El Correcto
by zoraidarose
Summary: Solo tres meses, solo tenía tres meses para recuperarla, tenía claro que había sido un canalla, más que un canalla ¡una completa bestia! Le había hecho algo terrible, pero ahora está decidido a hacer hasta lo imposible para demostrarle que él si es el hombre que ella merece aunque será difícil que ella confié en el y que se crea que verdaderamente él es "el correcto".
1. Chapter 1

**Hola queridos/as bienvenidos a "El correcto", sé que me tarde más de la cuenta publicándolo pero no terminaba de pulirlo, además quería que quedara en suspenso algunas partes. Espero que les guste, como compensación se los hice más largo de lo normal y ya saben sin al menos un review por capitulo no público en muchos meses, además sé que estoy atrasada con brillo de luna, pero es que mi hermana menor está buscando hacer sus propios fics y la he estado ayudando, quizá pronto la vean por aquí. Bueno los dejo para que lean a gusto, eso sí y más importante que nada, ¡Diviértanse!**

 **El correcto**

 **Ya Lo Esperaba**

Todo estaba oscuro a su alrededor, aunque claro no es de extrañar considerando que pasaba de la media noche, su cuerpo estaba lánguido, como quien hace una larga rutina de ejercicio, pero eso era algo que realmente no le importaba, con cuidado y mucha delicadeza se levantó del mullido colchón, la sabana de seda que la cobijaba, acaricio delicadamente su piel a media que se deslizaba fuera del calor del lecho.

Cuando sus pies descalzos sintieron el felpudo de la alfombra dio una mirada hacia atrás, su acompañante seguía tan profundamente dormido como ella esperaba, de un brinquito abandono finalmente el colchón y con suavidad dirigió sus pasos al cuarto de baño. Por todo el piso estaban regadas distintas prendas de ropa, su pie derecho topo con una tela blanca llena de pedrería Swarovsky, un brazalete de zafiros, y un collar de diamantes a un lado, a saber dónde habían quedado los pendientes de ágata. Lo miro todo con el ceño entre cerrado, para ella esa debería ser una prenda especial, esa debería ser su noche especial, su velada especial, el día más feliz de su vida.

" _vaya estupidez_ " gruño en silencio, pues en vez de dulzura o emoción no sentía nada, ni siquiera esas mariposas en el estómago, solo un mal sabor amargo en la boca. Continuo caminando en silencio por la amplia habitación, se sentía tan tensa que estaba segura que reventaría como un globo demasiado hinchado en cualquier momento. Un pico se enterró en su talón derecho haciéndola pegar un brinco brusco, pero no grito, lo último que necesitaba era que se despertara aquel ser que roncaba suavemente, que para su fortuna estaba bien hundido entre los brazos de Morfeo.

Con cuidado levanto el pie haciendo equilibrio con un brazo, y apretando los dientes se arrancó el objeto abusivo. La luz de la luna y unos brillos rosados con plateados le informaron que era, ahí habían quedado los dichosos aretes, inclinándose en el suelo tanto con sus manos hasta dar con el otro arete. Los apretó en su mano y camino hasta la cómoda, el que no los quisiera no significaba que iba a permitir que se extraviaran, eran demasiado caros, así como el vestido, la joyería, esa habitación todo era de la crema y nata de lo caro.

Mascullando un improperio entre dientes entro en el baño, era enorme, al igual que toda la habitación, pero su objetivo era la bañera, una enorme bañera donde fácilmente cabía una familia de 4 personas, y lo suficientemente profunda para bucear en ella. Con dos zancadas alcanzo el grifo de color dorado, lo enciendo, coloco el tapón y se sentó en el blanco mármol para esperar a que se llenara.

Observar el agua caer, permitiéndose que el trino canto la envolviera de manera que comenzaba a relajarse. El vapor comenzó a inundar la habitación llenándola de neblina blanca y esponjosa, aspiro el vapor con necesidad; el agua ya llegaba a la mitad de la tina, así que cerro un poco el agua caliente y abrió la fría para que se templara mientras ella buscaba entre los frasquitos del armario hasta que dio con el remedio justo de su malestar, un sobre de sales de baño con aroma a briza marina.

Casi emocionada abrió el sobre y dejo car las sales en el agua, un par de minutos después de mirar que la temperatura fuera decente, mientras las sales se esparcían por el agua dio unos pasos hacia el espejo, lo despejo con la mano y se miró, aun tenia restos de maquillaje en todo el rostro, la mayoría batido y embarrado para colmo " _qué asco_ " gruño, dio gracias al cielo que se hubiese ocurrido dejar su bolsa de cosméticos antes en el baño antes de salir, tomo su paquete de toallitas desmaquillantes y se froto el rostro con cuidado, de ningún modo iba a bañarse con el rostro que parecía el de Harley Queen de Batman finalmente se sumergió completamente extendía.

El calor del agua y el perfume de las sales no tardaron en relajarle los músculos y un poco de la tención abandono su cuerpo, con mucho cuidado se froto el cabello, froto con sus dedos hasta que la blanca espuma cubrió por completo las hebras negras con destellos azules, mientras lo hacía noto que muchos mechones estaban tiesos, " _sabía que me habían echado demasiado fijador_ " gruño más que molesta, odiaba tener el cabello tieso como una espina, no toleraba el fijador, froto con un poco más de fuerza y amarro todo su cabello enjabonado en un moño alto, si dejaba el shampoo un par de minutos se quitaría esa la laca aflojaría, después tomo un jabón de los muchos de la encimera y comenzó a frotarse el cuerpo.

Los minutos pasaron poco a poco, el aroma de las sales y el calor del agua poco a poco se fue apagando, pero no así su coraje y tensión, tan solo tres palabras… tres palabras habían bastado, tres palabras que lamentablemente no eran la primea vez que las escuchaba, pero definitivamente sería la última. Con el jabón a un en las manos continuo restregándose la piel, primero suave, pero a medida que los eventos de la noche se arremolinaba en su mente la fuerza con la que se movía aumento hasta el grado de casi arrancarse la piel, pero no le importaba quería sacarse esa asquerosa sensación del cuerpo.

No lo aguanta más, en un ataque de furia la pobre barra de jabón fue a dar justo al centro del lavabo al otro lado de habitación, estaba tan frustrada, tan humillada, tan… herida… su vista comenzó a nublarse. " _¡NO! No te atrevas a llorar_ " se recrimino, no derramaría lágrimas como una condenada magdalena. No lo haría más, no por él ni por nadie más, no lo merecían.

Con ayuda de una regadera de mano enjuago la espuma de su cabello y estaba desenredándolo un poco con sus dedos cuando algo se enredó en sus mechones atrapando su mano. Molesta comenzó a dar tirones, que dolieron más de lo que valía la pena, finalmente consiguió zafarse. Como los sospecho el anillo de compromiso había sido el culpable, lo observo sin disimular su molestia, era un anillo muy grande lleno de grabados complicados y algunas incrustaciones de otros metales preciosos que formaban enredaderas que rodeaban coquetamente el anillo, eso sin mencionar ese enorme pedazo de diamante de corte princesa.

" _El sueño de toda mujer_ " murmuro con sarcasmo, ¡ja! Todos menos ella seguro, jamás le habían gustado las joyas tan grandes, de hecho ella prefería las cosas más sencillas; lo miro detenidamente, las enredaderas estaban enlazadas de tal forma que anotaban una "K" y una "T" mayúsculas en letra manuscrita que enmarcaban el diamante, " _Kagome Taisho_ " eso debería decir, eso le había asegurado él, sus alarmas se dispararon en un instante, bueno, siendo sincera no se habían callado desde hacía semanas, pero ahora, en ese momento no podía ignorarlas ni un triste segundo más.

Con el corazón en un puño se quitó el anillo y lo grito para ver la parte interior, efectivamente encontró con una "k" grabada sobre el platinado metal, pero no era de Kagome… "Kikyo Taisho" las letras finas y delgadas fueron como un cuchillo a su orgullo, más a pesar de todo eso no la sorprendió en absoluto, eso era lo más triste de todo. Sabía que eso pasaría, lo sintió desde el primer momento en que él se acercó, todos buscaban eso en algún momento, unos desde el inicio otros después de un tiempo pero el resultado no variaba. Que ilusa había sido al creer que este sería distinto.

Las lágrimas picaron sus parpados, pero no quería dejarlas resbalar, no otra vez, ya lo había hecho demasiadas veces, en demasiadas ocasiones, ya era suficiente de llorar. Las gotas salinas siguieron empujando contra sus pestañas, no podría contenerlas más… desesperada solo atino a tomar una bocanada de aire y hundirse por completo en el agua perfumada de la bañera.

Ahí, sumergida en el agua tibia, y solo cuando todo su cuerpo estuvo completamente cubierto de ese líquido tan vital fue que se permitió derramar sus lágrimas con libertad, pero solo dejarlas salir, nada de gritos ni sollozos, no esta vez… más aun así las palabras martillaban en sus oídos y se clavaban en su corazón. Estaba tan harta que de buena gana se tiraría de la ventana si no tuviera miedo a las alturas.

¿Porque siempre tenía que pasarle eso? Un grito de rabia pura desgarro su garganta siendo silenciada por la masa de agua tibia, casi helada considerando el tiempo que llevaba sumergida. Mas no así su coraje, se supone que ahora mismo debería estar en esa cama junto al hombre que ahora mismo estaba roncando a pulmón suelto, no ahí, en esa bañera bajo el agua helada gruñendo como una solterona amargada. Otro grito y otro más seguidos de sendos puñetazos al agua que dejaron todo el piso del baño peor que un pantano, ¡y no podía importale menos!

Llevaba ya cerca de 6 minutos bajo el agua cuando su ira por fin se redujo a esa horrenda sensación de vacío en el estómago, pero aun así se negó a emerger, bajo el agua era donde mejor podía concentrarse, estar trnaquila, relajada… en paz… había sido así desde siempre, por eso el abuelo la había enseñado a bucear desde antes de gatear; una triste oleada le aguo los ojos, bueno lo habría hecho si no fuese porque aún estaba debajo del agua, en ese momento fue cuando más necesitaba de sus abuelos, pero a la vez, una parte sombría y egoísta de su ser se sentía ligeramente aliviado porque no estuvieran ahí en ese momento.

Maldición, seguro que su abuelo se estaría retorciendo en su tumba de vergüenza, y ni quería imaginarse el regaño que le pegaría la abuela ¿Cómo era posible que hubiese cometido un error de tal magnitud con la crianza que ellos la habrían dado? Aún más viendo el ejemplo de lo que querían para ella casi diariamente. Y entonces había cometido la peor de las tonterías, y mira que en ese tema ya había cometido demasiadas, pero esta...

 _Flash back…_

Ahí estaba, el día más importante, con el que había soñado desde que era pequeña, el día de su boda. Debería estar con mariposas en el estómago, sintiéndose la mujer más bella en aquel vestido blanco y arreglándose para lucir deslumbrante para el hombre que amaba.

Si claro, pues bien tenía un vestido blanco que apenas y podía catalogarse como de novia, era uno de esos nuevos diseños strapless con la espalda tan descubierta que había sido una auténtica odisea ponerse las braguitas sin que salieran deslumbrando por encina, porque ni loca usaría un tanga, eso sin mencionar el escote, había tenido que ponerse de esos sostenes adhesivos pues prácticamente dejaba sus senos al aire, y estaba tan retocado de joyas Swarovski que incluso sus damas de honor (de las cuales no conocía ni los nombres) habían tenido que usar lentes de sol para vestirla, no le gustaba, pero no podía hacer nada, ya que su "prometido" había elegido todo por ella.

Luego esas enormes joyas de casi un kilo cada una, todas carísimas, y ese horrendo peinado tan elaborado que le habían hecho, casi creyó que el estilista le arrancaría el cabello y luego casi la ahogaba con las tres o cuatro latas de laca que le cayeron encima.

Y mejor ni hablar de toda la plasta de maquillaje que le embadurnaron, y ni siquiera le preguntaron qué colores prefería, le ardía horrible la cara y el rímel le irrito los ojos, para colmo tuvo que aguantarse los regaños del sequito de maquillistas de que si lloraba se arruinaría su obra de arte. Aun que nada más se miró al espejo casi se desmayó, estaba tan embadurnada que no podía reconocerse a si misa, y con ese vestido más que una novia parecía de esas mujeres que salían en la revista play boy, definitivamente no se sentía cómoda ni tampoco hermosa.

Vale, todo eso lo dejo pasar, lo importante era la ceremonia, y siempre podía cambiarse. Otra mentira, la ceremonia fue lo más artificial que hubiese visto en toda su vida; el sacerdote ni siquiera se sabía las líneas, y tampoco había leído el versículo que ella había solicitado, el mismo que había escogido de niña con sus abuelos. Y el colmo fue que él, precisamente la persona más importante en escena ni siquiera la miro, todo el tiempo tuvo la vista al frente, solo cuando pronunciaron los votos (también pre escritos y sin que ella pudiese agregar nada) e intercambiaron los anillos, y aun así era una mirada neutral, sin emoción.

El momento del beso fue bastante decepcionante también, no era cálido ni apasionado, era frio, como cuando alguien pierde una apuesta, ni siquiera duro más de uno o dos segundos, o al menos ella así lo sintió. Cuando salieron juntos de la iglesia fueron recibidos por una tormenta de ruidosos y deslumbrantes flashes, no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño debido al dolor de sus corneas, " _no seas tan amargada, sonríe aunque sea_ " casi se atraganto ante aquella voz tan seca y fría con la que le hablo.

El camino a la recepción fue igual, silencioso y gélido; de la fiesta ni se diga, por más que busco no encontró ninguna cara amiga por ningún lado, bueno aparte de su mejor amiga sango que estaba en una mesa de hasta el fondo con su novio y antiguo compañero de secundaria Miroku, y para colmo la excusa de que no llegara ninguno de sus conocidos era la misma que había estado repitiéndose todo el día, **él no le había preguntado**.

El banquete fue un lio, todo el menú era de esos platillos finos y tan caros que con el precio de uno solo comía una familia de 8. Cada uno servido con una serie 10 cubiertos este tenedores cuchillos y cucharillas. Como pudo comió las cosas cuidando mucho de no tomar el tenedor equivocado para las cosas, finalmente llego la hora de partir el famoso pastel, uno de esos clásicos d pisos uno más grande que el otro decorado con color rosa chillón y dorado, " _horrible_ " fue lo que consiguió pensar, ella siempre había odiado el rosa, prefería los colores más tropicales o incluso los de invierno.

" _no importa, no importa que el pastel sea horrendo, no importa que la comida sea demasiado complicada, no importa que esta no sea la boda que deseabas ni por asomo, lo importante… lo importante es que él te amé_ " coreo en su mente, aunque sus alarmas internas no habían dejado de sonar, y ahora eran casi ensordecedoras. Terminaron de partir el pastel y volvieron a su mesa, lo cierto es que por dentro se veía casi apetecible, ella habría pedido uno de chocolate con crema de vainilla y fresas frescas, ese parecía de tres leches y naranja, bueno ya había dejado pasar todo lo demás, no tenía sentido quejarse por eso.

Con la pequeña cucharilla conto un poco del pastel justo en el centro donde estaba la crema de naranja y vainilla, pero antes de llevarla a sus labios noto que había pequeños trozos entre cafés y blanquecinos sobresaliendo por la crema, quiso llorar de frustración " _nueces_ " ella era tremendamente alérgica a las nueces, la última vez que las había comido había pasado casi tres semanas en el hospital, y eso que según los doctores sus abuelos la habían llevado justo a tiempo, un segundo más y…

Dejo caer la cucharita con delicadeza y luego aparto disimuladamente el trozo de pastel, no podía creerlo, ¿Por qué? Ella varias veces le había informado de su alergia muchas veces, demasiadas a decir verdad considerando que sus citas siempre fueron en un restaurante para un almuerzo o una cena. Gruño por lo bajo, pero aun así intento imponerse una sonrisa en el rostro, debía sonreír, era su día especial, además solo faltaba el bale e irían a la luna de miel y… a su noche de bodas.

 _Fin del flash back…_

Ya estaba fuera de la bañera, el agua se había helado demasiado y lo menos que necesitaba ahora era enfermarse, además era mejor que cortara con esos recuerdos; mientras se secaba con cuidado el cabello con una de esas toallas esponjosas. Envolvió su cabello en un turbante y tomando una de esas batas se envolvió el cuerpo, con mucho cuidado salió del baño camino a la salita contigua de la habitación, que más parecía un departamento.

Sin prisa fue hasta su maleta aun empacada, saco un conjunto sencillo de ropa interior, un sujetador sin relleno y ropa cómoda. Tomo su teléfono móvil de su bolso, se tumbó en el sofá y marco a la única persona viva que con gusto le recibirá la llamada y estaba al tanto de todo aquel lio.

-¿diga?- sonó una voz masculina divida entre la seriedad y el aburrimiento.

-Bankotsu-llamo ella, escucho un sonido sordo seguido de una maldición muda.

-¿Kag… Kagome?- pregunto el hombre al otro lado de la línea con tal temor en su voz que la joven arqueo una ceja, ni que fuese la llorona o la Xtabay.

-¿esa es la forma de saludarme? ¿O es que estabas dormido sobre el escritorio otra vez?-le gruño, aunque una pequeña parte de su corazón se tranquilizó. Al otro lado el silencio se prolongó.

-tu nunca cambias cierto ¿no se supone que a estas horas estas trabajando?- lo regaño, casi pudo verlo fruncir el ceño.

-¿y tú no estás en tu luna de miel?-le rebatió molesto, ahora fue ella quien se quedó cayada, no quería hablar sobre eso.

-Kag ¿Qué paso?- pregunto preocupado.

-lo de siempre- se limitó a contestar, lo escucho soltar un suspiro de pesadez.

-oh Kag…-murmuro Bankotsu preocupado, había temido eso y aunque sabía que no era buena idea preguntar pero aun así lo hizo.

-Kagome, ¿estas segura, o será una paranoia?- ella casi quiso estrellar el teléfono, pero logro dominarse después de respirar profundamente diez veces.

-Bankotsu ¿desde cuándo yo caigo en paranoias?- ´le gruño furiosa. El muchacho guardo silencio otra vez.

-Kag, cuéntame que ocurrió- solicito, la escucho gruñirle una maldición en francés, pero sabía que la única manera de que ella obtuviera algo de tranquilidad era que le contara al respecto.

-¿Qué quieres que te cuente?- pregunto molesta.

-anda, ¿comienza por decirme que es lo que te enfado tanto?-otra maldición, esta vez en alemán.

-¡¿quieres oírlo?! ¡VOY A DECIRTELO! –estallo ella, aguantándose las ganas de gritar a todo pulmón, no quería interrupciones.

-¡me han tironeado el cabello para luego ponérmelo tieso con laca!, ¡tuve que aguantar 5 kg de horrible maquillaje!, ¡la ceremonia fue horrible!, ¡no pude ni tocar mi propio pastel de bodas porque estaba repleto de nueces! ¡Y ÉL ME HA LLAMADO KIKYO DESPUES DE QUE LE ENTREGUE MI VIRGINIDAD! ¡HE PASADO EL PEOR DÍA DE MI VIDA DESDE QUE MURIERON LOS ABUELOS!- tan pronto como termino de decir la última frase las gruesas lagrimas cayeron por sus ojos.

Se sentía desconsolada, a ella no le importaba que la boda hubiese sido horrible, ni que le hubiesen echado a perder su cabello, nada de eso tenía real importancia, lo que si le había partido el corazón fue que él precisamente él la hubiese llamado por el nombre de otra, pero no cualquier otra si no que la había llamado Kikyo, siempre había odiado que la comparasen con su prima, siempre, desde que eran niñas, y ahora que se había entregado a un hombre, a uno que creyó la amada de verdad, había dado todo de si en ese acto, cada fibra de su corazón pero al final su corazón se había quebrado en pedazos por tres simples palabras.

 _Flash back…_

Estaba de espaldas al colchón de la cama King size, su cuerpo estaba cubierto de una fina capa de sudor, su pecho subía en un suave vaivén provocado por sus jadeos, sus mejillas le ardían y sentía los labios hinchados. A su lado su querido ojidorado, en iguales condiciones la abrigaba entre sus fuertes brazos, haciéndose sentir tan protegida y amada. Después de todo lo que había pasado ese día había valido la pena solo por tener ese momento, tan temido y ansiado por años.

-te amo Inuyasha…- no pudo evitar susurrarle tímidamente.

-te amo… Kikyo- respondió con voz ronca, Kagome sintió como su corazón se detuvo en ese momento y una daga helada le atravesaba el pecho.

-¿Qué?- pregunto su voz hecha un nudo en su garganta.

-Kikyo- la abrazo posesivamente contra su pecho, pero ella solo sentía como se derrumbaba todo a su alrededor.

 _Fin flash back…_

Los sonidos al otro lado de la niña rompieron el corazón de Bankotsu.

-oh pequeña, de verdad esperaba que esta vez fuera diferente-intento consolarla, pero estar a casi el otro lado del mundo no era un punto a favor.

-ya no importa- negó ella secándose las salinas gotas.

-¿podrías ayudarme a terminar con este error cuanto antes?- pidió volviendo a su tono serio.

-¿Esta segura Kagome?- pregunto Bankotsu aun preocupado.

-solo quiero olvidarme de esto y volver a casa- murmuro con cansancio.

-entiendo, ¿tienes todo lo necesario?- Kagome aprovecho para sacar su computadora portátil.

-desde luego, en seguida te lo mando- sus dedos teclearon rápidamente buscando los archivos necesarios, se sorprendió un poco al encontrarse von todo en orden en una sola carpeta, y aún más cuando recordó que no había dado avisos de su matrimonio, ni de las vacaciones que tomaría con su nuevo esposo, o futuro ex esposo, otra vez su subconsciente había tomado las precauciones adecuadas. Lo segundo fue buscar un boleto de avión, el primero que saliera a Saitama, con un poco de suerte estaría en su departamento a tiempo para la merienda…

Despertó completamente lánguido y satisfecho, como nunca antes en su vida, aun podía sentir aquellas manitas tímidas e inexperta pasando curiosas por su pecho, su espalda y como esos bracitos de muñeca se habían aferrado a su cuello mientras él saboreaba esa boquita color cereza, dulce como un caramelo e inocente como un ángel.

Se estiro dejando escapar un suspiro de satisfacción, de hecho en ese momento no le molestaría volver a tener a esa pequeña damita entre sus brazos otra vez. Sonrió ante la idea, volver a tenerla entre sus brazos, volver a amarla como la noche anterior, disfrutar de su ternura, y deleitarse con la pasión que le había obsequiado la noche anterior, su noche de bodas, " _kami, soy un hombre casado_ " sonrió aún más.

Por alguna razón aquella frase lo lleno de regocijo, no lo habría pensado antes, pero lo cierto es que se sentía tan inmensamente feliz. Y pensar que solo unas horas antes había pensado en deshacerse de esa niña en cuanto amaneciera, quizá despistarla con alguna actividad y luego escaparse para ver a su quería ex novia, que seguro se estaba muriendo de celos. ¡Ja! Bien merecido que se lo tenía por haberlo engañado con quien sabe cuántos hombres, y eso sin mencionar todo el dinero que le había sacado a base de obsequios, viajes y citas en lugares costosos.

Exuberante de alegría por su brillante idea y cierta parte de su anatomía más que a punto para la acción rodo sobre su estómago dispuesto a abrazar ese pequeño y delicado cuerpo que ahora era suyo para complacer. Pero al pasar una de sus manos por el extremo de la cama lo encontró completamente vacío. Sorprendido se incorporó para encontrarse solo en la cama, la otra mitad del lecho esta fría y desordenada, lo que indicaba que su acompañante hace rato se había levantado.

" _Raro_ " se dijo a sí mismo, normalmente él era el que dejaba la cama antes de que sus compañeras se despertaran. Curioso observo la habitación con la mirada buscando a la azabache, pero no consiguió visualizarla. Se rasco la cabeza sin lograr entender; por un momento se preguntó si acaso lo había soñado, pero aquellas gotitas de sangre en las sabanas le echaron esa teoría por la borda.

Un ligero tinte rodado invadió sus mejillas, aun no podía creer que se había matrimoniado con una virgen, primero lo considero imposible pues había creído que ella era igual a su prima; aunque después la culpa se arremolino en su interior, Kagome era un punto completamente aparte de Kikyo. Ella era dulce, voluntariosa, pero a la vez sumisa, inocente y aquella noche había descubierto una faceta picante que le fascinaba.

Un ruido proveniente del baño le llamo la atención, " _pero claro_ ", rio ligeramente, quizá podría empezar ese día con una pequeña travesura y luego pasaría el resto del día mostrándole los placeres conyugales a su esposa. De un salto abandono la cama y se encamino al baño con los pies descalzos, justo cuando estaba por tocar el pomo de la puerta esta se abrió, rápidamente se ocultó tras la misma.

Kagome salía después de darse el último retoque, su avión salía en media hora, ya había mandado sus maletas abajo con un valet y su taxi llegaría en cualquier momento. Estaba terminando de guardar du espejo de mano en su bolso cuando un brazo grande y cálido la atrapo por los hombros y otro aferro su cintura.

-hey preciosa- le susurro una voz ronca en el oído mandándole un escalofrió que se obligó a contener, no iba a caer en sus redes, ni ahora ni nunca más.

-siento decepcionarte- gruño molesta deshaciéndose del abrazo.

-¿oh? bueno, eso se puede solucionar fácil aunque no sé porque te has vestido tan temprano- sonrió pícaramente el muchacho tomando el borde de sus pantalones de mezclilla, listo para comenzar a bajarlos un furioso manotazo le obligo a soltarla.

-que…- gruño sorprendido por el agresivo gesto.

-no… me toques- le estepo con furia apenas contenida.

-pero…- quiso protestar Inuyasha.

-ya paso la boda, ya no hace falta que sigas fingiendo- le estepo acomodando su bolso en su hombro. Inuyasha se congelo en su sitio.

-¿fingir?- pregunto intentando ocultar su nerviosismo.

-no importa, mi vuelo sale pronto así que será mejor que vaya bajando a recepción- se encogió de hombros Kagome, no tenía ganas de hablar con él, ni ahora ni nunca más en su vida.

-¿vuelo? ¿Pero a dónde vas?- pregunto sin salir del todo en su estupor.

-a casa ¿Dónde más?- contesto Kagome poniéndose su reloj de pulsera sin verlo siquiera.

-pero… no puedes irte… ¡es nuestra luna de miel!- estallo tomándola del brazo.

-no lo creo- murmuro ella molesta, zafándose ágilmente de la mano que apresaba.

-claro que tengo todo el derecho a irme, además sería lo mejor, pues dudo mucho que a Kikyo le agrade mi presencia aquí, aunque sea quedándome en el hotel- Inuyasha palideció de inmediato.

-Yo nací un lunes ¿sabes?, pero no este lunes ¿en serio creíste que no me daría cuenta?- le estepo dando un par de pasos hasta la encimera donde estaba su boleto de avión recién impreso.

-Kikyo llego a su villa hace como dos horas, te sugiero que no la busques hasta pasado el mediodía pues su humor no es el mejor cuando está cansada y además le gusta dormir hasta tarde- le indico después de ver que no le respondía.

-hay un lindo restaurante a unas tres calles frente a la costa, puedes llevarla ahí, pídele un coctel de mariscos, es su favorito- indico antes de coger algo de su bolcillo derecho de la chaqueta. Inuyasha aun seguía atónito en su sitio, " _¿pero cómo se dio cuenta? Fui muy cuidadoso al planearlo todo_ " era lo único que conseguía pensar.

-y llevale unas flores ave del paraíso, con un lazo rosa princesa, le encantaran- dio media vuelta y se dirigió hasta él.

-Kagome… yo… tu…-intento hablar, debía hacer algo, tenía que detenerla parta que no se fuera, pero por primera vez no lograba encontrar un argumento convincente.

-una cosa más- Kagome quedo a unos pasos de él, tomo su mano con cuidado de mantener sus ojos a la altura de su pecho, su magnífico pecho de dios griego.

-jamás me ha gustado usar cosas que no son mías- dicho esto lo hizo abrir su palma y deposito su anillo de bodas y el de compromiso.

-pero…- quiso protestar pero cuando se dio cuenta ella ya estaba en la puerta de la habitación.

-gracias por todo Inuyasha, disfruta tu luna de miel con Kikyo, ambos se lo merecen- su voz sonó tan fría y distante que Inuyasha apenas y pudo creer que esa era la misma chica que le había entregado su virtud solo unas horas antes.

-adiós, te mandare los papeles del divorcio en unos tres meses- murmuro viéndolo por última vez antes de abandonar esa habitación y todo lo que había en ella.

Inuyasha se quedó clavado en el mismo sitio por varios minutos, horas quiso, lolo mirando la puerta y de vez en cuando las joyas en su mano; para cuando Kagome estaba tomando su acento en el avión y sacaba su libro favorito mientras esperaba el despegue Inuyasha alcanzo a empujar su shock solo lo suficiente para preguntarse… _¿Qué fue lo que paso?_

 _Continuara…_


	2. ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

**Aquí damas y caballeros como lo prometí, el segundo capítulo, esta vez si me dan al menos dos reviews publicare también el próximo miércoles jueves a más tardar. Lean, disfruten y comenten.**

 **¿Qué fue lo que paso?**

" _¿Qué fue lo que paso?"_ Era lo único que podía Inuyasha mientras estaba de pie en el centro de la habitación con los dos anillos en su mano. Mirando alternativamente las mismas y luego para volverla a posar en la puerta, como si de un momento a otro fuese a aparecer su azabache confesando que todo era una mala broma. Espero ahí parado en varios minutos, horas quizá pero nada ocurrió.

Finalmente escucho un par de golpes en la puerta, su sonrisa arrogante regreso en un segundo, lo sabía, sabía que todo era una mala broma, ninguna mujer abandonaba a Inuyasha no Taisho. Estaba a solo dos pasos de abrir cundo los golpes en la puerta volvieron a sonar esta vez más intensamente, pero contrario a lo que es esperaba sonó una voz masculina gritando " _¡Room Servise!_ " fue entonces que recordó que aún estaba como dios lo mando al mundo, " _¡Maldita sea!_ " gruño corriendo al baño para ponerse aunque sea una toalla, de ninguna manera iba a salir desnudo.

Finalmente un par de minutos después la puerta se abrió, el muchacho vestido de valet ingreso en el cuarto empujando un carro de comida.

-aquí tiene señor Taisho, el desayuno especial para recién casados-sonrió el joven hablando un torpe japonés mezclado con algunas palabras sueltas de inglés y griego.

-espero no haberlo interrumpido a usted y a su señora- sonrió al verlo vestido con solo una bata de baño mal cerrada, pero rápidamente se encogió bajo la mirada asesina de Inuyasha.

-que lo disfrute…- murmuro, y estaba a mitad de camino de estirar su mano para la propina cuando los ojos del muchacho ojidorado ardieron en rojo vivió.

-por… cierto… ¿no debería estar por aquí su espo…?- comenzó a murmurar curioso al no ver a nadie en la sala y tampoco en la habitación ni el baño (todas las puertas estaban abiertas)

-¡LARGO DE AQUI!-lo hecho de una patada

-pero vaya señor mas amargado, seguro que por eso lo ha abandonado su esposa después de la primera hora- gruño frotándose el área dañada, al otro lado de la puerta Inuyasha estaba que echaba humo por las orejas. " _¿pero que se creía ese insecto? Que ni crea que le daré una propina, es más ¡me asegurare que lo despidan!_ ".

Frustrado avanzo a grandes zancadas hasta el carro de servicio, estaba hambriento, pero lo que vio cuando levanto las tapas de los recipientes solo aumento su mal genio y frustración. En las bandejas había un desayuno completo, macedonias de frutas, dos jarras con leche y jugos, omeletts y pancakes, todo en forma de corazón y con adornos románticos, eso sin mencionar el arreglo de rosas y claveles que había en el centro.

Con la ira quemando en sus venas tiro todo de un solo golpe. Se sentía profundamente humillado, como si le hubiesen hecho una mala broma a posta para herir su orgullo, uno que era tan grande como esa isla misma.

Continuo botando todo a su paso hasta que llego al área de la cómoda, donde el brillo de varias joyas había llamado su atención por el rabillo del ojo. Se acercó con cuidado y las observo, ahí estaba el conjunto completo de joyas que le había regalado a la que ahora era su nueva esposa. O al menos eso se suponía que era, pero que había escapado de él como si fuese el diablo; ahí tumbadas en perfecto orden sobre la superficie de caoba pulida, el collar de diamantes de 90 quilates estaba tendido perfectamente acomodado, dentro los aretes de amatista de 50 quilates en un par juntos y con sus esferas que los sujetaban a los oídos, finalmente el brazalete de zafiros y diamantes de 70 quilates bajo los mismos.

Los miro como quien ve un fantasma, ¿Qué hacían esas joyas ahí en la cómoda? Él se las había regalado a ella, eran suyas, y lo más lógico era que se las hubiese llevado, ninguna mujer en su sano juicio dejaría ahí olvidadas unas gemas como esas, ¿eso quería decir que iba a volver? Él las tomo en su mano y camino corriendo hacia el armario, recordaba haber ordenado que acomodaran tanto su ropa como la de su esposa en el armario de la habitación para que ellos pudieran gozar cada segundo en su luna de miel en paz sin que tuviesen que mover un solo dedo.

Si seguro esto no era más que una broma, una mala, mala broma. Con ese pensamiento en la cabeza abrió el ropero de arce decorado a mano, ahí estaba toda su ropa, sus trajes todo lo que había empacado pero no había nada de ella, reviso la parte de abajo en busca de esa maletita sencilla que Kagome había traído consigo aperas de que él pensaba que traería 15 mínimo como solía hacer su prima, pero tampoco vio nada. Solo en una esquina, perfectamente colgado, estaba el vestido de novia, ese que le habían asegurado era el mejor y más caro del mundo.

Ella lo había dejado todo atrás, todo aquello que haría feliz a una mujer, joyas, ropa cara, su fortuna, su apellido que era de los más prestigiosos en el mundo de la alta, y a él mismo. Él quien había sido elegido el hombre as deseable por las mejores revistas del mundo durante 5 años consecutivos.

Cerro la puerta del armario y lentamente callo de rodillas, no lo entendía, no lograba entenderlo. ¿Por qué Kagome se había ido? ¿Qué motivos tenia para abandonarlo? No podía entenderlo, en su mente solo podía preguntarse una y otra vez _"¿Qué fue lo que paso?"._

 _"ya paso la boda, ya no hace falta que sigas fingiendo"_ la voz de ella resonó entre sus pensamientos, ¿fingir? Esa era la palabra que uso. Se levantó de un salto y dejo las joyas en donde las encontró ¿Cómo sabía que todo eso había sido un invento? Él jamás dejaba cabos sueltos, era imposible que ella se diera cuenta. _"Yo nací un lunes ¿sabes?, pero no este lunes ¿en serio creíste que no me daría cuenta?"_ la escucho recordando cómo se había encogido de hombros ante sus silencio, como si se burlarse de el por sus pensamientos.

Se dejó caer contra el armario, y soltó un suspiro de agotamiento, ciertamente esa mujer no era idiota. Sonrió un poco, " _entonces así se siente ¿no?_ " pensó en un gesto de auto burla, después de años y años de ser el quien dejaba a las mujeres después de una noche de pasión, marchándose sin dar explicaciones, solo dejándoles alguna joya o un buen fajo de dinero para que mantuvieran sus boquitas cerradas y demandándolas por cada cosa que poseían y dejándolas sin un mísero centavo, cuando alguna se ponía demasiado terca e insistente. Y ahora era el que estaba solo en una habitación de hotel con una fortuna en joyas recargado sobre un ropero de lujo.

Se río por lo irónico de la escena, ya podía imaginarse los titulares de los periódicos, " _Inuyasha, el play boy de la alta sociedad es abandonado por su esposa justo después de la noche de bodas_ " seria la comidilla por meses, seguro que el "Don Perfecto" de Sesshomaru no pararía de reírse en su cara, su padre le diría hasta el cansancio que se lo tenía bien merecido después de lastimar a tantas otras antes, y mejor ni pensar que pasaría con su madre.

Pero había otra cosa que lo perturbaba, ¿de dónde había sacado ella que todo eso era por poner celosa a Kikyo? ¿Acaso ambas se comunicaban a sus espaldas? Frunció el ceño al pensar en esa posiblilidad, eran primas después de todo, fácilmente podrían haberse confabulado en su contra para humillarlo, pero entonces recordó " _Kikyo llego a su villa hace como dos horas, te sugiero que no la busques hasta pasado el mediodía pues su humor no es el mejor cuando está cansada y además le gusta dormir hasta tarde_ ".

Esas fueron sus palabras, y lo que le dijo momentos después " _hay un lindo restaurante a unas tres calles frente a la costa, puedes llevarla ahí, pídele un coctel de mariscos, es su favorito… y llevale unas flores ave del paraíso, con un lazo rosa princesa, le encantaran_ ".

Su cabeza se agito descartando aquella posibilidad, ella no le había dicho todo eso si todo fuera un plan para humillarlo, más bien parecía querer dejarle el camino libre para que disfrutara con Kikyo a sus anchas. Incluso le había dado algunos consejos para que lo lograra, como eso de las flores, él siempre pensó que a Kikyo le gustaban las campanillas chinas, o las rosas, pero jamás pensó que le gustaran las aves del paraíso.

Se rasco la nuca sin llegar a comprender, al parecer era lo único que le pasaba desde que se despertó esa mañana, había algo que faltaba, una pieza clave que le permitiera comprender las palabras de Kagome, y por qué lo había dejado.

Otro pensamiento ruso por su mente, Kagome Higurashi había sido una virgen hasta a noche anterior que él la poseyó, ¿la habría lastimado acaso? No recordaba haber sido brusco ni mucho menos, es más, en cuanto se había percatado de su inocencia intento ser lo más dulce y lento posible, pues aunque u plan era divorciarse tan pronto como Kikyo volviera a rendirse a sus pies, no quería decir que convertiría su vida en un horror. Mas tratándose de algo tan importante como eso, sabía que la primera vez de una mujer era algo casi sagrado, y debía ser algo que se recordara con gusto.

Quizás fue eso, pero aun así no era un motivo de peso para abandonarlo por completo, tanto que solo se llevó lo que era de ella, " _gracias por todo Inuyasha, disfruta tu luna de miel con Kikyo, ambos se lo merecen_ " esas palabras, las ultimas que le dirijo antes de despedirse. Su instinto le gritaba que ahí estaba la clave de todo esto.

Finalmente se dio por vencido, no le veía el caso seguirse rompiendo la cabeza con ese asunto sin importancia. Kagome se había ido y Kikyo estaba en la isla, mejor para él, tenía ahora todo el tiempo del mundo para disfrutar con su quería modelo. Lo único que lamentaba era no poder pasar otra noche con esa pequeña fierecilla que hasta anoche había sido una palomita blanca e inocente.

Una sonrisa perversa tiro de sus labios mientras seleccionaba un conjunto de ropa y se dirigía al baño para cambiarse, paso junto al carrito volcado y arrugo la nariz, ya llamaría al servicio del hotel para que limpiaran ese desastre. Por el momento la dejaría marchar, que gozara de su libertad y los privilegios que hubiese obtenido por salir con él, por el momento, pero ellos tenían un contrato y se aseguraría de que lo cumpliera al pie de la letra, la haría pagar por esa humillación, pues nadie se burlaba de Inuyasha Taisho y se quedaba sin pagar el precio.

 _En el avión…_

Cerró su libro con una expresión cansada, hacia casi dos horas desde que el avión había despegado, había llegado al aeropuerto con tiempo y en una pieza después de su "enfrentamiento" con Inuyasha, la combinación de emociones fuertes sumado a que había estado despierta desde las tres de la madrugada, no haber desayunado y las continuas turbulencias la habían agotado y sinceramente estaba cansada.

Kagome abrió su mochila, guardo a los tres mosqueteros con el separador puesto en la página donde se detuvo, se colocó sus audífonos de diadema, puso su MP3 en su lista favorita y se dejó llevar por las notas iniciales del concierto en D mayor de Tchaikovsky. Era justo lo que necesitaba en ese momento, pronto les servirían la comida, después podría colocarse ese antifaz que había comprado en la tienda en el aeropuerto de Heraklion y poder dormir.

Una vez aterrizara el avión tomaría un taxi a su departamento, cuando llegara al edificio, echaría su ropa a lavar, iría al supermercado a comprarse lo que deseara para cenar, quizá se compraría ese pastel de trufa que habían anunciado en la pastelería de la esquina cercana a su departamento, comería mientras preparaba todos los elementos para su trabajo, se ducharía a gusto con su jabón especial de lavanda y finalmente a la camita para envolverse en la manta que había tejido con la abuela y sus "tías" el día del festival de su pueblo. Sonrió ilusionada por aquello, justo lo que el médico le recto para olvidarse de Inuyasha.

El puño de la amargura volvió a presionar su corazón de solo recordar ese nombre. ¿Qué era lo que estaba mal con ella? Siempre supo lo que Inuyasha buscaba, solo quería a alguien con quien darle celos a Kikyo, y de una manera muy perversa: viviendo su boda de ensueño con otra mujer, **ella** para ser precisos.

Lo sabía, desde el primer momento en que averiguo que él y su prima habían tenido una relación y también el porqué de su ruptura. Y aun así se enamoró de él, no pudo evitarlo, Inuyasha era lo que siempre había buscado en un hombre, era atento, con buen sentido del humor, un carácter fuerte que lo volvía interesante y le daba esa estampa de "chico malo" que le gustaba, además era tan atractivo y sexy, realmente le había gustado ese hombre, y por eso mismo estaba más que resuelta a olvidar tan pronto como pusiera su primer pie en su tierra natal.

Miro por la ventana dejando escapar un suspiro, ahí dejaba lo que podría haber sido un final feliz de cuento. Bueno ese no era su cuento, ella no era esa princesa a la que el príncipe buscaba y la rescataba de la torre, la bajara en su caballo blanco y después vivirían felices para siempre. Bostezo fastidiada. Ya llevaba en claro que ella jamás seria esa princesa, solo le tocaba ser el plato de segunda mesa.

En un intento por apartar esos pensamientos miro a lo que había en la ventanilla, estaban pasando justo sobre el Vesubio, otro suspiro, Pompeya, una de sus ilusiones, una que de verdad había añorado al enterarse que la luna de miel seria en las islas griegas eran los recorridos, sabía que Pompeya no estaba lejos de la isla donde se hospedaban.

Siempre había querido visitar ese lugar, la abuela solía decir que era un pequeño trozo de paraíso lleno de buena energía y muchas historias ocultas, además que vendían unos perfumes artesanales exisitos. Quien sabe quizá si arroba aun poco podría volver algún día, a disfrutar unas verdaderas vacaciones, ahogo un bostezo, se dio media vuelta y cerró los ojos aun le quedaban al menos 8 horas de vuelo.

Una vez el avión aterrizo recogió su pequeña maleta, paso la aduana se compró un bollito de esos rellenos de crema de anko para almorzar y camino a la salida del aeropuerto, la estación de trenes estaba solo a 15 minutos caminando además había una estación a tres cuadras de su edificio, y le quedaba de paso el súper y la pastelería. Pero vaya sorpresa justo cuando estaba por dar el paso se soltó un diluvio a cantaros, genial ahora tenía que pedir un taxi para llegar al departamento.

Pero que podía hacer, se abrigo más como pudo y luego fue hasta el puesto de taxis de sitio. Para cuando cruzo la puerta del departamento el cielo estaba negro como la noche y toda la parte superior de su ropa estaba empapada. Así no podía ir a comprar la merienda ni tampoco valía la pena ir por el pastel. Gruño molesta, hablando de mala suerte, bueno lo mejor era que se metiera a la bañera y ya después se pediría algo a domicilio.

Se quitó la ropa mojada, puso la lavadora con su ropa del viaje, preparo la bañera y mientras marcaba el número de su restaurante turco favorito comenzó a buscar su libro especial, ese que tenía para esa clase de momentos.

Cuando finalmente lo encontró se sentó en su cama con la calefacción encendida, aún faltaban un par de minutos para que se llenara la bañera, por lo que tenía un momento, hojeo las paginas rápidamente, no valía la pena entretenerse con las hojas ya escritas. Finalmente llego a la sección señalada, una que había marcado especialmente, busco el fragmento en blanco que había dejado para el momento del cierre. Tom su pluma de gel favorita y comenzó a escribir, primero de manera relajada luego más duro, y más desfavorecedor, y estaba por escribir una grosería de lo más altisonante cuando el chapoteo del agua la sorprendió.

¡Se estaba desbordando el agua de la bañera! Corrió a cerrarla pero se resbalo con las baldosas húmedas, callo de sentón al suelo y no pudo evitar soltar un grito de dolor.

-¡¿ES QUE ESTE DÍA PODIA PONERSE PEOR?!- grito sobándose la parte afectada.

¡TOCK! ¡TOCK! ¡TOCK! Sonaron golpes en la puerta, Kagome palideció, no sería…

-¡SEÑORITA HIGURASHI! ¡SERVISIO A DOMICILIO DE LAS DELICIAS DEL HAREM!- grito la voz ronca y de adolecente del repartidor.

-¡YA VA!- respondió genial, pero si quería cenar no le quedaba de otra se levantó tambaleándose, con cuidado de no tropezar, tomo una bata de baño color verde lima y sus pantuflas para correr hasta la puerta.

-aquí tiene señorita, el plato especial libanés con dos tipos de Kepe, arroz con lentejas y fideos, jocoque seco con aceite de oliva, ensalada tabule, una orden extra de rollos de col y otra de parra y un pay de nuez y dátil- sonrió el repartidor dejándole las bolsas en las manos.

-gracias Hojo, ¿Cuánto te debo?- pregunto abriendo su cartera.

-son 1, 500 yenes señorita- Kagome entrego dos billetes de 1000 yenes.

-conserva el cambio Hojo- le indico, el repartidor le dio un agradecimiento exagerado antes de irse tarareando, bien al menos alguien se lo pasaba bien ese día de perros.

Cerro la puerta y dejo su comida en la mesa, cualquiera diría que todo eso era demasiado para una sola persona, pero tampoco estaba de humor para cocinar mañana así que mataba dos pájaros de un tiro. Después volvió al baño, esta vez con más cautela, limpio el agua derramada y se sumergió en el agua caliente.

Tomo su jabón de lavanda artesanal y se froto los brazos, el cuello y el torso. Estaba por terminar de enjabonarse cuando un escalofrió la recorrió, justo acababa de pasarse el jabón por la curva del cuello, entonces había sentido como una mano grande y cálida la acariciaba.

Pero eso era imposible, ella estaba sola, decidió ignorarlo y continúo limpiándose pero cuando el jabón acaricio su clavícula derecha la sensación se repitió más fuerte. Para cuando se dio cuanta estaba pasándose las manos por todo el cuerpo dándose caricias que no podían calificarse menos que indecentes, caricias que eran tan familiares como desconocidas, como si no fueran sus manos las que la tocaban si no manos expertas masculinas, las manos de Inuyasha.

Pero en el momento en que una de sus manos comenzó a aventurarse mas debajo de su ombligo termino brin cando fuera del agua, ¿pero qué estaba haciendo? Gruño molesta, es que ni en la comodidad de su apartamento podía escapar de ese play boy que tenía más testosterona que cerebro. Vacío la bañera y se dio una muy larga ducha helada, pero ni eso pudo amortiguar el fuego que surgía en su interior.

-¡maldito Inuyasha!- grito furiosa, las caricias de ese hombre se habían quedado como marcadas al rojo vivo en su piel, las añoraba, las necesitaba tanto como respirar.

-basta Kagome, no eres una adolecente descerebrada, piensa mujer-se auto regano mientras se ponía el pijama. Tenía que olvidar a ese condenado hombre y sus caricias, sus deliciosos besos y su…

¡PLAS!

La cachetada resonó por todo el departamento y el pasillo, Kagome brinco sorprendida, solo había escuchado un golpe así un par de veces en su vida, pero no podía ser lo que estaba pensando.

-¡¿Qué no puedes comportarte por una vez en tu vida Miroku?!- escucho una voz enfada gritar mientras el clic de la cerradura indicaba que la llave había sido insertada.

-pero Sanguito… - sollozo otra voz, esta vez masculina, Kagome llego al vestíbulo justo cuando la puerta se había dejando pasar dos personajes, uno enfurruñado y el otro siendo arrastrado por la oreja.

-¿Cuándo dejaras de ser tan insensible libidinoso?-gruño una joven castaña tirando más duro de la oreja que tenía prisionera.

-vamos Sango, lo siento, por favor suéltame…- suplicaba un chico pelinegro con coletita y de ojos azules.

-no te suelto, por tu culpa hemos llegado tarde, prometimos hacerse la limpieza a Kagome mientras no está y tú solo te ocupas de tocar lo que no debes- lo regaño jalando su oreja hasta casi arrancársela.

-vamos, amiga suéltalo o se la vas a arrancar- sonrió divertida, aun mas cuando sus visitantes cayeron de espaldas por la sorpresa.

-Kagome… pero tú no deberías…- intento explicar Miroku recuperándose del susto.

-si… debería…- sonrió con ironía apretando su libro especial contra su pecho.

-oh Kag… no me digas que…- la voz de Sango denotaba profunda preocupación.

-exacto- fue todo lo que tuvo que decir Kagome, y Miroku apenas y tuvo un segundo para cubrirse los odios.

-¡ESE IDIOTA!- estallo un grito que se escuchó en todo Japón.

 _Continuara…_


	3. Más sabe el diablo por viejo…

**Hola, hola, lo prometido es deuda muchas gracias a todas las que han dejado comentarios y a los que están siguiendo la historia y/o la marcaron como su favorita. Sé que todas están muy enojadas con Inuyasha y seguramente con Kikyo pero descuiden que ambos recibirán su muy justo merecido y hasta con intereses, pero eso será más adelante, pero estoy abierta a sugerencias así que si desean un castigo en específico con toda la confianza. Los dejo que lean y ya saben chicas y chicos del coro, unos dos o tres review y nos veremos el próximo miércoles. Lean, disfruten y comenten.**

 **Más sabe el diablo por viejo…**

-ese idiota, cornudo, impotente, bastardo, play boy, infiel, striper pedazo de…- gruñía Sango mientras se paseaba de un lado al otro por las sala de estar.

Miroku hacia rato que se había refugiado tras el sofá, después de un intento que bien se podía calificar como suicida de calmar su esposa. Además si quería preservar a salvo su futura descendencia de al menos ocho hijos ese era el lugar más seguro para él, su cabeza y sus joyas. Kagome por su parte estaba en la cocina, envuelta en su bata favorita mientras calentaba la comida y la acomodaba en tres platos. Ya no le alcanzaría para el día siguiente pero siempre podía llamar de nuevo, o incluso podría usar esos cupones de comida mexicana que le habían obsequiado en el centro comercial hace una semana.

-insensible pedazo de remedo de hombre de cuarta- rugió la castaña tomando un cojín que tenía a la mano y lanzándolo lejos, Miroku agacho la cabeza, el cojín paso ronzando su cabello. Kagome lo tomo a vuelo, mientras llevaba dos platos en una mano.

-pero va a ver cuando lo pille, ¡le voy a dar tal golpiza como no se la han dado en todos los días de su vida!- esta vez salió volando su florero de centro de mesa, Miroku lo esquivo por poco, pero Kagome volvió a pescarlo sin siquiera tener que mirar. (Similar a los enanos en una escena del Hobbit en casa de Bilbo Bolsón)

-¡CUANDO TERMINE CON ESE ANIMAL NO VA A SERVIR NI PARA EL ARRANQUE!- rugió arrojando uno de sus zapatos de una patada, que Kagome logro atrapar nuevamente con ayuda del cojín arrojado previamente.

-calmate Sango- sonrió Kagome que terminaba de poner los cubiertos.

-¡¿CÓMO PUEDES ESTAR TU TAN TRANQUILA DEPSUES DE LO QUE TE HIZO ESE CERDO?!-rugió tirando su otro zapato, lamentablemente Miroku asomo la cabeza justo en ese segundo y se vio derribado al piso con la huella de un zapato bien marcada en la cabeza.

-no es para tanto- negó con la cabeza acomodándose uno de sus negros cabellos tras la oreja.

-¡¿QUÉ NO ES PARA TANTO?! Mujer si yo fuera tú lo habría dejado sin descendencia, ¡y luego le rompía su cabeza de bastardo a base de golpes!- Sango estaba que echaba humo por las orejas, además se le habían acabado los objetos para arrojar así que solo podría torcer su camisa con las manos para esquitar la frustración.

-¿no te basto dejar fuera de combate a Miroku de un zapatazo?- sonrió burlonamente mientras señalaba a su amigo tumbado en el piso.

-¿eh?- Sango la miro sin comprender hasta que vio a su pobre marido en el suelo, inconsciente, y con un moretón en toda la frente.

-¡santo Dios! ¡MIROKU!- exclamo espantada corriendo a socorrer a su amado esposo.

-¡Miroku! ¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡Reacciona hombre! ¡Reacciona! ¡Anda!- comenzó a darle de cachetadas alternativamente en cada una de las mejillas, esperando que eso lo despertara de alguna manera.

Kagome por su parte no sabía si reírse o llamar a una ambulancia, en algún punto, Sango pareció darse cuenta que su martirio a las mejillas de su esposo no darían resultado así que opto por zarandearlo como una maraca, cuando no obtuvo mejores resultados lo abrazo a su pecho y comenzó a susurrarle palabrillas sobre los hijos que querían tener y (lo que a él más le gustaría) las maneras en las que podían hacerlos.

La sonrisa de la azabache se volvió algo triste y nostálgica, esos dos eran en definitiva de las parejas más extrañas del planeta, un pervertido masoquista y una joven celosa con cierto carácter fuerte casi sádico; pero algo que nadie podía poner en duda es que cualquiera de los dos seria capas de poner sus manos al fuego por el otro sin pensarlo medio segundo. Un ligero mal sabor de boca se instaló en su cuerpo, si fuera sincera consigo misma reconocería que los envidiaba, y no solo un poco, si no que a un nivel casi titánico, y eso la hacía sentir muy mal, ellos merecían ser felices, no era justo que les tuviera envidia.

Cuando Miroku por fin recupero la conciencia tenía toda la frente amoratada y las mejillas le parecían toronjas de a kilo. Kagome le proporciono una pastilla para el dolor, un poco de ungüento y tres compresas frías para que no saliera pareciendo un globo inflado y fuese capaz de comer algo.

-no sé cómo puedes llamar amigo a ese idiota Miroku- murmuro Sango algo más calmada, antes de engullir de una mordida medio rollo de hoja de parra.

-yo tampoco pensé que fuera tan canalla- suspiro Miroku con cansancio, pues a pesar de sus heridas recién proporcionadas, estaba verdaderamente decepcionado de su amigo, cuando lo presento con Kagome jamás pensó que fuera a hacerle eso, él y Kagome habían sido amigos en secundaria, de hecho fue gracias a ella que conoció y obtuvo su primera cita con sango y sin todas las veces que ella lo ayudo ahora quizás no sería su esposa.

-calma Miroku, como dije todo está en orden- sonrió Kagome, poniendo toda su concentración en su deliciosa comida, pues desde que había terminado de escribir las últimas palabras en su libro especial había decidido no volver a pensar en ese hombre, y en ningún otro que pudiese entrar en la categoría de "novio, amante, o esposo" claro que no lo diría en voz alta, pero mantendría esa actitud por un tiempo, quizá solo por unos 80 o 90 años.

-Kagome…- el joven matrimonio miro a su amiga con preocupación, pues aunque su fachada exterior era serena y casi alegre, peor ellos la conocían bien, (Sango más que Miroku), y sabían que realmente estaba muy herida por dentro.

-¿Qué? Estoy bien, enserio- sonrió, la sonrisa más falsa que hubiesen viso desde que la conocían.

-Kagome, creeme que lo siento, si nosotros…- intento Sango, no soportaba ver a su mejor amiga tragándose la culpa cuando habían sido ella y su esposo quienes habían metido la pata.

-no Sango, no fue tu culpa, fui yo el que pensó que Inuyasha era un buen hombre- se interpuso Miroku, decir que estaba decepcionado del que consideraba su mejor amigo era decir poco.

-ya les he dicho que no pasa nada ¿Qué podían haber sabido ustedes?- murmuro Kagome cortando el humeante Kepe.

-¡teníamos que saberlo! Amiga… lo menos que deseaba era que te… - se detuvo a media frase, no quería continuar esa línea de pensamiento, era demasiada la culpa e incluso Sango estaba al borde de las lágrimas, ella y Miroku habían pensado que Inuyasha era el hombre indicado, uno que si la haría feliz, jamás creyeron equivocarse tanto.

-¿rompieran el corazón otra vez?- completo Kagome, su mirada se había vuelto ligeramente triste y casi depresiva. Sango cerró los labios de golpe.

-tranquila, ni que fuera la primera vez- suspiro soplando un poco para enfriar su rollo de col.

-Kag, de verdad lo ciento, pero… estoy segura que la próxima vez…- intento sonreír Sango.

-no abra próxima vez- negó Kagome limpiándose los labios con una servilleta.

-pero señorita- exclamo Miroku sorprendido, sabia que Inuyasha la había lastimado, pero eso era algo muy radical.

-he dicho que no habrá próxima, no de momento al menos- negó ella con voz firme.

-pero…- intento replicar la peli castaña.

-no, te lo había dicho Sango, me he cansado, casi todos son iguales, y los que no ya están todos ocupados o les gustan otros hombres- gruño incomoda con el tema, el dolor aún era demasiado fresco, y se negaba a pensar en tener una vida de pareja hasta que su corazón sanara por completo, otra vez.

El matrimonio se miró sin saber que decir, Kagome claramente no quería hablar del tema, y la verdad era que no tenían medios para intentar redimir un poco a su amigo. La azabache retomo su labor de comer ahora con el ceño levemente fruncido, hablar de ese canalla le estaba provocando que la comida supiera insípida, pero "ese remedo de galán de telenovela mexicana" (por no llamarlo de otra manera) sería muy fresco si pensaba que ella se dejaría derrumbar tan fácil, toda su experiencia con esa clase de poco hombres le había enseñado mucho, además decían por ahí que más sabia el diablo por viejo que por diablo ¿cierto?

-además, creo que me hizo un favor- suspiro molesta mientas tomaba un vaso de jugo de zarzamora natural.

-¿un favor?- pregunto Sango sin comprender.

-sí, así no tendré que aguantar la fase de mentiras, ni la de extrañas actitudes, y tampoco la fase de regalos costosos y ni tampoco cuando se ponen descarados - negó Kagome con la cabeza.

-señorita…- Miroku ahora si estaba sorprendido, sabía que Kagome había pasado algunas decepciones amorosas, pero debían ser muchas si era capaz de decir esa clase de situaciones de memoria.

Y también ronca como carcacha descompuesta - murmuro un poco más relajada mientras cortaba un trozo de su pastel de dátil.

Sango y Miroku pegaron una carcajada entre divertidos y aliviados por la broma, si Kagome ya era capaz de bromear así significaba que no estaba deprimida ni mucho menos, como ellos temían. Claro que, como estaban seguros Kagome y Miroku, Inuyasha tendría bien avenido que no se topara con Sango en una muy larga temporada si no quería acabar ya sea muerto, o solamente mutilado y castrado, si es que corría con mucha suerte o que la castaña estuviera de un muy buen humor.

-lo que me parece extraño es que no haya venido corriendo tras de ti- murmuro Sango secándose ligeramente las lágrimas que habían escapado de sus ojos por las carcajadas.

-¿Por qué habría de venir tras de mí? Ahora debe estar muy ocupado divirtiéndose con Kikyo- negó desdeñosamente la azabache.

\- ¿con Kikyo? Pero ella está modelando la última moda de Gucci en Paris, y ustedes fueron a las islas griegas ¿o no?- pregunto Sango sin comprender, pero teniendo a la vez mucho cuidado de no decir "luna de miel".

-no, ella llego a su villa de descanso unas 6 horas después de que llegáramos al hotel y pasara… eso…- las mejillas de la azabache se colorearon ligeramente de rojo mientras se servía otra porción de pastel.

Miroku por primera vez en su vida empujo su libidinosa curiosidad y se mordió la lengua para no hacer ningún comentario que le costara la vida a sus futuros hijos y a las noches especiales que compartía con su esposa.

-¿ha hablado con ella señorita?- pregunto Miroku intentando satisfacer su otra curiosidad la que no solía calentarle las hormonas, ni provocarle recibir cachetadas.

-no en los últimos 6 años- contesto Kagome levantándose para ir a la cocina, si mal no recordaba tenía un bote de crema batida y una botella de leche chocolatada que realmente deseaba en ese momento.

-¿entonces como…?- intento averiguar, se escuchó el refrigerador cerrarse antes de que ella contestara.

-él dejo su agenda tirada por la habitación, la vi mientras recogía mis cosas, tenía anotada la hora y un numero de vuelo anotado bajo la fecha de ayer, con unas enormes letras rojas que decían "Kikyo" además había anexada una lista de… emm… actividades de cama también con el mismo nombre- explico estirándose para bajar uno de esos vasos con tapa giratoria que eran muy populares en esos días.

-¡¿QUÉ ESE IDIOTA TENIA QUÉ?!- el grito de su mejor amiga le taladro los tímpanos, pero continuo intentando alcanzar el vaso de la repisa. Pero por el rabillo del ojo alcanzo a ver que Miroku saltaba de la mesa y se tiraba tras el sofá de un clavado.

-¡AH! ¡AHORA DE MI NO SE SALVA! ¡LO VOY A HACER PEDASOS! ¡MALDITO ANIMAL! ¡BASTARDO! ¡CANALLA! ¡PEDASO DE IDIOTA!- los insultos volaron por el departamento al igual que casi todas sus estatuillas, cuadros y cojines, ella espero pacientemente mientras se servía la deliciosa leche chocolatada y luego coronaba su pastel con una muy generosa cantidad de crema batida. Miroku permaneció a cubierto sin siquiera asomarse esta vez.

Pasaron como 40 minutos hasta que Sango perdió las energías y se agotó, para entonces toda su sala era un caos y de su pastel solo quedaban unas pocas migajas. Al no escuchar más ruidos ni insultos Miroku asomo primero una gorra que había volado tras el sofá junto a él. Nada, el giro de derecha a izquierda lentamente, nada otra vez, asomo la cabeza.

Sango estaba semi recostada en el sillón junto al sofá y se frotaba la garganta debido al dolor por gritar tanto. Miroku se aventuró a salir muy lentamente, pero cuando estuvo seguro de que su mujer se había calmado se irguió por completo fuera de su escondite y se acercó para acunarla en sus brazos y mimarla un poco.

Kagome llego un segundo después llevando una taza de infusión humeante con limón y mucha miel. La puso frente a los enamorados y se tendió completamente estriada sobre el sofá. Había sido un día demasiado largo tras otro, y a la mañana siguiente debía ir al trabajo. Su consuelo era que solo faltaba poco más de un mes para las vacaciones y entonces podría disfrutar de un buen descanso, rica comida y pasar mucho tiempo en todos sus sitios favoritos, y con algo de suerte en dos meses su Bankotsu tendría listo lo de su divorcio seria libre de ese miserable.

Aunque si era sincera consigo misma dudaba volverlo a ver, aunque su sexto sentido le advertía que eso no había acabado. Suspiro de cansancio y se acomodó sobre su brazo derecho, sango y Miroku seguían quietos y en silencio, así que decidió tomar el mando de la televisión y poner su película favorita " _Los Dioses Deben Estar Locos_ ", era mejor para que todos se relajaran.

Un par de horas, dos botellas de refresco, una de leche chocolatada y tres tazones de palomitas después Kagome despedía a sus invitados inesperados en la puerta, bueno se despedía de Miroku quien llevaba a una durmiente Sango entre sus brazos. La pobre se había agotado demasiado después de gritarle mil insultos a Inuyasha, y después recogiendo todo lo que había arrojado por el departamento.

-¿seguro que ya no te duele?- pregunto preocupada de verlo aun con la cara amoratada, aunque debía admitir que la hinchazón había disminuido considerablemente.

-ya no tanto señorita, además después de 6 años uno llega a acostumbrarse- se encogió de hombros Miroku teniendo cuidado de no despertar a su esposa.

-como gustes- se encogió Kagome de hombros. Aunque eran casi las 11 de la noche esta era clara, ya había parado de llover y sabía que Miroku llevaba coche, no les pasaría nada malo.

-¿usted se encuentra bien?- pregunto el oji azul con abierta preocupación, lo cierto es que no se sentía cómodo dejándola sola y la culpa lo carcomía sabiendo que todo era parcialmente culpa suya.

-no te preocupes por mí, en unos minutos iré a dormir y mañana regresare al trabajo- sonrió cálidamente para espantarle las preocupaciones.

-¿trabajo? ¿La esperan mañana sabiendo que estaba de luna de miel?- pregunto confundido, ¿Qué clase de jefe no daba tiempo para que una pareja disfrutara sus primeras semanas de casados en paz?

-yo no avise Miroku, para ellos solo pase el fin de semana en casa como siempre- explico Kagome negando suavemente con la cabeza. El muchacho se tragó cualquier comentario, era más que claro que ella sabía que eso iba a suceder, de un modo u otro.

-no puedo terminar de disculparme con usted por lo que mi amigo… bueno…- se interrumpió no sabiendo como continuar o si debería seguir considerando a " _ese hombre_ " su amigo. Kagome le dio un golpe juguetón en la cabeza.

-dejalo Miroku, no vale la pena, yo estoy bien y en unos meses Ban tendrá los papeles listos, no pasa nada- lo tranquilizo (regaño) la azabache. Miroku dejó escapar un suspiro, no entendía como podía estar tan calmada, pero lo relajo el saber que Bankotsu ya estaba metiendo sus manos en el asunto legal.

-¿desea que pase a buscarla? A Sango no le gustara que se marche sola- ofreció.

-no gracias Miroku, deje mi coche en la pensión que está a dos cuadras, además que Sango entenderá que puedo hacerlo yo sola- se reusó Kagome, pues bien sabía que Miroku lo decía más por aliviar su propio suplicio que realmente por lo que pensara su mejor amiga. El choco iba a protestar, pero el ver a su esposa removiéndose incomoda en sus brazos lo callo.

-de todas maneras s se le ofrece algo…- debía hacer un último intento.

-les avisare, palabra de Girl Scout- prometió poniéndose una mano en el corazón.

-está bien, pase buena noche señorita Kagome- se rindió finalmente, después de todo era tarde y también estaba cansado.

-ustedes igual- sonrió mirando cómo se alejaban por el pasillo.

-¡y maneja con cuidado!- le grito cuando estaba por doblar la esquina.

-sí, claro- asintió con cansancio el peli negro, mientras le restaba importancia con un gesto de la mano.

Cuando desaparecieron de su vista Kagome cerró la puerta, se dirigió al baño con pasos perezosos y comenzó a cepillar sus dientes mientras una que otra risa se le escapaba. La visita de esos dos le había caído como un milagro del cielo, gracias a ellos y sus payasadas había olvidado mucho del dolor que había sufrido el día anterior, y el poco terco que aun persistía no tardaría en desaparecer también.

De ningún modo permitiría que ese idiota se metiera bajo su piel y le amargara la vida mientras estaba tan campante divirtiéndose con su prima o con cualquier otra desafortunada que tomara por amante. Con ese pensamiento en mente volvió a su cama, se envolvió como un capullito en su manta favorita y recostó la cabeza en la suave almohada de plumas envuelta en tela esmeralda.

-disfruta tu luna de miel Inuyasha Taisho, y que seas feliz con lo que elijas, voy a conseguir olvidarte y voy a ser feliz sin ti- sonrió burlonamente antes de apagar la luz. Cerrar los ojos y dejarse acunar en los brazos de Morfeo.

Pero lo que ella no sabía era que a varios kilómetros de ahí, un muchacho de cabello plateado y ojos de oro yacía en la cama con su amante, sin poder conciliar el sueño o cerrar los ojos tan siquiera…

 _Continuara…_


	4. Vacío

**Jejeje, ahora sí, a petición de todos ustedes mis queridísimos lectores, es hora de poner a sufrir a ese (disculpen la palabrota) idiota estúpido de Inuyasha, a Kikyo aún no le toca pero no se preocupen que ella no se quedara sin caer, esta vez será algo ligerito solo la punta del iceberg que tendrá que enfrentar si es que quiere ser merecedor de que Kagome le dirija la mirada, para que le vuelva a hablar le costara mucho más y si es que decide darle otra oportunidad… mejor eso veremos más adelante. Agradezco sus sugerencias sobre cómo y cuánto debe sufrir Inuyasha y si tienen más sugerencias soy toda orejas, incluso si quieren que se le de algún susto a cierto bruto…**

 **Sé que aún no es el día de publicación pero estoy muy feliz por recibir tantos comentarios de ustedes y he tenido mucha inspiración así que la publicación se adelantara esta semana, y con su ayuda, quizá uno review pondré una publicación más pronto la próxima semana para que ustedes no se pierdan más capítulos de este fic que estoy orgullosa de decir, ha estado gustando mucho. Una breve aclaración, no sean mal pensados sobre el trabajo de Kagome, ya se los especificare el próximo capítulo.**

 **Vacío**

Varios kilómetros de ahí, completamente ajeno de lo que había pasado en el departamento de la azabache, un joven de cabello plateado y ojos dorados yacía tumbado en una cama envuelto hasta la cintura con sabanas de seda, su pecho al descubierto y con un cuerpo igualmente expuesto semi acostado encima de él.

Miraba distraído el tejado compuesto de un candelabro tipo araña de carísimos cristales que iluminaba pinturas al fresco que eran réplicas de varias pinturas famosas, casi todas eróticas. Hacia unas horas que se había reunido con Kikyo, le había comprado ese ramo de flores ave del paraíso, carísimas, con el lazo rosa, tuvo que ser de seda porque bien sabía que la modelo odiaba las cosas plásticas. También la invito a ese carísimo restaurante de la playa que Kagome había recomendado, llamando previamente para pedir que el dichoso coctel de mariscos estuviese listo en la mejor mesa para cuando ambos llegaran.

Tal como ella le había predicho su ex novia no había parado de chillar encantada por todos los detalles, y ni siquiera habían terminado la digestión cuando ya estaban brincado como locos y desordenando la preciosa cama matrimonial. Dejo escapar un suspiro, el día había estado bien, la comida fue deliciosa, y el sexo pues… placentero, pero aun así… algo faltaba, estaba insatisfecho. Cosa realmente imposible considerando que no se habían detenido desde el almuerzo y ahora mismo la habitación era bañada por los rojizos tonos del atardecer.

Des asiéndose de los brazos de la joven pelinegra salió del lecho, la escuchó protestar un poco pero sabía, por experiencia, que no despertaría, al menos no tan pronto, se acercó a la ventana y suspiro nuevamente, esta vez de pura frustración. No comprendía, no lograba entenderlo para nada, Kikyo era una buena amante, de las mejores que había tenido, no solo era bella, era fogosa, ardiente y a la vez tan firme y dominante era como una llamada de fuego cubierta por frio y duro mármol.

Y no era como si él se quedara atrás, unas cuantas, muchas, mujeres estaban de testigos de que sus "encantos" eran muy difícilmente superados. Entonces que era ese vacío que sentía en su interior, uno que le calaba como una honda fría y no le permitía sentir el fuego del éxtasis correr por cada centímetro de su piel como había pasado todas las veces anterior. No sabía que era esa sensación, se sentía desolado, como si le hubiesen arrancado una parte de su ser dejándolo vacío, hueco por dentro…

-no entiendo…- murmuro cansado mientras miraba como los últimos rastros del astro diurno desaparecían en la costa pintada de dorado.

-Inu…- llamo una voz somnolienta pero melosa y picante a su espalda.

-Kikyo…-respondió girándose para mirarla.

-¿Qué haces ahí tú? Ven me estoy aburriendo- lo invito prácticamente ordenándole mientras abría los brazos.

-¿aburrida? ¿Qué no te bastaron las últimas 4 horas?- sonrió pícaramente alejándose de la ventana para andar hacia ella como un león hambriento listo para brincar sobre una gacela.

-no había tenido un buen amante desde hace medio año, he estado insatisfecha - gruño ella mientras dejaba caer la sabana que curia su cuerpo, Inuyasha se lamio los labios.

-¿oh? Creo que entonces habrá que hacer algo al respecto ¿no crees?-sus sonrisa se ensancho mientras se trepaba como un felino al lecho.

-ven… atiéndeme… mimame como solo tú sabes…- no tuvo que repetirlo porque un segundo después el firme y musculado cuerpo masculino estaba cubriendo su figurilla menuda y delgada debido a su profesión de modelo.

-como usted mande, mi princesa- sornio y no volvieron hablar hasta la media noche.

Durante más de dos semanas estuvieron juntos, ya fuera en el hotel de Inuyasha o en las villas de Kikyo, salían a todas horas a cenar bailar y a la actividad favorita de la chica, las compras en los centros más caros de Grecia, incluso la llevo a Roma un par de veces en su avión privado.

Pero por más que convivio con la hermosa modelo internacional continuaba sintiéndose vacío, no conseguía entenderlo. De alguna manera el tiempo que pasaba con Kikyo era casi lo mismo que estar con una muñeca de porcelana, era bella, vestía a la moda, la envidia de toda mujer y el deseo de cualquier hombre, pero era vaciá. No había nada en ella que valiera la pena salvo para lucir como si fuera un accesorio de lujo en las calles o para calentar su cama por la noche.

Finalmente llegó el momento inevitable donde ambos debían regresar a sus respectivos empleos; Inuyasha se dejó caer con pesadez en el mullido asiento de la cabina del avión de su familia. Se sentía mal, apagado, como si algo le robara la energía y las ganas de hacer nada, hasta levantarse para ir esa mañana al hangar privado del aeropuerto había sido demasiado agotador.

Se llegó a preguntar si estaría enfermo, sería la única explicación razonable. No había ningún motivo por que estuviera así, acaba de pasar dos semanas con la mujer más cotizada por los hombres de la crema y nata social del mundo, cualquiera en su lugar estaría saltando de alegría o moviendo mar y tierra para permanecer aunque fuera unas 78 o nueve semanas más encerrado en una habitación disfrutando de los encantos femeninos de Kikyo Tama Higurashi.

Pero no él, de alguna manera sentía que esas dos semanas eran las más inútiles y desperdiciadas de sus 26 años de edad, pero de algún modo, si era honesto consigo mismo admitiría que de alguna manera había anhelado su vida lejos de esa isla griega e incluso lejos de su… ¿Qué eran ellos? Kikyo no era su novia, no se habían reconciliado hasta tal punto, solo habían tomado lo que querían del otro, él su cuerpo, ella su dinero y la satisfacción que pudiese sacarle de todas las maneras humanamente posibles. ¿Amantes entonces? Esa sería la opción más valida, después de todo, si no eran novios ni prometidos, ni esposos tan siquiera.

La palabra esposos le cayó igual que una bofetada, por un momento se había olvidado que estaba casado, casado con la prima de la mujer con la que se había divertido durante semanas, mismas que deberían ser su luna de miel. Un malestar se instaló en sus entrañas, comenzó a sentirse asqueado de sí mismo; él que se jactaba de venir de una digna y honorable familia con siglos si no es que milenios de buenas maneras y costumbres a su espalda, había hecho una cosa ruin y denigrante a su esposa.

Gruño mentalmente mientras se frotaba la frente con cansancio, ¿seguiría siendo su esposa tan siquiera? A pesar de que la ceremonia y la recepción de la boda había sido casi todo con actores, tanto el ministro como los papeles legales eran verídicos. Incluso existía un contrato prenupcial que firmaron ambos ante testigos de confianza, legalmente estaba casado con Kagome Higurashi, pero después de la, recientemente nombrada, fatídica noche de bodas no podía estar seguro.

" _adiós, te mandare los papeles del divorcio en unos tres meses_ " fueron las últimas palabras que escucho de sus labios, y ahora que lo meditaba con calma, era posible que fueran lo último que ella le diría en su vida. Otro gruñido resonó en su garanta mientras apretaba sus puños, odio esas palabras en cuanto rozaron sus tímpanos, pero lo peor fue la manera en que lo dijo, tan fría y distante, como si hubiese sabido todo el tiempo que el la traicionaba, como, como si… como si esperara su traición, ella lo consideraba un traidor y un canalla.

Se dejó caer en el respaldo del asiento con pesadez, sentía que su cabeza estallaría en cualquier momento, y el aumento de presión en sus oídos no era de gran ayuda tampoco. Ese instante, solo ese instante en que ella lo había rechazado, sentía como si martillara su cabeza desde dentro, como un animalejo intentando salir a la superficie. Aquello lo frustraba, él era un hombre inteligente, había asistido a los mejores colegios, siempre fue el primero de los estudiantes en todos los campos, y llevaba su parte de la empresa de su familia de manera exitosa.

Entonces ¿Por qué no conseguía entender aquello?, no le cabía en la cabeza, algo le faltaba, una pieza para que todo encajara en su lugar. " _gracias por todo Inuyasha, disfruta tu luna de miel con Kikyo, ambos se lo merecen_ " recordaba esa frase con un extraño apretujón en su pecho, como si algo lo estrangulara desde entro. Cerró los ojos y se los cubrió con su brazo derecho.

Como queriendo atormentarlo la escena brillo frente a sus ojos en ese momento, desde que despertó, cada movimiento, cada sonido, cada color, todo lo que había ocurrido semanas atrás, lo veía tan claramente que bien podrían haber pasado tan solo unos minutos. Cada detalle era más nítido como si lo viera en alta definición, " _gracias por todo Inuyasha, disfruta tu luna de miel con Kikyo, ambos se lo merecen_ " de nuevo esa frasecita, por alguna razón era la que se repetía una y otra vez en sus recuerdos como un mal disco rayado.

Algo, no podía decir que pero algo en la manera en que lo dijo, la forma en que lo miro no encajaba en lo absoluto. Su voz había sido tan fría y seria, casi como la de Kikyo cuando se enojaba o incluso la de Sesshomaru cuando planeaba algo cruel contra alguien (normalmente contra él), pero los ojos… esos ojitos color chocolate, los más hermosos que había visto… sacudió con fuerza su cabeza, no podía pensar en eso. Aquellos ojos lucian dolidos, traicionados, pero a la vez vacíos de sorpresa y decepción, nunca había visto una mirada como esa; bueno la había visto cientos de veces en sus padres cuando se metía en líos en el instituto, justo después de haber prometido no hacerlo más.

-¡bah! No tengo tiempo para pensar en estas tonterías - gruño aflojándose la corbata de su traje Armani hecho a la medida e intentaba relajarse para variar, pues sentía sus músculos hechos polvo.

-señor Taisho, dispense que lo moleste, pero acaba de llamar su hermano desde Tokio- sonrió la bella aeromoza, que sostenía una libreta en su mano y un carrito de servicio especial frente a ella.

-justo, justo lo que me faltaba – mascullo molesto mientras se ponía erguido en el asiento, la muchacha le ofreció una toallita húmeda caliente para que se limpiara el rostro y relajara su cuello.

-¿ahora que quiere ese idiota? ¿Ha dejado algún mensaje?- mientras se limpiaba las manos y la cara.

-sí señor, ¿desea que se lo lea textualmente?- pregunto la muchacha mirando dudosa el mensaje pero intentando no perder la sonrisa.

-¿Qué hay otra manera?- gruño molesto colocándose la tela cálida en la nuca.

-muy bien…- la azafata se aclaró la garganta aun dudosa y teniendo bien ubicada la salida de la cabina y los paracaídas por si acaso.

-el mensaje del señor Sesshomaru dice… " _dígale a ese idiota que más le vale traer su inútil presencia a la oficina central en menos de 6 horas o yo personalmente lo arrancare del lecho de su nueva amante y lo traeré a rastras, y que no me importa si esta como dios do arrojo al mundo_ " oh, y que debería madurar de una vez en lugar de ir saltando de cama en cama- leyó con voz calmada, pero aun podía sentir el escalofrió que recorrió su cuerpo al escuchar el tono de amenaza del mayor de los herederos Taisho.

-¡ah! ¿Con que eso dijo?- Inuyasha sonrió de manera perversa y oscura, la pobre azafata comenzó a retroceder disimuladamente. Estaba a solo tres pasos de la puerta cuando escucho al joven Taisho gruñir tal maldición que la hizo saltar un centímetro atrás.

-Sakura…- llamo "amigablemente" a la muchacha.

-¿sí… si señor?- intento reponer su sonrisa la recién mencionada, pero su sonrisa termino pareciéndose más a la del Guasón.

-por favor llama a la oficina central de Tokio, pide con Sesshomaru y…- comenzó a ordenar Inuyasha, Sakura templo nerviosa, su flequillo ocultaba sus ojos pero su tono de voz y su sonrisa eran idílicas para una película de terror.

-¿y… que señor?- no quería preguntar, pero sabía que se podía estar jugando su trabajo.

-y dile…- el aire alrededor del avión pareció crispar con corrientes eléctricas, la temperatura disminuyo hasta llegar a un par de grados bajo cero y las luces empezaron a parpadear

-¡QUE SE PUEDE IR A LA…!- la grosería fue de tal magnitud que la pobre chica se quedó verde antes de caer desmayada, arios de la tripulación quedaron pálidos e incluso los pilotos soltaron por unos segundos los controles sin poder creer que un joven que provenía de una familia tan importante y respetada tuviera esa clase de lenguaje.

 _Mientras tanto en una calle del distrito Itabashi…_

-¡que no! ¡Me niego!- grito la azabache a su teléfono móvil mientras acomodaba su bolsa del mandado en su hombro derecho.

-¡pero señorita Kagome! –suplico por decimoquinta vez la voz en la otra línea.

-¡he dicho que no y es no Ginta! Y ya no insistas - gruño molesta y estaba a dos segundos de cortar la llamada y los ya fastidiosos sollozos suplicantes de su interlocutor cuando otra voz más grave y firme, se puso en línea.

-vamos Kag tesoro, se razonable - la azabache bufo molesta.

-Koga…- murmuro cansada, estaba a dos cuadras de la estación de trenes y realmente quería llegar a casa a terminar los últimos reportes y además debía ver los exámenes de sus alumnas.

-primero, no soy tu tesoro y bien lo sabes- gruño mientras sujetaba su celular con su cuello y buscaba su pase de tren en su bolso.

-y segundo, estás loco si tan solo se te pasó por la cabeza que haría algo como eso- escucho una especie de risa bufido en la línea mientras se peleaba por pescar la tarjeta que se había ido hasta el fondo del bolso.

-oh linda, claro que eres un tesoro, pero volviendo a los negocios…- casi podía imaginarse la sonrisa lobuna de Koga en el teléfono ¿Cómo los soportaba su amiga Ayame? Sabrá dios.

-por última vez, dije que no - se negó ella mientras pasaba el pase por el lector.

-vamos Kagome querida…- puso su vos melosa de galán, como detestaba cuando hacia eso, pero fue precisamente eso lo que le dio el plus a Ayame para dar el sí cuando Koga le propuso matrimonio.

-por última vez Koga, no, te lo especifique cuando hicimos el contrato y lo rectifico ahora, nada de privados- gruño nerviosa intentando disimular mientras esperaba el tren.

\- ¿privados? ¿Eso te dijo Ginta?- ella soltó un bufido, tenía que admitir que estaba mejorando sus actuaciones.

\- descuida tesoro, ya me encargare de patearle bien duro después, pero puedes estar tranquila de que no es lo que estás pensando – una risa sarcástica escapo de su garganta.

-¿ah no? ¿Entonces a que otra cosa podía referirse?- murmuro sarcástica, pronto llegaría su transporte y sería una grosería seguir hablando por teléfono.

-de verdad, mi preciosa esmeralda, ¿crees que sería así de inconsciente para preparar algo con lo que no estés cómoda? – pregunto, ella arqueo una ceja.

-¿en serio quieres que te conteste?- respondió tajante.

-vaya, ¿sacando las garras tesoro?- rio el fingiéndose ofendido.

\- te corto ya, llega mi tren- murmuro molesta, de hecho no era del todo una mentira pues anunciaron que el tren estaría ahí en unos minutos.

-pequeña espera, vamos a hablar de esto, es un trabajo muy…- sabía que intentaría convencerla, pero no se dejaría caer.

\- no Koga, es mi última palabra - lo corto tajante.

\- Kagome, sé muy bien lo que el contrato específica, no tienes que hacer nada de lo que estás pensando, solo es que te acerques más a una mesa, es todo – la voz conciliadora de Koga la hizo detenerse.

\- ¿una mesa?- pregunto a la defensiva, no estaba segura de eso pero desecharlo tampoco parecía muy correcto.

-es una petición de unos extranjeros, fueron muy insistentes con Ginosuke, y sabes que él es muy cauteloso con esas cosas- "¿Ginosuke?" se preguntó mentalmente, conocía bien a ese hombre, había sido uno de los viejos colegas de trabajo de su tía Kaede, y era conocido por ser muy cauteloso en el cuidado y protección de sus empleados.

\- ¿él está de acuerdo con eso?- pregunto con cautela, el que ella confiara ciegamente en Ginosuke no significaba que estuviera segura de las palabras de Koga.

-el mismo me llamo para preguntar si estabas disponible y para especificar los detalles del acuerdo, dice que puedes llamarlo si gustas - oh claro que lo llamaría, no estaría segura hasta que lo escuchara de esos ancianos labios.

\- eso haré - casi pudo escuchar la sonrisa del muchacho oji azul al otro lado de la línea.

-¿entonces doy por cerrado el trato?- ella también sonrió, pero no de la forma en que un hombre quisiera ver.

\- oh Koga querido, si descubro que me has mentido tendrás que enfrentarte a los 8 círculos del infierno - ronroneo amenazadoramente. El silencio se hizo al otro lado de la línea.

-¿serias capaz de dejar viuda a una de tus mejores amigas?- pregunto intentando parecer despreocupado, pero un tinte de miedo en su voz amplio la sonrisa de la azabache.

\- llevare unas flores bonitas y dos toneladas de chocolate, me perdonara-sonrió ella. Jamás le haría daño a Koga, ni a nadie, bueno, siempre y cuando no la agredieran gravemente primero.

-hablare con Ginosuke, y lo pensaré - el tren eligió ese momento para estacionarse frente a ella.

\- te dejo Koga, y…- dejo colgando la palabra, jugar al misterio era divertido.

\- ¿sí?- pregunto Koga intrigado.

\- dale una buena patada a Ginta en mi nombre - una carcajada resonó fuerte en su móvil.

\- cuenta con ello tesoro - la llamada se cortó.

\- yo no soy tu tesoro - murmuro Kagome guardando el aparato mientras buscaba un lugar para sentarse y así descansar los hombros de la pesada bolsa del mandado.

 _Continuara…_


	5. El comienzo de una mala racha

**¡Hey chicas/os! Hola otra vez y bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo de el correcto, normalmente ya iríamos cercano al clímax de la historia pero siéndoles sincera, he estado tan inspirada que creo que dará fácil para unos 10 o 15 capítulos más. Esta semana no le ira bien a nuestro querido Inuyasha, lo sé, lo sé bien merecido se lo tiene. Les recomiendo que no se pierdan el siguiente capítulo pues voy a aclarar un poco sobre como lo está pasando Kagome después de dejar a Inuyasha, y por favor no se olviden de dejarme un review si les gusto y si no les gusto también por favor. Y ahora con mucho cariño para todos ustedes y en Wi-Fi panorámica les presento este capítulo titulado…**

 **El comienzo de una mala racha**

Para cuando el avión aterrizó en el hangar, cerca de las cuatro y media de la tarde, Inuyasha ya había logrado tranquilizarse lo suficiente como para no estrangular a su hermano en cuanto lo viera. Claro que toda esa rabia dejo un rastro de agotamiento físico y mental, algo así como una resaca emocional, bajo del avión sujetándose fuertemente la cabeza, después de media caja de aspirinas y 20 intentos fallidos de dormir aunque fueran 2 minutos seguidos, se sentía desfallecer, y con ganas de darle una paliza a alguien.

Una limusina negra con el escudo de su familia pintado en tonos dorados, rojos y violetas en el capo, el techo y las placas, y al lado de la puerta del pasajero un viejo regordete, canoso y casi calvo con cara de pulga en uniforme negro, que era demasiado familiar le dio esperanzas de descargar ese impulso con uno de sus sacos de boxeo favoritos.

-bienvenido señor Inuyasha, si me permite…- saludo educadamente el anciano chofer de la familia mientras abría la puerta del vehículo.

-¿ahora lees la mente anciano Myoga? no recuerdo haber pedido un transporte - se burló él, pero conservo su tono malhumorado.

\- su hermano y su padre solicitaron verlo tan pronto aterrizara, aunque debo confesar que llego aún más temprano de lo que esperábamos- explico esperando a que su jefe se acomodara en el asiento de la limusina mientras que dos guarda espaldas se encargaban del equipaje.

\- ¿también mi padre? - Inuyasha miro extrañado mientras el hombre de avanzada edad se sentaba en el asiento del conductor y encendía el motor.

\- del estúpido de Sesshomaru pase ¿pero ambos?- pregunto aflojándose la corbata y desatando los botones de su camisa de seda negra.

El anciano no dijo nada, solo se concentró en salir del hangar privado del aeropuerto, siempre había odiado viajar en avión, y el tener que conducir en un lugar lleno de estos no le era muy cómodo. Inuyasha por su parte se dedicó a relajarse un poco, a su lado vio el compartimiento de bebidas frías y refrigerios privado de Sesshomaru al lado de los asientos más cómodos, curioso empujo la puerta y este se abrió sin problemas.

-¿ahora también el mini bar de Sesshomaru abierto? - pregunto sonriente mientras comenzaba a redrojar en el interior del frigorífico como si fuera una mina del tesoro

\- como sabe señor, el mini bar no ha podido cerrar bien desde la… mmmm… discusión que tuvieron su hermano y usted el mes pasado y debido al reciente aumento de reuniones con inversionistas ha sido imposible meterlo a reparación- explicó Myoga, sabiendo de antemano que el joven Sesshomaru querría aplastarlo como un insecto si veía que su hermano menor asaltando su preciado mini bar privado.

\- ya Myoga dime que está pasando – solicito tomando un buen baso de la botella más costosa que encontró, eso sin mencionar una muy generosa porción de esas galletas de trigo con especias que tanto adoraba su frio hermano.

\- siendo sincero, no lo sé joven Inuyasha, solo me pidieron que lo llevara a Taisho Corp. Lo más pronto posible- contesto el anciano tranquilamente mientras intentaba rebasar un Volkswagen que ya lo tenía arto por su lentitud.

\- calma viejo, que a mi padre no le hará gracia que llegue en más de una pieza- se burló tomando un buen trago del licor, pero sus risas murieron cuando un volantaso provocó que se tirara el licor encima y un frenon brusco le tiro las galletas dejando su traje favorito arruinado.

-¡¿no puedes tener cuidado vieja pulga?! - gruño molesto mientras intentaba limpiar la seda y el satín manchados.

-disculpe señor, pero usted bien sabe que los taxistas de Tokio son peores que un terremoto-se expuso el anciano, pero Inuyasha pudo percibir que estaba ocultando una sonrisa.

\- además, no es correcto que este saqueando el mini bar privado de su hermano, en especial después de que le rompió la cerradura hace un mes- sonrió regañándolo, Inuyasha dejó escapar un bufido de molestia mientras retomaba su inútil intento por limpiarse del licor y las migas de galletas.

Pasados unos tortuosos 25 minutos y un par de giros bruscos, la limusina ingresaba en el estacionamiento privado del edificio Taisho Corp. En el centro de Tokio, Inuyasha bajo molesto del vehículo y se dirigió al elevador de personal ejecutivo que llevaba directo y sin escalas a la oficina de su padre en el último piso, decir que estaba furioso era quedarse corto, definitivamente su suerte no podía empeorar.

\- hasta que te dignas a aparecer pequeño hanyou-lo recibió una voz fría y burlona en cuanto las puertas del ascensor se abrieron. Inuyasha frunció el ceño por el apodo, desde que él y Sesshomaru no tenían la misma madre el mayor había optado por ponerle esa clase de sobre nombres denigrantes que hacían ver que no compartían la misma sangre.

-¡feh! Callate estúpido - gruño intentando adelantarlo, pero el albino mayor le cortó el paso.

\- ¿Por qué tan molesto hibrido? ¿Tu nueva ramera se aburrió muy pronto de tu pasión mediocre? - se burló de él, Inuyasha lo vio con los ojos rojos de ira.

\- aparta de mi camino idiota - le escupió tratando de empujarlo lejos pero Sesshomaru se hizo a un lado haciéndolo tropezar por el impulso.

\- tan patético como siempre… oh… - Inuyasha gruño mientras Sesshomaru lo miraba de arriba abajo como si fuera un bicho cubierto de estiércol.

\- al parecer el anciano no ha reparado la cerradura todavía ¿no te han dicho que es una falta de respeto asaltar los refrigerios de otros? - Inuyasha guardo silencio, negándose a caer en las provocaciones de su medio hermano.

\- ¡ah! ¿Y que más tenemos por aquí? - sonrió tomando una de las muchas migas que quedaban en su traje.

\- bueno, bueno, bueno, digo mestizo, yo sabía que tienes un coeficiente mental más o menos súper retrasado, pero creí que al menos podías comer tú solo – aquella fue la gota que derramo el vaso, antes de que Sesshomaru pudiera parpadear tan siquiera Inuyasha ya lo tenía sujeto por las solapas de su traje Fioravanti listo para darle la paliza de su vida.

\- ¿oh el pequeño cachorro está enojado? - la sonrisa de Sesshomaru siguió intacta a pesar de que las fuertes manos de su hermano amenazaban con estrangularlo.

\- voy a sacarte esa fea sonrisa a punta de golpes Sesshomaru – mascullo entre dientes mientras preparaba su puño para golpearlo.

\- suficiente – gruño una tercera voz, mucho más grave y autoritaria, mientras una mano fuerte y grande, aunque con ligeras arrugas se cerraba en torno a su muñeca.

\- Inuyasha suéltalo – gruño el hombre de 50 años mientras apretaba ligeramente su agarre a modo de advertencia.

El oji dorado frunció un más el ceño pero finamente obedeció la orden de su progenitor y soltó a su medio hermano, claro no sin antes mascullar un par de maldiciones. Claro que su rabia no disminuyo cuando vio a Sesshomaru aun sonriendo mientras alizaba las arrugas de su traje de €100,000.

-Y tu borra esa sonrisa Sesshomaru – el mayor imito al menor con su semblante serio y enfadado, porque después de todo a nadie le gustaba que le llamaran la atención.

\- no puedo creerlo, ¿Qué no podrían dejar de comportarse como perros y gatos de una vez?- murmuro furioso el hombre sentándose tras el lujoso escritorio de caoba y mármol negro.

\- lo lamento padre – se disculpó Inuyasha.

\- bien, bien – asintió satisfecho Inu no Taisho, un hombre alto y de porte imponente que a pesar de sus 50 años de edad tenía un cuerpo musculado y vigoroso como un joven de veinte, y a su vez era presidente de Taisho corp. Y padre de Inuyasha y Sesshomaru.

\- ¿y tú? – pregunto inquisidor viendo a su otro hijo.

\- yo también lo lamento… - murmuro Sesshomaru bajando la cabeza.

\- lamento que tengas un pobre niño incompetente – sonrió dándole un empujón a Inuyasha, provocando así que callera de rodillas.

\- ¡ahora si te mato! – grito Inuyasha tirándosele encima a Sesshomaru, menos de un minuto después ambos empresarios estaban rodando por el suelo repartiéndose golpes e insultos gratuitos.

Inu no observo incrédulo y furioso como sus hijos se golpeaban entre ellos, cuando eran niños había dejado eso pasar, pero desde entonces no había día en que lamentara no haberes dado un par de buenas tundas correctivas; claro ahora no podía aplicarlo porque ambos eran adultos, pero aún tenía otras maneras de hacerlos reaccionar. Con calma tomo un pequeño extintor que guardaba para casos de emergencia en su escritorio, quito el seguro y comenzó a rociarlos con el polvo espuma blanquecina hasta que ambos tuvieron que detenerse.

\- ¡ya basta!, estén quietos, los dos - gruño molesto dejando el extintor en su lugar y miraba de brazos cruzados como ambos tosían e intentaban inútilmente quitar el blanco polvo de sus trajes mientras proferían gritos de "¡mi Armani favorito!" y "¡mi Fioravanti nuevo!"

\- dejen de lloriquear, que ya no son niños chicos – ordeno con la paciencia en su último limite dirigiéndose otra vez a su escritorio.

\- Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, esto ya es el colmo, tienen 33 y 28 años ¿Cómo es posible que aún no puedan tratarse de forma madura como hermanos que son? – los regaño frotándose las cienes con cansancio.

\- ¡primero muerto, antes que hermano de un estúpido! – gruño Inuyasha intentando desempolvar su cabello.

\- por una vez estamos de acuerdo – asintió Sesshomaru sacudiendo su saco.

\- ¡¿me has llamado estúpido?! – gruño el menor ofendido.

\- si te queda el saco… - se encogió de hombros el mayor.

\- ¡SILENCIO! – la voz de Inu no Taisho resonó como un rugido en todo el edificio provocando el escalofrió de los pocos empleados que aún no se marchaban por el final de la jornada laboral.

Ambos jovenes se encogieron también por el gruñido, si algo habían aprendido desde pequeños es que cuando el gran Inu no, general de las finanzas, gritaba lo mejor era callar y obedecer. Pues aunque su padre muy raras veces perdía los estribos siempre había sido de temer en ese campo, ese y en casi todos los aspectos de su vida.

\- ¡siéntense! - ordeno, pero ni siquiera termino de pronunciar la palabra cuando sus hijos ya estaban ocupando las sillas frente a él.

-increíble, más de veinte años y ustedes mantienen siempre el pleito - gruño mirándolos de forma fiera, pero luego su semblante de furia se relajó un poco para pasar a uno de cansancio.

\- ¿se puede saber que se necesita para que se lleven bien? – el silencio inundo la oficina por varios minutos, Inu no suspiro, tampoco es que esperara alguna respuesta, "como si no conociera a mis propios hijos".

\- en fin…- hablo finalmente para cortar aunque fuera un poco de la tensión.

\- Inuyasha - el oji dorado levanto la mirada.

\- imagino que te preguntaras el porque te mande a llamar con tanta urgencia - el menor arqueo una ceja.

\- de hecho, estaba en medio de mis vacaciones- murmuro con cierto fastidio.

\- lo se hijo, pero creeme cuando te digo que esto es importante- respondió conciliador Inu no mientras dirigía su vista al enorme ventanal a su espalda.

\- ¡feh! ojala, porque no me gusta que interrumpan mis descansos – gruño molesto Inuyasha

\- ¿descanso? Pero si tú no haces nada, mestizo inútil – masculla Sesshomaru con burla, e Inuyasha estaba a solo un segundo de contestarle una mala palabra cuando un gruñido de advertencia resonó por la habitación, uno grave y escalofriante, como el de uno de los legendarios Inu yokais de las leyendas japonesas. Ambos hermanos volvieron al silencio de antes, bueno, por algo su padre tenía el apodo de "el gran general perro" en el mundo de las empresas.

\- como decía, últimamente hemos estado algo cortos de personal y dentro de unos días tenemos una reunión con unos futuros inversionistas muy importantes de España – explico Inu no con calma Sesshomaru se reclino algo aburrido en la silla e Inuyasha no estaba muy lejos de imitarlo.

\- ¿y entonces? – pregunto fastidiado y ahogando un bostezo.

\- "entonces", necesito que los atiendas y cierres nuestro trato con su compañía, es de suma importancia – Inuyasha casi sudó frio, desde que había empezado a trabajar en la empresa de su familia su trabajo solo consistía en revisar los contratos, verificar los números de los libros de finanzas y (su parte favorita) hacer acto de presencia en los eventos sociales, pero jamás había tratado con los inversionistas, al menos jamás solo, y siempre fue observando a su padre o Sesshomaru mientras ellos manejaban todo.

\- ¿yo? – intento decir algo mas pero los nervios habían enredado su garganta en un nudo excesivamente apretado.

\- hijo, sé que eres aun nuevo en ese campo, normalmente los atendería yo, pero como sabes aun le debo a tu madre nuestro viaje de aniversario de bodas de plata desde hace 3 años y lo cierto es que no quiero volver a dormir en el sofá este año – intenta sonreír Inu no a su hijo pero Inuyasha aún no puede dejar de temblar.

\- pero… pero ¿Por qué no se encarga Sesshomaru? – intento salirse por la tangente aun nervioso.

\- imposible Inuyasha- negó Inu no Taisho.

\- no es imposible, él tiene más experiencia ¡y esa es su tarea!- señalo acusadoramente a su medio hermano quien solo atina a reírse entre dientes.

\- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – exige saber Inuyasha sumamente molesto.

\- yo me marcho en dos horas a Inglaterra, a vigilar las inversiones y verificar la nueva rama de Taisho corp. En Europa – estepo Sesshomaru sin dejar de reír. Inuyasha gruño molesto, y aprovechando que el patriarca Taisho estaba distraído con algo en su celular, comenzaron a murmurar pequeños insultos tales como… (Tarado, enano, estúpido, inútil, ¡bastardo!, ¡idiota!)

\- ¡a callar! O los desheredo a ambos – ordena la voz de Inu no Taisho viéndolos con el extintor preparado en su mano derecha.

\- perdón papá - murmuraron ambos con mala cara.

\- eso es mejor, ahora, ¿entendiste lo que debes hacer Inuyasha? – pregunta viéndolo implacable.

\- ¿acaso tengo opción? – gruño molesto.

\- hijo… - la advertencia fue tan temible que bien podrían estar sujetando una daga junto a su yugular y no estaría más asustado.

\- si claro, lo hare – acepto finalmente.

\- perfecto, Sesshomaru te dará los reportes y todo lo que debes saber al respecto, el encuentro es en 4 días o poco menos – sonrió satisfecho Inu no Taisho mientras se dirigía a la salida.

\- ¡oh! Y no te pongas nervioso, solo procura mantenerlos contentos – le dio una última sonrisa antes de desaparecer tras las puertas de aluminio pulido. Inuyasha lo observo partir con un nudo en el estómago.

\- ¡hey cachorro! – grito una voz fría a su espalda.

\- date prisa que no tengo tu tiempo – sin decir nada pero con las cejas casi rosando la punta de su nariz siguió a su hermano hasta su despacho, uno que era mucho más grande que el suyo, peor claro era lógico siendo el vice presidente de Taisho Corp.

\- ahí, es todo lo que necesitas, como es poco tiempo solo traje las cosas básicas – Sesshomaru señalo su escritorio, idéntico al de su padre pero de madera blanca con adornos plateados, y lleno hasta el tope con carpetas y papeles. El rostro de Inuyasha se puso blanco como el papel.

\- ¡¿DEBO LEER TODO ESO EN MENOS DE CUATRO DIAS?! – exclamo mirando con temor esa enorme cantidad de hojas. Sesshomaru le dio un apretón fuerte y casi amistoso en el hombro.

\- oh, no seas tonto hermanito, eso también – Sesshomaru sonrió señalando otras dos cajas tan llenas que prácticamente tenían esquinas de varias hojas de papel asomadas por cada uno d ellos bordes y esquinas.-

\- ¡¿ESTAS TU LOCO?! ¡Jamás podré terminar todo eso a tiempo yo solo! - grito casi sollozando, nunca había sido muy pegado a la lectura.

\- calma pequeño hanyou, yo creo que si te pones las pilas y omites a tus amantes un rato, puede que solo te tomé entre 40 a 59 horas terminarlo todo - sonrió feliz antes de dar media vuelta para retirarse.

\- ¡ah! Antes de que se me olvide – menciona llamando un poco la atención del joven en estado de shock.

\- ni se te ocurra meter la pata, necesitamos ese negocio tanto como tú vas a necesitar ponerte en órbita, para escapar de la golpiza que te voy a dar si arruinas el trato – los ojos de Sesshomaru se habían vuelto fríos como el acero y filosa como una espada, de hecho Inuyasha sospechaba que la frase "miradas que matan" había sido inspirada directamente en él.

\- ¿Qué tan importantes son esos ejecutivos españoles? – se atrevió a preguntar inquisitivo.

\- solo debes saber que han tenido muchos tratos con Shikon – señalo Sesshomaru mientras giraba el pomo de la puerta.

Inuyasha ahora si se encontraba sumamente nervioso, la corporación multinacional Shikon era como, mucho la más grande compañía del mundo, manejaban negoción en casi todos los campos existentes, pero sus mayores aportes eran en los campos humanitarios, como la educación, auxilio a zonas de pobreza extrema e incluso tenían poco más de unas decenas de miles asociaciones benéficas y de caridad. Pero era terriblemente difícil contactar con ellos, jamás iban a las reuniones de sociedad, no tenían membrecía en ningún club y encontrar algún edificio empresarial era casi tan difícil como sembrar un campo de rosas en la superficie de Marte.

Lo único que se sabía de ellos era que firmaban sus documentos con el monograma "H V", y que su sello cambiaba de símbolo una vez cada medio siglo, eliminando así cualquier rastreo, eso sin mencionar que su red de abogados era tan compleja que nadie había podido infiltrarse en las empresas. Y los pocos empresarios que cerraban contratos con ellos, según se decía debían tener ya una larga historia de confianza con el dueño de las empresas (que se sabía cambiaba por otro miembro de la misteriosa y anónima familia cada 50 o 60 años, {la cual había manejado esos negocios desde el 1600 más o menos}) y era de conocimiento general que estaban tan atados de lengua con documentos fiscales que nadie podría sobornarlos con nada lo suficientemente bueno que ameritaba el riego de romper dichas restricciones.

Y por lo tanto la única manera en que alguna empresa pudiera siquiera soñar con hacer tratos con Shikon era ganarse la confianza y tener tratos importantes y casi multimillonarios con empresas más pequeñas que según información cuidadosamente investigaba había tenido algún contacto directo con algún abogado o empresario de Shikon "La que me cayó encima" suspiro Inuyasha casi derrotado.

\- ¡Quita esa cara de idiota y ponte a trabajar! - el grito de Sesshomaru casi lo tiro al suelo, pero ayudo a sacarlo de su burbuja de nerviosismo.

\- ¡feh! Como si siguiera órdenes tuyas – le responde agrio esperando a que se vaya y él pueda comenzar con aquel Everest de papeleo.

\- padre confía en ti, no lo heches a perder - advierte el Taisho mayor antes de marcharse de la oficina.

Inuyasha bufo otra vez y le saco la lengua a la puerta como si su hermano pudiese verlo desde afuera. Después se dirige al lujoso escritorio y ve los informes con pesar, después dio un vistazo a su Relox dorado " _las 6 con 25 minutos_ ", las oficinas de Taisho corp. Cerraban a las 8:30 a más tardar, y nadie salvo los celadores y el servicio de limpieza tenía derecho a quedarse más allá de esa hora por órdenes de su padre. Solo tenía 2 horas para trabajar lo más que pudiera en la oficina y además tendría que llevarse una muy buena cantidad de esa indeseada tarea a casa, claro si es que no quería hacer el ridículo frente a los extranjeros. Gruño y pateo el suelo con bastante molestia, si había algo que odiaba más que leer era desvelarse en algo aburrido como el papeleo, prefería pasar sus trasnochadas en una buena fiesta, con sus amigos o incluso con un buen par de piernas y una cintura que abrazar.

-bueno, al mal paso darle prisa ¿no?- termina por encogerse de hombros, se quita la chaqueta y la corbata, arruinadas por el licor, las galletas y el extintor de su padre, arremango su camisa negra que ahora tenía un horrible triangulo blanco que simulaba un babero sobre su pecho.

Tomo haciendo en el sillón de cuero y tomo el primer papel que vio, comenzó a leerlo con interés, bueno al menos lo intento pero pasados 40 minutos apenas y había logrado terminar media carpeta, no conseguía concentrarse y al parecer las jaquecas y esa horrible sensación de vacío se instaló en su pecho haciéndole imposible entender las palabras, aunque las ha vitos cientos de miles de veces mientras estudiaba y otras tantas posteriormente cuando entro a trabajar.

Deja caer la carpeta y se reclina contra el rígido respaldo mientras un suspiro escapa de sus labios, en parte de frustración y en parte por la dureza del sillón, jamás ha entendido porque Sesshomaru gusta de cosas tan duras, aunque tampoco se puede decir que él sea un malvavisco de crema, en ningún aspecto.

Intenta retomar la lectura un par de minutos después, pero obtiene el mismo resultado, no lo comprende y eso lo hace sonreír con ironía, es curioso esa frase se la ha repetido a si mismo más veces en dos semanas que durante todos sus 28 años. Demasiadas para su gusto, y todas desde que…

El silencio sepulcral se instara en la oficina de tal manera que cualquiera podría creer que la oficina está abandonada. No se había dado cuenta antes pero, ahora que lo medita, todo eso comenzó cuando ella lo dejo; se frota las cienes y gira para mirar el ventanal, el sol ya se ha puesto y las luces artificiales del centro de Tokio iluminan la negrura de la noche, siempre le gusto verlas. Pero ahora, por primera vez en su vida siente que los colores y los brillantes letreros no le dan emoción, parecen ahora opacos y sin vida; la imagen de aquellos ojos chocolate llenos de vida baila en su mente, una ligera sonrisa tira de sus labios al recordarlo, ese fue uno de los detalles que le hizo más llevaderos los meses en que salió con la prima de Kikyo, le encantaba mirarlos.

Entonces vislumbra ese día hace dos semanas, tan claro y nítido, donde ella lo abandono, ese día sus ojos se habían apagado, ese brillo que tanto le gustaba parecía haber sido tragado por la amargura y el dolor. Haciéndolo sentir, vacío, miserable y hueco, hueco en su corazón. Cierra los ojos con fuerza, esa sensación es lo peor que ha vivido, pero siente que nada podrá sacársela del pecho. Aquel rostro, que ahora bailaba frente a sus parpados cerrados, primero con una sonrisa angelical y luego tenso por la furia y el dolos y esa dichosa frase… " _gracias por todo Inuyasha, disfruta tu luna de miel con Kikyo, ambos se lo merecen_ " " _disfruta tu luna de miel con Kikyo, ambos se lo merecen_ " " _ambos se lo merecen_ "

Cansado de la situación se da el mismo un zape en la frente, después mira los papales que esperan por ser leídos, un gruñido de frustración raspa su garganta. " _no puedo seguir así_ " piensa casi desesperado; se estruja su largo cabello platinado con rabia intentando pensar: no puede reunirse con los inversionistas españoles sin información, no puede obtener información si no lee los reportes, no puede leer los reportes por estar desconcentrado, y no podrá concentrarse hasta que se saque de la mente a aquella mujer de ojos chocolate.

Con poco cuidado retira la mitad de los papeles del escritorio, después toma su agenda de contactos, una libreta en blanco, finalmente toma el auricular del teléfono privado de la oficina, marca el numero anotado en su libreta.

-buenas noches señor Taisho ¿en qué puedo servirle tan tarde?- suena una voz femenina y notoriamente somnolienta al otro lado de la línea, y con un marcado reproche en las últimas dos palabras.

\- disculpa si te molesto tan tarde Yuka pero necesito que busques con urgencia todos los datos de mi mujer – se disculpa con brusquedad, pero realmente necesita esa información.

\- ¿Qué tipo de información jefe? – pregunta la secretaria un poco más despierta.

\- teléfono, dirección, registros médicos, todo lo que puedas encontrar – casi puede oír como escribe con su lápiz en un papel lo que le va ordenando, demasiado lento para su gusto debe añadir.

\- muy bien señor, toda la información posible de la señorita Tama… - el gruñido de su jefe la interrumpe causándole un escalofrió.

\- no de ella no, busca todo lo que encuentres de Kagome Higurashi – aclaro con el ceño fruncido a mas no poder, Yuka debió percibir la amenaza en su voz pues casi pudo sentir el calor del grafito quemándose por la velocidad en que anoto todo.

-bien, ¿para cuándo mesetita la información de la señorita Higurashi? – murmuro temerosa, y estaba seguro que tenía los labios rígidos en una falsa sonrisa.

\- que sea para ayer – gruñe y cuelga antes de dejarla contestar, en cuanto tuviera la información sobre esa gatita escurridiza podrían aclarare las cosas con ella y así poder retomar la dirección de su vida.

 _Continuara…_

 **Aprovecho para mandar un saludo** **Alice Queen Black, gabyuki, lerinne, Lilliana1118, Lune-Foncee, marialaurajs, NenaTaisho, ormaL92, 15, strawberryfieldsroad, TAINA23, Yenhy y yllen1875** **que son seguidores de la historia, también a** **Lune-Foncee, TAINA23, gabyuki, javi.o, ormaL92 y 15** **que los han señalado mi humilde historia como favorita.**


	6. Viviendo

**Hola chicas/os, disculpen el atraso, corrijo enorme atraso, casi una semana entera, pero estoy en temporadas de exámenes y no tuve tiempo de dedicarme a esta historia. Pero les prometo que en cuanto acaben voy a compensarlos como debe ser, ahora chicos lo de siempre, lean, disfruten y comenten uno o dos reviews si no es molestia, aunque sea parta reclamarme por el atraso.**

 **Viviendo**

Eran cerca de las 9 de la noche cuando Kagome cruzo la puerta de su apartamento, venia hecha polvo, como siempre por esas fechas desde hacía tres años, sin cuidado deja caer su bolso y su mochila del trabajo en el sofá, desea tumbarse también en el pero el constante gruñido de sus tripas la obliga a girar sus talones y marchar a dos zancadas hasta su cocina y buscar en el refrigerador.

-nada, ¿Cuándo voy a aprender a hacer la compra a tiempo? - gruño molesta, y su estómago respondió con otro gruñido más fuerte.

\- y ya es muy tarde para ir al súper – murmuro molesta viendo el cielo tintado de negro.

\- aunque debo admitir que no deseaba cocinar, pero ¿Qué puedo comer? - se preguntó mientras se rizaba uno de sus largos rizos azabache con sus dedos.

Entonces recordó el folleto que le habían dado en el restaurante junto a la academia donde trabajaba. Aquel nuevo ruso, el Kolobok según recordaba. "bueno, siempre cae bien probar cosas nuevas" pensó mientras rebuscaba en su archivador de comida rápida. En menos de dos minutos tenia, el teléfono en sus manos y había ordenado una buena y sustanciosa cena.

Colgó el teléfono, y de dos patadas se sacó los zapatos, algo que jamás se le habría pasado por la cabeza cuando era más joven y vivía en la casa familiar, las reglas de los abuelos eran terriblemente estrictas, y siempre habían cultivado el orden y la disciplina en su casa. Dejo escapar un suspiro de cansancio, había sido un día largo… fue entonces cuando noto lo silencioso que estaba su departamento, una carcajada entre irónica y amarga cosquilleo su garganta.

Por fin después de 9 días había convencido a Sango que estaba bien y que no necesitaba que se quedara haciéndole de niñera y ahora, justo el primer día que se quedaría tranquila con ningún ruido fuera de las películas de la televisión y se sentía sola. Llevo sus brazos tras su cabeza para darse mayor comodidad mientras esperaba su comida, era raro, hacía tiempo que no sentía la soledad de un espacio habitacional de ese modo; se encogió de hombros, ¿Qué podía hacer al respecto?

A tientas busco el mando de la televisión, pero solo encontró papeles regados, varios platos de comida sucios y algunas ropas tiradas, "ya va siendo hora de alzar un poco" negó en un gesto auto reprobatorio, pero últimamente era lo que más le pasaba, en algún momento lo atribuyo a la nostalgia, pero rápidamente descarto esa idea, llevaba suficiente tiempo viviendo por su cuenta como para sentir nostalgia tan a menudo. Fastidiada se levantó del sillón y se puso hurgar en el piso para encontrar el dichoso mando de la televisión, y de paso alzar un poco del desastre que tenía en su sala de estar.

Recogió toda la ropa en su brazo derecho, y sujetaba sus papeles con la otra, después probó a recoger los patos, pero no le quedaban manos libres para sujetarlos, suspiro, debía recoger todo su desastre, pero las energías no le daban para más de un viaje, suspiro frustrada, lo mejor sería que usara "eso", con cuidado y algo de esfuerzo por mantener el equilibrio se sacó los calcetines y se acercó al primer plato con fuerza dio un pisotón al borde provocando que saliera volando, Kagome retrocedió un paso y lo tomo al vuelo equilibrándolo sobre su cabeza con facilidad, "bien ahora a por el siguiente" sonrió dirigiéndose al tazón, repitió el procedimiento y lo atrapo al vuelo con la cabeza.

Continuo después con otro tazón, un vaso de vidrio, tres cucharas y un tenedor, con cuidado de mantener todo en equilibrio dirigió sus pasos al comedor para así poder dejar los papeles en la mesa, después los platos en la cocina y finalmente poner a andar la lavadora y así deshacerse del desastre, y ser capaz de comer en paz, adelantar lo más posible su trabajo antes de un baño y a la camita.

Dio dos pasos más y se giró para mirar sobre su hombro, bien su sala de estar se veía muchísimo mejor, ahora solo tenía que deshacerse de sus cargas y…

Ding-dong

\- ¿Qué? - arqueo una ceja sorprendida por el sonido del timbre.

\- Pero si los del restaurante dijeron que tardarían al menos 40 minutos - murmuro mirando el reloj que tenía sobre la encimera.

 _Ding-dong_

\- ya voy - llamo cuando el timbre volvió a sonar, genial ahora debería deshacerse de todo lo que llevaba cargando, pero la mesa estaba aún a 15 pasos y tardaría mucho en llegar, si se diga dejarse al menos una mano libre con los platos sobre la cabeza.

 _Ding-dong_

 _¡Ding-dong!_

\- ¡solo un segundo! - gruño casi gritando desesperada por el tono igualmente desesperado del timbre.

Como pudo dejo los papeles botados sobre la madera barnizada, luego oculto su ropa en una de las sillas, digo fuera quien fuera no quería que pensaran que era una desordenada en potencia. Finalmente se sacó los platos de la cabeza y los oculto también en una de las cuatro sillas.

 _Ding-dong_

 _¡Ding-dong!_

 _¡DING-DONG!_

\- ¡dije que ya voy! ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¡¿QUÉ NO SABEN EL SIGNIFICADO DE…?! - gruño realmente molesta, pero que ganas de fastidiar de esa clase de personas. Abrió la puerta de golpe con una buena reprimenda en la punta de su lengua cuando…

\- ¡KYYYYAAAAAA! - estaba seguro que ese grito ha de haberle roto los tímpanos a la pobre señora Shoga, su anciana vecina de al lado pero no era para menos, frente a ella había un enorme tipo con cabeza de zombi parado amenazante y a dos pasos de cruzar su puerta. Intento retroceder pero el miedo la había dejado pegada al suelo.

\- ¡jajaja! ¡Voy a atraparte! - gruño una voz ahogada por lo que parecía plástico, "esa vocecita yo la conozco" pensó Kagome con un tic nervioso en su ceja. Arrojando su miedo inicial a un lado y llena de rabia tomo impulso colocando su pie en posición y de un segundo a otro…

 _¡PUM!_

\- ¡AY! - el "zombi" comenzó a dar graciosos saltitos mientras acunaba su espinilla herida por la patada de la azabache, pero eso había sido un castigo demasiado suave, cerro con calma su puño y...

 _¡PATACLAM!_

\- ¡UF! ¡POR TODOS LOS DEMONIOS! ¡MUJER! ¡¿QUÉ TRATAS DE HACER?! ¡¿ACABAR CONMIGO?! - gruño el intruso tambaleándose pero sin dejar de saltar como un grano de maíz palomero en la olla, pero Kagome solo puso sus brazos en jarras.

\- tú tienes toda la culpa - gruño también Kagome mientras lo empujaba para que dejara de saltar como una lombriz en la sartén.

\- ¿Cuántas veces debo repetite que no me gustan esa clase de bromas Bankotsu? - lo regaño quitándole la máscara de un solo movimiento. Lo miro más que furiosa mientras él se atendía el chichón que Kagome le había provocado, con tan fuerte golpe que descargo sin piedad en su cabeza.

Unos minutos más tarde Kagome estaba totalmente extendida sobre su sofá, viendo las comedias antes de las noticias de las 10 y con un enorme plato de comida en sus manos el cual le sabía mejor y mejor a cada bocado. Escucho una palabrota salir de su cocina y su sonrisa se ensancho hasta casi atragantarse con una pequeña carcajada.

-cuando acabes con los platos no olvides ordenar mis papeles y poner la lavadora – grito feliz mientras terminaba con el ultimo trozo de esa deliciosa croqueta de carne y ensalada de col.

\- ¡eres una abusadora! – gruño Bankotsu mientras intentaba quitarle la grasa a una sartén sin rayar el peltre.

\- y que no se te olvide el suavizante de telas, ese de flores tropicales - sonrió ignorándolo mientras tomaba un enorme trago de refresco de lichi.

\- mira que eres cruel, no te basto con la paliza que me pegaste ahí afuera, sino que además me pones a hacer tus tareas como si fuera un cridado - murmuro molesto mientras por fin lograba enjuagar el ultimo plato.

\- y quiero los reportes por orden alfabético y agrupados por mes de expedición - volvió a ignorarlo Kagome partiendo el enorme trozo de pastel de miel que le habían mandado de cortesía por apertura del restaurante.

\- vamos Kagome, no seas así - suplico mientras ingresaba a la sala de estar secándose las manos con un trapo de cocina.

\- ¿Por qué no me dejas un poco de ese pastel aunque sea? – suplico viéndola con ojos de cachorrito, Kagome le dio un pequeño golpe amistoso en la nariz.

\- claro que te daré - sonrio, pero justo cuando Bankotsu extendía su mano para tomar una porción ella le pego con la cuchara.

\- cuando termines con mis papeles y la ropa – sonrió con burla alejando el delicioso manjar dulce de su alcanzo.

\- lo digo y lo repito, ¡eres una abusadora! - gruño el pelinegro de larga trenza señalándola acusadoramente con el dedo.

\- ¿ah? Si soy una abusadora entonces supongo que no cambiara mucho si le llamo a tía Kaede y le digo que "alguien" se presentó en mi puerta con una máscara y… - sonrió macabramente tomando su teléfono celular.

\- ¿querías el de flores tropicales o prefieres el de lavanda y pachuli? - se escuchó un grito desde el cuarto de lavado un segundo después.

Kagome sonrió aún más y dejo el teléfono a un lado, algo que había aprendido hace años era como manejar a los hombres, bueno, quizá ese no era el termino apropiado pero al menos podía defenderse además que eras más que divertido molestar a esos 7 cabezas de globo que eran únicos en su especie.

Un par de minutos después sintió un peso a su lado en el sofá seguro de un suspiro de cansancio y resignación. Sonriendo bajo el volumen al programa que estaba viendo y deslizo el pedazo de pastel que había reservado en la mesa.

\- lo prometido es deuda - sonrió mientras Bankotsu tomaba la rebana gruñendo amenazas falsas entre dientes. Y continuo así mientras engullía un trozo del postre de miel y crema.

\- deja de gruñir así o vas a atragantarte - sonrio ella dándole un golpe a su espalda que efectivamente lo hizo atragantarse, Kagome le dio algunas palmaditas hasta que pudo respirar otra vez.

\- te dije que no gruñeras de esa manera mientras comías - se burló después de servirle un vaso de agua.

\- viciosa - mascullo Bankotsu antes de acabarse el pastel en dos bocados.

\- oye, que he aprendido con los mejores, ¿o tengo que recordarte quien se robaba mis postres cuando éramos niños? – lo codeo.

\- mira quien lo dice, la que nos amarró todas las agujetas en un enorme nudo troyano un día antes de la graduación ¿sabes cuánto trabajo nos costó a todos deshacerlo? Además lo de hoy, la punta pie lo entiendo, ¿pero era necesario el coscorrón? –le reclamo empujándola un poco, pero de forma que ambos sabían que era una broma.

\- ya no te enojes, además te deje el pedazo más grande ¿no es cierto? – Bankotsu la miro con reclamo antes de arrojar su plato a la mesa de centro.

\- ¡hmph! Eso era lo mínimo, pero veo que al menos cumpliste tu palabra - en cuanto dijo esas palabras quiso morderse la lengua, pero el daño ya estaba hecho.

\- ¿Cuándo he faltado a ella? – gruño casi ofendida mientras se dejaba caer contra el respaldo del mueble.

\- Kag lo siento, no quise…- intento retractarse pero ella lo tomo de su trenza y dio un tirón demasiado fuerte como para calificar de amistoso para callarlo.

\- pero lo hiciste – reclamo antes de cubrirse el rostro con una almohada, pero solo por un segundo.

\- de todos modos ¿Qué haces aquí? - pregunto con los ojos en rendijas. Bankotsu arqueo una ceja.

\- ¿Cómo…? – intento pero ella lo corto con un gesto.

\- vamos, sé que no viniese a estas horas desde Tokio solo para darme un susto y recibir una paliza – el pelinegro dejo escapar un suspiro.

\- a veces realmente olvido lo perceptiva que puedes llegar a ser – negó sonriendo con orgullo.

\- y yo, lo fastidioso que tú eres a veces, Ban - Bankotsu rio levemente.

\- esa es la pequeña Kag que conozco y quiero – la tomo de los hombros con un brazo y empezó a despeinarla con gestos bruscos.

\- ¡ya no soy ninguna pequeña! ¡Suéltame Bankotsu! – grito intentando zafarse del agarre, pero este solo la sujeto más fuerte, finalmente ella se dejó ir hacia el suelo desestabilizando al hombre, se libró de su agarre y le dio una patada en las posaderas.

\- olvidaba eso también ¿Quién fue el idiota que te enseño Judo? – gruño frotándose la parte golpeada.

\- lo ves todos los días en el espejo cuanto te afeitas, so burro – le saco la lengua y volvió a sentarse en el sofá luchando por arreglar un poco de su cabello enmarañado.

\- pero dejando a un lado los juegos tienes razón, no estoy aquí solo para servirte de saco de boxeo – sonrió sacudiéndose la ropa, Kagome soltó un bufido molesto.

\- ¿te mando Sango o Miroku? – murmuro con fastidio.

\- ninguno, vine porque estoy preocupado por ti – negó sentándose a su lado.

\- estoy bien, no necesito una niñera – refunfuño enterrando su cabeza en una de las pequeñas almohadas del sofá.

\- yo sé que no, pero todos necesitamos un hombro sobre el que apoyarnos, aunque sea de vez en cuando – con suavidad tiro de ella hasta que su cabeza quedo sobre su hombro y sus largos risos azabaches esparcidos sobre su pecho. Para su sorpresa y tranquilidad ella no se resistió.

\- ¿Cómo lo estas llevando? – pregunto mientras cepillaba su cabello. Ella bufo otra vez fastidiada.

\- ya deja de dar rodeos y dime a que viniste – murmuro Kagome con cansancio, después de todo ya eran pasadas las diez y deseaba dormirse pronto.

\- que gruñona, pero está bien, necesito que revisemos algunas cláusulas especificas del divorcio – acccedio finalmente sacando unos papeles de su portafolios.

\- ¿clausulas? Creí que te había mandado los papeles necesarios y el contrato prenupcial – ella frunció el ceño e ergio la espalda, una postura que Bankotsu reconoció de inmediato, ya que solo la tomaba cuando discutían temas de absoluta seriedad.

\- cierto, pero hay cosas que no puedo especificar solo con esos papeles – ambos se acomodaron mejor para ver bien los papeles.

\- este es el contrato preliminar – le explico extendiéndole un bonche de hojas engrapadas, Kagome las tomo y las leyó con interés.

\- veo que todo está en orden y según lo específica el contrato prenupcial, sin pensión, debo retomar mi nombre de soltera, no puedo hacer uso de su nombre ni buscarlo bajo ninguna circunstancia una vez que se firme el divorcio – recito tranquilamente.

\- cierto, pero hay ambigüedades con respecto a que ocurriría si hubiese un producto en camino – explico Bankotsu, Kagome lo miro con seriedad.

\- vaya forma de llamar a una futura vida – murmuro enojada por el término.

\- ¿entonces lo hay? – Kagome cerró los ojos un segundo antes de responder.

\- no – dijo con tono neutro mientras se frotaba ligeramente el brazo derecho.

\- Kagome, debes ser sincera conmigo – intento nuevamente Bankotsu colocando una mano sobre su hombro como medida de apoyo.

\- lo soy, no estoy embarazada Bankotsu – gruño empujando su mano ligeramente.

\- ¿usaron… emm… alguna protección cuando…?- ella lo fulmino con la mirada, haciéndolo callar instantáneamente, " _cierto, tema delicado_ " se auto regaño Bankotsu.

\- fue muy rápido, y solo una vez, además no tenía nada a mano – explico ligeramente sonrojada.

\- pero entonces hay una posibilidad…- intento de nuevo, sabía que ella no tenía mucha experiencia pero eso…

\- no la hay, tengo un implante anticonceptivo subdérmico – explico viendo que él no entendía, y sintiéndose ofendida por que la considerara tan ingenua con cosas así de importantes.

\- ¿entonces accediste a ser la primera clienta de Suikotsu? – pregunto casi sonriendo. Seguramente eso le había ganado otro castigo, pero sabía que Kagome ahora mismo estaba demasiado cansada para cobrárselo, y de alguna manera sabía que se lo merecía, ella jamás se toma a esa clase de situaciones a la ligera.

\- por supuesto ¿Quién más? ¿Falta algo más por resolver? - pregunto ahogando un sonoro bostezo. Cuando el negó sacudiendo la cabeza ella le devolvió los papeles.

\- sigo sin entender porque accediste a firmar esto, insulta todo en lo que crees y respetas - se atrevió a decir mientras ojeaba otra vez el contrato prenupcial.

\- sabrá dios, supongo que quería deshacerme de mis alarmas por una vez y confiar en el amor, pero resulto igual a los demás – explico bostezando nuevamente.

\- no todos somos así Kag y el amor no siempre… - ella ignoro su intento por hacerla sentir mejor.

\- puede que no, pero eso no está en mi camino – Bankotsu entrecerró los ojos.

\- ¿y estás bien con todo esto? – pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

\- lo asumí hace ya mucho – expreso ella frotándose los ojos.

\- ¿en verdad no lo extrañas? – pregunto sabiendo de antemano que se jugaba el cuello con la pregunta.

\- ¿extrañar que? No es como si hubiéramos hecho grandes cosas – dijo ella despectivamente.

\- ¿me estás diciendo que ese cabron ni siquiera te saco de vez en cuando? – pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

\- solo a cenar a lugares caros, y antes de que preguntes, no jamás vino al departamento, es más, todas las citas eran arregladas por su asistente y su chofer me recogía aquí o en el trabajo, lo único diferente en mi vida desde que lo deje es que me desacostumbre de cocinar - explico Kagome con el ceño fruncido.

Bankotsu dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones, no por nada conocía a Kagome desde que estaba en pañales, y sabia de sobra lo obstinada que podía llegar a ser a veces. Pero realmente le preocupaba que fuera tan cerrada con ese tema, ella era una mujer magnifica, no se merecía eso, de hecho no se merecía un buen número de las cosas que le habían pasado a lo largo de los años.

-Y tampoco es como si me hiciera falta, no necesito una pareja, me basto conmigo misma – gruño mientras se estiraba un poco, pero el sueño estaba por vencerla.

\- no me gusta que hables así – la regaño pellizcando su mejilla.

\- ni a ti ni a los otros seis – gruño devolviéndole el pellizco y luego dándole un toque a su nariz.

\- eso es porque nos preocupas y te queremos mucho– ella le concedió una dulce sonrisa, sabía que él y sus hermanos se preocupaban por ella, desde que eran niños jugando en la playa e incluso algunos años después cuando ocurrió "aquel evento"

\- creeme que lo sé - le sonrió bostezo y dio un vistazo a su reloj de pared de Totoro.

\- casi media noche – suspiro, y mañana aun debía trabajar.

\- sí, lo sé, ya es hora de marcharme – sonrió Bankotsu poniéndose de pie, pero no dio ni dos pasos cuando Kagome, lo sujeto de la trenza.

\- ¿quieres que tía Kaede me castigue por enviar a uno de sus "angelitos" solo a las calles de la ciudad en plena madrugada? - sonrió perversamente dándole un tirón a su cabello.

\- eso sí que no – negó soltándolo.

\- voy por las sabanas y una par de almohadas, ponte cómodo – Bankotsu sonrió y comenzó a desabotonarse la camisa y se quitó el cinturón.

Con calma fue a la cocina y busco algo para tomar, era fines de primavera y el clima comenzaba a ponerse bochornoso, abrió el refrigerador y lo vio prácticamente vacío. "esta es una gran mujer, pero un desastre con la compra" pensó molesto, así que solo se sirvió un vaso de agua del grito con tres hielos de la nevera. Pasaron como quince minutos y después de 4 vasos llenos y helados y Kagome aún no volvía con las sabanas.

\- ¿pero qué está haciendo esta mujer? – se preguntó después de dejar el vaso en la encimera se dirigió al cuarto de la joven.

Toco un par de veces la puerta para asegurarse de que no se estuviera cambiando y ganarse otro golpe, pero al no recibir respuesta entreabrió la puerta y se preparó para el impacto, nada, ni siquiera los pasos de un ratón, asomo la cabeza con precaución y una sonrisa se le escapo.

\- Ah bueno, bueno, bueno – Kagome estaba medio tendida sobre su cama con su brazo izquierdo abrazando un juego de sabanas y su cabeza reposaba en la que seguro era su almohada extra.

\- y dices que dejaste de ser nuestra pequeña Kagome – se rio tomando a la durmiente azabache en sus brazos, hacer a un lado las sabanas y meterla con cuidado en su cama para que descansara cómodamente.

\- dulces sueños - la arropo cuidadosamente.

\- y aunque no lo creas, tienes a 7 hombres que te aman – sonrió quitándole uno de sus hermosos rizos azabache del rostro.

\- mis hermanos y yo jamás dejaríamos que algo le pase a nuestra prima favorita, nunca estarás sola pequeña Kag – finalizo dándole un casto bezo en la frente, tomo sus sabanas y la almohada y fue a la sala, normalmente odiaba dormir en el sofá de su prima pero solo una noche no iba a matarlo.

A la mañana siguiente…

Kagome se levantó molesta por el constante pitido de su alarma para despertar, estaba agotada, tanto física como mentalmente, habían sido dos semanas duras, tanto en el trabajo como en su vida emocional; pero si era sincera consigo misma debía admitir que había sido mucho más fácil comenzar a olvidarlo, bueno relativamente, aún tenía la costumbre de rodar semi dormida buscando a aquel hombre, buscando su aroma entre su ropa como cuando salían juntos, él la abrazaba y su colonia quedaba impregnada en las telas.

Pero por otra parte, el poco tiempo y la monotonía de su relación tampoco había mucho que pudiese extrañar, esa era su palanca para olvidarlo pero también de alguna manera la entristecía. El reloj volvió a sonar haciéndola soltar un gruñido de frustración, de un manotazo apago el aparato chillón y se sentó en la cama. Quisiera o no si quería comer algo el resto del mes debía levantar su cuerpo de su deliciosa cama, darse una ducha e irse a trabajar.

Camino perezosamente hasta la sala de estar, sabía que estaba despeinada y desarreglada, pero su primo la había visto en peores condiciones así que no le importaba. Pero al entrar en la sala de estar solo encontró las sabanas perfectamente dobladas y acomodadas en una esquina junto con la almohada, eso junto con la ausencia del portafolios y los zapatos de charol de su primo le indicaron que estaba sola.

\- bueno, él también debe ir al trabajo – se encogió de hombros y avanzo hasta la cocina, lo mejor era que tomara lo que fuera de la despensa y fuera a trabajar temprano, con un poco de suerte podría pasar al café de Mew Cherry y comprarse algo bien dulce para comer.

 _Ding-dong_

El sonido de la puerta le llamo la atención, genial, ¿Qué se le habría olvidado a ese idiota esta vez?, grito una disculpa y rápidamente corrió a su habitación, se puso una bata sobre su pijama arrugada, se cepillo los dientes y el cabello, al menos luciría más presentable ante sus vecinos. Abrió la puerta con rapidez, pero afuera no estaba su primo si no un chico de gafas y pecas con un uniforme rosado.

-¿señorita Higurashi?- pregunto mostrando una sonrisa metalizada por unos frenos muy grandes.

\- servidora – asintió abriendo un poco más la puerta.

\- entrega especial, un café moca grande con extra de chocolate y seis pastelillos mixtos, ¡especialidad del café Kissaten!- ella lo miro sorprendida.

\- debe haber un error, yo no ordene nada – explico, no quería que le cobraran algo que no había pedido.

\- fue pedido para usted por un hombre llamado Bankotsu, especifico que fuera entregado a esta hora- Kagome arqueo una ceja pero recibió la caja de pastelillos y el café del joven.

\- bueno gracias – sonrió, al menos Bankotsu había tenido un buen gesto con ella después de la paliza que le había pegado ayer. Eso era un cambio porque usualmente solida desquitarse de alguna manera.

\- oh señorita, la cuenta – le entrego un papel doblado, Kagome lo recibió con un bufido, " _demasiado bueno para ser verdad_ " pensó, pero sus ojos casi saltaron de sus cuencas cuando vio la cifra "¡7,839¥!", eso era demasiado por un café y una caja de pastelillos, pero vio más detenidamente la cuenta y descubrió que se había anexado un desayuno ejecutivo completo y tres cafés con leche. A regañadientes pago la suma y después azoto la puerta en la cara del inocente repartidor.

\- Bankotsu Shichinintai Higurashi… ¡ESTAS BIEN MUERTO! – el grito se escuchó hasta la oficina de Bankotsu en Tokio, lo cual le provocó un escalofrió en su espina.

 _Continuara…_


	7. A malas acciones, pésima suerte

**Volví, me alegro que hayan disfrutado del capítulo nuevamente me disculpo por haberme retrasado tanto no volverá a pasar, espero… en fin aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo, sin ánimos de hacer un spoiler pero que sepan que le toca más sufrimiento a nuestro Inuyasha, con una pequeña, pequeñita dosis de mala suerte.**

 **A malas acciones, pésima suerte**

\- ¡maldita sea! – gruño Inuyasha tirando los papeles que tenía en la mano directamente sobre su mesa de café.

30 horas, ¡treinta malditas horas! Intentando en vano terminar con esos reportes, teniéndose solo para atender sus necesidades básicas como comer o dormir un par de horas y solo llevaba poco menos de la mitad de esa pila de papeles que le había dado Sesshomaru para estudiar. Cabe mencionar que fácilmente había desechado un tercio de las mismas, debido a que lejos de ser datos sobre los empresarios españoles eran reportes de cuentas e incluso viejos informes de mercadeo todos ya revisados o cancelados, seguramente plantados por su medio hermano para fastidiarlo, eso sin mencionar todo el tiempo que había perdido ordenándolos en primer lugar.

Soltó un bufido exasperado y se tiro de espaldas al sofá donde estaba sentado, no podía más, por mucho que lo intentaba no podía leer más de media página sin olvidar lo que había repasado con anterioridad y tenía que retomar la lecturas, los ojos le ardían y su cabeza palpitaba tan fuerte que le sorprendía que sus sesos no se hubiesen esparcido aun por toda la sala.

Se froto las sienes con cansancio, pero no podía hacer nada para quitarse ese maldito dolor de cabeza y la sensación de pesadez de su cuerpo; en algún momento creyó que podría haberse enfermado en su viaje, un platillo en la estado o quizá algún virus del mediterráneo, pero el médico familiar le había dicho que estaba tan sano como un toro de Livia. Más no pudo explicar sus malestares, después probó con los clásicos remedios de solteros, (aspirinas, de esos tés de hiervas que anuncian en la televisión, incluso se colocó uno de esos aparatos que masajean con puntos de acupuntura) pero nada había surtido efecto, al menos no por poco más de un par de horas.

Y lo peor de todo es que no importaba lo que hiciera no podía sacarse de la cabeza cierto par de ojitos color chocolate, era imposible para el dejar de verlos en todas partes, incluso esa mañana cuando iba a la oficina a recoger otra tonelada de los papeles que le habían dejado para estudiar había visto un reflejo castaño y lo había seguido como un poseso hasta caer en la cuenta de que era un comercial de una nueva tienda de dulces que estaba por abrir a un par de cuadras.

Maldiciendo a todo lo que se le ocurrió volvió a encaminar sus pasos a la oficina, pero a medio camino una melena azabache llamo su atención, larga y ondulada, sus pies comenzaron a seguir los pasos de aquella melena negra como la noche, sin despegar los ojos de la misma, pero una vez más su mente le había jugado una mala pasada, porque en lugar de la bella melena azabache de una joven que él añoraba en el fondo de su alma; pero todo lo contrario a lo que esperaba no era Kagome Higurashi, ni siquiera una mujer, era uno de esos chicos de las flores que se había dejado el cabello largo y para colmo en vez de tener unos tiernos 23 años pasaba ya de los cuarenta años (y posiblemente casi lo mismo sin bañarse).

Al final ese día había acabado tan furioso consigo mismo que regreso directamente a su penthouse en su BMW negro último modelo, aunque iba tan enojado que un par de policías estuvieron a segundos de multarlo. Otras cuatro casi estrello el coche contra algún poste y unas nueve más casi derrapo en una curva, en la pen ultima estuvo seguro de haber sentido como se elevaban las llantas del costado derecho unos 4 centímetros antes de volver a caer. Y la cereza del pastel fue casi romper la barrera del estacionamiento de su edificio, incluso el pobre guardia que controlaba la entrada y salida de los autos había brincado de cabeza dentro de la cabina al verlo llegar como alma que lleva el diablo.

Finalmente desesperado se había encerrado en su apartamento de lujo y su pobre asistente había tenido que llevar sola una buena cantidad d ellos papeles y de paso un sushi muy difícil de conseguir al apartamento de su jefe. Y ahora mismo estaba corriendo por todo el centro de Tokio para conseguir un café con granos de Veracruz, en tostado estilo francés, con vainilla de la India y hervido en agua importada de la Suiza y un pan danés que más valía que fuera con haría traída de Dinamarca. " _si esta de malas que no se descargue conmigo_ " pensaba Yuka furiosa mientras entraba en su auto para ir a la décimo quinta cafetería en su lista.

Inuyasha intentaba retomar la lectura por décimo quinta vez pero su mente no desea concentrarse en la tarea, su imaginación no tarda en desviarse una y otra vez, y siempre en la misma dirección. Las letras de los documentos se mueven para formar la silueta de aquellos rizados cabellos azabaches, los destellos de la ciudad en los ventanales simulan el brillo de esos ojos castaños que alguna vez, semanas antes lo miraron con amor y casi devoción, incluso la más mínima sombra o sonido parecen tomar la forma del rostro, la voz y la riza de la joven.

Aquella con la que se había casado, y la misma, la primera en su vida que lo había rechazado y abandonado, la que ahora no podía desterrar de su mente ni de su piel, aquellas manos pequeñas que apretaban las suyas cuando caminaban, los labios rosados e inmaculados que ardían en rojo sangre con el fuego de la pasión, las pocas caricias inocentes que compartieron juntos por esa única noche; es como si de alguna manera se hubiesen fundido bajo su piel como una capa de cálida de oro sobre sus nervios.

Solo recordarlo lo hace estremecer y su cuerpo arde con deseo, y su imaginación lo tortura con eso de manera constante, es como si cada fibra de su ser anhelara sus atenciones, sus oídos anhelaban el sonido de su voz, sus manos hormiguean ansiosas por acariciar la piel blanca como la leche, sus labios están sedientos de su sabor, incluso su nariz se siente vaciá sin ese perfume de jazmines y menta que ella irradiaba como si fuese un faro de aromas.

Cansado se dejo caer en el sofá y cierro los ojos, su mente esta nublada por el cansancio, la falta de sueño y aquel dolor de cabeza tampoco son un punto a favor y su cuerpo no tarda en rendirse ante el insistente abrazo de Morfeo. Las brumas del sueño inundan su mente con imágenes ilegibles y sensaciones tormentosas que lo hacen moverse desesperado, a pesar de estar en lo más profundo del mundo de los sueños no consigue descanso, está inquieto intranquilo, incompleto…

Continúo dando vueltas en el sofá hasta que finalmente un mal movimiento lo envió al suelo con un fuerte porrazo. Y por si eso fuera poco la taza de café (ya frio) que tenía sobre la mesa se desestabilizo por el golpe y cayó encima de su cabeza, tiñendo la alfombra, su cabello y camisa de un color oscuro e impregnándolo toda la sala de estar con un fuerte olor a café.

\- ¡maldita sea! -Gruño buscando a tientas un trapo pasa secarse pues las gotas de lo que había sido su bebida le estaban escurriendo hasta los ojos, pero para su mala suerte en su lugar tomo su saco recién salido de la tintorería.

\- ¡Condenado café! ¡Condenado sofá! ¡Condenado trabajo! ¡CONDENADO MUNDO DE…! - grito frustrado y dando un manotazo a la mesa, grave error, pues todos los papeles que le había costado tanto ordenar volaron por los aires.

\- ¡LO QUE FALTABA! ¡¿QUÉ MAS PODRA SALIR MAL?! – grito furico mientras se levantaba, lo mejor era meterse rápidamente a la ducha para quitarse esa peste a café antes de que le manchara más el cabello, y mandaría a Yuka a que le comprara un traje nuevo y de paso a que enviara la camisa y el saco llenos de café.

Estaba desabotonándose su corbata roja de seda china cuando, el noto que la tela estaba mojada y oscurecida por el líquido de cafeína, " _tenías que preguntar ¿verdad idiota?_ " se reprochó a sí mismo, esa era su corbata favorita de la suerte, la que su madre le había regalado para su primer día en la oficina y también con ella había cerrado su primer trato y había tenido éxito en su primera junta de la empresa de la familia porque traía esa misma corbata, ¡Y AHORA ESTABA ESTROPEADA!

Entro al cuarto de baño dando un portazo que estremeció las ventanas y varios de los muebles. Sin nada de cuidado se desabotono la camisa y los pantalones, los arrojo hechos una pelota al cesto de ropa sucia, encendió la y se metió bajo el agua, casi a manotazos saco el zampo de su envase y se lo embadurno en el cabello con movimientos bruscos y de fuerza excesiva, algunos tan fuertes que incluso se arrancó barios mechones de cabello, pero eso solo le saco más maldiciones.

Pero al parecer los dioses no pretendían darle pausa, por lo que justo cuando estaba listo para enjuagarse la sustancia jabonosa y perfumada el agua se cortó de pronto. "¿ _y ahora qué paso?_ " gruño mientras cerraba la llave y volvía a abrirla pero solo cayeron tres tristes gotas de agua, volvió a gruñir, salió de la ducha, se envolvió la cadera con una toalla y con el cabello aun lleno de espuma blanca con olor a hiervas salió en dirección a la sala para llamar al portero y preguntar por la repentina falta de agua, " _y más vale que la razón sea buena_ " gruño amenazante.

Camino por el apartamento dejando grandes charcos de agua como un rastro de sus pisadas por la blanca alfombra. Pero no le importo, ya le pediría al servicio de limpieza del edificio que se encargara del asunto. Aun con un gruñido atorado en la manzana de adán tomo su teléfono y marco el número de recepción.

\- recepción ¿diga? – escucho la voz del anciano vigilante.

\- anciano Totosai – gruño intentando no rugir en el teléfono y dejar sordo al pobre anciano.

\- ¡oh joven Taisho! ¿En qué puedo servirlo? – saludo con tono entre afable y cansado.

\- si anciano, hace unos momentos se ha cortado el agua del departamento ¿Qué explicación me puedes dar? – mascullo molesto pues una gota del shampoo le había caído en los ojos y ahora le ardían mucho.

\- ¿ah? ¡Oh eso! – Inuyasha estuvo seguro de escuchar como el anciano se rascaba la cabeza y luego como sus agrietados y arrugados labios se estiraban en una sonrisa.

\- si eso ¿se puede saber porque me han interrumpido el agua? – murmuro con molestia.

\- vera señor Taisho, lo que pasa es que toca el mantenimiento anual de las bombas de agua y hemos tenido que interrumpir el flujo para evitar accidentes – explico el anciano.

\- ¿y no podrían haber avisado? – gruño elevando un poco su tono de voz.

\- pero señor… si mandamos un aviso en la circular de vecinos hace 2 semanas – murmuro desconcertado el anciano Totosai, Inuyasha enrojeció, "claro, hace dos semanas estaba yo en mi luna de… digo de vacaciones con Kikyo"

\- bueno ¿y cuando se supone que reinstalar el servicio? – pregunto molesto, y más porque el shampoo comenzaba a escocerle el cuero cabelludo y el estar empapado, vestido solo con una toalla y además con el aire acondicionado a toda potencia comenzaba a provocarle escalofríos.

\- bueno señor, como apenas corto el agua el técnico serian como mínimo un par de horas – Inuyasha tenso la mandíbula, ¿un par de horas? ¿Tendría que pasar un par de horas con el jabón en la cabeza? ¡NI HABLAR!

\- pero no se preocupe, seguro que no tardan más de unas cinco horas – intento calmarlo Totosai. "¡¿CINCO HORAS?! ¡NO PUEDO ESPERAR TANTO!" Inuyasha estaba furioso, pero no tenía sentido que se desquitara con el pobre octogenario.

\- ¿todo en orden joven Taisho? – escucho la voz preocupada de Totosai al otro lado de la línea.

\- sí, dile a ese técnico que más le vale terminar lo más pronto posible, si cobra de más ponlo en mi cuenta ¿entendido? – gruño alejando el auricular de su oído.

\- sí señor, pero no olvide que… - sin darle tiempo al anciano para que continuara Inuyasha colgó el teléfono, pensando en cómo demonios iba a enjuagarse su largo cabello platinado ahora.

\- qué mal educados son estos niños de cuna dorada – murmuro el viejo portero dejando el teléfono en su lugar, " _solo espero que este informado sobre el asunto de la electricidad_ " pensó con cansancio mientras volvía a su trabajo.

Inuyasha por su parte estaba de un lado al otro de la cocina buscando alguna cazuela lo suficientemente grande para poder lavarse la cabeza., había decidido que, con ayuda de su ultra moderna y prácticamente nueva estufa, derretiría una bolsa de hielo que guardaba en la nevera para fiestas y con el agua resultante se quitaría el shampoo y asearía un poco el resto de su cuerpo.

\- no es lo más decoroso pero por ahora habrá de bastar – murmuro irguiéndose con la olla en mano, con cuidado la coloco en el desayunador de mármol y estaba abriendo el frigorífico para sacar la bolsa de hielos cuando todo se oscureció a su alrededor.

\- ¿Qué de…? – murmuro sorprendido al verse enterrado en la oscuridad, rápidamente, pero cuidándose de no tropezar por la oscuridad en lo que estaba sumergido, alcanzo el interruptor de la pared e intento encenderla, nada, a tientas camino a la sala y probo con otro interruptor, y tampoco nada.

\- no es posible ¿ahora la electricidad también? – estaba más que furioso de su mala suerte, ahora no podría derretir los hielos y calentar el agua para lavarse porque… ¡su estufa era eléctrica!, molesto camino a trompiscones para llegar hasta su vitrina y a su linterna de emergencia.

\- bien al menos podre ver – sonrió una vez sus manos encontraron la lamparita y la encendió, " _perfecto_ " sonrió, lo mejor sería buscarse su bata y ver como bajar a recepción a reclamarle a ese viejo cara de momia.

Camino por la sala desde la puerta principal donde un papel blanco llamo su atención, parecía un aviso de gerencia, lo tomo y le dio un rápido vistazo "se les informa a todos los inquilinos y residentes que hoy a partir de las 6 de la tarde se realizara el cambio de aceite de los interruptores, se reinstalara a partir de las nueve de la noche, discúlpenos las molestias"

\- de verdad ¿Qué más falta que salga mal hoy? – se molestó, ahora no podría lavarse el cabello, pues su estufa era eléctrica y si no había luz mucho menos electricidad.

Mascullando maldiciones se dirigió a su cuarto para tomar su bata, pero ni bien se había enfundado en la suave seda cuando su linterna parpadeo y la poca luz que expedía se extinguió en menos de dos segundos.

\- ¿baterías muertas? ¿Enserio? – mascullo dándole un par de palmadas a la linterna pero todo siguió en la penumbra. Arrojo la linterna al sofá, o aunque sea a donde él creía que estaba el sofá.

 _Ring-ring_

El sonido de su celular Kustom Ego y la pequeña luz que emitida con cada vibración indicio de una llamada entrante lo ayudo a guiarse hasta el aparato, claro que se dio un par de golpes con los muebles y un golpe justo en la articulación de la rodilla izquierda con su mesita de café que de pilón tumbo más papeles por la alfombra empapada de agua y café.

\- ¡ay! Cuando la luz vuelva ¡alguien va a ser despedido! – gruño sobándose el golpe de la rodilla.

\- ¿diga? Y más le vale que sea importante – rugió al teléfono.

\- disculpe la molestia jefe, pero sobre el encargo del café… - murmuro Yuka al borde de la desesperación, había visitado más de la mitad de las mejores cafeterías del centro de Tokio y ni una sola había querido hacer ese café tan elaborado que le había pedido su jefe, en una incluso la habían corrido a patadas.

\- ¡NO LO DIGAS! ¡NO QUIERO QUE VUELVAS A MENCIONAR ESA PALABRA NUNCA MÁS! – grito, estaba hasta la coronilla del café, pues aún tenía su aroma por toda la alfombra y comenzaba a darle asco.

\- vale señor, entonces si no se le ofrece algo más… - murmuro frotándose su oreja dañada por el grito del joven empresario.

\- ni creas que te vas a librar ahora ¡necesito tu ayuda más que nunca! – volvió a gritar Inuyasha al borde de la desesperación.

\- esta bien señor Taisho, pero no me grite, no estoy sorda – " _aunque con semejantes gritos no faltaría mucho_ " pensó preocupada por sus tímpanos.

\- ¡tú no me digas que hacer!, soy tu jefe no lo olvides- le gruño con los nervios en punta.

\- no se me olvida señor, ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted entonces? – pregunto fastidiada, si no le pagaran un sueldo tan malditamente bueno no soportaría semejantes majaderías de un niño mimado con un ego que no le cabía en la cabeza.

\- para empezar consígueme un garrafón de agua, que sea de al menos quince litros, y alguna manera para calentarla y traigas todo a mi departamento ahora - exigió Inuyasha con voz inflexible.

\- pero, ¿no tiene usted su estufa último modelo…? – pregunto curiosa la asistenta.

\- me han cortado la energía por mantenimiento, ¡así que mejor deja de discutir y cumple con lo que te he ordenado! – grito colgando el teléfono de golpe.

Yuka se quedó boquiabierta por la petición, para empezar porque eran casi las 9 de la noche ¿dónde se supone que conseguiría un garrafón de agua? Y lo peor ¡¿CÓMO SE SUPONE QUE IBA A CALENTARLA EN UN DEPARTAMENTO SIN LUZ NI GAS?! Gruñendo cerro su teléfono y se acomodó su bolso de marca sobre su hombro, bonita faena, en verdad que el salario que ganaba comenzaba a ser insuficiente para lo que debía soportar, a esa hora debería estar en su casa preparando la cena para luego ser mimada por su novio, no recorriendo la ciudad en tacones cumpliéndole los caprichos a un niño de 28 años.

Una hora después una cansada, ojerosa y demás está decir furiosa Yuka atravesaba la puerta del pent-house con un garrafón de agua a rastras una estufa eléctrica portátil y una de esas baterías de emergencia por la que había tenido que pelear a uñas y dientes por ser la última de la tienda de indumentarias para campamentos. Claro que su furia llego a la desesperación cuando su jefe, en bata y con una vela a medio derretir en la mano apareció ladrándole como un perro rabioso porque se había tardado. (Tengan en cuenta que aun o había luz así que tuvo que subir 27 pisos por las escaleras y arrastrando todo eso)

\- aquí tiene señor, el agua, la estufa y la batería, y sus respectivos instructivos – gruño dejando los objetos a sus pies. Quería acabar a la de ya para irse a dormir, y a la primera hora de mañana pediría que le cambiaran de puesto, dios incluso preferirá trabajar para el hijo mayor del dueño que seguir bajo el yugo de ese mocoso malcriado.

\- vaya al menos algo has podido hacer bien – gruño Inuyasha abriendo el primer instructivo.

\- sí señor, ahora si me permite mi hora de trabajo ya paso y quisiera… - intento excusarse, pero antes de poder siquiera acabar la frase el par de ojos dorados la detuvieron con una amenaza silenciosa.

\- no, aun no te vas, tengo un par de encargos más para ti… - murmuro llendo por el pasillo hacia su dormitorio.

\- pero joven Taisho ¡mi jornada ya acabo hace más de tres horas! – se quejó la pelinegra, pero Inuyasha solo le lanzo una amenaza potente antes de regresar con una bolsa para lavandería, que según pudo ver la chica gracias a la vela, estaba al reventar.

\- quiero todo esto limpio para mañana a primera hora – ordeno aventando el costal a sus pies.

\- pero señor, son casi las once de la noche, ¡todas las lavanderías están cerradas ya! – grito desesperada, definitivamente pediría su transado o incluso renunciaría.

\- ¡entonces para medio día!, pero las quiero mañana sin falta ¿entendido? - la pobre Yuka se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, tomo el costal que pesaba más que ella y se encamino a la salida, pero antes de dar un paso fuera recordó un mensaje importante que debía darle a su jefe.

-emm… señor…- murmuro intentando llamar su atención.

\- ¿Qué quieres ahora? – gruño el ambarino con los ojos fijos en el instructivo.

\- es que… vera…- intento de nuevo pero el cansancio y los nervios.

\- habla, no tengo toda la maldita noche – Yuka tomo aire y se armó del poco valor y energía que le quedaban.

\- hace un par de horas llamaron de la oficina y… - Inuyasha la miro con seriedad mientras ella buscaba como continuar.

\- pues parece que los empresarios de Córdoba Inc. Pidieron que se cambiara la fecha de la reunión – Inuyasha frunció el ceño.

\- ¿para cuándo?- Yuka trago duro antes de contestar y tenía ya listas sus piernas para la carrera de huida.

\- para… mañana en la tarde noche – y estallo el infierno, Yuka salió del departamento tan rápido que sus tacones de aguja se rompieron a mitad del pasillo pero ni así dejo de correr hasta llegar a su auto.

A la mañana siguiente Inuyasha despertó todo enredado entre sus sabanas de seda, con el cabello semi húmedo, la nariz congestionada y un ardor de garganta horrendo, claro que no era de extrañar, después de armar semejante rabieta por la noticia de la reunión había destrozado medio departamento, después, casi a media noche calentó el agua como pudo, se lavó la cabeza y se tiro a su cama con el cabello empapado, la luz regreso como a eso de las tres de la mañana por lo que tuvo que levantarse a apagar todo y para colmo después se mantuvo dando vueltas inquieto hasta que consiguió cerrar los ojos solo 5 minutos antes de que sonara su despertador para ir a la oficina.

\- que mierda de día ¡achu! – gruño mientras se vestía y se sorbía la nariz.

\- ahora solo me falta que antes de entrar en la oficina me moje un perro – mascullo mientras cerraba de un portazo su pent- house.

\- bienvenido joven Taisho – le saludo la recepcionista de la entrada con una sonrisa mientras cruzaba la puerta, pero palideció al verlo tan molesto.

\- ¿ya llego mi asistente? – pregunto mirándola con fuego en los ojos.

\- sí señor, hace un par de minutos – tembló la chica atemorizada.

\- bien dile que espero mi lavandería en dos minutos, y que como se retrase un solo segundo la voy a despedir – la chica asintió con temor por la amenaza; Inuyasha se alejó del mostrador y se dirigió al elevador de ejecutivos sacudiendo su pantalón del lado de la perna izquierda que estaba oscurecido cerca del tobillo por un líquido que a juzgar por la peste no era para nada agua y que se le había escurrido por los calcetines hasta el zapato.

 _Continuara…_


	8. Las delicias del harem

Hey mis chicas/os del coro, bienvenidos a otro capítulo de "El correcto", ya se, ya se, estoy muy retrasada otra vez, dispensen, pero tuve un apuro familiar, ahora, este capítulo, modestia aparte, es justo lo que receto el doctor para este caso. Un capitulo delicioso donde comenzara la parte picante de esta historia, aviso solo serán un par de gotitas para probar, después vendrá la verdadera esencia de todo; como dato general les puedo decir que algunos de los datos están basados en una experiencia que tuve en un restaurante libanes hace años, ya saben las reglas, lean, diviértanse y por favorcito sus review, aunque sea uno pequeño ¿porfa sí?

Las delicias del harem

Inuyasha se paseaba por todo su despacho como león enjaulado desde hacía 20 minutos, si de por si la suerte de ayer aún lo tenía rabiando, lo que sucedió esa mañana sumado a que la inútil de su asistente personal aún no había llegado con su ropa limpia lo tenían expulsando humo de las orejas, eso sin mencionar que la reunión más importante de su carrera se había adelantado 2 días y para colmo no había alcanzado a leer ni la mitad de la información que requería para ello.

\- ¡CONDENADA SUERTE! – gruño dando una patada al piso tan duro que una de las tejas del piso de oficinas bajo el suyo se aflojo.

\- ¿y ahora donde se metió la inútil de Yuka? – gruño dando otra patada, una parte de él era consciente de la rabieta que estaba montando, pero estaba tan fastidiado con todo lo que había pasado las últimas semanas que tampoco encontraba otra solución para descargar su mal carácter.

\- señor Taisho, aquí traigo el informe de… – llamo una voz en la puerta, el volteo con tal mirada que el pobre becario salió huyendo como si hubiese visto al propio demonio en persona.

\- ¡hmph! No sé para qué mi padre insiste en contratar gentes tan inútiles… - mascullo entre dientes mientras se rascaba la cabeza con frustración, pues por tener tanto tiempo el shampoo sin enjuagarlo se le había irritado el cuero cabelludo y le picaba como si trajera puesta una gorra de ortiga.

\- con permiso… -escucho otra voz proveniente de la puerta, esta vez femenina y algo tímida. "hablando del diablo" pensó frunciendo aún más el ceño (si era posible).

\- ¡YUKA! – grito haciendo saltar la mujer saltar unos 25 centímetros del suelo, cosa sorprendente considerando que venía cargada con una bandeja de cuatro cafés grandes, unas tres carpetas bajo el brazo derecho, una enorme bolsa de lavandería en el otro y tacones de 10 cm. De alto.

\- diga… señor… -tembló la pobre chica que a duras penas mantenía todo en su lugar.

\- ¿se puede saber que estabas haciendo? ¡Esperaba mi lavandería hace 5 minutos! ¡¿Y porque tardaste tanto para traer mi café?! Porque no recuerdo haberte dicho que fueras a buscarlo a Colombia – le ladro como un perro rabioso.

Yuka se tragó una palabrota, reconocía que se había tardado más de lo que debería llevando los encargos de su jefe, pero lo cierto es que después de cargar todas aquellas cosas en su coche, después de salir apresuradamente en la mañana, y tan pronto como se estaciono en su lugar en el estacionamiento, había ido derechita y cargada como una mula a la oficina del encargado general de empleados y había solicitado su cambio I-N-M-E-D-I-A-T-O a otra oficina y si se podía a otra sucursal de Taisho Corp. Pero aunque el encargado le había asegurado de que podía hacerlo rápido aun debía cumplir sus obligaciones, y por eso se había dirigido a donde la esperaba su gruñón jefe.

\- disculpe señor tuve que revisar un problema con mi nomina – se excusó mostrando la mejor sonrisa que pudo.

\- ¡feh! No me interesan tus problemas, ¿trajiste mi traje? – resoplo sin darle atención, lo que quería era cambiarse su traje arruinado y ponerse a trabajar lo antes posible, de por si tenía el día ocupado con sus usales tareas, en las que de por si cada vez era más difícil concentrarse, ahora también debía reunirse con los inversionistas más importantes de su carrera hasta entonces.

-aquí señor, impecable y como nuevo tal y como ordeno – asintió Yuka pasándole la bolsa de lavandería, aunque le habían echado una autentica bronca por lo complicado que fue sacar la mancha de café de la seda.

\- ¿tienes lista la agenda de hoy?- pregunto mientras se iba tras el biombo que su padre tenía en la oficina para casos de emergencia.

\- sí señor, hoy viene la junta directiva a revisar las finanzas de los últimos meses, el jefe de mercadotecnia quiere su opinión para la próxima campaña, el equipo de limpieza quiere una revisión de su presupuesto, el técnico del edificio quiere preguntar sobre los puntos a revisar para la inspección anual ¡oh! y hace falta que apruebe los contratos para la compra de la compañía de suministros – leyó la agenda del día, Inuyasha casi palideció.

Ese era lo que se llamaba un día ocupado en la oficina, sobre todo por lo de la junta directiva, el solo pensar que tendría que verle la cara a los fastidiosos de los hermanos Inazuma, no quería ni imaginarlos discutiendo cada palabra suya, y si es que ya habían conseguido una nueva fórmula para que su cabello dejara de parecer un montón de paja decolorada y se volviera una cascada de plata sedosa y fina como la de Sesshomaru.

-¡ugh!- se estremeció de solo pensarlo.

\- ¿se encuentra bien señor? – pregunto Yuka preocupada.

\- ¡feh! ¿Ya recogiste los informes que te pedí? – gruño abotonándose la camisa y luego agarrar su corbata verde bandera y finalmente su inmaculado saco negro.

\- aquí mismo señor, los informes esenciales sobre Córdoba Inc. – asintió entregándole una de las tres carpetas en cuanto salió de detrás del biombo.

\- bien ¿tienes los datos de los inversionistas que vendrán esta noche? – murmuro mientras ojeaba la carpeta, todo habría sido mucho más fácil si Sesshomaru le hubiese facilitado esa información desde el principio, "oh pero será mejor para él que no lo pille en cuanto regrese de Inglaterra" pensó amenazador.

\- aquí señor, por lo que se vendrán los señores Héctor Satos de la Rosa y el señor emm… Don Javier Francisco de la Mancha y Molina – intento pronunciar Yuka pero ese era como mucho el nombre más largo que había visto en su vida.

\- ¿no se supone que solo iban a venir dos inversionistas? – pregunto Inuyasha extrañado mientras se sentaba tras su escritorio y tomaba uno de los envases de café.

\- son solo dos señor, el segundo es que tiene un nombre muy largo – explicó extendiéndole la segunda carpeta donde estaban los datos de los inversionistas.

\- bien, deja todo listo para la siguiente junta y ve si puedes hacer una reservación en algún buen restaurante donde pueda llevarlos a comer – ordeno viendo atentamente la información de ambos hombres, al parecer eran descendientes de los famosos califas de la conquista musulmana de la península ibérica, quizá algún lugar libanes, o puede que ese restaurante donde sirven paella de tinta de calamar.

\- ¿desea algo más señor Taisho? – pegunto Yuka deseando acabar lo más pronto posible con su jornada de ese día.

\- prepara todo para cuando venga la junta directiva, cuando sean los otros compromisos ya veré si te llamo – explico, ahora mismo necesitaba toda su atención en los papeles frente a él.

-muy bien señor- asintió Yuka, se dio la media vuelta y estaba por irse cuando recordó que no había entregado la última carpeta, así que se acercó con cuidado y la deposito en el escritorio.

\- ¿Qué es eso? – pregunto Inuyasha viendo ceñudo la carpeta.

\- es la información que me pidió hace tres días – contesto Yuka.

\- ¿tiene que ver con los inversionistas? – la joven secretaria negó con la cabeza.

\- entonces no me interesa, la leeré más tarde – gruño, ahora mismo quería concentrarse en los inversionistas de Córdoba Inc. Pues como había dicho Sesshomaru antes, si querían expandirse encierro en el mundo empresarial tenían que tener al menos un contrato de importancia directamente con la empresa Shikon, pero primero tenía que lograr la confianza de Córdoba Inc. Y tenía todo el peso sobre sus hombros.

\- como desee señor, con su permiso – Yuka finalmente se retiró de la oficina, dejando solo a Inuyasha, que tenía la nariz bien sumergida en los reportes sobre su reunión de la tarde.

En otra parte de la ciudad…

La joven de cabellos azabaches se paseaba por el supermercado con su carrito lleno hasta la mitad de cosas, aunque le costara admitirlo Bankotsu tenía razón, no era correcto que una mujer independiente como ella tuviera el refrigerador vacío y nada decente que comer, y como finalmente había llegado su día de cobro podría hacer la compra de la casa como se debe.

\- ¡wow! El arroz esta baratísimo este mes, y hay una oferta en el pescado y las judías – sonrió feliz viendo lo barato que era todo, bueno su mercadillo era sencillo y no podía encontrar de esas marcas famosas que vendían las grandes cadenas, pero las marcas locales tenían buenos productos e igual de deliciosos así que poco le importaba.

Ring ring

\- ¿eh? – miro curiosa su bolso, no esperaba una llamada tan temprano, ni siquiera del trabajo solían molestarla antes del horario a menos que fuera una emergencia. Con ese pensamiento en la cabeza se alejó lo más que pudo para no molestar a los otros clientes y saco el teléfono móvil.

\- ¿diga? – respondió con voz moderada, lo que menos quería era que le llamaran la atención.

\- ¡hey pequeña perlita! – sonrio una voz rasposa y energética al otro lado de la línea.

\- ¿es usted Ginosuke? – sonrió ella también al reconocer el timbre de voz.

\- ¿quién más? ¿Cómo estas preciosa? ¿Aun sigues teniendo esos ojitos cautivadores de muñeca? – sonrió ante la broma, Ginosuke era un hombre famoso desde su juventud por sus pirópos desmedidos, y eso desde que tenía como 5 años.

\- usted sí que no cambia Ginosuke ¿en qué puedo serle útil? – sonrió Kagome, ese anciano podría ser un poco maleducado a primera vista, pero era una gran persona y desde pequeña sabía que realmente era respetuoso cuando la situación lo ameritaba.

\- que educada mi ahijada consentida, ¿no estas echando novios guapa? – Kagome ahogo una pequeña carcajada mientras sus mejillas adquirían un tono rosado adorable.

\- cómo cree señor – sonrió tímidamente.

\- que no me llames señor perlita, que no soy tan viejo – Kagome sonrió aún más, definitivamente ese anciano no cambiaría nunca.

\- oh no, es un jovencito de 78 años – se bulo ella después. Al otro lado de la línea estalló una sincera carcajada.

\- ¿sacando las garras chiquilla? Eres una pantera igual que tu tía abuela – ella también rio estrepitosamente, tanto que varios clientes del supermercado volearon a verla sorprendidos, Kagome se sonrojo más y se apretó contra la esquina intentando pasar desapercibida.

\- puede ser, entonces ¿a qué debo el honor Ginosuke? – sonrió finalmente pero procurando bajar la voz.

\- oh Kagome querida niña, ¿Cómo es que eres tan perceptiva? – lo escucho sonreír, así que la llamaba por algo de negocios.

\- me viene de fábrica, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo? – sonrió Kagome con tranquilidad, pero el peso de la canasta la estaba fastidiando.

\- lo cierto es que… si necesito un favor de tu parte – la chica casi podía verlo sonrojado y apenado, ese hombre era una monada, a su manera.

\- no se corte Ginosuke ¿Qué necesita? – sonrió, no tenía ningún inconveniente con ayudar a tan buen amigo de la familia.

\- oh pequeña, dime que no tienes ningún compromiso esta noche – eso sí que sorprendió a la azabache.

\- ¿eh? – suspiro sin entender

\- ¿recuerdas el trabajo especial que te pedí? – Kagome arqueo una ceja pero pronto recordó.

\- ¿lo de la mesa especial? - pregunto ella para estar segura.

\- ese mismo, lo que pasa es que... - la voz apenada de Ginosuke le hizo temer lo peor.

\- ¿paso que…? – lo animo ahora con seriedad tintando su voz.

\- los clientes que hicieron el pedido han cambiado la reservación, y solicitan que el espectáculo sea esta noche – Kagome comprendió todo en ese instante.

\- pero por supuesto que debido al cambio tan repentino te subiré el salario acordado y además ahora mismo estoy arreglando el mejor camerino parta ti y… - Kagome rodo los ojos, bueno lo de tener que ir esa noche a trabajar era una birria pero por una persona tan querida como Ginosuke no le molestaría.

\- calma, calma, no me molesta Gin-chan, solo tendría que avisar a Koga para que reprograme al resto del elenco – sonrió, claramente pudo escuchar como el aire abandonaba los pulmones del hombre.

\- lo dije antes y lo repetiré hasta la muerte, eres un ángel pequeña perla- sonrió Ginosuke al otro lado del teléfono.

\- siempre un placer hablar con usted Gin-chan, lo veré esta noche, ¿a las 9 cierto? - recibió la confirmación de la hora y corto la llamada.

Bueno hasta ahí había quedado su ida de compras, ahora lo mejor sería pagar, ir a casa y comenzar a arreglar todo para el espectáculo, claro que conociendo a Koga cuando se enterara el mismo se aseguraría de dejar todo listo, incluso seria capas de limpiar hasta la más mínima mota de pelusa del escenario. "hablando de Koga por cierto" pensó mientras cargaba las bolsas del mandado en su bicicleta para luego sacar el móvil.

\- aquí Wolf ¿diga? – escucho la voz de su amigo al otro lado de la línea, serio y osco, "seguro que Ayame le ha reñido otra vez" sonrió ante el pensamiento.

\- ¿otra vez te fuiste de bares toda la noche Koga? – canturreo a modo de burla.

\- ¡nah! solo me quede hasta tarde en la oficina y entonces Ayame se puso como una… ¡ah Kagome!... muy graciosa… tesoro – respondió el medio gruñendo medio riendo.

\- yo... no… soy… tu… tesoro… - gruño ella también, pero al final ambos se echaron a reír, no sabía porque pero esa costumbre de intercambiar insultos amistosos con todos los barones con los que tenía una amistad sincera era común y algo casi natural para ella. Bueno tampoco era tan extraño considerando que se crio por años en una casa con 7 varones.

\- ¿te puedo ayudar en algo cariño? – Kagome volvió a sonreír.

\- ¿necesitas tu hielo para después de la paliza que te dará Ayame cuando le cuente que me has dicho eso? – Koga tembló ligeramente al otro lado de la línea, Ayame era endemoniadamente celosa con él, y aunque normalmente sus piropos hacia Kagome eran una broma como su esposa se enterara…

\- no se lo dirás ¿o sí? – una sonrisa felina estiro los labios de Kagome, ella y Ayame eran mejores amigas desde siempre, y ella sabía que no tenía nada que temer de Kagome y su marido, ahora Koga no tenía por qué enterarse.

\- ¡oh! Es realmente tentador – casi pudo escuchar como la sangre abandonaba su rostro.

\- respira hombre, por supuesto que no le diré – Koga dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio enorme, no sabía que haría si Ayame llegara a pensar que se liaba con su mejor amiga.

\- además si Ayame te mata ¿a costillas de quien me voy a reír el resto de mi vida? – sonrió mientras se detenía en un semáforo, sabía que eso de andar en bici con el móvil era peligroso pero no le quedaba de otra si deseaba tener tiempo para arreglar todo lo necesario para la noche.

\- chistosa - gruño Koga molesto, pero al final ambos se relajaron.

\- dejando a un lado las bromas Koga, hay un problema – Koga se irguió en su escritorio y frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Qué problema? – pregunto serio.

\- el espectáculo que contrato Ginosuke debe ser adelantado – Kagome doblo la esquina, ya estaba a dos pasos de su apartamento.

\- ¿Cómo que adelantado? ¿Para cuándo? – gruño Koga él era un hombre muy organizado y no le agradaban esos cambios de última hora.

\- para… ¿esta noche? – pregunto ella estacionando su bicicleta en el aparcamiento designado.

\- ¡ESTA NOCHE! ¡¿CÓMO SE SUPONE QUE ARREGLARE TODO PARA ESTA NOCHE?! – grito tan fuerte que Kagome tuvo que apartar el celular de su oreja para no terminas sorda.

\- no lo sé Koga, pero es un favor para Ginosuke, ¿además he de recordarte que fuiste tú quien consiguió ese contrato en primer lugar? – escucho algo estrellarse seguido de un murmullo entre dientes.

\- está bien, está bien, tendré que hacer un millón de llamadas pero creo que podre conseguirlo, y luego tendré que hablar con ese anciano bola de billar – la sonrisa de Kagome se borró en ese instante, dejo la compra sobre la mesa del comedor y cerro de un portazo tan duro que Koga brinco de su escritorio.

\- como vuelvas a hablar así de mi padrino ¡te voy a…! - gruño amenazadora, Koga palideció y una ola de temor le asalto la espina.

\- calma mi pequeña joya, solo bromeaba, ya no te enojes mujer - intento calmarla, pero solo recibió un bufido molesto por respuesta.

\- solo encargate de que todo esté listo – dicho esto le corto la llamada. Koga suspiro, bien lo mejor sería que se pusiera manos a la obra.

-¡GINTA, HAKAKU!- grito a todo pulmón, en la oficina contigua se escuchó un revuelo de papeles, seguido de palabras de pánico y luego un golpe hueco seguido de jadeos de dolor, seguro esos dos se habían dado en la cabeza mutuamente.

\- vaya con ese par de idiotas - gruño tomando su agenta y preparaba su teléfono, y la primera en su lista era Ayame, solo esperaba que no se enfadara demasiado por cancelarle el almuerzo que le había prometido para ese día.

Más tarde en la estación de trenes de Shibuya…

Inuyasha estaba terminando de arreglarse la corbata mientras esperaba a que Myoga estacionara la limusina en la estación, estaba furioso, por todo lo que había tenido que leer para la reunión y después de la desvelada que se pegó la noche anterior, y sumándole al catarro que le quería dar se había quedado dormido sobre el escritorio y ahora llegaba tarde a la cita con los inversionistas.

\- ¿Qué no puedes apurar más este trasto Myoga? – gruño intentando acomodarse el cabello, pero no tenía cepillo ni cera para peinarse en condiciones.

\- tranquilo señor, que la estación está a un suspiro – Inuyasha farfullo una maldición entre dientes, ¿Qué más le podía pasar ese día?

\- listo, hemos llegado señor Taisho – sonrió Myoga con alivio, conocía al señorito Inuyasha desde que tenía pañales o antes, pero ese día en particular venia de un humor de perros que sinceramente no iba a extrañar.

\- ¡ya era hora! – gruño Inuyasha arreglándose el saco, y rezando todo lo que se sabía e incluso lo que no para evitar meter la pata en ese contrato.

\- ¿desea que lo recoja más tarde señor? – pregunto Myoga mientras le sostenía la puerta del pasajero abierta, Inuyasha rápidamente negó con la cabeza mientras limpiaba una mota de pelusa en sus zapatos.

\- no se a donde los voy a llevar, Yuka dice que ellos mismos eligieron el lugar, así que te llamare cuando termine – el viejo chofer asintió y espero a que su jefe bajara para cerrar la puerta y pasar a retirarse, pues estacionado en esa área comenzaba a estorbar el paso.

El joven empresario camino por la estación ansioso y con un nudo en la garganta, justo lo que le faltaba, camino hasta el hangar acordado mientras consultaba la hora, ¡30 minutos tarde!, esperaba que los inversionistas siguieran ahí o si no tendría que ver cómo convencer a los de la nasa de mandarlo en un vuelo de prueba a marte, pues entre su padre y Sesshomaru no dejarían ni migaja que diera testimonio de su existencia. Para su fortuna justo a un lado de la salida principal del tren bala, parados frescos y campantes se encontraban dos hombres, jovenes, claramente extranjeros y vestidos de manera costosa, los inversionistas sin duda.

\- buenas noches ¿los señores, Héctor Satos de la Rosa y Don Javier Francisco de la Mancha y Molina? – pregunto con una sonrisa, ambos hombres voltearon al instante.

\- disculpen la tardanza, soy Inuyasha Taisho – se presentó apenado.

\- ¡ah! El hijo de Inu no Taisho, el dueño de Taisho Corp. ¡pero si eres un chaval! – sonrió uno, el más alto y con ojos color turquesa. Inuyasha se sonrojo un poco, en parte por la vergüenza de dejarlos esperando y por otra porque lo habían llamado chaval, sobre todo ese rubio desteñido, pues según había leído el expediente ¡prácticamente tenían la misma edad!

\- no le molestes Etor, Don Javier Francisco de la Mancha y Molina, y mi socio Héctor Satos de la Rosa, un placer, muchacho – sonrió el segundo después de darle un codazo "amistoso" a su compañero.

\- disculpen la tardanza, hubo un problema de papeleo en la oficina que... – volvió a disculparse.

\- respira chico, nosotros acabamos de llegar hace nada – sonrió Don Javier, cosa que tranquilizo a Inuyasha, al menos eran más flexibles de lo que esperaba.

\- bueno ya es algo tarde ¿les parece si nos retiramos a cenar? Mi asistente ha investigado un par de lugares que quizá… - ofreció, lo mejor sería tenerlos contentos para poder cerrar ese trato lo antes posible.

\- ¡oh no! muchacho, esta noche mandamos nosotros – sonrió el señor de la rosa con altanería.

\- pero el contrato… - intento discutir, él era el anfitrión, se supone que el debería pasear a los inversionistas, ¡no los inversionistas a él!

\- vamos chico, cerca hay un lugar que nos recomendaron mucho unos amigos y tenemos reservación para hoy, podemos hablar del contrato mientras cenamos – sonrió Don Javier.

Antes de que Inuyasha se diera cuenta ambos empresarios lo habían llevado prácticamente a punta de empujones al centro del distrito de Shibuya y ahora mismo estaban en la puerta de un extraño edificio de una sola planta pintado con elegantes tonos rojo, naranja y dorado y con un letrero iluminado con luces plateadas. Frunció el ceño al leer el nombre "las delicias del harem", ¿qué clase de nombre era ese para un restaurante? sería más apropiado para un burdel.

\- ¡ah! Precioso lugar ¿no cree usted? – sonrió el caballero de la rosa retozando de felicidad. Pero Inuyasha solo frunció los labios

\- emm… caballeros ¿seguros que desean comer en este lugar? – pregunto sin estar convencido, jamás había escuchado de este lugar, y mira que él conocía los mejores locales de Tokio, incluso era cliente predilecto de los restaurantes más selectos, y de ese lugar jamás había escuchado ni murmullo.

\- ¡pero qué dices chaval! Si uno de los motivos por el que hemos venido hasta aquí desde España ha sido para conocer este lugar – sonrió Héctor de la Rosa cada vez más ansioso, Inuyasha sintió como su rostro se contraía, vaya gustos tenía ese hombre.

\- pero este sitio… - Inuyasha intento nuevamente para evitar entrar en ese local, (aclaro que no es que el lugar se vea mal, pero Inuyasha está acostumbrado a restaurantes famosos y caros)

\- ¿no es precioso?, está inspirado en un auténtico edificio de Córdova- sonrió Don Javier estudiando la estructura.

Inuyasha miro otra vez el edificio, la estructura era una combinación estética de una casa de estructura rectangular con arcos tradicionales arábicos y columnas bellamente decoradas con adornos y azulejos pero con un toque moderno, ahora que se fijaba bien no era un edificio feo, pero aun así no estaba convencido de entrar y aún menos comprendía porque sus invitados estaban tan empecinados por comer ahí.

\- ínsito, conozco excelentes restaurantes cinco estrellas que… - intento nuevamente, intentando que comprendieran que no debían preocuparse por el costo, realmente no le preocupaba el dinero, su padre había ordenado que les cumpliera literalmente cualquier capricho no importa cuánto gastara o lo que tuviese que soportar.

\- niño, los mejores placeres de la vida no siempre son los más costosos – sonrió de la Rosa, mientras lo sujetaba del hombro, como si le hablara a un niño pequeño.

\- mi compañero tiene razón, vamos muchacho, creeme, ningún hombre que se respete puede morir sin visitar este lugar – antes de que Inuyasha pudiese abrir la boca para protestar ambos hombres ya habían ingresado al local y uno de los anfitriones los guiaba a la mesa que habían reservado.

Suspiro con resignación, bien su padre había dicho que los dejara hacer lo que deseasen, que los mantuviera contentos para cerrar el trato de la manera más favorable que pudiese, y si ambos deseaban visitar ese sitio el también entraría, después de todo ¿Qué podía pasar? Sin más opción ingreso al local e intento localizar a sus clientes, el interior era bastante colorido, todo lleno de tapices coloridos, también noto que en lugar las mesas eran bajas, y que en lugar de sillas para sentarse había coloridos y esponjosos cojines bordados.

Cuando finalmente localizo a sus clientes vio que estaban perfectamente cómodos, sentados entre varios almohadones y cada uno con una especie de bebida en las manos. Intentando componer su ceño fruncido se acercó a ellos, era mejor que dejara su mal carácter y su resentimiento por las semanas anteriores, no podía arruinar ese negocio, su padre lo mataría lenta y dolorosamente y luego Sesshomaru lo reviviría para rematarlo aún más lenta y dolorosamente.

\- ¡hey niño, ven que te vas a perder la diversión! – grito el joven de la Rosa, Inuyasha se tragó un gruñido "tengo la misma edad que tu idiota" pensó molesto pero hizo lo posible para tragarse esos pensamientos, maldición con todo esto seguro le saldría una ulcera gástrica del tamaño de su puño.

\- con su permiso – murmuro tomando asiento, algo incómodo pues no estaba acostumbrado a sentarse de esa manera.

\- mira aquí está el menú, pide lo que quieras sin pena niño, esta noche hay que disfrutar – lo animo poniendo la carta frente a su rostro.

Inuyasha estaba comenzando a hartarse, ese par iba a su propio ritmo y a él le estaba costando todo un esfuerzo titánico seguirles el paso, dios nada de esto era como cuando su padre o Sesshomaru se encargaban, se le estaba llendo por las manos. Su estómago gruño sonoramente recordándole que ese día no había hecho su pausa usual para almorzar, bien al menos se sacaría algo bueno de esa experiencia "y la cartera de la compañía" era lo mínimo que se merecía, una buena cena y luego estaría lo suficientemente tranquilo para poder lidiar con esos locos inversionistas.

Frunció el ceño aún más, definitivamente los dioses lo odiaban, no entendía nada de lo que decía el menú, los platillos tenían nombres extraños y las descripciones estaban en otro idioma que no conocía. Genial, simplemente genial, ¿ahora que iba a hacer? Al parecer solo tenía dos opciones, primera: arriesgarse y pedir un platillo que podría perforarle el estómago, o segundo: quedarse con hambre. Ambas pésimas opciones pero que más le quedaban.

En ese momento las luces se apagaron un segundo y luego pequeñas motas de colores comenzaron a bailar por el lugar "¿y ahora qué?" se preguntó Inuyasha molesto, y estaba por levantarse cuando sintió la mano de Don Javier sobre su brazo.

\- ahora pon atención muchacho, hoy descubrirás uno de los mejores tipos de arte que se ha inventado – le susurro, Inuyasha no entendió a qué se refería hasta que varios reflectores comenzaron a brillar y una capa de neblina de hielo seco le aclararon las dudas.

Por primera vez se dio cuenta de que había un escenario enmudeció del espacio del comedor y que su mesa estaba justo en primera fila para el espectáculo. ¿Qué clase de espectáculo era? Sabrá dios, eso era lo menos que le interesaba al joven Taisho. Un extraño ruido inundo el lugar, una especie de percusión rápida y de ritmo fuerte, el volumen no era alto pero de alguna manera lo irrito bastante, el jamás había disfrutado de los espectáculos de bailarinas, y dudaba que ese fuera a gustarle.

Pocos segundos después una flauta y una lira se unieron al tamborileo formando una melodía mucho más sólida y entonces comenzaron a desfilar varias bailarinas de vestidos de colores, bueno más que vestidos era una combinación de un top straple con bordados de cuentas de colores y monedas y una falda larga que dejaban el vientre y los hombros descubiertos, esta visión le calmo un poco los nervios pero poco hizo para mejorar su humor. A su lado un camarero le pregunto qué quería ordenar, a como estaba su humor de buena gana lo habría mandado a la porra, pero el gruñido de su estómago le pudo más, escogió un platillo al azahar y pidió que le trajeran algún refresco para beber, no era el momento idóneo para beber alcohol.

Sintió que Héctor de la Rosa le daba un suave codazo en las costillas, como intentando llamar su atención. Molesto levanto la mirada y entonces la vio. Una bailarina, pero no cualquier bailarina, sino la creatura más bella que hubiese visto en su vida, era de una estatura mediana y complexión normal, si uno se fijaba bien no era muy diferente a las otras bailarinas pero se destacaba enormemente de ellas, y no era solo porque estuviera justo en el centro del escenario, algo la hacía brillas bajo los reflectores plateados y azules que iluminaban el lugar.

La chica se movía grácil en el lugar, envuelta en uno de esos trajes de color verde con detalles en dorado y rojo, no podía ver bien sus labios por un velo que la cubría desde el puente de la nariz hasta el mentón, al parecer sujeto por la diadema enjoyada sobre su cabello, pero estaba seguro de que eran rojos como la sangre, no se desplazaba solo movía las manos los pues la cadera y el pecho, todo por intervalos y en distintas combinaciones, parecía que cada parte de su cuerpo estuviese separada del resto pero a la vez los movimientos eran conjuntos fluidos y elegantes. La bailarina se dio el vuela en un giro elegante que hizo que sus cabellos azabaches se rizaran seductoramente sobre su hombro derecho y que luego se deslizaran por el hueco de su cuello, recorrido que sus ojos siguieron a cada segundo.

Entonces comenzó a hacer vibrar sus caderas con un movimiento rápido de rodillas, era increíble, los movimientos de la cadera eran rítmicos y rápidos que hacían que el cinturón de monedas doradas que llevaba brincara graciosamente, pero el resto de su cuerpo permanecía estático, haciendo que el movimiento fuese más hipnótico y excitante. La música hizo un cambio de ritmo, a uno más estable la vio dar un giro de 90° dejándola de perfil frente al público, y entonces volvió a mover la cadera pero esta vez de tal modo que parecía que estas solo estaban unidas por un ligero hilo a su cuerpo, bajaba y subía de una manera impresionante pero no veía que se moviera ni el torso ni las piernas.

Sus ojos empezaron a arderle por no parpadear, pero no era lo único que hervía en su interior, sentía la sangre correr en sus venas como si fuese oro fundido, y estaba bastante seguro de que sus, mejillas eran como dos bombillos rojos, pero no podía evitarlo. Pero cuando la bailarina agito los hombros sintió que iba a morir, ahora sus pechos se movían de un lado al otro, bellos, redondos y tan apetecibles…

Parpadeo un segundo y entonces vio que un velo de seda de color azul y verde turquesa giraba alrededor de su odalisca, como las olas del mar que bailaban a su alrededor mientras ella movía los brazos y giraba sobre sí misma. El resto de las bailarinas también se movían a su alrededor como rayos de colores, tenían sus propios velos y hacían movimientos gracioso que resaltaban más a la bailarina principal. Inuyasha por más que lo intentaba no conseguía mover el rostro, por el rabillo del ojo conseguía tener pistas de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, como cuando el camarero le trajo su pedido, o que ambos inversionistas españoles tenían extrañas sonrisas en sus rostros, pero nada podía distraerlo del baile de esa bailarina.

Un giro y luego otro y entonces los ojos de la chica hicieron contacto con los suyos, eran castaños, oscuros y cálidos, tenían un brillo especial, como si una hoguera ardiera tras ellos, no pudo evitar jadear, pero luego sintió que el aire le faltaba, la chica comenzaba a acercarse, no dejaba de bailar, pero se aproximaba, al borde del escenario, a su mesa… pero cuando estaba a dos pasos de él pensó que su corazón le estallaría en el pecho.

Ahora que la veía de cerca era toda una belleza, cada línea, cada curva cada rasgo, todo era absolutamente perfecto, la música se volvió aún más lenta al igual que los movimientos de la odalisca, estaba cada vez más cerca y él se sentía arder en llamas desde adentro, cuando la chica se inclinó hacia el intentado alcanzarlo con lentitud y elegancia, un chispazo en su corazón y claramente vio como todo desaparecía a su alrededor, todo excepto ella. La odalisca estiro más su mano y de un momento a otro se vio en una tienda de seda en medio del desierto en una noche de luna llena, vestido con una túnica de sultán y esa mujer frente a él bailaba solo para su placer, para deleitarlo y complacerlo.

Los ojos de su odalisca lo recorrían con descaro, podía ver como la malicia se mezclaba con el deseo como si todo eso no fuera más que una travesura, su mano se movió cerca de su rostro pero luego se alejó, se dirigió a su hombro pero antes de tocarlo volvió a alejarse, lo estaba retando estaba seguro, lo retaba a intentar alcanzarla, extendió su brazo para tomarla por la cintura y halarla a su regazo. Sus manos hormigueaban por abrazarla, recorrer sus curvas, los rasgos de su rostro, arrancarle ese velo del rostro y poseer sus labios color carmín, pero antes de poder tocarla ella coloco su mano en su pecho y lo empujo, quería protestar pero entonces se inclinó aún más sobre él.

El calor corporal de la muchacha acaricio sus poros como una nube de deliciosa ambrosia liquida, el tacto de esa manita delicada sobre su pecho le erizo la piel pero no fue nada comparado con lo que ocurrió a continuación, la mano que descansaba en su pecho se movió a su hombro y luego la otra se posó en su mejilla con un contacto muy suave, como el de la caricia de un petalo de rosa. Su mente iba a estallar, sintió que algo asfixiaba su garganta, el corazón le martillaba en el pecho demasiado fuerte, como si quisiera salir de su cuerpo, y estaba seguro de sentir su sangre hervir como lava ardiente.

Un segundo y ella se inclinó más sobre él, tanto que sus rostros y sus pechos estaban a menos de un centímetro de tocarse, ella de algún modo paso el velo por detrás de su nuca y ahora lo usaba para sostenerlo aún más cerca, cerró los ojos y se preparó para besarla, pero a un segundo de que sus labios se tocaran ella deshizo el agarre del velo y lo empujó hacia atrás nuevamente dejando un rastro de perfume floral y fresco en su lugar.

La miro alejarse entre confundido y frustrado, se sentía como si le hubiesen servido un banquete peor lo hubiesen alejado de la mesa antes de poder probar siquiera un bocado. La chica volvió bailando y girando al centro del escenario, la música se aceleró, un segundo paso y ella comenzó a jurar sobre las puntas de sus pies, rápido como un pequeño trompo de colores, se detuvo de golpe, dio dos golpes de cadera coordinados con pasos que uso para retroceder, las otras bailarinas se habían agrupado en dos filas tras ella; dio un giro de 360° sobre sí misma y se dejó caer de espaldas en los brazos de las otras jovenes, estas la envolvieron rápido con sus velos y justo dos segundos después la música termino y ella había desaparecido.

Los aplausos estallaron por todo el lugar sacando a Inuyasha de su estupor, arrancándolo de su carpa privada de sultán y devolviéndolo de golpe al restaurante en el distrito de Shibuya de Tokio. Parpadeo desorientado un par de veces, pero los aplausos atronaban en sus oídos y no lo dejaban calmarse; finalmente el mareo residual de su fantasía extracorpórea lo abandonaron y pudo ver otra cosa además de manchas borrosas bailando en su visión. Un segundo aspiro profundo, soltó el aire y finalmente callo encuentra de una cosa… ¡su bailarina no estaba en el escenario!

Olvidándose de todo brinco fuera de la mesa y siguió al sequito de odaliscas que salían dando brinquitos del escenario, a sus espaldas los caballeros de la Rosa y de la Mancha sonreían con complicidad. Camino tras ellas por un pasillo oscuro tapizado con terciopelo color malva, con habilidad esquivo a un par de guardaespaldas que sonreía y felicitaban a las chicas, pero no se detuvo hasta que las vio desaparecer en una habitación y luego cerrar la puerta.

La parte racional de su cerebro le advirtió que estaba metiéndose en problemas por seguir y espiar a esas chicas, que solo hacían su trabajo, pero el calor de su entrepierna solo le dijo a esa voz racional que se callara le ordenó abrir esa puerta. Justo cuando su mano estaba por tocar el picaporte una dulce voz llego a sus oídos, provenía de otra puerta cercana, estaba entre abierta y tenía una estrella dorada adornándola, seguramente era el camerino principal y estaba más que seguro que tras esa puerta encontraría a su odalisca esmeralda.

Dio dos pasos seguros y sus dedos rosaron la madera blanca, pero nada lo podía preparar lo suficiente para lo que encontraría tras esa puerta al abrirla…

Continuara…


	9. Choque

**Hola, bienvenidos de vuelta, siento no haber publicado ayer pero como saben era el día del padre y Salí con el mío a celebrar. Como lo prometí este capítulo tiene aún más picante que el anterior, ya saben las peticiones usuales, diviértanse, lean y comenten, aunque sea un pequeño comentario, nos vemos el próximo domingo o lunes a más tardar. Bye, bye.**

 **Choque**

En cuanto la presentación se terminó la joven corrió a todo lo que daba hasta su camerino, las monedas de su cinturón tintineaban ruidosamente con cada paso, pero gracias a la cantidad de ruido que provocaban los aplausos estas no se podían notar. Paso junto a los dos guardias que custodiaban los camerinos e ingreso en el suyo propio, se recargo en la puerta un segundo, solo para tomar un respiro en lo que su corazón dejaba de martillar en su pecho.

Una vez se calmó un poco se dejó caer en la silla frente al espejo principal, a pesar de que el martilleo de su pecho había disminuido noto gracias al reflejo que sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, y su respiración era irregular y jadeante. El sonido de la puerta la hizo tensar la espalda un segundo, pero de inmediato el sonido de los zapatos de charol que usaba Koga seguido de sus típicos aplausos lentos pero halagadores la relajó, pero no aminoraron su sonrojo.

\- otra actuación perfecta tesoro – sonrió el hombre peli negro sin dejar de aplaudir, ella frunció el ceño sin dejar de jadear suavemente.

\- cuantas veces… tengo que… - gruño molesta, pero parecía que el oxígeno no deseaba permanecer más de medio segundo en sus pulmones así que el lugar de discutir intento respirar más lentamente.

\- ya se, ya se "no soy tu tesoro" – la remedo Koga, la azabache le arrojo el cepillo a la cabeza, lamentablemente fallo por 6 cm.

\- oye, oye, calma – sonrió mostrándole las palmas de las manos como si quisiera demostrarle que era inofensivo.

\- no estoy de humor para tus bromas – gruño ella, mientras se secaba el sudor con una toalla especial, no quería que el maquillaje de los ojos le manchara el velo.

\- ¡anda ya! si sabes que no hay nadie más divertido que yo – sonrió mas Koga, Kagome se tragó una palabrota.

\- vamos no seas así, acabas de dar una de las mejores presentaciones de tu vida, no hay motivos que estés de mal humor – intento animarla pero ella volvió a verlo con mala cara, estaba molesta, pero no con él.

Koga no le había hecho nada para provocar su mal humor, esta vez, pero si supiera la causa del mismo no sabía de lo que sería capaz, ella tampoco estaba segura de nada. Suspiro y comenzó a quitarse los pasadores y las joyas adheribles del cabello, quería soltarse el velo cuanto antes pues comenzaba a empapar su rostro y a picarle.

\- vamos, no entiendo porque estas así de enfadada - probo nuevamente, ella no le respondió, solo continuo quitándose los pasadores.

\- ¿te has equivocado con los pasos? Porque te juro que nadie lo ha notado, jamás vacilaste – esa última frase la descompuso, pero claro que no había vacilado, ese era exactamente lo que la tenía tan molesta.

 _Flash back_

Todo había comenzado como una noche de trabajo normal, iba a dar un espectáculo para el restaurante que manejaba su padrino, quizá una rutina en conjunto con su grupo y otro par más después de la cena, después iría casa a dormir a pierna suelta. Pero todo se había ido al traste por una sola cosa que podía definir en tres simples palabras. " _ÉL estaba ahí"_ ¿Cómo demonios había acabado justo ese ahí? El restaurante de Ginosuke no era de esos carísimos y súper refinados que el frecuentaba, y además jamás le había hablado de su trabajo, no porque no lo intentara si no porque él nunca le puso atención.

Su primer instinto fue acabar el baile lo antes posible y desaparecer, pero otro vistazo después de un giro casi la hizo palidecer, Ginosuke siempre ponía flores en las mesas, pero cuando deseaba alguna atención especial colocaba una pequeña flor dorada en alguna parte del arreglo, demasiado pequeña para que los otros clientes la notara, y esa flor, esa florecilla traicionera estaba colocada en la mesa donde estaba él.

Bueno tampoco es como si tuviese nada que hacer, ella era mujer de palabra, comenzó a acercarse con pasos imperceptible, la audiencia no debía adivinar sus movimientos, era parte del encanto de su danza, ser poderosa e impredecible como el fuego pero a la vez delicada como un petalo de rosa acunado por la briza del verano. Solo un acercamiento sutil, un vistazo de cerca y se marcharía.

Pero cuando giro nuevamente y lo vio ahí, observándola con toda su atención su sangre hirvió en deleite, no la había reconocido, estaba segura, pero esa mirada, tan fogosa, asombrada, la admiraba como si fuese una obra de arte. En ese momento algo en ella se encendió, una chispa, una chispa de travesura, un poco de humor negro; agradecida por llevar puesto su velo comenzó a moverse con presunción, su instructora siempre le había dicho que para ser una verdadera bailarina debía sentirse bella y deseada, obsequian su pasión al público para calentarles el corazón, pero con esa mirada, el contacto de sus ojos castaños con la miel ardiente de él multiplico su orgullo femenino y su auto estima se disparó.

Comenzó a moverse con aun más encanto, más sexy, más incluso de lo que la danza era en sí; quería sentirse bella y verse fuerte para él, para ella, que ambos fueran envueltos por un velo de pasión secreta que fuera solo ella pudiese manejar, conforme se acercaba pudo ver su reacción, no paraba de mirarla, ni siquiera parpadeaba, todos sus sentidos estaban concentrados en ella, eso la complació, poder tener alguna especie de control sobre ese hombre indomable la complació toda vía más, se acercó más descaradamente, se sentía traviesa, quería jugar un poco con ese pequeño ratón que ahora estaba atrapado entre sus garras, esa noche ella era el gato e Inuyasha Taisho sería su ratoncito de juguete. Saco del bolsillo oculto de su cadera el velo de tonos de mar y comenzó a envolverlo alrededor de su cuerpo y a jugar con él, volviéndose más tentadora.

Se aproximó aún más siendo fiel al ritmo de la música, estaba casi al borde del escenario cuando lo escucho jadear, su mirada dorada la recorrió de punta a punta, ella sonrió bajo el velo, una sonrisa llena de arrogancia que gracias a los dioses el no percibió. Estiro su mano con lentitud, en una silenciosa invitación, iba a divertirse con esto. Los ojos de él no dejaban de recorrerla como si intentara cincelar cada curva de su cuerpo en su mente, bien él no era el único que podía con ese juego. Le recorrió con la mirada una y otra y otra vez, centímetro a centímetro, en ese instante ella era superior, ella era quien tenía todo el control y la suya sería la última palabra.

Se acercó un poco más y movió su mano más cerca del pero antes de llegar a tocarlo se alejó, repitió la acción una vez más con divorcio, retándolo a que intentara tocarla, que se atreviera a pescar su mano y rozar su piel con la suya. Su baile no se había detenido en ningún segundo, por lo que el resto del público fácilmente podría confundirlo con una simple pantomima, pero no Inuyasha, él jamás podría confundirlo, esto era algo personal entre los dos y ambos lo sabían perfectamente.

Cuando el intento alcanzarla lo esquivo ágilmente y lo empujo con un gesto burlón. Que ni creyera que la tocaría, no sin su autorización; él quiso protestar, claro que quería protestar, lo conocía bien, más que él a ella si éramos justos, y si algo tenia presente era que Inuyasha Taisho gustaba y se jactaba de siempre tener el control, pero no esta vez, ella mandaba y se aseguraría de que de una forma u otra el recordada como acabo en una situación como esa, vulnerable ante una mujer, búrlenle y desarmado sin poder volver a obtener el control.

Se inclinó todavía más sobre él, su travesura comenzaba a subir de tono, ya no era un simple juego, era algo más profundo y poderoso que eso; lo sabía, era consciente de ello pero no quiso detenerse, " _esta es mi venganza_ " sentencio, siempre había sido ella la que deseaba algo y luego le era negado antes de poder disfrutarlo siquiera. Ahora era ella la que sería deseada y no sería obtenida, no volvería ceder ante nadie, esto no tenía solo que ver con Inuyasha Taisho, si no que con todos aquellos que la habían traicionado.

El aroma de la colonia masculina inundo sus fosas nasales, estaban tan cerca, podía sentir claramente su calor mezclándose con el de ella en una danza invisible y silenciosa, con su mano lo mantuvo quieto, cuando se aseguró que estaba más concentrado en ella y no en ararla a su regazo como antes había intentado. Entonces traslado su sinestro a su hombro mientras que su diestra le concedió un ligero premio, solo un toque de libélula sobre su mejilla, aunque quizá también fue un pequeño capricho para ella, no podía negarlo, aun sentía algo por ese hombre, pero no dejaría que eso aflorara, no valía la pena, ni el sentimiento, ni él como receptor del mismo.

Vio como la conciencia de su juguete se perdía entre la fantasía del momento, justo como ella quería, pero de pronto se volvió insuficiente, quería algo más. Sin vacilar doblo aún más su cuerpo sobre el del hombre joven lo suficiente como para que sus cuerpos estuvieran a punto de fundirse juntos, con su velo de ceda sujeto suavemente la nuca masculina y lo uso como palanca, no solo para acercarlo más, si no que para reafirmar su dominio sobre él. Vio como cerro los ojos, sabía lo que quería, y ella también lo deseaba, pero…

Antes de que sus labios se juntaran deshizo el nudo del velo, lo empujo y se alejó, siempre bailando, siempre encantando a su público, porque ese era su arte, ocultar sus sentimientos en un baile de disfrute ajeno, mientras sus sentimientos permanecían expuestos pero ocultos. Con ayuda de su velo hizo un gesto imperceptible a su sequito de bailarinas, las cuales se apilaron en dos filas y la recibieron en brazos cuando se dejó caer luego de una pirueta final, y que gracias a la pantomima de sus velos de colores logro escabullirse del escenario como por arte de magia y alejarse hacia la seguridad de su camerino privado. Con su respiración, corazón y mente perturbados, pero siempre consciente de que no había vacilado…

 _Fin del flash back_

Termino de quitarse el último pasador y comenzó a sacarse la corona que sostenía el velo sobre su rostro. Aun no podía creer lo atrabancada que había sido, jamás, ni es sus años de instituto se le había pasado por la cabeza hacer algo así. Aunque en un rincón oscuro, muy oscuro de su mente estaba eufórica por su hazaña, no era algo que planeara repetir en un futuro cercano.

\- ha sido una presentación excelente, muy fogosa – la voz de Koga la saco de su cavilación.

\- ¿fogosa? – pregunto ella terminando de desatar uno de los broches que sujetaban la tiara a su cabello.

\- sí, te he visto bastante más fuerte, muy apasionada bailando esta noche – sonrio casi con burla, Kagome frunció el ceño ligeramente mientras desataba el segundo broche.

\- disfruto lo que hago, es todo – corto Kagome retirando la corona de su cabeza y el velo con ella.

\- eso nadie lo pone en duda, eres la mejor en tu campo y profesión. – a halago pasándole el cepillo que segundos antes había lanzado con la intención de azotarle la cabeza.

\- tienes lengua de miel cuando lo deseas – se burló ella aceptando el cepillo para pasarlo suavemente sobre las hebras negras de su cabello.

\- ¡ja! ¿Cuándo quiero? No sabes lo bien que se me dan las palabras desde pequeño – sonrió Koga también, Kagome se rio con ganas mientras tomaba el desmaquillaste y una bolita de algodón mientras murmuraba un "si tú lo dices" aun con las carcajadas adornando su voz.

 _Fuera del camerino_

Inuyasha se aproximó a la puerta llamado por la dulce melodía que significaba esa risa cantarina, jamás había escuchado una voz tan bella, estaba solo a un paso cuando la escucho responder un "si tú lo dices". Aquello lo detuvo un segundo, ¿acaso su bailarina no estaba sola?, el solo pensar en eso permitió que su parte racional volvería a salir, ¿Qué estaba pensando al seguir a aquella chica? Cierto que era la mujer más hermosa, más perfecta que hubiese visto hasta ahora, pero no poseía ningún derecho sobre ella. " _parezco un acosador"_ se auto recrimino, lo mejor era alejarse de ahí y volver con los señores de la Mancha y de la Rosa, que estaba casi seguro que ahora mismo se estarían riendo a sus costillas en este segundo.

\- aun no puedo creer la suerte que tuve al conocerte, eres toda una gema – escucho decir a una voz masculina dentro del camerino, cosa que confirmo sus sospechas, pero claro, era completamente imposible que una mujer tan bellas no tuviese pareja, de hecho le sorprendía en sobre manera que no hubiese una legión de portadores de testosterona rodeando esa puerta en ese segundo, el mismo era un claro ejemplo de ello.

\- hablador, solo se me da bien, no es nada del otro mundo – escucho un ruido que indicaba poca credibilidad de parte de la voz masculina, el mismo hizo el mismo gesto, esa mujer era demasiado modesta, tenía un gran talento…

\- las cosas que podría hacer contigo si me dejaras… - escucho decir en un suspiro al hombre dentro del camerino ¡OK! esa parte era privada, lo mejor era que se alejara de ahí, no quería pasar de ser un acosador a ser un voyerista.

\- si me dejaras conseguirte contratos con una gran agencia serias famosa, podría potenciar tu carrera hasta más allá de las estrellas – uff, pudo sentir claramente como el aire escapaba de sus pulmones, era eso, aquello mejoro su humor, al parecer ese hombre que la acompañaba era su agente, no su pareja, quizá aún podía tener una palabra o dos con esa maravilla de mujer…

\- no Koga, no importa cuánto insistas mi respuesta es, fue, y seguirá siendo no – casi se atraganto al escuchar eso, ¿Qué esa mujer estaba loca? ¡Tenía un talento enorme! Estaba seguro que podía ser una de las personas más famosas del planeta sin nada de esfuerzo.

\- pero Kagome, si tu podrías… - dejo de escuchar lo que decía ese personaje después de escuchar el nombre de la chica.

No podía ser, ¡esa bailarina tan bella no podía llamarse así! ¡NO PODIA TRATARSE DE LA MISMA KAGOME! " _mi Kagome…_ " medito inconscientemente. Olvidándose de todo y todos camino directo hacia la puerta, no podía quedarse con la duda, debía comprobar si aquella Kagome era efectivamente la misma mujer que no había dejado de rondar sus pensamientos como un fantasma.

 _Dentro del camerino_

\- ¿te encuentras bien chica? – pregunto de pronto Koga frunciendo el ceño.

\- ¿eh? – pregunto ella mirándolo con curiosidad mientras se envolvía en su bata para no enfriarse después del ejercicio.

\- no has dejado de frotarte el hombro – señalo, era verdad sentía una molestia en el hombro y no había dejado de auto masajear el área para calmar el dolor.

\- debo haberme torcido durante la presentación – se justificó ella, sin dejar de frotarse el área mientras maniobraba para terminar de arroparse en la bata blanca.

\- debes ser más cuidadosa – la regaño, pero antes de que Kagome pudiese contestar sintió una mano grande y tibia que comenzaba a trazar círculos sobre su área dolorida.

\- ¿Koga que…? – murmuro nerviosa pero el solo la mando a callar con un gesto.

\- no puedo dejar que mi mejor estrella se lastime, además no es que estemos haciendo nada malo – le explico dando más movimientos lentos, pero jamás pasando del área lastimada.

\- si cuando Ayame se entere de que haces esto con tus clientas, te golpea no te quejes – se burló ella, lo cierto es que el calor de las anos de Koga estaban haciendo maravillas por su musculo herido, además ambos eran amigos y los dos sabían que jamás pasarían de eso, sobretodo porque Koga estaba loco por Ayame y nunca haría algo para lastimarla.

Lo que ambos ignoraban es que fuera del camerino un joven de cabellos platinados estaba apretando los dientes y salía humo de sus orejas, cuando abrió esa puerta esperaba que todo fuese un mal entendido que aquella chica fuese distinta a su esposa desaparecida, pero para su mala suerte no se había equivocado. Claro que lo si pensaba bien la idea no era tan descabellada, después de todo, esa chica tenía el cabello color azabache y los ojos achocolatados, pero aun así no pudo evitar sorprenderse, no recordaba que fuese tan hermosa.

Ahora, lo que jamás espero fue que encontrarla siendo mimada por otro hombre, y peor de todo por su propio agente. ¿Qué se creía esa mujer para ponerle los cuernos con un agente de cuarta? Y aun peor dejando que la tocara así, solo él tenía derecho a tocar esa pie, solo él podía darle consuelo, de hecho, debería ser él quien estuviese alagándola y llenándola de atenciones por su preciosa actuación. Es más ¡ella debería balear únicamente para él! Nadie más tenía derecho a mirarla tan siquiera.

\- ¡oh! Eso se siente tan bien – ronroneo Kagome deleitada por el masaje.

Aquello fue el detonante de su ira, les enseñaría a ambos que nadie lo humillaba sin pagar un precio. Con cuidado se irguió en toda su estatura y se acomodó el traje antes de abrir la puerta del camerino, ambos pelinegros saltaron debido al estruendo y claro la furiosa mirada dorada que se sirio sobre ellos tampoco era muy tranquilizadora que digamos.

\- vaya, bien dicen que las mujeres que mueven así las caderas no pueden dedicarse a cosas inocentes – se escuchó una burla sádica, Koga frunció el ceño ofendido mientras que Kagome lentamente cambiaba su expresión de sorpresa por una máscara neutral de porcelana. Quizás el velo no era tan infalible como había pensado.

\- ¿pero quién demonios se cree us…? – gruño Koga molesto, ero antes de que pudiera continuar Kagome alzo la mano para detenerlo.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí Inuyasha? – pregunto ella con tono de voz neutral, de ninguna manera iba alterarse en su presencia.

\- lo mismo que tu querida mía, divertirme – sonrió con arrogancia, esperando amedrentarla con su presencia, pero para su mala suerte el único alterado era su rival.

\- temo que estas equivocado, yo vengo a trabajar – negó Kagome poniéndose de pie para dirigirse al cambiador.

\- vaya trabajo, estar coqueteándole a viejos rabo verdes para luego venir a acostarte con un lobo pulgoso – Kagome frunció levemente el ceño por el insulto pero ni necesidad tuvo de enfurecerse ya que Koga exploto por ella.

\- ¡óigame! ¿Quién se cree usted para venir a ofender a esta dignísima señorita? – gruño molesto, lo que le insultaran a el pase, pero nadie iba a insultar a una señorita en su presencia y aún menos si se trataba de Kagome que no solo era su clienta más valiosa sino que además era de sus mejores amigas.

\- ¿dignísima señorita? – se rio Inuyasha despectivamente.

\- para empezar ni es señorita ya que está casada conmigo, y lo de digna, basta ver como baila y como se viste para juzgar su dignidad. – Koga se quedó con la boca abierta, no solo por el insulto hacia Kagome si no por la mención de la palabra "casada".

\- Kagome ¿no me digas que es enserio lo que dice este sujeto? – pregunto Koga a Kagome que estaba terminando de abotonarse la camisa. Inuyasha por su parte arqueo una ceja, no le gustaba que lo trataran como si no existiera.

\- fue un matrimonio falso con actores contratados para la ceremonia, todo diseñado para poner celosa a su ex novia – explico Kagome, Inuyasha se sorprendió por el tono tan frio y despectivo que ella empleo, además de que supiera esa parte, de hecho parecía que últimamente lo había subestimado.

\- ¡menos mal! Estaba seguro que no podrías emparejarte con semejante chusma – suspiro Koga, pero Inuyasha frunció el ceño aún más molesto.

\- y yo que pensé que tenías mejor gusto cariño, sinceramente no comprendo porque me dejaste para estar con este lobo lleno de sarna – gruño Inuyasha sin perder su sonrisa de patán, Kagome aspiro profundo y luego soltó el aire lentamente, tenía demasiadas escenitas como esa a cuestas como para saber de sobra que la única manera de quitarse de encima a ese hombre era ignorarlo pero lamentablemente Koga no compartía dicho conocimiento.

\- ¿Cómo dijo? – gruño mostrándole los dientes, Kagome negó con la cabeza, y decidió tomarse unos 40 segundos de más para ponerse las medias y la falda, aquello iba para largo.

\- sip digo, ¿Qué clase de mujer decente desperdiciaría a alguien como yo con semejante…? (lo miro de arriba debajo de manera despectiva) lobo pulgoso – Koga ahogo un gemido de indignación.

\- pues mejor ser un lobo con pulgas a un perro de aguas lleno de rabia – le devolvió, ambos se gruñeron como canes rabiosos, cuando Kagome se asomó incluso se estaban enseñando mutuamente los dientes, " _hombres_ " pensó rodando los ojos.

\- ya basta los dos, parecen niños chicos – salió murmurando Kagome, solo le faltaba guardar su vestuario y coger as cosas de su bolso para marcharse.

\- salió hablar la acomedida, ¿sabes? Creía que al menos tendrías la decencia de ser una mujer fiel, pero veo que no eres más que una buscona igual a las otras que han pasado por mis brazos – insulto Inuyasha, Kagome no le respondió, solo siguió acomodando sus cosas, pero claro que esos insultos le dolían.

\- ¿Qué te pasa no hablas pequeña traidora? – volvió a golpear al ver que ella lo ignoraba.

\- ¿o es que ese lobo de cuarta es tan mal amante que te deja sin ganas de mover tu lengüita? – Kagome tenso los hombros pero no dejo de moverse para acomodar todo, lo que si es que murmuro un " _¿es que no se supone que en tu agencia hay guardias?_ " al oído de Koga.

\- ¡óigame! Ya estuvo suave de sus insultos – se interpuso el pelinegro entre ambos, no iba a tolerar más injusticias contra su amiga.

\- ¡ah! Y todavía me grita – se rio Inuyasha por la valentía de Koga.

\- ¡claro que sí!, no se le puede hablar de otra manera a semejante majadero - le clavo su dedo inquisidor en el pecho al joven empresario.

\- ¿es que sabe usted con estas hablando? Soy Inuyasha Taisho uno de los hombres más importantes de Japón – se idolatro Inuyasha, pero Koga no se inmuto.

\- mire usted como se llame, mejor cállese la boca, no hace más que ponerse en ridículo ¡cursi! – lo regaño Koga profundamente molesto.

\- ¡argh… qu….! ¡¿Me dijo cursi?! – gruño Inuyasha molesto después de boquear un par de segundos mudo por la sorpresa.

\- ¡sí señor! y solo para que conste, yo lo único que hacía era darle un masaje a la señorita para evitar que su torcedura de hombro se volviera una lesión grave – le explico señalando a Kagome, la cual solo termino de arreglar sus cosas, no quería meterse en esos embrollos, y si era justa realmente no tenía nada que ver.

\- ¡feh! si claro, de hinojos declarándole su amor ¿no? – mascullo Inuyasha molesto, y herido en su orgullo masculino.

\- ¡¿amor?! - grito Koga furioso también.

\- ¡escuche usted muy bien!, yo soy un hombre honorable, ¡SOY UN HOMBRE FELIZMENTE CASADO QUE ADORA A SU ESPOSA Y A SU HIJO! – estepo Koga, Inuyasha se sintió palidecer por un segundo, e incluso Kagome arqueo una ceja.

\- ¿Qué respondes tu a eso pequeña timadora? – con eso Kagome alcanzo a su límite de paciencia, afianzo su bolso y se giró para mirarlo con ojos fieros. Koga aprovecho para llamar a Ginta y a Hakaku desde su mano libre para que se presentaran en el camerino y echaran a tan maleducado e indeseado intruso.

\- de verdad Inuyasha ¿esto es necesario? Te lo dije hace semanas, la farsa que deseabas acabó, obtuviste lo que querías, " _incluso más_ " cumplí mi parte; ahora no sé qué piensas que pasa en este local, pero es un lugar decente y yo solo hago mi trabajo, ¿pero eso no lo sabias cierto? Claro, desde que empezaste a salir conmigo solo te importo que era la prima de Kikyo, pero tú no me conoces más allá de eso, nosotros no somos nada y no tienes ningún tipo de derecho sobre mí y lo que yo haga tampoco es asunto tuyo – lo encaro, aunque realmente lo que seseaba era golpearlo, ella no era fanática de la violencia, pero no se cortaría la lengua, era hora de que alguien le cantara las cuarenta.

Inuyasha la miro sorprendido, esperaba que a esas alturas ella se hubiese puesto a llorar, que intentara excusarse o incluso que le gritaría mil insultos, pero jamás pensó que le plantaría cara de ese modo. Ahora, también estaba el hecho de que le echara en cara que no solo sabía todo lo que él había pretendido cuando la conoció, y además que no la conocía ni el no más mínimo aparte de que era un familiar de su ex novia infiel. Y también el hecho de que resaltara que ambos no poseían ningún tipo de relación, ni siquiera de conocidos, aquello ultimo le dolió, no sabía porque, el que esa chica lo considerara menos que un extraño le provocaba un doloroso nudo en el estómago y el pecho. Pero antes de que pudiesen decir nada dos hombres uniformados entraron en el lugar y le indicaron que debía marcharse enseguida o no tendrían más opción que demandarlo, sin más que agregar se marchó, pero aún tenía un par de palabras que cruzar con su mujer.

Cuando Ginta y Hakaku escoltaron a Inuyasha lejos Kagome pudo volver a respirar, odiaba tener que hacerse la fuerte, y aún más odiaba tener que soportar esa clase de escenas con los hombres con los que salía, era tan frustrante, lo que no soportaba sobre toda las cosas era que pasara siempre lo mismo, cada vez que conocía a un muchacho… agito la cabeza para despejarse, Koga puso una mano en su hombro y le pregunto si estaba bien. Ella asintió para no preocuparlo, él era un gran amigo, de hecho los únicos hombres no idiotas que se había cruzado en su camino de vida eran sus amigos, y todos ellos ya sea casados o con novia, era el colmo.

\- ¿segura que estas bien Kag? – pregunto mientras le pasaba su abrigo.

\- estoy bien, pero tu… - murmuro viéndolo con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

\- ¿yo…? – pregunto el sin comprender.

\- ¿Cuándo pensabas decirme que Ayame y tú están esperando un bebé? – le reclamo, Koga sintió el sudor bajar por su nuca, pero estaba aliviado por la pregunta.

Fuera del local, junto a la puerta de empleados

Llevaba cerca de 20 minutos esperando, y su humor no era el mejor en esos momentos, ni hablar de su escasa paciencia, pero aun así no pensaba moverse del lugar, no hasta que ella saliera. Esta vez no iba a escaparse de él, una sonrisa tiro de sus labios, esa chica se enteraría que no podía burlarse de un Taisho. Como si hubiesen leído sus pensamientos en ese momento la puerta del personal se abrió y de ahí surgieron Kagome acompañada de ese lobo. Rápidamente se ocultó tras la esquina del callejón que estaba tras el local, necesitaba pillarla sola, pero de esa noche no pasa, ella caería de vuelta en sus garras.

\- ¿segura que no quieres que te lleve a casa, tesoro? – escucho preguntar al lobo, apretó los dientes con frustración, ¿con que derecho le decía tesoro a su esposa?

\- estoy bien Koga, tu ve a casa y dale un abrazo a Ayame y a tu bebé, solo no olvides invitarme al bautizo – le sonrio ella, lo que aumento su frustración, a él no le había sonreído así.

\- ¿crees que mi mujer me perdonaría que olvide invitar a la madrina de nuestro hijo? No quiero morir tan joven – sonrió el otro, Inuyasha estaba furioso, ¿Cómo podía esa mujer tener esas confianzas con los hombres? ¡Era una mujer casada por dios!

\- ella tiene sus razones, ¿sabes? ojala tengas una niña, así aprenderías a no ser tan despistado – lo molesto ella, Koga murió un "ya quisieras" y se marchó.

Kagome se despidió de Koga con un gesto de la mano y comenzó a buscar las llaves de su coche, pero antes de que sus dedos pudiesen rozar el metal de las llaves, una fuerte mano aferro su muñeca y torció su brazo tras la espalda, asustada intento gritar pero otra mano cubrió sus labios y la jalo a las sombras.

Inuyasha la jalo, con cuidado de no lastimarla, a lo profundo del callejón del local, podía sentirla temblar y revolverse, seguro que pensaba que era un asaltante y estaba asustada, sintió un poco de vergüenza por tratarla de ese modo, pero no se le ocurrió otro método para hablar con ella, decidió que era momento de tranquilizarla cuando Kagome comenzó a patalear y a retorcerse.

\- calma querida, no hace falta que esto se vuelva un escándalo – le susurro coquetamente al oído, Kagome se quedó quieta en ese instante.

\- buena chica – sonrió depositando un beso en la punta de su oreja, ella gruño e hizo un movimiento brusco, exigiéndole en silencio que la soltara.

\- muy bien cariño, ahora voy a retirar mi mano, ¿podrías no gritar? No quiero que esto se vuelva multitud – sonrió dejando que su barbilla descansara sobre el cabello color azabache, Kagome no se movió, pero aunque no podía verle el rostro estaba seguro que fruncía el ceño fuertemente.

\- muy bien, listo ¿vez que no es tan malo si eres dócil, pequeña fiera? – Kagome estaba a un segundo de morderlo cuando él la libero, pero el escuchar su tono arrogante la hizo enfurecer.

\- ¿se puede saber que estás haciendo? Suéltame ahora mismo – le exigió, intentando empujarlo pero Inuyasha solo aumento su agarre sobre su brazo, no le hacía daño pero tampoco pensaba dejarla ir.

\- yo creo que no, tú y yo tenemos que hablar – sonrió el usando su mano libre para aferrar su cintura y pegarla a su pecho.

\- no tengo nada que hablar contigo, quitame las manos de encima de una buena vez o voy a gritar – amenazo Kagome haciendo un nuevo intento de zafarse, pero Inuyasha solo se limitó a reír.

\- creeme que no te conviene hacer eso preciosa, aunque si vamos a mi departamento podría hacerte gritar todo lo que quieras – sonrió mientras acariciaba el estómago de Kagome.

\- contigo ni a la esquina, ¡deja me ir ahora Taisho! – grito ella intentando patearlo, pero aun así el agarre del peli plateado permaneció duro como el acero.

\- ya, ya, tranquila, no es que si fuera a hacerte algún daño – intento calmarla, pero si ere sincero realmente no le molestaba que estuviese retorciéndose entre sus brazos y contra su pecho.

\- "te invito cenar dijo el gato al canario" ¡suéltame ya! – gruño ella intentando zafarse.

\- ¿oh? Entonces siguiendo esa logia, seria yo el gato y el canario ¿no? Tienes unas ideas muy picantes querida, y siendo sinceros la idea de cenarte no es tan mala – Kagome estaba al tope de su paciencia, si no fuera porque la tenía sujeta por el brazo ya le habría dado una santa patada en aquello que lo definía como varón en la biología humana.

\- ¡eres un…! ¡Dejame en paz condenado pervertido! – grito indignada luchando con aun más fuerza por soltarse.

\- Vamos Kagome, no es manera de refiere a tu esposo - intento calmarla, aunque en el fondo todo aquello lo divertía de lo lindo.

\- ¡¿Qué esposo ni que ocho cuartos?! ¡Tú y yo no somos nada! – le grito furiosa mientras giraba su rostro para encararlo. Inuyasha ante eso frunció el ceño, lo cierto es que escucharla rechazarlo tan desesperadamente comenzaba a dolerle y mucho.

\- siento romper tu burbuja, querida, porque aunque la ceremonia era falsa y los invitados actores los papeles eran verídicos, así que de acuerdo a la ley tú y yo estamos casados y tenemos un contrato prenupcial que debes cumplir – le recordó mientras rozaba las yemas de sus dedos sobre su clavícula.

Kagome iba a rebatir pero entonces las manos de su captor se movieron de otra manera, como si buscara algo en su chaqueta, decidió no moverse, pero entonces el agarre sobre su brazo se aflojo; sin perder un momento torció su brazo y logro soltarse del agarre, Inuyasha sorprendido trato de agarrarla nuevamente pero antes de poder lograrlo ella viro sobre sí misma, le atesto un pisotón en el empeine y lo encaro furiosa.

\- ¡wow! Eres toda una caja de sorpresas linda – intento alagarla mientras contenía una mueca de dolor, visiblemente sorprendido por su maniobra.

\- y también se usar los pies para algo que no solo es para bailar, así que más te vale que me dejes en paz – lo amenazo mientras se acomodaba el bolso sobre el hombro.

Inuyasha arqueo las cejas sorprendido por la amenaza, pero solo se limitó a sonreír y luego subió las manos en señal de rendición sin dejar de sonreír, Kagome le dedico un último ceño fruncido y se dio media vuelta para irse. Pero antes de poder das más de dos pasos aquella mano masculina la tomo por el hombro y la jalo; lo siguiente que Kagome supo era que estaba envuelta entre dos brazos protectores y sus labios bailaban una danza prohibida con los de Inuyasha.

\- sabes aún mejor de lo que recordaba – le sonrio Inuyasha cuando ambos tuvieron que separarse para tomar aire.

\- eres un idiota – negó ella empujándolo lejos.

\- quizá, pero tú y yo no hemos terminado de hablar, te veré mañana en mi departamento – ella arqueo una ceja.

\- ¿Qué te hace creer que iría a tu departamento bajo cualquier circunstancia? – lo reto, ella ni loca iría a la casa de ese hombre.

\- pues a menos que desees que nuestro siguiente encuentro sea en un tribunal, te sugiero que reconsideres mi invitación – volvió a abrazarla y deslizo su tarjeta en su bolso antes de aspirar el aroma de su cabello.

\- creo que podríamos hacer cosas más interesantes que solo hablar – Kagome se preparó para golpearlo y entonces él se alejó.

\- adiós cariño, espero verte mañana a las medio día – dicho esto Inuyasha desapareció dejándola ahí, sola y furiosa.

 _A la mañana siguiente_

\- ¡¿ESE IDIOTA QUE?! – grito Sango al teléfono, por lo que Kagome tuvo que alejar su oído para no quedarse sorda.

\- calma Sango – intento tranquilizarla, pero sabía que su amiga estaba furiosa. Claro no era para menos, después de todo lo que le acababa de contar.

\- no puedo creer que haya hecho eso, ahora estoy segura que los hombres tienen más hormona que cerebro – eso la hizo reír, por eso mismo había llamado a Sango, necesitaba alguien que relajara sus nervios.

\- ¿no lo dices más por Miroku? – pregunto mientras se secaba una lagrimita.

\- algo tenían que tener en común para ser amigos ¿no? – continuaron bromeando un rato hasta que Sango volvió a su pose seria.

\- ¿y qué piensas hacer? – pregunto a Kagome la cual solo se dejó caer en el sofá.

\- acabar con esto de supongo – suspiro cansada la azabache.

\- no estarás considerando ir ¿cierto? – pregunto seria, Kagome se cubrió los ojos con una mano.

\- sinceramente no lo sé – confeso, estaba cansada, no había dormido en toda la noche a causa de su encuentro con Inuyasha.

\- ¿la dirección es de un pent house en el centro? – pregunto de pronto la castaña después de un prolongado silencio.

\- si pero… Sango ¿no estarás planeando…? – pregunto temerosa, sabía que Sango era atrabancada, pero temía que fuera a hacer una tontería.

\- tranquila, no es lo que piensas – casi pudo escucharla sonreír.

\- dime que no vas a matarlo, porque si es así ni siquiera mi primo – intento persuadirla mientras se incorporaba.

\- oye, él no se merece que lo mate, además no creo que a Miroku se le haga muy romántico el tener que pagar mi fianza – Kagome se calmó un poco, pero aun así no quería confiarse.

\- calma chica, solo hablar con él y calaremos las cosas – Kagome arqueo una ceja, pero decidió darle un voto de confianza a Sango, no por nada era su mejor amiga.

Sango llego al edificio de Inuyasha vestida de manera causal con el cabello recogido en una cola alta y un bolso deportivo en el hombro. El portero el anciano Totosai estaba reposando sus ojos, había sido una noche agitada con el personal de mantenimiento y ahora mismo necesitaba una buena siesta.

\- buenos días, vengo a ver a Inuyasha Taisho – sonrió al anciano, el cual casi cayo de la silla sorprendido pro la voz de la joven.

\- ¡ah! Si, el joven Taisho le dijo que la esperaba, sube directamente – le indico Totosai a Sango, quien solo sonrió y le dio un deslumbrante gracias.

Sonriendo subió al elevador y saco a su pequeña invitada del bolso deportivo. Una vez llego al piso de Inuyasha camino a la puerta y toco el timbre, sus manos hormigueantes en expectativa la hicieron girar el mango de su arma entre sus dedos, no podía esperar.

\- pasa linda – escucho a Inuyasha contestarle desde afuera, sus sonrisa se ensancho.

\- ah… masoquista y yo sádica – sonrió aún más abriendo la puerta, camino por la sala hasta el salón donde el peli plateado reposaba con pose coqueta en el sofá, vestido con una camisa blanca sencilla y un pantalón de mezclilla.

-te estaba esperando muñe… ¡MAMÁ! – sonrió Inuyasha mientras volteaba, pero grito palido al ver a una Sango enfierada blandiendo un sartén que iba claramente a su cabeza…

 _Continuara…_


	10. ¿Cazador o presa?

**Hola, hola, mis pajaritas de aurora, aquí el décimo capitulo, les confesare un secretillo porque estoy muy contenta con lo mucho que quieren a esta historia, aquí oculto hay un detalle, pequeñito, pero que será fundamental en el clímax de la historia, pongan atención y recuérdenlo para más adelante. Las que deseaban la paliza espero que queden satisfechas y además vine otro castigo quizá no tan físico pero igual de fuerte para ese tonto de Inuyasha. Como siempre, lean, disfruten, comenten y sobre todo, diviértanse este verano.**

 **Pd. Si pueden miren este video:** watch?v=WGIfxFS_X0g **se darán una idea de lo que le pasara a Inuyasha.**

 **Pd.2 quiero agradecer a mi amigo** **okamibushi** **por toda la ayuda que me brindo para escribir este capítulo.**

 **Pd3. Salió un poco más corto de lo esperado, pero el siguiente será más largo lo prometo.**

 **¿Cazador o presa?**

Miroku llego corriendo como rayo al edificio de Inuyasha, ni siquiera se detuvo a hablar con el anciano Totosai, el cual de todos modos, estaba ya demasiado inmerso en los brazos de Morfeo como para poder verlo pasar. Solo esperaba poder detener a su esposa antes de que cometiera una verdadera locura. Casi descompuso el botón del ascensor al llamarlo para abrir y nuevamente al intentar que las puertas se cerraran.

\- vamos, rápido… - gruño tamborileando nervioso con su pie, solo esperaba llegar antes de que su amigo pasase a mejor vida.

Desde que llego a casa del trabajo para llevar a sango a comer y no encontrarla sospecha que algo estaba pasando y nadie podía adivinar cuanto se alegraba que Kagome lo hubiese llamado al celular, le hubiese contalo lo ocurrido y lo más importante, que sango había acudido a la cita en pent house en su lugar. Como era lógico salió disparado en dirección al departamento de su amigo, ahora solo esperaba no haber llegado tarde.

Finalmente el elevador se abrió y el salió disparado como una bala directo a la puerta de Inuyasha, _"ojala no haya llegado tarde"_ la cual estaba abierta, mal presagio, se acercó y escucho un golpe, otro mal presagio, dio un paso más y una copa voló contra su cabeza obligándolo a agacharse.

\- ¡vuelve aquí tú abusador! ¡Chantajista! ¡Sinvergüenza! – escucho que gritaba una voz desde el interior sip, definitivamente ahí estaba su adorada esposa. Voló otro objeto y luego escucho un golpe metálico.

\- seguro tendré que comprar una sartén nueva – no pudo evitar sonreír un poco, digo la imagen de Inuyasha siendo perseguido por su esposa empuñando un accesorio de cocina era divertida.

\- ¡no huyas cobarde! ¡Da la cara descarado! ¡Cínico hijo de…! – volvió a escuchar que Sango gritaba.

\- bueno, mejor será que entre y… - suspiro dispuesto a sacrificarse un poco por su mejor amigo.

 _¡PLAS!_ Escucho un golpe realmente fuerte que lo hizo cerrar los ojos, sip eso seguro que dolió.

 _¡PLAS! ¡PLAS! "¡ay!, espero que Inuyasha tenga algún casco puesto"_ pensó Miroku torciendo una mueca de dolor.

 _¡PLAS! ¡PLAS! ¡PLAS!_ Se cubrió los ojos sintiendo el mismo el dolor que seguro sufría su amigo en esos momentos. Escucho una amenaza y de repente…

 _¡PLOCK! Aquel_ sonido lo preocupo en serio, jamás había escuchado un golpe tan fuerte y mira que teniendo a Sango como esposa había escuchado de todo tipo de golpes.

Observo una sombra moverse, sabiendo que era su esposa que venía furiosa se ocultó tras una maseta que había junto al elevador, la observo andar pisoteando, pero antes de tomar el elevador se dio media vuelta y formando una bocina con las manos grito…

\- ¡Y A LA PROXIMA TE IRÁ PEOR! – esa amenaza le dio un escalofrió a Miroku que no se atrevió a asomarse hasta que la castaña subió el elevador y bajo unos 4 pisos.

\- vaya, hacia días que no la veía tan enojada – suspiro mientras se secaba el sudor con el dorso de la mano, luego volteo a ver el departamento.

\- solo espero que haya sobrevivido – suspiro, claro que las posibilidades que había calculado se redujeron y con mucha razón.

¡El departamento era un completo desastre! Los sofás de cuero de primera estaban volados y al parecer uno fue rasgado porque había relleno esparcido por toda la sala de estar, en el comedor no podía decir cuál era la mesa y cuales las sillas, solo era un montón de madera apilada, en la cocina había muchas cosas regadas y fuera de lugar así como platos rotos y comida tirada y embarrada por pisos y muebles. No quería ni ver que habrá pasado en el resto del lugar.

\- ¡Inuyasha! – lo llamo al no verlo inconsciente por ningún lado, seguramente se habría escondido de Sango en algún rincón.

\- ¡Inuyasha amigo! - volvió a llamar mientras caminaba por el departamento hecho ruinas, pero al no recibir una respuesta comenzó a preocuparse.

\- ¡Inuyasha! ¡Si estás vivo sal de donde quiera que estés! – probo nuevamente mientras caminaba por el cuarto de lavado y planchado, que sinceramente ni sabía porque Inuyasha lo tenía si su asistente se encargaba de la lavandería. Entonces escucho un par de golpeteos y luego la puerta de la secadora se abrió, Miroku arqueo una ceja, ¿acaso…?

\- ¿Inuyasha eres tú? – pregunto antes de ver una melena plateada asomarse, tuvo que taparse los labios para no soltar una carcajada.

\- ¿ya se fue? – pregunto temeroso el ojidorado mientras se asomaba con cautela.

\- sí, ya se ha ido – sonrió Miroku, lo escucho soltar un suspiro.

\- menos mal, creí que no la libraba, tu mujer es una fiera – murmuro Inuyasha entre aliviado y enojado sacando un poco más la cabeza del aparato de metal.

\- sí, lo sé, ¿Qué haces ahí metido? – pregunto curioso el oji azul mientras el peli plateado comenzaba a gatear fuera de la secadora.

\- ¿tú que crees? Un solo segundo más y me hubiese roto el sartén en la cabeza, hasta el resfriado se me espanto – gruño señalando un trozo de metal aboyado y retorcido que en algún buen tiempo fue una satén, " _y esa es de las caras_ " se quejó Miroku mientras suspiraba con cansancio.

\- anda ya, ahora enserio amigo, sé que Sango da miedo pero… ¿no crees que habría sido mejor quitarte los pantalones antes de meterlos a secar? – sonrió burlonamente Miroku. Inuyasha lo fulmino con la mirada.

\- ok, fue un mal chiste, pero ¿aun estas entero amigo mío? – sonrió Miroku mientras veía como Inuyasha intentaba salirse, lleno de arañazos y moretones pero prácticamente ileso.

\- por poco, ¡¿se puede saber que hice para que esa loca de Sango para que…?! ¿Eh? – gruño intentando salir pero entonces no pudo avanzar más, probo nuevamente pero ocurrió lo mismo.

\- en lugar de estar llamando loca a mi esposa deberías mejor ponerte de pie y salir de ahí – lo regaño Miroku pero entonces noto que Inuyasha peleaba por salir.

\- oh Yasha, no me digas que… - comenzó a sonreír, Inuyasha lo fulmino con la mirada.

\- ¡ni se te ocurra decirlo! - gruño intentando salir nuevamente, pero sus piernas estaban en una mala posición y no le permitían emerger de la máquina.

\- es que… te… - empezó a reírse Miroku. Inuyasha gruño e intento levantarse para atizarle un buen puñetazo pero sus piernas seguían prisioneras.

\- que no lo digas – lo amenazo pero entonces el pobre pelinegro no aguanto más y se soltó a reír.

\- ¡estas atorado! – sonrió Miroku mientras se sujetaba el abdomen dolorido por la risa.

\- ¡sí! ¡Estoy atorado! ¡¿Y QUÉ?! – gruño Inuyasha frustrado, pues las piernas se le comenzaban a dormir y la espalda se le acalambraba por la mala posición.

\- por dios, sabía que Sango da miedo ¡pero hacer que te metieras ahí! - Miroku estaba ya lagrimeando de tanta carcajada e Inuyasha no podía estar más rojo de vergüenza.

\- Miroku cállate, ¡cállate y ayudame a salir de aquí! – gruño Inuyasha, Miroku se secó las lágrimas y lo tomo de las manos.

\- bien ahora agarrate fuerte, ¿listo? – pregunto una vez los tuvo bien sujeto por las muñecas.

\- ya te estas tardando – murmuro Inuyasha molesto mientras apretaba el agarre.

\- vale, vale, vamos a hacerlo a la de tres, a la una… dos… ¡y a las tres! – dicho y hecho Miroku uso su peso de palanca y comenzó a jalar de los brazos de su amigo para intentar liberarlo de su metálica y estrecha prisión.

\- ¿ya estas saliendo? – pregunto sin dejar de jalarlo.

\- las piernas no, ¡pero mis brazos no tardan! – Inuyasha se quejó pues sus brazos comenzaban a dolerle pero su parte atrapada no se movía. Miroku aflojo el agarre y lo soltó, efectivamente no había conseguido sacarlo.

\- a ver vamos a probar otra cosa, quedate quieto – murmuro Miroku, sin previo aviso lo tomo por el cabello y comenzó a tirar con fuerza.

\- ¡ay! ¡¿Qué crees que haces Miroku?! ¡Ay no! ¡Suéltame idiota! ¡Ay! ¡Ay! – comenzó a gritar Inuyasha hasta que Miroku lo volvió a soltar.

\- bien, eso tampoco funciona – suspiro Miroku rascándose la nariz.

\- no me digas… - se burló Inuyasha frotándose el cuero cabelludo.

\- bien creo que puedo intentar… - intento Miroku acercándose pero Inuyasha lo manoteo.

\- ¡nada! Con tus ideas seguro primero quedo desembrado antes que libre de esta cosa – gruño Inuyasha.

\- ya bien, ¿y cómo piensas liberarte señor sabihondo? – pregunto Miroku sonriendo burlonamente.

\- te lo diré, tú me agarras por los hombros, y entre los dos empujamos y así salgo libre – explicó Inuyasha, Miroku arqueo una ceja con incredulidad.

\- gran idea, ¿y cómo se supone que te vas a dar la vuelta? – pregunto, porque Inuyasha estaba atorado y no se podía mover. En respuesta el peli plateado giro como si fuera un tronco y gracias a la habilidad de la máquina para girar logro ponerse boca arriba.

\- muy bien, aquí vamos – suspiro Miroku tomándolo por los hombros, Inuyasha también se preparó e intento empujar mientras su amigo lo halaba.

\- aun no salgo ¡tira más fuerte! – ordeno Inuyasha, que a pesar de que había logrado deslizarse un centímetro afuera aún no estaba libre.

\- eso intento, ¡ayudame tu también! – gruño Miroku sin dejar de jalar. En un momento dado Miroku coloco sus pies a ambos lados y utilizo la parte exterior de la secadora como punto de apoyo para impulsarse, entonces sintió que algo comenzaba a ceder, así que jalo más fuerte.

\- ¡creo que ya estas saliendo! – sonrio el pelinegro, pero Inuyasha por su parte no se sentía salir.

\- un momento Miroku… yo no…- intento explicar pero entonces la camisa se empezó a subir.

\- ¡espera!, ¡no Miroku! - intento advertirle pero entonces la tela le cubrió la cabeza y no pudo hablar.

\- calma Inu, ahora te saco de… ¡ah! - antes de que Miroku pudiese terminar se vio jalado hacia atrás por su propio peso, termino en el piso de espaldas y con la camuza de Inuyasha entre sus brazos.

\- ¡ouch! bien hecho genio – lo culpo Inuyasha mientras se frotaba la cabeza pues al caer de espaldas se había golpeado el cráneo.

\- a mí no me culpes, que la idea fue tuya – contesto Miroku lanzándole la camisa al rostro.

\- genial, simplemente genial ¿y ahora que se supone que hare? – mascullo Inuyasha desesperado, pero claro nadie podía culparlo.

\- ¿Qué tal si comienzas escuchando mi propuesta? – sugirió Miroku, a lo que Inuyasha levanto una ceja.

 _Media hora después_

\- le agradezco mucho, señor Totosai, señor Mashiro, y por favor no le digan esto a nadie – sonrió Miroku mientras le pagaba al portero y al mecánico del edificio, al final tuvieron que desarmar la secadora para liberar a Inuyasha, y de mas esta decir que los dos septuagenarios tuvieron verdaderos problemas para no reírse al ver a su patrón atrapado en ese lugar.

\- descuide, nosotros somos viejos, no tontos – sonrió Totosai aceptando el dinero del muchacho, pero ambos estaban colorados por la risa contenida.

\- bien, adiós, adiós – sonrió Miroku y finalmente cerró la puerta, el mismo ahogo una sonrisa y se dirigió al salón donde Inuyasha mascullaba maldiciones en su sofá mal trecho.

\- ¿ya ves que escuchar de vez en cuando es útil? – Inuyasha miro a Miroku con una mirada que bien podría haber destajado un muro de hierro.

\- oye, no me mires así, que nadie te obligo a esconderte en la secadora de ropa – lo regaño Miroku mientras se sentaba a su lado con un botiquín entre las manos.

\- ¿he de recordarte que fue la loca de tu mujer la que me estuvo correteando por todo mi departamento con una sartén? – gruño Inuyasha mientras su amigo preparaba el algodón, las gazas y el mertiolate. Miroku le dio un pequeño zape.

\- no le digas loca a mi mujer – negó Miroku mientras acercaba el algodón empapado de medicina la mejilla de Inuyasha.

\- ¡si está loca! ¡Mira como me ha dejado el departamento! ¡Ay! – se quejó cuando el desinfectante le escoció en el arañazo.

\- mejor no te quejes, que a comparación con lo que tenía planeado hacerte, fue bastante blanda – regaño Miroku sin dejar de curarle las heridas.

\- ¿lo qué ella tenía planeado hacerme? ¿Se puede saber que le hice yo a esa fiera para que se pusiera así? ¡Ay! ¡Ten cuidado! – se quejó cuando él le apretó muy duro uno de los vendajes.

\- ¿en serio no lo sabes? – pregunto Miroku sin disculparse, él no era tan radical como su querida Sango pero tampoco estaba en contra de que su amigo sufriera un poco para expiar su pecado.

\- ¿si lo supiera preguntaría? – gruño molesto, esperando que su seguro cubriera a mujeres locas con sartenes porque de lo contrario tendría que agarrar dinero de la cuenta familiar y seguro su padre se enfadaría con él.

\- bueno, ¿tu como reaccionarias si le rompieran el corazón a tu mejor amigo? – suspiro Miroku terminando de revisarlo, sabia por experiencia propia lo duro que solía golpear su esposa, peor al parecer Inuyasha logro esquivarla bien.

\- ¿Qué? Yo no le hecho nada a nadie – gruño Inuyasha, Miroku negó con la cabeza mientras cerraba el botiquín, no tenía sentido explicarle a ese idiota, no hasta que se diera cuenta por el mismo de lo que ocurría.

\- en fin será mejor que me vaya – suspiro Miroku, guardando el botiquín en su ligar, pero entonces recordó.

Inuyasha estaba recostado aun en su desvalijado sofá con una bolsa de hielo sobre la cabeza justo donde lo había alcanzado Sango con su sartén, cuando entonces algo callo sobre su regazo, algo duro y pesado pero no muy grande. Abrió los ojos molestos y lo primero que vio fue a Miroku que lo observaba con seriedad, bajo la mirada y vio el objeto sobre sus piernas, era una especie de libro de pasta dura.

\- ¿Qué se supone que es esto? – pregunto tomándolo entre sus manos.

\- algo que quizá te traiga algunas respuestas, si sabes hacer las preguntas correctas – explico el pelinegro con tono neutral.

\- ya tengo suficientes diccionarios – sonrió despectivamente Inuyasha mientras intentaba devolverle el libro, pero Miroku solo lo empujo0 de vuelta a sus manos.

\- no es un diccionario, es mucho más importante que eso – explico, Inuyasha lo miro incrédulo.

\- ya tengo muchos libros de cocina – a eso Miroku lo miro con fiereza.

\- amigo, esto no es un juego, estoy arriesgando mi relación al dártelo – Inuyasha se puso serio también.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunto, realmente no comprendía lo que ocurrirá, algo le faltaba, un detalle importante, la pieza fundamental de ese absurdo rompecabezas.

\- no soy quien para darte todos los detalles, pero si te puedo decir que quien escribió el contenido de ese libro ha pasado por demasiadas cosas, tanto que nos pidió a Sango y a mí que nos deshiciéramos de él – explico Miroku, Inuyasha estaba aún más confundido.

\- ¿entonces porque me lo das a mí? – pregunto, si era algo así de importante ¿Qué hacía entregándoselo a él?

\- confió en que te ayudara para que hagas lo correcto, después de todo puede que sea la única oportunidad que te quede – se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse hacia la puerta.

\- ¿oportunidad? No te entiendo, ¡explicate! – le exigió Inuyasha, pero Miroku no se detuvo hasta que llego a la puerta.

\- solo tú puedes averiguar la respuesta a esa pregunta – señalo antes de abandonar el departamento, por mucho que quisiera a Inuyasha no podía ayudarlo más con eso, debía darse cuenta el solo o todo terminaría mal, para ambos.

Inuyasha lo observo irse, sin darle ninguna explicación, solo dejándole más dudas que antes. Mirto el libro que aún permanecía entre sus manos, no le encontraba nada especial, solo era un libro de pasta dura sin título, abrió la tapa y observo la contraportada, no había nada en ella solo el dibujo de una mariposa y unas letras doradas que ponían lo que el supuso era el título.

"ilusiones" arqueo una ceja al leerlo, parecía una especie de libro de cuentos, ¿porque Miroku le había entregado esa cosa? "tantos golpes seguro que lo han dejado tonto" supuso Inuyasha, sin darle importancia dejo el libro en el cajón de uno de los muebles no destrozados de la sala de estar y tomo su teléfono, debía llamar al equipo de limpieza y a su asegurador para ver cuánto le costaría reparar el desastre nuclear provocado por sango a su apartamento.

 _Aquella noche…_

Se dio la vuelta nuevamente entre sus sabanas por catorceava vez, no importaba cuanto lo intentara no conseguía acomodarse, y no era solo por las lesiones sufridas si no que no conseguía tranquilizarse, su cabeza le dolía y por más que trataba sus ojos no permanecían cerrados, frustrado se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la cocina, quizá un vaso de leche tibia lo aliviaría.

Mientras estaba bebiendo el blanco y humeante líquido se dirigió a su estudio, que dios sabrá cómo se había salvado del huracán Sango, aprovecharía el momento para ponerse al día con el trabajo y ver si podía programar una nueva reunión con los inversionistas españoles y así poder cerrar el trato, se sentó en su escritorio y comenzó a releer las carpetas con la información, pero como en la tarde anterior estas solo lo aburrieron y aumentaron su mal humor. Fastidiado dejo ambas carpetas sobre la superficie de madera, y estaba por retirarse a dormir cuando algo llamo su atención, una tercera carpeta que reposaba junto a las otras.

En fin, quizá eso le serviría para distraerse y que por fin le entrara el sueño. Tomo la carpeta entre sus manos mientras bostezaba con fuerza, odiaba tener insomnio, y de hecho a considerar la carrera que pego por culpa de la esposa de su mejor amigo debería estar cansado. Abrió la carpeta y comenzó a hojearla sin mucho interés, seguramente eran cuentas o algunos reportes pendientes de la empresa. Pero a medida que iba pasando las hojas sus ojos revolotearon aún más despiertos, aquello no tenía que ver con las cuentas como había supuesto, es mas no tenía que ver en absoluto con la empresa.

\- Kagome… - murmuro el peli plateado regresando a la primera hoja, era información de Kagome, le había pedido la información a Yuka y por estar metido en la reunión con los inversionistas extranjeros lo olvidado por completo.

Con nuevas fuerzas se dispuso a leer todo lo que pudiese sobre esa chica, lamentablemente, aunque la carpeta era gruesa no encontró tanta información como hubiese deseado, solo había unas cuantas hojas con los datos básicos, como su edad, donde había estudiado quienes eran sus padres. Curioso reviso el resto de las hojas y se encontró con otras hojas iguales, pero estas rellenadas con otros datos diferentes, frunciendo el ceño volvió a pasar las páginas y se encontró con lo mismo, hojas y hojas de información pero toda de distintas mujeres de nombre Kagome Higurashi.

Molesto agarro su teléfono y marco el número de Yuka, por supuesto la pobre asistente respondió con mal tono dado que estaba con su novio y eran las 11 de la noche. Poco le importo y comenzó a reclamarle el hecho de que en lugar de la chica que había pedido había obtenido los datos de la mitad de las mujeres de la ciudad y peor aún que averiguara solo la información básica de las misas. Yuka, molesta por los reclamos le explico que aquel nombre y apellido eran muy comunes y sin una seña particular como un segundo nombre o el apellido materno era muy difícil encontrar a la persona que el buscaba.

Colgó el teléfono después de soltar una palabrota, genial ¿de qué le servía tener una asistente si no le ayudaba en nada? Bien ahora definitivamente no podría dormir, pero entonces otro pensamiento lo asalto si Yuka tenía razón y era un nombre común, ¿cómo se supone que iba a localizar a su Kagome? Comenzó a hojear nuevamente las hojas, que para su desgracia no tenían fotografías, solo nombres y los datos básicos, a los pocos minutos la cabeza comenzó a doleré, había leído la carpeta de arriba abajo y no podía decir con seguridad cual de todas esas mujeres era su esposa. Había intentado recordar si tenía otro nombre o quizá algo sobre su dirección pero no conseguía recordalo.

Se dejó caer en su silla soltando un sonoro suspiro, tanto de cansancio como de frustración, ¿Cómo era posible que no recordara esa clase de detalles? Entonces rememoro, el jamás la había acompañado a casa después de sus citas, o la había recogido alguna vez, ni siquiera ese día que le propuso matrimonio, aquella vez ella estaba en el trabajo, lo recordaba porque cuando le mando el mensaje citándola Kagome había dicho que le faltaba una hora para salir. Esa vez como las anteriores había mandado un coche con chofer que alquilaba, el jamás había ido por ella, de hecho, ¿Qué sabia de ella aparte de que era prima de Kikyo?

Se froto las sienes con cansancio, así no habría manera de encontrarla, sin saber porque eso lo perturbo, desde que ella lo dejo se había sentido incompleto, vacío, como si algo le faltara, peor no sabía que. Cerro los ojos un segundo y luego se irguió de golpe, claro ¿porque no se le había ocurrido antes? Saco su computador y comenzó a teclear, podía buscar fácilmente las fotos de las mujeres con ayuda de los registros del seguro social que venían en la carpeta. Así no tendría que esperar a que la presa saliera para casarla, si no que el mismo atraparía a ese pequeño ratón en su propia madriguera.

 _A la mañana siguiente_

Kagome se levantó esa mañana como si fuese un gato, estirándose y bostezando para desperezarse, odiaba tener que despertarse entre semana, no podía dormir todo lo que le gustaba, pero tenía cosas que hacer. Aun en piloto semiautomático tomo su ropa limpia y camino hasta la ducha, dejo la ropa limpia junto al lavabo puso el tapón y abrió la llave del agua. Mientras la bañera se llenaba fue a la cocina, programo la cafetera y coloco unos cubos de maza para bollos en el horno y lo encendió. Asegurándose de que todo estaba bien programado volvió a su cuarto de baño y procedió a asearse. El agua caliente y sus sales especiales de toronja la despertaron y su humor también afloro un poco más.

Se vistió con calma y estaba cepillándose el cabello cuando el aroma de los bollos llego flotando traviesamente hasta su nariz, sonrió mientras su estómago gruñía en ruidosa protesta, dejo el cepillo junto al espejo del tocador y camino de regreso a la cocina donde saco los bolos, chocolate untable u se sirvió una tasa de café a la que agrego leche y chocolate en polvo. No podía evitarlo adoraba los dulces pero por sobre todo adoraba el chocolate.

Una vez estuvo lista se arregló y tomo una bolsa plástica llena de basura, aquello era otra cosa que detestaba hacer, pero al vivir sola no le quedaba de otra. Mientras bajaba con la bolsa por las escaleras de su departamento se topó con su vecina, la anciana señorita… señorita Shoga que también cargaba una bolsa enorme. Platicaron un rato en lo que bajaban, ambas dejaron la basura en el punto de recogida y tomaron caminos separados, la anciana iba de regreso al edificio a ocuparse de las tareas del hogar y Kagome con su bolso bajo el brazo se dirigió al estacionamiento donde tenía su bicicleta anclada.

Primero fue hasta la lavandería donde recogió su traje de la otra noche, luego paso a la tienda donde compro lo que le hacía falta para la semana, luego fue a la biblioteca donde se entretuvo leyendo algunas novelas románticas durante un par de horas. Finalmente su reloj marco las dos, dejo las cosas en departamento y fue a almorzar a su restaurante favorito que estaba solo a un par de cuadras. Después de comer volvió a casa y se alisto para ir al trabajo, por suerte ese día la academia abría tarde así que tenía tiempo de sobra. Para cuando su reloj marco las 4 ya estaba lista para partir, tomo su bolso de deportes con su cambio de ropa, salió del departamento y camino hasta la pensión donde guardaba su coche.

Lo que Kagome ignoraba era que un par de ojos dorados la habían seguido durante todo el día. Inuyasha estaba más que eufórico, después de una búsqueda de horas por fin, cerca de las cuatro treinta de la madrugada había dado con la Kagome correcta de las 30 que había revisado. Y después de una siesta de tres horas llamo a Myoga y le dio la dirección, el anciano había estado sorprendido mientras conducía pero ya estaba a acostumbrado a las excentricidades de los hijos de su patrón, aunque comenzó a preocuparle cuando el muchacho insistió en que siguiera todo el día a esa jovencita.

Finalmente vio cómo su amada presa estacionaba tras un local en el centro del distrito de Saitama, seguro que también salía y entraba en un pispas, pero pronto diez minutos se convirtieron en una hora y una hora se convirtió en tres, finalmente cuando se cumplió la cuarta hora y Myoga termino su octavo crucigrama del periódico decidió que lo mejor era entrar y encararla de una buena vez.

\- ¿desea que lo espere señor Taisho? – pregunto Myoga mientras le sostenía la puerta abierta al muchacho para que saliera. Inuyasha lo medito un segundo mientras se arreglaba la corbata.

\- no Myoga, puedes irte a casa, ya mañana quizá te llame para que me lleves a la empresa ¿recuerdas la dirección de esta mañana cierto? – pregunto con una sonrisa que Myoga reconoció al instante.

\- si señor – el viejo conchero espero a que su patrón entrara en el establecimiento antes de marcharse. Sabía lo que pretendía ese muchacho, pero no sabía si sentir pena por la joven o por él.

Inuyasha entro en el establecimiento mirando curioso el lugar, no era lo que esperaba, primero pensó que será alguna clase de tienda o comercio, pero cuando la muchacha tardo tanto en salir supuso que había dado con el trabajo de la chica, ahora él creía que ella tenía un trabajo rustico como secretaria o recepcionista de alguna empresa o quizá de mesera o cocinera, pero jamás espero un lugar así.

Adentro había una gran sala de estar con dos sofás sencillos, una pequeña mesa con una muchacha que atendía un teléfono diciendo " _estudio de baile_ _Alqamar Alrraqs ¿en qué puedo servirle?_ " estaba junto a un pasillo que conectaba distintas puertas, suspiro, bueno tenia lógica, por todas partes había fotos de bailarinas, y niñas con tutus y otros vestuarios. Ahora también aquella noche en las delicias del harem Kagome le había estopado que bailar era su trabajo, tenía cierta logia que trabajara en un estudio de baile.

Aprovechando que la recepcionista estaba distraída de tras del mostrador se escabullo por el largo pasillo de la entrada y comenzó a asomarse con cuidado por las mirillas de las puertas, estaba seguro de que su azabache se escondía tras una de ellas. Finalmente encontró lo que buscaba, en uno de los salones, el más apartado estaba Kagome, dándoles una lección de baile a unas niñas que seguro no pasaban de los diez años.

\- derecha, izquierda, derecha… y un, dos, tres, deslizándonos como hojitas al viento – instruía mientras marcaba los movimientos de pies, brazos y cadera mientras las pequeñas la seguían atentamente.

\- ahora shimy-shimy, ¡con energía chicas! Que salten esas moneditas – ordeno mientras movía sus mineras de forma rápida para hacer vibrar el caderín.

Inuyasha la mirto abiertamente fascinado, no solo era una gran bailarina, sino que además tenía una gran mano con los niños " _sería una madre estupenda_ " se sorprendió pensando.

\- eso mis niñas, ahora respiramos profundo y… - la voz de Kagome lo saco de ensoñación.

\- eso es, que bonita clase, tomen sus cosas y nos vemos la próxima semana – escucho una ola de protestas de las niñas, sonrió sin poder evitarlo, al parecer esas pequeñas bailarinas adoraban a su mujer.

Entonces las vio como empacaban sus cosas y tomaban sus zapatitos. Bien ahora se quedaría sola unos minutos y podría hablar con ella, y con un poco de su encanto terminarían ambos en una danza mucho más picante. Estaba por entrar cuando…

\- disculpe señor – pregunto una voz a su espalda, " _maldición_ " había olvidado a la recepcionista, ¿ahora que escusa podía dar el para estar ahí?

\- ¿puedo ayudarle en algo? - volvió a insistir la recepcionista con mala cara, estaba por inventarse algo cuando la puerta se abrió y comenzaron a salir las niñas.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Eri? – pregunto Kagome sorprendida de ver a su amiga ahí y no en el mostrador del inicio.

\- este señor estaba espiando su clase – indico señalando acusadoramente a Inuyasha. Kagome lo observo inquisidoramente de arriba abajo, ¿Qué hacia el ahí? Se supone que no sabía ni donde trabajaba, pero cuando Eri le pregunto si quería que llamara a la patrulla ella sonrió.

\- no será necesario Eri, el joven vino por la clase de prueba gratuita – explico, tanto Inuyasha como la recepcionista abrieron los ojos de par en par.

\- ¿no es verdad señor Taisho? – le pegunto con una sonrisa de cobra. Inuyasha la miro seriamente.

\- cierto – se limitó a responder, le había sorprendido que ella lo apoyara, ahora que la idea de bailar no le agradaba mucho " _bueno, ya llegue hasta aquí_ " pensó, ¿Qué era dar un par de pasos cuando después podría quemar energías de una manera más placentera con la chica?

\- pero creo que esa ropa no es la más apropiada – menciono señalando el traje con su mano. Inuyasha palideció un poco, no le gustaba el rumbo que tomaba eso.

\- Eri, por favor guia al caballero a la sala de vestuario, quizá ententes algo que le quede bien, y apuntalo a la clase que empieza en diez minutos – Eri arqueo una ceja pero obedeció a su amiga y guio a Inuyasha al cuarto donde guardaban los vestuarios.

Tal como lo sospecho, en aquel dichoso cuarto lleno de prendas lo único que le quedaba eran unos legins color rosa palo o una falda negra que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. La elección fue obvia, peor aun así no pudo evitar sentirse incomodo con aquello, puesto, al menos la recepcionista encontró una camisa deportiva negra de su talla, hubiera detestado salir solo con eso puesto, pero cuando se quejó de que porque no tenían algo menos… femenino ella solo soltó un "la siguiente vístase bien desde el principio" y le dio una bolsa plástica son su ropa mal doblada dentro.

\- bueno, no creo que esto pueda empeorar – suspiro apresurándose para entrar al salón, claro que cuando ingreso y cerró la puerta lo que menos se esperó encontrar fue una sala llena de mujeres todas mayores de 40 años. Seguro se había equivocado de salón, pero entonces Kagome entro en el salón y saludo al grupo.

\- buenas noches señoras, como podrían ver hoy tenemos un alumno de prueba, por lo que haremos un repaso general – sonrió a su grupo, pero lo cierto es que se aguantaba las carcajadas al ver a Inuyasha solo con unos legins rosa palo y con una camisa deportiva negra. El peli plateado por su parte solo deseaba esconderse en una esquina del salón y luego irse derechito a su casa.

\- entonces comencemos, joven Taisho, colóquese en el centro por favor – lo llamo Kagome, él la miro duramente pero ella le sostuvo la mirada con firmeza y además una sonrisa maligna adornaba sus labios. Resignado y rojo como un tomate se colocó en el lugar indicado y espero instrucciones.

Kagome dicto su clase con normalidad, comenzando con el calentamiento, lo cierto es que era la clase más divertida que había dado en mucho tiempo, pero claro que un magnate de los negocios vestido de bailarina… era sumamente divertido. Dio el último estiramiento y luego camino hacia el mueble donde guardaba el equipo de sonido.

\- bien vamos a bailar enserio – sonrio mientras programaba el equipo.

\- sus faldas de monedas por favor – pidió, las señoras caminaron hasta sus bolsos en busca del indumento, Inuyasha se quedó parado en medio del salón frotándose los hombros, él iba al gimnasio varias ve ces por semana pero esos estiramientos lo habían entumido un poco.

\- joven Taisho… - escucho a Kagome llamarlo y un escalofrió recorrió su espina, _"¿ahora qué?_ "

Su respuesta llego cuando volteo a ver a Kagome la cual tenía una de esas faldas de color rojo con monedas doradas, y lo extendía en su dirección " _¡NO!_ " pensó temeroso, pero al final no le quedo de otra que tomarla y ponérsela. Los ejercicios continuaron durante una media hora, Inuyasha estaba que echaba humo de vergüenza, y las mujeres tras el lanzándole miradas entre divertidas y coquetas no ayudaban.

\- buen trabajo, ahora comencemos con las ondulaciones de vientre – sonrió Kagome, a Inuyasha eso no le gusto para nada.

\- por favor descúbranse el vientre – las alumnas comenzaron a subirse las camisas dejando sus estómagos al descubierto, Kagome también se levantó la camisa e Inuyasha prefirió figar su vista ahí en lugar de ver a las otras mujeres.

\- bien, como hoy contamos con la presencia de un varón aprovechare para enseñarles una nueva técnica – " _¡oh no!_ " tembló el peli plateado imaginando lo que planeaba esa mujer.

\- camisa fuera señor Taisho – sonrió Kagome, las otras alumnas también mostraron abierta emoción al escuchar las palabras. " _¡NO, NO, NO, NO! ¡ESO SI QUE NO!_ " pensó Inuyasha escandalizado por la petición, es más estaba por mandar todo al traste cuando Kagome se acercó a él y coloco sus manos en su cadera.

\- Inuyasha… - murmuro la azabache con tono pícaro.

\- no seas tímido… - sonrió casi rosando sus labios, pero antes de poder besarla ella tomo el extremo de su camisa y tiro con fuerza hacia arriba quitándosela.

\- ¿ya ve que no era tan difícil? – volvió a sonreír Kagome mostrando la camisa como si fuese un trofeo, a su alrededor las otras alumnas chillaron y silbaron felices por la vista. Inuyasha por su parte estaba rojo hasta el cuello, tanto que parecía una langosta hervida de hombros para arriba.

\- bien ahora comencemos con el camello… -

Cuando la clase finalmente finalizo Inuyasha salió disparado de la academia, con su camisa al hombro y el resto de su ropa en la bolsa plástica, se escondió en una esquina alejada de la entrada del local y peleo por ponerse la camisa con una mano mientras marcaba como loco el número de Myoga con la otra y así pedirle que lo recogiera cuanto antes. A sus espaldas el resto de la clase se vestía todas riendo y murmurando sonrojadas y a una Kagome que sonreía malignamente, esperando que el escarmiento mantuviera alejado a ese hombre de su vida de una vez por todas.

 _Continuara…_


	11. Dúos dinámicos y un plan inmaduro

**Saludos mis queridas, de verdad, de verdad lamento este enorme retraso con la historia, pero falleció un amigo de la familia y hemos estado ocupados con todos los preparativos apenas y logre sentarme a escribir, además este capítulo me dio especial trabajo, lo reescribí tres veces en un día. Una pequeña aclaración, Kagome no perdonara tan fácil a Inuyasha o no, créanme que la paliza que le dio Sango parecerá una simple pinchadura de alfiler comparada con lo que le tengo preparado. También develare un poco más de la historia de Kagome, por favor disfrútenlo y un comentario por favorito, si no les gusta también lo acepto.**

 **Dúos dinámicos y un plan inmaduro**

Aquella noche cuando se metió a la cama después de un largo baño de burbujas Kagome sonrió feliz. Se había divertido de lo lindo, y sus alumnas también se habían dado un buen taco de ojos con él, sin poder evitarlo apretó las abanas mientras reprimía una carcajada, sabía que en el área de vestuario no había ropa masculina, pero creyó que al menos habría algo decente que el pudiese ponerse, pero esos pantalones rosas de licra, y la camisa, además de su falditas de moneditas, dios poco le falto para hacerle una trenza y que quedara más coqueto.

Se rio un poco sonrojada, de solo pensar que cuando había puesto el ejercicio de los piruetas había podido verle las piernas sin problema, quizá no fuera muy atlético pero estaba bien cuidado, y cuando le quito la camisa creyó que se le caería la baba, pero gracias a kami él estaba tan abochornado que no se había dado cuenta. Aunque lo mejor había sido ver como salió despavorido de su salón después de que anuncio el fin de clase, parecía uno de esos patinadores de velocidad que usaban trajes ajustados. Continuo riéndose un rato hasta que el sueño la venció, pero ni aun entre los brazos de Morfeo dejo de sonreír.

 _A la mañana siguiente en el centro de Tokio…_

\- vamos Inuyasha, sal de ahí - llamaba Miroku tocando la puerta de la habitación de su amigo.

\- largo de aquí libidinoso – gruño el peli plateado desde el interior del cuarto.

\- Inuyasha no seas infantil o llegaras tarde a la reunión de tu empresa – intento hacerlo entrar en razón para poder ir el a su propio trabajo.

\- ¡me importa un pepino! ¡Yo de aquí no salgo! - grito arrojando un objeto contra la puerta. Miroku suspiro cansado, ya de por si iba tarde y con lo cabeza dura que era este Taisho.

\- amigo, no puedes quedarte toda la vida ahí metido – probo nuevamente, pero entonces escucho otro estruendo y una maldición.

\- ¡SOY EL HIJO DEL DUEÑO Y PUEDO FALTAR TODO LO QUE SE ME PEGUE MI REGALADA GANA! – rugió Inuyasha desde dentro.

Ahora si Miroku perdió la paciencia, solo había ido de vuelta a ese departamento porque el aciano Totosai y el viejo Myoga le habían llamado muertos de la preocupación ahora mismo estaría en su trabajo cumpliendo su deber y no ahí discutiendo con un terco cabeza de mura y para colmo en ayunas, pues había salido tan rápido que no había llegado a probar el delicioso desayuno que le había preparado su querida Sango.

\- ¿y tú crees que yo estoy a gusto perdiendo el tiempo? ¡Sal de una vez tú burro! – aporreo la puerta cansado de discutir, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

\- bien… ¡tú así lo quisiste! – grito y tomando vuelo e intento patear la puerta pero esta estaba demasiado dura y termino torciéndose el tobillo.

\- ¡AY! – grito de dolor mientras cojeaba dando un par de saltitos, ¿pero de que estaba hecha esa puerta?

\- no está cerrado, idiota – escucho a Inuyasha reírse, eso sí lo enfureció, camino a la cocina, tomo una cubeta y la relleno con agua, ahora vería quien se reía de quien.

Inuyasha aún se estaba sonriendo de medio lado por el golpe que se había llevado Miroku, mal menos eso le había diluido un el mal humor, al menos de momento, llevo los brazos bajo su cabeza para acomodarse mejor cuando un chorro de agua fría lo hizo brincar despavorido de la cama.

\- ¡¿PERO QUE DEMONIO…?! – grito molesto mientras tocia un poco del agua.

\- bueno ya estamos progresando, estas fuera de la cama y ya te duchaste, ahora ponte tu traje para que pueda irme al trabajo – sonrió Miroku balanceando la cubeta entre sus manos.

\- tienes dos segundos para correr antes de que te ahorque con esa fea corbata – lo amenazo mientras caminaba al baño para secarse.

\- no lo creo, además no es fea – murmuro mirando su corbata, era azul marino con estrellas plateadas.

\- sí que lo es, ¿se puede saber que te ha picado para venir a molestarme tan temprano? – pregunto Inuyasha aventándole la toalla empapada a la cara.

\- ¡temprano! Son las 10 de la mañana – exclamo el peli negro mirando su reloj, genial lleva tres horas de retraso, como Sango se enterara que llego tan tarde por ayudar a Inuyasha dormiría en el sillón, otra vez.

\- por eso, a quien se le ocurre venir a molestar a las diez de la madrugada ¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer de aquí a la siesta del medio día? – murmuro cambiando las sabanas para luego volver a tumbarse.

\- vaya, lo que te haya hecho la señorita Kagome debe ser muy malo para que estés así de deprimido – murmuro Miroku arqueando una ceja.

\- ¡feh! ¿Qué te importa a ti? – gruño Inuyasha envolviéndose entre sus sabanas, y algo molesto porque denominara "señorita a Kagome" ella era su esposa.

\- Myoga me comento lo que la estuviste haciendo anoche, vamos amigo, confiesa, ¿Qué fue lo que hizo la señorita para que estés como tortuga dentro de su caparazón? – se burló intentando destaparlo pero el terco Taisho se aferró a las sabanas.

\- bien, veamos los síntomas: mala actitud, depresión profunda, vergüenza…- sonrió Miroku mirando el rostro semi-sonrojado de Inuyasha el cual solo se ocultó bajo la almohada.

\- y… ¿Qué tenemos aquí?- sonrió Miroku llendo hacia uno de los sillones

\- ¿pero qué…? - Inuyasha le escucho decir y se irguió, ese idiota curioso no estaría viendo eso… ¿o sí?

\- una camisa deportiva y… ¿eso es…? – para cuando los dedos de Miroku rosaban la tela color rosa Inuyasha ya había despegado de la cama y le arrebato la prenda de las manos.

\- ¡nada que te importe! – gruño Inuyasha ocultando la tela rosa tras su espalda pero Miroku había visto lo suficiente para saber que era.

\- camisa deportiva… legan rosas… - Miroku estaba sonrojado de aguantar la risa, pero ni la mirada acecina de Inuyasha y su juramento de castrarlo sin anestesia con sus propias manos logro de tener la estruendosa carcajada que estallo en su pecho.

\- ¡HAS PARTICIPADO EN SU CLASE DE DANZA DEL VIENTRE! – estallo en carcajadas tan fuertes que sus pies le fallaron y termino en el piso retorciéndose como un tlaconete salado.

\- ¡ya puedo imaginarlo! Bailando todo coqueto frente a la señorita Kagome ¡Seguro que incluso has usado ese cinturón de moneditas! – Inuyasha se puso rojo en vergüenza y frunció el ceño de tal manera que por poco llegaba a la punta de su nariz.

\- no… ¿lo hiciste? – pregunto luchando por respirar, pero aunque su mejor amigo no contesto el visible aumento en el tono de sus mejillas y una maldición en voz baja fueron respuesta más que suficiente.

\- ¡LO HICISTE! – las risas de Miroku aumentaron tan estruendosamente que Inuyasha se llegó a preguntar en que segundo se ahogaría de tanta carcajada.

\- ¡¿ES QUE NO PIENSAS DEJAR DE REIRTE?! – rugió Inuyasha después de que Miroku comenzara a respirar con dificultad pero sin dejar de reírse y hacer malas bromas.

\- es que… jajaja… dios no puedo… jajaja… aire… jajaja ay… jajaja… mis costillas… jajaja… - no podía dejar de reírse el oji azul mientras abrazaba su vientre.

\- rompete una costilla o aún mejor ahogate ¡PERO DEJA DE REIRTE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ! – exigió Inuyasha, finalmente Miroku logro dominar su risa y detenerse a respirar aunque lo último le parecía casi imposible por varios segundos.

\- no puedo creerlo – suspiro ya tranquilo Miroku con una taza de café en las manos.

\- ¿Qué es lo que no puedes creer? – gruño Inuyasha de nuevo en su cama, pero esta vez sentado.

\- que te hayas dejado engatusar tan fácil, debe gustarte mucho la señorita –sonrió Miroku tomando un sorbo del café.

\- ¡feh! ¿Gustarme a mi esa simplona?, solo me pillo con la guardia baja – gruño mirando hacia a otro lado con profunda molestia.

\- si tú lo dices – sonrió Miroku dando otro sorbo al negro líquido humeante.

\- ¿y a ti quien te dio permiso de servirte un café? – gruño mirándolo inquisitivamente, pero su amigo solo se limitó a terminar la bebida.

\- oye, es algo barato considerando que por tu culpa ya no llegue al trabajo – sonrió con burla el pelinegro después de dejar a un lado la taza.

\- ¿y yo tengo la culpa? Nunca te llame para que vinieras – se quejó tomando su propia taza, pues aunque no lo admitiera le gustaba más que otra persona le preparara EL café, era un poco perezoso con esa clase de cosas.

\- bueno después de que escuche que anoche saliste llorando como un bebé de la academia Alqamar Alrraqs, tenía que venir a asegurarme que estabas bien anímicamente – Inuyasha lo miro con el ceño, aun no conseguía acostumbrarse al nombrecito de ese lugar.

\- ¡yo no salí llorando! y vaya nombre más ridículo para una academia – gruño molesto tomándose el café de un trajo, gran error porque este estaba hirviendo.

\- ¡pero como quema! – grito tosiendo con fuerza.

\- vaya – sonrió Miroku, hacía mucho que no veía a Inuyasha Taisho tan vulnerable. Se notaba que desde que conoció a Kagome había cambiado un poco, quizá incluso para bien, aunque dudaba que ese cambio sirviera de algo si Inuyasha no dejaba de ser un tonto. "sería más fácil pedirle peras al olmo" supero Miroku devorando un bollo relleno de crema de chocolate.

\- ¿Cómo que vaya? – pregunto Inuyasha espantándose el sonrojo.

\- no te había visto tan mal, al menos no desde que esa mosca muerta de Yura te robo ese peluche de perro blanco cuando íbamos al kínder – murmuro Miroku sonriendo.

\- ¡feh! eso fue hace años – gruño Inuyasha restándole importancia, pero entonces algo hizo clic en su memoria.

\- y de todas maneras ¿tu como sabes que esa chiquilla trabaja en una academia de baile? – pregunto molesto, Miroku se encogió de hombros mientras se limpiaba los labios.

\- ella es mi amiga – respondió simplemente. Inuyasha lo miro inquisitivo, ¿Miroku y Kagome eran amigos? Sabía que se conocían pues él y Sango lo habían presentado con ella pero realmente no tenía idea que tipo de relación tenían.

\- eso no responde a mi pregunta, ¿Cómo sabias donde trabaja y a que se dedica? – gruño insatisfecho con la respuesta, quería saber más y obtendría la información que quería aunque tuviera que torturar a su mejor amigo.

\- bueno fui con ella a secundaria y nos encontramos alguna vez cuando estudiaba la universidad, además es la mejor amiga de Sango, no es de extrañar que sepa esa clase de cosas sobre ella - comenzó a explicar pero entonces algo pico sus pensamiento.

\- ¿me estás diciendo que no lo sabias? – pregunto seriamente, Inuyasha aparto la mirada haciéndolo tensarse.

\- Inuyasha ¿no sabías donde trabajaba Kagome? – pregunto nuevamente con el ceño fruncido.

\- no era relevante – se limitó a contestar Inuyasha, Miroku sintió la furia hervir en su interior.

\- ¿Qué no era relevante? ¿Te casaste con una chica sin saber de qué trabajaba? – volvió a interrogarlo.

\- ¿Por qué habría de interesar por eso?, era bonita, y nos veíamos bien como pareja eso es todo lo que necesitaba saber – Miroku estuvo a dos segundos de lanzarse a estrangularlo, pero no quería rebajarse a ese nivel, de momento.

\- ya entiendo porque ella te abandono, lo cierto es que no puedo culparla – le reprocho enojado mientras caminaba al armario, quería largarse cuanto antes de ese departamento.

\- ¿y a ti que bicho te ha picado Miroku? – sonrió burlonamente Inuyasha.

\- el bicho que demuestra lo cretino que puede ser tu mejor amigo – gruño Miroku desde el interior del armario, (que era prácticamente otra habitación).

\- ¡feh! Mira quien lo dice, el que casi es desterrado de Francia por andar correteando a las mujeres en el palacio de Versalles – se brulo Inuyasha tomando a broma el insulto. Miroku frunció el entre cejo, mira que ese Inuyasha era descarado.

\- eso fue hace muchos años – gruño rebuscando entre las numerosas prendas y trajes.

Y no era mentira, cuando el e Inuyasha eran apenas unos adolescentes de 16 años sus padres les habían permitido ir en un viaje mochilero a Europa, claro que no uno tradicional donde te hospedas en hostales y comías en lugares sencillos, no que fue todo un tour en hoteles de categoría y recorridos de lujo. Por ese entonces ambos eran jovenes e inmaduros, y cometieron toda clase de locuras en ese viaje, entre ellos su desastrosa visita al antiguo palacio real de Versalles, bueno no todo había sido su culpa ¿Qué habían estado pensando los guardias de la entrada al dejar entrar a esas chicas con top transparente y mini faldas tan cortas?

\- si claro, pero aún recuerdo como esa chica te aporreo con su bolso de piel de cocodrilo – se echó a reír Inuyasha, al menos hasta que un par de calcetines hechos bola le golpeo un estómago.

\- era de piel de víbora constrictora, y como te dije fue hace ya muchos años – reprocho Miroku regresando a su labor en el armario.

\- ¡bah! Seguro que si fuéramos nuevamente te meterías en un lio aun mayor – sonrió Inuyasha jugando con los calcetines como si fueran una pelota de mano.

\- ¿estás loco? Si hago eso Sango me matara a golpes y luego me pondrá un cinturón de castidad con candado por los próximos 30 años – se quejó Miroku arrancándole una carcajada a Inuyasha.

\- el matrimonio te ha vuelto aburrido – lo reto, aunque sabía de primera mano que él no estaba bromeando con el tema de la reacción de la joven castaña.

\- me ha vuelto maduro, anda vístete y pasate un cepillo por la cabeza, seguro que tu padre ahora mismo te estará esperando con el cinturón listo para azotarte por la tardanza – gruño Miroku lanzándole un par de zapatos y un par de pantalones azul marino.

\- mi padre esta de segunda luna de miel con mi madre en un crucero del amor o alguna de esas cursilerías – se pavoneo el muchacho mientras se calzaba los calcetines, igual los que tenía puestos estaban ya usados.

\- y antes de que preguntes ese idiota don perfecto de Sesshomaru se largó a Inglaterra por no sé qué negocio – sonrió, para el todo eso era poco más que una broma, cosa que de verdad molestaba a Miroku, ¿Cómo era posible que un hombre de veintiséis se comportara como un chiquillo de trece?

\- pues con más razón deberías ir al trabajo en lugar de estar aquí rascándose la barriga – lo acuso tirándole una camisa Clavin Cleine.

\- insisto, desde que Sango te lanzo la soga al cuello te has vuelto poco más que un aburrido chupa tintas – eso sí que molesto a Miroku el cual marcho dando zancadas hasta el dormitorio y de un jalón volcó el colchón donde estaba despaturrado Inuyasha.

\- mejor ser un aburrido chupa tintas que tiene una mujer maravillosa que siempre lo espera con los brazos abiertos a un vividor empedernido que envejecerá sin conocer el amor – gruño, le aventó un saco a la cabeza y se marchó dando pisotones de la habitación.

\- vamos hombre no te enojes – sonrió Inuyasha persiguiendo al peli negro hasta el salón, Miroku lo miro de mala manera mientras intentaba en baño ponerse su saco.

\- eres un crio inmaduro – le estepo Miroku justo cuando Inuyasha tomo su saco y de un jalón se lo arrebato.

\- ¿solo yo? por favor Miroku, ¿Qué no recuerdas las locuras que solíamos cometer? – comenzó a codearlo, la verdad es que la visita de Miroku lo estaba animando mucho.

\- ¿-nos? Me suena a manada - gruño molesto, después de todo aunque habían cometido un buen número de locuras, casi siempre era Inuyasha quien se le ocurrían las ideas.

\- que yo recuerde tú eres el que siempre me mete en problemas – bufo intentando arrebatarle su saco, aunque poco importaba ya, después de todo iba cuatro horas tarde, cinco ahora que acababan de dar el medio día.

\- ¿yo? Vamos libidinoso, que aquella vez en Italia cuando fuimos al recorrido exótico a Pompeya y vimos ese local en que… - Miroku brinco sobre el para cubrirle los labios al siguiente segundo.

\- como te atrevas a mencionar "eso" seré yo quien te estrangule con esa fea corbata verde fosforescente que te regalo la modelo de publicidad del año pasado – gruño amenazándolo.

\- ¿ah? ¿Y ahora porque tan agresivo? Solo he dicho que… – pregunto Inuyasha curioso por el sorpresivo arranque de Miroku, pero este volvió a cubrirle la boca.

\- callate ¿quieres que Sango me arranque mi hombría o qué? – murmuro el pelinegro aún más agresivamente, Inuyasha arqueo una ceja curioso, no solo por el tono de voz de Miroku si no porque además podía leer cierto temor en sus ojos.

\- vamos hombre, ni que te hubiesen puesto un micrófono incrustado en la piel – se burló pero cuando Miroku comenzó a rascarse la nuca con nerviosismo su sonrisa se borró.

\- ¿lo tienes? – pregunto preocupado, eso era extremista incluso para Sango.

\- casi… es un chip de rastreo satelital – reconoció sumamente avergonzado, Inuyasha palideció ligeramente, preguntándose cómo y dónde le habría insertado el chip Sango.

\- no es lo que estás pensando, está en esta cadena que me regalo y solo es por el primer año de casados – explicó Miroku mostrándole la joya de oro con un dije en forma de Sutra budista que tenía colgada al cuello.

\- ¿y sabiendo lo que es la sigues usando? – cuestiono perturbado por la reciente información. Miroku lo miro sonrojado.

\- bueno, es algo así como una especie de… mmm… penitencia a causa de… los malos ratos que le hice pasar a Sango cuando la estaba cortejando, además era eso o mantener celibato por un año – se justificó Miroku, sin embargo Inuyasha por su parte se sentía cada vez más traumado.

\- ¿y es mejor un chip de rastreo a un año de celibato? ¡Por dios Miroku!, ni que fueras uno de esos celulares GPS – Inuyasha reclamo mientras seguía a Miroku a la cocina, ambos necesitaban otra taza de café, quizá incluso mas

\- no es tan malo, y además vale la pena, en especial cuando me deja verla con ese conjunto de baby doll que le compre y… - comenzó a decir soñador Miroku, Inuyasha se atraganto con su café.

\- ¡callate! ¡Esa es una imagen mental que no necesito! – le regaño limpiándose la camisa del pijama.

\- vamos, no es como si fueras un monje benedictino virgen – sonrió Miroku dándole un par de palmadas en la espalda.

\- claro que no, paro ahora comprendo porque Sango te puso esa cosa al cuello, pero creo que mejor hubiese sido una correa - Miroku sonrio de medio lado con la burla.

\- bueno, eso es algo que me falta por probar, pero me costaría otros tres meses de usar esta cosa para convencer a Sango – Inuyasha gruño, no necesitaba escuchar eso

\- amigo, insisto que tu mujer es una loca –mascullo tomando otro sorbo de café, Miroku lo imito mirándolo con una ceja alzada, pero finalmente ambos se echaron a reír.

\- sí, pero mientras este loca por mí que me haga lo que quiera – sonrió Miroku dándole otro sorbo al café.

\- le das demasiada libertad a tu chica, te has vuelto un perrito faldero – intento molestarlo.

La verdad es que Inuyasha le tenía mucha envidia a Sango, porque ahora ella era la primera prioridad de su mejor amigo, en vez de él. Lo extrañaba, aunque no lo admitiera en voz alta, en especial en momentos como esos donde su vida comenzaba a ser una basura. Además era la mar de divertido molestarlo.

\- hace mucho que no nos reuníamos así ¿ah libidinoso? – sonrió Inuyasha divertido.

\- tienes razón, pero me gustaría que fuera en mejores circunstancias – murmuro Miroku tomando una galleta de una lata de aluminio que había extraído de uno de los estantes.

\- ¡feh! ¿Qué tiene de malo mi departamento? – gruño tomando el también una galleta y bebiendo otro sorbo de café.

\- nada, pero no es agradable tener que venir a despertarte como si fuera el niñero – murmuro Miroku comiéndose tres galletas más.

\- ¡feh! Nadie te llamo a hacerlo – dos galletas más.

\- Myoga me llamo, dijo que estaba preocupado por ti, creía que después del escarmiento que te dio la señorita Kagome estarías mal de ánimos – Inuyasha volvió a atragantarse con el café.

\- y a como estabas hace una hora diría que sus temores estaban bien fundados – Inuyasha lo miro con impulsos asesinos, si había algo en que coincidían indiscutiblemente su padre, Sesshomaru y él era en una cosa, todos ellos eran extremadamente orgullosos, y como su medio hermano se enterara que una mujer lo estaba subyugando… ¡ugh! ni quería imaginarlo.

\- a mí nadie me ha dado nada – gruño intentando tomar otra galleta pero en ese momento la lata ya estaba vaciá.

\- ¿no? Vaya, entonces significa que… - comenzó a decir Miroku tamborileando su índice sobre su barbilla.

\- ¿significa que? – repitió Inuyasha impaciente, odiaba cuando Miroku ponía esa cara de monje sabiondo meditativo.

\- significa que entonces te inscribiste voluntariamente a su clase – Inuyasha sintió un choque eléctrico en la nuca, maldición, no le gustaba el rumbo que tomaba la mente libidinosa y amañada de su mejor amigo.

\- y por lo tanto… - una sonrisa pícara y maliciosa, de acuerdo eso le gustaba cada vez menos.

 _Mientras tanto en otra parte de la ciudad…_

\- ¿de verdad lo metiste a tu clase? – pregunto sorprendida Sango mientras ella y Kagome caminaban hacia el área de locales comerciales.

\- sip, como lo oyes, hubieras visto la cara que puso – sonrió Kagome aún tenía que controlarse mucho para no soltarse a carcajear.

\- la puedo imaginar, lo que me sorprende es que haya aceptado tan mansamente, cualquiera diría que habría armado toda una escena – sonrió Sango, la verdad es que deseaba haber sido una mosquita par a poder ver a Inuyasha vestido de bailarina del vientre.

\- bueno era eso o Eri llamaría a la patrulla, tampoco tenía muchas opciones - Sango se rio fuertemente, pobre Inuyasha, pero eso era muy poco comparado con lo que le había hecho a su mejor amiga.

De hecho si el muy cobarde no se hubiese escondido el día anterior habría podido desquitarse a gusto, y todo porque se le había olvidado llevar su cuerda especial, las boleadoras y quizá ese látigo de equitación que le había reglado Kohaku en su décimo quinto cumpleaños; de hecho había tenido todo planeado desde el principio, primero lo asustaba con la sartén para que corriera como una colegiala asustada, luego lo derribaba con las boleadoras, lo amarraba con su cuerda especial y entonces…

\- me habría divertido de lo lindo – sonrió macabramente, Kagome la miro curiosa, a saber que estaba pensando Sango, pero si de algo estaba segura era que en momentos como ese adoraba haber nacido mujer.

\- pero eso no fue lo mejor – intento distraerla, de hecho la técnica surtió el efecto deseado y Sango abandono sus meditaciones y la miro sonriente.

\- ¿oh? ¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste? – sonrió mirando a Kagome con orgullo y… digámoslo así, con algo de morbo también.

\- ¿yo? Yo no le hice nada – negó la azabache con inocencia, pero era realmente difícil esconder esa sonrisa inculpadora.

\- ¡ah no! con migo no puedes hacerte la inocente, mi pequeña saltamontes – la acuso la castaña dándole pequeños toques en la punta de la nariz a manera de regaño. Kagome sonrió derrotada y cuando estaba abriendo la boca para confesar un gruñido debió su atención.

-vaya, ya pasa del medio día, ¿te lo cuento mientras comemos? – suspiro, Sango acepto encantada la invitación, así que tomo la iniciativa y jalo a Kagome del brazo.

\- yo digo que este restaurant es perfecto para almorzar – la azabache miro el lugar y sudo frio.

\- Sango… este local es el más caro de la zona – intento hacerla entrar en razón.

\- calma, si no tienes dinero yo invito la comida y el helado de regreso lo pagas tú… - al final Kagome se encontró sentada en la mejor mesa y viendo un meno donde todo costaba un riñón, y para rematar sango había pedido una entrada de dedos de queso con especias muy caras y pan de ajo con queso importado gratinado.

\- vamos Kagome, pide lo que quieras – la animo zampando uno de los panes de ajo.

\- Sango… ¿segura que puedes permitirte esto? – pregunto preocupada, sobretodo porque la castaña era muy disciplinada y no solía hacer esa clase de gastos a menos que…

\- tú tranquila, hoy nos invita mí querido Miroku – sonrió ella mostrando un sobre lleno de dinero " _tenía que haberlo imaginado_ " pensó Kagome sudando un poco, más que nada por el pobre de Miroku.

\- ¿volviste a dejarlo sin asignación? – pregunto ocultando su rostro en el menú, quizá sonara egoísta pero la verdad ahora no le pesaba tanto elegir un platillo.

\- por un buen motivo – sonrió Sango restándole importancia.

\- ¿Qué te hizo esta vez? – pregunto sonriente, ya había elegido su plato principal y ahora quería también algún acompañamiento, y esa ensalada de albaca, tomates cherry y mozarela se veía para chuparse los dedos.

\- ¿ese traidor? Ha ido a la casa del sinvergüenza justo después de marcharme yo y hoy en la mañana dejo tirado el desayuno que le hice con todos los desvelos para volver ahí – gruño Sango tomando uno de los deditos de queso.

\- ¿no le dará hambre entonces? – pregunto Kagome preocupada, porque si Miroku no desayuno y además Sango le quito la asignación semanal…

\- es parte del castigo – sentencio la castaña volviendo a rebuscar en el menú.

\- pobre Miroku, en fin que le vamos a hacer – ambas hojearon el menú unos minutos más, ambas indecisas.

\- Sango ¿compartirías con migo una orden de pollo a la parmesana? – pregunto sin alejar la vista de la sección de platos principales.

\- de acuerdo, ¿y si pedimos también una orden de rabioles de carne adobada con crema champiñones? - la azabache accedió encantada, y después de acordar compartir otros tres platillos mas dos ensaladas y una jarra de clericot con frutas para acompañarlo todo finalmente dejaron las cartas a un lado para ponerse a charlar.

\- ahora si no te salvas, cuéntame que le hiciste a ese poco hombre idiota de Taisho – insistió Sango dándole un sorbo a su copa.

\- nada malo, solo que como iba de traje… - comenzó Kagome dando también un buen sorbo a la bebida de frutas.

\- ¿lo pusiste a bailar con un traje de sastre? Que incomodo – Kagome negó rápidamente con la cabeza

\- claro que no, mi academia será pequeña pero tenemos reglas y códigos de vestimenta – aclaro ella tomando uno de los panes de ajo.

\- ¿entonces? – pregunto Sango, lógicamente no iba a quedar con la duda así que siguió picando.

\- le pedí a Eri que lo llevara la sala de vestuario – Sango no dejo de mirarla expectante, y aún faltaban unos minutos para que llegase el almuerzo así que no le quedo de otra.

\- lo vistió con legins rosas y una camisa negra deportiva sin mangas – las carcajadas de Sango inundaron el local.

\- ¡no puedo creer que me lo perdí! – sonreirá feliz casi atragantándose, Kagome también había comenzado a reír pero no tan ruidosamente como su mejor amiga.

\- por dios pagaría millones por una foto – Kagome callo su risa un segundo, y acaricio su celular de manera sospechosa, bueno sospechosa para su mejor amiga.

\- no… ¿la tienes? – la emoción de Sango y su propia crueldad feminista la convenció de enseñársela. Sango prácticamente le arrebató el teléfono cuando se lo extendió con la foto, la castaña se pegó a reír.

\- por dios, ¿Cómo lo le hiciste para sacarle esto? – sonrió sango pasando la imagen de la pantalla, no solo era una foto, eran seis por lo menos, ella no podría haberlas tomado mientras dictaba la clase.

\- me las paso la señora Kurumoto – admitió Kagome. Sango casi se atraganto.

\- ¿la esposa de Yoshiro Kurumoto el contador del centro comercial? Entonces… ¡lo inscribiste a la clase de las adultas! – Kagome se cohibió un poco, quizá se le había pasado la mano, pero entonces Sango brinco fuera de su silla y la abrazo.

\- ¡oh cariño! ¡Te has vuelto toda una experta en mi arte! ¡ESTOY TAN ORGULLOSA DE TI MI PEQUEÑA SALTAMONTES! – Kagome se sonrojo fuertemente, de acuerdo, no se esperaba esta reacción de Sango, pero para su fortuna y la de su dignidad la comida llego en este lugar.

El almuerzo transcurrió con relativa normalidad, hablaron un poco de sus familias, acontecimientos recientes, sus empleos y por supuesto cuanto adoraban ser amigas y otros temas en común. Para eso de las dos de la tarde ambas estaban satisfechas pero ninguna podía esperar para ir por el postre, un delicioso helado en el parque cercano a casa de Kagome.

\- de verdad no sabes lo orgullosa que estoy de ti quería Kagome – sonrió sango dándole una lamida a su helado de fresa con yogurt.

\- ya Sango, solo quería que se alejara de mí no tenía intención de nada mas – admito la azabache tomando su helado de choclate con chispas de menta.

\- aun así, era lo menos que se merecía ese idiota, yo le habría puesto la falda – Kagome se echó a reír.

\- seria genial verlo así, pero creo que habría sido innecesario, diría que aprendió su lección – Sango negó con la cabeza mientras se relamía los labios.

\- lo estas perdonando demasiado fácil – Kagome negó fuertemente con la cabeza.

\- yo no lo he perdonado Sango, me basta que se mantenga alejado de mí, así podre rehacer mi vida, he aprendido que esa es la mejor manera de olvidar a esa clase de hombres – Sango la miro negando otra vez con la cabeza, su amiga aún era demasiado benevolente. De hecho hablando de benevolencia, saco de su bolso su celular y comenzó a buscar esa aplicación que había inventado con un solo propósito.

\- no me lo puedo creer – Kagome la volteo a ver sin entender.

\- ¿Qué ocurre San? – pregono pero luego un escalofrío la invadió, o no, mejor se cubría las orejas.

\- ¡MIROKU! – el grito resonó por toda la calle.

 _En el departamento de Inuyasha…_

\- callate – gruño Inuyasha con los brazos cruzados.

\- vamos Inuyasha reconocelo, de verdad te gusta la señorita Kagome – intento convencerlo Miroku mientras le daba golpecitos en la mejilla con su mano.

\- ¡ya te dije que no! – volvió a gruñir Inuyasha levemente sonrojado.

\- oh vamos, no te habrías dejado pisotear de ese modo si no fuera así – se rio Miroku mientras sorbía unos fideos instantáneos que le había robado a Inuyasha de la despensa. Oigan todo el día sin comer le estaba pasando factura.

\- ¡feh! Era eso o que me arrestaran por acosador, y dudo que a mi padre le hubiese hecho gracia tener que pagarme la fianza – se justificó, pues las risas y miradas poco inocentes de esas mujeres cuarentonas aun lo perseguían en sus pesadillas.

\- bueno, es que en verdad te comportaste como un acosador, si querías volver a verla hubiera sido mejor ir a su casa ¿no crees? - el peli plateado lo empujo intentando tirarle el plato de ramen instantáneo en la ropa pero Miroku lo conocía bien y logro esquivarlo.

\- oh pero claro, tu… su "devoto consorte" no sabes nada… de… ella… - canturreo tomando otra porción de fideo en sus labios.

\- ¡pero eso no le da derecho a hacerme eso! – grito Inuyasha fastidiado de que Miroku tuviese la razón en el asunto.

\- oye, creeme que realmente te fue bien amigo – el oji ámbar lo miro curioso.

\- ¿de que estas hablando? – cuestiono curioso.

\- mira, la señorita Kagome quizá parezca inocente, pero se crio con siete primos en una sola casa y sabe manejar a nuestro género – explico Miroku con calma como si estuviesen hablando del último partido de béisbol de la serie.

\- ¿estás diciendo que la humillación que me hizo pasar con esas santas solteronas fue poco? – gruño Inuyasha con tono sarcástico, no creía que una mujer pudiese tener los pantalones para hacer pasar un mal rato a un hombre, no estaba en su naturaleza.

\- ¿comparado con cosas que ha hecho antes? Sip, fue solo un juego de niños – un encogimiento de hombros y otra porción de fideos desapareció tras esas palabras.

\- ¿juego de niños? ¿Me estás diciendo que podría hacer algo peor? Vamos Miroku, una mujer no tiene tanta imaginación como para vengarse de un hombre – el peli negro lo miro inquiridoramente antes de negar con la cabeza.

\- esa actitud va a darte muchos problemas a futuro – lo regaño Miroku masticando un camarón de la sopa.

\- ¡ja! Si claro, pero aun así esa pequeña mocosa tiene que pagar por su osadía – sentencio con una mirada peligrosa.

\- hablo enserio Inuyasha, quizá la señorita Kagome se rio un poco a tus costillas, pero tú la lastimaste también, están a mano, así que mejor sigue mi consejo y dejala tranquila de una vez – Inuyasha negó con la cabeza.

\- tantos golpes que te ha dado Sango te ha sacudido el cerebro, esa timadora me humillo a posta, no voy a perdonarla – Miroku lo miro ofendido.

\- pues bien merecido te lo tenías, me sorprende de hecho que la señorita Kagome fuera tan blanda – murmuro sorbiendo ruidosamente el caldillo sobrante de la sopa instantánea. Ambos permanecieron en silencio un segundo hasta que Inuyasha sintió que algo hacia clic en su mente.

\- Jeje se me ha ocurrido la mejor de las ideas – Miroku lo miro curioso, ¿qué e le habría ocurrido ahora a ese pazguato?

\- voy a pagarle con la misma moneda que a su traidora prima, no ha de ser muy difícil – Miroku quiso golpearlo, pero solo serviría para dejarlo aún más idiota.

\- si claro, pero para ese plan tuyo tendrá que estar loca por ti y según recuerdo apenas y caes en la categoría de conocido en estos momentos – intento hacerlo entrar en razón, cosa casi imposible.

\- ¡bah! Eso no es problema, soy encantador y todas las féminas se derriten por mí - sonrió Inuyasha con arrogancia.

\- si ya, pero no todas las damas son iguales y he de recordarte que no conoces NADA sobre la señorita Kagome – un segundo intento por devolverle la cordura, el conocía a la señorita Kagome y sabía que no le convenía para nada a Inuyasha hacerle otra trastada o podía salir muy mal parado y eso siempre que no se fuesen a enterar los otros siete locos.

\- ¡feh! Me basta con repetir el procedimiento de regalitos románticos empalagosos – Miroku comenzó a sudar frio

\- Inuyasha, has caso por una vez en tu vida, si no la quieres mejor dejala tranquila y dale el divorcio por la paz o sino vas a salir muy mal parado – peor Inuyasha no lo escucho, pues se había levantado y se dirigía a su estudio.

\- vaya que es terco este chico – suspiro Miroku cuando el sonido de su teléfono lo distrajo.

\- ¿dig…? –

\- ¡MIROKU! – la voz de Sango fue tan fuerte que si hubiese tenido la oreja pegada a la bocina lo habría dejado sordo.

\- hola Sanguito querida… - intento sonreír, odiaba cuando se enfurecía con él.

\- nada de querida ¡¿se puede saber qué haces en casa de ese idiota traidor de Inuyasha Miroku?! – el nombrado palideció, caray olvido que Sango le había prohibido encontrarse con Inuyasha al menos por un mes, según seria su manera de apoyar a Kagome.

\- no… no cariño te equivocas, yo estoy en… - intento excusarse.

\- ¡no seas mentiroso Miroku! ¡Sé que no fuiste a la oficina hoy porque llame para que fuéramos a almorzar y dijeron que no habías llegado! ¡Y que estas en su departamento, puedo ver el programa de rastreo! – " _¡oh dios! Me va matar…_ " pensó espantado, pero intentar postergar la hora de ir a casa sería un millón de veces peor.

\- bueno si cariño, pero es que… - intento de nuevo, quizá podría aminorar su castigo si le daba una explicación convincente.

\- ¡ES QUE NADA! ¡DE ESTA SI NO VAS A LIBRARTE! – la amenaza lo calo hondo, dios ahora comenzaba a temer por su futuro linaje.

\- pero… preciosa… - intento alagarla, mala idea.

\- ¡no me hagas la pelota! ¡TE ME REGRESAS AHORA MISMO! ¡Y si no estás entrando por la puerta de casa en exactamente tres minutos! ¡HAY UN CINTURON MUY ESPECIAL CON TU NOMBRE ESCRITO QUE TE ESTARA ESPERANDO Y NO TE SOLTARA POR UN MES! – " _cinturón... especial…_ " fue el último pensamiento coherente del oji azul.

\- bien, mira Miroku, este es el folleto de la mejor florería y aquí una lista de los… - Inuyasha se calló al ver la sala desierta, Miroku se había marchado, pero eso no era lo más extraño si no que el tazón de ramen vacío estaba dando vueltas sobre la mesita de café y la puerta principal se movía errante por el viento del pasillo.

\- ¿y ahora que le ha picado a este? –pregunto rascándose la cabeza, pero finalmente no le dio importancia, lo mejor sería poner en acción su nuevo plan, Kagome Higurashi iba a lamentar haberlo humillado el día anterior.

 _A la mañana siguiente…_

Kagome ya se había levantado y estaba lista para una nueva jornada de trabajo, de hecho en ese día particular tenía que llegar cuanto antes a la academia, pues faltaba poco menos de 20 días para la clausura del semestre y necesitaba ocuparse de toda clase de cosas como los escenarios, el vestuario, la escenografía, las rutinas, la música, todos aquellos detalles que consumían el tiempo como una sanguijuela. Se acomodó su bolso sobre el hombro y estaba abriendo la puerta cuando algo la trunco, curiosa empujo con más fuerza, la puerta abrió pero con trabajo, finalmente salió del departamento y miro curiosa el objeto obstructor, que no era otro que una caja de cartón grande con apariencia pesada que tenía un moño rosa princesa y una nota encima.

 _Continuara…_


	12. Obsequios, poemas y malas sorpresas

**Hola, chicas, aquí el nuevo capítulo, siento la tardanza pero este capítulo vale la pena, espero que les guste, les anuncio que la próxima semana veremos un cambio radical en el curso de los acontecimientos hasta ahora, les mostrare una nueva faceta de Kagome y con un poco de suerte y alguno que otro review también una parte de su pasado. Ya conocen las reglas, lean, diviértanla y por favor comenten aunque sea uno o dos review, no pido más, si les gusta o no les gusta me gustaría saberlo.**

 **Obsequios, poemas y malas sorpresas**

Kagome miro curiosa la caja, no recordaba esperar ningún paquete y tampoco sus primos le habrían mandado uno sin avisarle primero. Y además ese moño color rosa… cualquiera que realmente la conociera sabría que detestaba ese color, incluso le costaba trabajo maquillar a sus alumnas usando ese tono de color sin contrastarlo con otro color, dejando al segundo más como adorno. Con ese dato eliminando gran parte de su lista de sospechosos, pero aun así no podía adivinar quién le había mandado eso. Bueno también podía tratarse de un error, lo mejor sería verificar con la tarjeta.

 _Me gustaría que tus labios me besaran_

 _Que tus suaves manos acariciaran mi cuerpo_

 _Sentir el latir de tu corazón junto al mío_

 _Y que nuestros cuerpos fueran solo uno._

 _Sentir grandes escalofríos_

 _Cada vez que me tocases_

 _Y oler tu dulce aliento_

 _Cada vez que me besases._

 _Me gustaría sentir tantas cosas_

 _Tantas cosas a la vez_

 _Que como no puedo sentirlas_

 _Las escribo en un papel._

 _Firma: el único dueño de tu corazón_

Kagome miro extrañada el poema, no sabía decir si era una declaración o una muy mala broma, para empezar el tono con el que iba dirigido, y luego la forma de firmar la misma "¿el único dueño de mi corazón?" pensó frunciendo el ceño, si claro, su corazón solo le pertenencia a ella y a unos pocos muy afortunados en los que confiaba ciegamente, los cuales podía contar con los dedos de sus manos y raramente necesitaba añadir uno más. Volvió a guardar la nota en el sobre y rebusco en el dorso el destinatario y remitente, no encontró ninguno de los dos, lo cual era curioso, y solo podía significar que quien lo hubiese mandado lo entrego el mismo.

En fin era tarde y tenía demasiado trabajo a sus espaldas como para prestarle a tención a la mala broma de algún idiota. Dándole un empujón al pesado paquete lo hizo a un lado y cerro su peta con llave, devolvió el sobre con el poema impreso de internet a su lugar sobre la misma y luego a fuerza de empujones lo llevo hasta el elevador y de ahí a recepción, ahí vio a la vieja Shoga que era la portera y su vecina, bien justo a quien necesitaba en ese momento.

\- señora Shoga, buenos días – la saludo con la mano, mientras pateaba la caja fuera del elevador.

\- hola pequeña, ¿ya al trabajo? – sonrió la anciana dejando su crochet a un lado sobre el escritorio de recepción para poder lado la mano a su joven vecina.

\- si señora – asintió Kagome, pero entonces la anciana le dio un golpecito en la nariz con su índice.

\- ¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que no me digas señora? Yo aún soy joven y a la espera de guapos pretendientes – la "regaño" la anciana mientras se alisaba sus largos cabellos plateados con un peine de plata del que no se desprendía.

\- lo siento, ¿por cierto Shoga? – la llamo para conseguir su atención, a anciana volvió a mirarla mientras continuaba tejiendo su crochet.

\- me han dejado esta caja fuera del departamento – señalo el paquete a sus pies.

\- pero no tiene remitente ni destinatario, ¿usted sabe quién lo dejo? – pregunto, la mujer octogenaria miro el paquete inquiridoramente un segundo antes de negar con la cabeza.

\- ni idea, debieron entregarlo mientras estaba el anciano Muso de guardia, yo apenas baje hace 10 minutos a relevarlo – explico la anciana Shoga encogiéndose de hombros.

\- bueno yo ahora no tengo tiempo para esta clase de cosas, hay demasiadas cosas que revisar para el recital – suspiro Kagome sujetando el puente de su nariz.

\- cierto, dentro de nada será la presentación de tus niños – la anciana sonrió de una forma que hizo sonreír a Kagome, esa mujer era todo menos disimulada.

\- si, a fin de mes – asintió siguiéndole el juego.

\- seguro será algo precioso de ver… - la sonrisa de la anciana Shoga creció aún más, Kagome también sonrió y comenzó a rebuscar en su bolso hasta sacar un rectángulo de papel colorido que le extendió a su vecina.

\- ¿de verdad creyó que olvidaría darle su boleto? – Shoga brinco emocionada mientras guardaba el boleto a buen recaudo en su cartera.

\- pequeña, eres un ángel – sonrió Shoga, Kagome se sonrojo un poco por el alagó, de alguna manera esa viejita le recordaba su difunta abuela.

\- bueno, este ángel tiene que volar o no podré terminar los detalles de la presentación, ¿le importaría guardar esto en la bodega hasta que encontremos a su dueño? – la vieja portera no opuso objeción alguna, y después de me ter entre las dos el paquete a la bodega de escobas y limpiadores, Kagome finalmente pudo salir del edificio, lo bueno es que su coche estaba aparcado cerca, pues no tenía el tiempo ni la capacidad de llevar todo lo necesario en tren o bicicleta al estudio de danza.

Pero las cosas extrañas estaban lejos de terminar para Kagome, nada más llegar a la academia de danza tenía que hacer revisión de las listas de las alumnas que ya tenían confirmada su participación, después tenía que ir a con la modista para encargale los diseños, la paleta de colores, ver los presupuestos de tela y pedrería, además de armar las citas para que le tomara las medidas a la chicas. Luego había que pasar al área de comercios para encargar dichas telas, al teatro para hablar con el técnico de sonido y el de iluminación, y después de comer algo rápido volvería a impartir a clases y a hacer los ensayos con las participantes.

Su único consuelo era que Eri se estaba encargando de organizar los horarios, la escenografía, el programa y otras cosas así, si no jamás podría con todo eso sola, pues además tenía que ver otros asuntos de familia esa semana. Claro que en cuanto bajo de su coche dispuesta física y mentalmente para su largo día laboral, nada pudo haberla preparado para lo que encontró dentro de la academia.

\- ¡KAGOME! ¡KAGOME! – Eri llego gritando tan pronto cruzo la puerta.

\- Eri ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto sorprendida, la pelinegra venia pálida como la muerte y con cara de haber visto un fantasma.

\- ¡hasta que llegaste! ¡TIENES QUE VER ESTO AHORA! - su amiga atenazo su muñeca y prácticamente la arrastro por el pasillo hasta su oficina.

\- ¡Eri espera! ¿Dónde es el incendio? – pregunto Kagome intentando no car de bruces por la forma en que la chica la arrastraba casi volando por las escaleras hasta el segundo piso donde estaba su oficina y las bodegas de utilería y vestuario.

¿Pero que le pasaba a Eri? Era la pregunta que rondaba la mente de la azabache, no sabía que pasaba, tenían mucho trabajo que hacer ambas, pero de lo que estaba segura era que lo que fuera que pasara, era lo suficientemente gordo como para que su querida y responsable amiga dejara su trabajo de lado y pusiera esa cara de película de miedo. Claro que cuando finalmente arribaron a su oficina y Eri abrió la puerta obtuvo la respuesta, ¡su oficina estaba tapizada de flores! Cosa que cualquier dama habría adorado y maravillado, ella incluida pero había un problema… todas esas eran flores de mimosa ¡ELLA ERA ALÉRGICA A ESA CLASE DE FLORES!

\- ¿has visto Kagome? ¿No es bonito? Yo diría que tienes alguna clase de admirador - intento sonreír Eri que estaba fascinada con el espectáculo, pues parecía que toda la oficina estaba hecha de preciosas bolitas suaves de pelusilla suaves y fragantes.

\- ¡ACHU! ¡ACHU! – el estornudo de Kagome la hizo brincar por la sorpresa. Pero no fue lo único que la sorprendió, en menos de un segundo la azabache estaba estornudando una y otra vez, su rostro paso del blanco al rosa, su nariz estaba tapada y sus ojos lagrimeaban como cascadas.

\- ¿Kagome estas bien? – pregunto preocupada, la azabache trato de negar con la cabeza pero un estornudo más fuerte que los anteriores hizo retroceder a su amiga, lo cual provocó que tirara uno de los ramos, y tanto el polen como los petalos salieran volando y la mayoría de los mismos aterrizaran sobre la pobre chica agravando así su condición.

\- no estoy… ¡achu!... ¡esas son!... ¡ACHU!... ¡mimosas!... ¡achu!... ¡maldición soy…! ¡Achu!... ¡SOY ALER…! ¡ACHU! ¡ALERGICA! ¡ACHU, ACHU! – gruño Kagome intentando cubriese la nariz pero el polen también había entrado en sus ojos y ahora estos le ardían fuertemente, por no mencionar que con la nariz tapada y la garganta irritada multiplicaban su creciente malestar.

\- ¡oh Dios mío! – exclamo Eri sorprendida, Kagome continuaba cubriéndose la boca e intentando limpiarse el polen el rostro y los ojos pero era inútil.

\- ¡cierra…! ¡ACHU! ¡CIERRA LA PUERTA! ¡ACHU! – ordeno Kagome haciendo ademanes bruscos, sus bronquios comenzaban a cerrarse y sentía que su rostro estaba en llamas, necesitaba salir de ahí, ¡AHORA!

\- sí… ¡sí enseguida! – por fin reacciono la chica y de un portazo cerro la oficina, pero no por eso Kagome dejo de estornudar.

\- ¡ah Kagome! ¿Necesitas una ambulancia? – pregunto asustada cuando la cara de su amiga paso del rosado a un tono rojo que poco a poco se iba oscureciendo más y más.

\- ¡no! ¡ACHU! Solo… ¡ACHU! ¡Debo quitarme…! ¡ACHU! ¡De encima el polen y…! ¡ACHU! ¡Mis pastillas! ¡ACHU! – Kagome prácticamente salió corriendo hacia el final del corredor donde tenían una ducha especial para emergencias.

Entro a la habitación, como pudo llego a la llave para abrir el agua y la giro hasta su máxima capacidad, seguidamente se desnudó, tiro toda su ropa al piso y se metió de cabeza bajo el flujo de agua, y aunque esta estaba helada no le importo, se froto frenéticamente el cabello, la cara los brazos y todo el cuerpo, debía eliminar cada pisca de polen que tuviese su piel o le daría un ataque anafiláctico y entonces sí que necesitaría una ambulancia.

\- ¿Kagome? – escucho a Eri llamarla, peor solo continuo frotándose con el jabón, al menos el agua fría sobre su piel comenzaba a aliviar el ardor.

\- chica ¿estás bien? – volvió a preguntar mientras tocaba la puerta, realmente estaba preocupada por su amiga.

\- sí Eri, ya estoy mejor – contesto más aliviada, pero ahora tendría que mandar a limpiar a fondo toda su ropa ay la oficina, si no, no podría volver a trabajar ahí.

\- chica, lo siento, no sabía que te pasaría eso – se disculpó, pero Kagome no estaba molesta con ella, claro que no, Eri había creído que eso sería una bonita sorpresa, pero quien puso esas flores en su oficina era o un tonto ignorante que no sabía nada de su alergia o una persona sin escrúpulos que las puso ahí con toda premeditación, alevosía y ventaja.

\- bueno, creo que lo último es demasiado pesimista – murmuro para sí misma.

\- ¿necesitas algo Kagome? ¿Alguna pastilla o ungüento? – pregunto Eri aun preocupada desde fuera.

\- mis pastillas para las alergias están en mi bolso y me vendría bien una muda de ropa – asintió Kagome mientras entibiaba un poco el agua, ahora que ya estaba limpia quería relajar un poco sus músculos.

\- ok, voy a la sala de vestuario a buscarte algo, pero antes me pondré algo encima, así no te impregnare con más polen – Kagome sonrió por el acto de consideración. Eri era una gran amiga además de una excelente socia.

Menos de dos minutos más tarde Eri volvió a tocar la puerta, Kagome le concedió el acceso mientras se envolvía con una bata de baño que tenían ahí, casi se rio al verla Eri se había puesto un traje de esos que usaban los agentes de desastres químicos con guantes de goma y botas, su cabello envuelto en un gorro de plástico y por el aspecto limpio de su rostro también se había desmaquillado y lavado la cara.

\- aquí tienes Kagome espero que esto te quede – le extendió un paquete cuidadosamente envuelto en plástico, la azabache lo recibió agradecida.

\- me llevare tu ropa y la mandarte a la tintorería, va por mi cuenta – Kagome quiso replicar que no era necesario, pero Eri fue tan rápida que apenas pudo decir nada.

Con cuidado se vistió, la ventaja era que sus medidas eran bastante promedio por lo que no tuvo problemas al vestirse. Luego recogió su largo cabello con una de las ligas que solía usar para penar a sus alumnas más jovenes, y se asomó cuidadosamente, por suerte Eri también le había dado un pañuelo limpio por lo que pudo cubrirse nariz y boca antes de pasar corriendo por la puerta de su oficina y luego bajar las escaleras. Eri la esperaba sentada en el escritorio de recepción, ella también se había cambiado y sabrá dios donde había dejado la ropa de ambas.

\- de verdad lo siento Kagome, mandare a que esterilicen tu oficina - intento disculparse por enésima vez, Kagome solo negó con la cabeza.

\- no te disculpes, como tú dices no lo sabias, pero estoy bien, no ha pasada de un susto – sonrió la azabache tomando una de sus pastillas con una botella de agua que su amiga le había comprado.

\- lo que no comprendo es como llegaron esas flores a mi oficina – suspiro cansada, hacia bastante tiempo que no tenía una reacción alérgica tan severa, y eso porque era muy cuidadosa con eso, en primavera casi ni se acercaba a los lugares donde había arboles de mimosa.

\- yo tampoco lo sé, solo las vi cuando iba a tu oficina con las listas de las alumnas – Kagome asintió, pero eso comenzaba a parecerle demasiado extraño incluso para ella. Para empezar ese paquete súper pesado frente a su puerta y luego su oficina tapizada hasta el último rincón de las únicas flores del planeta que le provocaban alergias.

\- esto no me gusta nada – murmuro en voz baja cansada de por la situación.

\- ¿dijiste algo nena? – pregunto Eri que estaba distraída buscando un numero de alguna agencia de limpieza en las páginas amarillas.

\- que mejor nos pongamos a trabajar, ¿tienes las listas con las participantes de cada grupo para el recital? – cambio de tema, no quería preocupar más a Eri, la pobre ya estaba bastante mortificada.

\- ah… las listas… - la expresión avergonzada y el tono de voz evasivo le indicaron todo.

\- ¿están en la oficina? – pregunto con u n pequeño tic en la ceja. Su mejor amiga asintió y Kagome no pudo evitar soltar un bufido, bien no podría revisar las listas hasta que su oficina fuera desintoxicada.

\- muy bien, creo que entonces tendremos que ver el acomodo de los diseños y la paleta de colores para ir con… - la mirada de Eri la hizo callar, bien al parecer los diseños y las paletas estaban también en la oficina.

\- de acuerdo, iré mañana con el modista, pero entonces tendré que ir al teatro, solo necesito el papel con la cita… - cuando la pelinegra se rasco la nuca Kagome quiso gritar de frustración.

\- Eri, ¿Cómo es posible que todos los papeles que necesitamos estén en la oficina? – pregunto sujetándose el puente de la nariz.

\- bueno, anoche reuní todos los papeles en una sola carpeta para que no fueses a olvidar ninguno y entonces vi el arreglo de flores… - Eri se interrumpió y Kagome tampoco insistió más con el tema, ahora no podría realizar sus pendientes y seguro se retrasarían los preparativos hasta que no limpiar todo el polen de esas flores amarillas, tan bellas como peligrosas para la azabache. Pero aun así, había un detalle que picaba su curiosidad.

\- Eri, ¿a qué hora exactamente encontraste eso en mi oficina? - pregunto, Eri la miro curiosa y luego tamborileo con su índice en la barbilla pensando.

\- hoy temprano, apenas acababa de llegar, abrió las ventanas y reuní los papeles y luego fui a la oficia y ya estaba todo como lo viste – Kagome asintió con la cabeza, pero aquello la dejo preocupada. Si lo que decía su amiga era verídico significaba que alguien se había metido a la academia cuando esta estaba cerrada, y aun peor en su oficina.

\- entiendo, bien será mejor que prepare las coreografías, pero Eri, antes de que quiten esas flores por favor revisa la caja donde guardamos los papeles y también el dinero de las colegiaturas del mes – solicito Kagome tomando su bolso, la recepcionista asintió y volvió sus ojos a las paginas amarillas.

Kagome pasó el resto de la mañana en el salón marcando ella sola los pasos, movimientos, ritmos y posiciones que asignaría a sus alumnas en la tarde, no podía hacer otra cosa aunque quisiera, su consuelo durante esas horas fue el hecho de que Eri consiguió un grupo de limpieza y ahora mismo estaban desinfectando su pobre oficina. Paso la mañana y a la hora del almuerzo salió del estudio, bien si no podía hacer su trabajo ese día por lo menos comería bien para poder poner las mejores rutinas de su vida.

Más cuando llego a su restaurante favorito su sorpresa fue grande pero para nada agradable, nada más entrar el mesero principal casi la arrastro a la mejor mesa del restaurante, ni bien la sentó, casi de un empujón en la silla otro mesero el arrimo contra la mesa tan bruscamente que casi la partió por la mitad, un tercer mesero le coló con vaso de agua al rebosar frete a ella y un cuarto le puso la carta entre las manos mientras un sexto le recitaba la lista de platillos nuevos y las especialidades, pero ella sabía que esa clase de manjares eran muy costosos, por lo que trato de mejor elegir algo de la carta.

Cosa inútil porque ni bien bajo la mirada para se la quitaron, bien intento tomar un poco de agua pero uno de los camareros se adelantó, le arrebato el vaso y luego lo coloco contra sus labios ella bebió sumamente incomoda, ¿Qué estaba pasando con ese lugar? Ni bien dejo de beber el camarero le retiro el vaso y otro de los 6 que la rodeaban le limpio los labios cuidadosamente, sus mejillas se tiñeron en rojo vivo, por dios había estado en ese restaurante un millón de veces y jamás había visto algo semejante.

Un séptimo mesero apareció de la anda y le coloco un plato con bocadillos de caviar y algunas gambas tempura y patas de cangrejo rey, todo se veía riquísimo y muy caro, ni se atrevió a tocarlo, pero ni falta eso uno de los camareros tomo el camarón más apetitoso y casi se lo enchufo en la boca, Kagome furiosa le arrebato los palillos con el camarón y se lo comió, ni loca iba a dejar que la alimentaran como un bebe, en fin se comería la entrada que costaba un riñón, pagaría el riñón y nunca más volvería a ese restaurante.

Tan pronto termino la última entrada un camarero le limpio los labios y otro le sirvió un jugo de melón fresco, Kagome estaba por levantarse y devolverlo cuando le pusieron un tazón de sopa de fideos con hongos Matsutake y grandes trozos de carne y pescado, lleno hasta los bordes, bien, ella no había pedido eso pero los meseros parecían mirarla casi temerosos, tomo la cuchara y le dio una probada, y luego otra siempre con sus mejo ¿illas al rojo vivo y el ceño fruncido, "muy bien me terminare la sopa y luego me largo" pensó tanto molesta como sumamente incomoda.

Termino la sopa, y el proceso se repitió esta vez con una ensalada con trozos de pollo y camarón que fácil pesaba 3 kilos, se negó a ser alimentaba por tercera vez y comió, maldita sea esto iba a acabar con sus ahorros para el resto del año. Y para colmo no podía terminarse el dichoso jugo porque ni bien le daba un sorbo volvían a rellenárselo enseguida. Con dificultad se acabó la ensalada, vale que era glotona pero eso… ¡era demasiado!, tomo la última hoja de lechuga y casi azoto los palillos.

Pero eso no se había acabado ahí, tan pronto como termino la ensalada volvieron a ponerle otro plato enorme y al rebosar con distintas cosas. Kagome lo observo con los ojos cas saliéndose de sus cuencas, frente a ella había un platillo de faisán sazonado con hiervas finas con una pisca de pimienta negra y de guarnición lechuga, brócoli asado, zanahorias asadas, jitomate y aderezo mil islas. La azabache quería llorar, no podía comerse todo eso, ya no podía dar un bocado más, se levantó tenía que ir al baño y refrescarse, lo que le faltaba ni siquiera se había puesto de pie en el suelo cuando su silla fue alzada y la guiaron directo al sanitario. ¡ESTO YA ERA EL COLMO! Si no fuera porque será deshonesto irse sin pagar hubiera saltado de la ventana del baño y corrido por su vida.

En fin se lavó la cara y las manos, salió del baño, que después de amenazar a las meseras para que no se metieran en el baño a auxiliarla… de ningún modo imaginable e inimaginable, y volvió a sentarse en la silla, la llevaron a la mesa y con una muy mala cara intento comer algo del platillo frente a ella, bien dado que no la dejaban ni pronunciar palabra lo mejor era darse prisa y largarse de ahí. Finalmente, a muy duras, terriblemente duras penas consiguió acabarse el enorme plato más grande que sus manos extendidas, después de todo cuando era niña era casi un pecado dejar comida en el plato, finalmente lo logro, y se negó a beber un sorbo más del jugo.

Los meseros retiraron el plato, ella ya tenía lista su cartera, pero entonces en lugar de la cuenta llegaron con un enorme pastel dorado. Las lágrimas picaron en sus ojos, ¡por dios! ¡¿Era enserio?! Furiosa como pocas veces antes y sin importarle el hecho de estar en un lugar público se puso a gritar a tan alto que ni siquiera un megáfono podría volver aún más alto su volumen, que no quería ni una miga más y lo indignante que había sido que la trataran de catador sin permiso y sin dejarla opinar, y además tesarla con kilos de comida que ella no pidió ni quería.

A su alrededor el personal del establecimiento estaba palido como los manteles, muchos de ellos conocían a Kagome ya que era una clienta frecuente, y varios la apreciaban por su carácter dulce y amable y su costumbre de siempre hablarles con una sonrisa, pero el verla tan furiosa los hacía sentir mal, solo agradeciendo que aquella persona que mando las instrucciones había reservado todo el local evitando así que nadie viera el estallido de la pobre mujer.

En especial porque no había sido idea de ellos, solo seguían las ordenes de alguna persona que se había reunido con el dueño la noche anterior, instrucciones muy específicas sobre qué hacer cuando ella llegara ese día a comer; para muchos de ellos era obvio y casi esperado que se enfadara y el motivo no era un secreto, ella solía comer muy poco, jamás podría terminarse todo eso que le sirvieron.

Finalmente el gerente logro tranquilizarla y explicarle un poco de lo que había ocurrido, pero en el fondo tanto el como los demás sabían que ella no volvería al restaurante nunca, o quizá en muchos años cuando olvidara todo ese embrollo. Kagome los miro a todos enojada, por mucho dinero que les hubieran ofrecido, nadie y repito NADIE, tenía derecho a hacer elecciones por ella sin sus consentimiento, furiosa y con un horrible dolor de estómago Kagome intento pagar la cuenta, pero cuando el gerente se negó declarando que ya todo estaba pagado por el "admirador secreto" se dispuso a largarse, estaba por poner un pie fuera cuando uno de los cocineros le ofreció un precioso paquete envuelto en papel de regalo rojo brillante con un enorme lazo dorado. Obviamente el dichoso pastel dorado de 40 cm de diámetro, quiere rechazarlo pero ahora si hay testigos, pues la calle está bastante transitada así que lo acepta y se va directo al estudio de danza.

\- ¡hey Kag! Qué bueno que llegas los de la limpieza están a punto de… - la saluda Eri pero la azabache solo dejo la caja sobre el escritorio y corrió hasta el final del pasillo directo al baño.

\- ¡Kagome! – grito Eri asustada corriendo tras ella pero no estaba ni a dos metros de la puerta cuando la escucho tener arcadas y luego como devolvía el contenido de su estómago.

\- ¿Kagome estas bien? ¿Qué paso? ¿Algo te callo mal? – pregunto ofreciéndole un pañuelo de papel y un cepillo de dientes cuando por fin las arcadas se habían tranquilizado.

\- este día… este día… ha sido… de… los peores de mi vida… - gruño limpiándose los labios y comenzando a cepillarse los dientes para quitarse el mal sabor.

\- no entiendo que te paso, si siempre vas a ese restaurante y nunca te habías enfermado – murmuró Eri detrás de la puerta, ella también conocía ese restaurante y la comida era muy buena, no entendía porque Kagome se había enfermado.

\- no tienes ni idea… cof… - Kagome termino de lavarse los dientes.

\- vaya… eso sí que es extraño – suspiro Eri pasándole un vaso de agua con sales digestivas a Kagome, que estaba tumbada boca arriba en el piso del salón de baile.

\- tú lo dices porque… - Kagome tomo la medicina de un trago y volvió a tumbarse.

\- no tuviste que pasar por eso – se froto el vientre con molestia, menudo empacho tenía en ese momento, y a saber cuánto le costaría bajar toda esa comida.

\- debería haberte acompañado, entre las dos hubiese sido más llevadero – Kagome negó, a como estaba la situación seguro que le hubiesen servido exactamente lo mismo a Eri y ahora las dos estarían empachadas. Estiro los brazos y comenzó a incorporarse después de todo eran casi las cuatro y el primer grupo de la tarde no tardaría en elegir.

\- en fin, será mejor que prepare las cosas para… - un gruñido y una mueca de asco la obligaron a volverse a recostar.

\- no puedes dar clases así chica, lo mejor es que vuelvas a casa e intentar estarte tranquila hasta que pase la digestión – sugirió la pelinegra, Kagome la miro de reojo, genial ahora no podía dar clases, pero Eri tenía razón a como estaba su pobre barriga lo más probable es que tuviese algún accidente en plena clase y eso no podía permitírselo.

\- por dios… que lata… - su estómago volvió a gruñir y su cara se puso pálida.

\- mejor vete a casa, ¿puedes conducir? – la azabache asintió levantándose muy lentamente, recogió su bolso y busco las llaves.

\- ¿Kagome que hago con esto? – volteo a mirar a Eri que sostenía la caja con el pastel papel rojo y el moño, Kagome frunció el ceño.

\- ¿eso? Repártelo entre las alumnas o cometelo tú, yo no quiero – gruño sacando por fin sus llaves.

\- lo repartiré, yo sola no puedo con tanto, ¿puedes llegar sola a casa? – le sonrió Eri, al menos Kagome se sentía lo suficientemente buen para enojarse.

\- siempre que no pase por demasiados baches, discúlpame con los alumnos, y en cuanto termine el equipo de limpieza prepara todos los papeles y cierra la oficina con dos candados, no quiero otra sorpresa – Eri asintió efusivamente y tomo al vuelo las llaves que Kagome le aventó.

Una hora más tarde Kagome entraba en su edificio arrastrando los pies y tenía tal expresión en el rostro que muchos que varios de los transeúntes llegaron a confundirla con un alma en pena, claro que no era para menos, después de semejante indigestión Kagome tenía ganas de no volver a comer nada en las próximas semanas o el resto del año a ser posible. Con esa misma actitud sobre su cabeza llego al ascensor y subió hasta su departamento, a tientas abrió la puerta, la cerro de una patada y se desplomo en el sillón, no podía más.

\- dios menudo empacho – gruño Kagome, ya habían pasado cerca de dos horas y el dolor seguía siendo insoportable, pero no tenía fuerzas para ir con el doctor, y tampoco estaba dispuesta a pagar un taxi y terminar teniendo un vergonzoso accidente.

\- de verdad espero que no vaya a estar ocupado – gruño sacando su teléfono móvil, marco el número y espero solo dos tonos antes de que le contestaran.

\- ¿diga? – escucho la voz masculina y algo somnolienta responder, "por dios, ¿Qué esos no podían dejar de dormirse en el trabajo?" pensó con fastidio, bien pero ella conocía el justo remedio.

\- Suikotsu… - dejo escapar un sollozo demasiado lastimero para ser natural, pero al parecer fue lo suficientemente realista para que el interlocutor se preocupara.

\- ¿Kagome eres tú? ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunto Suikotsu ya más despierto.

\- estoy mal… - volvió a sollozar aumentando la preocupación de su primo.

\- ¿Qué te pasa pequeña? ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Qué te duele? – pregunto asustado, Kagome sonrió con ternura.

\- me duele mi pancita – murmuro como si fuera una niña pequeña, al otro lado de la línea escucho un golpe seco, seguro que Suikotsu se había caído de la silla. Kagome se hubiera reído de la imagen mental, pero el dolor era demasiado.

\- ¿y nada más por eso me llamas tan angustiada? – gruño molesto y casi aterrador, pero Kagome no le tenía miedo, sabía que a ella jamás la lastimaría, ni él ni sus otros 6 primos.

\- es que duele mucho… y como tú eres un **GRAN** médico pues… – se quejó como si fuera una niña consentida, lo escucho gruñir, si había algo que hiciera rabiar a su primo era que intentaran hacerle la pelota.

\- ya, ya, ya, ¡está bien! ¿Dime que te pasa exactamente? – le ordeno mientras volvía a sentarse en el sillón de su consultorio.

\- ya te dije, el estómago me está matando – gruño Kagome ahora si con dolor verídico.

\- ¿solo eso? – gruño su primo, Kagome miro el teléfono con molestia y luego dirigió la bocina hacia su estómago que no dejaba de gruñir con fuerza.

\- ok, reconozco que eso no suena nada bien – suspiro Suikotsu cuando Kagome volvió a ponerse el auricular junto a la oreja.

\- y me lo dices a mí – se quejó la azabache adolorida.

\- muy bien, ahora voy a decirle algunos síntomas y me dirás cuales tienes ¿de acuerdo? – Kagome afirmo y Suikotsu comenzó a mencionar los síntomas, preguntándole si tenía la boca seca, si sentía acides, esa clase de cosas y Kagome asentía o negaba a medida que iban avanzando.

\- bien último, ¿tienes inflamado el vientre? – pregunto Suikotsu mientras anotaba en un papel.

\- parezco embarazada de tres meses – el medico se hecho a reír por la broma, al menos Kagome no estaba tan mal.

\- bueno pequeña, lo que tú tienes es claramente un empacho – concluyo Bankotsu, pero Kagome solo rezongo, como si no lo sospechara ella misma.

\- ya, ya, no haga berrinches ¿Qué fue lo que comiste para empacharte pequeña traviesita? – la regaño dulcemente, Kagome le explico lo ocurrido.

\- ¡¿Cómo se te ocurrió comerte todo eso?! No me extraña que te sientas tan mal – otro regaño y esta vez lo que gruño no fue el estómago de Kagome, bueno no solo su estómago.

\- tampoco tuve mucha opción, ¿o no escuchaste cuando dije que prácticamente me estaban dando de comer como un bebé? – le estepo Kagome ya cansada de tanto hablar, de hecho solo quería dormir y que Suikotsu le recetara algo parta bajar el dolor de estómago.

\- hablare con Bankotsu para que demande a ese restaurante, no tenían ningún derecho a hacerte algo así – gruño molesto, Kagome negó diciéndole que no valía la pena, al final no volvería a ese lugar.

\- tomate un vaso de agua helada con limón y ponte una bolsa de hielo en el vientre, con eso debería bastar, si en la noche no puedes dormir prueba con un té de manzanilla – indico Suikotsu antes de colgar, Kagome anoto todo y después cerro los ojos, necesitaba dormir.

 _Un par de horas mas tarde…_

El sonido de golpes en su puerta martillaba sus oídos y provocaba que su cabeza palpitara dolorosamente, molesta apretó los ojos y gruño un " _largate_ ". Pero los golpes no dejaron de sonar incesantes, gruñendo tomo uno de los cojines del sofá y se cubrió el rostro. Cosa inútil porque los golpes sobre la madera no paraban, enojada y aun algo adolorida se levantó rápidamente se acomodó la melena en una coleta alta y camino hacia el recibidor, al menos el empacho se había mitigado un poco.

\- Kagome... Cariño… abre niña soy yo… - escucho una voz dulce pero rasposa al otro lado de la puerta.

\- ¿señora Shoga? – pregunto ahogando un bostezo.

\- ¡que no me digas señora! Ahora abre niña, tienes que ver esto – sip, definitivamente era la señora Shoga, ¿Qué se seria lo urgente para venir a molestarla a esas horas? bueno aunque solo eran cerca de las ocho de la noche.

\- perdón, ¿Qué es lo que tiene que mostrarme? – pregunto Kagome haciéndose a un lado para que pasara la ancana mujer, pero no llegaba sola, venía arrastrando el pesado paquete y otro más pequeño encima del mismo.

\- mira niña, el viejo Muso vino a relevarme hace una hora y me entrego esto – señalo la caja pequeña.

\- dijo que venía con la caja grande y además estaba una nota, al parecer andaba medio dormido y se la llevó consigo cuando lo releve – explico emocionada la anciana Shoga.

\- ¿una nota? – la anciana asintió pasándole un papel dorado doblado, en la tapa venía su nombre escrito con brillantes letras rosas con un fragmento de poema:

 _Escribiré un poema en tu alma,  
con los trozos de tu eterna ternura  
tallaré cada letra con tu lujuria,  
letras estremecidas al contacto de tu piel  
juntaré las palabras con tu pasión,  
hasta conseguir rimar tu belleza,  
y alcanzar el éxtasis de tu amor._

 _Firma: el único dueño de tu corazón_

Otro mal poema, genial definitivamente esto tenía que ver con el mismo paquete de la mañana, miro el enorme paquete, la verdad es que le daba las tima que el pobre señor Muso tuviese que subir esa mole el solo hasta su departamento. Pero la curiosidad y la insistente mirada de la señora Shoga tomo el paquete pequeño y lo abrió, se trataba de un estuche de joyas y adentro había un enorme brazalete dorado con diamantes y rubíes, lo miro casi con los ojos fuera de sus orbitas, ¿Qué significaba eso? Miro más de cerca y observo que en la tapa del estuche había una leyenda:

" _Más preciosa es que las piedras preciosas;_

 _Y todo lo que puedes desear, no se puede comparar a ella."_

Bueno al menos eso era bonito, peor aun así no entendía que hacia ella con una joya que seguro valía mas que todo el edificio junto con el contenido de los departamentos incluido. A su lado la señora Shoga también tenía los ojos increíblemente abiertos viendo semejante pedazo de joya, ella en sus épocas había visto alhajas muy bellas y algunas incluso costosas, pero aquello pecaba de caro y lujosos.

\- ¿Cómo has podido pagarte algo como eso? – pregunto preocupada, la azabache le mostro la nota antes de negar con la cabeza.

\- no puedo, alguien me lo ha mandado sin mi consentimiento – gruño Kagome, aunque no sabía quién era el autor de eso, ya comenzaba a caerle mal por varios motivos.

Molesta y aun incomoda por el dolor de estómago se inclinó y abrió la caja grande, dentro encontró un envoltorio de papel de china color plateado, lo retiro con poca delicadeza, adentro había al menos 5 vestidos, todos de telas exóticas y diseños exclusivos con sus respectivos bolsos, zapatos y mascadas a juego. Y entre todo eso una tercera o quizá cuarta nota:

 _Es amarte, saber amarte  
conociendo tu amor  
recorriendo tu ser,  
es amarte, querer amarte  
saboreándote, admirándote  
soñándote, pensándote  
es amarte, es morir amándote_

 _Firma: el único dueño de tu corazón_

\- quien quiera que sea el autor de todo esto, se está tomando muchas molestias en llamar tu atención – expreso la señora Shoga, Kagome bufo mientras sacaba uno de los vestidos, de color amarillo limón, que más parecía una camisa sin mangas que un vestido.

\- quien quiera que sea… no me conoce en lo absoluto – musito dejando caer la prenda.

\- yo no soy de "esa clase" de mujeres – gruño, Shoga la miro de frente, entendía a lo que se refería con lo de "esa clase de mujeres", Kagome era una mujer para nada materialista, mucho menos capitalista, ella juzgaba por la acción y no por la posesión; le parecía lógico que se sintiera ofendida al recibir todos esos obsequios lujosos, como si tratan de comprar su favor. Pero de un segundo al otro Kagome se puso pálida y luego verde.

\- ¡Kagome niña! ¿Qué te pasa? – pregunto la anciana tomándola por los hombros, Kagome hubiera sonreído si no fuera porque la bilis amenazaba por subir pos su garganta, había escuchado esa pregunta demasiadas veces ese día.

\- estoy… bi… - intento decir pero una arcada le corto las palabras, la anciana de inmediato to la jalo hacia el sofá y la obligo a recostarse.

\- usted no está bien, así que me dices ahora mismo que te ocurre señorita – Kagome repitió por tercera vez la historia del restaurante, pero también incluyo lo de las flores.

\- hoy ha sido un día de locos ¿eh chica? – la azabache soltó un bufido a causa del malestar y del cansancio.

\- ya, calma niña, que yo sé cómo deshacerse de esos males – sonrió la anciana.

El resto de la noche la señora Shoga permaneció a su lado, atendiéndola, poniendo paños húmedos en su cuello y dándole suaves masajes en el vientre y la espalda para aliviarla, dándole agua y tés medicinales, guiándola al baño cuando lo necesitaba. Kagome no podía estar más agradecida, nadie la había atendido tan devotamente desde que falleció su abuela. Cuando finalmente logro conciliar el sueño se sentía tranquila, pensando que todo lo ocurrido solo era parte de un día loco y descabellado y que todo volvería a su sitio en la mañana.

 _Al otro lado de la ciudad…_

Inuyasha sonriente estaba tumbado en su sofá nuevo con una copa de ron entre sus dedos, la cual agitaba graciosamente. Estaba feliz, todas sus instrucciones habían sido ejecutadas al pie de la letra, su plan iba a pedir de boca, y ahora mismo esa impertinente chiquilla estaría solo un par de cortos pasos de caer nuevamente en la trampa de sus brazos al menos eso era lo que él creía. " _ya falta poco, pronto estarás en mi puerta rogándome porque te aprisione en mis brazos, y entonces te tendré a mis pies, mi pequeña y escurridiza esposa_ " sonrió tomando de un trago su bebida, el juego solo acaba baba de empezar, y mañana era una página en blanco para moldear a su antojo.

 _Continuara…_


	13. Verte bailar otra vez

**Hola, feliz miércoles chic s del coro, lamento la tardanza, tuve una fuerte falta de inspiración, pero espero que con todo valga la pena, aviso de una vez que la siguiente publicación será para el domingo 7 de agosto, dado que voy a salir de vacaciones con mi familia, disculpen la molestia. Quiero también agradecer a marialaurajs, a Joan y Mary por sus comentarios, también aviso que el próximo capítulo revelarte por qué motivo Kagome acepto casar con Inuyasha para empezar. Disfrútenlo mucho, déjenme algún comentario y sobre todo disfruten de las vacaciones de verano.**

 **Verte bailar otra vez**

Los días siguientes a aquel fueron todo menos tranquilo, lejos, muy lejos de lo que Kagome esperaba, los extraños acontecimientos no pararon aquel día, a la mañana siguiente y las que continuaron después de ella fueron casi pesadillas. Cada mañana sin falta había un paquete en su puerta, algunos grandes y otros pequeños, pero siempre estaban ahí sin falta, por lo que perdía tiempo para ir al trabajo. Al llegar a la academia era otra historia, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces ella y Eri habían tenido que cambiar las cerraduras del local esa última semana.

Cada día, cada bendito día desde que recibió esa caja exageradamente grande frente a su puerta seguía una rutina básica que la estaba volviendo loca. Al salir el sol se levantaba con los nervios de punta, siempre con algún pesado y pescadoramente enorme y/o lujoso paquete frente a su puerta bloqueando su paso, uno incluso la había dejado encerrada por una hora hasta que su vecino el señor Korori, que regresaba porque su hija menor había olvidado su libro de historia, la escucho golpeado la puerta y amablemente retiro el paquete para dejarla salir.

Por su puesto que no fue para menos, pues cuando abrió el paquete para examinar su contenido se encontró con una especie de máquina de esas que te preparan cafés elaborados, de la marca más costosa cabe señalar; finalmente viendo como su vecino casi perdió los ojos de la emoción, su nulo interés en esa clase de aparatos o bebidas, y aparte de todo el hecho de que no tenía espacio para semejante mole termino por regalárselo al hombre cuarentón, que ni corto ni liso se llevó el aparato a su apartamento y aquella tarde su esposa la señora Nidori le llevo dos tartas y tres bandejas de galletas en agradecimiento por tan "generoso y desinteresado obsequio."

Los otros obsequios que muchas veces poco variaban en tamaño eran también caros y excesivos, había de todo: televisores de pantalla plana, aparatos de Blu-ray, distintas consolas de videojuegos con varios juegos incluidos, un horno especial para panecillos, en uno llegaron distintos tipos de planchas, tenazas y rizadores que solo había visto en anuncios de internet, otras tenían cosas algo más ligeras pero igualmente excesivas, tales como vestidos, kimonos, zapatos (todos de esos tacones rompe cuellos), joyas, maquillajes, bolsos, perfumes incluso teléfonos de marcas que ella ni sabía que existían, llego al punto en que si algún día llegaba a amanecer un Porsche último modelo justo en medio de su sala no le sorprendería en lo absoluto.

Y eso solo era en su apartamento, había tenido que dejar su coche en una pensión mucho más lejana a su departamento porque varias veces encontró objetos que no le pertenecían dentro, cosas que caían en la misma categoría que los paquetes de su apartamento, la nueva pensión le costaba más que la otra pero al menos en ese sentido estaba más tranquila. Pero luego estaba su trabajo, como se explicó antes ella y Eri habían cambiado varias veces las cerraduras del local, ¿por qué? Muy fácil, desde aquella vez de las mimosas Kagome había sido muy cuidadosa dejando su oficina cerrada y había pasado todos los objetos y papeles a oro lugar, pero justo a la mañana siguiente, cuando por fin se creía capaz recuperar el tiempo perdido para preparar el recital de fin de semestre, su oficina amaneció tapizada de rosas rojas. (A las que por suerte no era alérgica)

Esa vez la sorpresa fue hermosa y se conmovió, como por veinte minutos, pero pasado ese tiempo el aroma tan fuerte de todas esas flores juntas la mareo y tuvo que llevarse todas las cosas a su salón de clases para trabajar, y Eri debió llamar nuevamente al servicio de limpieza para que quitara esa cantidad desorbitada de rosas. Aquel día a la hora del almuerzo, fue a otro de sus restaurantes preferidos, pero cuando el grupo de camareros comenzó a rodearla como el día anterior salió disparada del local, y paso el resto de la tarde sin probar bocado por temor a que le pasara lo mismo en cualquier lugar.

Desde aquel día el entrar en su oficina se había convertido en una especie de lotería, jamás poda adivinar que encontraría, si flores como en casi todos los casos, pero dos días después de las rosas y luego de una tapicería de crisantemos encontró su oficina llena de toda clase de chocolates, tantos que aunque se comiera 15 o veinte al día tardaría cerca de un año en acabárselos todos, nuevamente al principio pareció una buena día pero cerca de 10 minutos después llegaron las hormigas y el calor derritió todos los chocolates dejándole la oficina hecha un asco.

Todo aquello en tan solo una semana, y ahora estaba hasta el cuello de problemas, debido a las constantes "sorpresas y regalos" había perdido innumerables minutos, si no es que horas de trabajo, entre los retrasos al llegar a l trabajo gracias a los paquetes y la nueva pensión de su coche que estaba más alejada; sin mencionar todo el dinero y tiempo invertido cada día para sacar esos tapices nada útiles de su lugar de trabajo, fue tanto que al noveno día termino por hartarse y decidió instalarse en uno de los salones con una cajonera de plástico, además de una mesa y una silla plegables a manera de escritorio.

Pero ese día en particular tenia los nervios a flor de piel, después de llegar nuevamente tarde al trabajo había corrido a su oficina improvisada y recogido la orden d ellos vestuarios, los que apenas había encargado hace poco más de 5 días y que debían probarse sus alumnas para los últimos ajustes y poder hacer el ensayo con vestuario en dos días, solo esperaba que fueran capaces de acabarlos a tiempo, no era difícil comprender la casa de su retraso, claro que esperaba que el taller hubiese hecho un milagro o que al menos los vestuarios tuvieran una forma aceptable, después de todo 50 vestuarios diferentes no podían hacerse bien en poco menos de una semana.

Ahora con su coche cargado con varias cajas con vestuarios y algunas otras cosas ara que los trabajadores del taller de costura pudiesen trabajar a gusto probando y haciendo los últimos ajustes antes de poner la pedrería y los adornos. Y para ella sería un pendiente menos; luego de dejar las cosas en el estudio de danza fue directo al teatro, otro más de sus retrasos, pero tenía que resolver todo ese día, al sí o sí, de lo contrario todo su recital se iría el traste. Estaba tan retrasada que ni siquiera tenía un final apropiado por las rutinas, ni tampoco había podido practicar la suya propia.

Afortunadamente había pocas cosas que requirieron su atención, ya tenían listos los boletos que aparto para los familiares de las alumnas y algunos invitados importantes del gremio, las luces y la distribución de sonido eran correctas, los camerinos… bueno necesitaban una buena barrida y que les pasaran un plumero pero estaban bien, platico sobre la distribución en los mismos con el directos y hablo con los técnicos para darles las pistas y el cronometro de luces y espectros de colores para la presentación. Para cuando termino eran casi las cinco y su estómago no dejaba de rugir, bueno era natural no había tomado nada desde el desayuno.

Volvió a su coche y manejo directo a la academia, ahí podría comer tranquila, ya no se fiaba de los restaurantes por obvias razones. Cuando llego Eri estaba más entretenida tomando su almuerzo que en ver quien entraba y salía, bueno era lógico, ambas estaban atrasadas y por lo mismo habían sacrificado muchas cosas para ponerse al corriente lo antes posible, por eso no la regaño, más cuando paso a su lado y vio lo que estaba comiendo no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

Eri estaba comendo sushi, pero no de cualquier clase se sushi, sino más bien sushi de marca, extremadamente caro, y ninguna de las dos podría permitirse algo así y tan fácilmente. Se aclaró la garganta intentando llamar su atención amablemente, pero su amiga estaba, más interesada en la comida que en ella, así que no tuvo de otra más que tomarla del hombro con suavidad llamando así su atención.

\- ¡oh! Hola Kag, ¿gustas? – sonrió la pelinegra ofreciéndole un sushi de anguila, Kagome negó suavemente con la cabeza.

\- ¿de dónde sacaste eso? – pregunto seriamente, pero Eri solo se encogió de hombros.

\- ¿esto? Fue lo que enviaron hoy, y como nunca lo quieres, me dio lastima tirarlo – Kagome dejo escapar un suspiro de frustración, desde que se negaba a comer fuera cuando iba al trabajo siempre llegaban pedidos de comida, comida muy costosa, pero curiosamente toda pagada, y los repartidores se escapaban tan rápido que jamás alcanzaba a preguntarles nada.

\- esto es cada vez más raro – suspiro sujetándose el puente de la nariz.

\- y que lo digas, quien quiera que sea tu admirador se está tomando muchas molestias – asintió Eri masticando un sushi de erizo de mar.

\- acosador querrás decir, además tienes razón, se está tomando demasiadas molestias – Kagome llevaba rato pensando al respecto, y cada vez estaba más convencida de que quien quiera que estuviese detrás de todo eso tenía dos cualidades: primera estaba forrado de dinero y segundo, era un reverendo idiota.

\- al menos tiene un buen gusto - sonrió Eri tomando otro trozo de sushi, esta vez de almeja y lo engullo de un bocado.

\- no estoy de acuerdo – gruño Kagome, tanta lata, y tanta sorpresa y tanto acosador la estaba mareando enserio.

\- si tú lo dices, ¿segura que no gustas un poco? Es el mejor sushi que he comido – volvió a ofrecer Eri, pero Kagome negó nuevamente.

\- no gracias, prefiero mi propio almuerzo – Kagome le mostro su caja de almuerzo, le deseo un buen provecho y se retiró a comer al salón de baile.

\- mil veces mejor mi comida que todas esas cosas de riquillos – gruño mientras desenvolvía su cajita, ese día le tocaban albóndigas con arroz, ensalada de verduras, y una fresa cubierta de chocolate de postre.

Comió poco a poco, disfrutando de cada bocado, y de unos pocos minutos de tranquilidad, de los cuales casi no había tenido y realmente necesitaba, necesitaba despejarse, relajarse un poco, pues solo de esa manera conseguiría llevar acabo exitosamente su recital de fin de año. Sus alumnas se habían esforzado mucho y ese año tenía planeado un número especial, no necesitaba más presiones. " _será mejor que ahora me dedique toda mi atención al recital y a sus detalles, ya cuando todo termine podre encargarme del asunto del "admirador" como Eri lo llama, y una vez finalice… volveré a casa…_ " Sip, ese era un buen plan. Se comió su fresita en dos deliciosos mordiscos y luego dirigió sus pasos al baño para cepillarse los dientes, era hora de ponerles un final como dios manda a esas rutinas.

 _En otra parte de la ciudad…_

Inuyasha estaba más que emocionado, todo su plan estaba saliendo a pedir de boca, las florerías y servicios de paquetería entregaban los pedidos a satisfacción y aunque no entendía porque su pequeña esposa había dejado de salir a los restaurantes los servicios de comida a domicilio que poseían algunos restaurantes de categoría habían solucionado su problema en un segundo. La tendría bien mimada durante unos días más y luego, por fin volverían a reencontrarse y ella se tiraría a sus brazos, sumisa y enamorada, como todas las mujeres que había cortejado antes.

Casi podía imaginar su expresión, primero sorprendida de saberlo a él, el responsable de tantas bendiciones, y luego encantada, aferrándose a sus rodillas, profiriéndole su amor, rogándole porque no la dejara nunca, y entonces pagaría. Pagaría por todas y cada una de las humillaciones a las que lo había sometido, pero primero se divertiría un poco con esa niña inocente, le mostraría lo que un hombre puede hacer, y luego lo que ningún otro salvo el podrá darle, le daría una probada del cielo antes de hacerla caer de golpe, solo hasta entonces, después de que su orgullo fuese vengado la dejaría ir con todas las de la ley.

Sonrió mientras el mismo tomaba su comida gourmet, era lo único que podía comer, ya que desde que su madre dejo de amamantarlo solo probo platos hechos por chefs famosos y de gran renombre. Su sonrisa altanera se ensancho aún más pensando en que Kagome, seguro que estaría disfrutando ahora mismo de ese famoso sushi que había mandado hacer específicamente para ella; una exisitos que le permitiría disfrutar y que estaba seguro no volvería ni a soñar con probar una vez la desechara.

Unos golpes en su puerta lo distrajeron, seguramente sería su nueva asistente, desde que la mal agradecida de Yuka se había marchado sin decir nada había tenido que contratar a una nueva asistente de la nada, pero no había podido conseguir nadie lo suficientemente cualificada para el puesto por lo que termino conformándose con una becaria recién ingresada a la empresa. Bien al menos servía para que le trajera el café y la comida.

\- adelante – dio permiso mientras se limpiaba los labios.

\- con permiso – saludo la niña de apenas 19 años, tenía el cabello plateado como el suyo, pero sus ojos eran violetas casi rosas y su tez morena como azúcar mascabada.

\- su café señor Taisho – le dejo su taza con café listo y al lado dos sobres de azúcar refinada y un sustituto de crema, a lo que Inuyasha asintió con aprobación, la becaria aun desconocía lo específicos que eran sus gustos así que prefería que le dejara los aditamentos aparte.

\- bien Shiory, ¿alguna novedad a reportar? – le pregunto mientras comenzaba a preparar su café.

\- no señor, todas las reuniones siguen el itinerario previsto, y el jefe de mercadotecnia informo que no tardaría ni dos horas en hacer las correcciones para la apertura del nuevo hotel en Hokaido – relato Shiory leyendo su porta papel. Inuyasha asintió complacido, quizá aquella niña fuera solo una becaria pero hacia un buen trabajo y el sabia reconocerlo también.

\- buen trabajo niña, revisa los informes y retirate a tomar tu hora de almuerzo, que te necesito bien despierta para la reunión de las cuatro – la felicito, realmente empezaba a considerar darle un trabajo fijo cuando terminara sus prácticas.

\- gracias señor… - Shiory dio una reverencia y se retiró de la oficina, cosa que Inuyasha aprovecho para seguir con su propia hora de almuerzo.

\- em… señor Taisho – escucho que lo llamaban desde la puerta nuevamente.

\- ¿ocurre algo Shiory? – pregunto viendo como p su becaria se asomaba apenada, ¿se habría equivocado con algo?

\- perdone que vuelva a molestarlo pero… - Inuyasha arqueo una ceja, bien era mejor que descubriera que ocurría ahora, dejo a un lado sus palillos y su café para hacerle una seña indicándole que se acercara.

\- vera llego esto para usted hace unos minutos y por despiste casi no se lo entrego – musito avergonzada extendiéndole un sobre, Inuyasha lo tomo curioso, pero tan pronto como vio el contenido sonrió.

\- de verdad ciento el despiste – volvió a disculparse la becaria, Inuyasha negó divertido.

\- no pasa nada Shiory, anda vete de una vez antes de que se acabe la hora de comida – la despidió con un ademan de la mano.

Viéndose nuevamente solo Inuyasha saco el contenido del sobre y lo miro como si fuese oro sólido, bueno para él lo era, se trataba de un boleto, pero no cualquier boleto, sino un boleto para el recital de la academia de Kagome, tomo el rectángulo de papel impreso entre sus manos y lo admiro como si fuese un ticket para la felicidad eterna. Pues no solo representaba el punto cumbre de su plan, no, también quería decir que volvería a ver a su amada Kagome bailar. Guardo el boleto en el bolcillo de su camisa para no extraviarlo y se reclino en su silla con los ojos cerrados, no podía esperar a ver a su odalisca nuevamente, aun menos recordando la primera y hasta ahora única vez que tuvo el placer de presenciar su arte.

 _Flash back..._

 _Sintió que Héctor de la Rosa le daba un suave codazo en las costillas, como intentando llamar su atención. Molesto levanto la mirada y entonces la vio. Una bailarina, pero no cualquier bailarina, sino la creatura más bella que hubiese visto en su vida, era de una estatura mediana y complexión normal, si uno se fijaba bien no era muy diferente a las otras bailarinas pero se destacaba enormemente de ellas, y no era solo porque estuviera justo en el centro del escenario, algo la hacía brillas bajo los reflectores plateados y azules que iluminaban el lugar._

 _La chica se movía grácil en el lugar, envuelta en uno de esos trajes de color verde con detalles en dorado y rojo, no podía ver bien sus labios por un velo que la cubría desde el puente de la nariz hasta el mentón, al parecer sujeto por la diadema enjoyada sobre su cabello, pero estaba seguro de que eran rojos como la sangre, no se desplazaba solo movía las manos los pies la cadera y el pecho, todo por intervalos y en distintas combinaciones, parecía que cada parte de su cuerpo estuviese separada del resto pero a la vez los movimientos eran conjuntos fluidos y elegantes. La bailarina se dio el vuela en un giro elegante que hizo que sus cabellos azabaches se rizaran seductoramente sobre su hombro derecho y que luego se deslizaran por el hueco de su cuello, recorrido que sus ojos siguieron a cada segundo._

 _Entonces comenzó a hacer vibrar sus caderas con un movimiento rápido de rodillas, era increíble, los movimientos de la cadera eran rítmicos y rápidos que hacían que el cinturón de monedas doradas que llevaba brincara graciosamente, pero el resto de su cuerpo permanecía estático, haciendo que el movimiento fuese más hipnótico y excitante. La música hizo un cambio de ritmo, a uno más estable la vio dar un giro de 90° dejándola de perfil frente al público, y entonces volvió a mover la cadera pero esta vez de tal modo que parecía que estas solo estaban unidas por un ligero hilo a su cuerpo, bajaba y subía de una manera impresionante pero no veía que se moviera ni el torso ni las piernas._

 _Sus ojos empezaron a arderle por no parpadear, pero no era lo único que hervía en su interior, sentía la sangre correr en sus venas como si fuese oro fundido, y estaba bastante seguro de que sus, mejillas eran como dos bombillos rojos, pero no podía evitarlo. Pero cuando la bailarina agito los hombros sintió que iba a morir, ahora sus pechos se movían de un lado al otro, bellos, redondos y tan apetecibles…_

 _Parpadeo un segundo y entonces vio que un velo de seda de color azul y verde turquesa giraba alrededor de su odalisca, como las olas del mar que bailaban a su alrededor mientras ella movía los brazos y giraba sobre sí misma. El resto de las bailarinas también se movían a su alrededor como rayos de colores, tenían sus propios velos y hacían movimientos gracioso que resaltaban más a la bailarina principal. Inuyasha por más que lo intentaba no conseguía mover el rostro, por el rabillo del ojo conseguía tener pistas de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, como cuando el camarero le trajo su pedido, o que ambos inversionistas españoles tenían extrañas sonrisas en sus rostros, pero nada podía distraerlo del baile de esa bailarina._

 _Un giro y luego otro y entonces los ojos de la chica hicieron contacto con los suyos, eran castaños, oscuros y cálidos, tenían un brillo especial, como si una hoguera ardiera tras ellos, no pudo evitar jadear, pero luego sintió que el aire le faltaba, la chica comenzaba a acercarse, no dejaba de bailar, pero se aproximaba, al borde del escenario, a su mesa… pero cuando estaba a dos pasos de él pensó que su corazón le estallaría en el pecho._

 _Ahora que la veía de cerca era toda una belleza, cada línea, cada curva cada rasgo, todo era absolutamente perfecto, la música se volvió aún más lenta al igual que los movimientos de la odalisca, estaba cada vez más cerca y él se sentía arder en llamas desde adentro, cuando la chica se inclinó hacia el intentado alcanzarlo con lentitud y elegancia, un chispazo en su corazón y claramente vio como todo desaparecía a su alrededor, todo excepto ella. La odalisca estiro más su mano y de un momento a otro se vio en una tienda de seda en medio del desierto en una noche de luna llena, vestido con una túnica de sultán y esa mujer frente a él bailaba solo para su placer, para deleitarlo y complacerlo._

 _Los ojos de su odalisca lo recorrían con descaro, podía ver como la malicia se mezclaba con el deseo como si todo eso no fuera más que una travesura, su mano se movió cerca de su rostro pero luego se alejó, se dirigió a su hombro pero antes de tocarlo volvió a alejarse, lo estaba retando estaba seguro, lo retaba a intentar alcanzarla, extendió su brazo para tomarla por la cintura y halarla a su regazo. Sus manos hormigueaban por abrazarla, recorrer sus curvas, los rasgos de su rostro, arrancarle ese velo del rostro y poseer sus labios color carmín, pero antes de poder tocarla ella coloco su mano en su pecho y lo empujo, quería protestar pero entonces se inclinó aún más sobre él._

 _El calor corporal de la muchacha acaricio sus poros como una nube de deliciosa ambrosia liquida, el tacto de esa manita delicada sobre su pecho le erizo la piel pero no fue nada comparado con lo que ocurrió a continuación, la mano que descansaba en su pecho se movió a su hombro y luego la otra se posó en su mejilla con un contacto muy suave, como el de la caricia de un petalo de rosa. Su mente iba a estallar, sintió que algo asfixiaba su garganta, el corazón le martillaba en el pecho demasiado fuerte, como si quisiera salir de su cuerpo, y estaba seguro de sentir su sangre hervir como lava ardiente._

 _Un segundo y ella se inclinó más sobre él, tanto que sus rostros y sus pechos estaban a menos de un centímetro de tocarse, ella de algún modo paso el velo por detrás de su nuca y ahora lo usaba para sostenerlo aún más cerca, cerró los ojos y se preparó para besarla, pero a un segundo de que sus labios se tocaran ella deshizo el agarre del velo y lo empujó hacia atrás nuevamente dejando un rastro de perfume floral y fresco en su lugar._

 _Fin del flash back…_

Si como había disfrutado de ese espectáculo, y aunque en esta ocasión tendría que compartirla con otras tantas decenas de espectadores, pero no importaba, pues tan pronto como cayera el telón el iría a ella y la verdadera danza comenzaría, peor su escenario no sería el teatro, oh no, su escenario seria su cama y la danza duraría toda la noche y más allá del amanecer.

\- pronto cariño, pronto volveré a tenerte entre mis brazos – sonrió cerrando los ojos pero un último pensamiento asalto su mente antes de caer en la inconciencia " _y esta vez no te dejare ir…_ "

 _Una semana después…_

Kagome estaba tras el telón, sus ojos brincaban de un lado al otro mientras comprobaba que todo estuviera en orden. La luces estaban perfectas, ya había comprobado el sonido una hora antes, sus alumnas estaban ya en sus camerinos vestidas y peinadas, solo necesitaban retocar los detalles del maquillaje y alguno que otro detalle de última hora pero nada grave, se dirigió al extremo derecho del escenario y se asomó con cautela, los espectadores comenzaban a llenar la sala y eran muchos.

\- bien, todo perfecto - sonrió, por fin, después de tantos desvelos todo estaba listo para su recital.

\- todo listo para cuando desee comenzar señorita Higurashi – le indico el jefe de tramoyistas.

\- bien, puede dar la primera llamada, debo ver a mis alumnas – asintió mientras se dirigía a los camerinos, daría un último repaso de itinerario con las alumnas y vería que las del primer grupo ya estuvieran listas, además también debía cambiarse para su propia rutina.

\- hola muchachas, repaso de itinerario – llamo ingresando al primero de tres camerinos. Las jovenes ya vestidas con sus tops y faldas de colores se aglomeraron así alrededor.

\- bien, veo que todas están listas así que comencemos, primero pasaran las intermedias, luego quiero que pasen las junior y después las babys, los grupos combinados, después tendremos el acto sorpresa, después pasaran las adultas, las avanzadas, las graduadas y por último el número de cierre ¿alguna duda? – todas las alumnas negaron con la cabeza y corrieron a darse los últimos retoques mientras el grupo de apertura pasaba a sus posiciones detrás del escenario para estar listas. Kagome repitió el mismo discurso a los otros grupos y después se dirigió a su propio camerino a vestirse.

En el teatro Inuyasha se acomodaba en su butaca con el corazón en un puño, no solo por la emoción de poder ver a Kagome bailando nuevamente, sino porque sería el primer espectáculo teatral al que acudía desde hacía casi 20 años. Sonrió mientras alisaba las arrugas del pantalón de su traje, su madre solía llevarlo de pequeño a los teatros para ver ballets, obras e incluso conciertos sinfónicos, pero una vez ingreso a la primaria esos días habían acabado debido a la cantidad de tareas y trabajos que debía realizar, sin mencionar que ambos padres habían sido muy duros con el respecto a su educación.

Las luces bajaron y dieron la tercera llamando lo hizo enderezarse mientras inconscientemente apretaba el enorme ramo de rosas que tenía sobre su regazo. Estaba notablemente nervioso cuando el telón subía, estaba ansioso por verla, estaba tan ansioso que incluso olvido él porque estaba ahí, al menos el motivo original de la venganza para resarcir su orgullo herido, era como si en un solo segundo toda su atención fase dirigida hacia un solo concepto básico: iba a ver la presentación en público del trabajo y esfuerzo de una mujer maravillosa.

El telón de terciopelo rojo subió el igual que su ritmo cardiaco, el anunciante daba la bienvenida a la audiencia el cierre de semestre de la academia de danza, brillantes luces color ocre y dorado Inuyasha se inclinó un poco sobre su asiento, no quería perderse ni un solo detalle de la actuación de su mujer. La música comenzó y salió un grupo de 4 jovencitas de no más de 20 años cada una, decepcionado se desplomo en la butaca, el quería ver a Kagome, no a unas niñas intentando hacer pasitos de baile.

Pero conforme pasaba el baile su decepción paso a admiración, lo que sea de cada quien aquellas niñas sabían moverse y la coreografía iba bien coordinada con la música, parecía que volaran en el escenario. Su expresión amargada se volvió una sonrisa, bien al parecer su azabache no solo era buena bailarina, si no que además era una buena maestra. Las jovenes acabaron de bailar y casi de inmediato salió otro grupo, su sonrisa se ensancho aún más, y para cuando concluyo el tercer grupo no podía dejar de aplaudir encantado. No podía creer que todo aquello era obra de Kagome, incluso tuvo que releer el itinerario para asegurarse de que no había algún coreógrafo invitado.

\- es tan talentosa – sonrió emocionado junto con toda la audiencia, además de enternecido, jamás creyó que unas niñas pequeñas pudiesen ser tan adorables bailando con listoncitos.

Pasó otro grupo donde salieron casi 20 muchachas bailando con más fuerza, la coreografía fue preciosa, de hecho se emocionó tanto que hasta se le entumieron las manos de tanto aplaudir. Ni bien se había vuelto a acomodar en su butaca cuando todas las luces se apagaron de un solo tirón asustando a más de uno, otros tantos, él incluido comenzaron a murmurar especulaciones, quizá se trataba de una falla técnica. Una ligera neblina, surgida de la nada, comenzó a opacar la poca visibilidad que se podía conserva entre las penumbras, estaba a punto de levantarse para verificar que estaba ocurriendo cuando la música volvió a sonar.

Pero a diferencia de las otras, esta era una melodía era lenta, tortuosa, casi profética, una luz, un único farol dorado alumbro el centro del escenario por un par de segundos antes de extinguirse y dejar todo a oscuras nuevamente, después un farol rojo como la sangre ilumino el extremo derecho, solo lo suficiente para atraer las miradas sobre ese punto y se extinguió también, luego una luz azul a la izquierda y otra verde que deslumbro a la audiencia. El golpeteo de los tambores aumento su ritmo.

Entonces volvió a verla, al igual que la otra vez, como una hechicera apareció en un parpadeo al centro del escenario. Al igual que ola vez anterior en el restaurante Inuyasha no pudo apartar la mirada, tampoco es que quisiera hacerlo, se veía preciosa, a pesar del velo sobre su rostro la reconoció de inmediato, su traje era color marfil perlado y tenía adornos de plata y detalles en dorado, el diseño básico era sencillo pero eso solo destacaba su belleza natural. Kagome bailaba con delicadeza y suavidad, como si fuese una cobra que hipnotizaba a su presa, la observo bailar estática en su mismo puesto por unos segundos, después se deslizo flotando por el escenario.

La miro completamente embobado, por Dios, podría verla bailar toda su vida y jamás cansarse. Por el rabillo del ojo logro ver que ingresaban otros dos bailarines al escenario, un hombre y una mujer, pero Inuyasha apenas y les prestó atención, cada uno de sus sentidos estaban enfocados en la belleza de ojos color chocolate. Kagome volvió a moverse esta vez rodeando a los otros dos personajes, solo entonces se percató un poco que la danza que ambos estaba n demasiado pegados en una danza picante y fogosa, de pronto la otra bailarían, con un vestuario dorado y cargado a mas no poder de pedrerías desapareció del escenario dejando solo al bailarín masculino, vestido con un atuendo de pantalón color carmín con un chaleco dorado.

La música dio un cambio de ritmo y un segundo después Kagome se encontraba en brazos de su compañero de escenario, bailando con movimientos lentos y serpenteantes, que solo podían describirse como románticos. Inuyasha apretó los puños, si no fuera porque esa era la presentación de las alumnas de Kagome subiría al escenario y le partiría la cara a ese hombre solo por el hecho de haber osado tocar a su amada. La música se tornó aún más lenta y más romántica, ambos se acercaban cada vez más, como si narraran una historia de amor.

Vio como el muchacho envolvía uno de sus brazos en la cinturita de Kagome ella se dejaba caer ligeramente hacia atrás, dándole total y absoluto control sobre ella, tanto así que incluso trazo con su mano el rostro de su compañero, el muchacho entonces acaricio su frente y mejilla y llevo sus dedos al borde del velo sobre el puente de la naricita de la azabache. Inuyasha retuvo el aliento, ¿acaso iba a descubrile el rostro y a besarla? Si llegaba a atreverse no le importaría en lo absoluto armar una escena ¡le partiría la cara a ese fresco! Para su fortuna o desgracia, la segunda bailarina reapareció bailando ccasi escandalosamente, con movimientos descarados y fogosos.

El bailarín masculino soltó a Kagome con un ademan casi brusco que por poco la mando al suelo, Inuyasha estaba preparado para saltar a atraparla pero Kagome se irguió sola y con mucha elegancia, intento acercarse a la pareja que se correteaba la una a la otra sin dejar de bailar. Finalmente los otros dos bailarines salieron del escenario dejando a Kagome sola, la música se tornó dramática y triste mientras la azabache bailaba como si estuviese dolida, sus brazos parecieron perder fuerza y caían sin energía mientras ella continua moviéndose en una triste pantomima, sin saber porque sintió ganas de llorar y su rabia contra el otro sujeto aumento. Un farol rojo sangre ilumino a Kagome entonces hizo un movimiento brusco como sui se hubiese dado una puñalada en el pecho y se dejó caer como una hoja seca al piso, tan solo su cuerpecito toco el frio suelo del escenario el teatro se sumió en la oscuridad y el silencio.

Aun en la oscuridad, la audiencia se levantó y comenzó a dar vítores y aplausos ensordecedores que inundaron todo el teatro, las luces se encendieron y Kagome estaba de pie dando una reverencia al público junto con sus compañeros de coreografía, incluso las alumnas habían salido de detrás de las bambalinas para llenar de felicitaciones a su maestra. Pero Inuyasha no podía moverse, sentía el corazón oprimido y sus ojos picaban a causa de las gotas salinas que peleaban por abandonar sus parpados; una hojeada a su alrededor le dijo que no era el único, casi todos los espectadores estaban llorando, a una mujer incluso se le había corrido el delineador.

Volvió a fijar la vista en el escenario, ahora lleno de flore y algunos peluches que le habían arrojado a la pelinegra, los cuales ahora recogían las alumnas más pequeñas, aun catatónico tomo una de las rozas de su propio ramo y la arrojo a sus pies, fue en ese segundo que sus ojos se tocaron, igual que aquella primera vez, un lazo se formó, como si podrecen decirse tantas cosas con solo mirarse. Kagome recogió la rosa sin romper el contacto visual con él, y de la misma forma se quitó el velo del rostro y acerco los rojizos petalos a su nariz para aspirar el aroma, y luego la coloco tras su oreja para adornar su cabello.

La siguiente hora paso en un borrón de presentaciones y rutinas de distintas índoles, ritmos y estilos de música oriental y rítmica de percusión. De hecho Inuyasha apenas y las noto, toda su concentración estaba en esa danza que interpreto Kagome, aun apresar del velo había podido ver su rostro, al momento en que los otros dos se fueron el suyo se contrajo con dolor, un dolor tan palpable esquí el mismo lo sintió estrujando su corazón. En ese momento comprendió porque la gente del teatro había aplaudido casi con histeria, Kagome había narrado una historia sin necesidad de emplear ninguna palabra, una historia que por alguna extraña razón, le era terriblemente familiar.

Cuando finalmente llegaron al número de apertura Inuyasha estaba hecho un lio, solo podía contar los segundos rezando porque esto acabara y así poder hablar con Kagome, ya no era solo su venganza por haberlo humillado, no tenían que aclarar más, muchas cosas más. Tuvo que esperar solo cinco minutos, pero para él cada segundo podía compararse a una hora, y cuando finalmente termino ya había trozado todo el programa impreso de puras ansias.

Finalmente había acabado, " _y todo salió como la seda_ " pensó Kagome orgullosa mientras se deshacía el tocado y se retiraba el maquillaje, contra todos los malos pronósticos el recital resulto tal y como lo había planeado desde un principio. Bueno salvo por un detalle de ojos dorados que estaba segura no tardaría en golpear la puerta de su camerino, bueno pero que podía hacer, era un teatro público y la venta de boletos no se restringía. Por lo único que oraba por no tener que soportar otra escena.

\- bueno, al menos hoy no está Koga – suspiro mientras tomaba la rosa de su cabello.

\- Inuyasha… al menos recuerdas algo que me gusta – sonrió aspirando el dulce aroma, le encantaban las rosas rojas, recordó como la abuela había sembrado todo un rosal solo para ella cuando cumplió 5 años, desde entonces y hasta el día que falleció le obsequio la más bella de todas en su cumpleaños, junto con un enorme pedazo de tarta de chocolate con frutillas.

\- me pregunto… - se puso a meditar, había hecho esa danza con una historia muy clara, y aunque nunca espero realmente que Inuyasha asistiera a verla, una pequeña parte de su mente deseaba que hubiese entendido el significado de la misma.

\- qué tontería… - suspiro dejando la rosa sobre el tocador, pero entonces unos toques en la puerta atrajeron su atención.

\- Hablando de Roma – armándose de valor, y poniéndose una bata para protegerse se dirigió a la puerta.

\- hey Kag, gran espectáculo, seguro que la maestra Sahara estaría orgullosa – sonrió un hombre joven cuando ella abrió la puerta.

\- Rashid… - Kagome estaba sorprendía, había esperado ver a Inuyasha no a su antiguo condiscípulo de danza y su coestrella en la presentación.

\- que carita, es como si hubieses visto un fantasma – sonrió el joven mientras la adelantaba para entrar en el camerino.

\- ¿o es que esperas a alguien especial? – Kagome sonrió de medio lado y entrecerró la puerta.

\- tu sabes que no Rashid – el joven sonrio también y la pesco por los hombros.

\- entonces estoy de suerte, pretendo secuestrarte todas las vacaciones – Kagome sonrio también y le dio un empujón.

\- ¿no medias que Julios y tu necesitan compañía para variar? – sonrió Kagome, Rashid y ella habían compartido muchos momentos juntos y alguna vez había considerado perderle una cita, hasta que descubrió que gustaba de los especímenes más… musculosos.

\- bueno, necesito alguien que me ayude a redecorar la sala y aunque mí Julios es un adonis cuando movemos los muebles… de colores y texturas no sabe ni lo básico – se quejó tomando un tono de voz afeminado.

\- pobre de ti – sonrió Kagome burlonamente mientras le daba un amistoso codazo en las costillas.

\- ¿Qué planeas entonces? Después de crear semejante historia estarás cansada – Kagome suspiro.

\- hare lo de siempre supongo, y no fue nada, solo una rutina como cualquier otra – Rashid negó con la cabeza, como llamándola mentirosa.

\- las de tuis alumnas quizá pequeña, pero no la nuestra, apostaría mi anillo de bodas a que fue una historia de amor… - Kagome frunció el ceño sabiendo que venía ahora.

\- una muy verídica – termino el moreno, peor Kagome lo acallo pellizcándole una mejilla.

\- estas diciendo disparates – sonrió, cuando un carraspeo provino de la puerta.

\- ¿interrumpo algo? – pregunto una voz rasposa y grutal. " _y el diablo se asoma_ " pensó Kagome mientras volteaba a ver esos chispeantes ojos dorados, que parecían como metal fundido en ese momento.

\- ¡ah! Así que si esperaba s a alguien ¡pequeña mentirosilla! – sonrió Rashid pellizcándole ambas mejillas a Kagome.

\- menos mal, yo creía que te quedarías sola toda la vida – Kagome no dijo nada, no servía de nada discutir con Rashid cuando se ponía en ese plan.

\- bien mejor me voy, no me gusta hacer mal trio, pero considera mi invitación linda no quiero que mí Julios ponga esos feos sofás con estampado de cebra en mi sala color fucsia - Kagome le sonrió, afirmando así que lo consideraría.

\- y claro que tu estas invitado, me encantaría tener a un buen mozo como tú de visita. – sonrió dándole una palmada en la mejilla a Inuyasha antes de retirarse.

\- ¿Cómo es que siempre que me encuentro contigo estas rodeada de sujetos? – pregunto Inuyasha espantándose un escalofrió, bueno al menos le tranquilizaba saber que lo que acababa de salir no era un rival.

\- ¿eso en que te afecta a ti? – pregunto Kagome en tono neutral mientras se acomodaba la bata.

\- no deberías dejar que tantos hombres se te acercaran, eres mi mujer – gruño Inuyasha.

\- no es… - intento negarlo Kagome pero Inuyasha hablo primero.

\- además que hasta ahora no me dejan ser el primero en felicitarte – sonrió sacando de su espalda el ramo de rosas.

\- fue un recital muy bueno – Kagome recibió las rosas algo sonrojada, bien, no era así como había esperado.

\- te veías preciosa, igual que la otra vez - sintió la mano de Inuyasha sobre su mejilla, cálida, fuerte, protectora…

\- bueno… gracias… - murmuro Kagome sonrojada, ¿Qué le ocurría a Inuyasha? ¿Por qué ahora era dulce? ¿Por qué actuaba como… como cuando empezaron a salir?

\- me gustaría asistir a más de estos espectáculos, tienes un gran talento – sonrió nuevamente Inuyasha tomando una de las rozas del ramo y colocándola entre los risos azabache, el sonrojo de Kagome aumento un poco, pero sus labios se fruncieron en un extraño y duro gesto.

\- tampoco es para tanto, es solo un recital de fin de año – negó suavemente, miro las soras que acunaba entre sus brazos.

\- están preciosas – sonrió inhalando el delicioso perfume de las flores, Inuyasha miro complacido la escena.

\- son las mejores que pude encontrar, aunque fue algo difícil superar las que te he regalado durante estos ultimas días – sonrió con suficiencia.

\- ¿Qué? – pregunto la azabache sin comprender.

\- ¿jugando a hacerte la inocente? ¿No me digas que no viste todos los reglaos que te he mandado? – explico, listo para recibirla en cualquier momento, y preparando sus oídos para su grito de euforia.

Kagome entrecerró fuertemente los ojos, ahora si encajonan todas las piezas, solo él, solo ese ser llamado Inuyasha Taisho, el play boy de la crema y nata de aquel círculo de presuntuosos hipócritas que se hacían llamar "alta sociedad", era el único con el suficiente capital y cinismo para haberle aplicado semejantes torturas y dolores de cabeza. Se dio media vuelta dispuesta a largarse, no quería discutir con él, no otra vez, pero Inuyasha no tenía entre sus planes el dejarla marchar ya que una de sus grandes manos apreso su fina mano.

\- así que fuiste tu – gruño Kagome molesta.

\- culpable lo reconozco, aunque solo fueron pequeñeces, nada del otro mundo – sonrió Inuyasha.

\- ¿nada del otro mundo? ¿Sabes cuantos problemas me hicieron pasar tus "obsequios"? – le estepo dejando las rosas a aun lado.

\- ¿me estás diciendo que no te gustaron? – pregunto Inuyasha incrédulo, pero luego recompuso su sonrisa.

\- deja de jugar, preciosa, a todas las mujeres les gusta que les den obsequios extravagantes y caros – la furia de Kagome se disparó, y clara mente pudo sentir como su mano se tensaba exigiendo solo una cosa.

\- no todas somos como Kikyo – gruño Kagome, Inuyasha ahora si se sorprendió.

\- bueno, no esperaba que fueras tan mal agradecida, después de todo lo que te he dado – gruño también, enfadado e insultado.

\- cosas que no necesito en lo absoluto, solo me has dado objetos banales, y casi me provocas un ataque anafiláctico – lo acuso Kagome, vaya y ella que creía que Inuyasha había cambiado en algo, pero solo era el mismo cretino de siempre.

\- vamos preciosa, tu sabes que no puedes resistirte a mis encantos – la hizo girar y apreso su cinturita, aun desnuda, con su brazo de tal manera que quedara pegada a su propio cuerpo.

\- ¿encantos? No eres más que un engreído con linda cara – gruño Kagome, pero cuando Inuyasha sonrió de lado con maldad deseo haberse mordido la lengua.

\- ¿ya lo ves? Incluso para insultarme reconoces que me encuentras atractivo, y me atrevo a apostar que es mío el rostro que vez en tus sueños más prohibidos - la pego más a él, tanto que el aliento de sus palabras acaricio el rostro de Kagome. Ella enrojeció, peor no solo por ira, y no pudo evitar maldecir por ello.

\- ahí está mi respuesta – volvió a sonreír Inuyasha tocado una de las ardientes mejillas de la azabache.

\- ya deja de hacerte la dura amor mío, mejor cambiate, toma tus cositas y sígueme, te hare mi cautiva toda la noche, y cuando acabe no querrás volveré a escapar jamás – le susurró al oído mientras acariciaba su espalda.

Kagome gruño por lo bajo, ese hombre malvado sabia donde picar, pero ella ya no era esa niña tonta que se dejó seducir por sus encantos meses atrás, la mano que recorría su espalda bajo aún más hasta casi acariciar su trasero, eso sí que la hizo enojar mas, bien, si el quería jugar, jugaría pero bajo sus reglas.

\- o mejor aún, deja todo aquí, mandare a alguien a quien lo recoja todo y nos iremos a jugar toda la noche – ella quiso protestar, de ningún modo iría a ninguna parte con ese engreído pero antes de poder abrir los labios Inuyasha la acallo con su dedo índice.

\- y no te preocupes, me encargare de mandar tu precioso vestido de odalisca a limpiar, aunque quizá también deban remendarlo un poco, sería una lástima que se pierda una prenda tan encantadora – la mano de Kagome hormigueo con ansias de abofetearlo, pero en lugar de eso la posos sobre el pecho masculino, ahora era su turno de empatar la partida.

\- tienes razón, es más yo también quisiera mandar tu precioso traje a la tintorería – sonrio deslizando su otra mano sobre los pectorales del muchacho.

\- ¿mi traje a la tintorería? – sonrió Inuyasha con mucha picardía, no se había equivocado, aun no nacía fémina que se resistiera a sus encantos y cortejo.

\- si… - Kagome se puso de pintillas y acerco sus manos al cuello del peli plateado, Inuyasha cerró lentamente los ojos, listo para recibir los labios de su esposa.

\- pero sin quitártelo – gruño Kagome, tomo con ambas manos la corbata escarlata de su presa y tiro de tal manera que el nudo le apretara la garganta.

\- ¡ugh! – gruño Inuyasha sintiendo que su respiración se cortaba de golpe, instintivamente llevas su manos al cuello para aflojar el nudo que le estrangulaba, movimiento que Kagome aprovecho para escapar de sus brazos y correr al baño con su ropa, entre más pronto se cambiara, más pronto saldría de ahí y podría marcharse a ese lugar donde estaba segura él no la seguiría jamás.

\- juegas sucio cariño – gruño Inuyasha después de liberar su tráquea de tan incómodo abrazo.

\- no soy tu cariño – gruño también Kagome desde el baño, ya se había quitado la falda y estaba abrochándose los pantalones lo más rápido que podía.

\- me gustan las mujeres con carácter fuerte, siempre es divertido domesticarlas – sonrió Inuyasha sin hacer casi a su comentario.

\- eres idiota – bufo Kagome poniendo ella camisa y abotonándola.

\- vamos admite que si te gusto – sonrio Inuyasha mientras se recargaba en la puerta del baño. La cual como comprobó, estaba cerrada con pestillo.

\- por dios, tienes un ego tan grande que si se sentara sobre el arcoíris lo enderezaría – lo insulto, o al menos eso intento porque Inuyasha rio de buena gana por la broma.

\- sí que hice una buena elección, estando casado contigo no me aburre nunca – Kagome comenzó a exasperarse. ¿Cómo era posible que ese hombre no entendiera que no quería estar con él?

\- mi mayor error fue casarme contigo, pero me llegaste a gustar alguna vez – admitió Kagome ya cansada de jugar a las indirectas, quizás si le decía las cosas sin anestesia él entendería de una buena vez y la dejaría en paz.

\- ¿tiempo pretérito? – la reto divertido el joven empresario.

\- tiempo prehistórico – sonrió también Kagome mientras abría la puerta, provocando así que Inuyasha callera de sentón al piso.

\- ¡ay! Sí que juegas pesado – gruño Inuyasha sobándose la parte dañada, cosa que Kagome aprovecho para

\- no estoy jugando, te lo pediré por última vez Inuyasha, dejame tranquila, querías poner celosa a Kikyo, lo lograste, no me necesitas más y yo no quiero seguir contigo – Inuyasha parpadeo un par de veces mientras se levantaba.

\- no estoy de acuerdo, eres mi mujer, y tu lugar está a mi lado – estepo poniéndose de pie.

\- basta Inuyasha, ni siquiera tu puedes ser tan cínico, fuiste tú el que planeo todo este matrimonio falso – lo acuso Kagome tomando su bolso. Inuyasha iba a protestar pero esta vez fue Kagome quien lo interrumpió.

\- además, si en verdad yo fuese tu mujer ¡el primer día de casados te pondría ricino en el café! – le grito, ahora esto si le hizo gracia a Inuyasha.

\- pues si tú, realmente fueras mi mujer como dices, ¡me tomaría ese café! – se rio con ganas.

\- eres un… ¡eres un egocéntrico! – le grito ya furiosa.

\- malcriada – le rebatió Inuyasha.

\- pedante - se puso la primera manga del abrigo.

\- prepotente – sonrió Inuyasha aún más.

\- zopenco, insoportable, ¡insufrible! – el peli plateado volvió a sonreír impresionado, esa chica era puro fuego, sip, definitivamente le gustaba, cada vez, más y más.

\- al menos, no soy una amargada y reprimida – Kagome se puso tan roja que Inuyasha por un momento espero que le saliera vapor por las orejas, y también estaba seguro de dos cosas, hacía semanas que no se había divertido tanto y segundo, esa mujer se veía absolutamente preciosa incluso enfadada.

\- tu… Taisho… - gruño con fuerza, ahora si le daría el gusto a su palma de estamparse en su arrogante mejilla de riquillo. Pero al parecer los dioses no estaban de acuerdo con ella porque un par de golpes en la puerta del camerino llamaron su atención.

\- maestra Kagome ¿podemos pasar? – pregunto una voz femenina afuera, Kagome estaba por despacharlas para poder golpear a gusto a "su marido", pero Inuyasha, adivinando sus intenciones concedió el acceso de inmediato.

\- maestra, queríamos preguntarle sobre… - dijo una de sus alumnas del grupo de mayores, pero todas quedaron calladas al ver a Inuyasha ahí de pie, con su camisa de traje sin corbata y pantalones ajustados…

\- señoras… - murmuro Kagome, pero viendo como le miraban una idea cruzo por su mente.

\- llegan en un buen momento, como todas se esforzaron mucho para preparar el recital invite al joven Taisho a verlas como motivación – sonrió señalando a Inuyasha, el cual comenzó a sudar frio.

\- y como bailaron a la perfección, lo convencí para que se tome una foto con todas y cada una de ustedes – sonrió macabramente mirando al peli plateado.

El chillido de las alumnas fue ensordecedor y antes de que Inuyasha pudiese emitir el mas mínimo ruido de protesta el camerino se llenó al completo de todas las alumnas del grupo de mayores y algunas de los otros grupos también se colaron en el medio, todas dando gritos y empujones para poder ser la primera en tomarse la foto con aquel hombre guapo y fuerte. Kagome aprovechó el momento para escabullirse fuera del lugar, dejando atrás a un Inuyasha aplastado y tironeado por sus alumnas.

Ahora, recién bañada y recostada cómodamente en su cama, Kagome decidió darse un espacio para reflexionar. Si bien esta ronda la había ganado ella, era hora de dejar por la paz ese estúpido juego en el que Inuyasha y ella se habían envuelto, o ambos podrían salir muy perjudicados. Bueno, sería difícil con él siendo tan terco como una mula, pero había algo que ella si podía hacer.

\- creo que adelantare el plan unos días, será lo mejor para todos y así poder estar tranquila las últimas cuatro semanas antes de que salga el divorcio – suspiro, mientras se estiraba y cogía el celular, la ventaja es que solo le bastaría hacer una llamada.

\- Aeropuerto internacional Haneda ¿en qué le podemos servir? – escucho una voz femenina desde la otra línea.

\- buenas noches, quisiera hablar con el capitán Kyosuke Narada – solicito, solo esperaba que aun estuviera de turno esa noche.

 _Continuara…_


	14. Vuelta a casa

**Lo sé, lo sé, tarde otra vez, perdón y mil perdones, pero este capítulo se hizo de rogar y tarde varios días en poder inspirarme correctamente para escribirlo, ahora sé que había prometido revelar más de porque Kagome se casó con el Inu-baka, pero no alcance a ponerlo, eso sí, espero que estén felices con un pequeño giro que le di a la historia, quiero agradecer a Mary, Joan, Cristal y Guest sus comentarios y espero que les agrade el capítulo, tratare de publicar cuanto antes y no tardarme tanto, ahora lo de siempre, diviértanse, disfruten y comenten.**

 **Vuelta a casa**

Inuyasha salió del teatro hecho una bala, tan rápido que casi se sorprendió de no tener los zapatos en llamas, cuando finalmente salió por la puerta de emergencia la cerro de golpe y la tranco con una viga de madera, pero aun así logro escuchar los golpes del otro lado junto con ensordecedores gritos, por Dios, tanto estrógeno junto debería ser ilegal. Jadeo intentando recuperar el aliento, de su frente goteaban gruesos hilos de sudor, llevo su mano a su bolsillo en busca de su pañuelo para secarse los ojos y la frente, pero no lo encontró.

\- ¿Qué demonio…? – gruño rebuscando en el otro bolsillo y en el de su saco pero no había nada. Gruñendo molesto busco sus otros objetos personales, su cartera seguía en el mismo lugar, por suerte pero también había perdido su corbata y sus tarjetas de presentación.

\- malditas solteronas verdes – farfullo enfadado, y aún más viendo su precioso traje, el mejor que tenía, hecho tiras y girones.

\- alguien debería cortarle las garras a esas gatas zarrapastrosas – molesto y enfurruñado se dirigió al estacionamiento.

Ahora más que nunca estaba feliz de haber pedido al viejo Myoga que lo llevase a ese teatrito, después de semejante carrera no se sentía con ánimos para conducir, y lo pero no había servido de nada porque Kagome se había escapado de sus manos con una sucia treta trapera, bien, al menos solo tendría que llegar a casa, tumbarse en la cama y dormir hasta pasado el mediodía, también pensaba dejar el tema de su fiera en fuga, al menos por esa noche. Más cuando estaba aproximándose a su mercedes negro algo lo sorprendió, normalmente el anciano Myoga solía esperarlo leyendo alguna revista dentro del vehículo o fumando su pipa recargado fuera del mismo, pero esta vez el hombre septuagenario estaba arrodillado en el suelo y doblado sobre el borde del capo mientras se asomaba furtivamente. Claramente se ocultaba de alguien.

\- hey anciano, ¿Quién te está persiguiendo? – sonrió acercándose pero entonces Myoga tomo su mano y tiro de él para que ambos quedaran a cubierto.

\- no haga ruido o va a atraparme – le suplico haciendo la seña mundial del silencio. Inuyasha arqueo una ceja.

\- ¿quien? – pregunto curioso, pero Myoga lo mando a callar con un gesto bruco, bien ahora si estaba preocupado, ese anciano prácticamente adoraba a su familia y jamás les haría semejante falta de respeto. Lo miro con cuidado y se dio cuenta de que su arrugado rostro estaba palido como su cabello canoso, esto comenzó a preocuparlo enserio.

\- ¿se puede saber qué pasa...? – comenzó a preguntar pero Myoga siseo para que se callara, bien ahora si debía considerar llamar a la policía.

\- por lo que más quiera señor Inuyasha, guarde silencio – rogo el chofer mientras se asomaba por encima del coche pero de inmediato se volvió a ocultar.

\- ¡ahora si no vas a escaparte de mí Myoga! ¡DA LA CARA SI ERES HOMBRE! – escucho decir a una tercera voz, una femenina y algo rasposa, Inuyasha no aguanto la curiosidad y se asomó por el capo, para encontrarse con nada más y nada menos que una mujer de edad, con el cabello blanco y vestida de un kimono azul oscuro con un obi rosa y adornos de rombos blancos por toda la tela.

\- ¡sal de una buena vez Myoga! ¡Esta vez no vas a escaparte!, ¡TE CASARAS CONMIGO AUNQUE TENGA QUE ATARTE A MI ESPALDA CON UNA SOGA! – grito la anciana sacando precisamente una cuerda de su bolsillo, a su lado el viejo conductor comenzó a temblar como una maraca.

\- maldición, ha vuelto a escaparse, pero algún día lo he de agarrar – gruño la anciana antes de desaparecer por la puerta de acceso al estacionamiento.

\- ¡aaahhh! Por poco logre evadir a la fiera – suspiro Myoga dejándose caer hasta el suelo mientras recobraba el aliento. Inuyasha también suspiro y le dio un espaldarazo amistoso al viejo, bien había sido una noche loca para todos.

\- por lo que veo no solo la maestrea de baile ha caído rendida a sus encantos ¿no señor? – sonrió Myoga mirando por el espejo retrovisor al joven Taisho y su traje hecho una ruina.

\- vaya, vaya, vieja pulga ¿a tus años y aun rompiendo corazones? – se burló Inuyasha cuando ambos ya iban de camino a su apartamento.

\- eso fue hace muchas décadas, por una apuesta entre nuestros padres, pero por suerte jamás a atraparme, y no lo hará mientras respire - juro Myoga mientras un estremecimiento le recorría la espina.

\- ¡ja! Vaya viejo, dejarse intimidar por una ancianita que teje macramé – se burló Inuyasha, Myoga lo miro atraves del espejo retrovisor, bien Inuyasha no tenía mucho derecho a quejarse también.

\- bueno señor, al menos mi uniforme sigue entero y no parece una falda hawaiana - le rebatió el anciano provocando que Inuyasha enrojeciera de vergüenza.

\- ¡feh! Esa tonta me puso una trampa, pero te lo juro Myoga, que la chiquilla me ha tomado el pelo por última vez – juro acomodándose en el asiento para intentar descansar un poco, sobretodo sus piernas debido a la carrera que había pegad para liberarse de las odaliscas.

 _Al día siguiente por la tarde…_

Kagome ingreso al aeropuerto llevando solo una maleta de ruedas mediana y su bolso, paso por los puntos de control y solo una muestra de identificación en diversos puntos de control policiacos hasta que finalmente llego hasta los hangares más pequeños, donde se guardaban las avionetas y otros modelos más pequeños de aeronaves. Bien había llegado hasta aquí con facilidad, claro que tampoco era extraño considerando dos cosas: uno la avioneta había sido comprada por el jede de su pueblo natal y según el reglamento impuesto por los jefes y un acuerdo con el aeropuerto, cualquier poblador del área tenía acceso a la avioneta siempre que esta estuviese disponible. Y para suerte de Kagome ella tenía ambas clausulas cubiertas.

\- por fin, ahora ¿dónde se ha metido…? – sonrió mientras volteaba a todas partes del hangar, bien la avioneta estaba ahí, y había tanques de combustible cerca así que solo faltaba el capitán.

\- ¿capitán Narada? – llamo con suavidad, pero el silencio reinaba en el interior del pequeño rectángulo donde reposaba la avioneta.

\- ¿capitán? – volvió a preguntar esta vez subiendo su tono un par de decibeles pero el silencio continuo inmutable.

\- ¿Kyosuke estas aquí? – tercer llamado y nada, bien, adiós señorita amable.

\- ¡Kyosuke Narada sal de una vez o le diré a Nabiky sobre tu colección de collares con caracolas! – grito amenazaste mientras formaba una bocina con sus manos. Un ruido metálico se escuchó en una esquina y también algunos tintineos como los que surgen cuando se golpean botellas de vidrio, y entonces apareció un joven de negros cabellos y ojos castaños corriendo como si lo persiguiera el mismísimo demonio.

\- ¡POR PIEDAD NO! ¡VOY A DARLE LO QUE QUIERA PERO NO LE DIGA A MI HERMANA QUE…! – entro sollozando mientras se arreglaba su traje de capitán al apurón, Kagome no pudo resistirlo y se calló al suelo botada por la risa.

\- ¡TÚ! ¡Tenías que ser tú! – gruño el capitán una vez identifico a su burladora.

\- por dios… entonces era cierto… - jadeo Kagome una vez que logro ahogar sus carcajadas.

\- no podía creerlo cuando me lo conto Katy pero…. – otra carcajada surgió de sus labios mientras se sujetaba el vientre.

\- ¿Katy eh? – pregunto gruñendo pero luego su máscara amargada cayo y se rio de buena gana con ella, una vez ambos se quedaron sin aliento él la ayudo a incorporarse.

\- sí que no has cambiado pequeña Kag, bueno… - la tomo de la mano y le hizo dar una vuelta sobre sí misma.

\- quizá… un poco más alta – le dio otra vuelta.

\- tu cabello ha crecido también… - sonrió y la apreso por la cintura pegándola a su cuerpo.

\- más madura y claro, mucho más bella – sonrio acercando sus rostros, Kagome enrojeció como un tomate, bien al parecer su amigo había mejorado mucho con sus palabras, pero había algo más, su corazón subía de ritmo tan rápido como los gasolinazos en México

\- oh… estas rojita, apuesto a que podría ponerte como un atardecer – bien eso era ya más para adultos, pero no pudo evitar la sonrisa que tiro de sus labios y lo empujo con suavidad.

\- sabes hacer que una mujer no necesite rubor – lo vacilo llendo por su maleta pero él se adelantó y la cargo bajo su brazo.

\- lo sé, he practicado mucho – ella volvió a sonreír y lo detallo.

Kyosuke era un hombre realmente atractivo, era alto con buena complexión su negro cabello siempre cortado y elegante pero con un toque rebelde y sus ojos eran tan marrones como la miel quemada, y por no mencionar su rostro, muchos en el pueblo creían que se volvería un modelo internacional, su madre ya incluso había empezado a comprar los marcos donde colgaría sus portadas de rebita, pero él era aviador de corazón así que se le asignó el puesto de capitán de la avioneta. Claro, en lo que si nadie se había equivocado era en una cosa, era un Don Juan empedernido, pero todo un caballero con las mujeres, al menos sus últimas 5 novias jamás habían tenido queja de él, en ningún aspecto.

\- ¿tienes el avión a punto? – pregunto intentando cambiar de tema, no quería pensar en hombres en un buen tiempo, y aunque conocía a Kyosuke desde hacía varios años, no dejaba de ser un hombre.

-¿tanto añoras el pueblo? – sonrió el abriendo la puertezuela para guiarla al interior de la avioneta.

\- ¿algún problema con eso? – pregunto la azabache fingiendo molestia, pero su sonrisa la delataba enormemente.

\- no, pero tampoco te esperaba tan pronto esta temporada, ¿tuviste algún problema? – pregunto mientras ataba su maleta a unas bandas especiales, pues como la nave era pequeña solo habían cuatro asientos mas el del piloto y un área de carga que no pasaba de los 3 m cuadrados.

\- fue un semestre difícil y siéndote sincera necesito más que nunca volver a casa, además comienza la temporada de cangrejos – Kyosuke sonrio de medio lado mientras ataba la última lazada.

\- siempre sueles pensar primero con el estómago, vamos será mejor despegar, estoy seguro que tendré que volver por aquí pronto – sonrió llevándola a su asiento y ofreciéndole una bebida fría.

\- ¿tienes que ver algo del mantenimiento, o algún tramite? – Kyosuke negó y se sentó en su propio asiento, por suerte el hangar ya estaba listo y solo tenía que ir a la pista y pedir el permiso para despegar. Con cuidado encendió el avión y comenzó a comprobar los sistemas.

\- ¿o es que te esperan unos ojitos coquetos? – pregunto picara mientras le daba un sorbo a su bebida afrutada. El capitán se giró de medio cuerpo y la miro con una sonrisa arrogante y una ceja alzada.

\- no, pero cuando tu apareces por mi hangar no tardan en llamar los otros siete hijos pródigos y tengo que volver a tomar mis pastillas para los nervios – Kagome casi se ahogó con su bebida por culpa de la risa.

\- bueno, admito que no son monjes benedictinos pero tampoco es que sean demonios de Tasmania – sonrió, Kyosuke puso los ojos en blanco y comenzó a mover el avión.

\- ¿Qué les falta?, la última vez que viajaron todos juntos casi me hicieron estrellar la avioneta ¡DOS VECES! – gruño dando la vuelta, por suerte había avisado con antelación su salida y destino así que le habían reservado una pista pequeña.

La avioneta despego cuando el sol estaba ya a pocos minutos de rozar el horizonte con sus dorados rayos, Kagome se acomodó en su asiento y saco a los tres mosqueteros de su bolso, el viaje era de poco menos de dos horas, así que le daba tiempo de relajarse un rato. Llevaban una media hora en el aire cuando Kagome bostezo con fuerza, Kyosuke la miró de reojo pero como ella seguía metida en su lectura no le prestó atención, paso un par de minutos y Kagome volvió a bostezar esta vez más sonoramente.

\- ¿nos estamos durmiendo ahí atrás? – sonrió el capitán manteniendo su vista en el cielo.

\- no, yo solo… - intento excusarse Kagome pero otro bostezo aún más grande la obligo a interrumpirse.

\- vamos, duerme preciosura, falta más de la mitad del trayecto y estará oscuro cuando aterricemos, además si quieres tus preciados y deliciosos cangrejos deberás despertarte al amanecer – Kagome murmuro un insulto cariñoso mientras guardaba su libro de nuevo en su bolso.

Con toda la calma y tranquilidad del mundo volvió a acomodarse contra el asiento, pero esta vez miro por la ventanilla, el sol, ese disco dorado ahora parecía una moneda partida por la mitad mientras se fundía en un lago rojo como el fuego y la sangre, algo precioso de ver sin duda, finalmente cerro la cubierta de la ventanilla y luego se dedicó a dormir un rato, pero estaba feliz y dichosa, " _ya falta poco, pronto estaré en casa, ya todo estará bien_ " fue su ultimo pensamiento antes de caer en las manos de Morfeo.

Tal como lo predijo Kyosuke cuando la avioneta toco las pista de aterrizaje el cielo ya estaba poblado de millones de farolillos plateados y tintineantes, Kyosuke termino de recorrer la pista y estaciono la avioneta en el hangar pequeñito que había al extremo del lugar: que no era más que una línea recta de asfalto con algunas luces guia, el pequeño hangar y un puesto de control donde apenas y cabía el equipo necesario para organizar bien el despegue y aterrizaje de la avioneta, bueno no era que pudiese esperarse más, pues solo la usaban las personas de su pueblo y el mismo no llegaba ni a los 500 habitantes, pero tampoco se podía quejar, el asfalto y las luces de la pista siempre estaban en perfectas condiciones y aunque el hangar y el cuarto eran pequeños estaban mantenidos con cuidado y los aparatos siempre estaban afinados y al punto para usarse en perfectas condiciones.

\- bien aquí estamos, ¡gracias por volar en aerolíneas Nadara! – sonrio Kyosuke mientras se desabrocha el cinturón, pero en lugar de recibir una respuesta verbal solo se escucha un suave y tierno ronquido en la parte trasera del avión.

\- oh vaya – sonrio el capitán al ver a una Kagome dormida mientras reposa de lado contra le asiento de la avioneta.

\- parece que he tenido que servirle de carroza a una princesita encantada – con cuidado se acercó a ella y se arrodillo a su lado.

\- por suerte conozco el remedio para despertar esta preciosa y exquisita bella durmiente – con cuidado acerco su rostro al de Kagome y unió sus labios con aquellos dos pelalos rojos y suaves que adornaban la boca de la azabache.

Kagome despertó sintiendo un calor casi sofocante, y con un extraño aroma acariciando su nariz, primero pensó que ya habían llegado, pues al ser un pueblo costero en pleno verano era natural que hiciera bochorno y además por la cantidad de árboles frutales y flores de estación también era normal que el aire estuviera perfumado pero… ¿desde cuándo el aire tenia aroma a la colonia Boss Bottled de Hugo Boss? Picada por la curiosidad Kagome dejo que sus ojitos revolotearan abiertos, pero los mismos formaron una "o" perfecta cada uno, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que sucedida. ¡Kyosuke la estaba besando! Bueno sus labios apenas rosaban los de ella pero aun así su cuerpo estaba tan cercano al suyo que era normal que se hubiese acalorado, ¡y santos querubines que bien olía su colonia!, finalmente su "príncipe" rompió el beso con una sonrisa arrogante, Kagome no necesito espejo ni explicación para saber que se había sonrojado hasta la raíz del cabello.

\- bien, ¿soñaste conmigo mi bella durmiente? – le sonrió con coquetería, Kagome intento abrir la boca para contestarle pero solo se le escapo un jadeo.

\- lo tomare como un si ¿no estás de acuerdo pequeña fresa? – sonrio pegándole en la punta de la nariz cariñosamente, Kagome se incorporó un poco y luego tomo la mano que le ofrecía para levantarse del asiento.

\- Kyo… - murmuro Kagome aun sonrojada, no podía creer que Kyosuke la hubiese besado, y tampoco lo bien que se sintió, bueno si lo pensaba bien no era tan extraño, ella y Kyo prácticamente se criaron juntos y además era tan guapo…

\- anda ya, no me decías Kyo desde los doce, ¿sabes que mi nombre suena como caramelo fundido cuando emana de tus labios color carmín? – el sonrojo de Kagome aumentó aún más.

\- ¡pero Kyosuke! – grito avergonzada y con la cara ardiendo como el infierno.

\- ¿ya no me dices Kyo? Eres mala mi dulce y roja fresita – sonrio el muchacho fingiendo unos sollozos ofendidos.

\- eres de lo que no hay – sonrio finalmente Kagome.

\- Lo sé, anda vamos, la parada del autobús está lejos y si no lo agarramos tendremos que dormir en la avioneta y no tiene aire acondicionado. – sonrió tomando la maleta de Kagome y bajándola de la avioneta, la muchacha lo siguió sonriente, una mirada a su reloj de pulsera le confirmo que debían apurarse, el ultimo autobús pasaba al cuarto para las ocho y la verdad no le apetecía dormir en esa avioneta tan pequeña.

Llegaron a la estación apenas un minuto antes que el autobús, que era el único transporte viable que comunicaba el mini aeropuerto, su pueblo natal y la ciudad más cercana al mismo (que estaba como a dos horas de camino). Uno pensaría que existirían taxis o cosas así, pero al ser un lugar tan poco poblado no muchos conductores aceptaban llevar a sus pasajeros tan lejos, además el camino estaba lleno de curvas y pendientes muy pronunciadas, el trayecto fue relativamente rápido, bueno considerando que era la última ronda del conductor y este deseaba irse a casa, tal como ellos.

Para cuando bajaron en la parada del pueblo casi todas las luces estaban apagadas y muchos de los residentes ya se encontraban arropaditos en sus camas, descansando para un nuevo día de trabajo. Kyosuke acompaño a Kagome todo el camino hasta su casa en el extremo de la costa, pues aunque la tasa delictiva era mínima en su región natal a él lo habían educado para ser un caballero con las damas.

\- bien solo cruzamos la siguiente calzada y llegaremos – sonrió el piloto señalando la casa de dos plantas familiar y acogedora a la vista.

\- gracias por acompañarme Kyo – sonrió nuevamente Kagome sin dejar de caminar.

\- un placer linda fresa – sonrió burlonamente cuando ella frunció el ceño en un puchero.

\- y dale con el nombrecito, no soy una baya silvestre ¿lo sabias? – gruño pero Kyosuke solo se echó a reír.

\- a ver, eres pequeña, tienes una forma redondita y bien proporcionada, eres… dulce… - sonrió mientras le rodeaba la cintura con un brazo y además susurro la última palabra dándole un piquito a su oreja izquierda lo que provocó que Kagome volviera a sonrojarse.

\- y completamente roja, admítelo preciosa, eres igual que una dulce y jugosa fresa – Kagome se zafo de su agarre y le dio un suave puñetazo en el hombro.

\- idiota – mientras sacaba su llave del bolso.

\- quizá, pero se me disculpa al ser tu amigo más encantador -. Kagome rodo los ojos y volvió a golpearlo en el hombro.

\- como digas, ¿gustas pasar por un café o…? – le ofreció mientras abría la puerta. Kyosuke negó con la cabeza.

\- no gracias, mi madre debe estar esperándome con una enorme jarra de cocoa con malvaviscos en casa – se excusó, Kagome se arqueo de hombros pero antes de poder ingresar Kyosuke le rodeo la cintura con sus brazos, la pego a su cuerpo y le robaba otro beso.

\- ¿no creíste que me iría sin ultima probadita no? Hablare con mi tío para que puedas acompañarlos mañana, dulces sueños mi deliciosa fresa – sonrió después de darle un último abrazo y retirarse.

\- buenas noches Kyo – sonrio Kagome aun sonrojada, después de una ducha y ponerse una de sus pijamas favoritas Kagome se dejó caer en su futon con un pequeño ventilador a su lado para refrescarla del caluroso aire tropical.

\- bienvenida a casa Kagome – se dijo a si misma mientras apagaba las luces y se dejaba ir al mundo de los sueños con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Cuando ese par de ojos color era apenas el amanecer, en otras circunstancias se habría dado media vuelta para continuar soñando, pero no esta vez, ese día tenía algo mucho más importante que hacer. Rápidamente corrió a su maleta y saco un conjunto sencillo, solo una camisa azul cielo y unos shorts de mezclilla hasta las rodillas, también su traje especial y comenzó a correr hacia el puerto, aunque era relativamente temprano más le valía apurarse o la dejarían atrás.

\- por favor que no se hayan ido, que no se hayan marchado – repetía sin dejar de correr, pero aun así nada podía robarle su sonrisa infantil del rostro. Llego al recodo de la calzada, giro y entonces la vio, una de las embarcaciones, al más grande del muelle y la única que no había zarpado aun, bien había llegado a tiempo.

\- ¡hey! – grito agitando su mano derecha para hacerse ver, los tres hombres que estaban reunidos en el muelle voltearon curiosos, pero tampoco tardaron en sonreír como niños al ver a Kagome corriendo hacia ellos.

\- vaya, ahí viene nuestra sirenita – sonrió uno de ellos cuando Kagome estaba lo suficientemente cerca para escucharlos.

\- ¿sirenita? yo diría más bien un pececillo dormilón – sonrió otro provocando que las risas masculinas, Kagome se sonrojo un poco pero también rio de buena gana con los demás.

\- perdonen, es que apenas llegue anoche – se excusó Kagome apenada.

\- se nota, tienes el cabello plano por culpa de la almohada – sonrió uno de los hombres señalando la melena desordenada de Kagome.

\- y seguro que ni siquiera te has desayunado – Kagome negó con la cabeza.

\- eso está muy mal, a los jovenes de hoy en día no les gustan las mujeres huesudas niña – la regaño otro, curiosamente el estómago de la chica sonó fuerte mente en ese instante, Kagome bajo la mirada apenada y los hombres volvieron a reír con fuerza.

\- que malos son, dejan ya de meterse con la pobre chica – gruño una voz divertida desde el interior del barco.

\- pero si solo nos divertimos sanamente jefe – se quejó uno de los marineros.

\- pero no a costillas de la princesa del pueblo ¿o quieren que les coja maña y ya no venga con nosotros a la pesca? – una ola de sollozos y disculpas lastimeras estallaron al oír esas palabras, Kagome se hubiese reído pero no quería humillar más a los pescadores.

\- así está mejor, bola de bromistas – asintió el capitán, luego volteo a mirar a Kagome.

\- ¿lista para trabajar Higurashi? – pregunto seriamente, Kagome se llevó una mano a la cabeza imitando un saludo militar.

\- más que lista capitán Shiro – el hombre asintió dos veces con los brazos cruzados con satisfacción.

\- muy bien ahora todos a bordo, tenemos que traer pescado fresco y de calidad a la mesa del todas las casas del pueblo – un sonoro "¡sí!" se escuchó en el muelle y los pescadores comenzaron a abordar la lancha, pero cuando Kagome iba a subir el capitán la detuvo con un gesto.

\- ¿pasa algo señor? – pregunto sorprendida, el capitán frunció el ceño y luego le extendió una bola de arroz.

\- ese trio de burros tenía razón en que no es bueno saltarte el desayuno, comete esto o no pescas hoy – la regaño, Kagome arqueo una ceja pero finalmente acepto el bocadillo.

\- buena chica, pero la siguiente come algo antes de venir, Kyo nos avisó a qué hora llegaron anoche, te habríamos esperado – Kagome sonrió conmovida mientras mascaba el arroz tierno relleno de atún picante.

\- bienvenida de nuevo abordo Higurashi, este mes hay atunes y algunas especies de tus favoritas – sonrió uno de los pescadores palmeándole la espalda.

\- imagino que aportaras una gran cantidad ¿o es que te has oxidado de tanto vivir en la mega metrópoli? – la bacilo uno de los hombres mientras la lancha se dirigía a mar abierto.

\- ¡jamás! Voy a ganarles a todos ustedes, como siempre – sonrió Kagome, los pescadores y el capitán rieron con fuerza. Kagome también se rio, como amaba estar de vuelta en la atmosfera del pueblo.

 _Esa misma mañana pero el centro de Tokio…_

Inuyasha se levantó dando gruñidos de frustración, había pasado una noche muy movida poniéndose al día en la oficina, no contento con terminar el trabajo poco antes de las 4 de la madrugada, su sueño fue intranquilo y le costó varios intentos acomodarse para poder cerrarlos ojos, aunque a los pocos minutos volvía a incomodarse y tenía que volver a cambiar la posición. Cuando se incorporo tuvo que soltar un gruñido, pues los músculos de sus piernas y sus brazos estaban tensos como rocas y también su espalda se sentía como hecha de granito. Pero era un nuevo día y, como le había regañado Miroku anteriormente, no podía quedarse todo el día rascándose el ombligo, por lo que abandono su lecho de plumas de cisne y se encaminó al cuarto de baño, una larga ducha después se encontraba más despierto y mucho menos entumido, bien además era sábado y podía obviarse de asistir a la oficina, solo le mandaría un mensaje a Shiory para que se ocupara de los pendientes más relevantes y dejaría que ella se ocupara de todo.

\- bien hoy es un nuevo día – sonrió mientras tomaba su café de la mañana acompañado de unos panes daneses que había comprado hacia poco. Comenzó a hojear su celular buscando el número de su becaria cuando tropezó con una de las fotos que le había tomado a Kagome la noche de la clausura junto a sus locas y alborotadas alumnas.

\- y buenos días a ti también preciosa, ante ayer ganaste la batalla, pero yo seré quien termine ganando la guerra – sonrio arrogante dándole otro sorbo a su café. Aprovecharía que ese día tenia libre para ir a ver a Kagome y con un poco de suerte y una pizca de sus habilidades de conquista él sería el ganador finalmente. Con ese pensamiento rebotándole en la cabeza fue de nuevo a su dormitorio y comenzó a vestirse, se puso algo casual una camisa sin corbata y un pantalón a la medida color negro, y también un par de toques de la colonia que utilizo cuando lo presentaron con la azabache.

\- listo, hora de una pequeña visita conyugal – sonrió saliendo de su apartamento y directo a su mercedes. Era un nuevo día y una nueva oportunidad para poder volver a tener a su quería azabache entre sus brazos.

Feliz y confiado de sí mismo condujo directo y sin escalas al departamento de su mujer, incluso ya tenía mentalizado un plan de acción, sacaría todo su arsenal sin guardarse nada, estaba más que dispuesto a sacar la casa por la ventana en ese asunto. Aparco en un pequeño parque cercano y lo recorrió ya que era más rápido que rodearlo, sonrió mientras caminaba, era un parquecillo familiar pequeño pero acogedor y con un ambiente muy tranquilo, quien sabe, quizá más adelante podría dar una vuelta por el mismo con cierta mujer de ojos color chocolate colgando de su brazo. Finalmente llego al complejo de apartamentos donde vivía aquella princesa tan brava y escurridiza, "¡ja! Esta vez de mí no te vas a escapar Kagome" sonrió mientras se trepaba en el elevador, que aunque limpio y en buen estado era mucho más pequeño y sencillo de los que él estaba acostumbrado.

"que ganas de esta mujer de vivir en un lugar tan pequeño, cuando yo podría ofrecerle un palacio muchísimo más grande y bello" el elevador se detuvo en el piso indicado e Inuyasha bajo, bien, si mal no recordaba el departamento de Kagome era el departamento 69 b, fue hasta la puerta barnizada y toco el timbre, el silencio reino el piso, espero tres minutos y volvió a tocar pero no obtuvo respuesta tampoco. Entonces dio dos golpes con los nudillos y el resultado fue el mismo.

\- ¿y ahora qué? – gruño molesto, no podía ser que Kagome hubiera salido, las dos semanas anteriores había mandado a Myoga de caballo de Troya para que vigilara los horarios de su mujer, y según le había dicho no solía salir tan temprano los sábados.

\- vaya lio de mujer, no puede ser que estés dormida a estas horas – gruño volviendo a dar dos fuertes golpes a la puerta.

\- disculpe ¿busca usted a alguien? – pregunto una voz a su espalda, una extrañamente conocida. Curioso se volteó solo para encontrar a la misma ancana que había estado amenazando con secuestrar a su chofer la ante noche.

\- disculpe, no era mi intención molestarla – se excusó siendo apenas consiente de que había estado armando un escándalo con sus golpes.

\- no se preocupe que recién vengo llegando, además la familia del 70 ha salido ayer de viaje por lo que no creo que haya nadie que se queje – sonrió la anciana de una manera que Inuyasha no pudo evitar un escalofrío, vale que era un hombre atractivo pero esto ya empezaba a ser el colmo.

\- y… ejem… volviendo a su pregunta, si busco a mi… - se cortó un segundo apenado, no podía decir que era el esposo de Kagome a esa anciana, se vería mal.

\- a mi novia, me dijo que vive aquí pero no responde – señalo la puerta de Kagome, la señor Shoga sonrió de oreja a oreja.

\- ¿oh? Entonces tu pretendes a la niña Kagome, que suerte tiene, a si tuviese 20 años menos… - Inuyasha volvió a estremecerse mientras la anciana se sonrojaba y ponía mirada de cordero degollado.

\- sí, de hecho quería darle una sorpresa y sacarla a pasear - sonrió, bueno eso no era de todo una mentira.

\- ya era hora de que entrara un buen hombre a su vida, esa niña tiene demasiado amor pero a nadie que la ame como dios manda – asintió complacida la ancana mujer.

\- estoy de acuerdo, pero por más que toco la puerta ella no contesta – explico Inuyasha aliviado que la mujer se hubiese tragado su mentira.

\- ni le contestara, la niña Kagome se marchó ayer ¿no lo sabía? – Inuyasha se puso incrédulo.

\- ¿ella se marchó? – pregunto en un susurro.

\- sí, ella siempre pasa las vacaciones fuera de la ciudad, parece que vuelve a su pueblo natal, en la costa… -

Una hora después un Inuyasha muy molesto y apenas con una valija de mano atravesaba las puertas del mismo aeropuerto en el que Kagome ingresara ayer, dando fuertes y furiosas zancadas se acercó al módulo de información, esa mocosa se le había vuelto a escapar, pero esta vez no la dejaría ir, a no señor, esta vez la perseguiría hasta el mismísimo fin del mundo de ser necesario. Claro que su humor no mejoro cuando el operador le aclaro que el vuelo de Kagome había sido en una avioneta comunitaria y que solo los residentes del área podían usarlo libremente. Furico ordeno a grandes voces que le consiguieran un boleto de lo que fuera a la ciudad más cercana a la misma. Después de un millón de llamadas y una afonía provocada por alzar tanto la voz Inuyasha estaba en un vuelo comercial en camino a Hakodate, el lugar más cercano al pueblo de Kagome, y era un avión viejo y tan ordinario que no pudo relajarse en todo el camino. Nada más bajarse del avión acudió al primer módulo de taxis que vio.

\- buenas tardes señor, ¿desea un taxi para algún hotel? – sonrió la que atendía el modulo.

\- necesito llegar a este lugar – gruño Inuyasha mostrándole la dirección que le había sonsacado a base de amenazas a Miroku solo dos horas antes.

\- oh vaya, lo siento señor, pero no hay taxis que lleguen ahí, pero puede tomar el autobús, el siguiente sale en una hora – indico después de revisar las rutas de los transportes.

 _Mientras tanto en alta mar…_

Kagome salió del agua salda para tomar una bocanada de aire, el sol la deslumbro un segundo pero se le paso rápido, sonriendo aseguro la pequeña red llena de pescados y su arpón a la espalda y entonces nado hasta el borde del vote para subir por la escalinata, el capitán sonrió cuando la vio y se acercó para abrir la trampilla de la bodega donde almacenaban el pescado, (cabe decir que el bote es de tamaño relativamente pequeño).

\- eso fue rápido Higurashi ¿Qué tienes? – pregunto el capitán mientras Kagome se acercaban a la compuerta.

\- robalos y un par de cangrejos – sonrió mientras vaciaba la red y mostraba dos cangrejos con las pinzas sujetas por ligas especiales.

\- y son de los grandes, vaya niña, eso es impresionante – asintió el capitán, Kagome sonrió orgullosa y volvió a lanzarse de cabeza al mar.

\- bien, eso es todo por hoy muchacho, solo llevar esto al mercado y venderlo – ordeno el capitán cuando volvieron a tocar puerto un par de horas más tarde.

\- ¿seguro que no quiere que lo ayude en la venta capitán? – pregunto Kagome mientras se ataba el cabello húmedo en una coleta alta.

\- que no niña, además en cuanto te vean las señoras en vez de comprar algo fijaran toda su atención en tui, no, además seguro que no tienes nada en la despensa ¿cierto? – Kagome negó a la pregunta moviendo su cabeza de un lado al otro.

\- lo sabía, tú vas directo a la tienda de la señorita Sakura y te surtes bien, y luego vas a comer algo a la taberna – ordeno, Kagome murmuro un "Si señor" divertida mientras bajaba del barco.

\- ¡Higurashi! – escucho gritar cuando había dado un par de pasos sobre el huelle, entonces uno de los pescadores le lanzo una bolsa sellada con 5 pescados dentro la cual Kagome atrapo entre sus brazos.

\- ¿no creíste que olvidaríamos tu parte verdad? ¡Anda ve a casa y disfrutalos! – le sonrio el pescador mientras los otros la despedían con la mano.

Kagome ando sonriente dodo el camino de regreso a su pequeña casita de playa, por el camino las personas se detenían y la saludaban con gran alegría y cariño, algunos de los agricultores incluso se detuvieron y le regalaron algunas verduras y un poco de arroz para que pudiese comer sus pescados en condiciones. La azabache no podía estar más feliz, adoraba ese lugar, siempre desde niña amo a su pequeño pueblo, en especial desde "el incidente" las personas del pueblo la apoyaron y recibieron con los brazos abiertos, convirtiendo ese lugar en su hogar. Arribo a la puerta de su casa con el pescado bajo el brazo y las verduras y el arroz al hombro, lo cual aunque agradecida era mucho para ella sola, " _quizá podría invitar a Kyosuke a comer hoy, sería una forma de agradecerle y podríamos ponernos al día_ " con esa idea en la cabeza abrió la puerta pero entonces vio una pequeña cajita roja a sus pies y en ella una nota.

" _buenos días preciosa mi fresa,_

 _Siento tener que decirte esto en carta y no en persona,_

 _Pero tenía prisa por volver a la ciudad_

 _Al parecer toca el mantenimiento de la avioneta_

 _Y como sabes lo mejor es atender ese asunto cuanto antes._

 _Quería verte antes de irme pero cuando llegue ya habías salido,_

 _Aun así que te dejo aquí un pequeño regalo,_

 _Son cositas dulces y jugosas como tú,_

 _Espero que las disfrutes y aún más espero verte cuando vuelva de atraer a los siete demonios de Tasmania_

 _Con cariño Kyosuke"_

\- vaya, se me fue el santo al cielo, ni modo – suspiro Kagome tomando la cajita y abriéndola con cuidado, sonrió al ver el contenido, eran fresas cubiertas de chocolate.

\- bien, no me harta falta comprar nada para el postre – sonrió tomando una de las fresas y mordiéndola con deleite. Ingreso a su casa, puso el pescado en el frigorífico, el arroz a remojar para la noche y las verduras en el fregadero para lavarlas después, era hora de ir por la despensa y luego a comer, se relamió los labios, no podía esperar.

 _A las afueras…_

\- última parada pueblo Saitobizu - llamo el conductor del autobús antes de frenar en la parada, Inuyasha se removió incomodo en su pequeño y apretado asiento, bien nunca y repetía nunca más volvería a viajar en un autobús a menos que fuese de lujo y con suficiente espacio en los asientos.

\- esto no vale los 200 yenes del boleto, es un robo – gruño mientras bajaba con su maletita al hombro.

El autobús se marchó dejando una nube de humo y polvo en su camino, la cual provocó que Inuyasha tosiera una buena cantidad del mismo, y eso lo hizo gruñir a un mas, por dios cada vez entendía menos de el porque la gente aun usaba esos cacharros para transportarse. Más fácil ir en avión o al menos poder contar con un autobús decente. Una vez logro desintoxicar los pulmones se permitió mirar el lugar, frunció el ceño entre incrédulo y despectivo, ese lugar era un huevo, no tenía más de 100 casas o puede que ni a eso llegara, y ni siquiera tenía calzadas con banquetas solo puro asfalto y desde ahí podía darse cuenta (la parada del autobús está en una pendiente elevada) que no había ningún tipo de automóviles.

\- bien, vamos a acabar con esto – suspiro tomando su maleta y encaminándose al pueblo. Ya sonaba a disco rayado pero seguía sin entender a Kagome. Por dios, con las joyas que le regalo para la boda podría comprar todo ese lugar, construir tres mansiones y además le sobraría lo suficiente como para manda r a remodelar todo el lugar y volverlo un barrio decente.

Mientras caminaba por las sencillas calles buscando la dirección no pudo evitar sentirse desentonado con el lugar, bien quizá el ir de traje formal, zapatos italianos, un enorme reloj de oro y con una maleta de las de última generación no ayudaba a pasar desapercibido. A su paso la gente se detenía para mirarlo, pero Inuyasha no les prestó atención, su objetivo era localizar a Kagome y no pensaba detenerse por nada del mundo. Dio un par de vueltas por las calles buscando la dirección, pero era difícil orientarse por ese lugar.

Kagome salió de la taberna frotándose un pequeño abultamiento de su vientre, dios hacia demasiado que no comía unos mariscos tan ricos, el dueño le había reservado uno de los cangrejos que ella misma pesco ¡y lo había cocinado como a ella le gustaba! " _se siente tan bien cuando te consienten tus seres queridos_ " pensó contenta. Lo mejor sería que le diera algo a cambio al dueño de la taberna (le prohibió terminantemente que pagara un centavo por la comida) " _podría preparar el pastel especial secreto de la abuela, después de todo han pasado casi seis meses desde que lo hornee por última vez_ " sonrió ante el pensamiento, y en la casa ya tenía todo lo que necesitaba, claro solo sería cuestión de precalentar bien el horno y…

\- no puede ser… - murmuro sin poder creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo, frente a ella estaba nada más ni nada memos que Inuyasha Taisho, en uno de sus trajecitos de diseñador y le estaba preguntando algo a la señora Oyiko. " _¿pero que hace ÉL aquí?"_ gruño molesta mientras caminaba en su dirección, de todos los hombres con los que había salido antes ninguno había llegado al punto de seguirla hasta Saitabizu, y eso que muchos de ellos realmente se habían interesado en ella sentimentalmente, pero no era así con Inuyasha, entonces ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí?

\- le digo que no… - gruño la señora Oyiko por tercera vez, pero Inuyasha no se dejó convencer, era prácticamente imposible que en esa puga de pueblo nadie conociera la dirección de Kagome.

\- eres pero que un chicle en el cabello ¿lo sabias? – escucho a su amada gruñir a sus espaldas, se giró de inmediato para encontrarse a una Kagome de brazos cruzaos y el ceño fruncido, la detallo descaradamente, con esa ombliguera color durazno y sus pantalones azules deslavados se veía muy bella.

\- hola a ti también cariño, me divertí mucho jugando al escondite contigo, aunque ha sido difícil encontrarte esta vez – sonrió como si lo de su "persecución" no fuera más que un juego de amantes. Kagome arqueo una ceja mientras lo miraba con fastidio. A espaldas de Inuyasha la señora Oyiko hizo una seña de marcar por teléfono, estaba preguntándole si debía llamar a la artillería pesada (que serían todos los varones adultos del lugar para que lo echaran a patadas de su pueblo), Kagome en respuesta se colocó un mechón de cabello tras la oreja derecha indicándole que no era necesario por el momento.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí Taisho? Y no digas que estabas de paso por el lugar, yo sé bien que mi pueblo natal está muy lejos de tus estándares de niño rico – la señora Oyiko ahogo una carcajada antes de retirarse mientras que Inuyasha frunció el ceño ofendido.

\- por el contrario hermosa, me gusta este lugar, a pesar de lo rustico las vistas son deleitantes – murmuro esto último mirando sus pechos fijamente, lo que provocó que Kagome cruzara sus brazos sobre los mismos.

\- igual de altanero que antes, ¿no estás muy alejado ya de tu zona de confort? Se que el autobús no es nada cómodo – continuo molestándolo Kagome, mas por desquite que por diversión.

\- ¿Cómo sabes tú que he tomado un autobús? Tengo un vehículo de infarto si mal no recuerdas – rebatió Inuyasha con una sonrisa altanera, Kagome también sonrió con burla, Inuyasha sabia jugar bien pero para Kagome no era su primera vez en el rodeo.

\- bueno considerando de que tienes el traje empanizado de tierra de camino y el hecho de que no hay una aglomeración entorno a uno de tus mercedes o una limusina, y restando el hecho de que se nota que estas engarrotado, me parece obvio – se burló Kagome acercándose a él y dándole un espaldarazo para probar su último punto, y tal como lo había predicho Inuyasha se quejó por sus músculos entumidos.

\- lo supuse, ustedes los de cuna de oro se sienten la crema y nata, pero son tan blandos como un malvavisco en el mundo real – sonrió Kagome mientras caminaba lejos, Inuyasha ahora si se enfureció e intento agarrarla pero Kagome lo esquivo con agilidad y gracias a que estaban cerca de un pedazo irregular de camino Inuyasha tropezó y por poco cayó al suelo ante las risas de Kagome.

\- ¿ya lo ves? Este es mi terreno Inuyasha y a menos que tengas intención de aprender a pescar con arpón y red de mano te recomiendo que tomes el siguiente autobús y vuelvas a tu pent house, y date un baño de burbujas – sonrió con burla mientras retomaba su camino, pero no había dado ni dos pasos cuando Inuyasha logro pescar su mano derecha y la hizo girar hasta quedar atrapada en sus brazos.

\- me gusta esa idea querida, de hecho estoy anhelando ese baño de burbujas, y mi bañera es lo suficientemente grande como para albergar a dos – sonrió pícaramente mientras la inclinaba como si estuviesen realizando una danza romántica.

\- ¿dos personas? eso suena interesante – sonrio también Kagome, Inuyasha sonrió victorioso, se inclinó para besarla y ya estaba planeando llevársela de vuelta cuando ella de pronto miro sobre su hombro.

\- ¿no estás de acuerdo Kikyo? – pregunto Kagome sin apartar la mirada, Inuyasha se sintió palidecer y de un movimiento rápido se irguió aun con Kagome en brazos y luego la separo de el para darse la vuelta y encarar a su ex amante.

Movió su cabeza para varios lados buscando a la modelo internacional pero a sus espaldas solo había algunos transeúntes murmurando sobre él y su aspecto, cosa que ignoro, finalmente, una vez que estuvo completamente seguro de que Kikyo no estaba por ningún lugar cerca volteo de nuevo para mirar a Kagome, pero esta, habiendo aprovechado la distracción había corrido lejos del lugar y ahora no la podía localizar por ningún lado.

\- maldición, pero ya te encontrare, este lugar es tan pequeño que me sobrara tiempo – gruño comenzando a caminar por las callecitas, por algún lado tenía que comenzar, no muy lejos de ahí la joven de cabellos azabache esperaba a que se alejara mientras permanecía oculta a la sombra de una casa.

\- típico, quizá si dejara de ser hipócrita le daría una oportunidad, pero jamás ha sido así ¿Por qué habrías de ser tu diferente Inuyasha? – murmuro mientras caminada de regreso a su casa, con un poco de suerte y gracias a la exhibición de Inuyasha el resto de los pobladores lo mantendría lo suficientemente perdido como para que al final se cansara y se fuera por la paz. Saitobizu podía ser un pueblo pequeño, pero la gente podía perderse con facilidad si no conocía sus secretos.

Tal como Kagome lo predijo Inuyasha paso el resto del día vagando por el lugar, dando vueltas en círculos por las calles de Saitobizu, la gente del lugar lo perdía y las calles eran como un pequeño laberinto, no podía orientarse y cuando creía estar cerca de la salida un giro infalso o una mala indicación volvían a desorientarlo por completo. Finalmente y luego de horas y horas caminando sin cesar finalmente el ocaso llego y comenzó a sumir todo su alrededor en oscuridad, cansado y hambriento decidido que por ese día era suficiente, lo mejor era volver a la ciudad y pedir una habitación en un buen hotel y comer algo decente (no había entrado en la taberna por ser un local rustico).

\- demonios, ahora donde queda la dichosa parada de autobús – gruño molesto, un niño paso por ahí en ese momento le indico el camino correcto, por suerte fue genuino pero había un problema, para cuando finalmente salió del laberinto de casas y llego a la parada ya hacía tiempo que había oscurecido.

Kagome estaba en casa preparando su cena, no se había atrevido a salir de nuevo para evitar encontrarse con Inuyasha y que este la siguiera a casa en algún momento o peor, que la hiciera ser nuevamente en sus redes como una sardina. Cuando oscureció y no había noticias suyas, pensó que ya había regresado a la ciudad y quizá a Tokio. Sonriente se dirigió al frigorífico, la noche era calurosa y se le antojaba una bebida fría.

\- vaya, con todo este asunto me olvide de traer la leche – gruño mirando su reloj de pared, casi las nueve, bien con un poco de suerte llegaría a recoger sus botellas antes de que Sakura cerrara su tienda.

\- solo espero que no llueva – sonrió mientras veía como el cielo se iba encapotando poco a poco, no era de extrañar que hiciera tanto calor.

Mientras caminaba de camino a la tienda se encontró con algunos de los residentes más desvelados del pueblo, que apenas y se dirigían a sus casas para descansar entre ellos el dueño de la taberna, el contador del municipio, el doctor de la clínica en turno y otros tantos, después de varias platicas, saludos, y abrazos asfixiantes acompañados de algunos pellizcos a sus pobres mejillas Kagome corría en dirección a la tienda, bien cierto que adoraba a sus conciudadanos a veces llegaban a ser algo empalagosos si uno tenía prisa.

\- ah, Sakura, no sabes cómo te agradezco que me hayas esperado, pero es que el Doctor Kokkaku no me dejaba en paz – sonrió Kagome mientras salía cargando 5 botellas de leche en una bolsa de tela.

\- se te nota, aun tienes las mejillas un poco hinchadas, además ya habías pagado las botellas pero por correr a la taberna no te las llevaste – bromeo Sakura, una mujer de su misma edad pero rubia y de ojos color violeta.

\- bien sabes que siempre soy despistada el primer día – sonrió Kagome contenta de poder platicar con otra de sus amigas de la infancia.

\- lo sé, y también por ahí se rumorea que cierto aviador no te quita los ojos de encima – ambas rieron en complicidad mutua.

\- ¿ya vas a cerrar entonces? – pregunto mientras ambas salían del local.

\- sí, mi madre anda vuelta loca con ese forastero que anduvo rondando el pueblo hoy, dice que no me dejara abrir mañana si es que aún no se ha ido – Kagome entorno una ceja.

\- ¿forastero? – pregunto acomodando la bolsa con la leche sobre su hombro.

\- si uno joven con el cabello de anciano que… - Sakura se interrumpió mirando colina arriba a la parada de autobuses.

\- miralo, ahí está – señalo, Kagome siguió su dedo hasta la parada, efectivamente ahí estaba el famoso forastero y su… bueno pronto ex esposo, recostado en la banca de metal y con un brazo cubriéndose los ojos; Kagome suspiro con cansancio y se despidió de Sakura, seguro ese idiota había perdido el autobús, y bueno, ya que Saitobizu no era un punto turístico y los únicos visitantes eran familiares de los pobladores, no había hoteles o posadas en el pueblo.

\- sé que me voy a arrepentir de esto – suspiro mientras encaminaba sus paso a la parada. Sus abuelos serían capaces de ir a jalarle los pies desde la tumba si se atrevía a dejarlo ahí tirado a la intemperie.

\- oye – lo llamo cuando por fin termino de subir la pendiente, Inuyasha se levantó tan rápido que ella casi salto también por la sorpresa.

\- con un reloj tan grande ¿y no sabes leer la hora? – sonrió intentando disipar la tensión que se había empezado a formar en la atmosfera, Inuyasha bufo y termino de erguirse mientras se frotaba la nuca con cansancio.

\- ¡feh! Yo no me tengo la culpa de que este lugar sea un condenado laberinto – gruño molesto, ahora Kagome también se enojó.

\- pues haberte ido antes de que pasara el último auto bus, bruto – lo regaño, Inuyasha frunció aún más el ceño.

\- ¡¿y cómo iba yo a saber que el ultimo de esos trastos pasaba justo después del ocaso eh?! – gruño molesto, Kagome se cambió la bolsa de hombro y luego señalo el letrero de la parada de autobuses.

\- ahí están escritos los horarios – Inuyasha se sonrojo fuertemente.

\- y como hasta aquí no llegan taxis estas en un embrollo ¿o no Taisho? – el sonrojo de Inuyasha aumento aún más, y Kagome decidió dejar de picarlo.

\- vamos ven conmigo – le indico Kagome, Inuyasha arqueo una ceja sin comprender.

\- ¿Cómo? – la azabache le sonrió con suavidad.

\- no puedes quedarte aquí a la intemperie, un animal podría picarte o bien te resfriaras, ven en casa tengo el baño listo y también la cena - el gruñido de las tripas de Inuyasha fue toda la respuesta que necesito, unos minutos más tarde ambos estaban ingresando a la casa de la playa.

\- ¿entonces aquí vives? – pregunto Inuyasha mientras cruzaba la puerta de tras de Kagome.

\- en los veranos e inviernos, quitate los zapatos por favor – asintió Kagome.

\- es pequeño – murmuro mientras se deshacía de sus mocasines italianos de piel, Kagome arqueo una ceja al escucharlo pero lo dejo pasar, no quería dar pie a una discusión, porque le saldría lo Higurashi y eso no era algo lindo de ver.

\- el agua ya está caliente, si quieres puedes irte bañando en lo que termino la cena – le indico dirigiéndose a una de las 4 habitaciones de la casa.

\- ten una toalla y esta es una vieja pijama de mi abuelo, creo que tienen la misma cadera – a Inuyasha el comentario no le hizo ninguna gracia, pero estaba tan cansado que se mordió la lengua y fue derechito al cuarto de baño con las prendas prestadas, la bañera era sencilla y la ducha igual pero por primera vez en su vida no presto atención a los detalles y se dio un largo y delicioso baño.

La cena transcurrió tranquila y sin contratiempos, bueno más bien Inuyasha devoro sus pescados arroz y sopa de verduras mientras Kagome tomaba su turno en el baño, para cuando termino Inuyasha había vaciado los platos y se encontraba husmeando por el lugar como un perrito curioso, cuando Kagome termino su propia cena guia Inuyasha a uno de los cuartos y le saco un futon.

\- ¿Cómo es que no tienes una cama? – pregunto desganado mirando la colchoneta.

\- ¿con este calor? No gracias, además los futones son muy cómodos, al menos para nosotros los de la prole - lo regaño sin intentar ocultar que se sentía ofendida, Inuyasha bajo la mirada avergonzado, Kagome estaba teniendo un buen gesto con él, no era educado que se estuviese quejando por nimiedades.

\- listo, creo que con esto deberías estar cómodo – suspiro Kagome irguiéndose, Inuyasha miro nuevamente su lecho y luego a la azabache.

\- es algo pequeño – murmuro pensativo, Kagome abrió los labios para regañarlo pero Inuyasha rápidamente reacciono.

\- ¡no me malinterpretes! Es que ahí los dos no vamos a caber los dos – se excusó levantando las manos en señal de rendición.

\- bueno, no a menos que estemos bien juntitos… - sonrió con picardía, peor antes de poder tomarla entre sus brazos Kagome lo alejo.

\- ¿yo contigo? No señor, yo voy a dormir en mi propia habitación – gruño sacando un paquete envuelto en sabanas del armario.

\- no me dirás que me tienes miedo preciosa, no voy a morderte, mucho… - Kagome rodo los ojos.

\- el próximo autobús sale mañana a las ocho, cosa que necesites puedes servirte solo – dicho esto comenzó a andar hacia la puerta.

\- ¿no me das un beso de buenas noches?- pregunto Inuyasha poniéndole ojitos de cachorro, pero Kagome rodo los ojos con burla.

\- buen intento, hasta mañana joven Taisho – se despidió Kagome apagándole la luz antes de retirarse.

Mientras Inuyasha murmuraba una maldición entre dientes Kagome fue a la habitación más alejada de la de Inuyasha, la cual daba vista al mar e instalo su lecho, pero a diferencia de Inuyasha ella coloco una hamaca para dormir, de esa manera podría sentir si acaso cierto hombre de ojos ambarinos intentaba colarse adormir con ella y aplicar técnicas que estaba segura habría aprendido de Miroku en sus tiempos de soltería. Termino de colgar la hamaca abrió la ventana para que entrara el fresco y finalmente se fue a dormir, mañana sería un nuevo día.

 _Continuara…_


	15. Ilusiones a Media Noche

**Hola, hola feliz martes, y bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo, esta vez vamos a incursionar en el pasado de Kagome, unos pocos detalles pero muy importantes, aviso que tome prestadas algunas líneas del libro "Criadas y Señoras" de Kathryn Stockett, porque sinceramente quedaban como la seda, dicho sea de paso ese es uno de mis libros favoritos. Con algo de suerte publicare el próximo martes, les dejo aquí para que lean, disfruten y por favorcito comenten aunque sea un emoticón.**

 **Ilusiones a Media Noche**

Inuyasha rodaba por el futon sin lograr dormir al cien por ciento, no porque este no fuese cómodo al contrario, la colchoneta era suave y muy dócil con sus vertebras adoloridas por el agitado día, pero algo le faltaba para estar cómodo, rodo nuevamente para quedar boca abajo y enterrar su rostro en la almohada que Kagome le dejo, error, porque tan pronto como su nariz roso la blanca tela la misma se inundó con el perfume de la chica, una traviesa fragancia que mezclaba el dulce aroma de los jazmines en flor con un toque refrescante de menta, tal delicado y condenadamente delicioso que le costaba creer que no se tratara de un caro perfume francés, pero no, esa es la esencia natural de la muchacha, tan dulce y tentador como el mejor de los afrodisiacos.

El peli plateado olfatea con ganas el aroma, casi negándose a dejarlo escapar de sus pulmones, y de hecho, si no fuese porque de lo contrario se ahogaría no se permitiría dejar escapar ni un solo milímetro cubico que tuviese el perfume de Kagome. Soltó el aire y hunde nuevamente el rostro en la almohada, esta vez más profundo pero luego soltó un gruñido de frustración, era el colmo, estaba a solo unos cuantos metros de una mujer hermosa y no podía acercarse, puede que fuese medio soquete, pero sabía cuándo le rechazaban y Kagome no le había dejado ninguna pauta o tangente que le diera pie a lo contrario. Otro gruñido escapa de su garganta cuando intenta acomodarse boca abajo, cosa imposible ya que cierta parte de su anatomía esta dolorosamente inquieta, dios, lo que daría para poder aunque sea abrazar a Kagome y poder aspirar su perfume directamente de su cabello, o aún mejor de su piel blanca y lechosa.

\- maldición – gruño mientras se giraba para quedar boca arriba y así librarse de esa incomodidad, pero de nada le sirvió porque ahora la fina sabana asimilaba a una carpa de circo itinerante, otra maldición hizo vibrar sus cuerdas vocales.

Coloco las manos bajo su cabeza en busca de comodidad y sé que quedo mirando al techo de forma pensativa. Si tan solo pudiese tenerla entre sus brazos, aun si no pasara nada más, seguro eso lo calmaría. Suspiro, daría lo que fuera por eso, pero Kagome había dejado en claro que no compartiría ese futon con él; entonces una idea flasheo en su mente, Kagome dijo que no dormiría en **ese** futon ni en **esa** habitación con él, pero no dijo nada de dormir en **otro** cuarto con ella, y también lo último que le dijo: " _cosa que necesites puedes servirte solo_ " bajo una mirada a aquella cosa que palpitaba de manera dolorosa y lo más importante **necesitada** , " _bueno, realmente necesito a mi mujer, y_ _ **ella dijo**_ _que cosa que_ _ **necesite**_ _me sirva solo así que…_ " aun con la sonrisa traviesa tirando de sus labios de dirige a la puerta de la habitación, la cual abre con el mismo cuidado que un neurocirujano ocuparía en una operación delicada, procurando no producir el menor ruido que advirtiera a la azabache de sus intenciones.

Camina por el pasillo de madera oscura de puntillas, y tan lento que por un momento le parece estar haciendo una pantomima donde él es el ninja malo que viene a secuestrar a la princesa del castillo y llevársela lejos para que se case con él. La idea no le parece tan mala, pero ahora mismo su misión es otra. Con cuidado y mucho tacto abre una a una las puertas que va encontrando a su camino, descubriendo dos habitaciones vacías, un baño y un armario de escobas. Pero en ninguna consigue ver a su esposa, ¿Dónde se habría ido a esconder?, curioso y aun de puntillas camino hasta la sala, pensando que quizá ella estaría ahí dormida, escondiendo por si él iba a buscarla, cosa que es un 100% cierta, pero aun así le hace soltar un gruñido susurrante.

\- aquí tampoco, ¿Dónde se ha escondido esa chiquilla? – murmura molesto viendo la sala vaciá e impecable, intentando no llamar la atención decidió caminar de vuelta a su cuarto y resignarse cuando entonces su dedo gordo del pie golpeo con algo duro.

Comienzo a dar de brinquitos debido al dolor y además de morderse la lengua parta no gritar y despertar a Kagome, donde quiera que está dormida, cuando por fin el dolor pasó un poco intento apoyar el pie y lo consiguió después de tres intentos, seguro que al día siguiente no le calzaría el zapato derecho. Enojado y con ganas de romper algo intentó ver atraves de las penumbras aquello que hozo hincharle el pie, entre las penumbras apenas y consiguió distinguir lo que parecía un escalón, y otro y otro, entonces cayo en la cuenta de que se trataba de unas escaleras, y donde había escaleras normalmente también debía existir un segundo piso. Casi soltó una maldición sobre sí mismo y su estupidez por no darse cuenta, aunque si era justo estaba tan cansado e impactado por la oferta de alojamiento de Kagome que realmente no había prestado gran atención a la casa en sí; pero entonces una idea ilumina sus pensamientos igual que un bombillo. Puede que haya más habitaciones arriba…

\- te atrape – sonrio como un león a una jugosa gacela, subió las escaleras de madera, cerca del treceavo escalón la madera crujió. Rápidamente se quedó quieto y agudizo su oído, más todo se mantuvo en un silencio absoluto.

Finalmente llego a la segunda planta, había tres puertas frente a él, la primera contenía el baño, la segunda estaba al rebosar con cajitas marcadas y algunos paquetes y sabanas envueltas en plástico aislante, así que debía ser la bodega. " _y la puerta premiada es…_ " no pudo evitar pensar Inuyasha divertido abriendo la puerta poco a poco, un ligero ronquido salió flotando del cuarto, ¡premio! No solo ahí estaba Kagome, si no que estaba completamente dormida, ideal para que el entrara y se colara junto a ella y así poder aspirar aquel perfume directamente de la fuente, más cuando asoma la cabeza es muy grande su decepción.

Kagome no dormía en un futon, ni siquiera en una cama, estaba dormida en una hamaca, profundamente dormida, pero la hamaca era muy voluble y susceptible al movimiento, si se acostara ahí Kagome despertaría de inmediato y lo echaría de una patada. Kagome se revolvió un poco acomodándose en su lecho colgante, la sabanilla con la que se había cubierto quedo colgando fuera del mismo al igual que una de las piernas de Kagome, Inuyasha sonrió enternecido, en esa postura Kagome parecía una pequeña de 10 añitos, asegurándose de que estaba bien dormida se adentró un poco más en la habitación. La luz de la luna bañaba la habitación con su plateado resplandor, lo que aumentaba la belleza de la imagen.

Inuyasha se recargo en la pared, simplemente disfrutando de la vista, así, dormidita como una princesa de cuento, parecía tan inocente y frágil, sus ojos dorados la recorrieron centímetro a centímetro sin perder ningún detalle, ahora que se fijaba tenía sus unas del pie pintadas de verde lima, lo que hacía ver su piel aún más blanca. De pronto se percató de que era la primera vez que la veía dormida, la noche de bodas había estado tan cansado después de la ceremonia, la recepción y por supuesto, guiando a esa belleza en su camino de niña a mujer, " _mi mujer_ " piensa en estado meditativo, es como si de repente alguien se hubiera a cordado de enchufar un cable en su cerebro, porque de golpe cae en la cuenta de que es la primera vez en su vida que no recuerda haber visto dormida a una mujer que compartió su lecho, usualmente las dejaba agotas y se dormían antes que él, pero aquella noche…

Suspira con frustración mientras se frota la nuca, de repente se siente cansado y… porque no decirlo, canalla, todo ese día de malas pulgas no fue de todo en vano, puede decir que aprendió muchas cosas, como por ejemplo que Kagome había nacido (casi seguro) ahí en la costa, que esa casa era su refugio en las temporadas de fiesta, que todo el pueblo la conocía pero eran de pelos en la lengua al hablar con un forastero como él, que Kagome no era fanática de su clase social (cosa que en cierta forma le dolía), que cocinaba como un ángel y que tenía un corazón de oro. " _me recibió en su casa a pesar de que está muy molesta conmigo"_ suspiro cansado, por dios, podía recordar mucho más de las chicas con las que se había costado hacia uno o dos años y apenas ahora casi tres meses después de su "matrimonio" es que es consciente de lo bella que es su esposa, lo que es peor, apenas comienza a conocerla de verdad. Se cubre los ojos con la mano intentando ahogar un suspiro de frustración.

" _soy el colmo, de verdad_ " en ese momento la verdad empieza a entender porque ella no le tenía aprecio, ¿sería por lo mismo que lo dejo tirado justo después de la primera noche juntos? ¿Se habría sentido ofendida o humillada por sus acciones?, era muy probable, después de todo Kagome era quien salía perdiendo en su relación, para empezar no comenzó como debería, al menos él no lo tenía planeado así. Cuando Miroku lo arrastro, literalmente, a aquel restaurante tan solo unos días después de que se enterara de que Kikyo lo engañaba con otro hombre, y no con cualquiera, si no con uno de los rivales más odiados de su padre en el mundo de las empresas, Naraku Kumo, de empresas Onigumo.

Lógicamente estaba furioso por eso, y lo peor es que había pensado proponerle matrimonio, incluso ya tenía muchas cosas escogidas y otras más con adelantos, solo faltaba la novia para que eligiera los detalles. Esa vez casi quiso enterrar a Miroku a seis metros bajo tierra, pero cuando entraron al restaurante y la vio ahí, sentada con aquel suéter color durazno, nerviosa y mirando a Sango con la misma cara que él miraba a Miroku no pudo evitar sonreír, platicaron un rato, él más que nada le lanzaba amenazas a Miroku, y además lo delataba frente a sango y Kagome… ella solo sonreirá. Comenzó a agradarle en ese momento, pero cuando supo que era prima de Kikyo… sacudió la cabeza, enterarse de ese dato había sido el detonante de un punto oscuro en su mente y solo pensó en una cosa, que ella sería la pieza clave para su venganza contra la modelo.

El ruido de un golpe ligero lo saco de su ensoñación, más por reflejo que por otra cosa. Aunque primero pensó con preocupación que podía tratarse de algún ladrón, no pudo evitar sorprenderse cuando un gato pardo, peludo y regordete como un cojín saltaba de la ventana y caminaba campante como hidalgo hasta donde colgaba la mitad de la sabana y la blanca pierna de Kagome, lo siguió con la mirada intrigado, pero su respiración se atoro dolorosamente en la base de su garganta cuando el fofo felino regordete pego un brinco que peco de elegante y callo justo al lado de la cadera de la muchacha. Se pegó más a la pared, buscando el refugio de las sombras mientras intentaba ralentizar su ruidoso corazón.

Como ese animal despertara a la bella durmiente bastaría que mirara hacia la puerta, lo vería y entonces sí que le iría como en feria. Siguiendo la línea de sus temores en cuanto el gato dejo caer su considerable peso en al hamaca esta se balanceo e incluso ondulo moviendo bruscamente a la azabache, la cual gimió entre dientes y se removió en protesta por la intrusión, Inuyasha ya estaba con un pie fuera de la habitación y listo para correr cuando Kagome se incorporó unos diez grados y entreabrió un ojo.

\- mmm… que… oh… Buyo… - gruño somnolienta, enfoco un poco la vista y frunció el ceño mientras miraba al gato que solo maúllo con inocencia y se acomodó contra su pecho.

\- gato travieso… que andabas… - la ve ahogar un largo bostezo mientras volvía a cerrar su ojito.

\- fuera tan tarde… - mascullo abrazando al gato y volviéndose a acomodar en la hamaca para poder descansar unas pocas horas más antes de tener que levantarse a preparar el desayuno.

Inuyasha tomo eso como pauta para retirarse, pero antes le lanza una mirada cargada con ocho toneladas de celos al animal gordo que ahora dormía a pata ancha entre los brazos de Kagome. " _condenado gato_ " gruño mientras cerraba la puerta con tanto cuidado que bien podría estar hecha de cristal muy delgado y no se rompería. Bien, su plan de pasar la noche con Kagome en brazos se había ido claramente al traste, y toda su reflexión filosófica y el casi infarto provocado por el felino cebado también habían servido para enfriar su sangre, volvió a su cuarto, se dejó caer en el futon de espaldas e intento dormir, pero nuevamente le resultó imposible. Dio un par de vueltas sin rumbo hasta que en una de esas una esquina de su maleta de dio en el espacio entre las costillas y la cadera, genial, otro morete para su colección. Pero entonces algo le vino a la cabeza, Kagome le dijo que el autobús pasaba a eso de las ocho de la mañana, pero… bien podría quedarse "accidentalmente dormido"… perder el autobús y quedarse un par de días más o quizá dos…

\- creo que traje algo para leer – murmura sonriendo mientras abre su maleta guiando por el tacto, no quiere encender la luz porque eso seguro alertaría a Kagome.

Después de algunos segundos de búsqueda se topa con un objeto rectangular y duro, sin duda un libro, se cuenta y lo pone en su regazo mientras rebusca la lamparilla para leer que el comparto su madre cuando entro a la universidad. " _la pinza se sujeta al libro y no tienes que estarla agarrando con el cuello o los dientes, te será útil para no tener que usar lentes tan joven_ " le había dicho cuando se la dio en vez de la moto Ducati que él esperaba. ¿Quién diría que le sería útil en un momento como ese? De hecho ¿Quién pensaría que **él**? El heredero más cotizado de Japón estaría en la casa de un pueblo pesquero dormido en un futon y leyendo con una lamparilla de viaje, estaba seguro de que Sesshomaru se rompería una costilla a base de carcajadas si lo viera.

Finalmente pesco la delgada manguerita que unía el foco con la pinza de la lamparita, con cuidado se levantó con la lámpara en una mano y el libro en la otra, camino hasta el futon, se tumbó boca abajo, y acomodo todo para comenzar a leer, cuando estaba encendiendo la lamparita callo en la cuenta del título del libro " _Ilusiones_ ", se rasco la cabeza, no recordaba haberlo agarrado, bueno salió tan aprisa y tan enojado porque Kagome se le hubiese escapado que realmente solo agarro lo que tenía más a la mano. Entonces recordó lo que le había dicho Miroku

 _Flash back_

 _¿Qué se supone que es esto? – pregunto tomándolo entre sus manos._

 _\- algo que quizá te traiga algunas respuestas, si sabes hacer las preguntas correctas – explico el pelinegro con tono neutral._

En ese momento se lo había tomado a broma, pero esa expresión que tenía su amigo no menguo en lo absoluto:

 _\- amigo, esto no es un juego, estoy arriesgando mi relación al dártelo – Inuyasha se puso serio también._

 _\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunto, realmente no comprendía lo que ocurrirá, algo le faltaba, un detalle importante, la pieza fundamental de ese absurdo rompecabezas._

 _\- no soy quien para darte todos los detalles, pero si te puedo decir que quien escribió el contenido de ese libro ha pasado por demasiadas cosas, tanto que nos pidió a Sango y a mí que nos deshiciéramos de él – explico Miroku, Inuyasha estaba aún más confundido._

 _\- ¿entonces porque me lo das a mí? – pregunto, si era algo así de importante ¿Qué hacía entregándoselo a él?_

 _\- confió en que te ayudara para que hagas lo correcto, después de todo puede que sea la única oportunidad que te quede – se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse hacia la puerta._

 _\- ¿oportunidad? No te entiendo, ¡explicate! – le exigió Inuyasha, pero Miroku no se detuvo hasta que llego a la puerta._

 _\- solo tú puedes averiguar la respuesta a esa pregunta – señalo antes de abandonar el departamento, por mucho que quisiera a Inuyasha no podía ayudarlo más con eso, debía darse cuenta el solo o todo terminaría mal, para ambos._

 _Fin flash back_

En ese momento no entendió a que se refería, y aun ahora no lo comprendía, pero como no tenía nada más decidió darle una oportunidad. Quizá ahora podría decir si Miroku era una especie de monje filósofo con malas mañanas o un hombre con medio cerebro a quien su mujer lo ha golpeado tanto que ahora haría no sirve ni para el arranque. Se encogió de hombros y comenzó a ojear las paginas, contrario a lo que creyó al principio no era un libro de cuentos de hecho no parecía un libro de editorial, estaba todo escrito a mano, tenía manchones de tinta, e incluso la letra variaba de forma y tamaño conforme avanzaba el libro.

Con su curiosidad cada vez más picada volvió al inicio y comenzó a leer, las primeras páginas tenían una letra grande y algo temblorosa pero legible, como si la hubiese escrito un niño. La primera página tenía poco más de tres frases, " _vaya pérdida de tiempo_ " pensó mientras tomaba la cubierta para cerrarlo, pero entonces sus ojos se centraron en un nombre. " _…Kagome…_ " volvió a releer la palabra, ¿aquello trataba sobre Kagome? ¿Sería acaso una especie de… diario? Una sonrisa tiro de sus varoniles labios, si eso era el diario de Kagome como el sospechaba entonces tendría media partida a su favor, y le debería a Miroku una vida de favor, bueno quizá, solo un mes de favores; mas interesado comenzó a leer.

" _querido diario:_

 _Hoy es mi cumpleaños número seis, y el abuelo dice que todos los Higurashi a esta edad debemos llevar un diario para que las futuras generaciones puedan aprender de nuestros errores, reírse de nuestras metidas de pata y también para dejar testimonio de nuestras historias de amor, así que me ha regalado este libro y el mismo le gravo el título en la tapa, dice que ponga ahí todas mis ilusiones."_

Sonrió enternecido, definitivamente eso era el diario de Kagome, y lo mejor era que gracias a esas páginas mataba dos aves de una pedrada: podría ponerse al tanto de la vida de en poco tiempo, como si fuera un curso intensivo y dos, se desvelaría lo suficiente para perder el dichoso autobús.

" _querido diario:_

 _Hoy es el primer día de clases, estoy muy emocionada por iniciar la primaria, pero me molestan los lasos que mamá insistió en ponerme cuando me recogía el cabello con dos coletas altas, no porque me vea mal, más bien me siento como una de esas muñequitas antiguas que colecciona la tía Tsubaky y que tanto presume Kikyo cuando voy a su casa, el problema es que están demasiado apretadas…._

 _Me divertí mucho en la primaria, la maestra es muy linda y lo mejor es que me toco con Sango en el mismo grupo y nos sentamos casi juntas, pero lo malo fue cuando en el recreo un niño le robo la fresa del almuerzo y se puso a pelear con él, tuve que detenerla para que no le arrancara de un jalón un diente que traía flojo para cobrarle haberse comido_ _ **su**_ _postre, al final ambas terminamos con los uniformes enlodados, las narices casi negras y por al menos yo pude libarme de esas fastidiosas coletas."_

Inuyasha se echó a reír en voz baja, lo de Sango no había sido ninguna sorpresa, bueno si un poco, no podía creer que incluso siendo tan pequeña ya se le fuese enzima con uñas y dientes a todo aquel que se pusiera en medio de ella y algo que deseaba, y la imagen de una mini Kagome toda enlodada, y con sus colitas desechas los hicieron desear haber estado en la misma primaria que ella, paso a la siguiente página.

" _querido diario:_

 _Hoy los abuelos vinieron desde el pueblo a visitarnos y nos dieron a Kikyo y a mí una moneda para que pudiésemos comprar un barquillo de helado, pero ella me engaño diciéndome que si plantaba mi moneda saldría un arbolito con flores plateadas, así que la sembré en una macetita y la regué para que creciera, pero media hora más tarde Kikyo se estaba comiendo dos helados y mi moneda había desaparecido, supuse que Kikyo la había tomado y así se lo dije a mi mamá, pero ella solo frunció el ceño y me dijo que esas mentiras me meterían en problemas ¡Es tan injusto!"_

El peli plateado frunció fuertemente el ceño, él también le había hecho trastadas Sesshomaru cuando eran niños, pero esa era una broma que rozaba con la crueldad, y lo pero ¿Cómo era posible que los padres de Kagome no hubiesen hecho nada el respecto?

" _querido diario:_

 _Quería inscribirme en el concurso de talentos del cuarto grado pero Kikyo tomo la última bacante, estaba triste hasta que por arte de magia el abuelo llego y dijo que me llevaría a Saitobizu a pescar con mis primos, mi mama quiso replicar pero cuando se enteró de que tía Tsubaky la invitaba a ir de compras con ella y Kikyo no puso más objeción, mi papá solo se encogió de hombros…"_

Otro fruncimiento de ceño surco el rostro de Inuyasha ¿Qué clase de madre prefería ir de compras antes que atender a sus hijos? Incluso su propia madre cancelaba sus compromisos con la sociedad de damas para apoyarlo cuando algo le pasaba o si se enfermaba para quedarse a cuidarlo.

" _querido diario_

 _Le he ganado a Bankotsu en la cacería de almejas, el pobre estaba tan furioso que intento enterrar en la arena mis sandalias, pero le salió peor porque mientras escarbaba la arena no se dio vuelta de había dado con la guarida de un cangrejo y que a este no le hizo gracia y lo pincho en el dedo índice, estuvo media hora corriendo por la playa hasta que sus hermanos lograron pescarlo y quitarle el crustáceo ¡fue tan gracioso!"_

Inuyasha también sonrió, no sabía quién era el tal Bankotsu pero la imagen mental de un niño corriendo por la playa con un cangrejo prensando su mano era divertida. Durante unas 10 o 15 páginas continuaron esa clase de anécdotas de la niñez, se enteró de que Kagome corono la lista de promedios durante los 6 años de la primaria sin faltar un solo mes, que le encantaba ir a club de teatro pero Kikyo siempre le robaba los esterales hasta que su madre la cambio a un colegio privado en el segundo año, y que ese año nació su hermano menor. Que en tercer grado comenzó a aprender a tocar el piano y el arpa, también que adoraba a sus abuelos, no perdía ocasión de ir a donde ellos le invitaran, también hubo unos 6 o7 nombres de niños que no reconoció, pero suponía que debían ser parientes entre sí porque ella los relacionaba a cada rato.

" _querido diario:_

 _Es la última semana de vacaciones antes de entrar a la secundaria ¡mi primer año en la secundaria! Estoy tan contenta, he ahorrado mis domingos de 5 meses para comprarme una mochila nueva y tan bien de esos cuadernos con chispitas y brillantina que se han puesto de moda, mi papá ayer me llevo a recoger el uniforme, mamá está planeando mi menú de almuerzos, pero los más felices son los abuelos, el abuelo mando una preciosa cajita bento que parece de piedra pulida, (que era la misma que el usaba a mi edad) y la abuela ya esta vuelta loca haciéndome un vestido para cuando me gradué y entre al nivel superior"_

Inuyasha sonrió imaginándose la dicha que debía haber sentido en ese momento, él también se emocionaba por los primeros días, pues su madre siempre lo llevaba a por un helado después de comprar las cosas y su padre dejaba temprano la empresa para pasar toda la tarde con él y Sesshomaru con la excusa de "cuando entren a clases hasta se van a olvidar de cómo se llama su viejo padre" estaba por pasar la página cuando vio que había una pequeña nota de pie al final, baja su mirada y así tiene que subir el libro hasta su rostro porque la letra es minúscula y no pasa de una oración.

"… _la tía Tsubaky tiene que hacer una larga gira y como su padre no puede ocuparse de ella Kikyo va a vivir con nosotros en casa… vaya sorpresa"_

Casi pudo escuchar el tono de decepción en las letras, normalmente no se inmiscuiría en cosas así pero considerando todo lo que había leído la verdad tampoco podía culpar a Kagome del todo. Por dios si el mismo era testigo de lo bruja y rastrera que podía ser Kikyo Tama, pero al parecer esa manzanita había sido mordida por la serpiente del pecado aun estando verde y pequeña en el árbol.

" _Querido diario,_

 _Ya está por terminar la primera mitad del ciclo escolar, igual que en la primaria he encabezado la tabla de calificaciones, aunque me sentiría más orgullosa si mama también me felicitara, pero creo que le gusta más ir de comprar con Kikyo y a sus casi diarias citas en el salón spa del centro comercial, sinceramente no sé qué ven de interesante en pulirse las unas hasta casi dejarse los dedos en carne viva"_

Inuyasha arqueo una ceja ¿la madre de Kagome se iba con Kikyo de compras y spa casi diario? No era experto en la situación familiar de Kagome pero lo que había visto hasta el momento no indicaba que fueran gente de clase alta, más bien clase media o media alta, algo no encajaba ahí.

" _hoy he visto al chico más guapo del instituto husmeando por mi casillero, es tres años mayor que yo y está por entrar a la universidad de Tokio. No podía creerlo, pero Sango me dio tal codazo en las costillas que no tarde en confirmarlo, cuando lo habrá una hora más tarde había una nota donde me pedía una cita, ¡quise gritar d3e la emoción! "_

Inuyasha se molestó al leer eso, ¿Cómo que un mocoso puberto, lleno de barros había estado cortejando a " _su Kagome_ "?, pero entonces recordó la sorpresa con la que se topó en la noche de bodas, Kagome se había mantenido pura hasta que se cazó con el así que ese adolecente no había tenido nada más que un romance de una semana como mucho y nada serio con ella.

" _¡no puedo creerlo! ¡Ese...! ¡Ese canalla! ¡¿Cómo pudo hacerme eso?!"_

Inuyasha arqueo las cejas al ver esa primera línea ¿Qué es lo que el habría hecho ese idiota a Kagome?

" _el día señalado me encontré con él fuera del campus, me llevo a ver una película al cine, ni se bien de que trato, porque se la paso llamando por teléfono y enviando mensajes junto a mí, luego fuimos a cenar, el restaurante era bonito, pero no habíamos pedido aun las botanas cuando ya había ordenado al menos dos tragos. Intente hacerle conversación para cortar la tensión, creo que le dije algo como:_

 _\- He escuchado que quieres dedicarte a la política y ser cenador o ministro… - el solo me miro hastiado mientras se bebía un Oíd Kentucky de un solo trago._

— _Se ganaría buen dinero, si eso es lo que te interesa saber- me respondió cerca de su quinto borbón, mientras que yo apenas y he logrado terminarme medio vaso de agua mineral._

 _\- Oh, no era mi... – quise excusarme, pero me interrumpí al ver que está estirando el cuello para mirar algo. Levante la mirada y descubrí que tenía los ojos clavados en una mujer que hay junto a la puerta, una pelinegra tetuda que lleva un pintalabios muy rojo y un ajustadísimo vestido verde. Una que no tardo nada en reconocer, ya que vive de manera casi permanente en mi casa._

 _\- ¡Demonios! ¡Esa tía estaba más buena que el pan! —lo escuche decir con la respiración acelerada. Supongo que es en ese momento cuando lo que pudiera ocurrir esta noche dejo de preocuparme. Escogí un plato sencillo y barato del menú, porque a cómo iba el con la cuenta de licores lo mejor era que mi parte no saliera demasiado elevada._

 _\- Entonces — me dijo, sin girar apenas la cabeza hacia mí_

 _\- ¿has ido alguna vez a ver un partido de béisbol del equipo de la universidad de Tokio?- casi quise fruncir el ceño, yo era algo así como un ratón de biblioteca, y solo salía de mis libros para asistir a mis clases de música._

 _\- Pues no. La verdad es que no me gusta mucho el béisbol - Murmure distraída mientras le daba una Ojeda al reloj. Apenas son las siete y cuarto._

 _\- ¡Vaya! - Exclamo y contemplaba la bebida que le sirvió el camarero como si le apeteciera tomársela de un trago, ¿es que tiene que beber un litro de licor para salir con migo?_

 _\- Entonces, ¿a qué te dedicas en tu tiempo libre? - pregunto, yo apenas y lo entendí porque estaba más concentrada en terminar mi comida y salir de ahí._

 _\- me gusta la música y también quisiera aprender a bailar a futuro, no se algo como vals o quizá flamenco – frunció el entrecejo y después soltó una carcajada._

 _\- ¿música, bailar? ¿Hablas enserio? – yo asentí con la cabeza._

 _\- ¡Jesús! — exclamo removiendo su bebida_

 _\- No se me ocurre nada más aburrido que leer escuchar música vieja y clásica - reflexiono, y me di cuenta de que tenía un diente un poquitín torcido. Me hubiese encantado comentarle ese defecto, pero concluyo su frase añadiendo._

 _\- Bueno, sí que hay algo más aburrido que escucharla, aprender a bailarla - Lo observe seria mientras seguía hablando._

 _\- Me suena a treta, a truco para encontrar marido. Hacerse experta en «buenas costumbres de señorita» - esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso._

 _\- ¡Vaya, sin duda eres un genio! Has descubierto todo mi plan. — le estepo sin preocuparme de mi tono o de que cualquier persona en el local pudiese escucharme._

 _\- ¿Acaso no es eso a lo que se dedican todas las mujeres del instituto? ¿A la caza profesional de esposo?- Lo contemple estupefacta. Es cierto que nunca había salido con un hombre mayor, o un chiquillo mejor dicho, ni con nadie del sexo opuesto que no sean mis primos, pero ¿quién se creía este tipo?_

 _\- Perdona la indiscreción - le corte cuando estaba llevándose nuevamente el vaso a los labios._

 _\- ¿Tú te diste un golpe en la cabeza de pequeño y te quedaste bobo? ¿O es que naciste así? – le dije mientras me levantaba, y sacaba el equivalente exacto de lo que había consumido de mi cartera, lo deje sobre la mesa, tome mi abrigo y me fui, por el rabillo del ojo alcance a ver que me miraba sorprendido y pero luego sonrio por primera vez en toda la noche y alzo su copa en señal de brindis._

 _Llegue a casa con los ojos desbordados de lágrimas y mi autoestima en el suelo, me sentía como un trapo usado y sucio al que pisotearon con fuerza, mi madre me miro un segundo preocupara pero luego retomo su labor de costura, alguna prenda que había que ajustarle a Kikyo eso es seguro, pero no me importo, solo corrí a mi cuarto y estrelle la puerta"_

Inuyasha releyó el pasaje sin poder creer lo que leía, ¿acaso ese tipo estaba loco? ¿Cómo podía haber tratado así a Kagome en la primera cita? Y aun peor era que ella no lo había buscado el, no ese tipoi le había pedido una cita a Kagome, su primera cita de la vida, casi le gustaría averiguar quién era el muy bestia para romperle la cara el mismo; y por otra parte poder retroceder el tiempo para poder consolar a su pequeña azabache, y decirle cosas lindas para que se olvidara de ese trago amargo.

" _paso una semana y no me encontré con él ni una sola vez, lo cual agradecí enormemente, así pasaron unas seis o siete semanas más, aunque por ahí me entere de que estaba saliendo con Kikyo y que parecía irles bien, no quiero opinar al respecto, aunque casi me alegra de que ahora sea problema de Kikyo y no mío._

 _Al menos eso yo creí, justo una semana antes de los finales se apareció de nuevo por mi casillero, literalmente porque solo lo abrí para buscar mi cuaderno de aritmética y al segundo estaba a mi lado, el colmo era que venía llorando, diciéndome que no solía ser tan idiota y que lamentaba mucho todo lo que paso, lo ignore y me fui a mi clase._

 _Pero el muy animal no se dio por vencido y me siguió por toda la escuela casi rogándome que le diera una segunda oportunidad, le dije que estaba loco y que no consideraría volver a salir con un borracho como él. Durante el examen se me quedo viendo desde la ventana, parecía un cachorro abandonado, me dio tanta lástima que al final accedí a volver a intentarlo._

 _Resultado: no solo volvió a emborracharse como una cuba, sino que cuando le conté que mi abuelo era pescador en una isla cerca de Hokkaido no dejo de hacer bromas de mal gusto sobre el tema y cuando se ofreció a llevarme a casa me abrazos olisqueo mi hombro y grito entre risas de ebrio que olía como un pescado en salmuera, le pegue una cachetada y me fui andando a casa"_

" _¡Menudo idiota!_ " Pensó Inuyasha, si él fuese Kagome ni siquiera hubiese considerado darle otra oportunidad a ese tipo. Y además volvió a repetir la escenita de las copas, que mal gusto. Aunque mentiría si dijera que no le alegraba el tortazo que le ha de haber pegado al sujeto; de hecho si se ponía meditarlo tampoco era de extrañar, era amiga de Sango después de todo. Continúo leyendo durante varias horas, riéndose y a veces frunciendo el ceño según la naturaleza de los relatos. Pero cuando toco el turno del último año de instituto y estaba por entrar a la universidad, comenzó a hablar de chicos, posiblemente otras, citas, decidió leerlas por curiosidad, y para ver qué tan brutos fueron sus antiguos rivales.

Primero eran historias de una o dos páginas sobre como conocía y como la invitaba a salir el sujeto y claro como lo terminaba, pero al llegar al tercero detecto un patrón que le llamo la atención, aunque en apariencia eran diferentes siempre se repetía la misma situación, el chico la invitaba a salir, tenían una o dos citas y entonces la terminaban o hacían algo que la hería, y ahí venia la parte que le molestada, justo después de salir con Kagome todos, sin faltar uno solo iban directos a las faldas de Kikyo, literalmente, bueno ella nunca anoto eso, pero tampoco era difícil de adivinar, el mismo conocía eso de Kikyo.

Cuando llego al cuarto muchacho entonces todo cambio, ya no eran relatos era como una especie de archivo donde Kagome ponía el nombre, un dibujito o foto de anuario de ellos, como la conocieron, las palabras exactas con la que la invitaron a salir, un pequeño resumen de las citas, como rompió la "relación" y finalmente cuanto y como llegaban a rogarle otra oportunidad, tarde o temprano todos lo hacían, algunos solo se lo pedían, otros intentaban darle algo bonito para contentarla y que los aceptara, uno muy extremista escribió una nota de amor con polvo de cal en su pasto y le dejo unos horribles huecos en la hierba y tal parece que a su padre eso no le había caído en gracia y que del coraje les puso una demanda a la familia del chico.

Cuando se dio cuenta ya casi había llegado a las últimas páginas y había contado unos ocho muchachos, incluyendo al idiota de su primera cita. Una hojeada a su reloj le indico que eran casi las tres de la mañana y aunque sus parpados ya le parecían hechos de piedra no quería detenerse, quería terminar de leer aquel diario, casi sentía que era una especie de salvavidas para él. Paso una página y entonces su sangre se congelo, eran las últimas cinco hojas pero solo pertenecían a un único nombre.

" _Inuyasha Taisho"_

Trago duro mientras releía los caracteres con su nombre, ¿Kagome también había escrito sobre él? Su garganta parecía anudada como un pretsel y le costaba respirar, la ansiedad comenzó a recorrele las venas como pequeños fragmentos de cristal de hielo y no se atrevía a bajar los ojos para ver el resto de la escritura. ¿Qué habría puesto Kagome sobre e? ¿Cómo lo pintaría? Decidió que no quería saberlo. Estaba por cerrar el libro y dormirse de una vez cuando sus ojos tropezaron con la imagen que lo representaba, lo primero que noto era que no se trataba de una fotografía, era un dibujo, un dibujo demasiado bueno para ser hecho a mano. Al final la curiosidad le pudo más y comenzó a leer:

" _Inuyasha Taisho:_

 _Lo conocí cuando accedió a salir con Sango dos semanas después de que ocurriera el último desastre de cupido, Sango y Miroku casi me emboscaron para poder presentármelo._

 _Primera impresión: cuando lo vi sentado en la mesa del restaurante con cara de mala leche casi quise darme la vuelta y volver a mi apartamento, pero luego de unos minutos y de un par de insultos a Miroku no pude evitar reírme._

 _Invitación para salir: fue pasadas dos semanas de que nos presentaron, la verdad me sorprendió cuando me llamo y me cito en aquel restaurante, comimos y conversamos un poco antes de que me dijera "si te dijera que seas mi novia ¿aceptarías?"_

Inuyasha frunció el ceño en esa parte, ¿de verdad así le había pedido ser su novia? De todas las formas que conocía esa era la menos galante y cero románticas de su repertorio.

 _Citas: todas las veces sin excepción me llevo a cenar, siempre eran restaurantes de esos finos y caros, un par de veces estos tenían pista de baile, pero solo pude quedarme viendo como bailaban las personas, ¿y lo más raro? No me importaba en lo absoluto, su plática era entretenía y verdaderamente era agradable pasar tiempo con él, aunque se dedicara a cebarme como un pavo para navidad._

¿Una broma? Kagome había bromeado con respecto a la situación, algo que no había visto en los otros registros, quizá el…

 _Rompimiento: termine por casarme con él ¿Quién lo diría? Llegados a este punto pensé que sería difícil conseguirlo, todos mis instintos me gritaban que comenta un error, sobre todo cuando no pude elegir nada de mi propia boda, pero me sentí feliz y dichosa. Todo iba bien, en lo que cabía, al menos hasta la noche, cuando le di mi primera vez, me sentí en el cielo. Pero…"_

¿Pero? Pensó también Inuyasha, ahí estaba la respuesta que tanto había buscado, solo tenía que leer.

" _solo basto que dijera tres palabras para que, el encanto que tenía sobre mí se desvaneciera, solo dijo "te amo Kikyo" y comprendí que había vuelto a suceder, había vuelto a caer en la misma trampa. ¿Lo peor? Lo supe todo el tiempo, desde que supe que ella fue su ex novia, más me negué a detenerlo antes de llegar tan lejos. Creí que sería diferente, que podría ser aquel que pudiera darle mi corazón. Pero resulto ser como los demás, no era el correcto y en este punto de mi vida, creo que ese ser no existe"_

Su corazón se rompió al comprenderlo, así que había sido eso, no lo recordaba pero tenía toda la lógica del mundo, apago la luz, dejo el libro en su maleta y se recostó, sus ojos no aguantaban un segundo más de desvelo, y aun así sabía que tenía mucho trabajo por delante si quería ser digno de aspirar al perdón de Kagome.

 _Continuara…_


	16. Tenemos que hablar

**Bienvenidos, bienvenidos, a este nuevo capítulo que por cuestiones de: falta de inspiración, falta de tiempo, y problemas personales llego con tres semanas de retraso, aunque quiero agradecer personalmente a todos aquellos que comentaron el capítulo anterior y que me alentaron a hacer este capítulo:** **marialaurajs, Anonim, Mary, Nena Taisho, Nena Taisho, Guest, CamiiTaisho94, valeaome, serena tsukino chiba** **, espero que para antes del 28 esté listo el siguiente, ahora, creo que Inuyasha se merecía una especie de golpe del destino así que esperemos que lo aproveche. De hecho les propongo un trato, si llegamos a los 65 comentarios antes del 20 de septiembre publicare a más tardar el 25.**

 **Tenemos que hablar**

No supo exactamente cuánto tiempo durmió, quizá unas horas o quizá unos minutos, su mente estaba como atolondrada, cuando por fin abrió los ojos la luz era suave y muy dócil para su vista semi nublada, "¿habría amanecido ya?" se preguntó pestañando para quitarse las lagañas de los ojos, sentía que su cabeza estaba rellena de cemento y su cerebro había colgado un cartel de fuera de servicio. Se incorporó estirando un poco sus músculos, la tenía engarrotase por la mala postura en la que había estado durante varias horas leyendo.

Bostezo con fuerza y se estiro intentando que un poco de aire fresco lo despertara, cuando se sintió un poco más espabilado se animó a pararse, quizá un vaso de agua podría despejarle un poco la cabeza y así poder dormir un poco más, quizá todo el vendito día de corrido. Abrió la puerta de su habitación y camino medio a tientas porque sus ojos aún estaban nublados de lagañas debido al desvelo, claro que nuevamente no contó con la escalera y su pie golpeo directamente en su dedo lastimado.

\- ¡maldita sea! – grito volviendo a sobarse el pie, bueno al menos el dolor le había despejado un poco el sueño. Se sentó en el piso y comenzó a frotar la parte dolorida, vaya, ahora si estaba garantizado que no le entrarían los mocasines. Cuando finalmente se le bajo el dolor un aroma travieso comenzó a juguetear por sus fosas nasales, olfateo el aire como un cachorro hambriento, era un aroma delicioso, y su estómago parecía estar de acuerdo.

Olvidándose del dolor de su pie, (el cual aún estaba amoratado y un poco hinchado) camino a ciegas guiado por el aroma, así llego hasta la cocina, sus ojos se abrieron de inmediato, en la mesa estaba servido un típico y completo desayuno japonés, sopa miso, pescado asado, judías con sus condimentos y arroz recién hecho y aún caliente. Sonrió emocionado como un niño, no había comido un desayuno tradicional y casero desde que se mudó de la mansión familiar, rápidamente corrió a sentarse en la pequeña mesita del desayunador, pero entonces se percató de que solo estaba servida su ración. Curioso miro hacia todas partes de la pequeña cocina hogareña, toda estaba prácticamente en orden, solo las hoyas con la comida permanecían en la estufa, la tabla para cortar y los utensilios habían sido ya lavados y reposaban en el trasero para secarse. Pero no había ni rastro de la azabache por ningún lado.

\- ¿seguirá dormida? – se preguntó aun con los palillos en una mano y el tazón de las judías en la otra, pero de inmediato negó con la cabeza, era imposible que continuara presa en los brazos de Morfeo, quizá se estaría vistiendo o bañándose. Aun así decidió esperarla, si quería obtener su perdón lo mejor sería comenzar portándose con modales, y sobre todo dejando de ser tan arrogante e inmaduro.

Volvió a colocar todo en su lugar y espero, tranquilo, bien erguido y muy correcto, casi podía escuchar a su padre recordándose cuando era niño… "siéntate bien Inuyasha, no curves los hombros ni la espalda, la barbilla erguida, eso así, un hombre encorvado jamás consigue una buena mujer" casi pudo sentir las manos grandes de su padre haciéndolo arquear los hombros para poner la columna derecha, mientras que Sesshomaru, rígido como una escoba se reía burlonamente de él. Pasaron unos minutos y como la azabache no aparecía, comenzó a desesperarse un poco, entre los nervios por hablar con ella y el calor húmedo de la mañana provocaban que se desesperara poco a poco. Cansado de esperar se levantó y comenzó a bajar un poco por la cocina, deseando distraerse comenzó abrir los gabinetes, no había muchos alimentos, solo cosas básicas y poco perecederas como latas de sopas y conservas, algunos cereales y dulces, harinas de varios tipos e incluso alguna que otra mescla de pasteles.

Sonrió del lado al verlas, durante esos últimos días y gracias a la investigación que había hecho Yuca supo que Kagome era golosa y fanática incorregible del chocolate, y ahora viendo eso no le quedo más que sonreír. Por un segundo se imaginó a si mismo llegando de un día en la oficina para ser recibido por el delicioso aroma a la comida de Kagome y de postre poder comer un pastel casero. Sonriendo de medio lado cerro las estanterías, no era correcto que estuviese husmeando las cosas de Kagome, quizá más adelante podría tener esa confianza con ella, pero primero necesitaba hablar con Kagome, aclarar las cosas y con un poco de suerte que ella le diese una segunda oportunidad para conocerse mutuamente, de la marea correcta esta vez.

Continuo dándose una vuelta por la cocina hasta que una nota en el frigorífico llamo su atención, un papelillo color verde para ser precisos, lo tomo con curiosidad, era una nota… una nota para él.

" _Inuyasha, siento dejarte solo en el desayuno_

 _Pero viendo que no despertabas no me ha quedado de otra,_

 _Fui a hacer unos pendientes al mercado, no sé qué tanto has hecho ayer,_

 _Pero puedo decir que ya no alcanzaste el autobús,_

 _En fin,_

 _Tienes el desayuno en la mesa y hay más de todo en las ollas,_

 _Calculo que si te apresuras un poco podrás tomar el autobús de las 10:30_

 _Yo no debería tardar más de unos minutos_

 _Así que buen provecho"_

Inuyasha se llevó la nota con el mientras caminaba de vuelta a la mesa, vaya, así que había logrado su cometido, cosa buena, cosa mala Kagome lo quería fuera cuando pasara el siguiente, debía hacer algo para quedarse mas, poder hablar con ella en condiciones y así dar el primer paso para recuperar su relación, o bueno comenzar una relación de la manera correcta. Pensó en volver a la cama y seguir durmiendo un par de horas, pero estaba hambriento y si despejaba los platos y se retiraba a dormir Kagome se daría cuenta de que era una estratagema. Frustrado tomo el cuenco de la sopa y le dio un sorbo de inmediato se atraganto y un horrible escozor flagelo sus labios y su lengua, ¡la sopa ardía!

" _P.d. Recién saque la sopa de la estufa,_

 _Ten cuidado al tomarla,_

 _Quizá aún este hirviente_ "

\- ¿y ahora me lo dices? – gruño mientras bebía un poco de agua fría para calmar el escozor. Una vez sus labios dejaron de arder y su lengua recupero la sensibilidad retomo su desayuno, esta vez con calma y soplando cuidadosamente los humeantes manjares para no quemarse.

Casi lloro cuando termino de mesclar las judías y el arroz y se llevó un bocado a los labios, era absolutamente delicioso, el arroz parecía una suave nube esponjosa, las judías estaban en su punto exacto de cocción, y una vez logro enfriar la sopa lo suficiente para beberla sin problemas sintió que ingería ambrosia, era deliciosa. Siguió comiendo gusto hasta que fijo su vista en el pescado asado, estaba abierto como una mariposa, perfectamente cocido, solo faltaba quitarle las espinas para poder saborearlo con gusto. Tomo un último sorbo de la deliciosa sopa y con los palillos listos para quitarle las espinas a su último platillo cuando una sombra llamo su atención. Primero creyó que tal vez Kagome había llegado, aunque, subió la mirada sonriente, pero no encontró los ojos castaños de Kagome, si no los de un enorme y regordete gato blanco con manchones de color pardo.

Inuyasha lo miro un par de segundos antes de reconocerlo, ¡claro! Era el mismo animalejo que se había colado en la hamaca de Kagome la noche anterior, lo miro con dureza, el felino también lo miro neutral, con curiosidad por aquel nuevo ser. Permanecieron observándose un par de minutos hasta que el animal se acercó un poco más y comenzó a olfatear, los ojos del felino se dilataron y bajo la mirada, Inuyasha siguió el gesto y entonces comprendió, el animal rechoncho iba tras su pescado, frunciendo el ceño tomo el plato u lo acerco más a él. El gato avanzo sin despegar la mirada del manjar.

\- oh no, ni creas – gruño el peli plateado colocando su brazo izquierdo frente al plato para cortar el contacto visual. El gato se sentó tranquilamente en la mesa, Inuyasha lo miro con recelo mientras quitaba las espinas, cuando finalizo finalmente se irguió el gato seguía sentado en el mismo lugar. " _bien mientras se quede ahí quietecito_ " suspiro Inuyasha.

Estaba por llevarse el pescado a la boca cuando el gato casi estaba encima de él, lo empujo molesto, pero el animal doméstico intento volver a acercarse por el otro extremo, lo volvió a empujar, pero el animal era persistente, tanto que Inuyasha se canción y lo bajo de la mesa, " _vaya animal más molesto_ " pensó, pero no había recorrido no la mitad del camino para meter el pescado en su boca cuando algo le mordió el tobillo, gruñendo por la sorpresa y el enojo dejo su bocado de vuelta en el plato y se dobló para ver debajo de la mesa.

\- como atrape a ese gato – gruño mientras intentaba localizar al minino para sacarlo de una patada fuera de la casa, lo que no contaba es que el animalillo, aprovechando la distracción, se había vuelto a trepar a la mesa y pescaba el jugoso manjar con sus colmillos.

Inuyasha se irguió justo cuando el gato afianzaba su mordida sobre la tostada carne del pescado, lo que provocó que ambos se quedaran estáticos viéndose el uno al otro con sorpresa. El joven miro al gato, el gato miro al joven, el joven miro el pescado y el gato salto de la mesa.

\- ¡hey! – grito Inuyasha levantándose para perseguirlo, el gato volteo a mirarlo sin soltar el pescado, pero al ver la expresión furiosa de Inuyasha se impulsó y pego a correr.

\- ¡vuelve aquí tu ladrón! – grito furioso mientras corría tras Buyo, quien no dejaba de correr, pero tampoco soltó el bocadillo, corrió bajo la mesa, por toda la sala, la cocina, arriba de las escaleras las habitaciones y finalmente hacia el jardín, gato corrió por la arena directo hacia el agujero de una vaya, el gato salto listo pata escapar y poder disfrutar tranquilo su botín, pero Inuyasha también pego un brinco y finalmente consiguió pescarlo de los costados.

\- Jeje, ahora si vas a pagar todas juntas animal – sonrió macabramente mientras Buyo se retorcía intentando escapar de sus manos.

\- ¡Inuyasha! – escucho un grito a sus espaldas, se volteo viendo a Kagome, quien lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, bueno tenia logia, tenía a su gato apresado contra el piso.

\- Kagome… - fue lo único que alcanzo a decir, primero porque se veía realmente preciosa con su top blanco y sus shorts hasta la rodilla de mezclilla, y segundo al parecer estaba bastante molesta.

\- ¿se puede saber que le estás haciendo a Buyo? – volvió a hablar la pelinegra con los brazos en su cadera, Inuyasha parpadeo un par de veces para salir del estado de shock en que se había sumido por la visión de Kagome, entonces fue consciente de que aún estaba boca abajo sobre la arena y el gato gruñía furioso mientras lo amenazaba con clavarle las garras si no lo soltaba.

\- bueno, yo… yo estaba desayunando tranquilo y entonces este animal me robo el pescado - explico, sin soltar a Buyo.

\- ¿me estás diciendo que perseguiste a un gatito inocente, por un triste pescado? – pregunto Kagome arqueando una ceja con incredulidad.

\- es que era mío… - murmuro Inuyasha, la azabache lo vio como si fuera un niño pequeño que pone una excusa.

\- ¿y por eso lo has apresado así? Buyo es un pobre animalito indefenso y solo tenía hambre – lo regaño y como para dar énfasis en las palabras el pobre Buyo dejo escapar un maullido lastimero que habría enternecido a cualquiera, bueno a cualquiera menos a Inuyasha, quien solo frunció el ceño y tomo al gato por las patas traseras y lo volteo de cabeza, el gato maulló ahora con verdadero pesar e incluso soltó el pescado.

\- ¡suelta a mi gatito de una vez! – gruño Kagome tirándole de una oreja a Inuyasha.

\- ¡ay! ¡¿Por qué me tiras de la oreja?! – gruño después de haber soltado a su peludo cautivo para poder zafar los deditos que le pellizcaban esa sensible capa de piel.

\- para que dejes en paz de una vez a mi mascota ¿o qué? ¿Te gustaría que un gigantón llegara de repente y te volteara de cabeza cuando tu solo buscabas algo de comer? – ante ese razonamiento Inuyasha no supo que rebatir por lo que solo bufo molesto, Kagome asintió y volvió a la cocina, Buyo por su parte se sacudió don cuidado, se relamió, tomo su pescado y muy dignamente tras su dueña, claro que al pasar junto a Inuyasha lo miro por encima del hombro y le dio una patada de arena.

\- ¡feh! Condenado gato – gruño mientras se levantaba y se sacudía la arena de encima, pues estaba seguro que Kagome no le caería en gracia que le dejara todo lleno de mugre.

Dando de maldiciones camino de regreso a la casita de playa, se limpió con cuidado los pies y volvió a la cocina. Ahí encontró a Kagome con un delantal color azul pastel con encajes blancos que le daba una imagen aún más bella, y a pesar de que se notaba que seguía molesta con el su semblante también era, mucho más sereno mientras ponía su concentración en lo que fuera que estuviese haciendo. Con cuidado de no perturbarla tomo asiento en la mesa y se dedicó a observarla, Kagome se movía con tal naturalidad en ese lugar que casi parecía haber nacido en ese ambiente, se rio de sí mismo; que burro era, ella misma le había dicho que vivía ahí desde hacía muchos años, y en su diario ponía más que claro que sus mejores años de la infancia ahí también.

\- ¿conseguiste dormir cómodo? – pregunto de pronto mientras le daba la espalda, Inuyasha parpadeo sin entender, pues había estado más interesado en ver como sus codos color leche se movían graciosamente, delatando que estaba manipulando alguna cosa.

\- ¿perdón? – pregunto en tono neutral, Kagome le dirigió una rápida mirada de medio lado mientras seguía con su labor.

\- preguntaba sí conseguiste descansar cómodamente – repitió devolviendo la mirada a su labor.

\- ¡oh! Sí… bastante cómodo a decir verdad – asintió Inuyasha, y aquello no era ninguna mentira, pues a pesar de la desvelada que se había dado leyendo el diario de Kagome, le resulto sorpresivo el hecho de que su futon fuese tan cómodo como su propia cama especial de plumas.

\- me lo imagine, cuando fui a verte esta mañana te… - Kagome se cortó a media oración e Inuyasha pudo escuchar que se movía más rápido en lo que fuera que estuviese haciendo.

\- ¿esta mañana tu…? – pregunto impulsado por la curiosidad, Kagome tenso los hombros un poco.

\- fui a avisarte que el desayuno estaba listo, pero te vi dormir tan profundo que preferí no molestar – confeso corta y tajante, Inuyasha casi sonrió, de hecho si no estuviese dándole la espada habría podido apreciar un travieso tono carmín que bañaba sus mejillas.

\- ¿te colaste a mi cuarto mientras dormía? – no pudo evitar bromear el ambarino, hasta que una mirada cruel de Kagome lo fulmino.

\- no me he colado en ningún lugar, ni siquiera cruce el umbral de la puerta si es lo que preguntas – gruño haciendo un último movimiento brusco, Inuyasha decidió callarse y mejor tomo un sorbo del té que había dejado a medio beber cuando salió en persecución del gato.

\- aquí tienes – murmuro Kagome un minuto después mientras colocaba un plato frente a él, el joven la miro interrogante.

\- aunque no apruebo tus métodos, concuerdo en que Buyo no debió robarte ese pescado, acepta este en compensación - Inuyasha miro el plato sorprendido, se trataba de otro pescado, más grande, recién hecho y sin espinas, casi quiso llorar de alegría, y lo mejor de todo era que ¡Kagome lo había preparado especialmente para él!

Emocionado corto un trozo con los palillos y lo masco suavemente, disfrutando del sabor, dejando que llenara sus sentidos lentamente, Kagome por su parte saco una especie de macedonia de frutas y también se sentó a comer. El silencio invadió la cabaña mientras ambos terminaban los últimos bocados del desayuno, Inuyasha no perdía un segundo para ver a Kagome, como trinchaba los coloridos trozos de fruta y luego los llevaba a sus labios, rosados y apetecibles, sin quererlo recordó su sabor, el dulce cosquilleo producto del rose de esos dos petalos rosados con los suyos, sabía que él no había sido su primer beso, pero sus labios aún eran tan inocentes, ve como muerte una fresa y el rojo jugo se derramaba por la comisura del labio, sonrió si n poder evitarlo, daría lo que fuera por volverlos a probar en ese instante y atrapar esa gotita, estaba tan inmerso en su observación que cuando se escuchó un pequeño timbre casi salto del susto.

\- oh vaya, disculpa un segundo – se excusó Kagome mientras caminaba a la sala de estar para contestar el teléfono, Inuyasha asintió y termino de comer frustrado, bueno, ahora que lo meditaba detenidamente, si hubiese cedido a su fantasía y besado a Kagome seguramente habría acabado como aquel tipo idiota con el que tuvo su primera cita.

No podía tomarse esas confianzas, no si quería empezar de nuevo, con el pie derecho esta vez. Suspirando dejo sus palillos sobre el plato vacío, y estaba por levantarse de la mesa cuando una idea vino a su mente, si quería que Kagome le diera otra oportunidad, lo mejor sería demostrarle que había madurado y una buena manera de conseguirlo era demostrando algunos modales, así que recogió cuidadosamente los platos de la mesa y los llevo a la cocina, pondría una carga en el lava bajillas, y así Kagome vería que era responsable y no solo un niño mimado.

Pero encuentro ingreso en la cocinita descubrió un problema, no había lavavajillas, sino un simple lavabo, bien, no había que entrar en pánico, podía lavar algunos platos a mano ¿no debía ser muy difícil verdad? Unos golpes en la puerta llamaron su atención cuando comenzaba a arremangarse las mangas del pijama, bueno al parecer se había salvado por la campana, desde ahí escucho como Kagome seguía hablando, algo importante a juzgar pos su tono de vos, bien él podía atender la puerta no era nada del otro mundo. Volvieron a llamar mientras el camina por el pasillo, desde la sala Kagome lo vio de reojo, él le hizo una seña para que siguiera hablando, lo cual le gano una sonrisa sincera, claro que nada podía prepararlo para lo que encontró al abrir la puerta.

\- hola - lo miro un niño pelirrojo de ojos verdes y expresión curiosa, misma que debía tener el mismo, claramente no había esperado encontrar a un niño.

\- hola… - repitió cuando el silencio se volvió incomodo, el niño no tenía ningún pudor al mirarlo, lo recorría con curiosidad hasta que de repente frunció el ceño.

\- creo que me he equivocado de casa – murmuro el niño con un tono de voz que Inuyasha no supo identificar.

\- ¿y eso porque lo dices? -

\- se supone que aquí vive Kagome – murmuro entrecerrando sus ojitos e intentando mirar descaradamente el interior de la casa.

\- así es, yo solo estoy de visita – "por ahora" pensó Inuyasha, no quería meter en líos a Kagome con la gente de su pueblo natal, quienes ya el día anterior dejaron en claro que no lo tragaban mucho.

\- ¿tú que eres de ella? – pregunto el niño mientras entrecerraba sus ojos con desconfianza, Inuyasha suspiro, casi estuvo tentado a decirle que él y Kagome eran pareja, pero nuevamente, quería hacer las cosas bien y debía medir su lengua con ese mocoso.

\- soy un amigo de ella ¿necesitas alguna cosa? – pregunto después de dar un par de respiraciones profundas, el niño lo miro inquisitivamente un segundo más antes de relajar un poco su semblante.

\- botellas – dijo simplemente, pero a Inuyasha se le arquearon las cejas.

\- ¡¿a tú edad?! – pregunto con el corazón en la garganta, ¿acaso había escuchado bien? El niño por su parte frunció el ceño ofendido.

\- ¡de alcohol no!, botellas de leche vacías, las vendo a la dueña de la tienda – gruño a modo de explicación, Inuyasha exhalo con alivio, se había llevado un buen susto.

\- a vaya – sonrió, dios eso sería algo que contar a sus futuros nietos, nietos con Kagome, la idea lo hizo sonreír. El niño por su parte solo cruzo sus bracitos molesto.

\- bueno, cáete – gruño cuando se cansó de ver a Inuyasha con esa sonrisa boba en el rostro.

\- ¿con que? – pregunto luego de salir de su fantasía.

\- mis botellas – refunfuño el pelirrojo extendiendo una manita como si fuera el que cobra la renta. Inuyasha se rasco la nuca preocupado, ¿y ahora de donde sacaba el esas botellas? No sabía dónde guardaba Kagome los reciclables, además ahora estaba ocupada y no deseaba interrumpirla.

\- ¡ay enano! Me tendrás que disculpar, pero no sé si hay botellas de leche para ti, ¿Por qué no mejor vuelves más tarde? – intento sonreír mientras le revolvía el cabello, pero el niño se enojó y alejo su mano con un gesto brusco.

\- ¡yo no estoy enano! Ya soy niño grande – gruño intentando recomponer su peinado.

\- vamos, vamos, ¿cómo vas a ser grande si no mides ni un metro? - Inuyasha se rio de buena gana, pero el niño se enojó aún más.

\- pues si yo estoy enano ¡tú eres un perro pulgóso! – le grito ofensivo, la sonrisa de Inuyasha se borró, al igual que lo que quedaba de su paciencia, y justo estaba preparando su puño para darle un buen coscorrón al mocoso cuando una voz lo interrumpió.

\- ¡oh Shippo! Buenos días – sonrió Kagome mirando por encima del hombro de Inuyasha.

\- ¡Kagome! – chillo de alegría Shippo mientras volaba "literalmente" a los brazos de la azabache.

\- hola pequeño ¿vienes por tus botellas verdad? – pregunto después de estrecharlo entre sus brazos, cosa que Inuyasha miro con abierta envidia, pero bien, con un toque de suerte el seria quien ocupe ese lugar.

\- si pero ese señor dijo que no tienes – murmuro señalando a Inuyasha con su dedo. Kagome los miro a ambos antes de suspirar.

\- sabes que siempre tengo botellas para ti, solo que él no lo sabía. – explico Kagome, Shippo pareció satisfecho con la respuesta y después de que Kagome lo bajara se metió corriendo dentro de la casa, Inuyasha por su parte los siguió con los brazos cruzados, aún tenía que desquitarse de ese mocoso por haberlo insultado.

Dentro de la casa, Shippo estaba sentado tranquilamente en la mesa, como si fuese un angelito, cosa que Inuyasha no se tragó, mientras la muchacha rebuscaba en la cocina, las botellas que había apartado para el niño. Aun molesto por el insulto, y el hecho de que no había podido ayudar a Kagome con los paltos (ya estaban todos limpios en el trastero), bueno ya tendría tiempo de sorprenderla con sus habilidades domésticas. Estaba de hecho pensando en algunas cosas que sabía hacer respecto a la cocina o a la limpieza (relativamente pocas hemos de decir) apenas estaba tomando asiento cuando la mirada dura de Shippo se encajó en él.

\- ¿y tú que mocoso? – gruño incomodo por la mirada esmeralda sobre él.

\- ¿Desde cuándo los perros comen en la mesa? – Inuyasha boqueo indignado mientras el niño no dejaba de verlo con sus cejitas fruncidas.

\- ¿Cómo me has llamado? – murmuro gruñendo entre dientes, pero Shippo solo sonrió con superioridad ¡se iba a enterar!

\- ¿no me has escuchado? Creía que los perros tenían buen oído – Inuyasha se levantó para darle una buena tanda de coscorrones correctivos, peor Shippo ya lo había previsto y salto de la mesa al mismo tiempo que él.

Comenzó una persecución otra vez, para mala suerte de Inuyasha el mocoso era rápido y muy ágil aunque sus piernas y brazos eran los de un niño pequeño, pero él tampoco cantaba mal, pues iba al gimnasio al menos dos a tres horas diarias y podía presumir de buena forma física. Corrieron por toda la casa, recorriendo cada cuarto y pasillo al menos tres veces, ambos gritándose insultos leves y retándose mutuamente, hasta que finalmente llegar n a la parte trasera donde Kagome revisaba el almacén donde ella y sus primos solían guardar los reciclables.

\- ¡ese perro a que no me atrapa! – canturreo Shippo mientras caminaba de espaldas, pero sin darse cuenta de que estaba a solo unos centímetros de Kagome.

\- ¿de qué hablas Shippo? Sabes que yo no tengo perros – pregunto curiosa, Shippo alzo la mirada casi espantado, meterse con Inuyasha mientras Kagome no estaba presente era una cosa, pero estando la azabache en medio del tablero la balanza no se inclinaba para nada a su favor, estaba abriendo su boquita para inventar alguna escucha cuando.

\- ¡vuelve aquí tú! ¡Mocoso! – escucho gritar a Inuyasha, "demonios es más rápido de lo que esperaba" pensó Shippo temblando de pies a cabeza.

\- ¡Inuyasha! – el grito de Kagome lo hizo frenar en seco, no esperaba encontrarse con ella, aunque si lo pensaba con detenimiento ya le parecía extraño que no hubiese aparecido con todo el escándalo que se había armado.

\- primero Buyo y ahora Shippo ¿se puede saber que tienes encontrá de los pequeños pedazo de abusador? – lo regaño Kagome mientras escondía a Shippo tras sus piernas, Inuyasha recupero la compostura pero frunció el ceño.

\- nada de "abusador", fue ese niño él me faltó al respeto primero - Kagome arqueo una ceja con incredulidad, pero contrario a lo que Inuyasha esperaba dirigió una mirada inquisitiva al niño que se escondía tras sus piernas.

\- Shippo… ¿eso es verdad? – pregunto, el pequeño trago duro mientras miraba a Kagome a los ojos.

\- pues… podría decirse – Inuyasha arqueo una ceja con un toque de burla " _¿podría decirse? ¡Ja! Ese mocoso no se la iba a acabar_ ", Kagome lo reprimió con la mirada, no había pasado desapercibida su sonrisa, peor pronto volvió su vista a Shippo.

\- Shippo, ¿Qué es lo que te he dicho siempre? – pregunto con tono tranquilo pero severo.

\- que… los niños... Que los niños debemos respetar a nuestros mayores – repitió como si estuviese en la escuela, Inuyasha amplio su sonrisa en tono triunfante, muy contento porque hubiesen regañado al mocoso.

\- ¡pero él también me insulto! ¡Me dijo enano! – rebatió molesto, ahora la mirada severa cayó sobre Inuyasha, el cual solo se encogió de hombros mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho, si lo admitía había llamado enano al mocoso.

\- ¡uff! No tengo tiempo para estas cosas, Shippo… - suspiro con cansancio, se suponía que las vacaciones eran para descansar, el niño alzo la mirada aun apenado.

\- aquí están tus botellas, mejor será que te apures a venderlas – le entrego una bolsa plástica con 5 botellas de leche, al pareces sus primos no habían tenido tanto tiempo este año para visitar el pueblo natal.

\- si te apuras aun podrías comprarle ese moño a Souten, según se llegara para el atardecer – le susurro cuando se inclinaba para entregarle la bolsa. Shippo se sonrojo fuertemente, murmuro un adiós apenas audible y partió hecho un cohete rumbo al carrito en el que llevaba las botellas. Inuyasha miro la escena divertido, como quiera que sea le había ayudado de entretención.

\- ¿así que todo este embrollo por llamarlo "enano"? por favor Inuyasha ¿Qué edad tienes? – fue su turno de recibir un regaño, bueno tampoco podía extrañarse al respecto.

\- si lo reconozco, le dije enano, pero no se lo dije en mal tono, fue ese niño quien lo exagero todo – se excusó sin darle gran importancia al asunto, bueno hasta que Kagome le dio un ligero golpe en la frente con su dedo índice.

\- ¡ash! ¿Y ahora eso porque? – gruño frotándose la frente con molestia.

\- por insultar a mi ahijado, ahora mejor vamos adentro, tu ropa ya debe estar lista – le ordeno mientras caminaba hacia una soga, fue entonces cuando Inuyasha cayó en la cuenta de que su traje colgaba cuidadosamente de unos ganchos en el tendedero del patio.

Vio como la azabache los descolgaba y doblaba con sumo cuidado para luego volver al interior de la casa, Inuyasha la siguió como un perrito, impaciente por poder hablar con ella como dios manda, ahora si parecía que no habría mas interrupciones; pueden imaginar su decepción cuando Kagome coloco la ropa perfectamente doblada en sus manos y le indico que mejor se cambiara d aprisa o volvería a perder el autobús. Gruñendo entro, a base de empujones a la habitación que había ocupado esa noche, se cambió lo más lento que pudo, o al menos lo intento hasta que Kagome dio dos toques a la puerta indicándole que se diera prisa. Ni bien había comenzado a amarrarse la corbata cuando Kagome ingreso al cuarto, cerro su pequeña maleta, le tendió una especie de boleto y lo saco de un empujón tanta el porche de la casa.

\- anda date prisa que el conductor es un cascarrabias que no espera a nadie – murmuro Kagome mientras lo "ayudaba" a hacerse el nudo dela corbata, él estaba por protestar diciendo que poco le importaría perder el dichoso trasto cuando ella le apretó el nudo cortándole la respiración. Maldición, ¿Qué manía tenía esa chica con el nudo de sus corbatas?

\- pero Kagome… - gruño mientras aflojaba el apretado abrazo sobre su laringe, pero Kagome ya no lo escuchaba solo se dedicada a empujarlo lejos.

\- vamos, vamos, corre, que no tarda en caer – le dio u ultimo empujón y luego regreso a la casita de playa.

\- ¡Kagome! – la llamo pero la muchacha ya había desaparecido en el interior de la vivienda.

Lanzando una maldición tomo su maleta y comenzó a caminar, siempre gruñendo entre dientes, al final no había podido hablar con Kagome, ella no le había dado ni siquiera la oportunidad de abrir la boca ¿en tan mal estatus lo tendría para ni siquiera dejarlo explicarse? Bueno si era justo Kagome no estaba al tanto de que el ahora conocía una parte importante de su pasado, y que haría que entendía todo el daño que le había provocado quería reparar sus acciones y compensarla; iniciar desde cero en todo.

\- pero ella no quiere hablarme – mascullo pensativo mientras tomaba asiento en una de las bancas frente al embarcadero, miro el boleto entre sus manos, el mensaje no podía ser más claro. Suspiro con fuerza mientras intentaba aflojar más el nudo de su corbata.

\- ¿Cómo puedo logar que me escuche sin que salga corriendo o me ahorque? – murmuro mientras cerraba los ojos, poco le importaba perder el dichoso autobús, incluso estaba dispuesto a dormir en la parada con tal de que Kagome volviese a hospedarlo, pero algo le decía que no le caería en gracia a la pequeña Higurashi.

\- tiene que haber algún modo de "hacer" que me escuche – volvió a meditar en voz alta, el sol ya restaba en su cúspide pro lo que el calor y la humedad terminaron por hacer que se sacara la corbata, definitivamente no había sido buena idea vestir de traje para ir a una zona tropical.

En ese momento un zumbido llamo su atención, en el muelle habían anclados varios botes y barcos pequeños, pero el que lo había "despertado" había sido más bien una pequeña lancha de motor donde solo cabían dos personas. Dentro un anciano pescador luchaba por sacar una red demasiado llena de atunes. Sin pensarlo Inuyasha brinco de su banca y corrió a ayudarlo, el viejo pescador primero lo miro con desconfianza, pero como estaba muy liado y llevaba prisa para repartir su pesca en el mercado acepto la ayuda ofrecida, entre el e Inuyasha consiguieron bajar la pesada red y colocarla en un cajón refrigerado donde el hombre transportaría su mercancía hasta el mercado.

\- muchas gracias por tu ayuda muchacho, con esta vieja espalda toda llena de cardenales no sé cómo habría podido mover esto yo solo – sonrió el anciano cuando terminaban de descargar el ultimo pescado.

\- descuide señor, ha sido un placer – sonrió Inuyasha de vuelta, lo cierto es que no había sido ninguna molestia ayudar al pobre octogenario; se estiro un poco y entonces volteo para mirar el bote.

Como dijimos antes era una embarcación muy pequeña de apenas unos tres o cuatro metros a lo mucho, y solo tenía un pequeño motor de cadena y un ancla, " _si tan solo hubiese traído mi yate, podría invitar a Kagome a que me acompañara y…_ " una sonrisa felina tiro de los labios de Inuyasha, esto le había dado una idea, un pequeño truco para que Kagome por fin lo escuchara.

\- tiene usted un buen bote señor – dijo "admirando la embarcación" el pescador lo miro con curiosidad.

\- bueno, es más viejo que su dueño y no será el Titanic, pero es rápido y muy confiable para trabajar – sonrió orgulloso el pescador.

\- es verdad, se nota que es un gran bote – asintió Inuyasha lo que aumento el orgullo del pescador.

\- dígame, ¿de casualidad no le interesaría… alquilarlo? – pregunto sonriendo de medio lado.

Kagome por su parte se ocupaba de poner un poco en orden su casa, después de las dos escenas de persecución protagonizadas por Inuyasha, muchas cosas habían quedado volcadas y regadas fuera de su lugar. " _solo espero que esto ya sea el último capítulo que tenga que vivir con Inuyasha_ " pensaba mientras recogía un cojín de su sofá. Pero a pesar de que se esmeraba por lucir molesta por el desastre, Kagome realmente se sentía mal por la forma poco amable con la que había tratado a Inuyasha durante la mañana; pero es que no había tenido de otra opción, no si quería conservar su dignidad a flote.

Aunque no lo admitiría en voz alta, la presencia de Inuyasha en Saitobizu la había alterado de un modo como nunca antes había sentido. Él era el primero, el primer hombre que la había seguido tan neciamente, incluso llegando al extremo de presentarse en su pueblo natal, ninguno sin excepción. ¿Por qué el sí? ¿Qué era diferente en Inuyasha Taisho para que decidiera romper esa regla tacita? Suspiro cansada mentiras llevaba su escoba y el recogedor a la cocina, estaba terminando de acomodarlos en el armario cuando una mano grande apreso sus muñecas tras su espalda y las ato con algún tipo de ligadura. Quiso fritar del susto pero entonces otra mano acaricio sus labios con cariño, " _¿no podía ser?_ "

\- hola cariño – la suave voz acaricio su oreja mientras ella dejaba escapar un leve gruñido.

\- ¿Qué no te habías marchado ya? – le estepo intentando separar sus manos pero lo que ese que la tuviese amarrada era lo suficientemente fuerte como para no dejarla mover sus manos.

\- no, no, señorita, yo no me puedo ir, todavía tenemos cosas de que hablar tu y yo – le indicó Inuyasha como si regañara a una niña pequeña.

\- lo he dicho antes y lo repetiré mil ve ces si hace falta, ¡tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar! – grito Kagome mientras trataba de darle un fuerte pisotón, pero esta vez Inuyasha pudo esquivarla.

\- vaya, yo quería hacer esto por las buenas, pero al parecer no hay otro remedio – suspiro Inuyasha fingiendo rendición, al menos eso le pareció a Kagome.

\- lo siento princesa, yo no quería llegar a esto pero tú así lo has querido, con tu permiso – antes de que Kagome pudiese procesar una respuesta tajante se vio levantada en vilo por los brazos de Inuyasha, furiosa comenzó a patear y a retorcerse como un gusanito para zafarse, Inuyasha al principio rio divertido pero cuando en una de esas ella lo desestabilizo decidió tomar otra medida.

\- ¡oye! ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?! ¡TE ORDENO QUE ME BAJES AHORA MISMO! – grito kuna Kagome indignada a mas no poder, ¡INUYASHA SE LA HABIA HECHADO AL HOMBRO COMO SI FUECE UN COSTAL DE PAPAS!

\- no, no, cariño, porque si te bajo ambos vamos a terminar en el suelo y no quiero que un feo moretón mancille tu blanca piel – negó Inuyasha mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de salida.

\- ¡¿eso a ti que te importa?! Quiero que me bajes a la de ya, bruto – grito Kagome pataleando como podía, pues el ambarino tenia bien sujetas sus rodillas.

\- ya te dije que no princesa, no a menos que quieras que hablemos como dios manda – se negó Inuyasha nuevamente mientras habría la puerta para salir al exterior.

\- ¡estás loco si crees que voy a hablar de cualquier tema! ¡BAJAME DE UNA VEZ SO BESTIA! – grito Kagome ya desesperada, Inuyasha arqueo una ceja por el sobre nombre.

" _con que esas traemos ¿no?_ " pensó, pero entonces sonrió de manera traviesa, la reacomodo sobre su hombro y le pego un azote cariñoso en las posaderas. Kagome primero se quedó cayada y sin moverse un segundo, solo mientras su cerebro asimilaba lo que acababa de ocurrir, ¡Inuyasha se había atrevido a nalguearla! Un chillido de vergüenza resonó en su garganta mientras volvía a patalear de manera furiosa, esta vez Inuyasha se hizo de odios sordos y siguió caminando hacia el fragmento de playa donde había anclado el bote que el pescador le había prestado. Bueno, un par de veces tubo que reacomodarla sobre su hombro, pues su preciada carga no dejaba de moverse con una insistencia impresionante.

Finalmente llego hasta la embarcación, dejo a Kagome "cuidadosamente" sentada dentro, justo donde esperaba que no se fuese a caer o lograra escapar, rápidamente empujo el botecito, encendió el motor y navego rumbo a mar abierto, Kagome por su parte se estabilizo como pudo, el muy bruto iba demasiado rápido y el bote saltaba con cada ola que se les atravesaba, lo que ocasionaba que ella se fuera cayendo. Cuando Inuyasha calculo que estaban a una distancia segura (lo suficientemente cerca y donde nadie pudiese verlos u oírlos) detuvo el bote y apago el motor.

\- ahora si princesa, vamos a hablar tú y yo – sonrió mientras se aproximaba a Kagome, quien solo apretó los labios e inflo los cachetes a manera de puchero; Inuyasha no pudo resistirlo y se los desinflo con las palmas de sus manos, Kagome boqueo indignada mientras él se reía.

\- ¡¿y tú quien te has creído que eres?! ¡Deja de reírte de mí! – berreo indignada mientras el ambarino se secaba una lagrimilla.

\- me disculpo princesa, pero ahora que por fin estamos solos y no tienes a donde correr, podremos aclarar varias cosas – sonrio conciliadoramente meintras tomaba asiento frente a Kagome.

\- lo que estás haciendo se llama secuestro ¿lo sabias? – murmuro Kagome mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, Inuyasha le sostuvo la mirada pero su sonrisa no menguo.

\- temo que te equivocas tesoro, primero porque aunque no quieras reconocerlo estamos casados, y segundo no te he hecho ningún daño – la mirada de Kagome se ensombreció.

\- me has atado – lo reto.

\- tú te lo has buscado – la rebatió Inuyasha, Kagome iba a replicar pero él la acallo con un gesto de la mano.

\- yo quería hablar contigo por las buenas, pero viendo que practicante me corriste a partidas de la casa no me dejaste otra opción. – Kagome frunció mas el ceño pero prefirió morderse la legua, no valía la pena pelear con Inuyasha, básicamente porque ahora mismo estaba molesta y no podía "debatir" en condiciones, además prefería terminar con eso de una vez, no quería estar tan cerca de Inuyasha, su sola presencia la perturbaba.

Suspirando resignada bajo la vista y dejo que sus ojos escanearan el bote, bueno, lo que no cubría el cuerpo de Inuyasha. Entonces noto un detalle, cerca, como a medio kilómetro del bote había una isla, una islita que ella y todo Saitobizu conocían bien, internamente sonrió, si podía despistar a Inuyasha por un segundo seria su oportunidad para escapar, ahora ¿Cómo podía desviar su atención? su respuesta vino en forma de una ola que movió el botecito, alguien normal no lo notaria, pero ella sintió como el barquito se desplazó un par de metros, no había echado el ancla.

\- ¿estas dispuesta a firmar una tregua y a hablar conmigo cariño? – la pregunta de Inuyasha la saco de sus cavilaciones.

\- no pienso hablar contigo hasta que hagas bien las cosas – replico Kagome, Inuyasha arqueo una ceja.

\- ¿de qué hablas? – pregunto inquisidor, pero Kagome solo hizo un gesto con la cabeza señalando un extremo del bote.

\- no has echado el ancla, podríamos quedar a la deriva con el oleaje, y eso sería muy peligroso – explico la muchacha, Inuyasha se levantó y fue al extremo donde estaba la soga y el ancla, ella tenía razón, si las olas llegaban a llevarlos lejos de la costa el no sabría ubicarse y estarían metidos en el mayor embrollo de sus vidas.

Kagome sonrió cuando él le dio la espalda, había logrado distraerlo ahora solo tenía que saltar, con cuidado de no bambolear el bote se incorporó un poco y miro el agua, esa área solía tener grandes arrecifes y no quería lastimarse al momento de saltar, escucho una maldición entre dientes que la hizo girar el rostro de golpe, pero Inuyasha solo se estaba peleando con un nudo de la soga. " _eso es, sigue con lo tuyo, no te fijes en mí, soy tan indefensa como un bebé_ " lo alentó mentalmente, se incorporó, se sentó en el borde de la lancha y se dejó caer de espaldas al agua. Desgraciadamente, esa acción provocó un sonoro chapoteo que llamo la atención de Inuyasha, el cual palideció al ver que el bote estaba vacío a excepción de el mismo.

\- ¡maldita sea! – gruño, se descalzo los zapatos y salto tras ella, más preocupado porque se ahogara al tener las manos atadas que molesto por el hecho de que ella había huido nuevamente.

Desde el otro extremo de la bota, Kagome observo como Inuyasha se sumergía, ella ya había conseguido pasar sus manos al frente y ahora solo estaba esperando a que Inuyasha se alejara lo suficiente para iniciar su recorrido hasta la isla. Casi le pareció cómico como él estuvo sumergido solo medio minuto antes de tener que subir a la superficie. Ella había sido entrenada desde los tres años por su abuelo, para aguantar hasta 5 minutos bajo el agua sin más oxigeno que el que pudiese guardar sus pulmones. Espero paciente, hasta que Inuyasha se alejó lo necesario, fue entonces que nado con tranquilidad hasta uno de los arrecifes cernos, la especie de coral que ahí crecía era dura como piedra y filoso como el vidrio, serviría para liberar sus mandos de lo que, ahora sabia, era la corbata de Inuyasha.

Con cuidado de no rasparse las manos cortó sus ataduras, aunque era buena nadadora la distancia era considerable y sería mejor que tuviese sus brazos libres, una vez la corbata se soltó, movió sus manos para desentumirlas y luego guardo las tiras que quedaron en el bolcillo de su pantalón, de ningún modo iba a permitir que el mar donde pescaban ella y los aldeanos se contaminara. Cuando se aseguró de que no quedaba ningún trozo flotando y que cierto hombre no estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para verla (esperando que se cansara de buscarla en algún rato y se marchara), giro su cuerpo y comenzó a nadar lejos, en dirección a la isla.

Inuyasha continuó buscando a Kagome con desesperación, no había podido localizar a Kagome por ningún lado, ni cerca del bote ni por ningún punto a la redonda, de por si era difícil moverse en el mar, la sal le picaba los ojos, lo que no le permitía ver con claridad, además el oleaje no lo dejaba moverse cómodamente y para rematar tenía que salir a tomar aire frecuentemente. Cansado, volvió a tomar aire y se sumergió, no podía rendirse y dejar que Kagome se ahogara por su culpa; pero mientras estaba sumergido una silueta grande y oscura comenzó a rodearlo, pensando que era un tiburón, retrocedió asustado, pero en su afán por alejarse accidentalmente piso un erizo de mar, el dolor y el susto lo hicieron arquear su espalda bruscamente y su cabeza golpeo contra uno de los corales dejándolo inconvincente al instante.

Fue una fortuna para el que Kagome, pasara justamente cerca y viera todo lo ocurrido, rodo los ojos con fastidio mientras nadaba hacia el hombre inconsciente, lo que Inuyasha había visto no fue un tiburón, sino un banco de peses que solían nadar muy juntos formando una especie de ovoide. Con maestría se sumergió hasta alcanzarlo y lo pesco por los ante brazos, el hecho de que no lo quisiera cerca de ella no significaba que iba a permitir que se ahogase. Una vez lo tubo bien afianzado con sus brazos comenzó a subir, el ascenso fuere relativamente lento, porque Inuyasha era mucho más alto y pesado que ella misma, pero aun así el ambarino tendría que darse de santos porque Kagome, acostumbrada a sacar grandes pescados, mariscos y crustáceos del mar tenía un cierto nivel de resistencia física que contribuyo a sacarlo.

Al llegar a la superficie Kagome tuvo que tomar una enorme bocanada de aire, le había costado mucho más de lo esperado sacar a Inuyasha, cuidando de mantener la cabeza del muchacho fuera del agua volteo a ambos lados, necesitaba ubicarse para poder llegar a tierra firme. Haciendo uso de toda su fuerza comenzó a bracear de lado mientras con una de sus piernas hacia palanca para poder mantener a flote su carga, y su otra mano se ocupaba de que el rostro se mantuviera fuera del agua.

Le tomo su buena cantidad de tiempo y esfuerzo fisco, pero finalmente logro llevar sano y salvo a Inuyasha hasta la orilla, aunque ahí le fue más difícil moverlo, dado que no tenía la ayuda de que flotara en el agua salda, con todo el cuidado del que fue capaz lo saco del agua y lo dejo en donde las olas no rozaban la arena. Agotada se dejó caer a su lado, pero aun no podía descansar, se arrodillo y coloco su oreja a la altura de su pecho, respiro alivia al escuchar el aire circular sin problemas, " _no trago agua, eso es un problema menos_ ", después reviso el resto de su cuerpo, tenía una herida hinchada en la cabeza y cuando vio sus pies noto que había una buena cantidad de picos de erizo de fuego incrustadas en la piel, suspiro y se masajeo las cienes mientras intentaba ubicarse y casi lloro al ver una cabañita de tamaño mediano a no más de 10 metros de donde se encontraban, sonrió, pero luego dirigió una mirada de reproche al muchacho inconsciente.

\- bien ahora ¿Cómo se supone que voy a llevarte hasta ahí? – murmuro, estaba agotada y no había nadie para ayudarla a cargar el cuerpo de Inuyasha, que no era nada ligero, haya la cabaña para atener sus heridas.

 _Continuara…_


	17. La culpa es del erizo de mar

**Hola, hola, chiquillos y chiquillas, bienvenidos al capítulo 17, una pequeñísima aclaración antes de que puedan disfrutar la lectura, también quiero darle un agradecimiento especial a CamiiTaisho94, 15 y a Mary, y para Guest, tiene razón a Inuyasha no le queda mucho tiempo. Aprovecho para avisar que vienen muchos secretos y misterios por resolver así que pónganse buzas es todo, sin más que agregar les invito a leer, divertirse y por favor un comentario si les gusto. Si quieren que publique para el próximo miércoles denme aunque sea tres review.**

 **Veneno de erizo de mar**

Kagome se estrujo la cabeza sin saber qué hacer, tenía que atender las heridas de Inuyasha cuanto antes o el veneno del erizo podría crearle grandes estragos en su pierna, dejándolo cojo varios años en el mejor de los casos, en el peor… sacudió su cabeza para borrar esos pensamientos, lo que tenía que hacer era apresurarse; con mucho cuidado para no moverlo de más, coloco su mano bajo la nuca del muchacho y palpo muy suavemente buscando alguna lesión, considerando el latigazo que había dado su cuello esa era una posibilidad que debía descartar.

Froto suavemente la piel contando cuidadosamente las vértebras, al parecer estaban todas en buen estado y cada una en su lugar, transado su mano por la columna repitiendo el procedimiento hasta la cadera, cuando estuvo segura de que todo estaba en su sitio fue se sintio satisfecha y decidió que podía moverlo con más tranquilidad, sin tener que cuidar una lesión cervical. Pero seguía el problema de como trasladarlo, se dejó caer sujetando su peso con los codos, aunque la cabaña estaba a solo unos escasos 15 metros no podía cargar con el peso de Inuyasha, arrastrarlo de las manos o los pies tampoco era una buena opción, podría dislocarle alguna extremidad o incluso si no, estaba el hecho de los escalones de la cabaña, si lo arrastraba se golpearía la cabeza y entonces si podría lastimarse seriamente la columna.

\- si hubiese alguna persona para ayudarme… - murmuro con fastidio, si fueran tres en la isla y no dos podrían armar una camilla improvisada y así levantarlo con cuidado, dejo caer su cabeza viendo el cielo, pero entonces una palmerita le llamo la atención, se dio la vuelta y miro hacia el verdor que tapizaba la superficie no lejana de la arena.

\- voy a ver algo, quedate quieto – murmuro a Inuyasha con ironía mientras corría directo hacia los árboles, que como había imaginado eran bananeros.

\- me pregunto si… - reflexiono mientras examinaba las hojas y el palo que las unía a la palmera, las hojas de esa especie eran bastante largas y con una dureza extraordinaria, algunos aldeanos solían usarlas para crear pequeños refugios cuando iban a la isla. Con los ojos busco la más grande, dio un par de tirones de prueba y luego comprobó la solides de la unión entre la hoja y el palo.

\- sí esto servirá – sonrió mientras extendía sus brazos y tomaba la hoja por el tallo, haciendo uso de su peso y la gravedad, tiro con efecto de palanca y logro arrancar la hoja sin despedazarla.

\- listo y ahora… - murmuro mientras la enrollaba con cuidado de no romperla, la sujeto bajo su brazos y corrió de regreso a donde estaba el muchacho aun inconsciente.

\- dios… tienes el rostro ardiendo – murmuro preocupada al ver las mejillas frente y cuello de Inuyasha rojos como una llama, había estado bajo el sol demasiado tiempo, suspiro con frustración, si no se daba prisa cogería una insolación y en este momento lo que menos necesitaba era otra cosa que curar.

\- será mejor que me dé prisa – con cuidado desenrollo la hoja de bananero junto a Inuyasha, se posiciono al otro lado de su cuerpo y comenzó a rodarlo cuidadosamente para ubicarlo en el centro de la misma, se levantó de un salto y con el tallo bien afianzado intento andar, pero entonces cayo en cuenta de un nuevo problema, la hoja era liza y como las ropas de Inuyasha aún estaban húmedas su cuerpo se deslizaba fuera de la hoja.

\- así no voy a poder, tengo que afianzarlo de algún modo – gruño dejando caer el tallo, si pudiese atarle los pies y los hombros a la hoja quizá…

Si mente se ilumino al ver un caracol delgado y afilada punta y las mangas largas del traje de Inuyasha, sin cuidado se las arranco, troceo y anudo formando dos fuertes correas, luego con ayuda del caracol hizo dos pares de huecos por los que paso las correas, sujetando así el cuerpo masculino a su camilla. Hizo un segundo intento de jalarlo y por fortuna esta vez fue efectivo, aunque aun así requirió su buena cantidad de esfuerzo movelo, consiguió llegar hasta la sobra de la cabaña.

\- bien, ahora faltan los escalones – suspiro mientras intentaba buscar alguna solución, fue cuando vio unas tablas apiladas justo en la pared norte de la cabaña, la suerte estaba de su lado, con ayuda de las tablas consiguió hacer una pequeña rampa que le permitió elevar a Inuyasha sin necesidad de tener que cargarlo, finalmente abrió la puerta de una patada y metió su pesada carga dentro.

Una vez bajo techo Kagome intento recuperar el aliento, aun con la ayuda de su camilla improvisada y la rampa el esfuerzo fisco había sido extenuante para ella. Pero tan pronto como su respiración se normalizo volvió a ponerse en marcha, lo primero que debía hacer era quitarle la ropa empapada, pues la sal y la humedad le provocarían llagas en la piel y nuevamente era un problema de mas que no necesitaba. Sin perder un segundo corrió hacia una de las habitaciones, donde también aprovecho para quitarse su propia ropa y ponerse una yukata blanca simple, y volvió en un segundo cargando un futon, una toalla y una sábana, (tampoco pensaba tenerlo ahí desmayado, empapado y desnudo sobre el suelo) extendió el futon junto a Inuyasha y dejo las otras dos telas a un lado. Guio sus manos hasta los botones de la camisa, pero por culpa de la humedad y su cansancio el desabotonar los botones de uno en uno sería demasiado tardado y no tenía tiempo que perder.

\- no queda otro remedio – negó después de caer en cuenta de que solo estaba desperdiciando tiempo que no tenía, así que corrió a la cocina y volvió con un par de tijeras que solían usarse para filetear los pescados.

Cuidadosamente callo de rodillas y comenzó a cortar la tela, corto la parte de los botones y los hombros, de esa manera logro retirar la prenda húmeda, las hizo una bola y la tiro lejos, y con la mitad derecha de la toalla le seco el pecho, los brazos y el abdomen, con las tijeras corto esa parte de la toalla y formo una pequeña almohada, y la uso para mantener ligeramente elevada la cabeza de Inuyasha; cuando termino con eso dirigió su atención a los pantalones, eran algo ajustados y estaban tan empapados como la camisa, o inclusive más considerando que la tela era más gruesa, intentar sacarlos a jalones seria contra producente, aun no sabía si tenía una lesión de columna; además tenía que tratar la picada de erizo, y eso significaba que solo quedaba una opción, tendría que cortarlos también.

\- espero que realmente estés inconsciente – no pudo evitar murmurar mientras comenzaba a cortar, primero la pierna derecha desde la base del pie hasta el muslo, repitió lo mismo con la otra pierna y finalmente corto recto sobre el vientre.

Cuando termino de secarlo gruño con cierta molestia, ahora tenía que pasarlo al futon, sirviéndose de la camilla ecológica lo arrastro intentando hacer el menor movimiento posible para no lastimarlo más, lo ubico con cuidado en el centro de la colchoneta, desato las ligaduras y deslizo la hoja para sacarla de debajo de Inuyasha, cuando se aseguró de que estaba bien recostado lo cubrió con la sabana y lo dejo recostado derecho.

\- bien, bien, bien, ahora empezara lo divertido – intento sonreír, lo cierto es que estaba completamente agotada y felizmente se dejaría caer en el suelo para dormir de corrido por un par de días, pero no podía hacerlo, no hasta terminar de atenderlo.

Revisar la herida de la cabeza fue su prioridad, necesitaba asegurarse de que no tenía ninguna ruptura en el cráneo o algún fragmento de corar incrustado, lo levanto con muchísimo cuidado y reviso el golpe, tenía un ligero sangrado y había tres gotas de sangre manchando la almohada improvisada, se preocupó, pero cuando trazo con sus dedos cerca del centro de la parte trasera de la cabeza Inuyasha se quejó, se sintió aliviada, eso significaba que no había una lesión fuerte en el cerebro, al menos de momento, lo ayudo a girar el rostro con mucha lentitud; le aparto el cabello y reviso la herida, por suerte no era más que una pequeña cortada en el cuero cabelludo, tan pequeña que no necesitaba sutura, el agua de mar había lavado la herida y como mucho tendría un molesto chichón por un par de días.

\- sí que eres afortunado Taisho – le dio un golpecito cariñoso en la mejilla después de ponerle una gaza con un ungüento desinflamatorio antiséptico y vendarle la cabeza, esa parte estaba resuelta, pero quedaban las puas del erizo.

Reviso su pie derecho y ahí las vio, cerca de seis u ocho espinas de erizo muy enterradas en la piel, corrió al baño donde guardaban el botiquín de emergencia, también agarro unas velas y una caja de cerillos, cuando volvió Inuyasha había girado la cabeza y uno de sus brazos ahora estaba sobre su pecho, lo cual era una excelente noticia, significaba que el latigazo del cuello podría solo haber lastimado los ligamentos de los músculos de la nuca pero que las vértebras y los nervios estaban intactos.

\- vamos a terminar con esto – sonrió dejando todo en su lugar a los pies de Inuyasha, primero tomo unas pinzas esterilizadas, tomo su pie y tomo la primera espina, bueno lo intento pero estaba considerablemente hundida y las pinzas no lograban sujetarlas con la fuerza necesaria para sacarlas.

\- tiempo de la cera – suspiro encendiendo una vela, la cera caliente seguramente le dolería pero no conocía otro método para sacar las espinas y entre más estuviesen dentro de su piel más estragos haría el veneno y sería peor para él.

Una vez que la cera comenzó a derretirse sujeto el pie por el tobillo y lo levanto para poder apuntar las gotas del material caliente al lugar correcto, pero cuando las gotas blancas cayeron sobre la piel, Inuyasha se quejó y retiro el pie en un acto reflejo, Kagome gruño y volvió a pescarlo esta vez haciendo una llave con su brazo para mantenerlo quieto y volvió a verter la cera. Una vez más Inuyasha (aun inconsciente) se removió intentando huir de la sensación de la cera ardiente sobre su piel, pero como Kagome lo tenía bien agarrado lo que hizo fue mover su otro pie y la empujo lejos.

Como ella no esperaba esa acción cayó al suelo de costado, el golpe en si fue menos que un empujón, y a pesar de que no le hizo daño, pero ciertamente no le cayó en gracia, " _definitivamente puedo descartar cualquier lesión en las cervicales_ ". Se levantó de un salto, volvió a afianzarle la pierna pero esta vez se sentó en su pierna izquierda para evitar que la golpeara nuevamente; pero a pesar de que logro tenerlo relativamente inmóvil mientras realizaba el procedimiento de dejar caer las gotas de cera sobre la base de los picos del erizo, Inuyasha no dejo de moverse en protesta lo que entorpeció mucho su labor.

\- por dios, eres peor que un niño chico, ni mis primos se portan así – lo regaño cuando por fin logro dejar caer la última gota sobre los pinchos, y por lo menos el doble de la cantidad sobre el suelo a causa de los constantes movimientos de Inuyasha.

\- y por esa patada que me diste no te daré premio cuando despiertes – gruño mientras se sentaba en el suelo para recuperar el aliento en lo que la cera se secaba.

Pasaron un par de minutos en los que tuvo que vigilar que Inuyasha no se moviera demasiado y tirara los trozos de cera accidentalmente; terminado el plazo necesario volvió a tomar las pinzas, pero en lugar de probar suerte solo agarrando su pie, sino que Kagome volvió a inmovilizarlo con su propio peso y de las fue sacando, hubo un total de nueve espinas de erizo, todas rojas y de un largo considerable. Con ayuda de una hoja de afeitar que había tomado junco con el botiquín retiro la cera restante y luego palpo el área para asegurarse de que no había quedado ningún picho incrustados. Finalmente le coloco un poco de loción antiséptica y fue todo, no podía hacer nada más hasta que Inuyasha despertara y le dijera que tanto podía sentir o cuanto le dolían las lesiones. Cansada se sentó a su lado y se recargo en sus codos mientras miraba su rostro durmiente, fue cuando noto lo roja que tenía la cara todavía.

\- te has dado un buen bronceado – negó con la cabeza al tiempo en que volvía a levantarse, ella y todos en Saitobizu tenían la costumbre casi innata de colocarse cada mañana y cada tantas horas durante el día un poco de leche de coco o alguna loción para protegerse la piel de los quemantes rallos del sol, pero Inuyasha era un foráneo y estaba segura que ni siquiera había considerado usar algo similar.

\- será mejor que le ponga algo o no podrá dormir en dos semanas – sonrió para sí misma mientras iba a la cocina, lo mejor para las quemaduras de sol era una mezcla de avena, leche de magnesia y miel.

Mientras hacia la mezcla escucho a Inuyasha gimiendo desde la sala, esperaba que no tardará mucho en despertar, lo necesitaba despierto para asegurarse de que no había sufrido ninguna contusión cerebral. Cuando la mescla estuvo lista regreso a lado del peli plateado y se arrodillo junto a él. Reviso rápidamente su vendaje en la cabeza, aparto el flequillo para poder trabajar; tomo un poco de la mezcla, que parecía más bien una crema de leche con color semi dorado, y con cuidado comenzó a aplicarla sobre la piel rosada, Inuyasha gruño pero nuevamente lo obligo a estarse quieto, no podía curarlo si él no cooperaba.

\- ya quedate quieto, sé que arde mucho pero si no te la pongo quedaras rojo como una langosta por días – le susurraba mientras intentaba terminar de ponerle la mascarilla sobre la piel, finalmente logro cubrir todo su rostro con la pasta blanca.

\- listo ¿vez como no fue para tanto? – sonrió dándole un golpecito en la nariz con su dedo antes de dejarse caer, al fin había terminado y podía relajarse un poco.

Mientras se sentaba y buscaba relajar sus nervios y músculos a base de respiraciones profundas se le ocurrió mirar por la ventana, ya eran cerca de las dos de la tarde, casi tres a juzgar por la cantidad de luz y por la altura de la marea. Su estómago gruño reclamando por alimento; suspiro, no había comido nada desde que fue a trabajar al muelle a las cinco d ella mañana y luego había vendido su parte en el mercado. Pero no tenía ya energías ni para ponerse de pie, y aunque se estaba muriendo de hambre la sola idea de caminar hasta la cocina la mareo, estaba absolutamente agotada; con mucho cuidado se recostó, coloco su cabeza en el futon, justo a la altura de las costillas de Inuyasha y dejo que el cansancio la arrastrara.

Cuando finalmente se abrieron sus ojos el cuarto estaba bañado en tonos color naranja y rojo, "el atardecer" pensó bostezando, aun se sentía adormilada, lo mejor era levantarse, comer algo y revisar a su paciente. Pero cuando estaba por despegar su rostro del futon algo acaricio su cabello volviendo a adormecerla en un segundo, cerró los ojos y casi ronroneo como un gatito, adoraba que le acariciaran el cabello, era su debilidad, además del chocolate claro. Estaba por dormirse nuevamente cuando su estómago rugió de manera dolorosa, no era tiempo para dormir, tenía que comer y preparar algo ligero para que Inuyasha también comiera. Intento incorporarse nuevamente pero aquello que acariciaba su cabello no le dejo erguir la cabeza, enojada se apartó y se alejó dos pasos del futon, como lo sospecho el causante del mimo fue Inuyasha, pero ¿no se supone que estaba inconsciente?

\- hey Taisho ¿estas despierto? – le pregunto con seriedad, pero el varón no emitió ningún sonido ni dio muestra de haberla oído, pero bien podía estar fingiendo, por lo que Kagome se arrodillo junto a él y le dio un pellizco en el brazo justo a la altura de la parte interior del codo.

Una persona consiente habría gritado o habría abierto los ojos como acto reflejo, pero Inuyasha solo gruño un poco y alejo su brazo, bien aún estaba inconsciente, bueno quizá no tan mal como unas horas antes pero tenía que despertar pronto, para que pudiese ver si tenía alguna lesión grave en el cerebro, y además averiguar si tenía movilidad en la pierna donde lo había pinchado el erizo. Por el momento decidió revisar las heridas, los pinchazos del pie se veían bien, pero aun quería usar el tratamiento para evitar infecciones, para lo cual era necesario que estuviese despierto, luego reviso la cabeza y vio con algo de frustración que el vendaje se estaba cayendo, seguramente se había rascado entre sueños. Ya luego lo recompondría, pero lo primero era quitar la mascarilla para quemaduras de sol, la había dejado demasiado tiempo y ahora lo hacía ver como una especie de momia seca, fue a la cocina y busco en los gabinetes, si bien iba a limpiarle el rostro a Inuyasha su estómago aun rugía con toda la fuerza imaginable.

Encontró un sobre de sopa instantánea de pasta en forma de letras, otro de puré de papas y una lata de alubias con salchichas, las tomo todas, y saco agua de una pequeña llave que conectaban a una tubería especial la cual desviaba un pequeño flujo de un arroyo cercano con un mecanismo eco amigable, (al dueño de la isla no le agradaba que se maltratara el delicado ecosistema de la misma) lleno dos hoyas, encendió la estufa de gas ecológica y coloco el agua a hervir, a la del puré de papas le puso un poco de aceite de coco y sal, y en una tercera vacío la lata con alubias, dejo todo con fuego bajo, para que empezarán a calentarse pero no se quemara nada mientras ella atendía al herido de la sala.

Una vez eso estuvo controlado tomo más agua en un cuento y luego con un trapo de cocina limpio volvió junto a Inuyasha, se arrodillo a su lado y comenzó a limpiarle el rostro, se movió un montón, seguramente incomodo por lo frio del agua, pero se las arregló para apartar las manos de él y terminar así su labor. Luego le examino la piel, no estaba despellejada, había pasado de color langosta a color calabaza, y estaba segura de que no volvería a ser blanca durante un muy buen rato pero no pasaría de eso, seguro que ni siquiera le daría ardor.

\- ahora el vendaje – suspiro de mala gana por tener que realizar nuevamente esa labor, ¡por favor!, ella era pescadora y bailarina, no enfermera, pero con toda la experiencia de ese condenado día bien podía exigir que le dieran un título honoris causa en el gremio de medicina del país.

Reunió paciencia y quito la venda que había usado para sostener la gaza, por suerte la herida se había deshinchado y no estaba tan grande como esperaba, de verdad que era demasiado afortunado para su propio bien, "y el mío" pensó enojada mientras colocaba una gasa limpia y tiraba la otra y la venda sucia al rincón donde también estaban los restos de la ropa de Inuyasha, que seguro ahora eran una masa seca de tela salada. Con una rapidez que la sorprendió volvió a cubrir la cabeza de Inuyasha con la venda, y además espanto exitosamente las manos inquietas que trataban de rascarla; las cuales al final la desesperaron, hicieron que corriera al cuarto donde guardaban la ropa de repuesto, agarrar un par de calcetines, enguantar las enormes manos de Inuyasha con ellas y asegurarlas con ligas.

\- a ver si así te estas quieto, si no te amarrare las manos a los costados – lo amenazo aun sabiendo que no podía oírla, y casi enfadándose con él por lo mismo, se sentía enojada y furiosa, quería gritarle y dejarlo morado a base de patadas.

Salió de la cabaña dando de pisotones, necesitaba calmarse, tranquilizar su carácter antes de moler a palos a un hombre que ya estaba herido de por sí, no merecía la pena mancharse de sangre por un rencor, pero su corazón tampoco podía conformarse con ignorar la situación, Inuyasha la afectaba, se metía bajo su piel y le provocaba una sensación de ser pequeña e indefensa como una ratoncita frente a un león; y lo odiaba por eso, ella no era pequeña e indefensa, eso había quedado atrás hacia demasiado tiempo, pero ese hombre de cabellos plateados y ojos de oro lograba reducir sus escudos ¡Y QUE AHORA MISMO ESTABA MAS INDEFENSO QUE UN BEBE! Su mano se estrelló contra su garganta mientras se tragaba un gruñido de pura frustración, ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan intenso esto por él? Todos los demás habían sido fáciles, todos sin excepción, había podido desecharlos sin problemas, algunos más pronto que otros pero al final no pasaba de un mes y medio; pero con Inuyasha habían pasado dos meses completos y ni siquiera podía controlarse como dios manda al estar junto a él.

\- ¿Qué demonios es lo que te hace diferente? ¿Qué es lo que te distingue de los demás? ¡¿Por qué no puedo sacarte de… mí…?! – grito antes de tragarse la última palabra mientras veía con furia la cabaña, no iba decirlo, porque sería admitir, confesar que aquel " _órgano_ " se retorcida de solo saberlo cerca y de cómo la consumía con solo verlo.

" _eso jamás_ " gruño en su mente con voz rencorosa, no iba admitir aquello, ni siquiera dentro de su propia cabeza, sería darle demasiado poder a él; aun cuando no estuviese enterado de ello. Se había prometido no hacerlo otra vez, se había prometido olvidar aquello que le hormigueaba el pecho y cerrar su corazón para todo aquel que un se hubiese ganado en antaño su pequeño lugar dentro. (Que muy contados y no llegaban a esa clase de " _afecto_ ") miro el horizonte para intentar olvidad esos pensamientos y a lo lejos pudo divisar el barquito donde Inuyasha la había metido al secuestrarla, que ahora era solo un pequeño punto en medio del mar color granate, mala cosa, el muy tonto no había alcanzado a poner el ancala para perseguirla y la marea había arrastrado el bote lejos de la isla.

Ahora estaba demasiado lejos, su poca energía física y los escasos minutos de luz que quedaban eran totalmente insuficientes para llegar hasta él y navegar de regreso, para cuando amaneciera estaría en lo más profundo del mar abierto; eran un caso perdido, y para su desgracia, eso significaba para ella una noticia demasiado mala como para contemplarla de no ser tan malditamente necesario. Pateo un par de veces la arena y luego dirigió sus pasos a la construcción de madera, aunque todas sus alarmas mentales le dictaban a huir y correr a casa, decidió ignorarlas y volver, no podía dejar a Inuyasha a su suerte, no había sido educada así, y además había dejado la estufa prendida…

Al cruzar la puerta se dirigió a la cocina como si fuese un robot, sin mirar nada a su alrededor, solo la cocina. Cuando se asomó sobre las hoyas estas habían empezado borbotear, hecho el polvillo rojo con aroma a tomate con especias en la que tenía el agua cristalina y las hojuelas blancas en la que tenía un color más opaco y se dedicó a mezclarlas para que todo quedara bien distribuido. Luego miro la olla de las alubias con salchichas, estas ya estaban hirviendo también, pero no se habían quemado, así que las revolvió para que el calor se distribuyera de manera pareja y así quedara comestible.

Ese condenado dolor de la cabeza lo estaba volviendo loco, sentía claramente como algo palpitaba en la parte posterior de su cráneo de manera dolorosamente incomoda, se sentía acalambrado y con el cuerpo pesado, como si se hubiese ido de juerga por días sin tomar un respiro ni para dormir un segundo. El olor de comida caliente y un extremadamente doloroso retortijón en sus tripas lo hicieron abrir los ojos. Parpadeo sin saber dónde estaba, sin recordar cómo había llegado a donde fuera que estuviese, de lo único que estaba consiente era de que la cabeza le dolía, su pierna derecha estaba acalambrada y se estaba muriendo de hambre.

\- vaya, hasta que te levantas bello durmiente – escucho una voz burlona a su derecha, por el rabillo del ojo logro ver a Kagome, estaba en una especie de cocina, vestida solo con una yukata, y a juzgar por los movimientos de sus manos estaba moviendo algo en una hoya, algo de comida, esperaba.

\- buenos días – intento sonreír, pues el dolor de su cabeza comenzaba a disminuir, un poco al menos.

\- buenas noches – corrigió Kagome mientras se daba la vuelta para encararlo, desde su posición vio que se acercaba a él e intento incorporarse.

\- hey, hey, quieto ahí, no puedes moverte todavía – lo regaño mientras se hincaba a su lado y lo obligaba a volver a acostarse.

\- ¿Por qué? – gruño Inuyasha, estaba hambriento y acalambrado ¿Por qué Kagome no lo dejaba moverse?

\- porque llevas más de doce horas inconsciente, y tengo que revisar si acaso el golpazo que te pegaste en la cabeza no te dejo alguna secuela – le gruño ella también, y sin dejarle pronunciar ni una sola palabra de protesta se sentó frente a él, le incorporo un poco la cabeza y saco una linternita de mano del botiquín.

\- a ver, a ver, mira hacia aquí – le ordeno apuntando cuidadosamente la luz a los irises dorados de Inuyasha.

Inuyasha obedeció la orden gruñendo cuando la luz amarilla brillo contra sus pupilas dilatándolas en un segundo, ¿Cómo era eso de que paso doce horas inconsciente? Bueno tendría sentido considerando el grado de rigidez de su cuerpo, ahora que lo del "golpazo" como lo llamo Kagome… ¿se había dado con algún mueble por accidente o es que alguien lo habría golpeado? Miro a la azabache por encima del brillo de la linterna pero pronto desecho esa idea, no se estaría tomando tanta molestia si ella lo hubiese golpeado.

\- sigue con la vista el movimiento de la luz - le instruyo después de revisar que ambos ojos reaccionaban correctamente a la exposición a luz brillante. El movió los ojos sin problemas pero aun así Kagome solo se dio por satisfecha cuando lo vio parpadear incomodo por el brillo.

\- bueno ya está, al menos puedo estar tranquila de que la dureza de tu cabeza sirve para algo – sonrió Kagome mientras caminaba hacia el interruptor y así poder encender las luces, mientras que Inuyasha arqueo una ceja, sin saber si debía sentirse elogiado o enfadarse de mala manera.

\- ahora vamos a probar tus reflejos, cierra el ojo derecho peor mantén abierto el izquierdo – le indico Kagome cuando volvió a su lado. Inuyasha obedeció a las indicaciones de Kagome, todas sin excepción, demostrando que su cabeza estaba bien "en lo que cabía" pensó Kagome, porque ese hombre debía estar medio loco como para tirarse de un bote, en mar abierto, para perseguirla. Pero cuando le indico que necesitaba que apretara sus manos fue que callo en cuenta de que sus manos estaban en vueltas en calcetas.

\- ¿y esto? – pregunto con el ceño fruncido mientras intentaba quitarse tan horribles imitaciones de guantes, tarea difícil y laboriosa.

\- te las puse yo, porque no dejabas de rascarte el vendaje de la cabeza y la verdad no podía estarla rehaciendo a cada rato – explico Kagome sin arrepentimiento mientras tomaba una de las manos de Inuyasha.

\- exageras – gruño el ambarino molesto.

\- no señor, aun inconsciente me diste más problemas que un bebé recién nacido – lo rebatió Kagome una vez que hubo soltado las amarras de sus manos.

\- eso no importa ahora, ahora mejor vamos a comer – sonrió Inuyasha pero antes levantarse Kagome le dio un buen jalón de orejas.

\- ¿y ahora porque me la jalaste? - pregunto mientras se frotaba la oreja.

\- todavía no puedes comer, tengo que revistare el pie y la herida de esa chirimoya que tienes por cabeza – volvió a regañar Kagome mientras dirigía sus manos a la cabeza plateada de Inuyasha y deshacía el vendaje.

\- pero tengo hambre – berreo como si fuese una criatura de brazos.

\- ¿y crees que yo no? Mejor deja de hacer berrinche y estate quieto para que pueda terminar rápidamente – ordeno mientras apuraba su paso para quitarle el turbante improvisado y retirar la gaza.

\- bien, quizá te moleste un poco mañana pero fuera de eso está cicatrizando bien – sonrió contenta de ver que incluso y se estaba formando una costra, de verdad que el agua de mar había obrado maravillas.

\- bueno escucharlo, ¿ahora me dejaras comer algo?, mi estómago ya se está engullendo a sí mismo – gruño ya cansado de la inspección médica a la que estaba siendo sometido.

\- creo que puedo dejarte probar un poco de caldo – cedió Kagome mientras se levantaba.

\- ¿solo caldo? – reprocho Inuyasha, él quería algo más que solo caldo, él quería de lo que fuera que estuviese hirviendo en las otras dos hoyas de la cocina.

\- de momento, no has comido en más de doce horas, tu estomago podría estar resentido y terminarías con un desagradable accidente – explico Kagome mientras se dirigía a revisarle el pie.

\- oye Kag, sé que estas enojada con migo por diversas razones – desde su poción pudo ver como Kagome se tensaba un poco, bien parece que "enojada" le quedaba corto a la situación.

\- ¿pero no crees que el estarme matando de hambre es una…? ¡AJAY! – el intento de negociación de Inuyasha se vio acallado por una exclamación de dolor-sorpresa y un brinco tan fuerte que Kagome agradeció por haberse ubicado a un lado del futon y no justo en medio del mismo.

\- ¿te dolió? – pregunto Kagome con inocencia, pero Inuyasha pudo notar que sus labios se curvaban en una mueca a causa de contener la risa.

\- ¿Qué si me dolió? ¡¿Estas bromeando?! ¡CASI HACES QUE SE ME SALGA EL CORAZÓN MUJER! – le gruño molesto, no sabía que había hecho Kagome pero casi estaba seguro de que le había clavado algo porque lo que lo hizo saltar una especie de pinchazo en la piel de su pie.

\- que llorón, pero eso son buenas noticias – negó Kagome con la cabeza, sinceramente divertida por la reacción de Inuyasha.

\- ¿buena noticia que me hayas hecho saltar de dolor? Sí que eres una mujer rencorosa – mascullo realmente enojado, pero Kagome se limitó a ignorarlo.

\- nada de eso, pero el que hayas "brincado de dolor" como tú dices significa que tú pierna está bastante sana, quizá un poco entumida pero la podrás usar – negó la acusación dándole un par de palmadas cariñosas en la rodilla.

\- ¿y para comprobarlo tenías que clavarme un alfiler en la planta del pie? – le gruño Inuyasha sin permitirse gozar el mimo, estaba demasiado molesto como para que le importarse.

\- ¿alfiler? – pregunto Kagome extrañada, pero entonces cayo en la cuenta de a qué se refería Inuyasha.

\- sí que eres un chillón, no te clave absolutamente nada – aseguro, Inuyasha no le creyó y no hizo ningún intento para ocultar sus sospecha.

\- vaya, ¿así que no me crees? – sonrió Kagome divertida por la mirada de desafío, " _que cinismo, después de que me he pasado horas cuidándote_ " pensó sin dejar de sonreír, pues bien, ella con mucho gusto lo sacaría de su error.

\- bueno, vamos a la última exploración, ¿puedes levantar un poco el pie? – le solicito con una sonrisa, pero Inuyasha solo le respondió con una mirada de sospecha.

\- anda, tengo que ver si puedes moverlo para terminar el tratamiento – intento nuevamente pero su respuesta fue la misma.

\- mira, si haces esto por mi te dejare comer lo que quieras ¿Qué te parece? – bien, las palabras bonitas no dieron resultado pero… si algo había aprendido después se criarse con 7 primos varones… era que el chantaje con comida casi nunca fallaba. Y en esta ocasión tampoco le fallaría porque consiguió que Inuyasha arqueara una de sus cejas, aunque aun la miraba con desconfianza.

\- prometo que no voy a pincharte con ningún alfiler, es más… - se arremango las mangas de la yukata y enseño sos brazos y manos bajo la estricta mirada de Inuyasha.

\- no moveré las manos de aquí, así que solo tú te moverás, y no estoy sujetando absolutamente nada ¿lo ves? – sonrió girando sus manos y moviendo los dedos de tal manera que cualquier objeto que pudiese tener oculto se haría caído. Inuyasha la miro atentamente, pero finalmente cedió ante los impulsos de su estómago y levanto su pie herido hasta que roso las manos de Kagome.

\- ¡AY! – el grito resonó en toda la isla haciendo que incluso varias aves abandonaran sus nidos.

\- vamos, vamos, ya deja de llorar Inuyasha – se reía Kagome sin poder evitarlo, Inuyasha estaba lloriqueando y moqueando como un bebé.

\- anda hombre muestra algo de dignidad, no te presione tan fuerte – intento calmarlo, pero él la vio con la furia pintada en todo su rostro, aun bajo los lagrimones.

\- como te pasas, me has vuelto a pinchar, mentirosa - le gruño en un tono tan infantil que ahora fue el turno de Kagome de soltar las lágrimas pero de la risa.

\- nada de eso, solo presione el área donde se incrustaron las espinas del erizo – explico una vez que logro normalizar su respiración.

\- ¿de qué demonios hablas? – pregunto Inuyasha avergonzado por llorar como un cachorro, y que de pilón Kagome se haya reído de él no ayudaba a su orgullo masculino. La azabache entonces lo miro preocupada, si no recordaba como se había desmayado entonces podría tener una contusión cerebral, y para su desgracia era algo que ella no podía tratar, mucho menos ahí.

\- ¿no lo recuerdas? – pregunto sin poder ocultar su preocupación, lo cual también puso a Inuyasha en alerta.

\- ¿recordar? – pregunto cuando la atención de Kagome fue más que evidente.

\- Inuyasha, ahora seriamente, quiero que me digas a detalle ¿Qué es exactamente lo último que recuerdas antes de despertar aquí? – Inuyasha se rasco la cabeza cuidando de tocar la herida que tanto le costó a Kagome curar (según ella).

" _¿Qué es lo último que recuerdo?_ " se preguntó así mismo, bueno recordaba como había despertado en casa de Kagome, que se había quemado la lengua con la sopa de miso, que había perseguido al gato gordo ese, también al mocoso, como Kagome lo regaño ambas veces, su charla con aquel anciano pescador, que rento el bote, y por supuesto todo el intermedio hasta que Kagome salto por la borda y él fue tras ella. Esa parte era un poco más borrosa, pero aun sentía la angustia aguijoneando en su pecho y la sal picándole los ojos mientras intentaba encontrarla, luego una sombra que lo había asustado hasta los huesos, un dolor indescriptible en el pie y… nada más. Y así se lo explico a Kagome.

\- creo que ya lo he dicho demasiadas veces hoy, pero eres endemoniadamente afortunado Inuyasha – murmuro ella después de dejar escapar un enorme suspiro de alivio.

\- ¿y eso significa…? – pregunto sin poder ocultar un tono inquisitivo, algo grave debía haber sucedido ese día para que Kagome estuviese tan tensa, se lo decían todos los huesos.

\- mira… - durante los siguientes diez minutos Kagome se dedicó a explicarle con detalles esenciales sobre cómo se había golpeado en la cabeza y también de las implicaciones de la picadura de erizo; para cuando acabo el relato Inuyasha estaba tan palido que la azabache por un momento temió que se desmayaría.

\- vaya… oh vaya… - empezó a murmurar mientras se fritaba el cabello con una sonrisa nerviosa.

\- seguro que me gastado toda una vida de suerte – termino por reírse finalmente, una risa de poco humor.

\- y que lo digas, ahora mejor vamos a comer, no eres el único muerto de hambre – suspiro Kagome levantándose del suelo.

\- al fin una buena noticia – sonrió Inuyasha también incorporándose, pero justo cuando estaba por ponerse en pie Kagome soltó una exclamación.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto alarmado, pero entonces una tela le cayó en la cabeza.

\- has… has el favor de vestirte, yo voy a servir la comida – pidió mientras desaparecía en la cocina, Inuyasha la miro extrañado, pero liego se quitó la prenda de la cabeza, aunque era solo una simple yukata masculina, un momento…

\- ¡PERO SI ESTOY DENUDO! – grito avergonzado, mientras intentaba cubrirse con la sabana y la yukata.

\- dilo más alto, creo que no te escucharon en la luna – refunfuño Kagome mientras colocaba las alubias y las salchichas en un tazón y la sopa en otro.

\- ¡tengo todo el derecho de gritar! ¿Se puede saber dónde está mi ropa? Y de paso, ¿Dónde demonios estamos? Esta no es tu casita de playa – Kagome rodo los ojos, vaya, ahora sí que extraña al Inuyasha inconsciente, al menos no era tan ruidoso.

\- primero que nada **Taisho,** este es un lugar tranquilo así que no te permito que grites de esa manera - le regaño mostrándole una mirada amenazante.

\- segundo tu ropa está ahí pero dudo mucho que puedas usarlas nuevamente – señalo el rincón donde había aventado las pendas trozadas.

\- y en cuanto al "donde estamos" pues… - dejo escapar un suspiro antes de continuar.

\- estamos en Shinju kakushi – Inuyasha dejo de refunfuñar en ese momento.

\- ¿Shinju qué? – pregunto sin entender y Kagome casi se calló de espaldas.

\- Shinju kakushi, así se llama esta isla – explico con simpleza mientras colocaba los platos y cubiertos en la pequeña mesita de la cocina.

\- ven, y siéntate, aún hay cosas de las que tenemos que hablar – le indico una de las sillas (después de asegurarse de que estaba debidamente vestido) le coloco el pie herido en una mescla tibia de agua y vinagre para asegurarse de que se limpiara lo último del veneno, sirvió los platos y los cubiertos y por fin ambos se sentaron a comer. Inuyasha en particular devoro todo en su plato, y aunque Kagome primero intento regañarlo y convencerlo de ir poco a poco rápidamente se rindió y lo dejo estar; si luego tenía un empacho seria solo culpa de él.

\- ¿entonces tú me sacaste del agua cuando me desmaye? – pregunto Inuyasha mientras comía su tercera ración de puré de papas con alubias.

\- si – asintió Kagome despreocupadamente mientras le daba un sorbo a su taza de té.

\- ¿y me cargaste hasta aquí? – aunque ya era bastante tarde Inuyasha no estaba cansado, más bien se sentía muy curioso sobre los acontecimientos.

\- si – volvió a asentir la azabache, que más bien estaba cabeceando por el sueño.

\- ¿lo hiciste tu sola? – no pudo evitar preguntar intrigado, él no era nada ligero y Kagome era tan pequeñita…

\- tuve la maravillosa ayuda de una valiente hoja de un bananero, pero aun así no fue nada fácil conseguirlo – bostezo la susodicha sin poder evitarlo, todo el esfuerzo de ese día le estaba pasando factura.

\- puedo creerlo, te vez cansada – señalo Inuyasha cuando vio que se restregaba los ojos.

\- no me digas, ¿tienes alguna idea de cuánto pesas? – murmuro Kagome con sarcasmo mientras ahogaba otro bostezo.

\- casi unos ochenta kilos – respondió Inuyasha mientras la miraba con ternura, no podía evitarlo, Kagome se veía realmente encantadora así medio adormilada.

\- no es de extrañar que me cansara tanto entonces – mascullo la azabache pasando por alto la mirada profunda de Inuyasha.

\- será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir, estoy casi seguro que ya pasa de media noche – sugirió Inuyasha y Kagome le dirigió una sonrisa, agotada pero también sincera, era la mejor sugerencia que había escuchado en todo el día. Se levantó y dejo oso platos en el lavabo de la cocina, ya los lavaría en la mañana.

\- por cierto cariño ¿Qué ocurrió con el botecito ese? – pregunto Inuyasha cuando ambos se dirigían a las habitaciones.

\- a estas horas debe estar bien lejos – mascullo Kagome abriendo uno de los cuartos y extendiendo el futon en el centro del mismo.

\- ¿Qué? – pregunto Inuyasha levantando las cejas, y con un extraño presentimiento hormigueándole en el vientre.

\- no echaste el ancla antes de saltar al agua, la corriente se lo arrastro y para cuando me acorde de él ya estaba demasiado lejos como para traerlo de vuelta sin ahogarme en el proceso – las cejas de Inuyasha rebotaron como si un resorte las hubiese empujado directo a la línea de su cabello.

\- pero eso significa… - empezó a murmurar cayendo en cuenta de la situación en la que se habían envuelto.

\- que estamos atrapados en la isla, al menos hasta que los recolectores de fruta vengan por suministros o algún pescador decida venir por las especies de agua dulce, pero calculo que nada de eso ocurrirá hasta dentro de una semana como mínimo – explico Kagome bostezando y caminando a su propio cuarto, podía estar medio desmayada por el agotamiento pero seguía firme en su postura de dormir lo más lejos posible de Inuyasha.

Esta vez Inuyasha no protesto, Kagome estaba demasiado agotada y no quería hacerla discutir, no hoy, ya le debía una muy grande ¡por todos los cielos le había salvado la vida!, lo mínimo que se merecía era que le dejara descansar el resto de la noche y buena parte del día siguiente si así lo quería. Se recostó en el futon luego de apagar la luz, más no se durmió de inmediato, en su mente las palabras " _atrapados en la isla_ " y " _una semana_ " rebotaban constantemente, una sonrisa tiro de sus labios in que pudiese reprimirla. Una semana, solo con Kagome, en una isla paradisiaca, con total libertad para conquistarla como dios manda… se rio entre dientes mientras dejaba que el sueño se lo llevara, por fin las reglas del juego se volvían a su favor.

 _Continuara…_


	18. Pobre Niño Rico

**Hola, hola, chiquillos y chiquillas, bienvenidos al capítulo 18, una enorme disculpa por tan horrible retraso, pero la semana pasada tuve exámenes y esta semana estamos con proyectos para fin de semestre muy grandes, además por culpa de eso perdí la inspiración por días, incluso reescribí el capítulo dos veces, en fin, quiero agradecerles a todos sus comentarios, espero que este nuevo capítulo valga la pena para compensar el retraso. Ahora lo de siempre, lean, disfruten, comenten y por piedad no me desoyen.**

 **Pobre Niño Rico**

Kagome se giró sobre su futon y entonces dejo escapar un gemido ahogado de pura satisfacción, dios había dado justo en el mejor punto, y estaba en la posición exacta, la más cómoda y placentera de todas, volvió a gemir mientras se abandonaba a la sensación, dios eso era el paraíso, sin discusión alguna. Dios esperaba no tener que moverse de esa posición nunca más.

 _¡CRASH!_

El sonido la hizo incorporarse de golpe, al parecer algo se había roto, pero eso no era posible. Aun en su estado de semi-zombi, podía jurar que había dejado todo asegurado la noche anterior, cerrando las puertas y ventanas y dejando los platos en…

 _¡CRASH!_

Otra vez ese sonido, dios esto no le gustaba nada, no podía ser lo que estaba pensando, sin perder tiempo se levantó del futon, y luego de asegurarse de que su yukata estaba acomodada apropiadamente salió de su cuarto y camino rápido por el pasillo, rogando porque no fuera lo que estaba pensado y de ser así " _más le vale que lo agarre confesado_ " pensó en tono peligroso, ya solo estaba a un par de pasos de la cocina cuando…

 _¡CRASH!_

Otra vez ese sonido seguido de una maldición ente dientes, " _así que tenía que ser él, ¿Qué diablos estaría haciendo?_ " se preguntó, pero solo tuvo que asomarse en la cocina para ver que ocurría, Inuyasha estaba parado frente al fregadero, aun en yukata, tenía la tarja a rebosar de jabón y sus manos no estaban tampoco demasiado lejos, es más parecía que traía unos gruesos guantes de lana blanca, vio como intentaba coger un vaso para lavarlo, claro que no fue una sorpresa cuando el mismo se resbalo de entre sus grandes manos y se estrelló contra el piso, haciéndose trisas, al igual que varios otros que yacían quebrados y esparcidos por la cocina. Lo escucho maldecir entre dientes, y sin poder evitarlo rodo los ojos, por favor ¿Cómo era posible que no supiera ni lavar un triste plato? Estaba guardando un minuto de silencio en honor de sos valientes platos y vasos cuando lo vio extender la mano para tomar su taza favorita, " _¡eso sí que no!_ "

\- ¿se puede saber que estás haciendo? – pregunto con seriedad. Inuyasha, quien no se había percatado de su presencia respingo por la sorpresa y la taza que sostenía se resbalo de sus manos directo al piso.

\- ups – murmuro sumamente apenado, pero Kagome no lo estaba mirando a él, sino que miraba el piso repleto de cristales rotos.

\- buenos días – intento saludarla, pero Kagome no lo miro, si no que continuo observando el suelo, su ceño frunciéndose cada vez más y más. " _oh no, apenas amaneció y ya hizo que se enojara conmigo_ " pensó, solo había intentado ayudar un poco pero solo consiguió crear un verdadero desastre.

\- escucha Kag, yo solo… - probó nuevamente, pero entonces ella alzo una mano mandándolo a callar.

\- nada, quedate ahí y no muevas ni una pestaña, ya regreso – le ordeno dándose media vuelta y saliendo de la cabaña. Inuyasha se quedó clavado en la cocina, sumamente sorprendido, es más si se ponía a pensarlo hacia varios años que nadie, fuera de sus padres o Sesshomaru, se había atrevido a hacerlo callar.

Casi sintió ganas de reírse, Kagome tenía mucho carácter, y era dura de pelar, " _si lo sabré yo_ ", hablando sinceramente era la mujer más difícil que se había cruzado jamás, incluso su madre caía cuando él le ponía los ojitos de cachorrito, Kagome no, pero siempre había una primera vez. Y hablando de la reina de roma, llego un segundo después con una escoba, un recogedor y algunos periódicos viejos entre las manos.

\- hey, eso se ve pesado, ¿puedo ayudarte? – se ofreció, bien había roto los platos pero también podía ayudar a limpiar su desastre.

\- quieto – ordeno Kagome mientras ponía los periódicos en el suelo, luego tomo la escoba y comenzó a cepillar el piso cuidadosamente.

\- vamos, sé que hizo un desastre con los paltos pero… - probo nuevamente, en verdad comenzaba a pesarle la conciencia por darle tanto trabajo a Kagome.

\- quieto – volvió a repetir Kagome con un gruñido inflexible, antes de que pudiera protestar nuevamente los vidrios a su alrededor los había envuelto en las hojas de periódico y tirado en un cubo de basura.

\- bien, listo – suspiro mientras se limpiaba las manos con un trapo húmedo.

\- ya puedes moverte – le indico al darse cuenta de que aún estaba tieso en su sitio.

\- emm… gracias… - murmuro Inuyasha mientras se alejaba del fregadero, Kagome por su parte no perdió un segundo, fue al fregadero y comprobó cuantos platos quedaban, luego vacío el agua a rebosar de jabón y enjuago la tarja.

\- lo lamento, no quería despertarte con los ruidos, ¿Por qué te desperté verdad? – Kagome asintió con la cabeza mientras medio cuanto jabón se había gastado Inuyasha.

\- no era mi intención, y tampoco hacer tanto desastre, solo intentaba lavar los platos pero no sé porque siempre se me caen – volvió a disculparse, esta vez Kagome lo miro, no se veía enfadada, solamente algo cansada.

\- ¿Cómo no se te van a caer? Tienes las manos a rebosar de jabón, creo que fácil has gastado media barra – lo amonesto mientras enjuagaba las manos del chico bajo el chorro de agua,+; Inuyasha bajo la vista en vergüenza por el regaño, bueno, él nunca había lavado los paltos antes, de niño los sirvientes se encargaban de eso y su pent-house tenía un lavavajillas.

\- bueno, también me imagino que es tu primer intento, es normal que te equivocaras – esta vez él arqueo una ceja.

\- ¿Por eso no me has dejado ayudarte antes? Admito que no se hacer muchas cosas de la casa pero tampoco soy tan inútil – fue el turno de Kagome de arquear una ceja.

\- no te deje ayudarme, porque el piso estaba repleto de vidrios filosos y por si no lo has notado estas descalzo, de haberte movido para auxiliarme te habrías cortado los pies, y sinceramente no quiero tener que volverte a hacer una cura dentro de un futuro cercano – explico con cansancio, Inuyasha decidió mejor callarse, no quería saber si aquello ultimo era porque Kagome se preocupaba por él y no le gustaba verlo herido o porque se fastidiaba de atenderlo.

\- bueno, este desastre ya está resuelto, voy a vestirme – murmuro mientras caminaba de vuelta a su cuarto; Inuyasha la vio alejarse aun turbado, sus planes no iban por buen camino, estaba fuera de su terreno y se tropezaba a cada paso.

\- tengo que dejar de hacer el idiota – suspiro, necesitaba cambiar la mala opinión que tenía Kagome de él, y lo mejor para empezar era aprender a darle una mano, ya suficiente había hecho ella por él, " _es tiempo de que se lo retribuya como dios manda_ "

\- oye Taisho – la voz de Kagome lo hizo parpadear y seguidamente se sonrojo, Kagome estaba vestida con un short de tela negra que se ajustaba a sus muslos como si fuese un guante, su camisa era color azul marino que resaltaba sus pechos redondos y perfectos, su única queja era que tenía su preciosa melena azabache recogida en una coleta alta, él prefería el cabello suelto y largo, en especial el de Kagome, le daba un aire tan sexy…

\- ¿tienes alguna duda? – pregunto Kagome después de explicarle su plan para la mañana, pero como Inuyasha no dejaba de verla con la misma cara que ponían sus primos cuando hacia su pastel secreto no pudo evitar enojarse un poco.

\- hey ¡hey! –volvió a llamarlo, pero como siguió sin obtener una respuesta opto por chasquear sus dedos frente a esos ojos dorados.

\- tierra llamando a Inuyasha – gruño hasta que en una de esas el susodicho parpadeo saliendo de su trance.

\- ¿Qué? – murmuro Inuyasha después de ser sacado de su pequeña fantasía donde él y Kagome estaban recortados en la playa y… corto esa línea de pensamiento al notar que la azabache lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos.

\- perdona ¿Qué me decías? – pregunto intentando calmar un poco los ánimos.

\- voy por las cosas del desayuno, no tardo – suspiro Kagome, no tenía intención de repetir el mismo discurso dos veces.

Comenzó a caminar hacía un pequeño armario que había cerca de la entrada principal, tal como lo sospechaba adentro había un pequeño arpón y una red, también un pequeño bolso de pescador, el cual se sujetó a la contra con una correa, dejando el bolso descansar sobre el lado derecho de su cadera, luego tomo la red, reviso que estuviese desenredada y se ha hecho al hombro. Finalmente tomo el arpón, era viejo, de los primeros que aprendían a usar los pescadores cuando eran iniciados en el gremio, reviso cuidadosamente la punta y el filo, estaban en buen estado, seguramente los pescadores de agua dulce habían hecho su visita periódica hacía pocos días, siempre se dejaba un par de herramientas listas para pescar por si alguien se quedaba atrapado en la isla, como ellos, aunque usualmente eras por otro tipo de circunstancias, un tifón por ejemplo.

\- listo… ahora vamos a… - comenzó a murmurar mientras se giraba pero entonces dejo escapar un pequeño chillido de sorpresa, Inuyasha estaba detrás de ella, pero no a unos cuantos pasos, no más bien a menos de 10 centímetros de su cuerpo.

\- ay… por dios… tengo que colgarte un cascabel – gruño una vez logro ralentizar su corazón y bajar un poco el tono colorado de sus mejillas.

\- ¿un cascabel? – pregunto Inuyasha arqueando una ceja sin entender.

\- sí, no te escuche llegar – explico Kagome.

\- ¿y eso que tiene de malo? – pregunto nuevamente Inuyasha, bueno admitía que no era muy caballeroso haber asustado así a su joven esposa, pero había valido la pena para verla sonrojada.

\- que me asustaste hombre – gruño Kagome mientras se ataba el arpón a la espalda.

\- ¡feh! Ni que fuera el diablo – mascullo Inuyasha, y Kagome le dirigió una mirada de burla.

\- no que va… - murmuro con una pequeña sonrisa y camino hasta la puerta, con Inuyasha siguiéndola de cerca como un cachorrito.

\- ¿y entonces a dónde vamos? – pregunto cuando alcanzaron la puerta.

\- ¿nos? – repitió Kagome mirándolo con seriedad.

\- no, no, no has entendido – negó la azabache cuando Inuyasha la miro interrogante.

\- mira, YO (se señaló así misma con el índice) voy a ir a pescar el desayuno y TÚ (le clavo el índice en el pecho) tú vas a quedarte aquí, quietecito y sin meterte en más embrollos – Inuyasha arqueo una ceja molesto, ¿Cómo que Kagome salía y él debía quedarse en la caña? Eso era sumamente injusto.

\- ¿y se puede saber porque no puedo acompañarte? También podría hacer alguna cosa – gruño cruzándose de brazos en una pose arrogante.

\- ¿con ese pie y el golpe en la cabeza? Ni soñarlo, aun estas convaleciente además en el mar a estas horas hay medusas y por lo que vi ayer no eres un gran nadador – la última parte le callo la boca a Inuyasha, bien el día anterior había hecho el ridículo con sus habilidades anfibias, y para colmo el pie derecho le venía hormigueando desde hace algunos minutos. Kagome lo miro un segundo, quizá se le había pasado un poco la mano.

\- aunque si quieres ayudarme con algo… - la mirada de Inuyasha se encendió con emoción tan rápido que Kagome no pudo evitar alzar las cejas un poco, ¿de verdad estaba tan interesado en ayudarla? " _algo está tramando_ " pensó con desconfianza, pero un par de manos extra tampoco le caerían mal.

\- ¿Qué puedo hacer? – pregunto Inuyasha emocionado como un niño, Kagome le sonrió de medio lado.

\- bueno cuando regrese con el pescado tendré que cocinar, ¿podrías lavar las ollas? Son de metal así que no podrías quebrarlas – " _espero_ " pensó Kagome con preocupación, pero Inuyasha solo asintió sin dejar de sonreír. Ya era un gran paso que Kagome le diera ese voto de confianza.

\- yo encantado y descuida, prometo no quebrar las ollas – Kagome lo miro un segundo antes de ajustar por última vez el arpón y su red sobre su hombro y espalda.

\- está bien confiare en ti, no me tardo – anuncio Kagome antes de marcharse.

Una vez se quedó solo Inuyasha casi salto de gusto, Kagome había dicho que confiaba en él, para lavar un par de ollas pero… ¡confiaba en el! _"es un buen paso para comenzar"_ pensó entusiasmado mientras caminaba de vuelta a la cocina, si lograba que Kagome confiara en el en algunas labores cotidianas podría a dar pie para que se abriera a conocerlo, al verdadero Inuyasha, no aquel patán con el que se casó en primer lugar. Con calma tomo una de las ollas, estas asegurándose de no untar demasiado jabón en sus manos, con cuidado y algo de temor de novato comenzó a tallar el metal manchado de comida. Cuando se dio cuenta de que era mucho más fácil sujetar sin tanto jabón en las manos la labor se volvió sencilla.

Luego de un par de decenas de minutos de arduo trabajo consiguió dejar las ollas relucientes como espejos, sonrió satisfecho con su trabajo, se secó las manos y retrocedió. Pero su boca se étnico en una mueca, bien las ollas estaban relucientes pero todo el lavabo y el piso estaban hechos un pantano. No podía dejarlo así, Kagome lo reñiría otra vez, así que se dirigió a los cajones en busca de un trapeador o algún trapo que le sirviese para secar todo el encharcado. Mientras buscaba tuvo que ponerse de rodillas para revisar uno de los gabinetes pero no encontró nada que sirviera, finalmente las encontró en un cajón, tuvo que utilizar cerca de tres trapos para poder secarlo todo.

Cuando termino le surgió un nuevo problema, ahora su yukata estaba empapada, toda la parte delantera estaba escurriendo de agua jabonosa " _será mejor que me cambie_ " pensó mientras negaba con la cabeza, a pesar de que la mañana era cálida, si se quedaba con la ropa empapada se resfriaría, y eso estropearía sus planes con Kagome. Camino de vuelta al cuarto donde había dormido la noche anterior, esperaba poder encontrar algo de ropa; tal como lo sospecho el armario estaba lleno de ropa, de varios tamaños y tallas, toda sencilla pero en buen estado, " _mejor para mí_ " sonrió, y escogió un conjunto simple una camisa sin mangas y unas bermudas hawaianas color piña.

Cuando termino se miró en un pequeño espejo que había cerca, por poco no se reconoció, él estaba acostumbrado a vestir trajes a la medida y ropa de marca, jamás había usado algo similar, pero, " _creo que tampoco me veo tan mal_ " sonrió, y miro en dirección a la sala, Kagome aún no volvía, y la labor de lavar las ollas más el desastre que creo en la cocina estaban arreglados. ¿Qué más odia hacer?, dudaba que en esa cabaña de playa hubiese una televisión, su celular se quedó en su equipaje que le dejo como garantía al anciano pescador y que seguro le tendría que pagar por haber perdido su bote. Entonces miro a los futones, alguna vez había visto que la gente los colgaba para airearlos, quizá podía hacer eso también, no podía ser tan difícil…

Kagome salió del agua con su red llena con seis pescados de tamaño mediano, esa mañana había conseguido buenos especímenes, incluso consiguió algunas almejas y camarones, así que podría preparar una sopa de mariscos para la comida, también recogió un poco de fruta de los árboles y palmeras cerca de la costa, no era mucho pero conseguirá un desayuno saludable, ya después se daría una vuelta por la selva para buscar algunos vegetales, las huertas silvestres no estaban lejos de la cabaña así que podría ir antes de que sol estuviese demasiado fuerte. Llego a la cabaña con la pesca en el hombro, y la fruta metida en una bolsa que había improvisado con otra hoja del bananero; claro que cuando entro en la cocina no esperaba para nada ver las ollas tan limpias y el lugar intacto; se sintió algo mal por haber tenido tantas dudas respecto a su invitado, Inuyasha había hecho un gran trabajo.

\- y hablando de Inuyasha ¿Dónde se ha metido ahora? – se preguntó en voz alta mientras miraba a su alrededor, la cabaña no era muy grande, solo tenía tres cuartos y un solo piso, " _¿se habrá retirado dormir un poco más?_ " pensó al no verlo cerca, y eso la preocupo, dormir en repetidas ocasiones a lo largo del día podía ser una secuela del golpe que se dio, y si era así debería pensar seriamente en llamar a Suikotsu, aun cuando normalmente tenía que impartir clases de especialización en su vieja facultad de medicina, durante esas fechas.

Preocupada camino hasta los cuartos, peor no lo encontró, de hecho tampoco encontró su futon, no le prestó atención a ese detalle, lo importante era verificar a su paciente, por muy fuerte y sano que fuera ese hombre aún estaba convaleciente y no podía dejar que se lastimara más, si algo sabia de las familias en general era que si dañaban a un hijo lo cobraban como nuevo, " _e Inuyasha esta tan mimado que seguro saldría muy caro_ " pensó mientras caminaba a su propia recamara, quizá anduviera por ahí metido curioseando. Cuando llego tampoco vio a nadie, ok, ahora se estaba preocupando; estaba por irlo a buscar en el último cuarto cuando un detalle llamo su atención, su futon tampoco estaba, ella no lo había guardado porque pensaba extenderlo al sol un par de horas después de volver de la pesca. " _aquí hay gato encerrado_ " pensó caminando hacia el exterior, aunque nada pudo prepararla para lo que encontró.

\- ¡esto ya está! – sonrió Inuyasha satisfecho, tal como lo pensó la labor había sido sencilla, bueno salvo por la parte de que tuvo que atar un par de veces la soga del tendedero.

\- vaya, parece que he hecho un buen trabajo – sonrió satisfecho, los dos futones con sus respectivas sabanas estaban perfectamente extendidos en la cuerda.

\- estoy de acuerdo – la voz de Kagome lo sorprendió, pero de inmediato intento componer una sonrisa antes de girarse a verla.

\- hey, ¿Cómo te ha ido cariño? – la saludo con dulzura, pero Kagome ignoro el comentario concentrándose únicamente en los tendederos, no había esperado esto; una sonrisa tiro de sus labios.

\- ¿tú lo hiciste? – pregunto mirándolo de reojo, Inuyasha asintió un poco cohibido, quizá había hecho algo incorrecto.

\- te lo agradezco, me has ahorrado una molestia enorme – le sonrio sinceramente agradecida, después de años de ayudar a la abuela y a su tía a airear los futones de todos la tarea la fastidiaba un poco, de hecho si no fuera necesaria para la higiene no se tomaría la molestia.

\- ¿de verdad? – pregunto esperando.

\- por supuesto, no sabes cuánto odio esa faena – sonrió mientras se colocaba uno de sus negros mechones de cabello tras la oreja. Inuyasha sonrió satisfecho consigo mismo, después de todo su idea había sido genial.

\- ¿aun estas con ánimos de ayudar? porque tengo que preparar el desayuno y no me vendría mal un par de manos extra – le ofreció mientras comenzaba a caminar de regreso a la cabaña, Inuyasha sonrió tan emocionado como un niño en navidad, Kagome le estaba cediendo un poco de confianza, y si toda salía bien habría abarcado un terreno enorme en su camino a recuperarla.

\- ¿Inuyasha? – escucho que Kagome lo llamaba desde la cabaña, su sonrisa se volvió más brillante y confiada, ahora al menos era Inuyasha y no solo Taisho.

 _Una hora más tarde…_

Al parecer se confió demasiado rápido, jamás pensó que preparar un desayuno fuera tan complicado, primero había intentado ayudar a Kagome a acomodar el pescado y los mariscos en las distintas ollas para que pudiesen prepararlos, pero accidentalmente tiro la red y uno de los cangrejos salió corriendo por toda la sala y la cocina, donde se metió debajo de la estufa, tuvieron que desconectarla, cerrar el gas y moverla para poder recuperarlo. Después se ofreció a descamar los pescados, cosa que Kagome accedió a regañadientes, y destrozo toda la piel del pescado, dejando casi a la vista las espinas.

Cuando quedo claro que el muchacho no tenía remedio con los productos de mar Kagome lo relego a picar las cebollas, porque después de todo ¿Qué podía salir mal? La respuesta fue simple, mientras picaba las cebollas estas lo hicieron lagrimear, y por cerrar los ojos para evitar el ardor se hizo un pequeño corte en el dedo, salto a un lado y su movimiento tiro los pescados recién lavados y destripados directo al fuego de la estufa, ¿lo peor? Para cuando consiguió sacarlos, estaban más negros que el carbón. De sobra esta decir que Kagome estaba todo menos contenta con él después de eso, tanto que termino desayunando los pescados quemados en la sala y con la absoluta prohibición de acercarse a menos de 6 metros de la cocina.

\- bueno, al menos el pescado que quemado no sabe tan mal – murmuro mientras terminaba el ultimo trozo de carne chamuscada. Kagome por su parte estaba enfurruñada mientras sacaba el agua para hervir los cangrejos y pelaba los camarones, con Inuyasha en la cabaña en lugar de ahorrarse el esfuerzo le tocaba el doble de trabajo.

\- pero que se puede esperar de un niño rico – murmuro movida por el enojo, le había costado su trabajo pescar todo eso, pero claro ¿Cómo podía Inuyasha saberlo?

\- ¿sigues enojada? – se atrevió a preguntar Inuyasha desde la sala.

\- ¿tú que crees? – gruño ella pelando otro camarón y quitándole las tripas.

\- que mejor me quedo calladito – se encogió entre divertido y asustado, Kagome era endemoniadamente sexy cuando se enfadaba, pero también era de temer.

\- oh santos caracoles – la escucho mascullar molesta desde la cocina un par de minutos después.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunto, ahora si no había hecho dada para molestarla.

\- me olvidado de las verduras, y el sol ya está en su peor hora – gruño, aun con su protector solar el sol podía dañar mucho sus ojos y su piel al medio día, aunque podría irse por el área boscosa eso le tomata más tiempo y no podía dejar el guisado solo.

\- ¿eso es un problema? – pregunto Inuyasha acercándose tanto como pudo a la cocina.

\- si no te gusta tener la espalda, la cara y los hombros tan rojos como estos cangrejos cuando estén bien cocidos… ¡sí! – lo fulmino con la mirada, por dios, ¿Cómo un hombre podía ser tan guapo y tan desesperante a la vez? Inuyasha por su parte sonrió galantemente, sip definitivamente esa muchacha se veía preciosa cuando se enojaba.

\- oh bueno, en ese caso si quieres puedo ir yo, no me gustaría que se quemara tu preciosa piel o tu bella carita – Kagome se quedó tiesa ante el piropo.

¿Qué ella tenía una cara hermosa? volteo a verlo sin poder creer en sus palabras, buscando algún rastro de burla o que le dijera entre carcajadas que era una broma, pero en lugar de eso solo encontró una sonrisa tierna, amable y sincera, sonrojo de inmediato y volteo de nuevo su atención al camarón que estaba desvenando. Inuyasha por su parte no pudo evitar ampliar su sonrisa al ver el carmín teñir las preciosas mejillas de su azabache, aunque la verdad era que, aunque por fuera parecía sereno y calmado, por dentro había estado hecho un manojo de nervios, ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido lanzarle tal piropo? Aunque no había dicho nada malo, su plan era ser cortes y educado con ella hasta que Kagome le diese permiso de paso; " _supongo que las malas mañas no se van tan fácil_ " pensó, después de todo el donjuán de la alta sociedad no podía cambiar sus hábitos de la noche a la mañana.

\- ¿sabes algo de hortalizas entonces? – la pregunta lo saco de su fantasía tan raído que le dolió la cabeza.

\- no me gustan esas flores, prefiero los claveles o las lilas – respondió a toda prisa, pero sin comprender porque Kagome le preguntaba algo sobre hortensias.

\- eso contesta mi pregunta – bufo Kagome, claro cómo iba a plantearse pedirle ayuda cuando ni siquiera podía distinguir entre las hortalizas y aquellas flores con aspecto de pompón azul.

\- bien, decidido, yo voy por las verduras, total que si voy por la sombra no me quemare – murmuro tomando un poco de su loción de coco, otra vez la mirada ámbar se posó sobre ella, pero esta vez con un tinte de envidia entre el de ensoñación, " _¿Cómo sería si mis manos fueran las que frotaran ese aceite sobre su piel?_ "

\- ¿segura que no prefieres que vaya yo? – volvió a ofrecer cuando ella se dirigía a la puerta, bien había vuelto a meter la pata con lo de las hortalizas, pero no era tan soquete, conocía algunos tubérculos.

\- mejor que no, aunque me jures que eres un experto agricultor, no conoces mi isla, no sabes dónde está la huerta y podrías perderte fácilmente, además todavía debes tener un poco del veneno del erizo de mar en tu sistema, exponerte al solo y la arena caliente te hará mal – explico Kagome, Inuyasha quiso protestar, pero para su mala suerte Kagome volvía a tener razón, su pie derecho no había dejado de molestarle y su cabeza tenía un horrible chichón que abultaba antiestéticamente su cabello.

\- vamos, no pongas esa cara – le sonrió, Inuyasha podía ser un año mayor que ella pero ponía unas caras que le daban aspecto de adolecente de parvulario.

\- es que es injusto, llevo todo el santo día encerrado y no me dejas hacer anda – gruño haciendo un puchero tan encantador que Kagome tuvo que usar un motón de fuerza de voluntad para no hablarle con voz de bebe.

\- mira te propongo un trato, te levantare la prohibición de entrar en la cocina y te dejare a cargo de vigilar el guisado, si para cuando regrese no has quemado la cabaña mañana podrás acompañarme y ayudarme sin que yo me pueda quejar al respecto – le ofreció la azabache, per casi al instante se mordió la lengua ¿a qué venia ese voto de confianza tan repentino? ¡Si Inuyasha quemaba hasta el agua!

\- ¿oh? Al fin propones algo interesante cariño, bien, trato hecho – sonrió socarronamente Inuyasha antes de que Kagome tuviese tiempo de murmurar unas palabras de arrepentimiento.

\- volveré en no más de media hora, vigila que la olla no se queme y usa el cucharon largo para mover la sopa, no te vaya a pasar lo que al ratón – murmuro Kagome antes de dejar la cabaña con un canasto colgado al hombro.

Inuyasha la observo marchar con una ceja arqueada, " _¿ratón?_ " se preguntó mientras caminaba a la cocina, bien al menos tenía otra oportunidad, solo tenía que asegurarse de no meter la pata por enésima vez ese día, estaba buscando algún cucharon para mover el guisado cuando una especie de revista infantil cayo de entre los libros de cocina. La recogió rápidamente, no iba a perder su nueva oportunidad por dejar un desastre en la cocina. Pero cuando vio el título del librito su ceja se movió en un tic nervioso "el ratón que cayó en la olla de frijoles" ¿de verdad? ¿Lo había comparado con ese roedor? ¡Cómo se pasaba esa niña! Gruño, pero dejo el librillo en su lugar y tomo el cucharon más largo que encontró y se puso a revolver la sopa, la cual por cierto tenía un aroma…

\- bien, ya tengo nabos y algunas coles, las algas puedo conseguirlas en la orilla de regreso; pero lo que de verdad se antoja es un salpicón – murmuraba Kagome mientras colocaba los vegetales en su canasta, aprovechando que todo estaba en su punto también arranco un racimo de cilantro, algunos rábanos de buen tamaño y unas tres o cuatro cebollas.

\- esto ya está – sonrio antes de mirar hacia la curva que formaba la paya y unos cocales que ocultaban la cabaña de su vista.

\- no está saliendo humo, así que Inuyasha no la ha quemado todavía, mejor así me da tiempo de ir por las algas, aprovechando que la sombra está bañando esta parte del agua – sonrió mientras caminaba hasta la orilla y se metía de cabeza entre las olas. No había nada mejor para la sopa de mariscos que las algas frescas.

Para cuando volvía con las verduras su humor había mejorado considerablemente, quizá también había ayudado que aprovechando que no tuvo que bucear mucho para sacar las algas después fue a darse un rápido enjuague de sal en una cascadita que había cerca y de paso lavo los vegetales. Ahora solo tendría que cortar todo echarlo a la olla para que se cociera y pudiesen comer a gusto, cuando llegó a la cabaña lo primero que comprobó era que todo estaba en orden, no había platos rotos, nada se había incendiado, bien, eso la dejo tranquila, bueno quizá lo único que le molesto fue cuando Inuyasha llego con la cara rosa, el muy tonto había vigilado demasiado de cerca la sopa y el vapor le había colorado la cara. Después de la comida ella aprovecho para checar que todo estuviese bien con las heridas de Inuyasha, claro que nunca espero que cuando paso sus dedos por su cabello para revisarle la cabeza este se pusiera a ronronear.

\- entonces doctora Higurashi ¿Cuál es su veredicto? ¿Me dejara salir mañana? – no pudo evitar vacilarla una vez que dejo de revisarlo.

\- bien, si no te expones mucho al sol yo diría que no hay problema, además me vendría bien un par de manos extra – asintió Kagome, curiosamente en el transcurso de esa tarde había conseguido sentirse cómoda en presencia de Inuyasha, como si fuesen amigos cercanos que pasan juntos las vacaciones.

\- ¡por fin! Comenzada a sentirme como sardina enlatada – sonrió feliz al escuchar esas palabras, no era que la cabaña tuviese algo malo, pero un hombre solo puede jugar solitario un determinado número de veces antes de volverse loco.

\- exageras, anda mejor vamos a dormir, mañana hay que madrugar – le indico mientras guardaba los restos de la comida en la nevera de la cocina.

\- vamos, ¿tan temprano? Apenas y oscureció – gruño fastidiado, ni cuando era niño sus padres lo mandaban a dormir tan temprano.

\- puede ser niño rico, pero así sin las reglas si quieres salir mañana, aunque siempre podrías quedarte en la cabaña y cortar cebollas – lo amenazo Kagome con una sonrisa de superioridad.

\- está bien, ya entendí, buenas noches – gruño molesto Inuyasha mientras caminaba a hacia su dormitorio, pero a pesar de su mala leche estaba feliz, había tenido un gran avance, a pesar de que quemo la pesca de Kagome ella estaba más relajada a su alrededor, " _con este ritmo quizá podamos compartir la habitación en un par de días_ " con una sonrisa a causa del pensamiento se dejó caer en el mundo de los sueños.

Era cerca de media noche cuando se levantó, bien, a esa hora él ya debía estar bien dormido, para asegurarse se asomó a su habitación, como espero estaba roncando a todo pulmón, no podía estar más dormido. Salió de la cabaña en silencio, solo vestida con una camisa y short blancos y una caja especial para bucear atada a su cadera. La playa estaba bañada con la luz de la luna dejando un aspecto mágico ante los ojos del espectador. Pero ese no era su interés por el momento; corrió hacia el norte de la playa directo a una formación rocosa que se alzaba imponente justo entre la orilla del agua y la arena, cuando estuvo cerca giro y se introdujo profundamente en el agua.

Nado directamente al fondo del mar, justo hasta la barrera de corales donde tomo una almeja pequeña y perfecta y un par de flores submarinas, solo volvió a la superficie para recuperar un poco de aire, de inmediato volvió a sumergirse, pero esta vez nado en dirección a la formación rocosa, bueno, mejor dicho a una pequeña cueva oculta bajo el nivel del agua. Con mucho cuidado ingreso y nado hacia arriba, aquel lugar era oscuro como boca de lobo y además no era un solo túnel, sino una red de cavernas llenas de agua. Para cualquier turista sería peligroso, pero no para ella, jamás para ella, continuo nadando y escalando por los túneles hasta que una luz azul, comenzó a patalear con más fuerza hasta salir del agua.

Emergió a la superficie echando su cabello atrás con un movimiento de cabeza, se ubicó y nado hasta la orilla y se salió del agua. Todo su cuerpo escurría y dejaba grandes huellas de charco conforme caminaba pero no podía importarle menos, finalmente luego de un par de vueltas por la caverna llego hasta un claro donde la luna, que se colaba por un agujero del techo, iluminaba un pequeño altar de piedra que tenía nombres grabados debajo, se acercó con respeto, coloco la almeja y las flores, luego de la cajita extrajo cuatro varillas de incienso y una caja de cerillos, las encendió y las coloco frente al altar. Mientras el aroma a flores blancas inundaba el lugar se permitió recitar una oración y luego sonreír. Había tardado un día en ir a presentar sus respetos, pero estaba segura de que no se enojarían con ella.

 _Continuara…_


	19. Shinju Kakushi

**Hola, hola, chiquillos y chiquillas, bienvenidos al capítulo 19, una aclaración rápida, imagino que muchos se preguntan cuánto falta para que se cumplan los tres meses para que Inuyasha reciba la orden de divorcio de parte de Kagome así que presten atención:**

 **Desde que Kagome e Inuyasha se separaron en las islas griegas y se reencontraron paso un mes con una semana, después mientras Inuyasha la correteaba y le mandaba regalitos pasaron otras cuatro semanas, así que le quedan poco menos de tres semanas o 23 días exactos para que llegue la solicitud de divorcio, ya veremos si es capaz de aprovecharlos.**

 **Espero haberles aclarado esa duda, también pido una disculpa por tan grande retraso, he tenido mucho trabajo y además fue día de muertos aquí en México, así que fue tiempo para familia, espero publicar más temprano el siguiente capítulo, bye, disfruten y comenten.**

 **Shinju Kakushi**

El resto de la noche Kagome permaneció frente al altar, narrando los hechos ocurridos desde la última vez que estuvo ahí, sin dejar ningún detalle fuera, sus ojos paseaban por la piedra detallada, delineándola y memorizándola mientras hablaba, era un altar antiguo y sencillo, su único adorno eran una serie de rectángulos alineados en forma de tarjetas en la base, dentro de cada uno de ellos había labrados dos nombres, uno femenino y uno masculino, bellamente labrados en la roca y perfectamente legibles apresar de que la mayoría tenía mucho más de 500 años de que fueron escritos. Cuando termino de hablar leyó los mismos uno por uno, saludándolos en silencio, y mostrándoles su respeto y aprecio. Después de todo era lo menos que merecían sus ancestros, cuando llego a los últimos dos nombres sonrió con especial cariño mientras los trazaba con sus dedos.

\- hola… - murmuro sonriendo con tristeza mientras sus ojos reconocían los caracteres, "Hitachi Víctor y Karim Nora Higurashi" sus abuelos y los seres que más amaba en ese mundo.

\- ojala estuvieran aquí para aconsejarme, no saben cuánto los necesito – murmuro resaltando las últimas palabras, fijo su vista en la plaqueta siguiente a la de sus abuelos, también había algo grabado, pero no eran dos nombres como las demás, no, ese era un nombre único tallado en la mitad izquierda de la placa, el suyo propio, soltó un suspiro nada educado del cual pronto se arrepintió, pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Se supone que en las placas se anotaba los nombres de aquellos que se convertían en líderes del gremio de su negocio familiar, siempre acompañados de aquella persona especial que amaban tanto como a su propia vida. Pero ella no tenía ningún nombre que tallar a su lado…

\- perdónenme pero hoy no tengo algo para ustedes esta vez, quizá mañana, prometo que antes de salir de esta isla lo hare –susurro mientras abrazaba el altar, no podía darles su arte esa noche, tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza como para hacerlo perfecto, tal como lo merecían todos ellos, cuando pudo calmarse un poco irguió su espalda, y dio una reverencia al monolito tallado, no podía solo marcharse y darles la espalda, jamás les faltaría al respeto a ellos, no con todo aquello que les debía.

Cuando estuvo todo cubierto, bueno casi todo, Kagome se levando, volvió sobre sus pasos sin necesidad de fijarse demasiado a donde iba, sus pies podrían llevarla por los caminos de la caverna aunque estuviese ciega y atada de manos. Su olfato le indico que estaba cerca del manantial de agua salada que conducía al mar; no pudo reprimir una pequeña sonrisa, si la entrada al santuario secreto de su familia era difícil la salida era aún pero, había que nadar de cabeza y guiarse únicamente con las manos mientras se aguantaba la respiración por alrededor de 3 minutos enteros y eso si uno no se perdía. Era por eso que ese lugar había sido el sitio ideal para esconder el altar, y sus tátara tátara abuelos no eran nada tontos, solo alguien de su pueblo, que como ella eran entrenados desde los tres años para poder nadar y resistir mucho tiempo bajo el agua.

Aun sonriendo se tiro de cabeza en un clavado perfecto, lo más difícil era bajar hasta la boca del túnel de entrada, una vez ahí podía usar las múltiples rocas para impulsarse y así no cansarse demasiado por la inmersión tal como lo predijo menos de tres minutos después se asomaba nuevamente a la superficie. La costa era bañada por el brillo plateado de la luna en cuarto creciente y las estrellas brillaban sin barrera alguna. Dejando todo con una visibilidad tan pura como si fuera de día; llego a la orilla sin mucho esfuerzo, apenas y se sentía agotada, y mira que ese había sido un día largo lleno de trabajo, trabajo innecesario en su mayoría cabe añadir. Necesitaba algo para relajarse, tenía que dormir de golpe las siguientes seis horas para poder levantarse antes que el sol.

" _mi mejor opción son los baños termales_ " pensó sonriendo para sí misma mientras corría por la blanca arena dejando una hilera de puntitos a su paso, cruzo la barda de árboles frutales y se internó en un sendero delgado, tan fino que cualquiera que no lo conociera lo pasaría por alto, no tuvo que andar mucho hasta ver el vapor de agua caliente emergiendo del suelo, sin cuidado se quitó la ropa empacada de sal y se metió al agua, ese manantial surgía de uno mucho más grande ubicado bajo la isla, el agua corría constantemente en un flujo subterráneo que emergía en distintos puntos estratégicos, lo mismo mantenía el agua pura, limpia y siempre a la temperatura perfecta para bañarse.

" _¿Quién necesita caros spas llenos de mujeres materialistas y fresas cuando tienes algo mucho mejor y gratis en tu patio trasero?_ " era lo que le había dicho la abuela una vez cuando su madre se había ido de spa con Kikyo y la tía Tsubaky pero olvidándose de llevarla a ella; ese recuero casi le revolvió el estómago, aquel día había llorado tanto que la única opción para consolarla fue llevándola a Shinju Kakushi; desde que tenía memoria esa isla le traía paz y la hacía sentir cómoda y protegida, como un hogar. Empujo esos feos recuerdos fuera de su mente mientras sumergía su pie en el agua, luego otro, después se sentó en el fondo y comenzó a asearse. Por mucho que le hubiese dolido esa ocasión o las muchas otras que la sucedieron o precedieron eran parte del pasado, y ahí se iban a quedar.

Estaba terminando de relajarse cuando recordó la promesa que le había hecho a Inuyasha, en buena hora se le ocurrió acceder a que la ayudara, no porque tuviese algo contra él en concreto, pero su gremio tenía reglas muy estrictas. No cualquiera podía tener ese derecho, no sin antes pasar una prueba y una iniciación. " _vaya_ _si lo sabré yo_ " pensó con una sonrisa nostalgia, no siempre fue una pescadora hábil y tampoco fue siempre la princesa de Saitobizu, cuando pequeña también tuvo que ganarse su derecho para poder participar en las actividades del pueblo.

Bien nada perdía con hacerle la primera parte de la prueba, no es como sui de repente fueran a llegar sus primos y… sacudió la cabeza para alejar esa línea de pensamiento. Quien habla del diablo lo invoca y sus primos eran pero aun, además mientras estuvieran en la isla lo justo era que Inuyasha cooperara con las tareas. " _solo espero que esto se le dé mejor que lavar los platos_ " fue su ultimo pensamiento antes de regresar a la cabaña. Debía descansar, mañana sería un día largo.

Dormía plácidamente sobre su futon, el clima era templado, ni frio ni caluroso, perfecto para hundirse en el mundo de los sueños, y la brisa marina que le acariciaba el rostro era deliciosa para los sentidos. ¿Quién le iba a decir que algo tan sencillo era tan confortable? De hecho si se ponía a meditarlo toda su estancia ahí había dio extremadamente cómoda, quitando cuando se golpeó la cabeza por supuesto. Se estaba estirando para reacomodarse un poco cuando…

\- hey arriba – una voz lo llamo, gruño molesto y se dio media vuelta para darle la espalda a quien fuera que se atrevía a molestarlo.

\- vamos, de pie hombre, tenemos que salir – volvió a llamarlo la voz, frunció el ceño y se cubrió la cabeza con la sabana, esperando que la persona que le molestaba se largara ¿Qué no entendía que deseaba dormir? Se estaba volviendo a relajar cuando de pronto la sabana fue arrancada de sus manos y su cuerpo quedó al descubierto, pero aun así se hizo un ovillo y se negó a abrir los ojos.

\- arriba, anda, despierta – gruño Kagome nuevamente mientras lo sacudía suavemente, pero Inuyasha simplemente la empujo a un lado, y como no midió su fuerza ella termino con su trasero estrellado contra el piso.

\- bien, adiós a la Kagome amable – murmuro molesta mientras se levantaba. Entonces vio que Inuyasha le estaba dando la espalda, bien era hora de sacar su artillería pesada.

\- Inuyasha… ¿no te quieres levantar? – pregunto dulcemente mientras se arrodillaba tras él, Inuyasha mascullo un "no" apenas audible, pero Kagome sonrió de manera felina; lo siguiente que Inuyasha supo es que algo le presiono fuertemente ambos costados de su torso justo debajo de las costillas haciéndolo saltar.

\- maldita sea… Kagome… - gruño Inuyasha sentándose, por dios Kagome era preciosa y dulce pero también podía ser el vivo demonio.

\- nada de "Kagome", vamos ponte de pie y vístete, que ya vamos tarde para trabajar – lo regaño la susodicha mientras le arrojaba una muda de ropa a la cabeza.

\- ¿tarde? ¿Trabajar? – pregunto arisco mientras miraba a la ventana.

\- con un demonio mujer ¡si ni siquiera ha amanecido! – gruño señalando el cielo gris y el paisaje oscuro de la madrugada.

\- por eso te digo que te apures, debimos haber salido hace media hora – lo apuro Kagome, que a pesar de su cara de mala leche se estaba divirtiendo por el hecho de poder mangonear a Inuyasha.

\- ¡¿hace media hora?! – exclamo Inuyasha mientras metía la cabeza en el oyó de la camisa.

\- ¿Por qué tenemos que salir a estas horas? ni siquiera yo me levanto tan temprano para ir a la oficina, ¡por dios! Hasta los militares esperan a que salga el sol para ponerse en pie a trabajar – gruño aún más molesto metiendo sus brazos en las mangas.

\- puede ser pero ¿no eras tú el que dijo ayer que quería ayudarme hoy en mis tareas? Pues bien los pescadores salimos de madrugada conseguir las piezas, así que mejor apresurate – le grupo Kagome mientras alias del cuarto.

\- a la orden sargento – se burló Inuyasha tomando el pantalón corto que le había aventado Kagome.

\- te espero afuera, y más te vale no tardarte, porque si tardas más de cinco minutos te quedaras sin desayunar – le advirtió cruzando el umbral de la puerta.

\- mala – estepo Inuyasha enseñándole la lengua y apresurándose a ponerse los pantalones mientras luchaba con sus deseos de volver a recostarse y dormir.

Tal como lo predijo Kagome, menos de tres minutos después de su amenaza, un Inuyasha somnoliento y malhumorado se reunió con ella. Venia frotándose los ojos y bostezaba sonoramente. Una reacción exagerada, ni que lo hubiese levantado tan temprano; casi se rio cuando vio que buscaba algo sobre la mesa, como había imaginado Inuyasha era de los que tan pronto como se levantaban buscaban algo para llenarse el estómago; cosa que había aprovechado para que su amenaza fuese mucho más efectiva.

\- ¿ya estás listo? Bien, vámonos – lo llamo fingiendo un tono indiferente, Inuyasha la miro con una ceja alzada.

\- ¿y el desayuno? – gruño Inuyasha mirando la mesa y luego a ella.

\- no hay ¿A dónde crees que vamos a conseguirlo? – sonrió mientras él la miraba con enojo.

\- ese no era el trato – le estepo marchando hasta ella.

\- claro que lo era, te dije que te daría de desayunar si no te tardabas, pero para poder comer necesitamos pescar, aquí no hay supermercados ni restaurantes ¿recuerdas? – explico Kagome, pero Inuyasha no estaba en lo absoluto convencido.

\- creo que ya te lo había dicho antes, eres una pequeña timadora – le estepo, sus palabras saliendo de sus varoniles labios antes de siquiera pensarlas.

\- y tú eres un niño llorón, vamos muévete, que entre más pronto comencemos más pronto podrás desayunar – le gruño caminando al exterior, sin más opciones Inuyasha la siguió de cerca. El aire salado lo golpeo en el rostro despertándolo un poco más, la arena estaba fría bajo sus pies, pero al menos podía ver por dónde iba.

Caminaron por un largo rato, o al menos eso le pareció a Inuyasha, que aun adormilado, le costaba seguir el paso de la azabache, un par de veces incluso la perdió de vista y tuvo que seguir sus huellas mientras trotaba para alcanzarla. Cuando ya estaba por preguntarle "amablemente" cuanto demonios les faltaba por caminar Kagome se detuvo.

\- bien, basta de caminata – sonrió mientras soltaba la red de su hombro.

\- al fin ¿teníamos que ir tan lejos? – sonrió Inuyasha con intención de sentarse pero la risa burlona de Kagome lo obligo a permanecer erguido sobre sus pies.

\- ¿a poco ya estás cansado? ni siquiera hemos comenzado el verdadero esfuerzo – la azabache no podía evitar su diversión, lo cierto es que la divertía en sobre manera ver como los hombres que se sentían rudos y fuertes se desplomaban ante la aparición de un trabajo duro.

\- oye, estoy desmañando y en ayunas, ten un poco de compasión ¿no? – se quejó Inuyasha intentando salvaguardar su orgullo masculino, lo cual cada vez se hacía detestablemente difícil.

\- ¡oh buju!, pobre bebé… mejor deja de quejarte y pon atención, es hora de atrapar el desayuno – se burló Kagome terminando de desenredar la red y comenzando a cavar un hueco en la arena.

\- y por si no lo has deducido todavía, yo tampoco he desayunado – le gruño cuando él hizo un ademan para quejarse por la burla y en especial por el sobrenombre, nadie lo llamaba bebé, bueno, nadie excepto su madre.

\- creí que íbamos a pescar – menciono al ver que removía la arena.

\- sip – asintió Kagome sin dejar de hacer el hueco, dándole una forma de plato, ancho y no muy profundo.

\- entonces ¿Qué se supone que estas haciendo con la arena? – gruño acercándose.

\- ya lo vas a ver, ahora por favor ve por haya y trae leña – señalo la arboleda mientras se sacudía la arena de las manos.

\- ¿Qué haga qué? – pregunto con una ceja alzada.

\- que consigas leña, ya sabes, algunos troncos y ramas secas, quizá del grosor de tu muñeca, no muy grandes, un par de decenas bastaran – volvió a indicar Kagome mientras miraba a la costa con ojos conocedores, buscaba algo.

\- a ver si entiendo, me sacaste a base de amenazas de la cama a las tres de la mañana ¿para recoger leña? – gruño molesto, Kagome posos sus achocolatados ojos en él.

\- para que quede claro, son las cuatro y media, además te saque de la cama y te traje aquí porque tu insististe en ayudarme, así que deja de ser tan quejón y ve a por lo que te pedí – gruño con un tono de voz inflexible que lo hizo respingar, vio su postura rígida y altiva, como la de un empresario, por dios, incluso su padre tendría que reconocer que era una mujer intimidante.

\- ¡feh! Está bien, pero esto es una tontería - gruño mientras giraba sobre sus talones para ir a la arboleda.

\- si tanto te disgusta has el favor de regresar a la cabaña, prefiero hacer el trabajo sola que tener a alguien estorbando – aquella declaración lo congelo en su sitio, ¿Qué había sido eso? Sonaba como si lo estuviera echando del lugar, volteo a verla de reojo y la noto llena de tención, aun así su semblante permanecía en blanco; " _genial Inuyasha has vuelto a meter la pata_ " se regañó el mismo, Kagome tenía razón, el había insistido en salir y acompañarla, no debía ser tan quejoso cuando ella solo estaba cumpliendo su parte del trato.

\- tranquila, iré por la leña – murmuro intentando sonar consolador, Kagome lo miro de medio lado sin decir nada, pero su tención corporal bajo un par de grados, " _has lo que te pide y no te quejes o pasaras un infierno_ " se dijo así mismo Inuyasha mientras se introducía a la arboleda.

Kagome lo miro marchar con su postura aun rígida, pero también sorprendía, ¿quizá se le había pasado la mano por decir aquello? Es posible, pero también se estaba cansada de oírlo quejarse todo el rato, si de verdad quería ser de ayuda necesitaba aprender a seguir las reglas, las mismas que ella tuvo que seguir cuando era más pequeña. Cuando Inuyasha regreso ella aparto su mirada del océano y se acercó a comprobar la calidad de la misma, sorprendentemente era exactamente lo que necesitaban.

\- perfecto, ahora a lo siguiente – sonrió sacando de la caja de su cadera un trozo de pedernal y una pirita, luego miro a Inuyasha y se las ofreció.

\- ¿Qué es eso? –pregunto curioso tomando las dos piedras.

\- la de color dorado es pirita de hierro y el gris es una hoja de pedernal – explicó señalando cada una mientras reacomodaba algo en la cajita.

\- ¿y que se supone que debo hacer con esto? - Kagome le dedico una sonrisa macabra antes de contestar.

\- prende el fuego – explico como si le hubiese preguntado por el clima, la quijada del muchacho cayo abierta.

\- ¿Cómo? – pregunto, seguro que había escuchado mal.

\- es muy fácil, ahora ya está muy avanzada la mañana por lo que para cuando volvamos y preparemos la comida estaremos casi desmayados de inanición, así que lo más practico es cocinar aquí, pero ¿no podemos preparar nada sin fuego verdad? Así que… - sonrio haciendo un ademan para que se pusiera a rascar ambos pedruscos entre sí.

\- bueno si… pero… ¿Por qué no lo haces tú? – pregunto nervioso, alguna vez había leído en algún libro de campistas que se podía encender fuego con dos rocas, pero jamás entendido como se conseguía exactamente.

\- tengo que terminar los materiales y armar algunas cosas, vamos a tener algunas piezas especiales – intento incentivarlo mientras acomodaba los leños y ramas en el hueco de arena, y lo rodeaba de piedras, pero Inuyasha frunció el ceño de esa manera que lo caracterizaba.

\- vamos, eres un chico listo y no tiene tanta ciencia – Inuyasha torció la boca pero decidió mejor no quejarse, y además quería salvaguardar un poco de su orgullo.

\- ya que ¿algún consejo para un novato? – pregunto con algo de sarcasmo mientras se sentaba junto a los leños que había acomodado Kagome.

\- sí, no te vayas a machucar un dedo – sonrió, mientras se daba la vuelta para terminar de alistar las herramientas.

\- "no te vayas a machucar un dedo" ¡feh! – murmuro molesto Inuyasha, realmente no era buena idea que lo despertaran de buenas madrugadas, pero por estar arremedando a la azabache no se fijó y termino dándose con el pedernal en el dedo índice.

\- ¡AY! – grito adolorido mientras dejaba caer la piedras a la arena.

\- te lo adverti, a ver, dejame mirar eso – sonrió Kagome con dulzura mientras tomaba su mano, Inuyasha se dejó hacer, tan solo el contacto de las manos de Kagome lo había aliviado bastante.

\- ya está, ¿vez que no era tan malo? – le sonrió cuando su dedo dejo de estar rojo, había tomado solo dos minutos de hacer "chocolatito"

\- intentalo de nuevo ¿sí? – le volvió ofrecer las piedras, esta vez con un resultado satisfactorio, incluso pudo sentir como sus labios se estiraban en una sonrisa boba.

\- buen trabajo, ahora sí podemos pescar – asintió la azabache complacida, Inuyasha casi se arrojó sobre los arpones, ansioso por dejar de hacer tonterías y dedicarse a algo más interesante.

\- ¿Dónde crees que vas con eso? – la voz de Kagome lo freno en un instante.

\- pues, voy a pescar –

\- ¿sosteniendo el arpón así? Lo que conseguirás será sacarte un ojo - negó Kagome con la cabeza.

\- dame acá, yo lo hare primero y después tu tendrás tu intento – le arrebato el arpón y se encamino hacia el agua, con Inuyasha siguiéndola de cerca como un perrito, entraron hasta donde el agua les cubría la mitad de las pantorrillas, y pronto Kagome fijo en un punto del agua, Inuyasha intento seguir su mirada, pero solo atino a ver una mancha que se movía bajo la superficie. De pronto un segundo el arpón voló de su mano y se clavó a medio metro de ellos en el agua.

\- wow, impresionante – suspiro Inuyasha, Kagome sonrió de medio lado por un segundo antes de caminar hasta donde estaba su arpón, se arrodillo en el agua y agarro algo, Inuyasha se asomó por encima de su hombro, y de inmediato sus ojos se agrandaron.

\- Kagome eso es una manta raya – murmuro algo espantado viendo al animal aplanado y redondo.

\- sip – asintió Kagome mientras sacaba la cola de la mantarraya.

\- esas son venenosas – intento aconsejarle, pero por su posición no podía ver lo que estaba haciendo.

\- aja – mascullo tomando la punta de la cola y mordiéndola con fuerza para retenerla, luego saco un trozo de madera y con la misma raspo la cola hasta sacar la espina venenosa de la cola, y estaba terminando de arrancarla cuando Inuyasha ala jalo hacia atrás.

\- ¡¿Qué no me escuchaste?! ¡Ese animal es venenoso! – le grito mientras la miraba profundamente ceñudo, Kagome lo miro igualmente, pero rápidamente se zafo de su agarre y lo hizo a un lado mientras se acomodaba la camisa.

\- no, sin esto – le gruño mostrándole la espina y luego guardándola en la cajita de su cinturón.

\- además es muy bueno para comer asado – señalo sacando el arpón con la mantarraya aun incrustada, con cuidado la saco y luego la sujeto de la cola ahora sin problemas.

\- esta es buena, y tenemos lo necesario para más tarde – sonrió examinando su presa, la mantarraya era mediana pero relativamente gorda, quedaría deliciosa bien azada al carbón.

\- tu estas chiflada – mascullo viendo con algo de asco el animal.

\- mira quien lo dice, anda, ponlo en la cesta que deje junto a la fogata y luego vuelve, veremos de lo que eres capaz – le ordeno lanzándole la mantarraya a los brazos, Inuyasha salto del asco pero corrió a hacer lo que Kagome ordenaba y apresurándose en volver, curiosamente estaba más que emocionado por aprender a pescar.

\- bien, ahora veremos qué tan hábil eres Taisho – sonrió ofreciéndole el arpón, Inuyasha lo tomo con firmeza y confianza, pero Kagome rápidamente lo acomodo, para que lo sujetara correctamente.

\- listo, con eso debes ser capaz de atrapar algo – sonrió satisfecha, Inuyasha la miro con arrogancia.

\- ¿vas a hacer que pesque también una mantarraya, preciosa? - sonrió mostrando su perfecta dentadura blanca.

\- por supuesto que no, es muy peligroso para un novato – negó la azabache, entonces señalo hasta unas rocas.

\- ahí hay un banco de peces, son de un buen tamaño pero nadan rápido, la prueba perfecta para ti – sonrió, pero Inuyasha la miro con tal aire de sabelotodo que le sobraron ganas para golpearlo.

\- ¿solo unos pescaditos de colores? creí que querías ver mis habilidades – Kagome rodo los ojos, pero luego sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa de desafío.

\- ¿oh? Si para ti resulta tan sencillo entonces no será mucho pedir que consigas al menos tres ¿verdad? – lo reto, Inuyasha sintió un calo frio rasparle la columna, solo había estado fanfarroneando, pero al parecer ahora estaba metido en un buen embrollo.

\- sí… es buena idea, bien, tú te encargas de pescar al menos tres peces, de los grandes si puedes, y yo me ocupo de agarrar otra mantarraya, la primera fue suerte pero por lo general son escurridizas – sonrió de pronto Kagome, lo que aumento el nerviosismo de Inuyasha.

\- bien, decidido – asintió finalmente. Para cuando Inuyasha se dio cuenta estaba parado haciendo equilibrio entre dos piedras mientras veía un banco de peces nadando debajo.

\- yo y mi gran bocota – gruño molesto clavando el arpón de un golpe, pero el pez fue más rápido y la punta de metal dio contra la arena sin rosalo ni un milímetro.

\- ¡feh! Condenados pescados, ¿Por qué tengo que ocuparme yo de esto? – volvió a gruñir intentándolo de nuevo y fallando irremediablemente.

\- maldita sea, sería mucho más fácil ir al mercado y comprarlos ahí, pero esa mujer es más terca que una… ¡ay! - ¡SPLASH! Por estar rezongando piso mal una piedra enmohecida, que lo hizo resbalar y caer de sentón al agua. Se quitó el cabello empapado de la cara y escupió una bocanada de agua que había tragado sin querer, estaba por levantarse cuando algo grande y viscoso comenzó a moverse, o más bien a retorcerse bajo su camisa. Asustado intento pescarlo y o saco, era un condenado pez, bien al menos había atrapado algo, pero antes de poder meterlo en la red que le entrego Kagome el pescado agito su cola abofeteándolo repetidamente hasta que lo soltó y cayó al agua con un salpicón que peco de elegante.

\- ¡SE ACABO! – rugió enfadado, tomo la red entre sus mansos y con ella formo una trampilla entre las rocas y luego comenzó a chapotear en el agua, espantando a los peces y guiándolos hasta la red, finalmente logró atrapar cuatro pescados, no muy grandes pero si de buen tamaño.

\- ¡ja! A ver qué dice Kagome de esto – sonrió echándose la red al hombro, claro que el sentir a los peses retorciéndose contra su espalda no era algo cómodo en lo absoluto.

\- ¡hey cariño! – saludo a Kagome justo cuando arrojaba su arpón al agua, pero su grito la hizo saltar y fallar el tiro.

\- quien me manda a… - gruño antes de girarse a verlo, si había algo que detestaba más que a los mentirosos y los creídos, era definitivamente que le hablaran al tiro.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Inuyasha? – pregunto con la voz un poco más tensa de lo que había esperado, pero tampoco podían culparla por eso.

\- ¡mira! – sonrió orgulloso mostrándole la red llena, Kagome hecho un vistazo a la misma "ha hecho trampa ¿creyó que no me daría cuenta?" pensó con una ceja ligeramente arqueada, los peses aún se movían mucho, así que no había sido capaz de usar el arpón, bueno pero el objetivo básico estaba hecho, no le desenmascararía, esta vez.

\- muy bien, ponlo con los demás, yo voy a recuperar el arpón – sonrió de medio lado, bien, era hora de obtener el ultimo ingrediente para la comida de ese día.

Cuando ambos estuvieron en la orilla, Kagome le mostró a Inuyasha como descamar y destripar los pescados, aquella parte no fue agradable, pero era necesaria si querían comer, después inserto los peses en unos palos largos de brocheta y las clavo en la arena de tal manera que quedaran cerca del fuego. Esos los comerían más tarde y asarlos era la mejor manera de evitar que se echaran a perder, luego comenzaron a caminar por la orilla.

\- ¿y ahora que estamos haciendo? – pregunto Inuyasha curioso mientras la seguía por la arena.

\- buscando – respondió Kagome mirando el suelo, Inuyasha se fijó que enterraba los pies al caminar e incluso que arrastraba sus pasos.

-eso supongo ¿pero qué exactamente? – gruño, aquellas mañas de pescadores comenzaban a marear.

\- en tu caso, un poco de paciencia – mascullo Kagome sin molestarse en mirarlo, Inuyasha frunció el ceño y pateo un poco de arena en dirección a la azabache, pero al hacerlo sintió algo duro contra su pie.

Curioso removió nuevamente la arena con el pie, volvió a sentir la cosa dura pero también tenía un tacto lizo y curvo, ok, esta vez estaba intrigado, y como Kagome parecía más entretenida en arrastrar los pies decidió sentarse y buscar aquella cosa dura. Estaba ya con un agujero de 15 cm de diámetro cuando algo le pincho el dedo índice de la mano izquierda, grito por el dolor y la sorpresa, cuando saco la mano del agujero vio un enorme cangrejo con ojos de bolita que lo tenía apresado y apretaba con la fuerza de los condenados. Enojado y adolorido comenzó a agitar su brazo con fuerza, intentando desesperadamente soltarse del crustáceo, pero este estaba decidido a no soltar su dedo; sus gritos alertaron a Kagome, que regreso corriendo y orando porque el muy tonto no hubiese metido la pata, claro que su sonrisa fue inevitable al ver la graciosísima escena.

\- bueno, parece que la fortuna te sonríe Inuyasha – se rio Kagome mientras se acercaba, pero al parecer Inuyasha no la escucho porque estaba más ocupado sacudiendo al cangrejo, la azabache se apiado de él, tomo al cangrejo de una pata y luego enterró la espina de la mantarraya en el espacio de las mismas, el cangrejo se quedó quieto al instante y la presión de la pinza por fin se aflojo.

\- ay… ay… ay… - sollozo Inuyasha sobándose el dedo profanado, mientras que Kagome sujetaba al cangrejo para verlo mejor.

\- eres un llorón – sonrió ella dejando el cangrejo y moviendo un poco la arena, según su experiencia, cuando había uno de ese tamaño cerca, podía haber más.

\- tú también… ay… tú también estarías así si uno de esos bichos te pinzara el dedo – gruño Inuyasha revisándose sus dedo, estaba casi seguro de que el crustáceo le quebró el hueso.

\- ¡oh! Si ya me ha pasado, más de tres veces, pero una se acostumbra – sonrió Kagome con burla, ese era un gaje del oficio, ser pinchado por cangrejos, que algún coral te corte la piel, y sobre todo que los pececillos te coman los pellejitos de la piel y te hagan cosquillas.

\- ¡feh! Presumida – volvió a gruñir Inuyasha mientras doblaba y estiraba su dedo.

\- llorón, de verdad ni qué fuera tan difícil… ¡AJA! – sonrió Kagome levantando otro cangrejo, incluso más grande, de una de las patas, y pronto el artrópodo dejo de moverse.

\- bien, eso es todo – sonrió Kagome tomando ambos cangrejos y guardándolos en su propia red, estaba por levantarse de la arena cuando se fijó que Inuyasha aún estaba frotándose el dedo pinchado, así que dejo los crustáceos a su lado en la arena, guardo la espina de mantarraya en la caja de su cadera.

\- a ver dame la mano – le pidió, cuando Inuyasha tenido su extremidad herida Kagome la froto entre las suyas para ayudar a que la sangre volviera a circular con normalidad y no le quedara hinchado.

\- ya está, ahora ven, que tenemos que cocinar estos manjares – le indico, Inuyasha la siguió a regañadientes, pero admitió que la idea de cocinar a ese cangrejo le complacía de manera vengativa y oscura.

Cuando regresaron a la fogata Kagome giro los pescados para que se cocinara bien, pero el asombro de Inuyasha salió a relucir cuando coloco una rejilla sobre el fuego y coloco encima los cangrejos, durante la siguiente hora Kagome se dedicó a cuidar de que nada se quemara, e incluso se entretuvo armando algunos anzuelos para pescar con cordel. Todo ese tiempo Inuyasha la observo, completamente asombrado, la Kagome que había conocido hacía pocos meses y la que ahora mismo estaba frente a él eran iguales pero a la vez… tan diferentes… la chica que estaba frente a él era ruda, independiente, exitosa y muy trabajadora, la que conoció en la ciudad también, pero esta Kagome parecía ser parte de la flora, como si encajara perfectamente en ese ambiente selvático y privado de los lujos urbanos, mismos de los que si era sincero, el mismo dependía bastante. Viéndola así, sentada en la blanca arena girando unos cangrejos a la parrilla en una fogata natural, parecía una especie de amazona salvaje, tan bella y tan fuerte, una mujer única en su especie.

\- ¿aún no están listos estos bichos? – pregunto intentando matar un poco el silencio, o mejor dicho hacerlo con su voz antes de que lo rompieran sus tripas.

\- no han de tardar, hace nada comenzaron a colorarse, paciencia – sonrió Kagome sin apartar la vista de su labor.

\- ¿y cómo sabes que están bien cosidos? Los mariscos crudos o mal cocidos dan salmonela – eso le gano una ceja alzada por parte de su azabache, pero pronto este fue remplazado con una sonrisa.

\- creeme, no es difícil darse cuenta de que están cocidos, no nos pasara nada – le aseguro volviendo a intentar colocar una especie de gusano de oropel en un anzuelo.

El silencio volvió a reinar entre ambos, Kagome seguía concentrada en los anzuelos e Inuyasha se entretenía examinándola, cada día que pasaban en esa isla lo sorprendía más y más, siempre de manera positiva claro, quizá su única pega era la enorme tozudez que poseía cuando algo se le metía a la cabeza. Sonrió ante eso, él también era muy terco cuando quería algo, estar atrapado ahí con unas bonitas marcas de pinchazos en el pie era prueba de ello. Aunque la azabache le daba buena pelea, su sonrisa se ensancho, dios cuando la presentara a su familia Sesshomaru seria el primero en notar aquel detalle, y estaba seguro como el infierno de que no le dejaría en paz con ese detalle por el resto de las vidas de ambos. ¿Cómo reaccionarían sus padres cuando la conocieran? Casi se azoto la cabeza por lo absurdo del pensamiento, la amarían sin duda, de hecho ¿Quién podría odiar a Kagome?

\- ¿lo ves? Ya están listos – la voz de la chica lo saco de su meditación profunda, vio como Kagome sacaba los cangrejos de las brasas con la ayuda de una pinza que había traído. Dejo ambos crustáceos en una hoja cada uno y paso uno a Inuyasha.

\- imagino que querrás comerte a este, después de todo te pincho un dedo – su sonrisa fue tal que Kagome casi pensó que sus labios tocarían sus orejas.

\- ¡oh! Será un placer comerme a este animalejo – aseguro mientras lo veía, el caparazón tenia muescas negras por el contacto directo con el fuego pero el resto estaba de un hermoso color rojo, y despedía un aroma que derretía sus papilas gustativas.

\- adelante entonces – lo alentó Kagome tomando su propio cangrejo y colocándolo en sus piernas.

\- ¡santo dios! ¡QUÉ DELICIA! – se escuchó tal grito en la playa que incluso algunas aves echaron a volver asustadas, mientras Kagome se frotaba los oídos. Y mira que era solo la primera probada que le daba Inuyasha a la pata del cangrejo.

\- obvio, ese cangrejo hasta hace unas horas vivía en la playa – sonrió Kagome tomando una de las tenazas del cangrejo y quitarla con un girón de su muñeca y le sobrio la carne.

\- oye ¿no has pensado en exportar estos cangrejos a la ciudad? Conozco un par de restaurantes de primera que pagarían una fortuna por un manjar así – sonrió de pronto Inuyasha, Kagome levanto la vista para verlo con incredulidad.

\- me parece que no lo había pensado – se encogió de hombros mascando otro cacho de la carne rosada y dulce del cangrejo.

\- podrías poner una pescadería de productos selectos, ganarías mucho dinero – volvió a sugerir Inuyasha, esta vez Kagome dejo escapar una risita burlona.

\- ¿y yo para que quiero eso? – pregunto sonriente tomando otra pata del cangrejo y comenzando a partirla.

\- bueno, para empezar podrías ahorrar mucho, podrías construir una casa más grande y comprarte cosas bonitas – estaba por decir más pero entonces el " _crack_ " resultante de partir la articulación del cangrejo le interrumpió.

\- quizá no te lo figures, pero me gusta mi casita y las cosas que tengo, así que nuevamente ¿yo para que quiero eso? – esta vez el tono de Kagome era un poco más duro, como si se esforzase para no mostrar su desagrado.

\- creo que tienes razón, sería más fácil si te elevaras en tu carrera como bailarina, ¿sabes? Aunque no me gusta ese sarnoso que tienes por representante, concuerdo con el que eres magnifica, con un buen contrato con una compañía de música e incluso de cine serias incluso más famosa que Kikyo y… - esta vez la mirada chocolate lo taladro como si fuese de mantequilla a temperatura ambiente.

\- para dejar claro este punto de una vez y para siempre, me gusta mi vida tal cual es, me gusta mi casita en la playa, me gusta mi pequeño departamento en la ciudad, mi coche podrá no ser último modelo pero funciona perfectamente, y la academia me deja una ganancia decente, no me interesa ser famosa, ni rica ¿entendido? – para cuando termino de hablar el pobre Inuyasha estaba encogido como un perrito regañado, ok… ese tema no le gustaba en lo absoluto a Kagome.

El resto de la mañana, más bien de todo el día hasta la hora de dormir todo estuvo tenso, apenas y pudo dirigirle media palabra a Kagome, lo rehuía con desesperante felicidad, era el colmo, estaban los dos solos en una isla sin más que una cabaña pequeña que no tenía televisión ni internet y aun así Kagome conseguía despistarle o estar demasiado ocupada para atenderlo, de hecho, cuando comenzó a atardecer volvió a hacer su vigésimo tercer intento por aclarar las cosas, o disculparse por haberla ofendido, pero lo despacho fuera de la cocina alegando que le agriaría la conserva de coles que estaba preparando. ¿Qué porque estaba haciendo conservas? " _Porque habían comido mucho y debían reponer las reservas para los pescadores_ " con esa triste escusa la azabache había conseguido escapársele todo el día, entre ir a la huerta para conseguir vegetales, luego a una bodega junto a la cabaña para conseguir frascos y vinagre; además para empeorar las cosas le volvió a poner la prohibición para entrar a la cocina.

\- buena la has hecho Inuyasha Taisho, pero muy buena – se gruño a si mismo mientras pateaba la arena cercana a la orilla.

\- diste un paso adelante pero caíste tres atrás – otro gruñido y una patada más profunda.

\- ¿y ahora como va a aceptarme como pareja? – mascullo rendido dejándose caer en la arena, bonita la había hecho, de verdad había estado tan cerca de lograr que Kagome se abriera con él, de echo todo había ido bien hasta que abrió su bocota y la ofendió.

Bueno, si lo pensaba realmente no comprendía que exactamente había dicho para que se enojara, solo había alentado su talento como pescadora y como bailarina, y que con el impulso adecuado podría ser más famosa que Kikyo. " _no entiendo a las mujeres_ " pensó frustrado, de hecho era verdad nunca se había interesado en una mujer más allá de como poder llevarla a su cama o colgarla de su brazo para un evento formal. Nunca para una relación seria, " _¿Cómo le habrá hecho Miroku para pescar a Sango?_ " se llegó a preguntar, si él no era exactamente un experto en el corazón femenino Miroku era aún peor que él, pensaba más con la hormona que con la neurona y aun así estaba casado y bien amarrado al lado de una mujer, que aunque era de temible carácter, era hermosa y cariñosa. " _lo llamaría para preguntarle pero mi celular está en la maleta en la casa de Kagome_ " gruño molesto, y esa cabaña de juguete no tenía una computadora o un teléfono para rematar.

\- bueno, que si Sango se entera de lo que estoy intentando me mata – pensó también en voz alta, después de todo la castaña y la azabache eran amigas cercanas, " _como uña y mugre_ " y Sango era demasiado protectora con aquellos a los que quería.

\- debe haber algo que pueda hacer, cada vez me es más difícil vivir sin ella, y no me queda mucho tiempo – suspiro, en ese momento se odiaba a si mismo por escribir ese ridículo contrato prematrimonial, ese inútil trozo de papel era el que lo estaba metiendo en jaque con Kagome, especialmente esa cláusula: " _una vez firmado el divorcio, ambas partes no volverán a tener contacto_ "

Condenado el momento en que se le ocurrió redactar ese documento, bueno, cuando lo escribió estaba convencido de que su matrimonio con Kagome no era más que una fachada, una mentira que duraría solo lo suficiente como para que Kikyo se pusiera celosa y volviera corriendo a sus brazos. Pero en ese momento no era consciente de lo mucho que lo había marcado su corta relación con Kagome, y ahora que pasaba con ella todo el día… dios ¿Cómo iba a poder seguir con su vida si se separaban? Negó con la cabeza para alejar ese pensamiento, ella se enamoró de él una vez, solo tenía que averiguar qué fue lo que la atrajo a él y con eso volver a sacar a flote el amor de Kagome, " _puedo hacer eso, no voy a perderla, ahora menos que nunca_ " decidió mientras caminaba de regreso a la cabaña, quizá si echaba una mano con la cena recuperaría uno o dos puntos.

Cuando fue la hora de acostarse Inuyasha estaba un poco más tranquilo, al menos había logrado que Kagome dejara de evitarlo, le costó dos horas de picar coles y cebollas para conseguirlo, pero algo era algo. Estaba por quedarse dormido cuando unos pasos llamaron su atención, se irguió un poco en su futon y se dedicó a escuchar, los pasos eran suaves y parecían dirigirse a la cocina, bufo y se volvió a recostar, seguramente a Kagome le había dado sed, no le extrañaría, después de todo esa noche cenaron la mantarraya, y el guiso quedo algo salado. Cerró los ojos y se relajó, pronto podría compartir el lecho con Kagome, o al menos tomarla en sus brazos sin que lo rechazara, sonrió ante la imagen mental antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo. Solo unos segundos después la música de un arpa dorada arrullo la noche con una melodía dulce y nostalgia…

 _Continuara…_

 **p.d. mis queridos/as lectores/as han pasado casi veinte capítulos y no hemos tenido pistas de la bruja de Kikyo ¿les interesa saber sobre que ha estado haciendo el próximo capítulo? Si es así por favor comenten y si tienen alguna sugerencia adelante, será bienvenida.**


	20. Los Siete Primos Higurashi

**Hola muchachos, aquí Zoraidarose reportándose, sé que otra vez deje pasar mucho tiempo, pero es final de semestre y eso solo significa exámenes y proyectos finales; y por lo mismo hice más largo este capítulo, para compensar un poquito la espera. Este capítulo se lo quiero dedicar a** **CamiiTaisho94** **, gracias por tu review linda, pensé que el capitulo anterior no había gustado mucho. Pero en fin, aquí les dejo la continuación de la historia, les recomiendo leerlo con una buena dotación de palomitas. Por favor, lean, diviértanse y por piedad un review o dos aunque sea, tres si se sienten generosos con el aguinaldo.**

 **Los Siete Primos Higurashi**

Habían pasado cinco días desde que Kagome le dio su primera lección de pesca, y de algo podía estar seguro, esa había sido la semana más loca que había pasado en todos sus años de vida, y considerando que de adolecente cometió casi todas las locuras conocidas excepto dejar a una mujer embarazada y tomar drogas, era mucho decir. La vida en la isla era una combinación rara entre el trabajo duro primitivo y un relax y desintoxicación de la vida urbana. Su día consistía en levantarse antes que el sol para ir a pescar al agua helada, prepararlos, asarlos y comerlos, después venían otras labores de la mañana. Y lo descubrió el tercer día, pues después de asegurarse de que dominaba lo básico de la pesca, Kagome lo había llevado al interior de la vegetación y le había enseñado a recolectar, si era sincero admitiría que la idea no le emociono en lo absoluto de buenas a primeras, claro que el solo pensar en tener que levantarse antes que el sol para un chapuzón salado y frio tampoco era su idea de diversión.

Cada día aprendía algo nuevo y sus deberes para ayudar en la pequeña cabaña que compartía con la azabache aumentaban en igual medida, hasta que llego el punto donde ambos hacían la misma cantidad de trabajo, por lo que no había punto posible de queja. Para el quinto día fue que se dio cuenta de que era casi un experto en muchas de las tareas de la casa que antes ni sabía cómo debían realizarse, aunque cuando lo medito bien no le pareció tan extraño, Kagome aplicaba un método de enseñanza que era resumido en la frase "si no aprendes no comes" por lo que no había tenido más opción que aprender y rápido.

Debido a esto tuvieron un considerable número de discusiones por tonterías y diferencias entre sus puntos de vista gustos y opiniones, pero los mismos también les permitió volverse más cercano, aunque Kagome no estaba tan consiente de esto como Inuyasha, al pasar tanto tiempo solos no tardaron en agarrarse ciertas confianzas, como aquella vez en la cena hacia un par de días.

 _Flash back_

Están sentados a la mesa comiendo unas croquetas de pescado que Kagome había preparado, y cabe decir que estaban riquísimas, no había terminado de saborear la que se estaba comiendo cuando vio una última y perfecta croqueta reposando sobre el tazón, se relamió los labios de anticipación, definitivamente esa croqueta seria suya, más cuando estaba por tomarla con sus palillos los de Kagome la tocaron al mismo tiempo. Se miraron a los ojos, y entonces vio la determinación en los ojos color azabache, ella también quería la croqueta, y él no pensaba ceder.

\- ¿sabes? Seria lindo de tu parte darme esa croqueta – sonrió Kagome, sus labios curvándose en un abierto desafío contra él.

\- quizá, pero yo soy más grande y necesito más alimento cariño – le devolvió la sonrisa jalando un poco la croqueta para servirla en su propio plato, pero ella jalo a la vez impidiéndole agarrarla.

\- ¿no es de caballeros ceder el ultimo manjar a las damas? Creía que alguien de tu linaje era más correcto – volvió a retarlo Kagome, esta vez tirando del redondo, dorado y crujiente disco empanizado.

\- lo soy, pero temo que esta vez hare una excepción – esta vez Kagome frunció el ceño como una niña pequeña haciendo un berrinche.

\- yo quiero la croqueta ¡dámela! – exigió intentando tomar el manjar pero Inuyasha fue más rápido y la tenía sujeta con sus palillos, listo para saborearla.

\- no lo creo querida, esta croqueta es mía, si la quieres tendrás que quitármela – la sonrisa de Inuyasha era creída, victoriosa y arrogante, eso exaspero a Kagome, pero también una sonrisa tiro de sus labios color rosa.

\- ¡Jo, Jo! Tu no quieres que yo intente quitártela – el tono era seguro y desafiante, y su sonrisa erza igual a la del gato de Chesare.

\- no me asustas linda, así que si quieres tú anhelada croqueta no te queda más opción que quitármela – listo, el reto estaba echado, cuando Inuyasha abrió los labios para morder la croqueta esta voló lejos de sus palillos, anonadado miro a Kagome, que sonreía al tiempo que pescaba al vuelo la croqueta.

Inuyasha entrecerró los ojos, molesto por la socarrona sonrisa y por el hecho de que ahora era Kagome la que sostenía la croqueta. Enojado se inclinó sobre la mesa y con sus palillos hizo saltar el bocadillo antes de que rosara los labios de la muchacha y callera de vuelta al plato en el centro, esta vez fue el turno de Kagome de mirarlo con molestia, su familia tenía fama local de ser golosos y feroces cuando se les arrebataba el alimento, pero al parecer Inuyasha no se quedaba atrás; sin despegar sus ojos de aquellas lagunas achocolatadas, Inuyasha se aventuró a tomar la croqueta, pero Kagome le bloqueo al instante pinzando sus palillos con los propios de ella.

El ambarino hizo un nuevo intento y la azabache le bloqueo tajureando con sus palillos para impedirle el paso; pronto esto se convirtió en una batalla, donde ambos contendientes esgrimían sus palillos como pinzas para tomar el delicioso premio, se golpeaban las puntas de los mismos con un ritmo irregular y variante mientras la pobre croqueta brincaba de un lado al otro del platón debido a los golpes y tirones de los contrincantes. Finalmente ambos palillos sujetaron a la croqueta, las puntas sujetando firmemente el medio de la circunferencia mientras ambos tironeaban con cierta fuerza hasta que la misma se partió a causa de la presión, y terminaron cada uno con la mitad exacta de la croqueta en sus palillos, y aunque primero se miraron el uno al otro desconcertados al final se pusieron a reír de muy buena gana antes de comerse su respectiva mitad.

Fin del flash back…

Se rio de buena gana mientras terminaba de picar el nabo que tenía sobre la tablilla de cocina, vaya tontería pelearse con Kagome por una triste croqueta, aunque eso le había dado un precioso efecto secundario, Kagome se había reído con él, y el sonido de campanillas luces de cristal que pintaba en su risa fue una recompensa más que suficiente. Y aquel solo fue uno de muchos pleitos.

 _Flash back…_

Estaban en medio de la selva, Kagome se había trepado a una palmera para conseguir algunos plátanos, le había gritado hasta el cansancio que se bajara de ahí porque podía romperse su bonito cuello, pero esa mujer cabeza de mula le hizo oídos sordos y aun así se encaramo en la palmera.

Mientras estaba subida llego a una enorme penca de plátanos de buen color, con un cuchillo llevaba la amarrado al ante brazo se puso a cortar algunos racimos y a arrojarlos al suelo donde Inuyasha los cachaba y los tiraba en una canasta que habían llevado, estaba terminando de cortar el tallo de un grueso racimo cuando algo toco el dorso de su mano, curiosa miro hacia la derecha y descubrió una enorme tarántula que había estado escondida y ahora tenía dos patas peludas posadas sobre su mano, asustada soltó el tronco pero en su desesperación por alejarse del artrópodo, pues las arañas eran su fobia, perdió el equilibrio y sus piernas no fueron capaces de sostenerla en la sima de la palmera y cayo gritando, pero en vez de impactar contra el suelo se encontró abrigada por algo cálido y fuerte.

Kagome abrió los ojos sorprendida para encontrarse con dos orbes doradas que la miraban con preocupación, le costó un minuto, pero entonces cayo en la cuenta de lo ocurrido, se había soltado de la palmera, Inuyasha la había atrapado cuando caía y ahora la tenía acunada en sus brazos, el rubro subió hasta sus mejillas tan rápido que casi creyó que le saldría vapor de las mismas pues, por mas que intentara negárselo a si misma, Inuyasha era absolutamente atractivo, sus cejas eran de un color mucho más oscuro que su cabello platinado, sus ojos dorados más oscurecidos ahora que la luz no golpeaba en ellos, sus pómulos podrían haber sido esculpidos en mármol y además su perfecto perfil de adonis, " _me va a dar un paro cardiaco_ " fue el pensamiento de Kagome cuando sintió su corazón bombear al doble de su ritmo normal.

\- ¿no te has hecho daño? - pregunto su salvador realmente preocupado mientras apartaba un negro mechón que atravesaba su nariz y lo colocaba tras su oreja.

\- no… - murmuro Kagome aun sin aliento por el golpe de adrenalina, además el hecho de que Inuyasha la estuviese cargando pegada a su pecho no era de mucha ayuda tampoco.

\- pequeña testaruda, ¿te imaginas que hubiera pasado si no te atrapo? pudiste haberte cascado la cabeza igual que un huevo – la regaño, pero aun así siguió envolviéndola en sus brazos.

\- pero… - intento quejarse Kagome, nadie la regañaba fuera de sus primos, pero es que el aroma a bosque y madera de Inuyasha le atontaba los sentidos.

\- nada de peros, por muchos conocimientos que poseas de este lugar y como sobrevivir, no eres una especie de súper mujer que puede encargarse de todo sola, así que la próxima me haces caso y me dejas subir a mí, a fin que, citando tus palabras la dureza de mi cabeza tiene una utilidad – una carcajada se le escapo sin poder evitarlo, Inuyasha no solo la estaba regañando por portarse testaruda y caerse de la palmera, sino que además utilizaba sus propias palabras en su contra.

\- está bien, te sedo esta Inuyasha, pero solo porque me evitaste un buen porrazo – le sonrió con arrogancia provocando que el susodicho frunciera el ceño.

\- buen porrazo si bien te iba, ¿además porque te trepaste ahí sino podías aguantar tanto? – esta vez fue el turno de Kagome de fruncir el ceño, por muy agradecida que estuviera con Inuyasha acababa de tocarle un nervio peligroso, su orgullo Higurashi.

\- podría aguantar mucho más que tú – mascullo molesta agitándose en una exigencia silenciosa para que la bajara, a regañadientes Inuyasha la puso sobre sus pies.

\- y para que consté si me caí fue porque entre los plátanos había una tarántula – gruño sacudiéndose los pantalones, Inuyasha arqueo una ceja sin dejar de mirarla.

\- ¿te dan miedo a las tarántulas? – pregunto en tono serio, Kagome lo miro con molestia.

\- sí, ¿algún problema con eso? – Inuyasha relajo un poco su semblante, cosa que no le dio buena espina a la azabache.

\- nop, pero tienes una caminando por tu hombro – señalo, Kagome palideció y se giró para ver sobre su hombro, donde efectivamente el arácnido estaba prendido y cómodo como si estuviese sobre una tibia cama.

\- ¡KYA! – el grito fue tan fuerte que varios pájaros de los alrededores volaron despavoridos e incluso un par de frutas cayeron de los árboles, un segundo después e Inuyasha tenía a Kagome nuevamente entre sus brazos, aferrando duramente su cuello; no es que se quejara al respecto, pero para evitar cualquier nuevo percance, tomo al animal de una de las patas traseras y lo lanzo varios metros lejos de ellos.

\- ssshhh… tranquila pequeña… no pasa nada… – comenzó a consolarla pues temblaba presa de miedo a causa de la presencia del bicho.

\- ¿ya… ya se fue? – pregunto sin desenterrar el rostro del hombro de Inuyasha.

\- sí, lo arroje bien lejos, no volverá a molestarte - el chico paso sus manos por el negro cabello por instinto, sin saber que eso la reconfortaría, pero nos solo consiguió que se calmara sino que además causo que la chica se restregara un poco contra él, como buscando evitar que terminara el mimo. Inuyasha no pudo evitar sonreír satisfecho, el tener a Kagome así pegada contra él era absolutamente reconfortante, además podía embriagarse con su aroma a jazmín y menta.

\- ¿Inuyasha? – pregunto Kagome adormilada.

\- ¿mmm? – respondió Inuyasha sin dejar de frotar el cabello y la espalda de la azabache con sus manos.

\- creo que deberíamos volver a la cabaña – murmuro Kagome, sus mejillas le ardían y se sentía como embriagada.

\- al fin dices algo que me agrada – sonrió Inuyasha, colocó a Kagome sobre su regazo y la sostuvo con una mano mientras agarraba la canasta con la fruta, la ponía entre los brazos de la azabache y luego se levantaba cargándola al estilo nupcial.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo tú? – pregunto Kagome entre sorprendida y avergonzada.

\- ¿Qué parece? Vamos a volver a la cabaña – mascullo Inuyasha mientras caminaba con tranquilidad, la verdad era que Kagome pesaba tanto o menos que una pluma de cisne.

\- puedo caminar perfectamente ¿sabías? – intento rebatir ella, la única razón por la que no se estaba retorciendo como un gusanito era la canasta de frutas entre sus manos.

\- de eso nada señorita, han sido demasiadas emociones por hoy, así que mejor dejate consentir por una vez – gruño Inuyasha en tono inflexible, Kagome se limitó a hacer un puchero y se dejó llevar, después de todo aún estaba espantada por la caída y la tarántula.

 _Fin del flash back…_

Sonrió terminando de cortar el ultimo navo y arrojándolo a la olla, ese día se había llevado un buen susto, después de todo ver a la mujer de tus sueños caer de una palmera de 5 metros de alto no es cosa de todos los días, pero lo cierto es que había valido la pena solo para poder llevarla entre sus brazos. Estaba terminando de enjuagar la tabla cuando unas manitas blancas pescaron su cabello a la altura de las orejas y luego se lo ataron en una cola de caballo.

\- ¿Kagome? – pregunto curioso al ver que la chica se hacía a un lado, no la había escuchado entrar.

\- deberías amarrarte el cabello cuando cocinas – explico ella mientras sacaba un vaso de la alacena y lo llenaba de agua.

\- ¿y porque? – pregunto con tono áspero mientras se hacía a un lado la cola de caballo.

\- lo tienes muy largo, y podrías mancharlo sin querer con algún alimento - fue todo lo que dijo mientras ella misma ataba su largo cabello negro, pues esa noche ambos habían dividido las labores de cocina y Kagome era la encargada de cocinar los pescados y el postre (el cual nunca le dejaba probar a menos que se termine todo lo que hay en el plato) al parecer esta noche tocaría una compota de fruta.

La miro de reojo mientras trabajaba, Kagome sin duda era un ama de casa ejemplar, una cocinera habilidoso ay una mujer que podría fácilmente ser la estrella de uno de esos programas de supervivencia que pasan en animal planet. " _la persona más extraordinaria que haya pisado Japón sin duda_ " una sonrisa se instaló en sus labios, ¿quién lo diría? Había pasado poco menos de una semana o casi una semana entera y ahora conocía mucho más a Kagome, la verdadera Kagome, no solo una cara bonita similar a la de Kikyo. Casi quería azotarse en ese punto, Kagome no era igual a Kikyo, ni siquiera se parecían. Kikyo era muy bella, pero era banal, engreída, egocéntrica, mimada y cruel, pero Kagome, Kagome era dulce, generosa, un poco cabeza dura como él, era atlética, agraciada, con mucho amor que dar, no mataría ni una mosca, era inteligente, astuta divertida, y además de todo preciosa físicamente. En veredicto un millón de veces mejor que Kikyo.

\- ¡AY! – la exclamación lo hizo salir de su ensoñación, volteo preocupado a mirar a Kagome, la cual tenía uno de sus índices metido en su boca.

\- ¿te has cortado? – pregunto preocupado, ella asintió con un pequeño gesto de dolor en el rostro.

\- a ver, dejame ver – Kagome le tendió su mano y el la examino a conciencia, pero pronto sonrió, era solo un pequeño corte, aunque manaban un par de gotas de sangre estaba seguro que no era nada grave.

\- no pasa nada te podre una bandita – le sonrió tomando dirección al baño donde Kagome tenía el botiquín, no le tomo más de dos minutos cubrir el pequeño dedo de pianista de su amada con una bandita adhesiva.

Para cuando terminaron de cenar era pasado el ocaso, por lo que era hora de una especie de tradición que habían establecido sin darse cuenta; Inuyasha sacaba cualquier libro del pequeño librero que había en la sala de la cabañita y se ponía a leerlo sentado o acostado boca abajo en la alfombra, mientras que Kagome, después de traer un poco de té y alguna cosa para picar, se sentaba en el sofá a ojear una revista o a entretenerse haciendo anzuelos y remendando alguna prenda de vestir.

Podía parecer aburrido, pero lo cierto es que aquella tranquilidad les caía muy bien a ambos, podían relajarse después de un largo día de trabajo. En algunas ocasiones incluso se les soltaba la lengua y tenían platicas muy amenas sobre cosas de su vida cotidiana; incluso logro que Kagome le contara un par de anécdotas de su niñez en esa isla, y claro ella logro sonsacarle un par de historias vergonzosas a su vez, pero como gracias a eso estaba logrando que Kagome le abriera su corazón se atrevería incluso a contarse sobre aquella vez que Sesshomaru le robo toda su ropa y tuvo que ponerse el kimono de su madre un día entero hasta que el muy idiota fue obligado por su padre a devolverle sus cosas.

Mientras hojeaba el libro sobre flora y fauna marina extendió una de sus manos para tomar una botana, ese día Kagome había deshidratado algunas láminas de plátano al sol, quedando como resultado algo parecido a una papa frita, pero dulce y estaba seguro que mucho más saludable, tomo una y se la llevo a la boca, efectivamente la hojuela de platano era dulce y crujiente " _rico_ " pensó tranquilo mientras volvía a llevar su mano al tazón pero entonces sus dedos rosaron los de Kagome, ambos se miraron sorprendidos un segundo y un ligero rubor invadió las mejillas de ambos, el miro a otro lado y Kagome se puso a mordisquear una hojuela con nerviosismo.

Inuyasha la miro por el rabillo del ojo mientras fingió seguir con la lectura y Kagome solo giraba sus ojos hacia otro lado sin dejar de mordisquear la hojuela de plátano, así continuaron por algunos minutos hasta que Kagome vio que no había más botanas. Estaba levantándose para conseguir más cuando tropezó con unos dobles de la alfombra y perdió el equilibrio, Inuyasha brinco al instante y la atrapo a medio camino de caerse, quedando los dos semi inclinados en un ángulo de 45°, como su fueran bailarines de tango listos para un apasionado beso, el rubor de ambos se extendió hasta las raíces de sus cabellos, pero ninguno hizo un movimiento para alejarse ni cambiar de posición.

De hecho no les faltaba ni dos centímetros para que sus narices se rozaran, poco más para que ambos labios se unieran, Inuyasha comenzó a acercarse poco a poco mientras Kagome sentía su corazón martillarle fuertemente el pecho. ¿Iría a besarla? No la había besado desde hace semanas, pero en esta ocasión había algo diferente, sus labios hormigueaban ansiosos por sentir los suaves labios masculinos e incluso sus manos comenzaron a quemar deseosas por rodear aquellos hombros anchos y protectores hasta quedarse sin aliento. No tardo en sentir como su calor la rodeaba, el movimiento de una de sus manos para posarse tras su nuca y sujetar su cabeza con tanto cuidado como si fuera la cabecita de un recién nacido. Cerro sus ojos y se dejó llevar, pero apenas y pudo percibir un rose milimétrico en sus labios cuando Inuyasha se apartó bruscamente.

\- ¿Inu…? – murmuro sorprendida abriendo los ojos.

\- ssshhh – la acallo poniendo sus dedos en los labios de ella.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó en voz baja, sobretodo porque Inuyasha estaba tenso, su cabeza completamente erguida y sus ojos dorados clavados en la ventana.

\- hay alguien afuera – le contesto en un susurro sin apartar la mirada de los oscuros cristales.

\- ¿bromeas cierto? eso no es posible – Kagome arqueo una ceja con incredulidad, estaban solos en la isla y los pescadores no salían después del ocaso.

\- no estoy bromeando, acabo de ver unas sombras correr frente a la ventana – aseguro muy serio mientras cerraba su abrazo alrededor de Kagome.

\- ¿sombras dices? – la azabache se irguió, y contra los deseos de Inuyasha camino hasta la ventana para mirar al exterior. Al principio no vio nada, pero luego un cuerpo se movió junto a la arena, alto y con una larga trenza… los ojitos de chocolate de Kagome se entrecerraron y su ceja izquierda comenzó a brincar en un tic enfadado.

\- esa banda de so burros… - gruñó en voz baja dirigiéndose a la puerta.

\- Kagome ¿A dónde vas? – preguntó Inuyasha algo alarmado.

\- afuera – contesto escuetamente alcanzando el pomo de la puerta.

\- pero es peligros ¡no sabemos lo que hay ahí afuera! – la regaño intentado sujetarla pero Kagome fue más rápida y lo esquivo.

\- tu tranquilo, yo me encargo de esto – se arremango las mangas de sus brazos y con una sonrisa que a Inuyasha le dio escalofríos marcho fuera de la cabaña dando pisoteadas. El pobre ambarino permaneció de pie boquiabierto de la impresión, jamás había visto expresión más temible en una persona que no fuera Sango, parpadeo un par de veces y luego cayó en cuenta ¡KAGOME SE HABÍA SALIDO SOLA! Estaba corriendo para alcanzarla cuando…

 _¡PLAS! ¡PLAS! ¡PLAS! ¡PLAS! ¡PLAS! ¡PLAS! ¡PLAS!_

\- ¡a ver si con seso aprenden banda de tontos! – escucho gritar a Kagome solo segundos antes de que un grupo de siete hombres atravesara la puerta a trompiscones y como si alguien los hubiese empujado cayeron hechos una bola de brazos y piernas desordenadas.

\- ¡AH! ¡QUÍTENSE DE ENCIMA! – grito uno de los hombres mientras todos se retorcían en el piso hechos una bola.

\- ¡QUITATE TÚ! ¡ME ESTAS APLASTANDO UNA PIERNA! – gruño otro, y continuaron removiéndose.

\- ¡HEY! ¡EL IDIOTA QUE TENGA SU RODILLA EN MIS RIÑONES SÁQUELA! – grito un tercero; Inuyasha los miraba a todos boquiabierto, pero su quijada llego al suelo cuando vio a Kagome entrar tras ellos con los puños cerrados y una mirada asesina en sus ojitos.

\- ¡basta los siete! Desanúdese y de pie, ¡O LOS ACUSO CON LA TIA KAEDE! – ordeno la azabache, casi de inmediato los siete hombres se separaron y se colocaron de pie.

\- eres una abusona – se quejaron a coro los siete mirándola con el ceño fruncido al tiempo que se sacudían sus ropas.

\- miren quien lo dice – suspiro Kagome con las manos en la cadera, y el ceño nuevamente fruncido.

\- Kagome – la llamo Inuyasha aclarándose la garganta, esto era demasiado incluso para él; la joven lo miro un segundo y luego miro a los hombres que estaban de pue en el área del comedor mirándolos a ambos y con sendos chichones en las cabezas.

\- ah claro, lo lamento – asintió dándose cuenta de su error de modales.

\- Inuyasha te presento a Kyokotsu (señalo al más alto), Suikotsu (señalo al que parecía más profesional), Mukotsu (indico al más bajito), Renkotsu (uno que tenía mirada serie y la cabeza afeitada), Ginkotsu (al que tenía la cara más cuadrada), Jakotsu (uno que tenía los labios y ojos pintados que le dio una mirada demasiado intensa a Inuyasha) y Bankotsu (el más joven de los siete) mis muy queridos y latosos primos – explico, pero los siete personajes fruncieron el ceño.

\- ¿latosos? – preguntaron a coro acercándose peligrosamente a la joven.

\- lo dice la niña que solía ponernos arena en las camisas de la escuela - gruño Renkotsu poniendo una de sus manos en el hombro de Kagome.

\- y que se comió nuestros dulces en Halloween y relleno con lodo las envolturas – mascullo Suikotsu tomando el otro hombro de Kagome, que comenzaba a ponerse rojita mientras una sonrisita nerviosa estiraba sus labios.

\- ¿y tenemos que mencionar el incidente de las mariquitas? – sonrió peligrosamente Bankotsu recargando su espalda contra la de Kagome. Inuyasha miraba todo como si le estuvieran hablando en otro idioma, la verdad no comprendía nada, bueno, salvo el hecho de restaba conociendo a una parte de la familia de Kagome, una parte muy rara, sentenció mentalmente.

\- por mucho que yo les haya hecho, ustedes son peores – se quejó Kagome, pero entonces Ginkotsu la alzo entre sus brazos dejándola en vilo en posición vertical, ella se quejó pero entonces su primo la arrojo a los bazos de Kyokotsu que la pesco de un tobillo y la coloco boca abajo.

\- ¡¿QUÉ SE CREEN QUE SOY UNA PELOTA O UN PEZ ESPADA?! ¡BAJAME DE UNA VEZ KYOKOTSU! – se quejó Kagome pataleando y moviendo agresivamente sus bracitos mientras sus primos soltaban sonoras y estridentes carcajadas, sin duda gozando de hacerla rabiar.

Inuyasha por su parte estaba tieso en su sitio, era demasiada información para su cabeza, primero que nada estaba frente a frente con los primos de Kagome, los primeros familiares de ella que conocía, pues no sabía cómo reaccionarían al conocerle ¿les agradaría? ¿Lo aprobarían para Kagome? Por otro lado también estaba el asunto de su situación legal de ambos, técnicamente eran esposos, pero la realidad era que estaban separados, apenas comenzaban a reconciliarse (eso esperaba él) pero aun no al punto de volver a ser pareja, miro como ahora balanceaban a Kagome sin dejarla ponerse en pie, " _creo que es tiempo de que intervenga_ "

\- ¡YA BAJENME!- exigió Kagome molesta antes de dar un giro y pegarles y una buena palmada en la cabeza a Ginkotsu y Renkotsu que la sujetaban de las piernas, logrando así que la soltaran, cosa que aprovecho Inuyasha para atraparla al vuelo.

\- ¡ya saben que odio que me carguen! – gruño Kagome aun en los brazos de Inuyasha, Renkotsu y Ginkotsu se frotaron la cabeza molestos, pero fue entonces cuando los siete notaron realmente a Inuyasha.

\- ¿ah no? Pues no pareces muy incómoda en los brazos de ese muchacho – se burló Mukotsu señalando a la pareja que estaba en una pose digna de una revista de novias, los primos se rieron burlonamente mientras Inuyasha y Kagome se pusieron rojos como un atardecer, solo Bankotsu y Suikotsu guardaron silencio, el primero poniéndose fuertemente serio mientras miraba al peli plateado.

A base de las risas Inuyasha se sintió algo cohibido, aquella no era la manera que hubiese deseado ser presentado en el círculo familiar de su esposa, pero el hecho de que Kagome no se apartara de él aun a pesar de la broma, también le trajo cierta tranquilidad; la verdad era que uno de sus temores más recientes era que ella lo negase como pareja si se llegaban a encontrar en público, a pesar de la confianza que había desarrollado aun no tenían una relación clara. Finalmente dejo que Kagome bajara, y aunque las risas menguaron los sietes pares de ojos estaban totalmente fijos en ellos.

\- ¿sabes niña? Si querías una escapada romántica podrías avernos dejado una nota y así estarías tranquilita con tu chico – sonrió Renkotsu, Kagome se puso tan roja que por un segundo Inuyasha juro que le salía vapor del cabello. Inuyasha estaba sonriendo orgullosamente por los cumplidos

\- ese no es un chico hermano, ese es lo que se llama un bombón de pasarela – la sonrisa de Jakotsu hizo que un escalofrió recorriera la espalda a Inuyasha.

\- mira nada más que cuerpo, y esos músculos – sonrió el muchacho de cabello negro mientras se aproximaba a la pareja, Inuyasha se puso rígido ¿acaso ese tipo le estaba mirando con… lujuria?

\- y además esos ojos de color oro y ese sedoso cabello plateado – continuo hablando y avanzando, Inuyasha retrocedió tres pasos mientras Kagome miraba a su primo y al ambarino alternadamente, luego el brazo de Jakotsu se posó sobre sus hombros y la atrajo hacia el en un abrazo como si fueran intimas amigas.

\- oye pequeña Kag, cuando acabes de usarlo ¿me lo prestarías un ratito? – suplico poniendo carita de cordero degollado mientras daba toquecitos con su dedo índice a la mejilla de Kagome. Inuyasha palideció al grado de que su rostro solo era un tono más oscuro que su cabello.

\- ¿Qué? - pregunto Kagome sorprendida, bueno hacía años que era consciente de los gustos de su primo, cuando comenzó a usarla de maniquí para practicar técnicas de maquillaje hacia trece años para ser exactos, pero que lo declarara tan descaradamente frente a Inuyasha da algo incómodo.

\- vamos, ¿no serás envidiosa con tu prima favorita verdad? – sonrió pellizcándole cariñosamente una mejilla a la azabache, mientras el peli plateado comenzaba a temblar nerviosos, " _¡¿prestarme?! Ni que fuera un juguete, y ¿a ese…? Hombre no es, ¿mujer? Tampoco… ¡lo que sea! Pero… ¿Kagome no ira a…?_ " corto sus pensamientos cuando sintió que la mirada de Jakotsu decencia de su cara y sin detenerse precisamente en el ombligo.

\- no soy envidiosa, pero no estamos hablando de una muñeca – respondió seria Kagome, una gota de sudor bajo de la frente de Inuyasha ¿acababa de compararlo con una muñeca?

\- ¿Qué no? Pero niña, ¿no te has fijado en su rostro? Tiene pómulos perfectos, la piel lisita y además esa pose de niño malo que mata a las jovencitas, lo que tienes entre tus manos es un muñeco de carne y hueso – _"¿y ahora este también?"_ Pensó Inuyasha profundamente incómodo.

\- ya para Jakotsu, que estas asustando al pobre niño – sonrió Kyokotsu mientras los otros primos intentaban aguantar la risa, después de todo ellos también eran hombres, bueno casi todos. _"¡y dale! ¿Por qué todos me dicen niño? ¡YO TENGO 28 AÑOS!_ " gruño mentalmente Inuyasha.

\- ¡oh! Pero hermano… - se quejó Jakotsu molesto, él era el penúltimo de los siete, y como tal estaba bajo el yugo de sus hermanos cuanto se reunían todos.

\- pero nada, dejale en paz de una vez Jakotsu, es obvio que Kagome ya lo ha reclamado – secundo Ginkotsu y los demás asintieron en acuerdo, bueno excepto Bankotsu, que aun miraba con recelo a Inuyasha.

\- por favor chicos, ¿pueden decirme que hacen aquí? – pregunto Kagome ya cansada de ser la burla de sus primos, y también para darle un poco de piedad al pobre de Inuyasha que hacía rato estaba más palido que la luna.

\- ¿Por qué tan fría Kag? ¿Podrías al menos ofrecernos alguna cosa de cenar no? – sonrió Bankotsu por primera vez, Kagome arqueo una ceja.

\- ¿se vinieron hasta aquí sin cenar? Por dios… - suspiro Kagome frotándose las cienes.

\- ¿le niegas un plato de comida a tu propia sangre y carne? – pregunto Mukotsu de forma reprobatoria, lo que hizo que la azabache torciera una mueca.

\- ¡ERES MALA! – murmuraron todos a la vez intentando hacerse los lindos, pero solo provocaron que la pareja se sintiera cohibida.

\- ¡ya, ya, ya! Como quieran; solo hay un problema, no quedan verduras, tres patas de cangrejo y solo un par de postas de pescado, ¿a menos que desee comer tomates envasados y coles curtidas? - refunfuño Kagome, digo, adoraba a sus primos pero ¿Por qué tenían que mostrar sus narices justo ahora que ella e Inuyasha estaban tan tranquilitos y…?

\- calma niña, hemos traído ramen – sonrió Ginkotsu mostrando una enorme bolsa plástica llena de envases redondos.

\- serán… - gruño Kagome dándose media vuelta, Inuyasha movía su mirada de la chica a sus… ¿primos políticos? Bueno, si obtenía el visto bueno de esos tipos sería un punto a favor pero… ¿emparentar con unos personajes tan locos? Especialmente con el llamado Jakotsu, no era algo que lo emocionará mucho.

\- ya no te enojes querida, no nos hemos olvidado de ti – sonrió el afeminado abrazando a Kagome y mostrándole una cajita de colores, los ojos de Kagome se abrieron con sorpresa, y cuando vio las letras negras que decían el contenido de la caja sus pupilas se dilataron como las de los gatos.

\- ¿nos preparas la cena si te damos esto? – pregunto Jakotsu agitando la caja frente a los ojos de la chica, la cual parecía mucho más interesada en ella que en todo lo demás.

\- lo que deseen si me los dan ya – murmuro hipnotizada, pero cuando alargo sus manos para alcanzar su premio su "prima" arrojo la cajita a sus espaldas, Kagome corrió tras él, pero Renkotsu lo arrojo a Mukotsu, este a Suikotsu, luego a Bankotsu y así mientras Kagome, en medio de los siete luchaba por pescar la cajita.

Inuyasha miro la escena sin poder digerirla, primero por la manera en que se llevaban esos primos, una rara combinación entre maldosos y dulces, y sobre todo por ver a su pequeña azabache brincando como una niña que trata de atrapar un balón ¿de verdad había bastado una caja de bolitas chocolate para que a Kagome se le acabara el enojo? "debo tenerlo en cuenta" se dijo a sí mismo, de pronto no le parecía tan mala idea convivir con ese grupo de primos raros. Finalmente Kagome pego un salto y consiguió pescar las bolitas de chocolate antes de que cayeran en las manos de Mukotsu, apretó la caja contra su pecho y les lanzo una mirada felina a sus primos antes de abrir el paquete y devorar una de las esferitas del cremoso manjar color oscuro.

\- ahora que estas contenta ¿puedes prepararnos la cena, Kagome? – pidió Renkotsu mientras él y sus hermanos miraban su obra satisfechos, la azabache los miro aun masticando su dulce.

\- si es ramen, solo hará falta calentar agua – pensó en voz alta mientras se metía otra bolita en la boca.

\- ok, ya voy – accedió por fin tomando la bolsa para dirigirse a la cocina a preparar todo. Inuyasha la siguió con la vista sin poder creerlo ¿solo dos bolitas de chocolate para ceder ante esos hombres? " _la de problemas que me habría ahorrado de saber eso_ " pensó hasta que sintió que siete pares de ojos picaban atraves de su nuca, giro la cabeza y se vio rodeado por todos lados, oh vaya, ahora estaba en medio de los siete primos de su esposa.

\- bueno… - comenzó a hablar Kyokotsu, los primos dieron un paso al frente.

\- ya nos hemos desecho de ella… - continuo Ginkotsu, avanzaron otro paso e Inuyasha retrocedió.

\- podremos hablar… - la sonrisa de Jakotsu le helo la sangre a Inuyasha y lo hizo retroceder otro paso mientras los siete primos avanzaron otros dos pasos.

\- entre hombres – esta vez fue Bankotsu quien hablo, dieron tres pasos más y la espalda de Inuyasha choco contra la pared.

\- ¿tienes idea lo afortunado que eres muchacho? – pregunto Renkotsu poniendo una sonrisa arrogante que le molesto un poco al albino.

\- ¿afortunado? – se atrevió a repetir, bien, si quería el beneplácito de ellos para emparejarse bien con Kagome debía mostrar que tenía agallas y no dejarse intimidar.

\- no muchos pueden pisar esta isla niño – explico Suikotsu.

\- y aún menos los que Kagome trae aquí – concordó Mukotsu.

\- aunque mirándote bien yo no la culparía - continuo Jakotsu sin dejar de mirarle descaradamente.

\- ¿Qué te dijimos Jakotsu? – se frustro Ginkotsu dándole un codazo en las costillas.

\- una no tiene la culpa de tener ojos hermano – sonrió Jakotsu con picardía de diva.

\- basta ustedes dos, nuestra misión es averiguar la relación de nuestra pequeña Kagome con este joven – fue Kyokotsu quien hizo de voz de la razón.

\- cierto, ¿Qué intenciones tienes con nuestra primita? – pregunto Renkotsu, esta vez Inuyasha trago en seco, le habían puesto en jaque, ¿Qué les iba a decir? ¿Qué se casó con Kagome para poner celosa a Kikyo, paso con ella dos semanas teniendo sexo desenfrenado y apenas hace un mes descubrió que en verdad amaba a la azabache y deseaba reconquistarla? Lo ahogarían en las oscuras aguas del océano si bien le iba.

\- bueno yo… - comenzó a decir, pero justo en ese momento Kagome los llamo para anunciar que las sopas ya estaban listas. " _salvado por la campana_ " pensó Inuyasha mientras se dirigían a la sala a comer, si algo había entendido era que esos siete hombres no lo interrogarían mientras estuviera Kagome presente.

Los nueve se sentaron alrededor de la mesita de la sala, pues la mesa del comedor era demasiado pequeña para tantos, y además solo había cuatro sillas. Esta vez Inuyasha se sintió verdaderamente frustrado, cuando Kagome repartió los tazones de ramen sus primos Renkotsu y Bankotsu la habían jalado para que se sentara entre ellos, y los demás se posicionaron en un círculo dejándolo a él entre Ginkotsu y Suikotsu, los primos se instalaron en una animada charla fraternal que lo hicieron sentir un poco incómodo, pero también le dio un extraño cosquilleo ver el ambiente, pues aunque Kagome se veía un poco tensa podía notar que disfrutaba las tonterías que hacían esos siete locos, y sonreía de medio lado mientras engullía una a una las bolitas de chocolate. Finalmente cuando las oscuras golosinás se acabaron Kagome volvió a tomar el mando de la palabra.

\- no es que no me guste la visita pero ¿Cómo es que se les ocurrió venir para acá? – pregunto con voz tranquila, a su alrededor sus primos de inmediato guardaron silencio con tranquilidad y respeto.

\- estábamos preocupados por ti, después de todo desapareciste de un segundo a otro sin dejar ni una nota, y las lenguas en Saitobisu son prudentes pero no atadas- sonrió Bankotsu.

\- claro que viendo a ese muchacho, podemos estarnos más tranquilos, pero siempre podías haber dejado un aviso de que deseabas unos días a solas – la burla vino por parte de Ginkotsu, quien a su vez de dio un codazo amistoso a Inuyasha, lo que desencadeno una ola de carcajadas varoniles. Inuyasha aguanto la respiración, en ese momento Kagome fácilmente podría echarle encima a sus primos soltando toda la verdad sobre la relación entre ambos.

\- quizá, pero ¿Por qué se vinieron a estas horas? no es seguro navegar a oscuras – señalo la azabache disipando los temores de Inuyasha, quizá ese tiempo juntos en la isla había servido para más de lo que el imaginaba.

\- llegamos hace apenas tres horas, aunque creo que tendremos que viajar en aerolínea comercial la siguiente vez, por alguna razón Kyosuke no estaba demasiado entusiasmado por tener que llevarnos a los siete en su avioneta – se rio Mukotsu sorbiendo los últimos fideos que quedaban en su sopa.

\- será porque siempre que viajan juntos hacen que casi estrelle la avioneta al menos una vez por viaje – se burló Kagome, pero su respuesta fue solo un encogimientos de hombros al unísono que hacían juego con una expresión arrogante y casi altanera de los primos como si dijeran "¿Qué se le puede hacer?"

\- ustedes siete no tienen remedio – medito Kagome suspirando, Inuyasha miraba todo sin saber cómo sentirse, ya hacía rato que se le había pasado la sorpresa con respecto a la forma de ser de los primos de Kagome, pero aún se sentía nervioso de estar entre todos ellos.

\- para que te quejas si ya nos conoces – sonrió Jakotsu bebiendo el caldillo de su sopa.

\- más de lo que me gustaría – reconoció Kagome, pero solo se limitó encogerse de hombros también. Después de algunos minutos más de platica tribal y habiendo terminado todos sus respectivos tazones de ramen los primos volvieron a centrar su mirada en Inuyasha.

\- ¿y a que te dedicas muchacho? – pregunto curioso Renkotsu, que siendo el más avispado de los siete, no había hecho ojos ciegos a las miradas que le lanzaba su hermano menor Bankotsu al joven que había estado viviendo con su prima en la isla. Inuyasha se atraganto con su saliva.

\- bueno yo… trabajo en la empresa de mi padre y llevo los negociosos con inversionistas – explico, creyendo que lo mejor era ser honesto.

\- ¿un joven empresario? – murmuro Kyokotsu viendo a sus hermanos con una mirada rápida que Inuyasha no pudo percibir.

\- imagino que se conocieron en la ciudad – hablo esta vez Suikotsu mirando a Kagome, ella asintió con tranquilidad.

\- ¿y que te ha parecido nuestra pequeña isla? – pregunto Ginkotsu, Inuyasha hablo con tranquilidad, narrando un poco de lo que habían vivido esos días omitiendo los detalles más privados y personales.

\- ahora comprendo, ¿entonces se les fue la barca y quedaron atrapados aquí? – pregunto ahora Mukotsu.

\- eso sería más de una semana, y los mercaderes no han llegado o habrían vuelto al pueblo – Kagome arqueo una de sus cejas ante la afirmación de Renkotsu, y un pequeño tirón en su lóbulo izquierdo que al poco imitaron los otros seis hermanos también llamo su atención, algo se traían entre manos esos siete y estaba segura de que no era algo bueno.

\- algo tendrían que conseguir para comer ¿entonces sabes pescar precioso? – la pregunta de Jakotsu puso en guardia a Kagome, ¿Qué tenía que ver que él supiera pescar estando ella?

Miro a sus primos con escrutinio y de pronto comprendió su intención, miro a Inuyasha casi con pánico pero él no la miraba a ella, sus ojos dorados estaban enfocados en sus primos. Él joven per su parte estaba un poco perplejo, el apenas sabia lo básico respecto a ese tema, y lo cierto es que sin Kagome era capaz de pincharse los dos pies con el arpón antes de poder pescar nada, o un resfriado si era muy afortunado. Pero entonces recordó, Kagome era una pescadora experta, y según suponía los primos también debían serlo; una idea le cruzo por la mente.

\- si – dijo seguro de sí mismo, pensando que quizá si demostraba que era versado en el oficio, obtendría el visto bueno de los siete primos de la azabache.

\- ¿sabes usar la red y el arpón? – pregunto Bankotsu con una macabra sonrisa, Kagome intento hacerle señas a Inuyasha de que se callara, pero nuevamente él no la vio.

\- mejor que muchos – se atrevió a decir Inuyasha, no era una mentira pues estaba seguro que varias personas no sabían usar tales herramientas, Kagome estrello su mano derecha en su frente al tiempo que sus primos se inclinaban para ver a Inuyasha con interés.

\- suponemos que Kagome te instruyo – se atrevió a cuestionar Kyokotsu, cuando Inuyasha asintió unas sonrisas de tiburón adornaron los rostros de los siete hombres

\- ¿oh? Interesante ¿no creen hermanos? – sonrió macabramente Renkotsu, Inuyasha trago lentamente preguntándose si acaso no había cometido un error.

\- esta decidido, este joven vendrá mañana con nosotros – Inuyasha se sorprendió de la declaración de Bankotsu ¿ir con ellos? ¿Qué querían de él?

\- quita esa cara de espanto muchacho, iras con nosotros a pescar, Kagome y Jakotsu se quedaran a preparar las cosas, y haremos un pequeño festín – lo calmo Suikotsu.

Después de eso la plática continuó durante una media hora, hasta que los siete hermanos mencionaron estar cansados, Inuyasha palideció cuando se dio cuenta de que nueve personas serían imposibles de acomodar en las dos habitaciones de la cabaña, para su suerte cuando Kagome saco el mismo tema, los primos aseguraron que habían traído una tienda de cabaña y dormiría bajo las estrellas. Cuando los siete se retiraron y Kagome se aseguró de que ninguno de ellos estaba cerca espiando, tomo a Inuyasha del brazo y lo jalo a su habitación.

\- oye Kagome, ¿crees que es un buen momento para esto? Digo, podrían escucharnos, y no creo que desees que ese grupo de tus primos me… - intento bromear pero Kagome lo acallo poniendo su manita en sus labios.

\- guarda silencio, pedazo de hombre terco ¿tienes alguna idea del hervidero al que te has metiendo? – gruño kagome preocupada y molesta, sabiendo que sus primos no pretendían llevar a Inuyasha a una excursión de pesca normal, por supuesto que no, ellos querían ponerle a prueba, y comparados con ella misma, eran mil veces más estrictos y tenían un sentido del humor muy retorcido a veces.

\- ¿Qué? Por favor ¿no confías lo suficientemente en mi después de estos días?, quizá no sea un maestro en la pesca, pero me defiendo un poco – intento negarlo Inuyasha pero Kagome solo frunció el ceño e hizo un puchero de frustración, Inuyasha era astuto en muchas cosas, pero en otras podría llegar a ser verdaderamente bruto.

\- no dudo que has aprendido mucho, pero mis primos no son como yo, son mucho más duros y… - intento prevenirlo Kagome, ya que no podía evitar que fuera al menos le haría saber en qué se metía.

\- ¿crees que le tengo miedo a un gigante, un enano, un pelón, tres normales y uno de cabeza cuadrada? – pregunto Inuyasha arrogante, " _¿cabeza cuadrada?_ " pensó Kagome con un tic en su ceja, ¿había descrito enserio así a sus primos? Dios, Inuyasha iba a morir al día siguiente.

\- ¿te gustaría que te quiten las cejas cabello por cabello y luego de avienten de cabeza al mar una hora antes del amanecer? –pregunto Kagome en tono amenazador, Inuyasha la miro algo palido sin entender.

\- porque es lo que te va a pasar si no haces las cosas al gusto de esos siete locos – le explico, Inuyasha se llevó las manos a las cejas en un acto reflejo.

\- bromeas ¿cierto? – pregunto algo espantado, pero cuando Kagome solo suspiro derrotada comenzó a temer enserio por sus cejas.

\- por favor Kagome, no serían tan crueles ¿cierto? – la azabache casi resoplo con burla. " _si supieras que eso solo es la punta del ice berg_ "

\- creeme que no quieres que te responda eso - dijo por fin, Inuyasha palideció un poco, pero decidió que lo mejor era no preocuparse, después de todo ¿Qué era lo peor que podía pasar?

" _yo y mi gran y estúpida bocota"_ gruño Inuyasha mentalmente, ¿cuándo iba a aprender? Después de que Kagome y él se retiraron adormir pensó que todo iría como la ceda, después de todo había lidiado con cientos de empresarios a lo largo de su vida, y los primos de Kagome como quiera que fuera eran adultos, podía manejarlos " _¿puedo manejarlos? ¡Seré idiota!_ " se dijo por enésima vez. Por dios Kagome no bromeaba cuando dijo que con sus primos no podía jugar, más bien se quedó corta.

Para empezar lo despertaron no a las cuatro de la madrugada como solía acostumbrar con Kagome, sino a las tres, y de la peor manera imaginable, con el afeminado de Jakotsu ofreciéndose a despertarlo como a la bella durmiente. Después le dieron solo un minuto para vestirse y sin miramiento cinco de esos siete locos lo guiaron a quien sabe dónde.

Desde la ventana de su habitación Kagome observo como Kyokotsu, Suikotsu, Renkotsu, Ginkotsu, y Jakotsu se llevaban a Inuyasha, al menos Bankotsu y Mukotsu se habían quedado con ella y no le torturarían más de la cuenta, bueno, solo esperaba que Kyokotsu y los demás pudiesen sujetar a Jakotsu para que no se le echara encima a Inuyasha cuando lo viera en traje de baño. Sabia por experiencia propia que era difícil echársele encima, el pobre hombre era demasiado atractivo para su propio bien, y seamos sinceros ella no era de piedra.

\- ya tranquila, no le harán daño, al menos no mucho – sonrió una voz a su espalda, sonrió mientras giraba el rostro.

\- no me digas Bankotsu ¿Cómo puedo estar segura de que no les contaste todo para que le hagan la prueba aún más difícil? – pregunto cruzándose de brazos, Bankotsu se recargo en la pared imitando a los chicos malos de las películas.

\- si les hubiera tan solo insinuado quien es ese sujeto ahora estaría a unas treinta leguas bajo la superficie del mar abierto – Kagome suspiro, eso era verdad, de hecho por eso no había echado a Inuyasha de cabeza cuando preguntaron que clase de relación tenían.

\- ¿se los dirás? – se atrevió a preguntar, confiaba mucho en sus primos, metería las manos al fuego por todos y cada uno de ellos, pero también los conocía mejor que nadie más en el mundo.

\- ¿tú lo harás? – pregunto Bankotsu con una ceja levantada, Kagome comprendió lo que quería decir, Ban estaba poniendo la decisión sobre sus hombros, lo que incluía las consecuencias de aquello.

\- no se… yo… - negó frotándose las cienes.

\- Kag, no hare nada que tu no quieras pero necesito queseas sincera conmigo – la azabache trago duro, no quería responder la pregunta que se avecinaba.

\- Kagome ¿lo amas? – ahí estaba, se llevó la mano a la frente y respiro profundo, ¿Qué si amaba a Inuyasha? No era tan fácil como responder "sí o no" esto iba más allá de una respuesta monosilábica. Inconscientemente comenzó a temblar, Bankotsu lo noto porque dejo su posición en la pared para ir hasta ella y abrazarla.

\- ya, tranquilita pequeña, esta bien confundirse de vez en cuando – la consoló acariciando su cabello, justo en el punto que sabía que la relajaba.

\- quizá sería más fácil sino me pareciera tanto a Kikyo… - murmuro Kagome sintiéndose protegida en los brazos de su primo.

\- no, no, no, no – gruño de pronto Bankotsu tomándola del mentón y obligándola a levantar el rostro.

\- si una sola de tus células fuera remotamente parecida a Kikyo ese niño rico estaría en el estómago de un tiburón y no aquí torturando tu loca cabecita – la referencia la hizo sonreír sin poder evitarlo.

\- eso, así, me gusta cuando sonríes, es otra cosa que podemos agregar a la enormemente larga lista de cosas en que eres mejor que esa bruja de Kikyo – esto le arranco una carcajada a Kagome, una que no tardó en ser coreada por la de Bankotsu.

\- no deberías decir eso, después de todo también es tú prima – lo regaño cuando dejaron de reír.

\- bueno, alguna desgracia debía tener mi vida ¿no crees? – sonrió Bankotsu, aunque lamentablemente Kagome tenía razón, Kikyo era prima de todos ellos, y cabe decir que ninguno de ellos la tenía en alta estima, y no solo por como llego a tratar a Kagome cuando niñas.

\- eres malo – sonrió Kagome dándole un golpe fraternal en el hombro, después de todo el pelinegro de la trenza y sus seis hermanos medio locos eran mas como sus hermanos mayores que primos.

\- lo sé - reconoció Bankotsu con arrogancia, antes de pasarle el brazo por los hombros.

\- vamos pequeña niña mala, será mejor que nos enfilemos a la cocina antes de que Mukotsu se vuelva loco y nos obligue a cortar 100 kg de verduras en estilo juliano otra vez – otra sonrisa tiro de los labios de Kagome, ahora recordaba porque no le fastidiaban tanto sus primos.

 _En otra parte lejos de la costa…_

Un hombro de cabello negro y sonrisa sardónica se reclinaba cómodamente en un sofá frente a un ventanal enorme con vista a las montañas, mientras giraba el líquido dorado en su vaso de cristal, a su lado una mujer de largos cabellos negros y piel de porcelana reposaba de lado con una expresión de satisfacción en el rostro. Ambos estaban solo vestidos con unas batas de seda mal cerradas y sus cuerpos estaban lánguidos y sonrojados y sus cabellos revueltos solo hacían más notorio lo que había pasado entre ellos.

\- oh, cariño, esta noche fue la mejor en años – ronroneo la pelinegra arrimándose más para abrazar el torso de su acompañante.

\- tú no te quedas atrás querida, no sé cómo lo haces Kikyo, pero creo que cada vez que nos vemos eres aún mejor en la cama – sonrió el hombre rozando el hombro de la modelo.

\- eso es porque estoy contigo – Kikyo se trepo más sobre Naraku como una gata en celo y lo beso de lengua.

\- pequeña aduladora – sonrió Naraku de forma, malévola mordiendo ligeramente su blanco cuello.

\- si no fueras condenadamente hermosa y caliente no me tomaría la molestia de buscarte – gruño, Kikyo se hizo de oídos sordos, y dejo que Naraku pasara sus manos por su cuerpo hasta que se arto.

\- oh Dios, tus manos son el cielo – sonrió Kikyo perdida en las sensaciones.

\- y tú eres el pecado encarnado Kikyo – paso otra media hora hasta que por fin la habitación volvió al silencio.

\- Naraku amor ¿vamos a comer al Le Meurice1 la próxima semana? – pregunto cuando Naraku se levantó del sofá para servirse otra copa.

\- ¿Qué no te consintió el mocoso Taisho cuando estuviste con él hace un mes? – pregunto con burla el pelinegro mientras tapaba la botella de borbón de su mesa de licores.

\- si… pero como tú dices es solo un mocoso, además tengo un enorme antojo de comida francesa – se quejó Kikyo sonriendo como una diva.

\- ah pobrecita – se burló Naraku, bebiendo un sorbo del licor color ámbar.

\- si… ¿Por qué no vamos tú y yo y… reinventamos la manera de dar un beso francés? – ronroneo Kikyo pasando una mano sobre sus labios color carmín.

\- no me tientes, pero lo cierto es que no va a ser posible – se negó Naraku terminando medio vaso.

\- ¿sigues teniendo problemas en la empresa? – pregunto Kikyo incorporándose del sofá para dejarse sitio a Naraku.

\- es culpa de los Taisho, me bloquean los mejores contratos, y esa información que le has robado a Inuyasha es insuficiente – gruño, Kikyo tomo sus hombros ahora desnudos y comenzó a frotarlos de manera circular.

\- ¿Por qué no intentas hacer negoció con aquella empresa tan famosa, la Shikon? – pregunto sin dejar de masajear los hombros de su amante.

\- ese es el problema, los empresarios de esa marca son más difíciles de localizar que una treintañera virgen Kikyo – bufo Naraku.

\- mmm… quizá Inuyasha sepa algo – murmuro mordisqueando el lóbulo de la oreja masculina.

\- oh ingenua Kikyo, si ese niño supiese algo no te lo diría, las acciones de Shikon valen mucho más que tu collar de diamantes rojos2 y grandidierite3 - gruño Naraku.

\- entonces tengo una razón de más para averiguarlo – sonrió Kikyo, su rostro siendo el reflejo en vida de la codicia.

\- pareces muy segura de que ese niño te lo dirá – menciono Naraku dejando que Kikyo acaricie su pecho.

\- confía en mi querido, si Inuyasha lo sabe yo se lo sacare de un modo u otro – la sonrisa de Naraku hizo juego con la perlada dentadura de Kikyo.

\- ¿lo tienes bien sujeto de la correa cierto? – pregunto acariciando los brazos de Kikyo.

\- es como masilla entre mis manos – sonrió ella con voz seductora.

\- ¿oh? Entonces creo que deberías hacerle una visita en un par de días… - la sonrisa lobuna de Naraku y sus ojos color carmín chispeantes de lajita fueron lo último que registro la mente de Kikyo por las siguientes horas.

 _Al atardecer en Shinju Kakushi…_

Inuyasha se desplomo bajo una palmera, necesitaba un respiro y descansar por todo un mes; era el primer descanso que tenía en todo el día y de hecho solo le quedaban unos escasos diez minutos de luz de sol. Con un demonio le dolían todos y cada uno de los músculos del cuerpo, sin contar ligamentos, articulaciones, huesos, sustancia ósea, medula, de hecho lo único que no le dolía era el cabello. Se pasó una mano por la cabeza para limpiarse el sudor pero entonces un gruñido de molestia, su cabeza palpitaba y su cabello está hirviendo por estar tantas horas bajo el sol, nuevamente hablo demasiado pronto.

\- ¿ya te duele hasta el cabello? – pregunto una voz a su lado, giro un poco su rostro y miro un par de ojos achocolatados

\- ¡feh! – mascullo quitándose el sudor de las cejas, Kagome sonrió y se acercó un par de pasos.

\- vamos, ni que fuera tan malo – intento animarlo, pero Inuyasha solo gruño, bien, definitivamente sus primos fueron sus primos, tal como temía.

\- a ver adivino: corales altos, lleno de piedras, tiburones, morenas y seguramente algunas anguilas – comenzó a enumerar, los ojos color ámbar se entrecerraron y un gruñido hizo vibrar la garganta de Inuyasha.

\- listilla – mascullo, estaba cansado y se sentía osco y de mal, muy mal humor.

\- atine entonces, toma – le ofreció un coco lleno de líquido, Inuyasha lo tomo sin esperar un segundo, tomo el dulce liquido transparente como si fuese ambrosia divina y se sintió mas revitalizado.

\- ¿más? – sonrió Kagome al ver que se terminó el agua del primer coco en solo dos tragos, Inuyasha asintió en silencio extendiendo la mano y Kagome le paso un segundo coco, que se terminó en menos de dos minutos.

\- ¿estas mejor? – pregunto la azabache al verlo más aliviado, aunque sin duda quedaría bronceado por un par de semanas.

\- tus primos son unos dementes – suspiro más relajado y dejando que su cabeza reposara en el tronco de la palmera.

\- ¿Kyokotsu te tiro de cabeza? – pregunto Kagome sentándose a su lado.

\- no – negó Inuyasha.

\- ¿Jakotsu se te pego al cuerpo todo el día? – Inuyasha respingo ante la imagen mental.

\- no, por muy poco, y gracias por la imagen – gruño sacudiéndose un poco.

\- y viendo que aun estas vivo para refunfuñar yo diría que te fue bien – sonrio Kagome dándole un empujón amistoso en el hombro, Inuyasha sonrió un poco, pues aún estaba agotado.

\- no fue tan fácil como creí – admitió después de que Kagome partió los cocos y comenzaron a comer la blanca pulpa.

\- no estás acostumbrado es todo – condescendió Kagome antes de dar otro mordisco.

\- ¿me estas apoyando? – pregunto Inuyasha sorprendido, no había esperado eso tan pronto.

\- claro, cuando yo lo hice fue difícil, y tenía más preparación de la que tú has tenido hasta ahora – explicó tranquila recargándose también en el tronco de la palmera.

\- ¿tú también pasaste por eso? – preguntó con curiosidad, estaba sorprendido, Kagome y el estaban hablando con tranquilidad y confianza como…

\- me enseñaron a pescar tan pronto como pude dar más de tres pasos sin caerme – sonrió Kagome con nostalgia, había amado esas lecciones, y a la fecha introducirse en la fría agua salada y repetir los pasos que le enseñaron con tanta dedicación y cuidado la gente del pueblo le traía paz.

\- ¿naciste aquí entonces? – la pregunta de Inuyasha la puso seria por un segundo pero su rostro no tardo en relajarse.

\- no, pero pasaba todas las vacaciones aquí desde pequeña – su voz sonó un poco evasiva e Inuyasha decidió que mejor zanjaba el tema por el momento, no quería arruinar su avance, y menos siendo tan grande.

\- ¿te sientes mejor? – pregunto Kagome después de algunos minutos donde solo se dedicaron a disfrutar de la fruta blanca.

\- mucho, esa cosa que me diste revitaliza de maravilla – sonrió Inuyasha limpiando la última cascara de coco.

\- el agua de coco es milagrosa – sonrió Kagome, también terminando su ultimo trozo de coco.

\- pero tus primos están locos – Kagome no pudo evitar echarse a reír, e Inuyasha se le unió a los pocos segundos, cuando ambos se quedaron sin aliento se recargaron más contra la palmera.

Inuyasha vio al mar, el sol estaba a medio camino de ocultarse y las aguas estaban teñidas de oro, ese día había sido duro y estaba seguro de que los primos de Kagome se estaban riendo a sus costillas, pero tenía que reconocer que solo por estar así, relajado con Kagome con un ambiente ameno y tranquilo había valido la pena. Noto un peso sobre su brazo y vio de reojo que Kagome se había recargado más contra él. " _esta cómoda conmigo_ " pensó sorprendido, y su corazón imito al de un colibrí, y estaba seguro que el ardor en su cara no ardía solo por la insolación, quizá, quizá era el momento adecuado para poder hablar sobre su futuro juntos.

\- Kagome - la llamo con suavidad, intentando darse un poco de valor para poder decirle lo que estaba pensando.

\- ¿dime? – lo alentó ella sin despegar sos ojos del horizonte.

\- bueno, quería preguntarte – trago un poco, molesto por lo difícil que era desanudar su lengua, nunca antes había tenido problemas para hablar con una mujer, " _pero ella no es como cualquier mujer, ella es especial_ "

\- quería preguntare, cuando volvamos… ¿seguiremos viéndonos? – pregunto finalmente, no era una declaración de amor como quería pero, ya había hecho su movimiento.

\- no veo porque no – respondió Kagome con una sonrisa tan bella que Inuyasha no pudo evitar contagiarse de ella.

\- ahora somos amigos ¿no? – termino la azabache recargando su cabeza en el hombro de Inuyasha mientras cerraba los ojos, la sonrisa de Inuyasha de desvaneció " _¿solo amigos?_ " repitió en su mente.

 _¿Continuara…?_

1 Le Meurice es uno de los restaurantes más caros en París. Su menú degustación varía según sea comida o cena. En el primero el coste medio es de 130 euros, algo asumible en un restaurante de lujo. Es el precio de su menú de cenas lo que le otorga la medalla de plata. Quien se siente a la mesa a partir de las ocho de la tarde en los salones de Le Meurice -inspirados en el salón de la Paix en el Château de Versailles- deberá asumir los **380 euros por persona** y sumar las bebidas, impuestos y propina. Todo un lujo, sin duda.

2 El diamante rojo es el más caro representativo de su familia y al mismo tiempo la piedra preciosa más cara del mundo. El único lugar en el que se puede encontrar es en la mina de diamantes de Argyle en Australia, donde sólo unas pocas piedras se extraen anualmente. Piedras que pesen más de 0,1 quilates sólo aparecen en una subasta, donde el precio por quilate equivale a más de un millón de dólares.

3 Es un raro mineral de color verdoso-azul, amarillo-azul o azulado-verde, el primero fue encontrado en Sri Lanka. A principios del siglo XX, el explorador francés Alfred Grandidier se dedicó al estudio de Madagascar, donde hoy en día se extrae la mayor parte de estos minerales. El costo aproximado es de más de 30mil dólares por quilate.


	21. Danos Otra Oportunidad

**Hola, mis queridos reyecitos magos, bueno aquí en México celebramos el día de reyes este día, y en honor a la tradición he decidido publicar tres capítulos de tres distintos fic, "El Correcto", "Los Doce Meses" y "Los Espíritus Chocarreros", los tres los debía hacen muy buen rato, pero me he esforzado mucho y espero que todos ustedes disfruten de estos sencillitos regalos bajo sus arbolitos, un feliz año nuevo a todos, y les deseo que se cumplan todos sus propósitos y deseos, que tengan un buen año, y sobre todo que puedan disfrutar de las maravillas de la vida, aunque el mundo ande medio chueco. ¡FELIZ DÍA DE REYES PARA TODOS!**

 **Danos Otra Oportunidad**

Inuyasha gruño a la vez que se giraba para quedar sobre su costado izquierdo y coloco la almohada sobre su cabeza, pero ni eso lograba amortiguar ese molesto sonido, volvió a gruñir y a rodar para ponerse boca abajo, esta vez aplastando la sabana ya arrugada contra su cabeza, pero nuevamente fue inútil, los ronquidos seguían resonando como truenos contra sus orejas. No pudo evitar preguntarse qué había hecho esta vez para que Kagome lo castigara. Porque eso no podía ser otra cosa que un castigo.

Esa tarde habían regresado de la isla y después de la cena más caótica y extrañamente deliciosa que había comido en mucho tiempo hubo que repartirse en la casita del pueblo, para su buena suerte Suikotsu y Bankotsu se aseguraron de que Jakotsu quedara en la habitación más alejada de la suya, ¿para su mala suerte? Le toco compartir el cuarto con Kyokotsu, y era por decir poco el peor de los castigos. ¿Se preguntan por qué? Ese gigante roncaba peor que un tractor cosechando grava, llevaba cerca de tres horas solo intentando cubrir sus oídos para ahogar los ruidos de su laringe.

Cuando por fin había logrado su meta de ahogar un poco ese horrible sonido colocándose toda la sabana y la almohada sobre sus oídos cuando algo le golpeó fuertemente la pierna izquierda, giro molesto y noto que Kyokotsu estaba dando de patadas y puñetazos como un desquiciado. Se levantó de inmediato, no pensaba soportar más eso, salió esquivando las patadas del gigante y abrió la puerta que daba al pasillo donde otro coro de ronquidos lo recibió. Se cubrió los odios con ambas manos al tiempo que fruncía el ceño " _¿pero cómo puede un ser humano dormir con tanto ruido?_ " se preguntó.

Definitivamente no iba a dormir así, bueno no ha menos que alguien lo ayudara, y sabía exactamente quién. Subió las escaleras sin soltarse los oídos, ¡pero como roncaban esos hombres! Salió por el pasillo y consiguió llegar hasta la escalera en penumbras, subió casi corriendo, pues con tanto ruido dudaba que alguien notara sus pasos. Cuando llego al segundo piso corrió hasta el cuarto del fondo y abrió la puerta. Casi se estrelló la cabeza contra la pared al ver a Kagome, cómoda en su hamaca dormida como un angelito, ¿Cómo era posible que estuviese dormidita con tal coro de ronquidos? Pues bien él no podía dormir y ella lo iba a ayudar.

\- Kagome… - la llamo suavemente, ella no se movió, solo suspiro un poco.

\- Kagome… cariño… - intento nuevamente agitándola del hombro, ella se quejó pero poco a poco abrió los ojos.

\- ¿mmm? ¿Inuyasha…? – pregunto somnolienta, el casi sonrió, así adormilada se veía tan adorable como un gatito.

\- vamos pequeña… despierta… - volvió a insistirle cuando pareció que volvería a cerrar los ojos y dormirse.

\- ¿Qué hora es? ¿Ya amaneció? – pregunto la azabache frotándose los ojos y ahogando un bostezo.

\- no… pero necesito que me ayudes con una cosa – respondió Inuyasha, Kagome lo miro curiosa, aun con el sueño inundando sus ojitos, pero decidió ir a ver que quería. Ambos entraron a la habitación cuando Kyokotsu ya había revuelto todas las sabanas de su futon y el que había sido de Inuyasha, dejándolos como un enorme nido de tela.

\- ¿ahora entiendes porque no podía dormir? – pregunto Inuyasha señalando el cuarto, Kagome se froto sus ojitos dolor chocolate para poder ver mejor y luego suspiro.

\- vaya… otra vez… - se rasco la cabeza mirando a su primo.

\- ¿otra vez? ¿Me dejaste compartir cuarto con él sabiendo esto? – pregunto Inuyasha un tanto molesto, definitivamente comenzaba a creer que aquello no fue una casualidad sino una especie de mala jugarreta.

\- no le pasaba desde la universidad, pero tranquilo, yo me encargo de que vuelva a dormir con toda tranquilidad – sonrió aun algo somnolienta, camino hasta quedar a la cabeza de Kyokotsu, y se arrodillo a su lado con cuidado de esquivar los puñetazos.

\- a ver… ¡seis! ¡Siete! ¡Ocho! ¡Nueve! ¡FUERA! – grito como si fuera un referí de boxeo, Kyokotsu abrió un segundo los ojos antes de dejar caer sus miembros, se relajó y hasta sonrió, Inuyasha la vio sorprendido ¿eso era todo? Estaba por acercarse para intentar desenredar su futon y su sabana cuando Kagome lo detuvo alzando su mano.

\- aguarda… - le indico justo antes de que una nueva ola de patadas volviera a mover las piernas del primo de Kagome, pero antes de que se pusiera a dar puñetazos la azabache le acuno la cabeza contra su torso.

\- ya, ya, quieto campeón, quieto campeón, calma campeón – le susurro dando suaves palmadas en la frente y su cabello hasta que volvió a calmarse, pero aun así Inuyasha no se atrevió a acercarse, Kagome le indico con la que podía entrar.

\- listo, ya no debería volver a tener su sueño de boxeadores – el asintió, pero justo cuando daba un paso para recuperar sus cosas los ronquidos se reanudaron, pero tres veces más fuertes.

\- ¡oh! ¡Por el amor de dios! – gruño molesto, ahora menos que nunca podría dormir.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Kagome curiosa.

\- ¿Cómo que "qué pasa"? ¿Cómo puedes dormir con semejante escandalo? – gruño, Kagome lo vio curiosa un segundo antes de sonreír.

\- ¡oh eso! Supongo que después de más de doce años uno termina por acostumbrarse – sonrió ella, Inuyasha arqueo una ceja, pero estaba tan agotado que realmente no le tomo importancia.

\- así no voy a poder dormir – suspiro derrotado, Kagome abrió la puerta y otra ola de ronquidos inundaron el lugar, Inuyasha se cubrió los oídos, pero entonces una idea cruzo su mente.

\- Kagome ¿podría dormir contigo? – pregunto tímidamente, Kagome giro un poco sui cabeza para mirarlo.

\- ¿Qué? – pregunto curiosa, pero lo que no esperaba era encontrarse con esos ojitos de cachorrito atropellado.

\- tenme piedad por favor, yo no estoy acostumbrado a todo esto y… - suplico pero Kagome solo lo callo colocando su índice sobre los labios masculino.

\- de acuerdo, ven – le sonrió indicándole que la siguiera, Inuyasha parpadeo sorprendido un par de segundos, pero no tardo en seguirla, después de todo había logrado convencerla, y lo mejor era aprovecharlo y cerrar la boca antes de que ella cambiara de opinión.

\- ¿necesitas alguna sabana? – pregunto cuando llegaron a su habitación. El negó con la cabeza, hacia demasiado calor esa noche como para cubrirse, Kagome se encogió de hombros y camino de vuelta a su hamaca Inuyasha la siguió pero no hizo nada por tumbarse en el lecho colgante.

\- ¿has dormido en hamaca antes verdad? – le pregunto curiosa, Inuyasha la miro un segundo, hacía años que no se subía a una hamaca, pero tampoco podía ser tan difícil o eso pensó hasta que al intentar sentarse casi se fue de espaldas.

\- ven te mostrare – le sonrió, abrió uno de los lados de la hamaca y luego el otro, hizo que Inuyasha se sentará y le cubrió la cabeza con parte del extremo que le quedaba a la espalda, lo impulso para que se recostara y luego le explico cómo subir las piernas. Inuyasha se acomodó y entonces Kagome se recostó a su lado en posición de cucharita, colocando su pequeña espalda contra el duro pecho del muchacho.

\- buenas noches Inuyasha - susurro Kagome, volviendo a dormirse casi al instante en que su cabeza toco la almohada.

\- buenas noches Kagome – respondió Inuyasha acomodándose mejor, se colocó de lado y la azabache se acurruco contra el buscando comodidad y calor.

No pudo evitar sonreír, paso su brazo sobre el cuerpo de Kagome, poso su mano junto al vientre plano de ella, hundió su nariz entre las sedosas negras hebras de su cabello y se durmió embriagado por el perfume natural de Kagome. Durmió con un lirón esa noche, no recordaba haber tenido una noche de sueño tan placentera en muchos meses. Para cuando los rayos del sol entraron por la ventana de la habitación ambos estaban abrazados de frente, en algún punto de la noche Kagome se había acomodado de tal manera que su cabeza quedaba entre su hombro y su antebrazo y él la había abrazado contra su cuerpo, incluso sus piernas estaban entrelazadas.

Sonrió socarronamente sin poder evitarlo, quizá que esos hombres roncaran peor que una carcacha descompuesta sobre un camino de grava suelta había valido la pena. Kagome se acomodó mejor sobre su cuerpo y el la pego un poco más contra su pecho, _"¿así se sentía despertar con la mujer de tus sueños a tu lado?"_ se preguntó pasándole una mano por la cabeza, causando que Kagome gimiera de gusto y frotara su carita contra su hombro, " _al parecer le gusta que le mimen el cabello_ " procuro anotar ese dato para usarlo más adelante.

Se estaba relajado para dormir un poco más cuando su bella princesa se agito en sus brazos para luego despertar, se tensó un poco, cuando le pidió compartir el lecho la noche anterior había estado medio adormilaba pero ¿Qué pasaría cuando estuviera bien despierta y se encontrara en sus brazos? No había empezado ni a imaginar su respuesta cuando los ojitos color chocolate pestañearon abriéndose como dos maripositas y miraron un poco alrededor y luego lo miraron directamente.

\- buenos días – la saludo intentando calmarse, después de todo solo habían dormido juntos, no había pasado más de un abrazo nocturno.

\- hola – le devolvió el saludo Kagome sin dejar de mirarlo, parecía tan contrariada como él. Era un terreno virgen para ambos, y aun así, el silencio que se instauro entre ambos no fue incomodo, todo lo contrario, parecía que podían decirse todo aquello que deseaban expresar sin necesidad de decirlo.

\- ¿has dormido bien? – pregunto Inuyasha con una sonrisa tranquila.

\- bastante bien, eres una buena almohada – sonrió Kagome, la sonrisa masculina se amplió también a causa de la broma.

\- tú también eres muy cómoda – le devolvió el saludo, ella entre frunció el ceño pero jamás perdió su sonría, al contrario se irguió un poco y le dio un golpe amistoso en el hombro.

\- ¡oye! – reclamo riendo antes de intentar devolverle el golpe pero Kagome le dio con su uña en la frente, gruño un poco pero su sonrisa no menguo, esa chica era rápida de reflejos, intento pescarla pero ella volvió a esquivarlo y le pellizco la mejilla izquierda. Frunció el ceño e intento sujetarla para darle una buena tanda de cosquillas, pero Kagome lo esquivo nuevamente y brinco fuera de la hamaca.

\- ¡tramposa! – intento "regañarla" y aparentar seriedad pero no pudo dejar de sonreír en ningún momento.

\- lento – se burló ella enseñándole la lengua antes de salir pavoneándose victoriosa de la habitación.

\- vuelve aquí tu niña – se rio saltando para perseguirla, pero Kagome era rápida y para cuando el salió del cuarto solo alcanzo a ver la punta de su cabello que se perdía escaleras abajo. Sin mediar su sonrisa se echó a correr tras ella, desde abajo escucho la risa burlona de Kagome, " _ya verás lo que es jugar rudo pequeña"_ sonrió bajo de un salto pero casi se resbalo por la prisa.

\- con cuidado, guapo - la voz de Jakotsu le tomo pro sorpresa, pero termino de car cuando vio al afeminado vestido solo con una camisa sin mangas y un bóxer ajustados, que para su desgracia era de una tela blanca casi transparente.

\- ¡AH! – grito retrocediendo y al tiempo que se tapaba los ojos.

\- ¿te gusta lo que vez cariño? – sonrió pícaramente Jakotsu ando una vuelta para presumir.

\- No tardes a desayunar, precioso, si lo deseas me incluiré en el menú – le guiño un ojo antes de marchar al comedor. Inuyasha se sentó en la escalera frotándose los ojos con fuerza, por dios, por ningún motivo y bajo ninguna circunstancia quería volver a ver algo así.

\- ¿estás bien Inuyasha? – escucho preguntar a Kagome, pero sus pobres ojos estaban lagrimeando debido a la impresión.

\- creo que me ha dejado ciego – mascullo frotándose los ojos pues su visión estaba borrosa.

-¿Qué? - Kagome lo vio sorprendida, se había ido corriendo esperando que Inuyasha la persiguiera y así jugar un rato, fue entonces cuando escucho gritar al peli plateado y lo encontró así.

\- eso… esa… ¡AHÍ! - intento pronunciar Inuyasha señalando a donde creía se había ido Jakotsu, Kagome siguió la dirección a donde Inuyasha apuntaba y casi se le desencajo a mandíbula al ver a su querido primo-prima caminar moviendo las caderas exageradamente como un péndulo no dejando nada a la imaginación atraves de los bóxer de tela semi translucida.

\- no puede ser posible… ¡JAKOTSU! – se fue gritándole, ahora si iba a matar a su primo, le había dicho que ni se le ocurriera pavonearse con ese estúpido traje transparente, estaba caminando hacia la sala cuando Suikotsu paso con el periódico en la mano.

\- ¡tú! ¡Mata sanos! – le gruño sujetándolo de la camisa del pijama.

\- revisa a ver si tu querida hermana no le quemo las corneas a nuestro pobre invitado – le ordeno empujándolo en dirección a la escalera donde Inuyasha seguía sentado frotándose los ojos. Suikotsu la miro con los ojos abiertos, y le alegro no ser Jakotsu, pocas veces la había visto así de molesta.

\- ¿escuche mal o acaso te llamo "mata sanos"? – pregunto Bankotsu desde la puerta mientras anudaba su bata, pues regresaba de nadar en el mar, Suikotsu acababa de revisarle los ojos a Inuyasha, por fortuna no le había pasado nada, pero le dijo que mejor se fuera a lavar la cara para despejarse del susto.

\- eso creo – respondió aun anonadado, escucharon una pequeña discusión entre Jakotsu y Kagome y luego el sonido de algo rompiéndose.

\- pero creo que es mejor que te ponga un mal mote a ser nuestra querida "hermana" en este momento – Suikotsu asintió, estaba seguro de que Kagome estaba por ahorrarle miles de dólares en cirugía de cambio de genero a su hermano.- aun así, no me había llamado "mata sanos" desde aquella vez que dejamos sin rostro al tipo que intento conseguir un polvo con ella - reflexiono Suikotsu, Bankotsu sonrió un poco, esa había sido una golpiza que disfruto mucho, de hecho aún conservaba escondido el diente que le tiro de un puñetazo al mal nacido.

\- y aun así fuimos demasiado suaves – esta vez fue el turno de Suikotsu de sonreír, el apenas había empezado sus estudios de medicina en esa época, por lo que darle la golpiza a ese tipo le dio una excelente practica para memorizar las posiciones de los huesos.

\- ella de verdad lo ama ¿verdad? – pregunto a Bankotsu.

\- ¿de verdad lo preguntas? – gruño el chico de la trenza, Suikotsu lo miro profundamente, una de esas miradas que solo te dan los hermanos cuando saben que ocultas algo.

\- Kagome no lo trajo aquí para una escapada romántica ¿cierto? – pregunto inquisitivo, Bankotsu se limitó a negar con la cabeza, Suikotsu comprendió un poco más la situación.

\- ¿quiero saber lo que está pasando? – Bankotsu miro a su hermano mayor en silencio, sabía que Suikotsu era el más discreto de sus seis hermanos, pero le había hecho una promesa a Kagome, y los Shichinintai siempre cumplían su palabra.

\- solo procura estar preparado para cualquier eventualidad – respondió serio, Suikotsu abrió la boca para exigirle una explicación pero entonces…

\- ¡AAAAHHHH! – el grito de película de terror de Jakotsu lo hizo saltar y en menos de medio segundo su hermano paso corriendo en dirección a las habitaciones.

\- ¡y no se te ocurra salir antes de ponerte un pijama decente! – le grito Kagome desde la cocina, ambos no pudieron aguantar la curiosidad y corrieron a encarar a su prima.

\- ¿pero que le has hecho al pobre Jakotsu pequeña Kag? – pregunto Suikotsu pensando en si necesitaría su botiquín de primeros auxilios y su libreta de contactos de psiquiatría.

\- lo he amenazado con dejar de permitir que diseñe los vestuarios de mi academia y los de mis presentaciones por la próxima década – gruño Kagome, aun molesta de que su "prima" se hubiese vestido de tela casi transparente a posta, ambos hermanos se echaron a reír, Jakotsu era diseñador de modas y había iniciado su carrera diseñando los vestuarios de Kagome desde que aprendió a bailar siendo una niña. Decirle que no podría volver a hacerlo en una década era el equivalente a patearlo directamente en la entrepierna de su orgullo.

\- me parece justo – asintió Bankotsu.

\- al menos solo fue eso – suspiro aliviado Suikotsu.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Creyeron que le iba a pegar? – pregunto inquisitiva, ambos cerraron la boca al instante.

\- no… de verdad lo pensaron ¿se puede saber porque tienen tan mala opinión de mí? No soy tan agresiva ¿oh si? – pregunto cruzándose de brazos en forma arrogante.

\- eh... – mascullaron dudativo, Kagome frunció los ojos, arrugo la nariz y torció una mueca antes de irse dando de pisoteadas los paso molesta con la espalda tensa a causa del enojo, ambos primos la siguieron con la mirada, y ella les enseño la lengua antes de perderse en dirección al pasillo, quería ver cuán traumado había quedado el pobre Inuyasha.

\- ¿no es ella un adorable angelito? – suspiro Suikotsu burlonamente antes de dirigirse a la cocina, quería comer de una vez, Bankotsu se rio de buena gana antes de seguirlo, era hora de preparar un desayuno estilo Shichinintai Higurashi.

\- ¿seguro que ya estas mejor? – pregunto Kagome frotándole los hombros a Inuyasha, el pobre aún estaba temblando, pero al menos había dejado de frotarse los ojos con fuerza.

\- sí, pero creo me bañare en traje de baño durante un tiempo – gruño aliviándose, pero temiendo no poder sacar esa imagen de su mente en varios meses.

\- pobre bebé – murmuro Kagome dándole una caricia en la cabeza.

\- ¿te sientes bien para desayunar? – se atrevió a preguntarle después de que le regreso el color a las mejillas.

\- ¿me juras que todos están vestidos? – pregunto inquisitivo, no sabía cuánto más pudieran aguantar sus pobres corneas.

\- te lo garantizo – asintió Kagome, después del grito que pego Jakotsu estaba segura que sus primos estarían alerta para no hacerla enojar.

Ambos se dirigieron al comedor, donde el aroma del desayuno flotaba como nubes por todas partes, los siete primos de Kagome habían movido las sillas y colocado una mesa de plástico adjunta a la de madera, ambas repletas de todo tipo de comida, panqueques, tres tarros de miel de abeja, salchichas, tocino, lonchas de jamón, pescado asado, sopa de miso, tres sabores de mermelada y compota, una jarra de leche chocolatada y otra con leche normal, un plato de galletas, otras tres jarras de frutas de distintos sabores, gelatinas, varias cajas de cereales, un tazón grande de avena caliente, arroz blanco recién hecho, tostadas, mantequilla, chocolate para untar, huevos fritos, huevos revueltos, omeletts de claras de huevo y una enorme ensalada de perlas de frutas.

\- te has lucido Mukotsu – no pudo evitar sonreír Kagome al ver tanta comida lista, Inuyasha prefirió callarse, y aun en contra de su voluntad busco con la mirada a Jakotsu, que para su alivio tenia puesta una camiseta holgada y un pantalón de franela, y además lucia algo enfadado.

\- ¿esperabas otra cosa? – sonrió el chef tomando asiento, Kagome jalo a Inuyasha y lo acomodo a su lado en la mesa, quedando ambos justo entre Kyokotsu y Renkotsu que ya se estaban sirviendo sus respectivas porciones.

\- nop – sonrió Kagome estirándose para tomar la jarra de leche chocolatada, Kyokotsu la vio y se la paso con una sola mano mientras se llevaba a la boca un gran pedazo de panqueque con miel.

\- ¿Quién tiene las tostadas? – pregunto Kagome después de terminarse su primer vaso de leche chocolatada en dos tragos.

\- yo las tengo – respondió Ginkotsu extendiéndole el plato con panes dorados y calientes.

\- alguien que pase para acá las salchichas – pidió Bankotsu extendiendo la mano para recibir la fuente.

\- Inuyasha, sírvete lo que quieras con confianza – le indico Kagome al peli plateado que aún estaba quietecito en su asiento sin saber qué hacer.

\- ella tiene razón niño, come o no crecerás como es debido – sonrió Kyokotsu pasándole una buena porción de pescado a Inuyasha, los primos de Kagome se rieron y dada uno le amontono comida en un plato hasta que quedo como una pequeña torre de comida.

El chico vio toda esa cantidad impresionado ¿acaso esperaban que se comiera todo eso? ¡Él no comía tanto! Y lo que era peor ¡HABIAN VUELTO A LLAMARLO NIÑO! "¡ _QUE TENGO 28 AÑOS BANDA DE SOQUETES_!" quiso gruñirles, pero prefería no armar una escena delante de Kagome, estaba por rechazar el plato cuando le pusieron otro al lado aún más lleno del anterior. Sus ojos dorados se abrieron tanto que algunos de los hermanos Shichinintai creyeron que no tardarían en saltar fuera de sus cuencas. Claro que no esperaban que se terminara lo de ambos platos, pero ya les había parecido divertido hacerle rabiar, tanto que comenzaron a hacer comentarios acerca de su estatura y otros tipos de bromas masculinas. Inuyasha por su parte trago en seco, y estaba volteando a ver a Kagome para pedirle ayuda con las burlas de esos siete tontos pero la encontró más entretenida peleando por un frasco de Nutella con Jakotsu que en otra cosa.

Si Inuyasha creía que la cena de la noche anterior fue un caos es que no había visto a esa familia desayunar toda junta. Las pláticas eran ruidosas, los platos iban de un lugar a toro de la mesa, y la comida desaparecía y reaparecía de los platos tan rápido que a Inuyasha le costaba saber que comía cada quien, el mismo decidió empezar a comer, pero entonces noto que varias de las cosas de su plato iban desapareciendo, enojado intento devorar todo rápidamente y más de na vez tuvo que competir por algún trozo de pan o alguna salchicha con uno de los muchos primos de la azabache.

\- ¡hey! ¡Ese panqueque es mío! – grito Inuyasha cuando Renkotsu pincho el dorado disco de masa para luego llevárselo a su propio plato.

\- te pasa por no apurarse niño – se burló el agresor comiéndose en tres bocados el panqueque robado.

\- ¡oye! ¡Mi tocino! – grito cuando Suikotsu, aprovechando la distracción de Inuyasha se estiro y le quito tres tiras de dorado y crujiente tocino.

\- hay que ser más rápido – sonrió el doctor disfrutando de su delicioso manjar, Inuyasha comenzó a enojarse, porque cada vez que se giraba alguien le robaba las mejores cosas, a ese paso solo podría comer avena, que era lo que nadie había tocado aun, cosa más fácil de decir que hacer porque esos siete hombres comían a lo bestia.

\- oigan hermanos, ya dejen en paz al pobre muchacho, se va a desnutrir – intervino en su favor Bankotsu, Inuyasha comenzó a respirar con alivio hasta que de reojo noto la sonrisa de serpiente del chico de la trenza.

\- pero infortunadamente también tienes la última tostada así que con tu permiso… - dicho y hecho su tostada voló fuera de su plato, gruño enojado ¿así que esto era guerra? Bien ÉL les daría guerra. Preparo sus palillos y se dispuso a robarle una de las últimas salchichas a Ginkotsu pero este vio sus intenciones y para cuando los palillos de Inuyasha entraron al diámetro del plato la misma ya había desaparecido.

\- buen intento niño, pero debes ser más rápido – sonrió Ginkotsu terminando de comerse el manjar, el muchacho probo de nuevo con Renkotsu, esta vez intentando robarle un pescado asado pero el chico de cabeza rasurada lo bloqueo y luego se comió el pescado en solo dos mordidas, ni las espinas le quito.

\- muy lento chico – se rio Renkotsu, los demás hermanos lo corearon con burlescas carcajadas, el peli plateado ahora si estaba furioso.

Comenzó a intentar pescar cualquier manjar disponible, fallando en varios intentos, pero cuando logro entender las trampas que hacían los hermanos consiguió tomar un par de huevos, dos tiras de tocino y una buena porción de avena y fruta. El desayuno transcurrió con rapidez y relativa tranquilidad en medio de bromas y ruidosas risas y pláticas familiares hasta que cada plato, vaso y platón de la mesa estaba vacío, todo excepto por una última, dorada, aromática y redonda galleta de chispas de chocolate. Nueve pares de ojos se fijaron en el dulce premio, la tensión creció y solo hacía falta el sonido de un alfiler para que cualquiera de los nueve presentes se arrojase a la mesa.

El detonate curiosamente fue el chillido de una gavio hambrienta que por ahí, en un solo segundo los ocho hombres se habían arrojado sobre la mesa, los gritos, empujones y manotadas eran tan ruidosos que muchos de los pájaros que anidaban cerca salieron volando para pescar la delicia chocolatada. Kagome fue lo suficientemente sabia como para echarse a un lado y así evitar que aquella avalancha de testosterona la aplastara. La pobre galleta iba de mano en mano y saltaba por todas partes de esa bola de extremidades, de pronto salió volando lejos de la mesa, los hombres alzaron la mirada al mismo tiempo, y como leones hambrientos se lanzaron tras el manjar, pero para cuando aterrizaron en el suelo la galleta había desaparecido, voltearon a ver por todos lados intentando localizarla, la vieron sostenida por unos deditos blancos y a una Kagome que sonreía triunfal antes de comerse la galleta en dos mordiscos.

\- ¡tramposa! – le reclamaron los siete hermanos, solo Inuyasha permaneció callado, ahora comprendía porque ella era tan buena cuando pelaban por comida en la isla.

\- lentos – sonrió Kagome antes de volver a la mesa, quería terminarse su jugo de naranja.

\- bien, hora de alzar muchachos – ordeno Renkotsu, sus hermanos se levantaron del piso y caminaron de vuelta al comedor, Inuyasha los siguió, ya se le había hecho habito ayudar en las labores de la casa, y ahora no iba a ser la excepción.

\- ¿Qué crees que haces con eso? – pregunto Bankotsu cuando Inuyasha tomo uno de los platos.

\- llevarlo a lavar para poder acomodarlo – contesto Inuyasha tajante.

\- no, no, nosotros tenemos otro método, a ver dámelo – negó con la cabeza arrebatándole el plato.

Pero en lugar de llevarlo a la cocina como esperaba Inuyasha lo arrojo sobre su hombro, Suikotsu lo atrapo y lo lazo como si fuera un freezby en dirección a Gynkotsu que estaba frente al lavabo de la cocina las cogió de espaldas, le siguió otro plato, un tazón redondo, detrás de Bankotsu, Kyokotsu, Renkotsu, Mukotsu y Kyokotsu malavareaban los trastes y cubiertos, Kagome pos su parte estaba sentada en la mesa picando los pocos restos de comida, y cada vez que dejaba un plato sin migajas lo arrojaba a su espalda donde alguno de sus primos lo atrapaba solo para volver a lanzarlo. Para cuando Inuyasha termino de asimilar lo que ocurría ya todos los platos estaban limpios, secos y ordenados en su lugar.

\- caramba… - murmuro sorprendido, esa familia estaba medio orate.

\- cierra la boca o te tragaras u na mosca niño – lo vacilaron los primos de Kagome, él se sonrojo un poco y cerro la boca.

Después de aquello todos se fueron a sus respectivos cuartos a arreglarse, muchos estaban en pijama, Inuyasha también fue a vestirse, pues uno de los primos de Kagome había hecho el favor de recoger su maleta y de paso pagarle una compensación de su parte al pobre pescador por haber perdido su bote. Estaba por entrar al cuarto de arriba cuando noto un movimiento de sombras dentro, se asomó con cuidado y se le fue el color del rostro, Kagome se estaba cambiando, de hecho estaba quitándose la camisa del pijama, quiso cerrar los ojos y marcharse, pero algo lo mantuvo congelado en su sitio, Kagome se sacó la camisa por la cabeza quedando solo en sostén para dormir, el chico pudo apreciar la blancura de su piel, la finesa de sus curvas, entonces las manos de Kagome sujeto el borde de su sostén.

Inuyasha trago saliva, lo correcto era que se marchara, no debía ver a Kagome desnuda sin su consentimiento, pero la verdad es que la curiosidad lo picaba, no recordaba su noche de bodas con la chica, no recordaba como era su cuerpo. Kagome estaba terminando de deslizar el sostén para exponer su pecho cuando Inuyasha sintió una mirada cortándolo, temiendo que alguno de esos siete locos lo pillara espinado de inmediato se alejó de la puerta, pero grande fue su sorpresa y aún más grande su ira cuando al darse la vuelta se encontró con nada más y nada menos que al gordo gato Buyo. Inuyasha frunció el ceño, y con gusto le habría dado una buena patada al felino, mas este lo paso de largo y se dirigió a la puerta, la empujo con la cabeza y entro en la habitación, Inuyasha decidió que ese era su pie para retirarse, lo menos que quería era que Kagome le rompiera la cabeza a golpes.

Cuando Inuyasha llegó hasta su habitación, bueno, en la que estaba su maleta, se inclinó y busco ropa para cambiarse, pero lo que encontró eran solo camisas de manga larga, pantalones y chaquetas de traje además de corbatas y algunas mudas de calcetas y ropa interior. " _no, esta ropa no me sirve_ " pensó torciendo una mueca, en solo una semana se había acostumbrado a usar ropa más informal y ligera para ese clima. Fue entonces que callo en cuenta de lo mucho que él había cambiado, ya no era aquel empresario joven que creía que todo se podía comprar con dinero y miraba por encima de su hombro al resto del mundo. Comenzó a rebuscar entre las cosas de su maleta buscando algo que pudiese servir, pero no fuera de su loción y su navaja de afeitar no creía que nada le fuera útil.

\- ¿no tienes que ponerte? – pregunto una voz a su espalda, se giró encontrándose con Bankotsu, ya cambiado, que lo miraba de brazos cruzados y una expresión curiosa en el rostro.

-no, nada que sirva – reconoció apenado.

\- ¿Qué era lo que usabas cuando estaban en la isla? – pregunto Bankotsu, recordando que él y su prima estuvieron solos una semana.

\- Kagome me dejaba usa algunas ropas de los pescadores – explico Inuyasha, Bankotsu abrió los ojos sorprendido, ¿Kagome había dejado que Inuyasha usara las ropas de su tío? Ni a ellos les permitía que se acercaran, siempre que iban a la cabaña debían llevar su propia ropa.

\- comprendo, ven te prestare algo mío – le ofreció, Inuyasha accedió encantado, mejor aceptar ropa de él que estarse paseando en traje por el lugar, no sería para nada apropiado.

Una vez vestido se dedicó a pasearse por la casa para ver en que podía ayudar, al primero que encontró fue a Suikotsu estaba en la sala haciendo consulta telefónica con un paciente de su clínica, desecho esa opción porque él no sabía nada de medicina, fue a la cocina y encontró a Kyokotsu y Mukotsu discutiendo sobre los ingredientes para la cena de esa noche, considerando que su experiencia culinaria era demasiado básica y reciente también se retiró, decidió que mejor buscaba algo que hacer en el patio, y como un augurio encontró a Gynkotsu y Renkotsu arreglando un auto clásico.

\- ya veraz que ahora si queda perfecto – escucho decir al primo pelón desde abajo del coche.

\- eso espero, ya estoy harto de que el idiota de Ginosuke nos restriegue su coche de la edad del caldo – gruño Gynkotsu a un lado del auto.

\- entonces más vale que nos apuremos, llave inglesa – pidió Renkotsu extendiendo su mano.

\- yes sir – asintió su hermano pasándole la herramienta.

\- dame azas – pidió un minuto después.

\- tenazas – le paso la siguiente herramienta Gynkotsu.

\- acido – pidió un par de minutos después.

\- cítrico – Gynkotsu le paso un vaso de líquido naranja, Renkotsu salió de debajo del auto y vacío medio vaso de un solo trago.

\- rico – asintió devolviéndole el jugo a Gynkotsu, Inuyasha se acercó a ellos. - ¿Qué haces ahí muchacho? – pregunto Gynkotsu cuando Inuyasha se detuvo a unos pasos del garash.

\- quería ver si necesitaban ayuda – se ofreció, los dos hermanos lo miraron con extrañeza pero de pronto, pero entonces Renkotsu y Gynkotsu intercambiaron una mirada cómplice.

\- nosotros trabajamos solos, pero Bankotsu se está peleando con una tubería en la casa, creo que apreciaría un par de manos extra – Inuyasha asintió, mientras caminaba de regreso a la casa Renkotsu y Gynkotsu intercambiaron una mirada cómplice.

Inuyasha camino por la casa buscando a Bankotsu, pero cuando toco la puerta del dormitorio del muchacho de la trenza fue recibido por Jakotsu que nada más verlo casi lo arrastro al interior alegando que era el modelo perfecto para que modelara toda su última línea de bikinis masculinos. Inuyasha salió de la casa tan rápido que Jakotsu solo alcanzo a ver una nube de polvo que se alejaba, fuera Gynkotsu y Renkotsu lo vieron correr como si lo persiguiera el mismo diablo y no pudieron aguantar las carcajadas. Desde el jardín Inuyasha los escucho reírse y se enojó ¿así que lo habían hecho a posta? ¡ESTO ERA EL COLMO! De reojo logro ver a Kagome cerca, estaba sentada en lo que parecía un pequeño muelle aledaño a la casa, y parecía ocupada con una especie de red, bien, ella le respondería en nombre de sus chiflados parientes.

\- oye Kagome – la llamo con un tono duro y enfadado, la azabache levanto la cabeza oír su nombre.

\- hola Inuyasha ¿Qué tal tu día? – lo saludo sonriendo, pero solo se plató enfrente de ella con expresión peligrosa.

\- ¿Qué tal mi día? Me la he pasado siendo el objeto de burla de tus locos parientes – gruño molesto.

\- ¿Cómo? – pregunto Kagome sin entender.

\- tus "queridos" primos has estado jugándome sucias bromas desde que despertamos – le gruño, Kagome se relajó un poco, creía que realmente había pasado algo grabe.

\- ¡oh eso! - sonrió para intentar calmarlo.

\- ¡nada de eso! Me niego a ser el puerquito de eso tipos – gruño aún más molesto.

\- Inuyasha, tranquilo, sé que son pesados pero… - volvió a intentar calmarlo, pero el pobre ya estaba hasta el copete.

\- ni peros no peras, esos siete locos me han estado tomando el pelo, solo porque me he dejado, pero escuchame muy bien – gruño mientras se paseaba por el pequeño muelle, Kagome lo siguió con la mirada sin decir nada, permitiría que se desahogara un poco, después de todo sus primos eran todo menos unos monjes benedictinos.

\- ¡no pienso volver a caer jamás! – grito, se dio la vuelta con altivez y dio un paso seguro de hacer una gran salida, pero por estar refunfuñando no se dio cuenta de que estaba justo al borde del muelle y al momento de dar el paso piso el vacío y ¡SPLASH!

Inuyasha salió a la superficie y escupió una bocanada de agua salada, el diciendo que ya no iba a ser objeto de burla de nadie y ¿Qué fue lo primero que hizo? Dio un mal paso, se cayó de cabeza al mar, y ahora tenía a la mujer de sus sueños doblada de la risa sobre las tablas del muelle. Kagome se partía de la risa sin poder evitarlo, el muy bruto había estado tan ocupado dando su discursito que no se fijó y dio un paso directo al mar con un sonoro chapoteo, de tanta risa le dolió el vientre y sus ojos comenzaron a lagrimear, incluso comenzó a ahogarse.

\- ¿de qué te ríes? – le gruño Inuyasha desde el agua, que aunque no era muy profunda si le cubría hasta la mitad del pecho.

\- es que… tu… caer… agua… dijiste… ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! – intento responder Kagome pero las carcajadas no le permitían pensar con coherencia, Inuyasha frunció el ceño molesto, pero entonces tuvo una idea.

\- oye, ¿al menos podrías ayudarme a salir no? – le pregunto, Kagome detuvo su risa un poco, pero su respiración continuo irregular y sus mejillas siguieron sonrojadas por el esfuerzo.

\- está bien, dame la mano – le ofreció Kagome extendiendo su manita con una sonrisa tironeando traviesa de sus labios, Inuyasha tomo la blanca mano, pero en lugar de usala para impulsarse fuera del agua dio un fuerte tirón hacia abajo.

\- ¡AAHHH! – grito Kagome al caer de la seguridad del muelle y hundirse en las frías aguas del mar salado. Kagome callo de cabeza, pero en poco menos de un minuto estaba sacando su rostro del agua y esta vez era Inuyasha el que se reía.

\- ¡¿de qué te ríes?! – pregunto Kagome enfurruñada, eso le pasaba por confiar en un inmaduro como Inuyasha.

\- pareces gallina mojada – se burló el peli plateado, pero entonces un chorro de agua le golpeo el rostro haciéndolo callar. Asombrado miro a Kagome, que a juzgar por la posición de su mano derecha, cruzada por su cuerpo y situada frente a su hombro izquierdo era una clara indicación de que ella lo había salpicado con toda premeditación, alevosía y ventaja.

" _¿esas tenemos no?"_ pensó frunciendo el ceño, bien ¿Kagome quería jugar? Él también podía hacerlo. Hecho su mando derecha hacia atrás y dio un golpe al mar que mando un chorro de agua contra el rostro de la azabache. Ella lo miro como si no esperara que le devolviera el golpe, pero pronto salió de su estupor, frunció el ceño e inflo las mejillas en un adorable puchero.

\- estamos a mano, tesoro – le sonrió malvadamente, un segundo después Kagome volvió a salpicarlo, pero esta vez, en lugar de esperar la respuesta de Inuyasha se echó a correr.

\- ¡vuelve aquí cobarde! – la llamo Inuyasha antes de ir corriendo tras ella, Kagome solo se rio, pero no dejo de huir.

Los dos comenzaron un extraño juego de pilla pilla, solo que era Kagome la que iba corriendo por la orilla mientras Inuyasha intentaba atraparla, claro que la chica era muy ágil y conseguía escaparse fácilmente, pero Inuyasha estaba en forma y podía mantenerle el paso lo suficiente para que Kagome tuviera que usar toda su energía corriendo. En un momento Inuyasha salto para atraparla pero Kagome logro esquivarlo, aun así Inuyasha rápidamente se levantó y volvió a saltar, parecían un gato persiguiendo a una ratoncita. Desde la orilla siete pares de ojos los miraban con una mezcla de incredulidad, diversión y ternura, no podían creer la escena, su prima parecía una niña jugando, una niña enamorada…

\- sí que le dio fuerte – murmuro Suikotsu como si aquello fuera una especie de enfermedad.

\- no se vale ¿Por qué no me dejan unirme? Tengo un nuevo bikini que… - se quejó Jakotsu hasta que Kyokotsu le dio un zape que lo mando a callar.

\- ¿debemos preocuparnos? – pregunto Renkotsu seriamente.

\- yo puedo desempolvar mi carabina – comento mucosa, sus hermanos lo miraron con precaución.

\- mejor no, parece que de verdad le gusta a Kagome – menciono Gynkotsu, los demás suspiraron con fuerza, era obvio que su primita sentía algo sincero y fuerte por ese chico, pero el hecho de que no les hubiera dicho que ese muchacho significaba algo para ella era preocupante, pues Kagome les contaba todo.

\- hermano, creo que aquí el punto es lo que "ese" siente por ella - gruño Kyokotsu, los demás asintieron en mutuo acuerdo, lo que fuera que pasara ente esos dos ellos tenían el deber de guardar el corazón de su prima de todo dolor, lo habían hecho desde hace más de trece años y lo seguirían haciendo hasta que encontrara a un ser que la amara tanto como ella era capaz de amar a los demás.

\- ¡oh miren! acaba de atraparla – menciono Bankotsu, que hasta entonces había guardado un silencio casi sepulcral. Sus hermanos volvieron a fijar la mirada en la playa, donde precisamente Inuyasha tenía a Kagome prisionera entre sus fuertes brazos.

\- creo que aquí estamos sobrando – murmuro Renkotsu, dando pie a que él y sus hermanos se retiraran.

\- tienes razón, vamos, hay que terminar de hacer la comida – asintieron Mukotsu y Kyokotsu.

\- nosotros queremos darle una última repasada al Mazda antes de almorzar, ¿vienes Renkotsu? – lo llamo Gynkotsu, el susodicho asintió y se retiraron a seguir reparando el auto viejo.

\- yo tengo que hacer otra consulta por teléfono – se retiró Suikotsu.

\- y yo voy por mi traje de baño para unirme al querido Inu… - sonrió malevamente Jakotsu, pero Kyokotsu le dio un sagrado golpe en la cabeza que lo dejo inconsciente, y después de echarse a su "hermanita" al hombro se la llevo de regreso a la casa donde le dejarían encerrado bajo siete llaves.

Kagome chillo al sentir que los brazos de Inuyasha ce cerraban alrededor de su cintura, y aunque se seguía retorciendo para zafarse una carcajada traviesa escapo de su garganta, a pesar de todo se estaba divirtiendo mucho, sintió que el agarre del muchacho ser apretaba a su alrededor y la levantaba del agua, se puso a patalear chapoteando en el agua sin dejar de reírse. Inuyasha la sujeto con la fuerza necesaria para elevarla un poco fuera del agua, pero no aplico la necesaria para hacerle daño aun a pesar de su chillido fue cuidadoso de no apretarla, jamás la lastimaría a ella, a ella menos que a nadie, claro que fue tranquilizador cuando ella comenzó a reírse, era como una niña entre sus brazos, pero al mismo tiempo, al sentir su suave y delicada piel, sintió que sus nervios se estremecían.

\- deja ya de moverte pequeño gusanillo – le ordeno pues le costaba mantener el equilibro.

\- bajame tu primero, o no me aquieto – respondió ella, sin que ella lo viera Inuyasha sonrió malévolo.

Manteniendo firme su agarre se dejó caer de tal manera que ambos terminaran bajo la superficie, la exclamación sorprendida de la joven se enmudeció por el agua y de pronto sus movimientos se volvieron casi desesperados, no había esperado ser sumergida, Inuyasha comenzó a incorporarse lentamente al tiempo que aflojaba su abrazo, ella por inercia se aferró a su cuerpo.

\- ¿estás bien? – pregunto cuando su respiración se normalizó, Kagome asintió suavemente.

\- me asustaste – le menciono, Inuyasha la miro desde su altura, casi había olvidado lo pequeña que era Kagome, él le sacaba fácilmente una cabeza, era más musculado y más robusto, Kagome era delicada, de estructura fina, haciéndola ver frágil en sus brazos, como si pudiera quebrarla con solo aplicar un poco de presión.

\- lo lamento – se disculpó, Kagome recargo su rostro en su pecho haciéndolo estremecer, ambos estaban empapados y sus ropas se aferraban a sus cuerpos, por lo que pudo sentir el calor de ella contra su piel, la redondez de sus pechos contra el suyo, y sus brazos rodeándole el torso.

\- Kagome… - murmuro su nombre como si fuera una canción divina, ella levanto la cabeza para mirarlo, cuando vio esos ojitos color chocolate, tan profundos e inocentes su cordura se quebró.

Con sus grandes manos acuno el rostro de la chica, Kagome lo miro sorprendida pero no hizo ningún intento por alejarse, cosa que lo alentó a continuar, bajo su cabeza lentamente enmarcando el rostro de Kagome con sus platinados cabellos, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos sus labios tocaron los de la chica. Kagome sintió que el corazón se le detenía un segundo antes de latir desembocado como una estampida. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de carmín, su pecho se contrajo por la falta de aire, y un hormiguero se apodero de su columna vertebral. El beso de Inuyasha era dulce, suave, permitiéndole que se alejara en cuanto lo deseara, pero Kagome no se alejó, no quiso retirarse, en silencio había anhelado mucho un beso así del muchacho de ojos dorados y ahora que podía disfrutarlo ni loca se retiraría, solo cerró sus ojitos y se dejó llevar.

\- eso… - comenzó a decir quedito Inuyasha una vez tuvieron que separarse a falta del milagroso gas llamado oxígeno.

\- no lo lamento en lo absoluto – Kagome lo miro sintiendo el peso de sus palabras como si fueran un ladrillo de concreto, no era una broma, era una declaración.

\- Inuyasha… yo… - comenzó a murmurar ella abrumada.

\- no – se apresuró a negar el, su tono de voz duro e inflexible que Inuyasha se vislumbró por un segundo en la piel de Sesshomaru.

\- no te atrevas a decir que no debió pasar – la amenazo, sujetando una de sus muñecas con fuerza, Kagome se estremeció, la presión no le hacía daño, pero el agarre de Inuyasha era tan firme como el de una pulsera de acero, no la dejaría ir.

\- pero… - intento objetar la azabache, más el agarre de Inuyasha siguió firme.

\- no Kagome, ya no aguanto más, tengo que decirte lo que siento por ti – Kagome se sintió desfallecer, ¿Inuyasha iba… iba a…?

\- Kagome… pequeña… yo te amo – " _ya me morí_ " fue la primer frase medio cuerda que alcanzo a pensar Kagome, debía estar soñando, en coma o en el cielo, ¡Inuyasha le había dicho que la amaba! Se sintió inmensamente feliz, pero entonces su sonrisa se ensombreció, las palabras eran bonitas, pero ¿y las acciones? ¿Cómo podía confiar en Inuyasha después de lo ocurrido hace algunas semanas?

\- no lo dices enserio – musito por fin, Inuyasha sintió que se le caía la quijada ¿Qué no lo decía enserio? ¡JAMAS HABIA DICHO NADA MÁS IMPORTANTE EN TODA SU VIDA!

\- ¿Cómo dices? – pregunto más inquisitivo de lo que realmente deseaba sonar, pero lo cierto es que jamás espero esa respuesta de Kagome, o en el fondo, había anhelado no escucharla.

\- que no lo dices enserio, lo dices porque yo ya te rechace, y tu orgullo no puede con eso, ya que todas deben caer a tus pies – expuso Kagome, Inuyasha sintió como si le dieran un rodillazo justo en el centro del estómago, esa pequeña e inquisidora niña, si sabía a donde golpear…

\- no sabes cuánto te equivocas – se quejó Inuyasha con su cuerpo duro de la tensión.

\- ¿Qué yo me equivoco? No me tildes de idiota Inuyasha, porque no lo soy – escupió Kagome con un tono de burla que sorprendió al muchacho.

\- ¿Qué no fue por eso que te casaste conmigo en primer lugar? Querías darle celos a Kikyo porque se había atrevido a engañarte con otro empresario – Inuyasha abrió los ojos sorprendido, ¿Kagome sabia esa parte de la historia? Maldición, ella tenía razón, era todo menos una idiota.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Creíste que no lo sabía? ¿Por qué crees que te dije que disfrutaras tu luna de miel con Kikyo? para ella planeaste ese viaje, la ceremonia, el vestido, el banquete, todo era del gusto exclusivo de Kikyo, no me dejaste elegir nada, ni siquiera pude tener un invitado propio – le reclamo la azabache, él trago en seco, bien, no había esperado que su declaración desembocara en esos reclamos, pero ya era tiempo de que se pusiera los pantalones.

\- amor (ella lo fulmino con la mirada) sé que te has de haber sentido decepcionada pero… - intento excusarse, bien, la balanza no estaba a su favor, sus sentimientos ahora eran sinceros, y por lo mismo estaba más que decidido a no dar su brazo a torcer para volver a tener a Kagome a su lado por el resto de sus vidas.

\- ¿decepcionada? – lo interrumpió Kagome, ahora con una furia contenida.

\- ¡podría haber dejado pasar todo eso! ¡No me importo que el vestido fuera horrible! ¡No me importo que la ceremonia fuera un montaje! ¡NI SI QUIERA ME IMPORTO NO HABER PODIDO NI PROBAR EL PASTEL DE BODAS A CAUSA DE MI ALERGIA A LAS NUECES! – con cada palabra Kagome comenzaba a derramar una lagrimitas, e Inuyasha comenzaba a sentirse indigno de incluso tener que respirar el mismo aire que Kagome, incluso de pisar el mismo planeta ¡o habitar la misma galaxia!

\- no me importo nada, pero a la noche… lo que pasó… - comenzó a hipar ella, entonces Inuyasha comprendo.

\- te llame Kikyo… - menciono con la lengua acalambrada de vergüenza por ser el causante de las lágrimas de la muchacha.

\- ¡SÍ! ¿Por qué tenías que decirlo? ¿Por qué tenías que decir su nombre después de lo que paso? ¡¿POR QUÉ PRECISAMENTE **TÚ** TENIAS QUE…?! – comenzó a reclamar Kagome, pero entonces la iluminación llego a la mente de Inuyasha.

\- ¡ME AMABAS! – grito por la repentina epifanía, el rostro de Kagome se puso palido secundando la afirmación, el muchacho comprendió en ese instante todo, después de casi tres meses por fin comprendía lo que había pasado. Kagome de verdad lo había amado, ¡a pesar de como la trato durante su "disque noviazgo" había caído enamorada de él!

\- no es… - intento negarlo Kagome pero Inuyasha la acallo pronto.

\- no te atrevas a negarlo, no después de que te he visto a los ojos – la regaño, Kagome lo miro con la misma cara que pondría un animalillo acorralado.

\- ¿por eso te fuiste verdad? – pregunto Inuyasha intentando acunarla, pero sin atreverse a cerrar su abrazo alrededor de la chica.

\- me amabas sinceramente, por eso accediste a casarte conmigo, por eso me seguiste la corriente en esa basura pantomima, pero en lo que debía ser tu momento nombre a otra mujer – Kagome se dio la vuelta con una mescla de humillación, furia y dolor latiéndole en las entrañas, lo que solo acrecentó el propio malestar de Inuyasha.

\- debes haber sufrido mucho, debió ser algo innombrable para ti – continuo diciendo conciliador, Kagome comenzó a temblar y no precisamente por la humedad.

\- lo lamento tanto – susurro colocando sus manos en los hombros de Kagome, ella se tensó, pero no lo rechazo.

\- pero creme que ahora mis intenciones contigo son sinceras – ella no respondió, permanecía en silencio y con los hombros rectos duros por la tensión.

\- Inuyasha… – murmuro Kagome después de unos minutos, su voz había perdido cierta dureza, más bien parecía algo dudativo.

\- Kagome… - comenzó a decir con suma suavidad, parecía más tranquila, así que podría decírselo.

\- vamos a intentarlo de nuevo – Kagome se giró a verlo tan rápido que incluso sintió como sus pies se cubrían de arena bajo el agua.

\- ¿Qué? – pregunto sorprendida, de sus mejillas rodaban dos ríos de lágrimas, Inuyasha los seco con cariño antes de continuar.

\- es más que obvio que nuestra relación empresa muy mal, pero, si tu estas dispuesta, podríamos comenzar nuevamente, como debe ser – explico simple y conciso, Kagome lo miro como quien mira a un loco.

\- no puedes estar hablando enserio – mascullo sorprendido, Inuyasha sonrió con indulgencia.

\- ¿Por qué habría de bromear con esto? Kagome, ¿creer que me habría aguantado todo lo que me has hecho solo por gusto masoquista? – ante esa pregunta Kagome dejo su asombro y volvió a enfurruñarse.

\- ¡yo nunca te he hecho nada! – gruño enfadada, Inuyasha quiso reír, pero no le convenía viendo lo delicado de la situación.

\- ¿Qué no? Me has humillado más veces en nueve semanas que el idiota de mi medio hermano en casi 29 años - le refroto, Kagome inflo las mejillas.

\- ¿ah si tú? ¿Qué se supone que hice en tu contra? – lo reto, Inuyasha ahora si sonrió.

\- mandaste a Sango para que me pegara por ejemplo – la acuso abiertamente, recordando como por culpa de la castaña se escondió en la lavadora y se quedó atorado.

\- yo no mande a Sango a que te hiciera nada, le conté que me emboscaste y chantajeaste y ella lo decidió solita – se defendió Kagome, Inuyasha se quedó callado un segundo, bien no había considerado esa posibilidad era bastante valida, Sango no era una matona a sueldo, era matona por gusto y solo le bastaba una excusa para poder darle de golpes a alguien.

\- también me metiste a una clase de baile lleno de cuarentonas – intento excusarse nuevamente, esta vez Kagome perdió su sonrisa.

\- bueno, esa si fue idea mía pero… - intento discutir pero Inuyasha le coloco su dedo índice en los labios para que guardara silencio.

\- ¿lo ves? Aunque no lo queramos hacemos buena pareja – Kagome dejo escapar un suspiro de derrota.

\- pequeña… - la llamo Inuyasha al tiempo que la tomaba delicadamente de la barbilla.

\- tengamos una cita, solo una, no pido más – le ofreció, Kagome lo miro con profundidad.

\- mañana iré a la ciudad más cercana y alquilare una habitación, reúnete conmigo después del mediodía, sal conmigo, como si recién nos conociéramos, si hago algo que te haga sentir mal, cualquier cosa me iré y dejare de molestarte – Inuyasha sabía que estaba haciendo una apuesta peligrosa, pero confiaba en su nueva visión del mundo, y sabía que ahora tenía una oportunidad para hacer feliz a Kagome.

\- ¿solo una cita? – pregunto ella.

\- una cita común y corriente, sin ningún compromiso, ¿Qué dices Kagome? ¿Nos darás otra oportunidad? – pregunto sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, Kagome repaso los pros y los contras, ¿tener una cita sin compromisos? Sonaba demasiado bien para ser verdad, por un lado su larga experiencia le decía que mejor se alejara y rechazara la oferta, pero su corazón estaba MUY tentado a creerle y probar.

Inuyasha permaneció callado y tan tenso que una simple briza podría convertirlo en puro polvo. Había arrojado la propuesta de todo corazón, y sabía que quizá era algo pronto para avanzar tanto. De hecho, su mejor apuesta seria aceptar la propuesta de amistad de Kagome y dejar que su amor floreciera de manera natural sin esteroides, pero no tenía tiempo, solo poco más de una veintena de días antes de que iniciara legalmente y se viera forzado a alejarse de ella para siempre. Así que mientras esperaba que terminara de girar la moneda del destino en manos del azar la miro a los ojos, casi pudiendo ver domo ella debatida internamente sobre su propuesta, finalmente Kagome alzo el rostro y miro directamente a las orbes doradas de Inuyasha.

\- está bien – accedió finalmente Kagome.

 _Continuara…_


	22. No Fue Muy De Acuerdo Al Plan

**Hola, hola tesoros y tesoras, ya sé que otra vez me tarde demasiado, no hay excusa, bueno mi musa voló lejos y apenas estos días regreso, ahora, este capítulo salió un poco más corto de lo esperado pero espero que les guste, además no quería hacer muchos spoilers. Quiero dar la bienvenida a Aome mariel 247 una nueva lectora de "el correcto" y por último aviso que una parte de este capítulo está inspirada en la canción All I Ever Wanted del príncipe de Egipto.**

 **No Fue Muy "De Acuerdo Al Plan"**

\- dime por piedad que no estás hablando enserio – escucho gruñir a Miroku desde el otro lado de la línea.

\- no Miroku, jamás he hablado más en serio en mi vida, quiero que me cubras en el trabajo una semana más – sonrió Inuyasha, estaba en su cuarto de hotel, sentado sobre la cama y con un montón de folletos de lugares turísticos y actividades recomendadas para turistas.

\- llevas ya una semana entera desaparecido ¿y pretendes que te cubra otra? Amigo, date de santos que tu padre y Sesshomaru están fuera del país porque si no ya estarías bien muerto – le regaño Miroku, desde que Inuyasha se había ido tras Kagome se había estado rompiendo la espalda para cubrir sus responsabilidades de la empresa, las de su propio trabajo y aún más en ayudar a Sango en las labores del hogar.

\- vamos Miroku, solo será una semana más, quiero poder disfrutar como dios manda de la compañía de Kagome, ser un buen novio – sonrió Inuyasha mirando la foto de una puesta de sol en el malecón de la ciudad frente al mar.

\- ¿Qué dices de ser su novio? ¿Kagome ha aceptado ser tu novia? – pregunto Miroku inquisitivo.

\- aun no, hoy vamos a tener nuestra primera cita – respondió Inuyasha decidiendo si era mejor llevarla a ver una película al cine o mejor a un teatro.

\- ¿pero ella quiere salir así contigo? – volvió a preguntar Miroku para nada convenció.

\- al principio no, solo quería que fuésemos amigos – respondió Inuyasha mirándose al espejo mientras se pasaba los dedos por la barbilla, tendría que afeitarse pues no quería arañar la delicada piel de Kagome cuando la besara.

\- Inuyasha, sigue mi consejo, acepta lo que te ofreció y conformate – intento aconsejarlo Miroku, temeroso de que el afán de Inuyasha por tener todo lo que quería lo llevase a cometer un nuevo error.

\- no Miroku, quizá no me creas pero Kagome es la mujer de mi vida y si tu pudiste conseguir que Sango te diera el si yo también puedo conseguir que Kagome me acepte como compañero para toda la vida – aseguro, la declaración fue tan seria y carente de la clásica arrogancia de Inuyasha que Miroku comenzó a pensar que su mejor amigo no debía estar en sus cabales.

\- Inuyasha ¿acaso estas borracho? – se aventuró a preguntar Miroku, toda esta historia comenzaba a sonar demasiado trillada para él, pues conocía tanto a Inuyasha como a Kagome y las piezas no le cuadraban en este rompecabezas, el ambarino no pudo evitar reír.

\- sí Miroku, estoy borracho, pero de felicidad – sonrió mirando algunos cafés y restaurantes que recomendaban en el hotel. Miroku tuvo que verificar el número de la llamada para asegurarse de que realmente era Inuyasha quien lo llamaba.

\- oye Miroku, ¿Qué crees que le guste más a Kagome? ¿Un helado o un pastel de frutas? – pregunto Inuyasha mirando dos anuncios que le habían llamado la atención.

\- bueno… en esta época yo diría que un helado… - medito Miroku, recordando como ella y Sango luego iban a una heladería después de las clases de la universidad en verano.

\- ¡Pero que estoy diciendo! ¡Inuyasha! ¡¿Puedes decirme de una vez y por todas que tripa se te ha roto?! – grito enojado, no entendía en lo absoluto el comportamiento de su amigo.

\- oh Miroku, no me pasa nada, solo estoy feliz, he pasado una semana asombrosa, y por fin logre que Kagome acepte salir de nuevo conmigo – sonrió Inuyasha, casi tenía todo para la cita perfecta, solo faltaba decidir que se pondría (en la mañana había ido a comprarse ropa más cómoda, pues no podía seguir dependiendo de la ropa de los primos de Kagome)

\- has de haberla drogado a la pobre chica – gruño Miroku reflexivo, el conocía bien a Kagome y sabía que era casi imposible que ella cediera una segunda oportunidad a alguien que le había hecho lo de Inuyasha.

\- ya tranquilo Miroku, ella ha accedido a salir conmigo por su propio albedrio, además no es que necesite de esos métodos ¿no recuerdas cuan encantador soy? Me bastan otros medios más sencillos para convencer a mi dama –se pavoneo Inuyasha, casi pudo escuchar como Miroku rechinaba los dientes al otro lado de la niña.

\- ¿seguro que no la tienes secuestrada o algo por el estilo? – pregunto más serio, Inuyasha volvió a reírse, comprendía la estupefacción de su amigo, pero lo cierto es que no podía evitar sentirse feliz, más feliz de lo que había estado en demasiado tiempo, y eso que aún no llegaba la hora de la cita.

\- claro que no, solo he empezado a comprender el corazón de las mujeres, de hecho tú al ser un hombre casado no deberías ser de mente tan estrecha – se burló de él abiertamente.

\- estrecha te quedara la cabeza cuando los primos de Kagome te pongan la mano encima – le gruño enojado.

\- ya los he conocido, y aunque están algo locos me han dado el visto bueno, así que de eso no me preocupo más – volvió a reírse, aquella mañana los primos de Kagome lo habían emboscado y le habían leído la cartilla, indicándole que si lastimaba a su prima le despellejarían vivo, pero al mismo tiempo le pedían que cuidara de ella.

\- ¡¿HAS CONOCIDO A LOS HERMANOS SHICHININTAI Y SIGUES VIVO?! – esta vez Miroku se sentía al punto del desmayo, cuando el conoció a los primos de Kagome (después de haberle preguntado si tendría a su hijo) le acorralaron el un callejos y casi le rompieron las costillas, de hecho uno le tiro un diente.

\- así es, son bastante orates pero creo que puedo manejarlos – dio una mirada a su reloj de pulsera, aun le quedaba una hora, pero lo mejor era que se duchara pronto.

\- ¡¿PERO COMO ES POSIBLE?! ¡CUANDO LOS CONOCI CASI ME ARRANCARON LA CABEZA! – grito Miroku espantado.

\- será porque jamás dejas las manos quietas, de hecho si yo hubiese estado con Kagome en esa época habría sido igual – sonrió Inuyasha, caminando hacia las bolsas donde estaba su ropa nueva, Miroku boqueo indignado y molesto, pero entonces escucho una voz femenina al fondo de la línea.

\- mira Taisho, no te contesto como debiera porque mi querida Sango acaba de llegar con fresas y un bote de crema batida…- murmuró las últimas palabras en un tono tan lujurioso que Inuyasha palideció.

\- no hace falta que me des esa imagen mental – le susurro temblando, por dios Miroku era más libidinoso que otra cosa.

\- ¿ahora quién es el de la mente cerrada? Te dejo Taisho, procura mantenerte vivo, porque seguro que pronto tendré a mi primer hijo con Sango y tienes que ser el padrino – le dijo antes de colgar. Inuyasha miro el teléfono con atención, Miroku y Sango eran una pareja rara y muy dispareja, pero se notaba que se amaban con toda su alma, sonrió pensando que con un poco de suerte y la ayuda de los dioses él y Kagome podrían ser igual, y quizá en algún tiempo también estarían buscando tener su primer hijo.

 _Mientras tanto en_ _Saitobizu_ _…_

\- ¡ELLA NO SE PONDRA ESO! –grito Renkotsu enojado arrebatándole una mini falda de seda roja a Jakotsu, entre todos se habían "ofrecido" para ayudar a Kagome a prepararse para su cita, cosa que realmente no le molestaba, pero el hecho era que desde hacía dos horas se la pasaban discutiendo sobre su vestuario.

\- ¿y tú que vas a saber Renkotsu? Yo soy diseñador y se lo que le conviene a nuestra pequeña Kagome – se quejó Jakotsu intentando recuperar la falda.

\- por lo mismo deberías tener mejor juicio, no se podrá este trapo y punto – gruño Renkotsu lanzando la pieza de tela por la ventana.

\- ¡mi mejor falda! – grito el pobre Jakotsu intentando pescar la tela roja peor está ya había volado hasta el patio.

\- por dios Jakotsu eso era menos de medio kilo de tela – se burló Mukotsu, mientras rebuscaba entre los montones y montones de zapatos que tenía Jakotsu en su maleta.

\- vamos, Jakotsu, no te pongas mal, seguro que tienes algo más apropiado para una primera cita – lo consoló Bankotsu luchando por aguantar la risa.

\- yo digo que algo con mezclilla sería perfecto – apunto Suikotsu que estaba higienizando las brochas para los maquillajes.

\- ¡¿ESTAS LOCO?! Nada de mezclilla para mi modelo estrella, menos en esta época – grito Jakotsu abrazando a Kagome como si fuese una muñeca de colección.

\- ¿y si le pones esta camisa fucsia? Es bonita – pregunto Mukotsu mostrando una camuza de manga larga y con estampados en color rosa bombón, pero a Jakotsu casi le estalló el corazón.

\- ¿y yo no puedo opinar? - pregunto Kagome con tono cansado, al principio la situación fue divertida, pero después de dos horas comenzaba a aburrirse.

\- no, no cariño, tú debes concentrarte en tu cita, toma este rico te de rosas te ayudara a estar fresca y relajada – la cayo Jakotsu dándole una taza humeante, la joven hizo una mueca, preguntándose en qué demonios estaba pensando al permitir que ellos se metieran en lo de su cita.

El sonrojo invadió sus mejillas, iba a tener una cita con Inuyasha, una cita de verdad, sin ninguna mentira de trasfondo, sin ningún plan de venganza, sin tener que estar con sus alarmas encendidas, " _esto es… extraño_ " pensó dándole un sorbo a la rosada agua humeante. Hacia tanto tiempo que tenía sus alarmas emocionales activas a cada segundo de su vida social que realmente había olvidado como era estar sin ellas. Tomo otro sorbo de té, realmente no sabía que esperar acerca de esa cita, después de dieciocho "disque pretendientes" idiotas había terminado por desarrollar una especie de aversión por las citas, razón principal por la que Miroku y Sango tuvieron que llevarla casi a rastras para presentarla con Inuyasha. En ese momento no pudo evitar preguntarse lo que hubiera ocurrido si se hubiese negado rotundamente a ir, quizás ahora no estaría viendo a sus primos pelearse sobre su peinado, guarda ropa y maquillaje, y ella muriendo sede nervios sobre los acontecimientos en las horas venideras.

Dio otro sorbo a su té mientras recordaba sus citas pasadas, no solo las que tuvo con Inuyasha, si no a las que llego a acudir siendo más joven, todas las podía clasificar como desastres, y no porque fuese quisquillosa o rencorosa, simplemente habían sido desastrosas; aquel detalle era cero alentador, pero por otro lado Inuyasha no era igual a sus otros pretendientes, para empezar era más terco que todos ellos juntos, también se sacaba el primer lugar en apariencia, en su capacidad de hacerla exasperar, pero a su vez quien le había sacado más sonrojos y… él que le había robado más besos, más de cinco en menos de medio año, un record considerando su historial romántico, en años pasados tenía suerte de recibir un único beso, y si se ponía a analizarlo los de él eran mejores…

\- Kagome querida ¿Qué te parece este conjunto? – la pregunta de Jakotsu la saco de sus pensamientos, miro el conjunto que le mostraba, era una camisa straple color blanca que le cubría hasta el vientre, cuyo corte marcaba sus cintura y sus pechos pero a su vez la hacía ver fresca y casual, Jakotsu la había combinado con una falda de holanes que le llegaba poco más arriba de las rodillas de color azul turquesa, y unas zapatillas Dolly de pulsera de tobillo de color blanco.

\- es… perfecto – se sonrojo al imaginarse así vestida, sus primos sonrieron contentos porque su elección de atuendos fuera del agrado de la chica, en especial Jakotsu que estaba más estresado que en cualquiera de sus presentaciones de pasarela, después de todo Kagome era su mejor modelo.

\- está decidido entonces, ve a bañarte y nosotros nos ocuparemos de encontrar los accesorios apropiados – le indico Bankotsu, Kagome se dirigió a la ducha aun metida en sus pensamientos, normalmente les refunfuñaría a sus primos por mangonearla, pero su mente prefería concentrarse en hacerse a la idea de tener una cita con el hombre que se le había enraizado en la mente.

La siguiente hora transcurrió como un borrón tortuoso, rápido pero lento a la vez, se ducho utilizando toda una gama de perfumes, jabones y cremas, estrictamente ordenadas de parte de Suikotsu, se perfumo el cabello, se depilo y humecto las piernas, e incluso froto su cuerpo con una crema especial que dejaba un suave aroma a flor de azar en su piel, cuando salió ya tenía el conjunto listo y doblado junto a la puerta, se vistió después de asegurarse de que su piel estaba seca, después recogió su cabello, aun húmedo en un turbante con su toalla, estaba dando un paso fuera del baño cuando Kyokotsu la tomo de un brazo y Gynkotsu del otro.

\- ¡hey! ¡Bájenme! – gruño intentando zafarse cuando es par de brutos la alzaron en el aire.

\- deja de moverte o se te arrugara la ropa, además aún tenemos que peinarte y maquillarte – la regaño Gynkotsu.

\- ¡puedo caminar perfectamente yo sola! - grito volviendo a revolverse.

\- de eso nada señorita, tu cita es en menos de dos horas y Jakotsu se negara a ponerte el maquillaje si estas sudada –la cayo Kyokotsu aferrando su agarre, Kagome relajo sus miembros rindiéndose, podía dé a uno con sus primos pero cuando confabulaban en su contra era imposible manejarlos.

La llevaron a la habitación de Jakotsu, donde habían instalado todo un set profesional de maquillaje, un espejo de tres vistas con luces, varios estuches de sombras con todas las gamas de colores imaginables, todo tipo de bases, polvos de maquillaje para resaltar las mejillas, todo tipo de cepillos, 15 litros de laca, delineadores, labiales desde el rojo más brillante hasta de colores inusuales como azul eléctrico a verde lima entre otros, navajillas y pinzas para dar forma a las cejas, rizadores de cabello y pestañas, planchas alaciadoras, rubores, rímel, y eso sin mencionar era como si hubiesen asaltado una tienda de maquillaje.

\- Jakotsu ¿te trajiste todo tu estudio de modelaje? – escucho peguntar a Bankotsu que terminaba de sacar las brochas de maquillaje.

\- no seas tonto hermano, este es solo mi quit de viaje básico, con los más esencial y nada más, para ahorrar espacio – se pavoneo Jakotsu ajustando unas luces.

\- si así ahora espacio no quiero ver cómo será cuando vaya de gira mundial – susurro Gynkotsu, mientras la bajaban, Kagome no pudo evitar que una sonrisa tirara de sus labios.

\- ¡no, no, no! ¡Nada de risas cariño! ¡TE ME VAS A ARRUGAR! - la regaño su "prima", Kagome callo de inmediato.

\- así está mejor – sonrió Jakotsu, dio dos palmadas y ordeno con voz de diva que la colocaran en la silla frente al espejo, escucho a sus seis primos gruñir ante la orden pero le obedecieron y la sentaron con cuidado en la silla.

Bankotsu le deshizo el turbante liberando sus negros cabellos relucientes por la humedad, Suikotsu se posiciono tras ella y le coloco una toalla seca bajo los hombros parta que no se enfermara mientras la arreglaban (instinto de medico). La siguiente media hora transcurrió con Jakotsu dando órdenes a diestra y siniestra a cerca de los arreglos, cada uno de los hermanos era el encargado de una cosa, Gynkotsu se dedicaba a cepillar los pies de Kagome con una piedra pones para dejarlos bellos y suaves, Bankotsu le cepillaba el cabello, Renkotsu le colocaba y quitaba distintos tipos de pulseras y anillos de acuerdo con las ordenes de Jakotsu, Mukotsu le limaba y pintaba las uñas de los pies, Kyokotsu se encargaba de hacerle la manicura y Suikotsu al ser el más meticuloso se encargó de depilarle las cejas.

\- bien, perfecto chicos, ahora por favor déjenme espacio, y tengan listo el número de los bomberos por si se nos quema el tiempo – los corrió "amablemente" de la habitación, era hora de peinarla y maquillarla y solo "un genio como él" tenía la destreza para mejorar la belleza natural de la joven.

\- ¿lista para ponerte aún más bonita Kagome? – pregunto entusiasmado Jakotsu antes de ponerse a espaldas de su prima favorita.

\- Jakotsu, no estoy segura de esto… - murmuro Kagome algo cohibida, sus primos no se habían tomado tantas molestias desde su primer recital de baile.

\- no, no, no, nada de dudas señorita, ya verás cómo mis avilés deditos moldearan tu preciosa arcilla en fina porcelana – la regaño su primo tomando unas tenazas para rizar.

\- es que no quiero ser una molestia – murmuro tímidamente, pero entonces sintió un tirón en su cabello, no duro pero si sorpresivo.

\- que quede claro tesoro, tú no eres una molestia, molestias nos bastan y sobran con tu sabes quién – volvió a reñirla, Kagome suspiro, era obvio que se refería a Kikyo, pero no quería pensar en eso ahora, no en ese día, por lo que carraspeo con molestia.

\- cierto, cierto, no lo digo más – asintió el joven diseñador al captar la indirecta.

\- pero lo que si te digo es que arreglarte no es molestia, eres tan bonita de nacimiento que apenas y me tengo que esforzar – sonrió Jakotsu mientras terminaba de formar un disimulado cairel en el cabello de Kagome, formando unas adorables ondas que hacían ver más abombada su ya abundante cabellera negra.

\- ahora gira para acá tu linda carita y no te muevas – pidió tomándola del mentón par a colocarle la base y el corrector.

Jakotsu se dedicó a maquillarla con tanto cuidado como si fuera el restaurador de la Mona Lisa, cubrió su rostro con una base color mate del tono exacto para que se viera natural, le puso un ligero rubor rosado en las mejillas, nuevamente muy suave, le colocó rímel cuidadosamente, delineo finamente sus ojos, le puso unas sombras color beige con dorado que resaltaba el chocolate en sus ojitos, luego tiño sus labios con un color rosa durazno que le hacía ver sexy e inocente al mismo tiempo, para finalizar tomo una botellita de perfume artesanal egipcio y la roció cuidadosamente, procurando que la dosis fuera perfecta, cautivante pero no excesiva.

\- un toquecito más y… - sonrió Jakotsu terminando de espolvorear un poco de polvo quita brillo en la naricita de la chica.

\- listo, mirate pequeña – sonrió el joven antes de girar la silla especial y posicionarla frente al espejo de tres caras. Kagome sintió que se le caía la quijada, se veía… tan… igual pero a la vez tan diferente…

\- ¿tengo la aprobación de la bella princesa del pueblo? – pregunto Jakotsu sonriente.

\- prima, eres la mejor – murmuro aun asombrada, nunca se había visto así misma tan bella, bueno… no para salir con un hombre al menos.

\- no te vayas a poner nerviosa o se te arrugara esa preciosa frente, ahora ponte los zapatos o se te hará muy tarde – le recomendó pasándole la caja con los zapatos.

\- ¡cierto! Si no me apuro se me ira el autobús – exclamo cayendo en cuenta de la hora.

\- ¡ay! – gruño al sentir un pellizco en la mejilla de parte de Jakotsu.

\- ¿crees que me permití ponerte uno de mis mejores perfumes para que te trepes en un autobús viejo y pestilente? mangos – gruño Jakotsu con una mueca macabra.

\- hoy iras con Angelina – declaro guiándola al exterior.

\- ¿Quién es Angelina? – pregunto sin entender ¿le habían contratado un vehículo con chofer acaso?

\- esa es Angelina – señalo Bankotsu un precioso coche clásico color rojo brillante, desde la puerta y que los esperaba con un bolso color agua en la mano.

\- está recién arreglada así que no debería darte problemas – sonrió entregándole la cartera.

-la cartera contiene todo lo que podrías necesitar, algo de dinero, tu celular, tu licencia, mentas para el aliento, un paquete de toallitas húmedas… - comenzó a enumerar Suikotsu.

\- … un paquete de condones… - canturreo Mukotsu con una sonrisa pícara, Kagome se sonrojo fuertemente, aunque la mitad de sus primos carraspearon incomodos la otra mitad sonrio con complicidad.

\- el coche está recién afinado, así que no deberías tener problemas – señalo Renkotsu ofreciéndole las llaves, pero antes de que Kagome pudiese tomarlas las retiro y la miro amenazante.

\- pero ay de ti si le llegas a hacer un solo raspón a la pintura – la amenazo antes de dejar caer la llave en su manita.

\- tranquilo, prometo regresarte a tu amada Angelina en una pieza – le sonrió burlona, Renkotsu la miro con una ceja alzada, entre todos Kyokotsu le abrió la puerta como un caballero y la ayudo a subir, un minuto de abrazos y deseos de buena suerte, la caballerosa ayuda de Kyokotsu para subir al vehículo y la joven de cabellos negros y ojos chocolate se enfilaba a la carretera y rumbo a la ciudad.

\- ¿creen que le ira bien? – pregunto preocupado Renkotsu.

\- ¿con ese conjunto y ese maquillaje? Quien tendrá que preocuparse serán las mujeres casadas para agarrales la correa a sus maridos – se pavoneo Jakotsu orgulloso de su obra de arte.

\- por si las dudas yo iré por mi mosquete – decidió Mukotsu adentrándose en la casa.

\- yo iré a preparar las curitas, las vendas y el mertiolate por si se repite el incidente del 2003 – secundo Suikotsu siguiendo a su hermano.

\- yo me voy a guardar mis cosméticos - sonrió Jakotsu.

\- notros iremos por la cena de esta noche – dijeron Gynkotsu y Kyokotsu tomando dirección al pueblo.

\- yo tengo que hablar con el jefe de pescadores - se alejó también Renkotsu.

\- y yo… iré a ver qué hago – se encogió de hombros Bankotsu, pues él ya había acabado con sus pendientes de ese día.

 _Donde Inuyasha…_

El peli plateado salió de la cucha solo con una toalla enrollado en la cintura, mientras se frotaba el cabello con un cepillo especial, estaba tenso, nervioso y algo molesto, por estar convenciendo a Miroku de que no le pasaban se le hizo tarde y apenas había terminado de asearse. Era en momentos como ese que odiaba tener el cabello tan largo, grueso y rebelde, porque era una lata escarcharlo rápido, y para colmo no tenía secador en su maleta. Cuando la toalla que tenía en el cabello estuvo empapada la colgó en el toallero y tomo otra, debía darse prisa, aún tenía que vestirse y cepillarse el cabello, ponerse colonia. Al menos había podido afeitarse mientras se duchaba. Dejando su cabello un poco menos húmedo fue hasta el armario donde había colgado su ropa nueva, quiera elegir un buen conjunto, algo sencillo e informal pero no común para lucir guapo para Kagome.

Rebusco por toda sus camisas y pantalones tres veces sin estar completamente satisfecho, algunas combinaciones se veían demasiado formales, otras demasiado ordinarias, como si no se preocupara de su apariencia, pero el colmo fue la última, definitivamente unos Shorts holgados color verde y una camisa tres tayas más ancha era lo peor, parecía un Hippie, finalmente se decidio por una camisa blanca de lino ni muy pegada ni muy holgada, y unos pantalones de mezclilla color azul cielo que enmarcaba sus largas piernas, y unas sandalias sencillas. Termino de secarse el cabello, bueno al menos quito el exceso de humedad, pe perfumo, desenredo su cabello para que se secara más rápido y estaba terminando de elegir un cinturón (pues la cintura de los jeans le quedaba un poco grande) cuando un par de golpes en la puerta llamaron su atención, asombrando miro su reloj de pulsera, no esperaba a Kagome hasta dentro de 15 minutos, aun no estaba listo, pero tampoco la podía dejar esperando, él era un hombre bien educado.

\- adelante, está abierto – indico agarrando un cinturón negro, estaba seguro de que a Kagome no le molestaría esperarlo dos segundos en lo que se amarraba bien los pantalones.

\- hola querido – palideció al escuchar esa voz, se dio la vuelta de golpe esperando que fuera solo una ilusión suya.

\- ¡Kikyo! – exclamo sorprendido al ver a su ex novia recargada en una pose sexy en el marco de la puerta, trago en seco ¿Qué hacia ella ahí? ¿Por qué había venido? ¡¿Y porque justo ahora cuando estaba por llegar Kagome?!

\- fue difícil encontrarte mi amor, ¿sabes cuánto me cuesta rastrearte cuando no usas tu tarjeta? Debería castigarte por hacerme sudar tanto – lo regaño en un tono pecaminoso al tiempo que poco a poco comenzaba a desabotonar el abrigo largo que traía puesto (algo ridículo considerando de que la temperatura ambiente era de 30 ° C), Inuyasha se sintió morir, no sabía que pretendía Kikyo con eso, ni porque lo había estado buscando, pero de lo que si estaba seguro era que tenía que deshacerse de ella cuanto antes.

Kagome estaciono a Angelina enfrente del hotel donde Inuyasha la había citado, al ser medio día muchos de los huéspedes habían salido a divertirse en la ciudad por lo que casi no había autos. Con cuidado apago el motor y por primera vez en su vida comprobó su aspecto en el espejo retrovisor de un vehículo; noto tranquila que su maquillaje seguía casi intacto, su cabello estaba ordenado salvo por un pal de mechones rebeldes que le quedaron sobre la nariz, que retiro con sumo cuidado. Finalmente bajo y después de tomar una bocanada de aire para darse valor ingreso al lobby del hotel, que no era de los más lujosos de la ciudad, pero tampoco era de los más baratos.

Dejo pasar ese detalle y fue directo a la recepción para preguntar por el cuarto de Inuyasha. La recepcionista la miro con dulzura y le indico el número sin hacerle muchas preguntas, nerviosa tomo el elevador, pues el cuarto estaba en tercer piso y no quería llegar sudada. Mientras esperaba a que el ascensor se detuviera volvió a mirarse en el espejo, estaba demasiado nerviosa, hacia tanto que no salía en una cita con un hombre que le gustara de verdad, esperaba que todo saliera bien, bueno bien en lo referente a su "maldición" donde siempre que le daba una segunda oportunidad a un hombre este la decepcionaba. Agito su cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos, esta vez no pasaría lo mismo, Inuyasha era diferente, era honesto, era dulce, era terco y tan inmaduro, sonrió, curiosamente eso era lo que más le gustaba de él, tenía un carácter fuerte y aun así era dulce, divertido y la hacía reír al tiempo que la hacía exasperar.

Además confiaba en él, le había demostrado estar realmente interesado por ella, de una manera sencilla; bueno soportar a sus primos era admirable, solo alguien que quisiera algo sincero con ella soportaría con tanta paciencia a su loca familia, " _y eso que no ha conocido a mi tía y al resto de la parentela_ " pensó sonriente, ya meditaría sobre eso después, las puertas del elevador finalmente se abrieron y ella trago duro, bien, haría lo que decía su abuelo, " _cuando te de miedo entrar al agua, cierra los ojos, toma vuelo y salta_ ". Respiro profundo, compuso su mejor sonrisa y camino por el pasillo, según le dijeron la habitación de Inuyasha era la penúltima al final del pasillo. Estaba a pocos metros cuando vio la puerta entre abierta, aquello le llamo la atención, pero decidió no darle importancia, quizá ya la estaba esperando y esa era su manera de apurar la amablemente, sonriendo por su propia broma tomo la perilla y jalo la puerta para abrirla.

Lo siguiente que Inuyasha supo era que una Kikyo en lencería Parah extra sexy se le había lanzado encima e incluso antes de poder exigirle que se fuera la muy bruja se había lanzado contra su cuello y lo besaba de manera tan exigente que por un segundo se preguntó si intentaba ahogarlo. Enojado y ¿Por qué no decirlo? Asqueado de tener a la modelo pegada a él como una sanguijuela comenzó a forcejear para sacársela de encima, pésima idea, pues eso solo alentó a Kikyo que literalmente le abrió la camisa de un tirón haciendo volar sus botones por toda la habitación. Gruñendo y temiendo devolver su desayuno la tomo de las muñecas y la empujo contra la pared, no iba a permitir que Kikyo le estropeara su cita un Kagome, estaba a punto de cantarle las cuarenta cuando escucho la puerta abrirse, se giró dispuesto a echar al intruso y luego mandar a la sanguijuela de su exnovia por paquetería directo al Antártida donde de verdad necesitaría ese abrigo, fue entonces cuando se le cayó el alma al piso y un sudor frio le cubrió el rostro.

\- K-Kagome… - murmuro palido, no podía estar pasando esto, cayó en cuenta de la posición en la que estaba, acorralando a una Kikyo semi desnuda y el con el pecho al descubierto, parecía que estaban teniendo un acalorado juego de amantes.

Kagome se quedó quieta en la puerta, ¿es que acaso estaba viendo bien?, porque lo que sus ojos veían era a Inuyasha aprisionando de manera demasiado comprometedora a su persona menos favorita de planeta. Sintió que los ojos le picaban de lágrimas y no porque el maquillaje de Jakotsu le provocara alguna reacción alérgica, pero no iba a llorar, no enfrente de Inuyasha y aún menos frente a… Kikyo. Inuyasha observo como el rostro de Kagome pasaba de sorpresa a uno de traición y como de ahí se volvía pétrea, como su una máscara de dura indiferencia le cubriera los rasgos y una mirada fría reemplazara la dulzura de sus ojos, para su mala suerte reconoció esa mirada, la misma que tenía aquella mañana cuando lo abandono después de la boda.

\- perdona… no creí que tuvieras compañía – murmuro con voz herida, aunque en su interior sentía como su corazón se resquebrajaba por el dolor. Inuyasha soltó a Kikyo como si fuera una asquerosa cucaracha.

\- Kagome… ¡no es lo que parece! – se defendió inmediatamente el muchacho, pero Kagome lo miro como quien mira un baboso gusano, realmente estaba lastimada y furiosa.

\- ahórratelo, creo que mejor me voy, no me gusta interrumpir en "esta clase de asuntos" –le corto cuando volvió a intentar disculparse, se dio la vuelta en un intento por que sus lágrimas no se asomaran por sus pestañitas ¿Por qué siempre le ocurría esto a ella? Inuyasha la vio darse la vuelta enojada, ¡maldición! ¡No podía pasarle eso ahora! ¡NO DEPSUES DE TODO EL TRABAJO QUE LE HABIA COSTADO CONVENCERLA DE TENER UNA CITA CON ÉL! Tenía que explicarle lo ocurrido, no podía perderla otra vez, ¡no por un horrible mal entendido!

\- ¡no Kagome espera! ¡No es lo que estás pensando! ¡Dejame explicarte! ¡Solo escuchame por favor! – le grito desesperado intentando cerrar su camisa.

Kagome se detuvo en seco cuando iba dar un paso para salir de ahí, "solo escuchame por favor…" ella había dicho esas mismas palabras una vez… hace muchos años… y nadie la escucho. Apretó los dientes enojada, solo quería correr lejos de ahí, pero… Inuyasha sintió que el alma le volvía al cuerpo cuando ella se giró lentamente y lo miro con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, aún estaba enojada, bueno mejor dicho furiosa con él, y lo miraba como si quisiera disecarlo en vida, pero no le importo porque se había detenido ¡le estaba dando la oportunidad de explicarlo todo!

\- él tiene razón querida, quedate – sonrió Kikyo hablando por primera vez, había estado viendo el espectáculo verdaderamente entretenida.

\- después de todo Inuyasha es vigoroso y muy hábil en el oficio, estoy segura de que podemos divertirnos perfectamente los tres juntos – se rio frotando indecentemente su vientre y el filo de su escote, Inuyasha se quedó de piedra mientras que Kagome torció una mueca de asco y salió del cuarto dando un portazo tan fuerte que hizo que las ventanas retumbaran.

\- ¡Kagome espera! – la llamo Inuyasha con el corazón en la garganta, genial ¡¿Y AHORA COMO SE SUPONIA QUE IBA A ARREGLAR LAS COSAS CON ELLA?!

\- oh vaya, sigue siendo una niñita envidiosa y mojigata, no importa, mejor que se largue seguro que arruinaría nuestra diversión – escucho que Kikyo se burlaba, la giro a ver queriendo apretar su huesudo cuello hasta dejarla azul y luego apretarla aún más hasta que algo se quebrara, pero eso tendría que esperar, ¡ahora debía explicarle todo a Kagome como fuera!

\- ¡Kagome! ¡Cariño espera! – corrió por el pasillo hasta alcanzarla justo antes de que diera un paso dentro del elevador, la pesco de la muñeca para evitar que ingresará.

\- ¡suelta! ¡No me toques! – grito agitando su mano como si la de Inuyasha estuviese hecha de ácido hirviente, pero Inuyasha.

\- Kagome, esto es un mal entendido, por favor amor… no te vayas… - le rogo intentando abrazarla pero Kagome se zafo de su agarre y le planto la cachetada de su vida.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves a llamarme así después de estar dándole de "cariñito" a Kikyo? ¡Condenado cínico! – grito furiosa, furiosa por haber vuelto a caer en la trampa de un hombre y aún más porque las lágrimas eran cada vez más difíciles de contener. Inuyasha la miro consternado mientras se llevaba la mano a su mejilla lastimada, no podía creerlo, Kagome… su Kagome lo había cacheteado… sin poder evitarlo recordó los pasajes que había leído en el diario de la chica, cada vez que rompía definitivamente con algún pretendiente siempre le daba una cachetada (todas perfectamente merecidas) su corazón casi se detuvo en su pecho ¡¿significaba eso que Kagome estaba sacándolo definitivamente de su vida?! ¡NO PODÍA PERMITIRLO!

\- no, tu no entiendes, no es lo que parece – volvió a probar conciliador, olvidando el ardor de su mejilla, ¡soportaría una paliza de 100 horas con tal de no perderla!

\- se perfectamente lo que vi… ¿Por qué no me dejas en paz y vuelves con ella? Es más ¡espero que te contagie una enfermedad venérea! – grito furiosa, Inuyasha abrió los ojos, ella no le creía, no le creía en lo absoluto ¡y todo por culpa de la maldita de Kikyo!

\- no… no Kagome… dejame explicarte… - intento una vez más, pero Kagome le dio la espalda con un gruñido dio un golpe al botón del elevador y este se abrió enseguida.

\- los papeles de divorcio estarán listos en un par de semanas, después de eso… ¡NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE NUNCA MÁS! – rugió entrando al elevador y dándole otro puñetazo al tablero para que las puertas se cerraran.

\- ¡no Kagome espera! ¡ESCUCHAME! ¡YO NO…! – las puertas del elevador se cerraron en sus narices antes de que pudiera hacer algo para detenerlas.

\- ¡CON UN DEMONIO! – rugió enojado dando un puñetazo a la pared ¡¿y ahora como demonios iba a recuperar a Kagome?! Habia dejado claro que no quería volver a verlo, ¡y ahora estaba más resuelta que nunca a divorciarse de él! Palido y con un instinto asesino latiéndole en el pecho regreso a su habitación, era hora de cantarle las cuarenta a cierta zorra rastrera.

\- hola tesoro ¿siempre si se fue mi prima? No importa, yo puedo llevarte al nirvana sin ayuda de nadie – lo saludo Kikyo que estaba tumbada en la cama en una pose digna de una película para adultos de bajo presupuesto.

\- tú… ¡TU TIENES LA CULPA DE TODO ESTO! – la señalo Inuyasha asqueado, estaba furioso con ella, y también con el mismo ¿Cómo se le había pasado por la cabeza relacionarse con esa tipa? ¡De solo recordar sus flacuchos brazos alrededor de su cuerpo le daban ganas de bañarse en lejía!

\- ¿yo? Vamos querido ¿Qué culpa me tengo yo que esa estúpida mocosa sea frígida? Además ¿para que la quieres por aquí en primer lugar? Es tan apretada que jamás podría satisfacerte por completo – el cinismo y la burla en las palabras de Kikyo lo hicieron estallar, estaba por abalanzarse contra ella para ahogarla, pero logro recuperar la cordura justo antes de cerrar sus manos en torno a ese cuello de lápiz blanco, en cambio tomo el abrigo de Kikyo y se lo arrojo sobre su cabeza.

\- largate – le gruño temblando, espantado de sí mismo, y sobretodo lastimado, lastimado por el rechazo de Kagome; sobre todo porque, esta vez, él no había hecho nada malo.

\- ¿Cómo dices? – pregunto Kikyo boquiabierta, ¿Inuyasha la estaba echando? ¡¿LE ESTABA DICIENDO A "ELLA" QUE SE LARGARA?! ¡¿CÓMO SE ATREVIA?!

\- vete, fuera de aquí – murmuro Inuyasha temblando aun de furia.

\- dejate de bromas amor, ¿no quieres que mejor te quite el trago amargo con mis…? – pregunto acercándose parta abrazarlo por la espalda, pero antes de que su mano rosara su piel él la cogió de la muñeca y no muy amablemente.

\- no es broma, vete de aquí – le ordeno alejándola de el con un movimiento brusco.

\- ¿me estas echando? – pregunto ella con un tono de burla e incredulidad.

\- claro, fuera - gruño Inuyasha ahora más que nunca deseaba estar solo.

\- ¿estas bromeando cierto? ¡A mí nadie me hecha de ningún lado! – grito hastiada, pero Inuyasha la miro amenazante.

\- pues yo acabo de hacerlo ¡marchate antes de que haga algo que te hará arrepentirte! – la amenazo, Kikyo lo miro con miedo, pero se irguió con altanería, no se iba a rebajar frente a Inuyasha.

\- me iré, no tengo que perder el tiempo por alguien con mal gusto como tú – gruño altiva, Inuyasha soltó una risita amarga.

\- claro que tengo mal gusto, me relacione contigo – sonrió, al menos eso le había quitado un poco el mal sabor, pero su paciencia y su control estaban escaseando ya.

\- ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES?! – chillo la modelo alzado su mano para pegarle otra cachetada al muchacho, pero este sujeto nuevamente su muñeca, pero mucho más fuerte.

\- callate, y marchate ahora… - le gruño con voz brutal, Kikyo esta vez hizo caso, tomo su abrigo, se lo coloco y salió de la habitación, " _ya me las pagaras Taisho, ¡nadie me rechaza sin pagar el precio!_ " gruño en su mente antes de largarse de esa mugre de ciudad que ni siquiera tenía una tienda de Channel.

Kagome condujo a Angelina hecha una furia y con lágrimas picando y nublando constantemente su visión, se sentía devastada, engañada, tan traicionada… se pasó el dorso de la mano por los ojos, lo último que le faltaba era estrellarse, pero la verdad es que ahora lo único que quería era alejarse, irse a un lugar donde nadie que quisiera dañarla la encontrara, y ese solo era un lugar… condujo por la entrada lateral del pueblo, pues a cómo iba ahora podía atropellar algún cristiano y nuevamente era lo último que le faltaban, después de entrar en los límites de su pueblo natal casi voló hasta la parte trasera de su casa. Dio un frenazo que casi les saco el corazón a sus primos, pero no le dio importancia solo salto fuera del alto sin apagar siquiera el motor.

\- ¡Kagome! – escucho que uno de sus primos la llamo al pasar corriendo pero lo ignoro, necesitaba llegar a su hogar, ahora…

Los siete hermanos vieron preocupados como Kagome corría hasta su vote familiar, pero su preocupación se volvió casi pánico al verla arrancarlo cañoneando el motos, algo había pasado algo muy malo. La chica navego casi a siegas por el viento y las lágrimas que nublaban su visión, pero no lo necesitaba, ella podía llegar ahí sin ver. Finalmente freno los motores distraídamente tiro el ancla y luego ella misma salto al agua, nado directo a la grieta de la formación rocosa a un costado de Shinju Kakushi. Como la vez anterior nado por los túneles prácticamente ciega, solo guiándose por el tacto familiar de las rocas hasta que salió a la superficie. Salto fuera del agua y corrió, pero no al altar, sino a una grieta oculta en la roca, se metió de un salto y alzo la mirada.

Ante sus ojos apareció un templo, un templo antiguo de dos niveles, sostenido en medio de un estanque redondo de agua salada por un monolito de piedra de forma de cono sin punta y cuyo único acceso era un sendero de piedra tallada; jadeando de dolor y cansancio apretó la mandíbula y corrió por las escaleras de piedra pulidas hasta la entrada, subió el último escalón, se aferró al pilar de la madera de color rojo brillante con las lágrimas resbalando como ríos de en sus mejillas. Su respiración era pesada y el dolor de su corazón duro como una espina de hierro helado.

Aun llorando alzo la cabeza para admirar aquel edificio tan antiguo como su pueblo pero en perfectas condiciones que brillaba imponente bajo la luz del atardecer, sintió el aroma de la madera antigua y el incienso impregnado en las paredes, camino dos pasos y abrió de par en par la puerta de ingreso, ahí, en medio de la pagoda de madera había una serie de retratos pintados a manos, todos de familias, algunas numerosas otras con poco más de tres personas, camino unos pasos y se detuvo en uno en específico, uno donde estaban sus abuelos sentados con ella en el medio, al lado derecho su tía Kaede y sus siete primos todos en la misma pose.

Camino hasta una escalera ubicada en la esquina izquierda de la pagoda, subió hasta una pequeña habitación que parecía un dormitorio de dama, donde había todo lo necesario, un biombo, un armario, un tocador, y otros mueble, decidida camino hasta el armario y jai una prenda específica, después se metió tras el biombo y con una rapidez que envidiarían las modelos de la compañía de Jakotsu se quitó su ropa empapada y todas las joyas y accesorios y la reemplazo por su kimono, con todos sus atavíos unos minutos después ingreso a la sala central del segundo piso vestid y arreglada como una señora feudal de la época de los samuras, camino hasta el cetro donde reposaba en una repisa de madera decorada con grabados antiguos hechos a mano un collar de caracoles con una enorme perla rosada en el centro, tomo el collar como si fuese un cetro y la pego a su corazón mientras volteaba a ver las paredes, bordeadas de más retratos de tamaño natural, pero estos eran diferentes, en ellos se mostraba a una pareja adulta o a veces a una sola persona adulta de pie colocando el mismo collar que ella llevaba en la mano a una persona más joven (en algunos hombres y en otros mujeres) que estaba arrodillada ante ellos, fijo su vista en uno en particular, el de ella, cuando sus abuelos le entregaron aquella perla, toco la pintura con su mano dejando que las lágrimas rodaran libres de sus mejillas, luego se recargo en la pared bajo el retrato y cerró los ojos dejándose llevar.

 _Continuara…_


	23. Migajas de Amor

**Hola tesoros, siento y súper siento otra vez el retraso, no tengo perdón, pero no se preocupen, este capítulo bien lo vale, pero como no los quiero entretener demasiado en esto solo hare una rápida aclaración. Algunos me han preguntado sobre aquella noche sombría en el pasado de Kagome y también sobre lo sus padres no la querían, pues bien, ahora van a obtener sus respuestas. Ahora las partes del texto en cursivas son un sueño de Kagome, donde recuerda todo lo que le ha ocurrido por culpa de su malvada prima, ella está todo el tiempo inocente y sus sueños ocurren al mismo tiempo que las acciones en el mundo real, las cuales están descritas con texto en formato normal. Sin más que aclarar, lean disfruten y aunque no me lo merezco comenten por favor.**

 **Migajas de Amor**

 _Estaba sentada en mi cama, era el atardecer y peinaba a mi muñeca favorita, una de porcelana blanca que vestía un kimono azul con motivos marinos, como el de la reina tortuga, la esposa del rey dragón de los cuentos que me leía la abuela, era muy bonita, tenía sus ojitos brillantes y dulces, sus mejillas rosaditas y largos cabellos negros que se le rizaban con el calor, igual que a mí. Estaba contenta, hoy entregarían los resultados finales del último año de la primaria, y me había esforzado mucho, estaba casi segura de que serían perfectas, no podía esperar a ver la cara de felicidad de mamá y papá._

Los siete hermanos Shichinintai salieron del estanque con el corazón latiéndoles en la garganta, por fortuna para ellos conocían demasiado bien a Kagome, por lo que sabían que estaría en el viejo templo oculto, pero por desgracia eso tan bien significaba que lo que fuera que había pasado era algo grave. Cuando llegaron los siete miraron a varios lados sin encontrar nada más que un rastro húmedo de sus huellas, al parecer no se habían equivocado, cuando llegaron al templo se dividieron para buscarla, pues aunque el edificio en si no era muy grande tenía varias cámaras pequeñas donde podía esconderse. Revisaron todo, dentro de los armarios, tras los biombos, en los jardines, los armarios Gynkotsu incluso se asomó para ver los jarrones antiguos.

\- serás animal ¿de verdad crees que ella cabria ahí dentro? – lo regaño Renkotsu al pasar a su lado.

\- bueno, ella esta flaquita y yo pensé que… - intento excusarse, pero entonces fue Jakotsu quien hizo acto de presencia.

\- no, no, mi Kagome es la perfecta imagen de la belleza, esbelta pero bien formada de carnes, para flacas tenemos a Kikyo - los tres se echaron a reír burlones.

 _Estaba terminando de acomodarle el kimono a mi muñeca cuando escuche que mi madre me llamaba, corrí emocionada escaleras abajo, pero en lugar de encontrarme con el sobre de calificaciones me encontré cara a cara con la tía Tsubaky, me frene en seco al verla parada en el umbral de la puerta, con uno de esos trajes elegantes que veía mi madre en la televisión los fines de semana; prendida de su mano estaba mi prima Kikyo, vestida como una muñequita inglesa, con un abrigo rojo carmín, su cabello recogido en una trenza, unas calcetas largas y unos zapatitos rosas de charol muy bonitos._

 _\- oh, mira quien está aquí Kikyo, la pequeña…mmm… niña – me dijo cuándo mientras me miraba de arriba abajo, me sentí mal, yo solo estaba vestida con un pantalón azul y una camisa holgada, la tía Tsubaky, me encogí avergonzada y entonces la tía Tsubaky estiro los labios con una sonrisa de superioridad muy fea, como si supiera algo que yo no._

 _\- ¿no te parece genial Sonomi? Ahora nuestras dos niñas se criaran juntas – dijo viendo a mi madre, que estaba ocupada trayendo una taza de té con la bajilla fina._

 _\- ¿Qué? – pregunte en voz baja sin entender ¿Kikyo y yo criarnos juntas?_

 _\- Kagome, tú tía Tsubaky debe hacer una gira con su grupo de modelos, y el tío Onigumo debe atender sus negocios en Francia, así que Kikyo se quedara con nosotros un tiempo – me explico mi madre, después de darle la taza a tía Tsubaky me jalo a un lado a la cocina y me murmuro con voz dura un "vas a tratar bien a tu prima", en ese momento no entendí de que hablaba._

 _\- ¡oh Sonomi cariño! ¿Kikyo tendrá su habitación con una ventana donde entre buen sol verdad? Mi pequeña necesita mucha vitamina E para que crezca aún más hermosa – escuche la voz pomposa de tía Tsubaky desde el salón, mi madre no tarda en reunirse con ella diciendo que de inmediato prepararía la habitación perfecta. Entonces entendí, la única habitación que tenía una ventana así era la mía…_

\- tienes razón, Kikyo es un hueso – sonrió Gynkotsu sin poder regular su respiración.

\- cierto, esa mocosa esta tan flaca que en vez de modelo podría dedicarse a limpiar mangueras ¡pero por adentro! – se echó a reír Renkotsu y Jakotsu también se echó a reír hasta que un trio de duros coscorrones les cerraron la boca.

\- si serán… ¡si serán…! ¡¿Kagome está perdida y ustedes se ríen?! – los regaño Kyokotsu después de darles otra ronda de duros coscorrones.

\- tiene razón, primero encontraremos a Kagome, se fue tan alterada que me preocupa que se haya hecho daño – asnito Bankotsu, además, aunque no se lo había dicho a sus hermanos tenían una paliza que planear, pero eso hasta asegurarse de que su prima estaba bien.

\- ¡Bankotsu! ¡Hermanos! ¡Arriba! – escucharon a Suikotsu llamarlos desde el segundo piso, los seis hermanos restantes echaron a correr ruidosamente por la estrecha escalera en una marabunta tal que Suikotsu se sorprendió que no se atoraran en medio de la escalera.

\- calma chicos, en la pagoda – les indico en voz más baja, sus hermanos bajaron el ritmo, la pagoda superior era un lugar sumamente sagrado, donde solo se podía entrar una vez en la vida, a menos que fueras de los jefes o fueras portador del sello familiar de su generación, cosa que más o menos eran.

 _Los primeros meses con Kikyo en casa no fue gran cosa, ahora dormía en un cuarto más pequeño, bueno era el antiguo cuarto de costura de mamá, pero estaba bien, no tenía muchas cosas, y Kikyo, bueno, digamos que nunca me di cuenta cuanto espacio tenía mi viejo armario hasta que ella desempaco, y aun así sobraron cosas. Pero estaba contenta, me iba bien en la escuela, era la mejor de la clase, bueno… excepto en la clase de teatro, pues Kikyo siempre lograba los papeles que yo quería. Estaba terminando mi tarea para la clase de arte, había terminado un retrato de una sacerdotisa de la era feudal y solo me faltaba firmarla cuando alguien toco a la puerta._

 _\- pase – indique levantando la mirada del lienzo._

 _\- hola pequeña ave enjaulada - me entremesi, maldición, ¿Por qué Kikyo tenía que decirme así? Ya suficiente era con que las chicas mayores se la pasaran cantando la canción Kagome cuando yo pasaba._

 _\- ¿puedo ayudarte en algo Kikyo? – le pregunte tragándome mi malestar, después de todo Kikyo era mi prima y no debía faltarle al respeto a la familia._

 _\- tía Sonomi quiere que vayas a comprar arroz – me dijo, ¿arroz? Bueno, no era extraño para mí hacer mandados, en especial ahora que mama estaba ocupada con el pequeño Sota, pero creía que hace nada habíamos comprado arroz para la semana._

 _\- ¿ahora? – pregunte para estar segura, aun debía firmar mi trabajo de arte, pues era para mañana y tenía que secarse la tinta._

 _\- sí, lo sé, ¿ese es tu trabajo para mañana? – pregunto señalando mi lienzo, asentí, y le dije que de hecho tenía que terminarlo._

 _\- ¿Qué te falta? – pregunto interesada._

 _\- pues, solo poner mi nombre – le comente, esperando que entendiera y… ella fuera por el arroz en mi lugar por una vez._

 _\- no es mucho, ¿Por qué no vas de una vez? Si te apuras podrás llegar a firmar tu trabajo a tiempo para que se seque – sonrió altanera mientras jugaba con uno de sus cabellos._

 _\- está bien, ya voy – asentí resignada, bueno, solo eran quince minutos hasta la tienda, no debería tomarme mucho. O al menos eso pensé hasta que di vuelta en la esquina y vi el mar de gente que había dentro de la tienda, maldición era hora de ofertas de carne, pero no debería regresar a casa sin el arroz, mi mamá debe necesitarlo urgente si me mando a comprarlo a esta hora._

 _Tarde como media hora en conseguir el costal de arroz, por suerte el dinero que tenía encima me alcanzo al estar en descuento. Salí corriendo al ver que ya había oscurecido, tenía que llegar a terminar mi trabajo y guardarlo en el sobre especial que nos dio el profesor. Cuando llegue a la cocina deje el costal de arroz en la cocina volví a mi habitación para firmar mi pintura, pero al entrar no encontré el lienzo en el caballete._

 _\- ah, ya volviste – escucho la voz despectiva y casi burlona de Kikyo, pero la ignore, pues tenía que encontrar su pintura._

 _\- ¿buscas algo? – pregunto ella sin dejar de mirarme._

 _\- mi pintura, no está y tengo que firmarla – dije mirando debajo de la cama._

 _\- ¡ah eso! Ya la he firmado por ti, y esta guardada en el sobre especial – dijo casi aburrida, yo la mire sorprendida, y entonces ella me extendió en sobre lleno con mi lienzo, casi se me aguaron los ojos en agradecimiento, tome el sobre y le di las gracias de corazón, después de todo Kikyo no era tan mala como aparentaba._

 _O eso fue lo que creí hasta la semana siguiente, cuando la maestra dio los resultados, dijo que todas las pinturas eran buenas, pero había una que destacado de las demás, al igual que mis compañeros me emocione, la maestra rara vez hacia cumplidos como ese. Pero cuando revelo la pintura ganadora se me cayó el alma al piso, la pintura señalada era la mía, estaba tan feliz, y estaba segura de que mis padres irradiarían orgullo puro, pero entonces la maestra dijo que la pintura era de Kikyo. Atónita mire la forma en la esquina inferior derecha, donde se supone que estaba mi firma, entonces me di cuenta, Kikyo si había firmado mi pintura, ¡la firmo con su nombre!_

 _\- bien chicos, denle un aplauso Kikyo por su magnífica pintura – sonrió la maestra, todo el grupo estallo en una ovación, todos excepto yo._

 _\- y por su precioso trabajo su compañera tiene un crédito extra y además colgaremos el cuadro en el salón de honor de la escuela – ante esta declaración de la maestra quise llorar, Kikyo estaba recibiendo todo el crédito cuando la pintura._

 _\- era mía… -_

\- ¿como esta? – preguntaron al ver a Kagome inconsciente en los brazos de Suikotsu, vestida con su kimono ceremonial y con la reliquia del templo fuertemente aferrada en su mano derecha, como si de un salvavidas se tratara.

\- físicamente bien, pero… - la declaración de Suikotsu los dejo aún más preocupados.

\- ¿Qué tan malo? – pregunto Renkotsu con los brazos cruzados y una expresión que dejara palido a un fantasma.

\- no la había visto así desde hace doce años – la expresión de los seis hermanos se ensombreció, bien ahora iba a correr sangre.

En los brazos de Suikotsu Kagome yacía pérdida en un sueño profundo, pálida, quieta como una estatua o una muñeca de trapo. Pero lamentablemente, como los siete hermanos sabían bien, esta no era la primera vez que ocurría.

 _A partir de ese incidente la convivencia en mi casa cambio drásticamente, ahora todo se trataba casi por completo de Kikyo, que si Kikyo obtuvo el papel en la obra de teatro, que si la tía Tsubaky pidió que Kikyo siguiese una dieta vegetariana, que si me quedaba sin mesada porque Kikyo necesitaba ropa nueva cada tres días… y lo peor era que después del incidente de la pintura fui la encargada oficial de ayudar a Kikyo con su tarea, bueno eso era lo que me exigía mi madre, pero Kikyo tenía otras ideas, ahora tenía que trabajar el doble, no solo haciendo mis tareas, sino también las de Kikyo mientras que ella y mi madre se iban de compras y al spa. Eso sin mencionar que ahora no podía separarme de mi mochila por ningún motivo, pues mis trabajos escolares comenzaban a desaparecer y curiosamente aparecían en la carpeta de evidencias escolares con el nombre de mí "querida prima"_

 _Intente quejarme al respecto de lo último innumerables veces, pero fuera de mi hermanito sota nadie en casa quería escucharme, y siempre me decían que más valía que tratara bien a Kikyo o quedaría castigada de por vida. No comprendí el significado en ese momento, pero con el pasar de los años comencé a entender que la presencia de Kikyo en casa era más que un favor entre mi padre y su hermana, si no que los padres de Kikyo pagaban una considerable suma de dinero para la manutención de mi prima, y que además tía Tsubaky mandaba periódicamente su "ropa vieja" a mi madre para que ella las luciera._

\- tenemos que llevarla de vuelta – suspiro Mukotsu, pronto caería la noche y no tenían comida ni tiempo para conseguir algo.

\- ¿y cómo la vamos a sacar? No puede nadar así – Gruño Kyokotsu, recordando que la entrada era submarina.

\- no es del todo verdad, existe otra entrada por la selva – comento Bankotsu con los brazos cruzados.

\- ¿de qué hablas? – pregunto Renkotsu asombrado.

\- el consejo de la aldea viene a este templo una vez al año, y muchos de los miembros incluida a nuestra madre y difunto tío son ancianos, no podrían nadar hasta aquí – explico sin dejar de mirar a Kagome.

\- ¿y tú como sabes de esa entrada? - fue el turno de Gynkotsu de preguntar.

\- el tío me lo explico una vez antes de morir, el temía que volviera ocurrir lo de… aquella noche… - Bankotsu se cruzó de brazos alegando que no diría nada más, sus hermanos lo aceptaron, ellos tampoco querían recordar ese día.

\- bien, saldremos por esa salida, pero primero debemos bajar al estanque, hay que limpiarle la sal de la piel antes de que se llague – explico Suikotsu, Kyokotsu comprendió y la cargo en sus brazos, después de todo él era el más fuerte de los siete.

 _Habían pasado casi dos años desde que Kikyo se mudó a mi casa, en ese tiempo pasaron demasiadas cosas como para nombrarlas todas, yo no quería pensar en ellas, no valía la pena pensar en las penurias y perderse los buenos momentos, como el aniversario número veinte de mis padres, era una ocasión muy especial, y yo sabía que ya habían reservado una mesa en el mejor restaurante del distrito y mamá llevaba semanas arreglando un precioso vestido para la ocasión, incluso papa estaba pidiendo sita en su barbería preferida._

 _Verlos tan emocionados me alegraba y entonces tuve la idea de darle un regalo especial, y tenía la idea de algo que sería perfecto, mi mama y mi papa adoraban una película de Hayao Miyazaki llamada "Susurros Del Corazón" donde aparecían unas estatuillas de unos adorables gatos vestidos como un caballero y una dama victorianos. Y curiosamente había unas estatuillas muy similares en la tienda de antigüedades cerca de la estación, lamentablemente eran costosas, así que decidí hablar con Sota, él trabajaba duro repartiendo periódicos por el barrio desde que nuestros padres también habían recortado su mesada para consentir a Kikyo._

 _Entre ambos juntamos lo que teníamos ahorrado, pero lamentablemente era demasiado poco, y aunque aún quedaban dos meses para el aniversario no podríamos ahorrar con lo que ganamos para comprarlas. Primero nos pusimos tristes, pero entonces recordé algo, una pequeña cafetería familiar con temática victoriana estaba solicitando camareras de medio tiempo._

 _\- pero hermana, papá no te dará permiso de trabajar siendo tan joven – objeto Sota cuando le explique el plan. Palidecí, él tenía razón, mi padre no creía aceptable que una joven trabajara antes de los dieciséis años y yo apenas había cumplido los catorce. Suspire, de verdad quería darles ese regalo._

 _\- bueno… creo que… ellos no tendrían por qué enterarse… - intente sonreír, aunque realmente me sentía enferma por mentirle de esa manera a mis padres._

 _\- hermana… - me regaño Sota, él también pensaba que era mala idea pero…_

 _\- solo será hasta poder comprar el regalo, después lo dejare – intente explicarle, el me miro seriamente, a pesar de sus nueve años de edad era muy maduro._

 _\- ¿y cómo explicaras las ausencias? Porque tendrás que tomar el turno de la tarde para no faltar a la escuela – menciono, pero afortunadamente ya había pesado en eso._

 _\- bueno a causa de que ahora tengo que estudiar por dos (él sabía cómo Kikyo abusaba de mí a la hora de los trabajos escolares) mis calificaciones han bajado un poco, les diré que tomare horas extra en la biblioteca… -_

Los siete hermanos se enfilaron al jardín en silencio, el cielo había comenzado a oscurecerse y el semblante sombrío y serio de los hermanos los hacia ver como una procesión fúnebre. Y claro que el que uno de ellos llevara en brazos a la joven pelinegra pálida e inconsciente no ayudaba mucho a despejar el mal entendido. Salieron de la pagoda del templo y caminaron hasta el estanque, se posicionaron en un círculo, tres quedando frente a frente con los otros tres y Kyokotsu a la cabeza, pues debía depositar a la joven en el agua. La joven azabache fue despojada de la parte exterior del kimono quedándose con una yukata larga, cuidadosamente la sumergieron en el agua, erguida, extendida completamente sobre la superficie color índigo.

Cuidadosamente cada uno tomo una parte de sus extremidades y las frotaron cuidadosamente. Tallaron con suma suavidad sus manos, pies, brazos y cabello, sin llegar a tocarla más haya, eso era también un pequeño ritual para purificar el alma, el cual habían aprendido hacia poco más de una década de la mano de su tío, el abuelo de Kagome., y el cual habían esperado no volver a utilizar jamás.

 _Durante los dos meses enteros logre esconderles mi nuevo empleo a mis padres, bueno tampoco es que me prestaran demasiada atención ya que ahora Kikyo le había dado por ir a la escuela para Juniors Models de Tokio y había que acompañarla y arreglarle ropa y todas esas cosas. Y por primera vez en más de 24 meses no me importaba en lo absoluto, con lo que ganaba en el café y además estirando lo más posible los pocos yenes que le daban sus padres, más un par de asesorías que le pagaban algunos alumnos de primer grado y con los ahorros de Sota por fin habían conseguido el dinero necesario para comprar las estatuillas._

 _Aquella tarde precisamente regresaba de la tienda, para comprar la estatuilla había quedar un anticipo del 15% para apartarla y cubrir un pequeño seguro por si llegaba a romperse o a tener algún defecto de fábrica. Guarde cuidadosamente el recibo en mi bolso, no quería que mi madre, o peor aún Kikyo, descubrieran la sorpresa. Le dije a Sota que ya tenía el anticipo y estaba entrando en mi cuarto para terminar la tarea y lo primero que vi fue nada más y nada menos que a Kikyo sentada en mi cama, y con el dinero para la estatuilla entre sus manos._

 _\- vaya, vaya, pequeña ave enjaulada, veo que tienes aquí una pequeña fortuna – sonrió barajeando los billetes, oh no, ¿Cómo había encontrado el dinero?, ¡yo lo había escondido bien!_

 _\- y justo a tiempo, el ultimo cheque de MI mami esta retazado y a hay un bolso de Praga precioso que me quiero comprar – conto rápidamente los billetes._

 _\- vaya, es la cantidad exacta, ¿no te importa que me lo lleve verdad? A fin que tu no podrías comprar nada que te haga ver bien, y menos con esas lonjas – se burló de mí, y estaba por guardarse el dinero que a Sota y a mi tanto nos costó ahorrar, estaba ya por pasar junto a mí y guardarse el fajo de yenes en la bolsa de su chaqueta de diseñador pero yo la detuve sujetándole la muñeca._

 _\- no, Kikyo, no voy a darte mi dinero – le dije más seria que nunca, ella me miro sorprendida._

 _\- ¿Qué dijiste? – me pregunto sombría._

 _\- que no voy a permitir que te lleves ese dinero, es mío – le repetí, intentando no ser grosera, pero ya estaba cansada de que ella se llevara mis cosas._

 _\- ¿oh? ¿Así que es tuyo? Pero resulta que yo lo quiero, y lo que yo quiero lo obtengo – me dijo intentando volver a guardar el dinero, pero yo se lo arrebate antes._

 _\- no importa Kikyo, este dinero es mío, yo lo gane, y no te lo voy a dar – repuse apretando el dinero contra mi pecho._

 _\- ¿Qué acaso eres tan tonta que no lo entiendes? ¡He dicho que me lo des ahora! - Kikyo me miro molesta e intento arrebatármelo por la fuerza, pero yo apreté mi mano fuerte y aunque me lleve varios arañazos conseguí evitar que ella los cogiera._

 _\- maldita niña, dame ese dinero o te prometo que te arrepentirás – me amenazo, pero yo negué con la cabeza._

 _\- no Kikyo, no te lo doy – dije con firmeza, ella me miro como si fuera un insecto y se fue dando un portazo, suspire aliviada._

\- bien, Jakotsu, ¿puedes vestirla con el kimono seco por favor? – pidió Suikotsu después de que sacaron a Kagome del agua. Jakotsu fue directamente junto a su prima, la cubrió con el kimono seco y con una maniobra especial saco el mojado sin exponer el palido cuerpo de Kagome, que a pesar del frio del estanque no había movido ni una pestaña.

Una vez Jakotsu termino de ajustarle el kimono a Kagome Kyokotsu volvió a tomarla en sus brazos. Así los siete primos se encaminaron a la salida secreta dirigidos por Bankotsu, su máxima prioridad era atender a Kagome, y en segundo lugar y casi tan importante como ella. Era planear como iban a desquitar el corazón herido de su prima, ella ya había sufrido demasiado antes como para tener que soportar una traición, pues aunque Kagome no era una mujer rencorosa. Pero tenía un mal habito, cuando alguien la traicionaba ella dejaba de ver a ese alguien, simplemente para ella dejaba de existir.

Y aunque ellos no aprobaban ese método no podían evitar entenderla, no era que les ignorara para hacerlos sufrir, no, ella había desarrollado ese rasgo como una medida de protegerse. Como cuando te lastimas la piel con un arbusto espinoso, no solo te cubres para evitar una nueva herida si no que evitas estar lo más cerca posible de aquella planta. Y lo que más los asustaba era que Kagome ya no confiara en los hombres y en las personas. La habían herido tantas veces que se había encapsulado cada vez más en su anterior, ocultando la belleza de su corazón hasta que solo quedo una pequeña chispa, solo la punta del bello iceberg que era su cariño, inocencia y amor por los demás.

 _Después de ese enfrentamiento Kikyo me ignoro olímpicamente, y aunque en algunas ocasiones me parecía verla mirándome de reojo no me hablo ni si quiera se acercó a mí por días. Y aunque sabía que sonaba cruel y egoísta, fueron los días más felices que tuve en esos años. Pronto llego el día previo al aniversario de mis padres, por lo que Sota y yo nos organizamos para recoger las estatuillas, el distraería a nuestros padres mientras yo me escabullía después de la cena, escondería una estatua en mi cuarto, Sota la otra y el día de su aniversario los pondríamos en la mesa antes de que ellos se levantaran, así sería lo primero que verían al bajar a desayunar._

 _Todo fue de acuerdo al plan, yo iba corriendo con el paquete entre mis brazos, me sentía emocionada y radiante, sabía que a mis padres les encantaría. Abrí la puerta con mucho cuidado, a esa hora ambos solían sentarse a ver las noticias y no quería perturbarlos. Me quite los zapatos con cuidado de no hacer ruido, pero cuando llegue a la mitad del pasillo la voz de mi madre me sorprendió._

 _\- Kagome ven aquí inmediatamente – fueron sus palabras, creí que me regañarían por salir tan tarde, así que fui tranquila, porque tenían razón al regañarme por romper una regla de la casa._

 _\- si mamá ¿dime? – pregunte inocente, pero entonces mi padre se levantó furioso del sofá y me sujeto del brazo._

 _\- ¡¿se puede saber de dónde vienes a esta hora?! – me pregunto colérico, en ese momento me asuste, mi padre jamás gritaba a menos que estuviera furioso, y por cómo me apretaba el brazo con su mano debía ser algo muy grave._

 _\- yo… yo fui a comprar algo… - confesé, era mejor una verdad aunque fuera a medias que una mentira a estas alturas._

 _\- ¡y todavía nos insultas mintiendo! – me grito zarandeándome con mucha brusquedad, me asuste aún más ¿Por qué decía que estaba mintiendo? ¿Qué era lo que pasaba para que estuviera tan enojado? Mire a mi mamá en busca de respuestas pero ella parecía tan enojada como mi papá._

 _\- no… es la verdad, mira yo fui a comprar… - intente mostrarles el paquete pero entonces sentí un escozor en mi mejilla antes de caer al piso, la caja con las estatuas de porcelana cayo al piso a mi lado, pude escuchar cómo se rompían por el impacto pero mis pensamientos estaban concentrados en el escozor de mi mejilla, algo en mi interior se quebró como el delicado material del que había estado hecho mi regalo, mi papá… él… él me había pegado._

 _\- no te atrevas a seguir mintiendo, ¡sabemos que has estado haciendo jovencita! – volvió a gritar mi padre, o dios, ¿todo esto porque tome un trabajo de camarera? Voltee a verlos y su expresión era casi asesina, no podía ser solo eso._

 _\- ¿Qué he estado haciendo? No entiendo – exprese sincera, pero eso solo enfureció mas a mi padre, pues me volvió a sujetar del brazo levantándome de golpe._

 _\- no te hagas la tonta niña, estas en la cuerda floja – gruño agarrándome tan duro que estaba segura que mi piel se estaba poniendo morada._

 _\- después de todo lo que hemos hecho por ti, no puedo creer que fueras capas de eso – sollozo mi madre con una expresión que solo podía describir como decepcionada y avergonzada, avergonzada de mí._

 _\- mamá, papá, no lo entiendo ¿Qué pasa? – volví a preguntar, sentía que en lugar de mi casa estaba frente a un tribunal de la santa inquisición española ¿Cómo podía defenderme si no sabía de lo que me acusaban?_

 _\- oh, prima, de nada vale que intentes hacerte la inocente, ellos saben bien que te has estado escapando para divertirte en los distritos rojos – apareció de pronto Kikyo sonriendo malignamente, sentí mi rostro palidecer ¿Qué me escapaba para qué? Comprendí entonces porque estaban tan enojados, ¡ella les había dicho que estaba divirtiéndome con hombres en la ciudad!_

 _\- no es verdad ¡yo jamás he estado con un hombre! ¡Por favor créanme! – rogué con lágrimas en los ojos._

 _\- buen intento prima, pero no te servirán las lágrimas de cocodrilo, las evidencias no mienten – volvió a sonreír Kikyo, ¿evidencias? Pregunte en voz baja, en respuesta Kikyo prendió el televisor._

 _En la pantalla comenzó a rodar un video de una chica peli negra que aunque no se podía distinguir bien su rostro era sumamente parecida a mí, para en una calle del centro de la ciudad, luego esa chica lanzándose a un hombre de mediana edad, pegándosele de manera melosa, el video se cortó un segundo, la escena cambio ahora a una habitación de hotel con luz tenue y dos figuras en la cama, sin ropa. Las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar de mis ojos, oh dios ¿Cómo iban a creerme viendo eso? Yo era inocente, pero al parecer mis padres creían ciegamente en ese falso video._

 _\- oh ¿estas llorando Kagome? ¿Es que no puedes soportar la verdad? ¿Tío no le dije que era sospechoso que "esa" estuviera ausente todas las tardes entre semana y siempre llegara después del anochecer? Ahora no pueden negar que es culpable – se rio Kikyo, no, no, ¿Por qué me estaba haciendo esto?_

 _\- no es verdad, no es lo que creen, ¡esa no soy yo! ¡Lo juro! ¡POR FAVOR PAPÁ! – intente tomarle la mano aun llorando desesperada, pero él se zafo de mi agarre como si fuera un ser repugnate, y su mirada fue aun peor._

 _\- no te atrevas a llamarme así, no eres mi hija, ¡yo no crie a una maldita prostituta! – me grito enfadado._

 _\- ¡yo no he hecho nada! ¡MAMÁ TE LO PIDO CREEME! – me voltee ahora a mi madre, mas esta aparto la mirada._

 _\- yo no soy tu madre, yo no tengo una hija, tu solo eres una descarada – me dijo con voz filosa, aquello me dolo, no podía creer que desconfiaran así de mí._

 _\- sal de esta casa, no pienso tener bajo mi techo a una descarada y sucia mocosa ¡largate! – me grito entonces mi papá, mi corazón se rompió en mil pedazos._

 _\- no… por favor no… papá… no es lo que parece ¡solo escuchame por favor! - intente nuevamente pero solo me volvió a tirar al suelo._

 _\- ¡he dicho que te marches! ¡No eres parte de esta familia! ¡NO QUIERO QUE VUELVAS A PISAR ESTA CASA NUNCA MÁS EN TU VIDA! - grito antes de tomarme del cabello, me hizo levantarme a la fuerza, yo llore por el dolor y el miedo mientras él me arrastraba del cabello hasta la salida, sin escuchar mis suplicas e ignorando mis lágrimas abrió la puerta y luego me tiro a la calle como si fuera una bolsa de basura._

 _\- si vuelves a poner un pie en esta propiedad o a presentare ante nosotros ¡JURO QUE HARE QUE TE ENCIERREN COMO LA PUTA QUE ERES! – grito antes de estrellar la puerta, corrí rogándole que no me echara, que no había hecho nada malo, pero no pude abrir, habían puesto el cerrojo._

 _Continúe llamando y rogando, intente dar vuelta para hablarles desde una de las ventanas, pero cada vez que me asomaba cerraban las cortinas. Cuando se me agoto la energía y la voz me deje caer de rodillas llorando con toda mi alma, yo no había hecho nada malo. No sé cuánto tiempo pase así, pero cuando comenzó a caer una incesante y cruel lluvia y nadie en la casa dio signos de tenerme piedad digerí la realidad. Mis padres me habían corrió de mi casa; me levante tambaleante del piso, y comencé a caminar, volteando un par de veces, aun con la esperanza de que mi mamá me abriera y me dejara pasar, me abrazara y consolara, más nadie me abrió. Me aleje en la oscuridad de la noche sin saber qué hacer, ya no tenía hogar, no tenía dinero, celular o algo que pudiera servirme, solo tenía la ropa que llevaba puesta, y tampoco sabía a donde podría ir…_

\- hermano, creo que tiene fiebre – dijo preocupado Renkotsu tocando la frente de la azabache, que al igual que sus mejillas estaba roja.

\- no puede ser, está cerca de los 40°C – murmuro preocupado Suikotsu después de posar su mano en la frente de la chica, gracias a su experiencia podía decir la temperatura e un paciente con solo sentir su piel.

\- Gynkotsu apresurate, debo atenderla antes de que le suba más la fiebre – indico a su hermano que era el que controlaba el bote de motor, este asintió y cañoneo aún más los motores. Mientras tanto Suikotsu le colocaba una compresa fría que tenía en el botiquín de emergencias del bote y a su vez un termómetro oral eléctrico para medir el progreso de la fiebre, una diminuta lágrima resbalo por el ojo derecho de Kagome a causa del recuerdo, pero aun así su respiración continuaba lenta y débil.

\- no quería volver a verla así – se lamentó Bankotsu.

\- alguien va a pagar muy seriamente por esto – aseguro Mukotsu enfadado, ahora se alegraba de haber pulido su carabina.

 _No sé cuánto tiempo pase vagando por las calles, intente ir con varias de mis amigas pero sus padres me cerraban la puerta en la cara o amenazaban con llamar a la policía, sin duda mis padres o Kikyo les habían informado de mis "actividades nocturnas" y no querían que perdiera a sus hijas. Camine y camine por las calles, me sentía abandonada y miserable tenía frio y nada con que abrigarme, tenía hambre y ni un yen para comprarme un mal hot dog. En algún momento las horas se convirtieron en días, no sabía dónde estaba, ni que podía hacer, para cuando me di cuenta estaba durmiendo bajo puentes o en construcciones abandonabas, rebuscando en los basureros de los restaurantes y supermercados para poder comer algo._

 _Pero lo peor eran las personas, las madres alejaban a sus hijos cuando pasaba, las adolescentes se burlaban de mí o corrían lejos, los hombres me señalaban burlones y gritaban groserías, unos incluso intentaban jalarme para hacerme daño, no sé cómo pude evitar que me lastimaran. Estaba dormitando bajo un puente en algún parque cuando alguien puso su mano en mi hombro, primero salte asustada e intente golpear al perpetrador pero entonces alguien me sujeto dulcemente de los hombros, comencé a llorar pensando lo peor._

 _\- Kagome… pequeña… - me llamo una dulce voz, abrí mis ojos, pero las lágrimas no dejaron de salir, esta vez de alivio e incredulidad._

 _\- abuela… abuelo… - susurre, temerosa de que fuera un espejismo producto del insomnio y el hambre._

 _\- oh mi niña… mi pobre pequeña... - susurro mi abuela tomando mi rostro entre sus manos y mirándome con ojos llorosos y llenos de alivio, no necesite más prueba, me arroje a sus brazos sollozando, ambos me abrazaron fuertemente, susurrándome palabras tranquilizantes y dando gracias a kami por haberme encontrado, me derretí en aquel abrazo, lo había necesitado tanto como el oxígeno para respirar._

 _Por entre las lágrimas vi llegar un grupo de sombras corriendo hasta nosotros, por un segundo espere que entre ellas estuvieran mis padres, pero solo eran mis primos y la tía Kaede. Todos me envolvieron entre sus brazos, gritando y preguntándome si estaba bien, si no me dolina nada, si nadie me había… cerré los ojos y continúe llorando abrumaba. Lo siguiente que supe era que estaba en una camilla de hospital, con una intravenosa conectada a mi muñeca, me habían dado un baño, un verdadero baño caliente después de no sé cuánto tiempo en la calle, tenía ropa limpia puesta, y me habían llevado un poco de fruta y gelatina para comer._

 _Dormitaba intentando reponerme del cansancio cuando escuche al doctor hablando con mi abuelo y la tía Kaede. Según pude oír pase cerca dos semanas en la calle, quise sonreír más el cansancio no me dejo, solo habían sido dos semanas, parecía poco, pero para mí, fue como si pasaran años en esas frías y crueles calles, entonces comenzaron a hablar de mi estado físico, había perdido unos ocho kilos, estaba deshidratada, anémica, con el cuerpo lleno de raspones y un terrible morete donde mi padre me había sujetado del brazo. Escuche suspirar de alivio al abuelo cuando el doctor confirmo que no había sido violada, me dieron el alta cuando mi cuerpo logro recuperarse lo suficiente como para viajar; todo el tiempo que estuve en el hospital no escuche ni pio sobre mis padres, pero para entonces ya me había dado por vencida, al parecer desde aquella mentira de Kikyo yo ya no tenía padres ni una casa a la cual volver y todo porque me negué a darle unos cuantos yenes._

Al arribar a la orilla cercana a la casa del pueblo bajaron corriendo, kyokotsu llevo a Kagome a su habitación donde la recostó sobre el futon y la cubrió con una samba ligera, Suikostu tomo el papel protagónico en la escena, la fiebre había cedido un poco pero estaba en 39.5°C y seguía siendo peligrosa, le cambio la compresa, y entre él y Jakotsu le frotaron manos pies y vientre con paños de agua fría, mukotsu preparo una mescla de hiervas que coloco en un tazón humeante para que el aroma la ayudara a sanar, mientras que los demás esperaban en la planta baja. Paso media hora con ese proceso hasta que por fin lograron estabilizarla, para entonces todos ellos estaban seguros de una cosa, querían venganza.

\- de esta si no va a salvarse ese tipo, lo voy a descuartizar – gruño Kyokotsu enojado, los demás asintieron, todos preocupados por el estado de Kagome, Jakotsu había bajado para informarles como seguía y Bankotsu subió a revelarlo para que descansara un poco. Estaban discutiendo en cuantas partes iban a descuartizar al idiota que se atrevió a herir a su pequeña princesa cuando escucharon otro frenazo y entonces una voz masculina grito en nombre de Kagome.

\- el cordero caminado al matadero – gruño Renkotsu al reconocer a Inuyasha que se dirigía a la casa llamando a Kagome a gritos.

\- ¿se puede saber qué haces tú aquí? – pregunto el muchacho de cabeza rasurada saliendo a encarar a Inuyasha acompañado de los demás.

\- ¿Dónde está ese sin vergüenza? - mascullo Mukotsu saliendo con una carabina entre las manos.

\- ahí está ese poco hombre – lo señalo Kyokotsu con los brazos cruzados. Inuyasha los miro preocupado, genial lo que le faltaba, los locos de los primos de Kagome también lo tachaban de culpable.

\- ¿se puede saber porque osas presentarte aquí? – le exigió saber Renkotsu enojado.

\- no sé lo que Kagome les haya dicho pero no es lo que parece – intento excusar luchando por no alterarse, Kagome había salido tan apresurada que temía que le hubiese pasado algo malo, y la actitud defensiva de esos hombres no hacía más que alimentar su mal presentimiento.

\- malvado, engañar a nuestra pobrecilla Kagome… - se quejó Jakotsu sin escucharlo, estaba demasiado afligido por su prima y también bastante furioso con Inuyasha.

-eres un canalla, voy a hacer que te despidan y después demandaremos a tu empresa – lo amenazo Renkotsu también furioso.

\- pe- pero yo… - intento defenderse Inuyasha, bien esto se estaba poniendo color de hormiga.

\- ¡no tartamudees mocoso! – le interrumpió Jakotsu, " _y pensar que lo llegue a considerar lindo._ "

\- si no quieres que te demos una paliza más te vale que subas ahora mismo y le pida una disculpa a nuestra pobre niña - le exigió Kyokotsu.

\- ¡¿Cómo que disculpa?! ¡Que elija sus armas y su sepultura! – chillo furioso Mukotsu le apunta, Inuyasha retrocedió asustado mientras Kyokotsu y Gynkotsu sujetaban a su hermano.

\- no, no hermano, ahora no es momento para duelos.- negó reprobatoriamente Jakotsu, Inuyasha palideció.

\- ¡¿duelos?! – silbo su voz asustada, bien comenzaba a temer por su vida.

\- tienen razón, lo matare por la espalda -. Declaro Mukotsu sonriendo cruelmente, Inuyasha retrocedió dos pasos, no podía estar hablando enserio ¿verdad?

\- ¡tú! ¡Date la vuelta para que mate como a un perro!- le ordeno, Inuyasha solo atino a levantar las manos, ni loco le daría la espalda a ese tipo.

\- hermano, esto ha de arreglarse con honor – negó Renkotsu intentando que su hermano bajara el cañón de la carabina. Mukotsu hizo una mueca de desagrado.

\- oh… de acuerdo, Jakotsu ¡véndale los ojos! – refunfuño, Inuyasha retrocedió tres pasos más, listo para saltar dentro del auto que había alquilado y marcharse lejos de ese lunático pistolero.

\- no, no, no Mukotsu, al menos debemos darle una oportunidad – indico Gynkotsu desde la pared, él también quería romperle los hueso a golpes a ese tipo, peo dispararle era algo que no aprobaba.

\- muy bien, Taisho, te daré una oportunidad, primero te disparo en la cabeza y luego tu a mi… - cedió el pistolero, bien Inuyasha ahora si estaba más que listo para correr.

\- ya es suficiente Mukotsu, no permito disparos en esta casa – sentencio Renkotsu ya fastidiado de ese mal intento de chiste.

\- Renkotsu tiene razón, la sangre nos estropearía la alfombra – una gota fría bajo por la espalda de Inuyasha al oír la declaración de Jakotsu, ¿de verdad les preocupaba más la alfombra? ¡Por dios! ¡EL SOLO QUERIA HABLAR CON KAGOME!

\- ¿Qué es todo ese escándalo? – escucho la voz de Bankotsu detrás de la barrera de moles que eran sus hermanos, sintió un ligero alivio de los siete el chico de la trenza tenía la pinta de ser el más cuerdo, seguro que él lo escucharía.

\- ¡banda de burros! no ven que la pobre Kagome necesita dormir y… - hablo Suikotsu, que bajaba enojado, pues todo ese escándalo no le permitía concentrarse en preparar la medicina para Kagome mas se detuvo al ver a Inuyasha parado a unos metros de la puerta.

\- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – le gruño a Inuyasha, el cual ya estaba con jaqueca por toda esta locura.

\- ha venido a molestar, pero me basta una sola bala para… - sonrió mukotsu volviendo a apuntar su carabina, pero la mano de Bankotsu le arrebato la escopeta.

\- ¿piensas dispararle aquí? ¿Mientras arriba Kagome está mal y débil? ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre?! – le regaño pasándole la carabina a Kyokotsu para que la guardara.

\- por favor, les ruego me escuchen, necesito ver a Kagome, todo fue un mal entendido – pidió Inuyasha tranquilo de que la carabina estuviera lejos de las manos de Mukotsu.

\- ella esta indispuesta, así que mejor será que te largues, ya no eres bienvenido – sentencio Suikotsu dándose la vuelta, sus hermanos lo siguieron después de mascullar algunas amenazas y maldiciones muy groseras contra Inuyasha.

\- entonces la esperare, ¡pero de aquí no me muevo hasta no hablar con ella! – rugió cansado de la situación, Bankotsu avanzo hasta él y puso su mano en el hombro.

\- no sé qué paso entre ustedes, pero si aprecias tu integridad física y virilidad mejor sigue mi consejo y vete, ahora – le indico antes de alejarse y entrar en la casa.

\- maldita sea – gruño Inuyasha furioso, en ese momento su teléfono comenzó a soñar, genial ¿y ahora qué?

\- ¡¿QUIÉN ES Y QUE QUIERE?! - rugió en el aparato, sintiendo la sangre arder en sus venas.

\- Inuyasha, sé que estas ocupado con la señorita Kagome pero tienes que volver a la ciudad ahora mismo – dijo la voz angustiada de Miroku al otro lado de la línea.

\- no Miroku, no voy a volver, menos ahora – rugió molesto.

\- amigo esto es serio, tu padre volvió antes de su viaje, esta que hecha fuego de rabia y quiere verte mañana a primera hora – explico el joven peli negro intentando que su amigo entrara en razón.

\- pues que se aguante, ha surgido un problema y no pienso irme a hasta solucionarlo – le estepo, ahora menos que nunca iba a alejarse de Kagome, tenían que arreglar las cosas pronto o la perdería para siempre.

\- Inuyasha lo siento, pero no tienes opción, tu padre me pidió que te dijera que si no están en su oficina mañana a las ocho en punto enviara un tanque a buscarte – explico Miroku, Inuyasha cerró los ojos con fuerza, maldijo n, bien sabía que su padre, como ex general del ejército era perfectamente capaz de cumplir su amenaza. Corto la llamada después de decir que llegaría cuanto antes, ¿Por qué todo el mundo se empeñaba en ponerse en su camino? Se subió a su coche y manejo lejos, pero entonces tomo una decisión, no importaba cuanto se esmerara el destino y los dioses por mantenerlo alejado, Kagome era suya y él era de ella, y por qué se llamaba Inuyasha Taisho que no iba a permitir que la separaran de su lado.

 _Continuara…_


	24. Complicaciones Innecesarias

**Hola mis queridos lectores, sé que me tarde más de un mes en actualizar, pido una disculpa, pero la universidad no me deja en paz, tan solo en lo que va del 13 de enero para ahora he tenido que leer tres libros de un promedio de 754.67 páginas cada uno, como se imaginaran no he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir. Ahora veo que muchos se enojaron con lo que le hizo la bruja de Kikyo a Kagome, sepan que eso ha influido mucho en su carácter ahora como adulta, también muchos odiaron a los padres y quiero adelantarles que más adelante revelare que fue de ellos partir de que corrieron a la pobre azabache de su casa; también vi que algunos pidieron más sufrimiento para Inuyasha, tranquilos que le está pasando lo que en mi región se dice el saturnaso, es cuando todo lo que has hecho (principalmente lo malo) se te regresa de golpe y multiplicado; por ultimo quiero hacerles un pequeño anuncio este lunes 6 de marzo entro en temporada de exámenes y como podrán imaginarse tardare un poco más en escribir, sé que no suena bien pero para mí tampoco es lo mejor ya que mi cumpleaños cae justo en medio de la semana de exámenes, pero ni modo, es mi carrera y mi prioridad, pero tengo una compensación para ustedes: Si para el 15 de marzo llegamos a los 100 review publicare 2 capítulos seguidos ¿trato?**

 **Y ahora sin más preámbulos les presento a:**

 **Complicaciones Innecesarias**

De camino al aeropuerto Inuyasha estaba hecho una furia, tanto que cualquiera que le hiciera rabiar corría el riesgo de ser destazado en el acto. Su cara de enfado era tal que cuando compro su boleto de regreso al hombre encargado de los vuelos le salieron canas del susto y la azafata que lo guio al asiento se le cayeron los pendientes y trastabillo por primera vez en quince años de ser azafata en esa aerolínea. Pero eso no podía importarle menos, se sentó en el asiento enfurruñado, no por ir en clase turista como cuando llego. Estaba furioso porque tenía que irse.

 _Flash back_

 _\- maldita sea – gruño Inuyasha furioso, en ese momento su teléfono comenzó a soñar, genial ¿y ahora qué?_

 _\- ¡¿QUIÉN ES Y QUE QUIERE?! - rugió en el aparato, sintiendo la sangre arder en sus venas._

 _\- Inuyasha, sé que estas ocupado con la señorita Kagome pero tienes que volver a la ciudad ahora mismo – dijo la voz angustiada de Miroku al otro lado de la línea._

 _\- no Miroku, no voy a volver, menos ahora – rugió molesto._

 _\- amigo esto es serio, tu padre volvió antes de su viaje, esta que hecha fuego de rabia y quiere verte mañana a primera hora – explico el joven peli negro intentando que su amigo entrara en razón._

 _\- pues que se aguante, ha surgido un problema y no pienso irme a hasta solucionarlo – le estepo, ahora menos que nunca iba a alejarse de Kagome, tenían que arreglar las cosas pronto o la perdería para siempre._

 _\- Inuyasha lo siento, pero no tienes opción, tu padre me pidió que te dijera que si no están en su oficina mañana a las ocho en punto enviara un tanque a buscarte – explico Miroku, Inuyasha cerró los ojos con fuerza, maldijo n, bien sabía que su padre, como ex general del ejército era perfectamente capaz de cumplir su amenaza. Corto la llamada después de decir que llegaría cuanto antes, ¿Por qué todo el mundo se empeñaba en ponerse en su camino? Se subió a su coche y manejo lejos, pero entonces tomo una decisión, no importaba cuanto se esmerara el destino y los dioses por mantenerlo alejado, Kagome era suya y él era de ella, y por qué se llamaba Inuyasha Taisho que no iba a permitir que la separaran de su lado._

 _Fin flash back_

Inuyasha maldijo internamente, ¿porque su padre había vuelto antes? ¿Por qué lo mando a llamar justo ahora? ¡¿Y PORQUE TENIA QUE APARECER LA PERRA DE KIKYO JUSTO EN EL PEOR MOMENTO POSIBLE?! Enojado dio un puñetazo a la agarradera del asiento del avión, ¿en qué momento salieron las cosas tan mal? Pensó resignado, por fin consiguió un avance monumental, claro hasta que un enorme, estorboso y demasiado vanidoso tuvo que meter si nariz operada en su relación. _"todo iba tan bien"_ se quejó mentalmente por millonésima vez, bueno, lo de Kikyo fue un obstáculo incensario, pero podía lidiar con ello, pero el obstáculo que siguió amenazaba con echar a perder todo. A su padre se le había ocurrido volver antes de su crúcelo y lo mando llamar ¡ÉL TENDIRA QUE ESTAR AL LADO DE KAGOME SOLUCIONANDO ESTE EMBROLLO! No en un avión de camino a la empresa de su padre para ver que mosca le había picado.

El vuelo fue el más largo y tedioso de su vida, pero durante esas dos horas decidió algo, vería lo que deseaba su padre a las ocho, lo resolvería para las nueve, empacaría lo necesario para varias semanas y así estaría en el siguiente avión de regreso a las diez, dos horas en ese apestoso autobús y para medio día si Kami se lo permitía podía entablar una conversación de adultos con Kagome, bueno, siempre uy cuando sus primos no lo convertirán en coladera primero. Aun con la mente en eso se dio media vuelta en el asiento y se recargo en la almohada improvisada que había hecho con su chaqueta y cerró los ojos, mejor era que durmiera un poco, así estaría más fresco y despejado al enfrentar a su padre.

 _Mientras tanto en Saitobisu…_

La noche paso larga para los siete primos, a la pequeña Kagome le iba y regresaba, pero jamás bajaba de 38°C, Suikotsu no durmió en lo absoluto, bueno ninguno de los siete hermanos Shichinintai durmió casi nada, se turnaban para vigilarla, un par de veces tuvieron que bañarla para que bajara la fiebre, o ponerle trapos húmedos en la frente y la panza, en un momento dado Mukotsu se desesperó y probo un remedio tradicional familiar, amarrando unas hojas de lechuga a las plantas de sus piecitos con una cinta de seda, claro que eso le costó más que un zapee pero cuando Suikotsu confirmo que había bajado la fiebre a 37.6°C todos se disculparon con él, aunque eso no le curo los chichones.

Cuando la mañana despunto en el horizonte color turquesa con destellos de plata y rallos dorados, la casa del clan Higurashi Shichinintai despertó con su profundo suspiro de cansancio, los siete hermanos estaban todos cansados y con marcadas ojeras en sus rostros, pero aun así ninguno se dio el lujo de ir a dormir, no hasta saber que su prima estaba bien.

Bankotsu estaba sentado junto a Kagome, ya le había cambiado la compresa de la frente y se daba un momento para observarla, estaba pálida como el papel y su rostro tenía una expresión de cansancio y dolor, aquel gesto le recordó inevitablemente a cuando la habían encontrado bajo aquel puente hace doce años. Después de recibir la llamada de Sota a la media noche diciendo entre lágrimas que sus tíos la habían echado de casa se le fue el alma al piso, al igual que a sus hermanos, a su madre, a su abuela y bueno todos los que estaban reunidos en casa.

Esa noche salieron corriendo a buscarla, fueron las dos semanas más largas en la vida de todo su círculo familiar cercano, recordaba que su tío abuelo llego desde el pueblo al enterarse, estaba tan alterado que ninguno se atrevió a hacerle ninguna clase de comentario que no tuviera que ver con el posible paradero de Kagome. Cuando finalmente la encontraron todos se sintieron aliviados, pero era una imagen que jamás deseaba volver a ver, su prima, siempre tan vivas, alegre, llena de luz calor y amor, un amor tan brillante que resplandecía más allá de su también imponente belleza, estaba acurrucada como un animalillo herido bajo un puente en un parque, su ropa estaba sucia y rasgada, su cabello enmarañado y sin brillo, cuando pudo acercarse a abrezarla aprecio que tenía las mejillas, brazos y piernas enflaquecidos, señal de que no había comido nada decente en varios días, pero lo peor fue cuando miro sus ojos, esos ojos que brillaban como las mismísimas estrellas, estaban, apagados, llenos de tristeza, vacío y sin vida que les desgarro a todos el corazón. " _ese día los siete juramos protegerte, para que nunca más se extinguiera la luz de tus ojos_ " pensó suspirando mientras le acariciaba la mejilla. Como si le hubiese leído la mente Kagome se revolvió un poco y apretó levemente los parpados mientras Bankotsu la miraba expectante.

Sentados en la sala, la cocina o simplemente echados en algún lugar del piso de la planta baja los seis hermanos intentaban mantenerse despiertos después de horas completos sin dormir, cabeceaban, y Jakotsu comenzaba a quejarse de que le saldrían feas ojeras, pero a pesar de todo seguían negándose a dormir hasta que su pequeña estuviera bien. Estaban en su o decimotercera aza de café cuando por fin escucharon que Bankotsu los llamaba desde el piso superior, Kagome había despertado finalmente.

Sentía la cabeza pesada, su cuerpo le dolía y además tenía la impresión de que sus ojos estaba secos, aunque no sabía que eso fuera posible. Parpadeo un par de veces, veía borroso y solo podía distinguir una sombra frente a sus ojos, solo había sentido eso una vez, cuando había salido demasiado rápido del agua después de su primera expedición buscando ostras en el fondo marino. Parpadeo intentando recuperar su visión, consiguió ver lo que parecía un rostro, por un momento espero que fuera Inuyasha, que todo lo que había ocurrido no fuera más que una pesadilla, pero cuando otras seis siluetas se aglomeraron a su alrededor desecho la idea.

\- Kagome, ¿Cómo estas pequeña? – escucho que uno de sus primos, no identifico bien cual, pues los latidos de su cabeza no la dejaban concentrarse y está de más decir que las siete voces atronadoras que la rodeaban tampoco eran de mucha ayuda.

\- estaré bien en cuanto se callen – gruño llevándose una mano a la cabeza. Suikotsu poso su mano en la frente de la joven, una sonrisa tiro de sus labios.

\- bien, ya ha menguado fiebre – dijo aliviado, sus seis hermanos y el mismo dejaron escapar una bocanada de aire que llevaba varias horas oprimiendo sus pechos.

\- nos tenías preocupados chica ¿te duele algo? ¿Puedes ver bien? – pregunto Suikotsu examinándola, después de todo podía tener efectos secundarios después de la fiebre tan alta, y la manera tan rápida e imprudente en la que se metió al santuario tenía que estar seguro de que estaba bien.

\- bueno… tengo la cruda pero no recuerdo la fiesta - gruño parpadeando en un intento de despejar su vista, sus primos sonrieron, bien al menos estaba de buen humor.

\- a ver cariño, mira hacia aquí, a la luz – sonrió Suikotsu para examinarle los ojos, Kagome torció la boca ante el mote cariñoso.

\- vuelve a llamarme cariño y te dejare igual de hombre que Jakotsu a patadas – lo amenazo enojada, "bien esta de mal humor", fue el pensamiento colectivo de los hermanos. Cuando Suikotsu se dio por satisfecho la dejo en paz.

\- bien, creo que no pasó nada grave, pero aun así debes descansar un poco más – le indico, considerando que aún estaban de madrugada y todos ellos querían pegar el ojo, Kagome solo bufo fastidiada. Tomando eso como un sí sus primos se retiraron, todos excepto Bankotsu, necesitaba hablar con ella.

\- ¿así que planeas castrar a Suikotsu a patadas? – pregunto intentando romper el hielo, ella lo atravesó con la mirada.

\- lo que quieras preguntar dilo directamente – le pidió, le dolía demasiado la cabeza como para ser amable.

\- bien, ¿Qué fue lo que paso con ese tipo Inuyasha? – pregunto, ante la mención del nombre Kagome cerró los ojos, Bankotsu entendió la indirecta.

\- pues lo mismo que ha ocurrido durante todas y cada una de mis historias disque amorosas ¿Qué más ha de pasar? – gruño molesta.

\- ¿otra vez Kikyo? – pregunto incrédulo, él y los demás de por si tenían muy baja estima a su otra prima, pero ya era el colmo de los colmos; un almohadazo en su cara le recordó que ahora mismo aquel nombre de bruja estaba más que vetado.

\- lo siento mucho chica, eso solo demuestra que ese joven no era el indicado para ti… pero descuida, estoy seguro de que conocerás a alguien que… - intento consolarla, por décimo sexta vez en 13 años.

\- no – lo corto ella mirando hacia el techo.

\- ¿no? – repitió Bankotsu sin entender.

\- primo, ya basta, creo que es más que obvio que esto de las parejas no es para mí… ya… estoy harta de mendigar migajas de amor… – gruño cubriéndose los ojos con el ante brazo, la cabeza le estaba matando, y el corazón, bueno cualquiera diría que después de 16 veces ya se habría acostumbrado al dolor, pero esta vez… dolía mucho más que todas las anteriores juntas.

\- Kagome… - escucho murmurar con sorpresa a Bankotsu, aunque ella se cubriera los ojos calazo a ver una gotita resbalar pos su oreja y luego perderse en su cabello.

\- por favor Ban, no nos engañemos más, creo que es obvio que jamás tendré una pareja, además no es como necesitara alguna, los tengo a ustedes – lo acallo, su primo la miro preocupado, no porque Kagome se negara a tener una pareja, sino porque se estaba negando a que otra persona fuera del contexto familiar la amara.

\- no hables así, sé que estas herida pero ¿no crees que es un poco exagerado? - intento hacerla entrar en razón.

\- 13 relaciones atrás quizá, pero tampoco soy tan inocente como para no darme cuenta Bankotsu – se negó, estaba harta, harta de hacerse ilusiones y sufrir, de creer en falsas promesas de amor para descubrir a todos y cada uno de sus supuestos romeos estaban con otra Julieta.

\- Kagome, el mundo está lleno de idiotas, pero no todos los hombres somos asnos, estoy seguro de que la persona correcta para ti llegara tarde o temprano, y será alguien que te amé solo a ti – intento nuevamente, Kagome se quitó el ante brazo de los ojos y le dio una mirada tan dura que Bankotsu se sintió como una medusa puesta al sol.

\- no necesito de una pareja para ser amada Bankotsu, tú me amas, tus hermanos me aman, mis amigos me aman, mis alumnas me aman, toda la gente de este pueblo me ama, yo lo sé porque me lo han de mostrado infinidad de veces y para asnos me bastan y sobran ustedes siete – puntualizo, "y la abuela dice que los tercos somos nosotros" pensó Bankotsu haciendo un mohín de fastidio, y también de indignación por haberle llamado directamente asno.

\- ¿y que pasara cuando quieras tener tu propia familia? Sé que una de tus ilusiones es tener hijos – intento ahora chantajearla para que dejara esa actitud pesimista nada clásica en ella.

\- siempre puedo adoptar… - se encogió de hombros, Bankotsu iba a protestar pero entonces Kagome levanto su índice.

\- y antes de que digas lo que estás pensando, para eso inventaron algo maravilloso llamado banco de esperma - el ceño de su primo se juntó de tal forma que se sorprendió de que no le tocaran la punta de la nariz.

\- mejor te dejo descansar, además a mí me hace falta una buena siesta – termino por decir, no quería pelearse con Kagome bajo estas circunstancias.

\- también una muy larga ducha – fue la forma en que lo despidió, se sentía demasiado osca como para ser amable.

\- lo tendré en cuenta - contesto ignorando el evidente insulto, lo mejor era dejarla descansar y que se le pasara el mal humor., estaba por salir pero entonces recordé algo.

\- Kagome - la llamo suavemente, ella se cubría los ojos con la mano, intentando mitigar su dolor de cabeza.

\- ¿mmm? - Pregunto sin moverse, respirando hondo para distraerse de la profunda molestia en su cabeza.

\- he terminado los papeles ya, todo está tal como lo pediste ¿Qué quieres que haga con ellos? – le pregunto, Kagome se descubrió los ojos, no necesitaba más para saber que se trataba de los papeles de divorcio.

\- ¿está todo en orden y listo para mandarse? – pregunto en un susurro, Bankotsu asintió con la cabeza.

\- envialos en cuanto puedas, y vigila que no haya obstáculos por favor, quiero acabar con esto de una vez – le pidió dulcificando su tono un poco, Bankotsu volvió a asentir y la dejo sola.

Cuando Bankotsu salió de la habitación Kagome ase incorporo un poco, sabía que había actuado de manera incorrecta al hablarle así a Bankotsu y los demás, se había desquitado con ellos por el dolor que sentía. Pero tampoco podía evitarlo, desde que tenía memoria Kikyo le había usurpado todo lo que ella quería y cuidaba, frunció el ceño y quiso abrazarse a sí misma en busca de auto control cuando sintió que su mano estaba cerrada en un objeto duro. Abrió su mano para develar a la perla de Shikon, la reliquia custodiada por su pueblo y su familia desde la era feudal y la misma que su abuelo le había legado cuando llego a la mayoría de edad.

\- que Kikyo se quede su mundo y su fama, yo tengo mucho más, cosas que jamás me podrá quitar, ni con todas sus mentiras permitiré que me quite lo que más me importa – se prometió a si misma apretando la perla contra su pecho en un juramento silencioso, Kikyo jamás podría arrebatarle lo más valiosa de su vida, ni nada más que ella quisiera, jamás.

El muchacho de la trenza por su parte baja enfurruñado del segundo piso, estaba molesto, no con Kagome, entendía que ella necesitaba dejar salir su enojo y frustración, sino con dos seres en particular, uno con el muchacho que había hondado en el corazón de la joven, y que el en cierto modo ayudo a que derrumbara las barreras que ella misma había erguido en torno de su frágil corazón. Y en segundo lugar con esa víbora traicionera a la que por desgracia también debía llamar "prima". Cuando llego a la sala encontró a sus hermanos fingiendo hacer cosas normales, y quizá se lo hubiera tragado si Kyokotsu no estuviera intentando hornear su camisa, tampoco ayudaba que Jakotsu intentara hacerle la manicura al pobre Buyo, Mukotsu aspirara la mesa y que Suikotsu, Renkotsu y Gynkotsu estuvieran leyendo el periódico al revés.

\- no se hagan los tontos que ya sé que estuvieron escuchando todo – los regaño molesto por sus tonterías, lo que era el colmo considerando que de los siete él era el menor.

\- ¿crees que lo dijo enserio? – pregunto Renkotsu dejando su periódico en la mesa.

\- ¿Lo que dijo del amor o el hecho de que nos llamó asnos? – pregunto Jakotsu algo molesto hasta que Buyo le araño la mano.

\- de lo segundo creo que podríamos decir que está justificada - gruño Bankotsu señalado la aspiradora sobre la mesa de la cocina.

\- en cuanto a lo del amor… - suspiro y se dejó caer en el sofá, sus hermanos entendieron que ella estaba hablando más que enserio al respecto.

\- quizá alguno de nosotros pueda hablar con ella cuando este más tranquila – propuso Mukotsu.

\- no creo que sea conveniente, lo mejor sería no mencionar ese tema durante un tiempo – negó Suikotsu, pues como médico y familiar de la azabache no creía que más estrés fuera saludable para la joven.

\- además de eso, creo que hay algunas cosas que tenemos que aclarar ¿no Bankotsu? – reto Renkotsu, que ya sospechaba que su hermano menor les había ocultado información importante de manera deliberada. El muchacho de la trenza suspiro, Kagome quizá lo colgaría por los pies del árbol más alto por hablar, pero era hora de que sus hermanos estuvieran al tanto de la situación.

 _Tokio a la mañana siguiente…_

Inuyasha terminaba de arreglarse para ir al encuentro de su padre, está de más decir que realmente le importaba un pepino lo que su progenitor tuviera que decirle, pero lo conocía demasiado bien como para apostar que no le dejaría en paz hasta decirle lo que tuviese que decirle, y que cualquier intento de resistencia o rebeldía solo lo provocarían a aumentar su castigo y unas tres o cuatro horas al sermón que de manera garantizada le impondría. Así que solo le quedaba una opción: ir al encuentro de su padre, estarse calladito, aceptar la sanción que el antes nombrado considerara justo y después tomar el primer avión de vuelta a Saitobisu y no dejar ese lugar, no sin llevarse en brazos a Kagome para formalizar su matrimonio de una vez por todas.

Termino de arreglarse y bajo de su apartamento directo a uno de sus coches, no importaba cual, condujo con relativa normalidad, aunque siendo la hora de entrada de muchas empresas y escuelas el trencito era pesado no le importo, iba meditando las respuestas que le daría a su padre y sopesaba las posibilidades sobre porque iba a regañarlo: haberse escapado del trabajo, el dinero que gasto el último mes entre otras cosas, nada que no hubiese hecho antes, pero que a partir de ahora no volvería a hacer jamás, ahora había cambiado, Kagome lo había cambiado.

Llego al edificio con 5 minutos de anticipación, sabía que su padre odiaba la impuntualidad, y si quería terminar con todo ese asunto cuanto antes lo mejor era acumular todos los puntos posibles a su favor. Salió del ascensor y con paso firme se dirigió directo a la oficina de su padre, eran exactamente las ocho en punto cuando toco la puerta.

\- pase – escucho la voz dura de su progenitor responder desde el otro lado, "esto no es bueno" pensó, su padre solo tenía ese timbre de acero al hablar cuando estaba realmente furioso con alguien, y lamentablemente ese "alguien" era él.

\- padre – dijo a modo de saludo después de entrar al despacho, su padre estaba de pie frete al ventanal, con las manos tras la espalda y con la postura rígida, lo cual solo significaba problemas.

\- cierra la puerta y toma asiento – ordeno Inu no con voz pétrea, Inuyasha no necesito más para saber que definitivamente estaba en problemas, cerró la puerta con cuidado y se apresuró a sentarse frente al escritorio de su padre. Permanecieron en un tenso silencio durante varios minutos, Inuyasha esperaba a que su adre hablara primero, la ventaja de haberse metido en embrollos la mayor parte de su niñez, adolecencia y vida adulta era que aprendió a lidiar con su padre.

\- Inuyasha, ¿hay algo que quieras decirme antes de empezar? – hablo en un murmullo aterrador Inu no Taisho, más Inuyasha permaneció callado, conocía bien esa táctica, sabía que justo en ese momento su padre estaba esperando a que se le soltara la legua del nerviosismo y así poder aumentarle el regaño.

\- ¿y bien? – pregunto de nuevo Inu no Taisho esperando alguna respuesta pero Inuyasha permaneció callado y con un semblante neutral que podría enorgullecer a Sesshomaru.

\- ¿para qué me has hecho llamar, padre? – pregunto Inuyasha tranquilo, el hombre mayor lo volteo a ver con una ceja alzada, pero su hijo le sostuvo la mirada, bien no iba sacarle la confesión por las buenas, tendría que ser por las malas.

\- quisiera empezar por saber ¿Dónde has estado estas últimas dos semanas? – le interrogo directamente, Inuyasha soltó un poco el aliento, bien, su padre se había enterado de que se escapó del trabajo.

\- tuve una urgencia fuera de la ciudad – respondió tranquilamente, prefería que lo regañaran por irse en época de trabajo, lo dejaría sin coche un par de meses, pero le bastaba un taxi para regresar con su amada Kagome.

\- ¿para hacer qué exactamente? – volvió a preguntar Inu no, más insistente, seguía intentando pescar información, pero él no se la iba a dejar fácil.

\- para… un asunto personal – contesto simplemente, el ceño de su padre se frunció arrugando su frente y delatando su edad.

\- ¿personal? Me imagino que era algo sumamente urgente, lo suficiente para dejar tu trabajo sin avisar, dejar amenazado de muerte al chofer y además plantar a los inversionistas más importantes que podríamos tener - lo reto a negarlo, Inuyasha trago duro, los inversionistas españoles ¡los había olvidado por completo!, bien ahora estaba seguro en un 300% de que estaba en un problema muy grueso.

\- bueno… - intento excusarse, pero su padre lo mando a callar con un gesto de la mano.

\- no creí que pudieras ser tan irresponsable, sabias que ese negocio era indispensable para la compañía y aun así te marchaste a Dios sabrá donde dejando a los inversionistas solos – le regaño duramente sin alzar la voz, Inuyasha bajo la mirada avergonzado. Esta vez tenía que darle la razón a su padre, él había incumplido con su trabajo, fue irresponsable y falto a la confianza familiar, se merecía justamente ese regaño.

\- lo lamento, programare una reunión y… - comenzó a ofrecer, debía arreglar las cosas en su trabajo y con su padre para poder resolver tranquilamente su relación con Kagome, además le convenía estar en buenos términos con su padre cuando le presentara a su esposa, pero nuevamente Inu no Taisho lo mando a callar.

\- no te molestes, hace una hora mande llamar a Sesshomaru para que regrese de Inglaterra, él se encargara de realizar el trato con los inversionistas de Córdoba, viendo que para ti fue demasiado trabajo y has tenido que escabullirte a la playa – le restregó, Inuyasha frunció ahora si el ceño enojado, él no se había ido exactamente de vacaciones.

\- es verdad que he salido, ¡pero no fue para vacacionar! – reclamo, reconocía que había hecho mal al dejar así sus responsabilidades, pero tampoco iba a permitir que su padre lo injuriara a tal grado, su padre arqueo una ceja con escepticismo, seguidamente lo tomo de la mano y la comparo con la suya propia, estaba más bronceada que la suya, delatando que estuvo varias horas bajo el sol.

\- ¡está bien! Si estuve en la costa ¡pero no fue para divertirme!- confeso fastidiado, odiaba que su padre tuviera esa influencia sobre él.

\- no me importa lo que estuvieras haciendo Inuyasha, te confié un trabajo importante y lo dejaste de lado… - expreso tenso Inu no Taisho dándole la espalda, el despacho quedo en silencio por unos minutos, la tensión era palpable, tanto que Inuyasha tuvo el impulso de quitarse la corbata.

\- creo que fue demasiada responsabilidad para ti, aun eres muy joven y no tienes experiencia - escucho a su padre murmurar, de acuerdo esto comenzá a gustarle cada vez menos.

\- en vista de estos acontecimientos Inuyasha, ya no participaras en el proyecto – sentencio de pronto, Inuyasha dejó escapar el aire que retenía en sus pulmones.

\- me parece justo – acepto, bien eso se lo merecía, y hasta le convenía más.

\- ¿no vas a reclamar? – pregunto Inu no Taisho curioso porque su hijo no le diera guerra, Inuyasha simplemente negó con la cabeza, como lo había planeado, entre menos le renegara más pronto podría volver a "escaparse"

\- bien, entonces tampoco te molestara que te baje de puesto – los labios de Inuyasha se entre abrieron por la sorpresa.

\- ya no ocuparas la sub dirección, pondré a uno de mis mejores gerentes en tu lugar y tú empezaras desde abajo como cualquier empleado de la empresa – dictamino Inu no Taisho, Inuyasha sintió que su quijada se desencajaba por la sorpresa.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! – pregunto aun soqueado.

\- lo que has oído, a partir de hoy quedas degradado, tu sueldo se reducirá a la paga promedio, tendrás que seguir el mismo horario que el resto de los empleados, las mismas reglas te serán aplicadas, responderás a un superior como los demás y perderás las prestaciones de sub director – declaro el patriarca Taisho con un tono de voz que asemejaba al corte de una espada.

\- ¡NO PUEDES HACERME ESTO PORQUE FALTE DOS SEMANAS AL TRABAJO! – grito enfadado, bien, admitía que se había pasado de la raya enserio ¡pero su padre se saltó la barda por 1000km con ese castigo!

\- claro que puedo, yo soy el dueño y el jefe de esta empresa y tú además de mi hijo eres mi empleado, y dado tu nivel de irresponsabilidad es un castigo más que merecido – lo corto Inu no Taisho decidido, no daría su brazo a torcer.

\- ¡eso no es justo! ¡Reconozco que metí la pata! ¡Pero no fue mi decisión ausentarme tanto tiempo! ¡PARA EMPEZAR ELLA ME MANTUVO OCUPADO Y…! - gruño enfadado, pero para cuando se dio cuenta de sus palabras no tardo en taparse los labios, maldición había hablado más de la cuenta.

\- ¿ella? – pregunto Inu no Taisho en un tono que Inuyasha no supo descifrar, pero que sin duda le revolvió las tripas por la ansiedad.

\- bien Inuyasha, ¿debo entender que te marchaste de la ciudad dos semanas, dejando atrás, tu trabajo, tus responsabilidades y obligaciones por una simple chica? – la pregunta fue tan dura que Inuyasha estaba seguro que si las palabras matar ahora mismo estaría hecho pedacitos, trago con fuerza, no podía contestar esa pregunta sin exhibir su relación con Kagome ante su padre, pero tampoco podía quedarse callado de lo contrario su padre sospecharía más y le iría peor.

\- lo has dicho tu no yo – se limitó a responder, Inu no Taisho comprendió que su hijo no le diría nada, y tampoco serviría de mucho que siguiera insistiendo así zanjaría el tema, " _por ahora_ ".

\- bien Inuyasha, retirate – ordeno el joven se levantó de la silla bastante frustrado, ahora lo que quería era volver a su oficina y arreglar lo necesario cuando la voz de su padre lo detuvo.

\- por cierto, ordene que vaciaran tu oficina esta mañana, será mejor que te reportes con Saya, él te guiara a tu nuevo cubículo y Ryukotsusei te indicara tus responsabilidades – el muchacho frunció el ceño y apretó los dientes, bien esto complicaba todavía más.

\- entendido – gruño conteniendo su rabia, de nada serviría estallar frete a su padre bajo estas circunstancias, así que marcho rumbo a la puerta.

\- hijo, una cosa más – lo llamo justo cuando iba a tomar el pomo de la puerta.

\- Ryukotsusei será tu supervisor general y me entregara un reporte diario de tu progreso así que espero lo mejor de ti Inuyasha ¿entendido? - pregunto Inuyasha gruño una respuesta entre dientes y abrió la puerta de marera brusca.

\- no olvides cerrar la… - comenzó a decir Inu no Taisho.

 _¡PLAS!_

\- … puerta – termino de decir cuando el estrellón hizo vibrar el ventanal de su oficina.

\- perdone señor, pero me parece que el señorito está enojado – murmuro Myoga entrando desde la oficina anexa, donde había permanecido escondido a petición de Inu no Taisho, pues necesitaba su consejo, pero al mismo tiempo no quería que Inuyasha se sintiera expuesto.

\- creo que furioso lo definirá mejor Myoga – murmuro Inu no Taisho.

\- ¿está seguro de que fue correcto castigarlo de ese modo? – se atrevió a preguntar.

\- no Myoga, al contrario, me parece que es lo que debí haber hecho desde hace años pero… - se cortó pensativo, él había esperado tener una aireada una pelea con Inuyasha, conocía el carácter de su hijo y sabía que no le caería en gracia el castigo que le había aplicado, pero no se esperó una respuesta tan madura, como si evitara a toda costa el pleito y que aceptara tan " _sumiso_ " sus nuevas condiciones laborales, de hecho, si no hubiese estrellado la puerta habría jurado que aquel no era su hijo.

\- ¿le preocupa algo señor? – pregunto Myoga, aunque estaba seguro de que su jefe estaba pensativo por lo que había dicho Inuyasha, además por su nueva actitud.

\- sí, ese niño algo me está ocultando, Myoga, quiero que lo vigiles y averigües que es – ordeno simplemente, el viejo chofer asintió una vez con la cabeza en respuesta y se retiró a trabajar.

 _Mientras tanto en Saitobisu…_

Kagome volvió a rodar en sui lecho gruñendo en malestar, aun cuando se le había bajado bastante la fiebre permanecía en su futon contra su voluntad, siempre custodiada por uno de sus primos. Que por alguna razón creían que estaba como invalida, no le permitían hacer nada, si quería ir al baño era en brazos de alguno de los antes mencionados, solo la dejaban incorporarse para comer, y eso casi dándole ellos en la boca, y lo peor era la hora del aseo, esos siete burros eran tan exagerados en su sobre protección que al momento de bañarse los tenia sentados tras la puerta escuchando por si acaso se resbalaba, bueno, el plan original de sus primos era que una de las mujeres de la aldea fuera a auxiliarla para bañarse, o Jakotsu como último recurso, aunque cuando intentaron comunicarle su decisión se aseguró de espantarles la idea de sus huecas cabezas con una buena tanda de sendos coscorrones.

\- Kagome linda, te traigo tu desayuno – escucho la voz de Jakotsu en la puerta.

\- ¡No quiero! – grito enojada, dándose vuelta.

\- pero chiquita, tienes que comer, o quedaras flaca como un huesito – intento animarla, ella se giró a encararlo.

\- no comeré si no me dejan sentarme a la mesa – sentencio enojada, no era un bebe, no estaba deprimida, herida o invalida, ¡era una bendita adulta! ¡Y QUERIA SENTARSE A LA MESA COMO LOS DEMAS!

\- no se puede nena, Suikotsu dijo que no debías levantarte, aun estas malita, y podría subirte la fiebre – le palmeo la cabeza y le apretó cariñosamente la mejilla pero Kagome le dio una palmada para alejarlo.

\- no he tenido fiebre en toda la noche, Jakotsu, ¡ya estoy bien! ¡Y QUIERO LEVANTARME! – gruño fastidiada.

\- mira chiquita, hagamos un trato, tu comete este rico desayuno, mientras yo voy a hablar con Suikotsu y tratare de convencerlo para que te deje bajar con nosotros a la hora del almuerzo – le ofreció poniendo la bandeja en sus piernas.

\- bien, comeré, pero si dice que no hare huelga de hambre hasta que me dejen pararme del futon – declaró molesta, Jakotsu se rio un poco antes de dejarla sola.

Kagome comió a regañadientes, no era que no tuviera apetito, era porque le molestaba ser tratada como un bebé, Suikotsu debía saberlo mejor que los demás, pero aun así insistía en dejarla en cama. Esa tarde su primo doctor fue a revisarla nuevamente, aunque ella le insistió que estaba bien Suikotsu le explico que había hecho mal la descompresión al momento de entrar en la cueva y por eso necesitaba que se quedara quieta un tiempo, mientras él le daba algunos medicamentos para que su sangre eliminara las burbujas de hidrogeno y así no tuviese problemas a futuro.

 _Una semana después…_

Kagome por fin logro convencer a Suikotsu de que la dejara levantarse de la cama, demás está decir que su huelga de hambre se fue al traste cuando Mukotsu comenzó a prepararle todos sus platillos favoritos con toda premeditación, alevosía y ventaja; además de una considerable variedad de chocolates. Pero aun así no le permitió salir de casa para monitorear su salud, " _como si tuviera ganas de salir de todas maneras_ " pensaba fastidiada mientras miraba por la ventana, era el colmo, no era la primera vez que se llevaba una decepción amorosa de esa clase, basta decir que conoció la mitad de las posiciones del Kama Sutra al encontrar a sus "ex novios" jugando con Kikyo, y ahora con Inuyasha… gruño, a esas alturas ya debería darle igual. Pero aun así le daba un retortijón en el estómago pensar en eso.

\- será mejor que te olvide de una vez y para siempre – dijo a la ventana antes de levantarse y caminar fuera de su habitación.

Normalmente a esa hora estaría regresando de pescar y vender la mercancía en el mercado, estaría haciendo los mandados o la limpieza, pero como seguía "convaleciente" apenas y la dejaban deambular. Pero aunque refunfuñara sobre eso, en el fondo lo agradecía, su carácter había sufrido una especie de cambio, ahora estaba osca y de mal humor todo el tiempo, de hecho algunos días se haya preguntado cómo le hacían los 7 Shichinintai para aguantarla en ciertos momentos. Y así como estaba no quería ir al pueblo, podría gritarle a alguien o lo que era peor, se le notaria que estaba triste y ese preocuparían. Ella no quería eso, quizá aunque muchos no lo sabían pero la comunidad de Saitobisu era como una gran familia unida, todos conocían todo de todos, y se cuidaban entre ellos, si llegaban a enterarse de que estaba deprimida… no quería ni imaginar de lo que serían capaces.

\- buenos días chica ¿lista para comer? – pregunto Mukotsu cuando se asomó por el comedor.

\- ¿Por qué no? – respondió ahogando un bostezo, aburrida y con malas pulgas, no era una buena combinación para ella y para los demás.

\- cambiaras esa cara cuando veas lo que te prepare – sonrió arrogante su primo volviendo a la cocina, Kagome quiso contestarle una palabrota, pero se lo pensó mejor, ellos se estaban esforzando mucho por hacerla sentir mejor, lo mínimo que podía hacer era poner de su parte ¿no?

\- Mukotsu… ¿me harías un licuado de frambuesas para beber después de la comida? – solicito tímidamente, algo que le quitaba el mal humor eran los licuados caseros de su primo, las hacía con una mescla de yogur, crema y leche más una combinación de especias dulces que hacían flotar sus papilas gustativas y le bajaban bien el mal humor.

\- ya tengo una jarra lista para ti pequeña, anda a lavarte y llama a los demás para que comamos - le aseguro, Kagome sonrió sinceramente y marcho a lavarse las manos, lo que necesitaba era dejarse mimar por su familia y tomarse un rico licuado, así se sentiría mejor y volvería a su vida normal, otra vez.

Estaba saliendo de limpiarse las manos y la cara, ya se había encontrado con 3 primos así que solo le faltaba avisar a Jakotsu, Renkotsu y Gynkotsu. Los últimos dos eran sencillos, solo tendría que abrir la ventana y pegar un buen grito llamándoles, ese par de tontos siempre hacían lo mismo, estar metidos bajo angelina reparándola y poniéndola en forma para las carreras que se hacían una vez al año en la ladera de una montaña cercana, así que los dejaría para el final. Llego hasta la habitación de Jakotsu y toco la puerta, escucho un tarareo dentro y el sonido de unas hojas moviéndose, hizo una mueca de burla, seguro que su "prima" estaría en su hora de chismes de celebridades, usualmente no le interrumpiría pero la Kagome amable había colocado el letrero de "vuelvo en una semana" en su cabeza así que solo entro en la habitación.

\- es hora de comer – lo llamo en tono alto esperando que saltara por la sorpresa, pero Jakotsu solo se volteo a verla con una sonrisa, tenía su cabello con rulos y a juzgar por el aroma a naranja lo había pillado probando uno de sus experimentos para el cabello.

\- gracias guapa, deja termino el siguiente articulo y voy – le aseguro pasando la página de su revista, Kagome estaba por darse la vuelta cuando escucho una especie de gemido.

\- ¿estás bien? – pregunto preocupada, pero en vez de contestarle su primo solo se apresuró a esconder la revista con el rostro palido, cosa que la puso en alerta.

\- ¿no te estas portando mal verdad Jakotsu? – le pregunto malvada, su primo frunció el ceño ofendido.

\- no, es solo que estas revistas ya no saben que inventar para vender artículos – se quejó, aquello le llamo la atención a Kagome, Jakotsu era conocido en la familia por defender a capa y espada las revistas de chismes.

\- ¿ah sí? Entonces no te molestara que la vea ¿verdad? – pregunto acercándose.

\- ¡no te gustara! Son solo chismes y… - intento excusarse pero solo logro picarle más la curiosidad a su prima.

\- oh vamos, el que nada oculta nada teme, ¡dejame verla! – pidió ella entre risas antes de echarse encima de Jakotsu y comenzar a forcejear, después de una pequeña riña y de un buen pellizco en las mejillas de su primo Kagome consiguió quitarle la revista de las manos.

\- ¡dame mi revista! – le exigió Jakotsu intentando incorporarse pero Kagome le puso un pie sobre la espalda a la altura de los omoplatos y lo mantuvo pecho tierra.

\- no hasta que vea que sucios secretos estas esondien… - su voz se cortó al ver la foto que ocupaba las dos páginas centrales de la revista.

Aun en su posición boca abajo en el suelo Jakotsu pudo a preciar el cambio que sufría su prima, vio cómo su aura se volvía negra y peligrosa, sus ojos se ensombrecían macabramente, como torcía la boca y como crispaba sus músculos uno por uno igual que una pantera lista para atacar. En un segundo a otro Kagome apretó las manos, un movimiento fugas, como si estuviese agitándola y al siguiente segundo la revista yacía hecha confeti sobre el piso, y las manitas de Kagome continuaban rígidas y dobladas como las garras de una bruja.

\- ¡oye! ¡¿Sabes canto me costó esa revista?! – empezó a reclamarle, pero entonces el pie que presionaba su espalda lo piso más fuerte comenzando a apalastrar dolorosamente su columna.

\- recoge esa basura y ven a comer de una vez – ordeno Kagome con voz rasposa y homicida mientras estrujaba con su pie la columna del pobre Jakotsu. Cuando finalmente lo libero salió de la habitación dando un fuerte portazo dejando a un Jakotsu con la espalda roja e hinchada " _que miedo…_ " fue lo único que alcanzo a pensar el pobre afeminado con ojos llorosos.

\- ¡RENKOTSU, GYNKOTSU! ¡DEJEN DE TRABAJAR EN ESA CHATARRA Y ENTREN DE UNA CONDENADA VEZ! – escuchó que ella gritaba y luego dos sonidos de golpes, uno de ellos metálico, seguido de quejidos de dolor, seguro que por el grito habían elevado rápido la cabeza y se golpear con el cofre o se les cayo alguna herramienta en el pie. " _¿en que estaba pensando al comprar esa condenada revista?_ " pensó Jakotsu intentando levantarse, aunque estaba seguro que tendría que pedirle consulta a Suikotsu, y a juzgar por los quejidos de sus otros dos hermanos no será el único.

 _Tokio, en el edificio central de Taisho Corp..._

Inuyasha dejo a un lado otro montón papeles, todos formatos a rellenar y libros de cuentas que le había dejado su supervisor, maldijo por lo bajo, desde que su padre le degrado a chupatintas todo le salía mal, se le acumulaba el trabajo tan rápido que tan solo una hora después de cambiarse a un cubículo (ridículamente diminuto) tenía el escritorio tan a tope de papeles que a penas y podía ver la puerta. Termino otro bonche y los coloco en el archivo de salida antes de pasar a ver unos papeles de colores.

\- a ver, los papeles de contaduría que son de color amarillo van en las carpetas azules que se entregan a la sección de compras y los formularios rosas tienen que ir junto a la circular B65 de inventario que son las de la carpeta roja, ¿o era los formularios azules a la carpeta rosa para la ventanilla 32 y la circular A39 con los papeles verdes en las cajas color índigo al contador? – pensaba mientras se rascaba la cabeza, ¿Por qué tenían un sistema de clasificación tan complicado? Ya lo habían regañado tres veces ese día por confundir los formularios y además ahora que era un empelado como todos muchos de sus compañeros le habían agarrado como blanco de sus bromas.

\- ¡oye Taisho! – grito una voz haciéndolo saltar, alzo la mirada para encontrarse con Ryukotsusei, su supervisor de área y el que más se había ensañado con el de los del departamento.

\- ¿Qué? – pregunto con tono hosco, estaba seguro que quería echarle mas papeles, si ese estúpido cara de dragón famélico no hacia otra cosa que echarle tonelada tras tonelada de trabajo.

\- ¿aún no terminas con eso? (señala el bonche de papeles acumulados) Los otros empleados pueden hacer en media hora lo que a ti te toma tres, eres un inútil – se burló Ryukotsusei, Inuyasha estaba por contestarle una palabrota cuando recordó que era su supervisor y tenía el permiso de su padre de castigarle el sueldo e incluso despedirlo si se portaba mal.

\- si usted lo dice, pero si me disculpa debo seguir trabajando y no tengo tiempo para sus nada graciosas bromas – le restregó entre dientes.

\- te recomiendo que cuides tus modales mocoso, ahora yo soy tu jefe y si quiero puedo despedirte más rápido de lo que tu padre te mando aquí – le amenazo, Inuyasha apretó los dientes.

\- lo lamento - escupió entre dientes.

\- ¿lo lamento qué? – lo reto de nuevo Ryukotsusei.

\- lo lamento, señor supervisor - murmuro mordiéndose la lengua del coraje por tener que disculparse ante semejante explotador como lo era Ryukotsusei.

\- eso está mejor, pero de todas formas no es lo que he venido a decirte – sonrió Ryukotsusei mostrándole su incisivo superior derecho bañado en oro.

\- ¿entonces? – pregunto Inuyasha luchando por mantener su tono tranquilo y respetuoso, bueno, tanto como fuera humanamente posible.

\- el gran jefe quiere verte en su oficina de inmediato, no me dijo por qué, pero dudo que sea para felicitarte se escuchaba muy molesto – le soltó sin dejar de sonreír, tener a ese mocoso bajo su yugo había sido de las mejores cosas que le habían pasado en su trayecto laboral, solo esperaba que Inu no Taisho no fuera a despedirlo ahora por inútil, eso le cortaría la diversión " _gracias a este mocoso ya no tengo porque adelantar mi retiro_ " pensó triunfante.

\- está bien, iré enseguida – suspiro Inuyasha, ¿y ahora que quería su padre?

\- por cierto Taisho, quiero que termines con todo lo de tu escritorio para antes de mañana, no me importa si tienes que quedarte toda la noche – le soltó a mitad de camino, Inuyasha apretó los puños pero se tragó su orgullo y siguió caminando, " _no te daré el gusto vieja serpiente vomita humo_ " dijo mentalmente mientras entraba en el ascensor.

Cuando llego a la oficina central sintió que un escalofrió le recorría la espina, la tención era tan palpable que hasta el pomo de la puerta se sentía helado y crujía como electrificado. Entro cuidadosamente, adentro el ambiente estaba peor, sentía que caminaba sobre un puente de cristal delgado y quebradizo y que abajo había un precipicio. Cuando cerró la puerta el clic de la cerradura casi le da un infarto, peor lo peor fue cuando su padre le ordeno tomar asiento, estaba tan duro su tono que por poco temió que sus solas palabras le destazarían.

\- Inuyasha – escucho a su padre gruñir (literalmente)

\- ¿sí? – pregunto nervioso y cuidando mucho su tono de voz.

\- ¿sabes porque te he llamado? – pregunto Inu no Taisho, Inuyasha trago saliva, la verdad es que no tenía idea que había hecho ahora.

\- pues…. ¡si es porque el Porsche de colección que esta chocado ese fue Sesshomaru! – intento excusarse rápidamente, pero en lugar de eso Inu no Taisho se volteo a verlo a verlo con los ojos encendidos.

\- ¿Qué dices que le paso a mi Porsche de colección? – pregunto enfadado, Inuyasha comprendió que había vuelto a meter la pata y hasta el fondo.

\- bueno… - intento inventar una excusa, pero entonces su padre le indico que se callara y luego se llevó la mano al puente de la nariz.

\- ya discutiré eso contigo en otra ocasión pero ahora… - suspiro Inu no Taisho girándose completamente para sentarse en su propia silla.

\- Inuyasha, ¿recuerdas que me dijiste hace una semana? – pregunto mirándolo serio.

\- ¿Qué me merecía el que me bajaras de puesto? – pregunto Inuyasha tímidamente, prefería no tentar demasiado a su suerte.

\- muy gracioso, pero no… tu mencionaste que alguien te mantuvo ocupado las dos semanas que no asististe al trabajo, una mujer mejor dicho – comenzó a explicar el patriarca Taisho, Inuyasha sintió como su cuerpo se perlaba de sudor frio, oh no, ¿Qué podía hacer ahora para que su padre no descubriera aun lo suyo con Kagome? Y no porque se avergonzara de eso si no que quería decírselo cuando ambos estuvieran bien, juntos y enamorados como una buena pareja.

\- no lo recuerdo – dijo para zafarse, pero su padre solo frunció más el ceño.

\- Inuyasha, normalmente no me metería en tu vida privada y tampoco me importaría lo que hicieras, pero hay algo que me preocupa y ciertamente quiero resolverlo – dijo serio sacando algo del cajón de su escritorio.

\- sabes, antes creía que la expresión de "una imagen vale mil palabras" era exagerada, pero viendo esto, creo que más bien se queda corta – abrió una revista en una página concreta y la dejo en su escritorio para que su hijo la viera.

Nervioso Inuyasha se inclinó para mirar la revista, pero nada podía haberlo preparado para lo que encontró, era una de esas revistas de chismes de celebridades, él ya había salido innumerables veces en ellas, pero no era eso lo que tenía enfadado a su padre, la foto que señalaba era una que ocupaba casi dos páginas, a todo color y en calidad HD ¡era la foto de su boda con Kagome! Palideció, cuando pidió que les tomaran fotos se supone que solo las enviarían en un correo privado a Kikyo para hacerla hervir verde de celos ¡NO QUE LA PUBLICARIAN EN UNA DE LAS REVISTAS DE CHISMES MAS COMPRADAS DE JAPÓN!

\- esto no es lo que parece – dijo rápidamente con los nervios a flor de piel.

\- ¿no? ¿Me estás diciendo que entonces el joven de esta foto no eres tú, casándote con aquella modelo que patrocina Naraku, Kikyo Tama? – lo reto a contradecirle Inu no Taisho, Inuyasha levanto la mirada de golpe.

" _¿Kikyo? ¿Acaso dijo Kikyo Tama?_ " pensó sin comprender, volvió a mirar la revista y entonces vio el título del articulo ("la boda secreta del empresario millonario Inuyasha Taisho y la súper modelo icónica Kikyo Tama") aquello fue como un golpe al estómago ¡¿CÓMO ALGUIEN EN SU SANO JUICIO CONFUNDIR A UNA MUJER PERFECTA COMO KAGOME CON ESA PLÁSTICA MUÑECA HUECA DE KIKYO?! Miro de nuevo la foto y la respuesta le pego como una bofetada, la de la foto era Kagome pero… no se parecía a ella en lo absoluto, su bello rostro estaba completamente desfigurado por el exceso de maquillaje, no se podían apreciar sus verdaderos rasgos y ese vestido la hacía ver vulgar y vaciá, era demasiado corto, pegado y descarado, y ella no era así, por kami incluso con sus ropas de odalisca se veía bien, se veía elegante, dulce tan bella como una flor, pero ese vestido de novia… la hacía parecer una mujer totalmente opuesta, una mujer igual a Kikyo " _¿Qué mierda estaba pensando cuando te hice verte así?_ " se preguntó enojado consigo mismo, después de todo el había elegido todo lo de la boda, hasta el más inútil detalle sin dejarla elegir nada.

\- ¿sigues insistiendo en que no es lo que parece? – la pregunta de su lo devolvió a la realidad cuando pensaba que podría retrasar sus problemas con Kagome si de casualidad esta clase de revistas no llegaban a su pueblito costero.

\- Sí, no es lo que parece porque esa no es Kikyo – dijo con voz segura, bien el daño estaba hecho, pero no dejaría que el malentendido se agravase.

\- ¿Qué no? Pues entonces debo suponer que mi nueva nuera tiene una gemela ¿entonces? – la burla en la vos de su padre lo hizo enojar.

\- claro que no viejo, si me dejaras explicarte… - comenzó a reclamar Inuyasha.

\- ¿Qué explicación puedes darme? Podre ser viejo Inuyasha, pero mis ojos aun funcionan perfectamente y se lo que estoy viendo – lo interrumpió molesto por el asunto.

\- pues entonces quizá debas ir al oculista, anciano – la respuesta de Inuyasha le gano una sonrisa malvada de parte de su padre.

 _Varias horas después…_

Llego a su departamento cerca de la una de la madrugada, estaba molido, no solo había tenido que terminar el papeleo que le dejo Ryukotsusei sino que además en castigo por su insolencia su padre le dijo que no se iría de la empresa hasta dejar su oficina y la de Sesshomaru rechinando de limpias. Cosa que habría sido un inferno aun peor si no hubiese agarrado la costumbre de compartir labores en el tiempo que paso con Kagome pero aun así no le quitaba el dolor de hombros. Agarrotado y fastidiado se dejó caer en el sofá, en sus manos tenía el correero de esos días, comenzó a revisarlo en un intento de relajarse para dormir, estaba desechando un catálogo de ropa cuando se topó con un sobre sellado tamaño carta. Curioso lo abrió y comenzó a leer, si creía que limpiar la oficina de su padre hasta dejar el piso tan limpio que se podría comer en el había sido un infierno no era nada comparado con lo que había en ese sobre. Primero pensó que algún trámite de su empresa pero cuando vio la palabra **Divorció** impreso en la parte superior de las hojas se le hizo un agujero en el estómago del tamaño de su puño.

\- no… esto no debía llegar aun – gruño sintiendo hueco por dentro ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Su padre le había retirado los derechos de sub directos lo que incluía la ayuda de un abogado, y ahora con su bajo sueldo no podría contratar uno decente, porque no creía que uno de oficio pudiera ayudarlo como quería. Debía haber alguien que pudiera… un clic en su mente lo hizo incorporarse, si había una persona que podía ayudarlo, pero había un problema, no sería nada fácil convencerlo de ayudarle.

\- dios, de verdad la amo demasiado – se dijo a si mismo mientras tomaba su chaqueta y se dirigía al garaje, para buscar a la única persona en Tokio que podría ayudarlo con ese lio y solucionarlo de una vez y para siempre.

 _Continuara…_


	25. Ayuda y Comprención

**Hola chicos, lo prometido es deuda, dos capítulos el mismo día, ahora quiero hacer una aclaración, no dije que publicaría el quince si había 100 review, dije que si para el 15 había 100 review publicaría 2 capítulos seguidos, y aquí están, espero que este sea revelador para ustedes, el otro también tiene sus sorpresas, estamos algunos pasos del final, así que no se desconecten y estén pendientes, en poco tiempo viene la semana santa y si son niños buenos tendremos al menos 3 capítulos entre las dos semanas. Rápida aclaración en el flash back Sesshomaru tiene 27 años.**

 **Ayuda y comprensión**

Dormía plácidamente boca abajo sobre su colchón especial diseñado por el mejor quiropráctico del país, de hecho todo en su apartamento era de diseño exclusivo para su persona, desde el colchón, hasta las sabanas, incluso su ropa interior era de un material especial que no se conseguía en cualquier tienda departamental. De lo contrario no se sentiría lo suficientemente cómodo, y justo ahora, después de un velo de más de 5 horas era lo que necesitaba. Estaba en la mejor parte de su sueño preferido cuando…

\- ¡Sesshomaru! – escucho una voz odiosa seguida de una tanda de ruidosos golpes en su puerta, lo ignoro, seguro era algún vecino ebrio que se confundía de casa.

\- ¡SESSHOMARU! – grito más fuerte esa voz, la cual desgraciadamente reconoció como la de su hermano, se cubrió la cabeza con la almohada gruñendo e intentando dormir. Pero el constante golpeteo y los chirriantes gritos continuaron aumentando, fastidiado se levantó, prendió la luz de su mesa de noche y reviso su reloj de muñeca, las 2:10 am, se froto los ojos al tiempo que bajaba las piernas de la cama y se ponía sus pantuflas, mientras los incesantes golpes martillaban en sus oídos.

\- ese canalla… – gruño al tiempo que se ponía su bata, ¿Qué querría ese inútil Inuyasha de él a las dos de la madrugada?

\- ¡SE QUE ESTAS EN CASA SESSHOMARU! ¡ABRE ESTA CONDENADA PUERTA! – volvió a gritar Inuyasha al tiempo que aporreaba la puerta con más fuerza, ¿Qué mierda le pasaba a Sesshomaru que no le habría?

Él siempre se quejaba cuando no eran niños que no le dejaba dormir y eso que no hacía ruido, ¡Y ahora el muy perezoso seguía en cama!, miro su reloj mientras tamborileaba con el pie, en 4 horas tenía que volver a presentarse en el trabajo y no tenía tiempo que perder, sin dejar de mirar su reloj volvió a golpear la puerta. Sesshomaru escucho que los golpeteos se detuvieron un segundo, bien, quizá el idiota se había marchado, pero como era un hombre precavido decido cerciorarse de que se había marchado, pero al momento de abrir la puerta recibió los golpes de su hermano menor en la frente, enojado le pesco por la muñeca.

\- Miralo, ¿pues qué no tienes ojos? – le gruño alejando su mano de su rostro.

\- no es mi culpa que tengas el cráneo tan duro como una puerta – le reto Inuyasha, lo cual le gano un coscorrón de parte de Sesshomaru.

\- ¡¿Por qué me pegas?! – se quejó el muchacho llevándose las amanos a la parte de su cabeza donde asomaba un chichón.

\- por tonto - contesto Sesshomaru limpiándose los nudillos en la bata.

\- además ¿se puede saber qué haces molestando a estas horas? – bufo Sesshomaru aun somnoliento, pues hace apenas poco más de tres horas había regresado de Europa y el cambio de horario lo tenía medio atontado..

\- hay algo que quiero decirte, así que dejame pasar y hablemos tomando un café – le propuso sobándose el golpazo, el bestia de Sesshomaru podía ser rígido como un palo de escoba y pegaba igual de duro.

\- idiota – escucho mascullar a Sesshomaru antes de propinarle a su medio hermanito un segundo coscorrón.

\- ¡AY! – se quejó, ¿y ahora porque volvía a golpearle?

\- serás bruto ¿acaso crees que YO, me rebajaría a decir algo como "puedes entrar" y…? – comenzó a decir Sesshomaru, Inuyasha aprovecho la distracción y se coló dentro del departamento susurrando un "gracias".

\- ¿… te voy a permitir entrar a MI departamento estas muy…? ¿Vuh? - abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que Inuyasha ya no estaba en el umbral, un segundo después escucho que algo se revolvía en su cocina.

\- ¡HEY TU! – le grito al ir a encararlo, pero Inuyasha lejos de estar espantado estaba bien cómodo en su sofá tomando una taza de café, en su taza favorita.

\- vaya hermano mayor, no sabía que te gustaban los monitos – sonrió Inuyasha mirando la taza, que efectivamente tenía monitos de colores.

\- ¿se puede saber con qué derecho entraste? – pregunto Sesshomaru con su tono de voz frio y mortal, aun restaba medio dormido, pero comenzaba a tener sed de sangre, Inuyasha por su parte tomo un sorbo de café.

\- tú me dijiste que podía pasar – se encogió de hombros el menor, Sesshomaru entrecerró los ojos, pero estaba demasiado cansado para correr a su hermano a patadas como quería, así que tenía que probar otra cosa.

\- no sé qué haces aquí, pero cuando te acabes ese café te quiero fuera de mi casa, ¿entendido? - le ordeno tomando rumbo hasta su dormitorio, en unas horas debía volver a la oficina y necesitaba descansar, pero en eso Inuyasha le tomo de la muñeca.

\- ¿de verdad crees que he venido aquí solo a molestarte? – pregunto después de tomar toro sorbo de café, fuera lo que fuera su hermano mayor tenía un excelente gusto con el café, era justo lo que necesitaba antes de que la boca le supiera a hiel por lo que iba a pedirle a ese sujeto.

\- Sesshomaru yo… ne- necesito tu ayuda… - murmuro sintiendo que se le atoraba la bilis en la garganta, Sesshomaru por su parte sintió como el sueño se le espantaba en un segundo.

 _En otro lugar de Japón…_

Un hombre de cabello negro brillante y ojos rojos como la sangre sonreía divertido mientras miraba una y otra vez el artículo de la revista, bien cuando Kikyo le pidió que la hiciera publicar no entendió de que se trataba, aun no lo comprendía de hecho, pero era bastante divertido ver como esa mujer se parecía a su modelo. Sabía que no era ella, en las fecha de esa foto ambos habían estado disfrutando de los rincones oscuros de París, y aun así, el parecido entre esas dos era asombroso.

\- ¿sigues viendo ese artículo? – pregunto la voz de Kikyo desde la puerta del baño.

\- bueno ya que yo arregle su publicación me parece que tengo derecho a disfrutarlo ¿no? – pregunto volviendo a releer la página nuevamente, " _boda secreta de Inuyasha Taisho y Kikyo Tama_ " por más que leía ese título no dejaba de hacerle gracia, como si Kikyo tuviera la seriedad para casarse con nadie, era demasiado narcisista para compartir si quiera el reflejo de un espejo con otro ser viviente.

\- ¿y que tanto le vez? Solo es una aburrida y patética foto – se quejó Kikyo acercándose mientras movía excesivamente las caderas.

\- mejor deja eso de lado y vamos a jugar, tengo unas esposas nuevas – sonrió tirándose en el regazo de Naraku, el hombre miro ese cuerpo desnudo y huesudo sobre su regazo, torció los labios en un gesto de burla y lujuria, bien Kikyo era un buen juguete, pero era demasiado común y predecible, sin embargo le seguiría sirviendo hasta que consiguiese un juguete mucho más "novedoso"...

 _En la casa de Sesshomaru Taisho…_

\- ¿Qué es lo que has dicho? – pregunto Sesshomaru volteando a ver a su hermano con profunda curiosidad, como buscando algún indicio que indicara una cruel broma, pues nunca desde que eran niños Inuyasha le había pedido nada, ni viceversa.

\- que, necesito tu… tu ayuda… - volvió a repetir Inuyasha atragantándose con las palabras, palabras que jamás imagino que llegaría a pronunciar frente a su medio hermano.

Sesshomaru se quedó en silencio unos segundos, bien eso era algo que jamás espero presenciar, casi esperaba que de un segundo a otro Inuyasha se riera en su cara y le dijera que había caído en otra de sus estúpidas bromas. Cuando Inuyasha se planteó explicarse más a fondo para que su hermano lo entendiera, la enorme manaza del mismo apreso su barbilla y lo obligo a dejar su rostro quieto y luego le hacía girarse de tal manera que la tenue luz de la sala le iluminara los ojos.

\- ¿se puede saber qué haces? – gruño Inuyasha balbuceando pues Sesshomaru le apretaba las mejillas y no podía articular bien.

\- dicen que las dosis se pueden ver en lo dilatado de las pupilas – fue lo único que dijo Sesshomaru, Inuyasha frunció el ceño, arrugo la nariz y lo obligo a soltarlo de un manotazo.

\- estoy sobrio so bruto – le gruño, vale que el que pidiera ayuda era raro pero no para tanto.

\- ¿ah sí? ¿Entonces porque estas en mi casa diciendo tonterías a las dos y media de la madrugada? Porque para que lo sepas yo si tengo responsabilidades – pregunto Sesshomaru mirando a su medio hermano con su típica ceja arqueada.

\- ¡estoy hablando enserio! ¡Necesito tu ayuda urgente con esto! ¡Y yo también tengo mis responsabilidades! – grito Inuyasha desesperado.

\- ¿responsable tú? ¡Ja!, pues si mal no recuerdo la única razón por la que estoy ahora mismo discutiendo contigo es porque nuestro padre me mando a llamar después de que metiste tus cuatro patas en un negocio de extrema importancia – le rebatió burlón, Inuyasha apretó los dientes molesto, con un demonio ¿Por qué nadie quería creerle ahora?

\- mira Sesshomaru, reconozco que lo de los inversionistas fue mi culpa ¿está bien? ¡Y además papá ya me castigo!, pero ahora necesito ayuda y lamentablemente tu eres mi única opción ¿así que me vas a escuchar sí o no? – pregunto perdiendo los estribos, dios justamente por eso no le gustaba tener que pedirle nada a Sesshomaru.

\- ¿y dime porque precisamente debo escucharte? No siendo suficiente con venir a desvelarme con tonterías, todavía tienes la impertinencia de gritar en mi departamento – las palabras de Sesshomaru lo hicieron apretar tanto la mandíbula que estaba seguro que se le quebró más de un diente.

\- escucha, nunca te he pedido nada, y jamás pensé en hacerlo, pero como ya te dije, no tengo otra alternativa – hablo seriamente el peli plateado menor, más aun así Sesshomaru no estaba convencido.

\- papá tiene un grupo de los mejores abogados, pídele a él que te ayude – dijo ya cansado, quería dormir y en solo… 4 horas y media tenía que volver a estar en la oficina arreglando el desastre de ese ser descerebrado que tenía por medio hermano.

\- ¡¿Qué no oíste que papá me castigo?! Ya no tengo acceso a las prestaciones de la sub dirección, además tendré suerte si Ryokotsusei no lo convence de quitarme las horas de almuerzo durante las próximas veinte décadas – gruño Inuyasha, Sesshomaru se mostró aun escéptico.

\- contrata a un abogado de oficio y ya dejame en sagrada paz, o lo próximo que sabrá papá es que su segundo hijo quedo esparcido en exactamente 1500 piezas dispersadas por todo Japón – fue la última palabra de Sesshomaru, pero antes de que pudiera retirarse la mano de Inuyasha le pesco por el hombro y lo apretó con suplica.

\- Sesshomaru , sé que yo no te gusto ni viceversa, pero no estaría aquí si no confiara en ti, realmente necesito al mejor para esto, por favor, solo mira– rogo con cara de cachorrito abandonado mientras le enseñaba el sobre con los papeles de divorcio. Sesshomaru tomo el sobre con frialdad y lo ojeo rápidamente.

\- ¿Por qué tienes papeles de divorcio? – pregunto Sesshomaru sin comprender, aunque no lo admitiría en voz alta se preocupaba por su hermano menor, y aquellos papeles le intrigaban en sobre manera, Inuyasha suspiro, claro al parecer Sesshomaru aún no había leído la prensa del corazón.

\- es una larga historia - dijo con un tono de vergüenza que le llamo aún más la atención a Sesshomaru.

\- ¿no me digas que tu noviecita Kikyo se hartó de ti porque no la dejabas satisfecha? – Inuyasha apretó los puños con fuerza ante la burla, pero si le pegaba como deseaba podía despedirse de su ayuda, y de su virilidad de paso.

\- mira Sesshomaru, no estoy jugando, si todo esto fuera por Kikyo ni me molestaría en venir a hablar contigo, tiene que ver con otra cosa y si me concedes un momento te lo explicare todo, a detalle – esa última palabra fue la que encendió la última bombilla en la curiosidad de Sesshomaru.

\- viendo que me despertaste por esa historia lo menos que podrías hacer es contármela – exigió Sesshomaru, en parte como venganza por haberlo despertado a esas horas, pero también porque lo mataba de curiosidad por saber qué era lo que tenía a su fastidioso medio hermano preocupado.

\- si te lo digo, deberás jurar que no repetirás mis palabras papá, no por ahora al menos – le solicito Inuyasha antes de comenzar, esto dejo más intrigado a Sesshomaru, si Inuyasha quería silencio entonces significaba que aquel lio era bastante profundo, pues él sabía el precio de su silencio sería alto, y aun así estaba dispuesto a hablar.

\- ¿sabes que mantener mi silencio tiene un alto costo verdad? – pregunto directamente Sesshomaru mirándolo de reojo, quería saber qué tan desesperado estaba Inuyasha.

\- no esperaría otra cosa de ti "hermano", te daré lo que sea que me pidas, sin restricciones – acepto el Taisho más joven, lo que le pidiera Sesshomaru era nada comparado con no volver a tener a Kagome a su lado nunca más.

\- hmph, más vale que tu información valga lo suficiente – fue lo único que dijo, Inuyasha suspiro, aunque él y su medio hermano eran lo más alejado a amigos que podía existir, pero sabía que podía confiar en su palabra.

\- bueno, todo comenzó hace tres meses más o menos – comenzó a narrar Inuyasha mientras Sesshomaru se ponía cómodo en su sillón individual, bien, esta iba a ser una madrugada muy larga.

 _Dos horas y 8 tazas de café después…_

\- …y no solo no me quiere volver a ver por el resto de la eternidad si no que si me acerco a menos de 2 km los locos de sus primos me dejaran como un colador y todo por culpa de… - continuaba narrando Inuyasha, no se había limitado en detalles porque sabía que de lo contrario Sesshomaru se negaría a creerle (aunque había sido cuidadoso de omitir los más íntimos)

\- espera un segundo – lo mando a callar Sesshomaru,

\- dejame ver si entendí, esa mujerzuela de Kikyo te engaño, lo cual no era de sorprenderse, pero en vez de dejarlo pasar decidiste darle celos… ¿saliendo y casándote con su prima? – pregunto Sesshomaru, que desde hacía bastante rato había dejado su pose de asesino en potencia y ahora miraba a su hermano con el ceño levemente fruncido y expresión expectativa.

\- sí – bufo Inuyasha cabizbajo.

\- y después de su "noche de bodas" ella se dio cuenta de todo y te abandono y has pasado los últimos meses acosándola, tanto en su casa como en su lugar de trabajo, la seguiste hasta el seno de su pueblo natal y provocaste que se varan en una isla por una semana – continuo narrando Sesshomaru, Inuyasha asintió en silencio.

\- y a pesar de todo eso ¿ella accedió a darte otra oportunidad? – la pregunta de Sesshomaru no iba para humillarlo, más bien quería entender bien todas las variables de esa extraña y absurda ecuación.

\- sí, y la eche a perder – gruño enojado con Kikyo y también decepcionado de sí mismo, realmente no había dimensionado sus acciones hasta que empezó a narrarlas, dios, de verdad podía ser una bestia.

\- bien, por ahora puedo decirte que tengo dos teorías – comenzó Sesshomaru después de rascarse tras la nuca, después de un vuelo de 12 horas en el avión de su madre y sumado otras dos con el baboso de su medio hermano, daban como resultado una terrible torticolis.

\- ¿Cuáles? – pregunto Inuyasha aun hundido en su propia miseria.

\- primera: que esa chica realmente te ama o segunda: esta media ciega, que no es muy brillante y como mujer está realmente desesperada – soltó de pronto, Inuyasha sintió como su concentración en auto recriminarse se rompía en ese segundo, lanzo una mirada asesina a Sesshomaru.

\- claro que una tercera opción podría ser que sea una casa fortunas, después de todo es pariente de Kikyo, y muy parecida a ella, seguro que son casi del mismo molde… - antes de que Sesshomaru pudiera siquiera pensar en la siguiente palabra que iba a pronunciar el puño de Inuyasha catapulto su cabeza contra el respaldo del sillón.

\- ¡VUELVE A DECIR ALGO ASÍ DE ELLA Y TE TRITURARE LOS HUESOS PARA HACER UN JODIDO PAN! – grito ciego de la rabia mientras le sujetaba por la camisa del pijama, Sesshomaru lo miro ceñudo y se reacomodo la quijada y le dio un manotazo para que le soltara antes de hablar.

\- que bestia eres, te dejas llevar por la ira y jamás piensas antes de actuar, no me extraña que esa mujer te haya abandonado – gruño enojado ese animal de Inuyasha le había dado más duro que nunca, seguro que le saldría un morete, esa es la iba a pagar pero bien cara. Inuyasha por su parte se quedó congelado aun con su puño en el aire, maldición, el asesto un puñetazo, pero el golpe de Sesshomaru le dio justo en su talón de Aquiles, bajo su brazo y se volvió a dejar caer en el sofá.

\- ¿no vas a decir nada? ¿Es que lo que sientes por una simple mujer es suficiente para que te humilles así? – lo reto Sesshomaru, pero Inuyasha solo bajo la cabeza, llamando así la atención de su hermano.

\- tú no lo entiendes… - gruño llevándose luna mano a la frente.

\- ¿mmm? – Inuyasha bufo antes de frotarse un poco el fleco.

\- ¿pero qué digo? Es imposible que tú, el gran Sesshomaru Taisho, lo entiendas – se rio sin humor.

\- tú siempre te jactas de que no necesitas de nadie, no sabes lo que es tener a una persona que este a tu lado, que su sola presencia te ilumine, que cuide de ti, y que tú la cuides, incluso pelearte con ella te llena de una calidez increíble, porque las reconciliaciones solo hacen el sentimiento más fuerte - Sesshomaru permaneció callado mientras Inuyasha monologaba.

\- y ahora estoy a dos pasos de perder a esa persona para siempre, todo por mis estupideces – termino suspirando, Sesshomaru lo miro en silencio durante algunos minutos, estaba tan demacrado y vulnerable que… de verdad le daba lastima, pero desgraciadamente.

\- te entiendo perfectamente - las palabras de Sesshomaru hicieron que Inuyasha elevara la cabeza.

\- ¿Qué? – pregunto creyendo haber oído mal.

\- comprendo cómo te sientes, Inuyasha – Sesshomaru volvió a acomodarse en su sillón mientras que Inuyasha lo miraba expectante.

\- Inuyasha ¿De verdad crees que papá te asigno el proyecto con solo porque confiaba en tus "extraordinarias" habilidades de negocios? Aun eres demasiado joven e inexperto, yo iba a encargarme de eso, y tú habrías ido a Inglaterra a ver el avance de las corporaciones – explico Sesshomaru con tono tranquilo, pero Inuyasha estaba demasiado asombrado como para rebatirlo.

\- ¿entonces porque fuiste tú? ¿Porque me quede yo aquí? – pregunto sin entender, si Sesshomaru era el que se iba a encargar de los inversionistas españoles, él se hubiese marchado fuera del país por meses, y habría perdido a Kagome para entonces.

\- ¿Por qué? Por el mismo motivo por el que tu estas humillándote ante mí, por una mujer - confeso Sesshomaru sin mirarlo, pero Inuyasha logro percibir el significado de sus palabras, su hermano… su hermano también estaba enamorado.

\- ¿Sesshomaru… tu…? – comenzó a murmurar aun sorprendido.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Crees que por mi carácter no tengo corazón? Que poco me conoces – gruño casi ofendido, Inuyasha cerro la boca de inmediato, cierto, había juzgado mal a su hermano.

\- ¿Sesshomaru tu… como… cuando…? Quiero decir… - intento preguntar, aun sin salir por completo de su estado de shock.

\- callate la boca – ordeno Sesshomaru cansado de su parloteo.

\- todo comenzó cuando fui a estudiar mi doctorado a Inglaterra, hace 6 años – comenzó a narrar.

 _Flash back…_

 _Era la mitad de su pen último cuatrimestre en la universidad de Cambridge, su estancia en aquella institución había sido más corta de lo que en un principio anticipo, pero tampoco le llamaba demasiado la tensión. Desde siempre había sido mucho más adelantado a sus compañeros, los maestros se peleaban por el e incluso cuando estaba en la primaria ya había universidades que compitan por matricularlo para cuando tuviera la edad de hacer carrera, algunos hasta le ofrecían becas completas, ¡bah! como si el necesitara de una beca, su padre tenía dinero más que suficiente y sumado al que recibía de su madre podría cursar todas y cada una de las licenciaturas y doctorados existentes en las universidades más caras del planeta y aun así seguir viviendo millonario el resto de su vida._

 _Ahora mismo caminaba por el campus rumbo a la casa que su madre le había comprado para que pudiera vivir cómodamente durante su estancia, que a pesar de estar planeada para uno años resultó ser apenas de 2 y algunos meses. Vio que un tramo del camino que siempre utilizaba estaba siendo arreglado. Torció la boca y se desvió, tendría que rodear por un camino más largo, y se reduciría su tiempo de estudio en 6 minutos, gruño y apresuro su paso, si quería obtener el puesto de vicepresidencia en la empresa de su padre tenía que apresurarse en sus estudios._

 _Estaba atardeciendo cuando doblo la esquina que llevaba a su casa, había tenido que hacer un rodeo más largo del esperado y había perdido mucho tiempo, por lo que iba entretenido revisando un documento mientras caminaba, cuando, dela nada, algo golpeo contra su pecho, lo que provocó que se le cayeran los papeles de su mano y del portafolios, enojado miro a aquel que se había osado a chocar contra él, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que se trataba de una chiquilla, seguramente una niña a juzgar por su estatura y como tenía atado su largo cabello color ébano en una coleta._

 _\- me dolió – se quejó la mocosa levantando la mirada, mientras se frotaba la nariz, sus miradas chocaron en ese instante, su mirada dorada se fundió con unos ojitos color avellana que lo miraban con inocencia y asombro, jamás había visto una mirada tan pura y tan bella._

 _\- ¿eres un vampiro? – pregunto de pronto la niña, con su voz de campanilla de cristal, pero pronto se le paso el efecto y callo en cuenta de cómo lo había llamado._

 _\- hmph - gruño y se agacho a recoger sus papeles, la niña se inclinó también y comenzó a guardar sus documentos de manera desordenada, gruño por lo bajo, así solo se haría más lio, levanto la cabeza para decirle que mejor se largara y le dejara en paz cuando su mirada se topó con dos montes, que aunque pequeños en relación a otros que había visto tenían un buen tamaño._

 _\- aquí tiene – dijo la niña, no tan niña, extendiéndole sus papeles todos desordenados, frunció el ceño, los tomo y guardo en su portafolio, ya los acomodaría en su estudio._

 _\- señor vampiro (la miro de reojo con molestia ¿Qué tenía él que le hiciera parecer un vampira?) ¿Me perdona por chocar con usted? – pregunto nuevamente la chica, él la ignoro y se puso de pie._

 _\- ¿está enojado conmigo? – pregunto otra vez, pero solo se limitó a sacudirse el polvo de las rodillas y retomar su camino._

 _\- ¿no me buscara después para chuparme la sangre cierto? Ya le pedí perdón – gruño al ver que la chica lo seguía, se frenó en seco y la sujeto del brazo y la estabilizo cuando iban a volver a chocar._

 _\- no soy un vampiro – fue todo lo que se limitó a decir, la soltó y retomo su camino dejándola ensimismada en medio de la calle._

 _Días después, cuando casi se había olvidado de ese incidente de aquella chiquilla irrespetuosa, aquel día en particular restaba muy nublado, y la brisa fría golpeaba constantemente contra su rostro, entro en una cafetería para comprarse algo caliente, ahí la vio también, llevándose una caja de pastelillos, típico de una niñita, continuo mirándola de reojo haya que termino de pagar su pedido y salió del local, mejo, no quería otro encuentro con esa impertinente creatura. Pidió su café cargado y se marchó, pero de regreso a la facultad tuvo que pasar por un área con muchos arbustos, y debido a que la cafetería estaba llena había vuelto a perder preciosos minutos de estudio, así que en lugar de rodearla como hacia todo el mundo decidió atravesar por en medio. No le faltaba más que unos metros para salir cuando escucho un grito, se detuvo en seco por un segundo, pero decidió ignorarlo, no era su problema._

 _Otro grito corto su avance, desgraciadamente reconoció esa voz, sin saber porque siguió el camino de aquel grito, hasta que llego a una zona más apartada, ahí vio de nuevo a esa chica, pero esta vez había dos hombres amenazándola con un perro Rottweiler, que al parecer estaba entrenado para pelar porque tenía las orejas echadas atrás, la columna recta y estaba ligeramente agachado, listo para saltar y destrozar aquel fino cuello de cisne. Los hombres se reían mientras la pobre chica estaba temblando, aquello le lleno el pecho de rabia, solo unos cobardes disfrutarían atormentando a una niña. El perro ladro amenazaste y casi se soltó de la correa de su amo, la chica dejo salir una lagrima presa del miedo._ _\- oh… ¿la niñita tiene miedo? – escucho a uno de ellos burlarse._ _\- qué mal, a mi perro le encanta cenar niñas lloronas - se burló el que sostenía el perro, pero comenzaba a aflojar el ataque ¿de verdad pretendían echarle ese animal encima? Eran unas bestias._ _\- ya déjenme sola – les pidió, estaba temblando, pero su voz sonó firme y segura, sonrió de medio lado sin poder evitarlo, las tenía de perder y aun así tenía valentía, le gustaba eso._ _\- no seguimos órdenes de mocosas, y no nos iremos hasta que nos des las respuestas de los exámenes o mi mascota tendrá gallina para cenar esta noche – aquello llamo su atención, ¿respuestas? Porque esa niña tendría las respuestas de exámenes universitarios, pues aunque sus atacantes se veían bastantes burros, debían tener más de 20 años cada uno._ _\- ¡no les doy nada! ¡Cobardes! – les grito la chica con aires de valentía, valiente pero tonto, aquellos hombres se enojaron y paso lo que más temía, soltaron a su asqueroso perro._ _Sin pensarlo salto en medio y alejo de una patada a ese rabioso animal al tiempo en que envolvía a la chica entre sus brazos. Ella alzo el rostro para mirarlo, pero no le prestó atención, ahora mismo su prioridad era sacar esa basura._ _\- solo un cobarde ataca así a una mujer – dijo mirándolos en desafío, aquellos hombres lo miraron amenazantes, pero no le tomo más de un minuto encargarse de ponerlos en su lugar y la mitad de ese tiempo para hacerlos huir bajo el peso de su mirada._ _Pero aun así no la soltó hasta asegurarse de que se no regresarían, la chica no dejo de mirarlo en todo ese tiempo, cuando finalmente la dejo ir noto que nuevamente había perdido mucho tiempo valioso de estudio, estaba por retirarse cuando ella jalo de su muñeca, se giró para encararla y la encontró ofreciéndole un pastelillo, suponiendo que era su forma de agradecerle lo acepto, y ella le dedico la más hermosa de las sonrisas que había visto nunca._ _A partir de ese día siempre a esa misma hora aparecía en su escritorio un vaso de café o una caja de pastelillos, primero no le dio importancia, pero al paso de los días comenzó a cansarlo, un día, justo cuando iba a cumplirse su "hora del café" la intercepto para pedirle que dejara ya esas cosas, pero no salió como esperaba, en su lugar termino sentado en la biblioteca leyendo mientras ella hablaba sobre temas tribales._ _Los siguientes meses esa fue su rutina, él se sentaba en la sala de estudio, luego la chica, que no tardo en enterarse de que se llamaba Rin y era una estudiante becada de economía social, además era adjunta de uno de los maestros del gremio, llegaba con su caja de pastelillos y dos cafés, uno cargado para él y algo llamado mokacino para ella, y mientras él estudiaba ella se ponía hablar; luego el también comenzó a hablar y antes de que se diera cuenta no solo se reunían en la sala de estudio, si no que en los jardines, la acompañaba a su salón, e incluso a su casa, en una ocasión incluso lo convenció de ir al cine a ver una película romántica; ese día fue la primera vez que se tomaron de la mano._ _Cuando llego la hora de terminar su doctorado decidió dejarle las cosas claras, lo suyo había sido una extraña amistad, y nada más. Ese día cuando tomaría el avión privado de su padre para regresar a Japón para hacerse cargo de su parte de la empresa, tal y como se había acordado. Tal como lo había predicho, Rin que se había vuelo su sombra, lo acompaño al aeropuerto y hasta la puerta del hangar privado; en ese momento le dijo que se iría y por primera vez no se cortó en palabras, y ella tampoco lo interrumpió en ningún momento, en ese momento volvió a ver sus ojitos color avellana ponerse brillantes por las lágrimas, pero Rin no lloro, solo le pidió un último favor…_ _\- Cierre los ojos por favor... – le pidió, aun cuando tenían meses de conocerse nunca llego a tutearlo, decidió complacerla cerró los ojos, sintió que ella colocaba sus manos sobre sus hombros y al segundo siguiente como sus labios se juntaban con los de él, inconscientemente rodeo su cinturilla y la levanto en vilo, ella era tan pequeña que solo al pegarla junto a su cuerpo la elevaba a varios centímetros por encima del suelo, cuando el beso finalizo volvió a ponerla sobre sus pies, pero aun así no la soltó, ni ella tampoco se alejó de él._ _\- sé que usted se ira así que, prométame, que no me olvidara – le solicito sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, volvió a ver esa mirada valiente, no muchos eran capases de sostener su mirada, y menos con esa fuerza._ _\- sandeces – se limitó a decir antes de darse media vuelta y marcharse, aunque no miro para atrás en ningún momento supo que ella no se fue del hangar hasta que su avión se perdió en el cielo._

 _Fin del flash back…_

Para cuando Sesshomaru termino su relato la mandíbula de Inuyasha había atravesado hasta el centro de la tierra, no podía creerlo, de todas las personas que vivirían una fantasía de amor estilo novela romántica el único que estaba seguro jamás embonaría como hombre enamorado era Sesshomaru. Y aparte que lo confesara con esa soltura, Sesshomaru podía ser muchas cosas pero no un mentiroso, él decía las cosas directamente y sin anestesia, pero en toda su vida no creía que hubiese dicho ni una sola mentira, así que no había ninguna posibilidad que esa historia fuera inventada.

\- no puedo creerlo… - murmuro apenas encontrando su voz después de semejante sorpresa.

\- ¿Qué cosa? – pregunto Sesshomaru inquisitivo, ¿Qué acaso lo creía tan frio y amargado que no tenía la capacidad de amar?

\- que una chica tan tierna te haya dado un beso y no saliera corriendo después – se burló Inuyasha sin poder evitarlo, su respuesta fue otro coscorrón que lo dejo viendo estrellas durante un buen rato, pero también le confirmo que Sesshomaru hablaba enserio con su historia, si hubiese sido un cuento chino no le habría dado tan fuerte.

\- serás burro – gruño Sesshomaru frotándose los nudillos, hasta a él le había dolido ese golpe.

\- y tú eres bestia – le devolvió Inuyasha aun un poco mareado.

\- pero lo que aun no entiendo es ¿Por qué si ya te habías despedido de ella regresaste de nuevo esta vez? – le pregunto sinceramente intrigado, Sesshomaru suspiro antes de entender.

\- porque necesitaba recuperarla – dijo entrecortado, estaba cansado, pero no se retractaría ahora, él también debía ponerse los pantalones.

\- ¿pero qué dices? Has tenido muchas novias estos seis años, todo Japón y el mundo de los negocios lo sabe – exclamo Inuyasha ganándose otro zape de parte de Sesshomaru, dios ¿Por qué se empeñaba en pegarle todo el tiempo?

\- desde que la separe de mí sus últimas palabras fueron como una maldición, jamás pude olvidarla, ni aun con todas mis "novias" como tu decías, la he visto en cada esquina y cada sombra desde que volví, por eso cuando surgió la oportunidad de volver a Inglaterra convencí a nuestro padre de que me dejara ir en tu lugar – Inuyasha lo miro seriamente, ¿había arriesgado a que el metiera la pata en el contrato más importante de la empresa por una chica? Sí que debía picarle duro esa chica, iba a lanzar otra broma cuando vio otra cosa que jamás creyó ver, vio a Sesshomaru con la mirada caída, parecía… triste y nostálgico.

\- ¿y qué paso cuando fuiste a Inglaterra? ¿Pudiste encontrarla? – se atrevió a preguntar, Sesshomaru lo vio de reojo y entonces bajo la mirada, casi derrotado.

\- sí, cuando fui a Inglaterra la vi, había crecido más, estaba más bella que nunca, pero… - la voz de Sesshomaru se rompió e Inuyasha supo que estaba luchando por contener el llanto.

\- Sesshomaru ¿Qué paso? – le pregunto preocupado, ¿le habría pasado algo a esa muchacha? ¿Por qué Sesshomaru estaba tan afectado?

\- cuando llegue el primer lugar al que fui a buscarla fue la universidad, pero hace tres años que se había graduado, me tomo un tiempo pero conseguí localizarla, más cuando llegue a verla, vi que estaba acompañada de otro hombre… - Inuyasha entendió en ese momento, si cuando él se reencontró con Kagome apenas unas semanas después de su separación, le hervía la sangre de celos al verla con otros hombres, para Sesshomaru, que paso seis años sin verla, " _no me hubiese gustado estar ahí_ " pensó a sus adentros.

\- ¿era su novio o…? – quiso averiguar más pero entonces los ojos dorados de Sesshomaru se volvieron tan afilados que casi pudo sentir que le cortaban la lengua.

\- eso ya no es asunto tuyo – lo mando a callar antes de levantarse con los papeles en de divorcio en su mano.

\- voy a ayudarte con esto Inuyasha, los honorarios de mis servicios y mi silencio los discutiremos más adelante – el menor casi salto de alegría, bueno estuvo en camino hasta que la otra mano de Sesshomaru le pesco por el cuello de la camisa y lo elevo a su altura.

\- pero si le dices a alguien una sola palabra de lo que te he narrado te volveré polvo las piernas y creeme que me asegurare personalmente de que jamás llegaras a tener hijos – la amenaza fue tan fuerte que lo hizo sudar, pero eso era lo de menos, ¡Sesshomaru había accedido a ayudarlo0 con Kagome! Él era de los mejores abogados del país, con el de su lado pronto volvería a tener a Kagome a su lado.

\- trato hecho, hermano – sonrió ofreciéndole la mando después de que lo soltó, así al filo del amanecer ambos hermanos sellaron su primer trato con un apretón de manos. No sabían que ese simple gesto marcaria una diferencia en sus vida, desde ese día y para siempre.

 _Continuara…_


	26. Una Reunion y Un Secreto

**Hola chicos, lo prometido es deuda, dos capítulos el mismo día, son un poco más cortos de lo que había anticipado, pero les garantizo que ha valido la pena la larga espera. Ojala aclare algunas de sus dudad, espero actualizar pronto, pero no puedo garantizarlo, como ya les dije la carrera profesional es mi prioridad y últimamente he tenido muchas tareas, sobretodo porque acabo de salir de un fuerte resfriado y ando atrasada con los trabajos, además tuve que comerme la cabeza para lo del proceso de divorcio, pero ya se no es excusa. En fin, les dejo aquí mis pequeñas creaciones, no se olviden de comentar por favor, es la única manera que tengo para saber si les gusta mi trabajo y también me motiva a apurarme al escribir, si tienen alguna duda pueden dejarla también en los comentarios, les contestare personalmente.**

 **Una Reunión Y Un Secreto**

Había pasado una semana desde que mando los papeles, en la casita de la playa la situación era extraña, todos actuaban normal y los pequeños ataques de ira de Kagome se habían apagado, pero ninguno de los ocho estaba relajado, no tensos, pero era como si se estuvieran preparando para un huracán, ese ambiente no le gustaba en lo absoluto. Y lo peor es que la gente de la aldea comenzaba a darse cuenta de que algo ocurría, desde que le conto la verdad a sus hermanos en acuerdo mutuo decidieron que era mejor ser discretos al respecto, el problema era que para hacerlo se volvieron extremadamente tranquilos y como su familia era de las más energéticas y escandalosas de la comunidad, así había sido durante muchas generaciones, por lo que esa extraña calma llamaba la atención.

Estaba revisando nuevamente el contrato preliminar cuando escucho el timbre, espero a que alguno de sus hermanos o Kagome abrieran, pero el timbre volvió a sonar y nadie respondió, por dios ¿es que habían salido los 7 sin decirle nada? Dejo los documentos en la mesa y camino para abrir, era el cartero de la aldea, al parecer por fin tendrían su respuesta, tomo los documentos y ahí estaba la carta del abogado, frunció un poco el ceño cuando leyó el nombre del otro abogado, " _Sesshomaru Taisho_ " repitió mentalmente, conocía ese nombre, era una leyenda en todas las escuelas de leyes del país, pero era un abogado empresarial, ¿Qué tenía que estarse metiendo en este tema? " _no importa, aquí ganara el mejor abogado, y ese soy yo_ "

 _Mientras tanto en Taisho Corp.…_

Inuyasha estaba más atareado que nunca, no solo se le había acumulado el trabajo por llegar tarde después de desvelarse hablando con Sesshomaru, sino que además, tal y como lo había sospechado Ryokotsusei se había ensañado con él y le estaba dejando los informes más difíciles, pero bien podía irse ese dragón a freír espárragos, no iba a hacerlo cejar. Estaba sacando unas cuentas para un presupuesto cuando unos golpecitos en una de las paredes de su cubículo le llamaron la atención, pero apenas tuvo que subir un milímetro la mirada para saber que se trataba de Sesshomaru, después de todo solo 3 personas en esa empresa tenían el cabello plateado tan largo y el de su hermano era ridículamente brilloso y humectado, si no lo conociera bien diría que bateaba para el otro bando.

\- padre sí que está molesto ¿Cómo es posible que trabajes en esta lata de sardinas? – lo escucho preguntar después de que le diera la seña de que podía pasar.

\- uno termina por acostumbrarse – se encogió de hombros. Sin levantar la vista del documento en el que trabajaba, si perdía el hilo tendría que iniciar de cero y no tenía el tiempo ni la paciencia para hacerlo.

\- que denigrante – gruño Sesshomaru tomando asiento, aunque en un lugar tan pequeño comenzaba a sentirse claustrofóbico.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado para que bajes de tu torre de marfil hermano? – le pregunto, desde que cerraron su pequeño trato también habían establecido una especie de tregua tácita, mientras Sesshomaru le ayudara no se pelearían, pero no por eso dejarían de provocarse el uno al otro.

\- tengo noticias que darte – aquello llamo su atención, inmediatamente dejo a un lado los papeles y centro todos sus sentidos en su hermano mayor.

\- ¿Qué ha ocurrido? – pregunto intrigado.

\- ya mande la confirmación para la primera reunión con tu mujer y su abogado, deberían estar aquí en tres días – le informo cruzándose de brazos, Inuyasha asintió, en tres días vería a Kagome, y con un poco de suerte estaría más calmada, podrían hablar, y solucionarían ese mal entendido de una vez por todas. Estaba por sonreír cuando vio el semblante serio de Sesshomaru supo que había algo que lo preocupaba.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó directamente, no estaba de ánimos para rodeos y a juzgar por la expresión de Sesshomaru, el tampoco.

\- Inuyasha, necesito que me digas aquí y ahora ¿Qué tan seria llego a ser tu intimidad con esa chica? – pregunto Sesshomaru, Inuyasha se sonrojo hasta la raíz de sus cabellos, "Sesshomaru no hablara mucho, pero claramente no tiene pelos en la lengua" pensó carraspeando un poco.

\- ¿y eso que tiene que ver? – pregunto, no quería tocar ese tema en la oficina y con Sesshomaru peor, además como Kagome se enterara de eso le echaría enzima a sus primos para que le destazaran.

\- he estado leyendo el contrato prenupcial y el de divorcio y creo que hay un par de cosas que podrían darnos problemas, por eso necesito tu total honestidad ahora – le explico su hermano pasando por alto su ridículo sonrojo, él era famoso por tener los casos ganados antes de iniciar las batallas legales gracias a su disciplinada y perfectamente exhaustiva preparación previa, ¿Qué importaba si para conseguirlo ponía a su pequeño hermanito en vergüenza? No eran sus trapos los que se iban a ventilar.

\- creí habértelo explicado la semana pasada, ella y yo… solo estuvimos juntos una vez – dijo bajando la voz lo más posible, no quería que sus vecinos de cubículo escucharan esas cosas.

\- ¿usaste alguna protección cuando estuviste con ella? – pregunto nuevamente Sesshomaru sin pudor ni anestesia.

\- ¡¿y eso a ti que te importa?! – le rebatió, por dios ¿Su hermano se había vuelto voyerista o qué?

\- tu contesta o te quedaras sin abogado – golpe bajo pero necesario, no podía dejar cabos sueltos, pues había algo que podía ponerlos en jaque al instante. Inuyasha mastico una maldición, pero se la trago y comenzó a hacer memoria, su noche con Kagome era borrosa, pero siempre se había enorgullecido de ser precavido, pero esa noche…

\- no, yo no me puse nada, y no sé si ella tomo algo – reconoció avergonzado, no entendía porque le preguntaba eso.

\- eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber – se puso de pie y dio un paso a la salida antes de girarse a ver a Inuyasha.

\- quizá te convendría ir pensando nombres de bebé – Inuyasha casi se cayó de su silla con esas palabras.

\- ¡¿Qué cosa estás diciendo?! – pregunto escandalizado.

\- piénsalo idiota, en nuestra familia los hombres somos extremadamente fértiles, tu más que nadie debería entenderlo – le lanzo una mirada significativa y marcho.

\- como si me dejaras olvidarlo bruto – escupió en voz baja antes de regresar a su trabajo, cosa inútil, pues no pudo concentrarse ni un segundo en su trabajo durante el resto de la jornada laboral.

 _Dos días después…_

\- ¡PERO YO TAMBIEN QUIERO IR! – chillo Jakotsu poniendo voz de diva, y haciendo un puchero demasiado sobreactuado.

\- por última vez, no - gruño Kagome en tono inflexible mientras metía su ropa interior en la maleta, no había esperado volver tan pronto a la ciudad, pero quería cerrar de una vez ese condenado capitulo y poder volver a su tranquila vida, y de paso vetar a cualquier creatura con testosterona que no fuera un familiar de la misma.

\- oh… ¡pero yo quiero ver al guapo de Inuyasha! – se volvió a quejar, hasta que Kyokotsu le pego un zape.

\- solo andas haciendo berrinches ¿y así quieres que te dejen ir? ridículo – bufo ates de pasarle su bolsa de cosméticos a Kagome.

\- oye enana – llamo de pronto una voz desde la puerta de su dormitorio.

\- entiendo que no dejes ir a la diva de la casa – hablo Renkotsu ingresando al cuarto mientras señalaba con su pulgar a su "hermana".

\- ¡hey! – se quejó el susodicho pero otro zape le hizo callar.

\- ¿pero se puede saber porque no dejas que vayamos los demás? – pregunto ignorándolo, Kagome lo miro un segundo antes de cerrar su maleta con un suspiro de fastidio.

\- primero porque en mi departamento no caben, y segundo, no quiero ser viuda antes de divorciarme –le estepo, desde que Bankotsu se había ido de la lengua y ella había recuperado sus fuerzas esos seis burros no esperaron ni dos segundos en interrogarla al respecto, cabe decir que después de semejante humillación les dio una paliza a los siete, pero ni eso la libro de contarles todo al respecto. Y desde entonces el murmullo del mar había sido reemplazado por planes de tortura y maldiciones en voz baja en su lado de la playa, aunque ella también participo en eso al principio no se arriesgaría a que les estallara en carácter a sus primos y ese asunto terminara en tragedia.

\- ¿Qué nos crees capaces de mancharnos las manos? - pregunto casi ofendido, pero Kagome solo rodo los ojos.

\- ¿Ginkotsu y tú se quemaron las cejas al reparar a angelina el año pasado? – pregunto, escucho que dos de sus primos contenían la risa mientras que Renkotsu chasqueaba la lengua.

\- eres una viciosa – gruño ofendido, esa niña tenía la lengua más que afilada cuando se lo proponía, " _la entrenamos demasiado bien_ " pensó molesto.

\- y tu un bruto, no vienen con migo y punto, Bankotsu y yo nos encargaremos de eso – sentencio con voz firme, sus tres primos se quedaron callados en ese segundo, podían ser mayores a Kagome en cuestión de edad, pero lo cierto era que en cuestión de autoridad era ella quien llevaba la batuta.

\- como quieras – gruño Renkotsu antes de retirarse.

\- con permiso – se excusó Kyokotsu y también dejo el cuarto.

\- hay chica, sí que sabes golpear a los hombres donde más les duele – negó Jakotsu poniendo sus manos en su cadera.

\- aprendí de los mejores – se encogió de hombros con una media sonrisa, después de que sus padres la echaron sus abuelos y sus primos se volvieron en sus pilares y también en sus maestros, gracias a ellos aprendió a defenderse, de todas las formas nombrarles, para que no estuviera indefensa nunca más, claro que usar algunos trucos en su contra tampoco dejaba de ser divertido.

\- sí que juegas rudo querida – sonrió Jakotsu de medio lado, se aproximó a ella y le rodeo los hombros con un brazo, como si fueran las mejores amigas.

\- oye, si no me vas a dejar ir, entonces al menos llevate estas – le dijo en tono más serio ofreciéndole una botellita color azul zafiro y una cajita con un sello dorada en forma de estrella de ocho punta, Kagome lo miro curiosa y luego tomo ambas cosas sin entender.

\- el frasquito tiene mi mejor y más raro perfume especial egipcio, la cajita es para cuando estés en un apuro, solo recuerda que es para casos de extrema urgencia – Kagome asintió comprendiendo las palabras de su prima, tomo ambas cosas y las guardo con mucho cuidado en su maleta.

\- y también traeme una foto de ese lindo muchacho en bikini ¿sí querida? – pidió con tono meloso antes de salir del cuarto dando saltitos de caperucita.

\- sueña querida, sueña – se rio la azabache, como si fuera a sacarle una foto a Inuyasha así, se desangraría con hemorragias nasales " _quizá no lo quiera a mi lado pero hasta una ciega notaria lo endemoniadamente guapo es ese hombre_ " pensó cerrando su maleta.

\- ¿estás lista Kag? – pregunto Bankotsu desde la puerta, ella asintió en silencio antes de cargar su maleta, pero Bankotsu se la quito de las manos antes de que diera dos pasos.

\- puedo cargarla yo sola – dijo haciendo un mohín, pero Bankotsu le pego en la frente con la uña de su índice.

\- no en mi guarda enana, ahora apresurate que seguro Kyosuke nos está esperando en el aeropuerto – la regaño, se hecho su maleta y luego la tomo a ella de la cintura.

\- cargame y te dejare sin descendencia – le advirtió por si planeaba echársela al hombro como un costal de papas.

\- no me asustas niña, además pesas demasiado como para que te levante – le rebatió Bankotsu.

 _¡PATACLAS!_

\- repite eso de nuevo y en vez de los ocho terrores del inframundo seremos solo siete y no porque yo me salga del total – le gruño moviendo un poco su puño, del cual salía humo debido a la fuerza del golpe " _pero_ _que mujer tan agresiva_ " pensó enojado Bankotsu frotándose el chipotazo de la cabeza, le habían enseñado bastante bien a pelear, demasiado bien.

 _El día de la reunión, en una oficina privada en el centro de Tokio…_

Inuyasha y Sesshomaru habían llegado los primeros al lugar de la reunión, pero contrario a lo que muchos pensarían no fue Sesshomaru quien insistió en llegar temprano, sino Inuyasha, quien apenas durmiendo nada la noche anterior se había levantado más temprano que nunca en su vida para arreglarse, y luego había ido a sacar a su hermano casi a rastras de su departamento. Claro que a Sesshomaru no le hizo gracia que intentara arrastrarlo a la reunión justo cuando estaba afeitándose, por lo que termino con un par de buenos coscorrones en la cabeza " _para que se le quitara lo atarantado_ " le había dicho su hermano mayor y luego regreso a terminar de arreglarse a su ritmo, pero ni aun con los golpes consiguió que Inuyasha se calmara.

Ahora que estaban sentados en la oficina su hermano menor no dejaba de removerse como un cachorro inquieto, tamborileaba con los pies o con los dedos, cambiaba de posición en la silla cada 3 segundos, cruzaba las piernas, las descruzaba, se inclinaba, se ponía recto, toda clase de movimientos que se podía hacer en una silla Inuyasha los hacía.

\- ¿quieres estarte quieto de una vez? – exclamo exasperado Sesshomaru, para empezar ambos habían faltado al trabajo para estar ahí y ahora Inuyasha se comportaba como si tuviera saltamontes en la pansa.

\- lo siento, estoy nervioso – se disculpó sin estar realmente arrepentido, no podía evitar estar ansioso, quería ver ya a Kagome.

\- patético, pareces un adolecente en su primera cita – se burló de él Sesshomaru, pero Inuyasha no lo escuchado, estaba pensando en que podría hacer para quedarse a solas con Kagome y lograr aclarar el embrollo, o si no en algunos planes de respaldo, como fuera, no quería separarse de ella.

\- quedate quieto ya, ya hasta tienes la corbata hecha un desastre – volvió a regañarlo Sesshomaru ya exasperado, le aparto la mano del cuello y le arreglo la corbata, fue entonces que Inuyasha cayó en la cuenta de que había estado removiendo el cuello de su traje inconscientemente por el nerviosismo.

\- lo siento – vivió a disculparse, los nervios y la ansiedad le carcomían las tripas sin poder evitarlo.

\- ya deja de disculparte, lo único que conseguirás al estar tan nervioso es una ulcera gástrica – bufo fastidiado Sesshomaru.

\- todo saldrá bien – le escucho susurrar, miro a su hermano mayor sorprendido, pero lo encontró tan serio como de costumbre, aun así podía sentir su sinceridad, haría todo lo posible para ayudarlo.

Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que la puerta finalmente se abrió, Inuyasha y Sesshomaru se pusieron de pie para recibir a Kagome y su abogado, de hecho el primero lo hizo tan rápido que si no fuera porque Sesshomaru sujeto el respaldo a tiempo, su silla se abría estrellado muy ruidosamente contra el piso. Claro que la reacción de Inuyasha fue justificada cuando vio a Kagome, estaba preciosa, llevaba un traje formal compuesto por una falda tubular color agua que le llegaba a las rodillas, medias de tono piel, zapatos blancos de tacón bajo que resaltaban sus de por sí largas piernas, una camisa blanca y una chaqueta color celeste, su cabello estaba recogido en una trenza francesa, se había pintado los labios de color fresa y unas adorables chapitas coloreaban sus mejillas, " _¿Cómo es posible que cada vez que la veo se vuelve más y más hermosa?_ " pensó embobado sin dejar de mirarla, y así se hubiera quedado si su hermano no le hubiese dado un codazo en las costillas.

\- comportate, que se te está cayendo la baba – le susurro, él también se había sorprendido de la belleza y elegancia de la muchacha, pero su atención fue rápidamente robada por el abogado de la chica, era joven, casi de la edad de Inuyasha, pero su rostro, había algo familiar en él, pero no lograba recordar de dónde.

\- buenas tardes, soy Bankotsu Shichinintai, primo y representante legal de la señorita Higurashi aquí presente (señalo a Kagome con la mano), pido perdonen nuestro retraso – se presentó el muchacho de la trenza, Inuyasha se quedó boquiabierto ¿Bankotsu era el abogado de Kagome?, él no sabía que fuera abogado.

\- Sesshomaru Taisho, represento a mi hermano menor – contesto el mayor de los hermanos, viendo que el susodicho tenía la quijada en el suelo y el cerebro metido en cuestiones no aptas para gente con medio cerebro.

Ambos abogados intercambiaron una media reverencia y luego ambas parejas tomaron asiento en lados opuestos de la mesa, observándose de frente, cada uno esperando a que el otro comenzara; Inuyasha no le quitaba la vista de encima a Kagome, mirándola como si fuera una Diosa, mientras que ella miraba alternativamente entre su primo y el hermano de Inuyasha y que de reojo miraba al último, pero su esfuerzo era inútil, ya que por mucho que intentara ocultar sus ojos, Inuyasha pudo notar que estaba algo nerviosa, casi tímida por verlo, cosa que lo complació, al menos no le era indiferente, eso le daba esperanzas. Por su parte Sesshomaru y Bankotsu se veían mutuamente como dos depredadores, quietos, evaluándose inquiridoramente con la mirada; Bankotsu conocía la reputación de Sesshomaru como abogado implacable, pero no tendría oportunidad contra un Shichinintai Higurashi.

\- bueno, creo que es hora de comenzar – dijo finalmente Bankotsu rompiendo ese extraño silencio y Sesshomaru asintió de acuerdo, así que ambos sacaron los papeles pertinentes.

La reunión comenzó como cualquier otra ambos abogados compararon notas, repasaron los aspectos básicos de la relación: como se conocieron, una descripción básica de la relación (que no había mucho para vergüenza de Inuyasha) y luego el motivo del rompimiento. Finalmente toco el momento de exponer los términos de la separación, fue ahí donde Inuyasha trago duro. El contrato preliminar era casi una calca del contrato prenupcial: la separación debía ser inmediata una vez solicitada a menos que se transgredieran las clausulas estipuladas:

Cada uno retomaba su apellido de soltero.

Los bienes que se hubiesen obtenido en fechas anteriores al noviazgo y compromiso permanecían con su dueño original.

Una vez firmado el divorcio no podían usar el nombre del otro bajo ninguna circunstancia legal o para beneficio propio, dado que ambos podían mantenerse perfectamente ninguno le daría pensión al otro, lo que ocurriera con su economía después del divorcio no era responsabilidad del ex conyugue.

Cualquier regalo cuyo costo sea mayor a los 100,000 yenes obsequiados en la etapa de noviazgo debía ser devuelta en perfecto estado o se pagaría un equivalente a su precio de mercado.

Conforme se leían las clausulas Inuyasha comenzaba a sudar, no era ajeno al procedimiento básico de los divorcios, los había visto como parte de su especialización en leyes en la universidad, y comenzaba a estresarle que Sesshomaru no moviera ni un cabello para para frenarlo, si continuaba así estaría separado de Kagome dentro de pocos días.

\- ESE SERIA EL CONTRATO PREELIMINAR, de acuerdo con lo estipulado cada conyugue se quedara con sus perspectivas posiciones y será como si nunca hubiesen estado casados – termino de explicar Bankotsu con tono serio, no sabía porque pero presentía que por primera vez en su vida estaba cometiendo un error.

\- ¿Qué hay de las pensiones? – pregunto Sesshomaru, hablando por primera vez desde que inicio la reunión.

\- no habrá, de acuerdo con el acuerdo pre nupcial firmado por ambos – rebatió Bankotsu sin inmutarse, bien, era hora de sacar las garras.

\- ¿estipula algo sobre hijos? – pregunto nuevamente Sesshomaru con tono neutro y frio, Inuyasha le miro de reojo ¿Qué tenía que ver eso?

\- no, no se estipula nada – admitió abiertamente Bankotsu entrecerrando los ojos, esperando un movimiento que hacía semanas había anticipado.

\- entonces es una laguna – afirmo el Taisho mayor, Bankotsu asintió, cualquier abogado con medio cerebro sabía que todos los contratos tenían una laguna, y solo los mejores eran capaces de utilizarlas para ganar sus casos.

\- ¿y eso no quiere decir que en caso de haber un hijo las clausulas antes recitadas podrían ser apeladas e invalidadas? – Bankotsu frunció el ceño, mientras que Inuyasha sintió que se le anudaba el estómago, tenía un mal presentimiento.

\- es correcto, en caso de que hubiese un hijo de por medio la parte materna podría apelar por una pensión o por la anulación del divorcio para seguir siendo pareja; más sin embargo, tengo entendido que nuestros clientes estuvieron juntos al menos una noche, es muy poco probale que haya habido una concepción – defendió Bankotsu, Inuyasha comenzó a entender a donde quería llegar Sesshomaru, y no le gusto en absoluto.

\- ¿Cómo es que esta tan seguro? Los embarazos pueden darse con una sola vez, basta ver los casos de las cientos de miles de adolescentes en el mundo que tiene hijos con solo la primera vez, y mi hermano y su prima no usaron ninguna protección – Inuyasha se atraganto, ahora entendía perfectamente porque Sesshomaru le había hecho esas preguntas tan intimas en la oficina, volteo a ver a Kagome, ella estaba ligeramente sonrojada, y la mirada que le dio era acusadora, " _como si a mí me hubiese gustado responder a sus preguntas_ " pensó molesto por la acusación silenciosa, aunque tampoco podía quitarle mucha razón a Kagome por estar enfada, se supone que esos temas eran… privados.

\- es una probabilidad de cincuenta a cero, además desde aquella ocasión han pasado 3 meses, de haber un embarazo se comenzaría a notar, ¿no cree? – los ojos azules de Bankotsu se oscurecieron al igual que los de Sesshomaru, se había desencadenado una pelea de bajo volumen entre ambos hombres.

\- cada mujer es diferente, además su prima podría estar fajándose para ocultar cualquier indicio, y así cuando la creatura nazca poder sacar dinero a mi familia – la sangre de Inuyasha se congelo en sus venas a la vez que veía como la indignación llenaba los rostros de ambos primos, ¿pero que pretendía Sesshomaru?

\- le rogaría que no injurie a mi prima – gruño Bankotsu enojado, pero necesitaba mantener su sangre fría, para él no era muy difícil, más bien quien le preocupaba era Kagome, si había algo que toleraba aún mucho menos que las infidelidades era que la injuriaran, y si ese hombre seguía por ese camino, bueno, digamos que quizá esa rama de la familia Taisho no tendría nuevos brotes.

\- ¿injuriarla? Por favor, tengo entendido que otro miembro de su familia es la señorita Kikyo Tama, que es famosa por estafar a sus amantes en turno, y sacarles millones a las familias de los mismos ¿Quién podría garantizar que la señora Higurashi no es otra astilla del mismo palo? – en cuando Sesshomaru dijo eso había dos personas que querían golpearlo, Inuyasha por estúpido y Kagome por pura rabia ciega

\- ¡¿PERO CÓMO SE ATREVE USTED PEDAZO DE…?! – comenzó a gritar Kagome lista para saltarle encima a su "cuñado" ¡¿cómo se atrevía ese hombre a compararla de esa manera con Kikyo?! ¡¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS SIEMPRE TENIAN QUE COMPARARLA CON KIKYO?! De hecho si Bankotsu no le hubiese puesto las manos en los hombros y le susurrara algo al oído en esa oficina habría habido una castración sin anestesia.

\- tomare un minuto para aclarar algo con mi clienta en privado – dijo Bankotsu antes de arrastrarla afuera de la sala, necesitaba calmar a Kagome, estaba demasiado alterada, y aunque le daba la razón para estarlo no era el lugar ni el momento para perder los estribos. Una vez salieron fue Inuyasha el que se le echó encima a su hermano.

\- ¡¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS FUE ESO?! – le pregunto perdiendo los estribos, por dios, si Kagome no le odiaba por la trampa de Kikyo ahora si querría quitarle las bolas para colgarlas como trofeo en su pared.

\- ¿me contrataste como abogado no? Necesitaba dejar las cosas claras – fue todo lo que dijo Sesshomaru.

\- ¡LO QUE VAS A LOGRAR ES QUE TERMINE POR ODIARME! – estallo el menor de los hermanos.

\- confía en mí, si mis sospechas son correctas esta será la última vez que ella hable de separarse de ti – vio cómo su hermano mayor sonreía de medio lado, su característica sonrisa malvada.

\- espero que sepas lo que estas asiendo – concedió darle el beneficio de la duda, después de todo Sesshomaru era su mejor opción.

Pasaron unos quince minutos antes de que Kagome y Bankotsu regresaran a la sala, en ese tiempo ambos primos habían tenido una de las conversaciones más duras de su vida, claro que no era de extrañar, Kagome no solo estaba furiosa, si no que sin saberlo Sesshomaru le había dado en su punto más sensible, pero afortunadamente pudo recomponerse lo suficiente como para volver a la sala de juntas, eso sí, después de tomar una decisión a la que el termino drástica le quedaba demasiado holgada.

\- bienvenidos de nuevo – sonrió Sesshomaru, ambos primos le dedicaron una mirada fuerte, pero solo Inuyasha noto que los ojos de Kagome estaban ligeramente rojos, había llorado de rabia.

\- espero que su prima se haya tranquilizado, después de todo podría ser malo para mi futuro sobrino – sonrió Sesshomaru seguro de su victoria, Inuyasha le miro con reprobación, al igual que Bankotsu mientras que Kagome le miraba como si quisiera usarlo de carnada para tiburones.

\- aclaremos esto de una vez, señores Taisho – comenzó a hablar Bankotsu endureciendo su tono de voz.

\- la señorita no está esperando ningún bebé, así que sus "temores" son completamente infundados – aclaro, la sonrisa de Sesshomaru no menguo, pero Inuyasha se sintió intrigado, si había una prueba de que Bankotsu y Kagome eran parientes era definitivamente esa mirada de seguridad máxima que tenían cuando decían algo que sin duda te cerraría la boca.

\- ¿Cómo esta tan seguro? Podría fácilmente ser un truco en confabulación con su prima – ataco Sesshomaru sin perder todavía su sonrisa de superioridad.

\- se equivoca, es imposible que la señorita este embarazada, porque tiene un implante anticonceptivo subdérmico en su brazo – explico Bankotsu, la sonrisa de Sesshomaru se desvaneció, Inuyasha también se sintió impresionado, ¿un implante anticonceptivo? Había escuchado que era un método eficaz para evitar los embarazos, pero jamás supo que Kagome tenía uno.

\- ¿Cómo dice? – pregunto Sesshomaru sin creerlo, su teoría y su estrategia se habían ido al traste.

\- como lo escucho, la señorita tiene en su brazo derecho un implante anticonceptivo subdérmico, se le coloco seis meses antes de conocer a su cliente, su efectividad es del 99.9% y estos duran por tres años – continuo explicando Bankotsu mientras el ceño de Sesshomaru se fruncía.

\- y bajo este concepto su objeción respecto a las intenciones de mi clienta quedan descartadas; solo me queda agregar una pequeña clausula al contrato preliminar – Sesshomaru e Inuyasha intercambiaron una mirada, el primero ofuscado por la reciente información y molesto porque Inuyasha no le previniera al respecto, mientras que el segundo sorprendido igualmente por la información y rogando que su hermano tuviese una especie de plan B bajo la manga.

\- ¿Cuál? – pregunto Sesshomaru, impaciente por saber que querían ahora ese par de primos, estaba herido en su orgullo, nunca le habían cortado así sus planes, y menos dejándolo sin argumento.

\- una vez formalizado el divorcio ambos conyugues no tendrán contacto de ningún tipo – Inuyasha sintió que se le iba el alma al piso, ¿ningún tipo de contacto? ¡SIGNIFICABA QUE JAMÁS VOLVERÍA A VERLA! Por debajo de la mesa apretó los puños, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Sesshomaru, maldición, aquel asunto se le había ido de las manos por completo.

\- ¿y porque motivo su clienta desea que se nulifique el contacto con mi hermano? – pregunto intentando obtener algún argumento o algo que lo ayudara, pues seguro que Inuyasha querría matarlo después de eso.

\- digamos que su cliente ha tenido un exceso de atenciones con mi prima – ahora fue el turno de Sesshomaru de mirar de reojo a Inuyasha inquiridoramente, sabía que había sido insistente con la chica, pero por el tono que uso Bankotsu juraría que había llegado al acoso.

\- pero lo discutiremos en la siguiente reunión, ahora mi prima y yo nos retiramos – Kagome y Bankotsu se pusieron de pie pero cuando estaban por salir Inuyasha los intercepto.

\- Kagome… - la llamo tomándola de la mano, no podía irse así, no sin que hablaran, no quería perderla.

\- dejame hablar contigo, solo un minuto por favor – le suplico apretando ligeramente su manita en la suya, ella permaneció quieta, frente a ambos Bankotsu observo a Inuyasha, listo para interferir si Kagome se lo pedía, pero ella solo estaba quieta y en silencio " _no sabe qué hacer_ " pensó, aquella actitud confirmo sus sospechas, ella aun sentía algo fuerte por ese muchacho, pero su orgullo y su miedo a sufrir la estaban orillando a cometer un error, luego miro a Inuyasha, perecía derrotado y temeroso, pero pudo ver en sus ojos que no pensaba rendirse, definitivamente correspondía los sentimientos de la princesa de su familia, " _quizá le valga un empujón_ "

\- Kag, me adelantare a sellar algo en la administración, ¿no hay problema que me esperes un momento verdad? - sonrió Bankotsu antes de cruzar por la puerta, Kagome lo miro sorprendida pero antes de que pudiera contestarle este había salido de la habitación " _traidor_ " pensó molesta, bien, hablar con Inuyasha tampoco iba a matarla ¿no?

Inuyasha primero se sorprendo de que Bankotsu dejara a Kagome así a su merced (no que se quejara al respecto), quizá de alguna manera si había logrado hacer migas con el primo de la azabache. Ahora solo le hacía falta deshacerse del "otro bulto" volteo a ver a su hermano para pedirle ir se fuera adelantando pero este ya había salido por la otra puerta del despacho. Sonriendo por su primer golpe de suerte en semanas volvió a ver a su chica, ella lo miraba en silencio, pero en guardia, lista para salir huyendo o… bueno, digamos que sus clases de artes marciales nunca le parecieron más útiles.

\- ¿y bien? – pregunto Kagome cuando el silencio se prolongó, incomodándola, y la cálida mano de Inuyasha agarrando de ese modo su mano no era de ayuda.

\- ¿bien qué? – pregunto Inuyasha, se había atontado disfrutando de mirarla, estaba tan guapa, podría mirarla toda la vida sin cansarse, y su piel… tan solo su mano era cálida y muy suave, " _si esas manitas recorrieran su piel…_ " pensó fantaseando.

\- ¿Qué me querías decir? – volvió a preguntar, Inuyasha subió la mirada y el peso de sus ojos dorados hizo que los colores del rostro de Kagome subieran rápido, la miraba de una manera tan intensa que parecía que podía quemarla en segundos, nunca nadie la había mirado así.

\- Kagome… - susurro su nombre como si paladeara un dulce caramelo, eso sumado al hecho de que le tomo ambas manos entre las suyas y las apretó significativamente le hicieron creer que se iba a desmayar.

\- lo que paso hace semanas fue un mal entendido, Kikyo llego sola, sin invitación, te juro que no la había contactado en meses – comenzó a explicar, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, quería que viera que era sincero.

\- tú estabas sobre ella – gruño ella bajando la mirada, pero Inuyasha le tomo la barbilla y le obligo a volver a verle a los ojos.

\- intentaba sacármela de encima – gruño el también, iba a aclarar ese mal entendido de una vez y para siempre.

\- vaya diferencia – bufó Kagome un no convencida, ella sabía lo que había visto, y lo que había oído también.

\- si hay mucha diferencia, yo he esperaba a ti, no a Kikyo, y dejame aclarar que nunca me había dado tanto asco que me tocara una mujer – la corto Inuyasha, Kagome intento girar la cara, no podía mirarlo a los ojos cuando hablaba así, era demasiado intenso, pero Inuyasha no la dejo colocando su mano en la mejilla de ella para que lo viera, en un agarre gentil pero firme. Kagome lo miro a los ojos, esta vez de manera inquisidora, buscando cualquier rastro de falsedad o mentira, pero solo se encontró con pura determinación o sinceridad, y eso solo la dejaba con dos opciones que pensar, primera que Inuyasha era el mejor mentiroso del mundo o segunda… que estaba diciendo solo la verdad, y conociendo la forma de ser de Kikyo… le daba muchos puntos extra a la segunda opción.

\- Kagome, sé que es difícil de creer, pero te juro por lo que más quiero que yo no te engañe con ella, ni siquiera la hubiese tocado si no se me hubiese echado encima – susurro acariciando su rosada mejilla muy suavemente, Kagome sintió que la piel se le erizaba, ¿Cómo podía afectarla tanto ese tacto?

\- lo nuestro no tiene que terminar así, detengámonos aquí y empecemos como debe ser, por favor – le suplico sin dejar de acariciarla. Ella lo miro a los ojos por mucho tiempo, quería creerle, pero tenía miedo, miedo a que volviera a lastimarla, a volver a sufrir un engaño cuando realmente sentía algo muy fuerte por él.

\- te veré después – fue todo lo que se limitó a decir antes de soltarse de su agarre y salir para alcanzar a su primo, no soportaría otro engaño, lo sabía.

 _Aquella tarde…_

Inuyasha y Sesshomaru estaban sentados en el departamento del mayor, con los ceños fruncidos hasta la punta de la nariz, el primero herido por el "rechazo" de Kagome, además molesto con su hermano mayor ya que por su "famoso plan" de intentar intimidar a Kagome con lo de un embarazo ahora sabido inexistente, ya que ahora por su culpa estaba perdiendo mucho más de lo que había anticipado antes de eso (si no llegaba a evitar el divorcio intentaría recuperarla y luchar por ella, pero si no podía acercarse nunca más…); mientras que el segundo estaba herido en lo profundo de su orgullo, nunca había tenido un rival como ese tal Bankotsu Shichinintai, desde que se licencio en abogacía e incluso antes era ÉL quien le cerraba la boca a los otros abogados con sus impecables argumentos y técnicas legales, pero ese abogado joven, lo había callado en poco menos de dos horas, era algo inconcebible.

\- de haber sabido que la humillarías así ni te hubiera buscado – gruño enojado a su hermano mayor, que estaba revisando unos documentos del trato con Córdoba. Inc. Después de todo también tenía que ocuparse de eso, claro que no le impidió mirlarlo inquisitivamente.

\- pues si tú me hubieses advertido desde el inicio que tenía ese método anticonceptivo implantado en su brazo hubiera optado por otra estrategia. – le gruño, ahora resultaba que era su culpa ¿no? Y todavía que le hacia el favor.

\- ¡¿Y cómo demonios querías que yo lo supiera?! – grito exasperado mientras se tiraba de los cabellos.

\- ¿se supone que eras su esposo no? Tu TENÍAS que saber algo así – le restregó Sesshomaru, Inuyasha se dejó caer en la derrota, era verdad, él tenía que estar enterado de algo así, pero era tan idiota que…

\- ¡bah! ¿Cuándo se volvió tan complicado tener una relación con una mujer? – se quejó fastidiado, es que esto ya rayaba con el colmo.

\- nunca ha sido algo fácil – refuto Sesshomaru volviendo a concentrarse en sus papeles. Ambos permanecieron en silencio un rato hasta que Inuyasha se hastió y comenzó a removerse en el sillón, lo que no tardo en fastidiarse.

\- estate quieto o largate a tu casa - le regaño, Inuyasha le miro de lado haciendo un puchero casi infantil.

\- ¡feh! Yo me iré cuando se me pegue mi regalada gana – bufo quitándole importancia, Sesshomaru le advirtió que lo sacaría a patadas si no dejaba de moverse y volvió su vista a los documentos. Inuyasha estaba por contestarle algo mal sonante cuando algo en las hojas que revisaba llamo su atención.

\- Sesshomaru ¿Estas revisando los documentos del divorcio? – pregunto con tono serio.

\- claro que no, es el contrato con la empresa española – explico Sesshomaru sin levantar la vista de los documentos.

\- ¿y qué es esto? – pregunto señalando un punto negro con rosa y azul en la esquina superior derecha de una página, Sesshomaru dejo de leer y giro un poco sus ojos para ver lo que Inuyasha señalaba.

\- ¿eso? Es el sello de la corporación Shikon, las empresas como Córdoba. Inc. La ponen parta demostrar que tienen una correlación – explicó antes de volver su atención a su trabajo.

\- no puede ser – susurro impresionado, el había visto ese cello en otra parte. Y no podía ser lo que estaba pensando.

\- mira, a diferencia de ti yo tengo mañana una junta, así que si solo vas a estar molestando mejor será que te largues y… - empezó a pedirle ya arto de tolerar a esa peste en su departamento, pero para cuando había articulado la frase Inuyasha ya había abandonado el edificio y una de las hojas que revisaba desapareció con él.

Por segunda vez esa semana Inuyasha manejo como un loco, de verdad no podía ser lo que estaba pensando, entro en el estacionamiento de su edificio y detuvo su carro con un rechinar de llantas que le erizo la piel al viejo Totosai que estaba fumándose un cigarro. Y luego se disparo al elevador con tal velocidad que el anciano se preguntó como había apagado el motor en solo un microsegundo. Cuando llego a su piso Inuyasha corrió directo a su habitación en busca de un librito que tenía en su mesa de noche, lo tomo y miro detenidamente el lomo del mismo, donde había un sello dorado debajo del título del libro y lo comparo con el sello de la hoja que le había robado a Sesshomaru, encajaba perfectamente. Se sintió palidecer nuevamente, a1quel libro no era otra cosa que el diario de Kagome, no había tenido oportunidad de devolvérselo semanas atrás, pero ahora que veía esto, se daba cuenta de que había, muchos secretos que no conocía de la mujer que amaba.

 _Continuara…_


	27. El Secreto De La Familia Higurashi

**Lo prometido es deuda, no hay excusas, espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo, he intentado aclarar lagunas de sus dudas, también les tengo una pregunta, ¿prefieren que en el próximo capitulo les diga que ha pasado con los padres de Kagome desde que la corrieron o prefieren que continúe la línea de la historia? Espero sus respuestas en los capítulos y si tienen alguna teoría también quiero oírla, me ayudan mucho a escribir. Sin más por el momento su fiel servidora se despide, disfrutan, lean y comenten.**

 **El Secreto De La Familia Higurashi**

Continuo mirando el símbolo en durante horas, desde todo los ángulos, bajo tres lupas diferentes, e incluso lo escaneo para compararlos digitalmente, ho había la menor dura, el diario de Kagome tenía impreso en oro el símbolo de las empresas Shikon. Pero ¿Por qué? Ella era una mujer muy sencilla, humilde y austera, las clausulas en las que habían redactado el divorció eran prueba de ello, además en la isla le dejo claro que no le interesaba ser famosa o rica, pero entonces ¿Por qué tenía el símbolo de la compañía más grande y poderosa de Japón en su diario? De pronto se sintió de vuelta en el hotel en las islas griegas hace tres meses, no comprendía ni jota de lo que estaba pasando.

\- esta vez no, Kagome y yo tendremos que hablar muy seriamente - se dijo en voz baja antes de dirigirse a la ducha, ya era demasiado tarde como para salir, y estaba convencido de que a Kagome no le caería de perlas que la desvelara a esas horas, pero no pasaba de mañana, de eso podía estar seguro.

 _En el departamento de Kagome esa noche…_

Bankotsu veía a Kagome desde la cocina, desde que salió de la reunión parecía ida en su propio mundo, solo se la pasaba frotándose las manos y de cuando en cuando la mejilla y los labios. Era un espectáculo verla, y cuando se llevó "disimuladamente" las manos a la nariz para aspirar lo que quedaba de la loción de Inuyasha… la verdad es que no sabía de donde estaba sacando las fuerzas para no estallar a puras carcajadas, era lógico que estaba como una colegiala enamorada por ese hombre, si no fuese tan orgullosa…

\- oye tío Bankotsu… - llamo una vocecita mientras algo tiraba de su pantalón, bajo la mirada para encontrarse con dos pares de ojitos, unos azules y otros color coñac.

\- ¿y que pasa ahora? – pregunto fastidiado, el chico de la trenza arqueo una ceja sin poder evitarlo, realmente no era familiar cercano de ninguno de los dos niños, pero como vivían en una comunidad pequeña existía la costumbre de entre todos cuidar a los niños de todos, así que los mismos, desde pequeños decían "tío" o "tía" a cualquier adulto de la comunidad, aunque no estuviesen relacionados consanguíneamente. Ahora, sabrá dios como ese enano llamado Shippo y su mejor amiga Souten se había colado entre sus maletas y ahora debían cargar con ellos hasta que sus padres fueran a buscarlos, en una semana más o menos.

\- tenemos hambre ¿Cuándo estará la cena? – pregunto Saeten haciendo un puchero, por dios, a él le agradaba tener a Shippo y Souten de visita, pero la verdad es que tener que cuidar a esos dos criajos en un momento como ese era más pesado que lidiar con Jakotsu cuando se rompía una uña.

\- ahora la estoy haciendo – gruño volviendo su vista a la olla, con Kagome en las nubes y dos mocosos menores de 8 años dando lata ¿adivinen quien resulto el encargado de hacer la cena? Y como de costumbre Kagome no había hecho la compra al llegar.

\- ¿y que estás haciendo? – pregunto Shippo trepándose en una de las encimeras para poder ver lo que hacía Bankotsu.

\- estofado vegano con tofu – explico cortando los vegetales, ya mañana iría con tiempo para comprar algo, pero por ahora era lo mejor que había.

\- puaj… - se quejaron los niños.

\- ¿y ahora que les pasa? – pregunto desganado, ya suficiente problema había sido a media tarde dejarlos solos y con la mitad de su dinero en golosinas, videos y juegos de mesa para que se entretuvieran quietecitos ahora se ponían de finolis con la cena.

\- esa comida es para conejos – se quejó Saeten, como a toda buena niña no le guastaban los vegetales.

\- es verdad, nosotros estamos en crecimiento, queremos algo con carne – secundo el niño pelirrojo.

\- ¡queremos una hamburguesa! – gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo " _lo que me faltaba_ " pensó molesto el joven de la trenza, de paso que se molestaba cocinando, ¿todavía le salían con remilgos?

\- es lo que hay, ya mañana veré si les preparamos otra cosa – les gruño sin dejad de cortar las zanahorias.

\- lo que pasa es que es un tacaño – gruño Shippo en voz baja a Souten, peor no demasiado baja pues Bankotsu podía escucharlo.

\- es verdad, además solo nos dejó una bolsa de chocolatinas y otra de caramelos y de los baratos, seguro que no nos quiere comprar algo rico - respondió Souten, el ceño fruncido de Bankotsu se acentuó fuertemente.

\- además de seguro no sabe cocinar – susurro Shippo.

\- me lo imaginaba, así jamás va a conseguirse una linda novia – las palabras de Souten le hicieron estallar ¿Quiénes se creían esos mocosos para juzgar su vida privada?

\- ¡a callar ustedes dos! o lo único que comerán hasta que sus padres vengan por ustedes será guisado de pimientos con salsa de brócoli y coles de brúcelas – les amenazo perdiendo los estribos, pero contrario a lo que esperaba los niños solo le miraron un segundo antes de volver a su conversación.

\- te lo dije, así jamás se conseguirá una chica – aseguro Souten y Shippo asintió en acuerdo, ¡ _condenados chiquillos_!

\- ¡ahora si van a pagarlas todas juntas mocosos! – grito dejando sus utensilios para perseguir a ese par de sanguijuelas.

Los niños al verlo llegar se separaron de tan rápido como dos ratones, Bankotsu intento agarrar a Shippo pero Souten se le trepo en la espalda de un salto que peco de fuerte y le tiro de la trenza, hecho las manos atrás parta quitársela de encima hasta que el pelirrojo le abraso las piernas haciéndolo perder el equilibrio. En un intento por no caerse trastabillo y se sujetó de la mesa, cosa que Saeten aprovecho para tirarle de la camisa y cubrirle el rostro, y para rematar Shippo le hizo una zancadilla tumbándolo al suelo de barriga con ambos niños sentados encima se sus brazos apresándolo.

\- ¡lo atrapamos! – se felicitaron mutuamente los niños, como si hubiesen atrapado un pescado gigante.

\- ¡¿pero que se han creído que soy?! ¡¿Un pez espada?! ¡QUÍTENSE DE ENCIMA SO DEMONIOS! – les grito retorciéndose para levantarse, pero sin lastimarlos, pues sus padres seguramente le colgarían de cabeza y utilizarle para cazar tiburones en la siguiente temporada.

\- ¡no hasta que nos prepares algo decente de comer! – gruño Souten afianzando el agarre sobre el brazo derecho de Bankotsu.

\- ¡eso! ¡ABAJO LAS VERDURAS! – se rio Shippo alzando su puñito en señal de protesta.

\- ¡MUERTE A LOS VEGETALES! – lo secundo la chica imitando el gesto.

\- ¡ESTO ES EL COLMO! - grito Bankotsu enojado, y avergonzado por ser sometido por mocosos que no contaban ni con diez años.

\- ¡KAGOME! ¡HAS ALGO CON ESTOS…! – comenzó a farfullar agitándose, los niños saltaron lejos de el al mencionar el nombre dela chica, era fácil meterse con los hermanos Shichinintai porque eran muy burros, pero con Kagome… ella era de temer cuando se enojaba.

Pero contrario a lo que esperaban el departamento permaneció en absoluto silencio, contrariados por aquella calma los tres se giraron a ver a la chica, que aun mirando a la ventana de la sala estaba jugando con su dedo anular de la mano izquierda, como si tuviese un anillo puesto, los niños estaban tan curiosos que aflojaron su agarre sobre Bankotsu y gatearon hasta el regazo de la azabache, la miraron desde abajo, pero tenía los sentidos completamente perdidos.

\- Kagome… - la llamo Shippo intentando atraer su atención, pero la joven no separo la vista de la ventana.

\- ¿tía Kagome, te sientes mal? – pregunto Souten, pero esta ni los pelo.

\- oye, ¿Qué le pasa a tía Kagome? – pregunto la niña a Shippo en un susurro, el pequeño se rasco la cabeza mientras paseaba su mirada entre ambas mujeres.

\- no lo sé, pero diría que la han hipopotamizado – murmuro pensativo.

\- se dice " **hip** notizado" mocoso – gruño Bankotsu mientras se sacudía el polvo de la ropa.

Pero no podía negar que los niños tenían razón, Kagome estaba tan ida en sus pensamientos que cualquiera diría que estaba hipnotizada o bajo alguna clase de encantamiento. " _se nota que esta perdidamente enamorada de él_ " se dijo mentalmente, eso le había parecido obvio desde que comenzó a encargarse de su divorcio algo le había picado en la nuca, como diciéndole que estaba cometiendo un error, y viendo como estaba ahora solo confirmaba sus sospechas, esos dos debían estar juntos " _me pregunto qué le habrá dicho ese muchacho para dejarla así_ " sonrió, los había dejado solos no más de 20 minutos antes de que Kagome lo alcanzara, no podían haber hecho demasiado aparte de hablar.

La miro un segundo de reojo mientras volvía a la cocina, pudo notar que se frotaba el vientre al tiempo que suspiraba " _¿es que le molesta no estar embarazada de Inuyasha?_ " pensó curioso, la verdad es que la técnica de Sesshomaru hubiese sido un jaque seguro, claro que ninguno de esos dos se esperó lo del implante anticonceptivo, pero si Kagome estuviese embarazada…

\- sería una historia mucho más loca – murmuro con un tinte de risa tiñendo su voz, claro que imaginar un posible sobrinito mezcla de esos dos locos… " _tampoco es tan mala idea_ " sonrió aún más.

\- ¿no será que le duele la tripa? – escucho murmurar a Shippo desde la sala.

\- lo que pasa es que la comida de Bankotsu la ha envenenado – contesto Souten, sintió una espina clavándose en su orgullo, ¿otra vez metiéndose con su cocina?

\- ¿pero eso no significa que si nos comemos ese potaje para consejo nos dolerá también la barriga? – pregunto Shippo temeroso, mientras que el adulto fruncía más el ceño.

\- o puede que hasta nos muramos – susurro la voz temerosa de Souten, esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

\- ¡si tanto les molesta como cocino entonces esta noche ustedes dos se quedan sin cenar! – estallo Bankotsu enojado, claro que los niños no tardaron ni dos segundos en volver a ponerse al brinco contra el joven abogado, alegando que ahora en vez de envenenarlos con verduras quería matarlos de hambre, el debate paso pronto a los gritos y luego a los tirones de cabello entre los niños y el adulto.

Pero aun a pesar de todo el escándalo Kagome no se movió ni un pelo, en su mente seguía sonando la explicación de Inuyasha, claro ahora todo tenía más sentido, que Kikyo le hubiese embaucado… " _claro, con lo zorra que es_ " pensó despectivamente. Lo cierto es que era demasiado factible la historia con la reputación que tenía Kikyo no solo en los medios sociales, sino también en la familia, pero aun así… se llevó la mano al pecho, el dolor seguía siendo muy reciente, y le costaba confiar en Inuyasha, aunque tuviese lógica lo que dijo bien podía ser una táctica para volver a tenerla comiendo de su mano, " _pero la manera en que me miro…_ " ¡pero que lio se le hacía en la cabeza! Por un lado quería confiar ciegamente en el joven de ojos dorados y dejar que la escudara entre sus brazos para siempre; y por otro tenía ganas de hacerlo pagar caro por cada lágrima que derramo en el templo de su familia.

Así paso la hora de la cena, claro que apenas si se dio cuenta de que su primo y los niños estaban tan arañados como una rascadera de leones, estaba tan ensimismada que tampoco noto que la cena estaba casi hecha un carbón, pues a Bankotsu, por estarse peleando con los niños se le quemo el estofado de verduras. Cuando por fin consiguieron lograr que los niños se durmieran Bankotsu se debido a arropar a su prima, seguía tan ensimismada que incluso se puso primero las pantuflas y luego los calcetines. Para cuando el muchacho de la trenza se acostó en el sofá estaba más que agotado, ese día había sido más que difícil, pero algo rondaba por su mente una idea tan absurda que tenía que funcionar, con un poco de suerte resolvería ese conflicto amoroso y por fin su prima sería feliz.

 _A la mañana siguiente…_

Inuyasha estaba que se comía la cabeza, apenas y desayuno se dirigió corriendo al departamento de Kagome, gracias al cielo era sábado y no tenía que ir a la oficina, aunque a cómo iba eso tampoco le hubiese importado mucho. A su lado en el asiento del copiloto estaba el diario de Kagome, junto con un engargolado con los distintos cellos de la empresa Shikon, (ya que Sesshomaru le saco a coscorrones la página que se había robado como evidencia, ahora necesitaba otra cosa para hacer la comparación frente a Kagome) cuando estaciono su BMW frente al edificio de Kagome el estómago se le encogió, las manos le sudaron mojando el volante al igual que su frente, y luego un escalofrío le recorrió la espina.

Era el colmo, estaba muy nervioso, bueno, si se lo pensaba bien, realmente no sería cómodo para para ambos después de la plática que tuvieron ayer no sabría que hacer sinceramente, pero ese punto tenían que aclararlo, o su relación no se establecería sobre bases sólidas, (claro que además si Kagome confirmaba que su familia tenía relación con la empresa Shikon su padre seguro que les esposaría juntos para que se casaran, y conociendo a ese viejo era capaz de encerrarlos un mes en un cuarto para que también le hicieran un precioso nieto) " _si no lo conoceré yo_ " pensó Inuyasha, la risa le ayudo a darse valor, pero lo cierto es que si se había hecho muchas ilusiones con el hecho de que su Kagome estuviese esperando una criaturilla, incluso había hecho un par de listas de nombres para bebé, y también vio los precios de enceres para un recién nacido.

Sintiéndose un poco mejor se salió del coche y se encamino al edificio, no le costó tanto orientarse como temía, ¿sería que la presencia de Kagome lo llamaba? Cuando llego a su puerta se acomodó un poco la ropa y el cabello para tener una mejor imagen posible, tomo una bocanada de aire y toco el timbre, el silencio se hizo en el pasillo, dos minutos después volvió a tocar y escucho algunos pasos, finalmente alguien abrió la puerta.

\- hola – saludo, peor no vio a nadie, se asomó ligeramente hasta que al bajar la vista se encontró con dos odiosos ojitos verdes.

\- ¡tú! – se dijeron, mutuamente mientras se miraban con desafío.

\- ¿Qué haces tú aquí mocoso? - le pregunto Inuyasha a Shippo sin dejar de mirarlo, lo que le faltaba, ese niñato que solo causaba problemas ¿pero que hacia metido en la casa de su mujer? Porque hasta que no fuera oficial el divorcio Kagome era suya y solo suya.

\- eso pregunto yo ¿Qué haces aquí perro tonto? – se la devolvió Shippo sin inmutarse.

\- yo pregunte primero ¿Qué haces metido en casa de Kagome? – se negó a responder Inuyasha, su situación sentimental con Kagome no era de la incumbencia de ese mocoso bueno para nada.

\- ella es mi madrina y me está cuidando – contesto Shippo entrecerrando los ojos.

\- pues ella es mi pareja, así que mejor ve a decirle que quiero verla, enano – le ordeno enojado, ya no tenía por qué cortarse la lengua con ese niño.

\- yo no recibo ordenes de ningún perro tonto – grupo Shippo antes de estrellar la puerta en las narices de Inuyasha.

\- ¡hey! ¡Abre esa puerta enano del demonio! – grito enojado mientras golpeteaba la puerta.

\- ¿pero que son esos gritos? – escucho que preguntaba la voz de la persona más maravillosa del mundo.

\- y además ¿Por qué estas estrellando la puerta Shippo?, así no se recibe a una visi… - en un segundo Kagome abrió la puerta, pero se quedó paralizada viendo a Inuyasha, claro que el sentimiento fue muto, ya que Inuyasha no esperaba que Kagome saliera con ropa de odalisca en tonos color violeta que no dejaban demasiado a la imaginación " _seguro que estaba practicando, dios si estuviésemos solos y ella bailara para mi…_ " no pudo evitar pensar Inuyasha, lo que él haría con una odalisca.

\- oye perro tonto, ¡que sus ojos están más arriba! – grito Shippo molesto, en ese momento Inuyasha aparto la mirada y Kagome se cubrió el pecho con los brazos, ambos sonrojados hasta la raíz del cabello.

\- Shippo, ¿puedes traerme mi bata? – pidió Kagome con la voz cortada por la pena.

\- si madrina – asintió el pequeño antes de correr a la sala, tomar una pieza de tela verde y echarle la bata encima a la pelinegra

\- gracias, ahora ¿Por qué no vas a comprar los fideos que hacen falta para la cena? – le pidió entregándole un billete.

\- pero no quiero dejarte sola con ese tipo – gruño Shippo enojado, no le gustaba como ese tipo miraba a su madrina, y menos aun cuando el tío Bankotsu no estaba para defenderla " _como apesta ser tan chiquito_ " pensó enojado.

\- anda, y con el cambio puedes comprarte galletas o lo que quieras - le ofreció Shippo sonrió complacido antes de correr a buscar a Souten para que se fueran juntos, y así comprar algo rico de comer y quitarse el mal sabor de boca de las verduras de la cena y el desayuno.

\- vayan con cuidado – los despidió Kagome, cuando ambos niños salieron por el pasillo, eso también le permitió a Inuyasha suspirar de alivio, mejor no tener mocosos en su camino.

\- Inu… Inuyasha ¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunto más nerviosa de lo que deseaba sonar, estaba nerviosa con Inuyasha ahí, y además haberla visto vestida de odalisca, después de lo que le costó correr a Bankotsu para poder enseñarle danza a Souten…

\- vengo a verte, ¿es obvio no? – le pregunto Inuyasha sin dejar de mirarla decepcionado porque se hubiese puesto la bata, con lo guapa que estaba sin ella.

\- ¿verme para qué? Nos hemos reunido ayer y falta una semana para la próxima reunión – entrecerró los ojos Kagome, aquí algo olía mal.

\- ¿no me permites pasar? No es muy cortes dejar a una visita en el pasillo ¿no crees? – le pregunto sonriendo con superioridad, " _¿me está diciendo grosera? Vaya arrogante_ " pensó molesta Kagome, pero al final se hizo a un lado para dejarlo entrar.

\- vaya, tu departamento es muy lindo – sonrió Inuyasha mirando de un lado al otro con mucha curiosidad, se sentía picado por saber los gustos de Kagome, después de todo terminarían viviendo juntos en poco tiempo.

Lo que vio le gustó mucho, el lugar era pequeño comparado con su propio piso, pero la distribución de los muebles ayudaba a maximizar el espacio, la entrada estaba directamente ligada al comedor, más atrás la sala, ambas con muebles sencillos pero de buena calidad, su comedor era de colores marrones y crema que daba un ambiente muy familiar, luego la sala de estar tenía unos sofás color azul oscuro, una alfombra peludita color celeste cubría el paso, también había un sillón color verde esmeralda, una mesita de café y una tele sencilla con algunas consolas " _así que le gustan los videojuegos_ " sonrió, a él también le gustaba distraerse con algún buen juego, cada vez se convencía más de que hacían una pareja perfecta. De hecho no sería mala idea quedarse con ese departamento, le encantaría estar en esa salita leyendo el periódico mientras un par de niños jugaban a sus pies.

\- gracias ¿puedo ofrecerte algo? – pregunto Kagome reventando su burbuja de fantasía.

\- agua o té helado está bien – le dijo, tampoco quería parecer abusivo, después de todo venia por un asunto muy serio. Kagome fue a la cocina mientras él se sentaba en el sillón, que como había predicho era realmente suave y muy cómodo.

No había terminado de acomodarse cuando Kagome ya estaba en la sala, le puso su vaso de té helado recién hecho en la mesita con un porta vasos, al igual que un platón de galletas de chocolate que se veían deliciosas y además olían deliciosas, otra fuente con uvas verdes redondas y perfectas además de un poco de hielo y una jarra completa de té bien frío, " _¿Cómo le habrá hecho para cargarlo todo?_ " se preguntó, cuando Kagome se sentó a su lado tomo el vaso y le dio un sorbo, estaba en su punto entre lo dulce y lo amargo, muy rico de hecho, sonrió y tomo una galleta antes de dar otro sorbo a ese te, y así le siguieron otras seis o siete galletas.

\- oye ¿has venido acá a hablar conmigo o solo a comerte todas mis galletas caseras? – pregunto Kagome serie, Inuyasha subió la mirada, tenía las mejillas medio infladas por estar masticando las comisuras de sus labios estaban repletas de migas y residuos de chocolate, " _así que son caseras_ " sonrió viendo la mitrad de galleta que tenía en su mano.

\- perdona, pero es que son deliciosas – la alago sonriente, su mente volviendo a volar a imágenes de él y Kagome como pareja recién casa una tarde de domingo y un enorme plato de esas exisitos galletas, " _seguro que hasta mis padres buscarían cualquier excusa para llegar de visita y cebarse de estas galletas_ " pensó feliz, incluso se preguntó que otros postres sabría hacer la azabache, si cocinaba igual de bien terminara bien gordo en poco tiempo.

\- mira cómo te has puesto la cara, estas peor que un niño – lo regaño limpiándole los labios con una servilleta, aquel acto lo hizo sonrojar, hacía años que nadie le limpiaba así la boca, la última vez fue su madre quien le quito las migas y él tenía doce años; sonrió y aprovecho la cercanía para rosar su manita con sus labios, " _ella sabe aún mejor que las galletas_ " pensó sonriente.

\- ya está – suspiro Kagome cuando estuvo satisfecha.

\- si con unas migas consigo que vuelvas a hacer eso me pasare la vida embarrándome adrede los labios – bromeo Inuyasha sin poder evitarlo, Kagome bajo la mano y aparto la mirada sonrojada, ese hombre era de lo que no hay.

\- ¿no me querías decir alguna cosa? – pregunto Kagome carraspeando para que le saliera la voz, como si fuese un interruptor las palabras de Kagome jalaron a Inuyasha de vuelta a la realidad social.

\- de hecho sí – asintió volviendo a su aire serio, inspiro una vez y luego saco el diario de Kagome de su portafolio.

\- Kagome, quiero que me expliques esto – dijo poniendo el libro de pasta dura sobre la mesita.

\- ¿no sería mejor que tú me explicaras como fue que te hiciste con mi diario privado? – contesto Kagome seria después de ver la cubierta del libro.

\- ese no es el asunto, así que no me cambies el tema – gruño Inuyasha, no quería tener que defenderse ante Kagome, ahora le tocaba a ella dar explicaciones.

\- ¿quieres que te explique cuantos novios he tenido o qué? Porque me imagino que ya lo abras leído, metiche – le refuto Kagome cruzándose de brazos.

\- no vengo a hablar de su contenido Kagome, y no me harás ponerme a la defensiva con tus acusaciones – le dejo claro de una vez, Kagome arqueo una ceja pero no continuo picando a Inuyasha, lo iba a dejar hablar, por esta vez.

\- habla entonces – lo incito cuando el silencio en el departamento se prolongó demasiado.

\- ¿y ahora porque estas tan amable? – pregunto Inuyasha movido por la curiosidad, Kagome volvió a arquear una ceja.

\- que no te quiera en mi vida no significa que voy a ser grosera contigo – dijo a modo de defensa.

\- ya veo – asintió Inuyasha, después de todo Kagome no era una mujer rencorosa del todo.

\- ¿eso era todo? – pregunto Kagome ya cansada de ese estira y afloja verbal.

\- no, quiero que me digas que significa exactamente esto – señalo el sello dorado en el lomo del libro.

\- es un sello – le restó importancia la azabache.

\- ¿y no le vez nada extraño? – pregunto inquisitivo el ambarino.

\- ¿Por qué debería ser raro? es el sello de mi familia – pregunto ella sin darle importancia, Inuyasha entrecerró los ojos.

\- no te hagas la tonta que no te pega, este sello es exactamente el mismo de la corporación internacional Shikon – la regaño como si fuese una niña pequeña.

\- ¿si ya lo sabias porque me vienes a molestar? – gruño Kagome quitándole importancia al asunto, Inuyasha estuvo a un pelo de caerse de la silla.

\- ¡¿se puede saber porque no me dijiste que eras la heredera de una compañía mucho más grande que la de mi familia?! – grito exasperado ¡¿cómo era posible que esa mujer se tomara esos temas tan a la ligera?!

\- para empezar no soy ninguna heredera, soy la dueña - suspiro Kagome tomando un par de uvas en su mano para comérselas lentamente, como si tuviese toda la eternidad para saborearlas.

\- y segundo ¿Por qué tenía que contártelo en primer lugar? – gruño antes de tomar un poco de té helado ella misma. Inuyasha la miro con lo boca abierta, ¿la dueña de Shikon ella? ¡¿Y además lo decía así tan fácil?!

\- ¿Por qué tenías que decírmelo? ¡Para empezar porque somos pareja! ¡Y esas cosas se dicen entre parejas! – gruño enojado, ahora fue el turno de Kagome de ponerse seria.

\- ¿pareja? Que yo recuerde solo estamos casados por una pantomima motivada por tus celos hacia Kikyo, y además estamos en proceso de divorcio, así que no tenía ningún motivo porque contarte mis cosas – aquello le cayó la boca a Inuyasha, dios, siempre olvidaba esa parte, pero… ¡el de verdad quería quedarse al lado de Kagome como pareja! Y no podía concebir que se separarían pronto, quizá por eso se evadía del tema y se decía que seguían siendo una feliz pareja.

\- aun así, hace semanas me dijiste que no te interesaba ser famosa ni rica, y resulta que eres la dueña de una compañía multimillonaria, eres más rica que yo so hipócrita – le gruño aun mosqueado porque ella no le dijo un dato tan importante, si lo hubiese sabido desde el principio, ¡la de líos que se habría ahorrado! Sabiendo algo así su padre no lo hubiese degradado en el trabajo de seguro.

\- ¿hipócrita? Serás burro – le rebatió Kagome muy enojada.

\- no sabes lo equivocado que estas Inuyasha – le regaño ahora ella, pero Inuyasha esta vez no se amedrento, le iba a cantar las cuarenta a Kagome.

\- ¿equivocado? Por favor, mucho que me has criticado estos meses por ser un "niño rico" y tú también tienes dinero para dar y regalar gracias a tu empresa, no sé cómo tienes cara para mirarme a los ojos – las palabras de Inuyasha eran hirientes, pero ella sabía que no fobia amedrentarla, después de todo se aplicaba el dicho de "las cosas no siempre son lo que aparentan"

\- ¿será porque nunca he vivido como tal? – pregunto Kagome con una ceja alzada sosteniendo aquella mirada dorada con firmeza.

\- ¿Cómo que nunca has vivido como tal? ¡Feh! Pero que tontería - dijo despectivamente Inuyasha enojando aún más a Kagome.

\- no es ninguna tontería, siempre he vivido como clase media incluso mi familia, ahorramos, tenemos trabajos normales y sueldos promedio, compramos cuidadosamente y solo salimos a lugares caros en cumpleaños y fechas importantes – explico Kagome cruzándose los brazos sobre la base de sus pechos.

\- ¿y voy yo y me lo creo no? ¿Entonces como explicas el dinero que gana tu empresa? Solo con las ganancias de Japón son billones al mes, no puede ser que no usen ese dinero – bufo Inuyasha incrédulo, era imposible que una persona que ganaba tanto no usara su dinero.

\- tú lo has dicho – asintió Kagome dejándolo perplejo ¿le estaba concediendo un strike?

\- ¿Cómo? – pregunto para estar seguro.

\- ese dinero es de la empresa, entre los patriarcas del pueblo y yo manejamos el dinero y solo tomamos una parte del mismo cuando hay emergencias, lo demás lo donamos a obras de caridad, escuelas, hospitales y ONG, no usamos más de lo que necesitamos para vivir – explico Kagome llanamente, Inuyasha la miro sin creerlo muy bien, bueno aquello tenia lógica, cuando visito Saitobizu se dio cuenta de que el pueblo era muy sencillo pero estaba en excelente estado, bien mantenido y cuidado, nada extravagante.

\- ¿y porque tanto secreto entonces? Su empresa es tan hermética que incluso muchos piensan que realmente no existe ¿Cómo es posible que si son tan honestos no compartan sus cosas con el mundo? – le pregunto, más curioso que molesto ahora.

\- por tipos sin vergüenzas que solo quieren desfalcarnos, no se puede confiar en cualquiera en el mundo empresarial – escupió Kagome ya cansada de responder tantas preguntas.

\- comprendo, peor aun así podrías haber confiado en mí, si lo hubiese sabido las cosas habrían sido diferentes entre nosotros – ahora la mirada de los ojos de Kagome se afilo como una daga.

\- ¿Qué exactamente habría cambiado? – pregunto seria.

\- pues para empezar no te hubiese subestimado como posible pareja y me hubiese esforzado más por conquistarte como se debe – soltó Inuyasha sin pensar, lo que desencadeno la ira de Kagome.

\- entonces el único motivo por el cual estas peleando con uñas y dientes por no separarte de mí es porque si te quedas como mi pareja tendrías derechos en mi empresa ¿no? – le pregunto filosa, Inuyasha apretó la mandíbula, maldición había vuelto a meter la pata, y ahora hasta el fondo.

\- ¡no!.. No es lo que quise decir... Es cierto que eso le convendría un montón a mi empresa, y que eso habría sido beneficioso para mí en mi círculo familiar… pero yo… - intento excusarse pero la azabache le dio tal mirada que llego a preguntarse si no le había mata dado.

\- tu eres igual a todos los empresarios sin escrúpulos de los que solía advertirme mi abuelo – le estepo enojada.

\- ahora has el favor de largarte de mi casa – se puso de pie y lo miro como tan duro que Inuyasha casi tuvo la sensación de que en lugar de su quería Kagome se estaba encarando a la mismísima parca pelinegra.

\- pero… - intento disculparse pero Kagome lo callo con un ademan.

\- pero nada, fuera, largo – lo volvió a correr, el peli plateado se puso de pie por acto reflejo y retrocedió. Lo siguiente que supo es que estaba de vuelta en la puerta con sus zapatos puestos al revés, el portafolio mal cerrado y con una Kagome viéndolo como si fuera la peste.

\- pero te estoy diciendo que… - hizo su sexto intento por disculparse, no había ido ahí con la intención de hacerla enojar aún mucho más de lo que ya estaba, pero estaba claro que solo sabía enredar aún más las cosas.

\- ¡no quiero es cucharte!, has el favor de no volver aquí – le aventó su saco de manera grosera cubriéndole la cabeza.

\- y te advierto, si alguien, especialmente tu querida Kikyo, llega a enterarse de que mi familia es dueña de la Shikon, yo personalmente me encargare de que tú firma nunca más consiga un trato importante con ninguno de mis asociados por las siguientes seis generaciones – lo amenazo antes de cerrarle la puerta en la cara.

\- ¡pero Kagome! – grito intentando hacerla razonar, pero su única respuesta fue el sonido del cerrojo siendo echado, estaba claro que hoy no lograría más.

\- santo dios, ¿Cómo es que siempre termino regándola? – pregunto fastidiado mientras baja al estacionamiento. Lo que ignoraba era que en ese momento Kagome recargada en la puerta sentía que se le revolvía todo el corazón.

\- por dios, ¿Por qué tenía que salirme con eso ahora? – se preguntó molesta en voz baja ¿Por qué cada vez que comenzaba a considerar perdonar a Inuyasha y aceptarle de nuevo tenía que salirle con algún detalle que la decepcionaba o la hacía enfurecer, o ambas?

\- quizá… sea una señal de que… no debemos estar juntos – suspiro dejándose caer hasta el piso, Kami ¿Por qué debía ser tan complicada la vida amorosa?

 _Varias horas después…_

Inuyasha estaba en su estudio trabajando, o al menos lo intentaba, no dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto de la tarde, por una parte Kagome tenía razón, cuando se casaron ni siquiera era consciente de que la amaba, no existía una confianza entre ambos, ni siquiera una relación como tal. Aunque sonara feo, realmente se había casado como parte de una pantomima. Y bajo esas circunstancias, era lógico que no le confiara esa clase de información.

También tenía lógica que mantuvieran así el secreto de su empresa, a vida de los magnates muchas veces no tenía casi privacidad, ser un personaje público era renunciar a muchas cosas, pero siendo una persona normal tenías bastantes libertades. Además la forma en que dirigían las ganancias era también lógica, guardando la mayoría de los salarios en un fondo de emergencia garantizaban estar a salvo de cualquier peligro, ya fuera de salud, trabajo, crisis, o desastres naturales, y además les permitía tener el suficiente tiempo para gozar de sus vidas sin matarse trabajando.

Cerro su portátil de golpe, si que la había hecho buena otra vez, la verdad es que Kagome no tenía por qué decirle nada, quizá cuando hubiese pasado un tiempo juntos ella le habría contado por sí sola, pero ahora no solo terminaron más peleados, sino que además ahora conocía un mega dato que podía ayudar a su familia con los negocios y estaba atado de la lengua. " _¿y si le dijera a Sesshomaru?_ " pensó de pronto, su hermano era más cerrado que un sepulcro, el guardaría bien el secreto… " _pero es capaz de intentar usarlo contra Kagome y entonces si estaría bien frito"_ pensó al segundo, como Sesshomaru intentara otra de sus técnicas de chantaje contra Kagome usando ese argumento se quedaría sin esposa y la empresa sin contratos de por vida. Además que su padre lo dejaría sin herencia seguro, suspiro y se dejó caer en su silla con los brazos tras la cabeza, " _¿Por qué debía ser tan complicada la vida amorosa?"_ pensó cansado.

Estaba quedándose dormido cuando sonó el teléfono, bufando fastidiado se levantó, él quería soñar con su Kagome y sus futuros hijos. Curiosamente hasta esos días jamás se había planteado tener hijos, pero ahora no le importaría tener dos o tres, e incluso cuatro o quizá cinco hijos con Kagome, claro que no todos varones, también le encantaría tener una nenita igual de hermosa que Kagome, una niñita a la que consentir y mimar hasta el hartazgo y uno o dos niños con los que jugar y que protejan a su hermanita… Estaba en esas cuando volvió a sonar el teléfono de casa, miro el identificador y reconoció el número de recepción ¿y ahora que quería el viejo Totosai? " _espero que no vayan a cortar los servicios otra vez, que hoy debo lavar la ropa y los platos_ " pensó fastidiado mientras levantaba la bocina.

\- ¿diga? – gruño malhumorado al teléfono.

\- perdone que lo moleste señor Taisho, pero aquí hay una señorita que desea verle – escucho la voz del portero, aquello llamo su atención, el no esperaba visitas… de pronto la imagen de una Sango armada con una sartén en su puerta le calo la espina.

\- ¿una chica? ¿Cómo es? – pregunto cauteloso, como sospechara que era Sango se encerraría bajo siete llaves en el armario de su habitación, no quería volver a terminar atorado en la secadora.

\- es joven, con buenas curvas, muy guapa, y de mediana estatura – respondió el anciano, " _igual que la mitad de las mujeres de Japón viejo tonto_ " pensó enojado.

\- me refiero a su calor de cabello, ojos… - gruño molesto.

\- ¡ah! Tiene los ojos castaños, es de piel blanca, una larga cabellera negra – aquello lo dejo mudo, ¿ojos castaños, pelinegra, de piel blanca y muy guapa? ¡Pero si esa era la descripción de Kagome! " _¿abra venido a verme?_ " pensó entusiasmado, quizá ella quería hacer las paces, y aunque no fuera así él le pediría perdón de rodillas con tal de que se reconciliaran y quemaran esos ridículos papeles de divorcio.

\- la conozco, dile que puede pasar – le dijo a Totosai, quien literalmente pudo escuchar como los labios de su patrón se estiraban en una sonrisa, claro que considerando semejante belleza que lo estaba esperando no podía culparlo.

\- el señor dice que puede pasar señorita – le asintió, la joven sonrió dulcemente y le dio las gracias junto con una palmadita en su casi calva cabeza.

\- ah… si yo tuviese cuarenta años menos… - sonrió sonrojado Totosai mientras que la chica desaparecía en el elevador.

Inuyasha mientras tanto, tan pronto corto la llamada corrió al cuarto de baño para pasarse un cepillo por la cabeza, lavarse la cara y cepillarse a conciencia los dientes mientras se regañaba el mismo por haber comido fideos al curri hace un par de horas. Estaba terminando de secarse los labios cuando escucho golpecitos en su puerta, se limpió bien y corrió a abrirle a su azabache, pero más bien estuvo a punto de devolver su estómago cuando se topó en su puerta no ha Kagome sino a su odiosa ex novia.

\- hola querido Inu – sonrió Kikyo intentando una pose sexi cuando vio a Inuyasha, pero este solo la miro feo.

\- ¿y tú que haces aquí? – le gruño enojado, genial ¿ahora que quería esa zorra? De hecho si no le hubiesen educado para ser amable con las mujeres ahora mismo le estrellaría la puerta en su nariz operada.

\- lo he pensado bien, y sabes, decidí que no fue tu culpa lo que paso hace unos días, sino que fue la sosa de Kagome quien te aguo las ganas, y como soy **muy** generosa me decidí a perdonarte y vine para estar contigo ¿eso hacen las esposas no? – sonrió Kikyo, Inuyasha arqueo una ceja, ¿ella lo perdonaba a é? ¡Si ella había tenido la culpa de todo lo que había ocurrido!

\- mi esposa es Kagome Kikyo, tu y yo no tenemos nada, ni siquiera me gustaría decir que te conozco – respondió agrio, estaba harto de Kikyo y sus tonterías, y en especial porque cada vez que aparecía significaba nuevos problemas.

\- ¿tu esposa? ¿Esa mosca muerta? – se rio Kikyo con tal cinismo y burla que Inuyasha tuvo que apretar los dientes para no soltar una barrabasada.

\- por favor querido, tú tienes mejor gusto, ¿Qué podría ofrecerte esa sosa? Ni siquiera era capaz de conservar sus novios en la secundaria por más de tres días, yo puedo satisfacerte mucho más… - continuo burlándose Kikyo sin dejar de mostrar una horrible y egocentrista sonrisa.

\- ¡ella vale mucho más de lo que tu llegaras a valer en toda tu mísera existencia! – grito el muchacho exasperado, harto de oír tales hipocresías de parte de Kikyo, pues el bien sabía que si Kagome no conservaba los novios era porque de alguna manera Kikyo los engatusaba para que terminaran traicionando a Kagome con ella. Kikyo dejo de reírse y lo miro con una mezcla de incredulidad y rabia.

\- ¿ella valer más que yo? Por favor querido, ¿Qué no me has visto? Soy mucho más bella que esa – se señaló de cuerpo entero mientras hablaba, Inuyasha la miro, cierto que Kikyo era una mujer bella, pero hueca como un florero, de corazón y de cabeza, pero Kagome no solo era guapa físicamente, era inteligente, con carácter, atrevida, aventurera, mucho más interesante y valiosa que su prima ahí presente.

\- no me importa, yo amo a Kagome Kikyo, así que has el favor de largarte, que no quiero verte nunca más – decidió correrla, mientras más tiempo pasara esa en su puerta más difícil seria que se hiciera a la idea de que no conseguiría nada de él.

\- no puedes estar hablando enserio, ¡pero qué le ve z a esa mocosa! No tiene fama, no tiene belleza, no tiene ni dinero para vestirse adecuadamente, ¡es una especie completamente diferente a ti y a mí! ¡UNA DOÑA NADIE QUE JAMAS ENCAJARA EN LA CREMA Y NATA DE LA SOCIDAD! – exclamo furiosa Kikyo, ella que había decidió perdonar a Inuyasha por su insolencia de hace dos semanas ¿y le decía que amaba a la prole que tenía por prima? ¡Ese hombre debería estar mal del a cabeza!

\- ¡BASTA! No sabes de lo que estás hablando, ella tiene mucho más de lo que tú podrás ahorrar jamás, de hecho es más capaz de encajar en sociedad que tu ¡PORQUE ELLA ES LA DUEÑA DE LAS EMPRESAS SHIKON! ¡¿TE ENTERAS?! – grito fuera de sí, la expresión de Kikyo fue tal que se lamentó de no tener una cámara a mano.

\- las empresas Shikon ¿eh? – sonrió de pronto Kikyo, su cara transformándose de una de sorpresa a la de una mueca digna de una víbora mientras que para ese momento Inuyasha había caído en cuenta de su error y se tapó los labios.

\- he de agradecerte querido, ya volveré después para compensarte, ahora tengo una reunión familiar pendiente - sonrió aún más malvadamente Kikyo dándose media vuelta y dirigiéndose al elevador.

\- ¡no! ¡KIKYO ESPERA! – grito Inuyasha intentando detenerla, pero las puertas de metal se cerraron antes de poder alcanzar a la huesuda modelo.

\- ¡MALDITA SEA! – grito furioso consigo mismo, por perder los estribos había soltado la sopa, ¡y frente a nada más y nada menos que a la serpiente rastrera de Kikyo! Dios ahora Kagome si lo iba a despellejar vivo.

 _Continuara…_


	28. Brujas, Sobornos y Celestinas

**Hola, hola gente linda y hermosa, sé que me tarde un montón en actualizar, no hay excusa, pero me he esforzado mucho para dejar este capítulo bien jugoso, de paso les digo, a partir del siguiente capítulo comienza la ronda final, se acerca el final de este fic, con algo de suerte para antes de que terminen las vacaciones de verano o poco más o menos, así que si quieren que me apure mucho, mucho, denme review sin ton ni son, de paso también informo que tengo pensado ya mi siguiente fic, bueno, más bien tengo en mente tres opciones, de aquí hasta que se publique el ultimo capitulo podrán elegir cual quieren, pero solo les diré que el primero tiene lugar en el mar, el segundo en el bosque, y el tercero en una de las ciudades más famosas de Europa, así que déjenme saber en los comentarios que prefieren: ciudad, mar o bosque. Los espero pronto y ojala les guste este capítulo, Bye.**

 **Brujas, Sobornos y Celestinas**

Kikyo bajo del pent-house mucho más satisfecha de lo que habría salido si Inuyasha le hubiese dado acceso a su dormitorio, ¿así que su familia era dueña de la famosa empresa Shikon? Esa que los hombres tanto cotizaban, " _y es toda mía_ " sonrió malignamente, no importaba que la titular fuera Kagome, esa mosca muerta le daría hasta el último centavo de ese lugar, porque todo lo a que esa tonta tenia le pertenecía por derecho, era la prima mayor, la más bella, la más famosa, la más exitosa, era la más brillante de toda la familia.

Consulto su reloj al tiempo que descendía al estacionamiento buscando su despampanante coche deportivo color rojo chillón, tenía tiempo de sobra antes de ver a Naraku, estaba segura de que se desmayaría cuando le contara el mega jugoso chisme. Saltaría de gusto y una vez todo ese dinero fuera suyo podría dejar de trabajar y se daría el lujo que merece una princesa, puede que incluso se mudara a Europa para comprarse u n autentico palacio y así ser la crema y nata de la sociedad occidental. Estaba fantaseando así cuando de pronto recordó que cerca habían abierto un nuevo centro de spa especial para modelos, encamino su coche en esa dirección, al día siguiente haría una vista a la boba de su prima.

\- no puedo esperar a tener todo ese dinero en mis preciosas manos, será como quitarle un diamante a una bebé – sonrió mirándose coquetamente en el retrovisor.

 _En el departamento de Inuyasha por mientras…_

\- he de ser bruto, ¡idiota más que idiota! – se regañaba a sí mismo el muchacho, mientras paseaba de un lado al otro en su sala de estar. La había hecho buena, por dios, si conocía a Kikyo estaría ahora mismo estaría en casa de Kagome haciendo de todo para que le entregara la empresa, y seguro no le faltaría mencionar que fue **ÉL** quien se fue de la lengua y entonces si estaría a tres metros bajo tierra, y eso en el mejor de los casos.

Enojado se tumbó de bruces en el sofá, está bien, ya metido la pata, pero ahora ¿Cómo podía solucionarlo? " _podría seguir a Kikyo y amenazarla con algo, pero…_ " conociendo a esa zorra le saldría contraproducente, ella podría torcer la situación, hacer parecer que no solo ella, si no también él mismo quienes querían el dinero de la empresa Shikon y así terminaría con otro malentendido frente a Kagome. Miro el reloj, de todas maneras ya era m7uy tarde y Kikyo era tan vanidosa que no se molestaría en tener ojeras por algo así, " _quizá si voy mañana temprano a casa de Kagome_ " comenzó a pensar, si se presentaba antes que Kikyo podría prevenir a Kagome y ayudarla a espantar a esa molesta avispa, pero… " _eso sería admitir que me fui de la lengua con la bruja_ " hundió su rostro en uno de los cojines del sofá y ahogo un gruñido. Bien no importaba que pasara después no iba a dejar que Kikyo pisoteara nuevamente a Kagome, no mientras él estuviese ahí para protegerla.

 _En el departamento de Kagome a la mañana siguiente…_

La mañana transcurría relativamente tranquila, al menos para Kagome, que desde la noche anterior había estado meditando respecto a la visita de Inuyasha. Ella sabía que el secreto de la empresa era algo sorpresivo para él, para cualquiera de hecho. Incluso cuando los abuelos le confiaron el secreto la primera vez le costó bastante digerirlo, en especial por el hecho de que muy pocos en la familia sabían la verdad; no era de extrañar que Inuyasha se hubiese enojado porque no le dijo nada, aunque realmente no tenía motivos ni confianza con él a tal grado como para decirse, además quizá su reacción defensiva también fue exagerada en cierto grado, Inuyasha era un hombre al que criaron desde joven con la idea de ser empresario, tenía lógica que pensara con esa mentalidad, ella por otra parte tuvo la opción de ceder el control de la empresa a otro pariente y ella hacer su vida normal con la única condición de no revelar el secreto de la familia; ella había decidido seguir con la labor de su abuelo, en parte por agradecimiento a él y la abuela por haberla recibido después de que sus padres la echaran y otra porque realmente le interesaba la labor humanitaria a la que se dedicaban los fondos de la misma.

Entraba tan metida en su meditación y en su taza de café con chocolate que apenas y era consciente de los constantes gritos y pataletas que hacían Bankotsu y los niños, que, por lo poco que alcanzaba a entender Bankotsu les había preparado avena cuando ellos querían hotcakes y ahora habían establecido una especie de huelga contra su primo por maltrato infantil. Estaba dando otro sorbo, intentando no atragantarse al ver que Shippo y Souten ahora estaban sobre Bankotsu intentando derribarlo y gritándole de cosas cuando de pronto su primo tropezó y se fue de espaldas contra la olla de la avena, quedando esta sobre su cabeza, apenas y tuvo tiempo de saltar atrás cuando todo el contenido color gris de la misma quedo salpicado en el suelo, las paredes y la estufa.

\- ¡mocosos! ¡¿Ya ven lo que hacen?! ¡MIREN COMO HAN DEJADO TODO! – grito Bankotsu enfadado mientras se sacaba la hoya de la cabeza, gracias a dios la avena estaba tibia porque si no si habría matado a los niños.

\- tú te tienes toda la culpa, ¿a quién se le ocurre darnos engrudo para desayunar? – se quejó Shippo, ella y Souten habían logrado librarse de la salpicadura al saltar tras la mesa de la cocina, así que el único embarrado era Bankotsu.

\- ¡por enésima vez eso es avena! – gruño Bankotsu limpiándose el rostro, pero solo consiguió embarrarse más.

\- mentiroso, lo que pasa es que has escondido la comida rica y no nos quieres dar – lo regaño Souten molesta mientras se trepaba sobre su espalda.

\- al que come y no convida le salen sapos en la barriga – lo señalo Shippo como si fuera el culpable de un crimen.

\- ¡que sapos ni que nada! - grito enojado el pelinegro para luego levantarse de un salto botando así a los niños que estaban trepados en su espalda.

\- iré a lavarme y si para cuando regrese eso no está como los chorros del oro ¡les juro que me ocupare de que no vuelvan a ver una golosina en lo que queda del año! – les amenazo enojado intentando sacudirse los tontones de avena del pijama, que sin duda ahora iría directo a la lavandería.

\- permiso – gruño cuando pasó junto a Kagome, la cual apenas y podía contener la risa.

\- ¡ERES UN TIRANO! – gritaron furiosos los niños, Kagome decidió que era su pie parta intervenir.

\- niños, Bankotsu tiene razón, ustedes hicieron este desastre y lo correcto es que ustedes lo limpien – les hablo con vos tranquila pero firme, los niños hicieron un mohín por el regaño.

\- no es justo – gruñeron enojados mientras inflaban los cachetes.

\- vamos, entre más pronto empiezan antes podrán terminar – les sonrió, peor como o parecían muy convencidos les ofreció un trato, si ellos se esmeraban limpiando la cocina les permitiría desayunar hotcakes el resto de la semana; más contentos los niños casi volaron por la cocina limpiando los tortones blancuzcos y espesos, mientras ellos limpiaban Kagome comenzó a preparar la masa para los hotcakes, estaban por terminar de limpiar cuando de pronto sonó el timbre.

\- Shippo, puedes abrir la puerta por favor – pidió Kagome que estaba atareada calentando la mantequilla en el sartén.

\- si madrina – asintió el pequeño contento de poder dejar a un lado la esponja, pero cuando abrió la puerta la sangre se le fue del rostro.

\- ¡AAAHHH! ¡CRUZ, CRUZ! – grito como si hubiese visto un fantasma.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Shippo? – pregunto Kagome preocupada, mientras corría a la puerta acompañada de Souten, claro que cuando vieron quien los visitaba también la pequeña grito y Kagome se puso tan seria como una estatua de piedra.

\- buenos días querida prima – sonrió una voz hipócrita y fría mientras la mano esquelética y con uñas demasiado largas y tan afiladas como las de una arpía pasaba un mechón de cabello negro, lacio y demasiado humectado tras su oreja.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí Kikyo? – contesto seca Kagome, Kikyo ensancho su sonrisa de víbora.

\- ¿Por qué ese recibimiento tan frio? ¿No te educaron a saludar correctamente a tu familia? – Kagome frunció el ceño enojada, de reojo vio que los niños miraban espantados a Kikyo, no era de extrañar, desde que la muy víbora hizo que sus padres la corrieran de casa toda la aldea se aseguró de narrar la historia de Kikyo, y se había vuelto unas especie de cuento de terror para los niños mal portados.

\- niños, ¿nos dejan solas un momento? – pidió Kagome con voz afilada, los niños se encogieron al escucharla tan fría, pero viendo luego a Kikyo se dieron cuenta de que era como una caballero de la época medieval solo que sin armadura, apunto de enfrentarse a un pálido y huesudo dragón con escamas cubiertas de brillantes (ya que Kikyo estaba vestida con un vestido de tela muy brillante rematado con un montón de joyas enormes e innecesarias, brillaba tanto que podía iluminar un parque entero ella sola)

\- sí, ven Shippo, vamos a la cocina – asintió Souten, su amigo la miro sorprendido pero pronto leyó su mirada.

\- cierto, tenemos que hacer le desayuno – asintió en acuerdo tácito.

\- ¡HOTCAKES CON FORMA DE BRUJA! – gritaron bien alto mientras se alejaban, Kikyo torció la boca por el insulto pero no por eso perdió su pose de engreída y menos su sonrisa de cobra dentada.

\- creo que aún conservo el panfleto del campamento militar para niños, por si te interesa primita – sonrió malignamente Kikyo alzando la vos para que los mocosos la escucharan.

\- ¿Qué quieres Kikyo? – pregunto ella obviando la insinuación, Kikyo volvió su atención a Kagome y ensancho aún más su sonrisa, si era posible.

\- ¿Qué no me invitas a pasar? – pregunto en tono pomposo, lo que colmo un poco más la paciencia de Kagome, que en presencia de Kikyo siempre rondaba lo nulo.

\- No – negó con firmeza y filo, primero muerta antes que dejarla poner un pie en su apartamento, Kikyo arqueo las cejas un milímetro, pero no dejo de sonreír.

\- ¿Qué no te educaron mis tíos primita? Así no se recibe a las visitas – la pico deliberadamente, Kagome apretó las muelas pero no estallo, no iba a darle el gusto.

\- yo se recibir a las visitas, pero tú eres una espina – le estepo con los brazos cruzados, Kikyo se sorprendió por lo mordaz de las palabras de Kagome, la última vez que la vio era un animalillo indefenso y llorón, como un escarabajo sin patas el cual aplastar bajo sus botas Gucci, verla tan atrabancada y contra su persona le sorprendió, pero decidió ignorarlo, no le costaría mucho volverla a bajar de las nubes.

\- qué mala eres, y yo que venía de buena fe – fingió sentirse mártir, pero Kagome no cejo, esa bruja a su casa no pasaba.

\- repito ¿a qué vienes? Porque está claro que no es a una vista cordial – le reto nuevamente, Kikyo dejo a un lado su actuación algo molesta, bien, tampoco esperaba que colara, pero si quería hacer sentir mal a Kagome como mínimo.

\- toche primita, he venido porque tienes algo que quiero – sonrió Kikyo, Kagome entrecerró los ojos una milésima, peor no iba tirar la sopa frente a Kikyo, si esa víbora quería darle caña ella no se tragaría su sedal.

\- ¿y que será ahora? tu ganas tres veces más en un mes que yo en un año de trabajo, no tengo nada que puedas desear – se hizo la tonta, peor Kikyo solo la miro con picardía.

\- no, no, no, a mí no me haces tonta primita, yo sé que tú tienes en tus manos una mina de oro conocida como empresa Shikon – le sonrió como si hablara con una bebé que tiraba la papilla de su platito.

\- ¿y porque habría de tener yo una empresa? soy bailarina Kikyo, no magnate – volvió a hacerse la loca, pero Kikyo solo se rio con una risa de niña fresa que le crispo los nervios.

\- vamos, vamos, pequeña ave enjaulada, un pequeño y sexy pajarillo plateado me ha dicho todo, de nada sirve hacerte la desentendida – ante la mención del apodo Kagome sintió que se le quebraba la paciencia, pero esa última declaración la hizo estallar por completo.

\- ¿y que si es así? – pregunto Kagome a la defensiva, bien Kikyo lo sabía, y el idiota de Inuyasha le había ido con el chisme, " _yo lo mato_ " pensó enojada mientras fruncía el ceño.

\- bueno prima, como sabrás nuestro abuelito era el mayor de su generación y de todos los nietos que tuvo **YO** soy la mayor, así que ese puesto en la empresa me pertenece por derecho de sucesión… - comenzó a narrar Kikyo como si fuese una especie de promulgación de ley.

\- de hecho te agradezco tanto que te hayas ocupado de **MI** empresa todo este tiempo, es más, como recompensa quiero dejarte ir con lo que sea que hayas ahorrado más una semana entera de salario, pero de ahora en adelante me encargare de esas cosas, así que si fueras tan amable de darme los papeles correspondientes y la titularidad… - sonrió Kikyo con suficiencia, mientras que Kagome deseaba poder cerrarle la boca de un puñetazo a su propia prima.

\- ni de coña – gruño en tono grosero, Kikyo había logrado traspasar su umbral de buena educación y modales.

\- ¿perdona? – pregunto Kikyo sorprendida por la rudeza de Kagome, definitivamente no era esa niñita que solía aplastar a su antojo.

\- ¿puedes repetirte avecilla enjaulada? creo que los diamantes de los aretes no me dejaron escuchar bien – solicito mostrando sus pendientes con un enorme diamante cada uno, tan grandes que Kagome se preguntó cómo no le dolían las orejas con semejante pedrusco colgando de ellas.

\- lo que oíste, la empresa es legalmente mía Kikyo, el abuelo me la dejo a mí, y ni loca te entregaría la titularidad – le plantó cara Kagome tan firmemente que Kikyo, por primera vez en su vida se sintió un poco amedrentada.

\- ¿Qué no aprendiste con la última vez niña? Yo siempre obtengo lo que quiero, y esa empresa es mía porque **YO** así lo he decidido – comenzó a amenazarla Kikyo, más Kagome no retrocedió ni se amedrento.

\- **NO** es **NO** Kikyo, la empresa se queda en mis manos y tú puedes irte a freír churros – las palabras de Kagome le hicieron rabiar, " _¿Qué me vaya a freír churros? ¡Mis manos están hechas para lucir diamantes no para tocar esas cosas asquerosas!_ " pensó enojada, pero se obligó a tragarse su veneno por una vez, quizá si sacaba su Az bajo la manga…

\- si eso es todo lo que querías has el favor de largarte, que no eres bienvenida en mi departamento - le gruño Kagome dándose la vuelta y estaba por cerrarle la puerta en las narices operadas a Kikyo cuando...

\- ¿y qué opinas de un intercambio? – la voz de Kikyo la detuvo, ¿intercambio? ¿Qué quería ofrecerle Kikyo? La curiosidad la pico y detuvo su avance.

\- ¿Qué dices? – pregunto con desconfianza, aquello olía mal.

\- a ti te gusta Inuyasha ¿me equivoco? – pregunto Kikyo poniéndose un cabello tras la oreja, Kagome se puso rígida y un diminuto sonrojo delato sus mejillas.

\- veo que si, como sabes él y yo tenemos nuestra historia – siguió hablando mientras abría su carísimo bolso de diseñador y extraía un labial color rojo sangre.

\- pero yo estaría dispuesta a dejarlo en paz e incluso te ayudare a que se fije solo en ti – ofreció mientras se pintaba los labios.

\- ¿solo en mí? – pregunto Kagome desconfiada, pero Kikyo interpreto su tono de voz por uno con mucho interés.

\- ¿qué no lo sabes? Los hombres son tontos, buscan siempre algo brillante, siempre van sin ton ni son tras la chica más radiante, como perritos, tras un vestidito, Inuyasha no es diferente a los demás – mientras decía esto se acercó dos pasos hasta Kagome.

\- para una mujer es mejor ser brillante cual tesoro de un navío que se hundió, con los accesorios adecuados una mujer puede ser radiante, incluso tú con una mano de gato serias igual que un collar de un millón – diciendo esto la tomo de la barbilla y le pinto los labios con un movimiento maestro.

\- solo dame la titularidad de la empresa y me encargare de que se la pase comiendo de tu mano por el resto de sus días – le susurró al oído con una voz tan viperina que Kagome no pudo evitar un escalofrió, y aparte casi sentirse ahogar por el perfume tan fuerte que estaba usando Kikyo.

\- ¿Qué dices querida? ¿Tenemos un trato? – pregunto la víbora al tiempo que se alejaba liberando a Kagome de su agarre, esta se retorció internamente antes de alzar la mirada.

\- es… una oferta tentadora Kikyo… - reconoció en voz baja y sumisa, la modelo volvió a sonreír, ya la tenía en sus manos, incluso podía oler el aroma de esos billones y billones de yenes que estaba por darle Kagome.

\- pero yo no compro de segunda mano – declaro volviendo a recuperar la compostura, y antes de que Kikyo pudiera responder cerró la puerta de un portazo.

Durante un par de minutos Kikyo se quedó plantada en su sitio, ¿acababa de rechazar su oferta? Por favor le había ofrecido ayudarla a que un hombre inalcanzable en su condición de pobretona fuera su perro faldero de por vida y ¡¿Ella lo había rechazado?! " _en fin ¿qué se puede esperar de una chica fea y frígida como esa mocosa?_ " pensó aireada mientras se alejaba, " _a Naraku no le va a gustar esto, pero aún no he jugado mi mejor carta_ " sonrió alejándose hacia el ascensor, necesitaría un baño de hiervas y una hora en un sauna para sacarse la peste de ese asqueroso edificio de clase pobre.

Kagome espero en la puerta hasta que los "tic, tic, tic" que hacia Kikyo con sus tacones rompe espinas se alejaron por completo, dios, no podía creer que acababa de plantarle cara a su peor pesadilla. Se llevó una mano a los labios y se los restregó como su tuviese embarrado veneno en lugar de labial, claro que su boca y el dorso quedaron rojos como si tuviese un salpullido.

\- pero qué asco, a saber que bacterias tendrá en su boca de serpiente – gruño sin dejar de frotarse los labios, y también le apetecía lavarse la boca unas veinte o treinta veces, no le fuera a dar una infección.

\- ¿pero qué están haciendo niños? – pregunto al ver que Shippo y Souten vertían algo blanco en el filo de la puerta.

\- protección anti brujas, no pueden pasar si hay una línea de sal – dijeron al mismo tiempo sin dejar de esparcir la sal sobre el borde de la puerta.

\- vaya ocurrencia – sonrió con mejor humor.

\- listo, más les vale que la cocina este reluciente mocosos – escuchó la voz de Bankotsu que salía con su bata de baño y una toalla en los hombros.

\- ¿ya has terminado Ban? Entonces yo pido el baño – sonrió Kagome, pero cuando estaba pasando a su lado este la detuvo agarrando su muñeca y tirando de ella para ponerla de frente a él.

\- ¿pero qué te ha pasado en la boca? – pregunto al verla con todos los labios y alrededor de la boca llenos de rojo.

\- la bruja le puso un menjurje hipopotamizarla – dijo Souten a modo de explicación, y Shippo asintió con fuerza al tiempo que echaba sal en las ventanas y en el armario de las escobas para que "no pudiese entrar Kikyo".

\- ¿bruja? – repitió Bankotsu sin entender.

\- ya sabes quien apareció aquí, y lo sabe, sabe de la herencia del clan – contesto Kagome a la pregunta tasita, Bankotsu se puso serio.

\- ¿te hizo algo? ¿Te amenazo? ¿Te pego? – pregunto de inmediato, Kagome negó con la cabeza, aunque era natural que pensara eso al ver lo roja que tenía la boca.

\- no, me ofreció algo ridículo por la titularidad de la herencia, y tranquilo, es solo labial, y aprovechando que soltaste el baño me iré a lavar – sonrió tranquilamente, cosa que calmo a Bankotsu pero aun así no pudo evitar auto recriminarse por no estar presente para vigilar que Kikyo no le hiciese nada a Kagome, bien sabía que esa víbora sería capaz de todo con tal de hacerse con la fortuna de la familia.

\- ¿no se supone que las brujas no salen de día? – escucho que preguntaba Souten a Shippo en la cocina, entro y se sirvió uno de los Hotcakes.

\- no lo sé, tío Bankotsu ¿las brujas salen de día? – pregunto directamente Shippo, Bankotsu dejo su vaso de jugo a un lado.

\- depende que tipo de brujas, las brujas de los cuentos, esas que vuelan en escoba y lanzan sortilegios no salen de día, pero las brujas reales, o sea personas malas que buscan dañar a los demás esas salen a todas horas – explicó serio, los niños se miraron mutuamente.

Mientras tanto en el baño Kagome se dio la ducha más caliente de su vida, quería sacar lo último del labial que Kikyo le embarro en el rostro, y también porque el calor del agua la ayudaba a relajarse, bien dicen que enfrentar tus miedos es peor que escalar una montaña muy encrespada, y… aunque le diera vergüenza admitirlo, temía la ira de Kikyo. Ya una vez la había sufrido y fue lo peor que le paso en la vida, jamás había pasado tanto miedo y dolor como cuando sus padres la echaron a la calle; pero ahora, después de 12 años había una diferencia muy fuerte, ahora no dejaría que Kikyo la amedrentara y esta vez cosa que intentara contra ella podría defenderse, ya no era una adolecente con miedo por el mundo exterior, era una mujer, una mujer fuerte que tenía el respaldo de su familia y su pueblo.

Con esa idea en mente salió de la ducha, se puso crema hidratante y busco un conjunto ligero para vestirse, pues le había prometido a los niños que iría comprarles algo rico para que comieran todos durante la semana, hasta que sus padres fueran a recogerlos, claro que Bankotsu se oponía alegando que el que Shippo y Souten se hubiesen escapado de casa para colarse en su equipaje había sido algo muy peligroso e irresponsable y por eso no debía consentirlos. Claro que cuando ella trato de reñirles le dijeron que habían estado preocupados por ella, y que cuando escucharon que iba a regresar a la ciudad fueron con ella para protegerla, que eran sus pequeños caballeritos y debían proteger a la princesas del pueblo " _¿y quién puede decirle que no a unos caballeritos tan bonitos?_ " pensó sonriente, estaba decidiéndose entre una playera color verde y una color rojo entallada cuando su teléfono empezó a sonar.

\- ¿diga? – contesto con voz tranquila.

\- ¡pequeña tramposa! - escucho que gritaba una voz muy familiar.

\- ¿se puede saber que mosco te ha picado ahora Koga? - pregunto enojada por el tono de voz que uso con ella.

\- no sé cómo lo has hecho, pero estoy seguro de que fue causa tuya, no podía ser otra persona – continuo culpándola enojado.

\- ¿se puede saber de qué caracoles estás hablando? ¿Qué te hice para que estés tan enojado conmigo so plasta? – pregunto ella molesta también.

\- ¿Por qué tenías que decir eso eh? ¡¿Por qué tenías que decirlo?! – y ahora parecía que estaba llorando a moco tendido, ¿Qué le pasaba a ese hombre? Se preguntó Kagome sin entender.

\- Koga, ya para de dar rodeos y dime una vez que tripa se te ha roto – gruño exasperada ¿Qué le pasaba ahora al mundo? ¿Es que todos se habían puesto de acuerdo para exasperarla o qué?

\- ¿Qué tripa se me ha roto? ¿Enserio? Mira que tu menos que nadie debería decirme eso – gruño el enojada " _ya basta_ " pensó Kagome apretando el teléfono.

\- ¿te parece que puedo leerte la mente o qué? Explícate de una vez o comenzare a buscar un representante menos histérico – lo amenazo furiosa.

\- ¿Qué me pasa? es una catástrofe, una calamidad, el acabose ¡Ayame… mi Ayame! ¡AYAME ESTA ESPERANDO UNA NIÑA! – comenzó a sollozar, Kagome se cayó de espaldas sin poder evitarlo ¿tanto drama porque Ayame esperaba una bebé? Vaya llorón.

\- ¿y por eso actúas como si se hundiera el mundo? Deberías estar feliz hombre, es más te doy en la enhorabuena – lo regaño poniéndose de pie.

\- ¡¿la enhorabuena?! ¿Pero es que no lo entiendes? ¿Qué voy a hacer yo con una niña? – se puso a sollozar.

\- no te creía de esa clase, un bebé sea lo que sea es una bendición, ¡ojala te zurza Ayame por machista! – lo regaño ¿Cómo podía despreciar a su bebé por ser una niña? No lo creía tan canalla.

\- no es eso… es que… - comenzó a excusarse Koga, la azabache arqueo una ceja.

\- es que ¿Qué? – pregunto enojada.

\- es que seguro será una hermosura y la perseguirán los niños ¡y no quiero eso! – volvió a sollozar Koga, Kagome se calló nuevamente de espaldas sobre la cama ¿tanto drama por eso?

\- pero mira que eres tonto, eso es algo que pasan todos los padres – sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

\- además ¿Qué se supone que le regalare al bebe? Si fuese un niño no habría problema, pero no sé qué darle a una niña, seguro que si llego con un camioncito de juguete Ayame me desterrara al sillón por el resto de su embarazo – casi podía escuchar como bajaba su medidor del humor a deprimido.

\- ya, ya, pero de todas maneras ¿Por qué me estabas regañando a mi precisamente? – pregunto, bien, Koga tenía nervios de padre primerizo, pero no explicaba porque la tomo con ella.

\- ¿y todavía preguntas? ¡Fuiste tú la que dijo "ojala tengas una niña, así aprenderías a no ser tan despistado"! y justo un mes después resulta que será una niña ¡Ha sido por tu culpa! – grito Koga exasperado, Kagome suspiro fastidiada, ni que le hubiese hecho santería o algo por el estilo.

\- está bien, ya entendí, reúnete conmigo en los almacenes de la estación central en media hora, te ayudare a escoger un regalo para tu hija y otro para Ayame – le ofreció, deduciendo que Koga realmente quería su ayuda para eso y no solo como almohadilla anti estrés.

\- ¡¿de verdad?! Eres un ángel mi tesoro – le respondió con voz melosa, así que había dado en el clavo.

\- pero no creas que te saldrá gratis – le dijo con una sonrisa malévola.

\- ¿qué vas a querer? – pregunto Koga con desconfianza.

\- refrigerio, almuerzo, postre y capricho – contesto Kagome feliz como una niña de primaria a la que invitan al parque de atracciones.

\- vale, vale, hoy yo invito el almuerzo y lo demás – accedió Koga resignado, por esa razón no quería tener una hija, siempre terminaba haciendo la sagrada voluntad de las mujeres.

\- muchas gracias, te prometo que encontrare el regalo más mono para mi futura aijada – sonrió encantadoramente.

\- eres una aprovechada – se quejó Koga antes de colgar, Kagome sonrió satisfecha, un paseo por el centro comercial le despejaría de ese mal trago. Se puso un conjunto cómodo y sencillo, tomo su cartera y sus llaves y salió del cuarto.

\- ¿vas a salir Kag? – pregunto Bankotsu al verla pasar tan arreglada.

\- voy a ayudar a Koga a comprar un regalo para su hijita, volare más tarde – sonrió mientras tomaba las llaves de su coche y sus lentes de sol.

\- entonces ¿no comes aquí? – pregunto curioso, ella negó con la cabeza, se despidió de los niños y desapareció por la puerta.

 _Una hora después…_

Inuyasha llego al departamento de Kagome con mariposas revoloteándole en el estómago, bien, no sabía si Kikyo se le había adelantado, que sería lo más seguro, pues por pasarse la noche en vela pensando en maneras de evitar que Kikyo se hiciera con la empresa de Kagome termino por quedarse dormido en su sillón y despertó apenas con tiempo suficiente para ducharse y salir corriendo de su departamento. Y ahora mismo estaba subiendo las escaleras con una velocidad que un corredor de maratón envidiaría, finalmente llego a la puerta del departamento de la azabache pero cuando estaba por golpear en la puerta se detuvo, preguntándose si realmente estaba haciendo lo correcto, bien el metió la pata y quería arreglar el asunto, pero ¿Qué pasaba si Kagome interpretaba su acción como una pantomima para hacerla creer que era el "buen chico" cuando realmente quería quedarse con su empresa? Después de todo, la última vez que se vieron él sin querer dejo esa impresión en ella y sería normal que ahora mismo lo considerara una especie de peligro para ella y su negocio familiar.

Además, también podía significar que él creía que ella no podía defenderse sola y si algo había aprendido en esos meses, especialmente en el tiempo que pasaron juntos en aquella isla era que Kagome se enorgullecía de ser una mujer fuerte e independiente que si bien no negaba el apoyo que podían ofrecerle prefería intentar sacarse las castañas del fuego ella sola. " _¿de verdad estoy haciendo lo correcto?_ " pensó mientras bajaba su mano, bueno, el venía con la mejor intención, y Kagome no le odiaba, al menos esperaba que no demasiado, " _quizá sea mejor que le explique todo sinceramente y dejarle claro que si necesita mi ayuda estaré aquí para ella_ " decidió finalmente, iba a tocar la puerta, rogando mentalmente porque no lo fuera a correr a patadas…

 _¡WHOA!_

Aquel grito lo hizo saltar, había sonado masculino, así que debía ser Bankotsu el primo de Kagome pero ¿Qué podía haberle pasado para que gritara así? Preocupado estaba por abrir la puerta, pero entonces vio que el picaporte se movía, rápidamente salto a un lado y se ocultó en el hueco de la escalera del edificio, de esa manera podría ver quien salía, y así poder intervenir si se trataba de algún intruso, pero para su sorpresa lo que salieron fue el mocoso ese llamado Shippo y una niña de la misma edad pelinegra peinada con dos coletas, salían riendo divertidos, como si hubiesen hecho alguna travesura, vio que se dirigían al elevador y luego como desaparecían, suspiro de alivio, al parecer solo se trataba de una travesura infantil y no de algo más grave, al girar a ver el departamento se dio cuenta de que los niños habían dejado la puerta abierta, " _mejor la cierro, si no podría entrar algún ladrón_ " pensó sonriente, mejor no molestaría por hoy a Kagome y a juzgar por lo contentos que estaban esos niños Kikyo aún no debía haber caído por ahí.

\- ¡diablo de mocosos estos! ¡VUELVAN ACÁ INMEDIATAMENTE! – escucho gritar a Bankotsu adentro, y aprovechando que la puerta estaba abierta se asomó, claro que, como de costumbre con la familia de Kagome, no estaba preparado para lo que vio, Bankotsu estaba en la sala, bueno más bien, suspendido de cabeza en la sala, su trenza colgaba libremente tocando el piso como una escoba, su pie derecho estaba atado al techo con algún tipo de cuerda y el pobre lo único que podía hacer era mover sus brazos de un lado al otro intentando agarrarse de algo, pero parecía inútil, pues no tenía nada cerca.

\- ¡CON UN DEMONIO! - grito furioso el pelinegro sin dejar de colgar de un lado al otro como un faisán, estaba dándose por vencido cuando escucho una risa ahogada en la puerta, claro que él también se sorprendió un poco de mirar a su casi cuñado parado en el umbral de la puerta.

\- ¿necesitas ayuda? – pregunto Inuyasha intentando con todas sus fuerzas no estallar en carcajadas, Bankotsu lo miro sorprendido un segundo y luego se puso serio.

\- ¿Qué te parece? Has el favor de descolgarme – le pidió con un tono algo rudo, pero Inuyasha lo dejo pasar, después de todo a Bankotsu se le estaba poniendo la cara roja y estaba seguro de que no era a causa de la vergüenza.

\- está bien, ¿de dónde te desato? – pregunto ingresando al departamento.

\- fijate detrás del sillón – indico Bankotsu una de las esquinas, Inuyasha camino y efectivamente ahí estaba el otro extremo de la cuerda amarrado aun ganchito clavado a la pared, con cuidado movió el sofá para tener más espacio y comenzó a desatar el nudo, cabe decir que le costó un buen par de minutos, pero finalmente logro desatar la maraña de cuerda enredada.

\- ¡Agh! – grito Bankotsu al caer, pues cuando Inuyasha desato el nudo no sujeto la cuerda así que el pobre abogado cayo de cabeza sin poder evitarlo.

\- lo siento – se disculpó Inuyasha ofreciéndole una mano para levantarse, no se le había ocurrido que podía caerse de cabeza.

\- no, no lo sientes – gruño Bankotsu aceptando su mano y frotándose la cabeza, como quiera que sea caerse de cabeza era doloroso.

Una vez se levantó se sacudió y arreglo la ropa lo mejor que pudo, mientras que Inuyasha miraba la polea en el techo, no la recordaba de la última vez que estuvo, aunque claro, en esa ocasión más bien se peleó con Kagome y no tuvo demasiado tiempo para fijarse en esa clase de detalles. Además Bankotsu era un hombre alto y con una masa corporal formada ¿Cómo habían logrado colgarlo así?

\- seguro que te preguntas como termine como un pez en la pescadería ¿cierto? – escucho preguntar a Bankotsu, ¿qué le había leído el pensamiento? Se preguntó curioso.

\- no, no lo leo, pero por tu cara no puedes estar pensando en mucho más - sonrió el muchacho de la trenza.

\- de hecho eso pensaba – admitió Inuyasha sonriendo, la verdad Bankotsu le caía muy bien, aunque lo cierto es que ahora mismo necesitaba aunque fuera un vaso de leche, por irse a las prisas no comió nada, y lamentablemente su estómago decidió delatarlo.

\- ¿no has desayunado cierto? – sonrió burlón Bankotsu, Inuyasha se rasco la nuca apenado.

\- ven te contare todo mientras tomamos algo, creo que mínimo te debo un café por haberme descolgado – le ofreció Bankotsu señalando la mesa del comedor, Inuyasha sonrió, bien, él había ido a ver a Kagome, pero pasar el rato con Bankotsu tampoco sonaba mal, y más si era tomando un café, pues efectivamente aún no se había desayunado.

Tan solo media hora después entre Inuyasha y Bankotsu se habían acabado todos los dulces y bocadillos de la despensa, eso sin contar los hotcakes sobrantes del desayuno y unos cuatro botes de Yogurt cada uno y ahora estaban entretenidos platicando tonterías como partidos de béisbol o noticias recientes del espectáculo o la política mientras tomaban un café especial que había preparado Bankotsu.

\- está muy bueno, jamás he probado un café así – sonrió Inuyasha sirviéndose su segunda tasa, Bankotsu sonrió con orgullo.

\- es la mezcla secreta de los Shichinintai – explico tomando un sorbo de su propio café, permanecieron en silencio disfrutando delas ultimas galletas hasta que Bankotsu decidió romper el silencio.

\- has venido a ver a Kagome ¿no? – pregunto con tranquilidad, peor Inuyasha se puso serio al instante pero solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y tomar otro sorbito de café.

\- lamentablemente no está, salió como una hora antes de que llegaras - Inuyasha suspiro, bien, Kagome no estaba así que ese día no podría verla.

\- me lo supuse cuando llegue y te vi colgado como un faisán – bromeo intentando espantar un poco su decepción, al fin y al cabo había viajado casi en balde, Bankotsu sonrió avergonzado.

\- es por culpa de eso mocosos, ¡pero cuando regresen no se la van a acabar! – gruño enojado, Inuyasha sonrió un poco, a él tampoco le caía en gracia el mocoso pelirrojo y aunque no conocía a la amiguita del mismo, debía ser igual o peor que el niño.

\- ¿y cómo fue que terminaste ahí en primer lugar? – le pregunto curioso, Bankotsu dio otro sorbo a su café antes de responder.

 _Flas back…_

 _Hacía poco tiempo que Kagome se había marchado a ayudar a su agente con los obsequios para su futura niña, él estaba listo para salir también debía ir de compras para alimentar aquellos hambrientos y quisquillosos niños que debían cuidar. Estaba terminando de arreglarse cuando se dio cuenta de que el departamento estaba bañada en una tranquilidad silenciosa tan buena que no se creyó que fuera verdadera._

 _Cauteloso se asomó por los distintos cuartos del apartamento en busca de los niños o bien algún indicio de sus trastadas, pero como no encontró nada decidió ir a la sala, quizá estaba siendo demasiado duro con los pobres niños, que, al fin y al cabo eran solo eso, niños pequeños, "creo que hoy me dejare ir y les comprare algo rico de comer" pensó. Nada más había dado un par de pasos en la sala para coger su teléfono cuando sintió que algo le tiraba del pie, aquella cosa tiro de el con fuerza arrancándole una exclamación y dejándolo colgado de cabeza._

 _\- ¡Funciono! – escucho dos gritos emocionados, como pudo se torció a la derecha._

 _\- ¡tenían que ser ustedes dos! ¿Se puede saber que están haciendo? – gruño algo mareado por verlos de cabeza_

 _\- trampa para brujas versión 1.0 ¡TODO UN EXITO! – sonrieron los niños poniendo la "v" de victoria con sus manos y sonriendo llenos de orgullo._

 _-muy listos mocosos, ¡ahora bájenme de aquí! – ordeno agitándose desesperado, pero entre sus pataleos varias cosas cayeron de sus bolsillos._

 _\- ¡oye mira! – señalo Souten un rectángulo de cuero tirado en el piso._

 _\- a ver – se acercó Shippo a verlo._

 _\- ¡hey! ¡Esa es mi billetera! – grito Bankotsu viendo como habían su cartera, revelando una considerable cantidad de yenes._

 _\- ¿sabes lo que significa Shippo? – sonrio la niña con picardía, y su amiguito asintió igual de sonriente._

 _\- ¡hamburguesas, pizza, helado, pasteles! ¡EL BANQUETE DE LOS NIÑOS! – gritaron felices de la vida mientras corrían a ponerse sus zapatos._

 _\- ¡no se atrevan! ¡ESE DINERO ES MIO! – les grito intentando pescarlos pero era demasiado tarde, los niños se pusieron sus zapatos, tomaron las llaves de repuesto que tenía Kagome junto a la puerta y salieron riéndose traviesamente directo al elevador_

 _Fin del flas back…_

Nada más terminar el relato Inuyasha estallo en carcajadas, por dios, esos mocosos eran cosa seria si habían conseguido inmovilizar a un adulto joven y en forma y además llevarse su billetera para ir a comer chatarra por ahí. Bankotsu primero le vio molesto pero al final la risa le gano y termino riéndose igualmente por lo absurdo de la situación.

\- me imagino que estarán haciendo esos mocosos, deben estar asaltando todas las dulcerías del barrio – sonrió Inuyasha, al menos es lo que haría él en su situación.

\- ojala y les indigeste – gruño Bankotsu terminando su ultimo sobro de café y luego se sirvió otra taza.

\- por cierto ¿Por qué venias a buscar a Kagome? – la pregunta de Bankotsu descoloco a Inuyasha un segundo, bien ¿Qué podía decir? Quizá Kagome no le había contado a él que ya sabía lo de la empresa Shikon y la verdad, si ella había reaccionado mal, Bankotsu era capaz de romperle el cuello.

\- bueno yo… yo quería arreglar un error que cometí – suspiro, era hora de que madurara y tomara responsabilidad por sus acciones.

\- ¿error? – repitió Bankotsu sin entender, bien él no sabía de qué hablaba, Inuyasha se rasco la nuca en un intento de sacar algo de valor.

\- bueno, quería evitar que Kikyo… le hiciese algo a Kagome… para… obtener lo de la empresa – confeso nervioso y se preparó para el golpe, pero curiosamente este no llego.

\- ah… ¿así que fuiste tú quien se lo dijo? – sonrió conciliador Bankotsu, Inuyasha lo miro sin entender, ¿no se supone que iba a… mínimo golpearle? Debió tener la cara hecha un poema porque el pelinegro se echó a reír a carcajadas.

\- quita esa cara de susto, que no voy a hacerte nada – lo tranquilizo poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro como si fuesen buenos compadres.

\- ¿no vas a castrarme? – pregunto algo nervioso todavía, Bankotsu volvió a reírse.

\- ¿yo? ¡Qué va! – Inuyasha comenzó a sonreír aliviado.

\- esa es tarea de Suikotsu o de Mukotsu – bromeo Bankotsu pero a Inuyasha le cayó como un balde de agua helada.

\- pero lo que sí quiero saber ¿Cómo es que te enteraste de la empresa? Estoy seguro de que Kagome no te ha contado nada – le pidió el chico de la trenza cuando le volvió el color al rostro.

\- bueno… realmente fue un accidente – comenzó a explicar, Bankotsu se acomodó en la silla y lo escucho sin interrumpir ni juzgar.

\- …y bueno… me imagino que no ha de haber tardado ni dos horas en venir a fastidiar, o es que está al caer – termino de explicar Inuyasha cabizbajo.

\- ya veo, no es de extrañar que Kagome te tratara así – suspiro Bankotsu, con razón esa vez que llego de hacer la compra Kagome andaba de un humor de perros.

\- por eso esperaba poder ayudar en algo cuando Kikyo viniera, pero no sé a qué hora llegara esa víbora – gruño, según su reloj ya era hora de comer y de Kikyo ni un pelo, claro que se mordió la lengua, después de todo Kikyo también debía ser prima de Bankotsu " _y yo aquí de irrespetuoso, vaya impresión debo darle_ ".

\- pues llegaste algo tarde, esa víbora ya vino, vio, molesto y se marchó – explico Bankotsu sin molestarse por el sobrenombre, aunque a Inuyasha esas palabras le pegaron duro en su orgullo, tanta carrera que se pegó y toda la noche que estuvo rompiéndose la cabeza… y había llegado tarde. Bankotsu sonrió al verle la cara de deprimido, cada vez se confirmaba más su teoría.

\- realmente la amas ¿no? – pregunto Bankotsu, Inuyasha palideció tanto como un muerto y luego se sonrojo peor que un atardecer, todo en menos de medio minuto.

\- por la cara que pones yo diría que si – sonrió Bankotsu conciliador.

\- pero ahora mismo ella me odia – suspiro Inuyasha derrotado.

\- eso no es verdad – negó de inmediato Bankotsu atrayendo la atención del joven de ojos dorados.

\- si ella te odiara creme que no estaríamos hablando en este momento, de hecho, si realmente no te soportara te habría dejado a tu suerte en la parada de autobús hace unas semanas – Inuyasha ale miro impresionado, ¿Bankotsu sabía de eso?

\- bueno, no me odia, pero tampoco confía en mi – murmuro pesimista, Bankotsu suspiro.

\- no te creas tan marginado, ella misma no supo nada hasta hace doce años – explico el pelinegro.

\- ¿Qué? – pregunto Inuyasha curioso.

\- es una especie de tradición en la aldea, la mayoría de los adultos que viven en la aldea están en la empresa y se encargan de alguna función particular, pero lo cierto es que la mayoría de los miembros de las familias ni siquiera llegan a enterarse de esto en su vida – comenzó a explicar Bankotsu, Inuyasha puso todos sus sentidos en el antes de hacer su siguiente pregunta.

\- ¿y porque me trataron como un niño rico cuando recién me conocieron? – no pudo evitar preguntar algo enojado.

\- bueno, no todos los días se puede molestar a alguien de la alta – sonrió Bankotsu.

\- parece un poco hipócrita decir eso viendo que ustedes tiene más dinero que yo, aunque se comporten como gente de la clase media – gruño enojado por la burla.

\- ¿Qué esperabas? Así fuimos criados – se encogió de hombros Bankotsu.

\- no entiendo. Tiene una de las empresas más grandes del planeta y no disfrutan de ello, además eso de ser tan herméticos que no confían en sus familias, me parece absurdo - bufo Inuyasha, seguía sin entender esa mentalidad al completo.

\- de hecho es algo muy sencillo, quien vive sin lujos tiene mayores posibilidades de sobrevivir a una crisis, que el que ha video toda la vida con ellos - comenzó a explicar Bankotsu teniendo de inmediato la atención de Inuyasha.

\- también es útil para evitar disputas familiares, si no se sabe que hay dinero en tales cantidades es más difícil que la codicia quiebre el núcleo familiar – Inuyasha asintió ante eso, el sabia innumerables casos en donde familias enteras ase habían quebrantado a causa de herencias millonarias.

\- bueno, esa parte tiene lógica, pero entonces ¿Cómo deciden quién va a quedarse con las cosas? – pregunto Inuyasha curioso.

\- ¿mmm? Eso es decidido por el consejo de la aldea, se observa a un niño de alguna de las familias durante 15 años más o menos y cuando se sabe que será alguien bueno, generoso y responsable se le dice la verdad y se le da la opción de elegir si hacerse cargo o no. También es por eso que se nos educa en un entorno promedio, porque así no tendremos una perspectiva de superioridad, claro que a veces no se puede controlar eso y algunos niños salen… bueno… tú has visto como es Kikyo – dijo aquello con tono de burla y ambos volvieron a reírse.

Pronto se dieron cuenta de que ya era hora del almuerzo, y después de pedir algo a domicilio, (Inuyasha pago por obvias razones) se la pasaron platicando como si fueran viejos amigos, Bankotsu le conto más sobre Kagome y algunas de las cosas de la empresa, obviando cosas con o nombres de clientes, peor Inuyasha tampoco pregunto al respecto, y por su parte respondió a Bankotsu cuanta pregunta le hizo sobre su relación con Kagome y un poco de su vida como estudiante y cosas por el estilo.

\- ¿entonces fue eso lo que le causo un empacho a mi pobre prima? – pregunto entre risas el muchacho de la trenza mientras comía un mochi de fresa.

\- bueno, cuando solicite el servicio del restaurante no imagine que le servirán tanto, quería que quedara agradablemente satisfecha, no que reventara - asintió Inuyasha, no tenía ni idea que se les había pasado la mano a esos del restaurante, no era de extrañar que Kagome se enfureciera con él la siguiente vez que lo vio después de eso.

\- sorpresa que no te haya reventado a ti la cabeza a base de golpes, según Suikotsu estaba muy molesta – Inuyasha rio por la imagen mental, pero lo cierto es que cada vez se agrandaba más y más la lista de disculpas que le debía a Kagome.

\- ¿de verdad crees que ella me aceptara de nuevo? – se aventuró a preguntar.

\- no lo dudo, pero primero tendrías que vencer su orgullo – asintió Bankotsu tomando un sobro de té, si tomaba más café no dormiría nada el resto de la semana.

\- cosa más fácil de decir que de hacer – gruño Inuyasha, su familia se caracterizaba por tener hombres orgullosos y tercos, pero Kagome fácilmente rivalizaba con ellos.

\- no la culpes, tiene motivos de sobra para defenderse tanto – por enésima vez en el día Inuyasha miro con curiosidad a Bankotsu.

\- puedo decir sin temor a equivocarme que tú le gustas y mucho, pero tiene miedo a salir lastimada, y eso la mueve a alejar a todos los posibles peligros, lamentablemente al hacerlo no se permite disfrutar ciertas cosas – Inuyasha asintió, comprendía esa clase de actitud, vivió algo parecido cuando era adolecente, giro su vista a la ventana y noto que faltaba poco para el atardecer.

\- creo que será mejor que me vaya – suspiro Inuyasha, no tenía sentido quedarse más por el momento.

\- ¿no vas a esperar a Kagome? – pregunto Bankotsu bajando su taza.

\- no, creo que es mejor que permita que las cosas se enfríen un poco antes de hablar con ella, si la enfrento en caliente terminaríamos pero de peleados – negó Inuyasha sin dejar de ver la ventana, Bankotsu sonrió, bien, parece que su pequeña platica había resultado con él, ahora solo faltaba darle el empujón a Kagome y luego todo seguiría su curso.

\- me parece bien – asintió, Inuyasha estaba tomando su billetera y caminando a la puerta cuando la mano de Bankotsu lo detuvo sujetándole el hombro.

\- no dejes de esforzarte, estoy seguro de que podrás hacer a mi prima muy feliz –sonrió Bankotsu, dándole su apoyo. Inuyasha iba a responder con una promesa cuando el sonido de la puerta; ambos varones se tensaron, si era Kagome la situación se volvería muy rara, pero para su fortuna solo eran dos sombras pequeñas las que aparecieron, con las barrigas llenas y la cara manchada de chocolate y otras chucherías.

\- ah… que bien… no había comido tanto desde el año nuevo – sonrió Shippo frotándose la barriguita.

\- y tan rico, debemos repetirlo alguna vez ¿no? – sonrió también Souten lamiéndose los labios, se habían dado una buena comilona.

\- vaya, vaya, vaya, ¿pero no son ese par de carteritas que me dejaron colgado? – la voz maligna de Bankotsu les hizo detenerse en seco, temerosos claro que esperaban que el hombre de la trenza estuviese enojado, pero ahora mismo y un poco debido a los rayos rojos del atardecer se veía como un peligroso ogro de invierno como los de los cuentos.

\- bueno, nosotros… solo bromeábamos ¿sabes? Y… - comenzaron a retroceder temerosos, listos para escapar y esconderse hasta que llegara Kagome pero antes de poder cruzar el umbral la puerta se cerró a sus espaldas.

\- me parece, mocosos, que no tienen lugar al cual escapar – sonrió Inuyasha recargándose en la puerta bloqueándoles el paso, era su oportunidad de desquitarse de ese renacuajo pelirrojo por todas las que le había hecho.

\- es verdad, mi billetera – ordeno Bankotsu extendiendo la mano, los dos niños, temblando como flanes asintieron y Shippo le dio la cartera a Bankotsu, este la recibió brusco y la abrió, su expresión increíblemente se volvió más temible y los niños comenzaron a temer por sus vidas cuando sus ojos azules como el mar helado se posaron sobre ellos.

\- no queda… ni… un… triste… yen… - gruño Bankotsu mascando cada palabra como si estuviese hecha de hierro ardiente.

\- selo han… gastado todo… ¿en comida chatarra? – gruño con voz tenebrosamente baja mientras entrecerraba los ojos, se veía tan temible que Inuyasha casi sintió pena por los niños, casi.

\- no… no todo… nos sobro esto… - ofreció Shippo extendiendo su manita, Souten también saco algo de su bolsillo y se lo ofreció a Bankotsu, este lo miro siniestro.

\- un chicle y… ¿una moneda de 5 yenes? – pregunto tenebroso, ¿solo les había quedado eso?

\- es que... es que… - intentaron excusarse, pero Bankotsu los flameo con la mirada.

\- ¡esta si la van a pagar bien cara! – grito enfureció, los niños trataron de correr, pero Bankotsu logro agarrar a sostén del cinturón del vestido mientras que Inuyasha sujeto a Shippo del cuello de la camisa.

\- ¿Qué crees que sería un buen castigo Inuyasha? ¿Hacerlos comer col agria una semana o ponerlos a limpiar todo el departamento con un cepillo de dientes? – le pregunto mirándolos con sadismo, los niños palidecieron.

\- bueno, cuando de pequeño hacia travesuras mi padre me ponía a limpiar toda la casa solo con un gotero y un hisopo y solo me dejaba cenar pimiento asado – sonrió también Inuyasha.

\- no es mala idea… - asintió el pelinegro.

\- ¡NO PIEDAD! ¡LO QUE SEA MENOS PIMIENTOS! – gritaron los niños entre lágrimas.

\- gracias por la sugerencia Inuyasha, creo que serán pimientos entonces – sonrió Bankotsu satisfecho.

\- ¡NO, NO, NO! ¡HAREMOS LO QUE QUIERAN PERO PIMIENTOS NO! – sollozaron a moco tendido ambos pequeños.

\- no tienen nada que pueda interesarme – negó Bankotsu.

\- que les aproveche mocosos – sonrio Inuyasha listo para retirarse pero entonces Shippo se aferró a su camisa.

\- ¡espera! ¡Te ayudaremos a que Kagome sea tu novia! – ofreció, aquello detuvo en seco a Inuyasha que los miro con burla.

\- ¿y que pueden hacer ustedes? – preg8unto Inuyasha incrédulo.

\- podemos darte consejos, decirte lo que le gusta, ¡incluso le hablaremos bien de ti! – sonrió Shippo intentando vender su propuesta.

\- ¿mmm? Mira que no es mala idea… - murmuro pensativo Bankotsu.

\- ¿Qué? – murmuro Inuyasha sin entender.

\- piénsalo Inuyasha, aparte de mí y mis hermanos las personas a las que más escucha Kagome son los niños, con ellos ayudándote será más fácil que Kagome se convenza de que eres el hombre correcto para ella – sonrió Bankotsu, Inuyasha le miro como si estuviese loco.

\- ¡SÍ, SÍ! Nosotros podemos ayudarte mucho, ¡solo tienes que dejar todo en nuestras manitas! – asintieron efusivamente los niños viéndose libres del bien merecido castigo. Inuyasha los miro, luego miro a Bankotsu y luego traslado su vista al suelo, ¿dejar su futuro amoroso a un par de esquincles? Debía estar loco para aceptar tal cosa, o demasiado desesperado, lamentablemente lo segundo era más que cierto.

\- lo que faltaba, ¡un par de mocosos haciéndome de celestina1! - gruño Inuyasha derrotado, mientras Bankotsu se echaba a reír, definitivamente sería divertido ver como terminaba esa loca historia de amor.

 _Continuara…_

1 Celestina o alcahueta: persona, comúnmente mujer, que ayuda, de algún modo, al establecimiento de un vínculo romántico.


	29. ¿La verdad?

**Hola mis queridos lectores, nuevamente me temo que me retrase demasiado, no hay excusa, pero espero que les guste este capítulo, originalmente tenía planeado otra cosa, pero me pareció que era hora de meter algunas respuestas a la trama, quiero dedicar el capítulo a Inukagban que hasta ahora ha sido el lector que más review ha dejado y creo que el que también me ha impulsado a apurarme a publicare n múltiples ocasiones.**

 **Ahora me permito recordarles que estoy haciendo una votación para el fic que le sigue a este, tengo tres opciones basadas en tres locaciones diferentes, el mar, el bosque y una ciudad europea famosa, no puedo decirles más detalles, pero si les aviso que cuando publique el ultimo capitulo cerrare la votación, hasta ahora hay un empate entre la ciudad y el mar con un voto cada uno, espero que me digan cual prefieren para sí ponerme a trabajar bien en la opción elegida, ahora eso no quiere decir que no verán la luz las otras dos historias solo que las publicare de marea posterior, también si tienen alguna petición para los últimos capítulos soy toda orejas.**

 **Sin más que agregar, lean, disfruten y comenten.**

 **¿La verdad?**

Kagome regreso ese día agotada, después de un par de tiendas viendo vestiditos y cosas de niña muy monas, a las cuales Koga miraba como si fuesen objetos de brujería o algo así, pasaron por una tienda de decoración de interiores y fue como si a Koga le dispararan las ideas a la cabeza con un cañón, porque literalmente entro hecho una bala y se la paso en un departamento al otro hasta que encontró cosas para decorar habitaciones de bebe, fue ahí cuando realmente se puso loco, corrió por todo el lugar, pidió opiniones de todo el personal, y a ella la tuvo cerca de tres horas mirando muestras de alfombras y papel tapiz; cuando finalmente se decidió la arrastro literalmente a una mueblería donde se la pasaron viendo un juego de cuna, cajonera, roperito, mecedora, área de juegos, móviles, lamparitas de noche y tocador especial para bebes recién nacidos, justo cuando creía que sus pies no podían estar más hinchados toco el turno de ir a la juguetería donde se compró tal cantidad de peluches que Kagome pensó que no cabrían ni de broma en el departamento.

Al final el muy bruto gasto tanto en regalitos y costos de envió (no había manera en que pudiesen llevar dos toneladas de muñecos y tantas otras cosas en el coche de Koga) que ella termino pagando la comida y el postre, claro que Koga no se salvó de firmarle un pagare prometiendo compensarla con creses, especialmente por el dolor de espalda y pies. Claro que cuando llego no espero ver aquella escena, entre Shippo y Souten habían instalado Bankotsu en el sofá y lo trataban a cuerpo de rey mientras este miraba entretenido su programa de leyes favorito. Curiosa les pregunto que estaban tramando, pero Bankotsu solo se limitó a decir que por fin los niños y el habían hecho las paces, y aunque aquella explicación no la convenció mucho los niños no negaron la historia, así que decidió dejarlo estar.

Después de aquello los días pasaron en demasiada calma, Shippo y Souten ya no le tomaban el pelo a Bankotsu, y este también les tenía un poco más de paciencia, aquello de por si era raro por si solo luego se puso aún más extraño a la mañana siguiente. Su día empezó normal, se despertó a la hora normal, tomo una ducha normal, se puso su bata normal, fue a la cocina, se sirvió su taza de chocolate normal, en su taza normal y se sentó en su silla normal, pero a partir de ahí todo dejo de caer en la categoría de normal.

Para empezar Shippo y Souten comenzaron a abordarla con preguntas raras, ¿Qué era lo que más le gustaba de un hombre?, ¿A dónde prefería ser llevada en una cita?, ¿si prefería flores o chocolates? sus restaurantes favoritos y todo eso, luego Souten fue más lejos y le pregunto porque motivos ella cortaría con un novio, y entonces sin querer se le fue la lengua y le pregunto si le gustaban los chicos jovenes con pelo largo y plateado, desde ahí que empezó a olerle mal lo que estaban planeando. Y cuando de reojo pesco que Shippo estaba anotando todo lo que ella decía en una libretita le dio a entender que estaba pasando, su mirada se posó entonces en Bankotsu, que estaba más sonriente que nunca m9ientras sus ojos permanecían sospechosamente cerrados en un gesto de satisfacción e hilaridad, " _vendido, más que vendido_ " pensó, segura de que Bankotsu e Inuyasha eran los autores de todas esas cosas raras.

 _Mientras tanto en el apartamento de Inuyasha…_

La mañana era tranquila para el peli plateado, aquella charla con Bankotsu lo había hecho sentirse mejor, y también había calmado muchas dudas que le rondaron la cabeza por semanas sin dejarlo tranquilo. Estaba leyendo el periódico y gozando de su segunda taza de café cuando escucho que su teléfono sonaba insistentemente, sin dejar de beber de su taza lo reviso, tenía un mensaje pero no reconocía el número. Curioso lo abrió y casi se atraganto con su café, el mensaje venia dirigido al "tonto cara de perro" y tenía un par de fotos anexadas con algunas anotaciones con letra infantil, y estaba firmado por "los mejores agentes de cupido"

\- ¿de dónde habrán sacado mi numero esos mocosos? – se preguntó en voz alta, la curiosidad pronto le gano y comenzó a leer, con algo de dificultad, las instrucciones de las paginas fotografiadas.

Paso un buen trato riéndose de las anotaciones, en parte por las faltas de ortografía y la pésima gramática de los niños y otras por las cosas que describían, bueno, saber que Kagome era una choco adicta no le sorprendió nada, pues se había dado cuenta de ello la noche que conoció a sus futuros primos políticos, pero no sabía que le gustaban las películas de suspenso, que adoraba caminar por el parque y también que no soportaba las cosas cursis.

\- ¿a quién le gustan de todos modos? – sonrió, el también odiaba las cursilerías, decidió ducharse para salir a hacer la compra, ahora que era empleado promedio en la empresa no tenía asistente que le hiciera las compras.

Se estaba secando el cabello en la sala cuando escucho su puerta abrirse, aquello le sorprendió, pocas personas tenían llaves de su departamento: sus padres, Sesshomaru (recientemente), su asistente, el equipo de limpieza que solía contratar, los de manutención del edificio, Miroku y…

\- hola mi amor… - ronroneo una voz de lo más exasperante.

\- Kikyo – gruño con malestar, había olvidado que ella tenía llaves de su departamento, se las había obsequiado cuando tuvieron su disque noviazgo.

\- ¿oh? ¿Mi Inu está enojado? No hay problema, mami te hará sonreír en un minuto – sonrió Kikyo como si hablara con un cachorro, pero Inuyasha esquivo sus flacuchos brazos antes de que lo enroscaran por el cuello, ni loco dejaría que esa víbora lo tocara nuevamente.

\- ¿Qué quieres aquí? – le pregunto serio, Kikyo lo miro con un intento de puchero adorable, pero él no callo, después de todo Kagome era mucho más adorable que Kikyo cuando hacia pucheritos.

\- ¿no me das ni un besito de bienvenida? – probo nuevamente la zorra de su ex novia pero el solo se cruzó de brazos.

\- no estoy de humor Kikyo, si no quieres nada largate de mi apartamento – le exigió mientras pensaba que tan rápido el cerrajero del edificio podría cambiarle las chapas y poner un par de seguros extra.

\- ya, ya, no tienes que ser grosero – bufo Kikyo dejando caer su máscara de chica coqueta y sensual.

\- necesito que hagas algo por mí – pidió, o más bien ordeno como si fuese una reina y el su criado.

\- no pienso pagarte otra de tus cirugías de nariz, dudo que te quede cartílago de todas maneras – se burló el, no tenía por qué hacer nada con Kikyo, él no le debía nada, de hecho si fueran justo Kikyo era quien le debía demasiado.

\- muy gracioso, pero no necesito dinero, gano suficiente por mí misma – sonrió presumidamente Kikyo poniendo una pose de pasarela " _ja, si, gana más de espaldas en una cama y con las piernas abiertas_ " pensó despectivamente Inuyasha, pues Kikyo tenía más amantes que él calcetines en su armario.

\- no tengo tiempo ni el mínimo interés en lo que quieras, así que has el favor de largarte o llamare a seguridad para que devuelvan al burdel de donde saliste – gruño Inuyasha cruzándose de brazos y dirigiéndose a su dormitorio para terminar de arreglarse para el día, entre más pronto despachara a Kikyo antes se le iría el mal sabor de boca y podría llamar más pronto al cerrajero.

\- ¿oh? ¿Ni siquiera si tiene que ver con la pequeña Kagome? **–** aquello lo dejo tieso en su sitio, ¿Qué tenía que ver con Kagome? ¿Ahora que planeaba hacerle esa víbora a su pequeña? más le valía que no intentara nada porque si no rompería con la educación que le había dado su madre y le daría su merecido a la zorra de Kikyo.

\- ¿Qué pasa con ella? – pregunto serio girándose para verla, la sonrisa de Kikyo fue idéntica a la del gato de Cheshire, de oreja a oreja y enseñando absolutamente todos los dientes.

\- ¿tú la deseas verdad? – pregunto Kikyo sin dejar de sonreír, Inuyasha frunció más su ceño, el no solo deseaba a Kagome, bueno era difícil no hacerlo con lo guapa y dulce que era, él la amaba con todo su corazón y estaría dispuesto a hacer de todo por ella.

\- la amo – le dijo directamente, Kikyo torció su boca en un gesto de aburrimiento, claro que se podía esperar de una persona que solo tenía lugar en su diminuto corazón para ella misma y su enorme ego.

\- como sea, he odio por ahí que su relación no está nada bien- se burló mirando sus uñas con manicura francesa con barniz color plata.

\- eso no es algo que a ti te interese – gruño enojado el chico, lo último que necesitaba era que esa mujer metiera aún más sus garras en la llaga.

\- mi querido, creeme que si me interesa, es mas ¿Qué dirías si te dijera que yo puedo devolverla a tus brazos? – Inuyasha arqueo una ceja, ¿Kikyo le estaba ofreciendo ayuda con Kagome? Aquello apestaba.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunto sin descruzar sus brazos, Kikyo volvió su atención de nuevo a él, esta vez con una mirada llena de seguridad y satisfacción.

\- sé que tu opinión de mí en este momento no es muy buena Inuyasha – afirmo girándose para quedar frente a frente con él.

\- pero si tú me lo permitieras no solo podría hacer que Kagome se fije en ti – comenzó a caminar, moviendo exageradamente lento las caderas, como toda una serpiente.

\- si no que puedo convencerla de que se quede a tu lado, para siempre… - susurro sensualmente cuando estaba a menos de medio metro de él y al tiempo que elevaba su diestra para acariciarle el rostro, pero Inuyasha pesco su muñeca antes de que siquiera llegara a rosarle la piel.

\- ¿y que se supone que tendría que hacer yo a cambio de tu "generosidad"? – le pregunto serio.

\- ¿ah? Casi nada cariño, una cosita muy sencilla- sonrió Kikyo, sintiendo que ya lo tenía aferrado entre sus dedos.

\- ¿Qué cosa exactamente? – volvió a repetir Inuyasha, mas por sospecha que por interés.

\- solo debes convencerla de que me dé la titularidad de las empresas Shikon – los ojos de Inuyasha se entrecerraron hasta quedar como dos rendijas y a sus cejas les falto apenas un par de milímetros para quedar sobrepuestas una sobre la otra.

\- si lo piensas es toda una ganga, la mujer de tu vida esclavizada a tus pies por todo el tiempo que desees y yo recupero lo que me pertenece por derecho, después de todo yo soy mucho más brillante que esa sosa que ni siquiera sabe maquillarse – a Inuyasha le sobraba apenas un pelo de paciencia mientras Kikyo seguía mascando su veneno, no podía creer que ese demonio estuviese emparentado con su pequeño ángel.

\- debes estar de broma – gruño, Kikyo lo miro como si fuese un estudiante de primaria que no conocía el alfabeto.

\- piénsalo, yo tengo mi empresa, tú tienes a mi prima como tu juguete personal y ella no se vuelve la solterona que está destinada a ser, todos ganamos, es un trato justo –hasta ahí, hasta ahí llego su paciencia, tomo a Kikyo por su antebrazo, la arrastro hasta la puerta y la lanzo fuera sin ningún tipo de delicadeza.

\- buscate otro que te haga tu trabajo sucio Kikyo, yo no pienso perjudicar así a Kagome, la reconquistare yo solito – le estepo antes de cerrarle la puerta en las narices, y asegurarse de echar el cerrojo para que no volviera a entrar.

Aun en el piso Kikyo miraba atónita la puerta de caoba del departamento, ¿ahora Inuyasha también la rechazaba? "¿Qué esos dos tienen un retraso mental o qué?" pensó levantándose, vaya idiotas, les ofrecía la felicidad en bandeja de plata y ellos la desperdiciaban, molesta se levanto muy dignamente y se marcho con la nariz bien alta. Bien se acabo la Kikyo amable, si no obtenia la empresa por las buenas la obtendría por las malas y entonces esos dos iba a arrepentirse. Ella siempre habia obtenido absolutamente todo lo que quería desde que nacio, y esta vez no seria la escepcion, le fdaba igual lo que tuiviese que hacer, esa empresa y su billonaria fortuna seria solo suya.

Inuyasha permaneció atento a la puerta hasta que dejo de ori los golpecillos que hacían esos zapatos de tacón rompe cuellos que usaba Kikyo. Bien, había despachado a la arpía, solo faltaba ver algún método para que se mantuviera alejada de él y especialmente de Kagome, para empezar el tono en que le propuso hacerla volver a sus brazos fue más malvado que otra cosa, de esos que usa una persona cuando tiene chantajeada o amenazada a otra, además seguro que si por un casual fuese lo suficientemente idiota como para aceptar estaba seguro que le saldría el tiro por la culata, ya que si Kagome no le mataba por quitarle la empresa que ha pertenecido desde quien sabe cuánto tiempo a su familia seguro que Bankotsu y sus hermanos se encargaban de dejarlo hecho papilla a base de golpizas.

Sacudió la cabeza para sacar aquellos pensamientos, no valía la pena que se comiera la cabeza con eso, pero lo que sí, era que si esa víbora se atrevía a poner una de sus sucias garras sobre su Kagome que dios la amparara porque no habría centímetro en la tierra que él no moviera para descargar su furia en ella.

Deseando quitarse el mal sabor de boca que le provocó la visita de su ex se dirigió a la cocina para prepararse algo, con el sueldo reducido no le alcanzaba para ir a restaurantes como solía hacer, así que había tenido que aprender a cocinar, cosas muy sencillas, pero al menos, a su juicio, lo suficientemente buenas para ser comestibles, lamentablemente sus despensas estaban vacías. Suspiro con fastidio, antes, cuando se fue a vivir solo su madre mandaba a algún criado a llevarle las compras y cuando obtuvo su puesto de vicepresidente secundario su asistente se encargó de hacerle las compas, pero nuevamente desde que su padre le degrado de puesto no tenía asistente, y eso de ir a pedirle a su madre que volviera a mandarle la comida era por decirlo menos muy humillante.

\- creo que tendré que ir yo a la tienda – gruño, tampoco era nuevo para él, un par de veces que su asistente no había encontrado algo que quería él mismo había ido a comprarlo.

Después de hablar con Totosai por teléfono y pedirle que mientras estuviera fuera cambiarán su cerradura subió a su coche y condujo al supermercado más cercano, uno que él conocía bien, aparco y se metió llendo directamente al área de comestibles, pero no paso ahí más de dos segundos antes de que su ceño volviera a fruncirse, claro primero se le salieron los ojos de las órbitas ¡todos los productos eran carísimos!, recorrió los pasillos buscando alguna oferta o algo, pero todo se sobrepasaba de su presupuesto, dios, ¡tan solo un frasco de café le quitaba dos tercios de su presupuesto de comida para la semana! Y él no podía vivir solo de café. Enojado salió del supermercado sin comprar nada, arranco su auto y se marchó quemando llantas a otro supermercado cercano, pero los precios solo estaban más caros si eso era posible, lo mismo paso con el siguiente y el siguiente y el siguiente.

\- no puedo creerlo, ¿Cómo es posible que cobren ¥25,000 por un paquete de galletas? ¡Ni que estuviesen hechas con pepitas de oro! – grito enojado, había ido a todos los supermercados que solía frecuentar y en ninguno pudo comprar nada, ya que un solo producto básico le quitaba casi todo el dinero que tenía para comprar comida de aquí al próximo día de cobro.

Así estaba conduciendo enfurruñado hasta que se dio cuenta de que no conocía las calles por las que estaba pasando, bajo la velocidad y se puso a mirar a lentamente los caminos, estaban llenos de casas e incluso librerías y parques, al parecer estaba en el área residencial, se puso a pensar, ahora tenía un sueldo promedio como el de los padres de familia que tenían sus casas en esa área. Bajo la ventanilla y pregunto al primer tranceunte que vio, que era un chico en bicicleta, por el supermercado mas cerano, el joven lo mjiro curioso, claro que no era de extrañar pues estaba manejando un Jaguar último modelo, pero no tardo en indicarle el camino. Solo 20 minutos después de llegar a la tienda de comestibles ya tenía su cochecito lleno hasta la mitad, estaba sorprendido de la diferencia de precios de una tienda y otra, ahí ya había conseguido todo lo que necesitaba para llenar su despensa mientras que en el otro solo podría haber comprado un litro de leche y un paquete de pan para comer por máximo 5 días por la misma cantidad de dinero.

Compro de todo, leche, pan de caja, tres sabores de galletas, carne de ternera, pollo y atún, un buen saco de arroz, varios tipos de verduras, fideos, un cartón con huevo, tofu, salsas, varios enlatados y claro, algo que no podía faltar en su despensa muchos, pero muchos botes de ramen instantáneo, claro que siempre preferiría el casero, pero no lo sabía cocinar así que se aguantaba con los instantáneos cuando salió traía tantas bolsas en las manos que parecía que cargaba dos guantes de boxeo blancos, pero tamaño titán. Cabe decir que estaba más que contento, al menos no tendría que vivir de pan y agua; estaba terminando de guardar sus bolsas en el maletero cuando noto algo por el rabillo del ojo.

Tras de él, bueno más buen en diagonal derecha de su hombro había una señora, no mayor de 50 años luchando para subir también muchas bolsas de compras y muy llenas, por una larga y empinada, aquello le dio sentimiento, así que después de cerrar bien su auto fue al lado de la señora y le ofreció ayuda. La mujer lo miro con una expresión de sorpresa, pero luego su vista de dirigió al montón de escalones que le faltaba por subir y finalmente accedió, Inuyasha tomo todas las bolsas con contenidos como aceite, cartones de leche, fruta, todo lo más pesado, dejando a la señora solo cargando los huevos y otras pocas cosas que apenas y costaban trabajo levantar.

La señora le guio por la escalera, cuando llegaron a la sima el Tori de madera le indico que era una especie de templo, " _ahora que me acuerdo en su diario Kagome mencionaba que su familia se hacía cargo de un templo de Tokio_ " pensó de repente, la mujer le hizo señas y caminaron rodeando la estructura del templo para encontrarse con una adorable casita de dos plantas, de mediano tamaño y de apariencia acogedora. Espero paciente a que la señora abriera la puerta y el la ayudo a poner las bolsas en la mesa y, sin que esta se lo pidiera también la ayudo a acomodar las compras en su lugar.

\- muchas gracias joven, no sé qué hubiese hecho sin su ayuda – sonrió la señora invitándolo a sentarse mientras le ponía enfrente un vaso de té bien frio.

\- por favor, no ha sido nada - sonrio apenado, la verdad es que lo había hecho sin pensar, ni esperar nada a cambio.

\- no sea modesto, al menos permítame ofrecerle algo de almorzar – se ofreció la señora mientras sacaba algunos utensilios de cocina.

\- por favor no, no deseo ser una molestia – intento excusarse, pero en ese momento su estómago rugió, recordándole que no había comido nada desde hacía varias horas.

\- insisto, además no todos los días puedo tener un joven tan guapo como invitado para comer – sonrió la señora, Inuyasha se sonrojo, " _ni modo, el precio de ser guapo_ " pensó, mientras se sentaba a la mensa, un par de veces se ofreció a ayudar a la señora pero esta se negó a permitirle mover ni un dedo, así que solo se dejó atender mientras platicaba con ella.

La verdad era que aquella mujer, que no tardo en enterarse que se llamaba Sonomi, era muy agradable, podía platicar con ella como lo hacía con su propia madre, de hecho, si lo pensaba detenidamente deberían ser casi de la misma edad, pero no iba a preguntarle a la señora cuantos años tenía cuando apenas y la conocía, pues bien sabía que a las mujeres después de los cuarenta no les agradaba que les recordaran que ya tenían ciertas millas en su historial. Su madre se lo dejo bien claro cuando cumplió los cuarenta y su padre, "sin querer" le dijo que ahora iba por el segundo aliento de la vida, solo podría decir que jamás imagino que su madre tuviese tanta fuerza en los brazos, ni que su padre tuviese tan duro el cráneo, y los huesos bueno, mejor sin se acordaba de como quedo...

\- ¡buenas! – escucho que gritaba una voz masculina en el fondo que lo hizo respingar, a vaya, esa voz se escuchaba de hombre cuarentón y por lo que pintaba debía ser el marido y él, un desconocido, más joven y guapo a solas en la cocina con la señora de la casa…

\- ¡en la cocina cariño! – escucho que llamaba Sonomi, confirmando sus sospechas, así que se sentó bien y trato de parecer normal y no sospechoso, lo último que le faltaba es que un hombre extraño le rompiese la nariz por un malentendido.

\- llegas temprano – sonrió Sonomi cuando los pasos se aproximaron a la cocina-comedor.

\- si la reunión fue ligera y… - y hablando del roma que el marido se asoma, como Inuyasha lo pensó se trataba de un hombre de mediana edad, con cabello negro cortado a la perfección , que ya empezaba a mostrar entradas y algunos mechones grises, que, cabe mencionar estaba atónito al ver a Inuyasha sentado en su comedor.

\- querido, este amable joven me ayudo a subir la compra, ya sabes que con mis rodillas es difícil cargar todas las bolsas y menos aún con unas escaleras tan altas como las del templo – explico Sonomi después de darle un beso en la mejilla a su marido.

\- ¿de verdad? Entonces debo agradecerle como se debe, pero primero creo que debemos presentarnos, yo soy Tsudara joven… – sonrió ofreciéndole su mano el hombre mayor y dejando la frase colgada para invitarlo a presentarse.

\- Inuyasha, Inuyasha Taisho - acepto el saludo el peli plateado con una sonrisa sincera y estrechando la mano que se le ofrecía, la mirada del hombre se relajó al instante, e Inuyasha también se sintió más tranquilo.

\- un buen agarre muchacho, ¿eres jugador de béisbol? – pregunto Tsudara después de que ambos se liberaron el uno al otro.

\- en el colegio, fui el mejor bateador por tres años, consecutivos – sonrió de puro orgullo masculino Inuyasha.

\- ¿ah sí? Eso es interesante, ¿Qué posición ocupabas? – pregunto el señor emocionado, escucho a Sonomi reírse con burla.

\- querido, la comida estará lista pronto, y entonces podrán ponerse al día con los deportes – le explico aun riendo entre dientes.

\- ¡Gran idea! – sonrió aún más Tsudara antes de mirar fijamente a Inuyasha.

\- ¿nos acompañaras a comer verdad? Después de todo has ayudado a mi mujer a que no se lesionara sus rodillas – bien, ahora sí que no podía libarse, pensó Inuyasha , aunque esa pareja, era medio excéntrica, también eran muy agradables, así que aceptó gustoso la invitación.

La comida transcurrió muy agradable, el señor Tsudara era muy fanático del béisbol y conocía a casi todos los jugadores tanto de antaño como los contemporáneos y tenía argumentos muy interesantes respecto a los cambios que había tenido la liga de Japón respecto a los últimos 20 años, también hablaron de temas como política y economía, de reojo pudo observar como la señora Sonomi solo sonreía mientras comía su propia porción, aunque no sabía de donde, esa sonrisa le parecía extrañamente familiar, una vez terminaron de comer Inuyasha, que ya se había hecho sin querer de la costumbre llevo los platos al fregadero y comenzó a lavarlos, aun a pesar de las protestas de Sonomi, aunque Tsudara solo se echó a reír.

\- ya dejale Sonomi, ¿no te quejabas el otro día que los hombres no sabemos ayudar en la casa? – se burló de su esposa la cual le miro ceñuda.

\- está bien – gruño la señora Sonomi haciendo un pucherito, que nuevamente le pareció muy familiar a Inuyasha, pero por mas que lo intentaba no podía recordar de dónde.

\- bueno, les agradezco mucho la invitación a comer, pero creo que es hora de irme – se disculpó Inuyasha una vez dejo los platos listos, tan relucientes que se podía ver su reflejo en ellos, " _¿Quién diría que hace unas semanas no podía ni lavar un plato sin romperlo en mil pedazos?_ " pensó sonriente, de verdad que había cambiado mucho, y para bien

\- ¿oh? Note vayas todavía, ¿no quieres tomar un café? Ayer hice unas galletas muy ricas – pidió Sonomi con carita triste.

\- de verdad, no quiero molestar - Inuyasha intento negar nuevamente, ya que tenía trabajo pendiente y Ryukotsusei estaba esperando la mínima excusa para castigarle.

\- has caso al consejo de un mayor chico, complacela o no te dejara marchar nunca, además así podemos seguir hablando – le insistió Tsudara también, pues conocía a su mujer y sabía que cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza no había manera de sacárselo, además le había caído bien ese muchacho.

\- bueno es que… tengo trabajo que hacer y… - volvió a intentar negarse, aunque la idea de café y galletas le tentaba cada vez más que hacer los numerosos informes de la empresa.

\- también tengo Mochis de chocolate y bollos de crema - ofreció la señora Inuyasha por fin se rindió, bien no pasaba nada con tomar un café y uno que otro postre ¿cierto?

\- bien me quedare – acepto finalmente, Tsudara volvió a sonreír y aún más cuando su mujer casi llevo a empujones al muchacho hasta la sala, donde lo acomodo en el sofá y le surtió de toda clase de dulces antes de servir tres tazas de café y poner también una tetera con te recién hecho y otra con más café y sus respectivos aditamentos para que cada quien se sirviera a su gusto.

\- tú no eres de este vecindario ¿verdad Inuyasha? – pregunto Tsudara antes de tomar el primer sorbo de su café.

\- la verdad que no, vivo más en… el centro – admitió Inuyasha apenado, desde que visito la aldea de Kagome se había dado cuenta de lo fácil que era para "su propia clase social" resaltar en círculos de gente promedio, y aunque no se había vestido con traje para salir a la compra estaba seguro que algo en su aspecto l estaba delatando.

\- ¿en el área de departamentos del centro? ¿No es un poco estrecho? – pregunto la señora Sonomi, Inuyasha se descoloco, pero luego entendió, el área de departamentos del centro era ocupada generalmente por empleados de las empresas solteros, que ocupaban pisos pequeños con espacio apenas suficiente para dormir y cocinar cosas sencillas.

\- de hecho cuento con buen espacio, y hasta ahora no he tenido inconvenientes de ningún tipo con mi pareja – admitió, a medias, pues si bien vivía solo y su departamento tenía espacio de sobra para que vivieran al menos otros tres ocupantes. - ¿estas casado muchacho? – pregunto Tsudara interesado, Inuyasha se sonrojo y oculto sus labios con ayuda de la taza humeante.

\- algo así – asintió rogando porque no le pidieran más detalles, pues aunque técnicamente estaba ya separado de Kagome no dejaba de considerarse un hombre casado, por muchos trámites de divorcio que se estuviesen realizando no había ningún papel que dijera que estaba separado de Kagome, y mientras así fuera el seguiría considerándose su esposo.

\- oh… que mal – gruño Sonomi, a lo que Tsudara e Inuyasha la miraron con cierto recelo.

\- perdonar mi indiscreción pero ¿ustedes tiene hijos? – decidió preguntar Inuyasha, la pareja intercambio una mirada un poco incomoda.

\- sí, tenemos un par de hijos ya mayores – asintió Tsudara con tono duro, Inuyasha se preguntó si algo les había pasado, pero decidió no preguntar, pues al parecer era un tema delicado para ellos.

Estaba estirando su mano para servirse uno de los bollos de crema cuando una foto en la mesita le llamo la atención, sin pedir permiso la tomo y la acero a su rostro, su mandíbula se desencajo y sus ojos se abrieron a su máximo tamaño, la foto era de una joven de trece años, con uniforme de secundaria y una encantadora sonrisa, y aun a pesar de que los rasgos faciales seguían siendo en cierta media infantiles Inuyasha no tuvo problemas en reconocerla.

\- Kagome… - murmuro inconscientemente mientras seguía viendo la fotografía; el sonido de una taza rompiéndose le hizo levantar la mirada y encontrándose las miradas desencajadas de Sonomi y Tsudara.

\- ¿Qué dijiste? – pregunto de pronto Tsudara en un tono extraño.

\- yo… - comenzó Inuyasha sin saber que pensar o que decir

\- dijiste Kagome – afirmo Tsudara mirándolo tan fijamente que no pudo evitar sentirse incómodo.

\- sí, es que… - intento volver a decir pero entonces Sonomi lo interrumpió.

\- ¿conoces a nuestra hija? – pregunto con una voz casi… anhelante.

\- ¿su hija? – repitió Inuyasha sorprendido, acaso… ¡¿ellos eran los padres de Kagome?! No podía ser, sin poder evitarlo sus ojos recorrieron los rostros de los señores frente a él, si Kagome era su hija quería decir… que… ¡acababa de conocer a sus suegros!

\- sí, Kagome es… nuestra hija mayor… - comenzó a decir la señora Sonomi, pero su tono le llamo la atención a Inuyasha, era como si se atragantara con las palabras, casi parecía que le costara decir en voz alta que Kagome era su hija, aquel detalle le era realmente muy extraño.

\- respondenos Inuyasha ¿la conoces? – pidió Tsudara también visiblemente turbado, Inuyasha se puso en guardia internamente, aquellas reacciones eran demasiado raras aun para los estándares de la familia de Kagome que había conocido hasta ahora, pues si bien todos estaban medio locos, era obvio el amor y la lealtad que se tenían unos a otros, pero Tsudara y Sonomi se mostraban casi cohibidos por la imagen de su hija.

\- sí, la conozco – dijo sin entrar a detalles, una técnica que toda su familia compartida, sabían cómo pescar información sin tener que preguntar, y aunque usualmente solo lo usaba para los negocios esta vez la usaría para algo más.

\- ¿eres su amigo? ¿Su novio? ¿Cómo ha estado ella estos días? - comenzaron a interrogarlo ambos en perfecta sincronía, como si llevasen mucho tiempo con las preguntas atoradas en la tráquea, cosa que nuevamente lo hizo sospechar que algo no terminaba de encajar.

\- somos conocidos, ella me ayudo en mi trabajo hace unos meses – contesto intentando no mostrar su turbación por la extraña situación.

De ahí el interrogatorio continuo, los padres de Kagome le preguntaron literalmente de todo, que si estaba casada, que si aún estudiaba o estaba trabajando, esa clase de cosas. Inuyasha contesto lo mejor que pudo, respetando la verdad pero sin dar demasiados datos, en parte porque no los conocía el mimo y por otra parte porque le parecía muy raro que siendo sus padres no supieran que era de la vida de su primogénita, estaba intentando responder a la vigésimo tercera pregunta cuando el sonido de la puerta abriéndose les llamo la atención a los tres adultos.

\- ya llegue – escucho una voz joven que sonaba desganada.

\- oh Souta, ven aquí cariño – llamo Sonomi a su hijo menor con emoción casi eufórica tiñendo su tono de voz, cuando el muchacho apareció en la sala, para ese momento Inuyasha no necesitaba más confirmación de que efectivamente estaba en la casa paternal de Kagome, y aun cuando tuviese alguna duda al respecto, bastaba a ver a Souta para darse cuenta.

Ambos hermanos eran casi idénticos, el mismo color de cabello, los mismos ojos color chocolate, la nariz pequeña y respingada, quizá la única diferencia fuera que los rasgos del muchacho eran un poco más fuertes que los de su hermana, también en que era considerablemente más alto, y su constitución físicas era más cuadrada en comparación con la de Kagome. Souta entro a la sala con una cara de aburrimiento que casi lo hacía ver gris, llevaba un uniforme de bachillerato mal colocado, su postura era la de un rebelde y la cereza en el pastel era un pendiente que brillaba en su oreja derecha.

\- mande – respondió al llamado de su madre en tono desganado, Inuyasha pudo notar que parecía casi enfadado por el hecho de que lo llamaran.

\- ven hijo, ha venido un amigo de tu hermana, ven y pasa a saludarlo – lo invito Sonomi todavía emocionada, fue entonces que los ojos cafés del muchacho se posaron sobre Inuyasha de una manera extraña, parecía no convencido de que fuera amigo de su hermana, pero a la vez le miraba con un misterioso interés.

\- mucho gusto – saludo Inuyasha ofreciéndole la mano, pero Souta solo entrecerró los ojos y se negó a estrecharle la mano.

\- je, otro más, ¿Cuándo dejaran de creeré ese cuento de que son amigos de Kagome los que vienen a casa? – comento Souta en tono grosero cosa que hizo respingar a Inuyasha.

\- Hijo, no seas grosero este joven… - comenzó a regañar Sonomi a Souta pero este solo clavo su fría mirada en su madre haciéndola callar.

\- es otro de tus intentos para creer que aún hay verdaderos amigos de Kagome que quieren venir a visitar esta casa – la respuesta de Souta dejo a los tres adultos turbados, Inuyasha impresionado por su rudeza y los padres de Kagome, bueno… tenían una expresión tan pálida que cualquiera los confundiría con fantasmas.

\- ¡SOUTA HIGURASHI! ¡No le hables así a tu madre! Disculpate ahora mismo o… - gritó enojado Tsudara, haciendo que incluso Inuyasha se hiciese a un lado para evitar estar en medio de la línea de fuego.

\- ¿o qué? ¿Me vas a echar de casa a mí también? Adelante hazlo, de hecho, me pregunto cuanto te pararía la tía Tsubaky por sacarme de aquí, puede que hasta te puedas comprar ese juego de palos de golf que tanto deseas – se burló el muchacho con tono tan irrespetuoso que Inuyasha pensó que el y Sesshomaru eran angelitos en comparación.

\- no… hijo… nosotros no… - intyento explicar algo Sonomi, mientras sus ojos sellenaban de gruesas lagrimasd.

\- o puede que te de más de su ropa de carísimos diseñadores a ti mamá, así podrás volver a ir a esas fiestas de gente rica y olvidarte de que tienes hijos como lo hacías antes de que Kikyo se mudara de esta casa – interrumpió nuevamente Souta, Sonomi estallo en lágrimas de inmediato y oculto su rostro entre sus manos en un intento inútil de callar sus sollozos.

\- ahora si te has pasado jovencito, ¡TE ORDENO QUE TE DISCULPES EN ESTE INSTANTE! – ordeno Tsudara acunando a su esposa que no dejaba de murmurar entre sollozos.

\- ¿ah sí? ¿Por qué no me gritas igual que lo hiciste cuando echaste a mi hermana la calle? Es para lo único que eres bueno – gruño el chico antes de darse media vuelta y marcharse de la casa dando un portazo.

Inuyasha miro el intercambio sin saber qué hacer ni que pensar, por una parte la actitud de sota le llamaba la atención, pero por otra, la manera de actuar de los padres de Kagome también era muy extraña. Sintiendo que sobraba se disculpó la pareja y se despidió, pero estos apenas y le prestaron atención, parecían demasiado afligidos. Cuando Inuyasha salió del templo y bajo las escaleras continuo dándole vueltas al asunto, estaba ya en el tramo final cuando a su nariz llego el inconfundible hedor del tabaco. Giro su cabeza para pedirle al que estuviese usando ese taco de cáncer que lo dejara, ya que no era correcto fumar en la vía pública, claro que aunque quiere decir que le sorprendió ver a Souta exhalando ese humo gris y pestilente como un camionero le sorprendió, la verdad es que ni siquiera se molestó en ocultar su decepción.

\- ¿sabes que no está bien fumar en la calle verdad? Y aún menos siendo tan joven – lo regaño Inuyasha, Souta le miró con fastidio antes de aspirar otra bocanada de humo y soplarla contra el rostro de Inuyasha con toda alevosía.

\- ¿y tú quien te crees para regañarme? Yo puedo hacer lo que se me pegue mi regalada gana - gruño Souta llevándose nuevamente el cigarro a los labios, pero Inuyasha no se dejó amedrentar, y espantando la nube gris fuera de su cara se acercó más al adolecente.

\- ¡hey! ¡¿Qué haces?! – grito el menor cuando Inuyasha le quito el cigarro y lo apago bajo sus zapatos.

\- no fue correcto lo que le dijiste a tus padres hace rato – negó el albino, Souta le miro amenazante, e Inuyasha tuvo que reconocer que compartía ese rasgo con su hermana mayor.

\- ¡¿y eso a ti que te importa?! ¡No eres nadie para decirme que hacer! – grito Souta enojado, de hecho, cuando intento prender otro cigarro e Inuyasha le arrebato la cajetilla y la lanzó a un charco cercano intento tirarle un golpe, pero fallo por varios centímetros.

\- quizá yo no, pero sé que ha tu hermana no le gustaría la forma en la que te comportas – intento nuevamente, esta vez Souta se le fue a la yugular, pero Inuyasha consiguió pescarle antes de que le tocara un solo cabello.

\- ¡no te atrevas a mencionar a mi hermana! ¡No sé qué te contaron mis padres sobre ella pero no tienes ningún derecho a mencionarla! - grito fuera de sí intentando zafarse del agarre del mayor, pero Inuyasha le tenía bien sujeto y no pretendía dejarlo ir aun.

\- hey, hey, lo que tengas contra tus padres es cosa tuya, pero sé que una persona tan dulce y tierna como Kagome no estaría feliz de ver a su hermano menor comportarse como un vago sin oficio ni beneficio que se la pasa tratando mal a sus mayores – las palabras de Inuyasha le tocaron un nervio a Souta, en un segundo calmo su furia y se sereno.

\- entonces de verdad la conoces – afirmo mirándole a los ojos con otra cara, una que se parecía mucho más a la de Kagome.

\- si la conozco, y puedo afirmar que no estaría de acuerdo con tu forma de actuar – asintió Inuyasha después de soltar a Souta, pero aun así se mantuvo en guardia por ese chico s ele arrojaba encima de nuevo.

\- quizás, pero no creo que me regañe, yo soy un arcángel comparado con ese par de hipócritas a los que tengo que llamar padres. – gruño Souta cruzándose de brazos.

 _Media hora después…_

Inuyasha y Souta estaban sentados en una cafetería del barrio tomando un capuchino cada uno, después de que Souta dijera eso y además aun picado por la extraña actitud de Tsudara y Sonomi decidió que quería saber más, y Souta parecía necesitar a alguien que lo escuchase. Después de media hora y de que Souta se tomara dos cafés Inuyasha termino por enterarse del terrible secreto de la familia Higurashi, el más oscuro de los que hasta ahora había ido descubriendo.

\- y bueno, después de eso Kikyo tomo el control completo de la casa… - termino de narrar Souta los acontecimientos de la fatídica noche, en sus ojos podía leerse la rabia y la impotencia. Mientras que Inuyasha por su parte estaba sin poder creerlo, no podía creer como los padres de Kagome fueron capaces de algo tan cruel contra su propia hija.

\- no puedo creerlo – murmuro en voz baja, Souta elevo su mirada para verle.

\- bueno, no es algo fácil de digerir – admitió después de un segundo de meditarlo.

\- no… lo que no puedo creer es que… bueno… que tus padres le hayan creído semejante mentira a Kikyo – se rasco la nuca Inuyasha, incluso el que no tenía más que unos meses de conocer a Kagome sabía que ella no sería capaz de un comportamiento tan indecente como lo pinto Kikyo.

\- ¡HMPH! ¿Ellos? Le habría creído lo que fuera a Kikyo, te aseguro que si les decía que si se tiraban de cabeza a un poso encontrarían un diamante se hubiesen tirado sin dudarlo un segundo – escupió el chico con desdén.

\- ¿Cómo? – pregunto Inuyasha sin entender.

\- cuando Kikyo se hospedo en nuestra casa la tía Tsubaky comenzó a depositar una cantidad mensual a la cuenta bancaria de papa, era más de lo que gana en un mes de trabajo en su oficina, así que en cuestión de semanas Kikyo se convirtió en la dictadora de nuestra casa, no se hacía nada que ella no deseara y si ella decía algo había que cumplirlo, mi hermana se opuso a ella y… ella la destruyo - narraba Souta, Inuyasha apodia ver como la furia se arremolinaba en sus ojos, y no era para menos, el mismo estaba requiriendo de todo su autocontrol para no ir en ese mismo instante a donde Kikyo y lanzarla de lo más s alto de la torre de Tokio.

\- yo… debí hacer algo… debí defender a mi hermana… dar la cara por ella… - comenzó a sollozar el adolecente.

\- pero ¿Qué podrías haber hecho? Eras un niño – intento consolarle Inuyasha, pero Souta solo estrello su puiño contra la mensa tan fuerte que hizo saltar todos los utensilios de la misma.

\- podría haberle dicho a mis padres la verdad… que Kagome salía de noche para trabajar y así pagarles su estúpido regalo de aniversario… pero Kikyo… ¡Kikyo me encerró en el armario! ¡Y NUNCA VOLVI A VER A MI HERMANA DESPUÉS DE ESA NOCHE! – lloro de rabia y dolor, Inuyasha sintió pena por él.

\- ¿no has vuelto a ver a Kagome en estos doce años? ¿No ha intentado comunicarse contigo? – pregunto esperando no meter el dedo en la llaga.

\- no… no al principio, después de que mis padres la echaron no supe de ella por un mes, me asustaba que le hubiese ocurrido algo malo al estar sola en las calles, un día me llego una carta, contándome que estaba bien, que el abuelo la estaba cuidando, comenzamos a escribirnos en secreto, ella escribía a casa de un amigo, el cual nos ayudaba, porque sabía lo mala que era Kikyo, hasta que un día ella encontró mis cartas, le dijo a mi padre y que no tardo nada en llegar a mi cuarto, tomo todas mis caras y las arrojo a la chimenea después de casi romperme un brazo, y mi madre no de dejo cenar por tres meses – comenzó a contar Souta enojado.

\- después de eso se puso a revisar constantemente todos mis movimientos, ya no pude seguir escribiéndole, para cuando entre a la secundaria mi único contacto con ella era una tarjeta y unos cuantos yenes que me mandaba para mi cumpleaños, claro que después de aquella vez guarde todo en casa de mi amigo, así mi padre no podría quemarlas.- Inuyasha escuchaba atento el relato, cada vez entendía más por qué Souta era así de agresivo y grosero con sus padres, y aunque no aprobaba esa actitud suya, la verdad es que tampoco podía culparlo.

\- un día, hace como cuatro años a casa de mi amigo llego un paquete, con una computadora, un celular y una nota con una fecha, una hora y le nombre de un restaurante – una sonrisa tiro de los labios de Souta.

\- era de parte de mi hermana, no dude en ir a la cita, después de 8 años por fin pude verla y abrazarla sin que nadie se interpusiera entre nosotros – una lagrima de felicidad rodo por la mejilla del adolecente, la cual limpio rápidamente avergonzado, más Inuyasha no lo juzgo por eso.

\- debes haberla extrañado mucho – sonrió Inuyasha, Souta asintió con la cabeza.

\- ¿y tus padres? – la pregunta de Inuyasha descoloco a Souta.

\- ¿Qué con ellos? – pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

\- ¿no ha vuelto a contactarlos? Parecían muy arrepentidos – inquirió Inuyasha ganándose una risa burlona de Souta.

\- ¿de verdad les creíste? A ellos solo les importa el dinero, no les interesamos ni mi hermana ni yo – se rio despectivamente.

\- ¿Cómo así? Por lo que vi ellos los quieren – Souta volvió a reírse esta vez más fuerte.

\- claro que no, mira, después de que el abuelo rescató a Kagome de las calles fue a hablar con mis padres, pero ellos se negaron a dejar que mi hermana volviera a casa, de hecho mi madre, sugerida por Kikyo, estaba ya acomodando las cosas de mi hermana para venderlas a una tienda de segunda mano y así comprarse una máquina de alaciar el pelo de esas que usan los salones de belleza, recuerdo que el abuelo se enojó mucho y yo creí que les obligaría a aceptar su responsabilidad y que se disculparan con mi hermana, pero solo les ofreció un trato – Inuyasha frunció el ceño.

\- ¿qué clase de trato? – pregunto intrigado.

\- el adoptaba a mi hermana, se llevaba todas sus cosas con él, se aseguraría de que se educara y la mantendría hasta que fuera independiente, a cambio mis padre deberían dejar de tratarla mal e injuriarla con nuestros conocidos y vecinos, mis padres se negaron, pero cuando el abuelo les ofreció un fideicomiso aun mayor a lo que les pagaba la tía Tsubaky por cuidar a Kikyo no duraron ni un segundo en aceptar, es más, recuerdo bien que mi padre dijo " _parece que al fin servirá de algo esa puta_ " – Inuyasha apretó los puños sin poder digerir las palabras de Souta, quizá Tsudara y Sonomi no fuesen tan inocentes como él creía.

\- ¿entonces siguen creyendo que ella es culpable? – pregunto, necesitaba saber si ellos aun creían que Kagome comentó esos actos indecentes.

\- sabrá dios, justo el día en que Kikyo se mudó de regreso con sus padres para irse a parís a estudiar modelaje mis padres fueron a la misma cafetería conde trabajo Kagome, ahí tenían una foto de ella donde la ponían como la mejor camarera que había trabajado ahí en muchos años; según supe mis padres preguntaron al respecto y la dueña del local les explico lo que había hecho mi hermana cuando trabajaba ahí – hizo una pausa para beber otro sorbo de su capuchino.

\- aquella noche llegaron a casa y se encerraron por horas en el viejo cuarto de mi hermana, el cual para ese entonces era el armario y centro de maquillaje personal de Kikyo, partir de entonces mi mamá compra y hace toda clase de kimonos y vestidos, según "disque regalos" para mi hermana cuando va a ser navidad, o el Hanami o su cumpleaños y mi papa también le consigue chácharas como esmaltes de uñas, libros de auto ayuda para adolescentes y esas cosas, según quieren hacer creer que están arrepentidos – bufo Souta.

\- ¿y porque crees que no es así? – pregunto Inuyasha sin entender bien.

\- muy simple, el trato con mi abuelo implicaba que él les pagaría por la custodia de Kagome hasta que ellos abrieran los ojos y decidieran recibir de vuelta a mi hermana y se disculparan con ella, y aunque quieren hacer creer al mundo que están arrepentidos, aun ahora, que mi abuelo lleva 6 años de fallecido no han hablado ni una vez con Kagome ¿y sabes que es lo peor? Que jamás han dejado de cobrar el fideicomiso, aun y cuando ahora quien lo paga no es el abuelo, sino Kagome -

 _Continuara…_


	30. La marca de la araña

**Hola chicos, aquí me tienen, finalmente termine y son exactamente las dos de la madrugada, espero que les guste este capítulo, ya se acerca el final, así que no se pierdan las siguientes publicaciones, hare lo posible para no tardarme demasiado en publicar. Les recuerdo que la votación para el tema del próximo fic finaliza en el instante en que publique el ultimo capitulo, las tres historias se desarrollarían ya sea en el mar, en el bosque o en una famosa ciudad europea, hasta ahora tenemos al mar en primer lugar con 4 votos y a la ciudad en segundo con 2 votos, el bosque no tiene ni uno, pero no hay problema. Antes de dejarlos a que disfruten mi humilde esfuerzo también quiero preguntar ¿desean que haya lemon en los próximos capítulos? sí es así demuéstrenlo ayudándome a llegar a 150 review. Sin más que añadir, lean, disfruten y comenten, Sayonara.**

 **La marca de la araña**

Kikyo llego al departamento de Naraku hecha todo un basilisco, herida en lo profundo de su orgullo, ella, la gran modelo internacional más famosa de toda Asia y Europa teniendo que rogarle a un empresario de cuarta y a una lagarta que ni siquiera era capaz de distinguir entre un Gucci y un Chanel de imitación barata. Furiosa tomo lo primero que vio, una estatuilla Tifany de cristal tallado y la arrojo con todas sus fuerzas contra la pared opuesta haciéndola trisan en un segundo, rápidamente fue seguido de una copa con monograma, un cenicero con forma de viuda negra, y estaba por arrojar una botella de Screaming Eagle cuando una mano se cerró como un frio grillete alrededor de su muñeca, deteniéndola.

\- me gustan los juegos salvajes, en especial si tienen que ver con golpes, pero no es motivo para que destroces mi departamento – gruño Naraku molesto, pues aunque su empresa era prospera no estaba tan holgado de dinero como para reponer todo lo que Kikyo rompía en sus cada vez más comunes rabietas. Pero esta no se dio cuenta de su enojo así que solo lo fulmino con la mirada.

\- por favor, esto no son más que cachivaches, ¡pero a mí me han herido a traición! – grito enojada intentando nuevamente arrojar la botella, pero Naraku se la arrebató sin perder un segundo.

\- ¿Quién te ha dañado mi pequeña gatita? – le susurro apretándola de la cintura y rozando sus labios contra la oreja de Kikyo, claro que teniendo cuidado de no cortarse los labios con sus enormes pendientes de diamante.

\- una lagartija y un perro sarnoso – gruño o más bien ronroneo encantada por el cosquilleo que le proporcionaba los dedos de su amante en su fina piel apenas cubierta por la delgada tela.

\- ¿tu cachorro ha roto su correa? – le mordisqueo el cuello mientras apretaba sus costados para pegarla más a su cuerpo y que sintiera su masculinidad.

\- tu sabes que a veces los mejores canes entrenados pueden contraer una mala pulga – sonrió Kikyo con arrogancia, a su espalda Naraku oculto una mueca enterrando su rostro en el cabello negro y lleno de laca de Kikyo.

\- ¿y la pequeña lagartija? – pregunto deslizando su mano derecha al norte a las estepas nevadas del cuerpo de la mujer mientras que su izquierda buscaba el aquel valle oculto que hace mucho dejo de ser un santuario.

\- más escurridiza de lo que recordaba, me ha dejado la cola entre los dedos cuando intente atraparla – siseo Kikyo al sentir como presionaba su monte de venus.

\- ¿y cómo pretendes que nos de lo que deseamos si no consigues ni pescarla? – sonrió Naraku al sentir que la mujer se derretía como gelatina entre sus manos, era tan fácil de manipular, tan fácil de complacer, y muy aburrida como para conservarla para algo más que satisfacer su necesidad masculina.

\- algo se me ocurrirá – gimió Kikyo perdiendo sus últimos resquicios de cordura.

\- algo… algo… siempre me dices lo mismo, pero jamás entregas resultados – siseo también Naraku tocando el nervio más sensible de aquel cuerpo complaciente.

\- es obvio que no puedes manejar esto – la caricia se hizo más profunda al tiempo en que se deshacía sin cuidado de esos trozos de tela de alta costura, uno por uno.

\- ahora yo tomare las riendas, y aquel tesoro que anhelas lo obtendré – continuo sujetándola y haciéndola estremecer hasta que perdió todo rastro de libre albedrío.

\- pero no será para ti… sino que todo será mío – sonrió cuando estuvo seguro de que ya no podría escucharlo por estar perdida en la neblina del placer.

Solo media hora después Kikyo permanecía inmersa en lo más profundo del reino de Morfeo, satisfecha hasta la próxima vez que despertara. Naraku se levantó elegante del lecho, estaba satisfecho, por ahora, pero había comenzado a aburrirse de aquella muñeca hueca, aun desnudo se dirigió a su enorme baño y se sumergió en el agua perfumada de su bañera de ónix negro, el asqueroso hedor a perfume que le pego Kikyo a la piel comenzaba a revolverle el estómago. Sumergido en las aguas de hierbas se dejó tallar la piel por Kagura, otra de sus numerosas amantes, la más devota y la única en que realmente podía confiar en que no lo traicionaría nunca, no si quería recuperar aquello que él había escondido hace mucho.

\- ¿Cuándo te desharás de esa gata revolcada? – gruño Kagura frotándole los hombros y el cabello.

\- ¿celos mi pequeña Kagura? – pregunto burlonamente apartándose el cabello, en una seña silenciosa para que le tallara la espalda.

\- no, pero estoy fastidiada de limpiar sus desastres y cumplir sus ridículos caprichos, ¿sabes cuantos litros de leche de cabra se gasta al día en sus baños? Ya desearía ser cleopatra para estarse dando esos tratamientos, lo siguiente que querrá será tomar perlas disueltas en vinagre – gruño Kagura frotando con mucho cuidado la espalda de Naraku, sobre todo para no maltratar un enorme tatuaje con forma de araña viuda negra que le abarcaba toda la espalda, desde los hombros hasta el límite de la cadera.

\- calma querida Kagura, no estará mucho tiempo más aquí para que te moleste – sonrió Naraku, en cierta manera compartía su postura, Kikyo era buena amante, pero mantenerla era un auténtico dolor en el trasero.

\- ojala, te juro que si debo volver a prepararle uno solo de esos desayunos con exactamente 49 calorías le destrozare su operada nariz con mis propios puños – sonrió Kagura enojada, Naraku dejó escapar una risilla.

\- dime Kagura ¿Qué es lo que más deseas? – le sonrió mientras acariciaba su brazo de manera nada amistosa. La mujer de ojos rojos y labios de sangre apenas y respingo.

\- tu bien sabes lo que más deseo – gruño dejando caer un poco de agua para enjuagarle la piel.

\- ¿Qué estarías dispuesta a hacer para que te devuelva a tu niño? – pregunto el relajándose por la sensación del agua caliente en su espalda.

\- lo que sea – dijo Kagura sin basilar mientras alistaba su toalla para secarlo.

\- estoy a punto de dar un golpe que me arreglara la vida, si me sirves bien para conseguirlo te devolveré tu libertad y a tu hijo – le ofreció levantándose de la bañera y rodeando sus caderas con la toalla, Kagura solo se limitó a observarle en silencio.

\- ¿me lo juras? – pregunto inquieta, aunque sabía de primera mano que el empresario Kumo siempre cumplía sus promesas, no podía creer que la fuera a dejar ir con tanta facilidad.

\- Kagura Soyokaze Tsuta y otras hierbas ¿alguna vez te he quedado mal? – le pregunto burlón, Kagura bufo dejando un mechón de cabello tras su oreja.

\- hare lo que desees – dijo finalmente, la vida de su bebe era mucho más importante que cualquier otra cosa.

\- me lo suponía, ahora… mi teléfono – ordeno extendiendo la mano, Kagura le paso un celular de ultima generación bañado en plata.

\- Hakudoshi… - siseo al teléfono después de hacerle una seña a su amante para que se retirara.

\- ¿Qué puedo servirle jefe? – sonrió la voz al otro lado de la línea.

\- ¿tienes un poco de esos polvitos que tanto me gustan? – pregunto Naraku caminado de vuelta a su dormitorio privado, al otro lado de la línea su secuas sonrió mostrando un diente torcido bañado en oro.

\- siempre guardo lo mejor para usted patrón – Naraku también sonrió mientras prendía su ordenador sin molestarse en vestirse.

\- bien, necesito algo para una creatura muy especial – sonrió abriendo un archivo en la pantalla.

\- ¿para una cita en concreto? – pregunto Hakudoshi divertido.

\- digamos que es para una dama muy cotizada – sonrió Naraku mirando la foto de Kagome, " _pronto querida, será delicioso quitarte uno de los trajes de odalisca con mis dientes_ " pensó relamiéndose los labios, si, definitivamente esa mujer era una mina de oro, y no solo por el título que ostentaba.

 _Varios días después…_

\- y después solo tienes que guardar el archivo bajo un nombre fácil de reconocer – indicaba Miroku por el video chat a Inuyasha.

\- ok, ¿y qué hago para actualizar la hoja de cálculo? – pregunto Inuyasha sin despegar sus dedos del teclado de su portátil.

\- fácil, solo asegurate de llenar la información en las casillas correspondientes y luego suma las cantidades totales en dólares de cada columna. Por ultimo ordena la información de mayor a menor o de menor a mayor al hacer clic en la opción "Clasificar" en el menú desplegable bajo la ficha "Datos", lo que te da la opción de ver las entradas que tenían los valores más altos o más bajos. – termino de explicar Miroku mostrándole una hoja de cálculo de su propia empresa para que Inuyasha se orientara.

\- bien creo que lo comprendo, te debo una Miroku – sonrió Inuyasha, por fin había logrado terminar el cálculo que le había dejado Ryukotsusei.

\- no hay de que amigo, los chupatintas tenemos que apoyarnos entre nosotros ¿o no? – sonrió el joven de ojos azules, a Inuyasha no se le escapo la burla en la voz de su amigo de acuerdo al mote que le puso unas semanas atrás.

\- cierto, cuando me den el siguiente salario tu y yo nos iremos de copas – sonrió Inuyasha, Miroku también sonrió.

\- de acuerdo, pero tu invitas, que por tu causa Sango no me quiere dar para los gastos - sonrió Miroku, Inuyasha le devolvió la sonrisa.

\- está bien, yo pago, pero entonces tu tendrás que traer la botana para el siguiente partido de béisbol – así siguieron bromeando un rato hasta que debieron volver a sus respectivas obligaciones.

Había pasado una semana desde que se encontró con sus casi suegros y tuvo esa platica tan "amena" con su cuñado. Su primer instinto fue enfadarse, buenos siendo justos no se le había terminado de bajar el coraje contra Kikyo después de todo lo que le había hecho a Kagome y la verdad no dudaba que hubiese otras maldades de las que aún no estaba enterado y por el bien de esa flacucha modelo era mejor que no se enterara.

Esa noche cuando llego a su apartamento apenas pudo hacer nada, estaba furioso, acomodo su compra de manera desordenada, se dio una ducha y se fue a dormir, aunque no consiguió descansar mucho; aquella historia sobre Kagome lo había alterado, pero también le había ayudado a entender un poco más a su chica,. Kagome no solo era dura con sus parejas porque la hubiesen engañado varias veces antes, era así porque el primer hombre que debió amarla y protegerla la hecho a la calle sin tocarse el corazón.

Al día siguiente y aprovechando que aún era fin de semana decidió citarse con Bankotsu, si alguien podía dejarle las cosas claras respecto a esa trágica historia era él. Cuando ambos se reunieron Inuyasha fue directo al grano, Bankotsu se sorprendió al principio de que le dijera que conoció a los padres de Kagome, pero cuando este le explico la situación se relajó, no fue que él los buscara, simplemente hizo un gesto caballeroso a una mujer que resulto ser su suegra, toda una coincidencia. Como la vez anterior Bankotsu respondió y explico a Inuyasha todo lo que quiso saber, además no era como si quisiera esconder lo que habían hecho sus tíos, porque él, como el resto de su familia no los apreciaba, no como antes al menos.

 _Flashback…_

 _\- así que tía Sonomi prácticamente te secuestro ¿no? – sonrió Bankotsu tomando un trago de sangría, Inuyasha asintió tomando un poco de su propio coctel._

 _\- dime una cosa, antes de que Souta te contara todo ¿Qué impresión te dieron mis tíos? - pregunto Bankotsu un poco más serio, Inuyasha bajo lentamente su copa._

 _\- la verdad… fueron muy amables, quizá un poco insistentes y algo confianzudos, pero realmente me agradaron – contesto sinceramente, la verdad le costó imaginar que una pareja tan alegre y hospitalaria fuese capaz de echar a un hijo a la calle sin remordimiento._

 _\- ahora que lo pienso, Kagome se parece mucho a su madre – sonrió de pronto, no lo había pensado antes, pero muchos de los gestos que tenía Sonomi eran iguales a los de Kagome, Bankotsu sonrió casi con ternura._

 _\- también tiene muchos rasgos de su padre – afirmo, Inuyasha también sonrió por eso, los gestos generales eran de la madre, pero el cárter fuerte y el ceño fruncido era de parte de su padre._

 _\- ¿y qué opinas de lo que te dijo Souta? – pregunto después Bankotsu._

 _\- la primera impresión que me dio fue la de un adolecente muy mal educado y brusco – dijo Inuyasha, Bankotsu sonrió de manera triste._

 _\- bueno, no es como si pudiésemos culparlo – suspiro dándole otro sorbo a su vino afrutado._

 _\- ¿entonces es verdad lo que me conto? – pregunto Inuyasha, en cuanto comenzaron a platicar le conto casi a rajatabla su conversación con Souta, Bankotsu solo le dio una mirada extraña._

 _\- básicamente si… - asintió Bankotsu muy serio, lo cual de indico a Inuyasha que no bromeaba._

 _\- bueno, no es de extrañar que odie a sus padres pero… creo que no debería comportarse tan mal, incluso si se siente que puede justificarlo – mascullo Inuyasha, comprendía la situación, pero la verdad no aprobaba en absoluto su actitud, había otras maneras para abordar los problemas._

 _\- no siempre fue así, al principio solo se la pasaba llamando y mandando cartas a nuestro tío, a nuestra madre, nuestra abuela y a nosotros mismos, queríamos ayudarlo, pero no podíamos intervenir sin perjudicar al tío Tsudara y tía Sonomi, cuando echaron a Kagome y el tío la adopto mis hermanos y yo fuimos en persona a recoger sus cosas Souta literalmente se nos pegó a las piernas rogándonos que nos lo llevásemos con nosotros – comenzó a explicar Bankotsu después de vaciar su vaso entero de un trago._

 _\- el tío_ _Hitachi estaba ahí con nosotros vigilando que Tsudara y Sonomi no intentaran quedarse con nada ni interferir de alguna forma, Suikotsu y yo fuimos y le dijimos la petición de Souta, pero no pudo hacer nada – Inuyasha lo miro incredulidad._

 _\- pero, él adopto a Kagome, ¿no podía hacer lo mismo con su otro nieto? – pregunto, Bankotsu lo vio con benevolencia._

 _\- no era lo mismo, mis tíos echaron a Kagome de la casa y no la querían de vuelta, pero Souta no había hecho nada para que lo corrieran y sabía que ambos iban a pelear con uñas y dientes para que no se lo llevara, y no podía obligarlos a menos que lo maltrataran de alguna manera y así podría quitarles la custodia – explico Bankotsu, Inuyasha se quedó callado, bueno eso tenía sentido, pero entonces ¿Por qué Souta les tenia tanto rencor?_

 _\- ¿y tú sabes si le hicieron algo? – pregunto tímidamente, no quería pensar que ese niño sufrió a causa de sus padres._

 _\- no, nada que se pudiese clasificar como abuso al menos, no lo golpearon, no le dejaban sin comer, le gritaban o dejaban de pagar sus estudios, creo que se limitaron a ignorarle – se encogió de hombros Bankotsu, el caso de Kagome y Souta fue el principal motivo por el que se metió de abogado, y aunque aún después de varios años intento averiguar sus tíos hicieron algo contra su pequeño primo jamás encontró nada, cosa que hasta la fecha le dejaba un sabor agridulce en la boca._

 _\- ¿y solo lo dejaron ahí? Yo creo que se sintió algo traicionado – la afirmación de Inuyasha le dio en un nervio a Bankotsu._

 _\- no fue como si pudiésemos hacer mucho más – gruño recordado a aquel niño de 9 años llorando y suplicándoles que no lo dejaran a merced de Kikyo, o las constantes llamadas y cartas diciéndole que sus padres no le querían y que quería vivir con ellos y Kagome._

 _\- podrían haber sobornado a algún juez o… - comenzó a decir el joven de cabello plateado hasta que una mirada del pelinegro le hizo callar._

 _\- ¿y qué clase de ejemplo le estaríamos dando a Souta y Kagome si hacíamos eso? – pregunto muy serio, Inuyasha se mordió el labio, ok metió la pata con ese comentario._

 _\- además no es que lo dejáramos olvidado, el tío Hitachi no dejo solo a Souta, lo visito una vez al mes en secreto hasta que falleció, un día de hecho Souta intento escaparse para llegar a la aldea hablo con él y a cambio de que Souta volviera a casa y no intentara volver a escaparse le revelo el secreto de la familia y además le garantizo un puesto y la formación necesaria en cuanto cumpliera 21 – explico Bankotsu pidiendo otro trago a una camarera que pasaba junto a la mesa._

 _\- imagino que ahora estará arañando los días para su cumpleaños – asintió Inuyasha comprendiendo, Bankotsu sonrió con benevolencia confirmando sus sospechas._

 _\- sabes, me alegra que me consultaras este tema y no fueras otra vez a enfrentar a mi prima – le dijo cuando llegaron a la cuarta ronda de bebidas._

 _\- bueno, las otras veces que fui directamente con ella se enfadó mucho, y lo que menos deseo es que me odie aún más de lo que ya lo hace – suspiro Inuyasha con las mejillas y la frente sonrojadas por el licor, quizá era tiempo de ir pidiendo agua o un refresco de cola._

 _\- ella no te odia – dijo Bankotsu al instante haciendo a Inuyasha respingar._

 _\- si lo hace – murmuro triste bajando la mirada en un gesto de depresión, sip, definitivamente era hora de tomar algo que le bajara la borrachera, quizá un buen café con leche o un jugo de tomate con limón._

 _\- no es así, creeme, si te odiara simplemente dejarías de existir para ella, no te vería aunque estuvieses a su lado – las palabras de Bankotsu le pegaron fuerte, pero decidió no decir nada más al respecto, platicaron una hora más hasta que el joven abogado se tuvo que ir._

 _Fin del flashback…_

Después de eso, y siguiendo el consejo de Bankotsu decidió tomarse las cosas con calma, enfriarse un poco la cabeza y concentrarse en otras coas, ahora por fin después de 7 días de intenso trabajo y mucha ayuda de parte de Miroku consiguió hacerse con un buen ritmo de trabajo y pensar las cosas con otra perspectiva. Después de todo Kagome tenía razón en una cosa, su relación empezó en un contexto tan complejo que la verdad no era de extrañar que no tuviese confianza en el para contarle aquellos detalles de su pasado. Con un poco de suerte y mucha paciencia y trabajo su relación mejoraría al grado de que se tendrían toda la confianza, y sus esperanzas aumentaban ahora que sabía que el abogado de su esposa estaba de su lado y no quería que ambos se separaran.

Terminaba de actualizar las cuentas con ayuda del programa que le contrabandeo Miroku cuando sintió su estómago torcerse, miro el reloj, eran las cinco de la tarde y no había comido nada desde el desayuno, fue a la cocina y abrió su refrigerador, no tenía nada listo de comer y los ingredientes que tenía no le abrían el apetito. Decidió que por ese día se daría un lujo y saldría a comer fuera, salió de su apartamento y bajo directamente al estacionamiento, durante los últimos días había caído en conciencia de lo caro que resultaban los restaurantes de su zona así que lo mejor que pida hacer era ir a barrios más de clase media y comer en restaurantes sencillos que, para su enorme sorpresa, eran muchas veces igual o hasta más buenos que los caros y finos que solía frecuentar antes de que su padre lo degradara.

Se estacionó en una calle llena de restaurantes y se metió en el que estaba más cerca, ese día tenia antojo de comer un enorme tazón de ramen con cerdo. Salió un rato después frotándose el bulto de su estómago completamente satisfecho, y pensar que se había perdido de esa clase de comidas casi toda su vida, " _papá creerá que me castigo, pero en muchos sentidos me hizo un enorme favor_ " sonrió relamiéndose los labios para saborear los últimos resquicios del delicioso caldo y los fideos con carne y verduras. Una gota callo en su nariz haciéndolo levantar la cabeza, el cielo estaba casi negro a causa de numerosas nubes de torm4enta y comenzaba a chispear, acelero el paso para llegar a su coche y no mojarse cuando sus dorados ojos captaron la cosa más bonita que había visto en muchos días.

Como habrán adivinado se trataba de Kagome, que iba caminando por el otro lado de la calle, llevaba puesto un pantalón negro que se pegaba deliciosamente a sus largas piernas haciéndolas ver apetecibles, una caliza verde de cuello alto con mangas cortas que marcaba su figura y resaltaba sus pechos, su cabello estaba suelto y moviéndose preciosamente con la briza y unas sandalias color agua y unas sandalias color agua que mostraban sus preciosos pies. La siguió con la mirada embobado, pero reprimió su instinto de seguirla, lo mejor era no hostigarla, vio que entraba en un restaurante-bar, bien seguro iba a relajarse un poco de ese par de mocosos que tenía como invitados indeseados en su casa, estaba por subirse a su coche cuando vio algo que no le gusto; justo detrás de Kagome entró nada más y nada menos que Naraku Kumo.

Frunció el ceño mientras se apresuraba a cruzar la calle para no ser atropellado, si algo sabia era que Naraku era peligroso, y no solo por la forma en que acostumbraba a robar y engañar a los empresarios, sino porque había estado involucrado en negocios con el narcotráfico en muchas ocasiones y si no había sido procesado era porque pagaba enormes sumas de dinero o químicos a los funcionarios y así salir inmune. Por eso y otras malas famas que ni quería recordar, verlo entrar al local de Kagome y tan cerca no le agrado para nada. Entro al local intentando mantener una postura normal, no quería llamar la atención, no hasta averiguar que quería Naraku con su mujer. Mientras esperaba a que le asignaran una mesa busco a Kagome con la mirada, estaba sentada en la barra y parecía que acababa de pedir algo, estaba suspirando aliviado de que no estuviese cerca de Naraku cuando el susodicho apareció de pronto y tomo asiento junto a ella.

Apenas y pudo evitar fruncir el ceño, llego la mesera y le pregunto dónde quería sentarse, Inuyasha indicó una mesita justo de tras de Kagome y Naraku, la chica lo guio hasta ahí sonriente y le entrego una carta, pero Inuyasha ni siquiera miro la lista de comidas y bebidas. Desde aquella posición podía ver perfectamente a Naraku y a Kagome, pero ellos no podían verlo a menos que se dieran por completo la vuelta. Kagome parecía concentrada escribiendo algo en una libreta cando Naraku intento hablarle, ella le respondió sin mirarlo cosa que en cierta forma lo tranquilizo, bien, ella no lo conocía; casi se abofeteo, si Kagome no lo conocía no sabía que era peligroso ¡y eso la ponía en mucho más riesgo! Vio que el pelinegro ordenaba también algo y luego se acercaba "casualmente" a Kagome ella apenas se giró a dedicarle una mirada, notó que Naraku hacia un gesto y como segundos después Kagome le acercaba el servilletero.

Durante la siguiente media hora no los perdido de vista, si siquiera cuando un mesero se acercó a tomarle su pedido aparto sus ojos de ellos, Naraku intentaba platicar una y otra vez con Kagome, pero esta apenas y le contestaba con monosílabos, ya que toda su atención estaba puesta en su libreta, unos minutos después de que ella le paso las servilletas llegó su pedido, Kagome había pedido una hamburguesa y algo que parecía y debía ser seguro una malteada doble de chocolate con mucha crema batida y chispas de colores.

La vio empezar a comer con gozo su comida, Inuyasha sonrió, el disfrutaba a una mujer con buen apetito, odiaba cuando pedían ensalada sin aderezo y un vaso de agua, no hacía más que aguar una cena. Vio que a Naraku le traían un vaso con un extraño y espeso líquido color rojo, pero ni así dejo de hablar con Kagome, pero esta seguía poniendo el 90% de su atención en otras cosas. Inuyasha empezaba a relajarse y planeaba comenzar a beber el jugo de naranja que había pedido hasta que vio que Naraku se inclinaba y le decía algo al oído a Kagome logrando obtener por fin toda su atención, Inuyasha mastico una maldición, definitivamente ese tipo quería algo de Kagome y no le gustaba nada que estuviera tan cerca.

Los vio platicar unos minutos, con el ruido del restaurant y la distancia no podía oír lo que decían, pero debía ser algo del interés de Kagome porque esta parecía animada platicando. Continuo observándolos en silencio hasta que Naraku volvió a inclinarse cerca de la chica, y poco le falto a Inuyasha para saltarle a la yugular cuando el muy fresco alargo su brazo y le toco el hombro a Kagome. Esta se alejó un poco de él, cosa que lo calmo un poco, pero sus alarmas se prendieron cuando el pelinegro tiro "accidentalmente" el bolso de Kagome al suelo y derramando su contenido por el piso, la chica se agacho a recoger sus cosas y uno de los meseros que pasaba por ahí se agacho también a ayudarla. Fue entonces cuando Inuyasha vio que Naraku echaba algo a la malteada de Kagome y luego lo agitaba rápidamente.

Si antes sus alarmas internas sonaban fuerte esta vez lo dejaron sordo, y fue peor cuando Kagome se levantó y lo primero que hizo fue darle un largo trago a su bebida, la reparación de Inuyasha se cortó, maldición, ni tiempo le había dado de advertirle, casi al instante pudo notar que la postura de Kagome cambiaba, sus hombros se cayeron, y al parecer le dolió la cabeza porque se froto las cienes con la mano. Vio que Naraku la tomaba del hombro y le susurro algo al oído, Kagome lo miro con la mirada vidriosa, y su mal presentimiento fue mayor cuando el muy maldito comenzó a tirar de ella, y lo peor es que Kagome no se resistía. Al bajarse de la silla la chica trastabillo, Inuyasha no aguanto un segundo más y en menos de dos segundos ya la tenía asegurada entre sus brazos.

\- Kagome… Kagome ¿estás bien? – le susurro sin apartar la mirada de Naraku, el cual parecía conmocionado y ¿Por qué no decirlo? Furioso por su intromisión.

\- ¿le pasa algo a la señorita? – pregunto serio el gerente, que había sido llamado por una de las meseras de que algo raro pasaba.

\- mi cabeza… me duele – se quejó Kagome en un murmullo.

\- seguramente le ha bajado la presión de golpe, déjeme llevarla a un doctor – ofreció Naraku tomando del brazo a Kagome para intentar llevársela.

\- no – gruño Inuyasha apartándolo de un manotazo.

\- yo soy amigo de la señorita, yo la llevare – contesto cuando Naraku y el gerente lo miraron.

\- señorita, ¿conoce usted a este sujeto? – pregunto el gerente a Kagome, esta parpadeo un poco desorientada, luego giro su rostro hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con aquellas dos lagunas de oro fundido.

\- Inuyasha… - murmuro aun con tono bajo, el joven sonrió con ternura, lo que fuera que le hubiese dado Naraku no la había embobado del todo.

\- soy yo Kagome, ven te llevare a que te curen ese dolor de cabeza – le indicó rodeándole los hombros con su brazo, ella se aferró a él para no perder el equilibrio.

\- bien, no cabe duda de que se conocen, puede llevársela, y no se preocupe por al cuenta, ya podrá pagarnos otro día – asintió el viejo gerente, Inuyasha le devolvió el gesto y guio a Kagome a la salida, de reojo pudo ver que Naraku le miraba con todas las ganas de estrangularlo, " _chupate esa_ " pensó burlón Inuyasha, quizá Naraku deseara matarlo pero como estaban en un lugar público no se arriesgaría a hacer una escena.

Con cuidado y sin dejar de vigilar a Naraku de reojo guio a Kagome hasta su coche, ella se subió sin chistar y cuando él se acomodó en el asiento del conductor ni lo miro, estaba como en otro mundo. Desde su retrovisor noto que Naraku los miraba alejarse, dio la vuelta en la primera esquina, no llevaría a Kagome a la clínica, si Naraku los seguía podía intentar llevársela nuevamente, y tampoco podía llevarla a su casa, seria aun peor enseñarle a esa araña donde vivía la chica.

\- pequeña, primero iremos a mi departamento ¿está bien? – le pregunto, pero ella solo le dijo que iría a donde fuera mientras que hubiese un lugar para dormir.

Cuando llegaron a su edificio bajo directamente al sótano del aparcamiento y se estaciono lo más cerca del asesor como le fue posible. Bajo el primero y tras asegurarse de que no había nada sospechoso por los alrededores permitió que Kagome bajara, con cuidado volvió a rodearle los hombros y la guio al elevador. Durante todo el trayecto ella lo siguió como un manso corderito, incluso cuando le indico que esperara un segundo en lo que buscaba sus llaves ella solo se quedó quieta y mirando a la nada.

\- pasa por favor – le indico una vez que abrió la puerta, la chica entro sin decir manada y se quitó los zapatos.

\- puedes sentarte si quieres – le ofreció señalando el sofá mientras él cerraba la puerta y echaba los cerrojos, no iba a reparar en precauciones tratándose de ese maldito de Naraku.

\- ¿puedo ofrecerte algo? – le pregunto reuniéndose con ella en la sala de estar.

\- agua – pidió Kagome en un murmullo, ni corto ni lento Inuyasha corrió a la cocina y le sirvió un poco de agua embotellada en un vaso.

Se lo ofreció a Kagome que lo tomo lentamente, sus movimientos eran casi mecánicos, como los de un sonámbulo, lo que fuera que Naraku le había echado a su bebida tenía toda la función de volvela manipulable. Kagome termino el vaso y le pidió más, Inuyasha no tardo en rellenárselo, y aunque por fuera estaba tranquilo por dentro tenía una tormenta, ni quería imaginar que pretendía hacer con Kagome cuando se la llevara y la verdad, por el bien de su salud mental y si no quería hacer algo de lo sé arrepentiría. La luz comenzó a menguar, lo que indicaba que estaba anocheciendo, como Kagome iba por su cuarto vaso de agua. Con cuidado se levantó y cerró las cortinas, pero al momento de encender la luz Kagome soltó una exclamación y dejo caer el vaso mojándose la ropa, Inuyasha logro pescar el vaso antes de que se rompiera, lo dejo en la mesilla de café y se acercó a la chica.

Aun a pesar de estar empapada permanecía quieta y callada, con cuidado le tomo de la barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos, pero tan pronto como la luz de las bombillas le dio en el rostro ella aparto la cara, no sin antes de que Inuyasha soltara una maldición, había sido solo unos segundos pero había visto claramente que las pupilas de Kagome estaban tan dilatas que sus ojos no parecían cafés sino negros. Bien ahora definitivamente se aseguraría de que Naraku sufriera, o mínimo que tuviese su merecido ante un tribunal, claro que antes de eso debía evitar que su enamorada se resfrié.

\- ven Kagome, vamos a cambiarte la ropa, si te quedas así te puedes enfermar y tus primos me dejaran sin descendencia – sonrió tomándola de la mano, Kagome lo siguió sumisa, e Inuyasha apretó dos dientes, definitivamente quien se quedaría sin descendencia seria Naraku.

\- toma, quizá te quede un poco grande pero creo que te servirá – le sonrió dándole una de sus camisas de deporte y unos shorts cortos, no podía darle ropa interior porque obviamente ni tenia.

\- si quieres puedes cambiarte en el baño – le indico una puerta, la azabache asintió, tomo las prendas y fue al baño, Inuyasha aprovecho que Kagome estaba cambiándose para tomar su teléfono, ya era un poco tarde y lo mejor sería avisar a su primo que estaba con él para que no se preocupara, mucho…

\- ¿diga? – escucho que una voz infantil contestaba, " _lo que me faltaba_ " pensó.

\- hola Shippo, ¿esta Bankotsu ahí? – pregunto llendo directo al baño.

\- sip – asintió el niño al otro lado de la línea.

\- dile que quiero hablar con él, por favor – pidió amablemente, hoy no estaba de humor para pelearse con el mocoso.

\- ok – respondió Shippo, Inuyasha escucho pasos así que se imaginó que el niño estaba corriendo a darle el teléfono a Bankotsu " _tío te habla el perro tonto_ " escucho al otro lado de la línea, soltó un gruñido, pero ya desquitaría con ese niñato.

\- hola Inuyasha, que bien que llamas, ¿de casualidad sabes algo de Kagome? No suele estar fuera tan tarde – la voz de Bankotsu sonaba preocupada, como la de cualquier persona que no sabía el paradero de un ser querido.

\- tranquilo, está en mi casa – lo calmo, había hecho bien en llamarle a Bankotsu.

\- ¿Qué está en tu casa? ¿Por qué estaría ella en tu departamento? – pregunto sorprendido el chico de la trenza.

\- es una larga historia, pero antes dime ¿has oído hablar de Naraku Kumo? – pregunto, casi pudo escuchar como Bankotsu elevaba sus cejas.

\- ¿de las corporaciones Kumo? ¿Qué tiene que ver ese hijo de perra con mi prima? – lo escucho gruñir, bien, al menos Bankotsu sabia la calaña que era Naraku. Le conto con detalles lo ocurrido, Bankotsu lo escucho con paciencia, pero a juzgar por el sonido de sus dientes chirreando le estaba costando mucho permanecer tranquilo.

\- ¿y dices que le puso algo a su bebida? – pregunto Bankotsu cuando Inuyasha finalizo su relato.

\- yo lo vi con mis propios ojos – afirmo Inuyasha recargado en la pared del pasillo con su teléfono pegado a la oreja.

\- suertre que tu estabas por ahí, dime que síntomas tiene, quiza Suikotsu sepa que droga le dio y como contrarrestarla – le pidió, o mejor dicho exigió.

\- bueno, estaba desorientada, muy sumisa, tiene las pupilas tan dilatadas como las de un muerto, sed excesiva, cuando encendí la luz tuvo un espasmo – comenzó a enlistar Inuyasha.

\- a ese idiota yo lo mato, ¿has notado algo más? – Inuyasha abrió los labios para contestar, pero entonces el sonido de una tos forzada.

\- creo que está teniendo arcadas – dijo preocupado mientras se aproximaba a la puerta, colgó el teléfono y golpeo la puerta.

\- ¿Kagome estas bien? – pregunto Inuyasha tocando nuevamente la puerta, ella no le contesto.

\- Kagome voy a entrar – le indico, no confiaba en dejarla sola estando drogada. Entro con cuidado al baño, por suerte ya estaba vestida y su ropa mojada estaba extendida sobre la bañera, pero estaba inclinada sobre el retrete y a juzgar por cómo se movían sus hombros se encontraba devolviendo el estómago. Con cuidado le recogió el cabello y le froto la espalda hasta que se calmó.

\- ven aquí, toma – le indico ayudándola a erguirse y dándole un vaso de agua para que se enjuagara la boca.

\- ya está, ¿te sientes mejor? – le pregunto con ternura después de apartar el vaso y frotándole los hombros, pero ella cerro fuertemente los ojos y se froto el vientre con la mano.

\- siento el estómago seco – murmuro fastidiada, Inuyasha se sintió mal por ella, después de todo a nadie le gustaba vomitar.

\- está bien, ya paso – a acuno contra su pecho, ella otra vez no se resistió y se dejó caer recargando suavemente su cabeza en el musculado torso del muchacho.

\- Inuyasha… - la escucho murmurar su nombre después de algunos minutos de tranquilo silencio.

\- dime – le contesto con suavidad sin dejar de acariciarle el cabello y los brazos con mucho cuidado.

\- hueles muy bien – suspiro Kagome tomando una profunda inspiración, Inuyasha se sonrojo hasta la raíz del cabello, no recordaba haber recibido un alago así nunca, le habían dicho que era guapo, que tenía lindos ojos, y muchas otras cosas, pero nadie le había dicho que oliera bien.

\- gracias pequeña, tú también hueles delicioso – le sonrió sinceramente, vio que pestañeaba y luego dio un ligero cabeceo.

\- ven pequeña, hora de dormir – le dijo como si fuera una niña pequeña, la vio hacer un pucherito, pero cuando la cargo en brazos ella se aferró a su cuello y enterró su rostro en la curva de su hombro.

\- listo, si necesitas algo solo dime – le sonrió al depositarla en la cama de su habitación, el dormiría en el cuarto de invitados, pero Kagome se merecía dormir en la mejor habitación de la casa.

\- Inu… te quiero… - murmuro Kagome antes de caer dormida.

Sus palabras dejaron a Inuyasha petrificado, ¿había escuchado bien? Kagome… Kagome le había dicho que lo quería… sin poder evitarlo se sentó en la cama, dios se veía tan adorable así, con su cabelo revuelto, sus mejillas ruborizadas, y el hecho de que llevará su camisa puesta la hacía ver tan bella, tan sexy… sin poder evitarlo se acercó más a su rostro y le robo un casto beso de sus labios, sabia tan dulce… bufo molesto y se apartó, la amaba tanto y la deseaba con una locura que le revolvía las entrañas, pero no así, él quería a la chica impulsiva, fuerte, independiente y segura de sí misma, y verla así, tan frágil, indefensa y vulnerable le partía el corazón. Sin hacer ruido se levantó de su cama y dejo la habitación, tomo su teléfono y marco rápidamente un número.

\- Sesshomaru… - dijo cuándo su hermano respondió después de dos tonos.

\- ya sé que estas ocupado, pero necesito urgentemente de tu ayuda… - le dijo en voz baja para no perturbar el descanso de su Kagome.

 _Continuara…_


	31. ¿Quién tiene el Az bajo la manga?

**Hola tesoros, ya sé que me volví a tardar un montón, pero aquí estoy de nuevo a las 2:58 de la mañana terminado este capítulo, dicho sea de paso solo quedan 3 o cuatro a lo mucho, así que procuren mantener alertas para no perderse el fin de esta historia. En cuanto a la votación para el próximo fanfic estos son los resultados hasta ahora, va ganando el mar con 4 votos, la ciudad en segundo con 2 votos y el pobre bosque no lleva ni uno. Recuerden que el día en que publique el ultimo capitulo cierro votación, por ultimo informo que como llegamos a los 150 votos pondré lemon en los próximos capítulos, sin más que añadir me despido, y no se olviden de dejarme en los comentarios sus opiniones y teorías sobre lo que va a ocurrir, de ser modo sé que les gusta el capítulo. Que lo disfruten.**

 **¿Quién tiene el Az bajo la manga?**

Kagome se sentía perdida en una extraña neblina, como si hubiese intentado peinarse con una moto conformadora, su cuerpo estaba tan relajado que apenas y podía moverse, giro para intentar encontrar una posición más cómoda pero entonces su estómago se revolvió. Gruñendo incomoda se quedó quieta, ¿pero qué era lo que le pasaba? De pronto sintió que algo cálido la rodeaba, y un extraño pero delicioso aroma, se acurruco más contra esa cosa cálida que la acunaba, y aspiro su aroma, por alguna razón esa esencia a romero y cedro la tranquilizaba.

Una mano cálida acaricio su cabello logrando relajarla, sintió que su brazo derecho era extendido, pero no le dio importancia, no mientras aquella cosa siguiera acunándola. De pronto algo parecido a una mano prenso su muñeca, sintió como ataban algo a su ante brazo y luego un pinchazo en su muñeca, intento tirar su brazo lejos de eso, pero aquella mano que acariciaba su cabello se posó sobre su frente calmándola, un segundo después el dolor paso y le desataran aquella cosa del brazo. Sintió como quien la tenía en sus brazos la reacomodaba en una superficie suave, se aferró a ello, pero pronto su mente sucumbió al mimo en su cabello y no tardo en caer dormida, curiosamente el malestar estomacal se le estaba pasando, pero aun sentía que su cerebro había sido metido en una centrifuga.

Inuyasha cerro la puerta después de asegurarse de que Kagome estaba dormida, la verdad le hubiese encantado quedarse con ella, acunarla en sus brazos y mimarla hasta que despertara, y luego seguir mimándola más a fondo hasta que gritara su nombre. Desterró esos pensamientos a un rinconcito de su memoria donde los disfrutaría más tarde, ahora necesitaba hablar con su hermano.

\- ¿seguro que tienes suficientes muestras Jaken? – lo escucho preguntar desde la sala.

\- sí, debería ser suficiente para detectar cualquier droga, pero es mejor apresurarse si queremos un buen resultado – dijo un hombrecillo con apariencia de sapo, con la piel bronceada pero casi verdosa, ojos saltones y cabeza calva lleno de arrugas y verrugas, que, dios sabrá porque, adoraba a su hermano como su fuera un señor feudal descendiente de un dios o algo por el estilo.

\- bien, mantenme informado de lo que sea que encuentres – ordeno Sesshomaru con su típico tono frio e implacable.

\- sí señor - asintió el sapo saliendo de su sala después de empacar las probetas en un maletín especial junto con el resto de su instrumental médico.

\- cuando despierte dale algo de suero oral para que beba, eso ayudara a rehidratarla y solo alimentos ligeros, quizá un poco de gelatina o consomé, pero únicamente si tiene apetito ¿entendiste niño? – le indico a Inuyasha antes de salir por la puerta seguido de su enfermera.

\- ¡y dale! ¿Cuántas veces debo aclarar que no soy un niño? – gruño molesto, él tenía 28 años y hacia mucho que dejo de ser un infante, ¿Por qué la gente se apañan en decirle niño?

\- pues a juzgar por las metidas de pata que tienes en tu historial… – se burló de el Sesshomaru desde el sofá, Inuyasha le lanzó una mirada asesina pero no le contesto, estaba demasiado ocupado preocupándose por Kagome.

\- ¿estás seguro de que ese sapo puede averiguar con que la drogo Naraku? – pregunto, no confiaba en la gente con cara de batracio.

\- Jaken es el mejor en su trabajo, lo que realmente debería preocuparte es que la familia de tu novia nos demande por tomarle una muestra sanguínea sin su consentimiento – bufo Sesshomaru sin dejar de mirar uno de los muchos papeles que había esparcido pos su mesa, se había traído al menos media tonelada de papeles y eso que solo iba a llevar a un médico para que examinara a Kagome, " _a este hombre le urge una novia_ " pensó Inuyasha tomando asiento en su sofá, estaba agotado.

\- tranquilo, Bankotsu firmara la responsiva mañana a primera hora – aseguro frotándose el cabello con la mano.

\- recuérdame llevar un notario – gruño Sesshomaru aun sin despegar la mirada de los papeles.

\- no seas tan desconfiado, él y sus hermanos estarán más preocupados por la salud de Kagome que por sacarnos algo – suspiro Inuyasha, Sesshomaru levanto la mirada para mirarlo como si fuese idiota.

\- si claro, todos los abogados son unos chupasangres – gruño despectivamente, Inuyasha abrió un ojo y lo miro con sorna.

\- ¿lo dices por experiencia propia? – pregunto haciendo que su hermano arrugara la nariz.

\- no abuses de tu suerte, mocoso – gruño Sesshomaru mientras recogía una hoja que se le había caído.

-¿Qué no puedes dejar esos papeles un segundo? - le pregunto Inuyasha llevándose ambas manos detrás de la cabeza. Permanecieron un buen rato en silencio, ambos metidos en sus propias cabezas hasta que Inuyasha se vio asaltado por una duda.

\- Sesshomaru – llamo suavemente a su hermano.

\- ¿mmm? – gruño en voz baja sin dignarse a mirarlo ni de reojo.

\- si el sapo encuentra algo en la sangre de Kagome ¿crees que podríamos demandar a Naraku? – pregunto pensativo, quizá eso les sirviera para dos propósitos, el primero y más importante, alejar a ese insecto de Kagome y el segundo quizá por fin podrían desenmascararlo como la alimaña que era, " _matar dos insectos de un solo pisotón_ " sonrió Inuyasha.

\- sería más fácil que te curaran la idiotez de un golpe – bufo Sesshomaru frotándose las sienes con cansancio.

\- ¿y porque? – pregunto Inuyasha serio.

\- para empezar porque no sabemos si realmente le hecho algo – Inuyasha frunció el ceño.

\- ¿que no oíste lo que dijo tu sapo mascota cuando la examino? Dijo que sin duda estaba intoxicada con una sustancia – gruño, Sesshomaru se permito mostrar una sonrisa burlona.

\- igual podría estar borracha – resoplo, Inuyasha se levantó del sofá como si lo hubiese impulsado un resorte.

\- ella no bebió nada de alcohol – gruño ofendido, Sesshomaru lo miro con una ceja alzada.

\- ¿y cómo estas tan seguro? – pregunto Seshsomaru, Inuyasha quiso gruñir otra vez ¿Por qué tenía que ser ese hombre tan desconfiado?

\- porque yo estaba ahí mismo viéndolo todo ¿lo olvidas? – le explico molesto, pero Sesshomaru solo resoplo.

\- como sea, no será fácil probarlo – mascullo volviendo a revisar su documento, Inuyasha arqueo una ceja con incredulidad.

\- ¿Por qué sería difícil probarlo? Él estuvo ahí, más de 10 personas lo vieron sentarse junto a Kagome y sujetarla cuando se mareo – Sesshomaru resoplo burlón, como si Inuyasha le hubiese dicho que el cielo es verde y las nubes arrojan leche malteada en vez de lluvia.

\- es pura evidencia circunstancial, puede afirmar fácilmente que fue uno de los camareros o el cocinero del restaurante el que puso la droga, y ten en cuenta que eso solo será si encontramos alguna sustancia en su sangre – explico Sesshomaru, Inuyasha se dejó caer con pesadez en su sofá, odiaba cuando Sesshomaru tenía razón y para colmo ese santurrón casi nunca se había equivocado en nada.

Se quedaron en silencio por un buen rato hasta que Inuyasha sintió que su estómago rugía con fuerza, " _es verdad, después de todo no he merendado_ " pensó cansado, se levantó y fue a la cocina, tomo una caja de bollos con crema de chocolate y la dejo en la mesa de café de su sala, luego volvió a la cocina y empezó a buscar su café favorito, puso la cafetera y volvió a la sala después de dejar los complementos en la mesita; se sirvió su café y continuo a la sala, pero al pasar miro inconscientemente miro hacia la habitación donde estaba Kagome.

\- creo que iré a verla un segundo – murmuro para sí mismo, fue la salita donde dejo su taza de café en la mesita, no quería que el aroma mareara a la pobre de Kagome.

Fue silencioso hasta el cuarto y abrió la puerta tan suavemente que no hizo ni el menor ruido. Kagome seguía donde la había dejado, hecha un ovillo entre sus sabanas, parecían un gatito acurrucado. Entro con sigilo para poder verla mejor y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca se quedó pasmado, aun así pálida y un poco ojerosa se veía muy bonita; su largo cabello negro estaba esparcido por todas partes de la almohada y también caía en su hombro y su cuello, dejando su rostro como si fuese un fondo de seda negra, sonrió ante la imagen. Se inclinó un poco más para comprobar que no tuviese fiebre noto que un travieso mechón le cruzaba el rostro sobre el puente de la nariz, lo quito con sumo cuidado y luego deposito un beso en su frete, ella gimió un poco y se acurruco más, pero su semblante se mostró tan sereno que Inuyasha sonrió.

\- tiene un carácter muy fuerte, pero no puedo negar que es súper mona cuando duerme – sonrió en voz baja mientras regresaba a la sala, mejor era que se concentrara en su merienda.

\- ¿ah? – murmuro sorprendido al fijarse que en la mesa de la cocina ya no estaba su caja de pastelitos, corrió a la mesa pero no tardo ni dos segundos en resolver el dilema, claro que Sesshomaru mascando alegremente un panecillo mientras seguía con la mirada fija en sus dichosos papeles no era una escena normal.

\- ¡oye! ¡Es mío! – grito enojado, pero Sesshomaru ni se inmuto.

\- lo dejaste aquí, supuse que sería un ofrecimiento hospitalario, ¿no se supone que debes ofrecer algo a los invitados? maleducado – se burló de él Sesshomaru dándole otro mordisco al pastelito.

\- ¡Y UN CUERNO! ¡Eso lo iba a merendar yo! - berreo Inuyasha dando de pisoteadas en el suelo.

\- mal por ti – sonrió Sesshomaru terminando el pastelito y agarrando el último antes de que Inuyasha pudiese siquiera extender la mano.

\- condenado… ¡¿Qué no se supone que no te gustan los dulces?! - gruño Inuyasha entre dientes, profundamente furioso, pero Sesshomaru solo lo miro sonriente.

\- no me gustan – confirmo dándole otro mordisco al postre.

\- ¡¿ENTONCES PORQUE TE LOS SIGURES COMIENDO?! – grito perdiendo los estribos, e incluso olvidándose de que Kagome estaba dormida a solo unos cuantos metros.

\- me sacrifico – se encogió de hombros Sesshomaru dándole un enorme mordisco al dulce de crema de chocolate.

\- ¡ERES UN…! – comenzó a gritar Inuyasha furico, hasta que noto que Sesshomaru se había manchado los labios de chocolate.

\- ¿Qué me vez? – pregunto Sesshomaru molesto por la manera en que Inuyasha le miraba.

\- aparte de hipócrita no sabes comer con modales, quédate quieto –ordeno tomando una servilleta y comenzando a limpiarle los labios.

Un segundo después ambos hermanos estaban rígidos como una roca, mirándose con una mezcla de incomodidad y desconcierto, Inuyasha no sabía porque había tenido el impulso de limpiarle la boca a Sesshomaru y este último no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, Inuyasha no se había acercado tanto a él nunca, excepto cuando ambos se colmaban la paciencia y decidían que necesitaban una paliza. Permanecieron callados en un muy incómodo silencio hasta Sesshomaru reunió la suficiente cordura como para aclararse la garganta.

\- creo que yo ya me voy – murmuro recogiendo rápidamente sus papeles.

\- buena idea – asintió Inuyasha como si le hubiese dicho que le daría el peso de su coche en oro de regalo de cumpleaños. Sesshomaru se escurrió hasta la puerta pero se detuvo un segundo antes de salir.

\- te llamare en cuanto Jaken tenga los resultados del análisis – dijo con tono tranquilo, aunque su rostro aun reflejaba pequeños rasgos de incomodidad.

\- por favor – asintió Inuyasha antes de que Sesshomaru desapareciera por la puerta, luego de eso se desplomo en el piso junto a la mesita de café.

¿Pero qué mosco le había picado? " _sorprendente que Sesshomaru no me rompiera la nariz_ " peso recordando que a Sesshomaru por regla general no le gustaba que nadie lo tocase, ni siquiera su padre podía acercarse por mucho tiempo antes de que Sesshomaru le destripara con la mirada. Tanteo con la mano el cristal de la mesa hasta que sus dedos rozaron la oreja de la taza de café, lo llevo a sus labios y dio un largo sorbo, ya estaba helado, pero realmente no lo sintió, solo siguió bebiendo el margo liquido frio hasta que la taza estuvo literalmente seca. Después tanteo para ver si es que quedaba algo de los pastelitos, pero los valientes postres cayeron todos en batalla contra el apetito del hipócrita de Sesshomaru.

\- ese idiota, según no le gustan, pero no me dejo ni una miserable migaja –gruño agitando el plástico es que antes habían estado sus deliciosos pastelillos.

\- esta se la voy a cobrar, el muy glotón… - gruño viendo que, efectivamente, no quedaba ni una sola migaja, al parecer Sesshomaru llévala el dicho de "no dejar nada a medias" suspiro antes de tirar el plástico a la basura y aprovecho que estaba en la cocina para sacar las galletas de crema de limón y así poder merendar algo.

Entonces lo recordó, Kagome tampoco había comido nada desde hacía varias horas, decido que comenzaría a prepararle algo ligero, " _creo que el sapo dijo que podía darle consomé o gelatina_ " recordó mientras abría el refrigerador, bien no sabía hacer consomé, así que debería conformarse con una gelatina, por suerte tenía unos polvos instantáneos, tomo un sabor dulce, de fresa y otro de limón, puso agua a hervir en una cacerola y espero a que se calentara, dejo caer el sobre de gelatina de limón en el agua y estaba leyendo las instrucciones cuando sin querer hecho el polvo con el sabor a fresa.

\- con un demonio – gruño enojado, pero en fin ya no había nada que hacer.

Mezclo los polvos hasta que se disolvieron y luego apago la estufa, según la receta debía dejarla enfriar y luego servirla en un molde, comenzó a buscar entre sus recipientes, como usualmente no hacia postres no tenía un molde adecuado, esperaba que un bowl común y corriente bastara. Dejo la mezcla en el refrigerador, tomo una botella de suero oral sabor manzana que había dejado el sapo y fue a ver a Kagome, lo mejor era despertarla para que se rehidratará un poco.

Cuando ingreso a la habitación Kagome se había movido, ahora estaba tumbada sobre su hombro derecho, su cabello colocado atrás de su espalda, abrazaba aparte de la almohada contra su mejilla y tenía las piernas semi-flexionadas, ¿Cómo podía verse tan condenadamente hermosa? Sonriendo por la imagen dejo el suero oral en su mesita de noche y se sentó en la cama junto a ella, " _despertarla es un crimen, pero necesito que beba algo o le caerá mal al estómago._ " Suspiro, coloco su mano sobre el hombro de la chica y comenzó a moverla con suavidad.

\- Kagome, pequeña… - comenzó a llamarla en susurros, ella gimió con molesta y apretó los ojos.

\- vamos preciosa… necesitas tomar algo de líquido para no deshidratarte – le indico, pero Kagome solo apretó los ojos y se aferró a la almohada.

\- sueño… no hablo… duermo - murmuro enojada, Inuyasha sonrió con ternura.

\- mira, solo toma un par de sorbos de esto y luego puedes seguir durmiendo – le prometió, ella entreabrió un ojo y entonces se le quedo viendo de un modo en que Inuyasha solo pudo describir como, muy rara.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – termino por preguntar al ver que Kagome no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

\- lindas… - murmuro sonriendo como una niña, Inuyasha arqueo una ceja sin comprender que decía.

\- ¿Qué? – pregunto curioso, pero Kagome solo se incorporó un poco, pero sin dejar de verlo fijamente.

\- que lindas… orejas… - sonrió Kagome incorporándose u n poco más, Inuyasha elevo ambas cejas.

\- ¿orejas? – repitió sin entender que quería decir Kagome. Ella se rio como una niña y luego señalo su cabeza.

\- orejas de perrito – se rio como una chiquilla, Inuyasha casi se cayó de espaldas, ¿Qué había dicho Kagome?

\- quiero tocarlas – se rio Kagome estirándose para tocarle las orejas o donde ella creía que estaban pero Inuyasha la pesco antes de que pudiese tocarle e intento a volver a recostarla, pero ella hizo un puchero enfadada.

\- hey pequeña, no puedes tocarlas – se negó el, ella lo miro como si acabara de abofetearla.

\- ¡ENVIDIOSO! – le grito enojada, Inuyasha retrocedió un centímetro.

\- no pequeña, no puedes tocarlas porque yo no tengo orejas de perrito, ¿vez? - intento explicarle llevando la mano femenina a su cabeza, Kagome palmeo sus plateados cabellos y cuando comprobó que efectivamente no había orejas de perrito se echó a llorar.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Kagome? ¿Por qué estas llorando? – le pregunto Inuyasha sin comprender el porqué de su llanto.

\- ¡eres malo! ¡No me quieres! – sollozo la chica entre lágrimas, el muchacho boqueo sin poder creerlo.

\- no pequeña, tu sabes que yo te amo – la consoló colocando su mano en su espalda, Kagome sollozo un poco y luego se giró a verlo.

\- ¿de verdad? – pregunto esperanzada.

\- claro que sí, eres preciosa, dulce, muy inteligente y tienes habilidades para tantas cosas, y tienes un corazón tan grande, por dios reamente la pregunta seria ¿Cómo es posible no amarte? – Kagome sonrió con tanta emoción que casi creyó que en vez de una mujer de 26 años tenía enfrente a una preadolescente.

Pero nada podría haberlo preparado para lo que ocurrió después, en un segundo intentaba estirarse para tomar la botella de suero oral y ofrecérsela a Kagome, pero al siguiente tenía los brazos de Kagome apretando su cuello y sus labios color carmín presionados contra los suyos. Aunque la parte lógica de su cerebro le decía que debía apartarla y hacer que bebiera y comiera un poco, el olor y sabor de Kagome fueron como un potente narcótico. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su pequeña cintura para atraerla más contra su cuerpo, ella era tan delicada y suave, con su lengua froto suavemente los labios de la muchacha, pidiendo permiso para profundizar el beso. Ella le concedió el acceso gimiendo llena de deseo, su beso se hizo más intenso y sus bocas comenzaron una danza lenta y sensual.

Era un ritmo constante y tan delicioso que a Inuyasha no le hubiese importado seguir así por el resto de su vida, más cuando Kagome paso sus manos por su espalda causándole escalofríos no resistió mas, en un movimiento brusco tenía a Kagome tumbada bajo su cuerpo, prisionera entre el colchón y su torso. Ella lo vio sorprendida un instante pero no tardo nada en volver a reclamarlo, e Inuyasha tampoco se quejó, tenerla así, a su merced en su cama y besándolo como si estuviese sedienta de su sabor y nunca llegara a saciarse de él, pero tampoco podía culparla, Kagome era más adictiva que el café, el licor o cualquier otra sustancia dependiente dios se había vuelto tan vital para él como el oxígeno para respirar.

Se posiciono encima de ella con cuidado de no aplastarla con su peso pero sin despegarse de su cuerpo, adoraba el cosquilleo que le producía la fricción de sus pieles, la sensación de su aroma inundado sus pulmones, y su sabor, ¿Cómo podía existir un sabor tan delicioso? Continuo besándola hasta que sus manos comenzaron a hormiguear, tenía tantos deseos de acariciarla… sin poder evitarlo trazo sus delgado y delicados brazos con sus palmas, la sintió estremecerse y supo que nunca había sentido algo más delicioso, le acaricio la cara, el vientre las piernas y ella no dejaba de gemir… " _más_ " escucho a su mente gruñir, si, quería mucho más, traslado su mano derecha al frente de la camisa, y comenzaba a bajarle las mangas mientras Kagome hacía lo propio con la de él, estaba por descubrirle el pecho cuando noto algo, las pupilas de Kagome seguían dilatadas, Inuyasha suspiro, aún estaba bajo el efecto de la droga. Gruñendo de frustración volvió a acomodarle la camisa.

\- ¿porque has parado? – pregunto Kagome haciendo un pucherito demasiado adorable para la salud mental del muchacho.

\- ¿es que no soy bonita? – pregunto insegura, Inuyasha volvió a mirarla con solayo y le dio un piquito en los labios antes de responder.

\- eres la mujer más increíble que he conocido, y te deseo con demasiada locura – susurro abrazándola y acariciando su largo cabello.

\- pero no así – termino derrotado, bajo otras circunstancias no había dejado a medias a Kagome, nunca, pero estando fuera de sí, sin libre albedrío, no sería real.

\- vamos pequeña, toma un poco de eso – le ofreció la botella de suero sin soltarla, Kagome miro el líquido castaño con una mueca de desagrado, parecía que no le apetecía.

\- no quiero – se negó la joven apartando el rostro.

\- solo toma un poco, y luego podrás seguir durmiendo, porque aun estas cansada ¿verdad? – le ofreció notando como la chica pestañaba, ella le miro dudosa, pero luego una chispa atravesó sus ojos dilatados.

\- si me lo bebo ¿te quedaras conmigo? – pregunto como si fuera una niña pequeña, Inuyasha sonrió conciliador.

\- si pequeña… - accedió, Kagome tomo la botella y trato de beber, el sabor la asqueo de inmediato, pero Inuyasha le sujeto la botella de tal forma que sus únicas opciones eran tragar el líquido o derramárselo encima.

\- anda, toma al menos dos tragos – le indico, derrotada Kagome bebió, eso sí, sin dejar de hacer muecas, pero Inuyasha no la soltó hasta que se hubo terminado un tercio de la botella.

\- eso es, ¿vez que no estuvo tan mal? – sonrió cerrando la botella y dejándola en la mesa de noche, Kagome bufó con fuerza, bien, no le había agradado el sabor.

\- ya, no me mires así de feo, ven vamos a dormir – continuo sonriendo Inuyasha mientras la acomodaba bajo las sabanas, Kagome lo miraba aun molesta, pero tan pronto como estuvo recostada comenzó a pestañar con sueño.

\- vamos pequeña, a dormir – le susurro mimándole el pelo, Kagome se acomodó a su lado u le abrazo como si fuera un enorme oso de peluche.

\- dulces sueños Kagome – le susurro acomodándose también para poder dormir el mismo.

\- lo serán si estas en ellos – respondió Kagome en un suspiro antes de caer dormida, Inuyasha sonrió feliz, bueno, al menos todo ese merequetengue le había dejado un pequeño gusto.

 _En otra parte de la ciudad…_

Naraku entro furioso a su departamento, estaba tan enojado que incluso sus dos Dobermanns entrenados salieron corriendo lejos de su paso. No bien llego a la sala dio una patada a su mesa de café con tal fuerza que el cristal templado salió volando por los aires hasta estrellarse directamente en el centro de la chimenea encendida, provocando un leve estallido, mezcla del cristal haciéndose añicos y el rugir de las llamas por la intromisión del vidrio frio.

\- buen tiro vaquero - sonrió Kikyo con altanería desde el marco de la puerta del dormitorio, vestida con un transparente camisón rojo estilo griego. Naraku la miro con furia, ahora no estaba de humor para lidiar con sus idioteces huecas.

\- ahora no Kikyo – gruño caminando lejos, necesitaba destrozar un saco de arena en su gimnasio, o seguramente terminaría matando a alguien y no le apetecía tener que ocuparse de un desastre innecesario, además era muy difícil lavar la sangre de la seda.

\- oh… ¿Qué tiene mi querido? ¿La idiota de mi prima te hizo enoja? – susurro con voz melosa, de reojo vio que se acercaba a él moviendo exageradamente las caderas.

\- no te concierne – gruño Naraku sacándose la chaqueta, movimiento que Kikyo interpreto como una invitación así que se pegó como una lapa a su espalda.

\- déjame que yo te reconforte – le susurró al oído intentando acariciarlo pero Naraku le pesco de las manos.

\- te dije que no estoy de humor – le lanzo una mirada amenazante, Kikyo no se intimido e intento besarlo, pero Naraku la arrojo contra un sofá.

\- que te quede claro una cosa princesa, cuando yo digo que no es que no, y ahora NO estoy de humor para estar contigo ¿entendido? – le amenazo antes de dejarla sola en la sala de estar.

Kikyo se quedó boquiabierta viéndolo hasta que desapareció de la sala. ¿Acaso Naraku acababa de rechazarla? primero no sabía que pensar, y luego se enfadó, ¿el la rechazaba? ¡¿Se había atrevido a rechazarla?! ¡Nadie rechazaba a Kikyo Tama Higurashi! Enojada se levantó del sofá y comenzó a andar por la habitación como una leona enjaulada, ¿Qué les pasaba a esos hombres? ¿Por qué después de haber probado a la sosa de Kagome todos los hombres querían quedársela? No lo comprendía, Kagome era gorda, sosa, sin glamour, estilo o belleza, su cabello era salvaje, no tenía porte, caminaba como un parto, y era tan idiota como una papa. ¿Por qué todos los que la conocían acababan babeando tras sus faldas? Desde que eran jóvenes todos querían estar con Kagome, aunque ella era la más rica, hermosa, y perfecta del colegio, inclusos sus amigas a veces querían irse con Kagome, pero ella siempre las supo poner en cintura con regalos de la boutique de su padre.

Después cuando fueron a secundaria y debió vivir en ese cuchitril que sus tíos llamaban casa, había querido darle una lección, con sus encantos, una promesa de noches ardientes y un perfume caro logro convencer a el chico más guapo de la escuela de que invitara a salir a su prima y luego le rompiera el corazón; por supuesto el tonto acepto sin chistar, y ella cumplió su promesa, después de todo le salió barato estar con un chico guapo. Pero todo se estropeo cuando el muy idiota descubrió que tenía conciencia y la corto diciendo que lo que le había hecho a su prima era muy cruel y que pensaba decirle la verdad, esa vez se rio mucho, y le dijo que Kagome no le creería y que aunque le dijera que ella planeo todo no serviría de nada, porque Kagome era muy sensible y no aceptaría otra cita con él ni de huasa.

Aun así el muy idiota lo intento y sorprendentemente Kagome accedió a darle otra oportunidad, pero lo mejor fue que ella no tuvo que intervenir para arruinar la supuesta cita, ya que el estúpido se puso tan nervioso que bebió como un cosaco y termino pero que una cuba, y lo mejor fue el tortazo que le dio Kagome, le dejo la marca de su mano en la cara por tres días, el idiota paso el resto de la secundaria y buena parte de la universidad sin poder conseguir una novia. Posteriormente se repitió la historia muchas veces, cada que se enteraba de que Kagome estaba fijándose en un muchacho lo sobornaba para que saliera con ella, y luego le hicieran algún feo o en caso de que ellos la invitaran primero por su propio pie bastaba con pavonearse frente a ellos u ofrecerles alguna chacharrilla a cambio de que le dieran un mal rato y todos y cada uno cayeron como moscas.

Pero lo que jamás le cupo en la cabeza era porque después de aquello y de salir con ella luego de dejar a Kagome volvían llorando tras ella, "que si ella es muy dulce y no se merecía eso…", que si "ella fue muy tierna con migo, y me siento muy mal por hacerle eso…" o la que fue la mejor "es que ahora que cortamos ya no me prepara la comida y la verdad cocina mucho mejor que mi madre" al final todos esos pelmazos habían corrido a disculpase de rodillas ante su prima mientras ella se sentaba tranquilamente a ver como fracasaban, se había vuelto una especie de maldición. Pero ahora que sus dos mejores amantes estaban tras esa sosa y por lo mismo la ignoraban comenzaba a ver verde del puro coraje.

\- vamos querida, deja de toser así la cara o quedar con más arrugas que una ciruela pasa y puede que igual de purgante – se burló Kagura llegando con una escoba para limpiar los trozos de cristal.

\- ¿y tú que sabrás de arrugas? No eres más que una lagarta arrastrada – la insulto Kikyo aun enfadada.

\- di lo que quieras, pero ambas sabemos que Naraku ya no se está interesando por ti – sonrió Kagura barriendo los trozos de vidrio.

\- tú estás loca, nadie puede hartarse de mí, soy la mujer más bella de Asia ¡y pronto de toda Europa y américa! – grito Kikyo ofendida, Kagura se rio entre dientes.

\- oh pobre inocente Kikyo, impresiona como una mujer con tanto colmillo para el mundo del modelaje sea tan ingenua – continuo riendo Kagura sin dejar de barrer.

\- tú estás loca, yo soy perfecta, y aun no existe nada que no pueda conseguir – gruño enfadada saliendo de la sala.

\- ¿Dónde vas ahora querida? – pregunto cantarina Kagura barriendo el último de los escombros.

\- voy al spa y de compras, todo este lio me ha dejado mal el cutis – gruño Kikyo saliendo vestida y con una cartera a reventar de efectivo y tarjetas de crédito, todas de platino.

\- no es más que una mocosa, veremos que pasara cuando caiga en el mundo real – sonrió Kagura tirando los dos kilos de cristal quebrado al basurero.

Ajeno a toda esa escena Naraku estaba en la sala que le servía de gimnasio, estaba dando de patadas y puñetazos a un costal de arena, el cual termino desplomándose totalmente desgarrado. Finalmente pudo respirar tranquilo y volver a retomar la compostura, necesitaba estar en todas sus casillas, pero eso sí, planeaba desquitarse de esta traición. ¿Pero de donde había salido ese mocoso? Justo cuando el efecto de los polvos había estado en su apogeo, esa mezcla era especial, contenía Escopolamina que inhibía la voluntad y también algunos otros ingredientes especiales que producían alucinaciones leves, lo que volvía a sus víctimas demasiado fáciles de manipular, siempre y cuando se respetara el tiempo de reacción de las sustancias y para su mala suerte, a estas horas ya estaría pasando el efecto a su víctima, y todo por culpa del idiota de Inuyasha Taisho.

Si ese mocoso no hubiese llegado ahora no solo sería dueño de las empresas Shikon, si no que tendría suficiente material para mantener a su nueva amante complaciente y sumisa por un largo, largo tiempo. Enojado y aun molesto salió hacia su piscina techada y sin quitarse la ropa salto al agua. Necesitaba algo que lo refrescase para poder pensar claramente, había tenido un tropezón, pero había demasiado en juego como para darse por vencido tan fácilmente. Se quitó la ropa mojad ay la dejo a un lado, posteriormente tomo una toalla y se la ato alrededor de la cintura, y se dirigió a su cuarto de baño. Kagura ya le tenía lista la bañera con sales de espuma y aceites perfumados, se introdujo sin delicadeza y luego dejo reposar contra la pared de la bañera mientras que Kagura comenzaba a bañarle.

\- ¿te sientes mejor? – le pregunto mientras de masajeaba la cabeza llena de shampoo humectante.

\- lo suficiente como para no dispararle a nadie en la cabeza… todavía… - gruño Naraku.

\- ¿entonces cuál es el siguiente plan? – pregunto acariciándole el pecho y los hombros.

\- ese mocoso me arruino los planes, pero cometió un error, ahora sé que él está interesado en ella – sonrió Naraku dejándose acariciar, Kagura comenzó a tocarlo en los puntos más eróticos de su cuerpo, los cuales ya se sabía de memoria.

\- ¿y eso no es un problema? – preguntó la chica de ojos color carmín mordisqueándole el cuello sin dejar de recorrer su torso con las manos.

\- no, no, mi querida Kagura, si juego bien mis cartas obtendré mucho más de lo que esperaba en un principio – sonrió mientras las manos de Kagura descendían hasta más debajo de su ombligo.

\- y tú me ayudaras - ronroneo complacido por las sensaciones que producía la mujer en su cuerpo.

\- hare lo que me pidas – siseo Kagura pegándose más a él, Naraku tiro de ella y la introdujo el agua con fuerza.

\- pequeña Kagura, eres mi más fiel subordinada, compláceme como se debe y te liberare – le susurro antes de besarla profundamente, Kagura se dejó hacer, Naraku podía ser algo monstruoso, pero mínimo tenía sus dotes de amante, y para bien o para mal, siempre cumplía sus promesas.

 _A la mañana siguiente…_

Kagome estaba algo incomoda, algo pesado le estaba aplastando el brazo, intento moverse para zafarse pero dos brazos la pegaron aun torso musculoso y fuerte. El aroma a romero y madera de cedro inundo sus fosas nasales, eso la volvió a dejar quieta, ese olor era delicioso, la relajaba y le hacía sentir segura. Intento volver a dormirse, una mano fuerte le acaricio los omoplatos, y luego el cabello, estaba por volver a sumergirse en el mundo de los sueños cuando algo estremeció sus oídos, un sonido agudo, molesto y repetitivo. Quería moverse pero aquello seguía aplastando su brazo derecho, sin embargo lo que fuera que le presionaba se movió, permitiéndole liberarse, pero aun así no se levantó, su mente estaba tan brumosa que por un segundo se llegó a preguntar si tendría algodón de azúcar en lugar de cerebro.

Aquello que la abrazaba también se movió, aquello no le gusto, porque estaba realmente cómoda ahí protegida por aquellos brazos, gimió de molestia e intento reacomodarse sin éxito, su cuerpo no quería responder correctamente a sus órdenes, lo sentía lento y pesado. A su lado los molestos sonidos chillones cesaron y fueron reemplazados por una voz grave que le hizo sentir agradables escalofríos por la piel. No podía entender bien que estaba diciendo., pero gracias a su timbre y al tono de la voz pudo saber que era un hombre. Pero eso no le preocupo, estaba más concentrada en descansar, se sentía que había participado en tres maratones de 15 km cada, uno sin detenerse.

Aquel hombre volvió a abrazarla y ella pensó que lo mejor era dormir un poco más, pero el rugido de su estómago se hizo presente, al parecer ahora necesitaba comer, de hecho ¿Qué hora era? ¿Ya será la cena? Necesitaba comer algo, pero no quería levantarse. Bien ¡que se esperara el estómago! Primero era dormir y luego comer. Al parecer eso no le gustó nada a su estómago porque se retorció provocándole un intenso dolor. Un quejido escapo de sus labios y se abrazó el abdomen, pero que exigente era su barriga.

\- ¿Qué ocurre princesa? –escucho que su compañero le preguntaba, se sintió cálida como un apapacho.

\- ¿te has sentido mal otra vez? pobrecilla – continuo apapachándola, Kagome se sintió en la gloria, nunca se había considerado una niña consentida, pero la verdad es que dejarse mimar tenía su encanto.

\- eso es chiquita, no te preocupes por nada, yo voy a protegerte – le susurro su protector, dioses ¿Qué había hecho para merecer algo tan bueno?

Estaba dejándose acunar cuando sintió que unos labios la besaban dulcemente, incluso ese beso le sabía a gloria. Era suave, sincero, puro y dulce, como una cucharada de crema fresca con miel. Estaba en lo mejor del beso cuando algo hizo clic en su mente, a ver, ¿Qué hacia ella recostada en una cama, en un lugar desconocido, y besando a un hombre extraño? Con todo el esfuerzo del mundo abrió sus ojitos, lo primero que noto fue unos rasgos varoniles, y después un inconfundible cabello plateado, ¿plateado? ¡No podía ser! ¡QUIEN LA ESTABA BESANDO ERA INUYASHA! Como pudo desentumió sus brazos y elevo su mano derecha.

\- ¡ay! - grito Inuyasha al sentir semejante pellizco en su mejilla derecha, se separó de Kagome y se froto la parte agredida.

\- ¿se puede saber que estás haciendo? – pregunto enojado, pero se sintió encoger cuando vio la mirada amenazante de Kagome.

\- eso debería preguntarlo yo ¿se puede saber que estabas haciendo encima de mí? – pregunto la joven enfadada. " _oh rayos, ya se le paso el efecto_ " pensó Inuyasha aun adolorido, Kagome pellizcaba como una cangreja.

\- para empezar no estaba encima de ti, y además ¿en verdad era necesario que me pinzaras tan fuerte? – pregunto osco por el dolor.

\- pues estabas encima de mí, y es lo mínimo que suelo hacer a alguien que me besa sin permiso – gruño Kagome cruzándose de brazos, definitivamente se le habían pasado todos los efectos de la droga.

\- pues no decías lo mismo hace unas horas que te me lanzaste en sima – gruño Inuyasha ofendido, ¿ahora resultaba que era uno de esos poco hombres que forzaban a una dama? Que humillante.

\- ¡¿pero tu estas tonto?! ¡Yo jamás me lanzaría a los brazos de un chico para hacer algo desvergonzado! – grito Kagome roja como una granada, estaba muy molesta; Inuyasha comprendió que estaba volviendo a meter la pata y ya estaba cansado de causar problemas innecesarios, lo mejor sería que le explicara que estaba pasando.

\- bueno, sé que usualmente no lo harías, pero digamos que no estabas en tus cabales hace unas horas – comenzó a explicar con tono calmo, Kagome se tragó un insulto que iba a gritarle y arqueo una ceja.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? Y además me gustaría que me dijeras ¿Qué narices estás haciendo en mi casa? – Inuyasha bufo, después de todo, nadie ha dicho que ser bueno era una cosa fácil.

\- ¿no te apetece comer algo primero? – le ofreció, después de todo ese tipo de cosas eran más fáciles de digerir con el estómago lleno. Kagome le iba a responder con una fuerte negativa cuando su estómago gruño muy ruidosamente.

\- creo que es un sí, te traeré algo de comer y te lo explicare todo ¿estás de acuerdo? – Kagome asintió sonrojada, se estaba muriendo de hambre y nunca era objetiva cuando tenía el estómago vacío.

 _Una hora después…_

Después de asegurarse de que Kagome se acabó el cuenco con gelatina y el resto del suero de manzana Inuyasha procedió a contarle todo a detalle, incluyendo un poco de las alucinaciones que había tenido. Para cuando termino el relato no sabia decir si Kagome estaba en shock o si no le había creído ni una palabra de lo que había dicho. La vio tomar otro sorbo y mascar el último cubo de gelatina fresa-limón antes de que respondiera.

\- ¿y dices que quien me hecho la droga en la malteada fue Naraku Kumo? – pregunto con tono neutro, Inuyasha asintió enseguida.

\- ¿Qué relación tiene con Kikyo? –pregunto sin mirarlo.

\- la última vez que supe me estaba poniendo los cuernos con él, así que imagino que serán amantes – contesto Inuyasha.

\- entonces quieres decir que mi propia prima mando a que alguien me drogara y me secuestrara para hacer dios sabrá que y así conseguir que le entregue mi empresa – comenzó a razonar Kagome, Inuyasha trago duro, viéndolo bajo esa perspectiva sonaba a cuento chino, y de los malos.

\- nunca había escuchado una tontería como esa – gruño Kagome, Inuyasha se encogió, " _no me ha creído ni una palabra_ " pensó derrotado, genial, ¿Por qué no me sale nada bien estos meses?

\- pero como estamos hablando de Kikyo no me sorprende nada, es muy de su estilo hacer cosas así – Inuyasha la volteo a ver boquiabierto, ¿eso significaba que le creyó?

\- debe estar desesperada para llegar a estos extremos – suspiro Kagome, Inuyasha la miro preocupado, si Kikyo había mandado a que secuestraran a Kagome eso quería decir que era capaz de cualquier cosa.

\- ¿y que pretendes hacer? – pregunto Inuyasha con cierto temor, cosa que llamo mucho la atención de Kagome.

\- bueno, imagino que tendré que plantarle cara – suspiro ella.

\- ¿y si intenta hacerte daño? – pregunto mirándola fijamente.

\- puedo defenderme sola – mascullo ella con arrogancia, Inuyasha brinco asustándola, tenía una cara de enfado que le causo escalofríos, pero cuando la envolvió fuertemente en sus brazos no pudo evitar quedarse muda de la sorpresa.

\- Kagome… - susurro Inuyasha con la voz apretada en la garganta.

\- yo… no quiero que te pase nada – murmuro con dolor haciendo que Kagome se sorprendiera.

\- Inuyasha… - murmuro sin saber que decir.

\- he visto de lo que Kikyo es capaz, y Naraku es peor que un delincuente de guerra, son muy peligros – continuo diciendo sin dejar de apretarla.

\- no sabría qué hacer si te pasara algo, temo por ti Kagome, no quiero perderte - aquellas palabras dejaron a Kagome fría, Inuyasha, él estaba realmente preocupado por ella, realmente la apreciaba de corazón. Suavemente subió sus brazos y rodeo la espalda del muchacho, devolviéndole así el abrazo.

\- Inuyasha… - susurro dulcemente, el muchacho se relajó un poco en sus brazos.

\- no me pasara nada – susurro intentando calmarlo.

\- claro que no, porque no pienso dejar que nada malo te pase – aseguro Inuyasha, aflojo su abrazo y la alejo solo lo suficiente como para poder mirarla.

\- Kagome, te juro que voy a protegerte con mi vida – Kagome dejo caer su quijada abierta en una expresión asombrada, pero Inuyasha parecía un guerrero de la edad antigua prestando lealtad a su señor, una sonrisita tiro de sus labios.

\- bien – asintió tomando el rostro masculino entre sus manos.

\- confió en ti Inuyasha – el voto de confianza de la joven calentó el corazón del peli plateado, el también acuno su cara entre sus manos y ambos sellaron la promesa uniendo sus frentes.

\- toma, imagino que querrás llamar a tu primo, estaba muy preocupado ayer – le ofreció su celular después de que se separaron.

\- tienes razón, el pobre debe estarse tirando de los cabellos – sonrió Kagome aceptando el aparato.

\- iré a preparar algo de comer, no has comido mucho en varias horas y eso no está bien – Kagome casi se rio.

\- ya suenas como si fueras uno de mis primos – Inuyasha también sonrió.

\- dios me libre, yo no estoy tan orate – esto si le hizo gracia a Kagome.

\- eso lo discutiremos después – Inuyasha entendió el mensaje y se retiró para darle privacidad, tan pronto cerró la puerta Kagome volvió a ponerse seria y marco el número de Bankotsu. Le respondió al primer timbrazo.

\- Inuyasha, ¿Cómo sigue mi prima? ¿Ya despertó? – pregunto de inmediato el muchacho de la trenza.

\- ya desperté Bankotsu, y estoy mejor – respondió Kagome, pudo escuchar como su primo suspiraba de alivio.

\- buen susto me has pegado – Kagome junto las cejas.

\- no ha sido culpa mía – le gruño ofendida.

\- lo se pequeña lo sé, pero aun así esto es una señal de alerta – ella le concedió aquello.

\- de hecho por eso te he llamado, necesito que me traigas la caja azul y el sobre que nos dejó mi abuelo – al otro lado de la línea Bankotsu se puso muy serio.

\- ¿ese que dejo para un caso de extremo peligro? – le pregunto con tono duro, como el que usaba cuando iba a tomar un caso muy gordo.

\- el mismo, es hora de que tomemos medidas drásticas – Bankotsu apretó un poco los puños.

\- ¿estas segura? – pregunto por última vez, si Kagome está planeando lo que temía se armaría una buena bronca.

\- creo que es el momento de que Kikyo comprenda que el mundo no gira a su alrededor – asintió Kagome.

 _Continuara…_

17


	32. Duelo de astucia

**Hola tesoros, ya lo sé, otra vez un retraso excesivo, una disculpa de corazón, estas últimas semanas han sido una locura, a mi hermana le sacaron 4 dientes, se nos descompusieron todas las computadoras de la casa una tras otra, hubo que llevar los coches a revisión, en fin, toda una faena y de pilón la semana pasada inicie clases en la universidad, como comprenderán no fue fácil hacerme un espacio para continuar esto para ustedes, pero al fin lo termine, una pequeña disculpa adicional, quería poner un lemon en este capítulo, pero no logre hacerlo embonar, mas no se preocupen que Inuyasha y Kagome pronto tendrán una sesión de alivio para sus corazones y sus cuerpos, también veremos que ocurre con Kikyo, Naraku y hasta con Seshsomaru y su querida Rin, sin más que agregar ya saben, lean, disfruten y comenten.**

 **Pd. La votación es 4 votos para el mar, 3 para la ciudad y uno para el bosque, recuerden que el día que publique el último capítulo se cierra la votación.**

 **Bye, Bye corazones.**

 **Duelo de astucia**

Una vez dejo a Kagome sola en la habitación fue directamente a la cocina, tomo su vaporear y puso a que se cociera el arroz, luego tomo unos pescados del refrigerador y los puso a que se azaran, y finalmente un sobre de sopa de tomate ligera, creía que eso ayudaría a Kagome, al menos parecía estar mejor, estaba terminando de voltear los pescados cuando el teléfono de su sala comenzó a sonar. Era Sesshomaru, seguramente para informarle sobre los resultados de los análisis.

\- hola – respondió sosteniendo el teléfono con el hombro mientras se limpiaba las manos, con un paño de cocina, tenían olor a pescado.

\- hasta que contestas idiota, ¿no te dije que dejaras la línea del celular abierta para que pudiese llamarte? – lo regaño Sesshomaru profundamente molesto.

\- lo sé, pero Kagome se ha despertado y quería llamar a su primo – explico Inuyasha tomando la bocina con la mano.

\- ¿Qué ya despertó? – repitió Sesshomaru, Inuyasha arqueo una ceja, si fuese cualquier otra persona diría que estaba preocupado.

\- hace como una hora – asintió Inuyasha.

\- ¿ah comido o tomado algo? – otra vez ese tono de voz, ¿pero qué bicho le había picado a su hermano?

\- solo gelatina y un poco de suero oral, hablando de eso, ¿ya sabe la rana que tenía Kagome? – pregunto intrigado.

\- ¿y para qué crees que te estoy llamando? Jaken encontró algunos restos de Escopolamina – le explico Sesshomaru.

\- ¿es esa droga que inhibe la voluntad y que además borra la memoria? – le pregunto Inuyasha, esa sustancia había salido mucho en anuncios policiacos y noticias, se decía que se usaba especialmente en secuestros y violaciones, se estremeció ante semejante pensamiento.

\- entiendo, ¿hay alguna recomendación que deba saber? – pregunto Inuyasha, sabía que realmente no podía hacer mucho salvo lo que indicara el sapo.

\- sí, debes darle jugo de naranja y mucha vitamina C – dijo Sesshomaru, Inuyasha arqueó una ceja ¿vitamina C?

\- ¿estás seguro? – le preguntó Sesshomaru solo bufo, en su idioma quería decir "si ya lo he dicho entonces hazlo, idiota" así que era mejor hacerle caso.

\- muy bien, llamare a Bankotsu para que venga a firmar la responsiva - indicó dispuesto a colgar pero la voz de Sesshomaru le hizo detenerse.

\- Inuyasha, será mejor que no la trasladen a ningún lado hasta mañana – aquella orden lo extraño.

\- ¿y eso porque? – pregunto serio.

\- para empezar porque esa droga también afecta la memoria y la percepción, estaría desorientada y eso puede afectar seriamente su salud, además ¿Qué pasa si Naraku sigue vigilando tu departamento? – Inuyasha trago saliva, no había pensado en esa posibilidad.

\- quizá, pero no creo que ella desee quedarse tanto tiempo, además su primo querrá tenerla cerca para cuidarla - intento ser realista Inuyasha, aunque Kagome ya no estaba tan molesta con él, pero tampoco quería abusar de su suerte.

\- no importa Inuyasha, si quieres que ella este segura lo mejor es que se quede contigo por hoy, yo estoy moviendo algunos contactos para vigilar tu departamento y así evitar que Naraku los siga cuando salgan, pero me tomara hasta mañana tener todo listo – Inuyasha respiro profundo.

\- te entiendo Sesshomaru, pero piensa que en mi situación no es… - comenzó a excusarse cuando un aroma extraño floto travieso bajo su nariz.

\- ¿Por qué te has callado? ¿Qué te pasa? – pregunto Sesshomaru cuando el silencio se prolongó demasiado.

\- estoy oliendo mal… - murmuro Inuyasha mientras olisqueaba el aire intentando definir que era ese raro aroma.

\- por no bañarte – la burla de Sesshomaru le hizo respingar ofendido.

\- ¡Me refiero que en mi departamento hay algo que huele mal! – grito furioso, escucho a Seshsomaru tragarse una carcajada.

\- ¿no será que te olvidaste de poner la ropa sucia en la lavadora? – volvió a burlarse el mayor causando que a Inuyasha se le crisparan los nervios.

\- ¡tampoco es eso! Huelo como si algo se estuviese quemando – comenzó a gruñir enojado hasta que noto algo.

\- ¿huele a quemado? ¿Algo quemado? ¡Mis pescados! – salió corriendo a la cocina al tiempo que el teléfono caía duramente al piso, al otro lado de la línea Sesshomaru alejo su celular de su oreja, el ruido de la caída le había lastimado el tímpano, bufando por la incompetencia de su hermano colgó el teléfono, al menos la imagen de él intentando no quemar el desayuno le causo un poco de gracia.

\- maldita sea ¡maldita sea! – gritaba Inuyasha intentando apagar la estufa, cosa muy difícil con una nube de apestoso humo negro frente a su rostro.

\- pero vaya que soy un desastre – gruño cuando por apago el fuego y logro espantar el humo.

\- solo a mí se me ocurre dejar la estufa prendida – suspiro triste viendo las dos tiras de carne chamuscada que deberían ser los pescados para el desayuno.

Quito los pobres pececillos negros y los hecho al cubo de la basura, adiós a 1000¥, hacia solo unas semanas no le habría importado un pepino, pero ahora que su sueldo era el del trabajador promedio de Japón cada ¥ contaba. Gruñendo frustrado fue al refrigerador a ver que más había, tenía unos 6 huevos, algo de tocino, y algunas pocas verduras, quizá un desayuno más norteamericano podría ser. Tendría que preguntarle a Kagome, también aprovecho para sacar el jugo de naranja y unos hielos, ¿las naranjas tenían mucha vitamina C no? Termino de servir un enorme vaso con el líquido naranja y lo dejo a un lado, reviso también la vaporera y vio que el arroz estaba casi listo, solo bastaría preguntarle a Kagome como se le antojaban los huevos.

\- oye Kagome, ¿Cómo prefieres el desayuno? – entro a su habitación sin tocar, claro que nunca pensó que la encontraría cambiándose, cuando entro al cuarto Kagome se estaba sacándose la camisa por la cabeza, y como no tenía ropa interior, podía ver perfectamente su espalda y sus hombros, y de hecho si hubiese estado de frete a él y no de espaldas podría verle también los pechos.

\- ¡HEY! - grito Kagome, abrazándose la tela al pecho al tiempo en que giraba para evitar que la viera, Inuyasha salto y se dio la vuelta rápidamente, bien, de un buen paso le toco un tropezón.

\- l-lo siento – se disculpó con la voz cortándosele en la garganta por la vergüenza, lo mejor era disculparse.

\- ¿tu mamá no te enseño a tocar cuando entras a los aposentos de una dama? – lo regaño Kagome poniéndose rápidamente el sujetador, que afortunadamente ya estaba seco.

\- sí, pero esta es mi habitación, así que no pensé en tocar – era una excusa muy mala pero también era verdad, ¿Cómo iba saber el que se estaba cambiando?

\- aun así, no es correcto ver a una mujer cuando se está cambiando – gruño Kagome, Inuyasha estuvo tentado a decirle que hacía solo unos pocos meses atrás había visto y tocado cada centímetro de su piel, pero mejor se mordió la lengua. De reojo espió a ver si ya había terminado, y entonces una manchita azul le llamo la atención.

\- lindo tatuaje por cierto – no pudo evitar decir, Kagome se llevó las manos a la base de la espalda, dios, había sido muy cuidadosa para cubrir su tatuaje, ni siquiera sus primos habían visto ese tatuaje.

\- metiche – bufo sonrojada, poniéndose los pantalones, Inuyasha se tragó una carcajada.

\- ¿ya puedo girarme? – pregunto burlón, Kagome le gruño enojada antes de terminar de acomodarse su ropa.

\- porque no, ya no hay nada para ver que no sea mi cuello, manos y rostro - Inuyasha sonrió, a él le gustaba mucho ver ese rostro, aunque un poco más de piel no vendría mal.

\- si tú lo dices – Kagome lo miro de manera extraña, Inuyasha era un hombre extraño, y viendo lo loca que estaba su familia era mucho decir.

\- ¿y qué hacías aquí además de fisgonear? – le pregunto inquisitiva.

\- venía a preguntarte que te apetecía desayunar, tengo tocino, huevos, verduras y arroz recién hecho – le comento, Kagome suspiro con alivio, bien solo era eso, y la verdad estaba hambrienta.

\- me gustan los huevos cocidos o revueltos – Inuyasha asintió, bueno, no debía ser tan difícil hacer un huevo revuelto con tocino, estaba dándose la vuelta cuando se detuvo.

\- y para que conste, creo que ver a la mujer que me gusta no es fisgonear – dijo antes de salir, Kagome le enseño la lengua, no entendía como ese hombre podía sacarla así de quiso, fue al baño y se enjuago la boca, luego tomo un cepillo de cabello y se desenredo su larga melena negra, si había algo que odiaba era tener el cabello hecho nudos.

Una vez estuvo lista salió de la habitación de Inuyasha, pero nada más poner un pie en el pasillo se dio cuenta de algo, Inuyasha había dicho que esa era su habitación, entonces eso quería decir ¿Qué estaba en su casa? Ahora que se ponía a meditarlo nunca había estado en casa de Inuyasha, ni siquiera cuando estuvieron de novios, curiosa recorrió el pasillo mirando cada detalle, el lugar era muy grande, aparte del dormitorio en el pasillo había otras 4 puertas, se asomó a la primera y encontró un baño, luego fue a la siguiente y había un estudio con biblioteca, la cual estaba haya el tope de libros, abrió la tercera puerta y vio un gimnasio casero con algunas pesas, una caminadora, una bicicleta fija y un saco de boxeo "no es de extrañar que tenga un físico de muerte" no pudo evitar pensar, bueno, ella era una mujer con ojos y solo que fuera de piedra no sentiría algo al ver a un hombre en buena forma física. Finalmente abrió la última puerta, la cual debía ser la habitación de invitados, y a juzgar por su tamaño y la calidad más sencilla de los muebles no le cupo la menor duda.

\- entonces me acomodo en su propia cama – dijo en un murmullo Kagome. Un poco cohibida fue hasta donde, suponía, estaba el comedor, al entrar vio que Inuyasha estaba frente a la estufa y parecía que estaba cocinando.

Sin saber porque se sintió un poco mal. Inuyasha no solo la había salvado de un seguro secuestro, sino que también cuido de ella toda la noche, y además ahora le estaba preparando el desayuno, " _me está poniendo muy difícil la tarea de que me caiga mal_ " pensó enojada consigo misma, quizá estaba siendo muy injusta con él. Dedico una mirada evaluativa a la sala, si antes creía que su casa era rica bastaba ver su sala de estar, era fácilmente del tamaño de su propio departamento, los muebles eran de muy buena calidad, y también los aparatos electrónicos. Noto que Inuyasha tenía todos los últimos modelos de consolas, y un estante que alguna vez estuvo destinado para guardar discos a reventar de videojuegos, películas y series de televisión.

Traslado su mirada al elegante sofá de 6 asientos que forma de (L) que enmarcaba la salada de estar y quedaba justo frente al televisor de interiores más grande que hubiese visto nunca. Era de color gris elegante y parecía estar hecho de cuero, a simple vista parecía ser duro, cuidosa paso su mano y noto que realmente era extremadamente suave, sin poder evitarlo se dejó caer, sip, definitivamente ese sofá era perfecto para echarse la siesta, aunque ella prefería los sofás de tela suave y esponjosa ese de cuero no estaba tan mal.

\- no estaría mal pasar la tarde aquí, pero… - comenzó a observar el lugar, la decoración estaba bien y elegante pero… le faltaba algo, las paredes eran todas blancas y los muebles cafés, grises o negros, muy soso, le faltaba color.

\- si fuera por mi pondría más color, al menos un cuadro o algún jarrón con flores – pensó en voz alta.

\- y cambiara las paredes, ese color blanco tan soso, sería mejor un tono crema o un beige – sonrió y luego arrugo la nariz al ver las cortinas, eran de color negro opaco, " _horrible_ " designo.

\- yo podía unas cortinas color blanco, o quizá color uva – dijo en voz alta.

\- me gustan las uvas, pero prefería unas cortinas en color dorado – la voz de Inuyasha la hizo brincar fuera del sofá. Él estaba recargado en la puerta que daba a la cocina y la miraba con una sonrisa tan arrogante que le recordó porque le partía la nariz a sus compañeros de clase presumidos en la secundaria.

\- ¿así que soñando con redecorar mi casa eh muñeca? – le pregunto socarrón, ella de inmediato se irguió en su metro setenta de altura y lo miro con superioridad.

\- solo mejoraría algunos detalles, tienes el gusto de un soltero – gruño ella, Inuyasha no pudo reprimir su risa.

\- si lo has olvidado querida, hasta hace unas semanas yo realmente era un soltero – Kagome lo miro con una ceja arqueada.

\- bromas de lado princesa, el desayuno está servido, si quieres acompañarme a comer… - le ofreció señalando el comedor.

\- ¿cocinaste tú? – pregunto Kagome aun sorprendía al tiempo que tomaba asiento, frente a ella había un plato con huevos revueltos, tocino y verduras, un cuenco humeante de arroz blanco, más un vaso de medio litro a rebosar de jugo de naranja.

\- sip, todo hecho de la mano de tu seguro servidor, ¿Qué te parece? – pregunto orgulloso después de acomodarla en la mesa.

\- que a buen hambre no hay pan duro – murmuro Kagome, tocando con un poco de desconfianza los huevos y las verduras.

\- que cruel – se quejó Inuyasha fingiéndose herido por sus palabras.

\- bueno, cuando estuvimos en la isla quemabas hasta el agua – contesto Kagome pinchando una zanahoria.

\- toche – asintió Inuyasha, pero no dejo de mirar expectante a Kagome mientras tomaba el primer bocado, ella masco con mucha lentitud, como esperando a que saliera algún mal sabor, pero entonces sus ojos se abrieron desorbitados, y luego trago muy, pero muy lentamente.

\- vaya… - murmuro en tono sorprendido.

\- ¿Qué? – pregunto Inuyasha ansioso.

\- esta… esta bueno – sonrió Kagome, tomando una segunda porción, y luego una tercera, Inuyasha vio complacido como ella comía, siempre había salido con modelos que apenas y comían un vaso de agua con una galleta salada, pero Kagome tenía buen apetito, y la verdad eso le gustaba.

\- has mejorado mucho – lo elogio mientras raspaba el plato.

\- gracias, queda más en la cocina por si quieres – Kagome asintió tomando el jugo de naranja y dándole un largo trago, de verdad tenía mucha hambre y sed.

\- creo que iré a servirme un poco más – anuncio luego de limpiar hasta la última migaja del plato.

\- adelante – le indico Inuyasha, contento porque ella tuviese tan buen apetito después de ser drogada. Aprovecho que ella estaba en la cocina para rellenarle el vaso de jugo hasta el tope, Sesshomaru había dicho que tenía que beber mucha vitamina C.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar Kagome le pidió permiso a Inuyasha para darse una buena ducha, el muchacho le ofreció a ayudarla por si se desmayaba, pero Kagome solo le dio un pellizco en la mejilla y marcho al baño. Inuyasha aprovecho para llamar a Bankotsu y ponerse de acuerdo con él, además de informarle lo que había propuesto Sesshomaru sobre que Kagome permaneciera un día más en su departamento. Asombrosamente Bankotsu no puso la más mínima objeción, al contrario se ofreció para llevarle alguna ropa a Kagome, maquillaje y cosas que podría necesitar, al final quedaron en que llegaría en una hora a partir de la llamada y comerían los tres juntos para hablar sobre el plan de acción contra Naraku y Kikyo.

Estaba terminando de cargar el lavavajillas cuando el timbre sonó, curioso miro su reloj, no esperaba a Bankotsu hasta dentro de 15 minutos. Decidió abrir la puerta, quizá era su hermano que venía a traerle los estudios de Kagome, pero Sesshomaru tenía llave y era tan arrogante que siempre entraba como si esa fuera su casa. Claro, ahora que cambio las cerraduras Kikyo no podía usar la vieja llave, ¿sería acaso que aun quería llevarlo a su lado oscuro? Pues que ni creyera que caería en sus redes, si era ella le iba a cantar las cuarenta. El timbre volvió a sonar esta vez con más insistencia, enojado fue a abrir la puerta, listo para echar a patadas a Kikyo si es que se había atrevido a mostrar su operada cara de nuevo por su casa, pero al abrir la puerta sin querer soltó un grito de terror y dio un salto atrás. Claro que no era para menos, en el centro del marco de su puerta había lo que parecía un zombi de tres cabezas.

Iba a volver a gritar cuando enfoco la mirada y noto que la piel de esos supuestos zombis parecía demasiado verde, y también se delato que una de las cabezas no podía aguantar la risa. Enojado dio dos pasos y le asesto un coscorrón a cada una de las cabezas más pequeñas, y si no le pego a la más grande fue por el simple hecho de que solo tenía dos manos.

\- ¡AY! ¡¿POR QUÉ NOS PEGAS?! – gritaron dos vocecillas chillonas confirmando sus sospechas.

\- se lo tienen bien merecido por asustarme de esa forma - Gruño enojado Inuyasha quitándoles las máscaras a Shippo y Souten.

\- ¡ERES UN ABUSADOR! – gritaron los niños enojados.

\- ¡miren quién habla! – se defendió Inuyasha, lo que faltaba, que le dijeran que era abusador cuando ellos lo habían asustado y en su propia casa.

\- por el amor de dios – escucharon la voz de Kagome tras ellos, Inuyasha se giró a verla, se había puesto de nuevo su ropa del día anterior, tenía el cabello trenzado y brilloso por la humedad y su rostro seguía sonrojado por el calor de la ducha.

\- cuidado que se te cae la baba – se burló el último zombi, pero antes de que Inuyasha pudiese contestarle Kagome lo rebaso por la derecha y le atizo un sonoro coscorrón.

\- ¡ouch! – grito el zombi antes de que Kagome le sacara la máscara revelando a Bankotsu.

\- eres de lo peor, de los niños puedo entenderlo, ¡pero tú! ¿Qué edad crees que tienes Bankotsu? –gruño tirando a un lado la máscara y pescándole cruelmente la oreja izquierda.

\- Inuyasha, ¿me permites hablar un momento a solas con "este"? – pregunto sin soltar a Bankotsu el cual no estaba sollozando de dolor porque Shippo y Souten se encargarían de regar el chisme por toda la aldea.

\- claro, puedes usar el estudio – asintió sonriendo satisfecho de ver como Bankotsu se encontraba doblado a la altura de las caderas de Kagome, ya que ella había bajado la mano.

\- ahora volvemos – sonrió Kagome comenzando a caminar sin subir su mano por lo que el pobre muchacho de la trenza fue prácticamente a cuatro patas y rogándole en voz baja a Kagome porque lo soltara.

\- pobre tío Bankotsu – escucho que decía Souten

\- no me gustaría estar en su lugar – asintió Shippo, Inuyasha los escucho con una ceja alzada, pero entonces algo se le ocurrió.

\- ahora que recuerdo, ¿ese zombi no tenia 3 cabezas? – los niños lo miraron asustados, pero Inuyasha solo sonrió de medio lado.

\- Kagome ya se llevó una, y si los cálculos no me fallan quedan dos… - los niños echaron a correr, pero Inuyasha no tardo en pescarlos, bien, había llegado la hora de su desquite de ese par de mococos.

 _Mientras tanto en el despacho de Inuyasha…_

\- ¡YA KAGOME! ¡ME ESTAS ARRANCANDO LA OREJA! ¡SUELTAME! – grito Bankotsu adolorido intentando soltarse del agarre de su prima, pero ella lo tenía agarrado de tal manera que si intentaba moverse le dolía pero la oreja.

\- no te suelto, otra vez lo de esa mascara de zombi ¿Cómo es posible que sigas haciendo esas bromas con la edad que tienes? – lo regaño Kagome y le dio un duro tirón antes de soltarlo, Bankotsu por poco cayó al suelo, pero logró recuperar el equilibrio y erguirse, eso sí con un terrible dolor en el oído, la cabeza y el lumbago.

\- un día de estos me vas matar - gruño Bankotsu por el dolor.

\- y será lo mejor que te pase en la vida – le contesto Kagome molesta, pero con una sonrisa tirando de sus labios.

\- ¿lo conseguiste? – le pregunto mientras intentaba tragarse una carcajada, ver a sus primos apaleados por ella le causaba gracia, especialmente porque los tenía tan amansados que le bastaría decir "siéntate" para que se sentaran como cachorritos.

\- ¿y tienes que preguntármelo justo después de pegarme? Eres una sádica – las palabras de Bankotsu le causaron un ataque de risa, si ella de verdad fuese sádica, o bueno a un nivel algo mayor de lo que era, Kikyo hace mucho que estaría mendigando por las calles de Tokio o en algún burdel, de momento se contentaba con hacerles la vida imposible a sus primos un par de veces al mes.

\- te lo compensare después – le concedió, Bankotsu perdió un poco de su mal humor, y hasta le regalo una sonrisa, bien, siendo sinceros él se ganó una parte de ese castigo.

\- me deberás una grande; y ahora que lo dices si tengo todo – asintió abriendo su portafolios y sacando un sobre color esmeralda con un sello dorado. Kagome lo tomo con sumo cuidado y luego la guardo dentro de su ropa, después Bankotsu le paso aquella cajita azul que Jakotsu le había dado antes de salir del pueblo.

\- bien, creo que con esto bastara, ahora solo falta redactar el documento y seguir las instrucciones del abuelo – sonrió Kagome acariciando la cajita como si fuera un tesoro.

\- de verdad espero que no estés hablando en serio respecto a esto – las palabras de Bankotsu la hicieron dar un brinquito.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? – pregunto curiosa.

\- porque aunque sea una bruja, Kikyo es de la familia y eso es algo muy cruel para hacerle a la familia – la regaño, Kagome frunció fuertemente el ceño.

\- ella planeo drogarme y secuestrarme para hacerse con el control de la empresa ¿te parece que hacer esto no es incluso hasta más piadoso? – Bankotsu abrió la boca para responder pero enseguida el cerro, bien, Kagome tenía un punto.

\- además no es como si fuese a dejarla en la calle – termino Kagome, Bankotsu la miro de manera extraña.

\- Kikyo es peor que una chinche pero ni siquiera ella se merece algo tan cruel – respondió la pelinegra a la pregunta tasita de su primo.

\- entonces mejor empiezas a explicar que estas tramando, porque la verdad yo no entiendo nada - bufo Bankotsu, Kagome rodo los ojos, bien Bankotsu era muy buen abogado pero de sutilezas femeninas no sabía ni las comas.

\- bien, abre bien las orejas, porque necesito que le repitas el mensaje a los otros seis, y también necesito que le avises al consejo de la aldea – comenzó a instruirlo Kagome.

\- ¿al consejo de la aldea? – pregunto Bankotsu sin comprender, ¿Qué quería Kagome con ese grupo de ancianos?

\- bueno, a parte de nosotros forman parte de la junta directiva veterana y ya sabes que la regla que invento el abuelo… - comenzó a explicarle, no podía creer lo despistado que podía ser a veces.

 _Mientras tanto en la sala de estar…_

\- ¡ya bájanos! – gritaban los niños colgados de cabeza sostenidos de los pies por las manos de Inuyasha.

\- no se me da la gana ¿o les he de recordar todas las travesuras que han hecho a su pobre tío? – sonrió Inuyasha, realmente no planeaba hacerles nada a esos niños, pero darles un pequeño susto no estaba de más.

\- ¡NO LE HEMOS HECHO NADA! – grito Shippo, intentando soltarse, pero Inuyasha lo tenía bien sujeto.

\- ¡Ya hicimos las paces con él! – grito Souten, Inuyasha se puso a reír.

\- quizá, pero con migo no han hecho las paces – Shippo arqueo una ceja y entonces sonrió.

\- oye perro, si nos bajas, te dejare ver eso – ofreció señalando su mochila.

\- ¿Por qué crees que lo que tienes ahí podría interesarme? – bufo Inuyasha dándole u poco de movimiento a su mano para que el niño pelirrojo se balanceara como un péndulo.

\- ¿Qué no te interesa ver a la mujer de tus sueños con traje de zanahoria? – pregunto Souten con voz picara. Aquello intrigo a Inuyasha lo suficiente como para que los bajara y los dejara ir a la mochila donde sacaron lo que parecía un álbum de fotografías.

\- toma, se lo quitamos al tío Jakotsu antes de escondernos en la maleta – se lo ofreció Souten con una sonrisa, Inuyasha tomo el libro y miro la portada "Momentos Épicos de Kagome V. Higurashi" sonrió, se veía prometedor.

Fue a sentarse a la sala mientras que los niños (después de pedirle permiso a Inuyasha) iban a la cocina a ver que podían merendar, pues Bankotsu los había devuelto a la dieta a base de vegetales y sopa de tofu, porque según no sabía preparar otra cosa. Ignorando a los mocosos Inuyasha abrió el álbum y sin querer se le salió una exclamación de ternura, la primera foto era de Kagome, pero no una joven o adolecente, sino una bebe de un año con toda su caria llena de betún rosa y migas de chocolate junto a un plato de pastel aplastado, y para rematar chupándose el pulgar, nunca había visto algo tan adorable.

Paso su vista a la siguiente foto y otra exclamación abandono su garganta, ahora la foto retrataba a una Kagome un poco más grande, sentada en una sillita alta, pero con un tazón de espagueti boloñesa a modo de peluca, se echó a reír sin poder evitarlo, no solo la imagen era graciosa sino que la pequeña Kagome tenía sus cejas fruncidas y las mejillas infladas en un adorable puchero. Continuo pasado las paginas riéndose o dando expresiones de ternura, en cada una salía Kagome en distintas situaciones graciosas. Ella llena de helado, una vez que se peleó con uno de sus primos en un charco de lodo (Kagome estaba encima de un niño tan enlodado que no se veía quien era), Kagome saliendo del mar con un pescado en la mano, aunque en la siguiente foto se ve que este se saga de su mano y le da un aletazo en la cabeza antes de caer de vuelta al mar.

Tan inmerso estaba en eso que no noto que los niños se le unían en el sofá para ver las fotos, en menos de dos minutos estaba rompiéndose las costillas mientras Shippo y Souten le contaban las historias de tras de las fotografías. Definitivamente convencería a Kagome de quitarse ese horrible implante del brazo, nada le haría más ilusión que tener una niña tan bella como lo era su madre, y claro el proceso tenía sus encantos y más con la joven azabache. Cambio nuevamente la página y otra foto le llamo la atención, era una foto de Kagome ya más crecía, quizá saliendo del jardín de niños o a principios de primaria, bueno, a juzgar por la cronología de las fotos; pero no era eso lo que llamo su atención, Kagome tenía puesto una especie de traje de color naranja, con mallas a juego, su cabello estaba sujeto en dos coletas y en su cabeza lleva un adorno verde que parecía un sombrero de espinaca, callo en la cuenta de lo que era el traje al mismo tiempo en que estallaba una divertida carcajada en su pecho, Shippo le había dicho la verdad, había una foto de Kagome vestida de zanahoria.

\- ¡te digo que no voy a llamar a ese…! ¡ESE VIEJO BOLA DE BILLAR! – escucho que gritaba Bankotsu desde su estudio, pero no levanto la vista, aquel álbum era puro oro.

\- ¡mira quién lo dice! ¡Al menos mi padrino no está más sordo que un molcajete! – grito Kagome, haciendo que levantara la vista solo un segundo, pero enseguida la bajo de nuevo, ahora estaban en la sección donde se veía las primeras clases de baile de Kagome.

\- se pelean como el perro y el gato – escucho que murmuraba Souten, no aparto la vista de las fotografías, peri su puso atención a las palabras de los primos.

\- eso no es nada, deberías ver la vez que intentaron ganarle al señor Ginosuke en la última carrera, estaban tan molestos que no dejaron de insultarlo, mi mamá dice que Kagome los colgó de los pies por dos horas – Inuyasha arqueo una ceja ante las palabras de Shippo, ¿Kagome colgando a sus primos de los pies? Bueno, había demostrado tener adrenalina y carácter duro, pero no se imaginaba como podría colgar a cualquiera de esos armatostes de los pies ella sola.

\- ¡está bien tu ganas! Pero que conste que no estoy de acuerdo, es más, no sé porque nuestro tío lo nombro como tu padrino en primer lugar, es de lo peor ese hombre – gruño Bankotsu dejando el estudio de Inuyasha dando de pisoteadas, bien, de por si el plan de Kagome era radical, pero ¿Por qué tenía que involucrar al único hombre del pueblo al que él y sus hermanos no soportaban?

\- solo lo dices porque los ha vencido en las carreras de autos clásicos 15 veces consecutivas y contando – se burló Kagome antes de extender la mano, Bankotsu gruño frustrado y le arrojo su teléfono móvil.

\- bien, ¿vez como es más fácil si cooperas conmigo? – sonrió Kagome, Bankotsu le dio la espalda frustrado.

\- avísame cuando termines con mi computadora – le pidió en un murmullo mientras se dirigía a vigilar que Shippo y Souten no estuviesen haciendo de las suyas.

\- tranquilo, prometo no tocar tus archivos de gatitos – se rio Kagome.

\- eso quiero verlo – se rio Souten bajando del sofá y corriendo al pasillo.

\- tu aquí te quedas – la pesco Bankotsu del cuello de la camisa, ni loco iba a dejar que esa mocosa viera sus archivos.

\- Jeje, el que se defiende confirma – se burló Shippo.

\- sigue con esa insinuación y esta vez sí les juro que solo comerán brócoli con crema de zanahoria por el resto del año – Shippo cerro la boca, pero no dejó de sonreír, Inuyasha también se rio, comenzaban a caerle bien ese par de enanos.

\- ¿Qué están viendo? – pregunto Bankotsu, ya se le hacía sospechosa tanta calma y tanto silencio. Ni bien termino la frase ambos niños se lanzaron sobre Inuyasha intentando quitarle el álbum, pero él se puso de pie poniéndolo fuera de su alcance, claro hasta que Bankotsu estiro la mano y se lo quito.

\- ¿de dónde lo sacaste? – pregunto con tono serio, casi amenazante, Inuyasha de inmediato señalo a los niños de manera acusadora, Bankotsu los miro enojado, ¿Por qué no le sorprendía?

\- ¿lo tomaron ustedes? – pregunto mirándolos como si fueran unos bichitos y él una bota gigante.

\- ¡FUE SU IDEA! – gritaron ambos niños señalándose mutuamente, Bankotsu entrecerró los ojos.

\- no me importa de quien fue la idea, ¿no les ha dicho su madre que no tomen cosas que no son suyas? – los regaño, ahora los niños lo miraron con enojo a él.

\- ¡no lo robamos! lo tomamos prestado – se defendieron heridos en su orgullo.

\- "prestado", si claro, esperen a que hable con sus padres - Inuyasha decidió intervenir, después de todo era cómplice también.

\- bueno, lo tomaron prestado y acaban de devolverlo, ¿Por qué no se los perdonas? – Bankotsu traslado su mirada de los niños hasta Inuyasha, lo miro seriamente.

\- ¿Cuántas fotos te mostraron? – la pregunta dejo mudo a Inuyasha, pero Shippo aprovecho para adelantarse y colocarse en medio de los dos adultos.

\- llegamos hasta la sección donde Kagome tiene sus primeras clases de baile – susurro Shippo, Bankotsu entendió todo entonces, de por si la primeras fotos eran hipnóticas llegados a esa sección era casi imposible soltar el álbum.

\- ¿quieres terminar de verlo? – le ofreció, al menos así se entretendrían los cuatro en lo que Kagome terminaba de hacer su plan maligno. La sonrisa de Inuyasha fue una respuesta aún más clara que el cristal.

 _En el estudio con Kagome…_

La joven azabache tecleaba de manera elegante en la computadora de su primo, como si tocar una pieza de Bach o de Beethoven en un piano, no era la primera vez que redactaba un documento como ese, pero si la primera vez que lo hacía con un propósito y un destinatario tan específicos e inusuales. Ella sabía que lo que estaba haciendo era drástico, conocía cada clausula, y consecuencia que tendrían en la vida ce su familia, pero no tenía muchas opciones más.

La verdad era que ella nunca odio a Kikyo, a pesar de todo lo que hizo contra ella hasta ahora, jamás, aun teniendo todos los motivos y el derecho moral de odiarla lo consiguió, no era algo que formara parte de su naturaleza. Se limitó a evadirla, dejarle su espacio y su zona de conforto, crearse una realidad donde ella fuera como una diosa y el centro del mundo, permitiendo que el legado que su abuelo destino para ella como su nieta le fuera útil en su carrera y en su vida. Pero nunca pensó que eso desencadenaría tal locura de poder en ella. Que la atacara como niñas e incluso que la echara de casa por celos fue algo que podía pasar, pero el llegar a consentir que la pusieran en peligro a tal grado de drogarla y secuestrarla era rebasar un límite demasiado grande.

Kikyo había tenido literalmente todo lo que deseo durante su vida, desde que nació recibió todo, bueno, quizá no todo, sabía que su tía Tsubaky y su tío Onigumo nunca prestaron una atención verdadera a Kikyo, todos los regalos que recibía de parte de ellos eran algo para mantenerla entretenida y que no los molestara, como si le dijeran " _ya tienes tu guardarropa exclusivo y único, ahora quédate callada y dejame seguir con mi vida_ " por eso la dejaron con ella y sus padres en primer lugar. Porque no la querías cerca, desde ahí la autoestima de Kikyo comenzó a depender de ser mejor que todos en todo. Después que la echo de su propio hogar pudo haberse vengado, incluso antes pudo echarla de cabeza, pero jamás lo hizo porque no le parecía correcto.

Incluso su abuelo no la saco de su testamento como solía pasar con otras familias cuyo integrante intentaba o lograba dañar severamente física, mental o íntegramente a otro miembro de la familia con toda premeditación, alevosía y ventaja. Procuro dejarle una protección para que cumpliera sus sueños, al igual que a ella misma. Pero con una diferencia, Kagome fue elegida para ser la sucesora del cargo de su abuelo en la empresa y en el círculo familiar. Por ellos sus primos le tenían ese nivel de respeto, en términos de la comunidad Kagome no solo era la dueña de la empresa Shikon, era la matriarca de la familia Higurashi, en ella recaía la responsabilidad de los destinos de su familia.

Fue ella la que decido dejar todo como lo preciso su abuelo, pero contrario a lo que todos creían, no había sido del todo permisivo, Hitachi Víctor Higurashi había sido consiente de cada fortaleza y defecto de todos los miembros de su familia, y no era ajeno a lo que la actitud de Kikyo podría llegar a acarrear, así que, antes de morir, se aseguró de dejar un plan de respaldo para que Kagome pudiese proteger a la familia, a la empresa, pero en especial a ella misma de Kikyo.

Termino de redactar el documento y lo releyó al menos 5 veces, quería que todo estuviese claro, algo que aprendió cuando estudio leyes y manejo de empresas fue a no dejar lagunas, al menos unas que no pudiesen afectarle si sabía cómo jugar, los negocios eran una partida de ajedrez conste, pero en este caso era equivalente a una estrategia de guerra. Una vez estuvo satisfecha guardo el documento con copia de seguridad y un cifrado para que nada lo modificara hasta que Bankotsu y los demás involucrados en esta "intervención" pudiesen terminar de pulirlo y dejarlo perfecto. Estando lista cerro los archivos y decidió hacer las llamadas más importantes, la primera fue directa a la tía Kaede, la abuela de Bankotsu y los demás, ella fue la melliza de su abuelo, y ella mejor que nadie podía orientarla sobre qué decisión tomar.

Le sorprendió que no diera gritos al cielo, ella no era partidaria de Kikyo, no solo porque le hizo a ella de niñas, Kikyo tenía una reputación justificada con muchos miembros de su familia. La tía Kaede hablo como siempre con sabiduría y paciencia, le dijo que ella se encargaría de informar a todos y después de que concretaron los detalles colgó. La siguiente fue al jefe de la aldea, prefería ponerlo al tanto ella, paso casi lo mismo, la última fue a su padrino, por mucho que le callera mal a sus primos, había sido el notario oficial de la empresa por 50 años antes de retirarse y aun ahora se encargaba personalmente de los asuntos más importantes.

\- comprendo perlita… ah, jamás creí que tendríamos que llegar a esto – suspiro Ginosuke una vez que Kagome lo puso al tanto de todo.

\- yo tampoco padrino, pero creo que si no lo hacemos ahora podría desembocar en una situación mucho peor – suspiro también Kagome, la verdad todo este asunto la hacía sentir muy mal, sabía que le haría daño a su prima, sería un golpe demasiado duro en varios sentidos, y tenía consecuencias que Kikyo realmente no llegaría a predecir hasta que ocurrieran.

\- ¿segura que tienes todo bien calculado? – pregunto en tono serio.

\- sí, ¿contare con usted para esto? – pregunto con el tono de voz más serio que había usado jamás.

\- Kagome, haría eso y más por proteger a nuestra gente – la voz de su padrino sonó incluso más seria que la de ella, en ese momento supo que una vez todo esto se iniciara, no habría marcha atrás.

 _En otra parte de la ciudad…_

Al parecer Kagome no era la única que trabajaba en planes empresariales pero a diferencia de ella, este autor llevaba la maquiavélica frase, de " _el fin justifica los medios_ " a un nuevo nivel, a un nivel digno de la mafia o de Norman Bates. Había planeado todo durante la última noche, y con algunos cambios que pondría al final no solo se haría con la empresa más rica del planeta, sino que también obtendría la segunda empresa más poderosa.

Y todo gracias al segundo heredero de los Taisho, quizá no fuera muy obvio, pero él había visto ese brillo en sus ojos dorados, desde que le quito a ese bombón en aquel restaurante solo unas horas antes; al principio se enfadó porque le había aguado el plan, pero ahora lo veía claramente, no lo había saboteado, le en verdad dio la llave para un inmenso imperio. El segundo hijo del gran general de los negocios babeando tras los huesos de la sexy dueña de la empresa más rica, y para colmo no le hacía caso, parecía casi una novela para adolescentes de instituto.

Dio una vuelta al burbon en su vaso antes de darle un trago, si, definitivamente esto era una bendicen de los demonios, porque no era tan idiota como para considerar que los dioses le bendecirían después de todos los pecado que había cometido. Toco una tecla para encender su ordenador, había llegado el último informe de su querida y sexy espía, bien, el pequeño caballerito se había llevado a la damisela en apuros a lo más alto de su torra. _Que predecible_ se burló mentalmente, esto era casi poesía del siglo XV tan empalagosa que le daba arcadas y a la vez lo mataba de la risa.

\- oh pobre, ingenuo Inuyasha, crees que la proteges, pero no has hecho más que confirmarme que estas totalmente amartelado por ella – sonrió sirviéndose un poco más de licor color ámbar.

\- si niño, tú y esa preciosa dama van a entregarme la llave del tesoro mundial en bandeja de diamantes – se echó a reír, mientras tecleaba un número en su celular.

\- Kagura querida, lo has hecho bien, por ahora descansa y hazlo bien, porque tengo otro trabajo para ti en la mañana – le sonrió antes de hacer un brindis al aire, si definitivamente los siguientes días serán memorables y puede que hasta históricos.

 _Entre tanto en el mejor spa de_ _Roppongi…_

Kikyo iba por su segundo masaje de relajación, la idiota de la chica que comenzó a masajearla primero cometió la tontería de arañarle la espalda con su manicura barata, pobre de ella, no volvería a trabajar en un spa nunca más en su vida, tendría suerte si la contrataban para conducir un tren subterráneo, aquello si la relajo, nada como hacer 1ue despidan a un incompetente. Y que ahora la estuviese atendiendo un joven guapo y bien formado era aún mejor, se dejó mimar cono dios mandaba, al menos como dios ordeno que las mujeres perfectas deben ser mimadas, lo único que lo haría mejor sería que otro adonis la estuviese alimentando con uvas peladas, de hecho tenía un candidato en mente.

\- señorita Tama, su baño de hierbas está listo – dijo la encargada, ella la miro con una sonrisa de superioridad, se levantó como si fuera una diosa del panteón olímpico y ofreció su mano al masajista para que la ayudara a levantarse, la encargada desvió la mirada y el pobre hombre no sabía que mirar, ya que Kikyo ni siquiera se molestó en cubrirse los pechos, claro que fue inevitable que ambos empleados se quedaran viendo al menos un segundo aquellos dos montes operados.

\- vamos querida, no tienes que estar celosa, estoy segura que si ahorras cada centavo que ganes durante los próximos 15 años podrás pagarte unas iguales – sonrió presumida a la encargada, se estiro haciendo saltar los pechos, y luego extendió su mano tomando por fin su bata de seda rosa bombón y cubriéndose.

\- si señorita – asintió la encargada, llevaba trabajando tres años en ese spa y nunca había odiado a ningún cliente, pero Kikyo Tama era en definitiva la mujer más mimada, caprichosa y ¿Por qué no decirlo? Egocéntricamente odiosa de todas las que habían visitado el establecimiento.

\- bien, después de mi baño de hiervas quiero un facial, manicura francesa, y por supuesto una buena sesión de bronceado – ordeno pasando de largo a la encargada sin siquiera verla.

\- lo tendré todo listo señorita – asintió la encargada bajando el rostro para que así no viera su mueca, Kikyo se dirigió a la sección de bañeras de hiervas sin mirar a nadie y moviéndose como si fuera una emperatriz, a sus espaldas la encargada bufo y luego miro al masajista.

\- Bruce, como tu cuñada, creo que es mí deber recordarte que tienes una bella esposa, dos encantadores hijos y un perro muy fiel – le recordó mirándolo con reprobación, el pobre hombre rápidamente se cubrió la entrepierna, pero era tarde, el bulto estaba en todo su apogeo.

\- Amaya por favor se comprensiva, tú sabes que amo a Karim, pero es que… la señorita… - intento excusarse, amaba a su esposa y adoraba a así hijos, pero también era un hombre y no estaba ciego.

\- ya se, mejor date una ducha fría, tu próximo cliente llega en media hora – el pobre hombre corrió a las duchas para empleados, pero tampoco podía juzgarlo tan a la ligera, después de todo esa odiosa modelo que se creía la reina no tenía sentido de la moral, la decencia o del pudor.

Dos horas después por fin Kikyo dejo el spa, se había metido en cada tratamiento disponible e incluso en un par que no ofrecidas. Estaba casi satisfecha, y se dice casi porque no tenían las fresa con chocolate belga genuino recién importado y la champaña Dom Pérignon Rose Gold1 que ella quería para acompañar su tratamiento en lodo y minerales importados del mar muerto. Cuando por fin se fue todo el personal del spa, incluyendo los de la limpieza, recepcionistas, el portero y el gerente dieron un sonoro suspiro de alivio. Por unanimidad Kikyo Tama Higurashi era la clienta más odiada del spa, el único motivo por el que la toleraban era porque gastaba el equivalente al 20% de las ganancias mensuales de todo el centro.

La modelo camino por la calle como si le perteneciera, altiva, elegante y delicada, atrayendo la atención de los transeúntes, tanto positiva como negativa, principalmente quienes se le quedaban viendo admirándola eran los hombres, y obviamente más de la mitad de las mujeres la miraban enojadas, claro no era de extrañar, además de llevar el cabello perfectamente peinado, un maquillaje que de alguna manera no se veía demasiado retocado y unas joyas tan extravagantes que era muy difícil decir que no eran auténticas, y para rematar su ajustadísimo y corto vestido color fresa de tela que parecía látex y se pegaba tanto a sus curvas que cualquier podría contarle las costillas. No había nada en ella que no echara una enorme nube de aroma a dinero, a mucho dinero.

No tardo en notar que las miradas caían sobre ella como clavos a un enorme imán, su sonrisa se intensifico e incluso comenzó a balancear al tripe las caderas, es decir ¿porque no iban a mirarla? Era el ideal de belleza perfecta, cuerpo perfecto, movimientos perfectos, cara perfecta, ¿Qué en ella no era perfecto? su belleza era perfecta a tal nivel que incluso las "famosas" geishas de Tokio quedaban como simples muñequitas de papel de aun ¥ el kilo cuando ella estaba cerca.

Decidió que su tiempo de auto mimarse no había acabado y se dirigió a la mejor boutique de Roppongi Hills y fue de tienda en tienda hasta que su tarjeta de crédito de platino hecho humo de tanto usarla, mando a uno de los empleados del centro comercial a que llevara todo a su casa y fue a su restaurante favorito a comer, nada más llegar los camareros corrieron a atenderla, fue casi literalmente cargada hasta su mensa en brazos de los meseros hasta la mesa exclusiva que tenía reservada de por vida, nada más sentarse un mesero le puso la servilleta en las piernas, el mismo gerente le llego la carta y a tan solo dos segundos de que su exfoliada espalda tocara el respaldo de la silla ya tenía una copa con dorada y deliciosa champaña fría y espumosa en su mano recién manicurada.

\- ¿ya desea ordenar señorita Tama? – pregunto el camarero exactamente 9 minutos después de que Kikyo recibió la carta.

\- si querido, quiero la Buddha Jumps Over the Wall soup2 de entrada, para plato fuerte Sushi del Oriente3 y de postre… el Golden Phoenix Cupcake4 - sonrió, el camarero anoto todo y desapareció en dos segundos, Kikyo bebió un elegante sorbo de champaña antes de sonreír, si, era magnifico ser ella.

Mientras esperaba su almuerzo se puso a pensar, su vida era perfecta, era la modelo número uno de Asia, la más talentosa en 2 continentes, sus contrato valía más casi millones, los mejores diseñadores de américa y Europa ya se pelaban porque ella protagonizara las más famosas pasarelas; en un par de años seria la modelo icónica de todo el planeta, tenía 5 villas en los lugares más exclusivos del mundo, una colección de ropa digna de una reina y tantas joyas como un tesoro nacional. ¿Cómo podía ser más perfecta su vida? Sonrió como un vampiro sediento de sangre. Lo único que la haría más feliz seria convertirse en la mujer más poderosa y rica del mundo, casi se rio, ¿Qué estaría pensando su pobre abuelo al poner a la boba de Kagome a cargo de la empresa familiar? Ya debía tener inicios de Alzheimer, si, esa sería la explicación más lógica, lo había pensado durante los últimos días y la verdad hasta le había comenzado a salir una arruga por eso.

Tomo otro sorbo de su champaña, si, definitivamente hacerse con la famosa empresa Shikon la haría la mujer más grande y famosa de la historia del planeta tierra. Solo tenía que poner sus manos perfectas en la titularidad de la empresa, muchos le preguntarían ¿Cómo hacerlo ahora que su quería prima le había dicho que no? Muy fácil, ya había conseguido quitarle todo una vez, solo necesitaría un buen programador un par de horas en un estudio de filmación y tendría lo necesario para que Kagome le diera lo que quería. Llego su comida y se puso a sonreír tres veces más, si, un truco que funciono una vez ¿Por qué no volvería a funcionar? Tomo la cuchara y se puso a comer como si estuviera cenando con María Antonieta en el palacio de Versalles, si, un par de llamadas y una hora en la tienda de lencería le darían el control de la empresa Shikon, la satisfacción de humillar a su prima y una vida de reina sin tener que mover un dedo.

\- sí, definitivamente es magnífico ser yo – se rio antes de comenzar a comer.

 _Un par de horas más tarde…_

Kagome salió de la habitación jugando con la cajita azul, ahí estaba uno de los objetos más importantes de la familia Higurashi, era tan antiguo como el templo oculto y aún estaba perfectamente conservado, había arreglado todo, solo le faltaba contactar a los últimos seis participantes de su plan, pero eso ya se lo dejaría a Bankotsu, no tenía ánimo y tampoco la estabilidad estomacal para lidiar con ellos ahora. Caminaba por el pasillo cuando escucho risas masculinas, preocupada fue a ver qué pasaba, si algo había aprendido esa última semana era: Inuyasha + Bankotsu + risa = niños metidos en una olla con pirañas hambrientas.

Sin hacer mucho ruido se acercó al pasillo de la sala y los espió, y de paso se arremango la camisa, lista para hacer surgir un par de cordilleras en las cabezas de ambos hombres, pero no espero encontrarse con tal escena, Bankotsu e Inuyasha estaba sentados en el enorme sofá viendo entre ambos un libro grande, quizá un álbum de fotos, Souten estaba sentada entre ambos riéndose de algo que dijo Bankotsu, mientras que Shippo se asomaba por encima del hombro de Inuyasha, " _parecen una pareja gay que adopto dos niños_ " pensó sin dejar de mirarlo, Shippo señalo una foto y los cuatro se pusieron a reír, si definitivamente era un cuadro digno de fotografiar.

\- mira, aquí está la tía Kagome cuando dio su primer recital internacional – escucho decir a Souten, ¿una foto de ella? ¿Qué era lo que estaban viendo? Movida por la curiosidad de pego a la pared y pelo la oreja.

\- es verdad, después de eso el Emir de Sarja la invito a participar en la academia formal de bailarinas – asintió Bankotsu, dio un respingo enseguida, esa foto era exclusiva del archivo familiar, ¿de dónde la habían sacado?

\- ¿y esta de aquí? – pregunto Inuyasha señalando otra foto, se asomó, pero como estaba de frente a ellos, solo podía ver la cubierta del álbum, entonces pudo ver bien la misma, ¡Dios santo! ¡No podía ser "ese" álbum!

\- ah, esta tiene una historia muy divertida, veras fue cuando Kagome fue a Egipto y la invitaron a… - comenzó a explicar Bankotsu confirmando las sospechas de su prima.

\- di una sola palabra más y personalmente le daré tu expediente penal a la tía Kaede – le gruño con fuerza.

Bankotsu alzo la mirada y de inmediato se quedó helado, desde esa posición, entre las sombras, parecía la jefa de un clan de los Yakuza lista para volarle la cabeza a su presa. A Inuyasha por su parte se le cayó la baba, le gustaba la faceta dulce de Kagome, pero cuando se ponía dominante era tan sexy, como una domatris lista para desplegar su látigo. Shippo y Souten por mientras ni le prestaron atención pues estaban más entretenidos con el álbum.

\- vamos Kagome, ¿no será capaz de romperle el corazón a mi pobre abuelita? - intento negociar Bankotsu, pero la verdad era que las rodillas le temblaban.

El clan Higurashi era conocido por tener miembros amables pero temibles cuando se enojaban, pero contrario a lo que muchos creerían los más terrorífico no eran los hombres, sino las mujeres, Kikyo era el perfecto ejemplo de ello, y Kagome podía ser aún más aterradora, al convertirse en la matriarca de la familia su carácter obtuvo una faceta fría que asustaría al más valiente sin problema, y la abuela Kaede… ella era tres veces más terrorífica si se enfadaba, mucho más que Kikyo y Kagome juntas.

\- primero te romperá las piernas, sabes que no es tan débil – farfullo Kagome cruzándose de brazos.

\- es verdad, una vez correteo a Hiten por romperle la ventana, lo persiguió por tres calles hasta que lo agarro – asintió Souten sonriente, recordando cómo se rio al ver a su hermano mayor apaleado como camote.

\- y eso que estaba de buen humor – concordó Shippo, la abuela Kaede era famosa por la aldea, usualmente era una abuelita dulce que tejía suéteres y horneaba galletitas para los niños, pero todo el mundo sabía que no había que hacerla enojar.

Inuyasha escuchaba todo con una ceja alzada, pero de inmediato se recrimino, a ver su ex novia era una modelo egocentrista y medio psicópata que salía con un narcotraficante, su actual amor platónico, la prima de su ex, era una mujer muy dulce pero con una faceta extremadamente dominante y algo agresiva, tenía siete primos que eran una mina de oro para estudiantes de psicología en búsqueda de proyectos de titulación, ¿Por qué debía sorprenderle que su tía abuela fuera una boxeadora de la tercera edad?

\- tu ganas prima ¿Qué quieres a cambio de no decirle? - accedió Bankotsu luego de sostener y perder el duelo de miradas con la pelinegra.

\- para empezar ¿Por qué trajiste ese álbum? – lo acuso, Bankotsu respingo enojado antes de ponerse de pie.

\- ¡yo no fui! ¡Lo trajeron esos mocosos! – grito de inmediato señalando a los niños.

\- ¡no es verdad! ¡FUE ÉL! – saltaron también, comenzaron una discusión entre ambos niños y Bankotsu, que no tardó en hacer que Kagome e Inuyasha estallaran en carcajadas por lo absurdo de la situación.

\- está bien primo, solo pido que llames a tus hermanos y los pongas al tanto ¿hecho? – Bankotsu dejo de discutir con Shippo y Souten para mirarla con el ceño fruncido, pero de inmediato relajo sus rasgos.

\- es la primera cosa sensata que he escuchado en semanas, - suspiro frotándose las cienes.

\- trato hecho – asintió, ambos primos chocaron puños para cerrar el trato.

\- a mí me parece que ya es hora de comer – anuncio Inuyasha, por primera vez los cinco estuvieron de acuerdo.

 _Más tarde ese día…_

Bankotsu y los niños finalmente se fueron, habían pedido comida china y pizza para comer, y todo fue tranquilo hasta que los niños se emocionaron y se comieron una pizza mediana entre los dos y aun después de eso asaltaron el congelador de Inuyasha que estaba a reventar de paletas y helados. Como era de esperarse ambos niños estuvieron el resto de la tarde quejándose de dolor de estómago, después de darles un buen té de manzanilla con menta Inuyasha y Bankotsu hablaron con Kagome y aun sin saber cómo lograron convencerla de que permaneciera un día más en el departamento de Inuyasha, eso sí, ella pidió a Bankotsu algo a cambio, Inuyasha no pudo escuchar que le pidió, pero a juzgar por lo pálido que salió cuando terminaron de hablar debió ser una cosa épica.

\- bien, creo que lo mejor es que me vaya, no creo que estos dos aguanten mucho mas sin hacer un desastre – señalo Bankotsu a los niños, los cuales están tumbados en el sofá con bolsas de hielo en la cabeza y la barriga, y ¿Por qué no decirlo? Con las caras verdes por la náusea.

\- creo que tienes razón, quizá deberías llevarlos al hospital – asintió Inuyasha, ya se había acostumbrado a hacer la limpieza, pero había cosas que no estaba dispuesto a limpiar aun.

\- no será necesario, una llamada a Suikotsu bastara, él es el mejor para esos casos – se negó Bankotsu, estaba demasiado cansado para llevar a los niños al hospital por un simple empacho.

\- ¿seguros que pueden caminar? – les pregunto Kagome preocupada de verlos tan verdes, ella sabía lo que era tener un empacho, cortesía de Inuyasha, y no le deseaba ese malestar a nadie, menos a esos encantadores niños.

\- si… - sollozo Shippo poniéndose de pie.

\- pero no volveré a comer helado hasta que cumpla treinta – se quejó dado pasos temblorosos, y agarrándose con una mano la cabeza.

\- yo tampoco – lo secundo Souten aferrándose a su pancita mientras arrastraba los pies.

\- ¿me prometes que los cuidaras bien? – pregunto Kagome a Bankotsu viéndolo suplicante, el chico de la trenza sonrió con vehemencia, los niños siempre habían sido la debilidad de Kagome.

\- por supuesto – tomo ambos niños, los acomodo uno en su espalda y el otro en sus brazos y salió del departamento, pero antes de cruzar la puerta se giró para mirar a Inuyasha.

\- protégela - Le susurro sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

\- lo juro – asintió Inuyasha también en voz baja.

El resto de la tarde fue tranquila, Inuyasha tuvo que adelantar su trabajo ya que mañana debía volver a la oficina, y Kagome mientras tanto se quedó en la sala mirando el atardecer, meditando mientras jugaba con el contenido de la caja azul entre sus dedos. No quería hacer lo que estaba planeando, realmente habría dado cualquier cosa por no tener que llegar a ese punto, pero Kikyo necesitaba un alto, esto no podía seguir así o podría ocurrir una tragedia, y su familia ya había sufrido lo suficiente.

\- hay abuelo, se lo que tengo que hacer, pero… - murmuro para sí misma mientras dejaba caer su cabeza contra el respaldo del sofá.

\- ojala estuvieses aquí, tu habría podido evitar esto – suspiro, lanzo el objeto al aité, este brillo rojo por la luz del atardecer antes de caer de nuevo a su mano.

\- te pondré un alto Kikyo, para que no vuelvas a dañar a nadie y tampoco sigas haciéndote daño a ti misma – prometió antes de guardar el objeto en su cajita, los siguientes días serian cruciales, esta era una batalla de vida o muerte y no había margen para ningún error.

 _Continuara…_

1 **Dom Pérignon Rose Gold (6 litros) a US$ 49,000.**  
Solo se fabricaron 35 botellas del Dom Pérignon Mathusalem chapado en oro de 6 litros. Al olfato, este vino rosé vintage tiene aromas a malta, complementados con acentos de turba ahumado. Al gusto, es fuerte, tenso, radiante y elegante con un acabado firme.

2  
Es conocida como la sopa más cara del mundo; está hecha de aleta de tiburón, abulón, flor de hongo japonés, pepino de mar, vieiras secas, pollo, jamón Hunan, carne de cerdo y ginseng. Tiene un precio de alrededor de 163 dólares.

3  
Envuelto en hojas de oro de 24 quilates y salpicado con diamantes de 0.20 quilates. Un platillo que se desarrolló en Filipinas en 2010, por el chef Angelito Araneta Jr. Una receta comprada usualmente como regalos para proponer matrimonio. Cuesta 2mil dólares.

4  
Tiene chocolate italiano, hojas de oro, fresas orgánicas y mucho oro comestible en todo tipo de presentaciones. Es el Cupcake más caro del mundo y cuesta 425 dólares.

22


	33. Luna Llena

**Hola queridos, aquí un nuevo capítulo, he tenido un golpe de inspiración y decidí ponerme las pilas para aprovecharlo, agradezco mucho todo su apoyo y sus comentarios, si ya lo han notado estamos en 169 comentarios, también les quiero recordar la votación para el tema del próximo fanfic:**

 **Mar = 4 Ciudad = 3 Bosque = 1**

 **No olviden que publicado el último capítulo se cierra la votación. Y les propongo un trato, lleguemos a los 175 comentarios y para el próximo lunes, ósea de hoy en ocho traeré el próximo capítulo. Sin más que agregar les dejo para que lean, disfruten y sobre todo comenten.**

 **Luna Llena**

Ya había caído la noche y la dulce luz de la luna iluminaba tenuemente la sala de estar, y delineaba el dulce cuerpo de la chica sobre el sofá de cuero gris, haciéndola ver como si durmiera en un rayo de luna, un largo mechón negro cayó sobre su nariz haciéndola despertar. Kagome se estiro como un gato, se hecho el cabello hacia atrás y volvió a estirarse, había dormido muy bien, y realmente después de semejante debate mental, también parecía que la droga que le había echado Naraku aun tenia algunos efectos residuales, porque estaba segura de que solo cerro los ojos un segundo.

\- sí, definitivamente es cómodo este sofá, pero necesita aun necesita buen re tapizado – sonrió, al menos no tenía nudos en la espalda. Se giró para bajar sus piernas cuando noto que algo las embolia, una manta, estaba segura de que ella no se la había puesto.

\- Inuyasha… - suspiro su nombre, no podía haber sido otra persona.

\- de verdad me estas dejando difícil la tarea de odiarte – suspiro para sí misma, odiar no era parte de su naturaleza y le costaba una gran cantidad de energía mantener un rencor por mucho tiempo.

\- y hablando de él ¿Dónde estará? – se preguntó, todo el departamento estaba en silencio y no se veía ninguna luz.

\- ¿estará dormido? ¿Tan tarde es? – se preguntó mirando su muñeca, pero no tenía puesto su reloj de pulsera, gruño, tampoco había ningún reloj de pared a la vista y prender la tele seria de mala educación por dos razones: primera, estaba en una casa ajena y no debía tocar nada sin permiso, y segunda, si Inuyasha estaba ya dormido el ruido de la tele lo despertaría. Así que solo había una cosa que podía hacer…

\- iré a ver si ya está dormido – pateo a un lado la cobija, se levantó y camino directo hacia el estudio de Inuyasha, si seguía despierto lo más lógico es que estuviese ahí.

Toco la puerta y nadie le respondió, toco nuevamente, pero luego se percató de que la luz estaba apagada, bien, no estaba ahí, así que seguramente ya se había acostado, quizá ella también debería hacer lo mismo, camino a la habitación de invitados. Quería ponerse la pijama que le había dejado Bankotsu en la maletita, pero cuando entro al cuarto de invitados no la vio, pensando que quizá la había puesto en alguno de los armarios los reviso, pero tampoco había nada, luego busco bajo todos los muebles pero no la encontró.

\- ¿pero dónde guardo este hombre mi maleta? –gruño sacudiéndose el polvo de las rodillas, decididamente la dichosa valija no estaba en la habitación, pero tampoco estaba en la salada de estar, ¿Dónde la habría puesto Bankotsu? Después de darle tres vueltas a la habitación, se sentó en la cama y se puso a pensar sobre cuál sería el paradero de su maleta, Bankotsu no era idiota así que dudaba que estuviese en el comedor, el baño, el gimnasio o el estudio, la única explicación lógica era que su primo se confundió y dejo la maleta en el dormitorio de Inuyasha.

\- será burro – gruño enojada, bien, no le quedaba de otra que ir a recuperar su maleta, no era bueno que se durmiera con ropa de calle, solo esperaba que Inuyasha todavía tuviera el sueño tan pesado como lo recordaba, lo último que quera era que se despertara y la descubriera fisgoneando en su habitación.

\- definitivamente me la vas a pagar – gruño, como le tocara pasar una vergüenza Bankotsu tendría una sesión especial con ella y con Jakotsu en el salón de maquillaje de su academia.

De puntitas camino por el pasillo, no quería ser mala invitada, así que lo mejor era hacer la menor cantidad de ruido que fuera posible. Con cuidado se acercó a la habitación de Inuyasha, vio que la puerta estaba entrecerrada, así que la empujo suavemente y se asomó con mucho cuidado. Más grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar el dormitorio vacío, la única prueba de que alguien haya estado ahí era la luz de la lámpara de noche que estaba prendida dándole una iluminación tenue y muy acogedora a la recamara, dio un pequeño suspiro de alivio.

Bueno, Inuyasha no estaba en el cuarto, y aunque no sabía dónde estaba, la verdad le convenía mas, así podía buscar su maleta con más tranquilidad, justo se estaba por agachar a un lado de la cama cuando escucho el ruido de agua cayendo, indicándole que se estaba duchando, apenada decidió apurarse, pero cuando cruzaba el cuarto para buscarla algo la paralizo. La habitación de Inuyasha tenía su propio baño, y la puerta estaba justo enfrente de donde se ubicaba la cama, ahora dicha puerta estaba abierta de par en par y por lo que podía ver la ducha que estaba exactamente en el centro del mismo. Pero eso no fue lo que la detuvo, no solo la puerta estaba abierta, sino que además las luces estaban prendidas, las puertas de la ducha eran de cristal transparente y para empeorar no había nada de vapor, así que como resultado tenía una perfecta visión del hombre bajo el agua.

\- por todos los santos – se le escapo una exclamación, para ella la figura masculina no era algo ajeno, después de todo tenía siete primos, pero tener a Inuyasha así frente a ella, verlo desnudo en todo su esplendor causó que su sangre corriera por sus venas como si en vez de glóbulos rojos tuviese competidores de la copa Nazcar.

Inuyasha estaba de espaldas a ella, por sus movimientos dedujo que se estaba enjabonado, con cada movimiento los músculos de por sí ya definidos de su espalda vibraban y se movían de una manera que Kagome se dijo que debía ser ilegal. Inuyasha comenzó a enjabonarse los hombros y sin quererlo Kagome se imaginó que era ella la que trazaba círculos en todos y cada uno con sus propias manos, el muchacho deslizo sus manos por su espalda mostrando una increíble flexibilidad. " _¿pero que esto haciendo?_ " se preguntó al darse cuenta de que se preguntaba como seria que esas fuertes manos pasearan por su espalda y la sujetaran fuertemente mientras se enterraba en su interior y asaltaba sus labios con los de él.

" _¿Pero que no tienes decencia? Deberías marcharte y darle su privacidad a Inuyasha, ¡los abuelos no te educaron para ser una voyerista!_ " se auto regaño, no era correcto que se quedara ahí mirando como idiota mientras su anfitrión se daba un baño, era una clara violación de la privacidad, una falta de respeto a Inuyasha, una completa… " _¡DIOS MIO!_ " se tuvo que cubrir los labios con ambas manos para no gritar, ahora Inuyasha se estaba enjabonado el cabello, y para ello se había puesto de perfil así que podía verlo casi al completo, dios si su espalda era impresionante su pecho y su abdomen lo eran aún más. Casi quiso azotarse, no era la primera vez que veía a Inuyasha desnudo, después de todo ella misma le corto la ropa cuando se desmayó en pleno mar hace semanas, pero la verdad era que nunca haya sido tan consiente de él hasta entonces, sus ojos delinearon cada línea muscular, cada centímetro de piel incluso cada uno de los cabellos plateados que colgaban distribuidos entre su hombro y su espalda.

Su único consuelo era que Inuyasha tenía los ojos cerrados, si la pillara espiándolo se le caería el alma al piso y luego ella le seguiría. Sería la peor vergüenza de su vida, y si sus primos llegaran a enterarse no la dejarían olvidarlo por el resto de sus días y más haya. Inuyasha levanto la cabeza para dejar que el agua le golpeara directamente en el rostro y luego con sus dedos se cepillo su plateado cabello para deshacerse de la espuma del shampoo, sus propias manos hormiguearon por enredarse en esa larga cabellera plateada, así húmeda se veía tan suave y sedosa que hasta se planteó meterse en la ducha para cepillarle la cabeza a Inuyasha. Si de por si cuando lo vio así creyó que le daría un infarto el siguiente movimiento de Inuyasha le hizo explotar el corazón.

Ese hombre cruel, aun con los ojos cerrados se puso de tal manera que nada le impedía mirarlo de frente a cuerpo entero, y la tortura no había hecho más que empezar. Inuyasha pasó sus manos por si pecho acariciándose y enjuagando los rastros de jabón que quedaban en su piel, que aun conservaba un toque de bronceado de cuando estuvieron en la isla. Como si fuese un hipnotista la hizo seguir el movimiento de seis manos que descendían lentamente por sus pectorales, por su estómago, su vientre y luego directo a su… claramente pudo sentir que su corazón se detenía cuando la mano de Inuyasha rodeo su propio miembro.

La verdad era que en la isla nunca se detuvo a mirar "esa" parte de la anatomía de Inuyasha pero ahora que la tenía sujeta en su mano y comenzaba a limpiarla se sintió morir, alguna vez había escuchado que el tamaño no importaba pero, por favor, no podía creer que aquella cosa hubiese cupido dentro de ella y aunque no tenía otro punto de comparación sabía que debía considerarse de talla grande, pero aun con todo eso cuando eso se puso duro se le fue el color del rostro. No sabía si era porque el tacto de su propia mano lo estimulaba o quizá estaría pensando en alguien, ¿quizá en… ella? Esa sola idea hizo que sus piernas le temblara y que su cuerpo entero se sacudiera con deseo, ¿serie eso lo que llamaban abstinencia sexual? Nunca antes le había pasado algo así con un muchacho, y había tenido al menos 13 novios antes de Inuyasha, cierto que no llego a pasar de los beso y…

¡Rayos! ¡¿A QUIEN QUERIA ENGAÑAR?! Se estaba volviendo loca de deseo y el único candidato en su lista para satisfacerla se estaba duchando frente a sus narices. Se llevó las manos a las mejillas, se sentía arder en fiebre, pero no tenía que ver con ninguna enfermedad biológica, era puro deseo al crudo, escucho que Inuyasha giraba las manijas de la ducha y brinco, seguramente se estaba preparando para salir ¡y ella seguía ahí plantada! De inmediato salto a un lado, genio, ¿y ahora qué? Había desperdiciado todo el tiempo, su única alternativa era salir de ahí y dejar su maleta.

Pero nuevamente su suerte la había abandonado, en su afán por salir del camino de Inuyasha y que no la viera salto al lado de la habitación opuesto a donde estaba la salida. ¿Cómo iba a salir de ahí? Aun podía escuchar a Inuyasha en el baño, quizá si pasaba rápidamente y se escabullía por la puerta, él no sabría que había estado ahí metida mirándolo como una pervertida mientras se daba una ducha. Intento acercarse al marco de la puerta del baño para espiar, bien Inuyasha parecía que se seguía secando el cabello, así que aprovecho, salto y se dirigió a la puerta, justo cuando estaba agarrando el pomo de la puerta, lista para salir e irse a su propia habitación, sintió dos manos sujetarle la cintura.

\- ¿tu mamá no te enseño a tocar cuando entras a los aposentos de un hombre? – escucho la voz de Inuyasha que le acariciaba la nuca como si fuera un depredador que acaba de capturar a su presa, la calidez de su aliento le puso la piel de gallina al contacto. La clara burla al reclamo que le hizo ella misma aquella mañana apenas y fue percibida por Kagome, ¿en qué momento llego detrás de ella? No lo había escuchado salir del baño.

\- lo siento… yo solo… - intento disculparse y salir de ahí, pero el agarre de Inuyasha se volvió tan fuerte como el de un candado de acero.

\- eres una pequeña diablilla, no pensé que fueras tan traviesa para venir a fisgonear en mi habitación, debería castigarte por ser tan mala – sonrió Inuyasha, cuando la dejo dormida en el sofá creyó que sería otra noche tranquila, pero tenerla ahí, atrapada entre la puerta y su propio cuerpo era como si le hubiesen adelantado el regalo de navidad y le dijeran que se sacó la lotería al mismo tiempo.

\- no… yo no estaba… - quiso negar Kagome pero Inuyasha la presiono contra la puerta usando su propio cuerpo para mantenerla prisionera.

\- ¿te ha gustado lo que viste desde la puerta? – le pregunto al oído antes de mordisquearle el lóbulo de la oreja.

\- ¿Cómo…? – pregunto ella comprendiendo que él sabía que lo había espiado mientras se duchaba, en respuesta Inuyasha pego sus labios a la mejilla femenina y ella pudo sentir como sonreía contra su piel.

\- es difícil ignorar cuando alguien te mira de manera tan picante, aun a distancia – le contesto Inuyasha.

\- pero no me has respondido ¿te gusto lo que viste? – la precioso acariciándole el estómago y recargándose contra su espalda.

\- ni que estuviera ciega – apenas y pudo responder Kagome, el calor y el arma natural de Inuyasha la inundaban, haciéndola sentir embriagada.

\- lo tomare como un si – sonrió aún más, dejo sus manos vagar tentativamente sobre el vientre de la mujer, Kagome sintió que los nervios de su cuerpo se electrizaban.

\- no hagas eso – le pidió al sentir como los escalofríos le ponían la piel de gallina.

\- ¿no te gusta? – pregunto Inuyasha sin detenerse, Kagome dejó escapar un jadeo cuando la mano de Inuyasha roso un poco más abajo.

\- si… no… ah… ya estate quieto… - le dijo mientras peleaba por contener sus jadeos, ese malvado Inuyasha sabía dónde y cómo tocar.

\- ¿mmm? No veo porque, estoy muy cómodo así – para enfatizar se recargo más contra ella, Kagome sentía que ya no podía respirar, pero no porque Inuyasha la aplastara.

\- y no creo que tú tampoco estés incomoda ¿o sí? – sonrió mordisqueándole el cuello, Kagome apenas y pudo mantenerse de pie.

Si Kagome pudiese ver a Inuyasha habría sido consciente de que sonreirá de manera casi sádica, podía darse cuenta de que la pobre estaba perdiendo su auto control y quería empujarla al punto en que se olvidara de todo y solo quisiera estar con él. Podían estar separados, pero no había duda que se deseaban; el ya no podía esperar, aunque lo intentara cada fibra de su cuerpo y su alma le exigía que se volviera a fusionar con ella, tres meses de abstinencia eran demasiado, y por lo que podía ver no era el único que estaba necesitado. Kagome lo deseaba, podía sentirlo y estaba más que dispuesto a hacerla confesarlo.

Haciendo una arriesgada apuesta subió sus manos hasta acunar los pechos de Kagome sobre la blusa y espero, pero en lugar de rechazarlo se dejó caer contra él. Hizo un segundo intento y pego su cadera a la de ella, restregándole su ya tortuosamente dura erección, en respuesta Kagome respingo y se froto contra él, bien, no necesitaba más pruebas que esas; pero todavía era un caballero.

\- eres tan bella Kagome – comenzó a susurrarle mientras introducido sus manos bajo la blusa de la muchacha.

\- me vueles loco, mira como me tienes – tomo una de sus manitas y la llevo a su espalda para que lo rodeara.

\- Vamos, aventúrate conmigo. Únete a mí, dejame llevarte al nirvana y de regreso – le suplico, sin detenerse. Kagome ya estaba más allá de su cordura, se sentía a la deriva por el placer y eso que Inuyasha ni siquiera la había tocado entre las piernas aun.

\- eres malvado – le reclamo con un gemido que a Inuyasha se le antojo como música de los ángeles.

\- claro que lo soy, voy a torturarte, hacerte suplicar y gritar hasta que olvides tu propio nombre, me encargare de que tu piel se vuelva fuego y te sientas consumida por las llamas de mi amor – las palabras de Inuyasha en conjunto con sus caricias desarmaron a Kagome por completo, nunca había sentido algo así, ni siquiera en su noche de bodas.

\- Inuyasha… por favor… - comenzó a suplicar, ahora ambos se empujaban mutuante haciendo que sus cuerpos se friccionaran de una manera que solo podía describirse como prohibida.

\- eso es nena, déjate ir, deja que tus deseos afloren para que yo pueda cumplírtelos – la alentó Inuyasha desatando su camisa botón a botón con lentitud. Una vez estuvo abierta la hizo girar hasta quedar frente a él y su vista lo extasió, se veía totalmente sexi así, a su merced, semidesnuda y sonrojada como un atardecer.

\- ultima oportunidad pequeña, si quieres que pare dilo ahora mismo, porque después no pienso detenerme – le advirtió mientras deslizaban los hombros de la camisa fue hacia los brazos de Kagome.

\- Inuyasha… - gimió Kagome, de por si no podía pensar bien con las manos de Inuyasha crispándole cada nervio de la piel, pero ahora además verlo así, frete a ella, aun completamente desnudo y duro como una piedra no era de ayuda.

\- di que me necesitas Kagome, dímelo… - le ordeno dejando que su camisa callera al suelo.

\- te necesito – reconoció Kagome colocando sus manos en los hombros de Inuyasha y usándolos como apoyo para ponerse de puntillas y besarlo, Inuyasha la sujeto contra su cuerpo, y de paso aprovecho para desabrocharle el sostén, una vez quito la prenda corto el beso y decenio regando besos por el hueco de su cuello, trazando su yugular, su clavícula y siguió descendiendo hasta que pesco uno de los dorados pezones de su amada entre sus labios, Kagome hecho la cabeza para atrás y se aferró al cabello de Inuyasha, nunca había sido tocada así.

\- ¿Qué me haces? – pregunto Kagome cohibida ante esa nueva sensación. Inuyasha sonrió sin dejar de atender aquel monte rosado y erguido.

\- te muestro lo que es entregarse al deseo y la pasión de un amante – le susurro trasladándose para atender el otro pecho. Las piernas de Kagome comenzaron a flaquear, y aun peor cuando Inuyasha le desabotono el pantalón y bajo demasiado lento el cierre sintió que sus piernas se volvían gelatina.

\- me voy a caer… - alcanzo a gemir, ahora Inuyasha le besaba el ombligo y sus manos le bajaban los pantalones con tal lentitud que para cuando tocaron sus pies su cuerpo estaba completamente cubierto de sudor.

\- te sostendré – le garantizo y para mostrar su punto la afianzo de las nalgas mientras descendía creando su vientre de besos y mordiscos juguetones, Kagome se dejó llevar y permitió que Inuyasha hiciera lo que se antojara siempre y cuando continuara siendo placentero para ella.

En un momento dado Inuyasha se incorporó por completo, Kagome gruño enojada de que se detuviera, pero el solo la alzo en el airé y luego la pego a él de tal forma en que su erección roso la parte más sensible de una mujer. Kagome se estremeció al sentirlo pegado a su centro, aún tenía sus bragas puestas, pero aun así podía sentido, era grande, duro y caliente. Sin saber porque enredo sus piernas alrededor de la cadera masculina, consiguiendo así que sus sexos se frotaran nuevamente, Inuyasha gruño encantado con su acción. Con ferocidad volvió a reclamar sus labios mientras la llevaba aun enchanchada a su cadera directo a su cama, no era correcto que siguiera haciendo esperar a su dama.

\- dios Kagome, ¿Cómo pude dejarte ir hace semanas? – pregunto cuando la coloco contra el suave colchón. Ella lo miro a los ojos y se sonrojo, nunca la habían mirado así, parecía que Inuyasha quería devorarla.

\- esto está en mi camino – lo escucho quejarse y luego un golpecito en su cadera le revelo que se refería a la una prenda que quedaba sobre su cuerpo.

\- quítalas – le autorizo, Inuyasha sonrió traviesamente, le sujeto ambas manos con una de las suyas y las coloco sobre su cabeza mientras que su otra mano tomaba el borde de las braguitas de Kagome y comenzaba a deslizarlas hacia sus pies, si ella creía que fue lento al quitarle el pantalón aquello fue tan pausado que ella incluso creyó que se había detenido más de una vez.

\- no te burles de mi - se enojó Kagome porque se tomara tanto tiempo para quitarle una prenda tan estúpida y dejarla con las ganas.

\- nunca lo haría nena, no con esto – le aseguro Inuyasha, y sin perder un segundo coloco su mano libre entre sus piernas y comenzó a buscar su punto más sensible.

Tan pronto como los dedos de Inuyasha rozaron su sensible piel Kagome comenzó a gimotear, ya lo había dicho, ese hombre endemoniado sabía dónde y cómo tocar, y ahora mismo sentía que se volvería loca si él se atrevía a detenerse. Inuyasha que no era tonto se dio cuenta y continúo torturándola, primero frotando su monte de Venus y frotando suavemente los pliegues de su flor femenina; no paso mucho para que sintiera como sus dedos se lubricaban, indicándole que estaba lista para recibirlo. Sonriendo como un depredador introdujo lentamente uno de sus dedos, Kagome hecho su cabeza contra el colchón y cuando un segundo dedo la asalto arqueo la espalda buscando desesperadamente un contacto más profundo.

Continuo explorándola con sus dedos hasta que la sintió tener temblores, no le cabía duda de que si continuaba no tardaría en llegar al orgasmo, saco lentamente sus dedos del interior de cángame, viendo satisfecho que estaban mojados, sin duda Kagome ya estaba lista para él. La joven se quejó cuando paso la caricia de los dedos de Inuyasha, estaba tan cerca de llegar que era hasta doloroso, él debió notarlo porque le dio un casto beso en los labios, aun así ella lo vio con abierto reproche por haberla dejado a medias, Inuyasha sonrió aún más, ¿de verdad creía que era tan cruel? Sin dejar de sonreír y sin soltarla se llevó la mano con la que la había acariciado a los labios y se lamio los dedos, fue algo tan erótico que Kagome se sonrojo hasta el cuello.

\- deliciosa - susurro Inuyasha mirándola como si fuera un postre, Kagome forcejeo un poco con el pero como este no la soltó se rindió pronto.

\- ¿estas lista para mi cariño? – le pregunto, mientras se acomodaba encima de ella y le separaba las piernas con sus rodillas.

\- porque te sientes lista para mí – le susurro frotándose contra su entrada, Kagome se arqueo contra él.

\- para de tomarme el pelo – le reclamo, ella lo necesitaba, lo quería dentro de ella o se volvería loca.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres cariño? ¿Qué deseas de mí? – la reto, quería oírlo de sus labios, que ella fuera la que diera el primer paso para llegar a la máxima unión con él.

\- te quiero dentro… - dijo Kagome, mas preocupada por aliviar su calor que por todo lo demás.

\- ¿quieres esto? – se hizo el tonto mientras volvía a frotarse contra su entrada pero sin penetrarla aun. Ya había soltado sus manos así que se aferró a él tomando sus enormes hombros con sus manitas, hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de lo anchos que eran los hombros de Inuyasha y lo diminutas que eran sus propias manos.

\- sí, métemela – asintió Kagome acunando su cuello entre sus manos, sentía que si lo soltaba se esfumaría dejándola tirada y seca.

\- tus deseos son ordenes querida – asintió Inuyasha y recargando parte de su peso en sus brazos comenzó a empujar.

Al sentir aquella carne dura hundirse en su cuerpo Kagome cerró los ojos y se arqueo todo lo que pudo, había olvidado que era tener un objeto metido ahí y más uno de ese tamaño; Inuyasha era grueso, podía sentir como la estiraba centímetro a centímetro, después de unos segundos que a ella le parecieron una vida entera sus pelvis se tocaron. Inuyasha levanto la vista y acuno el rostro de Kagome entre sus manos para así, poder mirarla a los ojos, aquel acto era tan íntimo que ella jamás había experimentado, hizo que su corazón diera un vuelco y su estómago se encogiera.

\- ¿Cómo estas mi pequeña? – le pregunto sin dejar de mirarla, después de todo por lo que sabía esta apenas era la segunda vez que Kagome estaba con un hombre, y a juzgar por lo apretada que era no le cabía la menor duda y no quería hacerle daño.

\- eres… grande… - fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir a Kagome, Inuyasha por poco se hecho a reír, pero eso heriría los sentimientos de Kagome y eso no le convenía.

\- gracias cariño – sonrió sinceramente,

\- tu eres tan húmeda… - comenzó a decir mientras sacaba un poco su miembro y volvía a introducirlo por completo, el inesperado placer que la golpeo no le permitió ni responder.

\- tan estrecha… - otra envestida, esta vez más profunda que le arranco un delicioso gemido a Kagome.

\- y tan hermosa – esta vez saco su miembro casi por completo y lo volvió a introducir con un balanceo de cadera que la hizo chillar.

Poco a poco comenzó un vaivén lento, pausado como si quisieran conocer cada centímetro del cuerpo del otro. Con cada embestida Kagome soltaba un jadeo o un gemido, paseaba sus manos por la espalda de Inuyasha mientras este hacia lo mismo con la de ella. Con cuidado bajo su mano hasta las caderas de su mujer, la ayudo a elevar las caderas, la acaricio y la apretó contra él para sus movimientos coincidieran con los suyos. Kagome no tardo en seguir el ritmo y la nueva fricción entre sus cuerpos la llevo a otro nivel completamente diferente de placer.

Viendo que ese ritmo no la incomodaba Inuyasha fue más rápido, Kagome arqueo nuevamente la espalda, y le enterró las uñas en la espalda, motivado tomo una de sus piernas y la coloco bajo su brazo. Kagome sintió que se enterraba aún más profundo en su interior, sus manos se aferraron a la espalda de su amante con tal fiereza que por un segundo su conciencia pensó que le dejaría la piel llena de marcas, pero otra envestida aún más profunda le corto el pensamiento. No supo como pero en un segundo estaban ambos erguidos sobre la cama, Inuyasha aun en su interior, sus manos la sujetaban de la cintura, haciéndola subir y bajar constantemente, el placer le bombeaba cada nervio, musculo y célula de cuerpo, bajo sus manos hasta la cadera de Inuyasha y enterró sus dedos en su piel, sin preocuparse si era apropiado o no, su mente solo podía concentrarse en dos francés " _más rápido…_ _más profundo… más… más…_ "

Inuyasha enterró su rostro en el cuello de Kagome y comenzó a mordisquearle la yugular como un vampiro sediento del dulce néctar de su sangre, su piel sabía demasiado bien, como si fuese un pastel de crema de vainilla, dulce, ligera y refrescante, la apretó más contra su cuerpo y Kagome volvió a arañarle la espalda. No que le molestara, pero por un segundo considero que no era justo que solo él llevase marcas de guerra, así que separo sus labios y le dio mordisquitos a la piel de agote, la chupo y pellizco hasta estar seguro de que le quedaría una marca de pasión, y aquel color escarlata contra la blancura de esa delicada piel daba un efecto tan hermoso, como un rubí sobre perlas, eligió otro punto de su piel y repitió el proceso, a Kagome debió gustarle porque comenzó a dar grititos de placer que no hicieron otra cosa que ponerlo aún más duro, si es que era posible.

Volvió a empujarla contra la cama, su cabello callo como un velo y se mesclo con los gruesos mechones negros y sedosos de Kagome, la miro, la miro a los ojos, su rostro estaba rojo y sus preciosos labios no dejaban de emitir gritos y gemidos de placer, los suyos propios no estaban nada callados, y no era para menos, el interior de Kagome lo apretaba y tiraba de él como si quisiera devorarlo, era tan húmeda, estrecha y cálida… tomo ambas piernas de ella y las coloco bajo sus brazos maximizando todo lo posible la penetración.

De pronto sintió que ella lo apretaba más fuerte y no solo eran sus manos las que lo apretaban, estaba por llegar y si seguía presionándolo de ese modo no tardaría en seguirla, aumento el ritmo todo lo que pudo. Kagome elevo el volumen de sus gritos de placer, ella ajito su cabeza de un lado al otro, y su propia respiración comenzó a cortarse.

\- ¿Qué me pasa?... me siento… siento que voy a reventar…. – comenzó a jadear ella, Inuyasha noto su nerviosismo, y le arrancó una sonrisa de ternura, apenas sería la segunda vez que tenía un orgasmo seguro, y ahora se aseguraría de darle cientos.

\- es normal pequeña, no tengas miedo, solo déjate llevar – le susurró embistiéndola más fuerte, no iba darle tregua.

\- me siento rara… algo parece querer explotar… no sé qué… - continuo gimoteando.

\- eso es pequeña… termina conmigo, córrete para mi… - la alentó, ya casi estaban ahí, solo un poco más.

\- ¡Inuyasha! - escucharla gritar su nombre al borde del éxtasis fue el detonante.

Kagome sintió como Inuyasha le sujetaba el rostro, obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos, un instante después de que sus miradas se encontraran algo en sus entrañas estallo, un calor delicioso la lleno y mando una corriente eléctrica que le erizo la punta de los cabellos y luego recorrió de golpe todo su cuerpo hasta las uñas de sus pies. Temblando por la intensidad de las sensaciones aflojo todo sus miembros, el peso de Inuyasha cayo suavemente sobre ella aplastándola deliciosamente, sus suaves cabellos aun húmedos le cayeron en su rostro, no se había equivocado, realmente eran muy suaves.

Inuyasha la sostuvo entre sus brazos hasta que sintió que dejaba de temblar, y un poco más hasta que él mismo dejo de temblar, nunca había tenido un orgasmo así, y tampoco había sentido a una mujer que lo tuviese tan intenso tampoco. Tentativamente saco un poco su miembro y suspiro, por un momento había creído que lo había castrado con su placer, entonces noto que tenía todo su peso sobre ella, lo mejor era que se quitara de encima o la sofocaría, ateniéndose a la verdad él era muy pesado y Kagome bastante pequeña a comparación con su musculatura.

Con cuidado salió de su interior y le planto un delicioso beso en los labios antes de tumbarse junto a ella; Kagome se quejó al sentirlo salir, le dejo una sensación de vacío muy fea, y no sabía porque, pero la misma se alivió cuando él se recostó junto a ella y la apreso contra su pecho. Así envuelta entre los brazos masculinos se sentía más segura de lo que nunca se había sentido en su vida, estaba tan a gusto que le abrazo por la cintura y recargo su cabeza contra su hombro derecho.

\- magnifico… - susurro mientras le acariciaba la espalda trazando uno a uno sus músculos definidos.

\- estoy de acuerdo, pero tu estuviste mejor – la hizo reír Inuyasha antes de besarle la frente.

\- no sabes cuánto te amo… Kagome - le dijo tomándola de la barbilla y obligándolo a mirarlo, algo en los ojos de Kagome cambio en ese momento, como si de pronto unas escamas cayeran sobre ellos y viera a Inuyasha de otra manera, dejo de verlo como el muchacho mimado que le rompió el corazón, bueno, ya había dejado de verlo así, pero en ese momento lo vio de verdad, con sus rasgos fuertes y masculinos, su cuerpo bien ejercitado, su largo cabello plateado que le daba una apariencia más exótica, sus ojos dorados ardientes como soles, y aquellas manos fuertes y protectoras…

\- yo… yo también… - admitió atragantándose por la intensidad de aquellas palabras, que no había pensado que volvería a pronunciar, menos en una situación así, desnuda en la cama de su amante.

\- oh pequeña… - sonrió el orgulloso antes de volver a besarla, al fin le había sacado la confesión, y estaba seguro que ambos estarían de acuerdo que el proceso de tortura para obtenerlo era algo digno de repetirse.

\- no creas que después de esto te dejare ir – la volvió a besar esta vez más profundo.

\- en cuanto todo esto se solucione te llevare a que te quiten esa cosa del brazo y luego nos voy a encerrar aquí mismo hasta que un hijo mío llene tu vientre – aquello no era una amenaza era una rotunda promesa Kagome se dio cuenta de ello, y estaba bastante tentada a permitirle cumplirla.

\- no aguades el momento – le pidió, ahora no quería pensar en los problemas que traería el alba.

\- está bien, mmm… que bien hueles – le concedió Inuyasha ya tendrían tiempo de hablar de esas cosas, no le cabía duda.

\- igual tu… - sonrió Kagome aspirando su aroma, no era colonia, Inuyasha no se ponía colonia para dormir, era un aroma limpio natural que era solo de él y la estaba embriagando por completo. El aroma de Kagome también era delicioso para Inuyasha, dulce y fresco a la vez, como una deliciosa brisa de isla exótica, le provocaba comerla. Es más…

\- mmmm – gimió Kagome cuando Inuyasha la beso como un sediento en el desierto, pero casi salto cuando el volvió a acariciarla con fuerza, le pego las caderas a las suyas y lo sintió grande y duro.

\- oh… pero… - boqueo sorprendida, no habían pasado ni diez minutos y él ya quería otra ronda.

\- ¿sorprendida? – le sonrió volviendo a pescar uno de sus pechos, encantado por la manera en que cabía perfectamente en su mano, como si ambos estuviesen hechos a la medida para encajar juntos.

\- ¿no te vas a dar media vuelta y dormir? – atino a preguntar, ¿no era eso lo que ocurría normalmente? Ahora si Inuyasha no contuvo su carcajada.

\- ¿crees que me pase los últimos tres meses en celibato solo para irme a dormir después de una sola ronda? – le pregunto, los ojos dorados se oscurecieron por el deseo de tal modo que Kagome pensó que eran casi color fuego.

\- no cariño, no tengo sueño, no hasta que haya recorrido cada centímetro de tu piel y te haya hecho gritar una y otra vez – fue lo último que escucho Kagome antes de que el placer volviera a inundarla.

Era alrededores la media noche cuando Kagome cayó completamente dormida, Inuyasha aún tenía algo de energía, pero decidió dejarla descansar; cuatro veces era un buen número, y además había gritado tan alto que seguro que mañana estaría ronca la pobrecita. Quizá no debió hacer esa trampa, él supo todo el tiempo que Kagome lo estaba mirando, la había escuchado desde que entro a la habitación, por lo que, para tentarla, dejo la puerta del baño abierta y se bañó con agua fría para evitar que el cristal de la ducha se empañara, y aunque en su momento creyó que solo perdía el tiempo cuando escucho que ella se detenía justo frete a la puerta no pudo menos que estar egoístamente complacido, incluso había posado y se bañó más lento de lo necesario para deleitarla con sus movimientos.

Si había hecho trampa, pero la verdad era que estaba egoístamente complacido con n el resultado, ya no le quedaba la menor duda, de hecho, si no fuera porque terminaría rehoyado vivo ahora mismo despertaría a Sesshomaru y le pediría que tirara a la chimenea los papeles del divorcio y luego a Bankotsu para que hiciera lo propio con los de Kagome. Ella se movió un poco entre sus brazos hasta acurrucarse como minina en el hueco de su brazo, aprovecho y recargo su barbilla sobre la cabeza femenina, si, ahora definitivamente su suerte estaba cambiando y su futuro nunca fue más favorable.

 _Continuara…_

13


	34. Preparando La Telaraña

**Ájele chicos, a que no esperaban volver a verme por aquí tan pronto, pero me he puesto las pilas y les he traído este nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste, y por favor me dejen un comentario, también les recuerdo la votación, que parece que se han olvidado de ella. Por cierto, sé que muchos se pregunta sobre la cajita azul, pero aun falta un poquito para revelarles lo que es, de momento espero que les guste lo que llevo hasta ahora, y si tienen alguna teoría compártanmela, que me encanta leerlas. Sin más que agregar los dejo para que disfruten.**

 **Preparando La Telaraña**

Lunes, el día más odiado desde el siglo XX en casi todo el planeta, temido por chicos y grandes, los niños debían ir a la escuela, los adultos deben ir al trabajo, hay que dejar atrás toda la diversión del fin de semana para comenzar nuevamente la rutina, a correr para tomar el metro, al congestionamiento de las avenidas, a pasar horas sentado y solo tener unos minutos para comer y luego volver a sentarse frente a un escritorio o mesa de trabajo. Y la mayoría tenía secuelas resultantes de un fin de semana de juerga, todos menos Inuyasha, el cual lucía una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. La cual parecía que nadie le podía borrar, ni siquiera el viejo supervisor Ryukotsusei que ahora mismo estabas regañándolo a todo pulmón porque no solo había llegado cinco horas tarde al trabajo si no que el trabajo que le mando para el fin de semana estaba incompleto.

\- ¡no es posible Taisho! ¡Tenías que entregar 40 reportes! ¡Tuviste dos días para hacerlos! ¡Y SOLO ENTREGASTE 15! – gritaba Ryukotsusei a todo pulmón, su pálida y arrugada cara roja del coraje, pero aun cuando parecía que su rostro iba a estallar Inuyasha mantuvo su sonrisa, no era porque se burlase de su supervisor, simplemente estaba encantado con lo ocurrido hace apenas una hora atrás.

\- ¡tu padre va a enterarse de esto! ¡Tendrás suerte si te pasa al edificio de la intendencia! ¡Si fuera por mí ya estarías en la fila de desempleo! – continuaba gritando el supervisor hasta que finalmente la sonrisa de Inuyasha le exaspero, era obvio que no le importaba cuanto le gritara, seguro que se creía que por ser el hijo del jefe no le harían nada más que darle un ultimátum.

\- bien, ya que parece que te sobra el tiempo y como encuentras tan graciosa esta situación ahora vas a tener que completar 500 reportes para el final de la semana, reduciré tu hora de comida a 20 minutos y también te quitare una semana de sueldo – comenzó a enumerar; a su alrededor los otros empleados se habían reunido en los cubículos cercanos para espiar, después de todo ver al supervisor más amargado de la empresa leerle la cartilla al hijo del jefe no era algo que se viera todos los días.

\- ¿y bien? ¿No dirás nada señor gracioso? – lo reto a responderle, Inuyasha dejo de mirar al vacío, apenas y había escuchado lo que le decía Ryukotsusei.

\- ¿Qué decía jefe? – le pregunto en tono ensoñador, aquello le reventó los nervios al viejo supervisor.

\- ¡ahora deberás entregar 600 reportes! ¡Y mejor que no tientes a tu suerte mocoso! Considérate a prueba y al mínimo error que cometas me asegurare de que no vuelvas a trabajar en esta empresa – dicho esto salió del cubículo de Inuyasha echando pestes mientras se tomaba su quinta taza de café de la hora.

\- pobre viejito, tanto café no puede ser bueno – sonrió Inuyasha, apenas y había entendido lo que le dijo Ryukotsusei. Pero ni bien se marchó dejo atrás la realidad nuevamente para volver a los recuerdos de esa mañana.

 _Flash back…_

 _Si hacía cuatro o cinco semanas Inuyasha creyó que había tenido un despertar glorioso este fue diez veces mucho mejor. No solo el precioso perfume natural de su dama le embriagaba, y su calor lo rodeaba, sino que lo cubría casi al completo, sintiendo deseos de besarla se dio la vuelta en el colchón para darle un abrazo y poder así capturar sus labios de hechizara, más no lanzando a sentirla, aun con los ojos cerrados tanteo por todo su colchón pero no había nadie más que él. Se levantó de un salto, ¿acaso había sido un sueño? No podía ser, ya no estaba en edad de tener esa clase de sueños, hace al menos 8 años que había dejado de ser un adolecente. Moviéndose se dio cuenta de que aún permanecía desnudo y a juzgar por lo revuelta que estaba la cama del lado opuesto a donde él durmió no había sido el único que durmió ahí._

 _Pero si este era el caso ¿Dónde se había metido Kagome? Pues aunque su habitación era grande de un solo vistazo podía decir que ella no estaba ahí, tampoco en el baño porque la puerta seguía abierta y tampoco había ruidos que delataran que estaba ahí. Dispuesto buscarla salió de la cama y se puso como única prenda sus pantuflas, después de todo esa era su casa y podía estar desnudo si quisiera. Su primer parada fue el cuarto de invitados, pero lo hayo vacío, después fue al estudio y al gimnasio, pero tampoco la hayo ahí; temeroso de que ella lo hubiese abandonado como aquella vez en su luna de miel corrió a la sala, pero un dulce tarareo lo detuvo._

 _No había escuchado a Kagome cantar antes, pero pudo reconocer su canto en un segundo, su voz era como la de una sirena, que lo atraía directo a su trampa para llevarlo al fondo del océano. La siguió dispuesto a caer en donde fuera, como un sonámbulo llego directo a la cocina y una preciosa visión lo asalto. Kagome estaba de pie frente a la estufa, vestida solo con una de sus camisas, la cual le quedaba algo larga y le cubría hasta la mitad de los muslos, tarareaba dulcemente mientras movía las manos, cocinando algo. Su sentido del olfato y los ingredientes dispersados le indicaron a Inuyasha que estaba haciendo panqueques._

 _Se veía preciosamente sexy, la vio apagar la estufa y no aguanto más. Kagome respingo al sentir que alguien le sujetaba la cadera, pero cuando la misma persona comenzó a regar besos por su cuello se relajó, no había escuchado a Inuyasha llegar, y ella que había pensado que le daría una sorpresa al llevarle el desayuno._

 _\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunto Inuyasha acariciándola con lentitud mientras enterraba su rostro entre las sedosas hebras negras._

 _\- hacia el desayuno… quería sorprenderte – admitió Kagome sintiendo que la timidez le quemaba el estómago. Lo cual era ilógico después de la noche que habían pasado juntos._

 _\- mmm… me gustan las sorpresas, pero no vuelvas a dejarme solo en la cama – al regaño como si hubiese hecho una travesura._

 _\- despertar contigo entre mis brazos es mucho más delicioso que cualquier manjar del planeta – sonrió antes de pellizcarle el lóbulo de la oreja con los dientes, un gemido rompió la respiración de Kagome, no comprendía a su propio cuerpo, de por si había acabado agotada por la intensa noche y aun así su cuerpo parecía ansioso por volver a recibir las atenciones de Inuyasha._

 _\- eres un incubo – Inuyasha se rio ante el insulto, y casi para confirmarlo levanto el borde de la camisa para poder acariciar su tersa piel. Pero esta vez Kagome no dejo sus manos quietas, pesco su miembro con una de sus manos y comenzó a frotárselo._

 _\- y tu una pequeña súcubo – sonrió Inuyasha intentando ahogar un gemido, la noche anterior no solo él se había dedicado a explorar y aprender el mapa de Kagome, ella también había explorado y memorizado el de él._

 _\- mmm… me estoy poniendo hambriento – susurro contra el cuello de Kagome._

 _\- podemos comer… si me sueltas… - lo reto mientras seguía estimulándolo, pero él había pescado sus pechos y pellizcaba juguetonamente sus pezones, Kagome intento decir algo pero para el siguiente segundo la tenía recargada contra una de las encimeras de la cocina._

 _\- tentador… pero tengo otro tipo de platillo en mente – sonrió aún más Inuyasha colocándola completamente sobre la encimera hasta que su cadera quedo a la misma altura que su pecho._

 _Una vez estuvo en la posición que quería Inuyasha levanto la camisa hasta dejar los glúteos femeninos a la vista, Kagome jadeo a la expectativa mientras las manos de Inuyasha la masajeaban con cariño, estaba permitiendo que las pequeñas cosquillas que le producía la pusieran en un estado de éxtasis, incluso se le erizaron los bellos de la nuca cuando el trazo lentamente los contornos de su tatuaje (la silueta de una sirena saltando frete a la luna llena) con su dedo índice. Más cuando sintió que él se arrodillaba tras ella un extraño presentimiento la embargo, y solo se acrecentó al sentir que abrió sus pliegues con sus dedos ¿no iría a…? un gemido callo sus pensamientos, y luego otro y otro, pronto el departamento entero se llenó con una sinfonía de gemidos y jadeos de placer femeninos guiados al compás de la batuta de Inuyasha que con cada lamida liberaba una nota diferente._

 _Kagome no podía creer que algo tan diferente como eso pudiera despertar tales sensaciones, aunque definitivamente no iba a quejarse al respecto, esa sensación de querer explotar volvió nuevamente, ya tenía suficiente experiencia como para reconocer que ella misma se acercaba al orgasmo, justo estaba por llegar cuando Inuyasha la penetro llegando hasta el fondo de una sola estocada. Unos cuantos empujes más bastaron para que su clímax la golpeara, su cuerpo languideció y sus piernas, normalmente fuertes y estables temblaron y dejaron de sostenerla, lo único que la mantuvo erguida era el agarre de Inuyasha sobre su cadera, el cual siguió bombeándola hasta alcanzar su propia culminación derramándose en su interior como una lluvia cálida._

 _\- sí, definitivamente este es el mejor desayuno – sonrió su hombre mientras la tomaba entre sus brazos._

 _\- quizá para ti… pero yo aún tengo hambre… - suspiro aun siendo sacudida entre intermitentes oleadas de placer residuales._

 _\- ven conmigo amada mía… yo te alimentare… - le aseguro llevándola de vuelta a su dormitorio, y llevándose con él la bandeja que Kagome había estado preparado._

 _Desayunaron juntos en la cama, alimentando por la mano del otro, bebiendo leche y jugo a sorbos traviesos de sus propios labios, y también encontraron varios usos creativos para la miel y la crema batida. Para cuando terminaron de desayunar ambos daban pena por lo pegajosos que tenían sus cuerpos, no quedó más remedio que darse una buena ducha, y aunque el departamento tenía 2 años completos para poder ahorrar tiempo ambos se metieron bajo el mismo flujo de agua._

 _\- no te estas enjabonando bien los hombros – le indico Kagome a Inuyasha mientras se enjuagaba el cabello._

 _\- ¿buscando una excusa para tocarme? No hace falta cariño, deseo que lo hagas - Inuyasha la miro con picardía al tiempo en que ella le quitaba la barra de jabón._

 _\- ¿Por qué no querría tocarte? Tienes el cuerpo más perfecto que he visto – sonrió Kagome mientras trazaba con sus manos los duros músculos de Inuyasha._

 _\- ¡feh! Dices eso, pero hace solo unos días huías de mi toque como si fuera la plaga – Kagome sonrió ante la queja de Inuyasha, cierto que había sido algo injusta con él, pero haciendo uso de la propia justicia, tenía motivos más que suficientes para rehuirle._

 _\- creo que te lo dije una vez, que estuviese molesta contigo no quiere decir que estuviera ciega, porque solo ciega no me daría cuenta de lo guapo que eres – ambos se rieron de la broma. Inuyasha dejo que Kagome le enjabonada la espalda, los hombros, los pectorales y el vientre, y no la detuvo mientras seguía bajando._

 _\- ¿jugando con fuego dulzura? – sonrió cuando ella quedo de rodillas frente a él._

 _\- estoy equilibrando la balanza – le devolvió la sonrisa Kagome sujetándolo firmemente, Inuyasha arqueo una ceja mientras Kagome lo masajeaba con firmeza. Pero luego, cuando comenzó a regar pequeños piquitos por su longitud y posteriormente besos y lamidas, comprendió que planeaba y la dejo hacer, no había nada de malo en que los amantes compitieran con sus juegos en la cama ¿verdad?_

 _Al final la ducha de diez minutos se convirtió en un largo baño de dos horas, y para cuando terminaron de secarse, el uno al otro con algo de movimiento físico toco la hora de vestirse, y… bueno, digamos que para cuando terminaron de vestirse, Inuyasha se dio cuenta de que no solo había perdido el tren de las 7:00 (pues había decidido dejarle a Kagome su coche para que pudiese trasladarse a donde necesitara con más comodidad), sino también el de las 8:00, el de las 9:00, el de las 10:00 y poco le faltaba para perder el siguiente tren, por lo que no le quedaba de otra más que apurarse._

 _\- pero Kagome, si ya de por si voy cinco horas tarde, ¿para qué me molesto en ir el día de hoy? – pregunto algo fastidiado Inuyasha mientras se abotonaba el cuello de la camisa._

 _\- aun así, es mejor llegar un poco tarde que faltar al trabajo, te podrías meter en un muy buen lio – le indico Kagome cepillándose el cabello._

 _\- mi padre es el jefe de la compañía, no me tocaran un pelo – bufo colocándose el saco, no entendía la insistencia de Kagome para que fuera a trabajar, con lo bien que se lo estaban pasando hasta que se le ocurrió comentar la hora._

 _\- pues con mayor razón deberías ir, así tu padre vera que eres lo suficientemente valiente como para estar en la oficina aun después de llegar cinco horas tarde – concluyo a alentarlo Kagome abrochándose su propia blusa._

 _\- siempre puedo decir que me enferme, y así quedarme el resto del día jugando contigo – la picardía y la lujuria en la voz de Inuyasha hicieron que Kagome se sonrojada, la verdad era que quería que Inuyasha fuera al trabajado para poder convocar a su primo y toda la parentela para discutir el plan contra Kikyo, pero nunca pensó que una sola noche de romance y pasión la retrasaran tanto, ella prometió llamar a Bankotsu a primera hora, pero Inuyasha había demostrado ser un amante sumamente insaciable, y para su sorpresa, ella también._

 _\- muy tentador, pero no me quedaría tranquila sabiendo que te estás jugando tu trabajo por mi culpa – aquello le pego a Inuyasha en la culpa, bien, no perdía nada con complacer a Kagome._

 _\- muy bien, iré, pero que conste que no estoy de acuerdo – accedió finalmente, Kagome sonrió, y para quitarle la mala cara decidió ofrecerle algo._

 _\- oye, si vas de buena gana y trabajas bien prometo que te compensare… con lo que tú quieras – Inuyasha sonrió como fiera ante la oferta._

 _\- ¿oh? eso ya lo daba sobre entendido querida, ni creas que te salvaras de compensarme esto – otra ronda de carcajadas inundo el departamento, unos minutos después Inuyasha estaba en la puerta calzándose los zapatos._

 _\- pues ya me voy – dijo terminado se acomodarse el zapato izquierdo._

 _\- ve con cuidado, toma – le sonrió Kagome dándole su portafolios._

 _\- vaya, si no te conociera, diría que me estas echando de mi propia casa – le reclamo Inuyasha, pero Kagome solo sonrió antes de ajustarle la corbata._

 _\- no te estoy echando, solo quiero que seas un ciudadano modelo – Inuyasha arqueo una ceja, pero luego sonrió, tomo la muñeca de Kagome y tiro de ella para robarle un beso._

 _\- esa es mejor motivación, para que te acuerdes – le dijo antes de volver a besarla._

 _\- ¿estarás aquí cuando vuelva a casa? – le pregunto en un tono casi suplicante, a Kagome se le tiñeron aún más las mejillas, ahora que se le había despejado la cabeza, no pudo evitar notar que ambos actuaban como una pareja de recién casados._

 _\- no se… tengo cosas que hacer y… - otro beso la mando a callar._

 _\- ¿te veré aquí de regreso del trabajo? – volvió a preguntar Inuyasha sonriendo._

 _\- debo reunirme con Bankotsu para… - volvió a probar pero nuevamente fue acallada por un beso, pero esta vez un beso francés._

 _\- ¿me esperaras aquí para cuando regrese? – pregunto nuevamente Inuyasha._

 _\- aquí me tendrás – dijo por fin Kagome, aunque en su subconsciente su orgullo femenino quería estrangularla por caer con un simple beso._

 _Fin del flash back…_

Paso el resto de la mañana así, trabajando solo unos minutos, y pasando casi una hora fantaseando con su amada Kagome. Un par de ves Ryukotsusei fue a verlo para meterle presión con su presencia, pero fue igual de útil que tratar de parar la lluvia con las manos, no podía decir que no estaba trabajando, porque era obvio que al menos completaba los reportes, pero esa actitud de niño distraído le ponía de los nervios. Llegado al punto en que la boba sonrisa de Inuyasha desespero tanto a Ryukotsusei que, harto de eso, fue directamente a chivarse con jefe máximo, el padre de Inuyasha.

\- Inu no, sabes que siempre te he apoyado, y más desde que me contrataste como supervisor para tu empresa, por eso creo que lo mínimo que puedo hacer para pagarte es informarte lo que pasa bajo tus narices – Inu no Taisho, desde su escritorio, miraba serio a su supervisor, él y Ryukotsusei no eran exactamente amigos, pero, lo conocía lo sufriente como para depositarle cierto grado de camaradería y confianza.

\- ¿me estás diciendo que mi hijo está perjudicando la empresa? – le pregunto con tono serio, había estado concentrado en unos papeles importantes cuando Ryukotsusei entro hecho una furia y lanzando comentarios exasperados sobre Inuyasha, los cuales solo entendió que había estado afectando a la empresa.

\- jefe, ese niño es un inútil, figúrese que no solo llego cinco horas tarde hoy, además no entrego los reportes que se le asignaron… - comenzó a enumerar el supervisor haciendo que el patriarca Taisho frunciera el ceño, " _cinco horas_ " bien eso era algo grave, en cualquier otro empleado ameritaría el despido inmediato.

\- y además esa estúpida sonrisa – el gruñido del viejo supervisor saco de sus pensamientos a Inu no Taisho.

\- ¿sonrisa? – pregunto sin comprender, ¿Qué tenía que ver que Inuyasha estuviese sonriendo con su indisciplina en el trabajo?

\- sí, su irresponsable hijo llego con una sonrisa digna del Joker y en lo que va del día no se le ha quitado, se lo juro que si ese fuera mi hijo… ya le habría dado un buen palo por su insolencia – la última frase de Ryukotsusei le gano un profundo gruñido de parte del dueño de la empresa, Inu no Taisho era muy duro con sus hijos, pero no permitirá jamás que nadie les pusiera un dedo en sima, ni siquiera metafóricamente.

\- bien, bien, ya entendí, voy a verlo y hablar con el – asintió dejando su trabajo de lado, su hijo era más importante y si algo raro le pasaba quería ser el primero en ver de qué se trataba.

\- yo insisto en que ese mocoso necesita una buena zurra – Inu no se detuvo en la puerta del elevador ante esas palabras.

\- y yo que tu recordaría que muy fácilmente podría perder mi pensión si sigo con una lengua tan viperina – la amenaza pego duro a Ryukotsusei, fuera como fuera, Inu no Taisho jamás había lanzado una amenaza que no estuviera dispuesto a cumplir.

El Taisho mayor tomo directamente al ascensor al piso donde había asignado a su hijo menor como oficinista. Cuando lo degrado pensó que sería un buen escarmiento, y al menos, las primeras semanas que lo tuvo trabajando a tal grado que se podía decir que ganaba su sueldo gracias al sudor de su espalda, pareció funcionar, desde lejos había observado a Inuyasha. Y aunque al principio fue más que obvio que no podía llevar el ritmo de los demás a causa de su inexperiencia, con el pasar de los días lo vio mejorar, esforzarse, incluso pregunto a algunos de los empleados y le dijeron que lo veían con una actitud más humilde.

Se sentía orgulloso de él, pero entonces Ryukotsusei le llego con esas acusaciones, que en el mejor de los casos sonaban bastante chifladas, y que no encajaban en lo que él había visto en su propio hijo. De hecho aún tenía sus dudas hasta que arribo al cubículo de su hijo, Inuyasha estaba sentado en su escritorio inclinado sobre unos papeles, algo común, pero lo que desencajaba en ese tono era que su hijo estaba tarareando " _i can´t help falling in love with you_ " y para peor, cuando se fijó bien, vio que tenía las mejillas rosadas, la mirada perdida en la nada, una sonrisa idiota en los labios y de pilón no estaba trabajando sino que garabateaba en las hojas de cálculo.

Preocupado volvió al elevador y fue directo a la única oficina que competía por centímetros en tamaño con la suya. Sesshomaru estaba concentrado en su propio trabajo, por fin había desecho el embrollo que había causado Inuyasha al dejar solos a los accionistas, aunque estos realmente no estaban casi nada molestos, pues habían aprovechado para tener unas vacaciones, "todo pagado" en Tokio. De hecho se habían divertido tanto que le costó dos días solo en convencerlos de programar una reunión para poder cerrar el traro, estaba terminando de acomodar sus compromisos en su agenda para la semana cuando la puerta de su despacho se abrió de golpe.

\- ¿en qué puedo ayudarte padre? – murmuro sin levantar la vista de sus papeles, ya que solo su padre tenía las agallas de entrar de un modo tan estruendoso en su oficina.

\- quiero que me digas que es lo que tiene tu hermano – exigió Inu no Taisho con la respiración algo cortada, aunque había sido una carrera corta el correr hasta llegar con Sesshomaru le había cortado un poco el aliento.

\- ¿Qué se supone que tiene? – pregunto Sesshomaru, no podía responder una pregunta si no sabía bien a que se referían.

\- Cara de bobo – respondió su padre provocando que al joven se le atorara una carcajada en la base de la laringe.

\- Eso desde que nació – Inu no Taisho frunció los labios a causa de la burla de su hijo hacia su hermano menor.

\- yo lo digo enserio Sesshomaru, algo le está pasando a tu hermano – insistió.

\- ¿algo de qué? – pregunto el mayor aun sin separar la vista de los documentos.

\- anda distraído, se la pasa tarareando y no deja de sonreír como idiota – Sesshomaru volvió a sonreír.

\- ¿y qué esperas que yo haga? - le pregunto por fin, el orgullo de su padre era aún peor que el suyo en ocasiones.

\- no me quieras ver la cara Sesshomaru, sé que tu e Inuyasha se han estado reuniendo esporádicamente las últimas semanas, y los conozco lo suficiente como para decir que no es una reunión fraternal para tomar café; así que el mi apuesta más segura para saber que tiene tu hermano eres tu – el nombrado frunció el ceño, bien, de algún lugar había tenido que sacar su inteligencia y su suspicacia.

\- está bien, iré a averiguar lo que ocurre – asintió levantándose del escritorio y caminando hasta la puerta.

\- Sesshomaru… - la voz de su padre lo detuvo cuando paso junto a él.

\- ¿en que se ha metido tu hermano exactamente? – Sesshomaru enfureció su columna ante la pregunta, bien para el su padre era autoridad máxima, pero él había hecho una promesa con Inuyasha, y Sesshomaru Taisho siempre complica su palabra.

\- no es algo que deba preocuparte – le aseguro, desde el rabillo del ojo pudo ver que su padre fruncía el ceño, clara mente la respuesta no le satisfacía.

\- todo lo que tenga que ver con mis hijos me preocupa – le contesto serio.

\- descuida, si esto se me sale de las manos serás el primero en enterarte – dicho esto Sesshomaru salió de la oficina.

Tras el Inu no Taisho miraba ceñudo como su hijo se alejaba, Sesshomaru podía creer que o lo dejaría tranquilo, pero el simple hecho de que hubiese acudido a ver qué le ocurría a Inuyasha sin tener que amenazarlo prendió todas sus alarmas. Con paso serio fue de vuelta a su oficina y toco el botón del intercomunicador, solo cinco minutos después Myoga llego a su despacho.

\- ¿me ha llamado jefe? – pregunto el chofer.

\- si Myoga, ¿sabes? Últimamente hay algo que me sienta mal en las entrañas – comenzó a decir mientras se posicionaba frete al ventanal de su oficina.

\- ay señor, ya le había dicho que debería comer más fibra en el desayuno – negó miga, Inu no se sonrojo y carraspeo con la garganta un poco antes de poder volver a hablar.

\- no esa clase de malestar Myoga – aclaro, lo malo de tener chofer…

\- ¿Qué ha hecho el señorito Inuyasha esta vez? – pregunto Myoga rodando los ojos.

\- ¿quién ha dicho que se trataba de Inuyasha? – pregunto curioso Inu no Taisho, Myoga por su parte se tragó una carcajada.

\- jefe, le conozco y si su malestar no tiene que ver con las tripas, es porque el señorito ha hecho otra de las suyas – Inu no sonrió de medio lado, bueno, lo que era cierto era cierto.

\- sí, es el, ha estado raro estos días – Inu no explico a su amigo todo lo ocurrido apenas hace algunos minutos, cuando termino ocurrieron dos cosas, primero Myoga lo miro como si estuviera contando un mal chiste, pero cuando la expresión aun acongojada de Inu no Taisho le convenció de que todo era en serio el anciano chofer se partió a reír.

\- ¿el señorito Inuyasha estaba… cantando… esa canción tan cursi? – jadeaba el pobre anciano a causa del dolor abdominal que le provocó su ataque de risa.

\- si Myoga, por eso quería hablar contigo, tú has estado vigilándolo, ¿tienes alguna idea de que le pasa? – pregunto Inu no cuando el anciano logro calmarse.

\- bueno jefe, aparte de que aprendió a ir a supermercados de la clase media no mucho, la verdad es que lo único raro que podría reportar es que no se haya revelado contra usted por hacerle ese escarmiento – el patriarca Taisho dejo escapar una bocanada de aire, al parecer Myoga no podía darle nada útil.

\- ya jefe, no ponga esa cara que parece que la tiene hecha de pergamino seco – Inu no levanto una ceja molesto por el comentario.

\- eh, tampoco me mire así, si quiere y para que se quede más tranquilo hablare con Totosai, que es el portero y jefe de intendencia del edifico donde vive el señorito, si algo raro está ocurriendo, es muy probable que él lo sepa – el hombre asintió a la propuesta, Totosai también era un viejo conocido suyo y un buen amigo, se sentiría mucho más tranquilo si él le infirmaba sobre que andanzas estaba el menor de sus hijos.

 _Mientras tanto en los cubículos del personal administrativo…_

Sesshomaru salió del ascensor como si cruzara un portal a otro mundo, aunque había pasado buenas horas de su vida, desde que era niño, en el edifico de Taisho Corp. Nunca había pisado los pisos de contaduría antes, siempre estuvo en la parte más alta con su padre, y cuando llego a su adultez fue directamente al puesto de subgerencia. Nunca lo había pensado, pero realmente la primera vez que puso un pie en ese piso fue, precisamente porque quería que Inuyasha, ya degradado, le diera algunos datos para poder redactar su defensa contra la demanda de divorció del mismo.

Camino por los pasillos con un cierto nerviosismo, a su paso algunos trabajadores se asomaban para verlo pasar, era algo así como ver pasar a un fantasma, pues como se dice Sesshomaru nunca había bajado ahí hasta hace pocas semanas. Él podía sentir las miradas a sus espaldas y eso lo ponía un poco nervioso, no era una persona que disfrutara la atención, aunque la mayoría de la gente y la alta sociedad lo consideraba una especie de play boy que gustaba de codearse con gente de su mismo status, la verdad de su personalidad es que era un ser más solitario al que le sabia mejor lo que se comía en su rincón, aun fuera pan y cebollas, que sentado en una gran sala llena de gente y a la par de un emperador.

Cuando por fin llego al cubículo que ocupaba ahora su hermano dio un silencioso suspiro de alivio, aunque no lo admitirá en voz alta, había ocasiones en que la presencia de Inuyasha le ayudaba a distraerse del estrés, especialmente cuando podía molestarlo. Más esta vez lo encontró tal como su padre lo describió, perdido en fantasías con una boba sonrisa en el rostro. Un gruñido hizo vibrar su laringe, en otras circunstancias quizá se habría reído, pero lo cierto es que habían hecho ambos un pacto de silencio, y por culpa de esa actitud, Inuyasha le estaba poniendo realmente difícil la tarea de quedarse callado frente al padre de ambos.

\- Inuyasha – le llamo en el tono autoritario que era común en su caja de voz, pero contrario a lo usual no obtuvo respuesta.

\- Inuyasha, te estoy hablando – volvió a hablar, pero viéndose nuevamente ignorado y exasperado por la sonrisa de Inuyasha su paciencia estallo.

\- ¡tú idiota! ¡¿Qué estas sordo?! – grito mientras le sujetaba fuertemente el hombro, el menor siseo como si le hubiese tocado alguna herida, para alivio de Sesshomaru, Inuyasha pareció despertar se su ensueño porque lo volteo a ver enojado.

\- ¿se puede saber qué te pasa para gritarme así? –le pregunto Inuyasha espantando la mano de su hermano de su hombro.

\- será que no contestas, y según papá y tu supervisor has estado como drogado desde que llegaste – explico Sesshomaru luego de posicionarse a su lado.

\- ¡bah! yo estoy bien, papá y el viejo dragón son los exagerados – gruño Inuyasha molesto de que le interrumpiesen su fantasía.

\- ¿si? Pues entonces súmame también a mí, que hace rato te estoy llamando, pero estas más ocupado en cazar fantasmas que en prestar atención a tu alrededor – lo reto Sesshomaru, Inuyasha lo miro extrañado, ¿de verdad era tan obvio que estaba distraído?

\- ¡feh! En cualquier caso eso no es asunto suyo, y tuyo tampoco - gruño restándole importancia, él tenía todo el derecho de fantasear ese día, y aún más con lo que pasaría cuando saliera del trabajo.

\- pues vaya arrogante. – ruño Sesshomaru dándole un golpe en la espalda que hizo sisear nuevamente a Inuyasha, vaya, había escuchado de heridas de pasión de parte de sus amigos casados, pero lo suyo realmente habían sido marcas de guerra por parte de Kagome.

\- Dejame decirte, hermanito, que estas muy equivocado, ya que por estar papando moscas hiciste que papá se preocupe y me interrogó respecto a lo que pasaba, y si mal no recuerdo te prometí no decirle nada sobre los embrollos en los que te ha metido tu inmadurez y a causa de dicha promesa le he tenido que mentir, por lo que resulta que si es asunto mío – Inuyasha alzo una ceja, si no fuera Sesshomaru el que le estaba hablando juraría que acababa de sermonearle, se rasco la cabeza y dejo escapar el aire, bueno, fuera como fuera su hermano tenía un punto.

\- ok, ya entendí, intentare actuar más normal y ser discreto – prometió frotándose la parte donde Sesshomaru le había palmeado, " _y mira que Kagome tiene cortas las uñas_ " no pudo evitar pensar mientras trataba de mitigar el ardor.

\- bien, porque yo estoy muy ocupado y no me sobra el tiempo como para venir a perderlo contigo – asintió Sesshomaru antes de retirarse.

\- lo que necesitas es darte un tiempo y conseguir una bella esposa – mascullo el menor una vez su hermano se alejó lo suficiente.

Volvió a concentrarse, esta vez, más enserio en su trabajo, pero apenas y había terminado tres reportes cuando vio que daba la hora de comida, estaba por levantarse cuando de pronto su mente recordó que el pergamino con patas de Ryukotsusei le había reducido a un tercio su hora de comer. " _maldito viejo, ahora no me da tiempo de ir a comprar algo y volver, y no traigo comida de casa_ " pensó molesto Inuyasha, ni modo, por esa vez se quedaría sin comer, se inclinó para sacar unos documentos que necesitaba cuando su mano topo con una caja envuelta en un pañuelo azul. " _¿y esto?_ " se preguntó a si mismo mientras acaba la caja y la miraba con detenimiento, desde cualquier ángulo parecía una de esa cajas bento que su madre solía ponerle para la primaria, pero eso era imposible, él no había preparado eso, estaba seguro, ¿Quién habría…? La respuesta llego a él en forma de una tarjeta blanca marcada con pintalabios color rosa oscuro.

Kagome, esto tenía que ser obra de Kagome, ninguna otra persona había tenido acceso a su departamento esos días, y ella parecía la clase de chica que haría algo así. Desenvolvió la lonchera con el mismo entusiasmo que un niño con sus regalos de navidad, y descubro exactamente lo que había sospechado, una cajita bento que casi había olvidado que tenía, su madre se la había empacado a escondidas cuando se mudó a su departamento y que por motivos sentimentales no había querido tirar. La abrió con el estómago retorciéndosele, no solo de hambre si no de cruda expectativa, más no pudo creer lo que vio, su bento estaba equipado con dos croquetas de pollo, verduras saltadas con las zanahorias cortadas en forma de flor, había un anpan con forma de osito, una hamburguesa cubierta con una salsa espesa color naranja y el arroz tenía un corazón de alga nori.

\- vaya, no sé si decir que esto es tierno o es cursi – se rio el mismo mientras tomaba el alga con los palillos que venían en el pañuelo y se lo comía de un mordisco.

Dejando su sarcasmo a parte Inuyasha estaba encantado con aquella comida, que no solo era deliciosa, si no que Kagome se la había preparado con cariño, eso podía jurarlo por lo bien cuidados que estaban los detalles, la distribución, los colores, el sabor, hasta la forma en que corto y acomodo las verduras, así se la paso disfrutando de su comida. Lo único que si le pico la mente cuando termino fue, ¿en qué momento Kagome había encontrado el tiempo para hacer todo eso? Después de todo la tuvo a fuerte vigilancia buena parte de la noche y casi toda la mañana hasta que ella le insistió a que fuera a la oficina, bien eso lo hablaría con ella más tarde y después de que adelantara todo lo posible la carga extra de trabajo que le dejo Ryukotsusei.

 _Mientras tanto con Kagome…._

\- pero que terco eres, deja ya de mirarme así – gruñ9ia Kagome intentando poner sus cosas en orden, pero no era de ayuda que Bankotsu la estuviera viendo con esa estúpida sonrisa de superioridad y como curvaba las cejas como diciendo " _sé lo que hiciste_ ".

\- ¿entonces te quedaste dormida hasta tarde? – le pregunto Bankotsu con socarronería, ella lo miro con las cejas fruncidas, está bien que lo había llamado más tarde de lo acordado pero tampoco era para que se burlara de ella.

\- claro que dormí bien, si te llame tarde es porque…estuve ocupada – mascullo terminando de arreglar los documentos que había impreso para la reunión con toda la familia.

\- ¿ocupada mmmm? puedo imaginármelo – la sonrisa de Bankotsu y su tono de voz la molesto en sobre manera.

\- Ban, si quieres decirme algo, dilo y ya – lo regaño, pero su primo tuvo aun así la osadía de reírse de ella.

\- ya, Kag no te enojes, después de todo no es un pecado tener una buena sesión con la persona que te gusta – Kagome se sonrojo hasta la raíz del cabello, Bankotsu al verla estallo en sonoras carcajadas que solo acrecentaron su vergüenza.

\- c-co-como… ¿Cómo te diste cuenta? – le pregunto intentando desanudar su garganta.

\- mmmm… muy fácil primita, ¿ya te viste el cuello? – le señalo Bankotsu sin dejar de reírse, pero creyó ahogarse después de que Kagome se miró al espejo.

La joven boqueo como un pez mientras observaba incrédula su reflejo, no había nada inusual en su rostro, pero lo que la espanto eran los coloridos magullones que adornaban toda la piel de su cuello, parecía que le hubiese dado algún tipo de sarampión con manchas violetas y granate. _"¿era eso lo que llamaban marcas de amor?"_ Pensó mientras trazaba con sus dedos las manchas, tenía el vago recuerdo de Inuyasha besándola en esos puntos exactos, pero no había sentido como le hizo los chupetones. De alguna manera eso el enfado ¿Cómo podía ser tan descarado para dejarle esas marcas en lugares tan visibles?

\- ese desconsiderado, ya vera cuando lo agarre – gruño enfadada mientras tomaba su base de maquillaje para intentar cubrir la evidencia del crimen.

Desde la puerta Bankotsu siguió mirándola mientras reía entre dientes, bien, había te nido serias sospechas de que Kagome gustaba de Inuyasha, pero nunca calculo que llegarían a ese punto, al menos no tan rápido. Ahora sus sospechas estaban más que confirmadas, su prima estaba enamorada de Inuyasha y él la amaba también. Podía estar seguro de eso, Kagome no se hubiera entregado de ese modo a alguien que no la amara, y era obvio que sería muy selectiva al momento de diagnosticarlo. Ahora esperaba que ella dejara su orgullo de lado y aceptara abiertamente el amor de ser hombre, así él podría quemar esa ridícula demanda de divorcio, y podría garantizar que todos se quedarían mucho más tranquilos.

\- no olvides el de tu yugular, pareciera que te beso un vampiro – se rio mientras ella se embadurnaba la piel con lo que parecían litros de maquillaje y polvos.

\- ay, Inuyasha va a deberme una dotación de maquillaje después de esto – gruño Kagome, no había visto ese chupetón, y para colmo Bankotsu tenía razón, ese parecía como si la hubiese besado un vampiro, " _pero ya me la pagara_ "

\- ¿maquillaje? De eso puedes abastecerte con Jakotsu, si se la vas a cobrar pídele algo mejor – sonrió Bankotsu, nunca había entendido esa fascinación de las mujeres, y su hermano, por aquellos potinques que se usan en el rostro.

\- tienes razón, quizá deba cobrarle una tonelada de chocolate – sonrió Kagome, feliz de que el maquillaje fuera lo suficiente mente eficaz como para cubrir aquellas manchas de color encendido.

\- ¿solo la dotación de una semana? Vaya Kag, realmente te gusta, o si no ya le tendrías de rodillas en el suelo – Kagome se atraganto ante el doble sentido de las palabras de su primo, " _si supiera que hasta hace unas pocas horas realmente lo tenía de rodillas, pero detrás de ella…_ " sacudió su cabeza para no pensar en eso, no frente a su primo al menos.

\- deja de decir tonterías – lo regaño mientras se polveaba el cuello y la clavícula.

\- bien me callare, solo contéstame una cosa más – pidió Bankotsu, Kagome le contesto espantándose una pelusa del hombro, pero en el lenguaje de señas de su pueblo significaba que sí.

\- ¿estuviste cabalgando o fue al revés? – ante la pregunta Kagome chillo enojada y le lanzo su cepillo de cabello a Bankotsu, este logro esquivarlo pero tuvo que salir corriendo después de que ella tomara su secadora de pelo y se la apuntara a la cabeza.

Finalmente después de media, y de que Kagome por fin lograra desquitarse a gusto de Bankotsu, ambos primos entraron en el famoso local "Las Delicias Del Harem", el local estaba cerrado a esas horas, por lo que debería estar vacío, claro que cuando ambos entraron vieron a una pequeña multitud de gente ahí reunida, incluidos los otros seis hermanos Shichinintai, el padrino de Kagome y dueño del local Ginosuke, la abuela de los siete Shichinintai la señora Kaede, los hermanos de Souten los mellizos Hiten y Manten, el doctor Kokkaku, Kyosuke y otros tantos más, para formar un total de 25 personas.

\- ¡vaya! Ya era hora – los "saludo" Renkotsu desde su asiento.

\- siento la tardanza, tuvimos un pinchazo – se disculpó Kagome sonriendo feliz.

\- ¿y a ti que te paso Ban? – pregunto esta vez Suikotsu al ver el ojo morado de su hermano menor, aunque Kagome había intentado disimularlo con maquillaje se notaba que estaba hinchado y colorado.

\- de pegue con la llave de cruz al intentar cambiar la llanta – respondió rápidamente, como sus hermanos se enteraran de que se dio contra una puerta mientras huía de Kagome sería el hazme reír de la aldea por un año.

\- oh mi pobre bebé – murmuro Kaede tomando a Bankotsu por el rostro y dándole algunos pellizcos en las mejillas, los hombres en la estancia se echaron a reír, mientras que Bankotsu se sonrojo tanto que ya ni se notaba el color de su ojo.

\- abuelita por favor… – suplico el muchacho rojo por la pena, pero su abuela solo lo jalo hasta la silla más cercana, se puso sus gafas sobre el puente de la nariz y comenzó a revisarlo sin dejar de darle palmaditas en la cabeza.

\- bueno, bueno, bueno, dejando de lado los arrumacos, me parece que tenemos una reunión pendiente – irrumpió la voz del señor Kunio, el tío de Kyosuke y jefe de los pescadores.

\- sí señor, y es por un asunto muy grave – asintió Kagome, todos se sentaron alrededor de la mesa más grande del restaurante, una vez ahí algunos empleados de confianza de Ginosuke les sirvieron bebidas y algunos aperitivos y cosas para picar.

\- ¿Qué clase de asunto exactamente Kagome? – pregunto ahora Kaede, que había ordenado que le trajeran un filete crudo para ponerlo sobre el ojo de Bankotsu.

\- como les había explicado antes, ha surgido una situación con Kikyo – asintió Kagome tomando su lugar a la cabeza de la mesa.

Durante las siguientes dos horas se dedicó a poner a todos al tanto de lo que había ocurrido los últimos meses, y aunque se aseguró de esconder ciertos detalles, también narro un poco de como se había liado con Inuyasha. Está de más afirmar que al menos la mitad de los adultos que la superaban en edad le dieron buenos sermones al respecto, para fortuna de la joven su tía Kaede salió a su defensa, y nadie, de verdad, nadie quería enfrentarse a la matriarca Shichinintai. Cuando por fin pudo terminar, lo único que abundaba en el lugar, aparte de las coloridas decoraciones, eran ceños fruncidos, manos con dedos entrelazados y miradas pensativas.

\- Kagome tiene razón, esta situación es realmente grave – Hiten fue el primero en romper el silencio.

\- estoy de acuerdo, Kikyo puede ser parte de la familia Higurashi, pero su hambre de poder está llegando a cosas demasiado inmortales – asintió en acuerdo Kyosuke, el como Kagome, conocía a Kikyo desde pequeño y sabia de buena tinta lo mala que era.

\- bueno, viendo como es su madre, y como fue criada, no era de extrañar que se convirtiera en una arpía – bufo Hiten

\- dejando de lado lo obvio, creo que deberíamos pensar en qué hacer para ponerle un alto – interrumpió Manten.

\- estoy de acuerdo, yo aún poseo algunas conexiones con departamento de impuestos, quizá pueda pedir que le evalúen sus declaraciones – asintió el señor Shinro, el jefe del consejo de la aldea.

\- yo digo que la saquemos de nuestra nómina y luego la auditemos, así aprenderá a vivir con sus propios medios, ya está bien de tenerla mantenida – negó Hiten, él tampoco era partidario de Kikyo, y de hecho la odiaba bastante.

\- ¿y si mejor le confiscamos las propiedades que compro con el ingreso que le dejo el viejo Hitachi? Quizá le enseñe un poco de humildad – propuso Manten, y así comenzaron a surgir una serie de sugerencias, todas más radicales que las anteriores.

Kagome escucho todas y cada una con perplejidad, ella sabía que Kikyo tenía sus enemigos dentro de la comunidad, pero no sabía que la tuvieran en tan pésima estima, por dios incluso el doctor Kokkaku estaba sugiriendo mandar un memorándum a todas las clínicas asociadas con la empresa para negarle a Kikyo el acceso a otra cirugía plástica por el resto de su vida y Suikotsu hasta ofreció su agenda de contactos.

\- ya, ya, ya, un momento por favor – pidió Kagome cuando todas aquellas voces vengativas la abrumaron, el silencio se instauro de inmediato, y no porque Kagome tuviese una caja de voz de alta resonancia, sino que, atraves de muchos años, se había ganso el respeto de su comunidad y por lo mismo le fue otorgado el derecho de ser la jefa de Shikon y además el título de princesa del pueblo.

\- todas sus opciones me parecen validar, pero algo drásticas – comenzó a decir con tono calmado, sin mostrar algún ápice de su desaprobación.

\- yo tengo mi propia sugerencia, pero para poder realizarla necesito del apoyo de cada uno de ustedes – indico pasándoles a cada uno una carpeta con su plan, a detalle impreso ahí.

Los miembros de la reunión tomaron cada uno su carpeta y la leyeron a fondo, como buenos empresarios, cuando acabaron algunos se murmuraron opiniones o dudas respecto a algunos detalles. Finalmente, y después de tomar una pausa para comer, Kagome se tomó el tiempo de responder algunas preguntar y explicar otros tantos detalles algo ambiguos todos los presentes votaron al unísono en acuerdo con la estrategia de Kagome. Para cuando dieron las cinco de la tarde ya estaban terminando de ponerse de acuerdo sobre el día, lugar y hora en que citarían a Kikyo para la "intervención" cuando el teléfono de Kagome comenzó a sonar. Disculpándose fue hacia uno de los camerinos que solía ocupar para sus presentaciones en el restaurante para contestarlo en calma y sin interrumpir las cavilaciones de sus colegas.

\- ¿diga? – murmuro luego de colocarse el aparato junto a la oreja.

\- señorita Higurashi – la llamo una voz masculina dura y fría como el acero.

\- ¿Quién llama? – pregunto con marcada desconfianza.

\- soy Sesshomaru el hermano de Inuyasha – contesto a su pregunta el peli plateado, Kagome entrecerró los ojos al recordarlo, era ese abogado sin pelos en la lengua que la había injuriado hace poco menos de medio mes.

\- ¿Qué quiere usted de mí? Que si tiene algo que tratar sobre los papeles de divorció, bien puede y debe comunicarse con mi abogado – le reclama, desde el otro lado de la línea Sesshomaru arqueo una ceja, bien, al parecer a Inuyasha le gustaban las bravas, porque aparte de esa, no había existido nunca ninguna mujer, salvo su madre, que se atreviese a hablarle en ese tono.

\- mire, señorita, si la llamo no tiene que ver con lo de su absurda demanda, es algo que tiene que ver con mi hermano – fue el turno de Kagome de arquear una ceja, y un extraño presentimiento le asalto el estómago.

\- ¿y qué le pasa? – pregunto intentando, sin mucho éxito, parecer indiferente.

\- está en el hospital – la respuesta de Sesshomaru, y con ese tono de lord de hielo hicieron que a Kagome se le doblaran las rodillas.

\- ¿Qué, porque? – pregunta Kagome con voz entre cortada.

\- lo atacaron en la calle, y por motivos que desconozco, no deja de llamarla a usted – a Kagome se le apretó el corazón ¿Inuyasha no dejaba de llamarla? Hubiera sido muy romántico, si las palabras, ataque y hospital no estuviesen entremezcladas en la oración.

\- ¿está muy mal? – alcanzo a preguntar, aunque dada palabra le dolía al salir de su garganta.

\- si quiere saber mejor que venga, estamos en el Hospital internacional de San Lucas, y haga el favor de darse prisa, que este terco se niega a que lo atiendan a menos que usted este presente – dicho esto Sesshomaru colgó dejando a Kagome igual de abatida como si le hubiesen dado un puñetazo al estómago.

\- Kagome, los demás quieres saber… - escucho la voz de Bankotsu desde la puerta, pero este se detuvo cuando vio a Kagome doblada sobre una de las sillas.

\- ¿Qué te pasa Kagome? ¿Te sientes mal? Kagome – comenzó a llamarla preocupado mientras la sujetaba de los brazos.

\- Ban, Inuyasha… Inuyasha está en el hospital – alcanza a decir Kagome con voz estrangulada.

\- ¿cómo lo sabes? – pregunto su primo sin dejar de trotarle los hombros y los brazos.

\- su hermano acaba de llamar, dice que no se dejara atender a menos que yo vaya a verlo – seguido hablando Kagome, y por su tono de voz, Bankotsu podía asegurar que estaba a nada de soltarse a llorar.

\- pero no llores mujer, que si eso es todo, yo mismo puedo llevarte para que lo veas – sonrió Bankotsu conciliador.

\- pero… la reunión… - comenzó a tartamudear ella mirando a su primo con ojos húmedos por las lágrimas.

\- esa se puede terminar mañana, anda no discutas y vámonos, no vaya a ser que tu enamorado se ponga peor por tu ausencia – la tiro para que quedara parada sobre sus pies y luego la guio hasta la puerta.

\- ¿Qué te pasa niña mía? – los sorprendió a medio camino, y que al ver an pálida a su sobrina nieta, no duda en tomarle el rostro entre sus manos.

\- nada grave abuelita, pero tengo que llevar a Kagome al hospital – comenzó a explicar Bankotsu a su abuela.

\- ¿al hospital? ¡¿VAS A LLEVAR AL HOSPITAL Y TE ATREVES A DECIR QUE NO PASA NADA?! ¡MOCOSO MEQUETREFE! – gritó la anciana con tal volumen que pronto el pequeño pasillo se vio a reventar con todos los miembros de la extraña junta. Los cuales gritaban por explicaciones so palabras de preocupación al ver a Kagome tan pálida; llegado a un punto donde los gritos hicieron que Kagome comenzase a sentir ese realmente enferma.

\- ¡Basta Ya! ¡SILENCIO! – grito Kagome alzando a toda su volumen, el silencio se hizo de inmediato en el pasillo, Kagome era gritona cuando se enojaba, pero ninguno de los presentes la había escuchado gritar tan alto antes.

\- miren, si voy al hospital o es porque me sienta mal, sino porque un buen… amigo mío ha sido atacado y quiero ir a verlo – comenzó a explicar, claro que todos se dieron cuenta de cómo sus mejillas se tiñeron al mencionar a su supuesto "amigo".

\- vaya, haberlo dicho antes hija, nos has dado un buen susto – sonrió Kaede en tono conocedor, " _ay el amor joven_ "

\- si abuelita, pero usted nos ha dejado casi sordos a nosotros – reclamo Bankotsu frotándose los tímpanos.

\- cállate Bankotsu y cuida tus palabras, que recuerda que esta anciana un tiene fuerza para apalear insolentes – la amenaza de Kaede no cayó en oídos sordos, pues como se ha comentado antes, las mujeres del clan Higurashi eran temibles.

\- bien, bien, me parece que es mejor que nos vayamos – asintió Bankotsu jalando a Kagome para atravesar esa muchedumbre de metomentodos.

\- eso no, no se van ustedes solos – los detuvo nuevamente Kaede, luego se giró para ver a sus otros 6 nietos.

\- ustedes se van con ellos, y más les vale que cuiden a su primita, o se las verán con mi bastón – ordeno levantando su bastón en advertencia.

\- si abuelita – asintieron los seis.

Una media hora después los ocho primos arribaron al hospital internacional de San Lucas, era u lugar grande, pero no tuvieron que dar muchas vueltas para localizar el cuarto de Inuyasha, solo basto con que Suikotsu preguntara por un par de hermanos con cabello de luna y ojos de sol. Y además de que Sesshomaru, aun enfundado en su traje de etiqueta pero sin el saco, estaba parado como guardia del palacio de Buckingham frente al cuarto de su hermano.

\- joven Sesshomaru – lo llamo Kagome cuando llegaron a su lado.

\- hasta que llega señorita, y veo que trae cola – le devolvió el saludo Sesshomaru mirando con hielo en la mirada a los siete hombres que la acompañaban.

\- eso no importa, ¿Cómo esta Inuyasha? – preguntó Kagome, Sesshomaru la miro con una ceja alzada.

\- bien, en lo que cabe, pero tiene moretones por todo el cuerpo y tres costillas rotas – respondió como si le hubiese preguntado con cuanta azúcar quería su café.

\- pero ¿Cómo le paso eso? – pregunto Kagome preocupada y molesta con Sesshomaru ¿Cómo podía ser tan frio con algo así?

\- eso debes preguntárselo a él, pues no ha querido decirme nada – señalo el peli plateado el cuarto, Kagome entro de inmediato sin responderle nada, no le caía bien Sesshomaru, y eso estaba bien para el joven también.

\- Inuyasha – gimió Kagome al verlo recostado en la camilla, esta giro de inmediato la cabeza al verla, como dijo Sesshomaru estaba llego de moretones, y tenía una muñeca vendada.

\- hey nena – la saludo el con una sonrisa, Kagome corrió a su lado con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, y se tiró sobre él, Inuyasha ahogo un quejido cuando el peso de la chica le cayó encima de sus costillas rotas, al verlo ella se quitó de inmediato, peor Inuyasha la atrapo de la muñeca y la jalo de tal modo que quedara recostada junto a él.

\- ¡oh Inuyasha! ¿Pero quién te ha puesto así? – pregunto Kagome entre lágrimas.

\- tranquila pequeña, no llores – la consoló secando con sus manos las lágrimas de los ojos de su amada.

\- ¿Cómo no quieres que llore si te han dejado morado y con tres costillas rotas? – le reclamo ella aun preocupada y dolida de verlo tan golpeado.

\- ¡feh! ¿Esto? No es tan grave como parece, Seshsomaru me ha dejado peor – intento hacerla sonreír pero solo consiguió que ella lo mirara ceñuda por la preocupación.

\- no te hagas el bobo ¿ya te has visto cómo estás? – le pregunto seria, Inuyasha se rio a un a pesar de que eso le aumentaba el dolor de las costillas, maldición, sí que lo habían apaleado.

\- según mi hermano, parezco un dálmata de manchas violeta – intento bromear, Kagome intento mantenerse seria pero al final una lista se le escapo y le dio un beso a Inuyasha en la comisura de los labios, pues tenía miedo de lastimarlo si le besaba más apasionadamente.

\- ya enserio Inuyasha ¿Qué fue lo que te paso? – le pregunto acomodándose en su hombro con sumo cuidado. Inuyasha pensó un segundo antes de responder.

 _Continuara…_

20


	35. No Más Secretos

**Hola chicos, aquí el nuevo capítulo, espero que no les haya picado mucho la espera, como entre a un concurso de cuentos he estado ocupada puliendo los detalles, ahí crucen los dedos para que me salga bien porfa, pero he intentado apurarme lo más posible, los resultados son el 15 de noviembre. Por cierto les tengo una pregunta ¿quieren saber de boca de los padres de Kagome como se lo pasaron al descubrir la verdad? Y también ¿quieren que se la vuelvan a encontrar más adelante? Si es así ya saben, déjenme su lindo review con su respuesta y lo escribiré para ustedes en el siguiente capítulo, y descuiden que el final valdrá la pena. Sin más que agregar los dejo, disfruten lean y comenten plis.**

 **No Más Secretos**

Inuyasha se reacomodo un poco y luego miro a Kagome a los ojos antes de responder su pregunta.

 _Flash back…_

 _Por fin había terminado con un cuarto de los reportes asignados por Ryukotsusei, el viejo cara de dragón seco creía que lo castigaba dejándole tanto trabajo, pero la verdad era que ahora que Miroku le había dado algunos consejos para cubrir las cuotas solo necesitaba un par de días para poder hacerlo, lo único que le amargaba un poco era que por cumplir ese ridículo castigo tendría que acortar sus sesiones de amor con Kagome, pero bueno, ahora tenía años y décadas por delante co n ella, ya la pondría al corriente._

 _Finalmente dieron las cinco y decidió retirarse, no servía de nada que se quedara horas extra, especiarme porque tenía todo un bombón esperándolo en casa para él solito y por pensar en las maneras que le demostraría su amor ni se iba a concentrar. De salida todos sus compañeros lo miraban como si vieran a un cazador de dragones autentico, y el susodicho dragón también lo vio feo cuando estaba por salir._

 _\- vaya, te retiras temprano Taisho, espero que ya hayas terminado los reportes – lo reto Ryukotsusei, pero Inuyasha solo sonrió de medio lado._

 _\- descuide jefe, he terminado tantos reportes como arrugas que usted tiene en la cara – le respondió antes de salir, ese día nada podría estropearle el buen humor, ni siquiera Kikyo._

 _Mientras se echaba el saco al hombro pensó en que podría hacer esa tarde con Kagome, esperaba que ya estuviera de vuelta en el departamento. No solo estaba de buen humor por la sección de amor que tuvieron, si no que por fin sentía que había logrado conectarse con ella, una conexión real de pareja, no solo una de amantes como la que tenía con Kikyo; esta se sentía bien, cálida, y dulce. Y lo quería celebrar, quizá llendo juntos al cine; solo esperaba que sus planes maquiavélicos contra Kikyo no la hubiesen dejado alterada, en dado caso la mimaría para que no le afectara el estrés. Curiosamente en ese momento pensó que, comparado con la relación entre ambas primas, la suya con Sesshomaru era un biscocho de miel y crema._

 _No llevaba mucho de salir de la puerta principal del edificio cuando alguien tiro de él bruscamente, y lo empujo dentro de un callejón oscuro cercano a la empresa. Apenas estaba registrando lo ocurrido cuando un puño se estrelló contra sus costillas sacándole el aire, instintivamente se abrazó el lugar del golpe, pero entonces sus brazos fueron apretados y torcidos bruscamente tras su espalda._

 _\- vaya, vaya, vaya ¿mira lo que pesque en mi red? Una pequeña mosca – escucho una voz burlona frente a él, como pudo levanto el rostro mientras intentaba respirar, lo cual era doloroso tanto por el golpe como por la posición en que lo tenían sujeto._

 _\- Kumo… - gruño jadeando por el dolor, pero aun cuando su visión estaba algo borrosa y le costaba respirar podía reconocer esos sádicos ojos rojos y esa odiosa sonrisa en cualquier parte._

 _\- hola Inuyasha, veo que has crecido – sonrió Naraku acercándose a él._

 _\- y tú sigues siendo un bastardo – escupió Inuyasha, pero un golpe en su rostro le hizo callar._

 _\- tks, tks, tks, te recomiendo cuidar esa lengua muchacho, si no puedo hacer que te la pases muy mal – chasqueo la lengua Naraku sin perder su sonrisa, parecía una especie de Pennywise pero sin maquillaje y con el cabello largo y negro._

 _\- ¡feh! ¿Hacérmelo pasar mal? Soy hermano de Sesshomaru ¿recuerdas? – se burló Inuyasha, pero su respuesta fue otro golpe en el estómago que le hizo toser con fuerza._

 _\- no te reirías si supieras con quien te estas metiendo mocoso – aseguro Naraku disfrutando ver como el muchacho luchaba por normalizar su respiración._

 _\- con un narcotraficante de quinta con aires de empresario – respondió Inuyasha jadeando con dolor, y sip, tan pronto dejo de hablar recibió otro puñetazo, esta vez en la mejilla izquierda y contra su costado derecho._

 _\- normalmente disfruto del humor de una víctima, pero ahora mismo quiero que me escuches claramente – aseguro Naraku, uno de los hombres que sujetaban a Inuyasha lo tomo por el cabello y le obligo a levantar el rostro._

 _\- ¿Qué quieres de mí? – pregunto Inuyasha un con su tono de voz endurecido, aunque sentía que ese último golpe le había aflojado las muelas._

 _\- por fin cooperas, comencemos por lo que paso hace dos días, ¿recuerdas que paso? tú te llevaste algo que me pertenece… – comenzó a hablar Naraku mientras caminaba de un lado a otro con porte elegante._

 _\- ¡Kagome no es tuya! ¡Bastardo! – grito el muchacho con rabia._

 _\- que grosero ¿no sabes que está muy mal interrumpir a la gente cuando habla? - Naraku no lo miro pero Inuyasha sabía que tenía su atención puesta en él._

 _\- en mi opinión eso te costara una costilla – Naraku chasqueo los dedos y un segundo después uno de los que lo sujetaban le dio un golpe de karate en el costado, gruño de dolor mientras sentía como efectivamente una de sus costillas se quebraba._

 _\- bien, como te decía, te atreviste a quitarme a esa preciosa creatura, me enoje bastante, pero luego me puse a pensar ¿Qué es más valioso que esa bella chica? – sumario nuevamente Naraku girándose para verlo._

 _\- nada de lo que tú tengas – escupió Inuyasha, otro golpe en su costado le costó una segunda costilla._

 _\- deberías aprender a no interrumpir, ¿o es que te gusta el dolor? – pregunto Naraku tanteando el costado herido de Inuyasha haciéndolo gruñir de dolor, pero se negó a darle la satisfacción de oírlo gritar._

 _\- lo único que me interesa más que ese bombón es su empresa, pero es claro que no va a soltarla si se la pido amablemente – sonrió Naraku, los ojos de Inuyasha se oscurecieron._

 _\- no voy convencerla de que te entregue la empresa – gruño mirándolo con fiereza, Naraku lo miro con una ceja arqueada._

 _\- impertinente – volvió a chasquear los dedos, ahí se le fue otra costilla._

 _\- Inuyasha, no quiero que convenzas a tu mujercita de nada, tienes esa cosa inútil llamada conciencia, al igual que ella – sonrió Naraku, Inuyasha arqueo una ceja a duras penas._

 _\- ¿entonces que demonios quieres de mí? – preguntó jadeando por el dolor._

 _\- la pregunta del millón, te lo diré, pero antes contéstame una cosa ¿tú amas a Kagome Higurashi no? – Inuyasha trago con dificultad, no le gustaba nada como estaba evolucionando esto._

 _\- ¿tú punto? – pregunto sin negar o afirmar nada._

 _\- dime ¿Qué harías para evitar que tuviera un horrible accidente? – a Inuyasha se le fue el color del rostro._

 _\- ¡Cómo te atrevas a hacerle algo te matare! – grito fuera de sus casillas y forcejeando con sus captores, pero los matones solo lo sujetaron más, e incluso uno le torció dolorosamente la muñeca derecha, tanto que incluso la oyó crujir. Naraku por su parte sonrió con sadismo, había acertado con su teoría, ahora solo necesitaba poner el cebo correcto en el sedal._

 _\- oh tranquilo Inuyasha, nada le pasara a tu mujercita, pero su seguridad tiene un precio – Inuyasha lo vio acercarse a él, Naraku lo tomo del mentón obligándolo a mirarlo de frente._

 _\- después de la Shikon, la empresa de tu familia es la más poderosa, así que, si quieres evitar que tú amada sufra vas a darme la agenda de los inversionistas más importantes de tu firma, al igual que sus datos de inversión y bonos de la bolsa - Inuyasha gruño furioso, ¿Cómo se atrevía ese idiota a chantajearlo así? ¡Era un maldito!_

 _\- ¡no pienso darte nada! – le escupió, pero Naraku no perdió su socarronería en ningún momento._

 _\- oh pequeño mocoso, lo harás, o la preciosa Kagome Higurashi pagara el precio – dicho eso le dio una patada que lo mando al piso._

 _\- tienes 48 horas para decidir – fue lo último que alcanzo a escuchar antes de que una lluvia de golpes y patadas le callera encima._

 _Fin de flash back…_

\- y lo siguiente que supe era que Sesshomaru me había traído al hospital – termino Inuyasha dando un suspiro.

Kagome por su parte estaba perpleja, que Naraku intentara secuestrarla para entregarle la empresa a Kikyo ya era grave, pero mandar a Inuyasha al hospital y chantajearlo con lastimarla si no le daba esa información importante era ya otro limite, era algo digno de Arkham. Un dolor extraño le apretó el corazón, y una furia le quemo las entrañas, bien, ahora Naraku Kumo había pasado al segundo lugar en su lista de pendientes urgentes, después de Kikyo por su puesto.

\- imagino que no piensas acceder a esas amenazas – murmuro en voz baja, pues no le cabria duda que sus primos estarían con las orejas pegadas a la puerta.

\- hmph – bufo Inuyasha sin saber que responder.

\- ¡Inuyasha! ¡No puedo creer que lo estés considerando! – grito Kagome molesta por su obvia indecisión.

\- pero ¿Qué esperas que haga? ¡¿Qué me siente a ver como ese loco te lastima?! – le grito el también, pero de inmediato se arrepintió, pues sus costillas rotas se quejaron.

\- ¡Yo puedo cuidarme bien sola! – refuto esta vez Kagome roja de la cólera.

\- ¡PUES PERDONAME POR NO DARME CUENTA HACE DOS DIAS QUE TE DROGARON Y CASI TE SECUESTRAN! – ambos se quedaron callados mirándose con los ceños fruncidos, en una batalla de voluntades, finalmente la fuerza de Inuyasha se quebró y con su brazo sano tiro de Kagome y la sujeto contra su pecho.

\- ¿no lo entiendes? Me moriría si te pasara algo, si puedo evitar que ese loco te ponga una mano encima, lo hare – le susurro mientras la apretaba más fuerte, tanto como podía por sus heridas. Kagome no supo que decir, era obvio que Inuyasha realmente estaba preocupado, pero cuando sintió que algo mojaba su cabello no le cupo la menor duda, Inuyasha estaba llorando.

\- ¿y qué ocurrirá si no es fiel a su palabra? – murmuro mientras abrazaba a Inuyasha con cuidado.

\- no conozco mucho a Naraku, pero algo que se dé su familia es que se caracterizan por ser timadores y traidores – explico recargando su mejilla en el pecho masculino.

\- ¿crees que faltara a su palabra? – pregunto Inuyasha hundiendo sus dedos entre los mechones azabache de Kagome.

\- ¿Por qué debería mantenerla? Si le funciona para esto… - comenzó Kagome con voz seria.

\- lo usara para pedir más - termino Inuyasha, no había pensado en eso, pero con Naraku era el escenario más probable, una rata no deja de ser una rata.

\- la verdad no sé qué hacer – suspiro Inuyasha desganado.

\- lo resolveremos – prometió Kagome, tendría que poner todas sus neuronas a trabajar, pero sabía que encontrarían la solución, siempre había una solución.

\- no quiero ponerte en peligro – confeso Inuyasha, Kagome se apartó un poco de él para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

\- nunca estaré en peligro, porque sé que tú me protegerás – Inuyasha sonrió un poco, claro que él la protegería, ahora ella era todo para él. Con cuidado la tomo de la barbilla y la beso, un beso suave, pero lleno de amor y promesas de parte de los dos, una promesa para el futuro.

 _Mientras tanto fuera de la habitación…_

\- ¿Qué están haciendo ahí dentro? – murmuro Mukotsu con la oreja pegada a la puerta.

\- yo que sé, estas puertas son tan gruesas que no escucho nada – gruño Ginkotsu también con la oreja pegada a la puerta.

\- no sean metiches ustedes dos – los regaño Suikotsu, que estaba recargado en la pared junto a la puerta.

\- tu no digas nada, y mejor saca tu estetoscopio que con eso seguro que podemos oír – solicito Ginkotsu, pero su hermano solo bufo, no iba a dejar que ese par de tontos rompieran su instrumental.

\- ¿eres medico? – pregunto de pronto Sesshomaru, que hasta ese momento ni les había dirigido la palabra a los hermanos. Desde la esquina opuesta Bankotsu rodo los ojos, bien ese era un pasillo de locos

\- lo soy – asintió Suikotsu con porte serio, le caía igual de mal Sesshomaru como le caían a él sus hermanos.

\- ¡ahí están chicos! – se escuchó una voz con asentó femenino, los 4 hermanos giraron al mismo tiempo su cabeza para ver a los otros tres que se acercaban.

\- vaya, ya era hora ¿pero cuánto se pueden tardar para pedir un numero de cuarto? – pregunto Bankotsu serio, como en sus coches no cabían los 8 juntos habían decidido ir en dos grupos, él, Suikotsu, Ginkotsu y Mukotsu con Kagome en un coche y los otros tres en otro. Pero no creía que se pudieran tardar 30 minutos en alcanzarlos, el hospital no era tan grande.

\- perdona, pero la diva tuvo una crisis de labiales – se disculpó Renkotsu con una mueca, usualmente no le importaban los gustos de Jakotsu, pero cuando se ponía en fase "diva" no podía evitar las ganas de darle un puñetazo.

\- lo siento hermano, pero las damas debemos lucir bien en todo momento –sonrió Jakotsu echando su cabello hacia atrás como si fuera una modelo. Sus seis hermanos rodaron los ojos al mismo tiempo, querían a su hermana, pero también los volvía locos a veces.

\- dejándome de lado ¿pudieron encontrar a…? – comenzó a preguntar, pero entonces sus ojos azules se posaron sobre Sesshomaru, sus hermanos vieron como sus pupilas se dilataban, como su quijada se relajaba dejando caer su mandíbula y abriendo sus labios pintados de rojo en una mueca de sorpresa, pero rápidamente su rostro se recompuso en uno que solo se podía describir como "mega fan de Justin Beaver"

\- ¡OTRO! – grito con un chillido de emoción, y dio un aplauso entusiasmado. Sesshomaru arqueo una ceja, ¿Qué quería decir ese afeminado con "otro"? su respuesta vino de parte de Bankotsu, que habiendo notado la mirada de su hermana decidió darle una ventaja.

\- Taisho – le llamo con voz indiferente, Sesshomaru elevo la vista para ver a Bankotsu, pero la mirada que el chico de la trenza le dedico no le gusto para nada.

\- ¿qué? – pregunto serio, de verdad no le gustaba esa mirada.

\- corre – la advertencia de Bankotsu apenas y le dio tiempo a Sesshomaru para saltar fuera de los brazos de Jakotsu antes de que se cerraran a su alrededor, y siguiendo el concejo de Bankotsu hecho a correr con un extasiado Jakotsu pisándole los talones.

\- pobre – suspiro Bankotsu cuando ambos se perdieron de su rango de visión.

\- ¿Cuál de los dos? – pregunto Renkotsu mientras se atragantaba una carcajada.

\- en fin, ¿Qué le paso al niño? – pregunto Kyokotsu, que solo se había quedado detrás mirando como su hermana corría tras su víctima.

\- lo apalearon – contesto simplemente Suikotsu, usando sus influencias había conseguido el historial de Inuyasha, y la verdad la mejor forma de definir sus lecciones era esa.

\- a mí ni me vean que yo no fui – dijo de inmediato Renkotsu, que era el más agresivo de los siete.

\- eso ya lo sabemos, yo en lo personal apostaría que Kikyo contrato un matón – bufo, Suikotsu.

\- ¿Por qué mandaría a un matón para golpear a su amante? – pregunto Kyokotsu rascándose la cabeza.

\- Ya no es su amante y yo tampoco apostaría a echarle la culpa a Kikyo – contesto Bankotsu, que hasta entonces había permanecido callado.

\- ¿Por qué me parece que otra vez nos estas ocultando algo? – entrecerró los ojos Renkotsu, bien, era hora de que volvieran a interrogar a su hermano pequeño.

 _Una hora después…_

Inu no Taisho cruzó las puertas del hospital con Izayoi detrás de él, estaba furioso, más furioso con sus hijos, pero especialmente con Sesshomaru, ¡¿Cómo se le ocurría ocultarle que su hermano menor estaba en el hospital?! No había querido creerlo cuando le hablo una recepcionista del hospital informándole del ingreso de Inuyasha, primero había pensado que era un error pero cuando la señorita describió a ambos hermanos supo que no podía ser una coincidencia. Apenas y le había dado tiempo de ir por Izayoi y así poder llegar juntos al hospital. Ahora se explicaba porque Sesshomaru salió disparado de su oficina unas horas atrás, y había tenido la osadía de mentirle diciendo que iba a perder una reunión importante con un socio. Se sentía ofendido por la actitud de Sesshomaru ¿Acaso se le olvido quien cubría las facturas del seguro médico? Ahora se alegraba de haber contratado una póliza para ambos, porque cuando terminara con él iba a necesitar una camilla junto a su hermanito.

Cuando llego al cuarto de Inuyasha se topó de frente con Sesshomaru, estaba sin su saco, tenía la camisa hecha un desastre y la corbata mal colocada, pareciera que estuvo en una especie de pelea o persecución. Pues se recargaba en la pared tras y se quitaba el cabello de la frente como si estuviese cansado, bien, eso no lo iba a salvar de él.

\- ¡Sesshomaru! – grito cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de él. El susodicho giro su cabeza para ver a su padre, genial, ¿Qué podía ser peor?

\- padre, Izayoi – los saludo con una inclinación de cabeza, pero su tono de voz permaneció frio y distante.

\- ahora si vas a tener que explicarme ¿Qué está pasando aquí? Y ¿Por qué esta tu hermano en el hospital y obviaste decírnoslo? – le reclamo nada más llegar a su altura.

\- no era necesario que lo supieras – dijo Sesshomaru de inmediato, aunque sabía que la situación de su hermano era grave no quería que su padre se involucrara, no ahora por lo menos.

\- ¿Qué dices? -

 _Flash back…_

 _Eran las cinco de la tarde, hora de su segunda taza de café. Por fin, después de varios días de trabajo, había conseguido cerrar el trato con los inversionistas españoles. Solo tenía que reunirse con ellos una última vez para celebrar el acuerdo, pero eso podía esperar hasta el fin de semana. Cerro el archivo de su computadora y dejo su cabeza caer contra el respaldo, estaba agotado, pero era un gaje de su oficio, se merecía un poco de distracción._

 _Asegurándose de que no había nadie alrededor abrió un archivo específico de su computadora, uno que tenía fuertemente cifrado. Frente a su pantalla se desplegaron una serie de fotos, unas fotos muy especiales. En ellas se podía ver a una joven de ojos color avellana, con cabello largo recogido en un peinado demasiado infantil para su edad, sonrisa inocente y facciones casi aniñadas, pero de alguna manera muy bellas y provocativas, en la primera foto llevaba un vestido color azul celeste con bordes blancos, que la hacía ver como una Alicia de cabellos negros. Paso otra foto, en esa ella estaba comiendo helado de fresas, y la sabia porque tenía una mancha rosada en la punta de la nariz._

 _Sonrió sin poder evitarlo, a simple vista cualquiera diría que era una niña, el mismo cometió ese error en su momento, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba lejos de ser una infanta. La siguiente foto era prueba de ello, una foto de un concurso de castillos de arena, algo muy inocente, al menos lo seria si la protagonista de la foto no estuviese usando un bikini rosa con volantes, los cuales la hacían ver sexy y provocadora pero sin manchar su aura inocente y juguetona, como un pequeño ángel disfrazado._

 _Paso a la siguiente foto, la misma joven usando toga y birrete de graduación, de una graduación universitaria ni más ni menos, luego venían fotos de una cena de gala; para esas ella usaba un vestido naranja con adornos amarillos, que marcaba perfectamente sus curvas, llevaba un peinado sencillo, dos trenzas que hacían de diadema y una peineta, una que curiosamente él le había comprado después de su única ida al cine._

 _\- Rin… - murmuro mientras se recargaba en su mano derecha, no sabía que tenía esa chica, pero fuera lo que fuera lo traía loco. Era hermana, pero él podía acceder a las bellezas más cotizadas del mundo ¿Qué era lo que hacía a esta chica en particular un bocado tan ansiado? Estaba pasando a la siguiente foto cuando su teléfono personal comenzó a sonar._

 _\- ¿Diga? – pregunto sin molestarse en disimular su molestia, le había costado mucho conseguir esas fotografías, y lo mínimo que esperaba era poder disfrutarlas en calma._

 _\- ¿Sesshomaru Taisho? – escucho una voz burlona al otro lado de la línea._

 _\- ¿Quién lo busca? – pregunto serio._

 _\- eso no es importante ahora, pero creo que tengo algo que le interesa – sonrió la voz, Sesshomaru frunció el ceño, pero decidió seguirle el juego a Naraku._

 _\- ¿y que se supone que es eso? – pregunto serio._

 _\- algo irremplazable para tu familia, lamentablemente esta algo maltratado, pero será mejor que te apresures a recogerlo, puede que se pierda definitivamente – sonrió Naraku desde la bocina._

 _\- ¿Qué quiere decir? – pregunto Sesshomaru, esto comenzaba a oler mal._

 _\- será mejor que lo veas por ti mismo, en el callejón tras el edificio, si sabes observar sabrás que hacer para que la escena no se repita – se cortó la llamada después de eso, bien, no sabía que quería decir Naraku, pero lo mejor era que lo0 averiguara sin llamar la atención._

 _Con cuidado cerró los archivos y su computadora, luego tomo su saco, y sus llaves y bajo, por suerte a esa hora muchos de los empleados ya habían salido, y los que no estaban tan enfrascados en su trabajo que ni lo notaban pasar. Cruzo la puerta principal y doblo la esquina para llegar al callejón junto al edificio, no sabía que había escondido Naraku en ese lugar, que solo servía para dejar la basura en los días de recolección. Su respuesta vino en forma de una mancha negra y blanca con toques de rojo que genio y se retorcía._

 _\- ¿Inuyasha? – pregunto al reconocer el cabello plateado de su hermano._

 _\- S-sessho… - apenas logro articular el menor, estaba demasiado golpeado._

 _\- ¿Naraku te ha hecho esto? – preguntó mientras se quitaba el saco y lo ponía alrededor de Inuyasha, realmente se veía mal herido. Cuando obtuvo por respuesta un gemido de dolor no le cupo la menor duda._

 _Haciendo uso de toda la delicadeza que pudo levanto a Inuyasha, coloco su brazo izquierdee tal manera que su cuello soportara su peor, pero cuando intento agarrarlo de la cintura este grito de dolor, al parecer tenia las costillas rotas. Afianzándolo lo mejor que pudo lo llevo a la puerta trasera del estacionamiento y luego lo metió a su propio coche, tenía que llevarlo al hospital lo antes posible. Antes de llegar se detuvo en una luz roja y aprovechó para echarle un vistazo a Inuyasha, tenía el rostro hinchado y lleno de manchas color granate, no cabía duda de que le habían dado la paliza de su vida, mientras bajaba la mirada pare ver que no tuviese heridas en el abdomen algo llamo su atención, un trozo de papel rojo como la sangre que sobresalía del bolsillo de la camisa, antes de que cambiara la luz la tomo y se la guaro en su propio bolsillo. Tan pronto atendieron a Inuyasha volvió a sacar el pale y lo examino, era una tarjeta doblada con el símbolo de una viuda negra en color morado coronado la portada._

 _\- vaya… - suspiro mientras miraba la tarjeta y luego a donde se habían llevado a Inuyasha para atenderlo._

 _\- bien… padre no va a estar nada feliz cuando se entere de todo esto – pensó mientras abría la tarjeta._

 _Fin del flash back…_

Y no se había equivocado su padre estaba furioso, bueno tampoco era para menos, aunque le tenía cierto rencor por haberse divorciado de su madre cuando él era pequeño, sabía que los amaba a ambos tanto a él como a Inuyasha, y podía entender que se preocupara al recibir la noticia, pero este asunto era muy delicado y sabía que involucrar a su padre solo sería agregar más peso al hielo frágil por el que caminaban.

\- ¿y bien? ¿Qué explicación me puedes dar? – volvió a exigir el patriarca Taisho a su hijo mayor.

\- padre, ¿podemos discutirlo en un lugar más privado? – pidió dando un vistazo rápido a Izayoi, por fortuna su padre comprendió.

\- Izayoi ¿puedes quedarte con Inuyasha en lo que resuelvo esto? – pregunto a su esposa.

\- claro, preguntare al doctor para que me diga cómo esta Inuyasha – asintió Izayoi marchándose para buscar el puesto de enfermeras.

Sesshomaru e Inuno se retiraron para poder hablar, Izayoi camino por los pasillos, aunque estaba interesada en el asunto sabía que lo mejor era mantener fuera por el momento, ya después podría sacarle los detalles a su esposo. Ahora debía concentrarse en la prioridad, la salud de su hijo, luego se las arreglaría para averiguar que paso. Estaba por llegar cuando vio a un joven de 30 años con bata blanca que venía concentrado en unos papeles.

\- disculpe, ¿usted es el medico de mi hijo? - pregunto deteniéndolo con un gesto de la mano.

\- ¿su hijo? – pregunto el doctor, Izayoi se sonrojo un poco, claro no podía saber cuál de los pacientes era si no decía su nombre.

\- es u n muchacho de 28 años, cabello plateado – comenzó a describir.

\- ah, se refiere a Inuyasha Taisho – sonrió el doctor.

\- sí, ¿puede decirme como se encuentra? – pregunto Izayoi algo afligida.

\- bueno, no soy su médico de cabecera pero puedo darle un resumen de su estado – sonrió el doctor, Izayoi asintió satisfecha, de momento quería saber el estado de su hijo, los detalles los vería cuando volviera su esposo.

\- bueno, puedo decirle que aparte de tres costillas fisuradas y una muñeca luxada su hijo no tiene ningún problema grave – comenzó a decir el doctor mientras la acompañaba de vuelta a la habitación de su hijo.

\- dios santo ¿pero que pudo causarle tales heridas? – pregunto preocupada.

\- temo que los detalles de eso deberá decírselos su hijo, peor le puedo asegurar que fue a causa de manos humanas, quizá un salto que salió mal o una pelea callejera – Izayoi torció los labios ante esta última mención.

\- mi hijo jamás se involucraría en una pelea callejera – farfullo con tono orgulloso.

\- entonces lo asaltaron, sea como sea su hijo recibió una golpiza, pero descuide, si sigue su tratamiento y mantiene el reposo seguro que se recuperara pronto – sonrió el doctor, Izayoi lo miro un segundo inquisitiva, pero al final se relajó, bien, al menos no era nada grave.

\- ¿puedo pasar a verlo? – pregunto con tono tímido cuando llegaron de nuevo al cuarto de Inuyasha.

\- no veo porque no, aunque quizá esté un poco atontado por los calmantes – le indico, Izayoi asintió, bien, eso podía manejarlo.

\- muy bien, gracia por su ayuda doctor… - comenzó a agradecerle pero entonces cayo en la cuenta de que no le había preguntado su nombre.

\- Shichinintai, para servirle – sonrió Suikotsu antes de darse media vuelta y regresar al lugar donde había dejado a sus otros hermanos. Desde una de las esquinas Renkotsu miraba a su hermano con expresión seria, cuando Suikotsu llegó hasta él lo miro muy inquisitivo.

\- ¿Qué? – pregunto el medico incomodo por la penetrante mirada de su hermano.

\- ¿sabes que es ilegal hacerse pasar por un médico de hospital sin serlo verdad? – lo regaño, pero Suikotsu solo se rio.

\- hermanito, fui a la escuela de medicina, tengo mi cedula, hice prácticas en este hospital, el jefe de residentes me conoce y me debe varios favores; y además quien me pidió que tomara el expediente del futuro esposo de la princesa fuiste tú, así que según lo veo, no estoy haciendo nada ilegal – sonrió Suikotsu dejando callado a su hermano, a veces no caía bien que todos tuviesen ese colmillo de abogado en su genética.

\- como sea, ven, necesitamos de tus bisturí para cortar la cuerda con la que el hermano mayor de ese niño amarro a Jakotsu – le ordenó a su hermano tomándolo del brazo. Suikotsu se hecho a reír, Jakotsu podía ser a veces demasiado apasionado, y el que ahora estuviese amarrado de pies a cabeza al anaquel de medicamentos de uno de los consultorios del hospital era prueba de eso.

Por su parte Inuno regresaba de haber sermoneado a Sesshomaru, un terreno muy virgen cabe destacar, pues la última vez que tuvo necesidad de reprenderlo de ese modo fue una vez que se peleó en la primaria y no contaba con más de 6 años; estaba más que oxidado en ese tema, incluso tuvo que amenazarlo con decirle a Irasue lo que estaba pasando, y para su fortuna a la única persona a la que Sesshomaru respetaba, además de a sí mismo, era a su madre.

Aun le costaba creer que fue tan imprudente como para no decirle desde el principio el asunto de Inuyasha, en especial que le hubiese mentido a la cara, Sesshomaru podía ser muchas cosas, pero jamás había sido un mentiroso. Cuando por fin consiguió que le dijera lo que pasaba se enfureció tanto que casi pudo sentir como le salía una ulcera. No solo estaba enojado porque sus hijos le mintieran, si no que le enfurecía que ese remedo de contrabandista que se hacía pasar por empresario de Naraku se atreviera a atacar así a uno de sus hijos. Ahora iba a saber porque se ganó la reputación del general perro en los negocios. Estaba por llegar al cuarto de Inuyasha cuando vio a su esposa asomándose a hurtadillas dentro del mismo.

\- Izayoi – la llamo para preguntarle qué estaba haciendo.

\- ssssshhhhh – lo mandó a callar sin apartar la mirada de la rendija de la puerta.

\- ¿Qué haces ahí espiando? – pregunto pero ella le ignoro.

\- ¿le ha pasado algo a Inuyasha? – pregunto preocupado, pero Izayoi solo le tomo por la corbata y tiro de el para que quedara junto a ella, en una posición que le permitía asomarse por la puerta, pero que también le torcía la espalda.

\- cállate y mira – ordeno la dama sin dejar de ver el interior.

Obedeciendo a su mujer, principalmente para que lo soltara y dejara de provocarle una hernia, pero también movido por su propia curiosidad se asomó por la rendija, la escena lo dejo boquiabierto, en la habitación había una sola camilla la cual ocupaba Inuyasha, el cual estaba dormido, desde lejos pudo apreciar que estaba bastante golpeado y con una mano lesionada. Pero no era eso lo que lo intrigo, y sabía que también era por qué Izayoi se mantenía en esa posición oculta, junto a su hijo, igualmente dormida había una muchacha de cabellos negros y cara angelical, ambos estaban acostados de lado, Inuyasha sobre su costado izquierdo, la chica sobre su costado derecho, de tal manera que quedaban frente a frente, la mano vendada de Inuyasha descansaba sobre el cuerpo de la chica, como si la abrazara, mientras que la joven tenía su mano izquierda sobre la cintura del muchacho, parecía una postal de san Valentín.

\- míralos querido ¿no son adorables? – susurro Izayoi enternecida sin dejar de mirarlos.

\- ¿adorables? Pero ¿Quién es esa chica? – pregunto, sabía que no se trataba de Kikyo Tama, pues su cabello era más rizado y brilloso que el de la modelo, también, aunque estaba de perfil podía decir que tenía un cuerpo más curvilíneo y unos rasgos mucho más suaves, aunque también guardaban cierto parecido.

\- yo diría que es obvio lo que es – sonrió Izayoi irguiéndose y haciéndose a un lado.

\- si es tan obvio entonces dime su nombre – la reto Inuno, pero su mujer no le prestaba atención, pues estaba ocupada mandando mensajes con su teléfono de manera casi maniática.

\- Inuno cariño ¿qué crees que sería más apropiado? Un bistró francés o una cafetería italiana – pregunto de pronto la mujer.

\- ¿Qué? – pregunto el empresario arqueando una ceja ¿de qué estaba hablando esa mujer?

\- olvídalo, lo mejor sería tomar el té en la mansión – negó de pronto Izayoi, luego guardo su celular y saco una libreta de su bolso con la que comenzó a tomar notas, pero ¿de qué?, no estaba seguro, luego guardo la libreta y saco su agenda, checo un par de fechas y la guardo.

\- ¿se puede saber que estás haciendo Izayoi? – pregunto finalmente Inuno, desesperado por las extravagantes acciones de su mujer.

\- nada, ahora ven, necesito que me lleves a la mercería – lo tomo de la mano y comenzó a tirar de él con dirección a la salida.

\- ¿mercería? – repitió intentando no tropezarse mientras su mujer lo arrastraba.

\- claro, tengo que ponerme manos a la obra, necesito agujas, ganchillos, botones, lazos y mucho estambre de colores – sonrió emocionada Izayoi acelerando el paso.

\- ¿lazos, aguas, estambres? ¿Para qué quieres eso? – pregunto Inuno sin entender aunque bicho le había picado a su esposa.

\- ¿Cómo para qué? Si no me pongo a tejer ahora mismo no tendré lista suficiente ropita para cuando nazca mi primer nieto – se rio Izayoi antes de cruzar la puerta del hospital con su esposo boquiabierto caminando a rastras tras ella.

 _Más tarde, cerca de las diez de la noche…_

La sensación de algo vibrando en su cadera la hizo despertar, primero pensó que se había quedado dormida en una de las sillas de masajes del centro comercial, pero como las vibraciones solo se concentraban en el bolcillo derecho de su pantalón se dio cuenta de que no podía ser. Intento incorporarse para ver que era, pero algo sobre su cintura la sujeto impidiéndole moverse mucho, el aroma y el calor que la rodeo le recordó que estaba dormida al lado de Inuyasha, y seguramente era él quien la estaba abrazando. Sin abrir los ojos, y gimiendo molesta porque la despertaran tanteo en su bolsillo y saco su teléfono, con gestos más bien mecánicos lo desbloqueo y presiono la tecla de contestar.

\- ¿diga? – pregunto con voz somnolienta.

\- hola avecilla enjaulada – la saludo una voz sínica al otro lado de la línea.

\- ¿Qué quieres Kikyo? – le ladro en voz baja abriendo los ojos.

\- ¿Por qué de tan osca querida? ¿Te moleste justo a mitad de una cesión con tu vibrador? – la molesto peto Kagome no se dejó afectar.

\- ¿no quieres que te recomiende la marca? Para estar dispuesta a estas horas sin un amante debes estar algo insatisfecha – le devolvió el insulto, para su satisfacción pudo oír como ella gruño enfadada.

\- como sea querida, me has estado engañando – dijo de pronto, Kagome arqueo una ceja.

\- ¿Qué dices? – pregunto, aunque su voz se volvió rasposa cuando Inuyasha, aun dormido la pego más contra su cuerpo.

\- se lo del testamento especial que dejo el abuelo – aquello si la tomo por sorpresa.

\- ¿Qué testamentó? - pregunto sorprendida.

\- no me tomes por tonta primita, mi mamita ya me dijo que cuando los abuelos murieron dejaron un sobre sellado para mí, para cuando quisiera cobrar mi parte de la herencia, sé que es otro testamento y lo quiero – le dijo arrogante Kikyo, agote por un momento considero decirle alguna palabrota, pero el sentir que su compañero enterraba su rostro en su cabello y como su nariz le hacía cosquillas en la nuca le quito el coraje.

\- ¿esas segura de que quieres verlo Kikyo? – pregunto intentando que su voz no vibrara por culpa de las cosquillas.

\- pequeña tonta, si no quieres que cierto video sobre ti circule por toda la red y en cada televisora del planeta vas a darme lo que te pido – sonrió arrogante, Kagome por su parte no sabía si reírse o decirle en su cara a Kikyo que era una perra.

\- muy bien Kikyo, ven a la oficina de Bankotsu en Tokio dentro de una semana, tendré todo listo para ti – le dijo con voz suave, pues ahora Inuyasha le estaba acariciando el vientre y las costillas con su mano vendada.

\- buena niña, te veré entonces querida ¿vez que fácil es agachar tu torpe cabecita ante quien es obviamente mejor que un ser insignificante como tú? – Kikyo colgó antes de que Kagome pudiese contestarle.

\- condenada idiota – escupió al teléfono, no le dijo algo peor porque estaba en un hospital, se estiraba para dejar su celular en una mesita cercana cuando unos labios suaves pellizcaron el lóbulo de su oreja.

\- mmm… ese lenguaje, no es apropiado para una creatura bella como tú – la regaño Inuyasha dándole un beso en la yugular que la dejo temblando.

\- ¿escuchaste todo? – pregunto Kagome dejándose abrazar por el muchacho.

\- si – asintió Inuyasha recargando su barbilla en el hueco de cuello de su chica.

\- quiero ayudarte con esto - le dijo después de unos minutos de silencio.

\- Inuyasha… - comenzó a decir Kagome, pero este coloco sus dedos índice y mediano el los rosados labios y los acariciaron en una orden dulce de que lo dejara hablar.

\- no Kagome, yo comenzó con esto y ya llego muy lejos – murmuro serio.

\- si realmente confías en mí, dejame ayudarte a solucionarlo – para Kagome no hubo espacio para dudas, esto era más que una petición era una prueba de perdón y confianza, que no solo afectaría el futuro de su empresa, sino el de su relación como pareja.

\- está bien, te diré lo que tenemos planeado hacer – asintió ella.

 _Continuara…_

15


	36. Bienvenida a la Realidad

**Aquí muchachos, me apure lo más posible y espero que les guste este capítulo, no pude incluir lo de los padres de Kagome pero arme la trama para que encaje en el próximo capítulo, ahora que he terminado mis exámenes tengo más oportunidad de escribir, ahora que tengo más tiempo quiero proponerles algo, si llegamos a los 200 review para el martes 16 de octubre de este año para el 31 no solo les tendré listo el siguiente capítulo sino que además tendrán un especial de día de los difuntos. Y a C2r3i4s5t6a7l8, Lily y sele17 les doy la bienvenida y les agradezco sus comentarios, igual que a todos lo que me ponen sus comentarios en cada capítulo, pues el lo que me motiva a escribir. Sin más que agregar me despido, feliz octubre.**

 **Bienvenida a la Realidad**

La mañana siguiente fue toda una locura, aunque al principio no podía quejarse, su despertar fue muy dulce, con Kagome dormida entre sus brazos, recordó cómo la tarde anterior ambos se hayan quedado dormido juntos, había sido tan dulce hasta que la llamada de esa víbora arrastrada los despertó en plena noche. Después de eso se quedaron horas platicando de que podían hacer para detenerla, cabe decir que le sorprendió mucho el plan que ya había preparado ella y su familia, pues era absurdamente simple pero perfectamente funcional.

Para cuando por fin el sueño los derroto se acurrucaron juntos, pues de por si la cama de hospital no era muy ancha, pero también por comodidad, pues aun cuando era verano el aire acondicionado del hospital des daba frio y era el mejor método para mantenerse calientes. Pero cuando despunto el alba todo e volvió una especie de circo, para empezar esa banda de siete volvió a aparecer cuando apenas estaban desayunando, habían llegado bajo el pretexto de que venían atraerle una muda limpia a Kagome, pero a juzgar por las miradas que les lanzaban estaban más que al tanto del nuevo nivel de su relación.

Mientras Kagome se cambiaba en una de las duchas para doctores, (Suikotsu había movido sus influencias) Inuyasha se dio un rato para descansar y pensar en el plan para deshacerse de Naraku, con Kikyo no sería tan difícil, el plan de Kagome era perfecto, pero Naraku… ese si sería más difícil de fintar. Estaba intentando cambiar de pociones cuando la puerta de su cuarto se abrió de golpe y dos segundos después tenía a su madre aferrándolo del cuello.

\- ¡oh mi niño! – grito Izayoi mientras estrujaba a Inuyasha contra su cuerpo, tan fuerte que el pobre ni podía hablar.

\- calma Izayoi, que lo estas exprimiendo como una naranja – se rio Inuno sin poder evitarlo, pero la verdad es que él también estaba feliz de que Inuyasha no tuviese más que unos cuantos golpes.

\- lo siento – se disculpó la dama aflojando el agarre y permitiendo que Inuyasha respirara un poco.

\- gracias – suspiro Inuyasha después de recuperar el aliento.

\- mi pobre bebé, mírate, - suspiro Izayoi acunando el rostro de su hijo entre sus manos.

\- mira nada más, definitivamente el morado no es tu color – suspiro luego de mirarlo bien.

\- mamá… - se quejó Inuyasha, ¿Qué afán tenían los padres con avergonzar a sus hijos? En especial los suyos.

\- tiene razón Inuyasha, ese color no te favorece, en especial a la hora de conocer jovencitas – se burló Inuno Taisho desde la puerta.

\- padre – suspiro Inuyasha sorprendido, su padre aprovecho para acercarse, y a juzgar por la sonrisa que traía pintada en el rostro no planeaba nada bueno.

\- no es mi culpa tener estas pintas – se quejó, y era la verdad él no había buscado que ese idiota de Naraku le diera una paliza.

\- ya sé que no, pero… creo que hay un par de cosas que nos tienes que explicar – Inuyasha trago saliva, bien, definitivamente no le gustaba esa sonrisa.

\- ¿explicar? – pregunto haciéndose el tonto, pero solo hizo que la sonrisa de sus padres aumentara.

\- si querido, como por ejemplo ¿Quién es esa linda jovencita que estaba contigo anoche? – la pregunta de su padre le cayó como un balde de agua fría, oh no, ya sabían lo de Kagome, pero ¿Cómo? No recordaba que sus padres hubiesen ido ayer a visitarlo, y cuando Kagome y él se durmieron ya era algo tarde. Estaba intentando pensar en una historia cuando vio la figura de su hermano en la puerta, frunció el ceño de manera acusatoria.

\- es verdad querido ¿Quién esa chica? ¿Es tu novia? ¿Tu prometida? ¿Ya tienen planes de boda? ¿Planean tener muchos hijos? – comenzó a preguntar su madre emocionada, tanto que Inuyasha se quedó boquiabierto, pero también dio gracias de que no supieran que él y Kagome ya estaban casados.

\- ¿otra vez con eso? Ya te lo dije Izayoi, no adelantes conclusiones – suspiro Inuno algo cansado y no era para menos, después de que Izayoi lo saco literalmente a rastras del hospital lo llevo por 20 tiendas y mercerías, compro de todo, estambres de todos los colores imaginables, al menos 3 docenas de agujas y ganchillos de todos los tamaños, dos telares cuadrados y uno rectangular de medio metro, al menos 3 km de lazos y listones de colores y como 8 kg de revistas de tejido y catálogos de patrones, todo para los supuestos nietos que tendrían pronto.

\- por favor como si tu no estuvieses encantado con la idea – se burló Izayoi, pero Inuyasha no entendía que estaban diciendo sus padres.

\- ¿además no eras tú el que decía que el primero que llegara lo ibas a bautizar tú? – para ese momento Inuyasha se rascaba la cabeza, caray, la familia de Kagome estaba medio chiflada, pero la suya no se quedaba atrás.

\- bueno, bueno, ya, dejando eso de lado Inuyasha – lo llamo su padre para que lo mirara.

\- ¿tu relación con esa muchacha es seria? – pregunto su padre, bien, ahora se había arremangado la camisa, le dio un último vistazo a Sesshomaru, prometiéndola una venganza colosal antes de responder.

\- sí, lo es- contesto sin pensar, no tenía por qué ocultar lo que sentía por Kagome, aunque hubiese deseado que toda esta conversación se diera en otras circunstancias.

\- ya veo, entonces ¿eso era a lo que te referías con respecto a lo de que no entendía lo que ocurría verdad? – le susurro, Inuyasha lo vio casi aterrado y luego miro a su madre, pero parecía más entretenida en enumerar la cantidad de prendas que planeaba tejer y preguntándose si debía hacer la mitad para niña y la mitad para niño.

\- sí, lo es, y espero que a futuro confíes más en mi – le susurro de vuelta a su padre, pero este en vez de ponerse serio solo se rio.

\- dalo por seguro - sonrió, luego se sentó en la cama junto a Inuyasha, el cual tomaba un poco de agua, toda esa discusión de locos le había secado la garganta.

\- además la chica es bastante linda, mucho más que Kikyo debo decir – otra vez esa sonrisa, Inuyasha lo miro de reojo sin dejar de tomar agua, de verdad que necesitaba refrescarse de toda esta locura.

\- de hecho, con una mujer tan guapa imagino que no tendrás problemas para darnos a tu madre y a mí al menos seis nietos ¿verdad? – las palabras de Inuno provocaron que Inuyasha escupiera el agua que estaba bebiendo y que se atragantara, todo al mismo tiempo.

\- ¿Cómo dices? – pregunto después de que logro respirar más de una bocanada sin ahogarse.

\- oye, siempre he querido tener muchos nietos – sonrió Inuno haciendo que Inuyasha se sonrojara y que Sesshomaru se cubriera la boca para evitar soltar una carcajada burlona, nada era mejor que ver a Inuyasha avergonzado bajo cualquier pretexto.

\- además hasta ahora eres el único que podría dármelos, pues a tu hermano ya se le está pasando el arroz – señalo Inuno Taisho a su hijo menor, el cual había perdido su sonrisa y ahora se dirigía hasta su padre con una opción de furia al crudo.

\- ¡¿QUÉ QUIERES DECIR CON QUE SE ME ESTA PASANDO EL ARROZ?! – pregunto con los dientes apretados.

\- ¿Qué no es obvio? Ya tienes más de treinta y aun no te has formalizado, por dios, ni siquiera tienes una novia oficial – después de esto comenzó una discusión fuerte entre padre e hijo, con Inuyasha en medio de la línea de fuego, y esta evoluciono a una guerra de gritos cuando Inuno Taisho se atrevió a insinuar que Sesshomaru tenía preferencia por especímenes más… "musculosos", y justo cuando Inuyasha creía que estaban por dejarlo sordo cuando la puerta de su habitación se volvió a abrir, pero esta vez mostrando a Kagome, la cual se sonrojo inmediatamente.

\- perdón, no sabía que tenías visitas - Se expuso, se había tardado más de lo planeado por tener que poner al tanto a su primos de la nueva participación de Inuyasha en sus planes maquiavélicos, pero no se imaginó que al regresar interrumpiría a aquellas gentes que estaban visitando a su… ¿novio? ¿Pareja? ¿Amante? Debía aclarar su situación con Inuyasha en cuanto estuvieran solos.

\- Kagome… - le sonrió Inuyasha, no solo porque su oportuna aparición había callado el escándalo de su padre y Sesshomaru, sino porque también se veía preciosa, llevaba un vestido color celeste y su cabello recogido en una media cola que la hacían ver magnifica. Con lo que si no conto fue que su madre pegara un brinco hasta la puerta y apresara las manos de Kagome entre las de ella.

\- hola linda, tú debes ser Kagome ¿verdad? Es un nombre precioso para una chica preciosa como tú – comenzó a decirle sin dejar de mirarla de arriba abajo, evaluándola en silencio.

\- mmm… si… señora… - asintió Kagome con la voz atrapada en la garganta por los nervios, en parte porque la señora era muy bella, como una princesa de la época feudal y segundo porque nunca había sido abordada de manera tan brusca; bueno, no desde que Inuyasha la sujeto en el callejón detrás del restaurante de su padrino, o cuando la secuestro en su casa de la playa y le ato las manos con su corbata…

\- Izayoi querida, pero tú si quieres puedes llamarme mamá – sonrió la dama, Kagome sintió que su mandíbula caía abierta.

\- ¿mamá? – repitió sin entender a qué se refería esa señora.

\- sí querida, la verdad no me gustaría que me llamaras suegra, me haría sentir vieja y amargada, claro que, si lo prefieres también puedes llamarme Izayoi a secas – continuo diciendo la mujer, entonces Kagome cayó en la cuenta de que se trataba de la madre de Inuyasha, " _bueno, con ese carácter impetuoso era casi obvio_ " pensó algo nerviosa, bien no había esperado ser presentada de esa manera a la familia del muchacho.

\- perdone señora… Izayoi… pero – intento disculparse Kagome, quería marcharse unos minutos para dejar que los padres de Inuyasha estuvieran con él un rato en paz, pero sobretodo quería esconderse detrás de sus primos en lo que se pasaba el nerviosismo.

\- no me digas señora, no es necesario ser tan formal entre familia ¿verdad? – sonrojo Izayoi antes de darle un pellizquito a la mejilla de la muchacha.

\- no cabe duda que eres preciosa, pero estas un poco delgada – sonrió mirándole las caderas y el pecho, debía asegurarse de que era una mujer con las características necesarias para dar a luz a sus nietos.

\- Inuyasha, deberías asegurarte de que tu novia coma adecuadamente, si no ¿Cómo se supone que dé a luz a seis bebés? – Kagome se sonrojo hasta la raíz de su cabello ¡¿dar a luz a qué?!

\- ¡MAMÁ! – grito Inuyasha que también había palidecido, ¿es que sus padres no podían ser más discretos?

\- ya está bien Izayoi, deja de agobiar a la pobre chica – regaño Inuno a su mujer, él también quería tener nietos, pero no vea el sentido en avergonzar a si a su futura nuera.

\- mucho gusto conocerla señorita, yo soy Inuno Taisho, el padre de estos dos – le ofreció la mano el general al tiempo en que señalaba a sus dos hijos con un gesto de la cabeza, Kagome acepto su mano nerviosa.

\- soy Kagome Higurashi, un placer – intento sonreír, pero aún no se le pasaba la impresión por las palabras de la madre de Inuyasha. Pero ahora aunque veía al padre de Inuyasha apodia decir que era idéntico a él, igual que Sesshomaru, solo que este tenía un carácter más jovial.

\- el placer es mío querida, por favor disculpa la actitud de mi mujer – le ofreció una sonrisa encantadora, la cual relajo a Kagome.

\- oh no… no se preocupe – sonrió también un poco más tranquila.

\- eres una chiquilla encantadora, estoy seguro de que serás la madre perfecta para mis futuros nietos – sonrió Inuno antes de dejar escapar una carcajada.

 _Una hora después…_

\- de verdad lo siento nena, créeme que no pensé que fueran a hacer esto – se disculpó Inuyasha por millonésima vez, por fin había logrado que sus padres y su hermano se marcharan, aunque no se habían salvado de ser casi obligados a cenar en la mansión familiar en unos días.

\- y tu decías que mi familia está loca – se atrevió a decir Kagome, aun con las mejillas sonrojadas, pues después de que su suegro dijera aquello la madre de Inuyasha casi le había hecho un examen ginecológico a base de preguntas sobre su fertilidad.

\- tu familia está loca pequeña, casi tanto como la mía – le concedió Inuyasha, desde hace algún tiempo había sospechado que sus padres anhelaban nietos, pero no creyó que llegaran a semejantes extremos.

\- lo que sea, ¿ya te han dicho algo los doctores? – pregunto Kagome intentando cambiar de tema.

\- sí, el medico vino a verme poco después de que te fuiste a dar un baño, dice que me pondrá una especie de corsé para las lesiones de las costillas, y que para esta tarde deberían darme el alta – Kagome asintió a las palabras de Inuyasha, bien, al menos estaba tranquila de que no era algo incurable lo que le había pasado.

\- entonces podrás volver a casa en una horas – suspiro Kagome, pero entonces Inuyasha tiro de ella hasta recostarla a su lado y luego apreso su mentón con una de sus manos.

\- "podremos" volver a casa en unas horas – sonrió antes de besarla haciéndola sonrojar.

\- ¿o se te olvido la promesa que me hiciste? – pregunto volviéndola a besar, esta vez de forma más exigente.

\- eres despiadado – se quejó Kagome sonrojada y molesta, los besos no deberían darle tanto poder a Inuyasha.

\- solo cuando se trata de mi linda compañera - la pego más a su cuerpo con ayuda de su mano sana.

\- además no he oído que te quejes al respecto – le susurro al odio haciendo que se le pusiera la piel de gallina.

\- será que no me dejas hablar – volvió a quejarse Kagome recargando su cabeza en el hombro de Inuyasha, le cual solo sonrió de medio lado. Estaba por preguntarle algo cuando el sonido de un gruñido llamo su atención.

\- vaya, ¿mi princesa tiene hambre? – pregunto Inuyasha viendo como Kagome ocultaba su rostro en su pecho, estaba por reírse cuando su propio estomago gruño de hambre.

\- parece que no soy la única – fue el turno de Kagome para reírse, Inuyasha aparto la mirada sonrojado y molesto con su estómago por ponerlo en una situación tan vergonzosa

\- será mejor que busque algo que podamos comer – sonrió saliendo del abrazo de Inuyasha.

\- me parece bien, aunque la comida de hospital no es muy buena – asintió Inuyasha, pero Kagome solo se rio.

\- descuida, conozco un lugar donde venden la mejor comida – sonrió mientras giraba la manija, pero al momento de abrir la puerta siete cuerpo cayeron apilados al suelo en medio de quejas de dolor.

\- ¿se puede saber que hacen? – pregunto Kagome molesta a su primos, que parecían un nudo de cabezas y extremidades.

\- es que queríamos verificar que no estuviesen portándose mal – respondió Jakotsu intentando salir de debajo de los cuerpos de sus hermanos.

\- mira quien fue a hablar – se quejó Kagome, aunque por dentro hervía de vergüenza.

\- el que calla otorga princesa – sonrió su prima, pero solo consiguió que ella le pisase la espalda para mantenerlo en el piso.

\- como sea, ¿porque no sirven de algo y nos consiguen el almuerzo? – les ordenó, sus primos se pusieron de pie con una sonrisa de medio lado, todos excepto Jakotsu que seguía bajo las suelas de su prima.

\- como quieras ¿algo pedido en especial? – pregunto Suikotsu sonriendo.

\- yo quiero una hamburguesa doble con queso y salsa BBQ con muchas papas a la francesa y una malteada de chocolate – dijo Kagome de inmediato, Inuyasha sonrió de medio lado, le gustaba los gustos de su mujer.

\- para mí lo mismo, pero con un refresco de cola – Kagome se aguantó decirle que por su condición actual debería comer algo más ligero, pero la verdad es que unas papas fritas no sonaban mal y si el también pedía serían más las que ella podría agarrar.

\- está bien ya vamos – asintió Bankotsu haciendo un gesto para que se marcharan, Kagome libero a Jakotsu que se puso de pie, se limpió el vestido con las manos, pero antes de seguir a los otros seis se giró para ver a Inuyasha por encima de su hombro.

\- oye Inu lindo ¿no tendrás de casualidad la dirección de ese sexy hermano tuyo? – pregunto guiñándole el ojo, Inuyasha dio un brinquito antes de que el primo de Kagome abandonara el lugar riéndose como si fuera una colegiala.

\- ese me pone los pelos de punta – se quejó Inuyasha intentando sacarse la sensación de la piel.

\- agradece que ya cambio de blanco – suspiro Kagome, adoraba a Jakotsu, peto también la desesperaba.

\- ¿de blanco? – pregunto Inuyasha sin entender.

\- la familia tiene la regla tacita de no robarse las parejas entre nosotros, ni tampoco involucrarnos con aquellos que ya tienen pareja y aunque Jakotsu es algo… apasionada… respeta esa regla – explico Kagome.

\- ¿y ahora que tú y yo estamos juntos ha decidido perseguir a mi hermano? – pregunto con una ceja alzada.

\- sí, hasta que encuentre otro hombre soltero y atractivo que le mueva el tapete –Inuyasha bufo cansado, bien, con tal de que ese invertido no le persiguiera a él y además Sesshomaru se lo merecía por chivato.

\- bueno ¿y cuando planeas tenderle tu trampa a Kikyo? – pregunto cuando ella volvió a su lado.

\- en una semana exactamente – contesto Kagome dejándose caer en la cama con expresión cansada.

\- no pareces muy entusiasmada – murmuro Inuyasha.

\- ¿hay motivos para que lo esté? – pregunto con tono fastidiado, quizá Kikyo fuera una perra, pero… seguía siendo sangre de su sangre.

\- si lo hay – asintió Inuyasha, rodeándola con su brazo sano.

\- cuando todo esto termine, tú y yo nos iremos de viaje – Kagome se giró a verlo extrañada.

\- ¿de viaje? – pregunto sin saber a lo que se refería.

\- por supuesto, ¿Qué mejor forma de olvidarse de las tristezas que un lago viaje? Además te quede debiendo nuestra luna de miel ¿no es verdad? – Kagome inflo los cachetes en señal de fastidio y luego se dio la media vuelta dándole la espalda a Inuyasha.

\- claro, eso será cuando resolvamos nuestra situación marital, no puedo consentir que digan que mi mujer no es una persona decente ¿no? – le susurro, Kagome también tenía pensado eso, su supuesto matrimonio era demasiado complicado, y cuando todo eso terminara tendrían que resolver su futuro juntos.

\- sí, tenemos que ver que haremos respecto a lo del matrimonio – asintió Kagome.

\- lo sé, pero… no creas que alguna vez vas a irte de mi lado – lo volteo a ver sorprendida por sus palabras.

\- no es como si pudiera irme, además eres demasiado terco, serias capaz de seguirme hasta atraparme – Inuyasha sonrió como un depredador, hizo que Kagome se girara y teniendo cuidado con su mano lastimada la apreso bajo su cuerpo.

\- eso es correcto pequeña, si huyes de mi te perseguirte y te encontrare aunque te escondas más que una lagartija – Kagome intento torcer la boca por la comparación, pero no le fue posible porque Inuyasha los reclamo en un beso apasionado.

 _Una semana después…_

Inuyasha entro en el edificio donde Bankotsu tenía su firma de abogados, se había vestido con su mejor traje, y aunque aún tenía algunos moretones en el rostro y su mano derecha con escayola, su aspecto general era el de un empresario fiero y peligroso si se le hacía enfadar. Llevaba su cabello recogido en una coleta alta como su padre y la mejor corbata de su hermano, (claro sin que este lo supiera) estaba algo impaciente, aunque había escuchado muchas veces de su padre y algunos colegas del trabajo acerca de esta clase de intervenciones respecto a herencias, era la primera vez que veía algo como esto. Finalmente se detuvo en una de las oficinas del 13 piso, y toco la puerta.

\- adelante – reconoció la voz de Kagome al otro lado, suspiro más tranquila, no la había visto hace dos días, pues ella tenía que terminar los preparativos con el resto de los participantes. Entro con mucho cuidado, Kagome le había contado que no solo participarían ella y sus primos, sino que también todo el comité de la empresa Shikon, y que, ¡oh sorpresa! También eran parientes de ella.

\- con permiso – entro cuidadoso de no hacer movimientos bruscos, después de todo si el resto del comité era como la familia Higurashi que había visto hasta ahora era mejor andar de puntillas.

\- ah Inuyasha, llegas justo a tiempo – le sonrió Kagome a modo de saludo, Inuyasha se quedó pasmado al verla, vestía un traje de empresaria color gris claro con una camisa azul celeste, y llevaba su cabello recogido en un elegante moño, parecía la reina de los empresarios.

\- siento llegar tarde – se disculpó sin pensar, no había llegado tarde, más bien, había llegado 5 minutos antes de lo citado.

\- no pasa nada, apenas estamos revisando la última versión del contrario – sonrió Bankotsu haciéndole una seña para que se acercase. Inuyasha se aproximó muy lentamente, mirando a su alrededor como si estuviera en medio de una jaula llena de tigres. Pero para su sorpresa solo estaban Kagome y dos de sus primos en la sala.

\- ven siéntate junto a Kagome – le indico Bankotsu sonriente, aunque a Inuyasha no se le escapo el hecho de el pobre tenía el ojo derecho algo amoratado.

\- creí que habría más personas – comento después de tomar haciendo.

\- el resto del comité está preparándose en la otra sala, se reunirán con nosotros en cuanto Kikyo nos "honre con su presencia" – mascullo Renkotsu, Inuyasha lo miro algo incómodo, de todos los primos de Kagome que había conocido hasta ahora, ese en particular le ponía los pelos de punta.

\- a mí me parece que todo está cubierto – dijo de pronto Kagome, que hasta ese momento no había levantado la vista del documento que revisaba.

\- ¿quieres echarle un vistazo? – ofreció ella de pronto mirando a Inuyasha, el cual salto en su asiento.

\- ¿yo? – pregunto confundido.

\- sí, dijiste que querías ayudar, y para hacerlo debes estar al tanto de todos los detalles – sonrió Kagome tomándole la mano. Inuyasha trago fuerte antes de ver a los otros dos presentes, Bankotsu sonreía, pero Renkotsu no parecía muy de acuerdo, aun así ninguno emitió una sola queja.

\- está bien – asintió mientras tomaba el contrato que Kagome le ofrecía, lo leyó muy cuidadosamente, tal como su padre le había enseñado desde el principio. Cuando termino de leerlo estaba con la boca abierta, cada detalle del contrato estaba tan bien entretejido que era prácticamente imposible escapar de sus normas una vez que se firmara y fuera notariada, toda una hombre de arte en matrería empresarial.

\- increíble – murmuro dejando el contrato a un lado.

\- gracias – murmuro Renkotsu sarcástico, pero fue rápidamente codeado por su hermano menor.

\- ¿crees que Kikyo acceda a firmar esto? – pregunto preocupado, por muy bien que estuviese hecho el contrato no serviría de nada si Kikyo se negaba a firmarlo.

\- descuida, si Kikyo sigue siendo como la recordamos será la parte fácil hacer que firme – se bulo Renkotsu con arrogancia.

\- ¿y la parte difícil? – pregunto, entonces la sonrisa de Renkotsu se volvió macabramente burlesca.

\- sobrevivir al berrinche que va a armar – dijo con tono despreocupado, peor Inuyasha supo que era la cruda realidad, y realmente en lo personal, a él no le cabía duda de que Kikyo armaría una pataleta legendaria en ese edificio.

\- por cierto, ¿Cuándo se supone que llegue ella? – pregunto Kagome con tono algo aburrido, como si no tuviera ganas de hablar de las mañas de su prima.

\- la cita es al medio día, así que debería llegar… - comenzó a decir Bankotsu mientras miraba su reloj, pero antes de poder terminar la frase la puerta de la sala de juntas fue abierta de un portazo.

\- justo ahora – mascullo mirando la entrada, ahí estaba parada Kikyo, arreglada con camisa de seda gris tan escotada que apenas y cubría la línea del pezón y una falda negra que se ajustaban a cada centímetro de su piel, tanto que los cuatro se preguntaron si acaso no llevaba ropa interior, pues no se veía la forma de la prenda, tenía el cabello peinado en un mono igual que el de Kagome pero adornado con un enorme prendedor de brillantes, además de estar maquillada como si fuera al estreno de una película, en otras palabras, se veía muy vulgar.

\- vaya, que encantador comité de bienvenida – sonrió otra voz, Inuyasha de reojo pudo ver como los tres primos se tensaban. De tras de Kikyo salió una mujer mayor, quizá un poco más grande que su madre, pero más joven que la de Sesshomaru, de cabellos lacios y plateados, la piel estirada, seña de que se había hecho la cirugía plástica, igual de pintada que Kikyo solo que esta llevaba un kimono morado con una serpiente plateada y negra de adorno y un obi color sangre.

\- ¿pero qué les pasa? ¿No van a saludarme, sobrinos? – pregunto la mujer, Inuyasha comprendió en ese instante, esa era la madre de Kikyo, la señora Tsubaky Tama.

\- buenas tardes tía – dijeron Renkotsu y Bankotsu al unísono pero con voz fría y distante, dando a entender, claramente, que no les agradaba en lo absoluto verla.

\- eso está mejor – sonrió Tsubaky, mostrando la misma mueca de víbora que lucia Kikyo, disipando las dudas de que si Kikyo y ella eran familiares. Se abanicó pomposamente antes de fijar su vista en Kagome, entonces su sonrisa se volvió reptiliana.

\- vaya, vaya, vaya, mira quien esta aquí – sonrió aproximándose hasta donde Kagome estaba sentada.

\- la pequeña desterrada – sonrió burlonamente, Kagome no dijo palabra al respecto, pero se esforzó para permanecer sin expresión por las crueles palabras de su tía.

\- luces un conjunto muy bonito para alguien que termino en la calle, dime ¿a cuántos hombres tuviste que complacer para cómpratelo? – pregunto con cizaña, Inuyasha salto con la intención de cerrarle la boca a esa mujer y luego hacerle tragar su veneno, pero los hermanos Shichinintai le hicieron un gesto de que se quedara quieto.

\- ¿Qué no contestas? ¿O que fueron tantos que hasta perdiste la cuenta? – continuo soltando veneno la señora, pero Kagome no movió ni una pestaña, Inuyasha ala miro sorprendido por su fuerza, pero algo en su interior le decía que por dentro las heridas eran sangrantes.

\- dime ¿Cómo puedes seguir viviendo después de causar tanta vergüenza a tu familia? – le pregunto a Kagome antes de tomarla por la barbilla y obligarla a mirarla a los ojos.

\- pequeña e insignificante creatura, si fuera tú ya me habría suicidado, pero… siempre has sido tan patética que seguro que ni podrías hacer eso bien – le susurró al oído con tal crueldad que Kagome estuvo a punto de soltar una lagrima, pero hizo uso de todas sus fuerzas para retenerla.

\- ya es suficiente Tsubaky – ordeno una voz firme y autoritaria.

Los presentes se giraron al escuchar esa voz, ahí, en una de las puertas laterales de la sala de juntas estaba parada una mujer de edad avanzada, vestida con un kimono blanco igual que su cabello, tenía la espalda un poco curvada a causa de la edad, y la cara arrugada en una expresión seria, pero con una presencia tan imponente que hasta Inuyasha sintió un pequeño escalofrió. Tras ella había un grupo de personas con edades que iban desde los veintitantos hasta más de los 60, todos vestidos elegantemente y con expresiones muy serias, y algunas hasta furiosas, que iban todas dirigidas contra Kikyo y su ponzoñosa madre.

\- ¿oh? Mira nada más, no esperaba verte aun por aquí… - comenzó a sonreír de nuevo Tsubaky mientras soltaba a Kagome, Inuyasha aprovecho para darle la mano en una señal silenciosa de apoyo.

\- tía Kaede, no puedo creer que sigas vida, mírate, estas tan vieja y sigues igual de gorda - intento burlarse Tsubaky, pero la anciana no se inmuto.

\- y tú sigues siendo la inútil niña malcriada que siempre has sido, ¿Qué hizo mi hermano para que lo castigaran con una hija tan insoportable como tú? Jamás lo sabré – le devolvió ella, Tsubaky apretó los labios en una mueca, siempre había sido mirada mal por la hermana de su padre, sin importar que hiciera, pero se tragó su amargura y recompuso su máscara de arrogancia en un tiempo considerablemente corto.

\- como sea, mi querida Kikyo y yo no hemos venido aquí para una tonta reunión familiar – sonrió volviendo junto a su hija, la cual también sonreía como una serpiente.

\- cierto mamí, venimos a… - intento continuar Kikyo pero entonces la tía Kaede dio un fuerte golpe al suelo con su bastón mandándola a callar.

\- sabemos muy bien a que vinieron, así que dejemos de perder el tiempo y comenzamos con esta molestia – Kagome y los demás se hicieron a un lado para dejar que se sentara la abuela, luego todo el resto de los ejecutivos se sentó en torno a la enorme mesa, pero ninguno se tomó la molestia de recorrer las sillas para Kikyo o su madre, por lo que tuvieron que acomodarse en los asientos más lejanos. Finalmente la última en sentarse fue Kagome, la cual, como dueña, presidia la mesa.

\- ¿y porque "esa" preside la reunión? – pregunto su tía Tsubaky.

\- ella es la dueña de la compañía – dijo Bankotsu con tono fastidiado.

\- mira nada más hija, ahora hasta una puta de 20 yenes puede hacerse pasar por dueña de una empresa – se burló Tsubaky no bien Kagome termino de acomodarse.

\- ¡basta ya Tsubaky! – rugió entonces la tía Kaede.

\- di una sola palabra más y tú y tu desagradable hija se irán de aquí sin un solo centavo – la mando a callar, Tsubaky la miro muy feo, pero se mordió la lengua, después de todo ¿Qué era aguantarse los insultos por un rato? Pues ahora si hija la haría de oro para el resto de su vida.

\- muy bien, comencemos entonces – dijo finalmente Kagome, sonando demasiado tranquila para el gusto de Inuyasha, considerando tantas cosas que le había dicho su tía.

Con mucho cuidado Kagome saco de su portafolio un sobre sellado el cual tenía escrito en el dorso el nombre de Kikyo con letras manuscritas, el cual había dejado su abuelo, luego saco el testamento original del abuelo y la abuela, también saco las copias del contrato que habían preparado. Cuando todo estuvo en su lugar, Kagome tomo primero el testamento de sus abuelos y comenzó a leerlo en voz alta; pero ni siquiera había pasado la parte de "en pleno uso de mis facultades físicas y mentales…" cuando Kikyo la interrumpió bostezando de manera grosera.

\- pero que tontería, todo eso ya lo sabemos – bufo fastidiada la modelo haciendo que todos los presentes excepto su madre, la miraran con reprobación.

\- es importante leerlo, porque así sabrás cual era… - intento explicar Kagome, pero Kikyo solo se hecho a reír como si fuera una noble de la corte de María Antonieta.

\- por favor primita, todos sabemos que ese ridículo papel no es más importante que el papel higiénico, lo que a mí me interesa es lo que dejo el abuelo para mí en ese sobrecito – se burló Kikyo, Inuyasha apretó los dientes, al igual que todos los demás, no podía creer lo irrespetuosa y poco profesional que era Kikyo, ni siquiera respetaba el hecho de que estaban leyendo el testamento de su abuelo.

\- deberías prestar atención mocosa, es lo mínimo que debes a tus abuelos después de que ni siquiera tuviste los pantalones de ir a su funeral y presentarles tus respetos – la regaño la vieja Kaede, la cual empezaba a caerle bien a Inuyasha, y también cada vez se alegraba más de haberse dado cuenta a tiempo de que Kikyo era una perra.

\- por favor tía, era la gira de la moda europea en el palacio de Kioto ¿Por qué debería perderme un espectáculo tan magnifico por culpa del entierro de dos momias? – la forma tan irrespetuosa que uso Kikyo para referirse a su abuelos dejo literalmente boquiabierta a toda la sala, incluso su madre pareció encontrar de mal gusto el comentario.

\- además todos los aquí presentes saben que yo soy la nieta mayor, y también la favorita, ¿Qué no me dio el dinero necesario para pagar por mis estudios de modelaje? Es más que obvio a quien debió dejar realmente la dirección de la empresa y la fortuna familiar – se pavoneo Kikyo sola con su fantasía, y aunque parecía que su madre compartirla la misma ilusión, Inuyasha pudo darse cuenta de que todos los demás estaban teniendo serios problemas para no lanzarse sobre ella y darle una tanda de azotes para corregirla.

\- Kagome – llamo de pronto la anciana, la joven de inmediato le dirigió su atención a su tía.

\- dado que esta niña insolente no tiene respeto por nada, es mejor que le des el contrato para que lo firme de una buena vez y así no tener que seguir mirando su espantosa cara – le ordeno sacando un pañuelito de su manga y limpiándose la frente con él.

\- por primera vez en años estoy de acuerdo contigo tía – sonrió Tsubaky abanicándose pomposamente con su abanico color negro.

\- muy bien – asintió Kagome, saco el contrato listo, pero cuando estaba por leerlo Kikyo volvió a bostezar de manera exagerada, dando a entender que no le interesaba escuchar lo que decía el contrato.

Resignada y con una clara mueca de fastidio, Kagome procedió a darle el contrato a la tía Kaede, que era una de las socias mayoritarias, la anciana de dos trazos firmo las paginas correspondientes, luego se lo pasaron al jefe de pescadores, que era el contador principal, también firmo, después se lo dieron a los gemelos, que eran los encargados de las campañas publicitarias, después a los siete hermanos que eran, por cómo se enteró Inuyasha por un susurro de parte de Kagome, los abogados de la empresa y también encargados de áreas particulares, por ejemplo Suikotsu era el encargado de las campañas médicas en el país y el extranjero, Renkotsu el que supervisaba las inversiones en tecnología eco amigable, y así sustantivamente; cuando ellos lo firmaros siguieron pasando el contrato de mano en mano hasta que todos excepto Kikyo y Kagome habían firmado.

\- bien, Kikyo, firma por favor en las líneas señaladas con tu nombre completo y tu cello familiar – le indico el doctor Kokkaku, que había sido el último en firmar, Kikyo prácticamente le arrebató el contrato y firmo como si se trataran de autógrafos de fans, después su madre también firmo como testigo y se encargó de poner el sello familiar en las casillas correspondientes como si fuera el sello real de una monarca.

\- listo, solo falto yo – dijo Kagome después de revisar que todo estaba en orden, dejando el contrato un segundo sobre la mesa.

Entonces procedió a sacar la cajita azul, aquella que Jakotsu le había entregado hacia unas semanas, con cuidado la abrió y extrajo un sello muy antiguo, y una pequeña ploma, firmo muy lentamente su nombre, co o si estuviera firmando una obra maestra y luego estampo con mucho cuidado el cello que había pertenecido a los Higurashi desde la época de los samuráis. Inuyasha vio que cuando Kagome puso el sello sobre el papel todos los presentes salvo las brujas contuvieron el aliento un segundo, y justo cuando ella lo levanto de nuevo, en un movimiento tan suave y elegante que podía parecer casi sagrado, dejaron escapar un suspiro. Y aunque él no lo hizo comprendió a la perfección el significado, una vez puesto ese sello no había marcha atrás, solo faltaría llevar el contrato ante un notario.

\- firmado y sellado – anuncio Kagome con una voz tan tranquila que podía estar hablando en un funeral.

\- ahora, si fuera tan amable, padrino – pidió a uno de los señores de edad que estaba sentado cerca de la vieja Kaede , el cual no tardo en levantarse, tomar el contrato, y luego de revisarlo minuciosamente, tomo su sello notarial y lo firmo.

\- listo, ya está todo debidamente sellado, y es oficial – sintió Ginosuke, Kikyo se rio feliz.

\- ¡ya era hora! – sonrió de manera pomposa.

\- ahora denme la titularidad – ordeno.

\- y de paso la tarjeta de la empresa, tenemos sita en el manicurista más caro de Ropongui Hills – ordeno también madame Tsubaky riendo feliz de la cantidad de cirugías y tratamientos anti edad que podría hacerse con todos esos billones.

\- temo que eso no será posible – dijo Kagome con tono tranquilo.

\- pequeña idiota, la empresa ya es nuestra, así que si quieres conservar un poco de dinero en tu vida y así no morirte de hambre nos darás lo que queremos – se burló Kikyo, pero aunque el tinte amenazante en su voz era palpable toda la junta se puso a reír burlona.

\- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – preguntaron madre e hija of4endidisimas.

\- ustedes no tienen nada, brujas – dijo Kyosuke sin dejar de reír, al igual que casi todos, solo Kagome, Inuyasha y la tía Kaede no se reían, pero tenían grandes sonrisas pintadas en sus rostros.

-tienen menos que nada, en su afán de ser copias baratas de la aristocracia decapitaron, rellenaron, hornearon y se tragaron a su gallina de los huevos de oro – sonrió ahora Ginkotsu, la analogía era más que obvia, pero aun así Kikyo y su madre lo miraron como si les hubiera hablado en otro idioma.

\- dejen de decir idioteces y expliquen ¿de qué se están riendo? – exigió Kikyo roja de furia, nunca le había gustado que se rieran de ella y menos en sus propias narices.

\- Kikyo, lo que firmase es una renuncia a tus derechos como accionista de la empresa Shikon, además de una terminación voluntaria del patrocinio que te han dado la empresa y otras compañías asociadas en tu carrera como modelo – eso sí que lo entendió Kikyo, y su cara paso de roja a casi morada por la furia.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! - chillo ella tan alto que Kagome e Inuyasha se sorprendieron que los cristales de la sala no se quebraran debido al estruendo y lo agudo de su voz.

\- Kikyo, Kikyo, ¿no sabes que debes leer atentamente cualquier cosa antes de firmarla? – pregunto la tía Kaede.

\- pero claro ¿eso no te importo verdad? – sonrió ahora Bankotsu.

\- ¿y así querías ser empresaria? Podrías haber firmado ahora mismo tu sentencia de muerte y ni lo habrías sabido hasta que te pusieran la inyección en el brazo – se burló Renkotsu, Kikyo y su madre estaban que echan humo de las orejas.

\- ¡ESTO ES UN ATROPELLO! ¡UN INSULTO! ¡UN ABUSO DE PODER E INHUMANIDAD! – grito furiosa Kikyo, pero sus palabras no pudieron tocar a nadie, entonces, por primera vez en su vida se dio cuenta, de que ya no podría manipular a nadie, todo su centros se vaso siempre, incluso cuando era niña, en su posición superior con dinero y estatus social, pero ahora, con esa trampa había perdido todo eso.

\- ¡TÚ! ¡TÚ ERES LA CAUSANTE DE ESTO! - Furiosa y desesperada se giró para ver a Kagome, y señalándola con el dedo.

\- no Kikyo, todo esto lo has causado tu sola, siempre fue la última opción llegar a este extremo – dijo Kagome en tono tranquilo, tanto que hizo que Kikyo perdiera la cordura.

De un salto se lanzó sobre la mesa como un basilisco, la atravesó corriendo o más bien pisoteando tan fuerte que uno de sus altísimos tacones cubiertos de Swarovsky se partió, pero aun así eso no la detuvo, cuanto tuvo el alcance a Kagome la sujeto fuertemente del cuello y la alzo hasta que tuvo que pararse de su silla, pero el rostro de la otra azabache jamás perdió su tranquilidad. Aunque al ver esto Inuyasha también se levantó dispuesto, por primera vez en su vida, a golpear a una mujer como habría hecho con un varón, pero nuevamente los demás le hicieron señas silenciosas de que no interviniera.

\- ¡REVIERTE ESTE LIO AHORA! ¡TE LO ORDENO! – le grito a Kagome tan fuerte que hasta su rostro termino con varias gotas de saliva de su prima, pero Kagome solo se las limpio con calma antes de contestar, eso sí, mirando fijamente a los ojos de Kikyo.

\- no puedo, ni quiero hacerlo Kikyo, como te dije, yo no quería que llegáramos a esto, pero no podía arriesgarme a que siguieras por el camino que has seguido hasta ahora – dijo Kagome sin perder la serenidad de su voz.

\- ¿no me escuchaste idiota? ¡Te ordeno que me des la empresa! ¡ES MÍA! ¡MÍA POR DERECHO PROPIO! – volvió a chillar Kikyo en tono desquiciado.

\- no Kikyo, no lo es, la empresa es mía, el abuelo me eligió a mí – volvió a decir Kagome con serenidad.

\- ¡mentirosa! – grito entonces Tsubaky, que apenas y se había recuperado de la impresión de ver a su hija en tal estado.

\- mi padre le dejo la empresa a Kikyo, ¡ÉL JAMÁS HABRÍA ELEGIDO A UNA PUTA COMO SU HEREDERA! ¡ESE SOBRE QUE TIENES EN TUS MANOS LO PRUEBA! – chillo señalando las manos de Kagome, donde efectivamente estaba el sobre sellado.

\- tienes toda la razón Tsubaky – dijo de pronto la abuela Kaede con una sonrisa de superioridad, como quien sabe la respuesta que el otro ha errado.

\- mi hermano jamás dejaría el tesoro de la familia y nuestro pueblo en manos de una sucia puta, por eso eligió a la mejor de sus nietas – la abuela se levantó y fue a paso tranquilo hasta Kagome, tomo delicadamente el sobre de sus manos, e ignorando completamente a la desaliñada Kikyo volvió sus pasos hasta estar a la altura de su sobrina.

\- Hitachi eligió a Kagome porque hasta hace 4 meses era una mujer pura, mientras que tu hija dejo de ser virgen mucho antes de pasar a la secundaria, y tal cual dices, aquí está la prueba de ello – le extendió el sobre, Tsubaky se lo arrebato sin educación, lo abrió con brusquedad y lo leyó, pero dos minutos después lo estrujo en su puño y profirió un grito horrible.

\- ¡MALDITA SEA! – chillo enfada, la carta ponía claramente que su padre sabía todo lo que habían hecho ella y Kikyo para destruir a Kagome, incluso el hecho de que era Kikyo la que se había acostado con hombres desde antes de cumplir los 18 años, y que incluso había abordado un par de veces, y dejaba en claro que jamás, ni estando senil y enfermo habría elegido a Kikyo como heredera.

\- ¿lo ves Tsubaky? Tu criaste y promoviste a tu hija para que no fuera más que una mujer superficial sin moral y promiscua – le embarro en la cara a su sobrina, Tsubaky solo estrello los puños contra la mesa.

\- ¡ES MENTIRA! ¡Ella es la puta, no yo! ¡PUEDO PROBARLO! – grito de pronto Kikyo, ella siempre se había enorgullecido de su reputación ante la gente, y que su propio abuelo dijera en papel y tinta notariado que la había dejado fuera de su herencia por ser una puta termino de quitarle la poca cordura que le quedaba.

\- ¡ESTE VIDEO LO PRUEBA TODO! – sonrió desquiciada mostrando una memoria USB que tenía enchanchada con diamantes y oro.

\- y si no me das la empresa ahora… hare que circule por todo internet ¡TU ESTUPIDA VIDA SE ARRUINARA PARA SIEMPRE! – se puso a reír como loca, pero ahora su risa se vio interrumpida por las carcajadas de Renkotsu, Kyokotsu y Ginkotsu.

\- no tienes nada Kikyo - comenzaron a explicar poniéndose de pie los tres.

\- ese video que tanto presumes no es de Kagome… - se acercaron rodeando la mesa hasta donde estaban las dos jóvenes.

\- ¿creíste que nadie se daría cuenta verdad? – pregunto Renkotsu enseñando los dientes.

\- creíste que podrías alerte con la tuya con un truco tan absurdo – dijo ahora Ginkotsu.

\- quizá te funciono una vez, pero en cuanto supimos de la existencia de ese video decidimos echarle un vistazo – dijo Renkotsu pasando su mano por el cabello ahora desarreglado de Kikyo.

\- y descubrimos algo muy interesante – dijo Ginkotsu presionando un botón.

Al instante las persianas de los ventanales se serraron y tres pantallas digitales, hubo un pequeño destello y comenzaron a proyectarse simultáneamente en las pantallas, y en máxima calidad, imágenes de una joven de instituto, pelinegra y desnuda que cabalgaba rítmicamente encima de un hombre mucho mayor que ella, de hecho, si se miraba con detenimiento se podía ver claramente como el miembro masculino entraba y salía de la cueva de la mujer la escena en si era repugnante, pero Kikyo se hecho a reír encantada.

\- ¿lo ven? ¡¿Lo pueden ver?! ¡¿NO CABE DUDA DE QUE ES ELLA?! ¡ESA ES SU PERFECTA KAGOME! – señalo riendo como el Joker sin soltar a Kagome, la cual aunque no lo demostró en su rostro, sintió que por varios segundos no podía respirar a causa de los horribles recuerdos que le traían esas imágenes.

\- ¿tú también la vez verdad? Esa es tu "inmaculada" Kagome, sirviendo sede los hombres cuando ni siquiera tenía edad legal para beber licor ¡SERAS LA VERGÜENZA DE TU FAMILIA CUANDO LO VEAN! – se giró a ver a Inuyasha mientras lo decía, pero él no se dejó intimidar, él mejor que nadie podía afirmar que ese video era falso, o al menos que la protagonista no era Kagome " _ella llego a mí en la más grande de la purezas, y sigue siendo tan inmaculada como cuando la conocí_ " pensó para sí mismo, ahora entendía porque los otros miembros de esa extraña junta no lo dejaron intervenir, esta era la lucha de Kagome, y era ella la que debía desterrar a Kikyo de su ring para siempre…

\- esa no es Kagome, Kikyo, y tú lo sabes, porque tú eres la que protagonizo ese video hace muchos años – dijo Bankotsu poniéndose de pie.

\- fuiste muy inteligente, o eso fue lo que creíste, manteniéndote de espaldas a la cámara que escondiste en el dormitorio de tu amante, rizándote el cabello, y apagando el audio para que todos creyeran que era Kagome la del video, pero te olvidaste de un detalle fatal –sonrió, Ginkotsu presiono otro botón y el viseo hizo un zum hasta el fondo de la habitación, donde había un enorme espejo de cuerpo entero, y en él se podía ver perfectamente la cara de Kikyo.

\- la imagen de ese espejo no miente, todo lo que tuvimos que hacer fue usar un programa para ver el fondo de la escena, es lo mismo que hacen los directores de la películas – Kyokotsu se adelantó y le quito la USB a Kikyo de la mano, la cual solo podía ver su imagen en las pantallas con una excepción desencajada.

\- metimos un programa especial al internet, si intentas publicar este video en cualquier computadora o dispositivo electrónico del planeta, se editarte automáticamente hasta que solo se vea el video desde la perspectiva del espejo, mostrando tu rostro en alta calidad – sonrió Kyokotsu antes de tirar al suelo la memoria y destrozarla bajo su enorme zapato.

\- Kikyo – llamo de pronto Kagome.

\- aunque no tengas el patrocinio de la empresa y sus asociados, podrás seguir trabajando de modelo, nadie te impedirá trabajar en lo que te gusta, solo no serás respaldada por nosotros, puedes tener la vida que quieras a partir de ahora, porque a pesar de todo lo que has hecho, te perdono y no te deseo ningún mal – le dijo mirándola a los ojos, su mirada era tan pura y sincera como la de un ángel.

Fue más de lo que Kikyo pudo soportar, se arrojó con todos sus escasos 40 kilogramos, contra su prima, la derribo al piso, con una de sus manos le apretó el cuello e intento arañarle los ojos con sus largas garras mientras gritaba enloquecida, pero antes de que alguno de los varones pudiera intervenir y separarlas, se escuchó un golpe seco y Kikyo callo desplomada al suelo.

\- lo siento – susurro Kagome aun con el puño cerrado.

Lo siguiente que paso fue muy simple, entre dos guardias de seguridad se llevaron a Kikyo, aun inconsciente por el golpe que Kagome le había dado en su mandíbula, seguida de cerca de su madre que no podía levantar la cara por la vergüenza. Una vez que ellas desaparecieron Inuyasha se arrodillo junto a Kagome y el rodeo con sus brazos mientras Suikotsu y el doctor Kokkaku le revisaban el cuello, y no la soltó hasta que ambos dijeron que no le quedaría más que una ligera molestia por unas horas. Cuando todo se calmó Kagome procedió a presentar a Inuyasha a su círculo más íntimo de familiares y amigos, los cuales lo recibieron encantados, aunque si le advirtieron que pensaban destruirlo si se llegaba a atrever a lastimar a su princesa.

Finalmente luego de una media hora e decidieron ir a comer para conmemorar el acontecimiento, no solo por haber puesto a Kikyo y su madre en su lugar, sino porque ahora Kagome e Inuyasha eran una pareja formal ante ellos. Estaban en un encantador restaurante familiar ocupando casi medio salón riendo, bebiendo y algunos hasta cantando. Aprovechando esta atmosfera Inuyasha se acercó a Kagome, que acababa de recibir un plato de pasta con carne, le dio un piquito en los labios y se decidió a preguntarle algo que lo tenía comiéndose las neuronas desde hacía algunos meses.

\- Kagome, quería preguntarte ¿Por qué todo el mundo te llama la princesa del pueblo? – le pregunto con expresión curiosa.

\- bueno, es algo muy simple – sonrió Kagome antes de masticar una buena porción de pasta con mucha salsa.

\- es porque… - comenzó a explicar pero antes de que pudiera continuar algo sucedió, Inuyasha vio como la piel de Kagome comenzaba a enrojecerse, primero pensó que la comida picaba mucho, pero cuando sus mejilla y sus labios comenzaron a hincharse supo que algo andaba mal.

Un segundo después Kagome dejo caer el tenedor y se llevó las manos a la garganta como si no pudiera respirar, sus ojos se inflamaron también, y se llenaron de lágrimas, las manos se le llenaron de puntos rojos al igual que la frente y las mejillas y comenzó a boquear dando a entender que se estaba ahogando. Todos dejaron de reír y cantar inmediatamente y se aglomeraron alrededor de Kagome la cual era sostenida por Inuyasha, ya que casi se había caído al piso. Suikotsu y el doctor Kokkaku se pusieron junto a ellos preguntando qué había pasado, pero Inuyasha no supo responde, porque la verdad no sabía que ocurría.

\- parece un shock anafiláctico – dijo el doctor mirando como Kagome luchaba por respirar y como tenía toda la cara anchada.

\- no puede ser – negó Suikotsu, no había flores de mimosa en el restaurante, y Kagome había pedido un platillo boloñesa… " _la boloñesa…"_ se paró de inmediato y comió un bocado del platillo de Kagome.

\- nueces… ¡la salsa está llena de nueces trituradas! – grito alterando a todos, pues no era un secreto que Kagome era terriblemente alérgica a las nueces.

\- ¡llamen una ambulancia enseguida! – ordeno la tía Kaede, de inmediato Bankotsu saco su celular y marco a emergencias mientras el doctor le inyectaba una ampolleta a Kagome en su muslo derecho.

Cuando llegaron los paramédicos de inmediato entubaron a Kagome y le pusieron suero, mientras se arreglaban para decidir quien iría con quien para acompañar a Kagome y alcanzarla en el hospital Inuyasha sintió que su recular vibraba, lo destapo para ver el mensaje y se quedó helado, el numero era desconocido, pero el mensaje… el mensaje era tan claro como su remitente.

" _se te acabo el tiempo, hora de pagar las consecuencias"_

 _Firmado con un emoji en forma de viuda negra_

 _Continuara…_

20


	37. Garras

**Hola chicos, perdón la demora, pero escribir dos historias, o tres en mi caso no es fácil, especialmente en estas fechas, pues aquí en mi patria querida estamos en pleno día de muertos y es mucho trabajo, hay que hacer adornos, cocinar mucha comida deliciosa, poner altares, ir al panteón a honrar a los ancestros, entre otras cosas, y también es tiempo de convivencias familiares, así que he dedicado buena parte de mi tiempo a mis familiares y amigos.**

 **Aclaro de una vez que decidí hacer dos especiales, uno que es el de terror, el cual publique al mismo tiempo que este capítulo llamado "leyendas" y otro, el cual hare un poco más profundo, que es "la resucitada". Perdonen si el capítulo salió algo corto, pero estoy guardando toda mi inspiración la da los capítulos finales, los cuales están ya a la vuelta de la esquina; también se qu muchos esperan la experiencia de los padres de Kagome cuando se enteran del engaño de Kikyo, ese vendrá pronto lo prometo, es solo que no he encontrado el momento idóneo para meterlo a la trama sin modificarla de su curso origina. Sin más que agregar, lean disfruten y un feliz día de muertos para todos**

 **Garras**

Oculta tras una pared en un callejón Kagura se deshizo de sus ropas de chef y se puso un kimono rojo sangre con detalles en blanco y un obi de color azul, con cuidado salió detrás y comenzó a caminar en la calle como si fuera solo una dama refinada que pasaba por ahí, como el día era caluroso saco un abanico lacado de su manda y se cubrió los labios con él, para cualquiera parecería que se espantaba el calor, pero lo que realmente así era comunicarse con Naraku gracias a un micrófono oculto en la orilla del abanico.

\- está hecho – dijo en voz baja sin apenas mover los labios.

\- bien hecho Kagura, me has servido bien – escuchó la voz de Naraku en su oído, gracias a la bocina oculta en una de las perlas de su arete.

\- imagino que querrás tu pago – se burló de ella.

\- solo devuélveme a mi hijo – le gruño ella, escucho que él se reía entre dientes.

\- camina un par de calles más, luego da vuelta a la derecha y camina tres bloques, habrá un coche esperándote – Kagura siguió las indicaciones, aunque iba con la guardia arriba, pues sabia de primera mano lo tramposo que era Naraku.

Pero cuando terminaba de cruzar el último bloque de edificios vio una majestuosa limusina negra, entro en ella como si ya supiera que la estaban esperando, dentro del asiento trasero había un moisés con un bebé dormido dentro, Kagura lo tomo en sus brazos y lo estrecho con fuerza, él bebé, aun dormido le pesco uno de los aretes, pero ella no le tomo importancia. La limusina se puso en marcha, y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que junto al moisés había un maletín negro con una de las notas de Naraku pegada en él, con mucho cuidado acuno al bebe contra su pecho y con su mano derecha.

" _felicidades Kagura, has recobrado tu libertad._

 _Tienes 24 horas para irte del país,_

 _Y si quieres conservar lo que te has ganado_

 _No abrirás tu linda boquita_

 _Ni volverás a pisar Japón nunca más en tu vida"_

Kagura guardo la nota y abrió el maletín, había al menos 100, 000 ¥ al igual que dos pasaportes, el suyo y el de su bebé, bien, ella no tenía ningún problema con dejar ese país, ya tenía todo lo que le importaba en el mundo, a su pequeño, podría rehacer su vida donde fuera, siempre y cuando fuerte libre del poder de Naraku. La limusina la llevo a su apartamento, ella solo bajo a recoger algo de ropa sencilla y unos cuantos ahorros que tenía escondidos, al igual que algunas ropitas, mantas y muñecos que había comprado para su bebé durante las semanas que había estado alejado de ella. Finalmente subió de nuevo a la limusina y se dirigió al aeropuerto, directo a su libertad.

 _Mientras tanto en el hospital central de Tokio…_

Una vez llegaron al hospital los médicos lograron estabilizar a Kagome, aunque debido a la fuerza de los medicamentos que tuvieron que administrarle estaría dormida por al menos un par de horas, todos los miembros de la junta y la familia estaban muy preocupados, había sido un ataque muy fuerte, tanto que los médicos dijeron que estuvo a solo segundos de un paro respiratorio. Ahora al lado de la camilla, Inuyasha miraba a la joven inconsciente con el corazón en un puño, recordaba vagamente que ella algunas veces le había dicho que tenía alergia a las nueces, pero jamás creyó que fuera algo tan peligroso. Tomo la mano de Kagome, estaba pálida y su piel fría como la de un muerto. En ese momento recordó algo que ella le había dicho hace varias semanas.

 _Flash back…_

 _\- ¡podría haber dejado pasar todo eso! ¡No me importo que el vestido fuera horrible! ¡No me importo que la ceremonia fuera un montaje! ¡NI SI QUIERA ME IMPORTO NO HABER PODIDO NI PROBAR EL PASTEL DE BODAS A CAUSA DE MI ALERGIA A LAS NUECES! –_

 _Fin del flash back_

Hasta ese momento no había sido consciente del peligro al que había expuesto a Kagome, si en el día de su supuesta boda, Kagome no se hubiese dado cuenta antes de comerlo, como sucedió en esta ocasión, podría haber ocurrido una tragedia hace meses, y él la habría puesto en eso por ignorante, un gemido de parte de Kagome lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos, pero ella solo se había acomodado de lado, parecía solo estar dormida, pero su semblante pálido realmente lo preocupaba.

\- ¿Cómo sigue? – la voz de la tía Kaede lo saco de sus pensamientos.

\- continua dormida – respondió haciéndose a un lado para que la ancana se acercara, pero esta le hizo una seña para que permaneciera en su lugar.

\- mi pobre sobrina, si no supiera que es imposible, diría que es obra de Kikyo, pero ni siquiera ella y su madre son tan drásticas - murmuro luego de acariciar la mejilla de Kagome.

\- comprendo porque las odia, pero me parece un poco drástico culparla por esto – dijo Inuyasha sin pensar, la anciana clavo sus profundos ojos chocolate en él con una mirada de molestia.

\- ¿de verdad crees que es tan fácil? – le pregunto en tono duro.

\- Kikyo y su madre no siempre fueron así, cuando eran niñas eran adorables como muñecas, yo misma las cargue cuando no eran más que bebés indefensos – comenzó a narrar sin alejarse de Kagome.

\- la familia Higurashi y sus distintas ramas ha tenido una tradición especifica desde hace siglos, desde que nacemos se nos enseña humildad y recato, a no ser codiciosos, pero de vez en cuando alguien decide separarse de ese camino, aunque no aprobamos eso lo podíamos tolerar, pero ellas llegaron demasiado lejos – Kaede tomo la mano izquierda de Kagome y la miro.

\- no hay anillo – Inuyasha respingo al escucharla, era verdad, desde que Kagome lo dejo en el hotel en las islas griegas luego de su desastrosa noche de bodas no llevaba su alianza, bueno, la alianza que había comprado para Kikyo en ese entonces… claro que tenía pensado darle una alianza apropiada cuando se terminara esta desastrosa pelea con Naraku.

\- es complicado…. – se limitó a decir, por lo que había observado ese día, la tía Kaede era muy tradicionalista, quizá si se enteraba Kagome se podría meter en algún lio.

\- se lo complicado que es muchacho – asintió la tía Kaede acariciando el flequillo de su sobrina.

\- ¿de verdad crees que no me había enterado?, Kagome será jefa de clan, pero yo soy la matriarca, nada pasa en esta familia sin que yo lo sepa – le pregunto con una extraña sonrisa que lo hizo palidecer.

\- pero quita esa cara de espanto hombre – le dijo luego de soltar una pequeña carcajada.

\- dejame adivinar, ¿creías que me enfadaría con Kagome por estar contigo en la situación en la que están? – le pregunto, Inuyasha asintió con toda la cara llena a más no poder de vergüenza.

\- mira, lo que sea que hayas pensado hoy en la reunión bórralo de tu cabeza, si realmente importara que el dueño de la empresa fuera virgen directamente los obligaríamos a ser monjas o sacerdotes, eso realmente no tiene nada que ver con eso – Inuyasha se quedó boquiabierto, había notado que algunos miembros de la familia Higurashi parecían tener cierta capacidad de adivinar los pensamientos, pero casi podía jura que la abuela Kaede tenía habilidades telepáticas, en fin, ya le preguntaría a Kagome más tarde, cuando despertara.

\- entonces ¿porque trato así a Kikyo y su madre? – se atrevió a preguntar, pues aunque la mujer era imponente, también transmitía cierta aura de tranquilidad que le daba confianza.

\- una buena pregunta, pero antes de responderte quiero que me digas una cosa ¿Qué debe tener un líder? – la pregunta puso a Inuyasha a reflexionar, ¿un buen líder? La verdad jamás había pensado en eso, intento escudriñar su mente para encontrar algún ejemplo, pero el único que se le podía ocurrir era su propio padre.

\- bueno pues… guiar con el ejemplo, ser humilde, productivo, saber comunicarse bien con los demás, ser cuidadoso con el carácter, conocer los límites de su autoridad, y también aprender de sus errores y en el caso de un empresario, tener estudios adecuados para ello – comenzó a enumerar las cosas que solía hacer su progenitor, mientras que la abuela Kaede asentía con la cabeza con cada cualidad nombrada.

\- bien, ahora dime ¿cuántas de esas habilidades y valores tiene Kikyo? – le pregunto, ahora Inuyasha no necesito ni dos segundos para responder.

\- ni una sola – contesto seguro, quizá fuera un poco cruel en su parte, pero la verdad Kikyo había hecho unos méritos…

\- exacto, pero ¿crees que eso la hubiera detenido? – pregunto la abuela Kaede paseándose hasta la ventana.

\- claro que no, Tsubaky habría hecho de todo para que Kikyo fuera la aspirante perfecta para ser la nueva dueña, y darle ese poder a Kikyo era como abrir la jaula de los tigres en un zoológico con la gente encerrada dentro – Inuyasha no podía estar más de acuerdo con eso.

\- pero Kikyo es modelo, no tiene estudios de administración o contaduría, no podría tomar el mando de la empresa – la abuela Kaede se hecho a reír.

\- ¿crees que eso la habría detenido? A Tsubaky ni le habría importado soltar unos cuantos miles para sacar un diploma falso de las mejores universidades con el nombre de su hija impreso en el – Inuyasha reflexiono sobre eso, era verdad, habrían sido capaces de eso y mucho más.

\- créeme que a Hitachi, a mí y a toda la junta de ancianos nos costó meses de quebraderos de cabeza pensar en una excusa válida para expulsar a Kikyo de nuestra nómina de herencia, y lo único que se nos ocurrió, fue negar a Kikyo a causa de su promiscuidad, pero no la del cuerpo – Inuyasha arqueo una ceja sin entender.

\- dije la verdad cuando me referí a que Kikyo era promiscuar pero no porque le gustara estar con los hombres, eso es algo que dejo de importar hace muchos años, Kikyo es promiscua porque obtiene placer al humillar y destruir a los demás, aun cuando no le hayan hecho nada de forma personal, si alguien era más exitoso que ella, más hermosa, o como Kagome, de un carácter mucho más dulce y afable, si alguien tiene algo que ella no tiene, o algo que ella quiere pero no necesita lo atacara donde más le duela – seguía explicando la anciana Kaede con calma, Inuyasha la escuchaba atento, no había visto ese lado de las cosas.

\- pero, usted dijo que Kagome se mantuvo pura… - murmuro, recordando cuando vieron el video, Kaede le volvió a sonreír con dulzura.

\- y lo sigue siendo, como te dije, no tenía nada que ver con la virginidad, incluso si Kagome avísese experimentado con tantos hombres como lo ha hecho Kikyo la habríamos elegido a ella como heredera; Kikyo no tenía nadie que la apoyara, ella sola se enemisto con cada uno de los miembros de la familia, y muchos intentamos tenerle paciencia, pero al final no pudimos evitar tenerle cierto resentimiento - la anciana se dejó caer en la silla que Inuyasha dejo libre y dejo escapar un suspiro de cansancio.

\- imagino que sabes lo que paso entre ellas ¿no? – dijo luego de dejar caer su cabeza hacia atrás.

\- un poco – murmuro Inuyasha, la verdad si lo sabía, pero no todos los detalles.

\- bien, entonces ponte a pensar, después de todo lo que Kikyo le hizo, ¿Por qué Kagome no se vengó de ella? Tenía los medios para hacerlo, pero solo espero hasta que Kikyo amenazo su vida para quitarle todo aquello que Kikyo aprecia, por eso Kagome es una creatura pura, nunca permitió que el rencor o el odio penetraran en su alma al grado de corromperla y llevarla a hacer cosas incorrectas – comenzó a decir en tono de orgullo, peor entonces una risita se le escapó de los labios.

\- aunque según me dijeron mis nietos tu no se la pusiste fácil – Inuyasha se sonrojo ante la indirecta, bueno, no iba a negar que era un hombre terco, pero Kagome estaba también a su nivel en terquedad, la prueba era el trabajo que le costó llegar a que ella lo perdonara, y aun así aún tenía que convencerla de cancelar su divorcio.

\- ellas es muy terca – suspiro Inuyasha sin pensar, peor la anciana no se lo tomo a mal y solo se rio por lo bajo.

\- bueno, es una Higurashi después de todo – dijo como si fuera obvio.

Luego de esa charla la tía Kaede se retiró, pero Inuyasha no quiso irse, no hasta que Kagome despertara, así que volvió a sentarse en la silla junto a ella sin dejar de verla. Al menos ahora Kagome tenía un poco más de color en las mejillas, no supo en qué momento se quedó dormido, pero se despertó al sentir que alguien lo besaba en la mejilla. Primero sonrió porque creyó que era Kagome, pero el exceso de perfume lo alerto de que no se trataba de ella. Abrió los ojos de golpe y se encontró con Jakotsu que lo miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

\- ¡AJ! – grito haciéndose para atrás tan bruscamente que termino de espaldas en el suelo con todo y silla.

\- ja jajaja ¡¿vieron la cara que puso?! – escucho que se reía Renkotsu, los demás hermanos contestaron con más risas, fue entonces que Inuyasha se percató de que los siete primos de Kagome estaban todos en la habitación, y no paraban de reírse de él.

\- ¡NO HA SIDO GRACIOSO! – grito enfadado y también asqueado porque ese travesti lo hubiese besado, aunque fuera en la mejilla.

\- Si lo fue - se rieron aún más fuerte los primos, Inuyasha por su parte estaba rojo de coraje, bonita familia política le fue a tocar, solo esperaba que esa locura no fuera hereditaria.

\- es verdad Inu lindo, ¿sabes? Estoy habiendo los vestuarios para una obra de teatro, es la bella durmiente, podríamos entrar juntos, tu podrías ser mi príncipe que me rescata cuando estoy en el sueño eterno – ofreció Jakotsu, aun con las mejillas rojas por el beso; se desato toda una discusión en el cuarto de hospital, los Shichinintai por un lado riéndose y burlándose de Inuyasha, y este último diciéndoles hasta de lo que se iban a morir.

\- ¡ya basta! ¡SILENCIO! – grito de pronto una voz, que no era otra que la de Kagome, pues el sonido del golpe seguido de las carcajadas de los siete hermanos Shichinintai, la habían despertado, todos los presentes cerraron la boca en ese instante.

\- ¡SIENTENSE! – ordeno de nuevo la chica, los siete primos se sentaron de inmediato, como si fueran perritos bien amaestrados. Aunque como no cabían en el pequeño sofá de la habitación muchos tuvieron que sentarse en el suelo.

\- eso está mejor, es el colmo con ustedes ¿Qué no pueden tener respeto por estar en un hospital? – los regaño enojada, Inuyasha aprovecho para pararse del suelo y acercarse a ella.

\- ¿Cómo estás? - Le pregunto poniéndose a su lado, Kagome dejó escapar un suspiro de cansancio.

\- más o menos, de por si me duele la garganta y estos haciendo escandalo… - comenzó a mascullar, pero entonces noto algo que no le gustó nada.

\- ¿Qué tienes en la mejilla? – le pregunto a Inuyasha, este se llevó la mano a la mejilla y sus dedos se mancharon de color carmín, ¡Jakotsu le había dejado marcado el beso! Comenzó a boquear una explicación, peor Kagome solo entrecerró a los ojos y luego miro a Jakotsu, si, sabía que reconocía ese labial tan cremoso y brilloso.

\- Jakotsu, a menos que quieras que te ahorre miles en tu transformación no vuelvas a acercarte con esas intenciones a mi hombre – miro amenazante a su prima. Aquella amenaza hizo que los primos de inmediato decidieran salir de la habitación bajo cualquier excusa. Cuando finalmente se quedaron solos Inuyasha se sentó junto a Kagome y la miro intensamente.

\- ¿así que tu hombre no? – le pregunto pícaro, Kagome se sonrojo un poco pero le sostuvo la mirada.

\- hey, está bien, me gusta que me declares tuyo, porque tú también eres mía – declaro antes de besarla, cuando se separaron la ayudo a volver a recostarse, pues aun tenia las mejillas algo pálidas.

\- ahora si dime, ¿Cómo estás? – le pregunto luego de arroparla bien.

\- regular – suspiro Kagome mientras se masajeaba la laringe con suavidad.

\- tengo la garganta un poco seca, y siento como si me hubiesen inflado igual que un globo – murmuro, Inuyasha se rio un poco por la broma, pero su rostro se torció en la mueca de preocupación.

\- realmente me asustaste – Kagome lo miro con una ceja alzada.

\- no es algo agradable de vivir tampoco – murmuro ella.

\- me lo imagino, pero… - Inuyasha no supo cómo continuar, pero no fue necesario, pues ella se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba.

\- hey, tranquilo, no fue tu culpa – intento calmarlo, pero Inuyasha solo escondió sus ojos bajo su flequillo.

\- si lo fue – masculló en tono culpable.

\- no, a menos que tú mismo pusieras las nueces en mi comida – intento consolarlo Kagome.

\- casi podrías decir que lo hice – se quejó Inuyasha, pero Kagome aún no entendía que quería decir.

\- mira, esto llego justo después de que te diera el ataque – le mostro el mensaje de su teléfono, Kagome lo leyó dos veces antes de fruncir bastante el ceño.

\- ese maldito… - la escucho mascullar y la verdad era que tenia todo el derecho.

\- no entiendo cómo se enteró de mi alergia – la escucho murmurar.

\- Kikyo era su amante – le indico Inuyasha, Kagome se llevó las manos a la cabeza, para entonces ya cualquier arrepentimiento que guardara respecto a la intervención de Kikyo desapareció.

\- espera a que me den el alta, cuando encuentre a ese tipo le voy a romper las pelotas con mis propios pies – Inuyasha no pudo evitar encogerse ante la imagen mental, pues sabía que Kagome era perfectamente capaz de cumplir su amenaza.

\- pues a ver si te sirve lo que yo deje de él – Kagome se rio un poco, bien, si ambos llegaban a pescar a Naraku lo iban a dejar como camote checoslovaco, pero si lo atrapaba su familia, uff, no iban a dejar de él ni el polvo.

\- hey tortolitos – escucharon una voz que los llamaba desde la puerta, ambos voltearon sin dudarlo y se encontraron con Bankotsu y Mukotsu.

\- siento interrumpir sus planes maquiavélicos, pero creo que esto les interesa – le pasaron a Kagome unos papeles. Inuyasha vio como ella fruncía aún más el ceño.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó al verla tan seria.

\- Mukotsu y yo mandamos a analizar el plato de Kagome – dijo Bankotsu.

\- y resulta que la salsa boloñesa de tu plato era casi puras nueces picadas y solo una mínima porción de carne molida y otros ingredientes, lo cual era imposible de detectar a simple vista debido a la salsa de tomate – dijo Mukotsu, Inuyasha comprendió en ese instante, ese plato había sido preparado específicamente para Kagome, si habían puesto tantas nueces era para que no hubiese margen de error.

\- y aquí esta lo mejor, revisamos todos los platillos del restaurante y ninguno tenía una sola nuez – completo Bankotsu, ahora no quedaba dudas de que Naraku había atentado directamente contra Kagome.

 _Mientras tanto en otra parte de la ciudad…_

Kikyo, que por fin había logrado calmarse, o al menos lo suficiente para que ya no la mandaran a un psiquiátrico en cuanto la vieran, marcho hecha una furia hasta el departamento de Naraku. Entro sin llamar al apartamento, a sus paso cualquier objeto que tuviera la mala suerte de estar en su camino terminaba hecho trisas bajo sus garras, y eso que estaba de mucho mejor humor que cuando despertó en una habitación de hotel con su madre hablando a gritos con su padre sobre medidas legales que debían tomar contra la empresa y luego diciéndole mil insultos cuando le dijo que no podían hacer nada y que lo que fuera que les hubieran dicho se lo tenían merecido por morder más de lo que pudieron masticar.

Desde el salón principal Naraku escucho su berrinche, aunque todo lo que estaba destrozando Kikyo valía miles o hasta casi millones, pero no podía importarle menos, estaba bebiendo su licor favorito, con música suave en su reproductor nuevo y la luz de la chimenea iluminaba su cuerpo recién vestido en un traje hecho a la medida. Se sentía como un rey, y dentro de poco realmente seria casi tan rico y poderoso como los mejores reyes de la historia. Cuando finalmente el flaco y pálido basilisco entro al salón, casi destrozando sus puerta.

\- ¡NARAKU! – la escucho chillar, se levantó suavemente de su lugar, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto con tono altamente burlón, pero Kikyo no lo noto, se hecho a sus brazos llorando como una magdalena.

\- ¡esa maldita! ¡ME HA ENGAÑADO! ¡LA MUY PERRA ME EMBAUCO Y ME QUITO TODO LO QUE YA TENIA DE LA EMPREZA, SU PATROCINIO, LAS INVERCIONES, LAS ACCIONES! – siguió chillando como loca mientras le estrujaba su camisa, pero cuando hizo amago de recargar su rostro en él, lleno de maquillaje corrido, mocos y lágrimas la aparto de un empujón brusco.

\- ¡¿Qué crees que haces?! – le grito furiosa, pero el solo la hizo callar con una bofetada.

\- no sé qué es más desesperante, tu horrenda voz chillona, o tu actitud de diva – le dijo cruelmente.

\- ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! – le grito enfada, pero ahora Naraku la acorralo contra la pared y le sujeto el cuello.

\- eso debería decirlo yo ¿sabes lo costosas que eran las cosas que acabas de romper? no eres nada, sin tus joyas, sin tu ropa costosa – mientras decía eso le quitaba los pendientes y el collar de diamante y luego de un tirón le saco el vestido.

\- sin todo esto no vales nada, menos que nada, ni siquiera tu belleza vale lo que hay que pagar para estar contigo – continuo ofendiéndola mientras apretaba poco a poco la tráquea de la modelo.

\- eres tan inútil que ni siquiera pudiste llevar acabado una estafas tan sencilla como la de hoy, no sirves para nada más que una buena cogida, e incluso luego de un par de secciones logras aburrir al más ninfómana de todos – finalmente, cuando Kikyo creyó que iba a morir ahorca Naraku la soltó sin cuidado y se alejó de ella.

\- ahora has el favor de largarte, tu presencia da mala impresión de mi casa – Kikyo tembló un poco, pero luego su carácter volvió a salir a flote.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?! ¡NO PUEDES HACERME ESTO! – chillo, pero Naraku solo sonrió burlón.

\- claro que puedo, ahora lárgate o te quitare lo único que te queda a base de golpes – Kikyo sabía que se refería a su cara, porque aunque sus padres tenían dinero, ella siempre había vivido gastando todo lo que ganaba al instante, así que no tenía ahorros de los que vivir si le faltaba el trabajo.

\- ¡dame mis joyas! – ordeno al ver que aún tenía su collar y sus aretes de diamantes en su puño.

\- ¿tuyas? Quería Kikyo, esto es para pagar todo aquello que has destrozado – sonrió antes de dar las joyas a un cridado.

\- es hora de que aprendas a que en esta vida todo tiene su precio – dicho eso chasqueo los dedos, dos guardias de seguridad aparecieron a cada lado de Kikyo y la sujetaron por los brazos.

\- échenla – ordeno, los guardias comenzaron a arrastrar a Kikyo, la cual solo entonces cayo en la cuenta de que estaba vestida solo con sus tacones y su ropa interior.

\- ¡¿Qué hacen?! ¡Suéltenme! ¡No puedes enviarme a la calle así! – grito moviéndose como una desquiciada.

\- ¿ahora eso es un problema? Según he visto, jamás te importo mucho que la gente te viera desnuda – se rio Naraku.

\- ¡ERES UN CERDO! – fue lo último que alcanzo a escuchar de ella.

Aun riéndose volvió a sentarse frente a la chimenea, la verdad es que sentía que se sacaba un peso de encima, Kikyo era más un lastre que un beneficio, y además, aunque gracias a sus negocios no era pobre, el estar con ella significaba gastar al menos el 75% de sus ganancias en "lujitos" así que también sería un respiro para su cartera. Termino de beber su bebida de un trago, un problema menos, solo faltaba esperar, como narcotraficante había aprendido que la mejor forma de presionar a una víctima a hacer lo que quieres era poniéndola nerviosa luego de pequeños periodos de tranquilidad. Y si todo seguía según lo había planeado, como hasta ahora, pronto conseguiría la empresa Taisho, y luego, más fortaleció, podría ir directamente a atrapar a esa pequeña y escurridiza conejita llamada Kagome.

Se sirvió otra copa y dejo caer su cabeza contra el respaldo, aquel plan le había costado as u mejor espía femenina, pero no importaba, de todas formas Kagura había comenzado a mostrarse reticente respecto a sus órdenes, siempre alegando que no haría más encargos hasta que le devolviera a su bebé. Se reclino cómodamente en su sofá. Bien, perdió una asistente, pero ganaría billones y una nueva amante, porque mentiría si dijera que esa chica, la prima de la Gorgona que acababa de echar de su loft, era una mujer poco atractiva, de hecho, era mucho más apetecible que varias "bellezas" que habían desfilado por su pequeño harem.

\- definitivamente esto no podría ir mejor – se rio encantado con sus planes malignos.

 _Esa noche en el departamento de Inuyasha…_

Por fin habían dalo el alta a Kagome, claro que en cuanto salieron fue toda una batalla campal, ¿Por qué? Después de enterarse del resultado del análisis de la salsa boloñesa todos convinieron en que lo más seguro era que Kagome no se quedara sola hasta que lograran ponerle el alto a Naraku. Pero el problema se desato porque todos, literalmente, querían que Kagome se quedara en su casa, incluido Inuyasha. Al final armaron tal escándalo que terminaron echándolos del hospital por ruidosos y alborotadores, y aun así pasaron cerca de tres horas más discutiendo; al final se decidió que, para que no hubiera inconvenientes Kagome iba a quedarse en una pequeña casa de los suburbios que a veces usaban los miembros de la compañía para alojarse unos días cuando tenían que viajar a Tokio, y para que no estuviera sola, al menos otras cinco personas se quedarían con ella.

Claro que a Inuyasha esa solución no le gustó mucho, pues él quería que Kagome se quedara con él en su departamento, y así poder protegerla en el calor de sus brazos. Pero tampoco se podía quejar mucho, pues sabía que Kagome estaba segura con su familia, y además eso le serviría para aclarar un asunto con alguien importante… la cual estaba tocando a su puerta en ese momento.

\- buenas noches Inuyasha – lo saludo una voz grave cuando abrió la puerta.

\- buenas noches papá, entra por favor – dejo entrar a su progenitor, normalmente habría invitado a Sesshomaru para discutir ese asunto, pero aun no le perdonaba por irse de la lengua, y además, sabía que su padre tenía mayor experiencia con esa clase de situaciones.

\- bien, ¿de qué quieres hablar? Debe ser importante para hacerme venir a estas horas – preguntó directamente Inuno luego de tomar asiento.

\- lo es ¿mamá sabe que viniste? – le pregunto, lo menos que necesitaba en ese momento era que su madre se involucrara.

\- claro que no, si fuera así ten por seguro que estaría aquí mismo, pero yo casi creo que se ha vuelto loca - las palabras de su padre lo sorprendieron.

\- ¿Por qué piensas eso? – pregunto Inuyasha preocupado.

\- se la ha pasado día tras día encerrada en su estudio, no hace más que tejer y bordar, y lo hace tan rápido que es increíble que no queme los hilos, ¿te figuras que ya lleno tres cajas con "ropitas" para sus supuestos nietos? – Inuyasha se hecho a reír, bueno, sí que le había picado fuerte a su madre la ilusión de los nietos, y la verdad el mismo esperaba poder complacerle el capricho pronto, pero primero debía deshacerse de las alimañas.

\- como sea, necesito que me aconsejes sobre algo – le dijo luego de que se le calmo la risa.

\- ¿en qué embrollo te metiste ahora? – pregunto Inuno Taisho directamente.

\- ¿Qué paso, que paso? – pregunto Inuyasha haciéndose el ofendido.

\- bueno, la reputación precede hijo – se encogió de hombros Inuno Taisho.

\- ya, ahora hablando enserio, necesito ayuda con Naraku – Inuyasha explico a su padre lo ocurrido ese día, reduciendo algunos detalles como las cosas que le dieron a Kikyo y luego sobre el ataque anafiláctico que Naraku le provoco a Kagome.

\- ya comprendo el porqué de la urgencia – suspiro Inuno cuando Inuyasha termino de relatar lo sucedido.

\- no puedo creer que se atreviera a semejante bajeza, provocar una alergia tan severa en una jovencita, eso no tiene nombre – se quejó, Inuyasha sintió en acuerdo, pero entonces su semblante se tornó preocupado.

\- y ahora temo que si no le doy lo que pide haga algo peor contra ella o su familia – dijo Inuyasha suspirando.

\- casi estuve tentado a darle lo que pedía, pero Kagome me detuvo – Inuno Taisho asintió en acuerdo.

\- es una chica sabia – luego se levantó y se sentó junto a Inuyasha, le puso una mano en el hombro a modo de apoyo.

\- no te preocupes, yo sé cómo lidiar con esa clase de alimañas – le dijo en tono seguro, Inuyasha no pudo evitar mirarlo con incredulidad.

\- oye, tenme algo de fe – sonrió Inuno, pero luego su semblante se volvió amenazante.

\- después de todo ¿Dónde quedaría mi reputación si permito que un narcotraficante con aires de magnate de cuarta chantajee a mi hijo y ataque a mi futura nuera? – Inuyasha por un instante sintió la amenaza de su padre en sus propios huesos, lo cual fue aterrador.

 _Continuara…_

12


	38. El general Taisho

**Hola muchachos, aquí el antepenúltimo capitulo, si, adivinaron, solo faltan dos capítulos para él final, ya sé que les debo lo de los padres de Kagome, pero ahora si no pasa del siguiente capítulo que aparezca, por cierto me permito recordarles la casi olvidada votación para la temática de mi próximo fic. Hasta ahora vamos 4 votos para una historia ubicada en el mar, tres para la historia en una ciudad europea, y solo 1 para la narración en un bosque, recuerden que en cuanto publique el capítulo 40 se cierra la votación, así que déjenme en los comentarios cual quieren, si todo sale bien para año nuevo estrenaremos nuevo fanfic de Inuyasha.**

 **Por último, para los que esperan el siguiente capítulo de "la resucitada" ya casi lo acabo, pero la próxima semana tengo exámenes así que quizá me retrase en publicarlo, igual para los que esperan el de mi bella genio, no se preocupen no he abandonado ninguna de las historias. También quiero felicitar a Veros, ya que en el capítulo anterior rompió el record de más comentarios puestos en uno de mis capítulos. En fin, sin más que agregar lean disfruten y comenten.**

 **El general Taisho**

Inuyasha suspiro de alivio cuando su padre le dijo que él se encargaría de todo, confiaba en sus habilidades. Después de todo él había fundado la empresa Taisho corp. Desde cero, con mucho estudio y con años de experiencia se había vuelto una personalidad de respeto, casi una leyenda. Y era por eso que Inuyasha le llamó, Sesshomaru era temible cierto, pero le faltaba presencia.

\- ¿seguro que podrás encargarte de él? – pregunto a su padre con curiosidad.

\- me he encargado de cucarachas de mayor tamaño en la cocina de la mansión, esta arañita no es nada – lo minimizo Inuno sonriente, pero en un instante su semblante se volvió serio.

\- pero, antes necesito hablar contigo, muy seriamente – Inuyasha sintió que se le erizaban los pelos de la nuca, "seriamente" esa palabra nunca significaba nada bueno, al menos para él y Sesshomaru, normalmente eso significaba un buen sermón, o en el peor de los casos un buen palo.

\- ¿sobre que? – pregunto con los nervios quemándole las tripas.

\- Inuyasha, no soy tonto, sé muy bien que me has estado mintiendo sobre muchas cosas – Inuyasha apretó los labios y frunció el ceño, luego abrió la boca para soltar una maldición contra su medio hermano por chismoso.

\- y antes de que digas lo que estás pensando, has de saber que Sesshomaru no me ha dicho nada – Inuyasha cerro la boca al instante. Al parecer su padre lo conocía demasiado bien.

\- ¿Cómo te diste cuenta entonces? – le pregunto, sui Sesshomaru no le había dicho nada, ¿entonces cómo se había enterado?

\- porque eres mi hijo, he sabia detectar tus mentiras incluso antes de que te salieran los dientes – Inuyasha frunció el ceño, vaya, con su padre no más no se podía.

\- ¿Qué quieres que confiese? – pregunto preparándose mentalmente.

\- no es confesión Inuyasha, quiero que me digas la verdad por el simple hecho de que confíes en mí, como padre y como amigo - ¡ouch! Bien, eso era algo fuerte, pedir un voto de confianza de semejante magnitud.

\- bien, te responderé lo que me pidas – accedió, después de todo su padre tenía razón, él nunca le había dado motivos para no confiar en él.

\- perfecto, para empezar, quiero que me cuentes, con detalle, ¿Cómo fue exactamente que te metiste en este embrollo? – Inuyasha sintió que se la anudaban las tripas, su padre no podía referirse a otra, quería que le dijera todo desde como conoció a Kagome. Si era sincero, no tenía la más mínima gana de decir nada, pero en fin, su padre estaba esperando una respuesta y lo mejor era, para ya terminar con ese ciclo de comportamientos absurdos, que se pusiera los pantalones y se comportara como un hombre.

\- está bien, pero voy a necesitar algo fuerte para esta conversación – suspiro antes de ponerse de pie.

\- ¿gustas un café, papá? – ofreció a su padre mientras caminaba a la cocina.

\- claro, con dos de azúcar y crema – asintió su padre, tenía ganas de algo suave y dulce.

\- bien dos de azúcar y… ¿te molesta que sea con leche? porque crema no tengo – pregunto Inuyasha desde la cocina, Inuno se aguantó las ganas de reírse, bien, se notaba que su hijo estaba cambiando mucho, y para bien.

 _Por mientras en la casa de los Higurashi- Shichinintai…_

Kagome estaba en la bañera llena de sales minerales y aceite de lavanda, con el cabello recogido en un moño y una toallita perfumada con agua de rosas en su frente, se sentía agotada y agarrotada, y no era para menos. Ese día había sido una completa locura, suspirando se dejó caer en la bañera, el agua permanecía caliente gracias a un sistema tradicional de calefacción con leña, así que podía quedarse en el agua hasta hervirse como un pescado, pero no importaba.

Aunque sabía que había tomado la decisión correcta respecto a Kikyo no podía evitar atormentarse un poco, después de todo era su prima, y a pesar de tanta cosa que le había hecho, aun así la quería y no le deseaba ningún mal. Otra cosa que le rondaba dolorosamente la conciencia era el problema de Naraku. Por primera vez en su vida temía seriamente por su seguridad, incluso las dos semanas que paso en la calle no sintió tanto miedo; claro que no era para menos tampoco, durante la tarde entre Bankotsu, Renkotsu y Ginkotsu se habían puesto a buscar todo lo que pudieron sobre Naraku Kumo, y la información les dejo los pelos de punta. Según vieron había sido traficante de droga y de blancas por al menos 15 años, que era responsable de muchas desapariciones, torturas y asesinatos y eso era la parte menos aterradora.

Se hundió en la bañera hasta que el agua le llego al cuello, ahora mismo necesitaba a Inuyasha más de lo que nunca había necesitado a nadie en su vida, quería que la abrazara, que la besara, poder dormir protegida por sus brazos. Se llevó una mano al corazón, no entendía que le pasaba, Inuyasha se había portado muy bien con ella, y… sus otras atenciones… se sonrojo hasta las orejas, y no exactamente por la temperatura del agua. La verdad ella hubiera preferido irse con él, pero enfrentarse a toda su familia no era una opción, al menos le alegraba que hubieran aceptado de buen agrado a Inuyasha como su pareja, se volvió a sonrojar, no sabía bien porque lo había perdonado tan fácil, la había dañado mucho, pero también se había esforzado bastante por reconquistarla.

Se sumergió por completamente bajo el agua, ni ella misma se entendía, o seria ¿Qué realmente nunca dejó de amar a Inuyasha? Era la respuesta más lógica, uff, tendría que hablar con tía Kaede, ella era la más sabia del pueblo y muchos juraban que era la más sabia del mundo. Salió del agua exhalando un suspiro, tenía el corazón y la cabeza hecha un lio, y no solo por sus sentimientos, sino por la situación en la que estaban.

Su supuesto matrimonio era todo lo opuesto a lo que ella creía y respetaba, y sabía que, si seguían como si estuvieran casados de verdad, bajo esos términos, terminarían por odiarse, si ella se quedaba con Inuyasha en términos de esposa, debería ser con una relación construida con confianza y amor, no por una farsa. Tendría que hablar seriamente con Inuyasha en ese punto, pero de lo que estaba segura, es que de un modo u otro, ese hombre se había metido demasiado profundo bajo su piel como para poder vivir sin él.

\- Kagome, perlita, ¿ya estas lista? Es hora de cenar -. Escucho que la llamaba su padrino Ginosuke, suspiro otra vez mientras salía del agua. Definitivamente hablaría con la tía Kaede sobre estos temas, o para cuando amaneciera necesitaría una camisa de fuerza.

 _Un par de horas después, pero en el departamento de Inuyasha…_

Después de unas 5 tazas de café y un paquete de galletas Inuyasha termino de relatar lo sucedido, por su puesto cuidándose de no irse de la lengua con detalles personales de Kagome. Para cuando pronuncio la última palabra el ceño de Inuno Taisho estaba tan fruncido que Inuyasha casi pensó que su cara había engullido su nariz. Decir que estaba furioso era quedarse corto, lo miraba muy duramente, y aunque no había pronunciado nada desde que Inuyasha comenzó su relato, era más que obvio que tenía mil palabras atoradas en la lengua listas para ser disparadas en calidad de balas de ametralladora.

\- y… bueno… creo que estas al tanto de los últimos detalles… - se atrevió a decir para concluir, aunque por dentro temblaba como si estuviera en el paredón con los soldados apuntándole listos para fusilarlo.

\- y pues… ¿Qué opinas? – le preguntó a su padre nervioso de su filoso y cruel silencio.

\- sinceramente Inuyasha ¿Qué es lo que podría decir? – dijo Inuno sin relajar su semblante.

\- simplemente no puedo comprender el porqué de tus acciones - se levantó con tal elegancia que lo hizo ver realmente temible.

\- veamos, en tres meses sedujiste y enamoraste a una mujer inocente, empujándola a un matrimonio con mentiras solo por una ridícula venganza contra una mujer que no vale ni el polvo sobre el que camina – comenzó a relatar, ante cada palabra Inuyasha se encogía un centímetro en su asiento, demonios, de por si se sentía peor que escoria por sus acciones, pero que su padre lo regañara multiplicaba el sentimiento por diez.

\- al menos puedo decir que esa mujer tiene pantalones, porque créeme que no es fácil hacer lo que ella hizo cuando se dio cuenta de la verdad. Pero tú, no conforme con romperle el corazón todavía te atreviste a acosarla y para colmo la seguiste a su pueblo natal y la secuestraste y de pilón los dejas a ambos varados en una isla desierta por una semana, y ni siquiera ahí fue lo último – seguía enumerando Inuno Taisho.

\- si lo pones así parece una telenovela mexicana de bajo presupuesto – intento agregar algo de humor Inuyasha, pero cuando los dorados ojos de su padre lo taladraron deseo haberse comido una tonelada de limones para que se le encogiera la boca.

\- mira Inuyasha, esto no es cosa de risa, jugaste con los sentimientos de una mujer inocente, la acosaste y humillaste, incluso se podría decir que rompiste un par de leyes con tus acciones ¿esa es la clase de educación que tu madre y yo te hemos dado? ¿Así es como nos pagas el que te hayamos criado con tantos desvelos? – bien, si había algo peor que sentirse chinche Inuyasha lo estaba sintiendo justo ahora, demonios por eso mismo era que había rezado a todas las deidades conocidas por el ser humano para que su padre no se enterara.

\- mira, sé que lo que hizo estuvo muy mal, y que debería haber dejado a Kagome en paz cuando me abondo luego de la boda, pero es que… simplemente no pude – su padre detuvo su andar furioso para mirarlo, Inuyasha no tuvo que mirarlo para saber que estaba esperando a que continuara.

\- aquel día, cuando Kagome se fue, primero creí que me quitaba un peso de encima, pero solo pocas horas después… no sé; fue como si me despertara y me diera cuenta que me faltaba un brazo o una pierna – siguió diciendo lentamente.

\- aunque casi no pase tiempo con ella… cuando se alejó… comencé a extrañarla, su voz, su sonrisa, su aroma, el tacto de sus largos cabellos negros, incluso la forma en que arruga la nariz e infla sus mejillas cuando se enoja – mientras hablaba su vos se volvió distante como si su mente no estuviera en su cuerpo, como si su alma estuviera lejos, bien lejos de ahí, en un lugar más cómodo y cálido.

\- Inuyasha mírame, ahora – ordeno Inuno Taisho, su hijo obedeció al instante levantando la cabeza, entonces el semblante de Inuno se tensó y se aflojo tan deprisa que Inuyasha no estuvo seguro de cómo interpretarlo.

\- vaya, si no lo viera por mí mismo creme que para este segundo estarías desheredado – el comentario de su progenitor lo saco de cualquier pensamiento.

\- ¿disculpa? – pregunto sin entender en absoluto de lo que hablaba.

\- tus ojos, tienes una línea color de rosa en el borde de los ojos – contesto su padre pero viendo que Inuyasha seguía sin comprender a lo que se refería tomo aire.

\- estas enamorado Inuyasha, y eso se nota en tus ojos, por eso no podías dejarla ir, sin darte cuenta te enamoraste y tu instinto te obligo a perseguir a tu Julieta, y aunque no apruebo tus métodos, tampoco puedo decir que no comprendo por lo que pasaste – Inuyasha se cayó cualquier comentario, para su madre era casi como un trofeo de caza las historias de como su padre la estuvo correteando como perrito faldero hasta que ella asedio a salir con él y luego le dio el sí para la boda.

\- pero – llego el siempre odiado pero, ¿porque todas las cosas buenas debían verse arruinadas por un pero?

\- la situación con ese supuesto matrimonio es un serio problema Inuyasha, no solo moralmente, es un problema a largo plazo, si lo mantienes, a la larga podrían terminar odiándose el uno al otro – a Inuyasha ale dolieron esa palabras, porque sabía que era la verdad, pero una rabia criminal lo invadió ante la idea de perder a Kagome.

\- ¡NO PIENZO ABANDONARLA! – grito tan alto y con un tono tan insolente que el mismo se sorprendió, nunca había sido tan irrespetuoso con su padre, nunca, pero extrañamente él no pareció molestarse.

\- yo no he dicho eso – sonrió Inuno, pero Inuyasha permaneció en guardia.

\- hijo, lo único que no tiene solución este mundo es la muerte, no tienes que pensarlo mucho para ver la solución – termino las últimas galletas y su taza de café antes de dirigirse a su hijo.

\- dejame la exterminación de esa araña a mí, y tú… - le puso la mano en el hombro y le sonrió con complicidad.

\- pon a trabajar ese cerebro que tanto me costó educar y piensa en una solución, porque créeme que tu madre no nos perdonara a ninguno de los dos si se le va esa nuera tan mona con la que se ha idealizado tanto, ya incluso está planeando un baby shower – Inuyasha se fue de espaldas ante esa última parte, por dios, aun ni había embarazado a Kagome y su madre ya quería que nacieran los nietos, además primero que nada tenía que convencerla de que se quitara ese implante anticonceptivo, el cual era demasiado efectivo parea su gusto. " _con cualquier otro método de anticonceptivos podría dejarla embarazada más fácilmente_ " pensó molesto, aunque la imagen de Kagome con una barriga redondita… se sonrojo un poco de pensarlo.

\- eso, así, sigue manteniendo esos pensamientos en tu cabeza, te motivaran a encontrar una solución – se burló de él Inuno provocando un sonrojo aun peor en Inuyasha. Su padre iba a reírse nuevamente cuando su teléfono vibro indicando que había llegado un mensaje.

\- y hablando de tu madre, será mejor que me vaya, parece que se ha quedado sin encaje y en los últimos días tu madre no piensa en otra cosa que en seguir tejiendo – Inuno suspiro mientras iba la puerta.

\- oye, más te vale que le des una nieta a tu madre, de lo contrario tus hijos deberán usar vestidos – dijo antes de ponerse su abrió y sus zapatos para marcharse.

\- lo hare, papá… - le llamo antes de que saliera.

\- gracias por todo - le dijo sonriendo, Inuno le devolvió la sonrisa, abrazo a su hijo con cariño antes de retirarse tenía mucho trabajo que hacer.

 _Más tarde esa noche..._

Tanto Kagome como Inuyasha, estaban ya recostados cada uno en sus respectivas camas, pero ninguno de los dos podía dormir, algo faltaba, por primera vez en sus vidas sentían que sus camas eran demasiado frías y grandes, vacías, no eran nada cómoda. Se dieron varias vueltas, se pudieron de cabeza, se quitaron y echaron encima sabanas y cobijas, se llenaron de almohadas y las patearon fuera. Total, no había manera en que se acomodaran para dormir, les faltaba el otro. Ambos dejaron caer sus cabezas contra la almohada con un suspiro pesado, no podían evitarlo, se extrañaban. Era increíble cómo podía necesitarse tanto a una persona, y eso que apenas hace unos días habían comenzado a medio vivir juntos, era casi absurda la forma en que habían terminado por necesitarse tanto el uno al otro.

Kagome se dio otra vuelta en la cama, abrazo una almohada y se colocó otra entre las piernas, así medio pudo acomodarse pero no termino de estar 100% en una posición confortable, necesitaba el calor y el aroma de Inuyasha, se había acostumbrado a dormirse en sus brazos, protegida por su cuerpo y cobijada por su amor. Y aquello la asustaba realmente mucho, lo que sentía por él era demasiado intenso, tanto que si la relación de ambos no funcionaba su corazón se haría pedazos.

Después de hablar varias horas con tía Kaede, había llegado a la conclusión de que su supuesto matrimonio seria el mayor guijarro en su camino del amor con Inuyasha; ambos eran demasiado tercos, fácilmente en una pelea podrían hacer uso de la situación que habría originado su unión matrimonial como parque para atacarse y eso los llevaría a un doloroso y cruel rompimiento. Si quería que la relación entre ambos prosperas, tenía que limpiar primero esa llaga en su historia, pero ¿Cómo hacerlo sin empeorar el problema?

Se froto el cuero cabelludo con fastidio, ¿Por qué tenía que estarse rompiendo la cabeza con esa clase de cosas? Se sentía tan frustrada por eso que empezó a dar de pataletas en la cama, como cuando era una niña pequeña y la mandaban a la cama sin postre después de una trastada, luego aun insatisfecha y ansiosa se dio media vuelta, hundió su rostro en la almohada y grito hasta quedarse afónica, y ni aun así logro cansarse o sentirse mejor. Pensó en ponerse a bailar una rutina iraní, que era uno de sus estilos de danza más fuertes y que requerían movimientos más bruscos, pero eso sería hacer escándalo y no podía ser tan maleducada con sus parientes, que a juzgar por los ronquidos estaban todos bien dormidos.

¿Qué podía hacer para conciliar el sueño? No se le antojaba tomar té o leche, y a esa hora en la televisión no había nada bueno. Se levantó de la cama y vio el librero que había en su cuarto, pero de inmediato desecho la idea, ya se había leído todos los libros que había ahí. Tenía que haber algo que pudiera hacer, su mirada se posó en su celular, ¿sería muy grosero llamarle a estas horas? Seguramente ya estaría dormido, y si era así no quería molestarle.

\- bueno, creo que si le mando un mensaje no habrá problema ¿cierto? – se dijo a sí misma en voz baja, aun un poco indecisa tecleo un rápido mensaje y dio al botón de mandar antes de que se arrepintiera.

Inuyasha por su parte no estaba mejor, había intercambiando de posiciones en la cama tanto que ya todas sus sabanas parecían un nido de cuervos, y por intentar encontrar una postura cómoda había terminado con las piernas sobre la cabecera y su cabeza y brazos colgando de uno de los bordes de la cama, " _no hay manera, no más no puedo dormir_ " gruño mentalmente encubriéndose los ojos con un brazo, ya se había tomado al menos 4 tés de tila y 8 de leche tibia y solo le habían salido como pases directos para el baño. Estaba pensando en quizá hacer unas flexiones cuando su celular sonó indicando un mensaje entrante, aquello le llamo la atención, no esperaba que nadie lo contactara a esas horas, excepto… salto de inmediato de la cama y corrió a la encimera para tomar su teléfono, ¿Qué pasaba si Naraku había vuelto a hacer de las suyas?

Casi se le cayó el teléfono dos veces antes de desbloquearlo, pero su sorpresa fue del tamaño de Saturno cuando vio el número de Kagome, ¿Por qué le mandaba un mensaje tan tarde? Otra vez el pensamiento de que Naraku estuviese haciéndola lo atemorizo, rápidamente fue a su buzón de mensajes, luego busco el de Kagome y lo abrió:

" _ **hola Inuyasha, espero no molestarte ¿estas despierto?"**_

Arqueo una ceja mientras leía el mensaje, no parecía una llamada de auxilio, rápidamente tecleo una respuesta.

" _lo estoy, ¿estás bien? ¿Ha pasado algo?_ "

" _ **no… es que no logro conciliar el sueño"**_

" _bueno, únete al club nena"_

" _ **¿tú también? ¿Es que hay epidemia?"**_ se rio por esas palabras.

" _¿no quieres que vaya a secuestrarte? Tengo varias ideas para conseguir que te duermas bajo de mi"_ la bacilo, aunque la idea realmente lo tentaba.

" _ **eso… es muy… tentador… ¿pero te has olvidado que uno de mis primos tiene una escopeta?"**_ Inuyasha se estremeció del recuerdo, era cierto que uno de los hermanos Shichinintai era un pistolero, pero feliz se arriesgaría para tener a Kagome montada sobre él.

Continuaron platicando vía mensajes durante algunas horas, tanto de temas tribales como de algunas travesuras que pensaban hacerse el uno al otro, continuaron si hasta que por fin el sueño los derroto y cayeron dormidos con el teléfono en la mano. Claro que fue imposible para ambos levantarse al día siguiente antes de las diez de la mañana, a Kagome incluso la tuvieron tirarle de los pies para intentar sacarla de debajo de las sabanas, pero ella se aferró a la cabecera de la cama tan fuerte que lo único que consiguieron fue quitarle los calcetines.

Los siguientes días fueron demasiado tranquilos, desde el incidente de las nueces Naraku no había vuelto a dar señales de vida, pero eso en lugar de relajar el ambiente tenía a todas las partes muy tensas, siempre a la expectativa de lo que podría pasar, para des fortuna de Kagome e Inuyasha apenas y pudieron verse, la familia de Kagome se había puesto muy aprensiva ante la amenaza hecha contra la joven, así que apenas y le permitían salir, y solamente cuando iba al baño la dejaban sola, incluso la tía Kaede y una prima segunda, Karin, que estaba terminando su pasantía de enfermería en Tokio, se mudaron al cuarto de Kagome para que no durmiera sola.

Decir que Inuyasha rabio más que nunca en su vida era quedarse corto, él podía proteger a Kagome igual de bien, e incluso mejor, pero lo menos que quería era enemistarse con su familia política. Tampoco es que no la dejaran verla durante esos días, pero no les dejaban solos ni un segundo así que no podían hacer nada de lo que le gustaría. En esos días Inuyasha tampoco recibió ni una noticia de sus padres, o bueno, exceptuando las de su madre preguntándole que tan pronto pensaba casarse con Kagome, ya que quería comenzar a planear la pedida de mano, la fiesta de compromiso, la boda, la luna de miel, el baby shower y quien sabe que cosas más.

Pasadas dos semanas aun no había ocurrido nada fuera de lo natural, pero la tensión en las dos familias era palpable, pero intentaban llevar sus vidas con calma. Ese día en particular Inuyasha estaba en su apartamento intentando preparar ramen desde cero, pues no había encontrado el sabor que le gustaba en la tienda y quería probar suerte para prepararlo el solo. Cabe decir que nunca creyó que hacer su platillo favorito fuese tan complicado. Estaba intentando despegar una bola de fideos que se había solidificado cuando escucho que alguien llamaba de forma desesperada a su puerta. Curioso por el golpeteo fue a ver con cautela quien llama así, pero sus temores se disiparon cuando escucho gritar a Miroku.

\- ¡Inuyasha! ¡Sé que estás ahí! ¡Ábreme! - le ordenaba, y sonaba realmente asustado, lo que le hizo volver a ponerse en guarida, rápidamente descorrió los cerrojos.

\- listo Miroku, ¿Qué pasa…? – comenzó a preguntar, pero ni bien comenzó a abrir la puerta el pelinegro la empujo tirándolo al suelo y se metió en su departamento tan rápido que Inuyasha apenas y alcanzo a ver una mancha negra y morada que pasaba de largo.

\- ¿pero qué le pasa? – se preguntó poniéndose de pie, luego se asomó por la puerta, pero no había nadie, sin entender que estaba ocurriendo volvió a cerrar la puerta y fue a buscar a Miroku. Le costó un par de minutos atarlo, pues se había escondido en lo profundo del armario de su cuarto de invitados, el cual usaba más que nada como bodega.

\- oye Miroku ¿se puede saber que demonios estas haciendo aquí? – le pregunto serio.

\- tienes que esconderme, ¡me quiere castrar! – comenzó a decir aun agitado y tembloroso.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Quién? – le pregunto, aunque realmente no le sorprendía que alguien quisiera castrar a Miroku, era todo un degenerado a veces, y casi siempre metía la pata por su maña de ligar con las mujeres. Miroku abrió la boca para responder, pero el timbre sonó desesperadamente haciéndolo pegar un brinco de puro susto.

\- ¿y ahora qué? – pregunto Inuyasha mirando en dirección a su puerta.

\- ¡no abras! ¡Por tu madre! ¡Por tu vida! ¡Por lo que más quieras no abras! – comenzó a rogar Miroku en tono tan patético que a Inuyasha le dio vergüenza ajena.

\- no seas ridículo, ¿Qué pasa si es Kagome? – le dijo y camino hacia la puerta, mientras Miroku volvía a esconderse como un gato miedoso. Inuyasha abrió la puerta con algo de precaución, si llegaba a ser algún matón el que quería castrar a Miroku era mejor ser precavido, su madre lo colgaría de las orejas en la punta de la torre de Tokio si no podía darle los nietos que ya idolatraba.

\- ¡¿Dónde está ese libidinosos?! – chillo una voz femenina en cuanto Inuyasha abrió la puerta.

\- ¿Sango? – pregunto, pero la chica repitió la acción de Miroku y lo empujo con todo y puerta directo a la pared para poder entrar.

\- ¡¿Dónde está?! Sé muy bien que entro aquí ¡dime donde lo escondiste!- le exigió saber mientras que Inuyasha se frotaba la nariz a causa del golpe de la puerta.

\- ¿nadie te dijo que es una grosería entrar a una casa ajena sin ser invitada? – le reclamo Inuyasha, ojala no le hubiera desviado el tabique, porque la nariz realmente le dolía.

\- no te pongas de gallito con migo Inuyasha, y a menos que quieras compartir los planes que tengo para Miroku, más te vale decirme donde esta – lo amenazo la castaña, Inuyasha la miro con el ceño fruncido, pensando que cualquier gánster pagaría millones solo por tener a Sango como su matona personal.

\- no pienso decirte nada hasta que te disculpes por darme con la puerta en la nariz – se negó a decirle nada, principalmente porque le daba mucha lastima Miroku y también en parte porque sabía que si le decía a sango que no estaba y ella lo encontraba el castrado seria él.

\- mejor date de santos que no te rompí los huesos, y mejor dime donde esta Miroku o te dejare sin descendencia – le gruño sujetándolo del cuello de la camisa, y como Sango era solo un tercio de cabeza más bajo que él lo obligaba a doblarse un poco.

\- c-cálmate Sango, hagamos esto, entra y revisa mi casa si encuentras a Miroku te lo llevas y si no te vas a seguir buscándolo ¿hecho? – le propuso al menos así no tendría que mentirle, Sango arqueo una ceja, no se le había escapado que Inuyasha había elevado un poco su tono de voz, como si quisiera que alguien dentro del departamento.

\- muy bien, pero para asegurarme de que no haces trampa… - le sonrió macabramente, Inuyasha estaba por preguntarle que se proponía cuando sintió que algo apresaba su muñeca, y luego un clic metálico seguido de un leve tirón en su muñeca le dieron mala espina, un vistazo a su muñeca y lo comprendió todo.

\- ¡¿PERO SE PUEDE SABER QUE HACES?! – le grito furioso, ¡Sango acababa de esposarlo al picaporte de la puerta!

\- no quiero que adviertas a Miroku para que pueda fugarse mientras yo lo busco, pero descuida en cuanto lo encuentre te liberare – le sonrió la castaña antes de introducirse en su departamento con la misma gracia que una tigresa al asecho.

Durante los siguientes 30 minutos Inuyasha solo podía oír como Sango lanzaba improperios y revolvía sus cosas, por más que había intentado romper las esposas pero fue inútil. Solo rogaba por que el huracán Sango no le destrozara toda la casa, porque había muchas cosas que no podría reemplazar tan fácilmente, pues su padre aun no le había devuelto su antiguo puesto en la empresa. Finalmente Sango salió dando de pisotones y rugiendo que en cuanto atrapara a Miroku lo iba a patear tan fuerte que lo mandaría a la luna y de regreso.

\- ¡Oye Sango! ¡Antes de irte quitame estas cosas! – le grito, pues ella aun no lo había liberado, Sango lo miro sobre su hombro y le lanzo la llave directo a la frente.

\- servido – gruño ella antes de que las puertas del ascensor se cerraran alejándola de la vista de Inuyasha.

\- ¡feh! Masoquista el que se case con ella – gruño mientras intentaba tomar la llave que yacía en el suelo a medio metro de sus pies, cuando por fin la alcanzo y logro liberarse fue directo a su departamento, necesitaba hacer un valuó de daños para así poder mandarle la factura a Miroku.

Por suerte para Inuyasha el mayor daño que encontró fue que su sofá había sido volcado y varias cosas estaban fuera de su lugar. Se sintió más tranquilo de ver que Sango había respetado sus cosas esta vez, el lugar podía ser un desastre pero al menos no se había roto nada. Una vez comprobó eso fue a buscar a Miroku, quien sabe dónde se habría escondido para escapar de su chiflada novia, pues debió ser un lugar muy bueno para que ella no le encontrara, se dio vueltas por todo su departamento dos veces, busco en los armarios, bajo las camas, en las duchas de los baños incluso en el armario de blancos, pero no encontraba a Miroku por ningún lado.

\- Miroku ¡eh Miroku! - comenzó a gritar llamándole, pero aun así no había señales de él por ningún lado.

\- ¡Miroku, sal de una vez! – ordeno exasperado, pero su amigo no daba señales de vida.

\- ¡más te vale estar vivo porque si no te reviviré para rematarte con mis propias manos! – ante ese grito escucho como algunas escobas que tenía guardas en el armario caían, curioso fue a asomarse a la pequeña bodega, que era tan estrecha y estaba tan llena de cosas que no cabía ni un ratón.

Cuando llego a donde estaba el armario vio un montón de escobas, trapeadores, una aspiradora, cubetas y botellas de limpia pisos tirados en el suelo y a Miroku que trataba de salir de ahí. Aquello llamo la atención de Inuyasha, él y Miroku eran más o menos de la misma talla y él apenas y había cabido en ese armario cuando estaba vacío, ¿cómo le había hecho Miroku para ocultarse ahí dentro? No lo sabía, y tampoco tenía ganas de averiguarlo.

\- ¿ya se fue? – pregunto Miroku temeroso mientras intentaba sacar su pie de una de las cubetas.

\- si ya se fue ¿Cómo te fuiste a meter ahí? – pregunto sin aguantar la curiosidad.

\- con mucho esfuerzo – respondió Miroku logrando sacar por fin su pie de la cubeta.

\- cielos amigo, te debo una – sonrió Miroku más tranquilo, y feliz de aun poder decir que era un hombre.

\- me debes varias, ¿se puede saber que le has hecho ahora a Sango para que se pusiera tan furiosa? – le pregunto Inuyasha una vez que ambos reacomodaron el sofá en su posición correcta y se sentaron. Pero Miroku bajo la cabeza con vergüenza, indicando que no estaba muy cómodo con el tema, peor Inuyasha no estaba de humor para dejarlo tranquilo.

\- oye, me he pasado media hora esposado a mi puerta por culpa tuya, así que lo mínimo que puedes hacer es responderme – le exigió saber, Miroku lo miro pero dejó escapar un pesado suspiro.

\- yo… bue… ¿Cómo explicarte? Ella y yo… pues… - comenzó a tartamudear, como si tuviera las palabras inundadas en la garganta.

\- deja de darle vueltas y escúpelo de una vez – le ordeno.

\- la he dejado embarazada – soltó finalmente, Inuyasha arqueo una ceja.

\- ¿por eso tanto alboroto? Creí que era lo que querías – Miroku agacho más la cabeza para ocultar el sonrojo.

\- si… pero le había prometido que sería después de que nos casáramos – Inuyasha entonces entendió, Sango siempre había querido casarse, y ahora con ese pequeño accidente… no era de extrañar que quisiera convertir en soprano a Miroku.

\- pero eso se arregla muy fácil, solo tendrían que adelantar un poco su boda y asunto arreglado – Miroku se puso tenso y entonces Inuyasha comprendió.

\- ¿no me digas que no te le has declarado? – le pregunto serio. El silencio de Miroku no dejo lugar a dudas sobre la respuesta.

\- no me extraña que quiera arrancarte las pelotas, ¿Qué no tienes pantalones Miroku? – lo regaño, ahora si le daba la razón a Sango, y estaba casi seguro de que Kagome haría lo mismo si fuera el caso contrario. Miroku le miro feo.

\- sí que tengo pantalones – le reclamo ofendido.

\- púes entonces demuéstralo y ve a pedirle a Sango que sea tu esposa – lo regaño Inuyasha, pero Miroku solo soltó el aire con fastidio.

\- ¿no has visto lo enojada que esta? Como me acerque a ella me mandara de una patada a Saturno – se quejo Miroku.

\- estas hecho un cobarde ¿no se te ha ocurrido pensar que Sango también está sufriendo? – ante esas palabras Miroku elevo la cabeza.

\- piénsalo, la dejas con un hijo a cuestas y sin dale ninguna promesa que le asegure tu protección para el futuro, ¿Por qué no habría de estar enojada? – el rostro de Miroku se torció de vergüenza, era la verdad, Sango tenía todo el derecho de querer matarlo, era un verdadero cobarde.

\- tienes razón, pero ¿crees que aceptara casarse conmigo luego de todo esto? – Inuyasha bufo con fastidio.

\- entre más tiempo esperes peor será, mejor ve con ella, bésala y dale un bonito anillo – Miroku dejo escapar un profundo suspiro, milagrosamente Inuyasha tenía razón, debía ser un hombre y pedirle a Sango que se casara con él, y no es que la idea le disgustara, simplemente había querido hacerlo en un momento mucho más romántico y especial.

\- lo hare, pero ¿podrías hacerme un favor Inuyasha? – le pregunto Miroku.

\- ¿Qué va ser ahora? – pregunto Inuyasha, a pesar de lo rudo de su voz Miroku supo que había accedido ya a concederle el favor.

\- ¿podrías hacer una reservación a mi nombre en un restaurante del centro? Quisiera que al menos la petición fuera romántica – Inuyasha sonrió de medio lado.

\- dalo por hecho, pero ni creas que te vas a salvar de tener que arreglar todo lo que desordeno tu futura esposa – luego de eso y de prestarle uno de sus mejores trajes a Miroku hizo una llamada a un restaurante romántico donde tenía algunos conocidos en la gerencia, después de asegurar la reservación y darle un último empujón a su mejor amigo para que fuera a comprar flores y una sortija para Sango volvió a su sala. Mientras él llamaba y buscaba el traje Miroku se había puesto a alzar el desastre. La verdad estaba feliz por Miroku, había metido la pata, pero al menos iba a resolverlo de manera honorable, y aunque nunca lo había dicho en voz alta, era muy obvio que esos dos se querían como uña y mugre.

\- como dije, masoquista el que se case con Sango – se rio él solo, la verdad es que realmente parecía que Miroku tenía una vena masoquista, de tantos golpes que le daba esa mujer…

 _Varios días después…_

Luego de esa tarde no había vuelto a tener noticias de Miroku, pero no le preocupaba, pues no había recibido ninguna llamada del hospital o de la morgue así que debería seguir bien, o al menos medio vivo por ahí. Eso sí, aquel incidente le había hecho apreciar un poco ese implante que tenía Kagome, pues aunque ambos se amaban mucho no quería dejarla embarazada hasta que sus problemas de pareja se vieran 100% solucionados, cosa que esperaba que ocurriera pronto. Estaba acabando un trabajo cuando su teléfono de casa comenzó a sonar, distraídamente lo contesto.

\- Diga – contesto sin despegar la vista de la pantalla.

\- hola Inuyasha – sonrió una voz macabra al otro lado de la línea.

\- ¡NARAKU! – grito cerrando de golpe la computadora de su escritorio.

\- un placer también escucharte Inuyasha – lo escucho reírse de él, Inuyasha rechino los dientes como deseaba tener una bocina de tráiler para dejar sordo a ese engendro.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora? – le pregunto con la voz rasposa por el odio.

\- que osco estas, ¿tu querida noviecita no disfruto el platillo que le preparo mi mejor chef? - volvió a burlarse Naraku, inuyqhsa perdió su paciencia.

\- ¿estas demente? ¡Pudiste matarla! – grito enfadado recordando cómo se había asustado cuando a Kagome le dio el ataque anafiláctico.

\- oh niño, eso no es nada comparado con lo que realmente puedo hacer – Inuyasha casi pudo jurar que escucho como sonreía Naraku atraves del teléfono, pero no le cabía duda de que no estaba bromeando en lo que se refería a la amenaza.

\- dejando de lado las charlas amistosas, tu aun me debes algo ¿no es así? – Inuyasha apretó los dientes. Pero intento mantener la calma como lo había instruido su padre hacia un par de días, cuando le informó que tenía la trampa lista.

\- si te doy esos papeles… ¿nos dejaras a Kagome y a mí en paz? – pregunto con tono sombrío, Naraku dejó escapar una carcajada en un suspiro.

\- por supuesto que estarán en paz – le aseguro, aunque para inuyqhsa esa paz le figura a la que se encuentra a tres metros bajo tierra y con una loza con tu nombre grabado encima.

\- está bien, reúnete conmigo y mi padre en la cede de las oficinas de Taisho corp. De Tokio mañana a medio día – le indico, siguiendo las instrucciones de Inuno Taisho.

\- tks, tks, tks ¿has involucrado a tu padre? Eso es portarse muy mal niño, creo que le costara más que un susto a tu adorable Kagome – lo escucho chasquear la lengua y regañarlo como si fuera un crio que hace una travesura.

\- ¡no tuve otra opción! Mi padre es el que maneja esos papeles, no podía tener acceso a ellos sin su aprobación y… y él accedió a darlos – se quejó Inuyasha sonando desesperado, para darla ilusión de que realmente no había tenido otra opción.

\- ¿de verdad esperas que me crea que el general perro está dispuesto a ceder los papeles más importantes de su empresa? – pregunto Naraku, claramente no se había tragado la mentira.

\- a diferencia de ti mi padre tiene como prioridad a la familia – dijo para tratar de convencerle, Naraku dejó escapar un jadeo de burla.

\- esa tontería de la familia, no puedo creer que un empresario tan habilidoso como Inuno Taisho sea tan débil con esas cosas – Inuyasha se aguantó cualquier comentario al respecto, era mejor que no replicara para no estropear la actuación.

\- bien, me reuniré contigo y tu señor padre mañana, pero te lo advierto, será mejor que disfrutes hoy con tu Julieta, pequeño Romeo, porque como tenga la menor sospecha de que intentan engañarme no volverás a verla – después de eso la llamada se cortó, a Inuyasha esa amenaza no le gustó nada, no porque temiera que matara a Kagome, sino porque presentía que eso sería lo último que haría con ella. Dejo el teléfono en su base y luego tomo su celular para llamar a su padre.

\- ¿diga? – escucho su voz grave al otro lado de la línea.

\- papá, Itzi Bitzi acaba de bajar de su telaraña – Inuno se rio por la referencia de su hijo, cierto que Naraku era asociado con la figura de una araña, aunque nunca nadie había tenido las agallas de hacer semejante comparación, pero luego volvió a su postura seria.

\- bien, ¿hiciste lo que te indique? – le pregunto Inuyasha asintió inmediatamente.

\- perfecto, entonces mañana aplastaremos a ese bicho problemático – sin decir más padre e hijo se despidieron. Fuera como fuera las cartas ya estaban echadas y faltaría ver si la apuesta los volvería ricos o los dejaba en la calle.

Lo siguiente que hizo fue llamar a Kagome, quería hablar con ella y pedirle, con todo el tacto posible que procurara no salir hasta que tuvieran a Naraku bien enredado en su propia telaraña. Decir que no le gustó mucho la idea de seguir encerrada con su familia no le cayó de perlas, no porque no le gustara convivir con ellos, pero como habían llegado al punto de sentirse un poco ahogada después casi una semana o más de tenerlos pegados a ella como si fueran sus sombras. Tampoco fue sorpresa de que le pidiera que tuviera cuidado, ya que no sabían cómo reaccionaría Naraku al enterarse del engaño.

\- te digo que tendré cuidado Kagome, no tienes que repetirlo por duodécima vez – le dijo mientras se secaba el cabello luego de una ducha.

-ya sé, pero no confió en Naraku – se quejó Kagome que estaba en su cama picando algunas palomitas dulces.

\- tranquila ¿Qué me podría hacer esa araña? – se quejó Inuyasha intentando hacerse el valiente.

\- dejarte como camote machacado – la respuesta de Kagome lo hizo gruñir molesto.

\- ¿Cómo dices? – le pregunto bastante molesto.

\- tu eres el que estuvo hace dos semanas en el hospital porque sus matones te usaron de saco de boxeo – le recordó Kagome, Inuyasha rechino los dientes, pero prefirió no agregar nada, ni tampoco mencionar que no era el único al que Naraku había mandado al hospital.

\- ¡feh! Que lo intente si quiere, esta veza será él que vaya por lana y salga trasquilado – Kagome se rio un poco e Inuyasha también se rio con ella, y luego de prometerle que sería en extremo precavido y de pedirle lo mismo a ella, colgó el teléfono y fue a seleccionar el traje que se pondría para el día siguiente, no porque quisiera arreglarse para Naraku si no porque su padre siempre le había educado a buscas la apariencia adecuada para ese tipo de situaciones.

 _A la mañana siguiente…_

Inuyasha y su padre se habían reunido desde muy temprano ese día para desayunar, aunque originalmente se habían decidido por reunirse en la mansión, ambos prefirieron ir a un restaurante por la simple razón de que Izayoi casi los había encerrado para que Inuyasha se probará un traje de boda que había estado ajustando para él. Mientras comían ambos se pusieron a hablar sobre los detalles para ese día, y aunque Inuno Taisho fue realmente tacaño con los detállales de lo que había planeado, no porque desconfiara de su hijo, sino porque necesitaba que sus reacciones fueran lo más genuinas posibles frente a Naraku. Cuando por fin estuvieron de acuerdo con el plan se fueron a las oficinas de Taisho corp. Inuno había reservado el salón de untas más privado que tenían, y, para mayor protección suya y de su hijo aposto guardias en las salas adjuntas con orden de entrar a la menor señal de peligro, dentro también estaba Sesshomaru, el cual como sub director de la empresa tenía que estar presente también, además de que quería ver como su padre ponía a ese maniático en su lugar.

No llevaban mucho tiempo esperando cuando Naraku se reunió con ellos, iba vestido igual de elegante que cualquier empresario que se respetara, con su cabello recogido, un traje de buen gusto hecho a la medida, de hecho si no fuera por sus sonrisa de mafioso cualquiera que lo viera en la calle diría que era un empresario joven. Curiosamente venia solo, Inuyasha sospecho que traería al menos una media docena de abogados con él para que revisaran todo lo necesario. Inuno Taisho por su parte casi sonrió, el también había esperado que Naraku hubiera traído alguien para avalar la información, ese era su peor escenario, pero la soberbia de ese hombre, al venir solo, significaría su caída.

\- así que era verdad – sonrió Naraku en cuanto los vio, Inuno Taisho estaba sentado en el lado derecho de la mesa, frente a Naraku, con Inuyasha sentado a su izquierda y Sesshomaru a la derecha, representando así su jerarquía en la dirección de la empresa.

\- no solo están aquí los hermanos Taisho, si no que el famoso general perro haciendo acto de presencia ante mí, me siento alagado – el tono de burla de Naraku fue muy palpable, pero para sorpresa de Inuyasha su padre no movió ni una pestaña.

\- Naraku Kumo, me imagino – dijo el general a modo de saludo, pero su voz era tan seria que Inuyasha sintió un escalofrió en los pelillos de la nuca.

\- oh, ¿ah escuchado de mí? ¡Que honor! Espero que hayan sido cosas buenas las que le contaron – continúo burlándose Naraku, Inuyasha podía sentir que junto a él, su padre comenzaba a tensarse, pero aun así no alcanzo a ver ni un solo movimiento en su rostro o su postura que lo delatara. Tampoco Sesshomaru se movió o pronuncio palabra, de hecho, si no fuera porque su pecho subía y bajaba y que parpadeaba cada pocos minutos Inuyasha habría jurado que lo que estaba sentado al otro lado de su padre era una estatua.

\- bueno, dejando las presentaciones de lado, creo que usted tiene algo que entregarme – dijo Naraku en tono pomposo mientras tomaba asiento, aunque Inuyasha no dijo nada, aquella actitud le recordó demasiado a la que había tenido Kikyo cuando le volvieron a plantar los pies en la tierra. Por el rabillo del ojo vio que su padre se reacomodaba un poco en su asiento.

\- bien – suspiro Inuno Taisho extendiendo una carpeta con diversos papeles sobre la lujosa mesa de la sala de untosas.

\- estos son los la agenda de los inversionistas más importantes de mi firma, al igual que los datos de inversión y bonos de la bolsa – comenzó a explicar.

\- solo falta mi firma para liberarlo y que sean tuyos, o… - deslizo una libreta y una pluma hasta Naraku.

\- ¿Cuánto para que te largues y dejes a mi familia tranquila? – le pregunto, Inuyasha sintió que su mandíbula caía desencajada ¿acaso su padre estaba ofreciéndole un soborno a Naraku? No había esperado eso de él, pero su sorpresa se esfumo cuando Naraku se hecho a reír como un maniático.

\- ¿de verdad me cree tan tonto, "general"? – pregunto Naraku luego de que logro ralentizar su respiración, volvió a empujar la libreta y la pluma hacia el general en un gesto despectivo.

\- ¿Por qué debería conformarme con un solo huevo de oro cuando puedo tener a la gallina entera? - Sesshomaru cuadro los hombros indignado por la osadía del pelinegro, pero tanto él como Inuyasha permanecieron en silencio, como les había ordenado su padre antes de que Naraku llegara.

\- bien - accedió Inuno, abrió la carpeta y firmo varios papeles, luego se los paso a Sesshomaru, quien repitió el proceso y finalmente paso los papeles y la pluma a Inuyasha que siguió sus pasos.

\- con esto tendrás acceso a toda la información de nuestros inversionistas, también a nuestras acciones en la bolsa y todo lo demás que querías – explico Inuno Taisho con tono tan sereno que le crispo los nervios a Inuyasha, y un poco a Sesshomaru, aunque este no lo demostró.

\- eso suena muy bien, imagino que no les incomodara que lea todo eso para asegurarme que no es alguna clase de fraude ¿verdad? – pregunto mirando especialmente a Inuyasha, dándole a entender que sabía de la trampa que le habían hecho a Kikyo.

\- ojala se te atragante – masculló el menor de los Taisho pasándole la carpeta a Naraku, el cual la recibió con su sonrisa bien marcada en el rostro.

El pelinegro abrió la carpeta, saco un par de lentes de lectura y se puso a leer cada página como si tuviera meses por delante para hacerlo, a cada minuto que pasaba Inuyasha sentía que sus nervios se crispaban, y el hecho de que su padre y Sesshomaru estuviesen tan tranquilos con eso le exasperaba tanto que hasta sintió que se le hacía un agujero en el estómago. Tardo cerca de dos horas, pero finalmente Naraku dejo de leer los papeles, se quitó los lentes y recobro su sonrisa.

\- bien, parece que todo está en orden ¿Cuándo podre recamarlo? – pregunto guardando sus lentes.

\- justo cuando salgas de aquí, todos los documentos fueron notariados ayer – contesto Sesshomaru.

\- magnifico – sonrió Naraku guardando los papeles en su portafolio.

\- espero que con esto dejes a mi hijo y mi familia en paz – resonó la voz dura de Inu no Taisho, pero la expresión de Naraku fue todo menos alentadora.

\- oh, por supuesto – aseguro antes de marcharse. Una vez los pasos del villano se alejaron Inuyasha no aguanto más y estallo.

\- ¡¿QUÉ FUE ESO?! – grito exasperado.

\- baja la voz Inuyasha – le regaño su padre frotándose el oído izquierdo, ojala no tuviera que usar uno de esos aparatos para la sordera por culpa de ese grito.

\- ¡¿QUÉ BAJE LA VOZ?! ¡PERO SI ACABAS DE DARLE LAS HERRAMIENTAS PARA QUE NOS ARRUINE EN BANDEJA DE PLATA! – volvió a gritar exasperado, y el que creía que su padre tenía un plan de acción contra Naraku, ¡jamás pensó que se quedaría tan campante dándole los documentos a Naraku! como mínimo había esperado que tuviera ya a los jefes de la policía o el interpol listos para arrestarlo en cuanto se presentara.

\- si haces el favor de dejar de gritar, te lo explicare – pidió Inuno intentando ignorar, sin mucho éxito, el pitido de su oído izquierdo, quizá si necesitaría un aparato para la sordera después de esto.

\- ¡NO ME CALLO! ¡NO PUEDO CREEER QUE TÚ…! – iba a continuar gritando Inuyasha, peor entonces Sesshomaru rodeo a su padre, sujeto a su hermano menor por la espalda y le cubrió la boca con su mano.

\- gracias Sesshomaru – suspiro aliviado Inuno, otro poco y le sangraban los tímpanos.

\- un placer – sonrió sinceramente Sesshomaru sin soltar a Inuyasha. Él también se había hartado de los fritos de su hermano.

\- bien, ¿ahora si vas a escuchar Inuyasha? ¿O debo permitir que Sesshomaru te siga sujetando para explicarte? – pregunto su padre también sonriendo burlón, aunque claro, la imagen e Inuyasha debatiéndose en el agarre de Sesshomaru, el cual le sacaba media cabeza así que era una imagen casi idéntica a las peleas que solían tener cuando niños.

\- ¡grrrr! – gruño Inuyasha pero dejo de moverse y cruzó su brazo libre sobre su pecho, dando a entender que se estaría quieto.

\- bien, Sesshomaru suéltalo – ordeno a su hijo mayor, pero el peli plateado solo arqueo una ceja.

\- ¿es necesario? Porque a mí me gusta más cuando esta calladito – se rio de él Sesshomaru, pero no le duro la sonrisa cuando Inuyasha le mordió la mano.

\- serás bestia… - se quejó empujándolo lejos como si tuviera la rabia.

\- al menos yo no tengo cara de ser un estreñido de por vida, idiota – se quejó Inuyasha frotándose la mano izquierda.

\- bueno ya cálmense los dos, Inuyasha toma asiento, y tu Sesshomaru ve a que te revisen el mordisco – ordeno Inuno Taisho, de verdad que sus hijos no cambiarían nunca, aunque debía admitir que habían mejorado mucho.

\- sí, y de paso una antirrábica – accedió Sesshomaru marchándose.

\- ¡feh! que llorón, ni siquiera le perfore la piel – bufo limpiándose los labios, le había gustado tanto morder a Sesshomaru como a este ser mordido por Inuyasha.

\- deja eso y escucha bien… - le pido Inuno, contento de verlo más tranquilo. Para cuando termino la complicada explicación Inuyasha sí que estaba sorprendido, su padre no solo había ideado la manera de mantener las manos de Naraku lejos de ellos y de la familia de Kagome, si no que se las había apañado para que lo arrestaran en cuanto intentara usar la información, y además había arreglado todo para que en base a ese precedente le echaran encima cada delito que había cometido en su vida, incluso las multas de tráfico. Pero había algo que aún no comprendía.

\- si ese era tu plan ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? – pregunto serio, aquello era muy diferente a lo que su padre le había dicho que debía esperar ese día.

\- no tienes cara de póker Inuyasha, además aun eres demasiado visceral, seguramente por tu juventud, si lo hubieras sabido Naraku habría leído en tu expresión que era una trampa y no habríamos conseguido un resultado tan bueno – Inuyasha se sintió un poco ofendido por las palabras de su padre, pero considerando que acababa de darle un mordisco al estirado de Sesshomaru… tampoco tenía mucho derecho a quejarse.

\- y… ¿para cuándo crees que lo tendrán bien encerrado? – pregunto, en cuanto supiera que Naraku estaba encadenado en la más profunda mazmorra del planeta correría a abrir una botella de champaña con Kagome.

\- bueno, se fue hace… una hora más o menos – dijo luego de consultar su reloj.

\- diría que a lo mucho seria… - comenzó a calcular cuando su celular sonó en su bolsillo.

\- disculpa – se excusó para contestar. Inuyasha se reacomodo un poco en su asiento, de verdad su padre tenía razón en una cosa, aún era demasiado visceral en muchas cosas, debía trabajar en eso, y en madurar, aunque… viendo lo mucho que había cambiado en esos meses… " _diría que estoy bien encaminado_ " se sonrió a sí mismo, aunque parte de ese merito era de Kagome y su familia de chiflados.

\- listo – dijo su padre volviendo a la sala de juntas con una gran sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué? – pregunto Inuyasha saliendo de sus pensamientos.

\- a Itzi Bitzi se lo llevo la lluvia, acaban de pescarlo justo ahora - Inuyasha arqueo una ceja, pero luego comprendió a lo que se refería su padre.

\- ¿estás seguro de que no volverá a molestar? – pregunto, no que desconfiara de su padre, pero… Naraku era Naraku.

\- oh tranquilo, estoy seguro de que le encantaría Little belle flower – Inuyasha volvió a mostrarse escéptico.

\- ¿lo mandaran a una prisión llamada "la hermosa florecita"? – pregunto, eso más bien sonaba como una especie de guardería.

\- claro, me costó 30 años de influencias, cinco invitaciones a jugar póker con los altos mandos y la promesa de una reunión parrillada en casa lograrlo; es un lugar ideal: ahí hay guardias vigilando a los presos 23 horas al día, solo una hora de ejercicios al aire libre, sin derecho a correos, cartas, llamadas, internet ni señal de cable, tendrá suerte de recordar cómo era el contacto humano si es que alguna vez sale de ahí – sonrió su padre, Inuyasha lo miro atónito, bien, eso sí era algo para galardonar.

\- ¿esperabas menos? Soy el general Inuno Taisho, el gran perro de los negocios ¿recuerdas? – pregunto divertido al ver la cara de su hijo menor.

\- papá… eres genial – le sonrió emociono, su padre le devolvió la sonrisa.

\- lo sé, ahora que exterminamos esa plaga… - comenzó a decir luego de sonreír con arrogancia.

\- ya se, debo volver a la ratonera – bufo inuyqhsa, era entre semana después de todo y tenía que trabajar.

\- no jovencito, tú tienes que informar del éxito de la fumigación a mi futura nuera – bien, si había algo que podía mejorar un poco su vida era eso, agradeció una vez más a su padre y se dirigió a la salida corriendo.

\- una cosa más Inuyasha… - lo detuvo su padre justo antes de dar el primer paso fuera.

\- ya no muerdas a tú hermano – pidió Inuno, Inuyasha hizo una mueca de asco.

\- no me lo tienes que decir, tiene un sabor tan amargo que seguro que cuando come limón, el limón es el que hace caras – chasqueo antes de salir corriendo, Inuno arqueo los bordes de sus labios en una sonrisa torcida, sí... Definitivamente sus hijos no cambiarían, pero él los quería así.

Inuyasha bajo directo al estacionamiento de la empresa para recoger su coche y así ir a rescatar a Kagome, pues estaba seguro de que en cuanto escuchara que Naraku estaba bien encadenado y listo para ser enviado a su nueva celda Kagome saldría de ahí hecha un huracán, gritando que por fin tendría aire fresco. Y él estaba bastante tentado a llevársela de ahí, y ocultarse del mundo por un par de semanas, y quizá aprovechar para escribir a la cigüeña; cuando llego curiosamente ella estaba básicamente sola, pues sus primos se habían ido a hacer quien sabe que mandados y su padrino y la tía Kaede se encontraban tomando la siesta.

\- ¡Kagome! – la llamo mientras entraba corriendo a la casa, lo cual no fue muy buena idea, pues justamente la joven acababa de encerar el piso y… digamos que Inuyasha hizo una chusa perfecta con la colección de calaveritas de día de muertos de la tía Kaede.

\- ¡Inuyasha! – grito Kagome al verlo deslizarse contra la vitrina dónde guardaban la colección de calaveritas tradicionales.

\- ¿no te rompiese un hueso? – le pregunto mientras lo ayudaba a incorporarse.

\- Pues… rompí muchos, pero creo que ninguno es mío - suspiro Inuyasha mirando el desastre que había ocasionado.

\- menos mal, pero ¿Por qué entraste corriendo así? – le pregunto ayudándolo a incorporarse, por suerte no había pasado de un susto y un par de calaveras quebradas.

\- venía a decirte que… - comenzó a decir al tiempo en que Kagome lo ayudaba a reincorporarse.

\- ¡eh! ¡Los de abajo! ¡Hagan favor de no dar lata, que hay gente que quiere dormir! –escucharon una voz enfadada gritar desde arriba.

\- perdona padrino Ginosuke, ya no armaremos escandalo – respondió Kagome en voz baja.

\- ¡más les vale! – grito enfadado el anciano antes de que un portazo se escuchara en la planta superior de la casa.

\- creo que será mejor ir a otro lugar – murmuro Kagome, Inuyasha la miro a ella y luego checo su reloj, era casi la hora del almuerzo.

\- ¿te parece si salimos a un restaurante? Así podría explicarte todo con más calma mientras almorzamos – le ofreció, así, media hora después ambos estaban sentados en un restaurante de mariscos, mientras comían Inuyasha había repetido lo mejor que pudo lo ocurrido con Naraku.

\- vaya, no me gustaría tener a tu padre como enemigo – dijo Kagome luego de digerir la información y una parte de sus camarones al coco.

\- créeme que a mí tampoco – asintió Inuyasha, incluso él temería si tuviera que enfrentarse a su padre en esos términos.

\- al menos eso se solucionó – murmuro el muchacho tomando otro aro de calamar de su plato.

\- Inuyasha – lo llamo Kagome con tono muy serio, el chico de los ojos dorados alzo la mirada hacia ella.

\- hay otra cosa de la que me gustaría hablar contigo – Inuyasha bajo sus palillos y se enderezo en la silla, ya sabía de qué iba esa conversación, y aunque no le convencía mucho sabía que era necesaria.

 _Continuara…_

21


	39. No Siempre Es Tarde Para Corregir

**Vaya, sí que los deje picados, no han dejado de preguntarme por este capítulo, sé que les debía muchas respuestas y aquí están. Si me retrase es porque estuve en exámenes finales de la carrera, y tengan en cuenta de que es mi prioridad por el momento, además hay pequeñas complicaciones de origen personal de las que he tenido que encargarme, como ayudar a todas las primas y tías con la cena de navidad y luego la de año nuevo y así, así, así. Pero ya termine y espero que el fruto de su espera haya valido la pena, de plano me disculpo por haberlos preocupado, no era mi intención, simplemente estuve muy escasa de tiempo libre. Ahora solo tengo una última pregunta que hacerles ¿quieren epilogo? Si es así lleguemos a los 250 review, en cuanto este ese comentario publicare el epilogo, así que ya saben. Y antes de año nuevo les prometo el nuevo fic, Bye mis tesoros y no olviden comentar.**

 **P.D. solo para que sepan, esta historia, sin contar el futuro epilogo cuenta con exactamente 589 páginas y alrededor de 277425 palabras, así que si alguien se queja de que no leen pueden presumir que han leído una novela larga, ahora si los dejo, y les agradezco infinitamente todo su apoyo, aunque me tarde mucho en esta última entrega.**

 **No Siempre Es Tarde Para Corregir Los Errores.**

 _Era cerca del mediodía, el clima era cálido, y el sol hacia brillar las verdes hojas de los árboles, especialmente las del Goshimboku, el árbol sagrado del templo Higurashi, el cual resplandecía, como siempre en ese día del año. Sonomi lo observo desde la ventana de su cocina, siempre parecía resplandecer, pero solo era así de intenso si brillo y fuerza en ese día del año. Siempre había sido igual desde hace 5 años, 6 en este año. Sonrió mientras seguía mesclando aquella sustancia marrón que olía a chocolate y vainilla en su tazón, tenía que darse prisa o no estaría listo antes de que volviera de la escuela, una vez no quedaron grumos vacío la mescla dulce en un recipiente previamente engrasado y espolvoreado con cocoa. Lo estrello suavemente contra la masa un par de veces para quitarle las ultimas burbujas y lo metió al horno, mientras se horneaba tomo otros dos tazones, los lleno de azúcar, leche y mantequilla y comenzó a batir, cuando la mescla se volvió ligera y cremosa tomo un frasco de colorante color amatista y esparció un par de gotas y volvió revolver._

 _Cuando estuvo listo tomo otro recipiente con la misma crema blanca pero esta vez le puso colorante esmeralda y siguió batiendo, repitió el proceso hasta que todos los colores estuvieron listos, estaba acabando de mezclar el relleno cuando el horno timbro anunciando que el biscocho estaba cocido. Lo saco con cuidado y lo pincho con un palillo para asegurarse que no quedaran partes crudas, dejo enfriarse el biscocho en la nevera mientras terminaba el relleno. Con cuidado lo corto por la mitad, lo relleno de crema batida, mermelada de zarzamora y cerezas, que eran las favoritas de su hija, luego coloco la otra tapa del pastel, con cuidado comenzó a cubrirlo con la crema de mantequilla color rosa, luego tomo la crema color rojo y con ayuda de una manga pastelera comenzó a formar rosas, relleno la manga con la crema color violeta y dibujo flores de ciruela, por último en el centro puso una bella bailarina con un tutú color verde esmeralda.._

 _Solo quedaba poner las velitas cuando escucho la puerta abrirse, con cuidado se limpió las manos y fue a recibir a su hijita, su pequeña Kagome dejo su cartera en la entrada y literalmente corrió a sus brazos. La abrazo con fuerza, su pequeña Kagome, anhelaba poder levantarla en sus brazos, pero sus cinco, casi seis, meses de embarazo se lo impedían. Después de soltarla y darle un beso en la frente le pidió que se fuera a lavar la cara y las manos antes de cambiarse de ropa, pues su fiesta de cumpleaños empezaría pronto._

 _La vio alejarse dando de brinquitos, era una niña tan encantadora como un ángel, con cuidado se incorporó y termino de arreglar el pastel, lo coloco en un plato y fue a la sala de estar donde Tsudara estaba colocando las guirnaldas y adornos, todos con imágenes de bailarinas, su suegra siempre decía que Kagome sería una gran bailarina cuando creciera, y a juzgar por cómo se movía y lo dinámica y grácil que era no tenía por qué dudarlo._

 _\- sabes cariño, creo que deberíamos ir pensando en inscribir a Kagome en clases de ballet el próximo semestre – le dijo a su esposo cuando dejaba el pastel sobre la mesita de café._

 _\- ¿ya te ha convencido mi madre verdad? – sonrió Tsudara terminando de amarrar el extremo de una guirnalda a la esquina del librero._

 _\- bueno, tiene cierta razón, Kagome es muy grácil, y si crese haciendo esa clase de deporte va a ponerse muy guapa – sonrió Sonomi colocando unos platos para servir el pastel._

 _\- mi hija ya es muy guapa, no necesita esa clase de cosas – bufo Tsudara bajándose de la escalera._

 _\- no seas así, una vecina me dijo que dan clases gratuitas en el centro cívico, además sé que a Kagome le hace mucha ilusión aprender a bailar, sabes cómo se mueve cuando pongo música clásica para el bebé – dijo conciliadora, Tsudara dejó escapar un suspiro, su mujer sabia sobornarlo. El adoraba a su hijita, y había confirmado con sus propios ojos como le gustaba a su niña bailar, aunque claro, a sus casi seis años de edad era un poco patosita, pero seguramente con algo de técnica seria grandiosa._

 _\- está bien, inscríbela en una clase de prueba, veremos cómo se desenvuelve, ahora será mejor que vaya por los refrescos – accedió finalmente mientras se dirigía a la puerta._

 _\- gracias querido – sonrió Sonomi._

 _-¿recordaste hacer los huevos a la diabla sin pimentón? Mi hermana tiene una cierta manía con eso – le recordó un poco apenado, su gemela siempre había sido muy quisquillosa, y, por alguna razón siempre que había reuniones familiares ella literalmente exigía que sirvieran huevos a la diabla sin pimentón o si no, no pararía de quejarse durante las siguientes ocho reuniones, fiestas y cumpleaños familiares._

 _\- descuida los deje listos anoche – le calmo Sonomi, la verdad su cuñada y concuñado eran un poco tikis mikis, pero no era algo que no pudieran manejar._

Se encontraban nuevamente en la oficina de la firma de abogados de Bankotsu, sentados uno frente al otro, cada uno con su respectivo familiar-abogado, ambos mirándose muy serios, pero a diferencia de la primera y única vez que se reunieron no había esa ahora de hostilidad asfixiando el ambiente. A su lado Sesshomaru y Bankotsu los miraban expectantes, realmente no estaban seguros del porqué de la reunión, lo lógico era que, ya que se habían reconciliado a fondo, rompieran los papeles de divorcio y se fueran a vivir como pareja. Finalmente Kagome extrajo una carpeta, la dejo sobre la mesa y se la paso muy suavemente a Inuyasha, Bankotsu y Sesshomaru supieron de inmediato de que se trataba.

\- aquí esta, tal y como lo acordamos – dijo Kagome sin dejar de mirar a Inuyasha.

\- Kag, ¿Qué estás haciendo? – le pregunto Bankotsu en voz baja, parecía constipado, pero cuando Inuyasha tomo la carpeta con el documento y comenzó a revisarlo, incluso Sesshomaru se mostró sorprendido, él también había imaginado que su hermano y la chica Higurashi eran como uña y mugre (y la mugre era Inuyasha por supuesto).

\- lo que es correcto Ban – contesto la pelinegra, cuando Inuyasha termino de leer el contrato tomo su pluma, pero antes de poder firmar Sesshomaru capturo su muñeca.

\- piensa lo que estás haciendo – le indico, sabiendo que a su padre e Izayoi no les agradaría ese acontecimiento y que seguramente le achacarían un buen porcentaje de la culpa.

\- lo hago Sesshomaru, esto es lo correcto – secundo Inuyasha zafándose del agarre de su hermano, el cual, por primera vez en su vida, lo miraba con abierta sorpresa.

Sin agregar más se dedicó a firmar, luego devolvió a Kagome los papeles y ella lo imito; el sonido de la carpeta cerrándose fue casi igual que el de una guillotina al caer, o al menos eso le pareció a los abogados. Fuera como fuera eso marcaba un final, su prima y hermano acababan de romper su lazo matrimonial. Ninguno de los dos abogados había imaginado que llegarían a ese desenlace, y lo que era más desconcertante es que ambos estaban muy serenos, como si solo se tratara de una simple sita para tomar un café. Finalmente Bankotsu y Sesshomaru se fijaron que las firmas estuvieran bien y en su lugar, y también firmaron como testigos, dando por terminado el trámite.

\- bueno, ya ha concluido todo, están oficialmente separados – sentencio Bankotsu, los otros tres presentes asintieron en silencioso acuerdo.

Por un segundo ambos abogados esperaron que sus parientes dijeran algo o pronunciaran una queja o algo, pero ellos solo se pusieron de pie, se miraron de frente y se despidieron con un simple y llano apretón de mano. Como si fueran dos desconocidos cerrando la venta de un coche o algo por el estilo, después de notariara los papeles y dar una copia para cada una de las partes implicadas, cada uno se fue por su lado; Kagome con Bankotsu e Inuyasha con Sesshomaru. Mientras tomaban el asesor para ir al estacionamiento Bankotsu se enfrentó a su prima.

\- Kagome ¿Por qué lo has hecho? Yo creí que tú y él se querían – Kagome lo miro de reojo, se vea casi molesto, pero era obvio que no se percataba de la verdad.

\- era lo mejor Bankotsu – dijo Kagome con su tono monótono y serio de robot.

\- no pensé que fueras tan cruel, ese chico está loco por ti, como mínimo podrías haberle dado un beso de despedida en la mejilla – la regaño Bankotsu, de verdad que le había gustado Inuyasha como primo político, y estaba casi seguro de que toda esa tontería era idea de su prima.

\- no habría sido buena idea – dijo Kagome intentando ocultar un sonrojo, si besaba a Inuyasha no le habría atinado a la mejilla ni queriendo, lo habría besado directo en los labios y eso habría llevado a otras cosas, para acortar la pantomima que estaban montando entre Inuyasha y ella se iría directo al traste.

\- ojala luego no estés llorando por esto, porque ahora si no pienso consolarte - Kagome casi se rio, pero nuevamente eso habría estropeado sus planes. En el otro elevador Sesshomaru e Inuyasha permanecían en un silencio digno de un sepulcro, y por primera vez en toda la historia desde que ambos nacieron Inuyasha estaba más calmado, sereno y callado que Sesshomaru y esto no le agradaba al susodicho.

\- espero que sepas lo que hiciste Inuyasha – le dijo para romper el silencio, aunque muy en el fondo le preocupaba esa actitud tan callada de su hermano menor, era… antinatural que estuviera así de callado.

\- Sesshomaru, ambos sabemos que era la mejor solución – le dijo mirando a la ciudad atraves del vidrio del ascensor.

\- ¿sabes que te cobrare igual verdad? – le pregunto entrecerrando los ojos.

\- no me esperaba menos, cuando decidas como me lo cobraras te pagare – sonrió Inuyasha muy suavemente, aunque por dentro estaba riéndose a carcajadas, no podía esperar para hacer aquello, y como Kagome le había dado carta blanca podía hacerlo a su completo gusto, ya tenía planeadas tantas cosas…

\- me sorprende que estés tan calmado, hace unas semanas estabas como un demente gritándome que no podía permitir que esa mujer se divorciara de ti, y ahora tú mismo firmaste el tramite sin decir nada – dijo el mayor, Inuyasha quiso volver a reír diciéndole que nunca habían hablado tan tendido, pero no podía, es lo hacía soltaría la sopa y se estropearía todo.

\- simplemente he madurado ¿no es lo que siempre me critican papá y tú? – le dijo mientras bajan y se dirigían al estacionamiento.

\- dudo que a nuestro padre le haga gracia lo que acaba de pasar – murmuro Sesshomaru para sí mismo, su padre y su madrastra realmente se habían encaprichado con esa niña, y ya estaban planeando todo lo necesario para los futuros nietos.

\- para que no se enoje sería mejor que tú te casaras y le dieras un nieto, para algo eres el mayor ¿no? – Sesshomaru entrecerró los ojos y frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Qué estas insinuando? – le pregunto Sesshomaru muy serio.

\- ¿yo? Nada, solo pensé que como existe cierta mujer que te tiene sujeto de su correa… - se encogió de hombros Inuyasha intentando no reírse.

\- mira Inuyasha, no me torees porque entonces padre se quedara sin nietos por tu parte –lo amenazo, se subió a su coche y se marchó.

Inuyasha soltó el aire, le había costado mucho trabajo mantener la cara de póker, " _y papá decía que no soy capaz de mantener el rostro en blanco_ " frente a Bankotsu y Sesshomaru, no sabía cómo conseguía hacerlo Kagome, era muy buena, aunque sus ojos no podrían engañarlo, lo que ella quería era saltar a sus brazos y besarlo, y él también era partidario de esa idea, pero si querían que todo funcionara debían actuar así, al menos por ahora, ya luego tendría la enorme satisfacción de ver las caras de todos cuando supieran la verdad. Se encogió de hombros y fue a su propio vehículo y se marchó, tenía mucho que planear, todo tenía que ser perfecto.

 _Todo tenía que ser perfecto, pensaba Sonomi mientras le subía el dobladillo a un vestido de noche que había comprado hacia poco en las rebajas. Y que había pasado las últimas tres noches para que no se viera corriente, o de descuento, a su lado Kagome mecía con mucho cuidado el moisés de Souta mientras le tarareaba dulcemente parta que no llorara, la verdad es que a veces no sabía que haría sin esa dulce niña, que aun con sus escasos seis años era responsable y muy autosuficiente, en otras palabras, una gran ayuda en casa. Termino de dar una puntada justo cuando Souta comenzó a gemir, reconoció ese quejido, su bebé tenía hambre y no tardaría en llorar, estaba enderezándose para poder cargarlo y darle el biberón cuando escucho la voz de su hija._

 _\- eso es Souta, toma tu lechita, no tan rápido o te dolerá la barriguita – le susurraba a su hermanito la niña mientras sostenía el biberón para que pudiera comer, el bebé por su parte solo bebía con hambre de adulto mientras intentaba sostener por si solo la botella._

 _\- gracias Kagome, no sabes el favor que me haces – sonrió Sonomi feliz, pues ahora podría terminar el vestido sin prisas._

 _\- de nada mami – sonrió Kagome dulcemente, parecía un angelito pintado por Rafael._

 _Cuando por fin termino de arreglar el vestido parecía más un modelo sacado de una revista de moda que algo que encontrarías en el área de 50% de descuento. Mientras Kagome le sacaba los gases al bebé ella se colocó el vestido para ver cómo le quedaba, lo cierto es que se veía muy bien, aunque lo dijera ella misma. Con cuidado de no arrugarlo se sentó frente a su tocador y comenzó a arreglarse, pues aún tenía que peinar a Kagome y dejar a Souta con la niñera. "Y este marido mío que aún no llega" se quejó mentalmente mientras se delineaba los ojos, sabía que quizá estaba exagerando, pero era la primera vez que acudía a una fiesta de una empresa en un hotel de lujo, y estaba muy nerviosa por no desentonar._

 _\- Kagome, por favor comienza a cepillarte el cabello – pidió a la pequeña mientras le pasaba el cepillo. Kagome sonrió y comenzó a desenredarse, la abuela le había enseñado a hacerlo sola para que así no se retrasara para ir a la primaria._

 _Cuando finalmente estuvieron listos llego Tsudara, por suerte ese día había ido al trabajo con su mejor traje y solo tenía que ponerse un poco de colonia y pasarse un cepillo por el cabello. Se había retrasado porque había llevado su coche a lavar, aspirar y encerar, pues él también quería dar buena impresión frente a los colegas de su cuñado, quizá así incluso podría conseguir nuevos inversionistas para la empresa donde trabajaba o mejor una oferta para un empleo mejor pagado que el que tenía ahora._

 _Llegaron al hotel con los nervios revolviéndoles las entrañas, bueno, solo Sonomi y Tsudara estaban nerviosos, Kagome estaba empecinada, pues nunca había ido a una reunión de adultos, y menos en un hotel tan bonito. Cuando subieron hasta el salón Kagome quedo todavía más maravillada con aquel lugar, no solo era enorme y bonito. Después de pedir permiso a su madre fue a buscar a Kikyo para saludarla, Tsudara y Sonomi por su parte intentaron integrarse sin ponerse en ridículo. Pronto ambos se vieron rodeados por un grupo de personas, Sonomi por amigas de su cuñada, todas mujeres de la alta sociedad, y Tsudara por socios y colegas de su cuñado._

 _\- pero que vestido más encantador conseguiste querida ¿es nuevo? - pregunto Tsubaky mientras sostenía una copa de champaña._

 _\- sí, lo he co… comprado hoy – asintió nerviosa, todas aquellas mujeres se veían como aristócratas, llevaban vestidos caros, joyas con piedras que no parecían simple bisutería, sus pieles y maquillajes eran perfectos al igual que su figura._

 _\- en verdad es encantador, y ese color azul marino es muy bueno – sonrió una de aquellas mujeres, Sonomi sonrió sincera, comenzaba a sentirse mejor, quizá no debió haberse preocupado._

 _\- tienes razón, ese color ayuda a ocultar muy bien las lonjas, de hecho casi no se ven los kilos que ganaste después de tener a tu segundo hijo – la burla de otra de las mujeres la cohibió, al verla avergonzada las mujeres se rieron con crueldad._

 _\- oh mirad chicas, sin querer la avergonzamos – sonrió una tercera mujer._

 _\- vamos señoras, dejen a mi pobre cuñada tranquila – intervino de pronto Tsubaky, Sonomi se sintió un poco más aliviada, y justo iba a agradecerle cuando su cuñada continuo hablando._

 _\- después de todo mi hermano es un empleado promedio y no se puede permitir ir a los centros de spa o gimnasio a los que vamos nosotras, ¿no ven que incluso ha tenido que modificar ese vestido para que no se note que lo compro en las rebajas? – la vergüenza de Sonomi no tuvo limites, quería llorar y huir y de hecho eso fue lo que hizo, fue a donde Tsudara, y luego de garrar a Kagome los tres se marcharon, aunque la pequeña niña no sabía lo que había ocurrido ni porque su mamá estaba tan triste._

Bankotsu observo a Kagome desde el otro lado de la mesa, estaba sentada comience su desayuno con mucha calma, de hecho eso era lo que más abundaba en el departamento de la joven, calma. Incluso hace tres días, cuando los gemelos Hiten y Manten se habían llevado a Shippo y a su hermana Souten de vuelta al pueblo para el inicio de clases todo había estado demasiado tranquilo. Por alguna razón aquello lo exasperaba, desde que todo ese drama se desarrolló entre su prima e Inuyasha cada parte de su instinto y sus neuronas le habían indicado que esos dos eran almas gemelas, y más de una vez lo comprobó. Y cuando ella había vuelto con esa idea de divorciarse de Inuyasha no lo pudo creer, de hecho, si no hubiese estado presente no se lo habría creído. Aun después de que se formalizo la separación de ese Romeo con su Julieta, pensó que quizá, luego de un par de días, volverían a encontrarse, pero ahora habían pasado casi tres emanas, las vacaciones de verano habían terminado y ese día Kagome comenzaba de nuevo con su trabajo en la academia. Y él debía volver a su bufete de abogados pues tenía varios casos pendientes.

\- ¿vas a seguir observándome todo el día o vas a terminar tu comida de una vez? – pregunto Kagome sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

\- no entiendo de donde sacaste el nitrógeno para inyectártelo en las venas – mascullo Bankotsu enojado.

\- ¿discúlpame? – pregunto Kagome elevando la vista.

\- lo que oíste Kagome, ¿Cómo puedes tener una actitud tan fría con todo esto? Yo creí que amabas a ese hombre – el reclamo de Bankotsu molesto a Kagome, pero no dejo que él se diera cuenta, de hecho lamenta que él pensara eso, aún así no pensaba dejarle saber su pantomima o todo perdería su efecto.

\- no hables de lo que no entiendes Bankotsu – lo regaño, pero fue algo demasiado suave a comparación con otras veces, normalmente hacia que se le erizaran los cabellos en la nuca.

\- no, no lo entiendo – asintió Bankotsu, quería gritarle las cuarenta a Kagome, pero la verdad no merecía la pena pelearse ahora con su prima. Después de todo esos últimos meses habían pasado demasiadas cosas, quizá ambos necesitaban un tiempo para poner en orden sus ideas y sentimientos.

\- como sea, será mejor que me vaya al trabajo, y a mi propio apartamento, ya ha quedado más que claro que Naraku no podrá salir jamás de su prisión – bufo terminándose su café, él mismo había asistido al juicio de Naraku.

Después de que los amigos de Inuno Taisho lo atraparan los mejores fiscales del mundo se lo habían disputado para encerrarlo, Naraku había hecho tantos enemigos y había dañado a tanta gente que cuando por fin habían agentado fecha para el juicio, toda la sala estaba a reventar de gente, incluso algunos se habían sentado en el piso y las ventanas, pero nadie se quejó, pues todos quería verlo encerrado. Bankotsu no participo en el mar de abogados que peleaban por castigar a ese hombre y ni falta había hecho, por sus peores crímenes le dieron una cadena perpetua por cargo, por los que se podían considerar menores le dieron 25 años por cada uno, en total Naraku debía cerca de tres milenios en la cárcel sin derecho a libertado condicional, fianza o salir bajo palabra.

\- no podría estar más de acuerdo – sonrió Kagome con socarronería, ella adoraba a sus primos, a todos y cada uno de esos siete locos y también adoraba a los habitantes del pueblo, pero con todo lo que había pasado, estaba tan empalagada de ellos como para pasar medio año sin verlos y no sentirse mal al respecto.

\- ¿Por qué eso sonó como si me estuvieras echando? – pregunto Bankotsu molesto.

\- Ban, sabes que te quiero, pero roncas demasiado y mis pobres tímpanos no aguantan otra noche así – Bankotsu arqueo una ceja mientras se anudaba la corbata, pero decidió no agregar nada, no valía la pena que se peleara ahora, lo mejor era dejar reposar toda esa situación.

\- bien, esta noche ya iré a mi departamento así que no me esperes para cenar – gruño caminando a la puerta.

\- no pensaba hacerlo – se rio nuevamente la pelinegra. Bankotsu mascullo algo en francés que ella no quiso traducir y se fue.

En cuando escucho el elevador cerrarse dejo escapar un sonoro suspiro de alivio, " _por fin_ " sonrió, ya hasta le dolían las mejillas de mantener tanto esa cara lo cierto es que estaba muy impaciente, hacía tres semanas que no veía ni un cabello de Inuyasha y comenzaba a preocuparse. Sabía que Naraku no podía hacerles ya nada pues él y casi todas sus secuelas habían sido encarceladas, pero Kikyo aun andaba suelta por ahí y podía ser realmente vengativa; y seguro que sería peor ahora que le habían cortado los suministros de poder. Sacudió la cabeza para desterrar esas ideas de su mente y de terminar de prepararse, pues ese día se retomaban las clases en su academia y tenía mucho trabajo que hacer. Había que airear los salones, barrer y sacudir el polvo, ordenar los papeles, repartir los panfletos, ordenar las matrículas y formularios de inscripción, armar el calendario de las clases, llamar para confirmar a los otros maestros… en fin un día normal de trabajo.

 _Tsudara se frotaba las sienes con fuerza, otra vez estaban en números rojos con la economía de casa, y no era porque Sonomi dilapidara el dinero, ella era muy buena con las ofertas y esas cosas, pero simplemente su salario ya no alcanzaba, además mantener el templo costaba mucho, pero como era el único patrimonio que habían dejado sus suegros y no quedaban más parientes que se ocuparan de él no querían venderlo, ambos se comprometieron a cuidarlo y luego Kagome lo recibiría. Dejo caer su espalda contra el respaldo del sofá, estaba agotado. Por más que lo intento no hayo ningún modo para estirar su salario, no sin descuidar el crecimiento de sus hijos, que aunque iban a la primaria y el parvulario más económico del barrio, y Sonomi les llevaba en bicicleta en vez de pagar el servicio de autobús que tenían._

 _\- tatá – escucho una vocecilla a sus pies, con pesadez enderezo el cuello. Para encontrarse con un par de ojitos castaños que lo miraban con inocencia._

 _\- Souta – sonrió Tsudara, él bebe estaba sentado frente a sus pies y lo miraba con atención._

 _\- tatá upa, upa – repitió el bebé estirando sus brazos regordetes pidiendo que su papá le cargara._

 _\- ven aquí pequeño – sonrió Tsudara tomándolo con ambas manos y sentándolo en sus rodillas._

 _\- tatá, tite - dijo Souta, a pesar de que aún no podía pronunciar bien, Tsudara comprendió que su bebé le decía que estaba triste, era un niño muy despierto._

 _\- no Souta, papá no está triste, solo preocupado - negó frotándole la gruesa mata de pelo negro que coronaba su cabecilla._

 _\- Souta, deja trabajara a papá – escucho una nueva voz infantil, alzo la vista y se contó con Kagome, la cual traída en sus manos una bandeja con café y galletas._

 _\- está bien hija, no me molesta pasar un rato con ustedes – sonrió dejando a Souta en el sofá junto a él y quitándole la bandeja a Kagome, pues se veía pesada._

 _Después de tomar la merienda con sus hijos Tsudara volvió a concentrarse en las cuentas, la verdad no sabía qué hacer, no les quedaba ni un centavo para ahorrar y aunque hasta ahora no se habían metido en deudas. Y dado que no necesitaron hipoteca para la casa pues era parte del templo ayudaba, el problema era que en caso de una emergencia no tenían un colchón. En un momento dado Sonomi había propuesto que ella podía trabajar, pero Tsudara se había negado, no porque le molestara que su mujer aportara con los gastos, sino porque Kagome y Souta aún eran muy pequeños y no quería dejarlos desatendidos._

 _No creía que fuera sano que extraños los cuidaran, sus padres vivían muy lejos y dejarlos con su hermana y cuñado tampoco era una opción, pues Onigumo estaba luchando para sacar adelante su nueva empresa textil y de moda, y Tsubaky… bueno su gemela era una mujer exitosa y una de las modelos más reconocidas del país, pero no tenía mucha maternidad en su cuerpo. Y seguro pondría mil excusas para no cuidar a sus hijos, si apenas y le prestaban atención a Kikyo; esa niña tenía tres nanas para ella sola. Y muchas veces Sonomi tenía que ir a cuidarla._

Eran ya las ocho de la noche, y Kagome sentía que sus cuerpo se estaba volviendo de piedra, bueno, cuatro horas de clases de baile sin una sola pausa entre ellas, normalmente eso no le afectaría, pero había perdido forma en las vacaciones, y apenas y se haba ejercitado en general. Al menos Eri había pasado unas vacaciones tranquilas, si ella tuviera la mitad de la energía con la que llego su amiga seguro que incluso le habría dado una mando de pintura a todos los salones.

\- necesito volver a hacer ejercicio – gruño Kagome tomándose un momento para beber agua y secarse el sudor.

\- estoy de acuerdo, aunque personalmente recomendaría más una dieta con tres dosis de vitamina X – se rio de ella Eri, Kagome se sonrojo un poco pero luego también se rio, fuera como fuera estaba de buen humor.

\- ¿cuantas clases quedan? – pregunto mientras se frotaba el cuello, los muros de cabello siempre le daban un ligero tirón.

\- solo la de mayores y la clase de prueba para aspirantes de la compañía – Kagome asintió, una vez al año ella misma hacia audiciones para hallar nuevas bailarinas para su compañía de baile, usualmente ese seria trabajo de Koga, pero era muy malo, usualmente se fijaba más en las caras y la cintura que en como dominaban técnica y eran capaces de memorizar coreografías complicadas en poco tiempo, por eso ella se encargaba.

\- bien ¿hay muchas aspirantes? – pregunto tomando otro trago de su botella.

\- unas diez, la mitad son modelos sin mucha experiencia y una que dice que te conoce – Kagome asintió ante las palabras de Eri, no era raro que modelos fueran a pedirle trabajo a su compañía, después de todo su diseñador era Jakotsu y varias querían usarla de trampolín para llegar a él. Claro que siempre olvidaban el hecho de que su compañía era de baile y si no daban la talla solo tenían dos opciones, aprender a bailar o buscar otro trabajo.

\- bien, preparare las coreografías – le pidió a su amiga mientras iba a buscar sus CD con música especial.

\- ¿te las mando de una en una o las quieres por grupos? – pregunto Eri mientras ordenaba las solicitudes de las aspirantes.

\- individuales, si la mitad son modelos no tardare demasiado – asintió Kagome desde el pasillo. No era que le molestara adicionar modelos, pero como decía, si no sabían bailar no podía contratarlas.

Cuando el reloj dio las diez Kagome se ponía su suéter, aunque aún estaban en te morada de calor acababa de hacer muchas horas de ejercicio y si no se cubría bien se resfriaría. Estaba muy contenta, la mayoría de las que audicionaron eran buenas, salvo dos que no tenían la más mínima idea de cómo moverse fuera de una pasarela. También se sentía de buen humor por otra razón, una de las aspirantes efectivamente la conocía de antes, habían sido compañeras en la escuela de danza internacional, e incluso trabajaron juntas como aprendices en la compañía de la corte del Emir antes de que ella fundara su propio estudio.

Apago las luces y luego de revisar la puerta trasera, las salidas de emergencia y las ventanas fue a la puerta principal, Eri se había ido hace media hora porque tenía una cita, y aunque aún quedaban algunos pendientes por solucionar a Kagome no le importo dejarla salir temprano. Estaba terminando de cerrar con seguro cuando sintió que alguien le cubría los ojos y apresaba su muñeca izquierda; primera respingo y quiso gritar, pero cuando unos suaves labios se posaron en su oreja antes de que una voz masculina le acariciara el tímpano

\- te dije que si huías de mi te perseguiría y encontraría, no importa cuánto te escondieras – le susurro su captor, pero Kagome ya no sentía ningún temor, solo un estremecimiento de placer que le recorrió la espalda, sin pensar se dejó caer contra el cálido y duro pecho masculino mientras relajaba sus brazos, aunque él aun la tenía sujeta de la muñeca, fuerte, pero sin hacerle daño.

\- ¿te rindes tan rápido? – pregunto con burla su captor, pero Kagome solo dejo caer suavemente su cabeza contra su clavícula.

\- cualquiera diría que me extrañaste, pequeña – volvió a susurrar la voz masculina haciéndola temblar.

\- tres semanas es demasiado… Inu… - le susurro permitiendo que su aroma y calor la abrazaran, Inuyasha no había descubierto sus ojos, pero ya le había soltado la muñeca, y ahora rodeaba su cintura con su mano libre.

\- perdona nena, pero no fue fácil conseguir todo lo que necesitaba para ti – aun cubriéndole los ojos le hizo girar la cabeza y la beso dulcemente antes de presionar algo redondo y frio contra sus labios.

\- abre la boca – le ordeno en un susurro, Kagome lo hizo y en sus labios entro algo parecido a una bola de chicle de esas que venden en las maquinitas traga monedas de los supermercados, pero sin embargo su gusto agudizado le dijo que era una esfera de chocolate amargo, de esas que tenían una capa de chocolate duro y un delicioso relleno cremoso que en alguna ocasión acunaban una cereza.

\- no lo mastiques, deshazlo lentamente en tu boca – le indico dulcemente, y justo a tiempo, Kagome adoraba esos chocolates y estaba por morderlo.

\- voy a retirar mi mano ahora, pero no abras los ojos – otra orden, más Kagome no emitió la más mínima queja, ella adoraba ese tipo de chocolates más que otra cosa. Mantuvo sus ojos cerrados y espero, un segundo después de que Inuyasha quitara su mano algo suave los volvió a cubrir, algo suave pero firme, " _otra vez la corbata_ " se preguntó Kagome, no sabía cómo iba vestido Inuyasha porque no lo había visto desde que la atrapo, pero nuevamente emitir la menor palabra significaba dejar de saborear su chocolate.

\- ¿confías en mí? – le pregunto una vez termino de asegurar la venda sobre los ojos de la pelinegra, ahora pensaba llevársela de ahí, y Kagome sabía que sería la prueba de confianza que afianzaría las raíces de su nueva relación.

\- con mi vida – logro pronunciar, pero entonces Inuyasha coloco un dedo sobre los labios.

\- silencio pequeña, ahora voy a llevarte conmigo, y espero que tus primos ya se hayan ido porque no te dejare salir en mucho tiempo – oh, Kagome esperaba que cumpliera su promesa, lo había extrañado demasiado. Sonrió dejando que él la llevara a donde quisiera, ahora si todo en su vida comenzaba a tomar su lugar.

 _Sonomi sonrió con alivio, por fin todo comenzaba a encajar en su lugar, desde que la empresa de Tsudara había tenido bajas en la producción habían reducido el salario de todos los trabajadores, y debido a eso comenzaron a comer los pocos ahorros que tenían para emergencias, incluso habían tenido que considerar hipotecar el templo o vender las reliquias, pero ahora ya no era necesario, justo cuando ella y Tsudara estaban pensando en acordar una reunión con un agente de hipotecas su cuñada llego con una oferta magnifica. Solo tendrían que cuidar a su sobrina por un par de meses, y como agradecimiento ella y su esposo les pagarían una cantidad muy sustanciosa al mes, casi equivalente al salario entero de su marido, con eso saldrían de deudas y podrían ahorrar mucho para el futuro._

 _Por eso ahora estaba como loca preparando todo, incluso había gastado más de lo normal en una de esas latas de galletas finas que vendían carísimas en el supermercado del centro. Cuando llegaron Tsubaky y Kikyo llamo rápido a Kagome, su hijita bajo las escaleras dando de saltitos, llevaba una sonrisa encantadora, le pareció curioso, pues no le había dicho que Kikyo se quedaría con ellos porque quería que fuera una sorpresa. Ese día estuvo muy ocupada, no solo atendiendo a Tsubaky si no también ayudando a Kagome a cambiar sus cosas de la que siempre había sido su habitación, a lo que ella usaba como cuarto de costura. Aunque en primera instancia planeaban convertir en el cuarto de costura en la habitación de Kikyo Tsubaky había insistido tanto que temió que si se oponía ya no les diera el dinero, que buena falta les hacía._

 _Al principio Souta y Kagome no parecían muy cómodos teniendo a Kikyo viviendo en el templo con ellos, pero tanto Sonomi como Tsudara consideraron que era debido al cambio de rutina, después de todo Kikyo muy rara vez se quedaba en casa de ellos, normalmente solo se veían en reuniones familiares. También a ellos les costó un poco adaptarse al principio, Tsubaky tenía un régimen muy estricto para su hija, les había dato todo un menú y recetario para sus comidas, no quería que Kikyo comiera nada procesado en fábricas, todo tenía que ser fresco, el pescado casi debía haber dormido una hora antes en el mar antes de que lo cocinaran. Y eso sin mencionar sus múltiples clases, esa niña tenía lecciones de piano, francés, conversación, modelaje y baile, todo para ser una modelo como ella._

 _Luego de unas semanas la familia se había adaptado a la rutina de la nueva integrante temporal. Gracias a ella Tsudara y Sonomi pudieron respirar tranquilos en lo que respectaba a su situación financiera, no solo pudieron liquidar los pequeños préstamos que habían tenido que pedir los últimos meses, si no que habían conseguido mejorar muchas cosas, Tsudara por fin había podido reparar la transición de su coche, pudieron reemplazar el viejo calentador de gas de su casa, incluso restauraron la pagoda del santuario y comenzaron a tener más visitantes._

 _Ambos estaban tan felices que, sin darse cuenta, poco a poco comenzaron a dedicar más tiempo en complacer a Kikyo que en prestar a tención a sus propios hijos. Sobre todo cuando se dieron cuenta de que si Tsubaky y Onigumo veían que Kikyo estaba contenta comenzaban a mandar cosas que ellos ya no usaban, por ejemplo, cuando estaba por cumplirse el tercer mes de que su sobrina se mudó al templo Higurashi, Tsubaky mando una caja enorme lleva de vestido de diseñador, que ella ya había usado en eventos sociales. Y como ya se los habían visto no podía podría a usarlos, en aquella ocasión Tsudara se rio mucho, alegando que su gemela quería ser como la zarina_ _Isabel I de Rusia_ _, la cual no había repetido vestido ni una sola vez en toda su vida, claro que para Sonomi eso fue el paraíso pues a todos aquellos vestidos y prendas eran tan exclusivos que si ella quisiera comprarse uno por su cuenta tendría que ahorrar al menos 100,000¥ al mes por al menos un año y aun así ver si lo conseguía rebajado._

 _Gracias a todo ello su calidad de vida mejor, pero al mismo tiempo no se permitían ver que, tanto Kagome como Souta, aunque intentaba lo contrario, no podían evitar sentirse desplazados por su prima, no porque no la quisieran, era que… simplemente cada sentían que eran ignorados un poco más por sus padres. Pero no decían nada, pues sabían que tarde o temprano Kikyo volvería con sus padres y ellos recuperarían a los suyos._

Mientras iban en su coche Inuyasha no podía dejar de ver a Kagome, habían pasado tres semanas desde la última vez que se vieron pero parecía que solo se había puesto más guapa que la última vez. Le había costado trabajo dejar todo listo para su reencuentro, pero sabía que todo valía la pena. Ahora mismo, aun con la venda de ceda que le había puesto para cubrirle los ojos, el solo ver como movía suavemente sus labios, dejando ver solo el reflejo de como su lengua y los músculos de su boca deshacían lenta pero gozosamente la trufa de chocolate le hacía cosquillar la piel de las manos y los labios, quera besarla y acariciarla hasta hartarse y luego volver a repetir el proceso.

Kagome por su parte permanecía callada, aquello, estar con los ojos vendados en el auto de un hombre y deshaciendo muy lentamente un chocolate en los labios, era tan excitante que estaba segura de que cada poro de su rostro estaba sonrojado. No había a donde la quería llevar a Inuyasha y la expectativa hacia que le temblara hasta el cuero cabelludo de la emoción, (solo esperaba que no fuera un restaurante caro o algo por el estilo, pues aun iba con ropa deportiva), pero como tenia pena de parecer demasiado ansiosa se concentraba en disolver tan lentamente su dulce que para alguien con su vicio por el chocolate era una tortura. Claro que no sabía que sus esfuerzos por no terminar su dulce en dos segundos lo que hacían era enloquecer a su compañero, en un momento un poco de chocolate fundido se asomó por sus labios color melocotón, Inuyasha lo vio y estaba por limpiarla cuando Kagome dejo salir la punta de su lengua teñida de chocolate y la limpio, fue más de lo que Inuyasha pudo soportar.

Cuando no quedo nada del chocolate, más que un cálido líquido que le recubría la lengua Kagome trago y se lamio, un segundo después asintió que el coche se detenía. Aun nerviosa se llevó instintivamente las manos a la venda, pero tan pronto como elevo los brazos Inuyasha le pesco las muñecas y la hizo recargarse aún más contra el respaldo del asiento.

\- quieta gatita, aun no - le ordeno al oído, tan cerca que Kagome pudo jurar que faltaba mucho menos que un milímetro para que sus labios tocaran su oído.

Lo escucho salir del vehículo y solo dos segundos después la puerta a su lado se abrió, Inuyasha le desato el cinturón de seguridad y luego la ayudo a salir del coche como si estuvieran en un baile en Versalles, como aun no podía ver dejo que Inuyasha le tomara la mano y luego rodeara su cintura con su brazo para guiarla a un elevador. Mientras subían Inuyasha coloco a Kagome frente a él, de tal modo que quedara recargada sobre su pecho, en esa posición ella pudo sentir perfectamente su dureza contra su cadera, lo que la hizo estrénese, pero eso no fue lo único, mientras la sujetaba por el vientre con su mano izquierda, la derecha le hecho a un lado el cabello el cual no tardo en mordisquear provocándole deliciosas cosquillas.

Estaba por perderse en la sensación cuando sintió que el elevador se detenía y la puerta se abría, aquello el sobre salto ¿Qué pasaba si alguien los veía así? Inuyasha no parecía preocupado, solo la empujo suavemente para que salieran, luego la dejo quieta un segundo antes de que el sonido de una puerta abriéndose le llamara la atención. Abrió los labios para preguntar a Inuyasha donde estaban, pero otra vez sus dedos la callaron calceten.

\- Ssshhh… callada pequeña, aun no tienes permiso para hablar – aquella orden la hizo estremecer de punta a punta, no era una mujer que se dejara dominar, ella era dominante, pero aquella fantasía de ceder una parte de su control a su compañero le lleno el cuerpo como un calor que estallo desde su vientre.

\- cruzando esta puerta no hay marcha atrás, así que si quieres retirarte dilo ahora, pero entonces te garantizo que nunca sabrás todo lo que planeado para ti, y creme cariño, si me dejas el control para cuando amanezca no podrás pensar en nada, ni siquiera recordaras tu propio nombre – las palabras de Inuyasha eran un claro reto, una última prueba de confianza, Kagome se habría reído en otras circunstancias pero ahora solo sentía un hormigueo que torturaba su cuerpo como una molesta comezón que solo un hombre podía ayudarla a rascar. Aun a tientas extendió su mano y busco la de él, cuando la encontró Inuyasha entrelazo sus dedos y sonrió tan satisfecho como nunca antes había estado.

\- buena chica, ahora ven conmigo – le ordeno guiándola al interior de una habitación, Kagome realmente no sabía dónde estaban, cuando entro el perfume de rosas y velas aromáticas de jazmín, vainilla y sándalo; esos aromas hicieron que su cuerpo temblara.

\- quítate los zapatos y las calcetas, si lo necesitas sujétate de mí – le indico Inuyasha, Kagome se sacó uno a uno los zapatos deportivos luego uso los dedos de sus pies para sacarse las calcetas, un truco que había aprendido cuando aprendió a usar el velo para su danza.

Ni bien puso el pie en el suelo Inuyasha a volvió a tirar de ella, al dar el primer paso su piel sintió el sedoso tacto de los pétalos de rosa, Inuyasha la guio por un corredor de pétalos hasta otro lugar, Kagome seguía desorientada y la gama de aromas sumado al cosquilleo que le producía la mano de Inuyasha, que estaba cerrada sobre la suya la tenían casi hipnotizada. De pronto él se detuvo, y la hizo dar un par de vueltas como si estuvieran bailando un vals haciéndola reír divertida, luego la detuvo, y se colocó tras ella, y comenzó a mordisquear sus orejas y su cuello. Mientras sus labios se ocupaban de su piel las manos masculinas se deslizaron por debajo de su camisa tocándole el estómago, y luego dibujando el diámetro de su cadera hasta que sujeto el borde de sus pantalones deportivos y comenzó a bajárselos con suavidad. Ella no se resistió, al contrario intento ayudarle deshaciéndose de su camisa, pero nuevamente Inuyasha le sujeto las manos.

\- quieta – le ordeno con fuerza, Kagome relajo sus extremidades, Inuyasha agarro sujeto el borde de su camisa de deportes y se la saco por la cabeza al igual que su suéter, con cuidado de no hacerle daño ni de que se moviera la venda, aun no quería que Kagome viera lo que ocurría.

\- levanta los brazos – le ordeno mientras le desabrochaba el sostén, Kagome le obedeció, pero no pudo evitar reírse cuando las manos de Inuyasha pararon por sus axilas, era muy sensible en esa zona.

\- tienes una piel magnifica, tan blanca y tan sensible – sonrió Inuyasha en su nuca mientras paseaba sus manos sobre su vientre desnudo, haciendo que Kagome se estremeciera.

\- ven aquí – le incito mientras la cargaba en sus brazos, Kagome no pudo evitar sonreír, Inuyasha parecía tener una especie de fetiche con llevarla entre sus brazos, no que se quejara, pero le parecía curioso.

Se aferró a la camisa de Inuyasha mientras este avanzaba con ella en brazos, el suave material de su camisa contra el duro cuerpo de Inuyasha le desagrado, no le parecía justo que ella estuviera casi desnuda mientras él seguía vestido, tanteando un poco intento buscar los botones de su camisa para quitárselos de un fuerte jalón, esperaba que Inuyasha pensaba que lo acariciaba y así poder tener, de paso la satisfacción de sentir su duro pecho bajo sus palmas, pero para su sorpresa no encontró ninguno, solo el suave tacto de lo que parecía una camisa de algodón.

\- Bien intento pequeña, pero por esta noche las reglas las pongo yo – se bulo inuyqhsa, Kagome inflo las mejillas para dejar ver su malestar, pues Inuyasha aún no le había dado permiso para hablar. Un segundo después sintió que la depositaba en una superficie muy suave, intento tantear son sus manos para ver si era, como sospechaba, un colchón, pero entonces Inuyasha se posiciono sobre ella reclamando sus labios, la beso profundo, como si quisiera memorizar cada centímetro de su boca.

\- bella Kagome, no sé qué es mejor, el sabor de tus labios o… - le susurro al odio antes de besarle la yugular, arrancándole un gemido lleno de placer. No solo por sus besos, sino por la sensación de su cálido y fuerte cuerpo cubriéndola, la sensación de su duro pecho contra sus pezones le erizo la piel al igual que su aroma masculino que llenaba sus sentidos, todo eso la hacía erizarse de deseo.

Cuando sintió que él iba a levantarse e interrumpir sus besos en su cuello Kagome intento sujetarle y robarle otro beso, pero Inuyasha fue más rápido y le inmovilizo los brazos por en sima de la cabeza, Kagome iba a quejarse cuando sintió como algo entrelazaba sus muñecas de tal manera que quedaran restringidas con un poste de lo que ella supuso era la cabecera de la cama, dejándola atada con las manos encima de la cabeza. Eso la dejo quieta un segundo ¿Inuyasha acababa de… atarla?

\- pequeña traviesa, ¿no sabes estarte quieta verdad? – lo escucho sonreír, intento luchar contra sus ataduras, pero nuevamente su compañero le sujeto las muñecas en una sola de sus manos.

\- quieta gatita, no es lo suficientemente fuerte como para sostenerte – indicó Inuyasha, Kagome dejo de moverse, pero sus palabras solo aumentaron su curiosidad.

\- ¿Qué…? – intento preguntar, Inuyasha se rio suavemente antes de acariciarle el rostro.

\- has sido muy traviesa Kagome, echaste a perder todos mis planes – ante eso Kagome abrió mucho la boca, ¿Qué estaba diciendo ese hombre?

\- si señorita – respondió a su duda no formulada.

\- cuando fui a buscarte a tu trabajo pensaba llevarte a un restaurante muy romántico, tendríamos una buena cena y luego te sacaría a bailar hasta dejarte muy cansada, bueno, no tan casada, porque luego te traería aquí mismo y te haría el amor hasta que no pudieras pensar en otra cosa aparte de mis manos acariciando tu cuerpo de diosa, con tu piel de porcelana y seda – mientras hablaba, Inuyasha paso sus manos por toda su piel, al menos por la parte descubierta, le acaricio el rostro, los brazos, el abdomen, las piernas…

\- pero cando te vi, con tu ropa deportiva tan entallada… no he podido resistir un segundo más para poder reclamarte nuevamente – Kagome sintió que sus mejillas ardían como un atardecer, lo que hizo que Inuyasha volviera a reírse suavemente.

\- no creas que poniéndote como manzanita te vas a librar, te has ganado un pequeño castigo querida – dicho eso Inuyasha le quito el sostén y lo subió hasta sus muñecas, luego deslizo sus manos por su silueta, dejando a su paso un camino de piel erizada en el cuerpo de Kagome.

Inuyasha continuo bajando sus manos hasta pescar sus braguitas, Kagome tembló la anticipación la llenó. Corría a través de su sangre, sus terminaciones nerviosas despertaban, no sabía que era tan sensible, antes de llegar a su clítoris en impulsos eléctricos que profundizaban la sensación. Cuando él se colocó nuevamente encima de ella, una mano sostuvo su nuca, la otra se deslizó por su muslo cuando su cabeza bajó, sus labios cubrieron los suyos en un beso que ardió a través de sus sentidos. Nunca la había besado con tanta hambre, tanta necesidad.

Sus labios curvados sobre ella, su lengua lamiendo la de ella mientras sus dedos encontraban la curva de su pecho y luego una punta endurecida. El golpe de su dedo pulgar sobre el pezón envió ondas de placer inundándola, dejándole el cuerpo apretado cuando un suspiro pasó volando a través del beso. Recogiendo el pezón con el pulgar y el índice, apretando un poco más, comenzando a ordeñarlo lentamente, haciendo rodar la punta dura mientras su cabeza le daba vueltas y un grito de placer salía de sus labios.

\- me encanta ver cómo te rindes ante mi pequeña – sonrió Inuyasha complacido de verla hundirse en el placer.

Kagome comenzó a respirar con fuertes jadeos y casi creyó quedarse sin oxígeno cuando sintió que sus labios rodeaban el otro pezón. Húmedo, caliente, su lengua lamiendo la punta rígida mientras chupaba el punto sensible en su boca. Con base en su gemido ansioso retumbando en su pecho, los dedos masculinos dejaron su pezón para viajar hacia sus caderas, antes de pasar por el estómago y deslizarse entre sus muslos.

Sintió como los dedos de Inuyasha rosaban traviesamente sus rizos, una, dos veces, antes de deslizarse abajo, la curva de su mano causando dolor en su carne caliente cuando su palma presionó firmemente su clítoris, frotándola contra él con demasiada ligereza haciéndola gruñir casi de agonía. No había suficiente fricción. Su cadera se arqueó cuando la desesperación golpeó sus venas y se centró en su clítoris, jadeó por el placer que la atravesó.

—Inu… por favor. —Jadeante, luchando por respirar mientras sus labios se movían sobre el pezón, se arqueó más cerca. Podía sentir el placer aumentando desesperadamente a través de sus sentidos.

\- aun no pequeña – lo escucho sonreír, y justo cuando creía que empezaba a llegar al punto anterior al clímax la mano de Inuyasha abandono su entrepierna, un segundo después él se incorporó y abandono la cama. Kagome se revolvió molesta y dolorida, estaba tan ansiosa y necesitada de sus caricias que era incluso doloroso.

Estaba por emitir una queja altisonante cuando lo escucho regresar, también hubo otro sonido que le llamo la atención, _"¿Inuyasha estaba agitando una de esas latas de pintura en aerosol?"_ se preguntó, No tardo en sentir que se sentaba junto a ella en la cama, una de sus manos tomando su seno derecho y masajeándolo tan lento que ella casi estuvo tentada a acusarlo de tortura. Iba a preguntarle qué estaba pasando cuando sintió que algo rodeaba su pezón, algo frio y húmedo, un segundo después su otro pezón estuvo apresado de igual manera ¿qué estaba pasando? De pronto algo frio y cremoso cubrió por completo su pecho, y luego el otro, y finalmente esa sustancia fría fue colocada justo sobre su monte de venus. El sonido y la sensación le dieron una buena pista a Kagome de lo que era, pero ¿Por qué Inuyasha la estaría cubriendo de crema batida?

\- sí que eres preciosa Kagome, no importa lo que te pongas, siempre te ves tan apetecible – le susurro el con adoración como si hablara con una diosa. La había adornado como si fuera un hermoso pastel, sus pechos estaba cubiertos por una capa de crema batida y sus pezones coronados cada uno con una jugosa fresa, al igual que su pequeño tesoro oculto entre sus muslos. Se veía exista y seguro como se llamaba Inuyasha Taisho que era aún más deliciosa que el mejor postre del planeta.

\- ahora, no hemos ido a cenar, pero no pienso quedarme con hambre, y tú eres ahora mismo el platillo predilecto de mi menú personal – la voz de Inuyasha, oscura y llena de promesas prohibidas hizo que Kagome se sintiera enfebrecida, y solo fue peor cuando el volvió a cerrar su boca en su pezón, con movimientos lentos y llenos de hambre sintió limpiaba cada centímetro de la sensible piel de sus montículos hasta dejarlos limpios.

Moviéndose más abajo, sus labios extendieron una ola de placer caliente a través de su carne mientras las manos de la joven se cerraban en puños, apretaban, presionando con una tensión que la amarraba a través de su cuerpo. Sus besos rozaron su estómago, las caderas y, entonces, dejó escapar un grito sorpresa cuando él rozó su nervio inflamado, esforzándose por volverla loca.

\- Inuyasha, sí - suspiró, separando los muslos cuando lo sintió deslizarse entre ellos, sus manos presionando debajo de las rodillas, doblándolas para tener mejor acceso a sus resbaladizos y sensibles pliegues entre sus muslos.

\- mi dulce pequeña —susurró mientras sus dedos separaban la carne hinchada.

\- Ahora pienso disfrutar de mi dulce favorito – le aseguro sumergiendo su cabeza, pasó la lengua por la estrecha zanja, contra la apretada entrada de su vagina, luego lamió lentamente hacia arriba hasta que encontró el hinchado botón palpitante, duro ante su contacto.

El placer llegaba en oleadas de llamas eléctricas quemando desde su lengua. Cada lamida, cada golpe, cada gruñido susurrado de placer la hacía arquear, gimiendo, implorando por el orgasmo que aumentaba cada sensación, el calor más intenso, más caliente con cada trazo de su hambrienta lengua.

Lamiendo, acariciando, su lengua circundó el pequeño brote cuando presionó dos dedos contra su entrada hambrienta. Presionó hacia adentro, extendiendo lentamente el tejido interno. Torciendo sus dedos en el interior, trabajando más profundo cuando su lengua lamió, acarició y golpeó su clítoris, empujándola más alto, cada vez más y más cerca del orgasmo. Cuando sintió que ella estaba a punto de explotar se detuvo, Kagome dejó escapar un chillido de pura rabia.

\- oh dios Inuyasha, no pares - suplicó, con las manos apretadas tirando ligeramente de aquello que las mantenía atadas a ese condenado poste, sus caderas en forma de arco para estar más cerca, para conducir su lengua con más fuerza contra su clítoris, en la entrada de su coño. En cualquier lugar que pudiera desencadenar el orgasmo.

\- ¿Qué ocurre pequeña? ¿no puedes resistir un poquito? – se rio él aunque no fue una risa burlona, fue una risa llena de pecado.

\- me estoy muriendo, por favor, por favor no pares – suplico ella renunciando a su orgullo, dios esa palpitación en su perlita la estaba dejando casi agonizante.

\- aun no pequeña, no terminaras hasta que yo lo diga, sería un castigo apropiado para tus travesuras ¿no? – le pregunto travieso.

\- eres un tirano – se quejó Kagome adolorida, Inuyasha dejó escapar una risita antes de besarle ambas mejillas con cariño y luego regaba besos por su cuello, sus pechos, si estómago y seguía descendiendo.

\- oh pequeña, no sabes como he esperado para tenerte así, tres semanas es demasiado – sintió como sonreía mientras la besaba en el ombligo.

\- fuiste tú el que se retrasó tanto en buscarme – se quejó ella volviendo a tirar de su atadura, pero nuevamente Inuyasha apreso sus muñecas para mantenerla quieta.

\- quédate quieta o tendrás que esperar mucho para tu satisfacción – le advirtió, ella inflo las mejillas y gimió enojada.

\- no es justo – volvió a hacer un puchero.

\- quiero tocarte – reconoció sintiendo sus mejillas arder, la verdad es que añoraba tanto enredar sus brazos y piernas en el cuerpo masculino como ansiaba sentirlo hundirse en su interior.

\- pronto pequeña, pronto, pero de momento – volvió a reclamar sus labios, y luego paso su boca por cada centímetro de su piel, simplemente adoraba el sabor de su piel.

 _Eran cerca de las cinco de la mañana, era muy tempano para ellos, pero no tenían elección, desde que su mamá se encargaba casi exclusivamente a preparar los elaborados desayunos comidas y cenas de Kikyo, él y su hermana prácticamente tenían que cuidarse solos, ahora mismo su hermana estaba preparando el desayuno mientras el acomodaba sus loncheras con el arroz, las verduras y la tortilla que Kagome había preparado antes de hacer la sopa de miso y las judías para el desayuno. Sin poder evitarlo la miro de reojo a su hermana, se veía cansada y no era para menos, desde hace varios días se tenía que dormir tarde porque sus padres la hacían "revisar" las tareas de Kikyo, puesto que ahora la tía Tsubaky quería que ella se concentrara en sus clases de modelaje y que no perdiera mucho tiempo con las "inútiles tareas de la escuela". Dado como resultado que du hermana tuviera que desvelarse para hacer tanto sus deberes como los de Kikyo._

 _Molesto dejo escapar una maldición en voz baja, ya iban al menos diez noches seguidas que veía a su hermana desvelarse, y para colmo Kikyo ni siquiera le daba las gracias, o al menos intentaba hacer parte de su tarea para que Kagome solo la corrigiera, en lugar de eso se la pasaba en su cuarto viendo revistas, hablando por el celular que le habían dado sus tíos, o incluso maquillándose y llendo a quien sabe dónde por las noches. Así que su pobre hermana no podía dormir, y peor aún, debía levantarse más temprano de lo normal para preparar el desayuno y el almuerzo de ambos._

 _\- hermana, si quieres yo termino, tu ve a dormir un poco – le dijo cuando la vio cabecear por quinta vez._

 _\- gracias Souta, pero si me vuelvo a recostar ahora no me levantare jamás – sonrió Kagome intentando no preocuparlo, pero Souta podía ver claramente que se estaba cayendo de sueño, si seguía así se enfermaría._

 _\- ¿hasta cuándo va a quedarse Kikyo? – pregunto enfadado, no solo porque su hermana y el ahora tenían que encargarse ellos solos de sus cosas, sino porque comenzaba a cansarse de tener que relegar sus necesidades por culpa de su prima, ella era la que se bañaba primero, la que tenía la prioridad al momento de ser llevada o recogida de algún lugar, incluso él y Kagome no podían lavar su ropa hasta que su madre hubiese lavado, tendido, planchado y acomodado cada una de las casi miles de prendas que ella se compara cada semana, porque la muy diva no quería que sus ropas corrientes en tropearan sus atuendos de marca._

 _\- imagino que unas semanas más, hasta que tía Tsubaky regrese de su gira – respondió Kagome mientras serbia los cuencos de sopa para ambos._

 _\- esa supuesta gira ya duro más de un año – apuntalo el niño con enojo, podía ser joven pero no era tonto y sabía que esas giras de modelaje no duraban tanto tiempo, como mucho eran de unos 4 o cinco meses, seis o siete como muy largas pero no más de un año._

 _\- lo se Souta, pero ¿Qué podemos hacer? Ella es de la familia y mamá y papá tienen la responsabilidad de cuidarla mientras los tíos estén de viaje – suspiro Kagome tomado asiento para desayunar, tenían que apurarse para poder llegar a la escuela, ya que sus padres estarían tan ocupados llevando a Kikyo a sus clases de yoga antes de la escuela como para acompañarlos._

 _Souta tomo asiento también y comenzó a comer, pero no consiguió menguar su mueca de fastidio, estaba tan frustrado con la actitud de sus padres hacia ellos que casi había empezado a creer que ellos realmente no los querían. Ya su madre ni siquiera iba a darle el beso de las buenas noches antes de dormir, siempre estaba arreglando algo para Kikyo o llendo a esas fiestas de damas finolis, para presumir algún vestido de segunda mano que le había mandado tía Tsubaky. Cuando termino su desayuno ayudo a su hermana a lavar los platos antes de ir por su mochila y el gorro del uniforme, cuando ambos estuvieron listos para salir logro ver de reojo como su madre se levantaba corriendo a preparar el banquete que era el desayuno de Kikyo. Enojado casi tiro de su hermana para que salieran ya, no quería que ella llegara tarde al colegio por tener que llevarlo a él primero, es más prefería incluso dormir en la escuela con tal de que su hermana no tuviera que atenderlo tanto._

Ahora, nuevamente arqueada y retorciéndose con los trazos de sus dedos en el interior, podía sentir sus sentidos amenazando con desmoronarse ante la fuerza de su necesidad creciendo constantemente hacia el orgasmo. Azotando su cuerpo, atravesaba su cuerpo oleada tras oleada en espasmos de placer. Y estaba tan cerca. Tan cerca como a un suspiro de distancia, no importa cuántas veces él se alejara antes de dejarla caer en el abismo arrebatador que la esperaba. Sus dedos se deslizaron más profundamente en el interior, rozando la carne rica en nervios y flexionando los músculos cerrados

Alrededor de cada penetración. Sus labios se apretaron en su clítoris, su lengua temblorosa sobre el pequeño punto, llevándola tan alto, tan cerca que intentó gritar, imploró mientras sus dedos se curvaban en el interior, llegando a un punto en la profundidad superior de su coño que envió un pulso de energía incandescente atravesándola. Explotó a través de él. Fue cataclismo. Arqueándose firmemente contra él, un grito ahogado salió de sus labios cuando de repente él se trasladó hacia sus rodillas, sus dedos acariciándola una y otra vez. Su pulso se disparó rápidamente cuando el orgasmo creció de nuevo, haciéndola empujar contra él en busca de sensaciones mientras sus dedos se deslizaban fuera de ella.

No es que tuviera tiempo de acostumbrarse a su ausencia. Cuando sus dedos la dejaron por segunda vez esa noche, la ancha cabeza de su erección empujó dentro. Trabajando su pesado pene más profundo en su interior, presionando la carne, ordeñándolo, los movimientos acariciando su verga endurecida con cada penetración. Envolvió sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas, acercando más su pelvis mientras él se acercaba totalmente, aproximándola a su pecho. Sus labios cubrieron los suyos, su lengua se deslizó para volverla loca de deseo por él. Estaba rodeada por él. Acariciada por dentro y por fuera, presa en un vórtice creciente de éxtasis que rápidamente se convirtió en llamas fuera de control.

Su orgasmo estalló en un frenesí completo de explosiones que se dispararon desde el núcleo de sus emociones. El fuego lamió su carne, alcanzando su clítoris y las profundidades apretadas de su vagina. Con los puños apretados, cerrados ante el puro éxtasis que atacó su vientre mientras estaba completamente perdida en el hombre que creó esta tormenta.

\- Oh, Dios. Inuyasha - se estremeció en sus brazos mientras su pene pulsaba, se estremecía y derramaba su semen en el interior. Sin levantarse de encima de ella Inuyasha descubrió sus ojos y libero sus manos. Kagome parpadeo un par de veces antes de mirarlo, y se le corto el aliento, así, sobre ella, mirándola a la luz de lo que parecían varias velas Inuyasha se veía tan varonil, fuerte, poderoso, como todo un depredador, y la miraba como si ella fuera una presa recién capturada.

\- Oh Dios, te amo. Te amo – murmuro Kagome antes de entrelazar sus brazos tras la nuca masculina y tirar de él para besarlo, Inuyasha respondió de inmediato, era curioso pero sabía a fresas con crema.

\- te amo, mi pequeña Kagome – susurro él cuándo se vieron forzados a elegir entre seguir besándose o asfixiarse. No dijeron nada más, solo volvieron a besarse, a abrazarse, a volver a memorizar el mapa del otro para asegurarse de no olvidarlo nunca más.

Cuando amaneció Kagome despertó de la mejor manera posible, completamente envuelta entre los brazos de Inuyasha, bueno, prácticamente estaba encima de él, recostada en su pecho, con la cabeza sobre su hombro derecho, su mano derecha reposaba tranquilamente sobre su espalda baja, sus cabellos formaban un remolino plateado y negro, y tenía sus piernas entre las de él, sonriendo dejo reposar su mejilla contra la cálida piel masculina, mientras de reojo miraba a su alrededor, la noche anterior apenas y se había fijado, pues todos sus sentidos se concentraban en esa danza antigua y prohibida . Curiosamente su analogía era correcta, aquel lugar estaba decorado como una tienda árabe, bueno todo excepto por la cama, todo el lugar estaba tapizado con tapetes y telas de colores vivos e intrincados patrones orientales, había almohadones bordados por todos lados, lámparas de aceite como la de Aladino, y algunos muebles bellamente adornados con patrones arábicos. Sorprendida por aquello intento frotarse los ojos para asegurarse de que no era alguna ilusión, pero al intentar levantar su mano derecha descubrió que estaba esposada a la muñeca izquierda de Inuyasha.

\- ¿pero qué? – preguntó en voz baja viendo las esposas cubiertas de terciopelo rojo.

\- ¿sorprendía? – escucho preguntar a Inuyasha divertido. Volteo a verlo para encontrarse con una sonrisa llena de amor, antes de ser reclamada para un beso.

\- mmm… aun tienes ese sabor a ambrosia en tus labios – lo escucho murmurar aun con sus labios pegados a los suyos.

\- Inu… - suspiro Kagome deseosa, pero entonces recordó las esposas.

\- ¿Qué es esto? – pregunto con voz suave agitando las esposas, no estaba molesta, aunque quizá debería estarlo, Inuyasha sonrió nuevamente antes de acariciar las sedosas hebras negras que coronaban y enmarcaban el bello rostro de su mujer.

\- solo una pequeña precaución – sonrió el muchacho pasándose la mano libre por la cabeza.

\- ¿precaución? – repitió Kagome sin comprender.

\- bueno, ya una vez te me escapaste mientras dormía, y con eso garantizaba que no pusieras los pies en polvorosa, al menos no sin despertarme primero - admitió dejando caer su cabeza. Kagome no supo si abrir la boca sorprendía o echarse a reír, podía soñar ridículo, pero, si recapitulaba él tenía razón, incluso si la situación fuera opuesta ella habría considerado también esposarlo a su cama, " _cumpliría el sueño de toda mujer, tener un adonis esposado a mi cama para mi solita_ ".

\- no es mala la idea – dijo en voz alta mientras sonreía traviesamente.

\- ¿Qué? – pregunto Inuyasha inquisitivo, esa sonrisa no le había gustado pero para nada.

\- nada, nada, es solo que yo… - intento distraerlo Kagome sonrojada, normalmente no tenía pensamientos tan picantes, " _Inuyasha me está pervirtiendo_ " pensó apenada, pero su pudor solo empeoro cuando su estómago se quejó de una forma muy ruidosa, haciéndola sonrojar hasta el cuello.

\- oh, ¿mi pequeña esta hambrienta? – pregunto incorporándose, y llenándose con él a Kagome, pues aún estaban esposados.

\- bueno… ayer no cene – admitió colorada, Inuyasha uso su mano esposada para jalarla contra él, y usando su mano libre para abrazarla en su pecho.

\- si prometes quedarte ahí sentadita yo me encargare de atenderte – con cuidado lo vio extraer una pequeña llave de uno de los muebles junto a la cama, y soltar las esposas, con mucho cuidado la recostó entre los muchos almohadones que cubrían la cama y se levantó.

Kagome tuvo que tragar duro, ya había visto a Inuyasha desnudo antes, pero ahora, con esa escenificación de tienda arábica, parecía un sultán sacado de las mil y una noches. Lo siguió con la mirada mientras iba a lo que parecía un mini bar en una de las esquinas de la habitación, vio que sacaba una enorme fuente llena de frutillas, moras, y toda clase de frutas pequeñas antes de darse la vuelta y volver a su lado con cuidado se acomodó tras ella, acomodándola entre sus piernas y recargando su espalda contra su pecho. Tomo un dátil de una fuente y se lo coloco dulcemente frente a los labios. La alimento con cuidado de devoción como si fuera una reina.

\- me estas mimando demasiado – se quejó Kagome entre risas después de que Inuyasha le diera una uva bañada en chocolate.

\- calma, pronto será tu turno de consentirme a mí, mi pequeña odalisca – sonrió Inuyasha tomando una fresa para el mismo, pero Kagome se la quitó rápidamente de los dedos.

\- hey – se quejó pero entonces Kagome coloco sus dedos sobre los labios masculinos con una sonrisa traviesa.

\- si soy una odalisca, entonces mi deber es complacer a mi sultán – Inuyasha arqueo una de sus cejas, pero sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa arrogante y pasional que casi logro hacerla babear.

\- ¿sultán no? – repitió inclinándose un poco, para reclamar la frutilla en su boca, justo de los dulces dedos de su enamorada. El gesto fue tan erótico que Kagome sintió que sus nervios se crispaban.

\- bien, entonces, creo que dejare que mi hermosa odalisca personal complazca y atienda mis necesidades – la abrazo por la cintura y la beso con mucha pasión, pero Kagome se sentía juguetona, así que coloco sus manos en las costillas de Inuyasha para provocarle cosquillas, lo que no conto fue que él tuviera el mismo pensamiento, se sujetaron mutuamente un momento y luego la hizo rodar con él hasta que ambos quedaron recostados de espaldas sobre el colchón riéndose a carcajadas.

 _Era ya muy tarde, y Souta lo sabía, con el uniforme mal puesto bajo apresuradamente las escaleras, se había quedado dormido por acabar la maqueta del sistema solar que le habían pedido para la clase de ciencias, el cual aún no estaba del todo seco debido a que para cuando pudo pintarlo eran casi las cuatro de la mañana, e inevitablemente se había quedado dormido. Ahora tenía suerte si alcanzaba el autobús, ni hablar de desayunar o ir al baño. Estaba ya en el último tramo cuando accidentalmente piso una de las cientos de mascadas que Kikyo se había probado la noche anterior para combinar con sus conjuntos para el desfile, sin poder evitarlo su pie rebásalo, como acto reflejo intento levantar el pie, pero al hacerlo su otro pie se torció en una posición antinatural haciéndole caer de bruces de la escalera directo al vestíbulo, su pecho impacto en el suelo y un segundo después todas las esferas de plástico pintadas de colores volaron fuera de la maqueta, manchando el sofá, la alfombra, y lo que era peor, el vestido que Kikyo usaría esa tarde en la muestra de Juniors Models._

 _\- ¡oh dios Souta! – escucho a su madre gritar mientras corría en su dirección, primero pensó que sería para socorrerlo, pues su tobillo le dolía bastante; pero ella solo paso corriendo sin siquiera mirarlo, directo hasta el vestido manchado._

 _\- no puede ser… ¡lo estuve ajustando toda la noche! – la escucho sollozar como si le dijeran que alguien estaba agonizando; un minuto después escucho pasos apresurados viniendo de la cocina._

 _\- ¿Qué fue ese ruido? – escucho preguntar a su papá que venía a la sala desde la cocina, nuevamente creyó que lo ayudaría, pero nuevamente paso sin verlo y fue directo hasta donde su madre sostenía el vestido rosa manchado de morado, por culpa de Urano._

 _\- ¡¿pero qué paso con el vestido?! – pregunto ahora su padre mirando la mancha como si fuera un moretón sobre la piel de un bebé._

 _\- se manchó de pintura, ¡y es a base de aceite! – chillo su madre mientras intentaba frotar la mancha sin conseguir mucho más que agravar el problema._

 _\- ¿servirá de algo mandarlo a la tintorería? – pregunto su padre con tono de angustia._

 _\- ¡NUNCA LO TENDRÍAN LISTO A TIEMPO! – grito su madre desesperada. Mientras eso ocurría Souta intento levantarse, pero no consiguió ponerse de pie pues al mínimo movimiento de su tobillo lastimado sentía ganas de gritar de dolor._

 _\- tío, tía, ¿no pueden bajar la voz, casi hacen que se me olvide ponerme la crema de leche de burra, ni la loción de las manos? – reprocho la voz de Kikyo reclamando mientras bajaba la escalera, claro su chillido fue ensordecedor al ver la mancha._

 _\- ¡¿PERO QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO?! – grito mirando su vestido; lo siguiente ocurrió demasiado rápido, Kikyo armo un horrendo berrinche en la sala, gritando sobre conspiraciones de sabotaje de él y su hermana contra ella, que no querían que fuera una modelo exitosa y esas tonterías, mientras sus padres intentaban calmarla, pero no dejo de gritar hasta que su padre le aseguro que iba salir de inmediato a comprarle uno nuevo, y de los caros, mientras él y su madre se disponía a salir para llevar a Kikyo a las boutiques Souta había conseguido a duras penas llegar hasta el sofá, para poder usarlo de apoyo intentar incorporarse._

 _\- y en cuanto a ti pequeña cucaracha – la sombra amenazante de su prima se sirnio sobre él._

 _\- ni creas que te vas a librar por lo que le has hecho a mi precioso vestido – le sonrió cruelmente antes de meter la mano en su bolsillo, sacar su billetera y extraer hasta el último yen._

 _\- ¡oye! ¡Ese es mi dinero! – se quejó intentando detenerla pero el dolor de su tobillo no le dejo mucha libertad de movimiento._

 _\- ahora es mío, ¿o he de recordarte que arruinaste mi vestido de esta noche con toda premeditación, alevosía y ventaja? – volvió a sonreír Kikyo guardándose el dinero en la cartera._

 _\- por favor Kikyo, lo necesito para poder llegar al colegio el resto del mes… - le suplico, ya de por si le costaba mucho trabajo administrar lo poco que sus padres le daban para el gasto, solo para tomar el autobús tenía que quedarse sin hacer copias de los libros de texto, o sin poder beber una botella de agua después de la clase de deportes._

 _\- haberlo pensado antes de tirar tu basura de proyecto en mi vestido de seda – sonrió Kikyo dirigiéndose a la puerta, y para acentuar su vena de villana cuando paso por la maqueta de Souta que aún conservaba la estructura base intacta alzo su pie enfundado en un tacón bajo y de un pisotón la destrozo._

 _Souta se quedó viendo su proyecto destrozado en el piso, no había sido su culpa tropezarse, como pudo se sentó recargándose en el sofá, con mucho dolor y muy lentamente acerco su pie lastimado a su cuerpo y se bajó la calceta, estaba rojo como una granada madura e hinchado como un pomelo, ¿se había roto la pierna? Se preguntó asustado tanteando la zona herida, dolió, pero fue casi soportable, así que quizá no estaba fracturado el hueso. Luego miro de nuevo su sistema solar, o lo que quedaba de él, si solo se hubiesen zafado los planetas no habría habido problema, podía volver a pegarlos, pero ahora la estructura que le había costado horas armar en una base de poli espuma y con soportes de palillos de madrera estaba hecha una pena, le tomaría horas volver a rehacerla, pero lo peor era que sus padres ni siquiera le habían preguntado si se había lastimado. Sin poder soportarlo más se abraso la rodilla de su pierna sana y comenzó a llorar en silencio._

 _\- ¿Souta? – escucho que alguien lo llamaba con mucha preocupación, elevo la vista de golpe._

 _\- santo dios, ¿Qué fue lo que te paso? – pregunto Kagome agachándose a su altura para ver su tobillo._

 _\- ¡hermana! – grito Souta lleno de dolor arrojándose a los brazos de su hermana mayor, no por su tobillo, sino en su corazón. Ella lo envolvió en sus brazos y permitió que llorara en su hombro para desahogarse._

 _\- tranquilo Souta, ¿puedes ponerte de pie? – le pregunto luego de que consiguió calmarse un poco. El niño negó lentamente con la cabeza, Kagome, asintió y lo cargo como pudo en sus brazos y le llevo al sofá para revisarle el pie._

 _\- vaya… ¿te duele mucho verdad? – le pregunto viendo el tobillo hinchado, el pequeño asintió sin dejar de sollozar en voz baja. Kagome se levantó, fue a la cocina, tomo una bolsa de hielo, una cajita de jugo y un paquete de galletas de chocolate._

 _\- toma, para el susto – le indico dándole el bocadillo, y luego coloco con mucho cuidado la bolsa fría sobre su lesión._

 _\- sigue muy inflamado, creo que será mejor que te lleve con la doctora Tokugagua – le dijo después de media hora que dejo el hielo sobre piel inflamada, al ver que la lesión no mejoraba._

 _\- no hermana, mejor apúrate para llegar a la escuela, yo puedo arreglármelas solo – intento negarse, hacer que su hermana perdiera clases por su culpa lo hacía sentir peor que el tobillo torcido._

 _\- no digas tonterías, no puedes quedarte solo con el tobillo fastidiado, menos cuando lo tienes tan inflamado - Kagome le sonrió con dulzura dándole un par de palmadas en la mejilla antes de incorporarse y comenzar a ponerle con mucho cuidado una pantufla._

 _\- además todavía no termino el proyecto de matemáticas, anoche apenas y logre terminar el de Kikyo, no esperaba poder llegar a la escuela hoy – suspiro con tristeza, pero rápidamente volvió a recomponer su típica sonrisa dulce y se puso de pie._

 _\- anda sube, seguro que la doctora te dará un justificante para la escuela, y yo te ayudare a reparar tu proyecto – le animo agachándose para que Souta pudiera treparse en su espalda. El niño se aferró con cuidado a su hermana, y permitió que lo llevara al médico, mientras bajaban las escaleras del templo en dirección a la clínica del barrio Souta recargo su cabeza contra los hombros de su hermana y enterró el lado derecho de su rostro entre las sedosas hebras negras; en momentos como ese agradecía tener una hermana que si lo quería y se preocupaba por él, pues la verdad no sabía que sería de él si Kagome alguna vez se marchaba de su lado._

Las siguientes semanas para Inuyasha y Kagome fue como haber llegado a otro mundo, durante la mañana cada uno iba a su trabajo y cumplía sus debidas obligaciones, al medio día se reunían para almorzar, y luego, justo después de salir de la oficina Inuyasha iba por Kagome al estudio de danza, salían casi todas las noches, salían al cine, a bailar, a cenar o simplemente caminaban por un parque tomados de la mano. Kagome mentiría si decía que esos no eran los días más perfectos de su vida hasta el momento. Bueno, casi, no era realista decir que todo era perfecto, después de todo ella e Inuyasha poseían un carácter especial y para ellos era tan frecuente pelearse y discutir como darse un beso, claro nada grave, usualmente discutían por cosas pequeñas como que ella quería comer helado pero Inuyasha prefería pastel, si usaban bolsas de papel o plástico y cosas por el estilo.

Pero lo mejor de todo eran las reconciliaciones, desde que Inuyasha la "secuestro" para su fin de semana de pasión, romance y más pación, decidieron que no querían pasar ni una noche más separados, dependiendo de que hicieran en la noche se turnaban para dormir en el departamento del otro, tanto así que ambos ya tenían varias mudas de ropa, así como cremas, o alguno que otro accesorio producto de su preferencia en las dos viviendas por igual. Ahora si eran novios a toda regla. Y como Inuyasha quería hacer las cosas bien, y luego de platicarlo con Kagome decidieron que era momento presentar a ambas familias. Fue así que un día Inuyasha llevo a Kagome a la mansión familiar para presentarla como su novia.

Cabe decir que Izayoi estaba que brincaba de puro gusto, ahora no había ninguna duda de que Inuyasha era novio de esa adorable jovencita, lo que significaba boda, lo cual era magnifico, y eso a su vez significaba nietos, que era todavía mejor. Inuno por su parte también estaba tranquilo, desde que Inuyasha salía con esa mujer se había vuelto mucho más maduro y responsable, pero también más tranquilo dichoso y feliz. Un par de semanas después y luego de tres citas para tomar el té con su futura suegra Kagome estuvo segura de presentar al resto de su familia con los Taisho. Cuando lo hablo con Bankotsu este le lanzo una mirada de reproche, había suido completamente engañado por los dos y eso no le gustaba en absoluto, pero luego se relajó.

El día de la primera reunión entre la familia Taisho y los Higurashi fue épica, primero Kagome estaba nerviosa, su familia era muy inusual, y aunque los Taisho también lo eran a su manera no podía evitar que los nervios la recorrieran. Inuyasha aunque se veía divertido con su nerviosismo también estaba bastante preocupado. Cuando ambas familias llegaron al lugar acordado primero hubo un incómodo silencio, pero cuando Shippo se acercó a Izayoi y le dijo que era demasiado bonita como para ser madre de Inuyasha el silencio se rompió en una enorme carcajada general. Y aunque Inuyasha estuvo cerca de una hora persiguiendo a Shippo para darle un coscorrón el resto de la reunión fue completamente exitosa; Inuno de inmediato se metió en una plática con el padrino de Kagome y varios de los hermanos Shichinintai sobre distintos temas e incluso se pusieron a hablar acerca de muchos negocios que podrían hacer juntos, mientras que Izayoi, a pesar de la diferencia de edad entablo graciosísimas charlas con la tía Kaede, cuando Kagome se acercó para ver de que hablaban y escucho que ya planeaban el baby shower de los próximos 6 hijos que, según ellas, comenzaría a tener dentro de mínimo medio año palideció y muy discretamente hecho a correr sin saber si debía reírse o ponerse a temblar.

\- ¡pero vas a ver! ¡Algún día te he de agarrar mocoso vas a ver! – gruño Inuyasha dejándose caer en una de las sillas con cansancio, o de plano ese niño comía complementos para ser tan rápido o él se estaba poniendo viejo.

\- no te aflijas, Shippo es demasiado rápido para mayoría de nosotros – lo consoló Bankotsu sentándose a su lado y ofreciéndole una limonada.

\- un día de estos lo pescare, no podrá correr por siempre – gruño Inuyasha acabándose la bebida de un trago.

\- muchos han hecho ese juramento y lo mejor que han conseguido es tragar tierra – se rio Bankotsu de su propia broma.

Ambos hombres se quedaron mirando como la fiesta iba resultando, el único que no parecía cómodo era Sesshomaru, peor Inuyasha apenas y le dio importancia, Sesshomaru muy rara vez estaba cómodo con otro ser humano que no fuera el mismo, de hecho ni estaría ahí si no fuera porque su padre insistió en que viniera, aunque por ahí Inuyasha sospechaba que lo había amenazado de alguna manera. De pronto una idea pasó por la cabeza de Inuyasha, ahí estaban sus padres, pero, de alguna manera sentía que el hecho de que no estuvieras los que serían sus suegros era algo… ¿Cómo decirlo? Triste… de hecho hace poco, antes de que comenzara a corretear a Shippo, su madre le había preguntado en voz baja por los padres de la chica, pero él no había sabido responder.

\- oye Bankotsu… - llamo al primo de su novia con voz apagada.

\- ¿mmm? – pregunto bebiendo una bebida color rojo que tenía aroma a pinche de frutas.

\- ¿Kagome ha vuelto a ver a sus padres? – pregunto intentando no sonar muy rudo, Bankotsu se atraganto un segundo después de que el pronuncio la última palabra.

\- pero por supuesto que no – suspiro el joven de la trenza, aunque pos us tono de voz era como si Inuyasha le hubiese preguntado si quería casarse con él.

\- ¿Por qué? - pregunto Inuyasha sin poder evitarlo, ahora era casi oficialmente familia de los Higurashi y ya estaba cansado de tener que romperse la cabeza con tanto secreto q1ue tenían, y ahora nada lo iba a distraer de saber exactamente que había ocurrido con su futura esposa y sus suegros.

\- ¿Por qué ese repentino interés en el tema Inuyasha? – reclamo Bankotsu, lo que confirmo las sospechas de Inuyasha de que aquel era un tema espinoso para ellos.

\- porque quiero entender – fue lo único que dijo el muchacho de cabello platinado. Bankotsu lo escudriño con sus ojos color zafiro antes de dejar escapar un largo suspiro.

\- no estoy seguro de que sea correcto contártelo, pero de lo que te conozco, puedo decir que eres igual de terco que mi prima – gruño pasándose una mano por la cara.

\- bien te contare ¿Qué es lo primero que quieres saber?– accedió finalmente.

 _Sentado en su escritorio, iluminado solo con una lámpara de noche, Souta anotaba y revisaba hileras e hileras de ecuaciones algebraicas complejas. Era cerca de la media noche, lo sabía, pues sus ojos le dolían y la cabeza comenzaba a darle vueltas, pero no iba a detenerse, debía acabar antes de las cinco de la mañana o no alcanzaría allegar a repartir los periódicos y barrer la entrada de la tienda de la señora Kamura antes de ir a la escuela. Frotándose los ojos con cansancio dejo el lápiz sobre el escritorio y busco algo sobre la madera, pero al encontrarla vaciá dejo escapar un profundo quejido. Lo había olvidado otra vez…normalmente, si aún estaba estudiando a esas horas Kagome solía pasar a dejarle algún refrigerio y una bebida caliente, y si lo necesitaba se quedaba a ayudarle, pero desde… desde que sus padres la corrieron por culpa de Kikyo hace un par de meses… bueno… ya no había nadie que se preocupara por él en esa casa. Dejando el lápiz a un lado del cuaderno, con cuidado y sin hacer ruido bajo hasta la cocina, no podía seguir estudiando con el estómago vacío, después de todo su madre lo había castigado tres meses sin cenar y apenas habían pasado dos semanas._

 _Con cuidado abrió el refrigerador, necesitaba al menos un vaso de leche, y algo para picar, por desgracia no había mucho que pudiera comer, casi todo lo que estaba en el refrigerador estaba literalmente catalogado como "propiedad exclusiva de Kikyo" no porque ella fuera una comelona, sino porque su menú era muy estricto y sus padres habían dejado toda la cocina abastecida para sus locas y extrañas dietas Hollywoodenses. Vio una bolsa de pan integral y un poco de la ensalada restante de la cena, sabia de sobra que Kikyo no comía restos, así que la tomo al igual que la última lamina de jamón que quedaba en el paquete que se compró para sus almuerzos, con eso se preparó un sándwich sencillo, luego saco agua del grifo y tomo una de las bolsitas de que Kagome había comprado antes de que la echaran de casa, por suerte él la había escondido en un rincón apartado de la alacena donde sus padres y Kikyo raramente miraban, lo había convertido en su propio rincón de la comida, todo lo que conseguía para él mismo lo metía ahí, así estaba tranquilo de que al menos tendría algo que comer._

 _Una vez todo estuvo listo tomo su plato y su taza de té y volvió a su cuarto, estuvo comiendo con una mano mientras anotaba las ecuaciones con la derecha, y bebiendo a sorbitos su te de rosas con manzana. Continúo estudiando y resolviendo problemas hasta que sintió que sus ojos se secaban. Para cuando logró terminar apenas y le quedaba media hora para darse una ducha rápida que lo despertase antes de bajar a preparar su desayuno y su almuerzo para irse al trabajo y luego a la escuela. Esa era su rutina desde que sus padres echaron a Kagome, se duchaba, preparaba sus alimentos para no morirse de hambre, repartía los periódicos, barría la tienda de la señora Kamura a cambio de poder sacar copias gratis y surtirse de algún útil escolar que le hiciera falta, iba a la escuela, luego daba asesorías a sus compañeros para obtener dinero extra, aunque también los utilizaba como excusa para estar lo menos posible en casa; por ultimo regresaba a casa, cenaba, (siempre que no estuviera castigado por culpa de Kikyo), y se ponía a hacer las tareas, procurando no dormirse muy tarde, o mejor dicho, intentando descansar al menos un par de horas antes de volver a empezar._

 _Cuando estuvo listo bajo y comenzó a cocinar, era algo a lo que ya se había habituado desde que llego Kikyo a vivir en la casa de sus padres, pero aun así, no contar con la presencia de su hermana, y el hecho de no poder hablar con ella, aunque fuera en voz baja, de sus sentimientos, lo hacía sentirse tremendamente amargado. Y con cada día que pasaba comenzaba a sentir cada vez más y más rencor contra sus progenitores. Estaba intentando voltear su tortilla para la fiambrera cuando su muñeca le dio un doloroso tirón. El moretón que había dejado su padre cuando lo sujeto de la muñeca aún no había sanado por completo, aun recordaba ese día, la muy víbora de Kikyo había estado hurgando en su cuarto, cuando encontró las cartas que Kagome le había estado mandando desde la casa del abuelo. Por supuesto no perdió un segundo para acusarlo con su padre, el cual lo tomo fuertemente de la muñeca, recogió sus cartas y lo obligo a ver como se quemaban en la chimenea._

 _Molesto, termino de empacar su fiambrera y tomo unas tostadas con leche como único alimento antes de salir de la casa, no quería encontrarse con sus padres, si fuera por él ahora mismo estaría viviendo con su abuelo, sus primos y tíos en lugar que en esa odiosa casa donde nadie lo quería. Por eso mismo se esforzaría en sus estudios, así el abuelo vería que era digno de que lo adoptara, así sería libre, y podría estar con su hermana, y redimirse por no haber podido defenderla de la crueldad de sus padres y las injurias viles de Kikyo._

Inuyasha conducía a la casa de sus padres, había pasado una quincena desde la primera reunión de las familias, y como los resultados habían sido excelentes, creía que era momento para dar un paso importante para su futuro como pareja de Kagome, pero antes necesitaba un consejo sobre un punto delicado que quería resolver antes de dar ese gran cambio de página en su vida. Pero para estar seguro de que lo haría bien necesitaba un consejo, y el mejor hombre para darle ese consejo era su padre.

\- Inuyasha, que sorpresa que estés aquí – sonrió Izayoi al verlo llegar, Inuyasha la abrazo con cariño, adoraba a su madre, y no podía imaginarse como seria su vida sin que ella hubiera estado a su lado. Por lo mismo, le urgía hablar con su padre respecto al tema que lo afligía.

\- mamá, ¿Cómo es posible que cada vez que te veo rejuveneces y te pones más y más hermosa? – le sonrió galante, Izayoi se hecho a reír encantada.

\- vaya hijo, no sabía que fueras tan galante – la voz de su padre irrumpió en la sala de estar de la mansión.

\- querido, eso no es sorpresa, ¿o ya has olvidado aquella encantadora serenata que me dedicaste vestido de juglar bajo el balcón de la casa de verano de mis padres en la toscana?, diría que es parte de sus genes – sonrió Izayoi prendiéndose del brazo de su amado esposo, Inuno se sonrojo fuertemente mientras Inuyasha luchaba para no soltarse a reír, la imagen de su padre vestido de juglar y cantando como un adolecente enamorado de la edad media era suficiente como para hacer que se le quebrara una costilla por culpa de las carcajadas.

\- como sea, ¿a qué debemos la agradable sorpresa Inuyasha? – pregunto Inuno luego de carraspear un par de veces.

\- pero como eres Inuno, ¿no puede nuestro hijo venir a comer con sus padres solo porque los extraña? – lo regaño Izayoi, Inuyasha volvió a suprimir una carcajada.

\- estoy de acuerdo mamá, de hecho, me preguntaba si tendrías un poco de tu famoso pastel de miel – sonrió Inuyasha, Izayoi lo miro con ojos brillantes.

\- sí, justo estaba preparando uno, solo tengo que engrasar el molde, meterlo al horno y decorarlo – dijo encantada, peor entonces su sonrisa se borró.

\- ¡debo darme prisa o no estará listo para el poste! – preocupada hecho a correr a la cocina, con una velocidad sorprendente considerando que llevaba un largo kimono antiguo y muy elegante.

\- mmm… Inuyasha, sabes que no debes usar ese truco con tu madre – lo regaño Inuno luego de que Izayoi se alejó lo suficiente como para no escucharlos.

\- ¿preferirías que me siguiera contando como te disfrazabas para enamorarla? – Inuno arqueo una ceja por las palabras maliciosas de su hijo.

\- creo que no fue tan buena idea hacer que pasaras tiempo con Sesshomaru – bufo, Inuyasha volvió a sonreír.

\- ahora dime ¿Por qué querías desacerté de tu madre? –pregunto mirando a Inuyasha directamente, el joven suspiro, definitivamente su padre no era nada tonto.

\- veras papá, necesito tu consejo sobre un tema – comenzó a explicar Inuyasha.

\- bien, entonces habla – lo alentó, pero Inuyasha se movió con incomodidad.

\- preferiría hacerlo en privado – murmuro en voz baja, co emprendiendo las palabras de su hijo, Inuno giro sobre sus talones y se dirigió a su despacho seguido de cerca por Inuyasha, no tardaron en llegar a un salón lleno de libros metidos todos en orden en estanterías de madera, el olor a biblioteca y al café favorito de su padre le trajo a Inuyasha innumerables recuerdos de su infancia.

\- creo que aquí podremos estar tranquilos hasta que la comida este lista – indico Inuno tomando asiento en el mullido sofá de terciopelo rojo, Inuyasha se sentó frente a él con lentitud.

\- bien… veras… dios no sé por dónde comenzar – se quejó, frotándose con fuerza el cabello.

\- ¿y qué tal si empiezas por el principio? – sugirió su padre.

 _En otra parte de la ciudad…_

Era ya casi medio día, Sonomi preparaba el almuerzo para ella y su esposo, bueno, realmente las cantidades eran para una comida de tres personas, siempre preparaba una ración extra, por si su hijo deseaba unirse a ellos, pues a pesar de que hacía muchos años que no comían juntos, pero ella luchaba por mantener la esperanza. Estaba terminando de colocar las porciones cuando Tsudara apareció en la puerta, ambos se sentaron en silencio a comer, realmente no tenían mucho de qué hablar. Aunque aquel silencio les carcomía no sabían cómo rellenarlo con algo mejor; lo cierto era que añoraban a sus hijos, querían oír sus voces, sus risas, incluso las pocas discusiones que tenían. Pero no era posible, ellos habían echado a Kagome, la habían desconocido como su hija, y aunque aún quedaba Souta, este los ignoraba, les trataba con profunda hostilidad y evitaba estar en casa con ellos tanto como fuera posible. En otras palabras eran una familia rota…

\- ¿ya llegaron las calificaciones de Souta? – pregunto Tsudara cuando el silencio fue más del que pudo soportar.

\- si – suspiro Sonomi deteniéndose un segundo antes de comer un poco de arroz.

\- ¿Cómo salió? – pregunto insistente, escucho a Sonomi suspirar antes de que le respondiera.

\- excelente, como siempre – la respuesta de Sonomi se escuchó tan triste como se sentía el propio Tsudara. Normalmente hubieran preferido que su hijo les enseñara en persona, o que almorzara con ellos, o solo que les dijera buenos días.

Sin darse cuenta Tsudara giro su rostro al asiento opuesto al plato sin tocar de Souta, donde Kagome solía comer, por un instante se figuró ver a su hija, siendo ya una mujer, sonriendo y riendo de las bromas de Souta, el cual ya era todo un muchacho. Como solían ser de niños, antes de que él y su esposa perdieran el camino. Iba a terminar su sopa cuando escucharon la puerta abrirse, pensando que su hijo menor por fin venía a comer a casa con ellos sonrieron con expectativa, pero el solo paso rápidamente a su habitación, bajo con un libro en la mano, al parecer solo había vuelto porque lo necesitaba para alguna clase, en fin, sin darles un saludo o siquiera una mirada Souta volvió a salir. Enojado y frustrado dejo escapar un gruñido mientras se frotaba la frente con cansancio y rabia, mientras que Sonomi intentaba esconder un gemido de dolor con su taza de té, pero, por mucho que les doliera, ambos sabían que no tenían derecho alguno de quejarse sobre su suerte, ellos solos se habían labrado ese destino, ellos y solo ellos eran los culpables de no tener el amor de sus hijos.

 _Era la última tarde que Kikyo se quedaría en casa de los Higurashi, Tsudara y Sonomi habían estado toda la tarde buscando un buen regalo de despedida, algo útil que la pudiera acompañar a Francia y que la ayudara a recordarlos. Después de estar caminando por horas en distintos centros comerciales, por fin consiguieron lo que buscaban, un precioso medallón de diseño victoria ni, labrado en plata y con una perla en el centro. Una vez de camino al templo y terminada su búsqueda decidieron descansar un poco en una encantadora cafetería que había junto a la estación._

 _Tomaron asiento en una de las encantadoras mesitas decorada con estilo victoriano, estaban esperando a que les llevaran el menú cuando algo llamo la atención de la pareja. En la pared a un costado de ellos, había una colección de fotos de jovencitas vestidas con encantadores uniformes de doncellas vitorianas, pero no fue eso lo que atrajo sus miradas. Si no un cuadro que sobresalía de los demás, no solo por ser de marco dorado, si no que era un par de centímetros más grande que los otros. Fijándose bien la foto de la muchacha no era otra que una foto de su hija Kagome, vestida con cofia blanca y un vestido negro con delantal a juego con muchos holanes, se veía como una muñeca._

 _\- creo que necesito lentes – se quejó Tsudara frotándose los ojos, Sonomi parecía igual de consternada que él así que no podía ser una alucinación._

 _\- no puede ser – murmuraron, justo en ese momento una de las meseras se les acerco para preguntarles que deseaban pedir._

 _Aprovechando decidieron preguntar acerca de la foto, la camarera miro hacia donde le indicaban y sonrió. Con mucho orgullo explico que era el muro de la fama de las empleadas, la dueña siempre ponía la foto de la mejor empleada del mes, y que el marco dorado era para la que hubiera mantenido el titulo por más de 3 meses. Al parecer en esos dos años no había habido otra chica que consiguiera batir el récor que la de la foto; cuando preguntaron por ella la camarera les conto que era casi una leyenda en el café, no había habido hasta ahora alguna chica que pudiera igualar la forma de sonreír y el empeño que ponía en su trabajo. Luego reflexiono un segundo, diciendo que un día, después de cobrar la nómina del mes se fue temprano y no volvió a trabajar, y no supieron más de ella. Tsudara y Sonomi estaban boquiabiertos, ¿estaba acaso hablando de Kagome? Para confirmar sus sospechas preguntaron en que meses había trabajado esa chica, ella amablemente les contesto. Tsudara y Sonomi se miraron horrorizados un segundo antes de murmurar una disculpa y salir corriendo. La camarera los miro extrañada, ni siquiera habían tocado los vasos de agua que les había dado al principio._

 _La pareja volvió al templo temblando, cuando llegaron se encontraron a Tsubaky hablando animadamente con su hija, aun afectado por la noticia Tsudara enfrento directamente a Kikyo, pero su sobrina, en lugar de inmutarse se echó a reír burlona. No solo reconociendo su trampa si no regocijándose en su triunfo, como si fuera alguna especie de premiación. Furioso e indignado Tsudara intento obtener el apoyo de su hermana en eso, pero Tsubaky se rio igual que Kikyo._

 _\- por favor hermano ¿no crees que fue lo mejor? Tenías problemas de dinero y ahora gracias a mí y a Kikyo no volverás a quedar en números rojos – se hecho a reír Tsubaky. Tsudara y Sonomi la vieron horrorizados._

 _\- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Nosotros recibimos a tu hija en nuestra casa, ¡y Kagome s tu sobrina! ¡¿Cómo puedes reírte cuando tu hija nos engañó para que la echáramos?! – grito indignado Tsudara, pero su gemela y sobrina solo sonrieron como si les hubiera dicho que eran más bellas que una diosa._

 _\- ya, ya hermanito, no hace falta gritar – sonrió Tsubaky mientras rebuscaba en su bolso._

 _\- para que veas que soy buena, aquí tienes – le extendió un papel sobre el cual había anotado, Tsudara lo agarro casi arrebatándoselo y lo miro._

 _\- ¿un cheque por 10, 000,000 ¥? – pregunto Sonomi sin comprender al ver el cheque._

 _\- sí, para compensar lo que podrían haber gastado para criar a esa puta, de hecho, ¿Por qué no lo usan para convertir esta pocilga de templo en un museo? Tengo el nombre perfecto "en este lugar se crio Kikyo Tama la modelo más famosa del planeta" – el matrimonio se quedó de piedra ¿Tsubaky les había pagado por haber corrido a su hija? ¡Su sobrina ni más ni menos!_

 _\- no tienen que darme las gracias, sus expresiones valen oro – volvió a reírse Tsubaky, luego jalo a Kikyo para que ambas fueran a la limusina que las llevaría al aeropuerto y de ahí directo a Francia en un velo de primera clase._

 _En cuanto la puerta ce cerró Sonomi no aguanto más las lágrimas, corrió a lo que había sido la habitación donde durmió Kagome los últimos días antes de que la echaran. Tsudara tardo un minuto en salir del shock y correr tras su esposa, la encontró sentada en donde había estado la cama de Kagome, encogida como un ovillos en el piso, con el rostro cubierto entre sus manos, se acercó a ella, pero solo la escucho llamar a su hija y suplicar perdón mientras lloraba con el corazón completamente roto. Sin saber qué hacer, él el rodeo en un abrazo y dejo que sus propias lágrimas corrieran por sus ojos, por varias horas se quedaron ahí, solo llorando en silencio. Souta, desde su habitación los escucho encerrarse en el antiguo cuarto de su hermana, pero al día siguiente tenía un examen y debía entregar tres reportes así que no iba a perder tiempo con ellos._

 _La mañana sorprendió a Tsudara y Sonomi dormidos en el suelo del que fue el cuarto de su primogénita, se despertaron por costumbre, o al menos Sonomi lo hizo, pues en esos casi cuatro años que Kikyo vivió con ellos se había acostumbrado a una rutina fija y nada flexible. Con cuidado se levantó, pues por dormir en el suelo tenia todos los músculos agarrotados. Guiándose más por la costumbre bajo a la cocina y comenzó a preparar el desayuno, y de hecho estaba por picar algunos vegetales para la ensalada de salmón que solía prepararle a Kikyo cuando vio unos trastes recién lavados. Primero le extraño, pues a esa hora Kikyo no solía levantarse y además se había marchado, aparte ella y Tsudara apenas estaban despertando. Continuo haciendo el desayuno y vio el reloj de la cocina eran casi las siete, entonces recordó._

 _\- dios ya es tarde y Souta no se ha levantado – se afligió, hace tanto tiempo que no se ocupaba de su hijo… ¿estaría llegando bien a la escuela, o asistiendo tan siquiera? Se preguntaba con el corazón en un puño mientras subía las escaleras hasta el cuarto de su hijo, el único que quedaba en su casa._

 _\- Souta… - llamo suavemente a la puerta intentando que su voz sonara tranquila y dulce._

 _\- Souta hijo, es hora de que te levantes… - volvió a llamar cuando no obtuvo respuesta, pero nuevamente el cuarto permaneció en silencio._

 _\- vamos Souta, si no te levantas ahora no podrás llegar al colegio antes de que cierren las puertas – volvió a insistir, ante un nuevo silencio decidió abrir la puerta, más grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con el cuarto vacío, perfectamente ordenado, la cama hecha pulcramente, y sin rastro alguno de que alguien hubiese estado ahí recientemente, ni siquiera estaba la mochila y a juzgar por cómo se asentaban algunos libros del estante junto al escritorio faltaban varios útiles..._

 _\- ¿se... se marchó ya? – pregunto a la nada, aunque en su interior el corazón se le partía, ¿Souta se había levantado solo y se había marchado?_

 _Recordó los trastes que había visto en el fregadero antes, debían ser de él. ¿Cuándo se había vuelto su hijo tan independiente?, si hasta hace días ella le hacia el desayuno y la fiambrera. Aun afectada por ese hecho bajo al comedor y comenzó a servir las porciones para ella y su esposo, estaba terminando de servir el té cuando Tsudara entro en la cocina, con el cabello húmedo, el traje a medio poner y con un andar rígido que delataba la mala noche que pasaron._

 _\- ¿has descansado algo? – pregunto a su marido cuando ambos tomaron asiento._

 _\- casi nada ¿y tú? – contesto con tono cansado, de hecho, Sonomi podía ver que tenía marcadas ojeras bajo los ojos, y estaba segura que ella también las tendría._

 _\- ¿y Souta? – pregunto Tsudara luego de un rato, consiente por primera vez que su hijo no comía con ellos._

 _\- parece que ya se fue – contesto Sonomi con la voz anudada en la garganta._

 _\- ¿solo? – pregunto Tsudara preocupado._

 _\- eso creo, ya se había ido cuando nos levantamos – suspiro Sonomi comiendo algo de arroz para ocultar sus ganas de llorar._

 _\- pero no puede irse solo, ¡es un niño!, ¿Qué si le pasa algo de camino a la primaria? - pregunto Tsudara angustiado._

 _\- ¿primaria? ¿No había entrado ya a la secundaria? – pregunto Sonomi extrañada, ambos se miraron un segundo antes de palidecer, ninguno de los dos estaba seguro de que en grado estaba su hijo, o como le iba en la escuela._

 _\- dios santo – exclamo en voz baja Sonomi consternada._

 _\- ¿Cómo es posible que no estemos enterados de la vida de Souta? Por dios ¡ni siquiera sabemos si sigue llendo a la escuela! – grito Tsudara exasperado con su esposa y consigo mismo._

 _\- calma, calma, no hemos recibido ninguna notificación de la escuela en el correo, además podemos saber en qué grado se supone que va por su edad – intento tranquilizarle Sonomi, pero como ella realmente no estaba consciente de la edad de su hijo saco su agenda para confirmar su día de nacimiento, así solo tendría que calcular respecto al año en curso. Pero al abrir su agenda de bolsillo y hojear las hojas su palidez se acrecentó tanto que Tsudara temió que fuera a desmayarse._

 _\- ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunto preocupado._

 _\- Tsudara… nuestro hijo… cumplió trece años hace una semana… – murmuro Sonomi con lágrimas en los ojos, Tsudara la observo llorar y el mismo sintió la necesidad de hacerlo, ¿Qué tanto se habían vuelto los títeres de Kikyo y Tsubaky que incluso habían olvidado por completo el cumpleaños de su hijo?_

Ese día Kagome estaba muy emocionada, y no era para menos, era su cumpleaños, o lo que era mejor, era su primer cumpleaños con un novio oficial. Podría sonar curioso pero nunca antes le había ocurrido aquello, pero ahora estaba segura que le encantaría, sobretodo porque Inuyasha le había asegurado que tenía una enrome sorpresa para ella; y debía ser algo bueno porque cuando le pregunto el día anterior que planeaba el solo dijo que sería la mayor sorpresa de su vida.

Ahora mismo iban en su coche, mientras Inuyasha manejaba intentaba parecer tranquilo, pero la verdad es que estaba con los nervios a flor de piel. No estaba seguro de hacer lo correcto al llevarla a ese sitio, por eso había consultado la idea con su padre, y por primera vez en su vida, Inuno no supo que responder, solo le había dicho que fuera prudente y procurara no precipitarse. Y claro luego su madre lo había hinchado a base de comida y de 4 rebanadas de pastel de miel con mucha salsa de durazno. Empujón esos pensamientos a un lado, debía concentrarse, lo cierto es que se estaba arriesgando mucho, no mucho, estaba arriesgando todo su futuro con Kagome, pero… de alguna manera creía que ese paso era necesario antes de darle a Kagome la otra sorpresa, la que decidiría su futuro.

 _Mientras tanto…_

Sonomi terminaba de sacar el biscocho de chocolate del horno, para dejarlo enfriar en la repisa, aprovecho de paso para verificar la salsa para la pasta y revisar la cocción de las verduras. Ese día se había levantado muy temprano, como cada año en esa fecha específica, bueno exceptuando los cuatro años en que Kikyo se hospedo en el templo. Desde la venta de la cocina, y luego de asegurarse de que todo se cocía correctamente, pudo ver el Goshimboku, el árbol milenario que había coronado el templo desde hace quinientos años. Por generaciones la gente iba al templo para buscar consuelo, descanso y paz espiritual a su sombra, o simplemente a ver la belleza de sus flores y que desde hacía doce años no había vuelto a florecer. Sonomi no era tonta, sabía que el Goshimboku resentía lo que ella y Tsudara habían hecho con su hija. Pero no solo era el árbol milenario el único que resentía la falta de la chica, todo el templo parecía haberse deteriorado desde que ella se marchó, ya no transmitiría esa aura de tranquilidad, desde entonces los visitantes se habían reducido cada vez más cada año hasta que solo llegaron a tener menos de 13 visitantes regulares.

Bajo la temperatura de los fogones antes de volverse a la mesa para mesclar la crema de mantequilla de chocolate para el relleno, ese año quería probar a hacer una cubierta de fondant. Había pasado toda la semana practicando, ya incluso se le habían entumido los brazos de tanto amasarlo y darle forma. Terminado el relleno tomo la masa blanca de azúcar y la convino con colorante para darle un tono amatista y comenzó a amasarlo con fuerza, luego tomo otra bola que había separado y le puso una gota de colorante rosa con un par de gotas de naranja para darle un color piel. Quería hacer una bailarina egipcia, bueno o algo parecido, después de todo era a eso a lo que se dedicaba su hija. Al menos eso pensaba, debido al artículo de periódico donde se habían enterado de que había recibido un premio por ser de las mejores bailarinas de Japón, al pareceres incluso la habían invitado a oriente para que tomara clases el a corte de un famoso Emir.

Dejando todo reposar se sentó y dejo escapar un suspiro, desde la sala podía escuchar a Tsudara colgando los adornos, pero al igual que ella, tenía más un arte melancólico que feliz. Bueno, realmente todo ese esfuerzo de cocinar y decorar era más un intento de auto consuelo que solo los ponía en ridículo, incluso Souta se había burlado de ellos cuando comenzaron a hacerlo, diciendo que si realmente estaban arrepentidos de lo que había ocurrido con Kagome. De hecho, si habían tenido la intención de hacerlo y también la oportunidad, cuando fueron al funeral de sus suegros.

 _Era una mañana muy gris, y no solo por el clima, Sonomi se sentía profundamente deprimida, lo había estado por varias semanas de hecho, no importaba cuan temprano se levantara, Souta siempre se despertaba antes y se preparaba sus cocas solo antes de salir directo a la escuela. Podían asegurar que iba a la escuela ella y Tsudara habían ido personalmente a preguntar al respecto. Se sorprendieron mucho al oír de boca del mismísimo director que Souta sostenía uno de los mejores promedios, no solo de su grado sino de toda la escuela. También ese vio con varios maestros y todos les dijeron la misma frase "deberían estar orgullosos de su hijo"._

 _Pero ambos solo se sentían morir de vergüenza, desde que Kikyo se marchó de su tutela no dejaba de atormentarlos todo lo que habían fallado y todo lo que se habían perdido de la vida de sus hijos, Kagome criándose con los parientes en vez de con ellos, y aunque aún quedaba Souta bajo su tutela, lo habían ignorado tanto durante esos cuatro años que el solo se volvió un joven casi completamente independiente. Él no solo se hacía su comida, también compraba las cosas que necesitaba para hacerla gracias a los tres trabajos parciales que hacía, se encargaba solo de su ropa, de su habitación, incluso de su transporte, pues una de las vecinas le había regalado la vieja bicicleta de uno de sus hijos a cambio de hacerle los mandados por un ocho meses._

 _Y aunque Tsudara había tratado de convencerlo de que podía llevarlo en coche a donde necesitara, Souta sencillamente tomaba su bicicleta o se iba caminando. Además estaba la cuestión de su actitud, los trataba como si fueran sus secuestradores o algo parecido, ya no les hablaba, ya no sonreirá, ni siquiera los trataba con un mínimo de respeto, y era peor si intentaban regañarlo, para Souta ellos no tenían ningún poder sobre él. Como era tan autónomo e independiente, incluso a sus trece años de edad; de hecho tenía razón, no podían quitarle la mesada porque hace mucho que Souta trabajaba para sacar el dinero de su gasto, no podían dejarlo sin cenar porque era el mismo problema, no podían echarle la bronca de que era un niño perdido porque no tenía vicios, no bebía, no se drogaba, iba a escuela, y a pesar del hecho de que estaba casi todo el día fuera de casa no se había metido en pandillas ni nada ilegal._

 _Literalmente solo se quedaba con ellos porque no podía pagarse un sitio para dormir, y por ser menor de edad. Meditaba sobre que podrían hacer para volver a ganarse la confianza y el afecto de sus hijos cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, un segundo después Tsudara apareció pálido en la puerta de la cocina, primero se asustó, pensando que sus temores de que Souta hubiese hecho alguna mala imprudencia se habían cumplido. Pero cuando su marido le explico la razón de su repentina aparición._

 _Sus suegros habían muerto en su sueño esa misma noche, ambos juntos; dos días después ella Tsudara y Souta habían acudido al funeral en el pueblo natal de su marido, ni siquiera había terminado de abrirse la puerta del autobús que los llevaba a Saitobizu cuando Souta bajo de un salto, ignorando deliberadamente sus quejas de que eso era peligroso y corrió directo al área donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia tradicional. Ella camino junto a su marido, la gene a su paso, todos parientes y/o amigos de sus difuntos suegros, pero nadie les dirigió la palabra, bueno no fuera de un saludo frio y distante._

 _Sabia supo que era, la mayoría debía estar enterada desde hace mucho de su vergonzoso comportamiento con su inocente hija. Mientras avanzaban hacia el frente de la congregación para la ceremonia cuando vieron, no muy lejos, a Kagome. Después de varios años se había convertido en toda una mujer, era más alta, más desarrollada, más bella. Pero por mucho que lo deseaba no podían acercarse, principalmente porque estaba rodeada por todos los flancos por los siete hijos de Karanami, la prima de Tsudara; y armar una escena en el funeral de dos de los miembros más queridos de esa comunidad. Mientras transcurría la ceremonia, ambos no pudieron evitar darse cuenta que faltaban Kikyo, Onigumo y Tsubaky._

 _Concluido todo, la familia se reunió a platicar en voz baja e intercambiar el pésame, nuevamente tuvieron la oportunidad de acercarse a su hija, pero el sentimiento de vergüenza y dolor les carcomía tan profundo en las entrañas que no se atrevieron a acercarse siquiera, cuando el día termino los tres volvieron a casa, aunque Souta no parecía nada contento de regresar con ellos, aunque nadie dijo nada, Tsudara y Sonomi sabían que su hijo había estado luchando todo el día para que alguno de los muchos parientes lo adoptara._

Agito su cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos, no quería pensar eso en este día; estaba molesta e indignada con ella misma y su marido, ¿Por qué hicieron todo eso? Por dinero, y ahora que lo tenían habían perdido algo mucho más valioso que unos cochinos miles de Yenes. Volvió a revisar las cacerolas antes de acercarse para comprobar su ya se había enfriado el pastel. Mientras retiraba el biscocho marrón de la ventana miro de nuevo al árbol sagrado, tan opaco y triste como ella misma se sentía. Dejo a un lado el pan dulce, junto sus manos y profirió un deseo, aunque sabía que más que deseo lo que pedía era un milagro, solo quería volver a tener a su hija en casa, aunque fuera un solo segundo para poder abrazarla y amarla y quizá… conseguir su perdón.

Inuyasha estaciono su coche a una cuadra del templo Higurashi, no quería que Kagome supiera aun a donde iban, pues sabía que ella podría ponerse mal. Bankotsu se lo había advertido hasta el cansancio, pero todo era necesario, lo sabía, lo sentía en su corazón. Era hora de sanar el pasado, solo rogaba que Kagome no mandara a Sango, ahora si intencionalmente, a partirle la cabeza, o algo peor. Con mucho cuidado de no mostrarse nervioso la ayudo a bajar y le pidió que se colocara la mascada en los ojos, ella le miro divertida, seguro pensando que era parte de su sorpresa y aunque no se equivocaba, estaba rezando a todas las deidades que conocía para perder que todo saliera como esperaba. Cuando estuvo lista, la tomo de la mano y la guio cuidadosamente por la escalinata, Kagome hasta entonces se mantenía tranquila, así que no se debía preocupar, o al menos eso intentaba creer. Cuando llegaron a la cima la guio hasta el centro del atrio con cuidado.

\- ¿ya llegamos? – pregunto Kagome curiosa de que subieran una escalera tan alta, si no lo supiera mejor diría que estaban en un mirador o un templo.

\- Si – asintió Inuyasha comenzando a desatar el nudo de la mascada. Ella parecía tranquila, pero en cuanto la venda callo fue capaz de ver, literalmente como el color bajaba desde la frente hasta los pies de Kagome, poniéndola completamente pálida. Tanto que Inuyasha por poco temió que se desmayara de la impresión, dos segundos después Kagome hizo el amago de salir corriendo, pero él no la dejo, la sujeto, no fuerte, pero si con la energía necesaria para que no huyera aun.

\- Kagome ¿Qué pasa? – le pregunto, intentando ocultar su reacción, no había esperado que ella se asustara tanto.

\- vámonos, ¡tenemos que irnos ya! – grito Kagome intentando jalarlo para que se alejaran directo a la escalera, pero Inuyasha era demasiado pesado como para que ella pudiera moverlo más de un centímetro o dos.

\- ¿Por qué? – pregunto Inuyasha haciéndose el tonto, sabia porque Kagome quería irse corriendo de ahí, pero necesitaba que ella confiara en el para contárselo.

\- solo vámonos por favor – suplico Kagome con lágrimas amenazando con derramarse de sus ojos.

\- no entiendo Kagome, es solo un templo, no una morgue o un panteón – intento relajarla, pero Kagome solo lo miro muy duramente.

\- por favor no seas terco ahora Inuyasha, ¡¿POR QUÉ NO COMPRENDES QUE NO PUEDO QUEDARME AQUÍ?! – grito totalmente espantada, Inuyasha estaba por ceder, y sellar esa idea como la peor que se le había cruzado por su hueca cabezota cuando el sonido de algo parecido a la porcelana quebrarse.

Sobresaltados por el sonido ambos giraron la cabeza, claro que la palidez de Kagome se quedó corta comprada con la de la mujer frente a ellos. Por un instante pareció que el tiempo se congelo por completo, no había ni un sonido, no cantaban los pájaros no zumbaban los mosquitos o las cigarras, hasta parecía que crepitar el viento en las hojas se cayó solo para ver lo que acontecía en el atrio del templo Higurashi. Inuyasha solo podía mirar como Kagome y su madre se miraban como si hubiesen visto un espanto, con cuidado, y viendo que ella temblaba de puro susto entrelazo su mano con la de ella, en una silenciosa promesa de apoyo incondicional. Finalmente, luego de que parecieron varias horas, Sonomi atino a agitar un poco los labios como un pez para salir de la impresión.

\- ¿k-ka-Kagome? – pudo balbucear la mujer mayor sin dejar de mirar a su hija. Kagome por su parte no sabía qué hacer, realmente no sabía ni como respirar, toda su mente estaba en blanco.

\- ¡KAGOME! – grito Sonomi tan fuerte que varios pájaros de los alrededores echaron a volver asustados, un segundo después Inuyasha fue empujado a un lado y Kagome se vio prisionera entre los brazos de su madre.

\- Kagome… mi bebé… mi hijita… has vuelto… - sollozaba Sonomi mientras un atlántico de lágrimas se derramaba de sus ojos. Kagome por su parte estaba tiesa en su lugar. ¿Estaba soñando acaso? Tenía que estar soñando, porque de otra manera no podía ser posible que estuviera de vuelta en su hogar de la infancia con su madre sosteniéndola en brazos, tan fuerte como si fuera a desaparecer en un segundo si la soltaba.

\- ma…ma… madre… - apenas y consiguió pronunciar, hacia tanto que no pronunciaba esa palabra…

\- sí, si mi hijita – asintió Sonomi aun llorando antes de aflojar un poco el agarre sobre su hija para mirarla bien.

\- pero que guapa estas, no puedo creer que te estoy viendo – la alago mirándola, ahora era toda una mujer, pero para ella seguía siendo su bebé, el bebé que jamás debió abandonar hace tantos años. Estaba por decir algo más cuando reparo en algo.

\- vamos hija entra, tengo algo especial para ti – sonrió jalándola en dirección a la casa detrás del templo, Kagome no se pudo resistir pues aún estaba demasiado aturdida. A medio camino Sonomi se detuvo y miro a Inuyasha, que a su parecer se veía como un perrito abandonado.

\- tú también muchacho, ven – le ordeno de manera dulce muestras hacia un gesto con la mano, Inuyasha dudo un instante antes de seguirlas, cuando Sonomi abrazo a Kagome, por un momento, se sintió que sobraba en ese lugar, pero si ella lo quería ahí, bien iría, en especial para proteger a Kagome.

Cuando ingresaron a la casa, Kagome estuvo a punto de caerse de espaldas, toda la sala estaba decorada como cuando ella una niña, bueno casi, ya no había imágenes infantiles en las paredes, solo flores de papel y adornos muy coloridos. Una vez que su madre la instalo a ella e Inuyasha en la sala corrió a la cocina, donde había dejado a su marido terminar de revisar la comida mientras ella cambiaba algunas de las flores del altar, sin decirle nada, pero eso si después de asegurarse de que la estufa estaba bien apagada, lo tomo de la mano y tiro de él para llevarlo, literalmente a rastras a la sala. La reacción de Tsudara al ver a su hija, fue incluso más extrema que la de Sonomi, luego de pronunciar el nombre de su hija, se desmayó.

El resto de la tarde fue un auténtico cuadro, o eso pensó Inuyasha, el ambiente no era tenso pero tampoco cómodo, aunque lo que si podía decir era que tanto Kagome como sus padres estaban muy, pero que muy felices de estar juntos, aun no sabían cómo reconstruir su relación. Claro que tampoco fue muy fácil para él. Los padres de Kagome, especialmente Sonomi, insistieron hasta el cansancio en incluirlo en todo, pero solo estuvo a punto de quejarse cuando le cubrieron los ojos y lo animaron para ponerle la cola al Kitsune de nueve colas, y claro, la cereza en el pastel fue cuando Kagome se hecho a reír cuando puso la cola en la espalda del zorro blanco en lugar de en donde debería ir. Y ni hablar de cuando llego Souta, solo basta decir que Inuyasha descubrió un nuevo nivel de rareza humana.

Cuando estaban ya en la segunda ronda de la abundante comida que Sonomi había preparado, y viendo el ambiente mucho más familiar y tranquilo, Inuyasha decidió que era hora de poner el resto de su plan en acción. Muy discretamente y aprovechando que Sonomi estaba hinchando a Kagome y a Souta con otro pedazo de okonomiyaki y oniguiris rellenos, llamo a Tsudara y le pidió hablar en privado. El padre de Kagome lo miro con un poco de reproche, pero accedió y ambos fueron a la cocina. Aunque se tardaron alrededor de media hora, para cuando Sonomi noto su ausencia ambos pudieron decir que solo habían ido a buscar más refresco. Finalmente, y luego de tomarse los jóvenes un buen vaso con sal de uvas, Inuyasha miro por la ventana y se dio cuenta de que era el momento perfecto. Pidió permiso a Tsudara con la mirada, y cuando este le dio un asentimiento de cabeza con silencioso consentimiento, tomo una bocanada de aire para darse valor.

\- Kagome – la llamo suavemente para atraer su atención.

\- ¿puedes acompañarme afuera un momento por favor? – le pidió más nervioso de lo que deseaba, Kagome lo vio extrañada, pero no pudo negarse a su petición. Ambos fueron directo al árbol sagrado, era ya empezado el atardecer.

\- Inuyasha ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto cuando el silencio entre ellos se prolongó.

\- Kagome…yo… - intento comenzar Inuyasha, pero estaba muy nervioso, tanto que apenas y podía juntar las letras de una palabra.

\- ¿si? - pregunto Kagome extrañada de verlo tan nervioso.

\- veras… sé que cuando nos conocimos no fui la mejor persona del mundo, y… sé que he metido la pata la mayor parte del tiempo que llevo de conocerte, pero… realmente siento algo importante por ti y… por eso… - hizo una pequeña pausa mientras se arrodillaba, Kagome abrió mucho los ojos, mientras que tras ellos, Sonomi ahogaba una exclamación, mientras que Souta y Tsudara sonreían un poco.

\- Kagome Higurashi… - comenzó Inuyasha mientras rebuscaba en su chaqueta la cajita que casi le había clavado su padre en la mano antes de salir de la mansión la última vez que los visito.

\- ¿me harías el inmenso honor de convertirte en mi esposa? – pregunto sudando por los nervios, mientras abría la cajita dejando ver un anillo de oro, coronado con un diamante rojo rodeado de topacios que resplandecían como los ojos de Inuyasha, era el anillo de compromiso de la familia Taisho. Frente a él Kagome dejo escapar un jadeo de sorpresa, ahora si estaba segura de que estaba soñando, sin apartar la mirada de Inuyasha se pellizco el interior de su codo, dolió horrible, pero eso le confirmo que estaba despierta. El muchacho por su parte estaba comenzando a ponerse realmente nervioso, tanto que incluso se le encogió el estómago, no sabría qué hacer si ella lo rechazaba.

\- S-si… - la escucho murmurar muy bajito, luego vio como las lágrimas inundaban sus lagunas achocolatadas.

\- si me casare contigo… Inuyasha… - asintió, lo siguiente que supo es que Inuyasha la tomo en sus brazos y la hizo girar en el aire mientras reía dándole las gracias. Cuando por fin el dejo en suelo le coloco el anillo de su familia muy cuidadosamente ne la mano, embono perfectamente; al parecer, después de todo el sí era _el correcto…_

 _Fin_

43


	40. ¿Final?

**Y aquí está la conclusión del correcta, mi mejor historia hasta el momento, decidida por ustedes por la cantidad de comentarios que generosamente me han dejado. Quiero darles las gracias a todos por su lealtad y también quiero pedirles una disculpa por el retraso, es que llevo casi dos semanas sin internet por eso no lo pude subir hasta hoy que pude escaparme a un café internet. ¿Cómo es posible que siendo el dueño de Telmex uno de os hombres más ricos del mundo pasen estas cosas? Solo dios lo sabe. En fin aquí el epilogo, y los espero en mi siguiente historia "el corazón de las profundidades"**

 **¿Final?**

Se miró en el espejo por quinta vez, mirando de perfil su silueta, luego giro noventa grados para volver a verse de frente y luego de medio lado. No importaba cuanto girará y se viera, aun no se acostumbraba a su imagen en el espejo, era el de una novia, una novia real, no una chica vestida con un vulgar vestido blanco, su vestido era el de una novia bella en toda regla. Su madre, tía Kaede, Sango y la señora Izayoi la habían acompañado personalmente a la prueba de los vestidos; les había costado una semana entera, pero por fin consiguieron el traje perfecto. Era largo, de corte de gala, con encajes y algunas perlas y cristales en la falda, el corpiño se ceñía perfectamente a su cintura, y tenía los mangas de volante que abrazaban dulcemente sus brazos a una palma bajo de su codo. Con una hermosa rosa azul de cristal coronando le centro del escote de corazón.

Y eso solo era el vestido. Durante los últimos tres días había sido sometida a todo tipo de tratamientos de belleza, baños de leche, tratamientos para abrillantar el cabello, le pusieron una sustancia para el blancamiento dental que casi le quemo las encías, limpieza de cutis, incluso de depilación a fondo con azúcar. Luego, hasta hace solo cinco minutos había estado atormentada por su prima, su suegra, su madre y sus tres damas de honor. Le habían jalado, enredado, desenredado, alaciado, rizado y vuelto a alaciar el cabello. Cuando por fin estuvieron conformes con el peinado, la habían casi atado a una silla donde mientras Jakotsu la maquillaba, las otras 6 mujeres de la habitación habían probado y descartado un infinito número de accesorios de joyería, adornos para el cabello y velos. Finalmente se decidieron por un collar de plata con una perla rosa. Su madre le coloco en la mano izquierda un brazalete que ella misma había usado el día de su boda, y como no podía faltar la señora Izayoi decidió hacer su contribución con una diadema de diamantes con flores talladas en ámbar para sujetar la fina tela de gaza con que servía como velo. ¿El resultado final? Kagome sintiendo que jamás había estado tan hermosa.

Inuyasha por su parte estaba que se quedaba sin estomago de los nervios, estaba en la sala designada para el novio en la capilla. Su ansiedad era tal que le era imposible anidarse el moño de la corbata debido al temblor de sus dedos. Claro que Sesshomaru no perdió tiempo en burlarse de él, pero Inuyasha apenas y le presto atención. Tenía todo el derecho de estar nervioso ¡EN UN CUARTO DE HORA ESTARIA EN EL ALTAR LISTO PARA CASARSE CON KAGOME! No era algo que tomar a la ligera y menos todo lo que le había costado llegar a ese punto. No solo en reconquistarla y todo eso, si no en planear la fiesta de la boda. Jamás creo que hacer una boda de verdad fuera tan complicado, tan solo en elegir, un salón para la recepción se les fueron tres semanas, eso por no hablar de la decoración, los músicos, la iluminación, la prueba para contratar al servicio de banquetes, la prueba del pastel (en esa última Inuyasha fue muy estricto con no dejar que Kagome ni probara nada hasta que él se asegurara de que el pedazo de pastel no tenía ni un rastro de nueces), en fin, de todas esas tonterías.

El felizmente hubiera dejado todo en manos de Kagome, su madre y su suegra, de hecho considerando su primera boda seria lo justo, pero Kagome se empecino tanto en que no era solo su boda, sino también la de él que no le quedo ninguna otra opción que acompañarla a ver y escoger casi todo, y decía casi porque cuando fue momento de seleccionar el vestido de novia fue literalmente echado a patadas de la camioneta donde se aglomeraron las mujeres que escoltarían a Kagome, y sorpresivamente su madre fue la más insistente en mantenerlo alejado, ni siquiera le permitieron saber en qué área de la ciudad iban a buscar el vestido, y Tokio era tan malditamente grande que si trataba de buscarlas solo perdería todo su día. Y lo que fue peor cuando volvieron con el dichoso vestido se encontró también con la noticia de que estaba completamente vetado de la cama de Kagome hasta después de la boda.

Gruño un poco al recordarlo, entre todos habían acordado que ambas familias o parte de ellas se hospedaría en la mansión Taisho para que fuera más fácil salir a organizar las cosas, de hecho Inuyasha se había asegurado de que él y Kagome se instalaran en el que había sido su cuarto cuando era estudiante. Pero en menos de diez minutos su madre, su suegra, la matona y la tía mandona cambiaron todas las cosas de Kagome al ala donde se hospedaban los primos de Kagome y las otras invitadas. Y aunque los días posteriores intento colarse para aunque sea darle un beso a su novia, aquellas tres guardaespaldas no lo dejaron ni tocarla, como mucho decirle buenos días en el desayuno. Lo cual, ahora mismo contribuía a tenerlo ansioso.

\- Inuyasha estate quiero ya, o no podre atarte el nudo - escucho el regaño de su padre, entonces recordó que Inuno había tenido que ayudarlo a atarse la corbata de moño.

\- lo siento, es que estoy muy nervioso – se disculpó intentando no moverse demasiado.

\- es normal hermanito, estas por echarte un nudo pero bien apretado al cuello – se rio Sesshomaru de él, Inuyasha se giró para mirarlo, su hermano estaba a un lado, cómodamente sentado en una silla con su impecable traje sin una arruga y con una copa de vino en las manos y luciendo odiosamente tranquilo.

\- anda búrlate, pero yo sé muy bien de que estas pero bien verde de pura envidia – estepo Inuyasha, pero la sonrisa de Sesshomaru solo se ensancho,.

\- ¿envidia? – bufo Seshsomaru antes de darle un sorbo a su baso con aire elegante.

\- ja, lo que te tengo es mucha lastima – se burló Sesshomaru, pero Inuno Taisho dejo de anudar la corbata de su hijo antes de ver a su primogénito.

\- basta los dos, tu Sesshomaru, deberías estar feliz de que tu hermano consiguiera una novia que lo ama y lo respeta, y de hecho ya bien podrías ir siguiendo su ejemplo – lo regaño Inuno, pero Sesshomaru solo se encogió de hombros y dijo su característico "sandeces" antes de retirarse, toda esa situación era pura mermelada y el como no era dulcero estaba comenzando a empalagarse.

Inuyasha dejó escapar una risita antes de mirarse al espejo. La verdad no le quedaba mal el traje, aunque aún le parecía increíble, después de tantos coscorrones había conseguido que Kagome le diera él sí. Claro siempre estaba la opción de secuestrarla e irse a vivir juntos a una isla desierta. Claro, les tomo un poco más de un año desde que se declaró dejar lista todas las preparaciones de la boda.

\- dios santo estoy muy nervioso - se quejó mientras revisaba la flor de su bolsillo. La risa de su padre lo hizo estremecerse.

\- bueno Inuyasha, esa es la prueba de que realmente estás enamorado de tu novia – la afirmación de su padre le hizo sonrojar, era verdad, la primera vez ni se había inmutado, pero ahora, que realmente estaba enamorado de ella y Kagome de él, sentía que el pecho le iba a explotar de puro gozo.

\- ¿crees que… sea bueno…? ¿Un buen marido y… un buen padre? – pregunto nervioso, en los últimos meses había pensado realmente mucho en ese tema y se sentía un poco rebasado por eso.

\- ay hijo…lo primero creo que ya lo has demostrado – sonrió Inuno colocándole una mano en el hombro antes de continuar.

\- en cuanto a los hijos, he de decirte que nadie nace sabiendo ser un buen padre, yo mismo he cometido muchos errores – el encogimiento de hombros de su suegro que recién entraba a la habitación y su sonrisa lo calmaron un poco.

Desde que Inuyasha llevo a Kagome de vuelta al templo Higurashi después de doce años de ausencia, él y Sonomi habían dedicado todo su tiempo a reconstruir, aunque fuera poco a poco los lasos son sus hijos, y sorprendentemente lo estaban logrando, aunque Kagome aún estaba algo nerviosa en presencia de la pareja, había aceptado encantada que Sonomi la ayudara con la boda, incluso Souta, aunque aún lo hacía un poco a regañadientes, parecía más dispuesto a hacer las paces con sus padres. Sonriendo y mirando a los dos hombres mayores, decidió que debían tener algo de razón, después de todo ambos eran padres, pero aunque aun tenia algunas dudas estaba seguro de que haría todo en sus manos para hacerlo de manera decente.

\- bien, ahora que pareces más calmado, es mejor que vayamos llendo hacia el altar – le indico luego de que él mismo Inuno Taisho se dio una mirada al espejo para asegurarse de que estaba bien vestido.

\- cierto, se supone que quien debe llegar con retraso es la novia – sonrió Tsudara, Inuyasha se dio un último vistazo y siguió a ambos hombres, pero entonces cayo en cuenta de una cosa.

\- esperen ¿y Miroku? – pregunto al no ver a su mejor amigo por ningún lado, después de todo él era su padrino y también debía irse llendo hacia el altar.

\- no lo veo desde hace rato – negó Tsudara, pero Inuno parecía pensativo.

\- la última vez que yo lo vi estaba llendo a cambiarles el pañal a las gemelas – indico haciendo memora, Inuyasha dejó escapar un bufido.

\- bien será mejor que vaya a buscarlo – gruño saliendo al pasillo para búscale.

Seis meses después de que él se le declarada a Kagome, Sango había dado a luz a la peor pesadilla de Miroku. Un par de hermosas gemelas, muy bonitas, pero que tenían ya extrema combinación del carácter de sus padres, habían sacado toda la picardía de Miroku, pero cuando se enojaban eran igual de peligrosas que Sango, basta con decir que cuando apenas tenían tres meses ya tenían al pobre con la cabeza llena de chichones de los sonajasos que le daban, e incluso Inuyasha podía jurar que tenía canas asomándose por su cabello. Y eso por no mencionar cuando empezaron a caminar, aun con sus escasos seis meses de edad esas dos creaturas eran todo un torbellino en pañales, les gustaba agarrar todo lo brillante y bonito, trataban de meterse todo en la boca, y eran tan autoritarias, que podían conseguir casi literalmente lo que querían.

La verdad es que no quería ni pensar en cómo sería cuando ese par de diablillas comenzaran a hablar. Estaba por entrar a los baños cuando vio, en el ala reservada para la novia un hombre agachado mirando por la puerta entreabierta de una habitación, no tenía la menor duda de que era Miroku, su estilo de espionaje y su característica coleta eran inconfundibles. Estaba por acercarse para regañarlo cuando una de las puertas cercanas se abrió revelando a Renkotsu y Bankotsu, al parecer venían hablando pero al ver a Miroku fisgoneando ambos fruncieron sus cejas.

\- mira hermano, tenemos un moscardón – escucho decir a Bankotsu en tono macabro dejando a Miroku quietó como piedra.

\- cierto, pero no uno cualquiera – la sonrisa de Renkotsu fue tal que Inuyasha pudo sentir como se le erizaban los vellos del cuerpo, y al parecer a Miroku le ocurrió igual, pues sus cabellos se irguieron como los de un puercoespín.

\- uno que hace tiempo se atrevió a molestar a nuestra princesa – hablo otra vez Bankotsu.

\- tendremos que hacer algo al respecto ¿no? - pregunto interesado Renkotsu.

Antes de que Miroku o Inuyasha pudieran digerir el significado de esas palabras entre ambos hermanos tomaron al ojiazul y lo arrastraron dentro de la habitación donde habían salido. Inuyasha no sabía si debía interferir o no, pero los sonidos de revuelta más los gritos y suplicas de Miroku le dieron tanta pena que decidió ir a evitar que lo pulverizaran, pero un segundo antes de poder dar un paso la puerta se volvió a abrir y Miroku salió disparado, como si le hubiesen dado una patada en el trasero aterrizando de rodillas, y la puerta volvió a cerrarse.

\- ¿Miroku? – lo llamo al ver que no se levantaba.

\- ¿Miroku estas…? – comenzó a preocupar preocupado, pero en cuanto se acercó no pudo evitar echarse a reír, su pobre amigo estaba maquillado como una diva, con sobra de ojos azul, los labios pintados de rosa y mucho colorete color bombón en las mejillas.

\- ¿de qué te ríes idiota? – se quejó Miroku al verlo hasta llorar de la risa.

\- ¡de lo bonito que te vez!, esa sombra realmente resalta tus ojos – se burló Inuyasha sin poder evitarlo, Miroku ahogo una maldición mientras se fregaba el rostro con su pañuelo.

\- anda, anda ríete, ¡serás tú el que tenga que emparentara con todos esos locos! – le restregó, pero lejos de amedrentar a Inuyasha solo lo puso a reír peor, pues en su afán de limpiarse lo que consiguió fue dejarse todo un batidillo de pintura en la cara.

\- ya Miroku, no te enojes, además eso fue tu culpa - intento reconciliarse con él, pero Miroku solo lo vio muy feo.

\- ¡¿mi culpa?! ¿Cómo pudo ser esto mi culpa? – pregunto el pelinegro sumamente enfadado.

\- si lo fue, ¿o que pensarías si te encontraras a alguien espiando en la boda de tu hija? - le pregunto Inuyasha.

\- ¡YO NO ESTABA ESPIANDO A NADIE! – grito indignado Miroku, por fin había conseguido limpiarse el maquillaje del rostro.

\- estaba buscando a las gemelas que es distinto – excuso luego de cambiarse.

\- ¿en el cuarto donde se cambian las damas de honor? – pregunto mirando la placa del cuarto donde Miroku había estado fisgoneando.

\- bueno, últimamente cuando las gemelas se enojan conmigo van directo con su madre, y yo creí que… - se cayó al ver que Inuyasha intentaba hacerle señas, y claro, no tuvo que ser un genio para saber que su querida, y seguramente enfadada esposa estaba detrás de él.

\- Miroku ¿puedes explicarme porque estaban las gemelas solas tratando de tirar todos los maquillajes de la sala de damas de honor? – pregunto Sango, con voz dura, pero no tan tenebrosa como usualmente. Estaba vestida con un traje color verde turquesa, que combinaban muy bien con su tino de piel y cabello, y cargaba a una gemela en cada brazo. La mayor Miki vestida con un trajecito de princesa color rosa con un lazo blanco y la menor Niki, con un vestidito igual pero de color blanco y un listón rosa.

\- bueno… es que se escaparon mientras me lavaba las manos… y… - intentó excusarse, pero Sango solo dejo escapar un largo suspiro.

\- bien, bien, por favor ten más cuidado al vigilarlas, que aún tenemos que asegurar los últimos detalles para Kagome – le indico devolviéndole a las gemelas, y regresar al cuarto, pero antes de que Inuyasha pudiera intentar asomarse para ver a Kagome, Sango le cerró la puerta en las narices.

\- vaya, no recuerdo que Sango fuera así – se quejó Inuyasha, otro milímetro y la puerta le hubiera fracturado la nariz y eso era lo menos que necesitaba en su boda.

\- y eso que no la viste cuando cumplió cinco meses de embarazo – se quejó Miroku pues una de las niñas le había pescado un buen mechón de cabello y lo estiraba sin piedad. Inuyasha se contuvo de decir que si sufría tanto con las gemelas debió tener más cuidado pues según le había contado Kagome Sango estaba en el primer mes de su segundo embarazo.

\- bien será mejor que busques la manera de entretenerlas, es hora de tomar nuestro lugar para la ceremonia – le indicó tomando a una de las revoltosas niñas.

Cuando por fin todos estaban en su lugar, y que Miroku consiguió que su cuñado accediera a vigilar a las gemelas, Inuyasha volvió a sentirse inundado de nerviosismo, lo cual era ilógico si se pensaba, pero para él esto era como si fuera a entrar por un portal mágico hacia otra realidad, y técnicamente así era, en solo minutos estaría finalmente unido al amor de su vida.

Para intentar distraer su mente del enjambre de avispas que revoloteaba en su estómago a causa de los nervios se puso a pensar en la sorpresa que le tenía a Kagome como regalo de bodas. Primero había pensado en algún viaje, pero sus padres y suegros dijeron que eso correría por su cuenta, y no quería darle algo simple como un vestido, o una joya. Curiosamente la respuesta a su dilema llego un día que le quito una de las revistas de negocios a Sesshomaru porque estaba aburrido. En ella se anunciaban varias ofertas en bienes raíces, aun recordaba como sonrió cuando las vio ¡era la solución perfecta!

Durante semanas él y a Kagome habían tenido reverendas peleas respecto a donde vivirían cuando estuvieran casados. La verdad era que ninguno de sus departamentos era apropiado, el de Kagome estaba ubicado en una buena zona, llena de escuelas, guarderías, librerías y parques, era de un barrio mucho más familiar, pero era muy pequeño para una familia; y aunque el suyo propio era de mejor tamaño estaba en una zona más ejecutiva, cerca solo había restaurantes, antros, bares, centros de reuniones y supermercados caros, no había escuelas, parques ni siquiera guarderías cerca no era un barrio muy apropiado para criar niños. Por eso, desembolsando buena parte de sus ahorros, y con alguna ayuda de su padre, había hecho la compra de lo que sería el patrimonio de su propia familia, apenas y podía esperar a ver la cara de Kagome cuando le diera su regalo de bodas.

Kagome esperaba tras las enormes puertas de madera con unos nervios enormes, no se había sentido tan nerviosa nunca, ni siquiera cuando dio su primera presentación en la corte del Emir. Era tan así que sintió que sus manos se ponían a temblar ajustando violentamente el ramo de rosas y lirios. Pero de pronto una mano grande y tranquilizadora se posó sobre las de ella sobresaltándola, era su padre, que la miraba con tal expresión de adoración, cariño y dulzura que casi se le saltaron las lágrimas.

\- ¿nervios prenupciales mi niña? – pregunto Tsudara sin poder dejar de admirar a su hija, lucia tan bella, tan madura…

\- bueno… un poco… - admito Kagome apenada.

\- calma, m´ija es normal para una futura novia estar nerviosa en este punto – le sonrió, peor luego su mirada se volvió casi nostálgica.

\- has crecido tanto, volviéndote una mujer de bien… - comenzó a decir antes de sonreír con tristeza.

\- y me lo perdí… - mascullo casi llorando, Kagome, lo miro sorprendida, aún le parecía rara la nueva relación con sus padres, se había desacostumbrado tanto a ellos… tímidamente subió su mano y acaricio la mejilla de su padre, donde comenzaban a asomarse las arrugas.

\- papi… - le sonrió, aun no podía decir que había terminado de perdonarlos, pero no los odiaba.

\- ven hijita, no hay que empañar este momento con lágrimas, después de todo es TÚ día especial – le indico limpiándole una lagrimita que amenazaba con correrle el maquillaje. Justo en ese momento comenzó a sonar la marcha nupcial, su padre aprovecho que las damas se ponían en su lugar para ponerle cuidadosamente el velo en el rostro a su hija.

\- ¿lista para ver a tu flamante prometido? – pregunto Tsudara antes de ofrecerle su brazo a Kagome, aunque le dolía un poco tener que entregar a su hija a otra persona solo un año después de habitarla recuperado, lo cierto es que estaba muy emocionado de poder escoltarla al altar, pues en los últimos años ya había perdido la ilusión de ser él quien entregaría en el altar a su hija el día de su boda.

Kagome tomo el brazo de su padre con una sonrisa, las puertas se abrieron y sus damas de honor comenzaron a marchar del brazo de los padrinos de Inuyasha. Espero muy impaciente hasta que el cambio de melodía les indico que era su turno de entrar en la iglesia. Caminar por ese pasillo alfombrado, aunque era la segunda vez, le pareció a Kagome como un cuento de hadas, de hecho, era como si tuviera unas viseras a cada lado del rostro, pues solo tenía atención para ver a Inuyasha, aun ante la imagen vaporosa del velo podía decir que estaba como para comérselo, y eso haría, esta noche, de hecho pensaba aprovechar ese juego de ropa interior comestible que le había regalado Sango.

Inuyasha se giró para ver la entrada justo cuando la música indicio la entrada de la novia, y se le cayó la baba, dios Kagome se veía preciosa, como una princesa, aquel vestido de novia era totalmente distinto al primero que le había obligado a usar, la hacía ver tan elegante, dulce y sexy. De hecho, su única queja era ese velo lleno de encajes, porque no lo dejaba ver bien su rostro, y de hecho maldijo mentalmente al jefe de la orquesta por marcar un ritmo tan lento en la marcha nupcial, quería tenerla ya junto a él, para así poder quitarle el velo, aunque siendo sincero, no sabía cómo iba a aguantar hasta que el sacerdote llegara a la parte de "puede besar a la novia" sin reclamar sus labios.

Cuando por fin estuvo a su alcance extendió su mano para recibirla de su padre, Tsudara sonrió, pero con la mirada advirtió a Inuyasha que si se atrevía a lastimar a su hijita, se las vería con él. Si tan solo su suegro supiera que cada varón de esa loca familia le había hecho exactamente la misma advertencia de todas las maneras posibles que se puede advertir a una persona. Cuando la mano de Kagome se poso sobre la suya, luciendo el precioso aniño de compromiso sintió que todo su cuerpo hormigueaba en anticipación. Le ayudo a subir los escalones, y solo la soltó el segundo que fue necesario para descubrir su rostro de la protección de la vaporosa tela. Con mucho esfuerzo logro controlarse para no llevársela de ahí directo a la luna de miel, saltándose todo; volvió a tomarla de la mano y la guio junto a él al altar, y no la soltó, ni un segundo en lo que duraba la ceremonia.

Fuera de la iglesia, una sombra permanecía en un flamante BMW color rojo chillón, oculta con un traje oscuro y lentes de sol que no dejaban ver nada, a pesar de los vidrios tintados del vehículo, su furiosa mirada fija en la entrada de la iglesia y no solo en el portón principal si no en cada maldita puerta de esa cochina puerta, todas custodiadas por no menos de tres hombrones grandes, musculados y con cara de buldog, y el colmo era que conocía a cada uno de esos intentos de gurarua, había crecido con ellos, o al menos durante los primeros años de su infancia, cuando no le había quedado de otra que juntarse con la chusma. Lo peor de todo era que podía apostar los pocos ahorros que le quedaban en el banco a que estaban ahí para mantenerle fuera de la ceremonia. Gruño un poco, su primer plan, de entrar a ese odioso lugar y permanecer en las sombras hasta que el sacerdote dijera la frase de "si hay alguien que se oponga a esta unión, que hable ahora o calle para siempre" y hacer un escándalo tan grande que ni Inuyasha, ni su desabrida noviecilla serían capaces de volver a mostrar su cara en público, tal como le habían hecho a ella, se había ido al traste.

¡Ah! Pero Kikyo Tama Higurashi no era una mujer que diera por vencida fácilmente. Y menos aún en esta situación, esos malditos, ¡LE HABÍAN ARRUINADO LA VIDA! Desde su encuentro en esa asquerosa oficina, y que ellos la hubiesen engañado vilmente para firmar esa estúpida renuncia al patrocinio de la empresa Shikon toda su carrera se fue a pique. Luego de ir a buscar a Naraku, con la absurda esperanza que la ayudara, creía que conseguiría un magnifico desquite, después de todo él era un criminal, podía darle lo que quisiera. Pero el muy cerdo solo la había humillado, robado, ultrajado, y la cereza del pastel, la había arrojado semi desnuda a la calle como a una vulgar prostituta, aunque había corrido directo a su coche de lujo, algún mal viviente transeúnte había tomado una foto de ella y la había subido a la red, y eso solo fue la punta del iceberg. -, estaría demás decir der que literalmente brinco de gusto cuando se enteró que lo habían atrapado y le condenaron a quien sabe cuántas cadenas perpetuas, ¡SE LO TENIA MERECIDO EL MUY CERDO!

Tan solo una semana después de ese desastre, decidió ir a un casting de un diseñador que siempre le llamaba para que modelara su magnífica y asquerosamente costosa línea. Se presentó como siempre lo hacía en una audición, su actuación ante las cámaras fue perfecta, incluso cuando le pidió posar con modelos de inferir categoría, se aseguró de usar sus mejores cualidades para hacerse resaltar y ¿Por qué no? Ridiculizar la ineficiencia de las otras. Y los diseños le quedaban tan bien… cuando termino fue directo con el diseñador, lista para darle la lista de sus necesidades y el precio de su contrato cuando este la rechazo, ¡la rechazó a ella! Diciéndole que el buscaba una modelos afable, no a una diva que quería adueñarse de la cámara y no trabajar en equipo. Salió hecha una furia y jurando que hundiría su apestosa marca hasta que su reputación fuera ir rescatable.

Esa tarde fue a otros cinco castings ¡y en todos se repitió lo mismo! En uno el diseñador la hecho después de una fotografía y le dijo que su cara era demasiado amargada, orto que era demasiado flacucha, un cuarto se atrevió a decir que no la quería porque se veía demasiado plástica y no combinaba con su línea orgánica. Pero el colmo fue el quinto, ese que siempre le decía que ella era su favorita, ese ni la dejo entrar al estudio, aludiendo que si la llamaba para esa línea todo el grupo de modelos que ya tenía en listadas renunciaría porque no soportaban trabajar con ella bajo ningún concepto.

Furiosa, corrió directo, y quizá causando una media docena de accidentes con su coche, a la oficina de su representante, y este, le dijo muy claro que renunciaba, cuando ella le exigió una aplicación, prácticamente amenazándole de muerte, este fue tan atrevido de decirle que, solo se había quedado con ella, porque representar a una modelo que tuviera el patrocinio de la Shikon había sido un sueño, y que además era una de las mejores modelos que había visto nunca. Pero luego, ¡luego se había atrevido a decirle en las narices que también era la mujer más insoportable que se hubiera cruzado en la vida! Y que, aunque le pagaba un magnifico sueldo, no valía los maltratos, insomnios y demás bajezas que le hacía pasar. Y cuando ella le grito diciéndole que no era más que un sucio gusano aprovechado, que solo la abandonaba porque no estaba respaldada por una famosa empresa él se rio, y tuvo el descaro de decirle que, de no ser una completa arpía egocentrista, cruel y superficial en todos los aspectos, seguro que sería ya la modelo más famosa del planeta.

Después de eso todo fue de mal en peor, no volvió a conseguir un buen agente, ni siquiera uno de media calidad, todos la rechazan, algunos formalmente, otros de mala manera, y lo peor eran los diseñadores y otras modelos, al parecer, aunque era de las mejores, nadie en la industria, o al menos nadie con quien hubiera trabajado antes, deseaba asociarse laboralmente con ella, siempre con la excusa de que , a pesar de que su trabajo era magnifico, no valía la pena el sacrificio que era soportarla. Cuando intento pedir el apoyo de sus padres se llevó todo un chasco, para empezar su padre le dijo que si bien le podía dar trabajo, tendría que mejorar su actitud o la despediría, cuando ella empezó a relajarse y hacer sus habituales exigencias su padre la detuvo y le dijo que no le iba a dar ningún trato especial, ella se enfadó, y grito con los ojos llenos de sus clásicas lágrimas de cocodrilo para amedrentarlo, de hecho creyó conseguirlo cuando le la abrazo, pero luego tuvo la decepción de oír el descaro de pedirle disculpas por dejar que su madre la echara a perder como persona; si bien eso fue decepciónate ir con su madre fue pero, ella no quiso ni verla, diciéndole que le avergonzaba profundamente de ella, echándole directamente la culpa de no haber obtenido la dichosa herencia de su abuelo.

Gruño al pensar en eso, lo poco que tenía ahorrado comenzaba a acabarse, y había tenido que, por primera vez en su vida, privarse de sus citas diarias al Spa, al gimnasio, al sauna, a la clase de yoga, al dietista, al dermatólogo, etc. De hecho, toda su figura se había arruinado, sin las capsulas que le proporcionaba su dietista para inhibir el apetito, y que su padre se negó a comprarle, había comenzado a comer como una marrana, subió como diez kilos en solo un mes, ¡y aun no conseguía bajar! Además, fuera de su padre y de algún que otro comercial mediocre no había conseguido ningún buen contrato. Dio un golpe al volante antes de encender salvajemente el motor, gracias a dios aún tenía el aprecio del hacker que había creado el video con el que logro arruinar a su prima doce años antes, el la ayudo a averiguar dónde seria esa estúpida boda. Quizá no fuera capaz de entrar a la iglesia pero aun podía desquitarse en la recepción. Sonrió mientras daba un fuerte giro en una curva, tan rápido que por un segundo pudo jurar que su carro solo iba en dos ruedas, oh si, su venganza sería tan dulce como esos asquerosamente engordativos pastelillos de melaza a los que se había vuelto adicta.

Inuyasha ya estaba sudando frio cuando el sacerdote dijo la frase "puede besar a la novia" durante toda la ceremonia había estado sumamente ansioso por besar a Kagome, pero ella debía estarlo igual, ya que en cuanto termino de decir la frase el sacerdote lo agarro por la camisa y le dio un beso tan apasionado que todos los invitados se pusieron a chiflar y dar aplausos.

Terminado eso, y las correspondientes felicitaciones, todos tomaron sus respectivos vehículos para dirigirse a la recepción. Durante todo el tiempo mantuvo a Kagome abrazada contra su pecho, era oficialmente suya, y ahora se aseguraría de que nada ni nadie la separara de su lado. Con cuidado de no despeinarla mucho hundió su nariz en su cabello y le deposito un dulce beso en la cien, en respuesta ella coloco una de sus manos sobre su peco y lo uso de base para estirarse y darle un piquito en los labios, sip, definitivamente sería una tortura esperar para la choche de bodas.

El salón de recepciones del hotel estaba a tope, literalmente toda la aldea de Kagome había asistido a la boda, y eso sin contar a los amigos de ambos, en ese instante Inuyasha se alegró de que su padre se hubiera ofrecido a pagar por todo, porque a pesar de que no era realmente algo muy lujoso alimentar a tanta gente debía costar lo suyo. Ocupo su lugar junto a Kagome, y después de los habituales discursos y brindis comenzaron a disfrutar del buffet libre que habían contratado para la ocasión, eso sí, Inuyasha iba a asegurarse de probar cada platillo antes que Kagome, no quería otra sorpresa oculta entre los ingredientes.

\- Shippo ¡date prisa o para cuando lleguemos ya se habrán acabado los mejores platillos! – llamo Souten molesta a su eterno compañero de trastadas, que venía corriendo por el pasillo tras, ella, mientras intentaba, sin mucho éxito, volver a ponerse la corbata de gancho que le habían puesto sus padres antes de la boda.

\- ¡ya voy! ¡Ya voy! – grito Shippo alcanzándola después de logar ponerse de nuevo esa cosa.

\- pero como te tardas hombre ¿no sabes que quienes debemos retrasar a los demás somos las mujeres? – pregunto Souten aun enojada, si los adultos se terminaban todas las croquetas de pollo antes de que llegaran dejaría a Shippo calvo a base de chichones.

\- ¡oye! No es mi culpa que esta cosa saliera volando mientras dábamos vueltas en el carrusel – se quejó el niño, ellos habían estado jugando bien a gusto en el área de niños del hotel hasta que esa mugrosa corbata salió volando por los arbustos, y tuvieron que detenerse para buscarla, la verdad odiaba esa cosa, el ganchillo tenía un borde que se le clavaba en la garganta y le picaba mucho, pero sabía que como apareciera sin ella su madre lo iba a poner como camote.

\- excusas, excusas, pero te lo advierto, si cuando lleguemos ya se acabaron lo más rico te… - comenzó a amenazarlo cuando una sombra color verde doblando la esquina del pasillo les llamo la atención.

Y como eran muy curiosas decidieron averiguar de qué se trataba, quien quita y de suertes atrapaban a un marcianito y se hacían famosos. Claro que lo que se encontraron era menos genial pero igual de feo que un marciano. Ahí, para en el pasillo, y con una mirada de loca digna de una película de esas que los adultos no les dejaban ver, estaba la bruja Kikyo, en un vestido verde bruja, muy entallado, aunque de manera diferente a la que le habían visto antes, ahora tenía un pequeño pliegue a la altura de la cintura. También tenía unos tacones demasiado altos o eso les pario a Souten y Shippo, pues parecía que la aguja del zapato era casi del mismo largo que el pie de Kikyo. Se escondieron en la esquina luego de oírla gritar entre dientes una de las palabras que, según sus padres decían, que no se debían pronunciar nunca. Luego dijo otra mala palabra y agito lo que parecía un celular como si fuera un sonajero o un bote de kétchup al que no le salía la salsa.

\- ¡me lleva el diablo! ¿Qué no podía ese bueno para nada hacer un croquis decente para variar? – la escucharon gruñir, antes de volver a agitar el aparato.

\- ¡AL MENOS PODRIA HABER INDICADO QUE PISO ERA! Así nunca voy a poder arruinarle la boda a ese par de malditos – la escucharon sisear, luego ella guaro du teléfono en su bolso cubierto de lentejuelas antes de marcharse dando de pisotones.

\- ¿oíste eso? – preguntó Souten a su amigo pelirrojo.

\- sí, la bruja quiere maldecir la boda de mi madrina Kagome con el perro tonto – asintió el niño, bien, sabían que Kikyo era bruja, pero no tan bruja ¿Cómo podía atreverse a tratar de arruinar la boda de su madrina?

\- tenemos que hacer algo – se quejó Souten al verla alejarse, quizás por el momento estaba perdida, pero no pasaría mucho antes de que consiguiera encontrar la reunión y hacer sus malvados hechizos.

\- tienes razón, hay que hacer lo que practicamos – le indicó, desde la última visita de Kikyo a su madrina, él y Souten habían ideado infinidades planes contra brujas, pero realmente no creyó que los pondría en marcha, y curiosamente, ese carrito que un cocinero había olvidado que estaba lleno de aceite de oliva le dio la idea perfecta sobre cual utilizar.

En el salón de la fiesta Souta permanecía de pie en una esquina, tenía un plato de comida en sus manos pero a penas y había picoteado algo de ella. Su mirada era hosca y su postura la de un matón. No porque no estuviera feliz, por dios ¡ERA LA BODA DE SU HERMANA! No había razón para que se sintiese tan amargado. Dio una mirada al salón, toda la familia parecía feliz, incluso sus padres, aunque la mayoría de los parientes aun tenía una actitud un poco recelosa con ellos, todos estaban intentando llevar la fiesta en paz. Frotándose el puente de la nariz dejo escapar un suspiró, llevar la fiesta en paz, él no se sentía capas de eso, aunque lo había intentado varias veces ese año, aun no podía sentirse cómodo con sus padres, realmente, antes de todo ese lio, las únicas veces al año en que se sentía cómodo y relativamente feliz era cuando su hermana y sus primos lo llevaban con ellos en las vacaciones.

Rendido a su falta de apetito y ganas de festejar, dejo el plato a un lado y salió del salón para tomar aire, tal vez no era del todo culpa de sus padres. De hecho, cuando abrieron los ojos y vieron la cantidad enorme de errores que habían cometido como padres habían intentado compensarlo, de hecho, había sido él mismo quien rechazó mucho su oferta de ayuda; dejo escapar un suspiro antes de meterse un chicle en la boca. Quizá también era la abstinencia, desde que comenzado a fumar su hermana lo había regañado por ello, diciéndole que se estaba echando a perder los pulmones y aunque por mucho tiempo le había prometido que lo dejaría, nunca lo había intentado enserio hasta entonces. Gruño metiéndose tres chicles más en la boca, era insoportable, ¿Por qué había tenido que dejar su vicio en primer lugar? ¡Ah sí! Porque su nuevo cuñado lo había amenazado con no dejarlo conocer a sus futuros sobrinos mientras eso significara estar exhalando humo toxico cerca de ellos.

Dentro escucho que iban a partir el pastel, hizo una mueca de una sonrisa, su hermana había preparado una sorpresa para todos, y la verdad ver la cara que pondría su cuñado era alfo que no quería perderse, se metió un último chicle en la boca y estaba dando media vuelta para entrar cuando de reojo vio algo que llamo su atención. Ahí, intentando doblar una de las esquinas estaba Shippo, jalando uno de los anuncios fijos que indicaban el lugar de la boda de su hermana. Lo siguió curioso, y cuando vio que el peso era demasiado para él se ofreció a ayudarle, aunque el niño primero lo vio con mucha cautela, no tardo en tomarle la palabra.

\- vaya tío Souta, gracias, sin ti no podría haberlo movido – sonrió Shippo una vez colocaron el letreo en una esquina un poco alejada del salón.

\- no hay porque Shippo, pero ¿Por qué querías mover el letrero hasta aquí? – pregunto picado pro la curiosidad.

\- eh… es que mi mama invitó una amiga suya y me pidió que le pusiera el letrero visible para que no se pierdan – dijo el niño muy confiado, pero Souta pudo darse cuenta de que mentía, y aunque decidió no decir nada, iba a permanecer cerca para asegurarse de que ningún inocente caía presa de las maldades del ahijado de su hermana.

De vuelta en el salón Inuyasha y Kagome cortaron el pastel de bodas, no era tan enorme como el primero que habían tenido, pero sin duda era mucho más hermoso, estaba decorado con crema blanca, flores de azúcar rojas, verdes y azules puestas en pequeños ramilletes con galletas dulces en forma de mariposa, algunas perlas comestibles, y también algunos grabados con gel de gelatina que mostraban escenas del mar, algo que no había podido faltar para Kagome. Después de partir la primera rebanada, los cocineros se aseguraron de repartir las porciones a todos los invitados, todas salvo la de los novios, pues Kagome había pedido que Mukotsu se encargara personalmente de esa tarea. Cuando les sirvieron el trozo de pastel de chocolate Inuyasha de inmediato lo pincho con su tenedor, lo que hizo sonriera a Kagome, había resultado ser aún más goloso que ella. Peor no era eso lo que la tenía mirándolo fijamente.

\- ¿ocurre algo? - claro, Inuyasha, a pesar de estar embobado con el manjar achocolatado, no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que Kagome no dejaba de verlo.

\- ¿eh? No ¿Por qué? – pregunto Kagome intentando no delatarse.

\- no has probado tu pastel, y además no has dejado de mirarme – murmuro Inuyasha girándose para poder verla de frente.

\- ¿y qué? ¿No puedo admirar al hombre guapo con el que me acabo de casar? – sonrió angelicalmente la chica.

" _esta mujer algo está tramando_ " pensó Inuyasha entrecerrando los ojos, pero sabía que no iba a conseguir sonsacarle nada y menos frente a toda la familia de ambos. Así que se limitó a partir otro cacho de pastel, de reojo pudo ver que Kagome se mordía el labio inferíos, como siempre hacia cuando estaba ansiosa o impaciente. La verdadera pregunta era ¿ansiosa por qué? Con un encogimiento mental de hombros Inuyasha e llevo el cacho de pastel a la boca, pero algo duro le hizo detenerse mientras masticaba, con mucho cuidado saco aquella cosa de su boca y lo coloco en una servilleta para mirarlo, era una figurilla de plástico con forma de bebe, pintado con pañales amarillos y apenas tres pelitos en la cabeza. Miro a Kagome sin saber realmente que pensar, pero ella solo le sonrió muy dulcemente antes de tomar su mano y colocarla sobre su vientre., el muchacho comprendió todo al instante.

De vuelta al pasillo, Souten y Shippo estaba en posición, listos para emboscar a la bruja, solo había que esperar a que pasara por ahí, y entonces… se rieron en anticipación para su travesura, luego Shippo hizo un chequeo rápido de los elementos de la trampa: ¿el letrero puesto en su lugar? listo, ¿la puerta del armario del conserje abierta? listo, Souten escondida bajo la mesita del pasillo con un frasco de aceite de cocina entre las manos listo, la grabadora especialmente preparada para la ocasión? listo, ¿él escondido tras una cortina cerca de la esquina con la escoba? Más que listo, ahora solo faltaba la presa para caer en la trampa.

Y hablando del diablo, no tardaron mucho en escuchar el _taka takak ta_ de los tacones de Kikyo viniendo por el pasillo de baldosas de mármol. Gracias a sus ya practicadas caras angelicales, habían conseguido que varias de las mucamas y meseras del lugar accedieran a ayudarlos, diciendo que su pobre tía era un poco desorientada, y así la ayudaran a llegar por al salón por ese pasillo en específico, hizo una seña tacita a Souten de que estudiara lista y se apretujo más en su escondite. Kikyo llego a su campo de visión moviendo demasiado las caderas en un vano intento de verse elegante y sexy, más bien parecía que estaba tratado de batir mantequilla con el trasero.

En cuando estuvo dando un paso justo en el punto donde habían marcado una X imaginaria, Shippo activo la grabadora, el sonido de varios chiflidos y porras resonaron en el pasillo, Kikyo de inmediato se giró para sonreír a sus admiradores fantasmas, mientras él hacia eso, Souten saco sus manos de debajo del mantel de la mesita y verlo lo último del bote de aceite justo en las suelas de los zapatos de Kikyo, por suerte eran tan altos que ella no sentiría la humedad. Cuando Kikyo se dio cuenta de que no había nadie, se dio la vuelta muy molesta, Shippo comenzó a apretar el mando de la escoba entre sus manos, bien, era ahora o nuca. Justo cuando Kikyo iba a dar el siguiente paso, Shippo salió en silencio de detrás de la cortina, cuando el tacón de Kikyo comenzó a resbalar por el piso aceitado, el niño tomo impulso y con la escoba le dio un sonoro golpe en la espalda.

 _¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!_

El grito de Kikyo, mientras se deslizaba sobre el piso aceitado como su fuera una pista de patinaje, fue casi tan fuerte como el estruendo que provoco su cuerpo al chocar contra los artilugios del closet de limpieza. Souta salto de su lugar al oír el estruendo, y de hecho su quijada cayó abierta cuando vio a su odiosa prima pasar patinando de espaldas por el piso. Y cuando los niños pasaron corriendo, o más bien patinando por el pasillo decidió que era hora de ver que ocurría. Cuando se asomó desde la esquina del pasillo no supo si reír o tomar una foto. Kikyo estaba en el suelo, de cabeza prácticamente, con las piernas desparramadas sobre su pecho y el cabello todo grasoso, sucio y desordenado. Un segundo después la puerta del armario fue cerrada por Souten, mientras que Shippo, se sujetó al pomo de la puerta, solo un segundo antes de que Kikyo, desde el interior, comenzara a intentar liberarse.

\- ¡MAKLDITOS MOCOOSOS! ¡DEJENME SALIR DE AQUÍ INMEDIATAMENTE! –grito la modelo desde el interior del pestilente armario de escobas, y decía pestilente porque con su chuza de cuerpo entero había derramado lo que parecía un bote de aceite para engrasar puertas y en verdad apestaba asquerosamente.

Shippo y Souten no contestaron, solo se aferraron con más fuerza al pomo de la puerta, dios esa mujer para estar flaca era muy fuerte. No sabían cuanto más iban a resistir antes de que les arrancará los brazos, cuando, de la nada, alguien, los hizo a un lado de manera un poco brusca. Primero pensaron que algún familiar o empleado del hotel los había visto, y después de liberar a Kikyo les daría una tunda, más para su sorpresa, una silla fue colocada de tal manera que impedirá que en la puerta pudiera ser abierta. Elevaron al mirada y abrieron la boca sorprendidos de encontrarse con el tío Souta, que no solo les sonreía si no que les guiño el ojo en complicidad.

 _Junto en ese segundo en el salón de la recepción…_

\- ¡VOY A SER PAPÁ! – el grito de pura euforia de Inuyasha fue tan duro que incluso la música de la pista de baile dejo de sonar al instante. Incluso Kagome tuvo que cubrirse los oídos, dios de haber sabido que se emocionaría tanto le habría dicho de otra manera, mucho más discreta.

Se hizo un silencio absoluto, pero un segundo después de que la multitud asimilara las palabras del novio, la mesa de los novios se vio atestada de gente, todos los familiares regando apretones de mano, palmadas en la espalda, y cientos de miles de felicitaciones. Fue tal la conmoción que Kagome tuvo que gritar para pedir que la dejaran respirar un poco, pero de nada le sirvió, pues en cuanto toda esa marabunta se hizo a un lado Inuyasha la envolvió entre sus brazos y la beso de una forma tan exigente que literalmente pensó que la ahogaría.

Dios, cuando hace cuatro meses Suikotsu le dijo que le quitaría el implante porque estaba por caducar no creyó que desencadenaría todo eso. Normalmente habría preferido ponerse el siguiente de inmediato, pero su primo le aseguro de que debía esperar un par de meses para que su cuerpo descansara de la dosis de hormonas del anticonceptivo, y que a pesar de no tenerlo era muy poco probable que se embarazara. Claro que hubiera sido más efectivo si no hubiese estado haciendo el amor con Inuyasha en cada oportunidad que tenían; no que pudiera evitarlo, su prometido había demostrado ser insaciable, y para su propia sorpresa, ella también. Claro que no fue una gran noticia cuando, tres meses después, cuando volvió a la consulta de Suikotsu, este se negó a ponerle el implante debido a que llevaba cerca de cinco semanas de embarazo. Cuando Inuyasha por fin la soltó y la dejo recuperar el aliento tuvo que agarrarse de la silla para no marearse.

\- dios santo Kagome ¿es verdad? ¿Vamos a tener un bebé? – le pregunto Inuyasha ayudándole, o más bien obligándola a sentarse de nuevo.

\- sí, Inuyasha, en siete u ocho meses vamos a ser padres – le sonrió ella, aunque realmente no había tenido muchas molestias en el primer trimestre del embarazo, los mareos ocasionales o las agriuras después del desayuno no eran algo cómodo tampoco. Cuando Inuyasha se inclinó para volver a besarla, un carraspeo los detuvo a medio camino, era Bankotsu, y por la cara que tenía estaba por decirles algo importante.

\- perdonen por interrumpir este momento tan bello pero… creo que hay algo que ambos tienen que ver – les indicó mientras les hacia la seña de que lo siguieran.

Curiosos, ambos se pusieron de pie y siguieron a Bankotsu hasta una de las puertas que daba al pasillo del hotel, curiosamente ahí no solo estaba el resto de los hermanos Shichinintai, sino también su propio hermano Souta, todos mirando a un lado de la esquina del pasillo. Aún más intrigados que antes Inuyasha y Kagome se asomaron para ver que ocurría, y aunque no se vieron el uno al otro, ambos supieron que sus quijadas se abrieron a más no poder. Y claro la escena frente a ellos no daba para menos, frente a ellos había una puerta que parecía de un cuarto de mantenimiento, dentro de este, una mujer, con toda la seguridad Kikyo, golpeaba con la fuerza de los condenados la puerta mientras maldecía a los cuatro vientos exigiendo su inmediata liberación, por otro lado, fuera de la puerta, Shippo y Souten, con cubetas en la cabeza y una escoba y un trapeador al hombro como si fueran un casco y un mosquete respectivamente, marchaban coordinados como soldaditos, caminando de un lado al otro de la puerta, cruzándose, dando media vuelta y volviendo a recorrer el camino una y otra vez, como dos guardias de la realeza…

 _Tres meses después…_

Después de la boda, y de una muy bella y apasionada luna de miel en el Mediterráneo, Inuyasha se encontraba tendido en una silla de playa, con los brazos bajo la cabeza, y gozando de la tranquilidad, o bueno, una tranquilidad muy relativa. Estaban en una especie de fiesta en Saitobizu, y como Kagome seguía siendo una figura importante en la comunidad de la aldea no habían podido faltar. No es que se quejara, en el año que había durado su compromiso con ella, había convivido casi demasiado con toda su familia, y dice realmente toda, porque también estaban ahí, sus suegros, su cuñado, y de pilón, sus propios padres y su hermano.

De hecho, cuando giro un poco el rostro pudo ver a Sesshomaru, sentado a la sombra de una palmera, con su ropa más informal, que consistirá en un traje de etiqueta sin la corbata el saco y el chaleco. ¿Cómo hacía para no morirse de calor? No sabía, pero la verdad le cansaba verlo, se incorporó un poco y consiguió ver a su madre entre todo el mar de mujeres de la aldea, le estaban enseñando como cocinar una variedad de almejas que había por la zona, y también decoraban y horneaban varios tipos de dulces tradicionales. No muy lejos de ahí su padre estaba riéndose a carcajadas de algo que había dicho el padrino de Kagome.

Para Inuyasha aún era extraño verlo sin su clásico traje de diseñador, y vestido con bermudas y una camisa de playa. Estaba por volver a recostarse cuando vio a su querida esposa, estaba caminado en su dirección con una bandeja y un plato hondo en sus manos. De inmediato salto de la silla y le arrebato la bandeja de las manos, la dejo en una mesita que estaba entre las dos sillas de playa y luego volvió al lado de su mujer para tomarla de la cintura.

\- ya te había dicho que cuando quisieras cargar algo me llamaras – la regaño como si fuera una niña, lo cual causo que ella lo mirara cuna ceja arqueada.

\- Inuyasha… es solo un tazón de sopa – se quejó mientras él la llevaba a la silla, con tanto cuidado como si fuera de cristal extremadamente fino.

\- es crema de alga, la más pesada de las sopas – se quejó Inuyasha, Kagome rodo los ojos con expresión de fastidio.

\- me estas sobre protegiendo – se quejó cuando la instalo en la silla, la reclino para que quedara semi acostada, le quito cariñosamente las sandalias, luego movió la sombrilla para que le protegiera bien del sol.

\- no te sobre protejo, solo me ocupo de que estés cómoda – le dijo Inuyasha, pero Kagome solo quiso echarse a reír.

\- ¿dándome de comer en la boca? - le pregunto cuando el acerco la cuchara con sopa, previamente enfriada por el con un dulce suplo, a sus labios.

\- no es sobre protección, lo hago porque te quiero – dijo como toda respuesta, Kagome se encogió de hombros y se dejó mimar, después de todo pronto comenzarían los perores malestares, aya que el niño comenzaba a crecer y al rato no podría ni caminar.

Cuando termino su sopa y el panecillo de mantequilla que había tomado también, Inuyasha a retiro la mesa de en medio de la sillas y las junto para que pudiese ella quedar más a su alcance, y cuando lo consiguió, la tomo de la barbilla para besarla mientras si mano recorría el redondeado y firme vientre de Kagome, su hijo iba creciendo bien, ¿o quizá era una hija? Aun no sabían cuál era el sexo del bebé, solo que estaba creciendo bien y sano.

\- estas preciosa – le susurró en los labios sin dejar de acariciarle el vientre.

\- mentiroso, parece que me traje una pelota de soccer – se quejó Kagome, pero Inuyasha solo volvió besarla.

\- tonterías, estás cada vez más hermosa – volvió a besarla, esta vez más profundamente.

\- no sabes lo loco que me traes – casi para demostrarlo, Inuyasha se inclinó sobre ella, cubriéndola de la vista de los curiosos y pesco uno de sus pechos con la mano, el cambio de tamaño ya era palpable, e Inuyasha realmente no podía esperar a que estuvieran llenos de leche.

El sonido de varias voces emocionadas les llamo la atención, y para evitar algún problema Inuyasha se quitó de encima de Kagome, pero solo para tomarla en sus brazos y dejarla sentada en su regazo con la espalda recostada en su pecho. Frente a ellos, varios de los jóvenes de la aldea estaban reuniéndose, mientras el resto de los adultos se hacían a un lado hasta dejar una especie de cancha en medio de ellos. Luego el grupo de jóvenes, se dividían en dos y se clocaban en posiciones de defensa. Curioso Inuyasha pregunto a Kagome que ocurría, ella le contesto, con muchos pucheros que se trataba de un juego tradicional de la aldea, similar al fútbol americano.

\- ¿y cuál es la diferencia? – pregunto Inuyasha, viendo que Kagome estaba molesta porque, debido a su estado, no podía participar ella misma.

\- para empezar que el primero que haga una anotación gana, pero en cuanto a la manera de jugar es… - intento explicar Kagome, pero no encontraba las palabras adecuadas.

Claro que no fue necesario, un silbato se hizo escuchar en alguna parte del improvisado campo de juego. Ni siquiera había terminado el efecto del sonido cuando los dos equipos ya estaban envistiéndose con fuerza y tosquedad. Inuyasha se quedó boquiabierto, aquel juego era realmente rudo, no se respetaban las reglas del juego en absoluto. Incluso algunos se daban puñetazos abiertamente en la cara. Inuyasha estaba por decirle a Kagome que le tendría prohibido volver a participar en algo así, cuando algo extraordinario paso, el balón salió volando de las manos del ultimo jugador que la tenía sujeta, pero no llego a tocar el suelo, pues , de la nada, una joven pelinegra y de baja estatura dio un salto demasiado alto, y después de pescar el balón al vuelo, corrió por entre la muchedumbre de hombres, empujándoles a los daos con sorprendente facilidad cuando intentaban detenerla o interponerse en su camino hasta que, sin ser apenas retrasada llego al punto de anotación.

Fuertes gritos de vítores, especialmente de las mujeres se escucharon de entre la multitud, mientras los aldeanos, y también Kagome, iban a felicitar a la misteriosa nueva participante, Inuyasha se dio cuenta de reojo que su hermano, había abandonado su lugar de lectura bajo la palmera y estaba parado muy cerca de él mirando estupefacto a aquella jovencita, que ahora estaba siendo alzada en brazos por las personas.

\- ¿Qué pasa Sesshomaru? ¿Te has quedado con el ojo cuadrado? – se burló de él pero Sesshomaru penas y le hizo caso.

\- Rin… - escucho que murmuraba en voz baja, mientras sus ojos, tan dorados como los suyos propios, miraban a esa jovencita de la misma manera que él miraba a Kagome. Entonces lo recordó

\- ¿rin? ¿La misma chica que te prendo en Inglaterra? – Inuyasha volvió a ver a aquella chica que ahora estaba siendo abrazada por su esposa, de hecho, cuando la miro bien se escandalizo.

\- eres un pedófilo – soltó de pronto contra su hermano, lo que si alcanzo a llamar su atención.

\- ¿Qué me dijiste? – pregunto de manera amenazante.

\- que eres un asaltacunas, ¡por favor Sesshomaru es una niña! – indico señalando con la mano a Rin, a quien Kagome le sacaba fácilmente media cabeza de altura, y además sus rasgos eran aniñados.

\- tiene veinticuatro – bufo casi despectivo Sesshomaru.

\- veinticuatro, ¡pero pulgadas de alto! – cortando los insultos de su hermano con un coscorrón, Sesshomaru volvió su atención a la joven que hablaba animadamente con su cuñada, no sabía que estaba haciendo ella ahí, pero no iba a dejarla ir ahora que había vuelto a encontrarla, seria así o dejaría de llamarse Sesshomaru Taisho…

19


End file.
